A fine line between love and success
by DanimalBr
Summary: Sequel to "Peanut Butter & Jealousy." Brenda & Dylan's new found relationship runs into problems when they start college and the events of an alternate season 4 timeline threatens to tear them apart. Also includes multiple side stories involving Kelly, Scott, Brandon, etc.
1. Brenda's Story  part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do now own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Welcome to story number two in this three part trilogy. This is the sequel to "Peanut Butter & Jealousy." If you haven't read PB&J, you probably should before you start reading this one, otherwise you may be a little lost and confused. **

**This story actually starts out midway through season 4 of the "alternate reality" of Beverly Hills 90210 in which Scott is still alive and Brenda & Dylan are together. It is a few weeks before Christmas and we learn that Brenda and Dylan have been having problems with their relationship. **

**As mentioned at the end of PB&J, that story was mainly about Scott & Brenda and the special friendship they formed. I wanted to write that story because it was an idea I had for a long time and to show that Scott could have been worked into the show better if the writers had tried. This story is going to be much more of a Brenda/Dylan story and their relationship will be the main plot of the story, with several other side stories built in revolving around the timeline of what really happened on the show in season 4. **

**Now I hope you all won't be too upset but the first several chapters of this story are going to be mostly stories of what happened after the events of PB&J, and will be told through flashback. I really only had one flashback chapter in PB&J, so this is kind of a new avenue for me as I've formatted it a little differently. Because there are going to be so many flashbacks, I don't want there to be any confusion between the flashbacks and what is happening at present time. So everything that is happening in a flashback will be written in bold print. Everything that is happening in the present will be in regular print.**

**It's going to take probably about four chapters to bring this story up to date to the present time as the flashbacks are told through different viewpoints. So please be patient for now.**

* * *

><p>This chilly mid-December Friday night certainly has not gone the way that Scott Scanlon thought it would. Only a couple of hours ago, he was all dressed up in the sharp threads that Brenda had gotten him last spring. He left his house with a bouquet of flowers and was on his way to take Brittany James to the Christmas dance at West Beverly High School. Scott and Brittany had been platonically dating since she came back home from the cruise with her family in August.<p>

Only two years earlier at that exact same Christmas dance, his best friend David Silver took Donna Martin to it. What started off strictly as a platonic and friendly trip to the dance wound up with her falling in love with him. And now two years later, both Donna and David are in college and still together. When Scott left his house that night to take Brittany to the Christmas dance, he had visions that his night would end similarly to what David's did two years earlier.

But somehow, this night would take a different turn for Scott. See, he wasn't turning into the parking lot of West Beverly High with Brittany in the passenger seat. He was turning into the Peach Pit parking lot, alone by himself.

He enters the diner through the front door to the cheerful music of "Jingle Bell Rock" on the juke box. Christmas is still a couple of weeks away, but the decorations are already up. The diner is half full and Nat is busy behind the counter taking orders. With Brandon no longer working there, Nat has had to work extra hard because he has yet to find a waiter or waitress who is as dependable and efficient as Brandon had been the last three years.

Scott slowly walks up to the counter and takes a seat on one of the stools as Nat spots him and makes his way over to him. Scott has an obvious look of disappointment etched on his face, but he still manages to smile when he greets Nat.

"Hey Nat." greets Scott casually with a slight momentary grin.

"Scotty, my boy." greets Nat in his normally upbeat and chipper mood. "What are you doing here? I thought you were taking Brittany to the dance tonight."

"Yeah, that makes two of us." Scott replies.

"Uh oh, trouble in paradise? What's the matter she come down with a case of the flu?" Nat asks as he rings up a customer.

"Well, more like a case of a change of heart. I show up to her house with flowers, all ready to take her to the dance. I ring the doorbell and some big huge guy who I'd never seen before answers it. Turns out he is a football player at Beverly High who Brittany's fallen head over heels for." Scott explains.

A sour expression comes across Nat's face. "Ohhh, that's too bad, kid. You know, I didn't want to say this while you were dating her, but there was something about that girl that didn't sit well with me. Believe me Scott; you can do a lot better her. Just keep your head up, there's a girl out there for you." Nat says.

"Thanks Nat, but I think I'm going to take a break from the whole dating scene for a while and focus on wrapping up high school and getting into college." says Scott.

"Smart move, my friend. Too bad more boys your age don't think like you." Nat replies. "Can I get you something? How about a mega-burger? You know what I always say, nothing chases the blues away quite like a mega burger." says Nat as Scott grins.

"You read my mind, Nat." Scott answers as Nat smiles and laughs.

"Okay kid. Coming right up." he says. Nat goes off to tend to his other customers as Scott looks around the diner. He is there to meet Brenda. Not long after he got back home after the Brittany disaster, he got a call from Brenda asking if he could meet her at the Peach Pit that night. She sounded like she really needed to talk. At the beginning of the school year, Scott and Brenda were keeping in touch at least once a week, mostly through phone calls. But gradually those phone calls became more and more spread out as Brenda got into the college life and Scott was busy going about being the business of being a senior at West Beverly.

As Scott scans the diner for Brenda, he spots David sitting by himself in a booth over by the wall. David has a half of a cup of coffee in front of him and some school books on the table that he's reading. Scott hadn't talked to David in over a month. With David now living in the beach apartment with Kelly and Donna and working the night shift for the California University radio station, he wasn't the easiest person to get a hold of these days. Scott walks over to David's table to talk to him.

"David, buddy, long time no see." Scott greets as he sits down at the booth across from David. David doesn't answer Scott at all but continues to read while writing down notes. "So what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, Scott? I'm trying to study." David answers coarsely, not even lifting his head up to look at Scott. His tone clearly indicates he is in a bad mood. Scott's smile turns into a frown.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You want me to leave?" Scott asks, feeling uncomfortable and wondering if David is angry with him.

"Go or stay. You know what, I really don't care. Just keep it down alright." David says as he continues to read through his back. Scott sits there for a few moments looking shy and unsure of himself as David's angry temperament is making him feel awkward. He wonders if he should just stay quiet or if he should say something.

"Christmas sure is the pits, isn't it?" Scott asks, finally speaking up trying to relate to David and hoping the conversation will take a better path. "Brittany dumped me tonight. She left me for some football player. Can't believe she waited till the night of the Christmas dance to tell me. Can you imagine that? I just wasted half of my senior year of high school on her, only to have her toss me aside like yesterday's garbage."

"That's nice, Scott." David says in a mean spirited, sarcastic tone.

"And here I thought I was going to have the same kind of luck that you had with Donna at the Christmas dance a few years ago. Boy was I stupid." Scott says with a slight uncomfortable chuckle. At that point, David slams his pencil down on his notebook and finally looks up at Scott. The annoyance and frustration is clearly in his eyes and etched on his face.

"Look Scott, I'm sorry all right. I really am. But I don't have time to get int this with you right now. So just shut up already. You hear me, shut up!" David says aggressively. Scott leans back and bites his lip, not sure what he's done.

"Listen David, are you still mad that I didn't come to you and Donna's anniversary dinner at the Chinese restaurant? I told you that Sue picked up when Donna called about it. Then she got side tracked and forgot to give me the message until the day after, so I didn't even know about it until it had already happened. And as soon she told me, I went out and bought you guys that picture frame for a present." Scott says.

"No Scott, damn it, this has nothing to do with you all right. It just so happens I have four exams coming up, a term paper, a graveyard shift at the radio station that is killing me, and to top everything off, Donna finally agreed to sleep with me the other night. But before we could get started, her parents show up out of the blue and catch both of us half-dressed and learn that we've been living together. So now I don't even know if I'm going to have to start looking for a new place to live. Then they made Donna go to church, and now she's gone back to the whole Virgin Mary act." vents David. "So you may be surprised to hear this, Scott, but I have my own problems, alright. And it just so happens that you aren't the center of the whole stupid world. So excuse me, I got better things to do than to sit here and listen to your piddly ass problems."

David grabs his books. He gets up and storms out of the Peach Pit. The loud clanging of the bells on the front door ring loudly as a frustrated and angry David pushes the door open with authority. Scott sits there and watches his friend leave, digesting everything he just told him.

It wasn't Scott's fault that David was so angry. The fact was the pressure and stress of college as well as living with Kelly and Donna was getting to him. It wasn't so bad in high school. But now they were living together. Every night and every morning he had her scent in the apartment and saw her walk around in shorts and comfortable clothing. Yet all around him, other guys in his class and on campus were talking about their sexual experiences and here David was living with two women, one his step-sister, and the other his girlfriend who he had been with for two years now. And while he agreed a long time ago to honor and respect her commitment to celibacy until marriage, it was growing more and more frustrating to him every day as he began taking his frustration out on other people who didn't deserve it, like Scott.

* * *

><p>At the same time David storms out of the Peach Pit, Brenda walks in. Brenda greets David, but he just storms right past her without saying anything. Brenda shrugs her shoulders as she walks in and immediately spots Scott sitting at the booth and walks over to him.<p>

"Scott!" Brenda says excitedly as it had been a while since she had actually talked to him in person.

"Hey Brenda." Scott greets with a huge smile as he stands up and gives her a big hug. In an instant, the whole failure of a night with Brittany as well as the unpleasant scene with David from a moment ago is forgotten as seeing Brenda is something that always makes Scott happy, especially now that seeing her in person has become so rare for him.

"Mmmm, it's so good to see you." Brenda says as she hugs back, squeezing tight for a moment and finally releasing from the hug.

"It's good to see you too, Brenda." Scott replies as he and Brenda both sit down in the booth on opposite sides of the table. At that moment, Nat shows up with Scott's mega burger and a glass of coke.

"There you go, Scott." Nat says as he puts the food down in front of Scott, then turns to Brenda.

"Hello dear, glad you're here." Nat says to Brenda. "Ole Scott here could use a friend to talk to after what happened tonight."

Brenda turns to Scott with a concerned look on her face. "Why? What happened?" she asked.

"Ask him." Nat says as he hands Scott a straw for his soda. "In the meantime, can I get you anything?"

"Yeah, make it another mega burger."

"Oh? Two mega burgers at one table?" Nat asks. "That's the recipe for some heavy discussion."

"Yeah, well we haven't seen each other for a while. Kind of got some catching up to do." Brenda says.

"I understand." Nat says. "Listen, I'll go throw your burger on the grill and leave you kids to talk, alright?" Nat replies with a friendly smile as he leaves them alone to handle business at the Peach Pit.

"So what was this he was saying about you needing a friend to talk to after what happened tonight?" Brenda asks Scott.

"Oh that." Scott replies. "Well tonight is the Christmas dance at school."

"Oh yeah, that's right. Donna was saying something about that." Brenda says as she then realizes it's going on right at that very moment as she cups her hand over her face. "Oh god, Scott, did I take you away from that?" Brenda says in panic.

"No Brenda, it's okay." Scott replies reaching out to comfort her.

"No Scott, please, this can wait. I'm sorry, I totally forgot. You didn't cancel on Brittany to come here and meet me, did you?" Brenda asks.

"Actually, more like the other way around." Scott replies

"What?" she asks with surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Well, so there I was walking up to Brittany's front door, ready to take her to the dance with the outfit you bought me on, a bouquet of flowers in my hand. I ring the doorbell and some big guy who I've never seen in my life opens it up. I ask who he was, he asks who I am. I told him I'm Brittany's date to the dance. He tells me he's her boyfriend. At that moment Brittany shows up, drags me outside and gives me the 'Scott, I think you're a great guy, but I've fallen in love with Todd' speech. Turns out Todd's a football player from Beverly High and his parents are millionaires and own beach front property in the Bahamas. So after four months of taking Brittany shopping and to the movies on weekends, she ends it like that, leaving me to return to spending my Friday nights on the couch watching tv with Sue and her wacky goth friends." Scott says.

"Geez. What a horrible thing to do to somebody." Brenda says. "Scott, I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's not your fault." Scott replies with a disappointed smile.

Brenda reaches out across the table and puts her hand on Scott's wrist. "Hey, you deserve a lot better than that gold digger anyways. You're way too good for her. One day she's going to realize what a great guy she had in you and she'll regret it. Trust me." Brenda says sincerely.

"Thanks Brenda." Scott says. "But it's okay, really. I'm totally cool with it. Besides, now I can focus fully on where to go to college. And speaking of which, I applied to California University this past week as well as Stanford. Those are the two top tech and design colleges on the west coast. Though I don't think I have a shot at Stanford. I just wanted to give it a shot and see if I could get in." Scott says.

"Hey, I didn't think I had a shot at the University of Minnesota either, but like you I just wanted to keep my options open. Even though I didn't wind up going there, it's still nice to know I got in." Brenda says. Scott nods as he takes a bite of his mega burger.

At that moment, Nat comes by and serves Brenda's mega burger along with a soda and she begins to eat with Scott.

* * *

><p>As Brenda and Scott eat their food, they talk about what they have been doing since graduation. Scott mentions becoming a senior and the stresses of taking the SATs again, and applying to colleges as well as how this year at West Beverly is just not the same without Brenda and the rest of the gang there. Brenda talks about her life since starting college, including going to work for her father and still living at home because Kelly &amp; Donna were in too much of a hurry to move into their new beach apartment that they couldn't wait until Brenda got home from Europe to ask if she wanted to move in. She also talks about how she and the girls had problems finding the right sorority to join so they decided to form their own, the Peach Pit sorority, which meets there once a week.<p>

"Wait, so the four of you actually formed your own sorority when you couldn't find the right one on campus to join?" Scott asks as Brenda nods. "That's so cool."

"Yeah, well we just figured we wanted to have some kind of common ground so that we'd remain friends during college instead of going our separate ways and gradually losing touch." Brenda explains.

"That's great, Brenda. Too bad I don't have anything like that with my friends. I mean, just before you got here I tried just to start a friendly conversation with David and he completely bit my head off. And to think we use to be so close just a few years ago. Now it's like I hardly know he's my friend anymore." says Scott.

"Eh, I wouldn't take it personally Scott. I don't think it has anything to do with you. According to Kelly and Donna, David's like that all the time these days. It must be that graveyard shift they have him working at the radio station." Brenda says as Scott nods in agreement. There is a moment of brief silence as the two of them finish their food.

"So Brenda, we've had our mega burgers. We've talked about college, working for your father, and your new found self-made sorority, but there is one very important part of your life that you have yet to mention even once." Scott says. Brenda looks up at him with a certain seriousness to her. She knows exactly what he's getting at. "So tell me, how are you and Dylan?" Scott asks. Even after time had gone by without them seeing each other, Scott could sense that something wasn't right.

Brenda sighs, knowing she can't deny it. "Is it that obvious?"

"Maybe not to the casual observer." Scott answers. "But normally when we talk on the phone, you always mention Dylan's name at least once in the first 30 to 60 seconds. So far we've been sitting here for twenty minutes and we've talked about everything in your life but him. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm assuming that something isn't right between the two of you and that's why you wanted to meet up with me here tonight, to talk about it. Am I right?" Scott asks.

"Well, don't get me wrong, Scott. I did want to see you because I hadn't talked to you for a while and I missed you. I mean Brandon was always the first person I talked to about this stuff. But with him being involved in the student senate, tootering that basketball player, and going up to San Francisco to see Emily Valentine, he's never around to talk to anymore. And well, you always were there when I needed an ear. I just didn't want you to think I only wanted to see you to vent my problems." Brenda says.

"Brenda" cries Scott. "Other than Sue, you're my best friend in the whole world. If you're not happy, I'm not happy. Now come on, why don't you tell me what's going on with Dylan." Scott says.]

"Are you sure you don't mind? I mean it is kind of a long story." Brenda says.

"Hey, it's either I listen to you or go home and be miserable about how I've wasted the last four months of my life on Brittany. So I'm all ears. Only…." Scott says as he pauses for a second. "Do you want to talk here or somewhere else?"

"Well where can we go?" Brenda asks.

Scott grins. "I know the perfect place." he replies.

"Well, lead on, Macduff." says Brenda jokingly, letting her acting knowledge be known as she references Shakespeare. Scott and Brenda go up and pay for their food at the counter and then leave the Peach Pit.

* * *

><p>Scott and Brenda walk around a local Christmas light festival in a Los Angeles park. They enter the park and casually look around at all the Christmas lights.<p>

"Scott, a Christmas light festival?" Brenda asks.

"Well, you looked like you were in the need of some Christmas spirit." Scott says. "I certainly know I am. My mom use to take Sue and I here every Christmas when we were kids."

"Yeah." Brenda says with a smile. "Back in Minneapolis, there was a Santa's village that my parents use to take Brandon and I too each year. And every year I went there, Santa always knew my name and what I wanted. It wasn't until years later I found out that he was one of my father's co-workers and dad had it all set up." Brenda says with a smile as Scott laughs. They walk a little more and look around at the lights before Scott finally decides it's time to get serious.

"So Brenda, we can sit here and talk about how pretty these lights are and about our childhood Christmas memories all night. But I don't think that's the reason we're here. Tell me, what's going on with you and Dylan?" Scott asks as he walks next to Brenda with his hands in his coat pockets.

Brenda sighs, taking a deep breathe, as she thinks to herself how to start the story.

"Well let's see where do I begin. Everything was so perfect after graduation last June. Things were finally just right between Dylan and I. Than we left for Europe, and each day just got better and better." Brenda says as she gets a far off look in her eye. "Canoeing on the streets of Venice, and seeing the small quaint villages in Germany. Everything was going so well, until we got till Paris that is. And it all started that morning when I brought him breakfast. See, I was eager to show him the spots I had been too last summer, but I had trouble getting him out of bed that morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

**Dylan is lying in bed in the penthouse suite of the France hotel. He just has a pair of sweat pants on and his bare chest is showing as the covers have slid down to his waist. Brenda had been sleeping in the other room. A maid has brought up breakfast, which Brenda has ordered. She takes the fancy silver tray into his room and lays it on his bed. Still asleep, Brenda leans in and kisses Dylan softly on the lips to awake him.**

"**Mmmm, come on sleepy head, wake up." Brenda whispers to him playfully as she kisses him again. Slowly, Dylan opens his eyes and looks at Brenda groggily. **

"**Ehhh, what time is it?" grumbles Dylan as he slowly sits up in bed and looks at the tray that Brenda put down in front of him. "What's this?" he asks.**

"**Why this is your wake up call, Monsieur McKay." Brenda says using her French accent, the very same one she used to fool Rick into thinking she was French a year earlier. "And I thought you could use a nice healthy breakfast before we got the day started. So in honor of our first day in Paris I ordered you some homemade French Toast with bacon, some nice hot coffee, and just so you wouldn't get home sick some good ole American freshly squeezed Orange Juice." a cheerful Brenda says with a smile.**

**Dylan rubs the sleep out of his eyes and then takes a look at his breakfast. "Mmm, it smells good, Bren. And it looks even better. But there's just one thing missing." Dylan says.**

"**Oh what? Did they forget the powdered sugar?" Brenda asks. **

"**Nope. You." Dylan answers as he reaches out and pulls Brenda down on top of him and the two begin to kiss passionately right there on the bed with open mouth and tongue. Brenda makes some satisfying moaning noises until finally pulling off of him. **

"**Now, now, you wouldn't want to spoil your appetite, would you?" Brenda jokes playfully. **

"**Well, to tell you the truth Bren, this isn't going to taste nearly as good without you here curled up beside me. So how about we just forget this whole sight-seeing thing and spend the whole day in bed." Dylan says as he tries to pull Brenda back down to make out with her some more, but Brenda pulls away.**

"**Nice try, Dylan." Brenda says with a grin. "But ever since I left Paris last summer, I dreamed of the moment I would be here again, only this time with the man I love. And since that has now happened, I don't intend to waste a single minute of it. I want to show you everything; my school from last year, where Donna and I went shopping the first day, the left bank, the Eifel Tower, everything. Oh, and I made a reservation tonight for dinner at La Champagne." Brenda says again using her French accent. "You know the place where we ate cow brains." Brenda says while giggling.**

"**Yeah, I know." Dylan says in a tired and sluggish tone indication he hasn't woken up yet. "Look Bren, I'm sure it's going to all be great. But seriously, do you have to keep such a strict schedule? I mean can't we just slow down and wing it?" Dylan asks.**

"**Dylan, when we get back to L.A., you'll have all the time in the world to sleep the day away and surf. But we're in the most romantic city in the world. We can't waste this opportunity." Brenda says. "Now go on, eat your breakfast. I'm going to go for a walk and when I get back, I expect to see your sexy butt out of that bed and dressed, you hear me?" Brenda asks as she cutely leans over and kisses him again.**

* * *

><p>"Well that doesn't sound so bad." Scott says as he continues to walk with Brenda. "I mean you and Dylan had different ideas on how you wanted to spend your vacation, but it still sounds like you were having a great time."<p>

"Yeah, we were." Brenda answers. "That is until I got back to the hotel room and had a surprise waiting for me there."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

**Brenda uses her hotel key to open up the door of the penthouse suite and walks in carrying a small white bag.**

"**Dylan, I'm back and you'd better be dressed." Brenda yells to his bedroom to no answer. "Hey, I stopped at this bakery that I use to love to go to last year. They make the best croissants. Once you try one, you're going to think you died and gone to heaven." yells Brenda and again nobody answers. Brenda wonders if Dylan left. But she soon hears the clanging of silverware on china coming from the bedroom and figures Dylan is still eating his breakfast. Realizing he hadn't gotten out of bed yet, she decided to go in there and tickle and raz him until he got up. She waits a few moments, then goes storming into the bedroom.**

"**Alright lazy bones, you've had enough time, get your cute little butt out of bed NOW!" Brenda says loudly as she throws the bedroom door open with authority, but is instantly startled and almost screams when she doesn't find Dylan there eating his breakfast. Instead she finds a significantly older auburn haired woman on the bed, dressed in blue jeans and a country western shirt, and a black cowgirl hat. She wonders who this woman could be.**

"**Excuse me, but I think you have the wrong room." Brenda says assertively.**

"**Oh, I'm sorry to startle you, dear. You must be Brenda. Dylan said you'd probably be back shortly." The woman says.**

"**Okay, back up for a second." Brenda says with a confused and disgusted look on her face. "First off, who are you and what the hell are you doing in my hotel room? Secondly, how do you know Dylan? And third, where the hell is he?" Brenda asks intensely. The aggression in her voice is increasing with every word.**

"**Listen, just calm down all right. This is not what it looks like." the woman replies.**

"**Oh it isn't?" Brenda asks. "You have exactly three seconds to answer my questions before I call hotel security and have you thrown out of here on your face." Brenda snarls, looking ever so hostile, like she's ready to explode at any second. At that point, their conversation is interrupted by Dylan who comes walking through the front door.**

"**Hey Anne, I'm sorry. This is all I could find down stairs. I know it's not your style, but it will have to do for now." Dylan says as he walks in carrying a t-shirt and a pair of pants. His face turns serious as he sees that Brenda has returned. He smiles awkwardly as he holds up his hand. "Listen Bren, I know what you're thinking." he says. **

"**Do you?" Brenda asks angrily.**

"**Look Bren, this isn't what you think." Dylan cries.**

**Brenda looks at Anne, then turns to look at Dylan again. "I come back from my walk and find this total stranger sitting on your bed, eating the breakfast I ordered for you. Just what am I suppose to think, Dylan?" Brenda screams. "One of you better answer me right now. What the hell is going on?"**

* * *

><p>"So he was cheating on you with an older woman, a cowgirl in Paris? I can't believe it. Dylan's crazy about you. Or at least I thought he was." Scott says with surprise in his voice.<p>

"That's what I initially thought." Brenda answers. "And my first instinct was to grab the hot pot of coffee and pour it over his head. But luckily I held it together. A lot of my arguments with Dylan in the past came from me flying off the handle and overreacting. But I wanted to show him I matured and so I listened to his explanation. According to him, Anne was a multi-millionaire who like him inherited her fortune. He apparently met her last year when he went away for a few days shortly after he and I broke up. His car broke down near her ranch and he stayed with her for a few days. That's the only details I got out of him." Brenda says.

"So what was she doing in Paris?" Scott asks. "Better yet, what was she doing in your room?"

"Well after Dylan ate, he went downstairs to complain about there being no hot water in the shower. While in the lobby, he saw Anne who was arguing with the hotel clerk. She was telling the clerk that the airline had lost her luggage which had all her credit cards in it, including the one she used to make a reservation. So the hotel wouldn't check her in. Dylan recognized her, and wanted to help, I guess to pay her back for her helping him out of a jam, who knows. So he invited her up to our room and ordered her breakfast, cause she hadn't had anything to eat except airline food in over a day. And he went down to get her some new clothes while she ate." Brenda explains.

"So did you believe him?" Scott asks.

"Yeah, I did. I mean part of me wanted to be skeptical, especially given Dylan's history with women and how he fooled around with Kelly behind my back. But I knew even he wouldn't be stupid enough to try to cheat on me with an older woman in Paris when he knew I had just stepped out for a quick walk and would be right back. So yeah, I believed him." Brenda says.

"So what happened next?" Scott asks.

"Well, my plans with Dylan for the day got completely ruined. Instead of going sight-seeing, we spent all day helping Anne file baggage claim forms and finding a place to stay. I was none too happy, but I went along with it, at least until dinner that night. He invited her to go out to dinner at La Champagne with us that night. That was supposed to be a special romantic evening between Dylan and myself and here was this total stranger who I had never met who was interfering on my time. He spent most of dinner talking to her about what she was doing now. I might as well have not even been there.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

**As Brenda and Dylan sit side by side at the very same restaurant that Brenda ate with Donna a year earlier, there has clearly grown a rift in between them. Brenda is visibly upset as she definitely was not planning on a third person joining them for dinner. And what is worse, Dylan has spent the entire dinner talking to Anne about her new business endeavors while Brenda has sat there alone and silent, stewing in her own anger which is now starting to bubble over. This was supposed to be their trip and their night. What the hell was this older equestrian millionaire woman doing there? And why couldn't Dylan have just gotten rid of her after he helped her out?**

"**So let me get this straight? After you sold Shadowcaster, you gave up on the horse business and decided to get into buying and selling rare art paintings?" Dylan asks Anne as he eats his veal at dinner. Brenda rolls her eyes and shakes her head, having had her fill of this conversation.**

"**Yeah, well I found I got less emotionally attached to a bunch of paints on a canvas as I did with real live animals. So getting rid of a painting for millions of dollars in profit isn't nearly as gut wrenching as watching a horse you've tended to for years get loaded onto somebody else's trailer." Anne responds. "Plus it's a great way to get out and travel and see the world."**

"**Really? Traveling happens to be a hobby of a mine. That's why Brenda and I are here." says Dylan.**

"**Actually.." Brenda chimes in. "It's his graduation present to me." she says as she glares over at Anne.**

"**Really? That's nice. Well Dylan, if you are interested in traveling, you ought to think of getting into buying and trading, maybe not rare art, but definitely something with universal interest. You get to go to all kinds of places you wouldn't normally go to and meet all kinds of interesting people." Anne says with a smile as she looks directly at Dylan, totally ignoring Brenda.**

"**Really?" Dylan asks with curiosity.**

"**Well, Dylan won't be doing much traveling for a while, I can tell you that. We start at California University in August." Brenda says with authority.**

"**Well, that's too bad." Anne says. "There are some great business opportunities out there right now. You might not get this chance again." **

"**Wait, what kind of business opportunities are we talking about here?" Dylan asks. "I mean my plans aren't set in stone or anything."**

"**Dylan!" Brenda barks out, raising her voice, getting his full attention as he turns his head to look at her.**

"**Bren, what's wrong?" he asks.**

"**What's wrong is I've had enough of this evening, that's wrong." Brenda says in a hurt and upset voice, her anger very apparent. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to the hotel." **

"**Brenda, wait, come on." Dylan cries out in a halfhearted effort to try to get her to stay.**

"**Look, maybe I should leave." says Anne who starts to get up from the table.**

"**No Anne, stay." Dylan says as he holds out an outstretched arm.**

"**Yeah Anne stay, it's not like you've worn out your welcome or anything." Brenda says angrily. "You and Dylan can sit here all night and plan out his enormous future of quitting college and seeing the world while selling second rate pottery in third world countries. How stupid of me to actually believe that me being his girlfriend, I'd expect him to value my opinion more than some lady he knew all of a couple of days." Brenda says angrily.**

"**Bren." Dylan whispers. "Let's go outside please, you're making a scene." **

**Brenda looks around the restaurant and realizes that she has attracted the unwanted attention of French people looking at her. But she doesn't care. She's so mad at that point she just turns and walks out. Dylan hesitates for a moment before giving the signal to Anne that she'll be back in a moment as he chases Brenda outside, where she is trying to flag down a taxi to take her back to the hotel.**

"**Brenda, wait." Dylan cries out as he comes running up to her. "Look, what do you want me to do? You want me to tell Anne to leave? Fine, I'll do that." Dylan says.**

"**Don't toss her out on my account, Dylan." Brenda says with her arms folded as she turns her back to him and stares out at the Paris skyline. **

"**Then what are you so angry about? I told you, there is nothing going on with Anne. I met her one time last year. She took me in when my car broke down, that's all." says Dylan.**

"**Then why is it when she suggests that you drop out of college to go pedaling a bunch of cheap art all over the world that you take her so seriously that you would actually come out and say you'd consider dropping out of college to do it?" Brenda asks. "Dylan, choosing between California University and Minnesota was a very hard choice for me. But in the end I selected California University because of it's drama program, the fact that all my friends were here in L.A. And I came to that decision mainly because you pushed me so hard to go there. And I thought we'd be starting the next chapter of our life together by going to the same college together." **

"**Look Bren, I never said I was or wasn't going to college. It's definitely a path I'm considering, but there are other options out there. And not going to college isn't the end of the world." says Dylan.**

"**I can't believe I'm hearing this." says Brenda. "After everything you went through last year, having to take the SATs again, applying to Berkley, you're just willing to throw it all out the window to go gallivanting around with world with some equestrian woman?" Brenda suggest angrily. "God, if your father were here right now to hear you say this, he'd…."**

"**HEY!" Dylan shouts angrily, as Brenda clearly struck a nerve. "You leave Jack out of this." he says, calming his voice down. Brenda just stands there for a few moments looking at Dylan with total disdain on her face.**

"**Fine. I'm going back to the hotel. You can come with me or stay here and discuss your new career path with Miss Mona Lisa. It's your choice." Brenda says as Dylan just stands there looking at her.**

* * *

><p>"He stayed, but only for a little while." Brenda says as she and Scott walk right by a lit up gingerbread house. "He showed up at the hotel a couple hours later. I was in bed. He came in and talked to me and apologized for everything that happened. He tried to convince me that the whole quitting college and selling art thing was just a thought he entertained for a moment, but that he had every intention of enrolling in California University with me. I was too tired to argue. So I just agreed with him and went to bed. But the tension was still there. Things definitely weren't the same after that day. He started doing his thing and I started doing mine. And when we were together, there were long periods of awkward silence. After a few more days, we finally both agreed we were tired of Europe. So we cut our vacation short and came home." Brenda explains.<p>

"So what happened to Anne, did she just disappear?" Scott asks.

"You'd have to ask Dylan. She didn't come back to the hotel that night and he never mentioned her again. I didn't bother to ask. I didn't really want to know or really care for that matter. It wasn't Anne I was upset with. It was Dylan. It bothered me that he could take his future, and more importantly his future with me so lightly." says Brenda.

"So you were in Paris for days after that night. And you all didn't try to talk through it even once that whole time?"

Brenda shakes her head. "I guess we both thought if we ignored it long enough it would eventually go away like a bad dream that eventually gets forgotten. But it was there, driving a wedge in between us. Finally on the plane ride home, we had sat next to each other for hours without saying anything. I finally decided it was time to break the ice."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

"**This is your captain speaking, if you look out to your left, you will see the Statue of Liberty below as we cross into the United States. Welcome to America, everyone." announces the captain over the intercom.**

**Brenda sits there staring ahead lost in thought. Dylan is seated next to her with headphones on listening to music. His eyes are closed and he appears to be sleeping. Brenda looks over at him and finally begins to shake him lightly. **

"**Dylan, Dylan, come on wake up." she says. Dylan doesn't move but continues to sit there with his eyes closed. Brenda finally lifts one ear from the headset and whispers louder into his ear. "Dylan, wake up!" she says. Dylan sits up suddenly, having been startled awake.**

"**Agh." he says. "Brenda, what is it?" **

"**Listen we need to talk." Brenda says.**

**Dylan settles down and rolls around in his seat to get comfortable. "Okay, so talk already." he says unenthusiastically in a tired voice. "I'm definitely not going anywhere."**

"**Look, if you don't want to go to college, that's fine." Brenda says.**

"**I don't know what I want to do, Bren. I keep telling you that. And to tell you the truth, I don't know when I'm going to have an answer for you. It could be tomorrow, could be next week, next year, I don't know. All I know is that I need to explore a little. You know, get out and see what life has to offer. And I may not be ready to settle down in one place just yet." Dylan says.**

"**Well that may be all well and good for you, Dylan, but I don't have that option. I don't have your money and your financial security. I have to start planning for my future. Maybe my plans may change at some point down the road, but I don't have the luxury of just sitting around and wasting my days away doing whatever feels good at that particular moment while I wait for my ship to come in." Brenda says.**

"**Is that really what you think I'm doing, Bren?" Dylan asks, with disappointment in his tone.**

"**I don't know what you're doing, Dylan, mainly because you haven't talked to me about it. And every time any conversation between us turns halfway serious, you turn a blind eye." Brenda says in a rational but calm tone of voice as she looks away for a moment before turning back to Dylan. "Look, I love you. I want you to be a part of my life and my future, whether that future is college or something else. And I thought after everything we went through last year and then finally getting back together that you wanted the same thing to. But when you were so easily talked out of going to college to go travel the world by some lady you barely knew, all of a sudden I'm not so sure." explains Brenda.**

"**Look, if I wanted to be traveling the world, I wouldn't be here with you on this plane right now. I'm here because I want to be with you. You know I love you, Bren." says Dylan.**

"**Yes, I do." Brenda says firmly, but without a smile. "But what I don't know is how committed you are to making things work with me. I mean forget college. Dylan, I don't even know what's going to happen to us once we step off this plane in L.A." Brenda says as Dylan looks at her.**

* * *

><p>"Well obviously you two figured it out when you got back. I mean you called me the night after you registered and told me Dylan was there and that you guys signed up for some classes together." Scott says as he and Brenda continue to walk around the light festival. Both of them have a cup of hot chocolate in their hands as they were selling hot chocolate there.<p>

"Yeah, true. But that was several weeks later." Brenda says.

"So just what exactly did happen when you guys got off the plane?" Scott asks as he sips his hot chocolate.

"Well I didn't see him that much for the next several weeks until school started. I kind of indicated that I'd give him some space for a while because I felt like he needed to figure out a few things about his future. He agreed. So for the rest of August, we basically went our own directions. He went off and did his own thing. I went to work at my father's office and started hanging out with everyone at the beach when I wasn't working. But Dylan, he didn't come around. Everyone kept asking me about him and what happened in Europe, but I just didn't have an answer for them. By the time I showed up on registration day, I hadn't talked to him in almost two weeks, and I more or less figured he wasn't coming, otherwise he would have called." Brenda explains.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

**As students all gather around the tables spread out on the main lawn of California University to read over the fall schedule and to sign up for classes. Kelly, Brenda, and Steve are looking it over as they wait in line.**

"**Hey, you guys should sign up for this intro to psych course with me. It's Monday Wednesday Friday from 8 to 9:15 in the morning." says Kelly.**

"**Pft. I don't think so, Kel. You see, I have this thing about 8 o'clock in the morning. I don't like it, and I would prefer not to be awake to see it if I don't have to be." says Steve.**

"**Oh what? You can't get up that early in the morning after a hard night of partying at the KEG house." Brenda asks jokingly.**

"**Ha Ha. Very funny, Brenda. And no, this has nothing to do with that. I just can't concentrate on school that early in the morning." Steve says.**

"**Or at noon, or at 3 pm, or at 9 o'clock at night, or…."says Kelly, getting her jabs in on Steve.**

"**Alright already, Kelly, enough." shouts Steve as Brenda and Kelly laughs.**

"**What about you, Brenda?" Kelly asks. "You want to do this intro to Psych course with me?"**

"**Oh Kelly, I would, but that's at the same time as this Romantic Poetry course that looks interesting." Brenda says.**

"**Romantic Poetry? Excuse me while I hurl." scoffs Kelly as she turns up her nose jokingly.**

"**Aw come on Kelly, it's fun. And you never know, there may be a lot of cute guys there." suggests Brenda.**

"**Pft. Name one guy who would want to spend three mornings a weak listening to that mushy slop." says Kelly. At that point they get caught off guard by Dylan's voice that comes up from behind them.**

"**Hey, I'll sign up." says Dylan. Kelly, Brenda, and Steve all turn to look at Dylan surprisingly. "This is where you register, isn't it?" he asks.**

**Brenda just stands there looking at Dylan in disbelief for a moment that he is actually there. **

"**Hey bro, good to see you finally made it." says Steve as he gives Dylan a high five as he spots a registrar whose table just opened up and runs right over to it. Kelly gives a quick hi to Dylan and then walks off to register herself, leaving him to talk to Brenda.**

"**Dylan, you're here. I didn't know you were coming." says Brenda.**

"**Yeah, sorry I'm late, but you know parking on this university is kind of a bitch." Dylan says in a jokingly charming way provoking a smile from Brenda as she looks into his eyes and realizes how much she's missed him.**

"**So does this mean you've made a decision on your future?" she asks.**

**Dylan shrugs his shoulders. "Not really." he replies. "I still got a few things to work out before I'm ready to plan out the rest of my life. But in the meantime, I thought it couldn't hurt to expand my educational horizons." he says with a grin. **

"**Are you sure? I mean, you wouldn't rather be traveling or looking into real estate or something like that?" Brenda asks, just wanting to make sure that Dylan's heart is into it.**

"**And miss the chance to read William Wadsworth and John Blake with you? Bren…." Dylan says with a smile. "I can't let that opportunity pass me by. Besides, I took a closer look at some of the creative writing courses they offer here. I really think I could learn to like it here." Dylan says with a smile. Brenda smiles back as suddenly all of the bad stuff that happened over in Europe disappears. She goes over and gives Dylan a hug as the two embrace and then kiss passionately.**

"**Mmmm, I love you, Dylan." Brenda says.**

"**I love you too, Bren." Dylan replies. "So what about this romantic literature course, you think we should sign up for the Monday Wednesday Friday one or the Tuesday Thurday?" Dylan asks as the two begin looking over the class schedule and talk about what they should sign up for.**

* * *

><p>"So you see, you guys had a rough spot, but you worked through it. Just like you always have. Dylan's a smart guy, Brenda. In the end, he'll always do what's right. I know he will." says Scott.<p>

"Ah, but the happy reunion was short lived. Once classes started, it didn't take long for Dylan and I to start growing distant again." says Brenda as she finishes her hot chocolate and throws the cup away.

"Distant? How could you be growing distant? Weren't you guys seeing each other every day at school?" Scott says as the two of them walk past some children playing.

"Yeah. At first, but before we knew it, we both started going off in different directions. I mean I was so busy those first few weeks of college. There just didn't seem to be enough hours in the week to do everything. Between trying to find a sorority with Kelly, Donna, and Andrea and then working part time for my father, and nonstop studying, I found I just didn't have hardly any time at all to spend with Dylan. At first, it didn't seem to bother him but gradually, I could tell more and more he was getting aggravated." Brenda explains.

"Now what about him? I mean if college was that busy and hectic for you those first few weeks, surely it must have been equally as hectic for Dylan." Scott asks.

Brenda bites her lip then looks at Scott and shakes her head. "Not hardly." she responds. "I mean he showed up to classes, but he clearly wasn't into the whole college scene. Brandon and Steve tried to get him to join the Keg house fraternity with them, but he'd have no part of it. He didn't spend any more time on campus than he needed to go to classes. He didn't go to any of the frat parties or freshman socials that I tried to get him to go to. It was like once his classes were over, he just wanted to go home or go surfing. I mean here I was killing myself every waking hour of the day and he was just coasting through things. It was like we were on two totally different levels. Then there came the day he bought his new Porsche. That's a day I'll never forget but not for the right reasons." Brenda says.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

**Dylan and Brenda sit by themselves in the corner booth of the Peach Pit. Brenda is studying hard, reading her book and writing notes. Dylan is just kind of casually looking around as relaxed as can be. He's got one arm draped over the back of the booth around Brenda and taps his fingers on the table to the beat of the music. He then leans in and starts to kiss Brenda's neck, but she jerks away appearing annoyed by his actions.**

"**Dylan, come on. We got our first quiz on the Renaissance era poets the day after tomorrow and I've barely had any time to study all week." complains Brenda.**

"**Hey, I haven't even studied at all. Do I look worried?" Dylan asks.**

"**Well you should be. I've been hearing that Dr. Petty's quizzes are really hard." Brenda says as she returns to her studying. **

"**Come on, Bren. This isn't rocket science here; it's a bunch of dead English guys writing love poems, I mean how hard can it be?" Dylan asks.**

"**Okay, then tell me, what was Wadsworth's best known work?" Brenda asks.**

"**Uh, hold on I know this one. It's the wanderer." says Dylan, trying to sound confident.**

"**Wrong. The Prelude. Dylan, he went over that in class three times last week." Brenda says in a serious voice. "This isn't high school, you can't just wing these courses or cram the night before. You have to work hard and study hard." **

"**Come on Bren, I'll do fine, trust me." Dylan says. "Look, I got the new wheels outside. The passenger seat is just waiting to be broken in. Now why don't you and I get out of here, get in my new Porsche and take a drive out to the beach and watch the sunset." Dylan says as he goes in to kiss Brenda. She kisses back for a few seconds before pulling away with an unsatisfying groan.**

"**Dylan, no, I can't. I still have two more chapters I have to read." Brenda says.**

"**Bren, you haven't even seen my new Porsche yet." Dylan says as he sighs, sounding exasperated.**

"**Yeah, I saw it when you pulled in." Brenda replies.**

"**Not from the inside you haven't. Come on Bren, just a little drive. We've had almost no time to ourselves in the last two weeks. Just for a little while, you can bring your books with you and read in the car. There are far less distractions there than here with all these people walking in and out." Dylan says.**

"**Look Dylan, I can't, okay." Brenda says, raising her voice and sounding more aggressive. "Now this weekend, I promise I'll go for a ride in your new car, but right now, I really need to finish this all right." **

"**Fine. Whatever." Dylan says in an annoyed voice as he stands up. **

"**Where are you going?" Brenda asks.**

"**I'm going for a ride in my new car, Bren. See unlike you, I can appreciate a fine automobile and the opportunity I have to drive it on a beautiful evening." Dylan replies.**

"**Yeah, and unlike you I don't have millions of dollars just sitting in a trust fund that becomes mine when I turn 21. I'm afraid I'm actually going to have to work hard for my future." Brenda says as she goes back to reading.**

**Dylan doesn't say anything but this remark from Brenda clearly strikes a nerve in him. Dylan shakes his head and walks out of the Peach Pit slamming the door behind him.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, some people take school very seriously, others don't. No need to beat yourself up over it, Brenda. You had to study. You did the right thing by not going with him." Scott says, trying to be reassuring as he can tell by the tone of Brenda's voice that she has regret over not going.<p>

"Yeah, well looking back I really wish I had gone with him. If I had perhaps what happened next might not have happened." says Brenda.

"Why? Did you guys break up after that little spat?" Scott asks.

"No." Brenda answers. "He got carjacked."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Will pick right up from here in the next chapter. Story reviews are most appreciated.  
><strong>


	2. Brenda's Story part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, we pick up right where we left off as we continue to learn through a series of flashbacks what has been going on in Brenda's life since she graduated from high school at the end of "Peanut Butter and Jealousy." **

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Are you serious" Scott asks with a tone of disbelief in his voice. "He got carjacked that night?"<p>

"Yes. Apparently he drove around angry for a few hours, and was on his way home. He was stopped at a red light when some guy who was crossing the road pulled out a gun and stuck it through the window of his car. He made Dylan get out of the car and then he took off with it." tells Brenda.

"Oh my god, I don't believe it." Scott says, as he and Brenda walk around a pond that is lit up with Blue Christmas lights reflecting off the water. "Where did this happen?"

"To be honest, I don't really know." Brenda answers. "Dylan never really talked about it with me. I had to hear it second hand from Brandon the next day."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

**The Walsh family is sitting at the kitchen table for breakfast. Jim has the morning paper out while Cindy puts food out in front of each person.**

"**So Brandon, I heard you aced another Sociology quiz." Jim says. **

"**Yeah, though I'm not sure why Professor Randall wants to meet with me today." Brandon says.**

"**Wait, Professor Randall wants to meet with you?" Cindy asks.**

"**Yeah, he left me a note on my last quiz and asked me to meet with him. I stopped by his office last week to introduce myself and we started talking sports and kind of hit it off. Who knows, maybe he wants to take me to a Dodger game." Brandon says with a laugh, half-jokingly.**

"**Oh dad, I almost forgot, would it be all right if I was a little late to work today? I promise I'll make it up on another day." asks Brenda. At that point the phone rings as Cindy goes over and answers it.**

"**Hello." Cindy greets. "Oh hi Dylan."**

**Brenda immediately starts waving her arms and whispering to her mother, signaling that she doesn't want to talk to him. "Mom, tell him I'm not here. Tell him I went out." she whispers loudly.**

"**Oh yeah certainly, one moment." Cindy says to Dylan over the phone as she covers the phone with her hand. "It's for Brandon, honey." she says to Brenda, who immediately looks disappointed. Brandon gets up and goes over and picks up the phone.**

"**Hey bro, how's it going?" Brandon greets. "You're kidding?" he says. "Yeah, yeah, just let me finish my breakfast and I'll be right over." Brandon continues. "Okay, see you in a few." he says as he hangs up.**

"**So something going on with you and Dylan?" Jim asks Brenda. **

"**You mean other than the fact that he acted like a total jerk last night because I wanted to study instead of ride around all night in his new Porsche?" says Brenda.**

"**Brenda, give the guy a break, it's a new car and he's proud of it." says Cindy. "He probably just wants to show it off to everyone." **

"**Uh, somehow I don't think he'll be showing it off to anyone anytime soon." Brandon says **

"**What do you mean?" Brenda asks.**

"**You mean he didn't tell you?" Brandon asks. Brenda shakes her head, wondering what Brandon's getting at. "Last night, Dylan was on his way home. He was stopped at a red light when some guy came up to him and put a gun to his head. He made him get out and then took off with Dylan's new car. He got carjacked." says Brandon. Jim, Cindy, and Brenda all sit there and look at each other with a look of disbelief on their faces.**

"**Oh my god." Cindy says. "Is he okay?"**

"**Physically, yes. Fortunately, the carjacker didn't do any harm. Psychologically, who knows? This is Dylan we're talking about after all." Brandon replies. "He got a call this morning from the police to come down to the lot. They may have his car."**

"**Brandon, let me go with you." Brenda says immediately.**

"**Don't you have class this morning?" Jim asks to Brenda.**

"**Yeah, but I can skip it. Dylan needs me." says Brenda.**

"**Now hold on, you can't cut class." Jim argues.**

"**Yeah, besides Brenda, there's a reason Dylan asked me to take him down and not you." Brandon says. "He specifically said he didn't want you to get involved in this." **

"**What?" asks Brenda, her face looking shocked and angered. "Why not?"**

**Brandon shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know. I guess he doesn't want to drag you into this." Brandon says. Brenda just sits there staring at the wall. Immediately her entire focus is on Dylan and wondering how this has affected him. She knows what it's like to be held up at gunpoint from her encounter with a robber at the Peach Pit over a year ago. She wants to reach out for him, but at the moment, he has made that impossible.**

* * *

><p>"I didn't see him for almost a week after that. He began skipping classes and he wasn't coming around the Peach Pit. Every time I called his house, I got his answering machine. I didn't know if he really wasn't home or if he just didn't want to talk to me." says Brenda as she and Scott continue to walk through the park, looking at the light displays.<p>

"So, why didn't you just go over to his house?" Scott asks.

"Well, I remember right after I got held up at the Peach Pit, I got tired of everyone constantly asking me how I was doing and checking to make sure that I was all right. After a while, it got to be annoying. I didn't want to annoy Dylan. I know him when he gets like this. When he wants to be alone, he makes it a point to stay totally isolated. The problem is sooner or later he'll wind up going off in some sort of destructive fashion. I tried to give him the benefit of the doubt. Finally, he showed up on campus. It was the first time I had seen him since we got into it that night at the Peach Pit. And I could tell from the start that he was a changed man." Brenda explains.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

**Brenda and Kelly are sitting at a table in the main quad of CU. Kelly and Brenda are discussing their current guy problems, in particular the new guy who Brenda keeps seeing Kelly with. Only a few weeks ago, Kelly couldn't stand that guy. Now Brenda has been seeing Kelly smiling and seemingly enjoying herself around him.**

"**I can't believe you're actually dating John Sears after everything you told me about him." Brenda says.**

"**Woah, Woah, Woah." Kelly says. "Who said anything about dating? I danced with him once and that's it. It's not like I've been out on a date or slept with him. I mean geez, Brenda. Give me a little credit here."**

"**Kelly, isn't this the same guy who nearly ruined your entire reputation in the 9****th**** grade when he went and told the entire school that he slept with you?" asks Brenda.**

"**Yeah, but that was a long time ago. I mean from what I've seen of him so far, he seems like he's grown up a lot." Kelly replies. Brenda rolls her eyes with a disapproving look. "What?" Kelly asks.**

"**Look, far be it for me to tell you who to date. But all I know about this John Sears guy is that he hurt you pretty bad once. And I'd hate to see you get hurt again." Brenda says.**

"**And I won't." Kelly replies. "Look, I appreciate your concern, Brenda. But if last year taught me anything, it taught me that I can't always judge guys by their first impression. I mean I finally got Dylan, I thought I had everything I wanted. But it turned out both of us were totally miserable around each other. Then I go to the prom with Brandon and it seems like maybe there's something there. But after we graduate he goes his way and I go mine. So maybe, it's time I stop setting such high standards with the men I date." Kelly says. At that point Brenda tunes Kelly out as she is caught off guard when she sees Dylan walking around. Kelly looks over and sees him as well. "You didn't tell me he had come back to campus." Kelly says, referring to Dylan.**

"**I didn't know." Brenda says. **

"**Well, how's he doing?" Kelly asks. **

"**I don't know, Dylan and I haven't exactly been on the best of terms lately." Brenda says as Kelly raises an eyebrow with curiosity. Brenda continues to stare at Dylan, finally getting up. "Kelly, would you excuse me for a minute." Brenda says as she dismisses herself to go talk to Dylan.**

**Brenda slowly walks up to Dylan. Eventually she catches his eye and he gives her a slight grin as both of them feel that moment of awkwardness between them.**

"**Hi." Brenda says uncomfortably.**

"**Hi." Dylan responds back in a mellow tone.**

"**It's good to see you back on campus." she says with a slight grin.**

"**Really? And why's that?" Dylan asks softly but in not so friendly tone.**

"**Dylan, come on, how have you been, seriously?" Brenda asks in a serious tone.**

"**Seriously Bren? I've been an absolute wreck. I feel like my life is going right down the toilet and I can't do anything" Dylan says.**

"**Yeah, I know what you're going through." Brenda says.**

"**No offense, Brenda, but you don't have the slightest idea what I'm going through." Dylan replies coarsely, upsetting Brenda.**

"**Excuse me?" Brenda asks, her tone becoming more upset. "You obviously have a really short memory. Don't your remember when I got held up at gunpoint that night at the Peach Pit while you and Brandon were out back with the trash?" **

"**Yeah, I remember. So what? That was different." Dylan responds in an insensitive tone**

"**How?" Brenda asks. "How was that any different?"**

"**Because you couldn't do anything about it." Dylan responds.**

"**Oh and you could?" Brenda asks.**

"**You're damn right I could have. I could have hit the gas and floored through the light. I could have knocked the gun away. I could have fought back, but I didn't. I froze. I just sat there and allowed him to take my car. You know what that makes me? That makes me a coward. And in this city, with as many people who get shot or held up at gunpoint each and every day, you can't afford to be a coward." Dylan raves softly but with authority in his voice.**

"**Dylan, that's ridiculous. You did the only thing you could have done, just like I did. If you had tried to fight back, he might have shot you." says Brenda.**

"**He might have shot me anyways just because he knew he had me and could get away with it." Dylan replies. Dylan says. At that point Brenda looks at him, feeling totally powerless doing anything to help. "Trust me, I won't make that mistake again."**

"**Dylan, let me help, please. Don't shut me out like this. I know what you're going through better than anybody does. I could go with you to some counseling sessions. They really helped me out." Brenda replies.**

**Dylan shakes his head. "I don't need counseling, Bren. I have something else that helps me get to sleep at night."**

* * *

><p>"That night, Dylan showed me just what he was talking about." Brenda says to Scott.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

**The noise from inside the gun range is defining. It's just like being in a warzone. Brenda obviously feels uncomfortable being in there and being around so many people firing guns. Dylan on the other hand has totally phased out everything as he has his complete concentration on the hand drawn target in front of him. With his ear protection and eye goggles on, he repeatedly fires shots from the hand pistol at the target. After he has fired all the bullets, he reloads and tries to hand the gun to Brenda.**

"**Okay Bren, your turn." he says.**

"**No thanks." Brenda replies as she holds out her hand, telling Dylan to keep the gun away from her.**

"**Come on, Brenda. Do you want to be a statistic, some tragic story on the evening news? I don't think so. You need to learn to protect yourself. Now come on, just take the gun, and aim it at the targert." Dylan screams as he tries to for**

"**Dylan No!" shouts Brenda as she smacks the gun out of his hand and it falls to the floor. Dylan panics for a moment, scared it's going to go off as he pulls Brenda in and covers her up, shielding her from the gun and it's line of fire. Brenda quickly pushes him away.**

"**ARE YOU CRAZY?" Dylan screams angrily. "That's a loaded pistol! If that had misfired, one of us could have been shot!" Dylan yells.**

"**JUST LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Brenda screams as she takes off her glasses and ear protection and throws them down on the ground and goes running out of the firing range area. Dylan picks the gun up. He goes to aim back at his target, but then turns to look at Brenda outside. Finally, he puts the gun down on the counter and goes chasing out after Brenda.**

"**Hey, what's your problem?" Dylan asks.**

"**My problem, Dylan, is that you are scaring me. I don't like guns, and I don't like being here. And I don't like you acting this way." says Brenda.**

"**So what do you want me to do, huh? You want me just to walk around and pretend like this never happened? Well, I'm sorry, Brenda, but I can't do that. I was caught off guard and I could have been killed. And that's not going to ever happen to me again, or you. You and I are both here breathing right now because we had people holding guns to our heads who decided not to pull the trigger. It was up to the guy who robbed you, and the guy who stole my car to decide whether we lived or died. And I refuse to ever allow me or you to be put in that position again." Dylan says.**

"**So what are you going to do? Start playing Rambo and walking around shooting everyone who you don't know. Well I'm sorry, Dylan, but that's not how I want to live my life. I don't want to live my life in fear." Brenda says.**

"**Neither do I." Dylan answers. "That's why I'm going to take steps to protect myself."**

"**If that's what you want, then I can't stop you. But sooner or later you're going to have to make a choice, cause it's either going to be your gun or me." Brenda warns. "I've had enough of this place. I'll be out in the car." Brenda says as she grabs her jacket and goes storming out, leaving a sullen Dylan standing there.**

* * *

><p>"Guns are nothing to fool around with. You know last year, after his dad's funeral, I told Dylan how my cousin Jeremy was playing around with a gun and wound up accidently shooting and killing himself. That was enough to turn me off of guns forever. I'm surprised he didn't remember that." Scott says as he and Brenda continue to walk in the night air.<p>

"Well no such luck." Brenda replies. "Dylan took me home that night, but very little was said on the way home. Over the next few days, I didn't see or talk to him. I was worried. I told Brandon what was going on, and asked him to go over and check up on Dylan. He did and told me that as far as he could tell Dylan seemed just fine. I knew he wasn't though."

"So did he stop coming to class?" Scott asks.

"No he was still coming to class and for a while he actually seemed like he was turning back into his old cheerful self. At first I was skeptical. But the more I talked to him, the more I thought the whole gun thing was just a phase, like what I went through. And then I felt bad." Brenda says

"Why did you feel bad?" Scott asks.

"Because I wasn't there for Dylan when he needed me like he was there for me after I got held up. When I broke down in class and ran out of the room, Dylan ran out after me and held me assuring me that it would be okay. And he stuck by my through that whole ordeal, even though I was an emotional wreck and at times could be kind of bitchy. His whole thing with the gun was just his way of releasing anger, which my therapist told me was important after a situation like this. And when Dylan needed me to stick by his side I didn't. So I began to feel really bad about that. And I tried to think of a way to make it up to him."

"Make it up to him?" Scott asks.

"Yeah, and I had the perfect idea. I had saved up some money by working for my father. So I decided to take some of that money and buy Dylan a new stereo for his birthday. His stereo was old and outdated and he'd been saying that he wanted a new one. So I thought I'd surprise him. I knew where he kept his spare house. And I got this real crazy idea that I'd sneak over to his house while he wasn't there, let myself in and set it up for him." Brenda says. "Well you know what they say, sometimes the best of intentions can backfire. And here, it back fired big time."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

**Brenda pulls up to Dylan's house and doesn't see his car there. She goes and grabs the spare key, which he keeps underneath a flower pot on the window sill and opens up the front door. She then grabs the big stereo box from her car and carries it inside and begins to set it up in the living room.**

**Shortly after that, Dylan pulls up, not noticing Brenda's car which is parked around the curb. But he does notice that his front door is open. Immediately he starts to get suspicious. He slowly walks up to the house, making sure that nobody sees him. As he reaches the front door, he hears the sounds of banging and furniture moving from inside his house. Instantly he presumes that he is being robbed.**

**As Brenda continues to set up the stereo, Dylan runs back out to his car and grabs a hand gun which he had just purchased illegally from a salesman behind a gun shop. Dylan grabs the gun and loads it up. Brenda continues to hook up the stereo to the speakers, totally unaware that Dylan has gotten home and is right outside.**

**The adrenaline in Dylan begins to rush as he inches closer and closer towards his front door. Sweat forms on his face and on his hand as he clutches his gun when he reaches the front door. He listens inside to make out where the noise is coming from. He grabs the handle on the screen door and begins to pull it open slowly at first and then finally forcefully as he goes inside and points the gun in the direction of the noise.**

"**I GOT A GUN, MAN! DON'T FREAKIN MOVE!" Dylan screams at the top of his lungs as he points the gun in at the person in the corner. He is only inches away from pulling the trigger when he hears a scream that feels like it rips through his very soul.**

**Brenda turns around and the only thing she can see is the barrel of a silver hand gun pointing right at her head. As she lets out a loud scream, her very life flashes right in front of her eyes in a single instant. The expression on Dylan's face changes in an instant as he realizes who it is. He quickly lowers his gun and walks over to a shaken Brenda who is now trembling.**

"**Brenda?" Dylan asks. "Oh my god, what are you doing here? In my house?" Dylan asks.**

"**DYLAN, ARE YOU CRAZY?" she screams. "What are you doing with a gun?" **

"**I'm protecting my home. How'd you get inside? Bren, I almost shot you!" screams an emotion Dylan.**

"**I know you almost shot me, Dylan. I bought you a stereo for your birthday. I wanted to surprise you by setting it up in your living room for you, along with this card I bought you." Brenda says as she flings the card in Dylan's direction. "I used your spare key to get inside. My god, Dylan, where did you get that gun?" she asks. **

"**I bought it from this guy at the gun store I met. I came home, and I saw my door was open and heard all this banging and heavy moving going on inside. I thought I was being robbed. Bren, I'm so sorry, please." Dylan says as he begins to lose it emotionally. Dylan walks over to Brenda to try to hug her, but she pushes him away.**

"**Dylan, I thought you were over this. I thought you had given up this crazy Rambo phase you were going through. I guess I was wrong." Brenda says.**

"**Look Bren, I'm sorry. I really am. You know I would never do anything to hurt you. I just, I feel like I'm out of it. I don't know what's happening anymore." Dylan says as he begins to cry.**

"**Well, that makes two of us." Brenda says as she grabs her jacket and makes for the front door.**

"**Where are you going?" Dylan asks.**

"**I'm leaving and getting away from you. I think it's time we stopped seeing each other, Dylan. This whole incident has made me realized that you have some serious issues that I'm not prepared to deal with." Brenda says. Dylan moves in to try to block the front door. "Dylan, please, get out of the way." **

"**Brenda, please don't leave." Dylan says. "I need you. I need your help." **

"**You need help all right, Dylan. I came over here because I felt bad about not being there for you in your time of need. And here I spent almost an entire paycheck on this stereo to surprise you. And what do I get for it? I almost get my head blown off. I'm sorry, Dylan. You know I love you. But I can't continue to see you if I'm going to fear for my life every time I see you." Brenda says as squirms her way past Dylan, and out the front door. Dylan chases after Brenda as she goes running out to her car.**

"**Brenda, come on. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. What do you want? You want me to get rid of the gun? I'll do it. You just name it." Dylan says. Brenda doesn't respond but runs toward her car and quickly gets in. "Bren please, don't leave." Dylan says through the car window. Brenda rolls it down to talk to him.**

"**Dylan, I've been through an awful lot with you. I've seen you yell, scream throw stuff, get drunk, and through it all I've always stood by you. But I never thought I'd ever see the day where my boyfriend was pointing a gun at my head within seconds away from pulling the trigger and ending my life. I'm sorry, but this is where I have to draw the line. I want to stop seeing you." Brenda says as she turns the car on and takes off down the road leaving a tearful Dylan there watching.**

* * *

><p>"Wow. That's….That's pretty heavy stuff." Scott says. He and Brenda have taken a seat on a park bench as children and families walk by them.<p>

"Yeah. I just couldn't deal with it anymore, Scott. I knew he'd never intentionally hurt me. But he was just out of control. I mean if I had reacted in any other way, who knows, I might not be here today." Brenda says.

"Well Brenda, I know you love the guy. But if you were afraid for your life, you couldn't stay in a relationship with him. And he had to have realized it. You have nothing to feel guilty about." Scott says as Brenda nods while frowning. Scott can instantly tell from the expression on her face that she's not done telling her story yet.

"If only that were the case." Brenda replies as she looks out at the lights with a far away look in her eyes, appearing to be deep in thought.

"What do you mean?" Scott asks.

"Well even before I broke up with Dylan, things were happening to drive a wedge in between us. I was spending more time working at my father's office. And one day an old client of his came by and started talking to me. Apparently he liked me, cause he then started trying to set me up on a blind date with his 24 year old son, Stuart. Well I shot that down right away and told Mr. Carson that I had a boyfriend. But Mr. Carson turned out to be quite persistent. My father needed his signature on some papers for a new deal. So what did Mr. Carson do? He had Stuart drop them off at the office."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

"**I'm sorry but Mr. Walsh is in a client meeting at the moment, would you like me to put you through to his voice mail?" Brenda asks as she works the phone at her father's office. "Thank you, one moment." **

**Brenda is so busy at her desk that she doesn't notice the tall, well dressed, dark haired young man standing over her desk. The man smirks before finally coughing to get her attention. Brenda looks up and pauses for a moment, looking up at the man.**

"**Oh hello. May I help you?" she says, totally taken off guard by the handsome guy in front of you.**

"**Yes, I need to see Jim Walsh, please." says the man.**

"**I'm sorry, but he's not in at the moment. You are welcome to leave a note or come back later." Brenda replies.**

"**No, you don't understand. You see, I'm just here to pick up some papers that he needs signed by my father, Larry Carson." the guy says.**

"**Oh?" Brenda says, realizing now that this is Stuart, the guy who her father had built up. In her head, Brenda had pictured somebody a lot shorter and more geeky longer. But this totally has caught her by surprise. "You must be Stuart. Your father has told me about you."**

"**Oh really? That can be dangerous." Stuart replies with a grin. "Don't tell me your Brenda?" he asks.**

"**In the flesh." Brenda replies with a smile. **

"**You weren't at all like I pictured." Stuart asked. **

"**Oh wasn't I?" Brenda asks curiously. **

"**No. I pictured a girl a little shorter with big thick glasses, a pony tail." Stuart says**

"**In other words, a total nerd." Brenda says. Stuart nods slightly grinning. "Don't worry, you weren't quite what I was picturing either." she says. Brenda opens up her desk draw and pulls out a yellow envelope. "Here, my father left these for you. Just tell your father he needs to have them signed by Friday." **

"**Will do." Stuart says as Brenda hands him the envelope. He begins to leave, but then turns around to look at Brenda. "You know, I normally am instantly against any girl my father tries to set me up with. But this is one case where he was right on the money. You are everything he said." Stuart says charmingly to a smiling Brenda. "You know I'd love to take you out to dinner sometime. Ever been to Villa Cuchina?" Stuart asks.**

"**No. But I hear the food there's really nice." Brenda says. "But somehow I don't think my boyfriend would approve." Brenda says. An expression of disappointment comes across Stuart's face.**

"**Mmm." he grunts. "It seems my father left out one very important detail."**

"**Yeah. Sorry. If this were six months ago, I might have taken you up on it. But I'm afraid dating isn't in our foreseeable future." says Brenda with an awkward smile.**

"**Well, that's too bad." Stuart says. He starts to leave again, but then turns around. "Well listen, should you change your mind…"**

"**Don't count on it." Brenda says.**

"**Well, even if you want to do something strictly platonic and get a cup of coffee or anything, I'm always open." Stuart says as he pulls out his business card with his phone number on it and puts it on Brenda's desk.**

"**Thanks, but I wouldn't wait by the phone." says Brenda.**

"**Well you know, I live by the philosophy when a once in a lifetime opportunity comes along, you can either watch it go by or you can reach out and grab it. This is just me making my grab. If I never hear from you, then so be it. But atleast I know I tried." says Stuart with a smile. Brenda is sort of taken by his charming demenour, but doesn't let herself get caught up in it. "Well, have a wonderful day, Miss Walsh." Stuart says as he leaves the office.**

* * *

><p>"So wait, how come you never told me about this Stuart guy?" Scott asks as he and Brenda continue to sit on the bench.<p>

"I think this was right around the time I stopped calling you. No offense, it wasn't anything you did. Just things got so confusing in my life, I kind of started to drift from all my friends, Kelly, Donna, Andrea." Brenda explains.

"So with Stuart, was it love at first sight?" Scott asks.

"I don't know about love. But Stuart definitely had a certain charm to him that I found very appealing. You see with Dylan he could be charming too, but he had turned into such a basket case lately that every time I was around him, I had to wonder if he was going to lose it or not. With Stuart, there didn't appear to be any emotional baggage there. At least that was the initial impression I got. But still, I wasn't going to leave Dylan for some mystery guy a friend of my father's was setting me up with."

Scott looks confused. "But didn't you wind up breaking up with Dylan after the whole gun thing?" he asks.

"Yes." Brenda answers.

"So what happened after that? Did you see Dylan anymore? Or did you start dating this Stuart guy?" Scott asks.

"Well, the first few days after the incident, Dylan was calling my house at least five times a day, trying to apologize. But I just wasn't ready to see him. At that point, the only thing that crossed my mind when I thought about Dylan was how close he came to killing me that day. I avoided him after that. I even adjusted my school schedule so that I wouldn't be in the same classes as him." Brenda says.

"So what about Stuart?" Scott asks.

"Well Dylan eventually got the hint and finally stopped calling. And while part of me still loved him, there was another part of me that wanted to test the waters, so to speak. I mean for three years, my entire love life had revolved around Dylan McKay. I figured if I was ever going to get out and see what life with another boyfriend was like, now was the time." Brenda explains.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

**Brenda is lying on her bed. She has taken down most of her pictures of Dylan and put them in a box. She is looking at the business card that Stuart gave her and is debating in her head whether or not to pick up the phone and give him a call. At that moment, there is a knock on the bathroom door and Brandon slowly opens it and walks in. Brenda quickly hides Stuart's card underneath her pillow.**

"**Hey Bran." Brenda greets.**

"**Your faithful messenger is here with another message from good ole you know who." Brandon says sarcastically with a grin.**

"**Oh god, not again. Look what is it going to take? I'm going out of my way to avoid Dylan. Why can't he just take a hint?" Brenda says.**

"**Look Bren, don't shoot the messenger, all right?" Brandon says in a calm voice as he sits on the end of Brenda's bed. "Dylan says that he's going to respect your wishes and leave you alone, but that the door is always open for you." **

"**Yeah, well I hope he doesn't expect me to come rushing back over there with open arms anytime soon." Brenda says with emotion.**

"**You know, I have to admit. I didn't think anything could ever happen to make you give Dylan such a cold shoulder." Brandon says. "So you're really never going to be able to forgive him?" **

**Brenda sighs. "I don't know. Maybe someday I will. I just can't get the image out of Dylan coming running into his house screaming and pointing a gun at my head." she says. **

"**So is that it? Is that the only reason why he's driving me crazy by coming up to me every single day and asking me to tell you how sorry he is?" Brandon asks. **

**Brenda smirks at Brandon for a second. "Uhm, not exactly." Brenda says.**

"**What do you mean?" asks Brandon looking confused.**

"**Brandon, you have to promise me that what I am about to tell you, goes no further than this room." says Brenda. **

"**Hey." Brandon replies as he holds up three fingers. "Scouts honor." **

"**Well, you remember that guy from dad's office, Larry Carson, who I told you was trying to set me up with his son." Brenda says.**

"**Yeah? What was his name? Stan or something?" Brandon asks.**

"**Stuart." Brenda answers. "Well, he came by the office the other day and I have to admit he really… oh what's the word I'm looking for….. he really wooed me."**

"**Wait, so you're willing to completely write off your three year history with Dylan for some "wooer" who you just met one time?" Brandon asks.**

"**I don't know, Brandon. I mean Dylan will always have a special place in my heart. But the truth is even before the whole gun thing, I was starting to have doubts about any sort of long term future with Dylan. I mean Europe this summer really opened my eyes to how different he and I really are." says Brenda.**

"**So you think maybe it's time you got out and started seeing what the competition had to offer?" Brandon asks.**

"**I don't know. I mean part of me feels like I'll be betraying Dylan. But on the other hand, another part of me feels like if I don't do this, I'm going to always wonder what might have happened." Brenda says. "What do you think, Brandon?"**

**Brandon shrugs his shoulders. "I think you're going through something perfectly normal that everyone who's been in a long relationship goes through from time to time. They start to question themselves." **

"**So what should I do?" Brandon asks.**

"**I don't know, Bren. You're just going to have to figure this out for yourself." Brandon replies. Brenda picks up a stuffed animal off of her bed and throws it at her brother.**

"**Some help you are." she says jokingly.**

"**Hey, I can only be envious of your situation. In case you haven't noticed, I haven't had a steady relationship since we moved out here from Minnesota. So I would love to be in your shoes right now." Brandon says jokingly. "Just whatever you do, Bren, make sure you make it right for yourself." Brandon says, his tone getting more serious. Brenda smiles back at her brother.**

"**Good night, Brandon." Brenda says.**

"**Night Bren." Brandon says as he kisses his sister on the forehead and then exits through the adjoining bathroom.**

**Brenda waits for a few minutes. Then she reaches under her pillow and grabs Stuart's card and then takes the cordless phone from off the night stand next to her bed and begins to dial Stuart's number. She puts the phone up to her ear as it begins to ring.**

"**Hello, Stuart?" Brenda asks. "Hi it's Brenda." she responds. "Brenda Walsh. Listen, I was wondering if you were still open for grabbing dinner some time?" she asks.**

* * *

><p>"So what did Dylan do once he found out you were dating Stuart?" Scott asks.<p>

"I don't know." Brenda asks. "I wasn't there when he actually got the word. After that night, he stopped trying to call and he stopped giving messages to Brandon to give to me." Brenda says.

"So how did he find out?" asks Scott.

"Well, I told Kelly, Donna, and Andrea about Stuart at a Peach Pit sorority meeting. And I assume that he heard about it through one of them, most likely Kelly." says Brenda

"Why Kelly?" Scott asks.

"I saw her talking to Dylan once or twice in the main quad at CU. As soon as I saw Dylan, I turned around and made a quick exit before he saw me. I still wasn't ready to see him or talk to him." Brenda says. "Kelly was having her own issues at that time with John Sears. So I assume that either Dylan was giving her advice on John Sears. Or that she was giving him advice on me. I don't know."

"So this Stuart guy, did he turn out to be everything you expected?" Scott asks.

"Well, unfortunately, yes he did." Brenda says.

"Why unfortunately?" asks Scott.

"Because deep down, I still loved Dylan. But Stuart had that charming appeal about him that I just couldn't get out of my head. I wanted to go on a date with him because I was hoping that maybe my first impression of him was deceiving. And that after a night out with him, it would be so awful that neither of us would want to see each other again. Boy was I wrong." Brenda says.

"So I guess Stuart was quite the prince Charming, huh?" Scott asks.

"Well, our first date started out slow. But then we got to talking and laughing. And then he took me to this dance club that he knew and things went really well." Brenda says. "Then when we got back home, it was really late…."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

**Stuart walks Brenda to her front door. They are both in great spirits as they walk arm in arm.**

"**Wow, Stuart I had the most incredible evening." says Brenda.**

"**Yeah, me too. Brenda, you are quite possibly the most amazing girl I have ever met." Stuart says softly, in a charming voice as Brenda smiles.**

"**You are quite the smooth talker, Mr. Carson." Brenda replies back in a jokingly funny voice. "The only problem is that I'm sure my father is sitting in the kitchen right at this very moment, waiting to give me a lecture the second I walk through the door." **

"**So, let him wait just a little while longer." Stuart says as he leans in to kiss Brenda. Brenda holds up her hand to stop him.**

"**Stuart wait." Brenda says. "I just broke up with my boyfriend."**

"**Ah, the key word there is broke up." Stuart says.**

"**Yeah, well I'm still not sure I'm completely over him yet." Brenda replies.**

"**Brenda, you know darn well that you wouldn't have gone out with me tonight if you really truly didn't want to be here. There comes a time when you have to let old wounds heal and move on. Now I can move as fast or as slow as you want, but sooner or later, Brenda, it's going to be up to you to let go, once and for all." Stuart says as he slowly leans in to try to kiss Brenda again. "Just stop me at any time." he whispers to her.**

**Brenda starts to hold up her hand again, but as he moves closer and closer to her, she starts to put it down as she closes her eyes and tilts her head, leaning into the kiss. The kiss softly at first, but then engage in a more passionate kiss as they wrap their arms around each other and kiss passionantly right there at the front door. **

**Brenda then dismisses herself politely and walks inside, feeling giddy.**

* * *

><p>"Wow, so it sounds like you and Stuart really hit it off." Scott says.<p>

"Yeah, we did." Brenda responds. "It wasn't that long before I was seeing him every night. I mean, I don't know what it was. Maybe it was because I had been involved with Dylan for so long that Stuart was like a breathe of fresh air. Or maybe he was just a natural charmer. I'm not sure. All I know was at that moment, Stuart was reaching a side of me that nobody else had reached for a long time."

"So what did everyone else thing about him?" Scott asks.

"Well, the reaction I got from everyone wasn't quite as positive and uplifting as I had hoped for. Kelly and Donna were both telling me that it was too soon after Dylan for me to go jumping into another relationship. And Brandon was telling me to be careful, that he thought I was simply dating Stuart because I was on the rebound and that I might wind up getting hurt. And my parents, well they were putting on an act of being happy for me, but I could tell there was something about Stuart they just didn't like. And it finally came crashing to a head at my parents 20th wedding anniversary." Brenda says.

"Why what happened?" asks Scott.

"Well we had been there just a little while, when Stuart asked if we could go somewhere alone for a minute." Brenda says.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

**Brenda and Stuart walk out of the front door and off to the side. Casa Walsh was full of guests at that point, and that was the most privacy the two of them were going to get.**

"**Is this private enough for you?" Brenda asks.**

**Stuart looks around to make sure they are alone. "Perfect." he replies. "Brenda, I've never met anyone like you before. You make me happier than I've ever been in my life. And somehow, I thought tonight would be the perfect night to….." Stuart begins to say as he reaches into his pocket for something to give to Brenda….**

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry to leave with a cliff hanger, though since it's a flashback I'm not sure how much of a cliff hanger it is. Anyways, I realized I wasn't going to finish Brenda's story with this chapter. So I decided to stop here and will pick right up with the next chapter.**

**As always your reviews are welcomed and appreciated.  
><strong>


	3. Brenda's Story part 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: All right. Picking right up exactly where we left off. This chapter is a little long, but I wanted to get Brenda's Flashback story finished with this chapter. So I squeezed a lot of season 4 scenes into this chapter. **

**In case you're wondering, the main reason I'm starting out with all these flashbacks is I really wanted to start off at the midway point in season 4, because lets face it, the beginning of it didn't have a whole lot of drama. It was mostly about adjusting to college life and joining fraternities. **

**I tried to cover as much as I could through these flashbacks and through the talks Brenda is having with Scott. For those of you familiar with this time in BH90210, you should pretty much know everything that's going on with Brenda, Dylan, and the rest of the gang at this point. **

* * *

><p>"Oh no." reacts Scott as he sees instantly where Brenda is going with this. "Brenda, he didn't."<p>

Brenda doesn't answer Scott's question right away. She just turns to look at him with a grin on her face which he instantly reads as a yes.

"No way, I mean, you would have told me." Scott says in total disbelief. "Brenda! Stuart actually proposed to you?" he asks.

Brenda starts to motion like she's going to shake her head yes, but then catches Scott totally off guard when she blurts out her answer. "No." Brenda says. She was enjoying messing with him for a few seconds. "He didn't."

"He didn't propose? So what exactly was it that he took you outside to ask?" Scott asks.

"I don't know." Brenda replies. "He never got the chance to ask it."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

**Stuart reaches into his coat pocket and begins to pull something out as Brenda watches intently in anticipation of what he is about to ask her. Before he can ask the question, Brenda sees movement in her peripheral vision. She looks over Stuarts shoulder and for the first time since that day that he almost shot her, Brenda sees Dylan standing there at the front door. He is wearing a red buttoned shirt, gray jacket, and black slacks. Dylan makes eye contact with Brenda as she stares back at him. He doesn't say anything, but his eyes clearly show disappointment as he apparently knows what has been going on between Brenda and Stuart.**

**Stuart notices that Brenda's focus is no longer on him and he immediately turns around to see what has caught her attention. As he turns around and sees Dylan standing there, Stuart quickly shoves whatever it was he was getting out back into his pocket.**

**Dylan stands there for what seems like an eternity, not saying a thing but giving Brenda a long and emotionless stare. For the first time in a long time, Brenda is not looking at Dylan as the guy who almost shot her or the boyfriend who doesn't seem like he has any ambition regarding his future. Now she's seeing Dylan as the man she once loved who now she is hurting by shutting him out of her life. Brenda wants to say something, but can't formulate any words out of her mouth. Finally, Dylan speaks up, breaking the silence.**

"**Please, don't let me interrupt your tender little moment here." Dylan says in a sarcastic tone, sounding disgusted with everything he is seeing as he snarls and looks right at Brenda the whole time.**

"**Dylan, listen…." Brenda starts, getting interrupted by Stuart.**

"**You're not interrupting anything, buddy." Stuart responds in a cocky and confident tone. "As far as I'm concerned, you're not even here. You're just a figment of my imagination." **

**Dylan continues to look straight into Brenda's eyes, not looking away or blinking even for a moment. "Was I talking to you, slim? See I don't know how it works in your universe, but where I come from, when I'm talking to someone, I'm usually looking at them." Dylan replies in a soft, but irritated voice as he starts to slowly inch closer to where Brenda and Stuart are standing. He has not taken his eyes off of Brenda the entire time.**

**Brenda gulps. "What are you doing here? We broke up, remember?" **

"**Yeah, well correct me if I'm wrong, but this is Jim and Cindy's anniversary party, right? And Brandon, not you, invited me to come tonight. See, after all they've done for me, I felt like I owed it to your parents to be here. I mean sure, Jim and I have had our fair share of disagreements over the years, but I just wouldn't have felt right if I had missed this. It's a little something called loyalty, Bren, something both your parents know a lot about after 20 years of marriage." Dylan says as Brenda takes a deep breathe looking uncomfortable. "I guess they passed all those genes to Brandon. Cause evidently, none of it rubbed off on you." **

"**Stop it, Dylan. Stop trying to make me feel guilty." Brenda says assertively.**

"**Do you feel guilty, Bren? Do you? Why? I mean, what have you possibly done to feel guilty about? Well, besides not returning any of my phone calls, changing your classes so that you don't have to see me, very sneaky by the way. Did you think I wouldn't notice?" Dylan says as he chuckles sarcastically.**

"**Hey, why don't you leave her alone?" Stuart says, raising his voice.**

"**Ah, there's that annoying little voice again that I keep hearing. It's like ringing in your ears. It shows up at the damnest time and is a real nuisance for all of about 5 seconds, but then you forget about it the second it shuts up." Dylan says. **

"**Look Dylan, you have every right to be angry with me. But don't take it out on Stuart. He didn't do anything wrong." says Brenda.**

**Dylan snickers and finally turns his eyes in Stuart's direction to get a good look at the man who Brenda's now dating. "Let me tell you something, Bren. If you're trying to make me jealous, you know, pay me back for the whole choosing Kelly thing last year, you could have picked a much better guy to use than Stuart Carson." Dylan says. Brenda's face turns serious as by Dylan saying Stuart's last name, she realizes that those two know each other.**

"**Wait, you two know each other?" Brenda asks as Dylan and Stuart glare at each other, almost getting nose to nose.**

"**Yeah, we've met before. Needless to say the pleasure wasn't all mine." Dylan says smoothly. "And in case you're interested, Bren, I can introduce you to a few young ladies who can vouch for young Mister Stuart's character, or lack thereof." Dylan says as he turns to Brenda, than back to Stuart.**

"**Hey, that was a long time ago, Dylan. So why don't you just drop it right now." says Stuart.**

"**Wait, what are you guys talking about?" Brenda asks.**

"**Ask your boyfriend." says Dylan. "In the meantime, I need to get inside and give Jim and Cindy my anniversary gift. I hope they like crystal. Enjoy your evening." Dylan says sarcastically to Brenda and Stuart as he turns around and walks inside, leaving Brenda looking befuddled and Stuart looking perturbed at the events that have just taken place.**

"**Look Brenda, I can explain." Stuart says.**

"**Stuart, don't worry about it. Whatever happened in your past, I don't want to talk about it right now. Just go on back inside to the party. I'll be there in a minute." Brenda replies.**

"**What, are you just going to sit out here?" Stuart asks.**

"**I just want a few minutes alone, okay? I'll be in in a minute." Brenda says. Stuart stands there looking upset and ticked off about the way Brenda is acting. "Stuart, please!" Brenda cries out. Stuart finally throws his hands up in the air and walks back inside. Brenda walks out into the front yard with her arms folded as she stares out into the night down the street. Her heart is clearly pulling her in two different directions.**

* * *

><p>"I was totally floored, Scott. What Dylan said to me right then was like a shot right through the heart." Brenda says emotionally.<p>

"You mean about Stuart's shady past?" Scott asks.

"No." Brenda answers as she continues to sit on the park bench with Scott. "The fact that Stuart Carson may not have lived the life of a boy scout came of no surprise to me, especially given that I barely even knew the guy. No, what got to me was what Dylan said about loyalty. I don't know what Stuart was about to ask me before Dylan showed up. But if he would have asked to me marry him right then and there, I would have said yes." Brenda explains.

"Really? Scott asks with a surprised look on his face as Brenda nods. "But you barely knew the guy. And you would have been ready to spend the rest of your life with him?" Scott asks.

"Yes. And that's the part that still scares me." Brenda says. "You see, I was so hurt when Dylan picked Kelly instead of me. I didn't understand how he could pick someone he just started fooling around with over me after the long history we had. But here I was, about to do the same thing. Some new guy shows up who's a lot of fun and makes me feel good and I was ready to throw everything out. With Dylan it was a constant fight to make it work, but with Stuart everything was like a free ride. And you know what the worst part of it was?" she asks.

Scott shrugs his shoulders and sits there on the bench with a blank look on his face.

"I knew exactly why Dylan wanted to be with Kelly instead of me. It was because he no longer wanted to fight for me. He was ready to take the easy road in life. I know because I was so close to being there. But once he had Kelly, he realized it wasn't the fun and excitement he thought it would be. And then, thanks in large part to you, he and I found our way back to one another. Well, I realized right then and there that I didn't want to go through that whole ordeal again." Brenda says.

Scott sits there for a moment, pondering what to say next. "So uhm, what happened next?" he asks. Brenda turns to look at him wondering what he meant. "I mean after you went back inside, then what happened?"

"Well, when I went back to the party, I looked around for Stuart. I caught him and Dylan off in a corner at the tail end of a conversation. I couldn't hear what was being said, but I could tell by their expressions that it wasn't very pleasant." Brenda says.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: <strong>

**As the backyard is decorated with lights, and music is playing, one by one family and friends go up to congratulate Jim and Cindy on 20 years of marriage. But for Brenda, her entire focus is on anything but her parents wedding anniversary.**

**She spots Dylan and Stuart in the corner of the back yard. The music is too loud and there are too many people around for her to make out what they are saying. But their body English says it all. The only question running through Brenda's mind is whether or not this would result in a major scene and ruin her parents' party.**

**At that moment, Dylan says something that appears to be very blunt and very to the point, to which Stuart reacts by throwing up his hands and turning around and walking away. Stuart makes his way through the crowd of people and spots Brenda who comes walking up to him.**

"**What's wrong?" Brenda asks as she reads the upset expression on Stuart's face.**

"**Nothing's wrong." Stuart replies. "Listen Brenda, I think I'm going to call it a night." he says.**

"**What?" Brenda asks angrily. "Stuart, come on, don't do this. Look don't let Dylan get to you, he's just going through a rough time, that's all." **

"**Look, I'm just not in a party mood anymore. And I don't want to put a damper on your parents' party. So I think it's best if I just take off, all right?" Stuart replies in a calm voice.**

"**Okay." Brenda answers, looking disappointed. "I don't agree, but I understand." she says. **

"**Look, I'll call you tomorrow, all right?" Stuart asks. "Goodnight Brenda." he says as he kisses Brenda on the cheek and then makes his way down the driveway and out to his car. At that moment, Brenda turns her full attention to Dylan as she walks over to him with an angry look on her face.**

"**Are you happy now? I don't know what you said to him, but my date just ran out on me." Brenda barks at Dylan.**

"**No need to thank me. Happy to do it." Dylan replies in a jokingly sarcastic manner.**

"**Oh you think this is funny?" Brenda asks.**

"**No Bren, I don't think it's funny. In fact, it just flat out pisses me off, and you want to know why?" Dylan snarls, his tone getting more aggressive. "For three years, I fought against my instincts, every time I wanted to drink or to get in a fight, I didn't and you want to know why? Because you held me to such a high standard that it made me want to live a better life. And whenever my life got out of control along the way, you were right there to kick me in the butt and put me back on the straight and narrow. And after all that, this new schmoozer comes in and you don't hold him to any of that. Bren, you have absolutely no idea what the story is behind this guy, yet when we first met, it took you forever before you'd give me the time of day simply because of my reputation in high school. You have any idea how that makes me feel?" Dylan screams.**

"**What is it, Dylan? What is it about Stuart that you aren't telling me?" Brenda asks.**

**Dylan turns his head away for a moment to gather his emotions before turning back to look at Brenda. "Okay, I knew Stuart a bit in my younger day. I saw him in a club I use to go to." he says.**

"**A club? What kind of a club? A dance club or something?" Brenda asks.**

**Dylan nods his head. "Or something." he answers. "Let's just say there was a lot more that went on at this club than dancing."**

**Brenda looks up at Dylan, a serious look is etched on her face as she knows what he's getting at. "You mean like drugs?"**

"**Oh yeah drugs, hard liquor, you name it. And your boyfriend was at the center of it. He not only bought, be he sold." Dylan says. "Look Brenda, if you really want to call it over between us, I can live with that. If this is about getting back at me for the whole Kelly thing, then for crying out loud at least pick some guy with a sense of morality. You know, if you had wound up falling in love with Scott in high school last year, I could have lived with it, because at least I know he's a good kid who would never hurt you. But with Stuart…" Dylan says as he pauses. "I really hope you're not doing this just to hurt me, Bren. Because in the end, you're the one who's going to wind up hurt."**

**Brenda ducks her head for a moment to hide that she is holding back the tears. Then she looks up at Dylan again. "Dylan, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Brenda asks.**

"**I shouldn't have had to. Someone as bright as you, I would have thought you would have found out for yourself by now." Dylan says as he grabs an ordure from off the nearest table and goes walking off leaving Brenda alone with her thoughts once more.**

* * *

><p>"Wow. Good thing Dylan showed up when he did." Scott says.<p>

"Yeah, no kidding." Brenda replies. "Though part of me wanted to be skeptical and think that he lied or stretched the truth. But I know Dylan well enough to know that he would never do such a thing. And you know how I knew?" Brenda asks.

Scott shrugs his shoulders as if to say 'I don't know.'

"Well Dylan's capable of lying about a lot of things. But when it comes to other guys who I liked or just plain dated, he was always brutally honest. That was one area that he'd never joke around. If he didn't like a guy I was seeing or showed interest in, believe me he'd be brutally honest. There was Tim from aerobics class and then Rick from France. He didn't miss a chance to point out every one of their faults. But then there was you. And despite the fact that I tried as hard as I could in the beginning to make him jealous, he could never say anything negative about you, Scott. Cause he actually liked you." Brenda says.

"Gee, I'm honored." Scott replies, not really knowing how to respond.

"Well see, I knew that what he was saying about Stuart was most likely true. And even if it wasn't, there was still the fact that I just didn't know Stuart well enough and things were moving way too fast. I felt I needed to end things with him, or at the very least give them a rest for a while. I thought about calling him, but I figured after everything that I at least I owed Stuart an explanation face to face. So the following week, after my parents' anniversary party, I agreed to meet him for lunch. And that's when I really learned what kind of a person Stuart Carson really is." Brenda says.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

**Brenda enters the construction site where Stuart is working. He is finishing an argument with the site manager who has apparently become very heated by what Stuart just said. **

"**Who do you think you are, you little piss ant? If your father has a problem with the management of this project, you tell him to come down and see me personally. I don't take my marching orders from some errand boy. I don't give a damn if his last name is Carson." The project manager screams angrily.**

"**Okay, just cool down." Stuart says calmly. "It's no big deal, all right?"**

"**I'm not the one making it a big deal." The manager replies bluntly. **

**Brenda looks down at the ground and considers leaving and coming back at another time as she realizes this may not be the best time to break it to Stuart that she wants to break things off. But before she even has a chance to do that, Stuart spots her. **

"**Hey there, love of my life." Stuart greets, totally changing his tone to a much happier and more cheerful demeanor. He walks over to Brenda and gives her a hug before she has a chance to say anything. She reluctantly hugs back. "Hey Murray, come over here and meet my girlfriend." Stuart shouts. The project manager waves back half-heartedly to be polite, but is clearly angry at Stuart at that moment and turns around and walks off.**

"**Look, if now is not a good time, we can do this on another day." Brenda suggests.**

"**Hey, are you kidding?" Stuart says with a smile. "The only thing that's gotten me through this morning was the thought of having lunch with the woman I love." Stuart says. Brenda fakes a smile back, but is secretly wincing to herself as Stuart is making this a lot harder on her **

**A few moments later, Brenda and Stuart are sitting on the back of Stuart's SUV. Stuart has prepared a nice elegant lunch for her and Brenda is sitting there nibbling on her chicken salad, trying to find the appropriate moment to break the news to Stuart that she wants to stop seeing him.**

"**So anyways, I'm sorry about that scene earlier. Murray's a good guy. He can just get a little hot headed at times." Stuart says.**

"**Hey, you don't have to apologize to me. It's your business." Brenda says.**

"**Well, let's just forget about it and enjoy our lunch. How's your chicken salad?" Stuart asks.**

"**Mmmm, pretty good." Brenda said. **

"**It's probably the liverworts that makes it so good." Stuart jokes as Brenda makes a face.**

"**You put liverworts in this?" She asks.**

"**No I'm joking." Stuart says while laughing. "It's chicken salad, I swear. Here let me get you your dessert."**

**Brenda takes a deep breathe. "Look, Stuart, there's something you and I really need to talk about." Brenda says.**

**Stuart holds up one finger. "Just hold that thought for one moment. You are about to have the best piece of chocolate cake you've ever had in your life." he says as he turns to crawl up into the front seat of his vehicle. At that moment he accidently knocks his brief case off the back of the car. His brief case opens as it hits the ground and papers scatter everywhere.**

"**Oh no." Stuart says. **

"**Oh, what a mess. Here let me help." Brenda says as she gets down on the ground to help pick the papers up. As the papers start to fly around, Brenda and Stuart both struggle to gather them all. As they are doing so, Brenda comes across a blue legal folder witch catches her eye as it is entitled "Prenuptial Agreement for Mr. Stuart Carson and Miss Brenda Walsh." She looks over it closely and opens up to the first page where she sees legal papers that have been drawn up. Immediately she makes her way over to Stuart who is finishing picking up the last of the papers.**

"**What is this?" Brenda asks as she sticks the folder in Stuart's face. A look of fear comes across Stuart as he realizes that Brenda has stumbled on something he never intended for her to see.**

"**Oh god, Brenda. It's not what you think. It's just a prenup agreement." Stuart says.**

"**Yeah, I'm not stupid, I can read." Brenda says. "We're not even engaged and you are already finalizing the terms of getting married, just what in the hell is this all about? Is everything just some business deal to you?" **

"**Look Brenda, it's not me, it's my father. You know how tight he is when it comes to family business." says Stuart.**

"**Stuart, what the hell makes you think I would even want to marry you right now?" Brenda asks. "I mean do you think I'm automatically just going to say yes and agree to spend the rest of my life with you just because you're Stuart Carson and your daddy has a lot of money? I got news for you, my heart and my life for that matter is not for sale." **

"**Brenda, it's not like that at all." Stuart cries. Brenda stands there with her arms folded and an angry look in her eyes as she looks away for a moment, then back to Stuart.**

"**You know what, Stuart? I'm glad this happened. I'm really glad. Because this gives me the opening I was looking for to tell you what I came here to tell you in the first place." Brenda says.**

"**What are you talking about?" Stuart asks.**

"**Stuart, I don't think we should see each other anymore." Brenda blurts out. **

"**What?" Stuart cries out in disbelief. "You want to break up over this?" **

"**No, not over this." replies Brenda. "The truth is, Stuart, I started dating you because I was upset with Dylan and I wanted just a little taste of what my life could be like with another man. I wanted to prove to myself that I didn't need Dylan to be happy, that I could find happiness with another guy, someone who was a little more career oriented. Well you know what, you gave me that taste I was looking for and just like this liverwurst you mentioned, it left a really nasty taste in my mouth. I'm sorry, Stuart, but it's just not going to work between us." Brenda says as she throws the folder with the prenup papers into Stuarts's chest as he just looks at her with a devastated look on his face. "Thanks for lunch." she says coldly as she leaves, walking back to her car.**

* * *

><p>"God, what a jerk. You know, Brenda, if you ever need somebody to sneak a colony of fire ants into Stuart's bed while he's sleeping, all you have to do is ask and I'm there." Scott says sparking a huge laugh from Brenda.<p>

"Well, it's good to see you haven't lost your confidence. A few years ago, you were letting jocks steal your lunch every day at school. Now you're talking about putting fire ants in my jerk of an ex-boyfriend's bed." Brenda says as she continues to laugh hard.

"Hey, what can I say? Watching Tony Miller run out into the middle of the courtyard in his underwear last year created a monster in me. Now I have an obsession with egotistical jerks getting what's coming to them." Scott says jokingly with a smile as Brenda continues to laugh.

"That's what I love about you. No matter how grim the situation is, you always were able to bring out a laugh in me." Brenda says. "I really miss having you around every day, Scott."

Scott smiles. "I really miss having you around too, Brenda. More than you can possibly know." he says. "So what happened next? You know with Stuart out of the picture, surely that must have cleared the road for you and Dylan to get back together?" he asks.

"You would think so, but unfortunately it didn't work out that way." says Brenda. "You see, I was trying to figure out a way to tell Dylan that he was exactly right about Stuart, and that I was all wrong. I mean I had been so cold towards him at that time. I felt really awful about everything. I mean the first time things went wrong between us, I left him and went right to some rich flashy guy who appeared to have everything but deep down was just a creep." says Brenda.

"Well, I'm sure if you just apologized, Dylan would have taken you back. The guy is crazy about you, Brenda. I know it for a fact." Scott says.

"Well, I tried that, but never quite got to it. You see, I hadn't seen him around for a few days. Then finally, I spotted him having lunch at the CU quad one day, only he wasn't alone." Brenda explains.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

**Brenda walks through the main quad of CU and spots Dylan sitting down at a table. He is alone and reading a book. She takes a deep breath as she prepares to go over toward him and lay it all the line and tell her that she was wrong about Stuart and he was right, and to apologize for shutting him out of her life.**

**As she starts to walk toward him, she stops dead in her tracks when she spots Kelly who walks up to Dylan's table. Dylan puts down his book when Kelly greets him and then stands up and gives her a hug and she sits down. Kelly and Dylan begin talking and laughing. Brenda doesn't know if this is just them being friends or if there is something more to it. But suddenly she feels like she'd be out of place, just like she felt in the whole Brenda-Kelly-Dylan Bermuda Triangle from the year before. **

**Brenda turns around and quickly makes her way out of the quad before either Kelly or Dylan spot her.**

* * *

><p>"Ouch. Must have been like Déjà vu all over again." Scott says.<p>

"Actually it wasn't that bad." Brenda explains. "Kelly talked about it at our next Peach Pit sorority meeting. It turned out that she had been having problems with John Sears."

"And John Sears is….?" Scott asks with curiosity.

"This guy who spread rumors that he slept with Kelly back in high school" Brenda answers. "It totally ruined her reputation. Well, now he was at the KEG house and had his sights set on her again. He insisted that he was a changed man, but from what little I saw of the guy, I knew he was a typical fraternity guy who had just one thing on his mind. According to Brandon, he had already been doing everything he possibly could to make Steve's life a living hell after Steve pledged to the KEG house." Brenda says.

"Now there's someone we haven't talked about yet. How is Steve doing these days?" Scott asks. "Is he still with that one girl? What's her name?"

"Celeste? No, they broke up. Turns out Steve cheated on her one night at a KEG house party with a girl named Laura." Brenda says as Scott chuckles.

"How come that doesn't surprise me?" Scott says jokingly.

"Yeah, well what Steve wasn't counting on was that Laura would become totally infatuated with him. Steve on the other hand had no interest in a relationship with her. And when he tried to break things off with her, she got angry."

"How angry?" Scott asks with a slight crooked grin on his face.

"You ever hear the old saying, hell have no fury like a woman scorn?" Brenda asks. "That was Laura in a nut shell. She tried to get back at Steve by making up a story that he raped her. And low and behold if this wasn't during the week of the Take Back the Night rally on campus. It's an annual rally in support for victims of date rape. According to Kelly, Laura had planned on busting Steve at the rally. But she stopped when Kelly told a story about how Steve saved her from being raped at a Halloween party a few years ago. I remember that night." Brenda says.

"So anyways, getting back to Kelly and this whole John Sears thing, where exactly does Dylan fit into all that?" Scott asks.

"Well John had been trying to seduce Kelly into sleeping with him for weeks. And when the slick seductive approach failed, he tried the more direct approach which was really making Kelly miserable. At the time, I was busy with Stuart and Kelly really didn't have a friend to turn to. That's where Dylan came in. See Dylan knew what a slime ball John was and tried to warn Kelly. She didn't believe him at first, but just like with me and Stuart, Kelly quickly found out that Dylan was right. Well, when John wouldn't take no for an answer, Dylan finally took it upon himself to step in and be the white knight in shining armor. And it happened that very same night at the Take Back the Night rally. That was also the first night I had spoken to him since the night of my parents party.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

**Students are gathered in the main quad as Dylan is standing off by himself next to the pie stand where the sponsors of the rally are serving pie to those who came. Brenda, who attended the rally, spots Dylan and decides now is as good a time as any to put the issues in the past once for all. She walks up to Dylan cautiously and shyly as he is looking off in another direction.**

"**Hey stranger" Brenda greets softly, unsure of the response she'll get back.**

"**Well hey, I believe I know you from somewhere, don't I?" Dylan replies cheerfully.**

**Brenda grins slightly, seeing that Dylan is in a cheerful mood and still willing to talk to her. "So how have you been? How are your classes going?" Brenda asks, trying to think of a way to get a conversation going.**

"**Dylan nods his head. "They're going. Though I must say that romantic poetry has lost its luster without you in there with me." **

"**Oh what? You mean that all those men in tights writing out there heart felt emotions on pen and quill don't interest you?" Brenda jokes with a grin. **

**Dylan smiles at her, enjoying her sense of humor. "What can I say, Bren? Listening to Dr. Petty recite romantic poetry without you there to keep my interest does not make for a very good combination, especially that early in the morning." Dylan says half-jokingly. "So how's Stuart?" **

"**I don't know and quite frankly I don't care. I'm not seeing him anymore" Brenda replies as Dylan raises an eyebrow. "You were right about him, Dylan. You know the guy had the nerve to have a prenuptial agreement document prepared before he even proposed to me?"**

**Dylan shakes his head. "I can't say that surprises me. I'm just glad you found out his true colors before you got in too deep with him and did something you'd really regret one day."**

**Brenda sighs with a look of sadness on her face. "The only thing I regret is that I let my desire to find the perfect guy cloud my better judgment." Brenda says with regret in her tone. "I'm sorry I pushed you away when you needed me the most, Dylan." **

**Dylan nods slightly, and reaches out and gives Brenda a friendly pat on the shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. I came this close to shooting you that day at my house. If I were you, I would have pushed me away too." **

**Before that conversation can go any further, Brenda notices that John Sears has gone over to where Kelly is and appears to be hitting on her once again. Kelly appears annoyed and uncomfortable by John's presence. **

"**Ehh, there's John Sears. That guy just does not get the picture, does he?" Brenda remarks. Immediately Dylan's attention turns to Kelly and John and his persistence despite the fact that she's letting it be known she's not interested. "Dylan do you want a piece of pie?" Brenda asks as a plate with a piece of chocolate pie is put out in front of him. With a disgusted look on his face, Dylan grabs the pie, and marches toward John Sears right as he is trying to convince Kelly to give him another chance. Dylan takes the piece of pie, and completely catches John off guard when he shoves the pie and the place right into his face. John takes a few steps backward as the plate falls the ground making a loud noise and immediately attracting the attention of everyone there.**

"**Want some?" Dylan says to John, offering to throw down and go at it right there.**

"**You're a dead man." John shouts back with pie hanging off of his face. John lunges at Dylan but is held back by several guys from the KEG house. **

"**Yeah, you want some? Come on!" Dylan screams back letting John know he's not afraid of him. John is dragged out of the quad, screaming.**

"**Keep your back to the wall, McKay. YOU'RE DEAD!" John screams as he leaves**

**Kelly squeals and goes running up to Dylan with her hands cupped over her face. "You're crazy, but Thank you." she says as she goes in to kiss him. Dylan holds up his hand and pulls away.**

"**Hey, no need to thank me. I did that just as much for me as I did for you. And honestly, it was a lot of fun." Dylan says as he turns around and walks off. Kelly stands there looking a little disappointed that Dylan rejected her advance. Dylan goes walking back over to Brenda. He grabs a few napkins from off the counter and wipes the pie from off of his hand and shirts.**

"**Sorry for that unpleasant scene, Bren." Dylan says. "It was just something I had to do."**

**Brenda sits there with a dumbfounded look on her face. She's not angry, not is she overjoyed. What happened had just totally caught her off guard. "No, it's okay. I'm actually glad you did. It was about time somebody put that jerk in his place." Brenda says. "I just got one thing to say though." **

**Dylan looks at Brenda with curiosity.**

"**Do you think you could do the exact same thing to Stuart?" Brenda asks with a slight smile on her face. Dylan returns the smile and the two look at each other and laugh. For the first time in nearly a month they made a connection.**

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, Brenda, that is awesome." Scott says. "You know, I wish I had some of Dylan in me and was able to just act impulsively and just do something like that. But I was never confident enough. I let the Tony Millers and John Sears of the world walk on me and usually I don't fight back."<p>

Brenda chuckles slightly and pats Scott on the knee. "It's okay, Scott. Believe me, one Dylan McKay in this world is all we need. You're fine just the way you are. Dylan's craziness can be a good thing at times, but I can tell you of countless other times when it's gotten him into a lot of trouble."

"So what happened next? Did you guys get back together?" Scott asks.

"Mmm, not quite. See, I still wasn't sure if there was anything going on with him and Kelly. She insisted they were just friends, but that's a story I had heard before. So I wasn't quite ready to go leaping back into his arms just yet." Brenda explains and Scott listens on. "But Thanksgiving was coming up. And Brandon had already told me that he was planning on hitting the road to have some time off. See the pressure of tutoring D'Shawn Hardell and constantly being hit on by his sociology professor's wife was catching up to my brother. So he took off just before Thanksgiving break. That's my brother for you. When life turns up the heat, he hits the road. Something about communing with the open road that brings out the best in Brandon."

"Wait. Did you say his professor's wife was hitting on Brandon?" Scott asks.

Brenda nods her head with an awkward grin. "Trust me, too long of a story to get into and you're better off not knowing." she says.

Scott nods his head in agreement as he raises his eyebrows. "Well, I won't argue with you there."

"Anyways, somehow Brandon's road trip turned into him going up to San Francisco and rekindling his high school romance with Emily Valentine. So he called to tell my mom he wouldn't be home for Thanksgiving. She told him it was fine, but I could tell she was disappointed. But with an extra seat at our table for Thanksgiving, I figured I'd invite Dylan over. After all he had no family to share it with and we were the closest thing he had."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

**Brenda spots Dylan walking on campus and rushes to catch up with him. "Hey you, where are you off too in such a hurry?" Brenda asks.**

"**Hey Bren, eh, I got to hand this paper into my creative writing professor. It's a couple days late, but I can still get a B+ on it." Dylan replies. "By the way, I haven't seen Brandon around lately. You know where he is? I have his lit notes to get back to him." **

"**Well you're probably not going to see Brandon until next week sometime." Brenda replies.**

"**Really? Why not?" Dylan asks.**

"**He took off a few days ago on a road trip and somehow wound up in San Francisco." Brenda says as Dylan makes a face of curiosity. "And get this, he has hooked up with Emily Valentine of all people." **

**Dylan smirks with a surprise look on his face as he runs his hand through his hair. "Are you kidding me? Emily Valentine the wack job? Is he nuts?" **

"**Hey, didn't you go out on a date with her once?" Brenda asks.**

"**Yeah once, and that was before I she slipped Euphoria into Brandon's drink and doused the homecoming float in Gasoline while sitting on it with a lighter in his hand." Dylan says. "All I have to say is B better watch his back, and his drink for that matter." **

"**Well, you're right. Emily was a piece of work. But you never know. I mean people do change after all." Brenda says with a smile.**

"**Some people." Dylan replies.**

"**Well hey; listen, since Brandon's not going to be home for Thanksgiving, we got another place at our table. And if you're not doing anything, you're welcome to come over and have Thanksgiving dinner with us. My mom's making her world famous Turkey. And don't tell me you're going to Baja. You always say that and you always wind up at our place." **

**Dylan rubs the back of his neck with an awkward look on his face. "Well Bren, I'm not going to Baja. But unfortunately, I kind of already made plans for Thanksgiving. I'm heartbroken though. Believe me, a Cindy Walsh Thanksgiving dinner is very hard to say no to." Dylan says, trying to ease the pain of having to reject Brenda's offer. "You're not mad are you?"**

"**No, not at all." Brenda replies, trying to hide her disappointment. She had really hoped Dylan would come over. "I mean, I wish you had said yes, but I understand. It is kind of last minute. So where are you going to go? You going to help Nat give out his annual Thanksgiving Peach Pit dinner to the homeless?" Brenda asks with curiosity trying to find out what Dylan turned down Thanksgiving at her house for.**

"**Actually no. Kelly invited me over to her house for Thanksgiving." Dylan replies. Those words hit Brenda really hard. In an instant it's high school all over again in her mind as she relives the moment that afternoon at the park when Dylan told her that he had chosen Kelly.**

"**You're having Thanksgiving dinner at Kelly's?" Brenda asks with a disappointed tone in her voice.**

"**Yeah, see it's just her, her mom, and Erin this year. She said she didn't have a man around to do the carving so she invited me over. Believe me, it's strictly platonic, Bren." Dylan says.**

"**No it's okay, you don't have to explain." Brenda says as she turns away quickly so that Dylan will not see the sadness in her eyes. "I understand."**

"**Listen Bren, if you had only asked me a couple of days ago, I would have said yes. I'd much rather have Thanksgiving with you. But at this point, I really can't back out." **

"**No, you can't. And I don't want you too." Brenda says, completely lying, but trying to make things easy on Dylan. "Listen, you and Kelly have a wonderful Thanksgiving dinner and I will see you after the break, okay?" Brenda asks as she rushes off.**

"**Bren, come on, don't leave mad." Dylan shouts as she walks away.**

"**I'm not mad, Dylan. I'm fine, really. Have a great Thanksgiving." Brenda shouts back as she keeps on walking. Dylan stands there and sighs as he pounds his fist in the air in frustration.**

* * *

><p>"Must have been like a dagger through the heart." Scott says. "Hey, you should have invited me. I would have done anything to get out of having to eat Thanksgiving dinner at my house and listen to my mom ramble about the good old days and how cute Sue and I were as kids to all our relatives that come over." he says. Brenda chuckles at his humor.<p>

"Actually, it turned out for the better. It made for a nice little surprise on Thanksgiving." Brenda says.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

**Brenda is in the kitchen helping her mom make Thanksgiving dinner when the doorbell rings. **

"**Mom, you didn't tell me we had company coming over today." Brenda says.**

"**We don't, at least not to my knowledge." Cindy replies. "Did you invite anybody over?"**

"**Only Dylan, but he's going to Kelly's." Brenda says. Brenda puts the food that she's preparing down and goes to answer the door. Brenda opens up and her face lights up when she sees Dylan standing there in a leather jacket, flannel shirt, and blue jeans and carrying a large dish with a piece of tin foil over it.**

"**Hey, I'm not too late for dinner, am I?" he asks in a cheerful voice. Brenda looks happy to see him but instantly ponders why he is there. "I brought some of my extra spicy meatballs." Dylan says in a fake Italian accent. "It's an old family recipe. One of the only things my old man learned to cook good, but hey, you'll love them, I promise." Dylan says **

"**Dylan, what are you doing here?" Brenda asks with a pondering but delighted tone. "What happened to Kelly?"**

"**Nothing happened to her. I called her up last night. Told her I appreciated the offer, but that the single most important person in my life invited me over for Thanksgiving dinner and I just had to be there." Dylan says as he leans in and kisses Brenda on the cheek. "I couldn't leave you here all alone on Thanksgiving, Bren. I just wouldn't enjoy it. I mean this is the one day out of the year we're supposed to give thanks, right? Well how can I be thankful when the biggest thing I have to be thankful about isn't sitting by my side while I chow down on some turkey, gravy, and stuffing?" **

**Brenda's smile begins to grow as what Dylan is saying is music to her ears. "Dylan, I… I don't know what to say. Was Kelly okay with it? I mean I don't want this to be high school all over again." Brenda says.**

"**Believe me, Bren, it won't be. There never was anything going on with me and Kelly. She needed a friend, and I was there. I care about her, but only as a friend. She knows that. And when I told her that you invited me over, she said I'd be crazy to eat her mother's turkey over Cindy Walsh's. In fact, I think she was a little jealous that she wasn't invited." Dylan says. Brenda smiles and leans in and kisses Dylan once on the lips. **

"**Mmm, I love you, Dylan." she whispers to him. **

"**I love you too, Bren." he whispers back.**

"**Here let me take those before you spill them." Brenda says as she grabs the plate of meatballs from Dylan. At that point Cindy comes from around the corner. **

"**Dylan! Good to see you! Happy Thanksgiving." Cindy greets as she goes up and gives him a hug. "Brenda told me you were having Thanksgiving at Kelly's." **

"**Well I was, but hey, how could I pass up your world famous America Cuisine. Kelly definitely agreed. I think she wanted to come too." Dylan says.**

"**You should have invited her and her mother. We got plenty of food here." Cindy suggests.**

"**Well, I didn't want to overstep my boundaries." Dylan says.**

"**Tell you what, why don't I call Jackie up right now and see if she and Kelly want to come over? I mean as long as you two don't have a problem with it." Cindy says.**

**Brenda shrugs. "I don't have a problem with it." she says.**

"**Yeah, me neither." says Dylan.**

"**Great, I'll go call her right now. Dylan, why don't you go on out to the living room? I think Jim just started watching the football game." Cindy says.**

* * *

><p>"So it turned out to be a good Thanksgiving after all?" Scott asks.<p>

"Yeah, we had a lot of fun. Kelly and Jackie came over, and they brought Erin. Everyone loved mom's cooking and it was great. Just too bad Brandon couldn't be there." Brenda says as she looks at her watch. "Oh my goodness, look at the time. We better start heading back."

Scott looks at his watch. "Oh wow. Sorry Brenda, I lost track of time." he says.

"It's okay. It's been really great seeing you again, Scott, and catching up. I've really enjoyed it" she says with a smile.

"Yeah, me too." Scott replies. Brenda and Scott both get up off the park bench and begin the long slow walk back to where they are parked. "There's just one thing I don't get Brenda." Scott says.

"What's that?" Brenda asks.

"Well, I mean even after all your troubles that you had with Dylan, you still wound up back with him. So why are you so down?" Scott asks.

"Because I haven't told you the final part of the story. See after Thanksgiving, everything was going so perfectly between Dylan and I. But then, I got casted as a lead in a campus play. This guy I knew from my Romantic Poetry class, Pablo, he was directing it."

"Brenda, you were in a play?" Scott asks with excitement. "That's fantastic. Why didn't you tell me? I would have come."

"Well it really wasn't that big of a deal. I mean it wasn't a real play, more like a workshop production, stage reading." Brenda says.

"I don't care. I still would have liked to come." Scott says.

"Yeah, well it wasn't anything against you Scott, but after I found out what the play was all about, I didn't want anybody I knew to see me in it. Not you, not my parents, not even Kelly and Donna." Brenda says.

"Really?" Scott asks. "That bad of a play?"

"Well, the play was horrible. Everyone in the audience agreed on that. But that wasn't the real reason I didn't want anybody to see it." Brenda says.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

**At the first rehearsal, the cast of the play is sitting around listening to Pablo give his instructions. He indicates that Brenda's role will be the key to the entire play. **

"**If you'll turn to page 7, the big speech." Pablo instructs. Brenda opens up her script and begins to read.**

"**I'm tired of the lies, tired of the deception, tired of the denial that defines my daily existence." Brenda reads.**

"**But what is truth?" Pablo reads.**

"**I'm not sure." Brenda continues to read. "All I know is I must look into my soul, into the depths of my despair, into the miasma of my melancholy."**

"**Good, keep going." instructs Pablo. Brenda continues to read over the script silently too herself and a look of disgust goes over her face. "Keep reading." Pablo instructs again.**

"**Wait, what is this?" Brenda asks. **

"**What? Keep reading?"**

"**How can I strip off the mask, remove the paint, cast off the armor that prevents me from finding my true identity, without taking off the shield that protects us all." Brenda reads. **

"**And that's where you take off your clothes." Pablo says with a grin.**

"**Yeah, I can read. But….I'm not taking my clothes off." Brenda says with an upset and uncomfortable look on her face.**

"**Brenda, just think of the impact." Pablo says.**

"**Can I talk to you for a minute?" Brenda asks. Everyone else leaves and the two begin to talk in private.**

"**Listen, I gave you this part because you truly have the potential to become a wonderful actress. But you can't let your inhabitations hold you back." he says to Brenda. "This isn't about taking off your clothes. The moment is about baring the soul to mankind, woman kind. Art is truth, Brenda. And only in truth, can we truly explore our art." he says. **

* * *

><p>Scott just stands there looking at Brenda completely speechless. His jaw is gaping and he is completely frozen. He's trying to see if he heard her correctly.<p>

Brenda smirks and reaches out and pats Scott on the shoulder. "Scott, it's okay." Brenda says.

"So this guy, he wanted you to…. to….." Scott stutters.

"Yeah, he wanted me to take off all my clothes on stage." Brenda says

"AND YOU DID IT?" Scott asks as he eyes grow wide as saucers and his mouth gapes once again. Brenda smiles as if to indicate yes, but she is just messing with him.

"No." Brenda says with a smile.

"Whew. Thank god." Scott says as he exhales in relief. "So what happened next?" Scott asks.

"Well, the only one I told what was really going on to was Kelly. Everyone else I tried to convince not to come. I really tried to talk Dylan out of coming. I kept telling him that he should catch up on some studying. But no, he wasn't about to miss my theatre debut for anything in the world. It's funny, this is the one time when I actually hoped he would skip out on one of my things, but he was determined that he was going to come." Brenda says with a laugh. "And low and behold if he didn't go to the Peach Pit and tell my parents when and where the play was. And sure enough if I didn't peak through the curtain and see them that night.

"So what happened at the play?" Scott asks.

"Well the play was horrible. A bunch of people left in the opening act. Unfortunately none of them were my parents or my friends. But I figured out a way around the whole taking my clothes off thing." Brenda says.

"What did you do?" asks Scott.

"When I took off my black robe, that's when I was supposed to be naked, but I had a black dress on underneath. So I improvised a little comedy act where I struggled to get out of the dress only to have another dress on underneath. And I finished it off with the classic line. 'I guess he's got a friend.' Everyone loved it. Well almost everyone. I caught hell from Pablo when it was all said and done though." Brenda says.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

"**Honey, you were wonderful." says Cindy as she stands around with Jim, Brenda, Dylan, Kelly, Donna, and David after the play.**

"**Yeah Bren, the play sucked. But you were amazing." Dylan says as he kisses her on the cheek.**

"**I thought you were actually going to take your clothes off." says Donna.**

"**Yeah a lot of people did." Brenda says.**

**At that moment, Pablo comes over and pulls Brenda off to the side, asking to speak with her privately. Everyone else hangs around, but Dylan eases his way closer to where Pablo and Brenda are standing to get a better listen. **

"**What was that?" Pablo asks.**

"**Pablo, my parents were in the audience." Brenda replies.**

"**I don't care if the Pope was in the audience, okay. That was a travesty." he replies. A look of disgust and anger immediately grows on Dylan's face. "Your job is to deliver my lines and take my direction."**

"**I thought it was funny. And everybody loved it." says Brenda.**

"**Look, I gave you a break, okay? And you turned my play into a farce." Pablo scoffs in a nasty tone. At that point Dylan can't take anymore and begins walking with authority over to Pablo**

"**Look, why don't you just stop pouting. If you want to go back to the original script tomorrow night, fine, I'll take off all my clothes." Brenda says. At that exact moment, Dylan comes in and grabs Pablo by the shirt with both hands and throws him up against the wall as he goes slamming into it back first. As Pablo comes off the wall, Dylan grabs him by the shirt again and slams him up against the wall again with authority, this time holding onto his shirt and getting right up in his face.**

"**The hell you are, Bren." Dylan says angrily. Jim, Cindy, and everyone else turn their attention to Dylan as Brenda goes rushing over toward him.**

"**Dylan, stop!" Brenda screams.**

"**You've got one hell of a way of showing gratitude, you sick freak." Dylan says in a soft but angry tone to Pablo. **

"**You let go of me right now, before I call security." Pablo says.**

"**Brenda here, she saved your pathetic miserable excuse of a play from being the biggest joke in the history of this campus. And how do you thank her? By chewing her out in front of her friends and her parents for not taking off her clothes. You're sick, you know that?"**

"**Dylan, let him go." cries Brenda.**

"**Brenda, you are this close to losing the part." Pablo says. "And tell your boyfriend here he's about three seconds away from getting arrested by the campus police unless he lets go of me." **

"**You can't get rid of her. She's the only damn thing you got in this play." Dylan says.**

"**You think so? Brenda, either you take off your clothes tomorrow night, or I'll go find somebody who will." Pablo says.**

**A look of desperation comes across Brenda's face as this is causing a scene that she is not prepared to deal with. At that point, Dylan snaps.**

"**You want to see somebody take their clothes off in public? Fine." Dylan says. At that point, Dylan grabs Pablo's shirt and rips it right off of him and throws it on the ground so that he's bare chested. "There, there's your nudity. YOU GOT WHAT YOU WANTED?" Dylan screams in a rage.**

"**Dylan, have you lost your mind?" Brenda asks as she reaches out for Pablo. "Pablo, I'm so sorry." **

"**Don't touch me." Pablo barks as he grits his teeth and smacks Brenda's hand away. With everyone now looking at him bare chested, he goes walking off to find the nearest dressing room. "Don't bother coming tomorrow night Brenda, because you're fired." he screams. At that point, security shows up to keep order and they go rushing toward Pablo. "Security, I want that man out of here, now!" Pablo screams. The guards come over and grab Dylan by the arms and escort him outside.**

**Later, after everyone has left, Dylan goes up to Brenda as she's walking out of the auditorium.**

"**Bren, look, I didn't mean to cause a scene." Dylan says.**

"**Yeah, well you did. And thanks to you, my first ever play is now a total failure. You're just lucky Pablo decided not to press charges. You could have been kicked out of school. Dylan, what were you thinking?" Brenda asks. "Did you think ripping off Pablo's shirt was somehow saving my honor?" **

"**No Bren, the guy was being an ass. His play sucked and you were the only good thing in it. He had no right to chew you out in front of everyone like that." Dylan says.**

"**Actually he did. It's his play." Brenda says. Dylan looks at her in stunned disbelief.**

"**I can't believe what I'm hearing. Bren, the guy wanted you to take your clothes off in a play, in front of your parents for God sakes. How in the hell can you possibly defend him?" Dylan screams in frustration.**

**Brenda just looks down for a moment and shakes her head. "Just leave me alone, Dylan." she says.**

"**Bren, just listen to me for a minute..…." Dylan says in an exasperated tone.**

"**Dylan, please. Just go away. I need to be alone right now." Brenda says softly as tears begin to swell up in her eyes. **

**With a disappointed look on his face, Dylan realizes he has no choice but to respect Brenda's wishes as he turns around and walks off leaving her there to ponder everything that's happened.**

* * *

><p>"That was almost two weeks ago. And I haven't talked to him since. Not a phone call, nothing." Brenda says.<p>

"So you broke up with him again?" Scott asks as he and Brenda have reached his car and they both get in. Scott turns the car on and drives off from the light festival back towards Brenda's house as they continue their conversation.

"I don't know. We never even talked about it. I mean, I love Dylan with all my heart. I really do. But this constant flying off the handle is driving me crazy. And this last time, it cost me a part in a play. I mean this was my big break, you know to get recognition as a good actress" she says.

"Yeah Brenda, but would you really want to be remembered for being the girl who took her clothes off on stage in front of everyone?" Scott asks. "Because that's what everyone would have remembered you for if you had come back the next night and took off all your clothes. Instead, those few who saw you perform that night are going to remember you as the only bright spot in an otherwise horrible an awful play."

Sitting in the passenger seat, Brenda looks down and wrings her hands, realizing what Scott is saying. "I guess you're right." she says.

"Brenda, I don't know because I haven't seen you act yet. But from what you described by the way everyone in the audience reacted, it sounds like you are really talented. And that doesn't surprise me at all." Scott says with a grin. "Believe me, if you are as good as you say you are and everyone else says you are and I think that you are, then you have nothing to worry about. You'll get another opportunity to show your talent."

Brenda nods. "I hope so." she says.

As for Dylan, would you rather have a boyfriend who just stood by and said 'sure, let her take her clothes off as long as it helps her out in the long run'?" Scott says.

Brenda sighs. "I guess I was pretty hard on him, huh?" she says.

"Well, I know there was the whole thing with the gun and all. And yes, you had every right to be mad at him over that." Scott says as he tries to formulate the correct words to express his thoughts. "Look Brenda, I don't know the entire history of you and Dylan's relationship. But what I do know is that he loves you and he is willing to fight for you when somebody wrongs you. That director of the play sounds to me like a total jerk. And maybe Dylan could have handled himself better. But let me tell you something, coming from a guy who has spent a good part of his life having people walk all over him. When life has me down and the world is kicking me while I'm down, I'd want to have somebody like Dylan McKay in my corner to defend me, even if his methods are as we say, a little erratic." Scott says with a grin.

"Wow." Brenda says as she is amazed at Scott's wisdom for such a young age. "How'd you ever get to be so smart, Scott?"

"Comes from many Friday nights of my mom making me stay home and study while everyone else was out having fun. I knew there had to be some kind of a benefit to it, but I sure didn't see it." Scott says jokingly as Brenda laughs.

"God, I really missed you, Scott. I'm so glad we're still friends." Brenda says

"I missed you too, Brenda." Scott says. Brenda reaches out and grabs Scott's right arm and squeezes it for reassurance as he continues down the road with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Scott pulls up to Casa Walsh to drop Brenda off.<p>

"Well, I know this wasn't quite the night you had hoped for, but I enjoyed it." Brenda says.

"Honestly Brenda, part of me is glad that Brittany blew me off tonight. Otherwise I would never have met up with you and we would never have caught up." Scott says as Brenda smiles. "So what happens from here? With you and Dylan, I mean?"

Brenda looks out through the front wind shield at the street and the darkness of the night. "I don't know." she says. "I mean, I 'd like to think that he'd forgive me. But you know, after all the fights, I'm just wondering if he's going to say enough is enough and decide to move on."

Scott ponders what to say to comfort Brenda for a moment and finally comes out with something. "May I suggest something?" he asks.

Brenda shrugs. "Sure." she replies.

"It seems to me like Dylan really looks at you and Brandon and your parents not just as friends, but as his family. Because let's face it, he doesn't have one of his own, right?" Scott asks.

"Right?" Brenda repeats, wondering what he's getting at.

"Well as you know, I come from a pretty big family. And believe me, we fight a lot. I mean Sue and I have had a lot of fights and arguments over the years. A lot of screaming and a lot of yelling has taken place. And usually we'd make up pretty quickly. But if I really wanted to let her know how sorry I was, I'd find something to do that was totally unexpected and off the wall. Like once when we were kids, she was really mad at me and didn't talk to me for a while. So I finally got my to let me take her to the Barbie show that was coming to the mall. A few boys from school caught me at the Barbie show and didn't let me forget it for several months, but I accomplished what I had set out to do and it made Sue all happy, which was the important thing." Scott says.

Brenda chuckles. "That's cute."

"I know Dylan loves you, and I think he'll forgive you in an instant. But if you really want to let him know how serious you are and that this isn't just another make up only to break up again, do something out of the ordinary. Something he wouldn't expect you to do. After all, Christmas is coming up and you are the only family he has."

Brenda nods her head in agreement. "Thanks Scott. I really needed to hear that." Brenda says.

"So tell me Brenda, it's not going to be another 4 months before I talk to you again, is it?" Scott asks.

Brenda leans in and kisses Scott on the cheek. "Not a chance." she says. "Just like I have my Peach Pit Sorority with the girls, you and I need to start having a once a week meeting too. Maybe not at the Peach Pit, but definitely some place that's all us."

"How about Magic Mountain?" Scott asks jokingly as Brenda laughs. She reaches out and squeezes his hand in friendship again.

"Thanks again, Scott. I don't know what I'd do without you sometime." Brenda says.

"Anytime." Scott says with a shy grin. "Glad I could help."

At that point, Brenda gets out of the car and waves to Scott as he steps on the gas and takes off down the road. As he pulls away, Scott watches Brenda get smaller and smaller in his rear view mirror until she's gone all together. His feelings at that point are totally mixed. He's happy that he and Brenda got to renew their friendship that evening, but he can't help but wonder if she will stick to her word and keep it going.

For Brenda, she turns to walk slowly into her house as she ponders everything that is going on. Her thoughts race back and forth about what is going on in her life and with Dylan. College life thus far has not been easy on them or their relationship and Brenda knows it will take work to get it back to where it once was. The question was, were they both willing to work that hard for it?

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First of all, I know on the real show that Dylan throwing a pie into John Sears face was more of a Dylan/Kelly scene. But it's one of my favorite scenes from the entire season, and the show for that matter. So I just had to find a way to write it into this story. Don't read too much into that. And I did change up the ending on it.**

**This finishes Brenda's Story. But unfortunately, we're not ready to start out in present time just yet. See all these flashbacks have been told from Brenda's point of view. But as we all know, there are two sides to every story. Now we get to hear Dylan's perspective on the whole thing as he tells his version of it. And it will fill in a few of the questions you make be asking like what exactly was the conversation that Dylan had with Stuart at the Walsh's anniversary party? And what did Dylan tell Anne at the restaurant in Paris after Brenda left? And what really did go on between Kelly and Dylan while Brenda was with Stuart? We'll learn all these things and more as Dylan tells his version of the story in the next chapter, or two. So sorry, we still have more flashback chapters coming up. But hpefully it shouldn't take me any more than 2 chapters to get us all caught up so we can get this story rolling.**

**Oh yes, and as always, thank you for the reviews and keep them coming, please.**


	4. Dylan's Story part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so we've heard Brenda's version of what happens; now we get to hear Dylan's side of it. Yes, I know; more flash back chapters. Ugh. Don't worry, I promise you it'll all be over soon. But given this is a Brenda/Dylan story, I think we need to hear both sides.**

**So as you'll see, this chapter takes on pretty much the same format and plays out the same way the first chapter did. Only instead of Brenda talking to Scott about what happened, you now have Dylan talking to Brandon. I debated back and forth on who to be the one to listen to Dylan's side of the story. At first I thought I might have him talk to Jim at a trustee meeting. But then I got to thinking, in Peanut Butter & Jealousy, I didn't really have that many Brandon/Dylan scenes. And there were so many Brandon/Dylan moments that helped define the show in its early years. So that's when I decided that Brandon should be the one to talk to Dylan. **

**So, please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Christmas is in the air everywhere, but especially at California University where the fraternities and sororities have decorated the entire campus up in tinsel, and other Christmas decorations. Flyers are being posted on bulletin boards about Christmas parties and events that are taking place, like Kelly and Donna's sorority which is going to be having a charity car wash.<p>

Most of the students at CU are excited and eagerly anticipating some time off from their studies to enjoy the holiday season. However, for one student in particular, Christmas is the furthest thing on his mind at that moment.

Steve waits impatiently on the steps of the main quad at CU. Dozens of people pass him on both sides as they go up and down the steps. Steve paces back and forth while constantly looking at his watch as he looks out over the campus of California University to see if he can spot his best friend, Brandon Walsh who he is supposed to meet there. Steve doesn't see Brandon. With an exasperated look on his face, he rolls up his shirt sleeve to look at his watch again. He jumps slightly as he is startled by the voice that comes up from behind him, and the hand that pats his shoulder.

"You know, I heard if you look at your watch long enough that time actually starts to slow down." jokes a friendly Brandon as he slaps Steve on the shoulder, causing Steve to flinch. "Hey, you're awfully jumpy today, Steve. What's with you?" Brandon asks.

"God, Bran, don't ever sneak up on me like that again. You almost gave me a heart attack." Steve blurts out with unease in his tone. "And just where the hell have you been? You were supposed to meet me here at ten."

"Will you relax already, Steve. I'm five minutes late. I had to find a parking space. You know what parking's like here." Brandon says in a calm rational voice, trying to get Steve to chill out. "Since when did you become a stickler for punctuality anyhow?"

Steve shakes his head. "Forget it, alright. Just walk with me." Steve says as he and Brandon begin walking the campus. "So how's Emily Valentine?"

Brandon makes a confused face, as he's unsure where Steve is going with this. He got a message from him saying he urgently needed to meet him. So he knows he's not there to talk about Emily. "She's good." Brandon replies.

"Good? Just good?" Steve asks.

"Steve, I did not drive here to campus on one of my rare days off to talk about me or to talk about Emily Valentine. Your message said it was urgent, so tell me what's so important?" Brandon says assertively.

"All right, I'll cut right to the chase." Steve replies. "While you were gone, the KEG house had a scavenger hunt"

"A scavenger hunt?" Brandon asks as he chuckles slightly. "Steve, no disrespect intended to you or your KEG brothers. But Scavenger hunts kind of stopped being fun after grade school."

"Look, it was pledge hell week, all right?" Steve says, clearly getting annoyed at Brandon's put downs of fraternity life.

"All right, so what happened?" Brandon asks.

"I got busted breaking into Randall's office." Steve says. "I was supposed to retrieve some autograph baseball." Brandon pauses for a moment, digesting what Steve just told him, and then he begins to snicker. "You find this funny, Brandon?"

"No Steve, I don't." Brandon replies. "I find it sad, truly sad that somebody who was smart enough to successfully organize one of the all time classic pranks in the history of West Beverly and humiliate Tony Miller could turn around and do something so stupid. I mean first it was getting caught breaking into the computer lab at West Beverly to change your grade. Then you had to go cheat on Celeste and get involved with that Laura girl who came this close to naming you as a rapist in front of the whole school at the rally. And now this? This constant getting into trouble thing with you is starting to get really old, Steve." Brandon lectures. Steve looks down at the ground with somewhat of an ashamed look on his face. "You just had to join a fraternity, didn't you?" Brandon says.

"Hey!" Steve fires back. "Being part of this fraternity is something that's very important to me. My dad was a member. So if you want to call me an idiot and make fun of me, go right ahead. But don't go bashing on my brothers from KEG house."

"Fine Steve, but your so called brothers have got you into a lot of trouble. Just remember that." Brandon fires back.

"Look, would it be too much to ask for a favor?" Steve asks.

"What did you have in mind?" Brandon replies.

"Well, I know you're buddy buddy with Randall these days. You think you could talk to him? Tell him it was all just one big prank. Maybe he would let it slide."

Brandon takes a deep breath and exhales. "I can't do that. I'm in no position to ask Randall for favors." he says as Steve's expression turns to anger. "Can't your brothers at KEG house do anything?" Brandon asks as he and Steve walk into the eating area. Dylan is in there sitting at a table alone, reading a book when he hears Brandon and Steve. He looks up and sees them walking. Dylan closes his book and slowly starts to walk toward them.

"We're supposed to have a meeting tonight. But I don't know. Somehow I just don't see John Sears making this all go away." Steve says.

"Well, if you can't trust an ego inflated jerk like John Sears, who can you trust, right?" Branson says sarcastically with a grin.

"Come on, Brandon, can't you at least try to talk to Randall?" Steve asks.

"Steve, look, you know I love you like a brother, man. And if I thought I could do it, I would. But I'm really trying to lay low from Randall after what happened with his wife. Believe me, now is not the best time for me to go marching into his office and start asking for favors." Brandon says.

Steve looks at Brandon with sheer disappointment etched on his face. "Thanks Brando, I knew I could count on you." Steve says with sarcasm, clearly meaning that in a derogatory way. "Guess I'll go take a walk around campus and enjoy what time I have left at California University." Steve says angrily as he turns around and storms out of the quad, blowing right past Dylan.

"Sanders, Que Pasa, bud?" Dylan greets. Steve totally ignores Dylan as he walks right past him and down the hallway. Dylan shrugs his shoulders as he makes his way over to Brandon.

"Hey D." Brandon says with a sigh.

"Hey B, what's the deal with Sanders? Is Mr. Casanova still having problems scoring points with the girls at CU?" Dylan asks.

Brandon laughs. "Yeah, if only it were that simple. No, I'm afraid Steve's done gone and got himself in hot water again. It's the legacy key from West Beverly all over again." Brandon tells Dylan.

"Aw man." Dylan reacts with disappointment. "When will that guy ever learn? I mean how many times do you have to touch a hot stove before you learn that it burns?" Dylan says as he begins walking with Brandon. "So tell me, how was the city by the bay? Better yet, how is Emily Valentine?"

"San Fran was cool. Emily, well she's a little different than what you probably remember." Brandon replies.

"Ah, that is a good thing, right?" Dylan asks jokingly as Brandon reacts with a hesitant laugh.

"Well for starters, she's let her hair go natural. No more of those blonde highlights." Brandon says. "But seriously, we had a good time. And she seems to have gotten her life on the right track, which is good to see."

"Yes, not spiking people's Kool-Aid with Euphoria is always a good thing." Dylan jokes as Brandon laughs half-heartedly.

"Eh, it's not that bad. Really bro, she's changed a lot.. I even have to admit, for a while; I actually began to feel something for her again." Brandon says as he stops to look at the grades that have been posted outside Professor Randall's office for the last Sociology test. "Oh man, I can't believe it." he says

"What? Did you slip a little bit, actually get an A minus for a change?" jokes Dylan.

"No, I got an A plus. But what I can't believe is D'Shawn Hardell's grade. He got a B plus without having even cracked open one book." says Brandon. "I'll tell you, D, between the professor, his wife, the basketball player I'm supposed to be tutoring and now Steve's latest blunder, I got a lot more from this course than I signed up for. It almost makes me Nostalgic for the simpler days of good old West Bev."

"Oh yeah. The good old days, back when you could go to Mrs. Teasley or Gill Meyers with whatever was on your mind and somehow they could magically make it all better." reminisces Dylan as he and Brandon grin. "Those days are long gone, my friend. Welcome to the real world of 'you're on your own, jack.'" Dylan says.

"Yeah, too bad I can't get my money back for this tour." Brandon jokes as he and Dylan walk out of the main quad onto the courtyard of CU. "Listen man, I'll catch you later." Brandon says.

"Well hey, where you heading off too?" Dylan asks.

"Not sure exactly. I don't have any classes today, and am pretty much caught up on everything. All I know is I don't want to hang out on this campus any longer than necessary. I've kind of reached my quota on unnecessary drama" says Brandon.

"Well, hey, I know of the perfect place to go that's drama free." says Dylan.

"You do?" Brandon asks curiously.

"Yeah. The only drama you'll have to deal with here is whether or not the fish are going to bite." says Dylan.

"Sounds like my kind of paradise. Count me in." Brandon says cheerfully.

"All right." Dylan replies. "But mind if we stop off at the Peach Pit first? I haven't had any breakfast yet and I'm starving." Dylan says.

"Ha ha. Just lead the way, my brother." Brandon says as he slaps Dylan on the back and the two walk off.

* * *

><p>Brandon and Dylan walk into the Peach Pit and plop themselves down on a stool at the counter. An always happy and chipper Nat walks over to them. Nat is clearly in a festive holiday mood as he is wearing a Santa cap and has is usual smile on his face.<p>

His mood sours a bit though when he sees two of his favorite customers sitting at the counter not looking so festive. "Oh no, not this again." Nat says as he sighs, walking over to Brandon and Dylan.

"Not what again? What did I miss?" Dylan asks.

"You two. You're just the latest in a long line of people who have walked in here with a face longer than a frozen turkey." says Nat. Brandon and Dylan snicker at Nat's remarks. What is with you guys? Brando, what's wrong with you? Did things not go as planned with Emily Valentine up in San Francisco?"

"Actually Nat, things went just fine with Emily. It's what I had waiting for me here when I got back that has me a little less than anxious to welcome in the holiday season." Brandon says, trying to put on a smile.

"And you? What's wrong with you? For a 19 year old kid with a lot of money, you sure don't look all that happy." Nat says to Dylan.

Dylan sighs. "Nat, do you ever feel like no matter how much you do for somebody, they're going to find a reason to be mad at you anyways?"

"Pft. Sure. Every day when one of you kids come in here and complain about the outdated music in the jukebox." Nat says jokingly, causing a laugh to come from Brandon and Dylan. "Come on, where's your Christmas spirit?" he asks.

"I think I left mine up in San Francisco." says Brandon.

"Yeah. And I don't really see the need for any Christmas spirit seeing as how I have no family to spend it with." Dylan replies.

Nat shakes his head and sighs as he pours a couple cups of coffee in front of Brandon and Dylan. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you kids." he says.

"What do you mean 'you kids'?" Brandon asks.

"Well first it was David who came in here a few nights ago, clearly had a chip on his shoulder about something, wouldn't say a word to anybody. Then Scott and Brenda were here signing the blues to each other over a couple of mega burgers. And then there's Steve, who was in here this morning and kept babbling on about how trouble always manages to find him no matter what he does. And now you two come dragging yourselves in here looking like you lost your best friends. I'll tell you, I'm starting to think I could find more Christmas cheer at an Ebenezer Scrooge convention." jokes Nat. "So anyways, how about some breakfast? If we can't lift your Christmas cheer, at least maybe we can fill your stomachs."

"Now you're singing my tune, Nat. How about one of your homemade omelets and some hash browns?" Brandon asks.

"Yeah, make that two." replies Dylan. "By the way, did you say that Brenda was here with Scott?" Dylan asks.

"That's right. They were here a few nights ago. Had a couple of mega burgers and caught up on old times." Nat says. "Why?"

"Uh nothing." Dylan answers. "You didn't happen to overhear what they were talking about, did you?" he asks.

Nat shakes his head. "Sorry, but what two people discuss over a mega burger is strictly between them." Nat says with a friendly grin. "I'll be right back with you food." he says as he walks off to tend to the diner.

As Nat leaves, Brandon and Dylan sip their coffee while staring straight ahead. "So, you want to start tell me about the problems that you are having with my sister?" Brandon asks.

"Wait, who said anything about problems?" Dylan replies.

"Nobody." Brandon answers. "But you haven't mentioned her once the entire ride over. And just now when Nat mentioned that she was here with Scott a few nights ago, your ears perked up like a puppy dog."

"You mean she hasn't told you already?" Dylan asks.

"No, the only thing she's talked about to me since I got back is her un-naked triumph at the play." Brandon says.

"And she didn't tell you what happened after that?" Dylan asks.

Brandon shakes his head, having no idea what Dylan is talking about. "Nope, not a word." Brandon replies.

"Great." Dylan scoffs with exasperation in his tone.

"Alright, so spill it. What's going on with you and Brenda?" Brandon asks.

"Forget it, it's too long a story." Dylan says.

"Well, I got all day to listen." Brandon replies. "And I really don't feel like talking about this whole Professor Randall Lucinda D'Shawn Hardell soap oprah anymore."

At that moment Nat walks out and brings them their omelets. "There you go, boys. Bon appetite. Just next time you come here, don't forget your smiles, all right?" Brandon and Dylan pick up their forks and start to eat their omelets as they continue their conversation.

"I don't know, man. You know I love your sister, right? But I'm just starting to think that maybe we're just too different to make things work. I mean you know she has definite ideas of where she wants to go in life. And me, I'm just not like that. I like to take life as it comes. It's like waiting for that perfect wave to come in when I'm out in the surf, you know?" Dylan says.

"Dylan, don't take this the wrong way. But this is the same kind of talk I've been hearing from both you and Brenda for the last three years." Brandon says. "There's got to be more to it than this."

"I don't know. I mean I just don't know where everything went wrong and how things got to be so bad with Bren." Dylan says.

"Well, why don't you start at the beginning, I got nothing but time on my hands at the moment, bro." Brandon says.

"Well, it really all started this past summer in Europe. I mean the first few weeks we were there, it could not have gone any better. But then we got to Paris, and that's when it all changed.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

**Dylan and Brenda walk into their penthouse suite at their hotel in Paris. Brenda is totally in awe of her surroundings as she is not use to this kind of luxury. For Dylan, however, this is nothing new he use to live in the Bel Age hotel and grew up as the son of Jack McKay. So he's as cool, calm, and collective as he can be. Dylan just stands there and enjoys watching Brenda walk around the room in amazement, like Cinderella having just arrived at the ball.**

"**Wow, Dylan, this room is incredible. Look at this furniture. You definitely outdid yourself, Mr. McKay." Brenda says, glowing.**

"**Well, nothing's too good for the woman I love." Dylan says in a smooth and mellow tone as he makes his way over to Brenda. He goes over and kisses Brenda on the lips. **

"**And come take a look at this view." Brenda says, as she grabs Dylan's hand and leads him out to the balcony of their room. From behind, Dylan wraps his arms around Brenda's waist and rests his head on her shoulder as she leans back into him. The two of them stand there for a moment and stare out at the view they have of the Eiffel Tower. "This is amazing. To think that just last year the only view I had from my room was a brick wall. Now this. I'm happy to be here, and I'm so happy to be here with you, Dylan" Brenda says.**

**Dylan turns slightly and kisses Brenda twice on the neck, making her feel giddy as he looks out over the view. "You're right. This view is something." Dylan says. "But I think I know of one that just might top it."**

**At that point, Dylan grabs Brenda and picks her up and takes her back in the room. She yells and laughs at the same time as he spins her around. "Oh Dylan, put me down." Brenda yells playfully while laughing.**

"**In a minute." Dylan says softly as he carries Brenda off into the bedroom and places her gently on the bed. Dylan gets on the bed and gently crawls on top of Brenda as the two begin to kiss passionately. Dylan reaches down with his hand and slowly starts to unbutton Brenda's shirt. He gets several buttons unbuttoned when she reaches down and cuts him off, and then pulls away from the kiss.**

"**Dylan wait." Brenda says.**

"**What is it?" Dylan asks.**

"**I just can't do this. Not right now, okay?" Brenda replies.**

"**Oh come on, Bren. Everything is just right. We're in maybe the most romantic city in the world, we got this great room, the time is just right, and everyone who knows us is on the other side of the world. I can't think of a better time than right here and right now." Dylan says in a soft voice as he leans in to try to kiss Brenda again, but she pushes him off and sits up. **

"**Dylan, I'm serious. I just can't. My parents agreed to let me go on this trip. But they put their trust in me to do the right thing." Brenda says.**

"**Come on, Bren, you're 18. How much longer do you need Jim and Cindy's permission to be an adult? And it's not like we haven't done this before." Dylan says.**

"**Dylan, please, I want to wait." Brenda says, her voice becoming a little more assertively.**

**Dylan takes a deep breath and exhales, then with a look of disappointment and frustration, he rolls off of Brenda. "All right, Bren." he mutters.**

"**Thank you." Brenda replies as sits up, grateful that Dylan is honoring her wishes.**

* * *

><p>"So this all started when Brenda wouldn't sleep with you?" Brandon asks as he takes the last bite of his omelet. "Is this all about sex? Because if it is, I think this falls under the category of TMI."<p>

"No chief. This isn't all about sex. Give me a little more credit than that." Dylan says. "You know I'd never make your sister do something she didn't want to do."

"Yes Dylan, I know. But picturing you and my sister in a bed in Paris doing the horizontal mombo is not exactly what I want to have running through my head while I'm trying to eat my breakfast." Brandon says. "As a matter of fact, it's not something I want to be picturing at any time."

"Okay. I get the point." Dylan says as he chews on one of his hash browns. "Anyways, I didn't tell you this to gross you out. I told you because that only made what happened the next morning even worse."

"So what happened the next morning?" asks Brandon.

"Well, Brenda went out for a walk, and I got into the shower." says Dylan as Brandon coughs on his food.

"Dylan, you in the shower is not something I want to picture when eating either." Brandon replies.

"Just shut up and listen, okay?" retorts an aggravated Dylan. "So anyways, there was no hot water in the shower."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

**Dylan gets into the shower and turns in on. He screams as he feels the icy cold water pour down onto his body. He covers up and backs up, turning the hot water faucet all the way up. He reaches in to feel if the water is warming up at all. When it isn't he turns the water off and goes over and grabs a towel and dries off.**

**After putting on a white t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants, Dylan heads down stairs to the lobby in his bare feet. He goes up to the counter in the lobby with a disgruntled look on his face as he asks the clerk for somebody who speaks English. They first clerk who only speaks French and can only understand that Dylan is looking for somebody who speaks English goes and grabs the one of the few people on staff who speaks English and brings him up to the counter.**

"**Yes, can I help you?" the clerk asks.**

"**Hey man, what is the deal with the hot water in my room?" Dylan asks impatiently.**

"**Uhm, it no working?" the man says, trying to put the words together.**

"**Sure it is, I just felt like coming down here half-dressed and asking you about the hot water for my health." Dylan replies sarcastically. "Of course it's not working. Now can we please get some hot water up there ASAP. Because I'm here with my girlfriend and cold showers are not exactly what I had in mind." Dylan says. "All though given the stand Brenda's taken, it's a probably not such a bad idea." Dylan mutters under his breathe.**

"**I'm sorry, what?" the clerk asks.**

"**Never mind, just fix my hot water, okay man?" Dylan asks. At that moment, Dylan is caught off guard when he hears a very familiar voice actually speaking English to one of the other clerks up at the counter. He turns his head, and much to his surprise it's Anne, the equestrian Millionaire who took him in when his Porsche broke down in the middle of nowhere. She is dressed in her country girl hat, western vest and blue jeans.**

**Dylan slowly walks over to where Anne is standing as he listens to her chew out the clerk behind the counter. "Listen, I told you, the airline lost my luggage. I have nothing, okay? NOTHING! Everything was in my luggage, my wallet, my credit cards, my hotel reservation, all of it. It took me two days to find you guys. Can you please show just let me up to my room so I can use the phone? I promise I will get everything taken care of." Anne says aggressively.**

"**I'm sorry, Madame." the English speaking clerk responds in a French accent. "But I can't give you your key without a credit card or some form of identification. That's hotel policy."**

"**Look, I have no money on me. I can get more money, but I just need access to a phone. Without it, I'm sleeping in the street tonight. Can't you bend your damn rules for once and show a little compassion?" **

"**Hey, Hey. What's going on?" Dylan asks.**

**Anne turns to respond and is taken by complete surprise when she sees Dylan standing there. "Dylan? Dylan McKay? What are you doing in Paris?" she asks.**

"**I'm on vacation with my girlfriend, and apparently my lack of hot water in the shower is a breeze compared to the trouble your having. What seems to be the problem?" Dylan asks.**

"**Well, the airline misplaced my bags. I had everything in it, my wallet, my credit cards. So I'm wondering around Paris with no money on me. I had to hitch a ride from the airport to this hotel. I slept in the airport terminal last night. I haven't eaten in two days. I haven't changed my clothes. And….." Anne cries as Dylan cuts her off.**

"**Shhh, Anne, it's okay. You can come upstairs and use my phone. Call whoever you need to call to get this taken care of." Dylan says.**

"**Really? You don't mind?" Anne asks.**

"**Hey, don't you remember the last time we met? I was stranded in the middle of nowhere when you let me stay at your guest house. Well, here's my chance to pay you back." Dylan says with a smile. "And while we're at it, I'll get you something hot to eat and a change of clothes."**

"**Oh no, Dylan. I couldn't do that. I don't want to put you out." Anne says.**

"**Hey, you're not putting me out. What kind of guy would I be if I didn't help you out after you helped me? Now come on, come up to my room and we'll get everything straightened out." Dylan says as he starts to escort Anne to the elevator.**

* * *

><p>"Wait a second, who's Anne?" Brandon asks.<p>

"You remember last year when I took off for a few days right after Brenda broke up with me?" Dylan asks.

"Wasn't this right around the time that she caught you with Kelly at that one restaurant?" Brandon asks.

"Yeah." Dylan answers. "Well, I took a real long drive. Then my Porsche wound up breaking down on this back road in the middle of nowhere. Next thing I know, this middleaged red headed woman comes riding up on horseback like something out of a dream and offers to help. So she takes me riding off on her horse, and lets me stay in her guest house while my car gets repaired. And the whole time that is going on, she lets me ride her horses and everything. It was like something out of an old movie." says Dylan.

"She have a husband?" Brandon asks.

"Nope. And she was loaded too, even more than me." Dylan says as he finishes up his breakfast and picks up the tab.

"So let me get this straight? Last year, you had Kelly and Brenda practically fighting over you all year long. And you run away from both of them, break down in the middle of nowhere, and wind up staying in a beautiful rich single woman's guest house for a couple of days and riding her horses?" Brandon asks. "Man, I don't know what you're doing. But whatever it is, you need to teach me."

Dylan snickers. "Sounds like a badly written novel doesn't it?" he asks as Brandon chuckles. The two of them get up off the stools and head out the front door of the Peach Pit.

"So where we heading?" Brandon asks.

"I thought I'd head out to Castiac Lake and do a little fishing." says Dylan.

"I didn't know you were a fisherman, bro?" says Brandon.

"Not usually. But every once in a while it's good to go out there, rent a boat and just sit out on the water and you don't have anyone to argue with except the fish." Dylan says.

"You know, I think the last time I went fishing was back in Minnesota."

"Minnesota? You mean ice fishing?" Dylan asks jokingly.

"No Dylan, I mean actually normal fishing on a lake. Believe it or not it is actually quite warm in Minnesota in the summer time and there are plenty of lakes to go fishing in." says Brandon as the two friends playfully kick each other as they walk out to Dylan's car.

Dylan cruises down the LA freeway in his Porsche with his sunglasses on. Brandon is sitting in the passenger seat. The wind is whipping through Dylan's hair and blowing it all around. Brandon's is only blowing slightly.

"So, Brenda goes out for a morning walk. You go downstairs and see this rich woman whose house you stayed at last year whose airline lost her luggage. And you volunteer not just to let her come up to your room and use the phone. But to buy get her breakfast and a change of clothes too when you know that Brenda's coming right back from her walk? Bro, do you have a death wish I don't know about?" Brandon jokes.

Dylan chuckles slightly at Brandon's joke. "Nah, I just don't want to go to my grave oweing anybody anything. Anne had helped me out of a jam, and this was my chance to repay my debt. But you're right, man. I knew Bren was gonna flake the moment she walked into the room and saw Anne." Dylan says as he changes lanes and passes a slow moving truck.

"So let me guess what happened next. Brenda gets back to the room and the fireworks start?" Brandon asks.

"Honestly, Bren was a lot calmer than what I had thought she would be. I mean of course she asked the questions you'd expect her to ask like 'What is going on' and 'Who is this woman' but she didn't go off like I thought she would. At least not until dinner that night."

"So what happened at dinner?" Brandon asks.

"Well, the airline finally called the hotel room 8 hours later to say they located Anne's bags and they'd bring them to the hotel, but it would likely be several hours before they got there. And I didn't want to leave Anne sitting around with nothing to do while she waited for her bags to get there. So I invited her out to dinner with us. Brenda sat there most of the time looking like a volcano ready to explode, and she finally did when Anne made the suggestion that I should consider art trading for a living. Because I mentioned how much I like to travel and she was telling me how she gets to travel all the time with this new line of work she's in. Brenda just goes off at that point." Dylan explains as he continues to speed past the other cars in his Porsche.

"Really? You know I can figure my sister losing her cool over some of the other stuff you mentioned, but over a casual conversation about your career path?" Brandon asks.

"It baffled me too. But according to Brenda, it was because I was going to not go to college to go travel the world just Anne made the suggestion. Which, by the way, I never said I was going to do. It was just simple conversation. Of course I planned to come back and go to CU. But even if I didn't, nobody, not Brenda or anyone else has the right to tell me what to do with my life, right?" Dylan asks.

"Hey, it's your life, yours to make the most of or screw up however you please." Brandon replies.

"Exactly. Well, Brenda didn't exactly see it that way, so she made a big scene right there and the restaurant and stormed out, leaving me to deal with Anne alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

**Dylan comes back inside to the restaurant alone, looking hurt and upset. Everyone else has gone back to their own business and Anne is sitting alone at the table as she watches Dylan slowly walk over to her and sit back down across the table from her.**

"**Is everything alright?" Anne asks softly.**

"**Not exactly." Dylan says.**

"**Well, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause any problems between you and her." Anne replies.**

"**Hey." Dylan interrupts holding up a hand. "No need to apologize. You were just making conversation. And for whatever reason it touched a nerve in Bren." Dylan says. "Anyways, I'm sorry for that unpleasant scene."**

**Anne nods. "I can understand how she feels. I mean this is you guys vacation together and I'm kind of intruding." **

"**You're not intruding." Dylan says. "You were in a jam, and I helped you out, that's it."**

"**Well, in any case, I think I've already taken up enough of your time. You should get back to her. And I should get back to the hotel to see if my luggage is there yet." Anne says as she stands up and puts her jacket on. **

"**All right, I'll stay and pick up the check and here…." Dylan says as he reaches into his back pocket and grabs his wallet and pulls a few bills of French currency out and throws them down on the table in front of Anne. "Here's some money for a cab back to the hotel." Dylan says. Anne reluctantly picks up the money.**

"**Thanks. I'll, uhm, I'll pay you back when…." she starts to say getting interrupted by Dylan.**

"**Don't worry about it. We're even." Dylan says. Anne reluctantly agrees and grabs her purse. "Just so we're clear though, what happened last year at your ranch is ancient history, all right? That was another time and things were a lot different." he says.**

"**Hey, as far as I'm concerned, it never happened at all." Anne says as she starts to walk out. "Well good luck at school, Dylan, or whatever you decide to do." she says as she reaches out for a hand shake.**

"**Right, same to you." Dylan replies as he shakes Anne's hand. "Good luck with your art." Anne walks out at that point leaving Dylan to wait for the check.**

* * *

><p>"I didn't go right back to the hotel after that. I walked around for a little while to get my head straight, take a look at what Paris nightlife had to offer." Dylan says.<p>

"Uh-huh, rehearsing what you were going to say to Brenda when you got back to the hotel?" Brandon says jokingly

"Well, that too." Dylan says.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

**Dylan gets back to the hotel room. Brenda is lying on the bed in the secondary bedroom. Dylan made sure this penthouse suite had 2 bedrooms, just in case. She has her back towards the door as Dylan softly knocks and opens it up and sees Brenda lying there.**

"**Hey Bren." Dylan says softly as he walks in and sits at the end of the bed. Brenda doesn't respond. "So what's the deal, you're not going to talk to me for the rest of the night, rest of the week, rest of the vacation, rest of my life?" he asks. Again Brenda just lies there on her side staring at the wall. "Look, I know I haven't exactly been the most trustworthy guy you've ever known. But I swear to God, there's nothing going on between me and Anne." **

"**That's not the point, Dylan." Brenda replies softly. **

"**Then tell me Brenda, what is the point?" Dylan asks.**

"**The point is that I remembered tonight just why we broke up last year. It's like we're picking up right where we left off." Brenda says. "I'm making plans for the future which include you, and you just seem like you don't care. Like you're willing to accept whatever direction life pushes you in." **

"**Look, I want you in my future. I just don't know what that future is yet." Dylan says.**

"**Well my future is not traveling all around the world buying and selling ugly paintings. My future is at California University, and if you're not going to be there than I don't know how you can be part of that future." Brenda explains.**

"**Fine Bren, I'll go to CU. I'll come with you to orientation. Will that make you happy?" Dylan asks. Brenda rolls over in Dylan's direction and looks at him for the first time since he walked in.**

"**Don't do it for me, Dylan. Do it because it's something you want to do. Up until this point, I thought it was. But now I'm not so sure. Sooner or later, Dylan, whether you like it or not, you are going to have to choose a path in life." **

"**Fine Bren, I'll choose. But do I really have to choose tonight?" Dylan says trying to avoid an argument. "I mean, why do you think I put my money back in the trust and signed your dad back on to manage the trust? It was because I don't want to blow all my money in one spot. I want to be smart with it. But that doesn't mean I know what I want to do." Dylan says.**

* * *

><p>"So you made up?" Brandon asks.<p>

"More like a temporary truce. But the next few days, it was clear that she definitely had not gotten over what happened." Dylan says.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

**Brenda and Dylan are sitting at a little outside café in Paris overlooking the Eiffel Tower. Dylan is eating a sandwich while Brenda has a bowl of chicken salad in front of her, but isn't eating it. Instead she is staring out at the Paris landscape with her arms folded and making no effort to be sociable. Dylan sees this and is clearly getting visibly annoyed by it.**

"**Would you eat something, please? You didn't have any breakfast and now you're not eating lunch." Dylan says.**

"**Sorry, I'm not hungry." Brenda replies in a soft and unenthusiastic tone.**

"**Whatever." Dylan says as he continues to eat his sandwich. "So what do you want to do this afternoon?" **

"**I don't know." Brenda responds nonchalantly. **

"**Well, you said you had all these places you wanted to show me. Anywhere you want to go, just name it." Dylan replies.**

**Brenda shrugs. "I don't care. Whatever you want to do." she says. At that point Dylan throws the rest of the sandwich down on his plate.**

"**I can't believe you are doing this." Dylan says.**

"**Doing what?" Brenda asks.**

"**You are going to let one thing I said at dinner the other night ruin the entire vacation." Dylan says.**

"**I'm not letting it ruining anything. I am having an absolutely wonderful time, thank you very much." Brenda says in a stern and angry tone, obviously not matching the words she is saying.**

"**Look, I'm not going to do this anymore. We're in Paris and we have thousands of things we could be doing and enjoying. But you're going to let it all go to waste because you got this big chip on your shoulder over one thing I happened to say in casual conversation that you didn't agree with. Well Bren, if you're going to be miserable, then it's stupid to be spending all this money over here in Europe, when we can be miserable doing nothing back in L.A." Dylan says.**

"**Fine, why don't we just go home, then?" Brenda replies.**

"**Fine, waiter, check please." Dylan says as he and Brenda continue to shoot angry looks at each other.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, I never said my sister was above holding a grudge." Brandon says.<p>

"Pft, you don't have to tell me twice, ace." Dylan replies as he turns off the freeway and onto the road that leads up to the lake. "I mean I went to a lot of trouble to put that that trip together, and she goes and lets one little thing totally ruin it. So instead we come home early and don't talk for a couple weeks." says Dylan.

"Yeah, why didn't you call during that time? Brenda was wondering about you." Brandon asks.

Dylan shrugs. "She seemed like she wanted to be left alone. I mean we talked once or twice on the plane ride home, but couldn't seem to work anything out. Then when she got off the plane I asked if she needed a ride home, she said no thanks that she'd get a taxi."

"Well obviously you guys patched things up before school, because she told me the story about how you surprised her on registration day." Brandon says.

"Yeah…" Dylan says as he pauses and takes a deep breathe. "I have to admit, I came very close to not going."

"So what made you finally go?" Brandon asks.

"Well, a few days before, I had just come in from the surf." says Dylan.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

**On a bright sunny day at the beach, Dylan has just come in from surfing. He unhooks the cable from his ankle that is tied to the surfboard and puts it underneath his arm as he goes walking down the beach, back towards the Beverly Hills beach club.**

**As he walks up the beach, he spots a familiar face walking in his direction and quickly realizes it's Kelly. She is wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of shorts. He briefly debates whether to go up and talk to her or not, but before he can decide, Kelly sees him and calls out.**

"**Dylan!" she shouts from about 60 feet away as she quickly goes walking in his direction. Realizing he's been spotted, Dylan stops and stands there waiting to greet her.**

"**Hey Kel." Dylan greets in an unenthusiastic tone.**

"**Hey stranger, so this is where you've been hiding out the last few weeks?" Kelly asks. "Brenda told me you guys came home early." **

"**Oh she did?" Dylan asks, sounding disgruntled and figuring that by now Brenda has told just about everyone how bad their European vacation went. "Did she happen to mention anything else? Has everyone turned against me now?"**

**Kelly looks confused. "Wait, what are you talking about?" she asks.**

"**Oh come on, Kel? You mean Bren hasn't told you what a jerk I was during the whole trip?" Dylan asks.**

"**Actually, she really hasn't said that much about it." Kelly says. "But she did say that you did your best to show her a good time." **

**Dylan raises an eyebrow. "Really?" he asks in a disbelieving tone.**

"**Yes really." Kelly replies. "In fact, if I didn't know any better, I'd almost think she misses you."**

"**Well, lucky for me, you don't know any better. Believe me, Kel, Brenda doesn't miss me." says a disgruntled Dylan.**

"**Yeah, I guess you're right." Kelly says in a cheerful voice. "I guess that's why she keeps asking me if I've seen you and if I know whether or not you are coming to registration." Kelly says with a grin, taking Dylan by surprise. "So will we see you there?" she asks about registration.**

"**Uhm, yeah, maybe." Dylan answers.**

"**Great, see you then. Bye." Kelly says as she goes walking off cheerfully.**

**Dylan is left there with his thoughts. He had thought Brenda wanted him to stay away. But was Kelly telling the truth or was this some kind of trick to get him and Brenda talking again?**

* * *

><p>"Well, I figured if Kelly said it, there had to be some kind of truth to it. After all, what motivation would she have to get Bren and I back on speaking terms?" Dylan says as he pulls up next to the lake, and turns his car off.<p>

"True. Unless she genuinely thinks you and Brenda belong together." Brandon says.

"Oh please." Dylan says sarcastically, almost chuckling. "I've known Kelly since Kindergarten. There's a certain part of her that's always going to resent the fact that she couldn't make things work with me and I wound up back together with Brenda. Believe me, chief, Kelly likes to do the dumping, she does not like to be the one who gets dumped." Dylan says.

"So is this the spot?" Brandon asks.

"Yup, this is it." Dylan replies as he looks around and stretches. "Castiac Lake, one of the last few bodies of water you can go to in L.A. that hasn't been drowned with toxic sewage." Dylan says.

"So where do we get our fishing gear?" Brandon asks.

"Over there." Dylan answers as he points to a small white building about 100 feet away. "I hope the boat rental is as cheap as it used to be."

"Woah, wait a second. Boat? You didn't say anything about a boat." Brandon replies.

"Oh come on, Minnesota, how did you think we were going to get out where all the fish are? Fly?" Dylan asks jokingly.

"Yeah, but what do you know about boats?" Brandon asks.

"I know they got a motor, and they float on water, and it's what we sit in why we try to catch fish, everything else I just figure out along the way." Dylan says as he and Brandon begin to walk towards the white building.

"So anyways, obviously the two of you reconciled because you wound up going to CU, and so did she." says Brandon.

Dylan sighs. "Yeah. But that was short lived. I mean yeah, romantic poetry on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays was fun. But the fun didn't last." Dylan says. "You know, don't ever tell old Jimbo I said this, but if only I would have listened to him and never bought that damn car, none of this would have ever happened.

"You mean that gray Porsche that cost more than I made in three years of working at the Peach Pit?" Brandon jokes as Dylan laughs.

"Is that envy I sense in you, young Brandon?" Dylan jokes back.

"Not at all." Brandon replies. "Just merely pointing out the depressingly obvious."

"Yeah, well don't get too depressed there, slim. I had that car just a few days and it's caused me a lifetime of trouble. If only I would have listened to your dad and just gone with a Ford Bronco or a simple transportation vehicle." Dylan says as Brandon shakes his head.

"You know I remember the look on Dad and Brenda's faces when you first pulled into the driveway with that thing." Brandon says.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

**The Walsh family is sitting down at the kitchen table having one of the rare meals that they get to eat together, when they hear a car pull up into their driveway, and a unrecognizable horn sound off. All of them look up from their food with puzzled looks.**

"**Who's that?" Jim asks.**

"**You got me." Brandon says as both Cindy and Brenda shrug. They all get up and walk outside to see a Gray Porsche pull up and turn the engine off.**

"**I don't believe it." Brandon says with both frustration and envy in his voice.**

"**Is this who I think it is?" Jim asks.**

**Dylan hops out of his car and Brandon is the first to greet him with a cross arm high five. "Dude, nice wheels." Brandon says.**

"**Yeah, well, I was just on my way home, cruising down the road. I passed this Porsche dealership and saw this baby sitting in the window. I have to tell you, B, it was love at first sight."**

"**Dylan, this must have cost a fortune." questions Brenda. Jim stays silent for the moment looking down at the car while Cindy just looks on.**

"**Well, it wasn't cheap, I'll tell you that. But you know what I always say; you only live once, so you got to enjoy it while you can. So what do you say, Bren, want to go for a little spin and help break in the passenger seat. I'm telling you, it has your name on it, and it's just calling out to you." Dylan says with enthusiasm.**

**Brenda looks at her father who doesn't say anything but shoots Brenda a look as if to say 'don't even think about it.' **

"**Uhm, maybe later Dylan, I need to finish dinner then I have some reading to catch up on." Brenda says.**

**Dylan looks a little disappointed, but keeps his happy go lucky attitude as he walks over to Jim and slaps him on the shoulder. "So Jim, what do you think?" Dylan asks.**

**Jim just stands there, still in his business suit that he wore to work that day looking at the car. "Well, I have to admit, it's a snazzy looking car, but how much did it cost?" **

"**Well, it was a little more than you probably would have liked to have spent, but if the check that I put down for the deposit bounces, I'm a dead man." Dylan says.**

"**Dylan, I thought the idea was to get a transportation vehicle? You know something to take you from point A to point B. Isn't that what you said? Keep your old Porsche in the garage and still drive it once in a while." Jim says.**

"**Yeah, I know, Jim. I thought about that. But then I got to thinking, life's too short to be driving around in some normal everyday looking car that you're constantly taking into the shop after it hits 50,000 miles. I mean the old one's a 61 and still runs like a charm. I got a lot of mileage out of it. I figured what the hell; I have the money, right? So why not go for it?" **

"**How much?" Jim asks.**

"**Jim, trust me, it's a great buy here. I'll get a good 10 years out of this car." Dylan insists.**

"**Dylan, how much?" Jim repeats**

"**It's on the sticker." Dylan says. Jim looks down at the price that is on the sticker in the window. Brenda, Brandon, and Dylan just sit there and look at each other, knowing that Jim's reaction is likely to not be what Dylan is looking for.**

"**Well, what's next? A Rolls Royce? Or maybe you might be in the market for a Lamborghini?" Jim says sarcastically. **

"**So what are you saying, you're not going to cover the check?" Dylan asks.**

"**I didn't say that." Jim said. "But Dylan, I must say, this is not responsible spending." **

"**Jim, don't start, all right." Dylan says. "Don't lecture me about responsibility. It's my money, let me learn to manage it, all right?" **

**At that point Brenda decides to chime in. "Dylan, look, my dad's not trying to lecture you. He's simply just saying…."**

"**Look Bren, just do yourself a favor and stay out of it, all right? I mean seriously no offense, but you wouldn't know the first thing about going out and shopping for a new car." Dylan says in an irritated tone as he goes around and gets back in his car, turns it on and backs out of the driveway in a hurry, clearly unhappy with what just happened.**

**Brenda stands there with her arms folded, obviously not happy with what Dylan just said to her.**

* * *

><p>"I have to admit. In three years, that was the very first time I saw Brenda side with Dad over you on any kind of a disagreement." Brandon says as he and Dylan load up a rented motor boat with fishing gear and some bait.<p>

"You know, the same thought crossed my mind too." says Dylan. "That was definitely a red flag that there was something seriously wrong here. I mean, Brenda never sided with Jim. And if she did, she kept it too herself. But I don't know what it was about that car that she hated." Dylan says as he helps load up the boat.

"Eh, I don't think it was so much that she hated the car as it was that you could go to school or not, go on European vacations and buy Porsches while she was slaving away with going to school and working for our father." Brandon says.

"Oh great, so she's jealous." Dylan says.

"No, I didn't say she was jealous." Brandon says.

"Yeah you did." Dylan replies.

"Okay fine, I said she was jealous. You happy?" Brandon asks as Dylan looks serious for a moment then cracks up laughing.

"It's all cool, B. I don't hold anything against you, man." Dylan says. "I just wished Brenda had atleast gone for one ride in it before I gave it back."

"Wait, you were going to give your new Porsche back?" Brandon asks.

"Sure was." Dylan says. "I didn't want Jim and I to be at each other's throat over this. I wanted to keep the peace with him and with Brenda. So I was going to take it back and trade it in the next day for either a truck or an SUV. But as you know, I never got that opportunity."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

**Dylan is on his way home late at night. There aren't many cars out on the road as he pulls up and stops at a red light.**

**He tries to find a good song on the radio, but there doesn't seem to be one playing. And finally he gives up and turns it off.**

**As he watches a guy in a dark jacket cross the road, he thinks nothing of it and sits there. He thinks about Brenda and how he wished she could have just gone on one ride in his Porsche just to let her hair down and live a little before he traded it in for something more economically manageable. But no matter, Brenda would see when he got another car that despite what she thought, her opinion did matter to him. **

**As Dylan prepares to go on the green light, he suddenly feels the cold steel of metal get pressed into his left cheek. From out of nowhere a manly arm wraps around him, coming from outside his window. In a millisecond he realizes he is being held up at gunpoint as the hot smelly breathe of the guy he just saw crossing the street a moment ago is right up his face.**

"**Get out of the car, sucka!" the guy says to him in a loud voice.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: We'll pick up right here in the next chapter. I'm hoping to have all the flashbacks done by then, but I can't make any promises.**

**And oh yes, as always, please take a moment to review if you have a chance. Your comments are what inspires me to keep on writing. **


	5. Dylan's Story part 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, nothing really new to say here. I didn't quite get the flashbacks finished with this chapter, but I promise they will be done with the next one and we will be all caught up to speed.**

**So here we go, picking up right where left off.**

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, Brandon. I was looking right down the barrel of that gun. And I saw my entire life in that barrel." Dylan says as he puts a lure on his fishing line. He and Brandon are both sitting in a boat out in the middle of the lake as it slowly rocks.<p>

"Yeah, Bren said something to same that effect after she got held up that night at the Peach Pit." Brandon replies.

Dylan snickers. "Yeah, and you saw how differently we handled our stress. She freaks out in class during an exam and winds up going to see a shrink. I, on the other hand, start hanging out at a gun range and wind up almost blowing your sisters head off." Dylan says.

"I've been meaning to ask you about that. Just how is it that you wound up getting your hands on a gun anyways?" Brandon asks.

Dylan snickers. "Tricks of the trade, young master Brandon." he jokes as he casts a lure out into the water.

"No, see I happen to know for a fact that it is illegal in California to sell a gun to anyone that's not over 21." Brandon replies. Dylan's face grows serious. "Dylan, come on, man. You know I won't turn you in. But that very easily could have been me that you almost shot that day. Brenda asked me if I would go with her to help set up that stereo, but I couldn't because I had a tutoring session with D'Shawn." Brandon says.

"Well, it's not like I went out looking for one." Dylan says. "It just sort of found me."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

**With his protective eye goggles and earphones on, Dylan zeroes in on the papered target in front of him. He is totally oblivious to the other people who are there at the gun range. He is zeroed in and focused on the target as he fires off a round of bullets from his pistol dead at the center. An older man is standing next to him watching on intently.**

"**Wow, you got 13 out of 15 right in the center. You're pretty good at this." the guy says.**

"**Yeah, well when we're living in Dodge City, you'd better be." Dylan replies.**

"**So tell me, kid. You ready for the real thing yet? Ready to go out and get yourself one of these babies?" the guy asks pointing at Dylan's gun. Dylan empties the chamber and places the gun down on the counter.**

"**I've been ready, man." Dylan says assertively.**

"**Great, it just so happens I own a little shop…." the guy says as he stops and takes a closer look at Dylan.**

"**What?" Dylan asks wanting to know why the guy stopped talking in mid thought.**

"**How old are you, kid?" the man asks.**

"**Just turned 19, why?" Dylan says. The guy frowns as soon as Dylan says there.**

"**Law says you have to be 21. I'm afraid I can't help you kid." says the guy.**

"**What do you mean you can't help me?" Dylan asks angrily. "I've been out here every night busting my butt, learning how to defend myself. You got thousands of kids running around these streets with guns and you're telling me that you're going to take away my right to defend myself? It's in the Constitution, pal, 2****nd**** amendment!" Dylan screams.**

"**Hey, look, I understand how you feel. But the law is the law. I can't help you." The guy says as Dylan folds his arms and with a real ticked off look on his face. The guy then looks around to make sure nobody is within hearing distance and he leans in and whispers to Dylan. "During business hours that is." **

"**Whoa wait, what do you mean during business hours?" Dylan asks skeptically. The guy reaches into his pocket and pulls out a card and gives it to Dylan.**

"**Come to that address after 7 and I'll get you what you need." the guy says. Dylan looks down at the card, then up at the guy with a skeptical look on his face as he wonders if this is a set up, but he decides to go along with it.**

"**Okay. I'll be there." Dylan replies.**

* * *

><p>"So just like that, he sold you a hand gun?" Brandon asks as he looks at Dylan funny. Dylan shrugs his shoulders.<p>

"I just showed up there that night. He took me into an alley behind his store to a car. He opened up the trunk and there were enough guns there to supply half the LAPD. And just like that, I was the new owner of a Walter PPK 9 millimeter Kurtz." Dylan says as he reels his line in.

"Man, it's no wonder there's so much teen violence going on in this city with how easy they are making access to guns these days." Brandon says as he finishes putting his lure on.

"Yeah, well, what can I say? I bought a gun to protect myself, instead it winds up driving Brenda away and into the arms of that snake." Dylan says with disgust.

"Ah, I was wondering when good old Stewart was going to come into this story." Brandon says jokingly. "All right, lets see if I remember how to do this right." Brandon says as he casts his line away. Dylan nods his head in approval.

"Not bad for a Minnesota boy." Dylan says. "You know, I tried repeatedly to apologize. I kept calling and calling, and I just couldn't get her to talk to me. Finally I figured I didn't want to piss your folks off, so I backed away, figured I'd give her some space. I just couldn't believe how quickly she'd run off to some new wonder boy."

"How exactly did you find out about it anyways? Who told you?" Brandon asks. Dylan turns to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Who do you think? Kelly." Dylan answers as he casts his line again.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

**Dylan walks out of his romantic poetry class with an upset look on his face. Brenda did not show up to class yet again, and Dylan is beyond frustrated with the fact that Brenda is now obviously deliberately avoiding him.**

**As he walks out of the building he spots Kelly sitting on the lawn with John Sears and he shakes his head in disbelief. Dylan knows the history between him and Kelly and can't believe that she would even give him the time of day after what happened between them. As Kelly sits with John, she spots Dylan and quickly dismisses herself and goes running up to Dylan.**

"**Hey Dylan, good to see you back on campus." Kelly says.**

"**Oh really and why is that?" Dylan asks in a grouchy tone.**

"**Well, it's just…."Kelly starts getting interrupted.**

"**And what the hell are you doing with that idiot anyways?" he asks bluntly.**

"**Hey, John Sears is all right." Kelly replies.**

"**All right? Kel, do you have a memory problem? Do you not remember what this guy did to you back in 9****th**** grade?" Dylan asks in a flustered tone.**

"**Yes, Dylan, I remember. But that was then. People change." **

"**Oh please." Dylan says in a disbelieving tone. "That guy hasn't changed. He's the same skirt chasing rat he's always been." **

"**And how do you know?" Kelly asks.**

"**I just know all right. I know about guys like him." Dylan fires back. "And by the way, the next time you talk to Brenda, you can tell her that she doesn't have to throw her entire college career down the drain just to avoid me."**

**Kelly looks confused as she walks with Dylan. "Woah, wait, Dylan, what are you talking about?" **

"**Brenda. I had to listen to her chew my ear off about skipping classes and not taking college serious. But now here she hasn't been to class in over a week." Dylan says. At that point Kelly just looks at Dylan with an uncomfortable look on her face, which he can tell right away that she's hiding something. "Kel…" Dylan says inquisitively**

"**Hm?" Kelly asks, trying to play it off.**

"**You know something, don't you?" Dylan asks. Kelly shakes her head to try to deny it. "No, you got really quiet just now when I brought up Brenda. Kel, we've known each other for too long and I know that look. You're hiding something."**

"**What? I was just listening to you, that's all." Kelly replies.**

"**Uh-huh." Dylan says in a sarcastic disbelieving tone. "Come on, Kel, spit it out. Where has Brenda been?"**

"**Well uhm..." Kelly says awkwardly as she grabs the back of her neck. "She changed her class schedule, so I don't think you'll be seeing her in class much anymore." Kelly says as she grits her teeth.**

**Dylan just nods his head with no emotional reaction. "Go on. What else?" Dylan says.**

"**What do you mean 'what else'? There is nothing else." says Kelly. But Dylan instinctively knows in an instant what is going on. **

"**She's started seeing somebody else, hasn't she?" Dylan asks. **

"**No. Of course not." Kelly says, trying to sound convincing but Dylan doesn't buy it. Instead he just glares at her as if to say 'don't lie to me again.' Finally Kelly breaks down and nods. "One of her dad's clients set her up with his son and they've been seeing each other for a few weeks now." Kelly spits out reluctantly. Dylan looks at Kelly, and little by little a feeling of pure rage begins to build inside of him as he finally starts to walk off with a purpose. Kelly rushes to catch up with him. "Dylan. Dylan wait!" Kelly shouts. "Look, there's nothing you can do."**

"**Oh the hell there is." Dylan says. "I can find this joker and I can make him a permanent fixture in the pavement."**

"**Yeah, and get arrested for assault and battery." Kelly replies.**

"**Then I can tell Brenda what a two faced hypocrite she is." Dylan says.**

"**Hyprocrite?" Kelly repeats.**

"**Yeah, you heard me, hypocrite. You remember last year after she and I broke up, I caught all kinds of hell because I started dating you right away? But now look at her. How long after she broke up with me did she begin seeing this goof ball? The next day? That night?" Dylan screams.**

"**Look Dylan, it doesn't matter when it happened or how it happened. The point is that Brenda broke up with you because she thought you were emotionally unstable. And if you go find this guy and punch him out, you'll only reinforce this belief and you may end up losing her for good." explains Kelly. **

"**So what are you saying? That I should just sit back and do nothing?" Dylan asks.**

"**That's exactly what you should do." Kelly says. Dylan grits his teeth and grunts in frustration as he pounds his fist down in frustration. "Look, I know it's hard. But if you go and punch Stuart out, you'll be doing exactly what Brenda expects you to do."**

"**Stuart? The guy's name is Stuart? What the hell kind of loser is Brenda dating here?" **

"**For your information, Dylan, he happens to be the son of a very wealthy businessman." Kelly says. "Now listen to me, I know what I'm talking about, okay? If you just sit back and play it cool when you are around Stuart and Brenda, you'll totally catch her off guard. See, I know Brenda, and this is totally a rebound thing. She's only seeing Stuart because unlike you, he doesn't go flying off the handle. You have to show her that you are mature and handle things in a mature and civilized fashion." Kelly says as Dylan makes a face of anguish. "Yes, I know it will be painful for you not to give Mr. Stuart the old right hook, but believe me, you'll thank me in the long run." Kelly says.**

* * *

><p>"For once, I'm actually glad that I listened to Kelly." says Dylan, as he casts his line.<p>

"What's this I hear?" Brandon jokes. "You are actually admitting that the girl was smarter than the guy in this case and that violence was not the answer? I hate to say this, D, but I think you're going soft in your old age." Brandon jokes as the two friends laugh in the boat. Brandon instantly jumps up as he feels a bite on his line. "Oh wait, wait, I think I caught a bite." he says as the boat rocks back and forth.

"Hey, take it easy, man. You're gonna flip the boat." Dylan yells. Brandon reels his line in but there is no fish there.

"Darn it, I thought I had one." Brandon says.

"You were too eager, man. I'm telling you, you got to reel them in slowly." says Dylan.

"Right, give them more time to swim away. That makes a lot of sense." Brandon replies sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm just trying to give you a few pointers. If you don't take them, it's your loss." Dylan says as he stares out at the lake.

"Right, so speaking of pointers, just how well did you figure Kelly's advice worked in the whole Stuart Brenda thing?" Brenda asks.

"Honestly? Pretty well." Dylan says. "I got my real first chance to test it out that night at your parents' anniversary party."

"Really? When?" Brandon asks.

"Right when I got there." Dylan answers. "See, I was coming up the sidewalk and I saw Brenda and Stuart together. See, I already knew who Stuart was."

"Yeah, Bren told me that you knew him from his younger days when he was into partying." Brandon says as he puts another lure on his fishing line.

"More than just partying, B. He was into drugs, both buying and selling. And this left me in a real tough spot. See my gut reaction right there was to spill everything to Brenda about what I knew about him. But I also knew Kelly was right and Brenda would see it as me being jealous and making something up to break the two of them up. So I had to play it cool and act like them being together didn't bother me, even though deep down inside it was gutting me like a dagger through the heart." Dylan says.

"I hear you, bro." Brandon says as he casts his line. "So you didn't drop the ball on Stuart right then and there?"

"Nope." Dylan says shaking his head. "I dropped subtle hints, enough so that Bren would start asking questions. But I played it cool and let things played out. And when I went into the party to congratulate your parents, that's when I saw that Stuart came back inside without Bren, and I knew right then and there that what I said had gotten to her. So I took this as my one and only chance to confront Stuart while Brenda wasn't around."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

**As the soft music plays and couples graze the dance area that has been set up in the back yard for the 20****th**** wedding anniversary of Jim and Cindy, Stuart comes walking in with a look on his face of a man who has just had a massive monkey wrench thrown into his plans. **

**Dylan is leaning up against the fence over in the corner. He spots Stuart walk in and waits for the proper moment when there aren't a lot of people around and he slowly and casually makes his way over to Stuart.**

"**Stuart, I think it's time you and I have a little talk, my friend." Dylan says in a calm and slick manner.**

"**Sorry Dylan." Stuart replies. "But I have nothing to say to you. So why don't you go raid the cheese tray over there and butt out of Brenda and my business." **

**Dylan smirks. "Ah, you want to know what the thing is about the cheese tray, Stuart?" Dylan says calmly. "There are so many different kinds of cheeses on it, and there's no reference guide, so you don't know exactly what kind of cheese you're getting until you stick the thing in your mouth. And by the time you realize that you don't like that kind of cheese, it's too late. See, the taste is already in your mouth and no matter how much water or soda you drink, you can't wash that god awful taste out. It just sits there and lingers long after you've digested it." Dylan says, totally intending his words to have a different meaning. Stuart looks at him confused.**

"**Just what are you talking about here?" Stuart asks.**

"**I'm talking about Brenda and whatever wool your pulling over her eyes so that she doesn't discover who you really are." Says Dylan as his voice gets softer, but the aggression grows and he gets right up in Stuart's face.**

"**Hey, I'm not pulling the wool over anyone's eyes here. The fact was that was then and this is now." Stuart says.**

"**Oh yeah?" Dylan asks as he raises his eyebrows. "Well for your sake, I hope you're right. I really do hope you've cleaned up your act." **

"**Well you can stop worrying, because I have." Stuart says as he glares at Dylan. "Not that it's any of your business."**

"**When it comes to Brenda, everything's my business." Dylan asserts.**

"**Get over it, Dylan. Brenda's not with you anymore. She's with me now." Stuart says.**

**Dylan shakes his head. "That doesn't matter." he responds. "See Stuart, regardless of whether Brenda is with me or not, she happens to be the single most important person in my life. Now, I can't stop her from seeing you. But just know this. If you ever do anything to hurt her or cause her any kind of pain what so ever, you're going to have me to deal with. And I'm not talking about just one time I come up and deck you, oh no, my friend. If you hurt Brenda, just know that you'll have an enemy in me for the rest of your natural existance. Yes, I will go way out of my way to see that you are as miserable as you can possibly me. In fact, I will make your misery and suffering my personal mission in life. You got that?" Dylan warns in a very cool, very calm, but deadly serious voice as he gets right up in Stuart's face. Stuart just stands there looking at Dylan with a blank expression on his face. He doesn't want to show any kind of fear, but what Dylan says has gotten to him. Out of the corner of his eye, Dylan sees Brenda make her way into the back yard and figures now is a good time to end this conversation before she comes over to them.**

"**Tell you what, Stuart. I think I'll take your advice. I think I will check out that cheese tray. Enjoy your evening, and don't forget what I said." Dylan says. At that point, Stuart doesn't say anything, but throws his hands up in the air as if to concede that Dylan has won this verbal sparring contest. Stuart turns around and starts to walk out of the party at which point Brenda comes walking up to him.**

* * *

><p>"You know, man, I probably wouldn't have told you this at the time if I had known it had happened, but I'm glad somebody put Stuart in his place. I mean when I think how close Brenda came to possibly marrying that guy." Brandon says. At that point Dylan's face turns totally serious. Brandon then realizes he may have slipped as he stops laughing and turns serious as well.<p>

"Woah, wait a minute. Did you say 'marry'?" Dylan asks.

"Well, maybe I was exaggerating a little bit." Brandon says.

"No, no. Hold up a minute, slim." Dylan says as he turns to focus his full attention on Brandon. "Tell me what you meant."

"Dylan, it's nothing. Really." Brandon says.

"BRANDON" Dylan says, raising his voice.

Brandon gulps before getting an awkward look on his face and finally fessing up. "Alright. Brenda later told me that she thinks Stuart might have been just about to propose when you showed up there at the front door." says Brandon.

"Really?" Dylan asks raising an eyebrow.

"That's what she said, bro. You didn't hear it from me though." Brandon says. Dylan just glares at Brandon for a moment. An awkward feeling Brandon, quickly tries to change the subject. "Listen, it's almost 4. Maybe we should reel it in and call a day." Brandon says as Dylan continues to glare. Finally Dylan breaks the awkwardness by letting out a snicker.

"Ehh, don't let it bother you, B. I figured things had gotten kind of serious between them anyways. But I did just enough that night to muddy the waters that night. Brenda confronted me about what I knew about Stuart, and I told her point blank what I knew. After that, I kept my distance. I figured the tracks had already been laid; now I just needed to wait for the train to derail." Dylan says as he casts his line.

"What do you mean the tracks had already been laid?" Brandon asks.

"I could tell that night at the party that Stuart hadn't changed all that much. I mean sure, maybe he polished up his act a little bit. But deep down he still had the same ego and was just as greedy and money hungry as ever. I knew it was just a matter of time before Brenda saw him for who he truly is. I didn't need to intervene anymore. So I just kept out of it and laid low for a while."

"Uh huh, wait for my sister to come crawling back to you, eh?" Brandon asks half-jokingly.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly put it that way, but…." Dylan says getting cut off.

"Dylan, Dylan." Brandon says holding up his hand. "I'm kidding." Brandon says. The two friends laugh for a second and then focus back on their fishing. After several moments of silence, Dylan finally speaks up.

"Well yeah, that was my plan. I was just going to lay low and wait for the right time to talk to Brenda, once she realized that I was only looking out for her best interest." Dylan says. "Unfortunately, while Bren was learning the truth about Stuart Carson, something else reared its ugly head in my direction."

"You mean Kelly?" Brandon asks. Dylan nods.

"Kelly and that idiot, John Sears. And me being the white knight I am and trying to do a good deed, I let myself get sucked into that whole nasty situation." Dylan says.

"Hey bro, you were helping out a friend, nothing to be ashamed of." Brandon says, trying to reassure him.

"Well Brandon, everyone knows that friendship has its limits. And unfortunately this time, just like the previous summer while Brenda was in Paris, Kelly and I didn't know what our limitations were." Dylan says as he casts his lure again with a look of shame on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

**Kelly is walking across campus alone carrying her schoolbooks by holding them against her chest with her arms folded over top of them. Off to the side she sees John Sears approach her and starts to pick up the pace but it is too late as he has already zeroed in on her and comes jogging up to her.**

"**Kelly, wait up, please." John yells.**

**Kelly closes her eyes for a moment, and with a look of frustration she turns to John Sears. "Look John, whatever you have to tell me, I'm not going to buy it. So do yourself a favor and whatever lines you rehearsed to tell me, tell it to the next bimbo you have lined up." Kelly says aggressively.**

"**Kelly, how many times do I have to tell you, there are no other girls. There's only you. I'm crazy about you." John says, putting on a sentimental front.**

"**Yeah right." Kelly says sarcastically. "You're a senior in college and you can't even spell fidelity, much less know what it means."**

**At that exact moment, Dylan is walking on the other side of the pathway and spots the two of them. He can instantly tell from reading their body language that John Sears is hitting on Kelly, but she is trying to get rid of him. He debates whether or not to interfere, but with him not seeing Brenda, he figures it can't hurt to go and stand up for a friend in need.**

"**Look, I know things got a little out of hand last night." John says.**

"**No John, the only thing that got out of hand last night was you. You know I don't know how I was so stupid to actually thing that you had changed." Kelly says.**

"**Kelly look, I'm laying it all on the line here. I really like you a lot." John pleads, trying to sound sincere. Kelly doesn't buy it. **

"**Oh please, you like anything that wears a skirt." Kelly replies. By then, Dylan has made his way over to where Kelly and John Sears are standing and has heard every word.**

"**So let me guess, what was his line today? Was it 'I'd wait a lifetime just to be with you' or did he go with 'There are no other girls, only you.'" Dylan asks. Both John Sears and Kelly turn at that moment to look at Dylan. Kelly has a faint look of relief on her face while John's expression turns to one of annoyance.**

"**Excuse me, McKay, but this is an A B conversation, so why don't you see your way out of it." John says as he glares at Dylan.**

"**Well you see John, that's the problem, I think A is trying to tell B to take a hike but apparently B has some sort of learning disability, so C is here to make sure that there is no confusion." Dylan says assertively as he folds his arms, standing his ground.**

"**Oh you think you're funny, McKay? Kelly, who is this guy to you anyhow?" John asks.**

"**He happens to be a very close friend." Kelly says.**

"**That's right, Sears, I'm a friend, a friend who hates seeing other friends of his getting constantly harassed by smooth talking, sex crazed idiot frat boys with over inflated egos and high testosterone." Dylan says.**

"**Idiot frat boys, huh?" John asks with an angry look on his face. "Let me tell you something, you wouldn't last one week in KEG house. In fact, you probably would have been booted out the front door the first day." **

"**Believe me, I wear that as a badge of honor." Dylan says. "I wouldn't touch your fraternity with a fifty foot pole."**

"**Hey, you got a problem with my KEG brothers?" John asks.**

"**No, I ain't got a problem with your brothers, John. I just happen to think there's more to life than getting drunk every other night and trying to bed every chick on campus." Dylan says as he glares at John. The two stand there just scowling at each other for a moment, almost as if they were in a stare down.**

"**You know, if I were you, I'd start watching my back from now on." John Sears warns.**

"**Stay away from her, I mean it." Dylan replies. John slowly backs away but keeps his eyes focused on Dylan the entire time as he starts walking backwards. Dylan stares right back, his look is enough to burn a hole through John Sears. John does not take his eyes off Dylan until he turns the corner. At that point Kelly comes up to him.**

"**Thanks." Kelly says softly.**

"**Any time." Dylan replies in a mono tone.**

**Kelly reaches out and grabs Dylan's arm with her hand and squeezes. "It sure is nice to have a friend who's still not afraid to stand up for you against a jerk." **

"**Well, I'm glad you appreciate it. Not all girls on campus do." Dylan replies, making reference to Brenda.**

* * *

><p>"Well, that doesn't sound too bad, bro. You just stood up for a friend against an egotistical jerk, nothing wrong with that." Brandon replies.<p>

"Trust me, Bran, it didn't end there. You see Kelly felt the need to show her gratitude to me for helping her out. So that night…" Dylan says,

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: <strong>

**Dylan lays sprawled out on his couch with a bottle of soda on the table next to him. As he reads a magazine, he reaches over and grabs the bottle and takes a gulp. At that moment, the doorbell rings. Dylan takes in a deep breath and lets it out as he wonders who could possibly be at the door. "Yeah, hang on." he yells at the door as he pulls himself to his feet and makes his way to the front door in an unorthodox manner as he runs his hand through his hair once to make sure it's straighten out. Dylan opens the door to find that it is Kelly standing there in a white dress. **

"**Hi." Dylan says calmly with a hint of surprise in his voice.**

"**Hi. I didn't come at a bad time, did I?" Kelly asks. **

"**Oh no, no, I was just doing a little reading. Nothing important." Dylan replies. "Come on in." he says as Kelly walks inside. Dylan closes the front door behind her. "Can I get you anything? Some coffee, tea, a soda?" **

"**No thanks." Kelly replies nonchalantly as Dylan returns to his seat on the couch. **

"**So what's on your mind?" Dylan asks.**

"**Listen, I just want to thank you for what you did today. I mean John Sears…" Kelly begins **

"**Hey, no need to thank me. You needed a friend and I was there. Steve or Brandon would have done the same thing if they had been around." Dylan replies cutting her off. "I'm just glad to see that you saw through that jerk before you did something you'd regret."**

**Kelly steps over the mess on the floor and takes a seat on the other end of the couch. "Yeah, well I still can't believe how stupid I was." **

"**Kel." Dylan blurts out**

"**No, seriously, how could I be so stupid to actually have thought he'd change and that he had feelings for me. I feel like such an idiot." Kelly says.**

"**Look, guys like John Sears are players. There is a reason he gets girls lining up. He knows how to say exactly what they want to hear, but the second he gets what he wants, he doesn't care how bad he hurts them because he's already scouting out his next targets. A lot of frat boys are like that. That's why you won't catch me within a hundred yards of KEG house." Dylan replies.**

"**Yeah, well I'm sure if it's not John, another one of those losers will come up and hit on me sooner or later. I don't know how I became such a magnet for guys like John Sears." says Kelly.**

"**Kel, there are good guys out there. You just got to look a little harder for them. But believe me, you will find a good man." Dylan says. At that point Kelly looks at Dylan with a longing in her eyes.**

"**I had a good man." Kelly says softly and seriously. "But somehow I managed to mess that all up, just like I always do whenever I have something good in my life." Kelly says with regret in her voice.**

"**Kel" sighs Dylan. "Don't do this. Don't go drudging up old memories and get all nostalgic here. It doesn't do either of us any good, especially you." lectures Dylan.**

"**Dylan." Kelly interrupts. "I spent four years of high school having guys like John Sears hit on me because of how I looked. But the fact was that the only one who ever liked me because of my company and not cause they were trying to get me into bed was you. " Kelly says as she slowly scoots over on the couch to get closer to Dylan. "You know, I had a crush on you my whole life. And when I finally got you, I let my ugly side get in the way of what could have been the only true meaningful relationship in my life." Kelly says. At that point Kelly and Dylan have locked eyes and the desire and yearning in Kelly's cries are clear. For a moment, Dylan lets his guard down and begins to fall for her desire. "I'm sorry, Dylan. I know that pushing you away is something I'm going to regret for the rest of my life." Kelly says as she tilts her head and leans in.**

"**You know what I say." Dylan responds as he begins to tilt his head the other way. "You can't live your whole life living with regret." he says softly. At this moment, their noses are almost touching. With neither one having the right thing to say at that moment, the two of them close their eyes and lean in and their lips finally touch.**

**Kelly slowly wraps her arms around Dylan runs her hands up in her hair. He in turn grabs her shoulder and starts to lean into the kiss more, finally they open their mouths and begin to kiss passionately.**

* * *

><p>"Oh no, no no no." Brandon cries out. "Dylan, tell me I'm not hearing this." Brandon says as he reels his line in. "You didn't hook back up with Kelly again, did you?"<p>

"Woah, take it easy, Brandon. You know if I didn't know any better, I'd almost thing you had a thing for Kelly."

"Hey, I told you, I've taken Kelly to the prom twice, but each time taking that next step just didn't feel right, okay?" Brandon explains.

"Hey, that's between you and her, man." Dylan exclaims as he casts his line once more. "Anyways, to answer your question, no I didn't hook up with Kelly again."

Brandon smiles at first, but then looks confused. "So what happened after you guys started making out on the couch?"

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

**Dylan breaks from the kiss quickly after a few seconds and holds his hand up to stop Kelly from moving in. "We're not doing this, Kelly." Dylan says.**

**Kelly looks into Dylan's eyes with disappointment. "Dylan, please, I still have feelings for you." Kelly says.**

"**Yeah, I know you do, Kel." Dylan says. "But sooner or later this whole Bermuda Triangle thing with you, me, and Brenda has to end." **

"**Brenda?" Kelly asks angrily. "Who said anything about Brenda? This is about you and me. And in case you have forgotten, Brenda is with Stuart now." **

"**Believe me, I haven't forgotten." Dylan replies assertively as he glares at Kelly. "But how long are we going to keep at this? It's been going on for over a year now. I have problems with you, and I go to Brenda. I have problems with her and I come to you. And it goes back and forth and back and forth. I can't keep doing this, Kel, or pretty soon you'll both wind up hating me forever." says Dylan. Kelly looks upset as she sits back up with an angry look on her face. "Please don't be angry." Dylan says.**

"**Well how am I supposed to be?" Kelly asks. "The guy I want nothing to do with I have to fight to keep him out of my bed. And the one guy I actually have feelings for tells me that it's not going to happen." **

"**Come on, Kelly. We're friends, damn good ones at that. Why can't that be enough?" Dylan asks. Kelly snarls and curls up her nose with a look of disbelief and hostility rolled into one.**

"**A couple summers ago, you didn't want to just be friends, while Brenda was in Paris. And you certainly didn't want to just be friends that night in the Bel Age hotel swimming pool at your dad's party." Kelly says.**

"**What can I say?" Dylan says. "That was a different time. Things change. I've changed. I like you Kel, and I care about you deeply. And whenever you're in trouble, I promise I'll be the first one there. But our time together this past year, showed me something. It showed we're too different. I'm sorry, but I'm just not in love with you." **

"**Oh and you are with Brenda?" Kelly asks in a disgusted tone. Dylan doesn't respond. His silence says it all. Kelly snickers and shakes her head in disbelief. "So what are you going to do? Wait around and pine for her and hope she breaks up with that Stuart and comes crawling back to you? That's pathetic." **

"**Look, Brenda may or may not ever come back to me. That's beside the point. And even if she goes off and winds up marrying Stuart tomorrow, I still can't be with you, Kel. We're like oil and water. We're just not right for each other. But I still want to be friends." Dylan says. **

**At that point, Kelly stands up and makes a B line for the front door. "Well Dylan, I don't know if I can be friends. See a friend wouldn't do to another friend, what you have just done to me." Kelly says.**

"**And what did I just do to you?" Dylan asks.**

"**You have made me feel cheap." Kelly shouts. "Thanks Dylan. If I wanted to feel like this, I might as well just have gone out and slept with John Sears. You know, you're a real lousy friend!" Kelly says with tears streaming down her face as she bolts out the front door.**

**Instinctively, Dylan wants to chase after her, but he knows that it's best to just let her go. As he grunts in frustration, Dylan lies back down on the couch and stares up at the ceiling, trying to figure out what this sort of things keeps happening to him. It seems like he can't help but hurt every woman he cares for, even when he has the best of intentions.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I didn't go over back and rewrite the same scenes that I wrote during the Brenda flashbacks because, well that would have just been a waste of time. But if you put Brenda's story together with Dylan's, than you should have a pretty clear picture of what's been going on since the end of PB&J.**

**Okay, onto the next chapter and the last flashback chapter.**

**Please read and review, I have cookies. – gives sad puppy dog look**


	6. Dylan's Story part 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So we've come to the final flashback chapter as we wrap up Dylan's version of the events leading up to present time. I had intended to have this chapter and the last chapter combined, but it was just too long to put into one chapter, so I divided it up, plus this would make Dylan and Brenda's story each have the same number of chapters.**

**Fortunately I knew exactly where I was going with this, so it didn't' take me that long to write.**

* * *

><p>Dylan feels a tug on his line and he starts to reel it in. "Hey man, I think I got one." Dylan says with slight enthusiasm as he reels in his line. Brandon turns around just in time to see Dylan pull a fairly large trout from off the end of his rod.<p>

"Oh man, would you look at that?" Brandon says.

"Yeah, not the biggest one I've ever pulled out of this lake, but still decent." Dylan says calmly. "Hey check it out, I think it's looking at me." Dylan jokes, referring to the fish

"So where's this one going, in your stomach or over your fireplace?" Brandon asks.

Dylan smirks as he looks at Brandon. "Neither." he says as he takes the fish and chucks it back into the lake. Brandon looks at Dylan with a befuddled look on his face.

"Tell me I did not just see that happen." Brandon says.

"See what happen?" Dylan asks.

"See what happen?" Brandon repeats in a sarcastic tone. "Dylan, we've been out on this lake for hours. And the first fish either one of us catches all day, you look at for a maybe a total of 12 seconds and just throw back in the lake?"

"What can I say, Bran, guess I just have a soft spot for the simple minded." Dylan jokes as Brandon rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, well when I was a kid, if I had been out on a lake with my grandfather and I threw a fish back, he would have grabbed me by the collar and thrown me into the water." Brandon jokes as Dylan grins.

"I also don't want my car reeking of dead fish smell on the ride home." Dylan responds.

"Ah, that sounds more like it." Brandon says with a laugh. "So tell me, is that how things went with Kelly? You baited her, reeled her in, and then just threw her back?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dylan asks, his voice getting slightly more serious.

"Relax, bro, relax." Brandon says, trying to ease any tension before it gets started. "I was making a joke. Besides, I respect you for not giving in and going all the way with Kelly."

"Yeah, well a year or two ago I probably would have. I have to tell you, man, cutting off Kelly Taylor when she's right there and ready to go all the way is not an easy thing to do." Dylan says.

"I wouldn't know, man. That opportunity has never presented itself to me." Brandon says half-jokingly, but in a serious tone.

"Well, you may not believe this, but I still do care enough about Kelly to value her opinion. I knew she was hurt, and I wanted to try to make things right with her. So I took it upon myself to take care of this whole John Sears thing." Dylan says.

"You mean with that pie you smashed in his face?" Brandon said.

"You better believe it." Dylan says with a smile. "And right in front of Brenda after she had broken her silence to me and confessed that Stuart was the jerk I told her he was."

"I have to admit, bro, that was classic." Brandon says with a smile as he and Dylan to the high five, hand shake, finger snap. "I wish I could go back and relive seeing John Sears with pie all over his face." Brandon says as he and Dylan both laugh hard. Whatever tension they may have been feeling a second ago is now gone.

"I wish I could go back and relive doing it." Dylan replies. "I have to admit, man, shoving that pie into his face when he wasn't expecting it. It just felt good. But I have to tell you something, Bran, it wasn't so much me standing up for Kelly as it was I just needed to blow off some steam. It was like I got to release all the aggression that had built up in me over the last 3 months with getting car jacked, the troubles with Brenda, then her hooking up with Stuart. At that point, I was in some serious need of releasing some built up anger and aggression. And what better way to do it, then to shove a whipped cream dessert right in the face of a jerk like John Sears."

"Hey, you'll get no argument from me here, bro." Brandon says. "You do know though that you took a big risk doing that in front of Brenda, especially after she had finally just started talking to you after the whole gun incident."

"Yeah, I know." Dylan says as he casts his line again. "Surprisingly though, she completely understood, and told me she was glad I did it. Though I could tell she wasn't ready to hook back up with me just yet." Dylan says.

"So is that when Kelly invited you to Thanksgiving dinner?" Brandon asks.

"Yeah. See while it felt good, sticking a pie in John Sears face did have its drawbacks. One of those was that Kelly got renewed hope about me and her getting back together." Dylan says.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

**Dylan is sitting in a mostly empty Peach Pit and eating a piece of pie when the bells on the front door ring. He looks up and sees Kelly walk in. Kelly smiles at Dylan and walks slowly over to his table.**

"**Is it safe to get near you? I mean I remember what happened the last time you had a piece of pie in your possession." Kelly says jokingly.**

"**Hmm, I don't know, Kel. Sit at your risk." Dylan replies in a sullen tone, but meaning it as a joke.**

"**I guess I'll take my chances." Kelly says as she sits down at the table. "So how are things?" **

"**Things are fine." Dylan answers as he finishes his pie.**

"**So, I was wondering, you got any plans for Thanksgiving?" Kelly asks.**

"**Oh you know, the usual." Dylan answers.**

"**The usual meaning you're going to Brenda's?" Kelly asks inquisitively. **

"**No. The usual meaning I throw my surfboard into the car and cruise on down to Baja." Dylan says. "The tide will be coming in, the waves will be up and they're screaming my name."**

"**Well I have a better idea. Why don't you stay in town and have a yummy Thanksgiving dinner with Erin, Jackie, and me." Kelly suggests.**

"**Eh, no thanks." Dylan answers. "I'm not really into that whole turkey eating thing. It always makes me sleepy." **

"**Oh come on, Dylan." Kelly cries. "Mel and Jackie are in a nasty custody dispute over Erin right now and my mom's really going through a rough time. It would really be nice to have a man around to carve."**

"**Look, Kel, I appreciate the offer all right. But even if I wanted to stay in town and have a Thanksgiving dinner somewhere, I'm not sure going over to Jackie's is really the right thing to do right now." Dylan says.**

**Kelly sighs. "Is this about Brenda again? **

"**No Kel, it's not about Brenda as much as I know you would like it to be. Believe it or not it just so happens that every decision I make in life isn't about Brenda." Dylan replies, sounding aggravated.**

"**Fine, forget I ask." Kelly answers as she puts her purse over her shoulder and stands up. "You know Dylan, I was just trying to be a good friend. This wasn't a ploy to get you into bed. I just thought you wouldn't want to be alone on Thanksgiving. God, you know just once, can't you just assume that I want to do something nice for you and that I don't have some kind of hidden agenda. You say you're my friend, why don't you try showing it." Kelly grunts, disgustingly. **

"**Wait Kel." Dylan says as he reaches out and grabs her arm.**

"**I have to go. I have things to do today." Kelly says.**

"**I'll come." Dylan says reluctantly, the enthusiasm is clearly not in his voice. Kelly looks down at him with distaste.**

"**Don't do me any favors." she replies.**

"**No. I want to come, I mean it." Dylan says sounding exasperated. Kelly just shrugs her shoulders with an unemotional expression on her face.**

"**Fine, show up at Jackie's around 4." Kelly says.**

"**I'll be there." Dylan says.**

"**Great. I'll let her know." Kelly says. The happiness isn't in either one's voice and their tones clearly do not match what they are saying. Kelly leaves and Dylan throws his fork down on his plate and folds his hands up, shaking his head as he thinks to himself "What did I just do?" Regardless of how things were with Brenda, having Thanksgiving dinner with Kelly and Jackie was the last thing he wanted to do. The only reason he agreed was because he wanted to keep things civil with Kelly. But that had been something he'd been trying to do for over a year now, and with little success. Swallowing his pride and going to Kelly's on Thanksgiving probably wouldn't do much to accomplish that regardless.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Brandon, do me a favor." Dylan says as he reels in his line.<p>

"What's that, D?" Brandon asks.

"The next time I agree to do something I don't want to do just so that a friend doesn't get their feelings hurt, slap me upside the head." Dylan says.

Brandon laughs. "Hey, you got it, bro." he says as he reels in his line.

"I'm telling you. You were the smart one. You packed your bags and got the hell out of Dodge and didn't have to deal with this whole Thanksgiving roulette of where to eat at." Dylan says. "I mean you run off to San Francisco and spend it with Emily Valentine, while I have Brenda ask me to Thanksgiving dinner a few days later, after I had already agreed to eat at Kelly's. I turn her down and of course she gets her feelings all hurt. So bam it's senior year of high school all over again. I had to decide whose place to eat at, knowing full well the one who I didn't eat at was going to be all hurt. It was a no win situation if I ever saw one."

"Well, I already know how it ended. You blew Kelly off, and had Thanksgiving with Brenda and my parents." Brandon says.

"Yeah, but you don't know how Kelly reacted when I told her." Dylan says.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

**Dylan takes a deep breath before he picks up his phone and dials the beach apartment where Kelly, Donna, and David live. Donna answers.**

"**Yo Donna, it's Dylan. Is Kelly around?" Dylan asks.**

"**Sure one moment. KELLY TELEPHONE!" Donna shouts. After a few seconds he hears Kelly come to the phone.**

"**Hello?" Kelly answers**

"**Hey Kel." Dylan says after taking another deep breath.**

"**Hey." Kelly responds in a cheerful voice. "I was just about to call you. I wanted to talk to you about tomorrow." **

"**Yeah, Kel about that….." Dylan says hesitantly.**

"**See, Jackie has to go pick up Erin from Mel at about 3, so she may be a little late getting dinner ready, but you're still welcome to come over and hang out for a while." Kelly says.**

"**Actually Kel, I was wondering if we could talk about that." Dylan replies.**

"**Well if you wanted to wait till later to come, that's okay too." Kelly says.**

"**Actually, I think I'm going to have to cancel." Dylan says. There is a pause as Kelly takes in what Dylan just said. "Kel, you there?" he asks.**

"**Yean, I'm here, Dylan. What do you mean you are going to have to cancel?" Kelly asks with anger in her voice.**

"**Well, you see, Bren invited me to her house and….." Dylan starts, getting cut off in mid-sentence.**

"**Oh, I see. So you figured you'd go to her house and just cancel on me?" says Kelly angrily.**

"**No, now hold on a second." Dylan says.**

"**So what, Dylan? Was I just a backup plan you were hanging onto just in case things didn't work out with little miss dramatic?" **

"**Oh please, Kel. I don't think you have the right to talk about anybody being over dramatic." Dylan says.**

"**Fine, whatever, you know what Dylan, I'm done giving a damn what you do. So you know what, just go to Brenda's for Thanksgiving." Kelly says gruffly.**

"**Fine, I think I will." Dylan replies in a smug voice.**

"**Fine, maybe you'll choke on Cindy Walsh's turkey." Kelly shouts angrily as she slams down the phone. Dylan just rolls his eyes.**

"**Whatever." he says too himself as he throws his phone down on the sofa and walks back to his room.**

* * *

><p>"For what it's worth, man, take my advice, don't ever get involved with two women at one time. No matter how much you like both of them. Cause trust me, you get more headaches out of it than what you bargained for." Dylan says.<p>

"Hey, at least the ones who fall for you are halfway normal. I get the crazies like Emily Valentine and Professor Randall's wife. And I can't shake them off with a cattle prod." Brandon jokes as Dylan laughs. At that point Dylan notices that the sun is starting to get lower and more orange in the sky. he sighs.

"I think we better reel it in and call it a day, B." says Dylan.

Brandon takes a deep breath. "Do we have too?" he asks.

Dylan grits his teeth as he gazes out upon the lake which is now beginning to reflect the red glow of the sun setting on the west coast. "I'm afraid so. We can't spend the rest of our lives out here fishing, as nice as that would be. We got to go back to the real and ugly world at some point." Dylan jokes.

Brandon reels in his line and begins to disassemble his fishing pole. "Yeah, I know. For me, I just wish that real world didn't include the likes of D'Shawn Hardell, Professor Randall, or that ever persistent wife of his." Brandon says.

"Yeah, and I get to figure out how to make things right with Brenda, yet again. Seems like that's all I've been doing lately." says Dylan as he disassembles his fishing pole and starts to pack away the lures.

"So Brenda told me Kelly and Jackie wound up came over for Thanksgiving." Brandon says.

"Yeah, they did. And they brought Erin." Dylan responds.

"I bet Kelly didn't react very well when she showed up and saw you and Brenda together again." Brandon says.

"Kelly reacted pretty much like you would expect her to react." Dylan says.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

**Dylan is in the Walsh living room, sitting on the couch and watching football on Thanksgiving Day. Jim has apparently left and Dylan is in there by himself as he is waiting for Cindy to finish making dinner. At that point, Brenda comes in and sits down on the couch with him and nuzzles up to him grabbing his hand.**

"**So what's the score?" Brenda asks.**

"**Cowboys are up by 7." Dylan says as he grabs Brenda's hand and kisses it. "Mmm, you smell delicious. Almost good enough to eat." he says in a flirtatious voice as he sniffs her hand.**

"**Well that's what happens when you've been stuffing a turkey." Brenda says.**

"**And since when did Brenda Walsh turn into Susie homemaker." Dylan says jokingly as he puts an arm around Brenda.**

"**Well it was either help mom out in the kitchen or sit out here with you and Dad and watch grown men in helmets throw each other to the ground." Brenda jokes.**

"**Oh come on, Bren, you mean to tell me that you don't get turned on by watching all these guys in their tight pants?" Dylan asks with a grin.**

"**They're okay." Brenda says. "But football players never do it for me. The whole Tony Miller thing last year should have told you that. They're just not my type." Brenda says.**

"**So what exactly is your type? Or should I be afraid to ask?" Dylan asks in a soft sexy voice as he whispers to Brenda.**

"**Well, I've always had a thing for guys with sideburns who surf and drive motorcycles." Brenda says as she moves in really close to Dylan.**

"**Mmmm, anything else?" Dylan asks.**

"**Well, it doesn't hurt if they drive a Porsche either." Brenda says as she moves in slowly and kisses Dylan on the lips. "I've missed you, Dylan. It's been so hard to stay away from you this past month." **

"**So why did you?" Dylan asks softly.**

"**Because I was stupid." Brenda replies. "To think I wasted almost six weeks of my life on Stuart Carson. I just wish there was some way I could make it up to you." **

**Dylan reaches behind and grabs Brenda and pulls her in closer to him. "I can think of a few ways." Dylan says as he tilts his head and they both close their eyes and begin to kiss passionately on the couch while opening their mouths. The kissing slowly begins to intensify as Brenda slightly moans. But before they can get to into it they are interrupted by a slight cough that comes from the direction of the front door. Brenda and Dylan break from the kiss and see Kelly standing in the middle of the doorway between the living room and the area where the front door is. She is dressed casually and carrying Erin.**

"**Well, I just lost my appetite." Kelly says in a snide tone, meaning that as a crack on Brenda and Dylan kissing.**

"**Oh Kelly, sorry I didn't hear you come in." Brenda says as she jumps to her feet.**

"**It's okay, Bren. I can see you had more important things to attend to." Kelly says.**

"**Hey, it's no big deal, we were just…." Dylan starts getting cut off in the middle of his sentence.**

"**I know what you two were just doing. I don't need to hear a play by play commentary." Kelly replies. "In case you hadn't notice, there is a child present." **

**At that point Brenda goes over to greet Erin with a smile as she begins to talk cutesy to her. "Hi Erin. How's it going? How's my girl today? You ready for turkey?" Brenda says as she smiles at Erin and pinches her cheek. While she's doing that Kelly glares at Dylan with a nasty scowl. Dylan tries to ignore it and goes back to watching the football game.**

* * *

><p>"You know, D, I must admit I felt a little guilty about skipping out on my mom for Thanksgiving to go see Emily. But I have to admit, after hearing about the whole Kelly thing, I'm kind of glad I wasn't there." Brandon says as Dylan pulls the boat up to the dock and shuts off the motor. The two begin to unload their fishing supplies.<p>

"Eh, it really wasn't that bad." Dylan says. "Things calmed down at dinner. Cindy and Jackie did most of the talking, which was kind of a relief. Anytime you can sit at a dinner with Kelly Taylor and not have the majority of the conversation be about her, you can consider yourself a winner." he jokes.

Dylan ties the boat up to the dock, as he and Brandon take one last look at the lake before heading off. "This was a good idea, man. I really needed this." says Brandon.

"Yeah me too." Dylan agrees.

"Just a day fishing out here in the peace and quiet." Brandon says. "You know I think if I ever win the lottery, the first thing I'm going to do is buy a cabin somewhere and spend 3 months out of every year doing nothing but fishing."

"Nah, you wouldn't want to do that, Brandon. You'd get cabin fever in a week." Dylan says as he and Brandon start walking toward the small white building to turn their supplies back in. "Besides you know what they say, too much of anything is not a good thing."

Dylan and Brandon turn in their supplies and begin to walk back towards Dylan's car slowly; at that point dusk has begun to set in.

"So you would think everything would be fixed after that, right? Wrong. Brenda just had to go and get involved in that stupid play." Dylan says.

"You mean when she stole the show by not taking off her clothes?" Brandon asks as Dylan nods. "Yeah, believe me, I've heard all about it. She won't shut up about it."

"Yeah, man, but you weren't here in the days leading up to it. She was anything but vocal about it. In fact, she was doing everything she could to try to convince me not to come, which struck me as odd." Dylan says as he snickers and shakes his head. "Just too bad I didn't listen to her."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

**Brenda is walking through the quad at CU. She stops at a bulletin board and sees a flyer up on it about her play. Her name is advertised on it. She takes it off the bulletin board and looks at it, then looks around to see if anybody else is watching and she crinkles it up and throws it away. As she continues walking down the hall, she is caught off guard by Dylan who comes running up to her and kisses her on the neck.**

"**Hey beautiful." Dylan says.**

"**Hey, where'd you come from?" Brenda replies after catching her breathe from being startled.**

"**Oh you know me, I always pop up when you least suspect it." Dylan replies with a smile. "It looks like you're becoming quite the on campus celebrity. Just look at this." Dylan says as he shows Brenda the exact same flyer of the one she was just looking at.**

**Brenda sighs as she throws her hands up in the air. "Great. Just great." she says in an exasperated tone.**

"**What?" Dylan asks, confused by Brenda's reaction.**

"**Dylan, where did you get this?" Brenda asks.**

**Dylan shrugs. "Some guy was handing them out over by Linley Hall." Dylan says in a tone indicating he doesn't think it's a big deal.**

"**Wonderful." Brenda replies sarcastically.**

"**Bren, what's the problem?" Dylan asks. "Don't you want people to come and see your debut performance on stage?"**

"**Yeah, but. To be honest, Dylan, it's not really that good. I mean if you have a lot of studying to do, don't feel like you have to come." Brenda says.**

"**What are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this for the world." Dylan says with a grin as he kisses Brenda on the cheek, and is surprised by her lack of enthusiasm. "Bren, what's wrong? For somebody who's getting their first real big break, you certainly don't seem all that excited about it."**

**Brenda looks at Dylan awkwardly with a shy smile as she shrugs her shoulders and plays it off. "I don't know. I guess I'm just nervous." **

"**Well don't be, oaky?" Dylan says reassuringly as he puts an arm around Brenda. "You'll be just fine. And I know that when it's all said and done, you'll be the talk of the campus the next day." Dylan says as he kisses Brenda on the head.**

**Brenda rolls her eyes and smiles awkwardly as the couple walks down the hall. "Oh, I have no doubt about that." Brenda says, with a hidden meaning to her remark that Dylan does not yet know about, so he doesn't think anything of it.**

* * *

><p>Brandon laughs as he sits in the passenger seat of Dylan's Porsche and they cruise down the highway heading back towards the Peach Pit.<p>

"Oh how little you knew at that time." Brandon says.

"Yes, here I thought it was just going to be some boring dramatic reading or improvisation. I had no idea that she was actually supposed to take off her clothes in front of the entire audience." Dylan says as he passes a slower car on the inside lane.

"So when did you find out?" Brandon asks.

"Only seconds before it was supposed to actually happen." Dylan says.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

**To the best of her abilities, Brenda stands up on stage dressed in an all black robed outfit surrounded by the other actors and actresses of the show wearing the same outfits but holding up white masks over their face. There have already been multiple walk outs of this show. But Jim, Cindy, Dylan, Kelly, Andrea, Donna, and David all sit there paying close attention to Brenda. But clearly they are gritting their teeth and baring it as nobody is enjoying the performance.**

**Jim leans in to Cindy and whispers. "Is it me, or is this really awful?" **

"**Jim." Cindy replies as she slaps him on the arm lightly. "It's really awful." **

"**Cast away the armor that prevents me from finding my true identity, without taking away the shield that protects us all." Brenda recites on stage to the audience. At that moment, Brenda begins to untie her robe from the top down. "Clothes are the ultimate mask." Brenda says.**

**Kelly gasps at that point as Dylan turns to look at her. "Oh my god, she's gonna do it." Kelly says, whispering to Dylan. "She's going to take off her clothes."**

**Dylan makes a face of awe and disbelief as he cringes in disgust and horror. Jim and Cindy, who overheard Kelly's whisper look on, their face turning to shear panic. "She's what?" Jim asks.**

**The only one with a happy look on his face is David who leans in. "Well, this play may not be as boring as we thought." He says, prompting Donna to smack him on the back of the head.**

"**And we explore our inner most selves, and become what we were meant to me." Brenda says as she disrobes. Dylan closes his eyes at that point and turns his head as he can't bear to watch. Expecting to hear gasps and shrieks and possibly screams, he slowly opens his eyes when much to his surprise he hears laughter coming from the audience. He opens them fully to see that Brenda had a black dress on underneath.**

"**Hold on, I'll just be a minute." Brenda says as she playfully struggles to try to take the dress off over her head. The entire audience begins laughing. Brenda makes some struggling grunts as she pulls the dress up over her head, getting it stuck in the process, everyone laughs, including Dylan. "Hold on. Just one second." she says. Brenda finally gets the dress off, only to reveal there is an identical dress on underneath. The director, Pablo, looks on in agony with a disgusted look on his face.**

"**Heh, looks like he has a friend." Brenda says, garnering a massive laugh from the audience. "You know, on second thought, maybe I don't want to know my inner most self. Maybe masks aren't so bad. After all, if God wanted us to be naked, why did he invent sexy lingerie?" Brenda recites. The audience laughs and claps at Brenda's performance. Everyone is pleased by it. All except for Pablo that is, as he looks on angrily.**

* * *

><p>Brandon and Dylan laugh as he speeds down the road.<p>

"Oh man, I wish I had been there. That really does sound classical." Brandon says.

"Yeah, well, that was pretty much the highlight of the evening." Dylan says. "It was all downhill after that."

"Okay, so what exactly did happen after that?" Brandon asks.

"Well, what have you heard from Brenda?" Dylan replies.

Brandon shakes his head. "Not a thing. All I know is that Brenda didn't go back the next night and that you and her haven't spoken since."

"Well, to make a long story short, that jerk wad of a director chewed Brenda out in front of all of us for changing the script and not taking off her clothes." Dylan replies as he turns off the freeway.

"Ah, I think I see where this is going." Brandon says. "Let me guess, you went up and punched out this Pablo guy, he fires Brenda, and she blames you for ruining her first theatrical performance."

"Ehhhh." Dylan groans while gritting his teeth. "You're close, ace, but not quite. I didn't hit him, but I shoved him up against the wall really hard and ripped off his shirt."

"You what?" Brandon asks in disbelief while chuckling.

"I told him if he wanted Brenda to get naked in front of an audience than he should lead the way. So I ripped off his shirt." Dylan says with a grin.

"Oh my god." Brandon says as he starts to crack up laughing. "Dylan, what were you thinking? You had to have known Bren was not going to go for that."

"Oh yeah, and how was I supposed to know?" Dylan asks. "I mean she was all for me shoving a pie in John Sears face and defending Kelly's honor. What was I supposed to do? Sit back and do nothing while this jerk ridicules her in front of her family and friends for not taking off her clothes? For all I know, she could have bit my head off about that. I can hear it all now. 'Oh you're willing to fight for Kelly, but you won't do the same thing for me'" Dylan says, imitating Brenda.

"Yeah, but the John Sears thing didn't affect her or her acting career at all. This did." Brandon replies.

"And how was I supposed to know that? All I know is this Pablo guy was a sicko for asking Brenda to take her clothes off in front of an audience." Dylan says as Brandon turns to look at him with a smirk on his face.

"So you responded in typical Dylan McKay fashion?" Brandon asks.

"Right?"

"Meaning you used 100 percent brute force and 0 percent intelligent thinking?" Brandon jokes as Dylan makes a face and laughs it off as he turns into the Peach Pit parking lot.

"Man, you're as bad as your sister." Dylan says.

"Easy, big guy." Brandon responds. "I'm on your side. I just happen to find this whole thing funny." Brandon says. Dylan pulls into the parking space next to where Brandon left his Mustang. "So what's next, you and Brenda go another month without talking only to make up?"

Dylan shakes his head and shrugs. "Ehhh, I don't know. Maybe, maybe not. I'm just going to finish up this semester and take it from there." Dylan says.

"Ahh, a typical Dylan McKay answer." Brandon says.

"So what about you, B? How is the teacher's pet going to get out of the dog house?" Dylan asks.

"I don't know that I'm in the dog house yet. Randall hasn't mentioned anything about Lucinda, so I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. The bigger question at the moment is what am I going to do about Steve."

"I thought you said that Sanders was going to have to handle this one on his own." Dylan says.

Brandon rolls his eyes. "I know that's what I said, but you know Steve. If I don't bail his fat out of the fryer, nobody will." Brandon says as he stands up and hops over the top of Dylan's passenger side door without opening it up.

"I swear, Brandon, you are the last true American boy scout." Dylan says

"Yeah, well somebody's got to keep Steve out of trouble." Brandon says. "You too."

Dylan nods. "The question is, who's going to keep you out of trouble now that you're messing around with professor's wives and college basketball players looking for a free ride."

"That is a good question." Brandon replies. "Tell you what, if you figure out the answer to that question, could you let me know?" Brandon says leaning over Dylan's car door with a grin, as Dylan laughs.

"Will do." Dylan replies.

"Hey, Dylan, thanks for the little fishing trip today. I really needed it." Brandon says.

"Yeah, me too." Dylan responds. "Only next time, can we go under happier circumstances?"

"Ha Ha. You got it." Brandon says as he gives Dylan five, shakes his hand and gives him a finger snap. "Later bro"

Dylan's tires screech on the asphalt as he rolls out of the Peach Pit parking lot. Brandon watches him as he speeds down the road until he's out of sight. He enjoyed his day with Dylan as the two friends really haven't spent much time together since graduating high school. But now it was back to the real world and Brandon's attention is back to Steve and how he's going to help his best friend out of his latest jam.

* * *

><p>Dylan opens up the front door to his house as he takes the mail from his mailbox. He turns the light switch on the wall on, and begins to sort through his mail. As he sees bills he casually tosses the envelopes on the couch, figuring he'll get to them when he gets to them. The rest of it appears to be junk mail which he casually tosses in the garbage can.<p>

He sees that he has one message on his answering machine and wonders who it could be from. Could it be Brenda wanting to break the ice? Or could it be Kelly with another John Sears problem? Dylan hits the play button as he goes to his refrigerator and grabs a soda while the robotic voice on his machine announces "You have one new message" and it begins to play.

"Dylan, it's Jim Walsh." the message says. "Listen, can you please call my office and set up an appointment to come in sometime this week. There's something you and I need to discuss. Anytime Thursday or Friday would be good for me. I'll be in the office all day. Thanks, son. Bye." the message says followed by the robotic voice saying "End of message. You have no new messages."

Dylan opens up his can of soda and takes a gulp as he wonders what Jim could want to talk to him about. Usually when he received a call from Jim wanting to meet him in his office it wasn't good and he figures it has to be about one of two things, either it is about the trust or it is about Brenda.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that does it for the flashback chapters. I hadn't intended for this to go on for six chapters, but as usual it turned out to be longer than I thought. The purpose of these first six chapters was to bring you up to speed on what had happened in between the time of the end of "Peanut Butter & Jealousy" and the time when this story begins (just before Christmas in the alternate season 4).**

**I am really looking for feedback on this, because I'm wondering if you all like this format or not. I know flashback chapters have mixed opinions from readers. And I kept going back and forth on how I wanted to bring everyone up to speed because I wanted to start this story where I did, but I felt the need to explain what had been going on since the end of PB&J. At first I thought I'd just write a brief summary in A/N form on what had happened over the summer and during the first part of the gang's first year in college. But then I thought "Nah, that's no fun." So I thought a few flash back chapters to start off was the way to go. **

**So I figured I'd start off by having Brenda & Scott renew their friendship after several months of not seeing each other since Brenda was now in college and Scott was still a senior at West Beverly. So I thought I'd bring us up to speed on what had happened through flashbacks told through Brenda's perspective. But when I was writing that, I realized key parts of the story were being left out because we were only getting Brenda's perspective on it. **

**That's when I decided we needed Dylan's version of the events so we could get the entire story. Because of you read Brenda's story or Dylan's story alone, you won't get the full perspective. But if you read both, and add the two together, it gives us the full perspective of where we are at right now. So I made the 3 Dylan's story chapters happen pretty much identical to Brenda's story, only instead of walking through a Christmas light festival park with Scott, Dylan spent a day fishing with his good buddy Brandon to relay his version of the events.**

**Anyways, as a writer, this is all a new avenue I'm traveling down, so I could really use some feedback on it. I have posted a new poll on my profile regarding this topic, so if you have a moment, please go and respond to it.**

**So we are done with flashbacks and starting with chapter 7, the real story will begin so to speak. Hope you all are enjoying. **

**And thank you for the reviews. **


	7. What are you doing for Christmas?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: All right. No more flashbacks. Everything now is in the present. This chapter kind of takes place in between the episodes "Windstruck" & "Somewhere in the world it's Christmas." in season 4.**

**We continue on with our main story of Brenda & Dylan in this chapter. But we also see the very beginnings of what was one of my favorite storylines from season 4, and a side story that I'll definitely be writing a lot more about in the chapters to come, and that's David's drug addiction. **

**I never was a big fan of David's on the show. But this was one storyline of his that I thought was really good. It was also the very first time one of the main characters got addicted to drugs and that would prove to be a recurring storyline in later seasons with other characters such as Dylan, Kelly, and Steve. So that's a side story I will be writing, though it won't happen exactly the same way it did on the show.**

**So on with the story. **

* * *

><p>The Walsh family has gathered in the living room. Brandon and Brenda are sitting on the couch, dressed casually and appear to have been listening to Jim talk for a while. Cindy stands behind him with her arms folded. Jim is still in his suit and tie that he wore to work that day.<p>

"All right, dad, you've kept us in suspense long enough, what's the big surprise?" Brenda asks.

"Yeah, not to be impatient or anything, but I got to meet with Randall in about an hour, so can we please get on with this already?" asks Brandon.

"I didn't know that Professor Randall kept open office hours in the morning?" Brenda asks.

"He doesn't." Brandon says. "But I know he usually comes in just before noon and I thought I might try to catch him there."

"Is something wrong?" Cindy asks as Jim looks on with concern.

"With me? No, at least not yet." Brandon answers. "But Steve's gone and gotten himself in trouble for breaking into the Randall's office as part of a fraternity scavenger hunt."

"Oh no." Cindy says. "Again?" she cries, making reference to Steve's previous year of getting busted for breaking into West Beverly with the legacy key.

"Yeah, well unlike before, this time it wasn't Steve's fault. I got the word from somebody that the campus police received an anonymous phone call that night. So it looks like Steve was set up." Brandon explains as his parents and Brenda listen. "Anyways, I'm going to try to see if I can talk Randall out of pressing charges, but given how I've been getting the cold shoulder from him lately, I'm not sure how successful I'll be."

Jim takes a deep breath. "Just be careful, son. Helping out a friend is all well and good, but you don't want to be getting yourself into the same kind of trouble." Jim warns.

"I know, dad. I know." Brandon replies. Brenda looks at her brother with curiosity.

"You know, I'm just curious, exactly who was it who told you that the police received an anonymous phone call?" Brenda asks.

Brandon laughs, trying to downplay it. "Oh, just somebody I see at the gym every now and then." he says, referring to Lucinda Nichols who he doesn't want to bring into the conversation given how strongly she's been coming onto Brandon and how he's been doing everything he can to avoid her. "So dad, enough with the buildup, all ready. What did you call a Walsh family conference for at 7:30 in the morning?" Brandon asks, quickly trying to change the subject.

"Yeah dad, spill it." Brenda replies.

"All right, I'll cut right to the chase." Jim says in a soft tone with a slight grin. "It was a pretty good year for your old man at the office." Jim says in a modest voice. "And just a few days ago at the office Christmas party, the CEO called me into his office to speak with me privately. I had no idea what it was about." Jim says. Cindy looks on with pride as she goes over and puts her hands on her husband's shoulders.

"Oh god, he doesn't want us to move back to Minneapolis again, does he?" Brenda asks, remembering two and a half years ago when the family almost moved back to Minnesota after their first year in L.A.

Jim chuckles slightly and shakes his head. "No sweetie, we're not moving back to Minneapolis." Jim says.

Brandon and Brenda both let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God." Brenda says.

"But he is offering us a chance to go somewhere that we may never get again." Jim says.

"What do you mean?" Brandon asks.

"Well, he said he wanted to personally thank me for all the hard work and long hours I put in this past year and that I really helped make a difference in the good fiscal year we had. So he said he wanted to reward me personally for my efforts." Jim says with a smile as Cindy goes over and puts her hands on her husband's shoulders.

"Jim that's great, congratulations." Cindy says with excitement and a huge smile as she puts an arm around Jim

"Yeah, way to go, big guy." Brandon says as he goes over and shakes his father's hand.

"That's wonderful, daddy. I'm so proud of you." Brenda says as she goes and kisses her father on the cheek.

"Wait, hold on a second." Brandon says. "What was this I heard about going somewhere?"

"Well it turns out that Frank's kids came down with a nasty case of the Asian Bird Flu while they were on a trip last week. So they won't be able to make their annual Christmas in Aspen this year. So to thank me for all my hard work and sacrifice, he's offered us full use of his luxury vacation home at the Aspen resort."

Brenda and Cindy both scream with excitement as Brandon lets out a big "Yeah." Cindy hugs Jim from behind as Brenda and Brandon both stand there with huge smile.

"Dad, this is amazing." Brenda says.

"Yeah dad, you're the best, thank you." Brandon says.

"Jim, does this mean we'll actually get to experience a white Christmas again?" Cindy asks.

"Absolutely." Jim answers. "According to him, they have everything up there. Skiing, sledding, horse drawn sleighs, ice skating on the pond, and just a real good old fashion sense of what Christmas is all about." Jim says with a big smile. "And let me tell you, it really means a lot to both your mother and me to get to be able to spend Christmas with you kids. I mean you're pretty much grown up now, and we don't know how many more Christmases we'll get to share with you guys."

"That's right, I mean pretty soon you two will have families of your own and we might not get to see you at Christmas." Cindy says.

"Oh come on, mom, I'm sure we'll always have a place for you guys at our table for Christmas dinner." Brenda says cheerfully.

"Yeah, do you think I'm going to deprive my kinds of the opportunity to hear from you guys what Christmas was like back in the old days, like what Bren and I use to have to listen to from Grandma and Grandpa." Brandon jokes as everyone laughs.

"Easy now, Brandon, you'll be old too one day, don't forget." Jim says with a grin. "Anyways, there is one more thing."

"What's that?" asks Cindy.

"Well, Frank has three kids. So he does have five plane tickets. Since it's just the four of us, either we can tell him that we only need four, or if you can think of one of your friends that might like to come along. The problem is we can only bring one." Jim says. "So if you opt to ask one of your friends, you two are going to have to decide on which one."

"Well, I already know you can scratch Andrea off the list. She's planning to spend Hanukah with her new boyfriend, you remember that Jesse guy who bartended your anniversary party? That's who she's dating now. Sounds like she really likes the guy" Brandon says as Jim and Cindy both nod.

"Yeah, and forget Kelly too, I know with the divorce and pending custody battle she feels kind of obligated to spend the holidays with her mom and Erin." says Brenda. "I don't think Donna will want to go either since it is her birthday and Christmas, I know she'll wants to spend it with her parents. And David's been acting like a real jerk lately according to Kelly and Donna, so forget about him." Brenda continues

"Normally Steve would jump at the chance to go. But with this whole Professor Randall break in thing and the fact he might be looking at getting kicked out of school, I'm not sure taking him would be the best idea." says Brandon

"Well, what about your friend Scott? You think he might like to go?" Jim asks Brenda.

"Daddy, he's still in high school, they don't get the same amount of time off we do. Besides he's got his own family, consisting of five younger brothers and sisters to spend Christmas with." Brenda says.

"Wait a minute. Aren't we forgetting somebody, somebody who doesn't have a family to be with on Christmas but has been like a member of ours since we moved out here?" Cindy says.

"MOM!" Brenda shouts, knowing exactly where her mother is going with this.

"Uh, mom, if you're referring to Dylan, I think you can forget that idea." says Brandon.

"And why is that?" Cindy asks.

"Well for one, he and Brenda aren't even on speaking terms right now." Brandon says.

"Brandon!" Brenda shouts, making it known she can speak for herself.

"Oh honey, are you still mad at him over the whole play thing?" Cindy asks.

"Mom, it's not about that. The fact is Dylan hasn't even bothered to call at all the last two weeks." Brenda says.

"Well maybe that's because he knows you're still angry and he's trying to give you your space." Cindy says.

"Look, I don't want anybody coming with unless we're all okay with them coming along. I don't want any sort of awkward silence or anything like that going on during the holidays. But other than that, I'm fine with Dylan or anybody else you guys decide upon. I just need to know what to tell Frank, whether we need four or five tickets." Jim says.

"Well I'm fine with Dylan coming along, but it's really up to you, Bren." Brandon says.

"Yeah, sweetie, just think about it and let us know. Whatever you decide will be okay with us." Cindy says in a calm and reassuring voice. Brenda sits there and stares out the window in deep thought, trying to decide what to do.

* * *

><p>A clearly un-sociable David sits in the Peach Pit. He has a plate of food in front of him, but he's hardly taken a bite out of it. He also has a note pad and pen. The graveyard shift at the radio station has left him extremely sleep deprived. And Donna's continual reluctance to enter into a sexual relationship with him, as well as the stress of his father's recent custody battle over Erin with Kelly's mother is making him very grouchy and irritable as lately he has the tendency to snap at people for no reason.<p>

Donna walks into the Peach Pit and sees David sitting over in the corner booth, appearing to be asleep. She approaches him with caution and shakes him gently to try to wake him up. "David…" she whispers as she grabs his shoulder and gets no response. "David!" she says louder, startling him awake as he snorts loudly then sits up. After getting his bearings, he turns to look at Donna.

"Donna, what is it?" David asks gruffly.

"I'm sorry. Were you sleeping?" Donna asks sweetly.

"No, I just wanted to see what the inside of my eye lids look like." David responds sarcastically, intending it to be a mean spirited put down.

"Look, I'm sorry." Donna says as she sits down at the booth. "I'm just trying to be nice."

"Yeah, well if you want to be nice, just be quiet and let me finish this play list. Howard wants to see it tonight. God, I can't believe he's making me do the show on Christmas Eve, like seriously, who is going to be listening to the radio at 4 a.m. on Christmas Eve." David complains. "I'm telling you, this radio show is killing me."

Donna shrugs her shoulders and looks at David with concern. "Well if you want, I could fill in for you a few nights." Donna offers.

"Pft. No thanks." David grumbles as he goes to writing stuff down on the paper.

"Well, why not?" Donna asks cheerfully. "I mean, I know I haven't done a show in several weeks but I could still wing it, I know I could."

"Look, Donna." David says grouchily. "No, all right. Just no. Besides, your parents would really hate me if I made you work and miss Christmas Eve and your birthday."

"Look David, you're not still mad about what happened the other night with my parents, are you?" Donna asks.

David rolls his eyes, finally looking up from his notebook. "As a matter of fact, Donna, yeah, I'm still ticked about it." David says with a nasty look on his face. "I mean, one word from your mother and our relationship takes one big giant step backwards. I just don't understand. We're practically adults. Why can't your mother just stop sticking her nose into everything we do?" snarls David, referring to the time when Donna's parents paid them a surprise visit just moments before they were about to make love for the first time.

Donna looks at David, clearly upset by the nastiness in his tone and the words coming out of his mouth. "Well, I'm sorry you feel that way, David. But it just so happens that those are my parents. Regardless of how old I am, they are still my parents, and I don't want to disappoint them." Donna cries.

"Fine!" snaps David as he stands up. "But you know what, they're not my parents, so quite frankly, I could care less if they're disappointed in me or not." he says as he starts to walk out.

"Where are you going?" Donna asks.

"I'm going back to campus. I got a radio show to do." David says. "Is that all right with you, Donna?" he asks sarcastically, letting Donna know he's annoyed by her constant questioning. As David is about to exit the Peach Pit, his longtime best friend Scott walks in.

"David, buddy, how you doing?" Scott asks cheerfully and enthusiastically.

"Hey, what's up, Scott? Listen man, I don't need to be rude, but I need to get to campus so I really don't' have the time to chit chat." David says calmly, trying his best not to snap.

"No problem, it's cool. Oh just one thing, real quick, my mom's throwing her annual family Christmas party at our house on Christmas Eve. And she said that you're more than welcome to come because you're practically family anyways." Scott says.

David just looks at Scott nastily, like an insect he'd like to swat. "Well let's see, Scott. I have four finals and two term papers coming up as well as a radio show and another custody hearing I have to go to, plus my dad's annual office get together which I promised to help out at. But I'll be sure to make your mom's party my top priority." David says in a nasty sarcastic tone as he looks at Scott and rolls his eyes.

"Okay, all right, I get the hint. All you had to say was no." Scott replies, trying to ease David's aggressive manner.

"I'm saying no, Scott. What do you have some kind of learning disability?" David responds as he barges out the door. Scott watches David leave and wonders what is with his one-time best friend lately. He turns and sees Donna who watched the whole thing happen right in front of her. Scott makes his way over to Donna's table.

"Hey Donna." Scott greets as he points at the front door. "What's with him?"

Donna shrugs her shoulders. "Don't take it personally. He's been like this for days, with Kelly, me, everybody." Donna says.

"You mean moody, irritable, and constantly looking to pick a fight?" Scott asks.

"Yeah." Donna says as she sighs. "He's driving Kelly up the wall. I'm telling you if something doesn't change soon, I'm going to lose one of my two roommates." Donna waits a moment and sees that Scott doesn't feel comfortable just sitting down with an invitation and decides to make the offer. "You want to sit down?" she asks.

"Oh sure." Scott says as he sits down in the booth where David was just sitting. "Thank you." he says politely.

"So how are things back at old West Beverly?" Donna asks.

"Well, I'm not exactly having the senior year I had hoped for. And to be honest, without you guys around, not a lot is getting done. And the guy who's taken over the radio show there, he's not even in you and David's league." Scott says.

Donna smiles. "Well, it's good to know we're missed." Donna says. "Honestly, part of me wishes I was back in high school and doing that show with David again. Because the college radio station, was nothing like that. It's a lot harder and it's killing David."

"Is he still working the graveyard shift?" Scott asks. Donna nods in the affirmative.

"Honestly, I think that's a big reason he's acting the way he has been. Between classes, studying, this whole custody fight his dad and Kelly's mom are having, as well as the hours he's working, I can't really blame him for being miserable. I just wish he would stop taking it out on everyone else." Donna says.

"Well, I've known David my whole life. I'm sure this will all blow over and he'll be back to his usual self in no time." Scott says trying to be reassuring, but not with a lot of confidence.

"I hope so." Donna replies softly.

* * *

><p>Brandon sits just around the corner of Professor Randall's office, waiting for him to walk to his office as expected. As he spots Professor Randall, he slowly and casually walks around the corner to meet him.<p>

"Hey, Professor Randall." Brandon greets in a friendly, yet cautious tone.

"It's not open office hours. Make an appointment like everyone else." Professor Randall replies in an unwelcoming tone.

"Look, this will only take a minute." Brandon says.

"All right, one minute." Professor Randall says as he unlocks his office and goes in. Brandon follows him.

"Look, the guy who broke into your office, his name is Steve Sanders; he's a friend of mine." Brandon says.

"Pft. If I were you, I'd be a little more careful on my choice of friends." Professor Randall replies as he looks at a folder.

"Look, it was all just a fraternity prank. He was going to bring it back on Monday." Brandon says. Professor Randall doesn't reply but continues to read over what's in his folder. "Listen, I come to ask a favor."

"A favor?" Randall asks snickering.

"I want to ask that you drop the charges against Steve." Brandon says.

"Drop the charges? Hm, let me see. I think I'm going to have to give a big N-O- on that one." replies Professor Randall. "Will there be anything else, Mr. Walsh? Or are you going to run home for another nooner with my wife?" he says with anger in his eyes and voice. Brandon just stares back at him speechless. "Oh, what's the matter? Weren't expecting that were you?"

Brandon chuckles for a second, trying to play it off. "Look, I don't know what D'Shawn told you, but….."

"He didn't tell me anything." Professor Randall replies, cutting Brandon off. "I've seen Lucinda, the way she looked at you at dinner that night. I know she had you targeted from the moment she laid eyes on you. Now the question is, what am I going to do about this?"

"Nothing happened, all right." Brandon responds, increasing the aggression in his voice. "She didn't tell me she was your wife, and when I found out I bailed and told her I wasn't interested." Brandon says.

"Oh, sure, right. Like I'm supposed to believe you wouldn't hop into bed with my wife if given the chance." Professor Randall replies.

"Believe me, don't believe me, I really don't care, because I know I didn't do it." Brandon says. "If you want to come after me, fine, let's have it out. But leave Steve out of it, he didn't do anything. And if you want to go forward with this, then I'll do you one better and I'll go straight to the administration and tell them how you gave D'Shawn Hardell a nice big juicy grade so he could play basketball." Brandon threatens.

"You don't have one shred of proof of that." The professor replies.

"Oh really? You don't think I know how little D'Shawn studies or pays attention in class? You should have thought of all this before you asked me to be his tutor. Now you can drop the charges and I'll keep my mouth shut, or we can take this before the board and put both our future careers at this school online. So what's it going to be, Professor Randall?" Brandon says assertively.

Professor Randall looks at Brandon with great disdain. He so wishes he could just bury him right then and there, but he knows Brandon has him over the barrel and reluctantly agrees to have the charges dropped.

* * *

><p>It is midday at the Peach Pit as an oldie comes over the Juke Box. "Dream Lover" by Bobby Darin is playing as Nat struts around the diner with a big huge smile and nothing but Christmas cheer. Dylan had been sitting at the counter drinking a cup of coffee when he remembered that he needed to call Jim's office and set up an appointment.<p>

He grabs a couple of quarters from out of his pocket and heads back toward the pay phone in the back by the bathroom. It takes him a moment to remember the number is as he sticks the quarters in the slot and dials Jim's office. He is caught a bit off guard when he hears who answers the phone on the other end.

"Good afternoon, Jim Walsh's office." answers Brenda.

"Bren?" Dylan asks.

"Dylan?" Brenda replies.

There is a moment of awkward silence as they are both feeling wierded out by this. They haven't spoken to each other since that night at Brenda's play when Dylan went off on her director and got her fired. Both of them wondered if the other one was happy or not to hear the other one. They also wondered if they would hear it from the other one about not calling.

"So how are things with you?" Brenda asks, finally breaking the silence.

"They're fine." Dylan replies awkwardly. "I didn't know you were working today." he says, trying to make polite conversation and not say anything that could spark an argument.

"Yeah, well, with my new schedule and all I don't have class on Tuesdays, so it's one of my days to help out around the office." Brenda says.

"I see." Dylan replies.

"I could get someone else if you'd prefer." Brenda says.

"Nah, it's cool." Dylan replies. "Listen, I just called because I got a message from Jim saying he wanted to meet with me."

"Oh yeah right, I remember him mentioning that." Brenda says nervously as she opens her desk calendar and skims through it. "Well he has an opening tomorrow at 1 if that works for you."

"That'll be fine." Dylan replies. "I guess I'll see you then."

"Yeah, I guess we'll see you then." Brenda replies. Feeling really awkward by this conversation and the fact that she is talking to Dylan so casually, almost like a total stranger, Brenda suddenly feels the need to say something that's more personal and doesn't sound so cold. "Oh Dylan, Merry Christmas." Brenda says.

Dylan doesn't say a word but just hangs up the phone instead as he sighs. After hundreds of emotional conversations with Brenda, having her talk to him on the phone and set up an appointment like some stranger just left him with a certain empty feeling inside. He makes his way back to the counter and sits down and continues to drink his coffee while "Dream Lover" continues to play. Nat makes his way over to Dylan.

"So Dylan, I've been meaning to ask you. You got any plans for Christmas?" Nat asks.

"Oh, I don't know. I figure the usual, pack up the surfboard and head on down to Baja." Dylan says as he sips his coffee.

"Baja?" Nat cries, voicing his disapproval. "Come on, Dylan, this is Christmas. It's not the time to be shacking up in some cheap hotel south of the border. This is the time to be with your family and friends."

"In case you forgot, Nat, I don't exactly have a family to spend the holidays with." Dylan says in a non-emotional tone. Nat's smile disappears as he knows he touched a sensitive subject with Dylan.

"Well, you know what I mean, the people who love you." Nat replies.

"Honestly, Nat, I am not exactly feeling a lot of love this holiday season. So Baja keeps looking better and better each day." Dylan says.

"Well, why don't you come and spend Christmas here at the Peach Pit?" Nat asks.

"What? Spend all day sweating in the kitchen and serving up food to a bunch of homeless people? No offense, but no thanks." Dylan replies.

"Oh come on, Dylan, a little generosity is good for the soul." Nat says, trying to be convincing.

"Look, Nat, I appreciate the offer. But I'm just not like you. Christmas is not exactly full of happy memories. I spent most of my Christmas's growing up with a baby sitter I didn't even know while my dad was off skiing in Switzerland with his latest fling. So don't worry about me, all right? I'm used to being alone on Christmas, and honestly, I kind of like it that way." Dylan says. Nat doesn't say a word but just looks back at him with disappointment in his eyes. Nat loves Dylan like he was his own son, but he knows there are just certain things that Dylan is too set in his ways about and that all the arm twisting in the world won't do any good.

* * *

><p>Jim and Cindy are lying in bed in their pajamas. Jim is reading a magazine while Cindy has a look of somebody lost in deep thought.<p>

"Jim." Cindy whispers to no responds. "Jim" she says softly again, this time getting his attention as he grumbles.

"Hm?" Jim responds.

"You don't think we're putting too much pressure on Brenda, are we?" Cindy asks.

"What do you mean?" Jim asks

"Well, you know, we did kind of lay it on her to make the decision as to whether or not Dylan comes with us to Aspen." Cindy replies in nurturing sounding voice, trying to appease to Jim's sensitive side.

"Look honey, I told you, you and I are fine with Dylan coming along, and so is Brandon. It's Brenda who's in a relationship with him, and it's Brenda who's giving him the silent treatment right now. So I don't see any other way to solve this than to let Brenda decide." Jim says.

"I know, I know." Cindy says as she pats Jim's shoulder. "It's just that Brenda's been through so much lately. Between that play and the whole thing with Stuart, I just hope this isn't too much to ask of her. Maybe we should….." Cindy says getting cut off.

"Maybe we should, what? Maybe we should decide?" Jim asks, wondering if that's where Cindy was going. "Oh no. No, I've gotten involved in Brenda and Dylan's relationship one too many times over the years. This one I'm staying out of. Whatever Brenda decides will be fine, end of discussion." Jim says assertively but calmly trying to avoid getting into a heavy debate. At that moment, there is a soft knock on the door and Brenda appears in the doorway in her light blue pajamas. Jim and Cindy stop their discussion and turn to look at Brenda.

"Let me guess, you guys are placing wagers on how the whole 'Christmas with Dylan' story is going to end?" Brenda jokes.

Jim just looks on while Cindy searches for the appropriate thing to say. "Oh honey, we were just talking, that's all." Cindy says.

"Well to be honest, I really don't know what I'm going to do myself." Brenda says.

"Well, sweetie, we don't want to put any pressure on you. But Christmas is in a few days and if you decide you want Dylan to go with us, you really can't spring it on him at the last minute." says Jim.

Brenda nods. "I know, dad." she says. At that point, Brandon enters the room having just gotten home.

"Ah let me guess, might we be discussing the Christmas plans of one master Dylan McKay?" Brandon says in the tone of voice he typically uses for joking around.

Jim, Cindy, and Brenda all look at each other then turn to Brandon. "Um yeah, well your sister still hasn't made up her mind yet."

"Look, just invite him, Bren. I mean what's the big deal? Seriously?" Brandon asks.

"The big deal?" Brenda repeats. "The big deal is that I'm still angry with him for getting me kicked out of that play."

"Bren, please, from what I hear it was a lousy play, one of the worst that CU is ever seen. In fact the Condor review even said, and I quote 'If given the choice between seeing this production or watching the grass grow, we strongly recommend the latter.' Dylan probably did you have a favor by having you kicked out." Brandon says.

"Um yeah, I kind of have to agree, it was really awful." Jim replies.

"Look, that's not the point. The point is Dylan went off halfcocked and was lucky he didn't get himself arrested." Brenda says.

"So then don't invite him." Brandon suggests.

"Well, you see, that's the thing. I mean I know I'm mad, and I don't want to deprive him of getting the opportunity to spend a normal family Christmas with people who care about him." Brenda says.

"Wait a minute." Brandon says putting on a serious tone, as everyone turns to look at him. "Has it occurred to anybody that Dylan might not even want to go? I mean, I've known him for over 3 years now and even I haven't gotten him all figured out. Just when I think I know how he's going to react, he always manages to surprise me. Bren, I know you know what I'm talking about." Brandon says.

"You're right." Brenda acknowledges.

"It sounds to me like you really should sit down at talk things out with him." Cindy says to Brenda.

"Well I talked to him for the first time on the phone today when I set up his appointment with dad tomorrow. And it was so weird. It was like there was no emotion or anything, almost like I was talking to a complete stranger. I just don't know what to do." Brenda cries.

Brandon sighs with a slight grin on his face. "Ah the joys of the Christmas season, I don't know about you guys, but I'm so glad that it only comes once a year." Brandon says cheerfully and jokingly as he leaves the room, leaving Brenda to talk with Jim and Cindy.

"Look, Brenda, you know Dylan's coming in to see me tomorrow, you are more than welcome to talk to him then." Brenda says.

"But don't you have something really important to discuss with him?" Brenda asks. Jim shakes his head in response.

"I just need him to sign off on the insurance check for his car that got stolen. It should take all of about two minutes." Jim says.

"Really? That's it? Dad, you didn't need him to come all the way down town for that, you could have just taken the papers over to…." Brenda says as she stops in mid-sentence noticing that Jim has an uncharacteristic smile on his face. At that point she realizes what her father has been up to. "You had him come in on purpose, didn't you? So he'd have to see me?"

Jim takes a deep breath. "What can I say?" he says. "Guilty as charged."

"Dad!" Brenda says.

"Jim!" Cindy repeats. "I thought you said you were going to stay out of it."

Jim nods. "I am. Once Dylan signs his papers, what happens after that is all up to Brenda, I don't even intend to be around."

"Dad, you are the last person I'd ever expect to set me up to try to get me to make up with Dylan McKay." Brenda says.

"What can I say, honey. Dylan's grown on me over the years." Jim says half-jokingly. Brenda looks upset at first, but then a smile soon emerges on her face as she realizes just how much her dad has changed.

* * *

><p>David walks into the CU radio station to begin his late night shift as radio DJ. As he enters, he sees the station manager, Howard, cleaning up his desk about to call it a night.<p>

"Here's the play list you wanted." David says as he walks in and throws a yellow pad down on Howard's desk. Howard picks it up and skims over it real quick.

"What is this?" Howard asks condescendingly.

"What is what?" David replies.

"What's with all these depressing, love sick, break up songs? You trying to get our listeners to start jumping off bridges?" Howard asks.

"Look, you don't like it? Fine! You change it!" David says with an attitude, prompting Howard to stand up and walk towards him.

"Don't you get an attitude with me, Silver. Maybe you can talk that way to your friends, but I'll be damned if you're going to talk that way to me. Let's not forget it was me who gave you your shot here." Howard replies angrily.

"A shot to do what?" David asks. "Talk to dead air every night while all of L.A. is asleep and slowly dig myself into an early grave due to lack of sleep?"

"If you don't want to do it, fine, just say the word and I'll go get somebody else." Howard responds, continuing to lose his patience. David takes a deep breathe calming his temper.

"Hey, I'm sorry, man. I was out of line. I'll have a new play list for you tomorrow, I promise." David says.

"Look forget the play list, all right." Howard says, changing to a more sympathetic tone. "What's happening to you, man? You've become just a real drag lately. This isn't the guy I hired."

"I don't know, man. It's just….." David starts, then hesitates.

"Go on, man, you can tell me." Howard says.

"It's just with Christmas coming up, my dad's custody battle with his ex-wife, and now I'm having problems with Donna?"

"Donna? What kind of problems are you having with Donna? I thought you two were like an inseparable couple?" Howard asks.

"We were." David replies. "But that was back when I thought having sex with her sometime before the next Haley's Comet was a possibility."

"Oh man, still getting the roll over, huh?" Howard asks.

"Yeah, and honestly, I don't know how much longer I can put up with it. Between no sex and no sleep, I'm not exactly feeling the holiday spirit if you know what I mean." David says.

"I catch your drift, Silver." Howard says as he closes his office door so nobody else hears him. "Look, you're on your own with Donna, I can't help you out there. But I do know something that can help you in the lack of sleep department. It'll totally take the edge off and will make the world a lot easier to deal with." Howard says.

"Yeah, and what's that?" David asks.

Howard reaches into his pocket and pulls out a pill bottle and opens it and puts 2 pills on his desk. "Here, take these."

"What are they?" David asks.

"Caffeine pills." Howard answers. "They'll give you the extra burst of energy you need." he says. David slowly reaches over and grabs the pills, with a not so sure look on his face. "Of course, those only work for a very short amount of time. If you want the good stuff, you have to give me a little bit of an advanced notice."

"Woah, wait, what do you mean the good stuff?" David asks.

Howard leans in and whispers to David. "I'm talking about Crystal Meth, man." he says. "It's the drug of choice for long distance truck drivers and DJ's who pull all nighters. And with finals coming up right after the holidays, it may be just what you need, my friend."

David takes a deep breath. "Look, I don't know, man. I mean, isn't there another way I can take the edge off."

"Sure there is, but you'd have to work that out with Donna." Howard replies. "Listen, just take the caffeine pills tonight and think about it, okay?"

David stares back with a look of concern on his face as if he may soon be crossing a bridge to which there is no turning back.

* * *

><p>"Dylan, thanks for setting up an appointment on such short notice." Jim says as he shakes Dylan's hand. Dylan walks into the office, looking around as he wonders what the reason is that Jim called him in.<p>

"Sure, don't mention it." Dylan says casually as he takes a seat in one of the two chairs in front of Jim's desk, while Jim goes around and sits behind it. "So what can I do for you?"

"The insurance check finally came in on the Porsche you bought. I'm sorry it took so long, but I kind of had to twist the company's arm to get your full refund back." Jim says.

"Hey, no problem." Dylan says calmly, but skeptically, as if he's waiting for the other shoe to drop. Jim opens up a manila folder and puts some neatly typed papers in front of Dylan.

"Just a formality really. I just need you to sign here, here, and initial here, and we'll get this check deposited into your account today." Jim says.

A skeptical Dylan looks at Jim and then signs the paper and hands it back to him.

"So you made any plans for the holidays yet?" Jim asks.

"I got a few ideas floating around in my head, but nothing solid yet." Dylan says, finally getting tired of playing the waiting game. "Come on, Jim, just drop the polite chit chat and say what you got to say."

"What do you mean, Dylan?" Jim asks.

"I know you. And I know you didn't have me set up an appointment and come all the way down town just to sign off on an insurance check. You could have dropped by my house and taken care of this in thirty seconds. I know you got something else, man, so just say it already." Dylan says calmly but assertively.

Jim takes a deep breath. "You're right, Dylan, there is something else." Jim says.

Dylan snickers. "I knew it. Look if this is about Brenda, she….." Dylan says as he gets cut off when Jim holds up his hand.

"Dylan, just wait a minute and hear me out all right." Jim says. "My family and I…. Well, I don't want to brag or anything but it was kind of a banner year for the Walshes. And we're going to Aspen for Christmas."

Dylan just looks at Jim as if he were crazy wondering what he could possibly be getting at. "Congratulations Jim, I'm really happy for you." Dylan says being completely sarcastic, though Jim doesn't notice it.

"Thanks Dylan." Jim replies.

"Now would you mind telling me exactly what this has to do with me?" Dylan asks.

"Well, to make a long story short, I talked it over and if you're not doing anything, we'd like for you to come with us." Jim says.

Dylan snickers, then smirks as he totally doesn't buy it at first. "You're joking, right?" Dylan asks.

"Actually, no I'm not." Jim replies.

"You? You of all people want me to come and spend Christmas with your family in Aspen?" Dylan asks skeptically almost laughing at the thought.

"Look Dylan, you and I may have had our fair share of disagreements in the past. But with all that's happen, well, Cindy and I both almost think of you as a son now. And we kind of feel bad that you don't have a family to spend Christmas with. So well, we'd like you to be part of our family." Jim says

Dylan just stares blankly at Jim for a moment, then begins to talk. "Well that's very sweet of you, Jim." Dylan says sarcastically, "But in case you didn't know, Brenda's not exactly speaking to me these days. So I think that would make things a little awkward. So anyways, thank you very much for dragging me down here for no particular reason. Now if there's nothing else, I think I'll be going." Dylan says as he stands up and turns around. But before he can start for the door, he is stopped cold by the person he sees standing in the door way.

"Actually Dylan, it was my idea for you to come to Aspen with us." Brenda says. "Dad, mom, and Brandon just agreed." Brenda says, not being totally honest, but saying what she thinks Dylan needs to hear so that he'll agree to go with the Walshes. Dylan starts to laugh as he is just now beginning to realize this was a set up.

"Well, if you two will excuse me, I think I'll go down the hall for a cup of coffee. Just take all the time you need." Jim says as he leaves his offices and closes the door, leaving Brenda and Dylan to talk in private.

"Bren, you didn't have to trick me into coming down here to get me to talk to you." Dylan says. "All you had to do was pick up the phone."

"I know, Dylan." Brenda says. "I just wasn't sure if you wanted to talk to me and I wanted you to hear it from Dad that he wanted you to come to Aspen with us."

"Look, Bren…" Dylan starts. "I'm sorry that I embarrassed you that night. It was just…."

"I know." Brenda says cutting Dylan off. "You were looking out for me and protecting my dignity. I realize that now. At the time I was just upset because I thought you had ruined my big chance to shine on stage."

"Believe me." Dylan responds. "I might not know that much about theatre, but that hideous production was not your ticket to stardom, Bren. There will be other chances for you to showcase the talent you have. But if you had taken off your clothes there, people would have remembered you for just one thing, and I know that's not the impact you want to leave on the audience."

Brenda smiles. "I know that now. And you knew that at the time. I just wasn't smart enough to listen to you." Brenda says.

Dylan smiles as he slowly walks over to Brenda. "It's okay, with age comes wisdom." Dylan jokes, making Brenda laugh.

There is a long serious pause between them as they look at each other. They are definitely feeling it, the spark has reunited.

"So what's it going to be? Shall we count on you for one of my mom's world famous Christmas dinners while looking out over the Rockies?" Brenda asks with a smile.

"Hmm, well I don't know, Bren. Baja at Christmas is a pretty hard thing to pass up. I think you're going to have to do a little more convincing." Dylan says jokingly.

"Okay, how about this?" Brenda says as she reaches around to the back of Dylan's head and pulls him in and kisses him on the lips.

"Hmmm? Better, I think I'm getting there." Dylan says with a smile as he leans in and kisses Brenda again passionately.

"How about that?" Brenda asks grinning.

"Okay, I'm sold." Dylan says softly to her.

"Mmmm. I love you, Dylan." Brenda says.

"I love you too, Bren." Dylan replies.

The two of them embrace each other right there in Jim's office, each of them holding the other tightly and not wanting to let go. Dylan will be spending the holidays with the Walsh family and maybe for the first time in his life get to have a true family Christmas.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

**A/N: Please take a moment to review if you have a moment. I hope to have the next chapter posted sometime this weekend.**


	8. Someone's been Christmas shopping

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>**/N: I know I said I'd have this chapter posted by this weekend, but I've been a little under the weather. Seems one of my co-workers decided to come in and share her lousy winter cold with everyone. Isn't that thoughtful of her? So I've had a pretty miserable last five days, but here it is. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>As Dylan leans up against his car in the Peach Pit parking lot, his arms folded and his legs crossed, he appears to be his normal calm self. But his cool and casual demeanor is only skin deep as it is masking the impatience that is growing inside of him.<p>

One by one, he watches the cars go by, waiting for the next car to round the corner to be Brandon's white mustang. He takes a deep breathe then exhales. He pushes up the sleeve on his brown jacket to look at his watch with an impatient and aggravated look on his face. Finally, off in the distance he sees a white flash that gradually gets larger and larger until he can make it out clearly. It is Brandon in his white mustang.

Brandon pulls into the Peach Pit parking lot as Dylan holds his arms out stretched as if to say 'Where the hell have you been'. Brandon just makes a face and pulls into the parking space next to Dylan's Porsche and hops out of his Mustang.

"You're late, man." Dylan barks. Brandon looks at his watch.

"You said to meet you here at 8:00." Brandon says as he shuts his car door

"You're right, I did." Dylan replies. Brandon looks at Dylan with a perplexed look on his face.

"Bro, it's 8:02. Are you seriously going to give me a hard time over two lousy minutes? Can I help it if I hit all the red lights on the way over here? Geez, you're as bad as Steve." Brandon says.

"Look, forget it all right. Do you have it?" Dylan asks. Brandon looks back at Dylan, slightly annoyed at his persistent nagging. But he makes a friendly face as if to say 'whatever.' Then, Brandon reaches into his white coat pocket and pulls out the half heart pendent that Dylan gave to Brenda two Christmases ago and hands it to him.

"I hope you know how much trouble I had to go through to get that. I had to wait until everyone was out of the house and then I had to rummage through my sister's dresser drawers for 20 minutes, only to find it hidden at the bottom of her t-shirt drawer." Brandon says. "And not only is that 20 minutes of my life I can never get back, but if Brenda had just happened to come home and catch me going through her things; that would have been the end of life as I know it."

"Eh, I'm sure it wouldn't have been that bad." Dylan replies calmly.

"Not that bad?" Brandon repeats. "Excuse me, but you haven't shared a bathroom with my sister for three and a half years. You don't' know how protective she is over her things. One time I ran out of shampoo and used some of hers by accident. I caught holy heck about it for three straight weeks, and that was over a lousy bottle of shampoo."

"So what do you want, a medal?" Dylan asks jokingly, trying to intentionally rile Brandon. It works as Brandon makes a face at Dylan like he'd like to strangle him.

"No, I don't need a medal, Dylan. But an ounce of gratitude and appreciation might be nice…." Brandon says getting cut off by Dylan who starts laughing as he holds up his hands.

"Hey Brandon, Brandon, come on, man. Relax." Dylan says with a smile. "I was just joking. You know I appreciate this, man. I just like getting under your skin. Man, you should have seen your face." Dylan says as Brandon playfully punches him back, now smiling himself.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have a really dark sense of humor sometimes?" Brandon asks jokingly.

"I must have got it from my dad." Dylan replies with a grin.

"Alright, so you want to tell me what this is all about?" asks Brandon. "After all, I did risk enduring Brenda's wrath for the next several months, so I think I'm entitled."

"Alright check this out." Dylan says as he pulls out the other half of the heart pendent. "First, I'm going to get my picture on one half, and Brenda's on the other. Then I got this jeweler I know who's going to case the outside with diamonds to give it a shine."

"Diamonds?" Brandon asks.

"Yeah, well you know what they say, Bran. Diamonds are forever. And after all that Bren and I have been through in this past year, we've taken our bumps along the way, but we're still here and shining better than ever. So I thought that deserved a little something special." Dylan says.

"Wow, I have to say, man. I think she's going to love it. But seriously though, Dylan, what is with this sudden turn to sentimentality all of a sudden?" Brandon asks jokingly. "What happened to Mr. Mad Bad and Dangerous to Know?"

"Oh he's still here." Dylan replies. "But like the waves in the surf, I got to keep you guessing."

At that point, before the conversation between the two can continue any further, a black corvette speeds into the parking lot and parks on the opposite side from where Brandon and Dylan parked. Steve jumps over the top of the car door, not even bothering to open it, and slowly walks over to where Brandon and Dylan are, removing his sunglasses and putting them in his jacket pocket.

"So what's this?" Steve asks. "You two having some sort of back lot conspiracy meeting?" Steve suggests, half sarcastically, but clearly by his tone, he is not in the best of moods.

"Steve, relax bro, we were just talking." Brandon replies calmly.

"Yeah? I can only imagine what you guys must have been talking about when you saw me pulling up just now." Steve says. "Oh here comes Sanders, can you believe that idiot let those guys at KEG house set him up so easily. Am I right?" Steve asks.

"Hey Steve, what's with all the hostility, man? It's not good karma, especially so close to the holiday season." Dylan replies.

"Hey sorry, all right?" Steve replies forcefully. "But if you were about to get kicked out of college for something your fraternity set up on, wouldn't you be a little hostile?" Steve asks.

"Steve, I would never be stupid enough to join a fraternity anyways." Dylan says.

"HEY!" Steve shouts. "Say what you want about me, but don't go ragging on the KEG house. Those guys are my brothers." Despite his rough start with the KEG house, this was a matter that Steve was very sensitive about, mainly because his dad was a member.

"Your brothers?" Dylan says with a snicker. "Listen to yourself, man. I can't believe you're actually defending these guys. It was bad enough they made you wear a dress and parade around campus. But they set you up to take a hit. Dude, if this is what fraternity life is all about, you can keep it." Dylan says.

Steve has a shameful look on his face as he knows Dylan is right but has too much pride to keep his mouth shut. "Yeah, well think what you want, Dylan. I'm proud of the fraternity I represent."

Dylan smirks. "Sure, whatever. Try hard to remember that when you're taking classes at Beverly Hills Community College next semester because you got booted out of CU cause of this little prank your 'brothers' pulled."

"Hey come on, Dylan, cut Steve some slack will you." Brandon says, trying to keep the peace. Both Dylan and Steve have frustrated looks for a moment, but Dylan decides it's best for everyone to swallow his pride a tad and make peace.

"Hey Steve, sorry man, I didn't mean to step on your toes." Dylan says as he extends his hand.

"It's cool, bro." Steve says as he shakes Dylan's hand and then gives him the finger snap.

"Listen, I got to jet. I got a million things to do today. Thanks again for the favor, B." Dylan says as he jumps into his Porsche and takes off down the road leaving Steve and Brandon to talk in the parking lot alone.

"Man, I love Dylan and all, but I swear sometimes I just want to wrap my hands around his neck and twist his head right off. It's like he takes pleasure in seeing me get it, like my failure is entertaining to him." Steve says.

"Steve, lighten up already, I can assure you he doesn't think that way at all. He just gets tired of seeing you do stupid things to get yourself into trouble all the time. I do too for that matter."

"I know, Brandon. I know." Steve says as he nods in agreement, while frowning.

"Hey! Wipe that sad sack look of your face, bro." Brandon says. "It just so happens I have an early Christmas present for you."

"That you're taking me to Aspen instead of Dylan?" Steve asks.

"Afraid not, man." Brandon says. "But I did get Professor Randall to drop the breaking and entering charges."

Steve laughs, not fully believing it at first. "You're joking, right?" Steve asks. Brandon shakes his head. Steve's face suddenly lights up like a Christmas tree. "You're serious?" Steve asks with excitement as Brandon grins. "Oh my god, Brandon, that's great!" Steve yells with excitement as he leaps at Brandon and hugs him with excitement. Brandon laughs at first but then slowly breaks himself loose from Steve's grasp.

"Steve, Steve, you kiss me here in the parking lot, I'm going to slap you silly." Brandon says jokingly with a smile. Steve looks at Brandon, almost about to shed tears of joy.

"I knew you'd come through for me, Brando. I knew Randall couldn't resist your boy scout charm." Steve says.

"Actually Steve, the way I got him to drop the charges was very un-boyscoutish of me, if you catch my drift." Brandon says.

"No, I don't, what do you mean?" Steve asks.

"Well, I…" Brandon begins, but realizes it's best not to get into the whole ugly ordeal he had to go through of having to blackmail Professor Randall into getting the charges dropped. "Never mind, it's not important."

Steve shrugs. "You're right. Now I just got to figure out what to do about John Sears or whoever it was at the KEG house that set me up." he says.

"Hey, you're on your own when it comes to figuring out how to deal with the KEG house, but as far as getting kicked out of California University, that's one worry you can put out of your head for good." Brandon says.

"Thanks Brandon. You know, you really are the only true brother I got." Steve says with sincerity. "Honestly, I don't know how I'm ever going to pay you back for all the times you've helped me out."

Brandon goes up and slaps Steve on the back. "Well, I can think of one thing you could do for me right now." Brandon says.

"What's that?" Steve asks.

"Buy my some breakfast. Man, I'm starving." Brandon suggests with a grin.

"Ah now you're speaking my language, Walsh. Last one to get his ham and cheese omelet is a rotten egg." Steve shouts as he takes off for the front door of the Peach Pit with Brandon chasing after him.

* * *

><p>Brenda is in a men's clothing store, casually browsing. At that moment a store clerk comes up to her.<p>

"Is there something I can help you find, ma'am?" the clerk asks.

"Oh? No thanks. I'm just trying to get a few Christmas ideas for my boyfriend." Brenda replies.

"Well, not to rush you, but Christmas is only a couple of days away. If you don't have an idea now, it may be gone by the time you get the idea. I bet I can help. Come on, tell me a little bit about Mr. Wonderful?" The clerk says in a very convincing voice.

"Well that's the thing. He's quiet sometimes, but yet very loud at other times when he wants to be." says Brenda.

"Well what are his fashion tastes? Casual? Formal? Trendy?" the clerk asks.

"That's the thing. Some days you'll see him in an old t-shirt and a pair of jeans. And other days he's like the second coming of James Dean." Brenda says. "I don't know, maybe I should just get him a nice bottle of cologne or something."

"Hmm, well if you want to go that route." The clerk replies.

"What do you mean?" Brenda asks.

"Well, not to pry, but how long have you and this guy been dating?" the clerk asks.

"Well, Dylan and I have sort of been an on again off again thing for the last three years." Brenda replies.

"Ahh, three years? That's a long time." The clerk replies. "He must be pretty special to you."

Brenda stops and thinks for a moment. "Yeah, he is." Brenda replies with a glowing smile, thinking back and reflecting on the long journey that she and Dylan have been on as well as the many bumps in the road along the way.

"Well honey, cologne is a good gift for a guy in high school who you may have been dating for a month or two. But for the great love of your life, you need to go a little higher than that." The clerk says.

"Well, what would you recommend?" Brenda asks. "I mean this past year has been a real rough year for me and Dylan. I really want to make this year's Christmas gift count."

"Well, if it were up to me, and it's not, but if it were, I would get him that right over there." the clerk says as she points at a suede jacket that is on display. Brenda turns her head to look at the jacket. She slowly inches toward it and examines it closely.

"Oh, I could so see Dylan wearing this. It fits him perfectly." Brenda says as she holds the sleeves in her hand.

"It's perfect for any situation, a formal dinner or just hanging out at a club." the clerk says. "And I have yet to see any guy walk in the store that hasn't stopped to give that jacket a second look." The clerk says.

Brenda continues to look over it some more and thinks this would be so ideal for Dylan. "How much are we talking about here?" Brenda asks.

"Price tag is on the sleeve." The clerk says. Brenda takes a look at the price and grits her teeth and makes a face.

"Oh, wow." Brenda exclaims. "That much, huh?" she asks.

"I know it's pricy. But just think about this. Will it be worth it to see the look on his face when he opens the present and the joy it will bring him. I mean especially if you two have had as rough a year as you say you have, what better way to tell Dylan how much you love him." the clerk says. "Of course, if it's too much, I can always show you our cologne's that are on sale."

Having worked in a store before, Brenda knows the tricks of the trade, and she knows when a clerk is laying it on thick and trying to sell you something. And surely this clerk was trying to do that. But she also knows that there is an element of truth to what she is saying. This Christmas needed to be special. It couldn't be a bottle of cologne or a CD or something he'd never use or wind up throwing away in a month or two. It needed to be special, and the more she looked at that jacket, the more she knew that Dylan was going to love it. She knew right then and there that jacket had to be hers as she turns to look at the clerk.

"Where do I pay?" Brenda asks as the clerk smiles.

* * *

><p>At the beach apartment, Kelly is watching Donna decorate the Christmas tree. She is sitting in a chair looking bored while Donna is hanging a Santa Clause ornament on the tree.<p>

"Now this one, my mom bought in a little tiny shop right outside Carmel." Donna says as she hangs a large Santa Clause ornament on the tree. At that moment there is a knock on the door. "Oh Kel, do you mind getting that? I just want to find a perfect spot on the tree for this."

Kelly sighs. "Sure, why not? Not like I have anything else to do." Kelly replies sarcastically. With not having a boyfriend and after all that's gone on lately with Dylan and John Sears, as well as her mother's divorce, Kelly is clearly feeling the holiday blues settle in.

Kelly goes over and opens the door and sees Scott standing there with his typically awkward crooked smile on his face. He is carrying a large bag which appears to have some wrapped Christmas gifts inside. "Um, hi Kelly, is David here?"

"Hi Scott." Kelly replies in a polite tone. "Sure, come on in." she invites. Kelly walks back inside as Scott follows her. "David's asleep; he should be up in a minute though."

"Oh okay." Scott replies shyly as he sees Donna decorating the Christmas tree. "Hi Donna." Scott says.

"Hi Scott." Donna greets in a chipper and upbeat mood. Christmas always did bring out the best in her. As Scott follows Kelly inside she stops in the doorway and Scott is standing there beside her. Donna looks up and sees where they're standing and starts to giggle.

"What? What's so funny?" Kelly asks.

"Uhm Kel, don't look now but you two are standing under the mistletoe." Donna says. Both Kelly and Scott look up at the mistletoe that's hanging above the doorway and then look at each other awkwardly and uncomfortably.

"Donna, you are seriously like so dead." Kelly says, meaning it as a joke, but letter her know that she's not enjoying her cheery spirit.

"Oh come on, Kel, it's Christmas, be a sport." Donna says. Kelly turns to look at Scott who she can tell is feeling just as awkward as she is.

"It's okay Kelly, you don't have to." Scott says.

Kelly turns back to Donna who has a big huge grin on her face and then turns back to Scott. A year ago the thought would have made her throw up, and she doesn't exactly fancy it now. But she wanted to show everyone just how much she had matured since then.

"Oh what the hell? Probably the most action I'll get all Christmas." Kelly says as she grabs Scotts arm and pulls him in and gives him a closed mouth kiss as Donna giggles. At that exact moment David walks out from his bedroom and feasts his eyes on what is going on.

"Gee Kel, your taste in men sure do change on a weekly basis. One week it's Dylan, next week it's John Sears, now you're after my old buddy Scott." David says in a non-cheerful mood.

"David, shut up." Kelly says as she releases from the kiss with a not so happy look on her face. Donna just sits their laughing. Scott takes in what just happen with an almost giddy look on his face, never suspecting in a million years he would get a kiss from Kelly Taylor, even if it was just a joke. Still, it really didn't mean that much to him and he shrugs it off.

"Yeah David, they just happened to be standing under the mistletoe." Donna says. "And speaking of which…" Donna says as she goes running over to David and holds some mistletoe overtop their head.

"Donna please, I'm not in the mood" David mutters. David has had sex on the brain constantly ever since his big night with Donna got foiled by her parents walking in. And he's been trying to do anything he can to keep his mind off of it.

"Face it, there is no way out, you are trapped." Donna says.

David sighs. "Fine, I guess I am." David says as he leans in and gives Donna a short kiss on the lips. "There, you happy?"

"Oh you are such a party pooper." Donna says. David scoffs as he goes over to the refrigerator to get something to drink.

"So listen, I can't stay very long, but I just wanted to drop off some Christmas presents I have for you guys." Scott says as he goes into his bag. "Here Kelly, this is for you." he says as he hands Kelly a small present wrapped in red wrap. "And Donna this is yours. It's a combination Christmas Birthday present." Scott says as he hands Donna a present wrapped half in Christmas wrap, the other half in birthday wrap."

"Oh how cute." Donna says as she and Kelly look at their presents.

"And this here…." Scott says as he pulls out a small white teddy bear "is for Erin." Scott says as he hands the bear to Kelly.

"Wow, thanks Scott, she'll love it, trust me." Kelly says.

"And last but not least…" Scott says as he pulls out a very large gift and puts it over by the counter where David is standing. "David, Merry Christmas, buddy." Scott says as he eagerly looks for an instant reaction from David, but doesn't get it.

Instead, David totally ignores Scott as he has his back to everyone and is reading a magazine. Both Kelly and Donna are clearly annoyed by David's rudeness.

"DAVID!" Donna shouts.

"What?" David asks in an annoyed tone.

"Your best friend just gave you a Christmas present!" Kelly says. David turns and looks at the gift Scott just left him. He looks up at Scott and gives a very non-emotional reaction. "Thanks Scott." David says as he briefly looks Scott in the eye then goes back to reading his magazine.

At that point, Donna walks over to him and picks up the present and puts it in David's hands. "David, I think Scott would like to see you open it." Donna says.

"Donna, no, it's okay." Scott says, not wanting to create a scene.

"David, just open it." Kelly says.

David sighs. "All right, all right, I'll open it if that will make you all happy." he says grumpily. David lays the package out on the counter and rips open the wrapping paper, revealing it to be a really expensive Yamaha keyboard piano. Donna shrieks with excitement.

"Oh my god, David, that's the very same keyboard you were looking at in the music store a month ago and said you'd love to have if you only had the money." Donna says.

"Wow, Scott, you really went overboard here." Kelly says.

"Well, not really." Scott says. Unbeknownst to them, the gift was actually bought second hand. Scott's grandmother had bought it for Sue for her birthday, not realizing Sue wasn't into playing music at all. And Scott, thinking that David would really like it, and seeing that it just sat up in her room unopened for months, asked Sue if he could buy it off of her for 50 dollars, which Sue instantly agreed to.

David looks at the keyboard and then looks up at Scott. Scott is waiting for a smile or some kind of positive reaction from David. He has sensed his friendship with David may be in trouble given how unpleasant David's been around him lately and he had high hopes that this gift would help renew the close friendship the two once had.

David doesn't give a grin or anything. His mind is too consumed with other thoughts right now. He hasn't slept and is constantly irritated. At that moment, his friendship with Scott is really not on his concern, but he tries to be polite.

"Thanks." David says quietly as he nods in Scott's direction. Instantly, the smile disappears off of Scott's face as he didn't get the reaction he was looking for. Donna and Kelly just look at each other, both appalled by David's behavior.

Before either one can say anything, David looks at the clock. "Oh my god, it's 3:45 already? I'll never make it."

"Make what?" Donna asks.

"We have to be over at my dad's to help set up for the party in 15 minutes." David says.

"So? We still got plenty of time." Donna says.

"Donna, are you kidding? My dad will kill me if I'm late. We need to leave." David says as he rushes out the door. "Scott, thanks again for the present. I'll see you later." David says rushed as he grabs Donna by the arm and quickly hurries her out the door.

Scott is just left standing there with a sad look on his face as he starts to wonder if his life-long friendship with David has died. Kelly shakes her head in anger, then goes and pats Scott on the shoulder. Even though Kelly would never be Scott's best friend or anything, she felt bad that he put all that time and effort into David's gift only to get a very thoughtless and insensitive response from him.

* * *

><p>Brenda is up in her bedroom with the doors closed. She has finished packing her suitcase and is just finished wrapping the box that Dylan's jacket is in. She looks at it and what she wrote on the card that says "To Dylan, Love Brenda." She is so excited and proud of what she bought and absolutely can't wait for him to open it and feast his eyes on his new jacket.<p>

As Brenda continues to pack, she takes a brief moment to look at a picture of her and Dylan that she keeps on her dresser. She contemplates whether to bring it along on her trip. Since he's going to be there, it's not like she needs a reminder of him. Finally she decides to take it along and throws it in her suitcase with the rest of her clothes.

At that moment there is a soft knock at the door as it opens just a crack.

"Brenda." Cindy calls out.

"Mom, don't come in, I'm wrapping presents." Brenda says.

"Oh sorry." Cindy says. "You got a phone call."

"All right, I'll take it in here." Brenda says as Cindy closes the door. Brenda zips up her suitcase and then goes over to pick up the telephone. She is expecting it to be one of two people. Either it's Dylan calling to tell her that he's thinking about her, or it's Kelly calling to tell how bored and depressed she is.

Brenda goes over to answer the phone and is caught off guard by the person on the other end.

"Hello?" Brenda says.

"Hey Brenda." Scott replies.

"Scott? Hey! How's it going?" Brenda asks.

"Going pretty good. I was just wondering if you got my present. I dropped it off at your house today and your mom said that you had just left for the mall." Scott says.

Brenda has to readjust her thought pattern as she had been thinking about Dylan, but remembers the box that her mom gave her that she said was from Scott that she opened and found a bottle of her favorite perfume inside. Not an elegant gift, but a friendly one none the less.

"You mean the perfume? Yeah, I got it when I got home. Thank you so much. You remembered my favorite kind." Brenda says.

"Oh and I must say, I love the cowboy hat you got me." Scott says referring to the present Brenda bought for him that she dropped off at his house a couple days earlier. "Even though I've matured out of the cowboy phase, I love the all black one. It's so much cooler looking than that Grey Stetson. I can't believe I use to wear that thing around school a few years ago."

"Aw, I thought you looked good in it." Brenda says politely.

"Well, you were probably the only one." Scott replies jokingly as Brenda laughs. "So are you already for your trip?" he asks.

"Yep. Sure am, just finishing packing now. Oh and I took your advice and went all out on Dylan's gift this year. Found an awesome jacket that I can't wait to give him." Brenda says.

"I'm sure he'll love it." Scott says. "At least you'll get a better reaction from him then what I got from David today."

"What do you mean?" Brenda asks.

"Well I stopped over at the beach apartment today to give David his gift, you remember the 500 dollar keyboard I told you about that Sue got for her birthday but never used?"

"Uh-huh." Brenda confirms.

"Well David pretty much ignored it. Just gave me an empty thanks and took off for his dad's party." Scott says.

"God, what is with him?" Brenda says with an upset tone in her voice. "He is being a total jerk lately to everybody."

Scott sighs. "I don't know. But I got to tell you, Brenda, I feel like I'm losing my best friend. Well, you've kind of taken over as my best friend, but still, you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know." Brenda says. "Don't worry about David, I'm sure he'll wake up eventually and realize what a jerk he's being." Brenda says. At that point she gets interrupted by a beep. "Scott, can you hold on a minute, I got another call." Brenda says as she clicks over to the other call.

"Hello?" Brenda answers.

"Hey beautiful." Dylan replies from the other end in a soft and sexy voice. Once again Brenda is caught completely off guard.

"Why hey there tall, dark and handsome." Brenda replies in a playful tone.

"So how's my little lady doing tonight?" Dylan asks.

"Absolutely wonderful." Brenda answers. Just let me get rid of this other call, and I'll be all yours." Brenda says as she clicks back over to Scott.

"Scott, I'm sorry but it's Dylan." Brenda says.

"Hey, no problem." Scott answers.

"Listen, if I don't talk to you again before I leave, have a very Merry Christmas." Brenda says.

"You too, Brenda, enjoy your trip." Scott replies.

"I will. And I promise, we'll get together at the Peach Pit sometime after I get back and we can share our Christmas adventures." Brenda suggests.

"Sounds great, Brenda. Take care and Merry Christmas." Scott says as he hangs up. Brenda clicks back over to Dylan.

"You didn't go anywhere did you?" Brenda asks seductively.

"Not a chance." Dylan says. "So are you done talking to all your other boyfriends?" Dylan says completely jokingly.

"Ha Ha. Very funny." Brenda says. "That was just Scott. He wanted to know if I liked the perfume he got me for Christmas.

"Well, do you?" Dylan asks.

"Yeah, it's my favorite. I think I'll have to wear it in Aspen, see what kind of effect it has on you." Brenda says.

"Well Bren, believe me, it won't be the perfume making you smell good, it will be the other way around." Dylan says. "And I promise you, it will drive me wild."

Brenda giggles with excitement in her voice. "Easy Dylan. Let's not forget that Brandon and my parents are going to be right there with us all weekend."

"All weekend?" Dylan asks.

"Well maybe not all weekend. I'm sure we can find some time to take a carriage ride alone under a moon lit sky or hit the slopes at night." Brenda says.

"Eh, don't think so, Bren. Getting me in a pair of skis? That ain't happening." Dylan says.

"Hey, no fair." Brenda says. "I let the waves throw me off my board time and time again in Baja, now it's time for you to take your lumps."

"Says the girl from Minnesota." Dylan jokes as Brenda laughs. "Hey, just so you know, I'm holding your Christmas present in my hand at this very moment." he says as he looks at the heart pendulant he gave Brenda two years ago that now has his and her picture on it and is surrounded by a diamond casing.

"In your hand you say? Well I guess I can rule a new car out, huh?" Brenda jokes.

"Yeah, well talk to your dad on that. Remember he still handles all my money and given how the thing with my last car purchase went down, I doubt I'm going to be seeing a new set of wheels come my way anytime soon." Dylan says.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure I'll love it because you gave it to me." Brenda says. "And I absolutely can't wait for you to open my present to you."

"Oh Bren, you didn't have to get me anything." Dylan says. "Just being able to spend Christmas with you and your family is enough."

"You really mean that, Dylan?" Brenda asks.

"With all my heart." Dylan replies, making Brenda smile from ear to ear. "Well hey, I'd love to spend all night here on the phone with you, but I got to finish packing. I don't want to keep you guys waiting when you show up here tomorrow to take me to the airport."

"Yeah, that would not be a good idea. Knowing how my father is about being late to the airport." Brenda jokes.

"Well hey, till tomorrow, I'll be thinking about you." Dylan says.

"Not as much as I'll be thinking about you." replies Brenda. "I love you, Dylan."

"Love you too, Bren." Dylan says as he hangs up his phone. Brenda puts her phone down too and lies back on her bed and smiles in absolute glee. Everything in the world is just perfect for her at that moment.

Dylan finishes wrapping Brenda's present as he puts it in his bag to take with him to the airport. At that point, he looks at a picture he has of Brenda and stops to reflect. This is the first Christmas without his father alive, but ironically it's the very first Christmas that he truly feels like he's part of a family. In his heart, he knows this will be the best Christmas ever for him.

At that point, his doorbell rings. The first thought that pops in his head is who this can possibly be at this time of night. He wonders if it might be carolers out singing or some charity looking for a holiday donation. Whoever it is, he plans to get rid of them quickly so he can go back to the business of getting ready for his trip to Aspen to spend Christmas with the Walshes.

Dylan comes out of his bedroom and walks to the door slowly. The doorbell rings again.

"Just a minute." Dylan shouts in a gruff sounding voice, hoping that maybe the tone will scare off whoever it is.

Dylan opens the door to find a dark haired woman there in her late 30's, possibly early 40's wearing a plaid shirt and dark jeans. She has a little brown haired girl with her, wearing a denim jacket. The little girl looks extremely uncomfortable about being there. The woman just smiles back at him in a polite manner. She chuckles at first. Dylan looks back at them waiting for an explanation.

"Are you Dylan McKay?" the woman asks.

"I don't know. Who's asking?" Dylan answers.

"Well, I'm an old friend of your father's. He said if I was ever in town that I should look you up." the woman replies.

Dylan takes a deep breath with an annoyed look in his eye. He'd like to slam the door in her face right at that moment, but after taking a look at the little girl, he takes a gentler approach.

"He's dead." Dylan says.

"I'm sorry." the woman replies awkwardly. "We've caught you at a bad time, haven't we?"

"Sort of. I have an early flight in the morning and I kind of need to finish packing and catch some Zs." Dylan says.

"Well we won't bother you then. But would you happen to know of a decent motel near the bus station?" the woman asks. The little girl looks on with a sad look in her eye. Dylan takes another look at her and grits his teeth.

"I don't really know that part of town very well." Dylan says.

"I'm sorry." the woman says as she starts to turn and leave with the little girl. At that moment, part of Dylan is saying just to let them go, but something inside can't allow him to do that.

"You want to use my phone?" Dylan asks.

"Are you sure it isn't too much trouble?" the woman asks.

"Come on in." Dylan says as he opens the door and invites them in.

The woman and the little girl both walk in as Dylan shuts the door.

"I'm Suzanne Steele. This is my daughter Erika." She says.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello Suzanne and Erika. Yes, they did have an enormous impact on season 4 and beyond on the show and they will in this story as well. In what way? You'll just have to keep on reading to find out. I'm not going to make any more promises on when I'll have the next chapters posted. All I can say is that I'll try to get them out as soon as I can.**

**Thanks as always for the kind reviews.**


	9. Aspen or Erica?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p>"Can I get you anything to drink?" Dylan offers casually, but politely to Suzanne and Erica. "Would you like coffee, water, a soda?" Dylan says as he focuses on Erica who still hasn't said anything up to this point.<p>

"Coffee would be great. Anything you have will be fine." Suzanne replies as she puts her hands on Erica's shoulders. Dylan turns around and begins to walk back to the kitchen.

"Okay. There's a phone book on the table right there." Dylan says as he exits to go get the drinks.

Suzanne slowly makes her way over to the desk and opens the phone book as she sits down. Erica finally speaks up in a quiet whisper to her mother.

"Mom, I don't feel right about being here." Erica says with an uncomfortable look on her fact.

"Oh honey, we've come this far, we can't back out now. Listen, just do exactly what we talked about on the bus, we'll get through this I promise." Suzanne replies as Erica continues to look unhappy.

"Cream and sugar?" Dylan asks from this kitchen.

"That will be fine." Suzanne replies to Dylan as she gives a look of desperation back to Erica who just continues to look uncomfortable.

Minutes later Dylan returns with a cup of coffee for Suzanne and a bottle of orange juice for Erica. Suzanne appears to be wrapping up a phone call with a local hotel.

"So you don't have anything available, not even for emergencies?" Suzanne asks as Dylan puts her coffee on the table next to the phone. "Well would you happen to know of any other place around that might…..hello?" Suzanne says as she hits the off button on the phone. "Great. Another hang up."

"Don't take it personally. It's a busy night for them with the holidays and everything. I'm sure everyone's getting the hang up." Dylan says.

"Well, I think we've already taken up enough of your time. We'd better get going?" says Suzanne as she begins to escort Erica out the front door.

"Wait." Dylan says out loud. "Where are you going to go?"

"Oh, there's a YMCA just up the road." Suzanne says. "We'll just stay there until we figure something out."

"The YMCA?" Dylan asks. "You know despite what you may have heard from the Village People, YMCA's really aren't that great." Dylan jokes as Suzanne and Erica both crack a slight chuckle.

"So what would you suggest?" Suzanne asks.

"I got a cot in the other room, and one of you can take the couch. You can stay here tonight; make as many phone calls as you need to figure out the plan for tomorrow." Dylan says.

Erica frowns and looks at her mother as Suzanne gives an unhappy looking smile to Dylan. "Oh no, we couldn't do that. We don't want to impose on your travel plans. You got an early flight in the morning." Suzanne says.

Dylan shrugs. "Not that early. The flight doesn't leave till 1 in the afternoon." he says as Suzanne looks confused.

"But I thought you said that your flight was early in the morning?" Suzanne asks.

Dylan lets out a deep exhale. "I'm sorry, but….." Dylan starts getting cut off in mid-sentence.

"But you were trying to get rid of us, weren't you?" Suzanne asks.

Dylan looks at Erica, who still has a sad look on her face and an enormous feeling of guilt comes over him right then and there. "You got me." Dylan replies. "Look, I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Suzanne replies. "Honestly, if I was in your shoes, I probably would have done the same thing."

Dylan frowns as he looks at Erica once again. "Look, let me make it up to you. I insist. Just stay here for tonight and we'll figure the rest of this out in the morning."

Suzanne grabs Erica by the shoulders and looks at Dylan, putting on a look for concern. "Are you sure it won't be any trouble?" she asks.

"No trouble. Besides, if you are a friend of Jack's, I know he would want me to look out for you." Dylan says as he kneels down to talk to Erica. "Plus, who else can offer you your choice of the Disney channel, the cartoon channel, and the 24 hour Christmas Story marathon on tv." he says to Erica with a grin, prompting the very first smile from her.

Suzanne chuckles. "Well, I guess we can't say no to that." she says jokingly.

"Great. I'll go grab an extra blanket and set up the couch." Dylan says as he walks off. Erica's smile disappears once Dylan leaves as again she looks at her mom with concern in her eyes.

* * *

><p>The Walsh family sits in their kitchen, enjoying Christmas Eve breakfast. Since they aren't taking an early morning flight out, there isn't the sense of hectic rush that there would normally be. They can all sit around and relax.<p>

"Such a great idea to go out on a later flight, this way we can all sit down and have a nice hot breakfast before we leave." Says Cindy cheerfully.

"Yeah, cause if you're counting on airplane food to fill you up, you're going to be mighty disappointed." Jim replies.

"Oh come on, dad, you mean you don't have a special place for that three day old lasagna or the delightful cardboard flavored chicken." Brandon jokes.

"Yeah, I got a special place for it, all right. It's called the waste basket." Jim says as everyone else chuckles.

"Well, I am in complete agreement with mom. I'm glad we took a later flight, too. This way we all got to sleep in." Brenda says.

Brandon smirks. "Anything to avoid a flight over the Rockies, huh sis?" he jabs.

"So uhm, what time's the shuttle getting here?" Brenda asks, looking to quickly change the subject.

"He said he'd be here around ten o'clock that should give us plenty of time to swing by, pick up Dylan and get there with time to spare." Jim says.

"Shouldn't somebody give him a call, to make sure he's up?" Cindy asks.

"Mom, Dylan's a big boy. I'm sure he can get up all by himself." Brandon says cheerfully.

"I know, I know. I just don't want him to feel rushed when we get there." Cindy replies.

"No, you want him to feel rushed before we get there." Brandon jokes. At that point the phone begins to ring.

"I'll get it." Brenda says as she stands up and goes and answers the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Bren." Dylan says with a huge sigh.

"Dylan!" Brenda responds with excitement. "What a coincidence. We were just talking about you." Brenda says. Brandon makes a funny face while Jim and Cindy giggle softly.

"Ah, you'll have to fill me in on the details later." Dylan says sounding rushed. "Listen Bren, something kind of unusual has come up."

"Why? What's wrong?" Brenda asks, her tone immediately changing sounding more concerned. Jim, Cindy, and Brandon all stop eating their breakfast and turn to look at Brenda.

"Well, this is going to sound kind of crazy, but last night totally out of nowhere, this lady and her 10 year old daughter showed up at my front door. She says she's an old friend of my dad's. I wasn't sure what to think. But she said she had nowhere to stay, so I let her crash here for the night." Dylan explains.

"You're right that does sound crazy." Brenda replies. "You let a total stranger spend the night in your house? Have you lost your mind?" she lectures.

"Relax, will ya? How dangerous can a mother and her 12 year old daughter be?" Dylan asks.

"Very dangerous." Brenda answers. "Dylan, who's to say she might not have stolen your wallet in the middle of the night or started a fire and burned down your house or something?"

Dylan snickers. "Brenda, please, I don't need your paranoia." Dylan replies.

"It's not paranoia, Dylan. It's concern. I'm worried about you." Brenda says.

"Well don't' be, I'm fine." Dylan says. Brenda takes a deep breath, clearly unhappy with what she's heard so far.

"So how does this affect our travel plans?" Brenda asks.

"It doesn't. Look, they should be gone by the time you guys get here." Dylan says.

"They should be?" Brenda asks.

"I just didn't want you to get the wrong idea or anything in case they were still here." Dylan says.

"I see. Well, I'm not sure what kind of idea I'm supposed to be getting here." Brenda replies.

"Look, everything's going to be fine, all right? Just trust me." says Dylan.

"I do trust you Dylan." Brenda says in a mellow tone. "I just hope you're right."

"I'll see you when you get here." Dylan replies as he hangs up the phone. Brenda puts the phone back on the hook and goes over and sits back down at the table. Everyone is looking at her waiting for an explanation.

"What's going on?" asks Brandon, looking on with concern.

Brenda takes a deep breath. "Some woman and her kid showed up on Dylan's door step last night. She told him she was an old friend of his dad's and they had no place to stay. He let them spend the night there." Brenda says.

"What?" Jim and Cindy ask simultaneously.

"That doesn't sound like Dylan at all." Brandon replies. "The Dylan I know would have taken one look at them and slammed the door right in their face."

"Brandon, I'm sure he has his reasons." Brenda argues. "It must have had something to do with her kid. He always did have a soft spot for kids."

"Sounds to me like she's up to something." Jim says.

"Dad, come on." Brenda says.

"What? She just shows up out of the blue and knocks on his door, claiming to be an old friend of his father's and that she has nowhere to stay. I'm sorry, but this has all the makings of a total scam." Jim says.

"I just hope Dylan's going to be all right." Cindy says.

"So does this mean he's not coming with us to Aspen?" Brandon asks.

"No, he says he still is." Brenda replies.

"But what about his house guests?" Jim asks.

"He says they'll be gone when we get there." Brenda replies.

"Well for our sake and for his, I hope he's right." Jim says.

"Dad, I don't get it. What makes you so certain that these people who you never even met before are out to get Dylan?" Brenda asks.

"Brenda, when you've been in the business I'm in for as long as I've been in it, you can spot a scam really easily." Jim says assertively while making hand gestures. "I've seen it happen too many times with ex-clients of mine where someone shows up out of the blue with a long sad story and they sucker them right in and make off with all kinds of money and are never heard from again." Jim explains.

"Well dad, seeing as how you're handling all of Dylan's money, then he should have nothing to worry about, right? I mean no one's going to be able to touch his money without going through you, right?" Brandon asks.

Jim takes a deep breathe with a look of concern on his face and finally nods in agreement. "I guess you're right, Brandon." he says as he tries to get back into a cheerful demeanor.

* * *

><p>As Dylan gets off the phone with Brenda, Erica is laying on the couch watching "It's a wonderful life". Dylan goes and looks in his cupboard to see what he has to eat and pulls out two cereal boxes. He goes over to the couch and bends over to get a good look at Erica who turns to look up at him with a cute smile on her face as it warms itself to Dylan's soft side.<p>

"So what's it going to be? I got Frosted Flakes and Cocoa Puffs." Dylan offers.

"Cocoa Puffs please." Erica says with a tired look on her face, but grinning none the less. Dylan goes back to the kitchen and pours the cereal into a bowl and puts the bowl and the half gallon of milk on the table in front of the couch where Erica is lying.

"There you go, kid. Just don't go Coo Coo for them because that's all I got." Dylan jokes, sparking a slight giggle from Erica. Dylan goes back down and sits at the table where Suzanne is sitting while Erica continues to watch TV.

"So, how's it going?" Dylan asks.

"Oh, it's going fine." Suzanne says. "There's a red cross shelter on the other side of town. Fortunately, I still got my membership there from the flood last year." She says.

"Flood? What flood?" Dylan asks with curiosity.

Suzanne takes a deep breath and lets it out. "We were living on the banks of the Mississippi about 7 months ago. It started raining for days, and then flooding. We were forced to evacuate and had to stay in a Motel 6 for five days. When we got back, our home was completely destroyed and most of our possessions were washed away." Suzanne weeps, almost with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I know that must have been rough." Dylan says sympathetically.

"You have no idea. Coming home and finding everything we owned, jewelry, clothes, old pictures, even Erica's teddy bear I bought for her right after she was born, totally destroyed." Suzanne cries. "I had to quit my job because I didn't have anybody to look after Erica. And we've been living in a Red Cross shelter since then while I try to get back on my feet."

"So how did you manage to get out here?" Dylan asks, as he tries to connect the dots.

"I used what little money I got from the insurance company because I wanted to take Erica to Disneyland to help her forget about how awful it's been this past year." Suzanne cries. "And then I remembered Jack told me about you, so I decided to look you up."

"From the way you talk about him, you must have known him pretty well?" Dylan asks.

"Well, that was a long time ago." Suzanne says. "He liked to take me on business trips."

"I see, sort of like a traveling companion?" Dylan asks.

"Well, if you spent your whole life on a farm, the opportunity to see places like Hong Kong, Paris, and Jamaica, was like a dream come true." Suzanne says. At this point Dylan's emotions are mixed with both guilt and anger. He feels guilty about what Suzanne says that she and Erica have been through, but yet he's mad that she's drudging up old memories about his father and admitted to being one of the girls his dad liked to fool around with on business trips.

"So I guess you both got what you wanted then? You got to see the world, and he got to have somebody there to make him look good." Dylan says. "Look don't be offended, but Jack's been dead for almost a year now. And I stopped grieving a long time ago. So if you're looking to pay your condolences, it's a little late for that."

"I wanted to get in touch with you the moment I heard what happened. It's just that with everything going on with the flood and all, I had no way too. And I had absolutely nobody else in the world to help me out, so I was stuck between a rock and a hard place." Suzanne says.

"You keep saying you had nobody to help? What about Erica's father? Where was he when all this was taking place?" Dylan asks, the suspicion is clearly in his voice.

"He uhm…he died last year." Suzanne says hesitantly.

"I'm so sorry." Dylan says. "Were they close?"

Suzanne shakes her head. "No."

"Just what the world needs another absentee father." Dylan says with disgust in his voice. "You know, don't take this the wrong way or anything, but I don't exactly have very high opinions of women who get involved with guys who wind up being dead beat dads. I mean seriously, you should do a little more planning before you decide to go run off and get knocked up." Dylan says angrily. Suzanne stands there looking at Dylan, totally speechless. He can tell by the look in her eye that she wants to say something, but can't. "What? What are you looking at me like that for?"

"Jack is her father, Dylan." Suzanne mutters. Those words completely knock Dylan for a loop as he looks back in there at Erica lying on the couch and then turns to Suzanne.

"What?" Dylan asks, making sure he heard right.

"Jack is her father. Erica is your sister." Suzanne says almost tearfully. Dylan just stands there totally speechless, staring back at Suzanne. At that point Suzanne grabs her purse and the bags she carried in. "Well, we better get going. Your girlfriend's going to be over here any minute and you have a plane to catch." she says. Suzanne walks over to Erica on the couch who by now is fast asleep, she starts to shake her to wake her up when Dylan calls out.

"Suzanne." Dylan says. Suzanne stops to look at him. "Let her sleep."

"What?" Suzanne asks. "But we need to go. You got things to do today, and so do we."

"Just let her sleep, it will be all right." Dylan says. "Trust me." Whether Suzanne knows it or not, she managed to reach a real tender spot in Dylan's soul. Nobody knows more what it's like more than Dylan to have Jack McKay for a father and to not have him around when you needed him the most. With Iris not around and Jack gone on business trips most of the time, Dylan's family Christmas's were never enjoyable. But now, as he stares down at the little girl who is fast asleep on his couch, he can see someone that has his same bloodline. It is the first real sense of having family around at Christmas that he has experienced in a long time, and he liked that feeling. And he wants to make sure that Erica can experience one true childhood Christmas that he never got to experience.

* * *

><p>Nat has the Christmas tunes going in the Peach Pit as his annual Christmas dinner to the homeless is going full circle. Most of the gang has volunteered to help out. Andrea, Donna, Kelly, David, and even Scott are all therein red aprons and Santa hats as they serve food to the homeless who have all come to the Peach Pit to get a nice hot meal.<p>

Steve has even dressed up as Santa Clause. The previous year, he enjoyed doing it so much for those kids at school that he actually volunteered to do it this year.

Everyone is in a jovial mood, everyone except for David that is. David has been doing the same work all morning as everyone else has been. He's been serving food and cleaning up after people. But his demeanor and attitude is clearly different from everyone else's. While Nat and the rest of the gang are smiling and in good spirits, David has been sulking and keeping quiet. This behavior has not gone unnoticed. Kelly, Donna, and Scott have all noticed this behavior and are all trying in their own ways to make him change it.

"Hey you guys, don't go anywhere, because it's going to be caroling time in just a few short minutes right after I get my electric keyboard set up. Hey David, I hear you got a pretty nice keyboard yourself for Christmas. You should have brought it with you and set it up. We could jam together." Nat says cheerfully as he moves past David and Kelly while carrying food.

David humors Nat and puts on a fake smile and laugh while he's there, but the second he's gone he goes back to scowling as he puts empty food plates into a bin he's carrying. "Gee, that would be the highlight of my life." David says sarcastically under his breath, meaning it as a mean spirited crack as he rolls his eyes.

"Hey." Kelly says as he smacks him slightly on the shoulder. "You be nice."

"Kel, did you really have to go and tell everyone that Scott bought me an electric keyboard for Christmas?" David asks in an annoyed tone.

"Yes, because you won't talk to anybody lately and you keep to yourself all the time like a mole. Everyone keeps asking me how you're doing, what am I supposed to tell them?" Kelly replies.

"Why don't you try telling them to mind their own business?" David replies.

At that point Donna waves to David from the other end of the counter. David nods back slightly and then goes back to work. "You know, you've been ignoring both her and Scott all morning." Kelly says.

"Well in case you haven't noticed, I've been serving food all morning." David says.

Kelly shakes her head in disgust. "David, what is with you lately? Scott is your best friend. Donna is your girlfriend. It's Christmas. And you are treating them both like they don't even exist."

"Kelly, I'm busy and I really don't need a guilt trip right now. So if you don't mind, I got things to do" David says as he starts to walk away. Kelly grabs him by the arm.

"Be nice, David. I'm telling you. Remember, it's not just Christmas, it's Donna's birthday as well." Kelly says. David just keeps on walking, unclear if he really took in what Kelly just told him or completely ignored it.

A few minutes later, David has gone outside to take a load of trash out to the dumpster. As he's out there, Scott walks out back.

"Hey David, I think we need to talk." Scott says.

"Scott, I'm really not in the mood to chit chat right now, thank you." David replies in a nasty tone making Scott feel unwelcomed.

"Look David, I don't know what's been going on with you lately. I mean, I know friends grow apart after a while. That's just the way life is. And if that's the way things are going with us, that's fine, I can live with that." Scott says. "But…" Scott starts getting cut off by David.

"Oh god, Scott, not this again!" David barks.

"Not what again?" Scott asks.

"Is this about that stupid keyboard again?" David yells as Scott looks on with a hurt look on his face as he takes in what David is saying. "Look, I said thank you, all right? What else do you want me to do? You want me to buy you a new car? Sell you my first born? What is it, Scott? You think you walked on coals for me or something? You bought me a keyboard, I said thank you. What in pray tell do you want from me?" David barks angrily.

"I want you to be nice to Donna." Scott replies.

"Donna?" David asks. "What business is Donna of yours?"

"David, whether you and I go our separate ways or not is beside the point. It happens even with the best of friends. I realize this. But you got a good thing with Donna. You got somebody who's sweet, kind, caring and loves you and you can count on to always be there. That's something a lot of guys can only dream of, including me."

"Well don't dream too big, Scott. It's not like you'd get very far, especially with Donna." says David.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Scott asks.

"Forget it, Scott. It's something you wouldn't know anything about." David says. Scott thinks for a moment and then looks at David, totally appalled by what he just heard.

"You know something, David, for the first time in my life, I actually feel ashamed to call you my best friend. This whole nasty attitude of yours lately is all because Donna won't sleep with you, isn't it?" Scott asks.

"Just shut up, Scott. You don't know what you're talking about." David says.

"Yeah, well there's much more to a relationship than sex, David." Scott says.

"Yeah? And how would you know?" David asks. Scott shakes his head with a rare look of anger etched across his face. At that point, there is nothing he would love to do more than shout back, but he decides to take the more dignified way out.

"Merry Christmas, David." Scott says as he walks back in the door leaving David out to clean up the trash once again. Only seconds later, Donna comes out.

"Hey David, there you are. You're missing everything. Nat's got the keyboard hooked up and we're all about to start singing." Donna says cheerfully. David's first instinct is to come back with a wise crack, but he decides just to play it cool for the moment.

"Yeah, well I think they'll be fine without me. I just want to finish up out here." David replies.

"Oh okay, well let me help?" Donna says as she starts to reach in and pick up some of the trash that David is emptying into the dumpster.

"Donna, Donna." David says stopping her. "Just go back with the others, all right. I'll be done in a couple of minutes."

"What's wrong?" Donna asks sympathetically.

"Nothing. I just want to be alone, that's all." David replies.

"David, don't shut me out. Come on, you can talk to me." Donna says.

David takes a deep breath as he realizes Donna's not going anywhere and he just has to come clean. "Look, Donna, I can't go on like this. I love you. But this, this is all just…." David starts. "You know what, I don't want to get into this right now. Just, we'll talk about it later, all right?"

Donna shakes her head. "No. What are you saying?" Donna asks with a worried look on her face.

David sighs. "It's our relationship. It's just not working for me anymore." David blurts out as the tears begin to well up in Donna's eyes. "Especially the sex part. I'm sorry. I wanted to wait until after…" David explains at that point the tears come streaming out of Donna's eyes.

"Just get away from me." Donna sobs as she pushes past David.

"Donna!" David cries out.

"Please!" Donna cries as she holds her hand up to her face and begins crying uncontrollably.

* * *

><p>As Dylan walks around his house, he goes back and forth debating in his head over whether to stay in town with Suzanne and Erica or go to Aspen with the Walshes like he originally planned. As Suzanne and Erica sit out on the couch, Dylan walks back into his bedroom and looks at the bags he has packed and looks particularly at the case that holds Brenda's present. He was dying to give it to her.<p>

At that moment, he starts to feel really bad. What was he thinking? Was he actually going to skip out on spending Christmas with Brenda, the one person who he loved more than anybody else in the world to spend Christmas with these two people who he's known less than 24 hours with the woman claiming that her daughter is Dylan's sister.

How could he do this? How could he hurt Brenda again? They had been through so much. This past year was nearly the end of them for good. But after they weathered the storm, they were back together and stronger than ever. He knew what he had to do. He couldn't buy into this sob story of Suzanne's any longer. No matter how hard up she made herself seem like, it was time to politely tell them that he had plans and they needed to be on their way.

At that moment, there is a soft knock on the door. Dylan looks up and much to his surprise it's Erica.

"Hi." Dylan greets

"You're going somewhere, aren't you?" Erica asks in a shy voice.

Dylan chuckles as he stares at her sad face, trying to make her feel happy. "Whatever gave you that idea?" he asks cheerfully.

"You have all your bags packed. That usually means you're going somewhere." Erica responds.

Dylan takes a deep breath. "You're right. I have to go spend Christmas with my girlfriend and her family in Colorado."

"Your girlfriend lives in Colorado?" Erica asks innocently.

"No, she's from around here. But we're going to Colorado for Christmas." Dylan says.

"Oh." Erica says looking sad. "You must like her a lot."

Dylan smiles. "Yeah, I do."

"Well, I want to give this to you before you go." Erica says as she hands Dylan a large yellow envelope. Dylan looks at it, and then looks up at Erica.

"It would have been better. But I made it while we were on the bus." Erica says.

"Well, I'll take that into consideration." Dylan says as he opens the package. He looks at a large white covered picture with a neatly drawn picture of a Christmas tree with a woman, a little girl, and a young guy standing in front of it. Presumably it's Suzanne, Erica, and Dylan. Above and below the picture in red and green glitter it reads "Merry Christmas. From Your Little Sister."

"Do you like it?" Erica asks sweetly.

At that point, Dylan looks up at her and his heart totally begins to melt. This was a feeling he had never known before. As he gazed at Erica's sweet and innocent face, he grinned and just nodded back saying "Yeah." He doesn't want to show his emotion, but he can't help but smile. This little girl, whoever she was, had totally captured his heart at that point.

This tender moment was quickly interrupted by the doorbell. "Oh man, they're here." Dylan says.

"Are you leaving now?" Erica asks.

Dylan gets up and rushes past Erica and hurries to the front door and opens it where he finds Brandon and Brenda waiting.

"Bro, I hope you got your skis shined up, because I just checked the ski report and the powder is just perfect, all the slopes are open, and we got ourselves an entire week of double black diamond fun ahead of us." Brandon says with enthusiasm as he high fives Dylan.

"Yeah, and there is no way you are chickening out on this, Dylan." Brenda says

"Yeah, I mean after all you got to laugh at both of the Minnesota twins fall victim to the California surf, now it's our turn." Brandon says. Both Brenda and Brandon walk through the front door and their enthusiasm is immediately halted as they see both Suzanne and Erica. They both instantly know this can't be good.

"Brenda, Brandon. This is Suzanne and her daughter Erica." Dylan introduces.

"Hi." Brandon says.

"Hi." Brenda repeats as Erica waves at them both. Suzanne just stands there with a smile.

"Listen, can I talk to you both out front?" Dylan whispers to Brandon and Brenda.

Brandon and Brenda oblige and walk out front as Dylan follows closing the door behind them. Suzanne and Erica both stand there watching. Erica nuzzles up to her mother as Suzanne puts her arm around her.

"He's leaving, isn't he, mommy?" Erica asks. Suzanne doesn't respond but just smiles at her daughter.

Outside, Dylan is explaining to Brandon and Brenda what is going on.

"Look, you guys, I really hate doing this to you. But I think I'm going to have to bail on this trip." Dylan says apologetically.

"What?" Brandon asks in amazement. "Bro, you're ditching us and a week in Aspen for two strangers who showed up on your door step?"

Brandon does all the talking as Brenda doesn't say anything but looks back at Dylan with him looking back at her. There is clearly hurt and disappointment in Brenda's eyes, but when he looks at her deeper, there also seems to be understanding there.

"What's going on?" asks Jim as he comes walking up. "Dylan, you'd better get your things and load up. It's going to take us 30 minutes just to get through check in."

Dylan continues to look at Brenda. He knows that Brandon and Jim are standing there, but his whole entire focus is on her. Brandon is standing there with his arms folded and a not so happy look on his face.

"Dylan isn't going, dad." Brandon says.

"Not going? What do you mean you're not going? We got this extra plane ticket and it has your name on it." Jim says.

"Look, Jim, I'm sorry all right? But something's happened and I need to stay here and take care of it. I promise I will make this all up to you guys when you get back. I'll pay for the plane ticket and I'll take your whole family out to dinner some place nice." Dylan says.

"Dylan, that's not the point." Jim says. "How can you just openly trust two people who show up out of nowhere claiming to be a friend of your fathers when you don't know who they are? I mean they could be criminals for all you know, fugitives on the run?" Jim cries out in disbelief.

"Trust me, Jim, they are not criminals." Dylan says.

"And how do you know?" Jim asks.

"Because that little girl in there.." Dylan says as he points at his house. "That's my sister."

"Your sister?" Brandon and Jim say simultaneously as Brenda gapes.

"Yeah, my sister. Jack McKay's daughter. They are my family and they don't have any place to stay right now. Now I'm sorry, I really am. And like I said, I will make it up to you all when you get back, but I can't kick my family out on Christmas." Dylan says.

At this point, even though they strongly disagree with what he's doing, Brandon and Jim know they're not going to get Dylan to change his mind.

"Okay, if that's the way it's going to be. You have yourself a Merry Christmas, Dylan." Jim says. "Just do one thing. Be careful." He warns.

"Take it easy, bro." Brandon says as he gives Dylan a handshake finger snap.

"Hey B, wipe out a couple times for me, will ya?" Dylan jokes as Brandon and Jim turn around and walk back to the shuttle where Cindy is sitting inside, leaving Brenda and Dylan alone by themselves.

"Are you mad?" Dylan asks Brenda sincerely.

"Mad? Not really mad." Brenda replies. "Maybe disappointed."

"I understand." Dylan says softly. "I must admit, I'm a little disappointed too. I was looking forward to it."

Brenda takes a deep breath. Brandon yells from the shuttle for her to hurry up as she yells back that she'll be there in a minute.

"Dylan, do you really know these people?" Brenda asks with concern.

"No, Bren. I don't." Dylan replies. "But I want to get to know them more. I mean, they lost their home and they've been living in a shelter. I want to see to it that Erica has a good Christmas. I mean, she's my sister."

"How do you know she's really your sister, Dylan?" Brenda asks.

"I just know all right." Dylan says. "Bren, you know I love you and all. But I have to do this."

Brenda nods sadly. "I understand, Dylan. I might not agree. But I understand." she says as she starts to walk away. Dylan reaches out and grabs her arm.

"Hey. Everything's going to be all right, I promise." Dylan says. "Just wait and see, when you get back, I promise I will make it all up to you." Dylan whispers as he leans in and kisses Brenda softly on the lips. She wraps her arms around him kissing back. Dylan reaches into his pocket and pulls out the case that has Brenda's Christmas present in it and slips it into her hand as they break from this kiss.

"What's this?" Brenda asks.

"It's your Christmas present. But I want you to wait until tomorrow to open it." Dylan says. "Just call me when you do."

"I will, I promise." Brenda whispers as she leans in and gives Dylan another kiss.

"Any time now!" Brandon yells impatiently from the shuttle.

"Merry Christmas, Dylan." Brenda says.

"Merry Christmas, Bren." Dylan responds as she turns around and walks to the shuttle getting in as the door closes. At that point, Suzanne and Erica emerge from the house and walk over toward Dylan.

"Dylan, we didn't mean for you to cancel your holiday plans on our account." Suzanne says.

"I know you didn't." Dylan says. "It's okay though, everything's cool. Cause we're going to have a great Christmas, the three of us, right?" he says cheerfully as he looks down at Erica who frowns at first as she feels bad for Dylan but then smiles when she thinks about spending Christmas with him.

The shuttle honks as it drives away carrying the Walsh family to the airport. Dylan waves as does Erica. From the back seat, Brenda waves from the window at Dylan looking out at him. She can't help but remember the last time she waved at him from an airport shuttle van when she was leaving for France while Dylan and Kelly walked off. That gave her cause for concern then.

This time though, Brenda's cause for concern is much greater. Like before, the shuttle is carrying her off while Dylan walks away. Only this time, he's not walking away with her best friend. He's walking away, back into his house with two complete strangers who she doesn't know at all and she won't be able to do anything about should something bad happen to him. And the expensive suede jacket that she bought him was now going to have to wait till after Christmas for him to receive it. And she was so looking forward to giving it to him.

As Dylan goes back into his house with Erica and Suzanne and the van turns the corner, only one thing is for sure. This is not the Christmas that Brenda Walsh had in mind.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, you may be able to tell by now just where I'm heading with this story. I really loved the Dylan/Erica/Suzanne storyline of season 4. And in case you can't tell all ready that's going to be a major plot point of this entire story as his relationship with his new found sister is going to cause some tension between him and Brenda.**

**And the sub-plot of David and his continued downward spiral will continue on as well.**

**Stay tuned as it only gets better from here.**

**And please don't forget to review. **


	10. Please stop singing

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bob & Trudy Barnett make a cameo in this chapter. Those of you familiar with the 1****st**** season of BH90210 may remember them from the episode "BYOB" They were that annoying couple who were staying in the next room to Jim and Cindy during their Palm Springs retreat and kept bothering them all the time, even crashed their private hot tub time by skinny dipping.**

**They weren't exactly two of my favorite guest stars, but they were memorable. Mainly because I've had friends like that, who don't know when they've worn out their welcome and just push your patience to the limits.**

**Anyways, on with the chapter. We pick up right where we left off.**

* * *

><p>As the jet plane sores through the night time sky, on its way to Colorado, three members of the Walsh family find themselves enjoying the comfort and convenience of first class. Jim, Cindy, and Brandon are clearly enjoying the luxury that flying first class provides. Brenda on the other hand is having anything but a good time. Wearing a jean jacket and a long red skirt, Brenda has been sitting there on the plane the entire time holding her hands and looking straight forward.<p>

Part of her discomfort is her natural fear of flying, which nobody but Brandon knows about as he likes to tease her about it. But the majority of it is due to her worrying about Dylan. She looks over at the empty seat where Dylan was supposed to be sitting and wishes he was there. But she's more worried about what he is doing right at this very second. Instead of spending Christmas with her and her family, who was practically like family to him, he was spending it with two people he just met and whom he really had no idea what their intentions were. She knew how vulnerable Dylan was when it came to having a sense of family and that would make him an easy person to take advantage of. But what bothered her most was that she was going to be in Colorado while he was in L.A., and there was nobody there to watch out for him.

"Macadamia nut, Bren?" Brandon offers as he holds a bag of the complimentary peanuts they gave him in front of Brenda. Brenda continues to sit there with her hands on her lap, staring straight ahead as she shakes her head, clearly glum.

"No thanks." Brenda replies softly.

"You know what they say. Everything tastes better in first class." Brandon says in a jokingly cheerful manner.

"Brandon, I'm fine all right. Just leave me be." Brenda says in a quiet mellow tone.

"Fine." Brandon replies as he kicks back and dumps a hand full of nuts into his left hand and one by one begins to eat them. "You sure you don't want to sit by the window?"

"No, Brandon, I'm fine. Thank you." Brenda says

Brandon finishes his nuts and crinkles up the bag. "So is this how it's going to be the whole trip?" he asks.

"Is this how what is going to be?" Brenda asks.

"Oh come on, Bren. You know what I'm talking about. Everyone else having a great time while you're sitting there pouting and feeling miserable." Brandon says.

"Look, I'm just worried about…" Brenda starts getting cut off in mid-sentence.

"I know what you're worried about. But Dylan made his decision, and nothing you and I say or do is going to change that. Now, we got the majestic Rockies, a lovely winter vacation home, and thousands of acres of some of the best ski slopes in the country waiting for us when we get off this plane. So you can either spend the whole week worrying about something you can do absolutely nothing about. Or you can forget try to enjoy yourself." Brandon says.

Brenda sighs. "I guess you're right." she says. At this point, Jim and Cindy return to their seats. Cindy is holding a drink in her hand and has a huge smile on her face.

"I like this." Cindy says to Brandon and Brenda.

"Well congratulations Mom. We've been in Beverly Hills for almost 4 years now and you're finally starting to enjoy the good life." Brandon says.

"Hey, I've always enjoyed the good life." Cindy says as she sips on her drinks.

"You kids want to want to see the brochure on the place that we're staying?" Jim asks as he pulls a brochure out of his jacket pocket.

"No thanks." Brenda says softly and unemotionally.

"You know, Jim, I can't help but feel like we forgot something." Cindy says.

"That's just vacation jitters, honey. We locked the doors, turned off all the lights; we got our tickets, our bags, and the key to the home, what else is there?" Jim asks. At that point the Captain comes on the P.A.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We have just received word that due to a severe blizzard that is covering most of Colorado, the runways have been closed until further notice. For your safety, we will be landing in Phoenix. We apologize for this inconvenience and assure you that you our ticket agents will be at the gate upon arrival to assist you with all your holiday travels. Thank you."

Jim exhales as he rolls his eyes while Cindy looks at him. Their jovial moods have immediately disappeared. Brenda turns her head for the first time to look at her parents while Brandon snickers as he holds up his index finger.

"Call this a hunch, mom. But that thing you were wondering about, do you think by chance that just maybe we might have forgotten to check the weather report?" Brandon says.

In an instant, Jim's demeanor has completely changed to that of relaxed and festive to disgruntled and aggravated. "Perfect, just perfect." Jim growls. "There go our holiday plans."

"Take it easy, Jim. Maybe it's not so bad." Cindy says, trying to be her typically reassuring self.

"Honey, you heard the man. There is a major blizzard across all of Colorado, there's no way were going to get into Aspen for at least a couple of days." Jim says, and I'm sure by now every hotel in Phoenix is booked, and there is no way we can get a room.

"So what does this mean?" Brenda asks.

"Well Bren, let me make this simple for you." Brandon says. "Any way you slice it, we're going to be eating our Christmas dinner in some lounge at the Phoenix airport."

* * *

><p>An unhappy looking Dylan picks up the phone and dials the number that Brenda left to reach her at while she was in Colorado. As he hears the phone ringing on the other end, he thinks about what he's going to say when he gets Brenda on the phone. He's not sure why he's calling. He just wants to hear her voice and know that she got there okay. He still feels bad about ditching her and the Walsh family at the last moment.<p>

After five rings and no answer, Dylan hangs up the phone. Suzanne is sitting at the kitchen table.

"Still no answer?" Suzanne asks, indicating that Dylan's already tried calling.

Dylan shakes his head. "I don't know where they could be. They should be there by now." he says.

"Well you know how hectic travel is at this time of year." Suzanne says trying to be reassuring but not being very convincing.

"Yeah, I guess." Dylan says in a low mellow tone. Suzanne frowns slightly.

"Look, I feel really bad. We really didn't mean to ruin your holiday plans. If we had known, we…" Suzanne says apologetically, getting cut off when Dylan holds up his hand

"Don't stress over it, all right? I've been through a lot with Brenda and her family. Believe me, they understand."

"Well, that may be all well and good. But I just don't want you to remember us as the people who ruined your Christmas this year." Suzanne says.

"You won't be." Dylan says quietly, but assertively.

"That's good to know." Suzanne replies.

Dylan sits down at the kitchen table as Suzanne sits on the opposite side. He glances back at Erica who is over watching TV on the couch. "You know, I must admit, and don't take this the wrong way, but I would have slammed the door right in your face when you first showed up. But then I saw that little girl, and I got to tell you, something special happened."

Suzanne smiles. "You know, Jack was very instinctive when it came to reading people. You must get that from him."

"I guess so." Dylan replies. At that point Erica comes walking into the kitchen and walks over to her mom.

"Mom, I'm hungry." Erica says softly.

"Oh sweetie, don't you have any more of those crackers we bought at the bus station?" Suzanne asks. Erica shakes her head.

"I finished those hours ago." cries Erica.

"Listen, why don't I go down to the Pit and get us some dinner." Dylan suggests.

"Oh no, no, Dylan, we couldn't." Suzanne cries out.

"Come on, you can't come to L.A. without having a mega burger." Dylan says as he looks down at Erica. "Want to come along? I bet Nat will let you play the juke box." Dylan says to Erica.

"Oh can we, mom? Can we go?" Erica asks.

Suzanne laughs. "Tell you what. Why don't you two go? I'm kind of tired and I think I'll stay here." she says. Dylan looks at Suzanne awkwardly, finding it kind of odd that she would let her daughter go off with a guy she just met.

"You sure it's okay?" Dylan asks.

Suzanne nods. "I think you two should spend some time together. Get to know each other." she says. Erica's face lights up as Dylan looks at her face and smiles.

"Tell me something, you've ever ridden in a Porsche before?" he asks.

Erica shakes her head. "I don't think so." she says.

"Well, you haven't lived until you've cruised the streets of L.A. with the top down. So what do you say?" he asks as Erica continues to smile.

"I think you've got her sold, Dylan." Suzanne says grinning.

* * *

><p>The airport in Phoenix is jammed packed with passengers whose flights got diverted from Aspen &amp; Denver due to the bad weather, as well as the regular holiday travelers. The lines to use the payphones stretch around the corner. It has already been announced that that there will not be any flights to Aspen for at least 24 hours.<p>

Brandon, Brenda, and Cindy have found a bench to sit with their luggage at their feet and off to the sides. All three of them are looking uncomfortable and exhausted. Jim is waiting in the long telephone line in hopes of trying to secure a hotel room.

"He's never going to find a place." Brenda says hopelessly.

"Come on, honey. Just try to think positively, okay?" Cindy says, again trying to be the voice of encouragement.

"Something tells me thinking positively went out the window a long time ago, mom. And for good reason too." Brandon says.

"Brandon, whatever happened to being optimistic?" Cindy asks.

"Mom, there's a fine line between optimism and false hope." says Brenda.

"Yeah, there are no flights going to Aspen for at least a day. All the flights back to L.A. are sold out, and the chances of dad finding any place to stay around here are slim to none, and slim may have just walked out the door. No offense, mom, but unless Santa delivers some kind of miracle, we're going to be spending Christmas right here in this airport terminal." Brandon says, being realistic. At that point, all of them hang their heads. Brenda reaches into her jacket pocket and pulls out the case that Dylan gave to her that contains her Christmas present.

Although she promised she'd wait till she opened it, she's feeling very low at that point about the entire situation and needs something to pick her up. She's just about to open the case when the three of them get startled by a heavy southern accented female voice.

"Cindy? Cindy Walsh, I knew it was you." The voice calls out. "Don't you dare say that you don't remember me, because I sure as spitfire remember you."

They all look up and see a large middle aged woman standing in front of them. Brandon and Brenda have no clue who this woman is. Cindy knows this woman looks familiar but it takes a few seconds for it to register.

"Trudy? Trudy Barnett from Palm Springs?" Cindy asks.

"The one and only. And you remember Bob, don't you?" Trudy says as she waves for her husband to come over.

"Eh heh, on yeah, Bob." Cindy says while choking slightly trying to sound excited, but gritting her teeth.

"Hello Cindy, good to see you." Bob says in an equally heavy southern accent."

"And my my, these must be your little ones." Trudy says.

"Um yeah, this is Brandon and Brenda. But they're in college now and they kind of aren't so little anymore." Cindy replies.

"So what brings you guys out to Phoenix?" Bob asks.

"Well, we were on our way to Aspen for Christmas, but our plane couldn't land because of the snow and now we can't get there and we can't get back to L.A., so we're kind of stuck between a rock and a hard place." Cindy explains.

"Oh my, that is quite the pickle." Trudy says. "Well Cindy, I think we just might be able to play Santa Clause to you. How many of you guys are there?"

"There's four of us, us three plus our dad." Brenda says.

"What a coincidence, we just happen to have four seats left on our bus and we is heading to L.A. tonight, should get there about sunrise tomorrow morning." says Trudy "You all want to hitch a ride on the Bob & Trudy express?"

Brandon, Brenda, and Cindy all smile as an answer to they're prayers has come about. "Really? That would be great." Cindy says, let me go get Jim. Cindy rushes off to find her husband leaving Brandon and Brenda alone with Bob and Trudy.

"I just hope you brought along your singing voices." Bob says.

"Singing voices?" asks Brandon as he and Brenda look at each other confused.

"That's right. We run a group of traveling carolers. We go from city to city by bus around Christmas time singing Christmas Carols. It's kind of like a past time of ours. And we practice on the bus. So we'll be singing most of the time" Trudy explains. Brandon and Brenda grit their teeth with a very awkward look on their faces as they look at each other and are thinking the same thing. This is their only way out from spending Christmas in a crowded airport, but an 8 hour bus ride with Christmas carolers is going to be long.

Cindy runs down Jim, who just got off the phone. Jim sighs as he has an exasperated look on his face.

"Sorry honey, no luck. Every motel I called was booked. It seems as if every diverted flight has come to Phoenix for the holidays." Jim says in a frustrated tone.

"Jim, I got good news and I got some not so good news." Cindy says.

"Please, tell me the good news. I need some good news right about now." Jim groans.

"We found us some people who are willing to give us a ride back to L.A." Cindy says. Jim's face lights up with hope.

"Really? That's great!" Jim says with excitement. "What's the not so good news?" he asks.

"Those are the people?" Cindy says as he points Bob and Trudy out to Jim, whose smile turns into a tuned up nose instantly.

"Oh no. You must be joking." Jim says as he looks at Cindy who is grimacing. "Bob and Trudy from Palm Springs?"

"I know, Jim, I know." Cindy says as she pats her husband on the shoulder. "But it's either them or spend Christmas at the airport."

Jim rolls his eyes. "That's like choosing between death by the electric chair or lethal gas." Jim says. At that point Brandon and Brenda

"Mom, mom." Brandon yells out as he and Brenda run over to Jim and Cindy. "Have Bob and Trudy by any chance told you what it is they do?"

Jim and Cindy shake their heads. "If they did, I sure don't remember." Jim says.

"Well, seems like they run a club of traveling Christmas carolers." Brandon says.

Jim and Cindy look at each other in disbelief with a look of 'oh crap' on their faces. "Carolers?" Jim asks.

* * *

><p>Nat's dinner for the homeless has wrapped up at the Peach Pit as most everyone has left. David has gone off to do his shift at the radio show. Andrea has left to attend midnight mass with Jesse. Steve has left as well. Scott is still there helping to clean up, as well as Kelly and Donna.<p>

Donna has clearly been crying as David breaking up with her has completely devastated her. She is sitting down at a table with her head in her hands as Kelly sits never to her with an arm around her trying to console her.

"Donna, come on. Don't let this ruin your entire Christmas and your birthday." Kelly says.

Donna blows her nose into a napkin and then wipes away a tear. "How can I not, Kel? How could he do this to me? How could he break up with me on Christmas Eve, with my birthday tomorrow, all because I wouldn't sleep with him?"

"I know, Donna. He's a jerk for doing it. But you made your decision and you stood by it. Don't tear yourself up. You did the right thing. Just give David his space for a while, I'm sure he'll realize the mistake he's made eventually." encourages Kelly.

Donna frowns and looks up at Kelly, her eyes are puffy and red. "Kind of hard to give him his space when I'm living in the same apartment with him." she says.

At that point, Scott makes his way over to the table, where they are at. He stops for a minute to talk to Kelly and Donna.

"How's she doing?" Scott asks Kelly, referring to Donna.

"Not good." Kelly replies. Scott frowns as he looks for some words of comfort to say to Donna.

"Look Donna, if it makes you feel any better, you're not the only one David's been cold towards lately. I've been catching it from both barrels every time I say anything to him." Scott says.

Donna shakes her head. "I know. And I'm sorry, Scott." Donna says.

"Don't be." Scott replies. "You have no reason to be sorry. You didn't do anything." Scott says.

"Scott is right, Donna. Stop apologizing for his mistakes. He's the one who has been acting like a jerk lately. And I say until David starts showing some decency, we all just ignore him." says Kelly.

"Kelly, I can't just…." Donna starts.

"Yes you can, Donna. And you will. I'm tired of David feeling like it's his god given right to be nasty to whoever he wants whenever he wants. I mean between the three of us, we're his sister, his girlfriend, and his best friend, and I'm willing to bet he hasn't said a total of five nice words to us all week. Well, I'm sick of it. So I say if he's going to treat us like dirt, then it's time he got a taste of his own medicine. So don't say anything to David the next time you see him, Donna. You neither, Scott." Kelly says.

Scott and Donna reluctantly shake their heads and agree as Donna gets up and she and Kelly slowly walk towards the exit.

"Hey, Merry Christmas you guys. And thanks again for your help." Nat says with a grin.

"Thanks Nat, Merry Christmas." Donna says as both Kelly and Scott wish him a Merry Christmas too.

"Listen, I'm just going to grab my jacket in the back. You two have a Merry Christmas." Scott says to Kelly and Donna.

"Thanks Scott, Merry Christmas." says Donna.

"Merry Christmas." Kelly replies.

Kelly and Donna both leave as Scott walks back into the kitchen area and grabs his jacket, putting it on as he starts to head out the Peach Pit door. At that moment, the door opens and Dylan walks in with Erica, as he comes face to face with Scott.

"Dylan!" Scott greets. "Long time no see."

"Hey Scott, how's it going, man? Is Nat around?" Dylan asks as he and Scott shake hands.

"Yeah, he just stepped out back." Scott answers. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to Aspen with Brenda for Christmas?"

Dylan takes a deep breath and lets it out. "Yeah, well something kind of last minute came up. Or I guess I should say someone." Dylan says as he looks down at Erica, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Scott, I'd like you to meet my little sister, Erica."

"Your sister?" Scott asks surprisingly. "I didn't know you had a sister."

"Yeah, neither did I." Dylan replies.

Scott leans down and shakes Erica's hand. "Hi, Erica. I'm Scott." He says.

"Hello." Erica replies shyly.

"You know, you're about the same age as my brother Spencer. Maybe I can introduce you to him sometime." Scott says with a smile.

"A boy?" Erica says as she turns up her nose. "Gross."

Dylan chuckles then turns to Erica. "Hey Hey." he says with a grin. "Boys aren't so bad, are they? I mean, I'm a boy. Scott's a boy. Are we gross?"

"No, but that's different." Erica says.

"Oh and how is it so different?" Dylan asks. Before Erica can answer, Nat comes out from the back surprised to see Dylan.

"Dylan!" Nat exclaims. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on a ski lift right about now?"

"Change of plans, Nat, my friend." Dylan says.

"Listen, I need to get home. Merry Christmas, Nat. Good seeing you again, Dylan." Scott says.

"Merry Christmas, Scott. Thanks again." Nat shouts.

"Yeah, Merry Christmas, Scott." Dylan says as Scott walks out the door. Nat turns to look at Erica.

"So Dylan, are you going to introduce me to this pretty young lady?" Nat asks referring to Erica.

"Why of course. Erica, this is my friend Nat that I was telling you about. He's a really great guy. He owns this joint. Nat, meet Erica, my little sister." Dylan says

"Did I hear this right? Your sister?" Nat asks.

"Yep. Just came into town today. Looks like I got an early Christmas present." Dylan says.

"So that's why you didn't go to Aspen, huh?" Nat asks as Dylan just nods nonchalantly.

"So Nat, I told Erica she couldn't come to L.A. without having a Peach Pit Mega Burger. You think you can hook us up with three?" Dylan asks.

"You're just in time; I was just about to shut off the grill. Let me go throw those on for you." Nat replies with a smile. "And while I'm at it, I got something just for you." Nat says as he reaches into his shirt pocket and grabs a candy cane and gives it to Erica.

"What do you say?" Dylan asks.

"Thank you." Erica says.

"Hey, you're welcome." Nat replies. Erica looks around and spots the juke box in the corner.

"Can I go play your juke box?" Erica asks.

"Well I don't know. Can you?" jokes Nat as Dylan smiles reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out some quarters and handing them to Erica.

"Here you go, knock yourself out, just nothing too heavy." says Dylan.

"Do you have 'Mary had a little lamb' on there?" Erica asks as both Nat and Dylan smile.

"I think they just took that one out last week, but anything you get on there is a winner." Nat jokes. Erica runs off as Nat and Dylan both watch her.

"Cute kid, huh?" Dylan whispers to Nat.

"Yeah, she's cute all right. But your sister? Since when do you have a sister?" Nat asks.

"Since about ten o'clock last night when her and her mother came knocking on my door. She introduced herself as an old friend of Jack McKay's. So I invite her in, we start talking and she drops this bomb on me that Jack was Erica's father." Dylan says.

"Really?" Nat asks with surprise. "And you're sure of this?"

"Nat, I'm not sure of anything. As far as I know this woman could be hustling me for something. But I mean, I gave up spending Christmas with Brenda. Not for Suzanne, but for that little girl right over there. I mean I wonder, did I do the right thing? Should I have just told them to get lost?" Dylan asks.

Nat shrugs as he looks over at Erica and then back to Dylan. "I don't know, Dylan. Who's to say what's right and what's wrong. But I do know one thing, if there was ever one night a year to open up your home and invite somebody in off the street, it would be tonight." Nat says.

"Hey Dylan, what do you think of this one?" Erica shouts from across the diner, asking about a song. Nat looks at Dylan and smiles.

"Go on." he whispers. "I'll go throw your burgers on."

Nat disappears into the kitchen as Dylan walks over to see what selections Erica is looking at on the juke box.

* * *

><p>As the bus carrying the Walshes and the traveling Christmas Carolers speed down the right into the black Christmas Eve night, everyone on board is singing and in quite the jovial Christmas spirit. But the Walshes sit in the back of the bus with looks on their faces of people who are just about ready to jump out the window.<p>

The singing has been going on non-stop for nearly four hours ever since they left Phoenix and shows no sign of letting up anytime soon. As Brandon and Brenda try to ignore it, Jim and Cindy just look at each other while the rest of the bus continues to sing the carols.

_Deck the halls with bows of holly, Fa la la la la la la la la._

_Tis the season to be jolly, Fa la la la la la la la la_

"Are these people ever going to quit singing?" Jim whispers as he leans over to Cindy.

"I don't think so." Cindy whispers back.

"You would think their throats would get soar eventually." Jim says in an exasperated tone.

"Jim, do me a favor." Cindy whispers. "The next time your boss wants to reward you with something, tell him you're busy."

Over across the aisle Brandon and Brenda look at each other, both with annoyance and sheer irritation etched on their faces.

"Brandon, if they don't quit singing soon, I swear to God, I may wind up killing somebody." Brenda says.

"I thought you liked Christmas carols." Brandon says jokingly.

"Not for four straight hours on a bus with nothing to do but look out the window at the desert." Brenda replies.

"Take it easy, Bren. We only got four more hours to go." Brandon replies with a slight grin.

"That is so not funny." Brenda replies.

"I just don't believe this. I mean how did we end up here? I mean when I woke up this morning, I thought by this time, I'd be in Aspen sipping hot chocolate by a fire somewhere with Dylan." Brenda says.

"Well look at it this way, this isn't the first Christmas we've wound up on a bus with a bunch of singing carolers. Remember going to the Avarado Street Elementary School last year?" Brandon asks.

"Yeah, but that was for 20 minutes on a school bus. Not 8 hours across state lines." Brenda says.

"Well, there's got to be something you can do to help pass the time." Brandon says.

Brenda looks at her brother and suddenly an idea goes off. "Actually there is." Brenda says as she reaches into her pocket and pulls out the case Dylan gave her again. "It's time to see just what Dylan gave me."

"Shouldn't you wait till tomorrow?" Brandon asks.

"Brandon, don't start. I need something to get me through this bus ride from hell." Brenda says.

"You got a point." Brandon says. "Alright, let's see if Dylan managed to outdo himself this year."

Brenda slowly opens the case and gasps as she puts her hand up on her chest when she looks down and sees the two half-heart shaped pendulums with a picture of Dylan on one, and a picture of Brenda on the other. As Brenda looks at the diamonds that surround both pieces, she takes a deep breath.

"Oh my god." Brenda says.

"Wow, would you look at those diamonds. This had to have cost a pretty penny or two." Brandon says. Brenda doesn't say anything back as she looks down putting the two pieces together and forming a picture of her and Dylan together. At that point she notices a small note at the bottom of the box. She picks it up and reads it too herself.

"Bren, I gave you this two years ago because I wanted to show that you were my other half that completed me. Now, after everything we've been through, I wanted to give you something to show you that you and I are forever. And no matter what bumps on the road we may encounter, we'll always get through it and just keep coming out stronger. I love you, now and forever. Merry Christmas. Dylan" The note reads.

Brenda starts to get weepy eyed as Brandon looks at her.

"In case you're wondering, I played an accomplice in all of this." Brandon says.

"What?" Brenda asks.

"Dylan asked me to retrieve that for him so he could make the adjustments. So if you had been looking for it and thought you lost it, now you know why." Brandon says.

Brenda grins slightly at Brandon's little joke as she is overcome by emotion. This is quite possibly the most beautiful Christmas present that she has ever received. And at that point, she only wishes Dylan was there with her right now so she could tell her how much she loves him. And she knows the first thing she wants to do when they get back to Beverly Hills is go over to Dylan's house and give him the jacket she bought him.

* * *

><p>David walks into the radio station at CU for his shift. He is clearly in a bad mood as the events of what happened with Donna this afternoon are still weighing on his mind. David walks into Howard's office where he is wrapping up for the night.<p>

"Howard, are you sure we can't just play one of my old shows tonight? I really don't think I can do this. I mean it's Christmas Eve; do you seriously think anybody's going to be listening?" David asks.

"Silver, we go live 24/7, 365 days of the year. I know it's rough, but that's what you agreed to when you signed on for this. Now if you don't want to do it, your replacement's just a phone call away." Howard answers.

"Gee, Merry Christmas, Howard. You sure do know how to make someone feel appreciated." David says angrily as he starts to storm out the door.

"Hey Hey! Close the door." Howard says. David takes a deep breath to calm his nerves and then shuts the door.

"What's with you lately, David? I'm losing confidence in you." Howard says.

"Look, I'm sorry, all right. It's just that….." David says hesitantly

"Come on, man. Spit it out, you can talk to me." Howard says.

David takes a deep breath. "I broke up with Donna today." David moans.

"Oh man, that's rough." Howard replies.

"It just wasn't working out. I know it was for the best, but it still hurts." David says in a sad tone.

"So cut it loose all ready. It's Christmas, just get out there and do the show." Howard replies.

"Honestly Howard, I don't know if I can keep doing this. I mean on top of this Donna thing, I got finals coming up next week in classes I've barely been in. I can't eat. I can't sleep. I just, I'm a wreck." David says.

Howard looks at David and nods. "Look, I hear you" he says as he starts to close the blinds to his office. "Listen its Christmas, all right? And with that being the case, Santa's come. I got a present for you."

"What?" David asks.

Howard begins to pull something out of his shirt pocket. "Crystal Meth."

David sighs as he looks on with doubt. "Is this the stuff you were talking about the other day?" he asks.

"Yeah. The stuff that will make you rock through your 2 am shift without a care in the world. Just do a little bit, and you'll be in cruise control all night." Howard says. "Get the OJ out of my fridge.

David debates it as he has his doubts at first but finally says to himself "To hell with it." Having felt like he just wasted the last two years of his life on a relationship what was never going to get past 2nd base and with the way things have been going, he needed to feel good. And if this was the way to do it, then so be it.

David goes into the mini-fridge in Howard's office and grabs a bottle of orange juice as Howard begins to prepare the crystal meth for him.

* * *

><p>It is Christmas morning, and over at Dylan's house, Suzanne and Erica have woken up to find that Dylan isn't there at all. His car is gone and both are wondering where he could have gone.<p>

"Do you think he changed his mind and decided to go to Colorado?" Erica asks.

Suzanne shakes her head. "I don't know, sweetie." she replies.

Erica frowns with a sad and disappointed look on her face. "You should have wrote to him and told him we were coming." says Suzanne.

"Yeah you're right, I probably should have. But even if I did, we can't just expect Dylan to change his whole life just because we showed up. I mean, he's in college, he's got a girlfriend. He's got a life."

"Yeah, I know." Erica says sadly. "I just wish I was a part of it."

Suzanne nods her head frowning. "Come on, sweetie. If we're going to go to Disneyland, we'd better get going."

"I guess you're right." Eric says in a melancholy tone as she and Suzanne head towards the front door and open it. At that point they hear Dylan and see him walking up the walk way carrying a large Christmas tree with him.

"Hey! Look out! Make way, Christmas Tree express, coming through. Express train, Whooooooooo." Dylan shouts with excitement as Erica's face lights up with wonder while Suzanne smiles. Dylan sets the Christmas tree up in the living room.

"Oh would you look at the size of that monster." Dylan says as Erica rushes over to him. "Is that big enough for you? You like that? I'll tell you what. I got a car full of presents, I got decorations, I got lights, I got flashing candy canes. So what do you say you help me decorate this bad boy?" Dylan says. At that point, Erica wraps her arms around Dylan and squeezes as hard as she can giving him a giant hug as Dylan hugs back.

"I didn't think I was ever going to see you again." Erica says.

"Hey, are you kidding." Dylan says. "I've never had a sister before. And you know what, I kind of like it."

Erica and Dylan continue to hug in the living room while Suzanne smiles.

* * *

><p>The Walsh family walks into their house back in Beverly Hills early on Christmas morning. All of them have the look of exhaustion on their faces as none of them got any sleep given the bus ride and the long day that they had.<p>

"Didn't think we'd be seeing this place again so soon?" Jim remarks as he walks in the door followed by Cindy, Brandon, and Brenda, all of them are carrying their luggage with them as they leave it in the foyer.

"Ahhh, listen, I hate to be a Scrooge on Christmas morning, but I really need to get some sleep." Cindy says groggily as she yawns.

"Yeah, me too." Jim replies.

"Me three." Brandon says. "And for the record, if any of you so much as hums a Christmas Carol for the next six months, you will not live to see next Christmas." jokes Brandon.

"You'll get no argument from me on that one." Jim says in a tired voice.

"Me either." Cindy says.

"Listen you guys go on and get some sleep, I'll be back shortly, okay?" Brenda says.

Jim, Cindy, and Brandon all turn and look at her funny. "Where could you possibly be going at 7:45 on Christmas morning?" Jim asks.

"I just want to run over to Dylan's real quick and give him his Christmas present while it's still Christmas." Brenda says as she reaches in one of her bags and pulls out Dylan's wrapped present.

Normally Jim would put up more of a fight, but at this point, he is way too tired to argue. "All right, fine, just be quiet when you come back in, okay?" Jim says.

Jim, Cindy, and Brandon all creep up the stairs like zombies as they are half asleep. Brenda on the other hand, has had her energy totally rejuvenated. She's been up for almost 24 hours now, but her excitement is over flowing as she can't wait to walk through Dylan's front door and hand him her present and tell him how much she loved his.

Brenda rushes out the door and takes off walking toward Dylan's house.

* * *

><p>Dylan and Erica have finished decorating the Christmas tree in lights, tinsel and decorations. There are lots of presents under the tree and a fire going in the fire place as Dylan has gone the extra mile to make his home look more cozy and have more of a Christmas atmosphere for Erica.<p>

"I don't know about you, but I think we got the best looking tree in all of L.A. What do you think?" Dylan jokes with enthusiasm.

"It's awesome. It's the best tree in the whole world." Erica replies with excitement.

"The whole world? I don't know, I bet somebody in Japan's got a pretty good one." Dylan says.

"Yeah, but not as good as ours." Erica replies.

"You know what, you're right. Nobody beats ours, am I right?" Dylan replies.

"You're right." Erica says.

"Listen, I got hot chocolate and I got a bag full of presents just waiting to be open, but there's one thing I want you to open first." Dylan says as he hands Erica an envelope.

Erica takes the envelope and reads it as it says "To the world's greatest sister."

She opens the envelope and finds three tickets in there.

"Three tickets to Disneyland!" Erica shouts.

"Uh-Uh." Dylan replies. "Not just any tickets, but VIP tickets. This means we can ride any ride and see any show without having to wait in line. So Mickey Mouse will be rolling out the red carpet when we show up." he says.

Erica goes up and gives Dylan another hug as he hugs her back. "Dylan, this is the best Christmas ever." She says to him.

"You know what, you're right. It is. I mean I got everything I could possibly want, a sister, a Christmas tree, a beautiful day, and of course the tickler." Dylan says

Erica looks confused. "The tickler?" she asks.

"That's right, the tickler, argh." Dylan jokes as he begins to tickle Erica and she starts laughing as he gets down on the floor and tickles her while he laughs. Suzanne looks on with a big grin on her face.

At that moment, Brenda comes walking up to Dylan's front door carrying his present underneath her arm. She is about to ring his door bell when she hears huge amounts of laughter coming from inside. She goes over and peaks in the front window and sees Dylan and Erica laughing and having a wonderful time as he tickles her. Dylan has a big huge smile on his face while Erica is having the time of her life. Brenda realizes that this is the happiest Dylan has been in a long time, and suddenly she feels completely out of place, like she doesn't even belong there.

As Erica and Dylan hug again, Brenda turns around and walks away without ringing the doorbell. She doesn't want to intrude. All these years, she was the one with the family while Dylan never really felt in place with them. But this time, the roles are reversed and it is Dylan having fun with a family while Brenda feels out of place.

Brenda walks up the driveway and makes her way back to her house without Dylan, Erica, or Suzanne ever seeing her or even knowing she was there. With an exhausted and somewhat sad look on her face, Brenda makes her way back home. Dylan is happy and that's all that matters to her.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The traveling Christmas Carolers was something I came up with at the last minute. I know it's kind of stupid, but I had to think of a way to get Brenda and her family back to L.A. quickly without air travel, and this was really the first thing that popped into my head.**

**Now if this had been a real 90210 episode, they would have made the Walshes time at the Phoenix Airport one of the focal points of the entire show. But I just didn't want to devote that much time to a minor problem that wouldn't serve to advance the story. So this was the easiest quick fix I could come up with, and I thought it added some humor to the story. BH90210 wasn't all heart felt drama, it did have its lighter humorous moments as well and from time to time I do try to insert that into my stories. **

**So anyways, we'll pick up next time with the whole Brenda/Dylan/Erica story as well as David's drug addiction, which has now officially begun. **


	11. Erica's day at Disneyland

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I realize the last few chapters haven't been the most exciting in the world. But sometimes when writing a story, it's like bowling. You have to set the pins up before you can knock them down. The last few chapters have really been needed to set the stage for the mega drama that takes place in this chapter with both the Dylan/Brenda/Erica storyline as well as David's drug addiction.**

**So sit back and enjoy the ride because the drama really comes out full force in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Lying fast asleep, peacefully in their beds, both Kelly and Donna are instantly startled awake by the sound of very loud music. Kelly rolls over to look at the clock on her dresser and groans when she sees that it is 6:45 in the morning.<p>

In their robes, Kelly and Donna both stumble out of their rooms and groggily walk out into the living room where they see David playing the electric keyboard that Scott bought him for Christmas. He has the volume up on max as he bangs his head and dances while playing. Unbeknownst to Kelly and Donna, he is high as a kit on crystal meth at that moment, having just come in from his graveyard shift at the radio station. Kelly and Donna are covering their ears with their fingers as they try to get attention.

"DAVID! DAVID!" scream both Kelly and Donna simultaneously trying to get David's attention, but to no avail. David either can't hear them over the loud music, or he is too high to care. Having lost all her patience, Kelly walks over and unplugs the power cord for the keyboard from the wall socket as the noise finally stops. David turns to look at Kelly.

"Kel, what did you do that for? I was on a roll. I mean I'm kicking it here." David says in a very rapid fast pace tone with excitement.

"And your also kicking my eardrums all around the back of my skull with this noise." Kelly replies. "David, you can't play this loud. In case you have forgotten, there are other people living in this building and the last thing we need is for one of them to call the police on us for disturbing the peace."

"Not to mention that neither Kelly nor I can sleep with you out here blaring your keyboard for all of L.A. to hear." Donna adds.

"Look, I'm sorry, all right. But did you guys hear my radio show last night?" David asks with giddy excitement in his voice.

Donna and Kelly just look at each other as they roll their eyes. "No David, we were sleeping, just like we were before you came in here." Kelly says in an exhaustingly frustrated voice.

"Well, you should have heard it. Like, I started off about how now that Christmas is over, we have the Christmas let down because people didn't get what they really wanted. But then I started saying, you know what, you'll never get what you really want because everyone sets their expectations too high, so you just got to appreciate what it is you got because it could be a lot worse. It was all in my show, you didn't hear it?" David says hurriedly as he walks around and arranges all the furniture neatly and folds up the blankets on the couch.

"No, we didn't. We were sleeping. I just told you that. Are you not listening?" Kelly replies.

"Well, you should have heard it. It's quite possibly the best show I've ever done." David says as he arranges the pillows on the couch.

"Great David." Kelly replies sarcastically. "Why don't you wrap it up, put in the fridge, and save it for when it isn't six forty-five in the morning, and I might actually care." she says as she turns around and goes back into her bedroom closing the door behind her, leaving Donna and David in the living room.

"Donna, it was great. I'm telling you." David says. Donna grins slightly.

"That's great, David. I'm happy for you. But I 'm also confused. I kind of thought you didn't want to have anything to do with me anymore." Donna replies.

"How can I have nothing to do with you when we're living together?" David asks. "Listen, do we have any orange juice left?" he asks as he rushes over to the fridge and pours himself a glass of orange juice.

"Look, I think we need to sit down and really decide what we are to one another." Donna says cautiously while David drinks his entire glass of orange juice with one big gulp and slams it onto the counter. He then hurries over to Donna and jumps up onto the counter, next to her, with great energy and sits right in front of her. This catches Donna off guard as she isn't used to seeing him with this kind of enthusiasm.

"Donna, just relax, everything's going to be fine. Trust me." David says in a cheerful voice.

"Okay David, I trust you." Donna says with a cautious smile as she is still puzzled as to why David is acting so strange.

"So, anyways, listen, I got an idea for a great song and I wanted to play it out while it was still fresh in my mind. It's got the perfect combination of rhythm and base combined in, I just need to come up with the words. But this can totally jump start my music career again if…." David starts to ramble again.

"Listen David, I'm really tired. But I'll be happy to listen to it later. Just not so loud, okay?" Donna says.

"Okay." David answers, looking slightly disappointed but is too high to let him bring it down.

"And hey, you ought to let Scott know how much you are enjoying his gift." Donna suggests as she walks back to her bedroom.

"You know what, that's a great idea." David says out loud as he rushes over and grabs the cordless phone and dials Scott's number.

"Hello?" Scott answers the phone in a groggily, half asleep tone of voice.

"Scott, Scott, I have to tell you, man. This keyboard is awesome. You won't believe this new song I've come up with. You got to hear it." David rambles.

"David?" Scott asks as he rubs his eyes and grabs his bearings. Scott leans over to check and see what time it is. "It's 6:45 in the morning, why are you calling?"

"Because, man, I'm on a tear. Did you hear my radio show last night? It was quite possibly the greatest show I've ever done." David says

"No, David, I was sleeping. Some of us are still trying to graduate high school, remember?" Scott asks.

"Well it was all about how everyone sets their expectations too high and people just have to learn to be happy with what they got, I'm telling you I was on a tear. It was like I never had so many ideas all at once." David says.

"That's great, David." Scott says, clearly sleepy. "Do you mind if I go back to sleep now? Cause I have to be at West Beverly in a couple hours." he replies yawning.

"Man, I'm telling you, you just have to hear this song. Let me play it for you." David talks in a rapid tone as he goes to plug his keyboard back in.

"David, David, I'm glad you like my present. I really am. But do I have to hear it right now?" Scott asks. "Can't you like play it for me some other time?"

"Okay, fine. Come by my apartment this evening, I want you to hear this, and I want to tell you about the radio show." David spurts out.

"Okay, I'll come by after school. Just do me a favor, please don't call my house this early in the morning again, you'll wake up my mom and everyone else." Scott says

"All right, I won't, I promise." David says as he hangs up his phone and rubs his hands together with an excited look on his face, clearly feeling the effects of the high. Scott rolls over in his bed and tries to go back to sleep as he wonders what the deal is with David and why he's acting so strange.

* * *

><p>"Okay campers, rise and shine. Cause the train to Disneyland leaves in five minutes." Dylan says with excitement in his voice as he walks out into the living room where Suzanne and Erica are sleeping. Dylan is clearly excited and jovial as he has been looking forward to taking his little sister to Disneyland.<p>

Suzanne slowly wakes up while Erica rubs her eyes and hops up slowly out of bed. "Dylan, why do we have to leave so early?" Erica asks.

"Why do we have to get there so early?" Dylan repeats in a cheerful upbeat mood. "Well let's see we have Space Mountain to ride, we have Big Mountain Thunder Railroad, we got to visit Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Goofy, and see all the parades? That's a lot to do in one day, little sister. So the sooner we get started, the better." Dylan says.

"Well okay, but would it be all right if I brush my teeth and hair first? I want to look nice when I meet Mickey and Minnie." Erica says.

"Okay, but not too long all right. Remember, the early bird gets the best parking space." Dylan says cheerfully.

"Mom, can you help me?" Erica asks. Suzanne chuckles.

"Don't worry, Dylan, we'll be ready in two minutes." Suzanne says chuckling. As Erica and Suzanne go back to Dylan's bathroom to get ready, there is a soft knock on the door. Dylan goes to answer the door and is slightly startled to find Brenda waiting there for him with a present in her hand.

"Bren?" Dylan asks.

"Hi Dylan." Brenda says with a slight smile.

"Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you guys weren't coming back till after the New Year?" Dylan asks.

"Yeah, well it turns out you made the right decision in staying here." Brenda says. "We couldn't land in Colorado due to the blizzard, so we landed in Phoenix. And rather than stay at the airport for days waiting to get a flight, we were able to hitch a ride back to L.A."

"Bummer." Dylan replies. "Sounds like a pretty lousy way to spend Christmas. I tried calling you there several times, but nobody picked up the phone. Guess now I know why."

"Yeah, it was a rough trip." Brenda replies. "But I want you to know that I absolutely loved my present. It was the sweetest thing anyone has ever gotten me." Brenda says with a smile as she leans in and kisses Dylan on the cheek.

"You really mean that, Bren? You're not just saying that, are you?" Dylan asks.

"No, I'm serious. I love it. And I love you." Brenda says as she leans in again, this time kissing Dylan on the lips. "So where are Suzanne and Erica?"

"In the bathroom getting ready." Dylan answers. "I'm taking them to Disneyland today."

"Disneyland?" Brenda asks.

"Yeah, it's the real reason Suzanne brought Erica out here to L.A.. She wanted to take her to Disneyland after the trouble they've been through with losing the trailer they were living in and hardly having any money." Dylan says.

"I see. Well if you have a few minutes, I know it's a few days late, but I want to give you your Christmas present." Brenda says as she hands the wrapped present to Dylan.

"Bren, you shouldn't have." Dylan says with a smile

"You're right, I shouldn't have. I'll just take it back." Brenda jokes.

"Hey, don't even think about it." Dylan says jokingly as he takes Brenda's present and starts to open it. He unwraps the wrapping paper and opens the box and has a look of awe when he sees the suede jacket that Brenda bought for him.

"Oh Bren." Dylan whispers with excitement as he holds the jacket up.

"You like it?" Brenda asks.

"I love it. This must have cost a fortune. You really shouldn't have." Dylan says.

"If it makes you happy, then it's worth every penny." Brenda says as Dylan tries it on. "And looks like I got the size right too." she says. "At that point, Erica and Suzanne emerge from the bathroom looking dressed and ready to go.

"Hi Erica, Suzanne." Brenda greets.

"Brenda!" Erica says with excitement.

"Woah, nice jacket." Suzanne says to Dylan.

"You like it? Brenda got it for me?" Dylan says.

"Looks great on you." Suzanne replies.

"But, I thought you were in Colorado?" Erica asks to Brenda.

"Well, the plane never made it there, and we had to take a bus back from Phoenix." Brenda replies. "It was terrible, the longest bus ride of my life."

Suzanne chuckles. "Believe me, Erica and I know all about long bus rides. Try taking one out here from Iowa." she says.

"Mom!" Erica says, looking strangely uncomfortable at that moment. Suzanne just puts a hand on her shoulder.

"I bet that must have been rough." Brenda replies. "Listen, I don't want to keep you guys, so enjoy Disneyland. I'll uh, I'll talk to you later." Brenda says as she starts to leave. At that point Erica shouts out.

"Hey Brenda, you want to go to Disneyland with us?" Erica asks.

Suzanne chuckles awkwardly. "Uh, sweetie, I'm sure Brenda's has other things to do today." Suzanne says.

"Actually, I don't." Brenda answers. "I don't have class again until Monday."

"Great, so are you coming?" Erica asks.

"Well, I don't want to intrude." Brenda says. "I mean if it's okay with you guys."

"Oh please, mom, can't she come?" Erica asks as she goes running over to where Brenda and Dylan are standing.

"Well, it's up to Dylan." Suzanne says.

Dylan smiles. "Hey, the more the merrier." he says.

"Yay." Erica shouts with excitement. "Oh Brenda, will you get your picture taken with Minnie and me?"

Brenda laughs as she finds Erica's enthusiasm to be very cute and charming. "Why I'd be delighted." Brenda says with a smile. Dylan smiles back as he's happy to have Brenda along, and happy that Brenda and Erica are getting along so well.

* * *

><p>Dylan, Brenda, Erica, and Suzanne have arrived at Disneyland and are walking around. Erica is constantly ahead of everyone, carrying a big smile on her face the entire time as the other three just smile and are enjoying her enthusiasm. Dylan and Brenda walk hand in hand as Suzanne tries to keep up with her daughter. They come across the line to the haunted mansion.<p>

"Oh the haunted mansion, can we go on it, Dylan, can we?"

"Well I don't know, little sister, aren't you scared? I mean I've heard a few things about this haunted mansion. Rumor has it they got ghost and goblins and all kinds of creepy things inside." Dylan jokes.

Erica thinks for a moment, before responding. "I'm not scared." she says back to him.

"You're not scared, Erica?" Brenda asks.

"No." Erica answers. "Not as long as Dylan's here. He's not scared of anything." Erica says with ride as Brenda laughs. Dylan and Suzanne grin.

"I wouldn't say that, Erica. I mean there are a few things I'm afraid of." Dylan says.

"Not You? You're not afraid of monsters, are you?" Erica asks as Dylan snickers.

"Me? Afraid of monsters? Are you kidding? I mean, if we run into any monsters, I'll just give them you and make them happy." Dylan jokes.

"Ahhh, no way." Erica screams.

"He's just kidding, Erica. He would never do that." Brenda says grinning. "Would you, Dylan?"

"No, of course not." Dylan replies.

"What about you, Brenda? Are you afraid of anything?" Erica asks.

"Well Erica, to be honest, you are a lot braver than I am. When I was your age there was no way I'd go inside a haunted mansion." Brenda says.

Erica looks down at the ground for a moment, then back up at Brenda. "It's okay, Brenda. You can hold my hand if you're scared" she says reaching up to take Brenda's hand. Brenda just smiles as she thinks Erica is just as cute as can be.

"Thanks, I feel a lot better now." Brenda says with a grin as she jokes with Erica.

"That's great, because we're about to go inside." Erica says as she takes Brenda's hand and leads her into the house. Dylan and Suzanne follow.

"That's right, we're going inside, but the question is, will we come out? Mwa ha ha ha ha!" Dylan jokes as he imitates a monster voice. Brenda and Erica chuckle as they all head inside to go on the ride.

* * *

><p>David is sprawled out on his bed in his room. The high has clearly worn off and he is feeling groggily. He struggles to roll over and pick up the cordless phone next to his bed. David decides to call his boss, Howard, to see if he can hook him up with anymore speed.<p>

"Hey Howard, it's David."

"Silver, what are you doing calling me in the middle of the day?" Howard asks.

"Listen man, do you think you can hook me up with some more of the good stuff tonight?" David asks.

"I'm not a drug dealer, Silver. This stuff ain't cheap." Howard says.

"Look, it's really helped me get through these last few nights, and my break with Donna is going good because we both still care about each other." David replies.

"Uh-huh?" Howard says with doubt in his voice. "What about your finals?"

"Look, I got some much needed studying done last night in between songs. But I just want to keep the pedal to the metal. You know? You have to strike while the iron's hot." David says.

"Yeah, but you have to be careful too, man. This stuff can fry your brain if used too much." warns Howard

"Look, I just need to get through finals; that's it. Once finals are over, I'll stop using it, I promise." David says. "So can you help me out, man, please? I'm totally tapped." David says. At that point, Donna enters the room as David looks up at her as if to say 'get out'.

"Alright fine, meet me at the student union at 6 tonight. I'll introduce you to some friends of mine who usually have some stuff on them. But no promises, okay?" Howard says. David looks at Donna and makes sure to keep a lid on what he's talking about.

"Alright, 6 o'clock, I'll see you then." David says as he hangs up the phone. "Didn't you ever hear of knocking?" David says to Donna in a hostile tone.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were all right. I was beginning to think you were going to sleep all day." Donna says.

"What are you, the sleeping police?" David says angrily. "Besides, what I do really isn't your concern anymore."

"It is as long as we're living in the same apartment." Donna says.

"Yeah, well you just can't come barging in here anytime you feel like it." David says.

"Look, I know. I just care about you, that's all." Donna says sincerely.

"Well, thank you so much for your concern, but I'm fine, and I'll be doing much better when you, and Kelly, and Scott, and everyone else stops bugging me. So just do me a favor and butt out of my life, okay?" David says in a nasty tone. Donna looks at him and shakes his head.

"You know, David, I'm just trying to be sweet. I mean you told me this morning that everything was going to work out. And now you bite my head off because I walk into your room without knocking. What is it with you?" Donna asks angrily.

"Donna…." David says

"No, you want me to leave you alone, I'll leave you all alone." Donna says as she gets up and darts out the room. "You know, Kelly was right, you're nothing but a jerk." she says as she slams the door. David rolls his eyes and lies back down on his bed.

* * *

><p>Brenda, Dylan, Erica, and Suzanne have made their way into the Mickey's Toontown section of Disneyland. It is now the afternoon and Erica is still just as enthusiastic and energetic as she was when they first arrived at the park in the morning.<p>

"Does Mickey really live here?" Erica asks.

"Sure does." Dylan replies. "He invited me over to hang out just last week." he jokes.

"He did not." Erica replies with a smile on her face.

"Okay, all right, he didn't. But he lives here, trust me." Dylan says. At that point, Brenda spots the Minnie Mouse character standing on the corner.

"Hey Erica, looks who's over there?" Brenda asks. Erica turns to look along with Dylan and Suzanne as they all see Minnie Mouse who has a small gathering of children around her.

"Minnie!" Erica shouts with excitement as she runs back to Brenda and grabs her hand. "Come on, Brenda, you have to meet her with me. You promised!"

"Okay, Okay." Brenda says, trying to get Erica to settle down just a bit, but to no avail. She chuckles and smiles back at Dylan and Suzanne. "We'll be right back, okay?"

"Take your time." Suzanne says as Erica pulls Brenda with her to go meet Minnie Mouse while Dylan and Suzanne stand there smiling.

"I have to admit, Dylan. It's been a long time since I've seen Erica this happy." Suzanne says.

"Well, I'm glad. She's an awesome kid." Dylan says.

"And the way she's taken to Brenda. She never clings onto anybody like that." Suzanne says.

"Well Bren use to babysit a lot. She's good with kids like that." Dylan replies.

"I'm very impressed. You definitely found yourself a good one with her." Suzanne remarks.

Dylan smiles as he watches Brenda and Erica go up to Minnie Mouse. "Yeah, I did." he says.

Brenda and Erica get in the short line to see Minnie. While they are waiting Brenda engages Erica in conversation.

"So is Minnie your favorite Disney character?" Brenda asks.

"I don't know." Erica replies. "I like them all. But I do like Minnie."

"Well, you must be excited to finally get to meet her." Brenda says.

"Yeah." Erica replies. "Is that her house over there?" she asks, pointing at a pink house that has been set up in that part of the park to look like the house of Minnie Mouse.

"It looks like it." Brenda replies as she looks at the setup of Minnie's house.

"Cool. It looks just like our house." Erica says. At that point, Brenda gets a puzzled look on her face as she realizes something isn't adding up.

"Your house? Wait, weren't you guys living in a trailer?" Brenda asks.

Before Erica can answer Brenda's question, Dylan comes walking up.

"Hey, I just realize that somebody's got to take the picture." Dylan says. "Hey look, kid, she's looking at you. I think she wants you to give her a hug."

Minnie Mouse holds out her arms stretched to give Erica a hug as Erica runs up and hugs her. Dylan goes up and takes a picture of Erica and Minnie hugging.

"Come on, Bren, get in the picture." Dylan says. Brenda fakes a smile as she walks up and gets on the other side of Minnie Mouse as Dylan takes a picture of Brenda, Erica, and Minnie. Brenda can't get it out of her head what Erica just told her as she starts to have her suspicion about Suzanne and what game she may be playing with Dylan.

* * *

><p>At the student union building, Brandon is walking down the hall as he passes David who is walking at a fast pace.<p>

"Hey Silver, how's it going?" Brandon says in a cheerful tone. David stops in the hall and turns to face Brandon.

"What is it, Brandon?" David asks in an annoyed tone.

"Nothing. I just haven't seen you in a while. And I want you to know that I was sorry to hear about you and Donna breaking up." Brandon says.

"Yeah, well don't worry about it. It's not your problem." David says rudely. Brandon looks at David funny as he doesn't know where this attitude is coming from. "Listen, have you seen Howard?"

"Howard who?" Brandon asks. At that point, David spots Howard on the other end of the hallway.

"Never mind." David says as he bolts past Brandon and rushes off. Brandon shrugs his shoulders and continues walking as David rushes up to Howard.

"Hey man, I'm here." David says nervously.

"You all right, man? You look like a mess." Howard says.

"Yeah, I'll be doing a lot better once you hook me up." David replies.

"Look at you, man, you're a total wreck." Howard replies.

"Hey, you said you could hook me up for tonight." David says back.

"No, I said I'd introduce you to some of my friends who may have some stuff on them. And you'd better have some green on you, because these guys don't take credit." says Howard.

"Like, how much are we talking about?" David asks.

"Let me put it to you this way. You'd better not show up at his room with any less than 50 bucks." Howard replies.

"Fifty bucks? Now you tell me. All I got on me is a twenty." David says.

"Well, guess you're out of luck then." Howard replies.

"Howard, come on, can't you help me out this one time? I have the money, I just need to go back home and get it." David pleads. Howard sighs as he looks at David.

"All right. Listen you're really losing it right now. I'll tell you what, I'll go see my friends and see if any of them have some downers. That will help take the edge off." Howard says.

"Thanks Howard, you're the best." David replies.

"Look, just don't come to me for drugs anymore. This is the last time. And make sure you bring you bring some cash with you tonight. You owe me big for this, David." Howard says.

* * *

><p>Erica stands up against the measurement board, to see if she is tall enough to go on the Space Mountain roller coaster. Dylan holds his hand up at the top of Erica's head as she backs away and turns to look.<p>

"Looks like you just made the cut, Sis." Dylan says.

"Yes! Thank you!" Erica screams.

"Come on, you guys, come on! The line is over here." Erica says excitingly.

"Actually, sweetie, I think I'm going to sit this one out. I'll wait for you guys over here." Suzanne says. Brenda sees this as her opportunity to get some one on one time with Suzanne and maybe find out more about what she may or may not be hiding.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to skip out this one too. You two go on." Brenda says. Erica looks disappointed that Brenda isn't coming along.

"You sure?" Dylan asks.

"Yeah, I'm sure. You guys go on." Brenda says. Dylan and Erica rush off to wait in line for Space Mountain while Brenda and Suzanne sit down on a bench.

"I'm really glad you came with us today, Brenda. I know it's been a lot of fun for Erica having a younger female around today. And I can tell she really likes you." Suzanne says.

"Well, she's a great kid." Brenda replies.

"Yeah, it really was worth it to come out here. Just to see the look on her face all day. I must admit, I took a big chance bringing her out here." Suzanne says.

"Yeah, I can imagine." Brenda says as she searches for a way to bring up the house issue. "But luckily for you guys, you found Dylan."

"Yeah, I have to admit, I never expected him to be as hospitable as he's been. He's truly been remarkable." Suzanne says.

"I bet Erica has enjoyed living in his house. It must be a lot bigger than what she's use to." Brenda says.

"Oh you'd better believe it. You could probably take our whole trailer and fit it into Dylan's living room and dining room." Suzanne says jokingly as Brenda chuckles, putting on a friendly act.

"You know that's funny because when we were over in Toontown earlier today, Erica actually said that Minnie's house looked just like hers." Brenda says. At that point Suzanne's smile fades slightly as it takes her a couple seconds for her to come back with a reply.

"Right, well the Red Cross shelter we were staying at after the flood kind of looked like that house." Suzanne says. Brenda doesn't believe a word that Suzanne is saying to her. And she knows she could come right out and interrogate her about her past and most likely start an argument right then and there. But she realizes that this is Erica's day and decides not to press the issue there at Disneyland and ruin Erica's fun day.

"Oh right, I'm sure that's what she meant." Brenda replies to Suzanne, putting on a smile and a friendly face, but secretly having major suspicions about her story.

* * *

><p>"Hey, what are those?" Donna asks as she sees Kelly putting two white boxes on the kitchen table at their apartment.<p>

"Those are the special candles my mom bought me for Christmas. Supposedly, they are specially designed to add a romantic glow and a pleasant atmosphere to any room." Kelly replies.

"Well, light them up, I want to see how they look. Besides this place could use a pleasant atmosphere after what David said to me today." Donna says

"You mind if we just not talk about David? We've been dealing with him and his attitude while he's here, no sense in having to deal with it when he's not." Kelly replies.

"Okay, Okay." Donna replies as Kelly pulls out the candles and lights them.

"Hey, can you get the lights?" Kelly asks. Donna gets up and turns out all the lights so that it's just the candles letting off a pleasant red glow around the apartment.

"Wow, this is pretty cool." Kelly says.

"Yeah, your mom certainly knew what she was doing. It makes the place like ten times cozier. I mean you don't even need a light anywhere." Donna says. At that point there is a knock on the door. Kelly goes to answer it and finds Scott at her front door.

"Hey Scott." greets Kelly.

"Hi Kelly, is David around?" Scott asks.

"No, I don't know where he is. And honestly, I could care less." Kelly replies as Scott walks inside.

"Well, he invited me over to listen to him play the keyboard. He said he had some songs he wanted me to hear." Scott says.

"I'm surprised you couldn't hear him playing from your house this morning. He only woke up this entire building." Kelly jokes sarcastically as Donna snickers

"You know, I just don't get it. Lately he's been snapping at me every time I see him, like he doesn't even want to be my friend anymore. Now all of a sudden he calls me out of the blue at six in the morning wanting me to listen to his music." Scott says

"Well at least he didn't throw you out of his room." Donna says.

"Look, that's enough about David. Let's just forget about him, all right." Kelly says.

"Yeah, anyways, I wouldn't count on David." Donna says.

Scott snickers. "I should have known he'd blow me off." he says in a disappointed voice. "Anyways, I'm sorry to bother you two."

"You're not bothering us." Donna says.

"Yeah, in fact, why don't you stay for dinner? I got some lasagna left over in the fridge, should be enough for the three of us." Kelly says. Scott grins slightly.

"Are you sure I'm not intruding?" Scott asks politely.

"No, not at all. It's the least we can do to make up for David's lousy manners." Kelly answers.

"Cool. By the way, what's with the candles?" Scott asks.

"They were a Christmas present from my mom. Kind of cool how they make the entire room red, huh?" Kelly asks.

* * *

><p>Dylan carries a fast asleep Erica into his house and lays her on the couch. Brenda and Suzanne follow him in. Dylan throws a blanket over top of his little sister and tucks her in.<p>

"Out like a light." Dylan whispers.

"Well, she had a big day." Suzanne says. "And a great day, thanks to you."

"Hey, it was my pleasure." Dylan replies.

"Listen, I hope you don't mind, but I think I'm going to follow Erica's lead. I'm pretty exhausted myself. Thanks again, Dylan. And it was great having you with us, Brenda." Suzanne says.

"Thanks Suzanne, goodnight." Brenda says politely.

"Goodnight Suzanne." Dylan says softly.

Dylan and Brenda walk quietly outdoors and sit on the front porch where they can have some private time.

"Wow, what a day. Erica is the greatest kid, Bren, I'm telling you." Dylan says with a big huge smile on his face.

"She is a amazing, I have to admit." Brenda replies.

"Look, I just want to say thanks." Dylan says to Brenda.

"For what?" Brenda asks.

"For being so great through all of this. I know it hasn't been easy." Dylan says. "I mean, I know that with Suzanne and Erica around, you and I really haven't had a whole lot of time to spend together. But you haven't complained once and you've been very understanding. You've been great, Bren." Dylan says as he leans over and kisses Brenda passionately, opening his mouth slightly as she returns the kiss. After about 8 seconds, the two break from the kiss.

"And I promise, you and I will have some time together once they're gone." Dylan says. "Just be patient."

Brenda takes a deep breath and debates for a moment whether to go the route she is about to go.

"Dylan, exactly how long are they going to be staying for?" Brenda asks.

"I don't know. Suzanne hasn't really talked about it yet." Dylan replies.

"Well maybe she should." Brenda says.

Dylan's eyebrows go down as his face turns less cheerful at that moment. "What's that supposed to mean?" Dylan asks.

"It means, how much longer is she going to take advantage of your hospitality?" Brenda asks.

Dylan shakes his head in disgust. "I can't believe I'm hearing this from you, the same girl who brought a strange Santa Clause into her home a few years ago." Dylan says.

"Not for days on end." Brenda replies.

"Bren, these people are my family. That is my little sister in there. I can't just throw them out into the street." Dylan says.

"And I'm not suggesting you should." Brenda replies. "But Dylan, do you really know what their agenda is?"

"No I don't." Dylan answers. "All I know is that is my sister, and she is a great kid. And I'm going to do everything I can to see to it that she has the best life she can have."

"And I agree with you. Erica is an amazing kid and she should have a great life." Brenda says.

"So what's your problem with her then?" Dylan asks.

"I don't have any problems with Erica." Brenda answers. "It's Suzanne I question. I mean, you don't know her at all. Can you really trust her, Dylan?" Brenda asks.

Dylan stares at Brenda for a moment with an upset look on his face. "God, you are so much like your father sometimes, it's amazing." Dylan says.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brenda argues

"Come on, Brenda." Dylan argues. "Do I have to spell it out? Jim never liked my father from the beginning. He just automatically assumed that everything he heard about him was true. In fact, if you listened to him, he'd have you believe that Jack was the worst human being on the planet. And he turned out to be a lot different than what Jim thought he was."

"Dylan, that has nothing to do with it." Brenda cries.

"Yes it does, it has everything to do with it." Dylan responds. "You don't like Suzanne because you don't know her. You're afraid of what you don't know, so you just automatically assume that she can't be trusted. That's the way you guys think. Anybody who doesn't have the last name Walsh automatically is somebody who's bad."

"Dylan, that's ridiculous." Brenda argues in an upset tone. "The fact that I don't know her is the reason I don't trust her." Brenda replies as she pauses for a moment seeing that Dylan is getting upset. "Look, I'm not saying this to try to be mean. I'm saying this because I love you and I care about you and I don't want to see you end up getting hurt."

"Yeah, well why is it every time you or your father says that you are looking out for me, it has something to do with you keeping me from somebody in my family?" Dylan asks.

Brenda looks at Dylan and just shakes her head, clearly upset and angry with where this conversation is going.

"You know what? I'm not going to do this. I'm not doing this with you, Dylan. I'm just trying to look out for you. But if you're determined to make this about your father and my father, then maybe I should just leave." says Brenda. Dylan pauses.

"You know what?" Dylan says, lowering his tone, but making it clear he's not happy either. "Maybe, that's a good idea."

"Fine. Thank you for letting me spend the day with Erica." Brenda says as she stands up and walks off angrily, with her arms folded as Dylan just watches her leave with an upset look on his face.

* * *

><p>"Wow, this lasagna is fantastic." Scott says as he, Kelly, and Donna all sit at the table eating. The light from the candles is still glowing off the wall and Donna has turned on the radio on the stereo to have a little background music.<p>

"Thanks, I actually made it myself a few nights ago." Donna says. At that moment the Dee Jay introduces the next song as an oldie. It's "Donna" sung by Richie Valens. The song begins to play.

_Oh Donna. Oh Donna_

_Oh Donna Oh Donna_

_I had a girl,_

_Donna was her name._

"Oh Great." Donna says sarcastically as she rolls her eyes and throws her hand up in the air.

"What?" Kelly asks.

"Of all the nights to play this song." Donna says.

"Why? What's wrong with this song?" Scott asks.

"Don't you guys remember? It's the song David use to play on the West Beverly radio station a few years ago when he was first trying to get me to go out with him." Donna says as she looks down at her food with a sad look on her face, clearly unhappy. At that point the phone begins to ring.

"I'll get it." Kelly answers.

"Oh, Kelly, if that's David and he's calling to apologize, tell him I am not here. I don't care what he says. I don't care if he's begging; I'm not here, okay?" Donna says rapidly.

"Okay, okay." Kelly replies, trying to get Donna to calm down as she answers the phone.

"Hello?" Kelly answers. "Oh hi, mom." Kelly says, leaving Donna with a disappointed look on her face. Kelly holds her hand over the phone and talks to Donna and Scott. "Listen, I'm going to take this into my room. It's Jackie and she wants to talk about Erin's custody hearing, and you know how that is." Kelly says as she politely dismisses herself and walks back into her bedroom, closing the door and leaving Scott and Donna in the living room.

"Who am I kidding?" Donna says. "He's not calling, he's not coming back. He just doesn't care about me anymore." she says as she hops up and walks over to the window and begins to cry uncontrollably.

Scott hears the sobs coming from Donna and sees the tears running down her face and feels really bad for her. He gets up and slowly walks over to her, trying to figure out something to say to make her feel better.

"Donna, it's okay. I'm sure David still loves you." Scott says as Donna cups her hands over her face and continues to sob.

"No he doesn't, Scott. He was so mean to me today. I don't get it. Why is he doing this to me? What did I do to deserve this?" Donna cries. At that point, Scott reaches out to hug Donna and comfort her. Donna turns around to face him and hugs back for comfort as she continues to cry burying her head in Scott's chest. Scott just stands there, hugging Donna, allowing her cry and let it all out. He knows that's all he can do at that point.

Unbeknownst to either of them at that point, David has come home and has made his way upstairs to get his money for Howard. As David gets closer and closer to the door, he sees the red glow that is coming from their apartment that is being set off by the candles. He also hears the soft melody of "Donna" by Richie Valens playing in the background. He wonders what is going on. David peaks into the front window and sees the candles lit and the lasagna on the table, the music playing, and Scott hugging and holding Donna in the middle of the living room. Instantly, this misunderstanding, combined with the fact that the drugs are still working on David's brain, and the fact that he doesn't see Kelly with them, makes David believe that Scott and Donna are having a romantic evening together.

In that instant, the temper in David begins to rise as he feels betrayed. He feels betrayed by both his best friend and his girlfriend. But the majority of the hostility he is feeling is towards Scott. He wonders what kind of a person Scott is to put the moves on his girlfriend of two years as soon as they break up. David goes and opens the front door, walking inside.

Donna pulls her head up after sobbing into Scott's chest as she looks over his shoulder and sees David standing there.

"David?" she mutters. At this point, Scott releases from the hug and turns around and sees David standing there with a scowl on his face.

"Oh hey, David. How's it going?" Scott asks as a worried look grows on his face. "Are you all right, buddy? You're not looking so hot."

"You know, Scott." David says as he slowly starts to inch toward Scott. "It's funny, now that you mention it, my back hurts really badly. Kind of feels like somebody stuck a knife in it." David says suggestively.

"Listen David, I…."Scott begins.

"So yeah, I'm not doing very well. You on the other hand, look like you're doing great. I mean you got Donna here, you got the music going, the candles, the dinner, what's next? You going to take her into the bedroom for a night of passion?" David says, calmly at first but growing louder and louder with each syllable.

As David inches toward Scott he gets right up to him and balls up his fist. With all the fury and strength he can muster David pulls his right arm back and throws it forward as hard as he can and lands a hard punch right on Scott's left cheek. Totally caught off guard, Scott gets knocked backwards and falls into the book case behind him knocking the shelves down as all the books and CDs on the shelf fall off as Scott tumbles to the floor

"David!" Donna screams.

"Yeah, how you like that Scott?" David screams with enraged hostility. "You think because I break up with Donna, that means you can just waltz right in here and sweep Donna off her feet, huh? You couldn't get Brenda, so you thought you'd move in on my girl? You disgust me!" David yells.

"DAVID STOP!" Donna screams again. At that point, Kelly comes rushing out of her room to see what all the commotion is about.

"You ungrateful piece of garbage, you would never have made any friends in school if it hadn't been for me. I'm the reason anyone knows you exist, and this is how you pay me back? By stealing Donna away from me? What's next, Scott? Why don't you just move in here and take my girlfriend, my sister, everything." David yells as he goes and grabs Scott by the shirt to pull him to his feet.

"David, Stop it! You're acting insane!" Kelly screams.

"David, that's enough!" yells Donna.

Scott gets to his feet as David has him by the shirt collar. In retaliation, Scott pushes David off of him with all his strength as David goes stumbling back a few steps. Kelly and Donna both get in the middle between the two, with their arms stretched out on both sides, to keep them from going at it.

"What are you doing here?" David asks to Kelly.

"I was on the phone with my mom when I heard you out here screaming like a lunatic. What is this all about?" Kelly asks.

"What this is about is I come home only to find Scott in the middle of the living room trying to put the moves on Donna."

"David, I wasn't…." Scott says

"David, he was doing no such thing." Donna cries. "I was upset about what you said to me earlier. I started crying, and Scott was giving me a hug to comfort me."

"Oh yeah, right. Like I'm going to believe that." David says sarcastically. "Come on, Donna, I know what I saw. You got the music, the candle lit dinner. What do you think I'm stupid?" David shouts.

"We were all having dinner, David." Kelly replies sternly. "Scott came over because you invited him. You weren't here, so Donna and I invited him to stay for dinner. That song happened to come on and I had the candles out because they were a gift from Jackie and I wanted to try them out."

David refusing to believe anything juts looks mad and hostile at all three of them.

"Whatever, I know what I saw." he repeats. "Scott, why don't you get your own damn life and stay the hell out of mine? I never want to see you again." David snarls as he continues to glare at Scott.

Scott nods his head. "Fine David, if that's what you want." Scott says as he slowly walks toward the front door. "Kelly, Donna, thank you for dinner." he says as he walks out of the apartment with a dejected look on his face.

Kelly and Donna are left in there, both looking at David with a look of sheer disgust and embarrassment on their faces as they are totally appalled at his behavior. David just glares at both of them.

"What?" David screams angrily.

"You don't even care, do you?" Donna asks angrily. "You don't even care that you just punched your best friend in the face for no reason at all. God David, what kind of a person are you? You know, I never thought I'd say this, but I'm ashamed that I even know you." Donna cries as she goes to her room and slams the door. Kelly walks off scowling at David.

"Let me guess, you're siding against me too?" David asks her.

"David, if I were you, I'd start looking for another place to live." Kelly says as she goes into her room and shuts the door, leaving David standing in the living room as he holds his head and grits his teeth. The drugs have clearly taken over his life, and now may have very easily cost him everything he has.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope everyone is enjoying and please don't forget to review. I really love all of your feedback. **


	12. You want ketchup with that?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Initially this chapter was going to be one with the next chapter. But that would have been a tad long, so I decided to make two shorter chapters instead.**

**We're basically in the timeline of the season 4 episode "Crunch Time." But the David drug side story has been slightly ahead of the Brenda/Dylan/Erica main story. So I'm trying to catch everything up to where it was on the show. And in this particular chapter we see the two stories come head to head in some intense drama.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Brenda walks downstairs with a worried and concerned look on her face. She has been upstairs trying to study for her finals, but she simply can't concentrate. She can't get it out of her head. Disneyland with Erica, Suzanne, and Dylan was two days ago, and she hasn't talked to Dylan since then. She just can't get it out of her head that Dylan is being completely played by Suzanne. Erica is such a sweet and charming kid, and while Brenda doesn't think that Erica would ever do anything to hurt Dylan, she wouldn't put it past Suzanne for her to use Erica as emotional leverage.<p>

Brenda walks downstairs and into the living room where Brandon and Jim are watching CU basketball on TV. Brandon is watching with great intensity as he's got a personal interest in watching this game. D'Shawn Hardell is starting and is having a career game.

"Oh Yeah!" Brandon shouts as he high fives his father. "Three pointer at the buzzer to end the first half, are you kidding me? He's on fire, I'm telling you." Brandon says.

"So what does that make?" Jim asks.

"Twenty six points, four assists, six rebounds, and this is only the first half." Brandon says excitingly.

"Wow. That's quite a night. He keeps this up, he's going to have a lot of NBA scouts after him." Jim says.

"Yeah, well first things first, dad. First he's got to pass his sociology final, which he doesn't seem to be in the least bit worried about" Brandon says.

"Yeah, looks like he's not the only one." Brenda says jokingly from behind as both Brandon and Jim turn around to look at her.

"Oh hey, sis, taking a little study break? Why don't you sit down, and watch the second half with us?" Brandon says.

Brenda grins slightly. "No Thanks, unlike you, some of us still don't know our stuff backwards and forwards." Brenda says. "Hey Dad, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute?" Brenda asks.

"Sure sweetie, what's up?" Jim asks.

"You mind if we go into the kitchen?" Brenda asks.

"Oh okay. I'll be right back, Brandon." Jim says as he walks off to the kitchen with Brenda.

"Okay, but hurry up, the second half is about to start." Brandon shouts as he continues to watch the television.

Jim and Brenda walk into the kitchen where Brenda sits at the counter while Jim walks behind it and leans on it. "Okay Brenda, what's on your mind?" Jim asks.

"Dad, I'm really worried about Dylan." Brenda says.

"Pft, I should have known." Jim replies as he rolls his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brenda asks

Jim holds up his hand to indicate he's not trying to start an argument. "Nothing, nothing." he replies.

"Dad, you're not still mad about Dylan backing out on the trip to Aspen at the last minute, are you?" Brenda asks.

Jim takes a deep breath and nods his head. "It still bothers me, yes. But not for the reasons you may think. I mean, sure, I did have to go through some trouble to get that extra ticket. But the real reason is that I just got a funny feeling about his new family." he says.

"Well dad, this may come as a complete shock to you, but for once you and I are actually in total agreement when it comes to something involving Dylan." Brenda says.

"You're kidding?" Jim asks with a surprise. "You mean you don't trust Suzanne and Erica either?" Jim asks.

"Erica, yes, she's sweet and nice, and a great kid. And I can understand why Dylan loves her so much. Suzanne on the other hand is another story." Brenda says as Jim nods his head in agreement. "I mean the other day, when we were at Disneyland, Suzanne was very descriptive about talking about the flood and how it ruined her and Erica. But whenever I asked her a direct question about something, she was very vague." Brenda explains.

Jim nods. "People who are hiding something, usually are." Jim says.

"Dad, what am I going to do? I love Dylan and I can see what's happening here. He's getting so caught up in having a family and a little sister that he's not thinking straight. And when I try to tell him to be careful, he gets all defensive about it. I mean he hasn't even called me since that day at Disneyland. Probably because he's still trying to show Erica the time of her life. Can you talk to him, Dad?" Brenda asks as Jim chuckles.

"Don't look at me. Dylan's never taken my advice in the past. If you didn't have any luck talking to him, what makes you think I will?" Jim asks.

"You're his business manager. You must be able to do something." Brenda says.

"Brenda, I manage Dylan's finances, not his personal life. I have no control over who he chooses to spend time with or let live with him." Jim says as Brenda frowns with a hopeless look on her face. Jim sees the sad look in her daughter's eye and pats her on the shoulder. "Hey, if it makes you feel any better, they can't get to Dylan's money without going through me." Jim says.

"There's more to this than just money, Dad." Brenda says. "We're talking about his feelings here. We're talking about his heart."

Jim looks at Brenda with a concerned look on his face. "I know, honey. Look, I can protect Dylan's money. But when it comes to protecting his heart, I don't think there's anyone more qualified to do that than you." Jim says as Brenda looks back at him with worry and concern in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Dylan and Erica are sitting on the sofa and they both got miniature electric keyboards on the table in front of them as they are playing and singing. Dylan is really into it as Erica is smiling. She totally loves the electric keyboard, which was one of many gifts Dylan bought for her for Christmas. And he enjoys watching her play and have fun so much that he actually went out and bought himself one so he could play along with her.<p>

"Alright, come on, you know the words." Dylan says as he begins to play Camptown Races along with Erica on the keyboard.

"The camptown ladies sing that song, do dah do dah." Dylan sings in a low gruff, yet playful voice.

"Camp town race track's five miles long." Erica sings as Dylan laughs.

"Oh de doo dah day." Dylan sings gruffly.

"Gonna run all night. Gonna run all day." sings Erica.

"I bet my money on a bob-tailed nag." Dylan sings.

"Somebody bet on the bay." Erica sings as she stops playing, looking sad. Dylan continues to play for a couple more seconds until he realizes Erica has stopped as he looks over and sees her emotions have changed from happy and playful to sad.

"Hey, what happened? We were rocking out there." Dylan says.

"Dylan, how come Brenda hasn't been over in two days?" Erica asks. Dylan looks at her for a moment, trying to come up with the right answer.

"Well, uh…" he starts to sputter with a grin to hide his awkwardness. "Well, Brenda's very busy right now. I mean she's got finals coming up and she's working, and…." Dylan says, stopping in mid-sentence, when he sees Erica's glum look. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You guys had a fight, didn't you?" Erica sadly asks.

Dylan grimaces with an awkward look on his face as he finds it fascinating that his sister, who's only known him for a week can read him like a book. "Is it that obvious?" Dylan asks.

"I really like Brenda." Erica says. "I don't want you two to be mad at each other. Why don't you make up with her? Tell her you're sorry."

Dylan bites his lip as he looks up for a moment, trying to figure out the best way to explain it. "I'd like too, kid. But you see, problems between people get a little more complicated when you get older." Dylan explains. At that moment the phone rings and Dylan hops up off the couch to go answer it.

"Hello?" Dylan answers.

There is a few seconds of silence, before the voice on the other end of the phone says anything. "Dylan, hi." says Brenda

"Hey Bren." Dylan replies while looking at Erica, whose face lights up like a Christmas tree.

"So, how's the family?" Brenda asks, trying to break the ice. Erica goes walking over to Dylan with a perked interest.

"Oh they're cool." Dylan says while grinning at Erica whose making eyes at him as if to tell him not to blow it. "Yeah, Suzanne's out looking for job and Erica and I were just jamming away. We're thinking of putting a band together, want to join?" Dylan jokes

Brenda chuckles. "Oh I would if I didn't' have all this studying to do. I got four finals in three days. It's crazy." Brenda says.

"Yeah, tell me about it. I've barely had any time to study myself." Dylan says. Erica is visibly losing patience.

"Tell her you're sorry." Erica whispers loudly as Dylan waves for her to go sit down.

"Uh, listen Bren, I want to apologize about the other night." Dylan starts.

"No Dylan. I'm the one who needs to be apologizing." Brenda says. "I had no right to get on you for letting Suzanne and Erica stay with you. Truth is if I was in your shoes, I would probably be doing the same thing. I just worry about you."

"I know you do, Bren. And I appreciate it." Dylan says. At that point Erica writes something down a piece of paper and pushes the piece of paper over to where Dylan can read it. Dylan looks down at the paper which says "tell her that you love her." Dylan chuckles. "And Bren, I love you." Dylan says triggering a smile from Erica.

"Thanks Dylan, I needed to hear those words." Brenda says with a smile. "I love you too."

At that point Erica returns to the couch and turns on the television, leaving Dylan to talk to Brenda alone. "Listen, I promise when things calm down, we'll spend some time together. Suzanne's trying to get a job so she and Erica can get a place of their own around here."

"Well, I have an idea." Brenda replies. "Donna's parents are letting us use their house up in Big Bear for a ski trip once finals are over. Brandon and Steve are going, and so is Andrea. I'm not sure about Kelly. Why don't you come too?"

"I don't really know, Bren." Dylan replies pessimistically. "When I said time with you, I meant with you and not with everyone else."

"Please, Dylan." Brenda asks. "We'll get some time alone together, I promise. Plus it will be good for you to be with your friends too. What do you say? After all, we did both miss out on Aspen. This is our second chance."

Dylan sighs, not really liking the idea of a ski trip with the rest of the gang, but figuring after all Brenda's put up with lately, he owes it to her. "Okay, you got me, I'll come. When is it?" Dylan asks.

"Great." Brenda says. "Not sure exactly what day we're leaving just yet, but it will be sometime after finals are over. I'll let you know when I hear something from Donna." Brenda says. "And speaking of Donna, I have to run. I got to meet up with her, Kelly, and Andrea for our weekly Peach Pit sorority meeting."

"All right. Hey, I may see you there. I got something I have to do today, but I may stop in for breakfast." Dylan says.

"All right, see you." Brenda says as she hangs up the phone. Erica looks back at Dylan smiling, knowing that she and Brenda made up. Dylan walks over and begins to tickle Erica playfully as she laughs.

* * *

><p>"Andrea, what's the matter, you look stressed out?" Donna asks, as the two of them sit at a booth in the Peach Pit along with Brenda and Kelly.<p>

"Well let's see, I have three finals in one day. And to top it all off, Jesse hasn't called." Andrea said.

"Wait, I thought things were going great with Jesse?" Kelly asks.

"They are." Andrea answers. "It's just that we agreed not to talk until after finals, that way we could both concentrate on studying."

"So what's the problem?" Brenda asks.

"The problem is that I'm wondering why he hasn't called." Andrea answers as everyone else chuckles.

"Talk about being neurotic." Brenda replies.

"Well, just be glad you're not me. At least you don't have you're ex-boyfriend living with you screaming at you all the time." Donna says.

"No. Thankfully Dan Rueben transferred to another dorm this past week, so fortunately that's one less problem on my plate." Andrea replies.

"I think she was talking about David." Kelly says.

"Yeah, I was." Donna adds. At that moment the front door bells on the Peach Pit door ring. David walks in wearing dark clothes and a black hat. He scowls over in the girls direction. Not saying a word, he immediately goes and sits at a table on the other end of the diner, purposely avoiding them.

"Speak of the devil, Mr. Attitude himself just walked through the door." Kelly says.

"What exactly is going on with him these days?" Andrea asks.

"To put it frank, he's irritable, moody, constantly lashing out. One minute he's hyper and climbing the walls, the next he's all recluse and isolated. And in general, he's just become a real pain in the butt to even be around, let alone live with." Kelly says.

"David's just going through a rough time right now." Donna says, leaping to his defense.

"Look, I don't know what's going on, but back in high school when I worked on the crisis hotline, I dealt with people with those very same traits you were talking about, and in most cases it was a little more than just going through a rough time." Andrea says.

"What are you saying?" Donna asks with concern.

"I'm saying, you should consider the possibility that he may be into something a little more serious." Andrea says as the other three girls look at her. Andrea gulps and then blurts out "Like drugs."

"Drugs? David? No way." Donna says.

"No, Donna, I've been thinking the same thing." Kelly replies. "When my mother was in relapse she acted the exact same way that David's acting now with the constant mood swings, always edgy, and picking fights with people for no reason."

"Look Kel, what happened between David and Scott the other night has nothing to do with….." Donna begins, but is instantly cut off by Brenda who hears Scott's name enter the conversation and immediately wants to know what they're referring too.

"Woah, hold up." Brenda says with concern. "What happened with Scott the other night?" she asks. Brenda's close friendship with Scott is still very important to her, and the fact that his name was brought up has increased her interest in this conversation significantly. Donna on the other hand wants to keep what happened a secret so not to cause any more trouble.

"Just forget it." Donna says.

"Donna, tell me, what happened?" Brenda asks assertively.

Donna doesn't answer, but Kelly doesn't feel the need to protect David like Donna does and speaks up. "To make a long story short. David invited Scott over." Kelly says

"Kelly." Donna cries, wanting her to stop, but Kelly ignores her and continues on.

"David didn't show up, and Donna and I invited Scott to stay for dinner." Kelly explains.

"Yeah, go on." Brenda says curiously.

"Well, my mom called during dinner, wanting to talk about the custody hearing again. So I took the call and went back and my room. And just a few minutes later, I hear screaming coming from the living room. I run out to see what's going on and find Scott on the floor, our bookcase fallen apart, and David yelling like a maniac and talking about what a horrible person Scott was for putting the moves on Donna." Kelly says.

"What?" Brenda says angrily, her eyes getting wide as she has that look of wanting to go on the attack.

"Kel, did you really have to tell them about that?" Donna asks.

"Donna, what happened?" Brenda asks, grabbing Donna's arm assertively. Donna frowns, looking really uncomfortable.

"It was all a big misunderstanding." Donna says as she sighs. "There was music playing and we had some candles lit. I started to cry because I was upset about David dumping me. Scott came over and gave me a hug. David walked in right at that time, and thought we had some romantic thing going on."

"Yes, and?" Brenda asks, with the same aggressive look on her face

"David punched him..." Donna says. "in the face." At that point, Brenda scoots over to the edge of her seat and is ready to get up and walk right over there. Kelly reaches across the table and grabs Brenda by the wrist.

"Brenda don't." Kelly says. "Donna and I are handling this. Don't go and make things worse. This isn't your fight."

"Oh yes it is." Brenda says assertively as she pulls away from Kelly's grip. "The second he went and laid a hand on Scott, he made it my fight."

Brenda stands up as Kelly and Andrea look on worriedly, not knowing what's going to happen. Donna cups her hands and puts her head down in between her hands as she doesn't want to watch what is about to happen.

"Oh boy." whispers Kelly.

"This is not going to be pretty." Andrea says.

"I should have known she'd react like this. Brenda still has a major soft spot for Scott Scanlon." Kelly says.

Dylan walks in the front door right as Brenda is marching toward David. He tries to greet her with a kiss, but is caught off guard when Brenda darts right past him and walks over to the table that David is sitting at. Kelly gets up and rushes over to Dylan.

"Dylan, if I were you, I'd turn around and walk right back out that door." Kelly says.

"Why?" Dylan asks.

"Trust me, it's likely to get very ugly in here." Kelly says as she motions her head toward David's table. There is a waitress serving David, Brenda waits until she's gone before she goes over there.

"Yeah, do you think I could get some ketchup for these hash browns, like today?" David asks grouchily. Brenda slowly walks over to David with her arms folded as she glares down at him. David doesn't notice her at first, but she speaks up to get his attention.

"Hello David." Brenda says in a low but firm voice, meaning business. David ignores her at first but then looks up when he realizes that Brenda isn't going anywhere.

"What do you want, Brenda?" David asks in a soft, but unwelcoming tone.

"Very simple. I want to know what in the hell you were thinking when you hit your so-called best friend in the face." Brenda snarls.

David looks over in Donna's direction as Dylan, Kelly, and Andrea are watching. Donna is still holding her hand up over her head.

"Well, I can see there are no secrets kept in the sorority of sisterly gossip." David says. "Look, whatever Kelly and Donna may have told you, I guarantee you that it's only half the truth. There are two sides to every story."

"So tell me, David, tell me your side of the story." Brenda says skeptically.

"Well to make it simple, Scott saw my break up with Donna as his opportunity to put the moves on her, so I gave him a taste of my fist." David says.

"That's ridiculous." Brenda barks. "Scott would never put the moves on Donna. Number one, unlike you, he has decency. And number two, he's far too shy to put the moves on anybody."

"Pft, that's what you think." David says, while snickering. "Look Brenda, I've known Scott a lot longer than you have. In fact, I've known him my whole life. And I know what his way of thinking is a lot more than you do. The fact is that he's been jealous of me."

"Oh my god." Brenda mutters. "You are a piece of work, you know that. What reason would he possibly have to be jealous of you?"

"He's jealous because I was the one who became popular and made friends, and he only made friends because he latched onto me." David says.

"You're pathetic, David." Brenda mutters, looking at David with a disgusted look.

"Look, how is this any of your business anyways? Why do you even care?" David asks.

"Because I worked for months last year to try to help him build the kind of confidence he needs to meet people and make friends, to show everyone what a great guy he is if people just give him a chance. That's something he'll need when he gets out into the real world. And god only knows how much you did to set that back with the right hook you planted on his jaw." Brenda argues.

David turns up his nose and snarls in anger and hatred back at Brenda. "Look Brenda, this little touch feely friendship you and Scott had last year was all well and good. But I think it's time you open your eyes and move on. The guy just doesn't have what it takes to get a girlfriend or even make any friends. Take it from somebody who knows him the best, he's socially incompetent. And you can stop making him out to be some sort of saint. It's pathetic. Besides, it's not like you really wanted to be friends with him in the first place." David says.

"What the hell does that mean? Of course I did. I went to prom with him last year in case you forgot." Brenda says, her temper clearly about to boil over.

"Oh please, we all know you just used him to try to make Dylan jealous so he'd come running back to you." David says as Brenda just looks at him, the fury is swelling up in her eyes and on her face. "What's the matter? The truth hurt? You know, Brenda. You're such a hypocrite. You can dish out criticism but you can't take it when somebody throws it back in your face. Now why don't you go back over there and listen to more of Kelly and Donna's lies and leave me alone." David says nastily.

Brenda sees the waitress walking over to David's table with a plastic squeeze bottle of ketchup. She goes over and grabs the ketchup out of the waitress hands and unscrews the top of it, then walks back over to David.

"Here David, your ketchup's here." Brenda says. Brenda holds the ketchup bottle over David's head and turns it upside down and squeezes it. Ketchup spills over top of David's head, getting in his hair, on his face, and running down his clothes, completely running the outfit that he had on.

"OH MY GOD! BRENDA, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? ARE YOU INSANE?" David screams. At this point the entire Peach Pit stops and turns to look at the scene that Brenda and David have caused. Kelly and Dylan both rush over to the table, as does Nat who comes running from the kitchen.

"Brenda? You got ketchup all over the place!" Nat cries.

"Sorry, Nat. I'll be leaving now." Brenda says as she turns around and marches out the door. Nat starts to grab napkins for David and hand them to him.

"YOU'RE CRAZY, YOU KNOW THAT?" David screams as he starts to walk in Brenda's direction but runs smack dab into the outstretched hand of Dylan.

"I'd dial it down a notch if I were you, Silver." Dylan says.

"Get out of my face, Dylan." David snarls.

"Or what? You'll punch me too?" Dylan suggests. "I'm not Scott, David. I really don't think you want to go there."

David turns to look at Kelly. The ketchup is dripping off his face and onto the floor. "Gee Kel, is there anybody you haven't told yet?"

"David, why don't you just step outside and cool off?" Dylan suggests.

"Why don't you go to hell? And take that bitch girlfriend of yours with you." David says as he starts to bolt for the door. He is stopped cold as Dylan reaches out and grabs him by the arm just as he's walking by him, stopping David dead in his tracks.

Dylan turns to face David with a no-nonsense look on his face as he speaks calmly, but in a very tough manner. "I know you're peeved right now. I understand. But if you ever call Brenda that again, you're going to have a lot bigger problems to worry about than a little ketchup on your shirt." Dylan warns as he lets David go. David jerks his arm away and bolts out the door.

"David, wait!" Donna screams as she goes running after him.

Dylan, Kelly, and Andrea stay behind to help clean up the ketchup mess that is now all over the table and all over the floor.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Will try to have the next chapter out soon.**

**Please take a few minutes to review. Your comments are very important to me.**


	13. Black eyes and big checks

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p>Donna and Kelly arrive at the beach apartment at the same time. After spending the day studying for finals, they met up at the Condor's nest to try to figure out what to do about the growing problem with David and his increasingly hostile attitude.<p>

What started off as mere frustration from David over Donna refusing to sleep with him, has now escalated into bitter feelings that involve most of the rest of the gang. And at least three of Kelly and Donna's friends are now on the outs with David. The girls know that if things continue to go down the same road, that David is going to drive a wedge in between them and the rest of their friends. This is something they both know they can't let happen.

Kelly suspects that David is doing drugs. And while she has no solid proof of it yet, she's seen this type of behavior before with her mother. Through experience, Kelly knows that a tough and assertive approach to dealing with David is really the only solution. Donna agrees, but is not fully on board. Her feelings for David are still there and she has doubts about what making a stand will accomplish.

"Kel, I don't know. Are you sure about this?" Donna asks as she and Kelly both reach the front door of their apartment.

"Donna, for the last time, yes." Kelly answers assertively. I told you, giving David this ultamative is the only way we're going to get through to him. He's got to see how his bad attitude and destructive lifestyle are hurting not just himself, but everyone around him."

"I know." Donna says with sorrow in her voice. "This just feels like we're ganging up on him."

Kelly turns to look at Donna. "Look, whatever happens, just stand behind me on this. I know it's hard, but believe me, it's what is best for David in the long run." Donna nods half-heartedly. Kelly and Donna march into their house and back to David's room where they open the door. David is sound asleep as the snoring is really loud.

"Wake up, David!" Kelly says loudly and bluntly as she sits on the bed. David rolls over and mumbles.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up." Kelly continues as she starts to shake him. Donna stands there grimacing.

After several shakes, David is startled awake as he opens his eyes and look angrily at Kelly and Donna. "Do you mind? I'm trying to sleep?" David snarls.

"Well now you're awake and you're going to listen to us." Kelly asserts.

"Oh god." moans a grumpy David. "Look, Brenda and Dylan are both jerks, all right. And if you want to take their side, go right ahead. I really don't care." David says as he rolls over in bed, turning his back to both the girls.

"David, this isn't about Brenda and what happened at the Peach Pit this morning." Donna says, adding in on the conversation.

"That's right. This is about your completely juvenile behavior as of late." Kelly asserts. David doesn't answer them. "Quite frankly, David, we're tired of it. We're tired of your snide remarks, your rude behavior, your nasty outbursts, and most of all we're tired of having to defend you from everyone else."

"So then don't. I really don't give a damn what Brenda, Dylan, or anyone else thinks about me. So just let them talk, all right. I don't care." David says.

"You may not care, David. But we do." Donna says. "I mean this whole thing with you is affecting everyone. And we're not going to be caught in the middle of it."

"That's right. You can choose to burn bridges with all your friends if you want to, but you're not going to drag us down with you." says Kelly.

"So what are you saying?" David asks as he rolls over to face Kelly and Donna and sits up in bed. "You want me to move out?"

Kelly and Donna both look at each other then turn back to David. "We're not going to go there just yet, David." Kelly says.

"That's right. You see, we feel that there is still part of you that really wants to do the right thing and make things right with your friends, and ours. So we're going to give you the chance to show us what you're really made of." Donna says.

"And you can start by apologizing to Scott." Kelly says.

"What?" David asks.

"You heard me, David." Kelly says. "If you want to start to make things right, you will apologize to Scott not only for punching him in the face, but the nasty way you've been treating him lately."

"And if I don't?" David asks. Kelly turns to Donna, indicating that she wants her to be the one to initiate what is going to be said next.

Donna gulps. "Well, then either you're going to have to move out, or Kelly and I are." Donna says.

David looks at both of them for a second and flops back down in bed with a huge sigh of exasperation. "Okay, all right, fine." David answers. "I'll give Scott a call."

"Oh no, David. That's not going to do." Kelly says. "You're going to go over to his house and apologize to him personally."

"What? Are you nuts?" David asks. "Why are you doing this?"

"Cause it's the right thing to do." Donna says.

"Yeah, so do it, David. Make everything easier for all of us." Kelly says.

* * *

><p>Dylan has gone to visit Jim at Casa Walsh that evening. He had hoped to see him while Brenda wasn't around so that she wouldn't suspect that anything was up. He realizes that Suzanne and Erica living with him is going to continue to be a problem that in the long term will drive a wedge in between him and Brenda.<p>

Suzanne appears to be trying to find a job so that she and Erica can start fresh in L.A. But even when she does find a job, it's going to take a while to get going. But he has come up with a solution that he feels will be the best for everybody. The problem is, he's going to have to get Jim Walsh to agree to it, and he knows that in of itself is going to be a major challenge.

"Hello Dylan." greets Jim as he answers the door.

"Hey Jim.' Dylan replies as he shakes Jim's hand. "Thanks for seeing me on such short notice.

"It's not a problem, son." Jim replies as he leads Dylan into the living room.

"Brenda's not here?" Dylan asks.

"Nope, Brandon and Brenda are both out and Cindy's upstairs. And as always what is said between us will be kept strictly confidential." Jim says.

"Good." Dylan says.

"So, what's on your mind?" Jim asks.

"Well, let me make a long story short." Dylan says. "As much as I love Erica, my house just isn't big enough for her and Suzanne to keep living there indefinitely."

"Well, you'll get no argument from me there." Jim replies with a slight chuckle.

"Look, I know Suzanne is trying to start fresh out here in L.A. And both you and I know how difficult that can be." Dylan says as Jim nods. "So, I want to help them out. I want to give her ten grand."

"Dylan!" Jim speaks up in a disapproving tone.

"Just hear me out, Jim." Dylan says. "I can't kick them out into the street. So, it's either I help them out, or they go on living at my house."

"Dylan…" Jim starts as he searches for the right words to say. "I warned you about this way back when I had my first trust meeting with you. Anyone who has a lot of money, like you do, has an increased risk of being the target of scam artists."

"So what am I supposed to do, Jim? Am I just supposed to kick her and her daughter, my sister out into the streets? Why don't you tell me what I'm supposed to do." Dylan asks.

Jim takes a deep breath, searching for what to say next. "Look Dylan, I know how important having a family is to you, and I can understand you wanting to help them out. But you have to be careful." Jim replies

"It's ten grand, Jim. A lousy ten grand. I'm not mortgaging my future or anything. It's my money. I want to do this."

Jim nods as he gets up and walks over to the fire place as he tries to come up with a solution. "All right. How about we do this." Jims tarts as Dylan listens intently. "We'll give them five thousand dollars to start. But on one condition."

"What?" Dylan asks curiously.

"That she gives you her social security number." Jim says.

"For what? Like a tax write off or something?" Dylan asks.

"No, so I can run a background check on her." Jim replies.

Dylan rolls his eyes. "And just what am I supposed to say to her? 'Here's some money to help you out, but I don't really trust you, so give me your social security number.' "

"Blame it on me, Dylan. I have no trouble being made out to be the bad guy here. Just tell her that your cynical, over-protective business manager needs her social security number. Believe me, Dylan, this is standard procedure whenever anyone applies for a loan." Jim says.

"Yeah, at a bank maybe. This is personal. We're talking about family here." Dylan argues.

"Dylan, if she's legit, then she won't have any trouble giving it to you." Jim says.

"And if she does?" Dylan asks as he raises his eyebrows.

"Well…" Jim starts. "In that event, I'd start asking questions if I were you."

Dylan just stands there looking back at Jim. Logically he knows that what he just said was the truth. But still, he just wonders how Suzanne is going to react to this.

* * *

><p>While Dylan is meeting with Jim, Brenda has stopped off at Scott's house on the way home. She has been worried about him all day long and wants to check to see how he's doing both physically and emotionally.<p>

Brenda goes up quietly to the front door of the Scanlon house and rings the door bell. She takes a deep breath as she is prepared for the always awkward moment of having to deal with Scott's mom, because she never knows if she's going to be in one of her crazy moods. Thankfully for Brenda, Sue opens the door, and is kind of surprised to see Brenda standing there. Sue has matured somewhat since Brenda last saw her in high school. She has grown a few feet and is considerably more attractive now than what she was a year ago. But her personality is still the same.

"Brenda!" Sue says loudly. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi Sue. Is your brother around?" Brenda asks.

"Yeah, sure, come on in." Sue says as Brenda walks in. Sue closes the door behind her. "Listen, I heard what you did to David at the Peach Pit. And all I can say is that I wish I had been there to see it."

"Really?" Brenda asks surprisingly.

"Yeah, I'm so glad you put that jerk in his place. After what he did to Scott, I was half tempted to go over there and knock him out myself." Sue says. "Brenda I totally take back every mean thing I ever said about you."

"That's great, Sue." Brenda says as she fakes a smile and tries her best to show gratitude. "But really, I just want to see how Scott's doing."

"Oh yeah, right. Sorry." Sue says. "Scotty! You have company!" Sue yells upstairs to her brother.

"Hey Brenda." Scott says as he appears from around the corner. Brenda turns to look at him and is startled by what she sees. Scott has a black eye and his left cheek is swollen.

"Oh my god." Brenda says in reaction to looking at Scott's face. Scott chuckles then grins shyly as he tries to play it off.

"Oh don't worry." Scott says. "It's a lot worse than it looks."

"God, I can't believe David sucker punched you in the face." Brenda says.

"Me either. All I can say is he better not show up at this house ever again, cause I have a baseball bat with his name on it." Sue says.

Brenda chuckles as Scott turns to look at his sister. "Sue, can you give us a minute." Scott says. Sue grins as she turns, making her way back to her room. "You mind if we step outside?" Scott whispers to Brenda. Given the crowded house, Scott knows there is always the possibility of somebody listening in. So he decided going outside was the best option.

Scott and Brenda both walk outside as Scott closes the door behind him.

"So how are you doing?" Brenda asks. "I wanted to call you the moment I heard."

"How'd you find out?" Scott asks.

"Donna spilled it at breakfast this morning." Brenda replies.

"And that's when you poured ketchup all over him?" Scott asks.

Brenda shrugs. "More or less." she answers with a slight grin. "Are you upset?"

Scott thinks for a moment then shakes his head. "Not upset. But Brenda, you shouldn't get in fights with your friends on my behalf. I mean, I don't want to see you start to lose friends because of me." Scott says.

Brenda flashes Scott a reassuring smile. "You remember what I told you before I graduated?" she asks. Scott shakes his head. "You and me are pals. And anybody who treats you bad or wrongs you is going to have to answer to me."

Scott nods his head. "I know, but….." Scott starts getting cut off in mid-sentence.

"But nothing, Scott." Brenda replies. "What David did to you was wrong, and he needed to be put in his place. And until he apologizes to you, I don't even want him for a friend."

Scott stands there for a moment, taking in everything that Brenda just told him. "Wow." he responds. "You know I've never had anybody go out on a limb like this for me before."

"Hey, you'd do the same for me, right?" Brenda asks.

"Yeah." Scott replies with I smile. "I would."

"I thought so." Brenda says as she leans in and kisses Scott on the cheek.

"Ow." Scott replies.

"Oh, sorry." Brenda says with an embarrassing giggle. "That's your swollen side, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but it's okay." Scott says. "Thanks Brenda."

Brenda and Scott smile at each other as both are feeling better.

* * *

><p>Brenda returns home to Casa Walsh just as Dylan is walking out of the front door after his meeting with Jim. Brenda is surprised yet happy to see Dylan. She casually walks up to him with a loving and flirtatious grin on her face, as he smiles back at her.<p>

"Well hey there little lady." Dylan greets jokingly.

"Howdy stranger, what brings you around these parts?" Brenda replies playfully as she goes walking up to Dylan.

"I just had a little business to discuss with your father." Dylan says as Brenda leans in to kiss him. "Woah, easy there. You're not armed with Heinz 57 are you?" Dylan jokes as Brenda breaks out laughing.

"Relax, it's only ketchup." Brenda jokes as she wraps her arms around Dylan and leans in and plants a kiss right on his lips. The two of them engage in a ten second open mouth French kiss on the porch before finally releasing.

"You know, I never knew ketchup could be so deadly." Dylan replies with a slight smile.

"Was it really that bad?" Brenda asks as she grimaces. Dylan pulls her in closer, with his arms around her waist as he begins to squeeze tight.

"Well, I wouldn't count on getting a birthday present from Silver from this year." Dylan says.

"Mmm, like I care." Brenda says chuckling.

"And Nat was a little annoyed about the mess you made, but he still loves you." Dylan says.

"So he won't be taking Laverne's honey pie off the menu anytime soon?" Brenda jokes.

"Mmmm, probably not. But I wouldn't count on getting a discount on it anytime soon." Dylan says slyly with a grin as he leans in and kisses her again. "I must say though, Bren, you got on me about flying off the handle. Yet you go and do so something like this."

"What can I say, Dylan, you bring out the best and the worst in me." Brenda jokes. The two begin to kiss their on the porch again, making out for a total of about twenty seconds before finally releasing from the kiss. "I really wish we could go back to your place." Brenda says.

Dylan sighs. "Yeah, but that's not the best idea right now with Erica and Suzanne still there."

"I know." Brenda replies. "Besides, I have finals to study for anyways. So it's probably a good thing. But don't worry, we'll have Donna's ski trip to Big Bear to look forward too, right?"

"Right." Dylan answers. "Plus, if things go as they should, Suzanne and Erica will have their own place soon and you and I can go back to long nights on my couch." Dylan says as he begins to kiss Brenda again, but this time Brenda pulls away with a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean?" Brenda asks.

"What?" Dylan asks. "What are you talking about?"

"You said 'if things go as planned'?" Brenda asks.

Dylan pauses for a second as he realizes he let something slip that he didn't intend to. "Oh, well you know, Suzanne is trying to get a job so that she and Erica can get a place of their own. So what I meant was, hopefully that all goes well so things can get back to normal." Dylan says.

Brenda looks at Dylan as she puts on a smile and nods. "Oh, okay sure." Brenda says. Deep down, Brenda has her suspicions about everything involving Suzanne. But she is doing her best to avoid bringing them up to Dylan in fear of causing an argument.

"So listen, I'll see you tommorow, okay?" Dylan says as he leans in and gives Brenda a kiss good-bye. "Just watch out for those ketchup bottles." he jokes. Dylan jogs out to his Porsche and leaps over the top of the drivers door, starts the car up, and takes off down the road. Brenda watches him leave. She can't escape the thought that he is hiding something from her. Brenda walks inside and decides to ask her father what is going on. Jim is in the living room with a ball game on for background noise as he goes over some papers.

"Hey Dad." Brenda greets.

"Oh, hey sweetie, how's it going?" Jim responds.

"Good. What was Dylan doing here?" Brenda asks.

"Oh he just had a few things he needed to talk to me about." Jim replies as he begins to put his papers away in a brief case. "Money related."

"Like what?" Brenda inquires. At that point Jim looks up at her with a serious look on his face.

"Brenda, I'm surprised at you." Jim says. "You know perfectly well that I can't discuss Dylan's financial affairs with you or anybody else. It would violate the confidentiality of the trust."

Brenda eases off as she realizes this conversation isn't going to go anywhere. "I'm sorry, Dad, you're right." Brenda replies. "I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I'm just worried about him, that's all."

Jim frowns slightly as he nods his head in understanding. "I know you are. But believe me, I'm looking out for his best interests."

"I know you are, Dad." Brenda replies with a look of worry on her face as she stares back at him.

* * *

><p>Dylan quietly unlocks his front door and slips into his house. He glances around to see that Erica is fast asleep on the couch. However, Suzanne is up and is reading the newspaper in the kitchen with a single dim light on.<p>

Dylan makes his way over to her. "Hey." he greets as she nods back at him. "How'd it go today?" Dylan asks, referring to Suzanne's job search.

Suzanne sighs. "Not good." she answers. "Basically every place I went to either they weren't hiring or they had atleast fifty other applicants all applying for the same position."

"Man, that's rough." Dylan sighs.

"Yeah, this keeps up, I might have to go back to waitressing." Suzanne says.

"Well, keep your head up. I'm sure something will turn up eventually." Dylan replies, trying to be encouraging.

"That's all well and good." Suzanne says. "But how much longer can Erica and I keep burdening you by living here."

"Oh Suzanne, you're no burden to me." Dylan says.

"Well, that's sweet of you to say so. But the fact of the matter is you got a life you need to live. You got a girlfriend. You got college. You need to be able to get on with that life and Erica and I need our own place, where we can make a fresh start. Somewhere around here where you can still have a relationship with your sister, but also enjoy your freedom and independence as well." Suzanne explains. Unbeknownst to either of them, Erica has woken up, but continues to lie on the sofa and listen in on Dylan and Suzanne's conversation.

Dylan takes a deep breath. "Look, Suzanne, I hear what you're saying. And I agree with you. And I'd like to help you guys out."

"What are you talking about?" Suzanne asks. Dylan reaches into his shirt pocket and grabs a check that has been made out to her and places it on the table. Suzanne, a little hesitant at first, reaches out and slides the check over to her and looks at it with a surprised look on her face. "Five thousand dollars?" she asks.

"Just a little bit to help you get started." Dylan says.

"Oh no, Dylan, I can't." Suzanne cries out. "You've done more than enough already.

"Just take it, all right." Dylan says. "Living here in L.A. is expensive, especially for someone just starting out. Even once you get a job, you're going to need some help with initial expenses. Besides, I want to do this for you."

Suzanne chuckles. "Well, okay, but as long as you understand that this is just a loan. As soon as I get a job and get back on my feet, I will pay you back."

Dylan takes a deep breath as he ponders how to word what he's about to say next. "Suzanne, there's one more thing, and I really hope you aren't going to have a problem with it." Dylan says as Suzanne looks up at Dylan waiting for what he has to say next. "I need to get your social security number."

"My social security number?" Suzanne asks.

"Well, not for me, it's my financial manager. He runs a background check on everyone I do business with. He says it's just standard procedure.

"I see." Suzanne says, her tone of voice changing. "You want anything else? Maybe you'd like my finger prints? How about you have me take a lie detector test?'" Suzanne says angrily. At this point, Erica begins to grasp the stuffed animal she's sleeping with tightly as she is frightened by her mom and Dylan arguing.

"Suzanne, I didn't mean it like that." Dylan says.

"Yeah you did. Face it, Dylan, you don't trust me." Suzanne argues.

"It has nothing to do with me, it was a condition for me lending you the money." Dylan says.

"I see. Well, you know what." Suzanne says as she crumples up the check and throws it back at Dylan. "You can keep your damn check. Because I am not for sale." she says as she gets up and storms out of the house.

"Suzanne, wait a minute. Suzanne!" Dylan cries out, but she ignores him and leaves. Erica lies there with a look of intense worry on her face as she wonders if this will mean the end of her having Dylan as a brother.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon, Kelly and Donna pull up to the corner of Scott's street in Kelly's convertible. David is sitting in the back seat with a disgruntled look on his face.<p>

Kelly shuts the car off and the three of them just sit there in silence for several minutes before Kelly finally speaks up.

"Well, are you going to go apologize or are we just going to sit here all afternoon?" Kelly asks.

A sulking David rolls his eyes before speaking up. "Do you two really need to be here?" David asks.

"Yes, we do. We're going to make sure you go through with what you said you were going to do." Kelly replies.

"Oh great, so now you're saying you don't trust me." David says.

"David, we're not saying that….." Donna says getting cut off by Kelly.

"Donna!" Kelly interrupts. "In a word, David, no I don't trust you. Not after the way you've been acting lately. So if you want to start earning that trust back, then you can march up to his front door and ring the doorbell. Otherwise, we can drive you right back to the beach apartment where we can start talking about who is going to be moving out."

"Okay, Okay!" David grunts. "I'm going. I'd just like to have a little privacy."

"We won't be eavesdropping, David. We'll stay out of sight and let you and Scott talk." Donna says.

David gets out of the car and slowly and unenthusiastically begins to shuffle towards Scott's front door. He has no idea what's going to happen when he rings the doorbell. He's prepared himself for the worst, like Sue or Mrs. Scanlon telling him to beat it and slamming the door in his face. All he knows is he wants to get this over with. He's on a downer at that moment due to the drugs wearing off. David gets to the front porch, turns around to check and see if Donna and Kelly are still there, then reluctantly rings the doorbell. After a few seconds the door opens and Sue is standing there glaring back at him with a look that could kill.

"Hi Sue." David greets in a low tone.

"What are you doing here?" Sue asks in an unwelcoming tone.

"I came by to see Scott. Is he around?" David asks.

"Why? You want to blacken his other eye?" Sue barks as she scowls at David.

"Look, is he here or not? I don't have all day." David snarls in an aggravated tone.

"No, he's not. And even if he was, he doesn't have time for jerks like you. You have a lot of nerve showing up here, you know that? You know, mom and dad always thought of you like a son. But deep down, you were always nothing but a selfish bastard….." Sue rants, getting cut off by a voice coming from behind her.

"Sue!" Scott yells out as he appears at the front door. "That's enough." Scott says. Sue gives David one last death glare before walking back inside. Scott then walks outside, closing the door behind him so that he and David can talk in private. Scott stands there with his arms folded as he looks back at David. The black eye and swollen cheek are still very prevalent on his face.

"What do you want, David?" Scott asks in a soft but uncharacteristically assertive tone, letting David know that he intended to stand his ground.

David takes a deep breath. He's been practicing what to say in his mind, but now standing there face to face with his best friend who he's known his whole life, he felt really awkward.

"Simple. I want to apologize." David says. Scott stands there staring back at David through his black eye with a skeptical look on his face as he continues to stand there with his arms folded.

"Okay David, I'm listening. Say what you came here to say." Scott says.

"Look Scott, we've known each other a long time, our whole lives. And I know what we've had our fair share of arguments over the years. The fact is that sometimes I over react and do things I shouldn't do, and the other night just happened to be one of those nights, all right?" David explains. Scott just stands there staring back at David with a very skeptical look in his eye as he doubts the sincerity of David's apology. "LOOK, I'M SORRY, ALL RIGHT?" David screams. "What do you want me to say, Scott? I am sorry. I shouldn't have hit you. What's it going to take for us to be friends again? You want to punch me so we're even? Go right ahead, take your best shot." David says as he taps his jaw, urging Scott to hit him.

"David." Scott says softly shaking his head.

"That not good enough? You want to yell at me in front of everyone? You want to sneak up behind me and pull my shorts down in the main quad of CU? You want to tar and feather me in public square? What's it going to be, Scott? Just tell me what it's going to take for us to be friends again. Because otherwise Kelly and Donna are never going to speak to me again." David cries out.

Scott takes a deep breath as he tries to think of what to say back to David. He feels like he hardly knows the guy who he's talking to. The David Silver he knows has way too much pride to make such a spectacle of himself like this.

"You just don't get it, David." Scott replies. You know what hurts the most? And it's not this black eye you gave me."

"What?" David responds.

"What hurts is that you would actually think for even a split second that after all we've been through together, that I would even consider making a move on Donna." Scott says. "That really hurt, David."

"I know." David replies as he hangs his head.

"I know how much she means to you. And you know me better than anybody. Do you honestly think I, the very same person who it took three years to muster the courage to ask Brenda Walsh out on a date, could make a move on your girlfriend behind your back and go to sleep with a nice clean conscious at night?" Scott argues.

"No, I know you would never do a thing like that, Scott." David says remorsefully.

"So why did you just jump to conclusions that was what I was doing?" Scott asks. "I would never ever try to take Donna away from you."

"Yes, I know, Scott. And I'm sorry. I just wasn't thinking at all." David says as Scott just stares back at him. "Look, I know I've been a jerk. And if you don't want to hang out with me anymore, fine, I understand. But the fact is that if you won't make up with me, I may lose Donna forever. And Kelly, I may lose her as a sister as well. Everything that I worked for to get in high school is going to be gone. So I'm asking you, please, can we put this behind us?"

Scott shakes his head and looks back at David, still feeling like something just isn't adding up. "I don't know, David." Scott replies.

"Listen, I told my dad that I'd watch Erin this Saturday. I'm was going to take her to Kiddie Land. Why don't you come along? We can talk things out. And I know Erin would love to see you again." David says.

"Oh give me a break, David, she's met me all of one time?" Scott asks.

"Well, let's change that. You after all are the expert when it comes to being a big brother and looking after toddlers." David says.

"Well after being the oldest of six kids, I better be." Scott says.

"So what do you say?" David asks.

Scott ponders for a moment. Part of him would love to tell David where to go right then and there, but that's not the kind of guy he is. He forgives people, and he knows it would be stupid to throw away his life-long friendship with David over this.

"All right, David. What time do you want me to come over?" Scott asks.

"Make it nine o'clock. I told my dad that I'd pick up Erin at ten." David says.

"All right, I'll be there." Scott says as he looks back at David. There is no handshake or hug between them. David's too under the influence of drugs and Scott is watching David very closely as he tries to figure out what it is about him that's off.

* * *

><p>As Dylan gets home from classes, Erica comes walking out to his car. She has a very sad and glum look on her face. This instantly worries Dylan.<p>

"Hey there, kid, why the long face?" Dylan asks.

"Mom says we're going back to Iowa." says a dejected Erica. Dylan immediately gets an upset look on his face.

"Oh man, I didn't think it would come to this." he mutters.

"Dylan, I have something to tell you, and I really hope you won't be mad at me." Erica says. Dylan stares back at her with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm not going to like this very much, am I?" Dylan asks.

"Well, I heard you and mom talking last night. And….."

"Look, I was only trying to help her out. I want what's best for you guys, I really do." Dylan says.

"I know that." Erica says. "But this morning, when my mom was in the shower, I went into her purse and I got this for you." Erica says as she looks around to make sure her mom isn't there and hands Dylan her mother's social security card.

"Social security card?" Dylan asks. "Erica, you shouldn't have done this. I don't want you getting in trouble on my account."

"I know. And I don't want to get in trouble either." Erica says. "I only took it because I knew you wanted it. It really scared me when you and mom fought last night. It took us so long to find you. I don't want to lose you, Dylan. I like having you as a brother."

Dylan gets down on one knee to look Erica in the eye. "Hey, you're not going to lose me, I promise. Wherever you are, I promise I'll keep in touch. And if you are ever in any trouble at all, all it takes is one phone call and I'm on the next plane out there."

"Yes, I know. But it just won't be the same as having you near by." Erica says as she looks as if she's about to cry. With his heart breaking, Dylan reaches out and pulls her in for a hug as she hugs him back, not wanting to let go. At that moment Suzanne comes out of the house.

"Erica, I'm just about packed." Suzanne says. At that point Erica whispers into Dylan's ear.

"Don't tell mom I gave it to you." Erica whispers. Dylan very discreetly sticks Suzanne's social security card into his jeans pocket, then stands up and walks over to Suzanne.

"Erica tells me that you're going back to Iowa?" Dylan asks.

"Oh just for a few days to tie up some loose ends, then we'll be back to make a fresh start." Suzanne explains.

"A few days?" Erica asks.

"Mom, I thought you said we were leaving for Iowa today. You didn't say we'd be coming back." Erica cries.

"Oh honey, is that why you've been so sad all day?" Suzanne cries. "Oh no, we'll be back, I promise." Suzanne says as both she and Dylan smile. Dylan then turns to Suzanne.

"Listen, Suzanne, about last night." Dylan starts.

"Oh no, Dylan. You don't need to say anything." Suzanne replies. "In fact, I'm the one who needs to apologize to you. I had no right to lash out at you like that after all you've done for us."

"No, you were justified." Dylan says. "I had no right asking you for your social security number. It's just..."

"I know, it's just business. And believe me, I understand. If I were you, I'd probably want to do the same thing." Suzanne says. "I guess part of it is because I'm not use to being dependent on someone. That's why I want us to get a place of our own. So you think we can put it behind us?" Suzanne asks.

"On one condition." Dylan says. "You take back this check." He says as he hands Suzanne back the crumpled up check she threw at him last night. Suzanne reluctantly takes it as she smiles slightly at Dylan.

"Well sweetie, I guess we can fly back to Iowa now." Suzanne says to Erica.

"But mom, I don't want to go back." Erica cries.

"Honey, we're only going to be gone a few days, then we're coming back." Suzanne explains.

"Well can't I stay here with Dylan?" Erica asks. Suzanne looks at Dylan and shakes her head.

"Oh no, sweetie, we can't do that. Dylan's got classes to go to. He doesn't have time to look after you." Suzanne says.

Dylan contemplates for a minute as he sees the desperate look in Erica's eyes. He knows he promised Brenda that he'd go to Big Bear with her after finals. But this was his sister. And after looking at her, he just knew he couldn't say no.

"Actually, my last final is tommorow. And after that, I'm free for a whole week. So we can do all kinds of stuff after that. You ever been to Magic Mountain?" Dylan asks.

"MAGIC MOUNTAIN!" Erica screams with excitement as she goes running into Dylan's arms as Suzanne smiles.

"Well, I guess that's settled." Suzanne says grinningly as Erica hugs Dylan as tightly as she can.

This would appear to be a very happy family moment for them, if it wasn't for one dark cloud hanging in the sky. How is Brenda going to react to having her vacation plans with Dylan turned down for the second time so he can be with his new family?

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: All right, well this takes us through the timeline of the 4****th**** season episode Scared Straight. The next chapter begins in the timeline of the following episode "Thicker than water." **

**I do have a few things I want to mention. First, the bad news. I know a lot of you reading this story are Brenda/Dylan fans. Well unfortunately for you guys, you probably aren't going to like the upcoming chapters all that much. Brenda and Dylan are going to have their problems and some of it isn't going to be an easy quick fix. There's going to be a lot of drama, and not all of it's going to be good. **

**But I will say this. I pretty much know how I'm going to write the rest of this fanfic, not just this story, but the third part of the trilogy that takes place in an alternate season 5 as well. And I do believe that it will be enjoyable. The thing is that it's not all going to be good times with Brenda & Dylan getting along. There are going to be some very rough patches in their relationship, and at certain points their future will seem very dark and bleak. All I can do is ask that those of you who have been reading since the beginning of PB&J stick with me. Because I have a very complex and dynamic plot in mind that I've pretty much mapped out entirely. And when all is said and done, I think you will like the finished project. You'll just have to stick with me through the dark times.**

**Anyways, that's all I'm going to say for now. I don't want to give anything away. I just want all the B/D fans reading that there are dark clouds on the horizon. **


	14. Erin, Erica, & Growing Pains

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I kept getting the names Erin & Erica intermixed in my head. I know who each one is. Erica is Suzanne's daughter, Dylan's sister (roughly about 11 or 12). Erin is the daughter of Mel & Jackie, and David & Kelly's half-sister (a toddler). But when I was writing this story out, I absent mindedly kept using their names interchangeably. But I went back and thoroughly reviewed and edited this chapter and I think I made all the corrections, but if there's any I missed, I apologize.**

**Anyways, continuing on with this story, we are clearly in the timeline of the 4****th**** seson episode "Thicker than water." Pretty much everything that happens in this chapter is similar to a scene that took place on that episode, but there are definite differences in the dialogue and in some cases the people who are involved in the scene, so I hope it's a fun read.**

**As always, thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

><p>Brenda sits on her bed up in her room on this bright crisp winter L.A. morning as she stares blankly at the foot of the bed. She was in the middle of packing for her trip to Big Bear with her friends, but got caught up in her thoughts midway through packing and just sat on the bed.<p>

The thought of spending a few days alone with Dylan was her motivation to help her get through finals. And only a few hours after she took her last final, Dylan called her up to break the news that he wouldn't be making the trip, but would be staying in town to look after Erica while Suzanne returned to Iowa for a few days to tie up some loose ends. Brenda responded to this news by being outwardly sympathetic and supportive of Dylan's decision. While he tried to be apologetic, she told him not to worry about it and have a good time. But inside, this crushed her. This was the second time in less than a month that Dylan had canceled a winter ski trip with Brenda for this little girl that he just found out was his sister.

She tries to re-gain her motivation to get packed for the trip. But knowing Dylan won't be there has taken a lot of enjoyment out of this trip for her. She keeps telling herself this is for Erica, so it's for the best. But she can't help but wonder if it is going to be like this from now on. Will Erica and Dylan's new family always be interfering with their plans? To compound Brenda's lack of enthusiasm, both Kelly and Andrea have backed out of the trip as well. Andrea just found out that she's pregnant and is trying to figure out a way to break the news to Jesse, and Kelly has come down with a case of the sniffles. But at least for Brenda, David wasn't going either. She is still on the outs with him and was prepared to completely back out of the trip all together if David came along.

Over in the next bedroom, Brandon is making a lot of noise as he is packing and looking for everything. He and Steve are both enthusiastic about this trip. After a semester of studying hard, and the whole thing with Professor Randall, his wife, and D'Shawn Hardell, Brandon was looking forward to some quality R&R on the ski slopes. And Steve had just pulled off a surprise and won the test against his nemesis John Sears at the KEG house, exposing John as the guy who framed him for breaking into Randall's office. Now Sears was out, and Steve could go back to his fraternity life style in peace. So after that drama, Steve was anxious for some fun on the slopes as well.

Brandon walks over to Brenda's bedroom from the adjoining bathroom. He has on a stocking hat and a heavy coat, as well as his ski boots, as he has tested everything out to make sure it still fits.

"Hey Bren, have you seen my ski goggles?" Brandon asks.

"Brandon, why would I have seen your ski goggles?" Brenda asks grouchily.

Brandon shrugs. "I don't know. I thought maybe you might have picked them up by accident and stuck them some place." Brandon says.

"No Brandon, I didn't pick them up by accident." Brenda responds, in a clear annoyed and dejected tone. "And if I had stuck them some place, I'm sure I would have found them by now and given them back to you."

"Okay. All right. Geez." Brandon replies. "I was just asking, you don't have to bite my head off."

Brenda sighs as she gets up off her bed and goes back to searching through her drawers, looking for clothes to pack. "Sorry, I'm just not feeling very chipper today." Brenda responds.

"So I see." Brandon replies in his typically upbeat voice. "This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain friend of ours named Dylan McKay not coming along, would it?" Brandon asks.

Brenda slams her dresser drawer shut after taking a couple of sweatshirts out and throwing them in her bag. "Well what do you expect? Not once, but twice he's backed out on a ski trip with me…" Brenda says, getting cut off.

"Excuse me…" Brandon interrupts. "…with us. I've been a part of both these trips too."

Brenda closes her eyes for a second as she lets off an exasperated smirk. "Sorry. Twice he's backed out on ski trips with us at the last minute to make time with Erica." Brenda says as she pauses. "I don't know. I mean Erica's great and all, but I guess I'm starting to feel more and more like a third wheel with her around. It's like all of a sudden, Dylan doesn't have time for me anymore."

"Come on, Bren, he just found out he has a sister. Cut the guy some slack." Brandon says.

"I know, Bran. That's why I told him to go out and have a good time. But I can't help it that part of me feels let down." Brenda says.

"So you told him it was okay for him to stay here with Erica, even though you're going to be upset about it?" Brandon asks.

Brenda shrugs. "Yeah, I guess." she replies

"You see, that right here is the reason why I've had problems getting a girlfriend. You women, you say one thing, yet you mean another." Brandon says.

"Oh thanks for the support, dear brother." Brenda jokes. "Look, I don't need a guilt trip."

"I know, Bren, I know. And believe me, I'm not trying to make you feel guilty. Just come to Big Bear with Steve, Donna, and me, and have fun. Besides, after getting snowed out of Aspen, I think the Walsh twins are owed a little fun from old man winter, don't you?" Brandon asks cheerfully as Brenda lets out a slight smile.

"You're right, Brandon." Brenda replies. "I'm just going to go have a good time at Big Bear and I won't even utter the words Dylan McKay until I get back."

"Now you're talking." Brandon says with a smile.

"So I guess I should finish packing." Brenda says.

"Yes you should, because Steve is going to be here any minute and you know he's going to want to hit the road as soon as he does." Brandon says.

Brenda puts the last of her clothes into her bag and zips it up. "Oh, have you seen my scarf?" Brenda asks.

"It's in the downstairs closet." Brandon says.

"Thanks Bran." Brenda replies as starts to walk out of her room

"See, I know where your stuff is, unlike you with my ski goggles." Brandon says. Brenda leaves her room and quietly makes her way downstairs to get her scarf. She thinks that both Jim and Cindy are still asleep, but gets surprised when she hears Jim's voice in the kitchen. He's on the phone, and the person who he's on the phone with is what instantly grabs Brenda's attention.

"Dylan, I don't know what Suzanne told you about her financial situation. But unless her definition of destitute is a whole lot different from mine, she hasn't been telling you the whole truth." Jim says over the phone. Brenda tip toes to right outside the kitchen, but remains out of sight as she eavesdrops on her dad's telephone conversation.

"I know because I ran a credit check on her and I found out she has a nice little nest egg in a bank in Iowa." Jim says over the phone as he pauses to listen to whatever Dylan's reply is. Brenda's face instantly turns white with concern. She wants to hear more. She knows her dad won't talk about this with her and this may be the closest she gets to finding out what is really going on.

"Look, I don't want to get into this over the phone. Brandon and Brenda are both heading off to the ski resort today, and I'll be around for most of the day, so why don't you swing by sometime this afternoon and we can talk about it then." Jim says. "All right, see you then. Bye." Jim says as he hangs up the phone. Brenda has her all she needed to hear at that point and she tip toes back to the stairway and back upstairs without being detected.

What she just heard her dad say to Dylan over the phone has reaffirmed her belief that Suzanne is hiding something and can't be trusted. She starts to ponder about what she can do, but realizes that she can't do anything. If she lets it be known to either Dylan or her father that she overheard the conversation, they will both accuse her of meddling. At that point, Brenda knows the only thing she can do is hope that her dad will get through to Dylan that he needs to be careful when dealing with Suzanne.

* * *

><p>Kelly is lying on the sofa in her thick white robe, covered up in a heavy blanket. There is a box of tissues close at hand on the coffee table next to the sofa. Donna is in the living room with her ski boots on, her bags are packed and ready to go. Kelly sneezes in a really high pitched squeak as she grabs a tissue to blow her nose.<p>

"Gunzutite." Donna says.

"Thanks." Kelly says as she blows her nose.

"Kel, it really stinks that you came down with this cold and have to miss out on this trip." Donna whines.

"Yeah, well, it's just my body's way of telling me that temperatures below 40 are something it doesn't agree with." Kelly replies in a stuffed up tone.

"I know, but still. You're not coming, Andrea's not coming, and neither is David." Donna says.

"Ugh, why would you even want David to come after the way he's been acting?" Kelly says.

"Oh come on, Kelly. He's been trying. I mean he did make up with Scott, didn't he?" Donna asks.

"Yeah, only because we held a loaded gun to his head." Kelly says. "Look Donna, think what you want, but David has problems. And if I find out he's doing drugs, then we really are moving out."

"But why?" Donna whines. Kelly rolls over and looks at Donna with an all business look on her face.

"Donna, I'm surprised at you." Kelly says. "You know darn well that if David brought drugs in here, we could all get into very big trouble, even if you and I had nothing to do with it."

Donna sighs. "I guess you're right. I'm just worried about him."

"Well, he's a big boy. I think he can take care of himself." Kelly says. At that point they hear David coming up the walkway to their front door. "Oh, speak of the devil." Kelly says. David walks in, slamming the door behind him having just got back from his late night shift at the radio show.

"David, is that you?" Donna yells.

"No, it's Saddam Hussein." David replies in a sarcastic, grouchy tone.

"Well, you want some breakfast? I bought some muffins for the drive, you can have one!" Donna shouts. David totally ignores her and walks back into his room and slams his bedroom door.

"See, he didn't even say hello." Kelly says. At that point Donna starts to walk toward David bedroom. But Kelly sits up.

"Donna, don't." says Kelly. "Just let him be."

"Well, I don't want to leave with him mad at me." says Donna.

"Donna, if you go in there, all that's going to happen is he's going to make some more snide remarks and you're going to get your feelings hurt even more. Trust me on this one. Just leave him alone." Kelly says.

Donna sighs as she looks toward David's room, finally deciding to take Kelly's advice and not go in there. She continues to wait for Brandon, Steve, and Brenda to get there.

* * *

><p>Dylan and Erica are at a mostly deserted beach early in the morning, with just a few surfers in the water. They both have wetsuits on and Dylan is clearly anxious to get Erica out in the water and teach her to surf. Erica on the other hand has a look of somebody who is anxious and worried as she keeps looking over at the water.<p>

"It looks cold." Erica complains.

"That's why we have wetsuits." Dylan replies as he sticks his surfboard in the sand.

"Well, the waves look kind of big." Erica says. Dylan turns to look at the ocean, noticing the waves are really small, even for a child.

"Are you kidding me? These are what we call ankle slappers. They're perfect for a beginner." Dylan says loudly, trying to be reassuring and convincing.

"We just ate breakfast, Dylan. Don't you think we ought to wait another 30 minutes?" Erica asks.

"Kid, I get the feeling that you're stalling me. Are you stalling me?" Dylan asks. At that point Erica sits down in the sand looking depressed. Dylan sits down in the sand next to Erica and looks around for a second running his hand through his hair before finally speaking up. "So what's with the sad look? Come on, I thought I was going to teach you how to surf."

"Dylan, how come Brenda didn't come with us today?" Erica asks.

Dylan chuckles for a moment. "Is that what you're so upset about?" Dylan asks as Erica nods her head. "I already told you, Brenda went skiing with her friends up in Big Bear. She'll be gone for a few days."

"Skiing?" Erica asks.

"Yeah, Bren's from Minnesota. She likes the cold weather, the snow, skiing is her kind of thing. Me, I'm a southern California native. I like the warm weather. You know, she has her preference and I have mine. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I guess, but…" Erica says as she pauses.

"But what?" Dylan asks impatiently. "Come on, kid, spit it out. What's bugging you so much that we're sitting here on the beach and missing all the waves?"

"Well, it's just that." Erica says as she pauses. "I really like Brenda."

"Hey, that's great. You know what, I like her too. That's why she's my girlfriend." Dylan says.

"I just don't want to see anything bad happen with you guys." Erica says as she looks up at Dylan.

"Nothing bad is going to happen." Dylan says trying to be reassuring. "Look, just because Brenda and I don't spend every waking second together, doesn't mean things are going bad. In fact time apart can be a good thing."

"And why is that?" Erica asks.

"Well, it makes you appreciate the times you're together more. Believe me, Erica, you'll understand one day when you get older and have a boyfriend of your own." says Dylan.

"Yuck, I'm never going to have a boyfriend. That's disgusting." Erica says, making Dylan laugh.

"You see, you say that now, but some day you'll be walking in the hall with one of your friends from school. You'll just be chatting, and then she'll introduce you to this guy who you never saw before who may be a bit mysterious at first, but there's a certain charm about him. You'll look at him, he'll look at you and you'll pass each other in the hall many times and then one day you'll just look at him and realize that this is the one." Dylan says.

"So is that what happened between you and Brenda?" Erica asks as she notices that Dylan has gotten a far off distant look in his eyes.

"Something like that." Dylan says as he comes back to reality and looks down at Erica, saying the first thing he can think of to change the subject. "So what's it going to be? Are we going to spend all day here on the beach or are we going to learn how to surf?" Dylan says as Erica smiles back at him. "Come on." he says as he nods his head leading Erica towards the water.

* * *

><p>David walks into his father's dental office as Scott is right behind him. There is still a feeling of awkwardness between the two best friends as very little was said on the ride over there. With his boss at the radio station refusing to get him anymore drugs, David is a ticking time bomb. And the only thing that is on his mind at that particular moment is getting his hands on some more drugs.<p>

Scott is very leery of the way David is acting. While David did show up at his front door a few days earlier and begged for an apology, the way he's been acting since he showed up has been anything but indicative of somebody who's trying to mend fences, but rather somebody who was just flat out annoyed that he was in this situation to begin with.

When Scott got to the apartment that day, Kelly was the one who answered the door and it was Kelly who was talked to him when he first showed up. David just walked around slamming cabinet doors and complaining about his radio shift and there not being enough food to eat. He didn't even say hi when Scott walked in the door. But now as they are walking into Mel's office, Scott finally decides to break the awkward silence.

"David, are you sure it's cool that I come along?" Scott asks.

"Yeah Scott, it's fine." David replies, in a sluggish tone.

"I mean, I just don't want to be intruding on your time with Erin." Scott says as he has a worried look on his face.

"Look Scott, you're here all right. I'm here. I know it's probably not what either one of us would like to be doing today, but lets just make the most of it, all right?" David says as he walks into the office. Scott follows him in, shaking his head at David's remarks. The two of them walk past the reception desk and back to one of the back rooms where they find Mel sitting in the dental chair with Erin on his lap. Mel is playing with Erin when he sees the two guys walk into his office.

"Hey Dad." David greets.

"Hi Mr. Silver." Scott replies.

"Hello David. Scott, how many times do I have to tell you, call me Mel?" Mel replies.

"Sorry Mel." Scott replies with a shy grin as Mel picks Erin up and hands her to David who picks her up.

"It's okay, Scott. I'm just happy to see you're going along with David. I know with you still in high school, and David in college, you guys don't get to see each other that much anymore." Mel says. Scott looks over at David with a blank look as he doesn't really know how to respond. It's evident that Mel has absolutely no idea of the problems David and Scott have been having recently.

"Yeah, well that's why I invited Scott along. I thought it would be good to renew the old friendship." David says, putting on a front. Mel totally buys into it.

"Absolutely, plus Erin can get better acquainted with Scott. Oh yes she can." Mel agrees as he talks to Erin a cutesy voice sparking a smile and slight giggle. "So where you guys off to today?" Mel asks.

"Well, we thought we'd take Erin to that new toddler's park, Kiddie Land. They have a merry-go-round, slides, cotton candy, and all the fun stuff."

"Sounds great." Mel says. "Just not too much candy, not good for her teeth. How's your mom doing, Scott?" Mel asks

"Oh you know her, still as controlling as ever and driving Sue and I crazy in the process." Scott replies.

"That sounds like Pam, all right. Well don't worry, you only have a few more months you have to put up with it, then you graduate." Mel says. They all begin to leave the office. David puts Erica down.

"Listen Scott, can you take Erin down to the car? I'm just going to go to the bathroom" David says as he turns and begins to walk the other way down the hall towards the bathrooms. Scott takes Erin by the hand and leads her out of the office as Mel follows them. The moment all of them are out of the office, David sneaks back into the room.

David starts to go through the drawers when he finds a key. He grabs the key, and uses it to unlock the cabinet in which Mel keeps all the pills and medicine in. He moves his eyes back and forth looking for something he can quickly grab. He realizes he must be fast as his father could come walking back in at any moment.

David spots a bottle of Codeine Sulfate and opens it up, briefly skimming the bottle to see what these pills do. He takes two pills, then dumps a handful more into his hand and pocketing them for later. He returns the Codeine Sulfate to the cabinet and locks it, then returns the key to the drawer and makes his way outside to meet up with Scott and Erin down in the parking lot.

* * *

><p>The four members of the gang haven't been at Big Bear for more than five minutes when Brenda has found the nearest pay phone and tries to call Dylan. After four rings, she hears his familiar answering machine message go off. "Hey, this is Dylan, you know the drill." the machine says as it beeps.<p>

"Hi, it's me. We made it up to Big Bear in one piece. Wish you were there, but I guess you have other plans for the day. Listen, I just want to check up on you and make sure everything is okay. I'll give you a call later; hopefully I'll catch you when you're in. I love you. Bye." Brenda says as she hangs up the phone. She turns around and sees Brandon, Steve, and Donna all standing there dressed in ski outfits, all of them holding their skis and poles in their hands.

Steve looks at his watch. "Let me see if I got this straight. We have barely been here five minutes, and you're calling Dylan just to check in on him? What are you, his mother?" Steve asks, meaning it all in the spirit of friendly teasing.

"I just want to make sure he's doing all right." Brenda replies.

"Brenda, Dylan's a big boy. He's been living on his own for three years now. I think he'll be just fine without you for a couple of days." Steve says. "You know, I might expect Donna to go running to the nearest phone to call her boyfriend like this. But you, I thought you were a little bit more independent than that?"

"Well, I don't exactly have a boyfriend to call these days, Steve." Donna replies.

"See. I rest my case." Steve says as he shrugs his shoulders with a goofy grin.

"Look Steve, for your information, I was only calling Dylan because….." Brenda says, getting cut off.

"Kids, Kids, Kids…" Brandon interrupts as he steps in with a grin trying to be the friendly voice of reason he always is. "We can stand here all day arguing the rules of etiquette with telephone tag, or we can do what we came here to do and conquer the slopes of Big Bear." says Brandon.

"I'm with you, bro. I can hear Widow's Peak calling my name from here." Steve says with a grin as he and Brandon do the hand shake finger snap.

"Listen you guys go on ahead, I'm just going to grab some hot chocolate." Brenda says. Donna can sense Brenda has something on her mind and wants to stay and talk to her friend.

"Yeah, I'll stay behind too."

Brandon normally would try to coax Brenda and Donna into coming, but at this point all he can think about doing is getting on the ski slopes, so he decides not to argue.

"All right, so let's say we meet back up in the lodge around 3?" Brandon asks.

"Sounds good." Brenda replies.

"Great. Come on, Steve, let's hit it." Brandon says as both he and Steve walk off to find the nearest chair lift, leaving Donna and Brenda behind as they go grab some hot chocolate and sit on a bench

"Brenda, is something wrong?" Donna asks as she sips her hot chocolate

"Sure, everything's great. Why you ask?" replies Brenda.

"Well, I didn't want to say anything in front of the guys, but Steve was right. Running to the phone to call Dylan the second we get here is so not something you would normally do." Donna says.

"Is it that obvious?" Brenda asks.

"Well that, plus you barely said anything on the drive up." Donna adds. "Bren, what's going on? Is this because Dylan blew the trip off at the last minute?"

"That's part of it." Brenda replies. "I mean this is the second time he's turned me down to spend time with Erica. So I can't help but feel like I'm playing second fiddle.

"Well at least you have a boyfriend who didn't break up with you because you wouldn't sleep with him and has been acting like a jerk ever since." Donna replies referring to David.

"True. I guess I should count my blessings." Brenda replies with a slight snicker. "But that's not the real reason I'm worried."

"So what is it?" Donna asks.

"Can you keep a secret?" Brenda asks

"Of course." Donna replies.

"I just have a very bad feeling about Dylan's new house guests." Brenda says.

"What? Why? I thought you and Erica got along great." Donna says.

"We do. This isn't about Erica. She's an awesome kid. No, it's her mom I don't trust." Brenda says.

"Why?" Donna asks.

"She's very shady when it comes to talking about her past. The only thing she goes into any detail about is how she lost everything in a flood and how broke she is. Yet she somehow has money to come out here and go back to Iowa." Brenda says. She decided to not say anything about what she overheard on the phone with her dad and Dylan.

"Well, maybe she had a little bit of money stashed away." Donna suggests.

"Yeah, I thought about that. But she and Erica have been living with Dylan for nearly three weeks now. Originally she told Dylan she had brought her daughter out here to L.A. to take her to Disneyland. Surely she couldn't have planned on staying here an entire three weeks if she is as broke as she says she is." Brenda explains.

Donna shrugs. "I don't know, Bren. But, I'm sure Dylan knows what he's doing." Donna says.

"I hope you're right, Donna." Brenda replies. "I just got a bad feeling. I hope that's all it is."

"I know. I'm sure it is." Donna replies with a reassuring smile as she puts her hand on Brenda's shoulder for support. "Hey, what do you say we tackle these slopes and show Brandon and Steve what we're made of?"

Brenda smiles. "Now you're talking." she says. "Brenda and Donna finish up their hot chocolate and head for the nearest chair lift.

* * *

><p>Dylan and Erica are lying on the beach on their stomachs as Dylan is showing Erica the technique on how to get up on your surf board after catching a wave.<p>

"Okay so the pressure of the wave is pushing you forward. You get on the front of the board, and you do a push up, just like that. Throw your right left over the front, and you are up, you are going. Look at you. You are a natural. It's a beautiful thing." Dylan instructs with tremendous enthusiasm as Erica follows his every motion.

"Thanks." Erica says as she falls back into the sane with a smile on her face.

"So, you ready to go for it?" Dylan asks. Erica's expression suddenly changes from a smile to a grimace.

"No." Erica answers.

"What do you mean no?" Dylan asks. "I just saw you. You were doing great. You are ready."

"I have to go to the bathroom." Erica says.

Dylan looks at Erica with disappointment as he suspects that she is still stalling. "You have to go to the bathroom? You went right before we came here?" Dylan asks.

"I know, but I have to go again." Erica says as she grits her teeth.

"Kid, we're at the beach. There aren't really a whole lot of places to go to the bathroom around here." Dylan says.

"Please Dylan, I really have to go." Erica cries.

Dylan sighs as he lies on the sand for a second then sits up. "Okay. All right. Kelly's apartment isn't far from here. I'm sure she'll let you come in and go to the bathroom." Dylan says.

"Who's Kelly?" Erica asks.

"An old girlfriend of mine." Dylan answers as he and Erica get up and start walking back up towards the beach houses.

"Girlfriend? But what about Brenda?" Erica asks.

"I was with Kelly before Brenda." Dylan replies.

"Before Brenda?" Erica repeats.

"Well more like after Brenda, then before Brenda again." Dylan says as he waves his hand trying to play it off. "Forget it. It's not important."

"Yes it is." Erica replies. "Why would you want to date Kelly when you have Brenda as your girlfriend?" Erica asks.

"It's a long story." Dylan says.

"Does Brenda know Kelly?" Erica asks.

"Yeah. As a matter of fact, they're best friends." Dylan answers.

"Well if she is Brenda's best friend, why would she start dating you who is her boyfriend?" Erica asks.

Dylan snickers as he really doesn't want to get into this at the moment. "Has anybody ever told you 'you ask too many questions.'?" Dylan says.

Minutes later, Dylan and Erica reach the front door of Kelly, Donna, and David's beach apartment where he bangs on the door. Kelly is still in her white robe, having gone to sleep on the couch. The box of tissues is still on the coffee table as well as a half drank glass of orange juice as Kelly is obviously still reeling from her cold. She wakes up when she hears the knocking.

"Just a minute." Kelly yells out in a stuffed up voice as she groggily gets to her feet and makes her way over to the front door and opens it up and sees Dylan standing there with Erica. Kelly hasn't met Erica yet, and has only heard very brief things about her from Brenda.

"Hi." Dylan greets.

"Hi." Kelly replies. "Don't get too close, I got a nasty cold, and I don't want you catching it."

"Ew." Dylan mutters as he listens to the stuffiness in her voice. "Kel, this is my little sister, Erica." Dylan introduces. "Erica, this is Kelly."

"Hi Kelly." Erica greets, clearly not showing the same enthusiasm around her that she does around Brenda.

"Listen, I'm sorry to bother you, but she needs to use the bathroom and there weren't any other places around, so….." Dylan asks getting cut off.

"Be my guest." Kelly says as she holds her arm outstretched leading the way for Erica who makes her way to the restroom.

"Thanks Kel, you're a lifesaver." Dylan says.

* * *

><p>A bright smile and an adorable laugh can be seen on Erin's face and heard in her voice as the little 2 year old blonde headed girl sits atop a plastic horse on the merry go round as it goes round and round while the carnival like music plays. David and Scott are on each side of her to hold her up on the horse and to keep her from falling. Erin holds onto the pole as her smile is a mile wide and David and Scott play with her to make sure she's having a good time.<p>

"Weeee! You like the merry go round, Erin?" Scott asks with a big smile directed towards Erin.

"This is fun, isn't it?" says David. Slowly the music begins to slow down as the merry go round comes to a gradual stop. David lifts Erin up off of her horse and puts her on the ground gently as both David and Scott grab one of Erin's hands and lead her over to a small play area where there are swings and a slide.

"I wanna go slide." Erin mumbles.

"Okay, but stay close, all right?" Scott says as both he and David let go of her hands.

"Scott, give her a break, will you." David argues.

"What? David, she's only two. She can't wonder off but so far." Scott replies. Erin climbs up a small ladder and goes sliding down the play slide and slowly walks over to where an older lady is sitting. David goes walking over to her.

"Oh, what a cute little girl you have there." The old lady says.

"Thanks, she's my sister." David replies.

"Aw hello dear, would you like a lolly-pop? I got one in my purse." she says. The old lady reaches into her purse and finds a lolly-pop and holds it up to Erin with a smile. As Erin reaches out for it, Scott grabs her hand and pulls her away.

"No, thank you. We have to go." Scott says to the old lady as he leads Erin away from her. At that moment, David glares at Scott with a nasty look on his face.

"Scott, what is your problem?" David asks as he goes up to him and grabs his arm and spins him around to face him. At that point, Scott lets go of Erin's hand allowing her to wonder once again.

"My problem? What's your problem, David? You're not supposed to take food from strangers. We were taught that when we were four." Scott says.

"Scott, she was just an old lady trying to be nice." David says.

"That doesn't matter, David. If you let her take it, then she'll think it's always okay to take food from anybody." Scott says.

"Well excuse me, Scott, but aren't you a stranger? I mean you said it yourself that you had only seen Erin once before today." David says. The mixture of drugs in his system is causing him to be argumentative and irritable. At that point, Scott notices that Erin has run off to an ice cream stand.

"Erin!" Scott shouts as he goes running over to her. David follows. "Erin, we told you, you can't go running away from us. You have to stay with David and me." Scott says as he grabs Erin's hand.

"Scott, lay off, will you." David says as he breaks Scott's grip on Erin's hand. David then sees the ice cream man and reaches into his back pocket to pull out his wallet. "Okay, ice cream's on me."

"David, you can't give her ice cream." Scott says.

"What is it now, Scott?" asks an aggravated David. "I'm her big brother; I'm allowed to treat my sister to a little ice cream."

"If you gave her ice cream now, you'd be rewarding her for running off and she'll never learn that way." Scott says.

"You know what, Scott, why don't you stop being such a prude and lighten up." David snarls in a nasty tone as he leans down to Erin. "Now what do you want, a cone or a popsicle?" David asks to Erin

With an uncomfortable smile on his face, Scott tries to ease the situation. "Look David, I'm only trying to help."

"I know what you're trying to do, Scott, and I don't like it." David says. "You're trying to move in and take my family away from me, just like you did with Donna. Well Erin is my sister, not yours, and if I want to buy her ice cream, I'm going to buy her ice cream!" David snarls.

"I am not trying to take your sister away, David!" Scott retorts in a high pitched tone of annoyance, as he's getting fed up with David's irrational attitude. "But I do have five younger brothers and sisters, most of whom I've had to take care of at some point in their lives. I think I know a little bit more about teaching a two year old right from wrong than you do."

"Oh yeah, Scott, you're just an expert on everything, aren't you? Just like you're an expert on sex" David replies sarcastically. "Lets see how many girlfriends have you had in high school?"

"You are getting way off base here, David" Scott replies with a slight grin, trying to calm David down.

"No, you're the one who's off base. You tag along. You won't let Erin have any fun. You're constantly trying to butt in and move in on my time with her. Why don't you just beat it, huh? Go get your own damn family and stay away from mine." David says as he slightly shoves Scott. Erin sees this and a sad and scared look grows across his face as a high pitched cry comes out of her mouth.

"David, stop. You're scaring her." Scott says as he leans down to Erin with a reassuring smile. "It's okay, Erin. It's okay." he says, trying to give her a hug for comfort.

"Get your hands off my sister, Scott" David replies, raising his voice. At that point, Erin begins to cry out loud. "Oh there, are you happy now? You made her cry." David argues

"I didn't do anything, David. She's crying because of the tone of voice you're using." Scott replies.

"Just get out of here, Scott. Get lost. This is my time with my sister. It's my family, you understand? You're not a part of it, and you never will be. So get lost!" David snarls as he picks up Erin. Not wanting to make Erin anymore upset, Scott agrees to leave for her sake.

"Okay David, fine. I'll come back after you've cooled off and put your head on straight." Scott says. "Just let her fill up on ice cream, take food from strangers, do whatever she wants. After all, what do I know?" Scott says in a clearly sarcastic, yet friendly tone to keep Erin smiling. "Take care of your brother, Erin." he says as he walks off.

David watches Scott walk off as he bounces Erin in one arm. He turns to her with a smile on his face. "Who needs him anyways? He's just a jerk." David whispers to her as he takes her over to the ice cream stand. "Two ice cream cones, please." he asks.

* * *

><p>"She's been in there a long time. Are you sure, she's okay?" Kelly whispers to Dylan as they continue to wait for Erica to come out of the bathroom.<p>

"I don't know." Dylan says.

"Well, maybe you should go check on her." Kelly says.

With an awkward look on his face, Dylan slowly creeps his way over to the bathroom door and gently knocks on it.

"Erica? You all right." he asks through the door. Kelly watches on.

"Just go away." Erica shouts back in a sad voice. Dylan can clearly tell that she's been crying.

"If you're not going to tell me, how can I help?" Dylan asks.

"I don't want your help. Just leave me alone." Erica says.

"Are you hurt? Are you sick?" Dylan asks.

"No. Just go away" Erica says. Dylan grabs the doorknob and begins to jiggle it.

"Erica…..Erica, open the door please. Whatever it is you can tell me." Dylan says.

"You wouldn't understand. I want mom." Erica cries.

"Well, your mom's in Iowa. I'm all you got. Come on, you can tell me, whatever it is." Dylan says. At that point, Kelly walks over to the door.

"Mind if I try?" Kelly whispers.

"Be my guest." Dylan says, realizing he's not having much luck.

"Erica, hi.." Kelly says to no response. "Listen, just take as much time as you need. We're not going anywhere."

Dylan and Kelly just stand there looking at each other. After a few second, the door opens and Erica walks out, looking very sad and dejected. Dylan and Kelly both look at her for a moment. Dylan gets down on one knee to talk to her.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Dylan asks.

"I'm too embarrassed." Erica says.

"Look, just close your eyes, take a big deep breath, and blurt it out. It'll be okay, I promise." Dylan says.

Erica listens to Dylan as she reaches out and grabs his hands. She closes her eyes up really tight and hears herself blurt it out after a deep breath. "I had my period." Erica says.

"Oh." Dylan says with a blank expression on his face. "Oh, well, I'm uhm…" he stutters. At that point, Kelly holds out her hand and intervenes.

"Dylan, you'd better let me take this one." she says.

"Are you… Are you sure?" Dylan asks.

"Trust me." Kelly says with a snicker. "You may be a great big brother, but there are just some things you aren't qualified to handle just yet. Erica, come with me." Kelly says as she reaches out for her hand.

Erica looks extremely uncomfortable as she doesn't have that closeness with Kelly that she does with Brenda. But still, she takes Kelly's hand as Kelly leads Erica back into her bedroom leaving Dylan in the living room to ponder. At this point, Dylan realizes for once he was actually glad to have Kelly around as she may prove to be extremely useful. He just hopes for Erica's sake she knows what to tell her.

* * *

><p>Scott returns to the play area where he left David and Erin. It's been a little more than a half hour and after having walked around the park and gotten himself a soda, he hopes that in that time David has cooled off and is acting a little more rational. Scott glances around the play area, which by now is completely cluttered with kids.<p>

He scans the area, looking for Erin's blond hair, purple sweater, and denim overalls that she's wearing. He sees dozens of kids playing, laughing and having fun, but no sign of Erin. He wonders for a moment if David just took Erin and left him there. The way he'd been acting, he wouldn't put it past him to do something like that.

Scanning the area for a second time, he still doesn't see Erin. But something off in the corner of the play area catches his eye. He sees a familiar red and black plaid shirt, with dark pants, and a barrette like hat. It's David all right. And he's lying completely spread out on a bench, totally asleep. But there is no Erin to be seen anywhere around.

Scott goes running over to David and begins to shake up.

"David, David, wake up!" he says.

"Ahhh, what? What is it?" David asks in a groggy voice.

"Where is Erin?" Scott asks assertively. David just groans. Scott showing an uncharacteristically aggressive side of him actually kicks the bench, prying David awake. David sits up to look at Scott.

"Scott, what? What's going on?"

"Where is Erin?" Scott asks.

"I don't know. She's around here somewhere." David says as he starts to rub his eyes. Scott grabs his hand and pulls it down and gets right up in David's face.

"No David! She's not here! She's gone!" Scott says, his voice clearly panicking. Slowly David begins to grasp the seriousness of the situation as he gets up off the bench.

"What do you mean she's not here? Of course she's here." David says. "Erin!" David shouts over the play area.

"Erin!" Scott yells out at the same time.

"Look, check over there. I'll check over here." Scott says as both David and Scott go running around the park, beginning to ask different people if they've seen Erin.

"Have you seen a little girl? Blonde hair and purple sweater?" Scott asks a man in a red jacket.

"No I haven't. Sorry." The man replies. Scott immediately rushes over to the next group of people. "Have you seen a little girl?" Scott asks, his voice really beginning to panic as his heart races. The people just look back at him, nobody answering. He feels almost as if he's in a bad dream and he's screaming out for help and everyone's watching him, but nobody will do anything. The sweat begins trickling down his face as his breathing accelerates.

"What? I don't know." A weird looking woman says back.

"Never mind." Scott says as he rushes off shouting Erin's name. Over on the other side of the area, David is having no luck either as he tries to shake off the effect of the drugs and find Erin, but to no avail. After a couple of minutes David and Scott meet back up in the middle of the play area.

"She wasn't there. I couldn't find her." David says to Scott.

"Oh my god. David, she's gone." Scott says. The fear that Scott is feeling finally hits David. The reality of the situation is now fully apparent in his mind. They have lost Erin. And it's all his fault.

"Erin!" Scott screams out.

"Erin!" screams David as they both continue to pace up and down the play area. Other children continue to play there as none of the other adults bother to help David and Scott find Erin. They are clearly on their own.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please don't forget to review. Your feedback is very important to me.**


	15. Suspicious minds

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I could really use some advice. I'm really going back and forth on which way to go here. For those of you who have been following this story since the beginning of Peanut Butter & Jealousy, you know that up until this point, Brandon hasn't been anything more than a supportive friend in this story. A supportive friend to Dylan, Scott, and of course Brenda. And except for a couple of chapters in PB&J about his gambling addiction, he really hasn't had much in the way of storylines.**

**I've been looking for places to insert him in this story, but really haven't found any, that is until now. If you'll notice in this chapter, there is a very brief point in which Dean Trimble drops off a yellow envelope at the Walsh house for Brandon and says that he has a once in a life time opportunity for him. Now those of you who followed the show closely during season 4 should know exactly what that is, and if you don't, well what can I say, you need to go back and rewatch season 4 again. LOL**

**But anyways, I have an idea for a side-story for Brandon in the chapters to come in this story. Like with most other things in this story it would be similar, but not exactly identical to what really happened on the show. And it would allow me to write Brandon more ( I do feel bad about not having him in the story more). The drawbacks to doing this is it would be more writing for me and more reading for you. And it would make this story longer, which it's already pretty long as it is. So I could really use some feedback, would you like me to write a side story on Brandon and his involvement in the student task force? Or would you rather me just leave that out, mentioning it only when needed and stick with Brenda & Dylan. **

**For those of you reading, but not reviewing, I have put up a poll on my profile. If you have a minute, please please go and vote. I could really use your feedback here.**

* * *

><p>Scott and David have run all over Kiddie Land Park, jogging most of the time and searching every area of the park from top to bottom, looking for Erin. After a thorough search of the merry-go-round, the jungle gym, the sand box, the slides, every snack bar, and every bathroom, Scott has concluded that Erin is not in the park at all.<p>

Scott rushes back to meet up with David who is sitting on a bench with his head in his hands, looking down at the ground. The reality of the extreme severity of this situation has hit David hard. He tries to push thoughts of the worst possible scenario out of his head, but he can't help it. If Erin is never found, he doesn't know what he's going to do or how he's going to be able to live with himself. But he knows it will be his entire fault, and it'll be something that will haunt him every day for the rest of his life.

"She's not at the snack-a-teria, and none of the women have seen her in any of the ladies room." Scott says to David.

"Oh my god." David cries.

"David, I don't think she's in the park." Scott says.

"I don't believe this. How could she have gotten out, didn't any of the park attendants notice a little girl walking all by herself and question it." David says.

"What park attendants? This isn't an amusement park. You got a guy running the merry-go-round, and the concession attendants, and that's it." Scott says. "Everything else is play at your own risk." David just sits there in total disarray, unable to form rational thoughts in his head as he has entered into his own dark world. Scott sees this and knows it is up to him to be take charge. But never before, has he ever had something like this happen. There was a reason his parents trusted him to take his younger brothers and sisters off to amusement park. They knew Scott was extremely responsible when it came to looking after them. This is a situation he has never had to deal with before.

"Come on, David we'd better go." Scott says as he tugs at David's shirt sleeve to get him to move. A sluggish and bit reluctant David stands up and begins walking with Scott.

"Go? Where are we going?" David asks. Scott turns his head to look at David, kind of surprised that he would ask a question like that.

"Where do you think we're going?" Scott asks. "To the police."

"The police?" David asks, terror clearly coming over his voice.

"Yeah, David, the police. We have to report Erin as missing."

"Woah, wait." David cries. "Let's just search the park one more time."

Scott shakes his head. "David, we've looked around this park twice all ready. She's not here. She's lost. And the longer we go without reporting this in, our chances of finding Erin get less and less. We have no other options." Scott says.

"Scott, man, I can't go to the police." David says. "My dad's going to kill me. Kelly and Donna are probably never going to speak to me again after this." he says. What David has said is true. But what he isn't saying is he's scared to death the police are going to question him about why he was sleeping when he should have been watching Erin and find out he was whacked out on depressants and has been taking drugs.

"And just what exactly do you think's going to happen when we show back up at your dad's place without Erin, huh?" lectures Scott as the two of them reach David's car. David just stands there, not making a move to unlock his car. "We're going to the police and reporting this, David. Now you're either going to drive us there. Or give me the damn keys and I will!" Scott asserts with authority. The assertive and aggressive tone in Scott's voice was very uncharacteristic of him. It was a far cry from the timid freshman who was always getting picked on. But the fact was that a little girl who he was partly responsible for watching that day was now missing, and he didn't see David making any kind of desperate and hurried movement to get in the car and get to the police station. Instead, David was just standing there leaning up against the car, trying to fight the effects of the drugs in his system, but having a hard time doing it.

"Scott, I just can't do it." David mutters as he puts his hand up over his face, looking totally devastated. At that point, Scott refuses to stand there and argue with him any longer and marches around the front of the car to the driver's side door where David is leaning up against the car.

"Give me the keys, David! Now!" Scott states assertively as he holds out his hand. David takes a deep breath as he tries to compose his thoughts. He realizes that there is nothing he can do at that point. Scott was right. They had no choice but to go to the police. But David was too emotionally distraught to drive. So he reaches into the pocket of his flannel shirt and pulls out his car keys to give them to Scott. But as he pulls them out, the pills that he took from his dad's office fall out as well and land on the asphalt.

Scott looks down at his feet and kneels over to examine the pills that just fell out of David's pocket. He picks one up so he can look at it closely. He knows these are no ordinary pills. And the fact that David was carrying them loosely in his pocket was a strong indication that they were something he shouldn't have.

David looks at Scott as he quickly tried to come up with an explanation. "Scott, I…..

"David, what are these pills?" Scott asks as he holds the one he picked up in David's face.

"They're nothing, Scott. Just some pills I'm taking to help me stay awake at night." David says.

"Pills?." Scott says in an aggressively sarcastic manner, catching David by surprise. Scott doesn't normally get this aggressive tone in his voice. "These are drugs, aren't they? David, you're doing drugs? Where did you get these?"

David gulps with a guilty look on his face as he looks down at the ground, too ashamed to look Scott in the eye. "I took them from my dad's office this morning after you all walked out with Erin. Look, I just started taking meth a week ago to help me stay up for my radio shift."

"Oh and that makes it okay?" Scott says angrily. "This explains everything, why you've been so moody, always fighting with Kelly and Donna, why you hit me, and why you fell asleep when you were supposed to be watching Erin. DAVID, HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS?" Scott screams.

"ALRIGHT FINE, SCOTT! I'M A BASTARD! I'M THE WORST PERSON ON THE PLANET! You happy now? Go on! Let me have it!" David yells back. Scott just looks at him and shakes his head in disgust as he kneels down picks up all the pills that fell out on the ground and dumps them in a nearby trash can.

"I would, David. But I have more pressing issues at hand, like finding Erin." Scott says right after he takes a few deep breaths to calm himself. He then grabs the keys out of David's hand. "Get in the car!" Scott orders, the shame and disgust is clearly in his voice. David shamefully and sluggishly walks around to the other side of the car and gets in the front seat.

The two of them head for the police station and not a word is spoken along the way. By now it is inevitable that David's father will find out about it. David doesn't know if Scott will tell him about the stolen drugs he took from his office or not. But that is the least of his worries. For Scott, it is very rare that he takes such an aggressive stance on anything. But the fact that David would knowingly do drugs and have them in his pocket when Erin was around is something that has him majorly disappointed, if not outright disgusted.

* * *

><p>Dylan is sitting on the couch in Kelly's apartment watching tv, as he waits for Kelly and Erica to come out of Kelly's bedroom. They've been in there for over twenty minutes now. He hopes that whatever Kelly is saying to Erica works and makes her feel better and more comfortable with this very awkward situation.<p>

Finally, the door to Kelly's room opens. Almost immediately, Dylan turns off the tv and stands up. Only Kelly emerges from the bedroom, which instantly draws concern from Dylan as he instantly wonders why Erica hasn't come out yet.

"How is she?" Dylan asks.

Kelly nods her head with a slight grin. "She'll be fine. We had a little talk and I shared with her what it was like for me when I went through it for the first time." Kelly explains.

"I guess it must be very traumatic, huh?" Dylan asks.

Kelly snickers. "Believe me, Dylan, you're a guy. You can't possibly relate to this." she says in her stuffed up voice.

"I bet. And honestly, I'm kind of glad about that." Dylan says as he and Kelly both laugh. "Listen Kel, I don't know how to thank you." Dylan says.

"It's quite all right, Dylan." Kelly says with a slight grin trying to play it off.

"No, no, I honestly don't know what I would have done if you hadn't have been here. You really bailed me out of the fire." Dylan says sincerely as he leans in and gives Kelly a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, thank you. But really Dylan, it was nothing." Kelly says. "I must admit though, it is nice to feel needed." she adds on as she sneezes.

"Bless you." Dylan says as Kelly grabs a tissue and blows her nose.

"I just hope she didn't catch this miserable cold." Kelly says as Dylan snickers. "I don't know how much good I did though."

Dylan looks at Kelly strangely. "What are you talking about? I'm sure you did great." he says.

"Well, I got her to calm down. But I could tell she didn't really feel like opening up to me." Kelly says. "I don't know, Dylan, I don't really think Erica's all that comfortable around me."

"Come on, Kel. I mean, I know it may be a little awkward at first, but once she gets to know you…." Dylan says, getting cut off.

"Face it, Dylan. Your whole family is on the Brenda bandwagon. Iris, Erica, none of them like me all that much."

"Jack liked you." Dylan says. Before that conversation can go any further, Erica emerges from the bedroom.

"Hi." Dylan says to Erica. "You all right?"

Erica flashes a slight grin. "Yeah." she replies.

"Well, I guess congratulations are in order." Dylan replies as he shakes Erica's hand. She smiles and shakes back.

"Thanks." She says. "So do you think anybody can tell?"

"What do you mean?" Dylan asks.

"Well, do I look any different?" Erica asks.

Dylan scratches his chin playfully, like he's thinking as he makes a slightly silly face at Erica. "Well, you do look a little…Kel, help me out what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Taller?" Kelly suggests.

"That's it. You look taller." Dylan says as Erica begins to laugh.

"Well here, Erica. I got a little something for you. Consider this your official initiation into womanhood." Kelly says as she goes to the couch to get her purse and pulls out a bottle of perfume. "This is my favorite perfume. And normally I wouldn't share it with anybody. But given this special occasion, I'll make an exception just this once." Kelly says.

Erica looks at Dylan with wonder as he stands there with his arms folded, nodding his head in Kelly's direction, indicating she should go over to her. Erica slowly walks over to Kelly.

"Here, hold out your hand." Kelly says with a smile. Erica obliges and holds her hand out, fist closed with her palm facing up. Kelly sprays a small amount of perfume on her wrist and then one spritz on her neck. Erica closes her eyes and holds her wrist up to her nose to smell the perfume.

"Wow, that smells amazing." Erica says with a smile.

"Believe me, a couple whiffs of that, and boys will be lining up outside your locker to get your phone number." Kelly says with a grin. Erica turns up her nose. Clearly she isn't into boys yet.

"Eh, one step at a time, Kelly. I think this whole period thing was enough for both of us for one day. We'll deal with the whole boys thing when we get to that bridge." Dylan replies jokingly as Kelly laughs. At that moment, the phone begins to ring. Kelly gets up and walks over to answer it.

"Hello?" Kelly answers. Erica walks back over to Dylan who playfully messes up her hair.

"Scott? What's wrong?" Kelly asks. "Oh my god, what happened?" Kelly asks, as a fearful tone comes over her voice as her skin turns flesh white. This gets Dylan and Erica's attention

"I'll be there in ten minutes." Kelly says. "Bye."

"What's wrong?" Dylan asks.

"Everything." Kelly says. "David and Scott are down at the police station. They lost Erin at the fun park today."

"What?" Dylan asks in disbelief.

"Listen, I hate to be rude, but I don't have time to talk and I need to get down to the police station asap, so can you two…."

"We're out of here. If there's anything I can do, just let me know." Dylan says as Kelly rushes back into her bedroom to change her clothes. She takes one look at Dylan and utters one word in response to what he just said.

"Pray." Kelly says abruptly as she goes into her bedroom and shuts the door, leaving Dylan and Erin standing there looking at each other.

* * *

><p>"So describe to me again what she was wearing?" asks the plain clothes police detective to Scott and David.<p>

"She had on a purple sweater with yellow flowers, and denim overalls." Scott answers.

"And you say you're her brother?" The detective asks David, who looks as exhausted as he has his hand holding his head up.

"Yeah." David mutters. It's obvious that David isn't doing much talking. Between the drugs, the lack of sleep, and the fear he is feeling right now, he is barely able to formulate any words out of his mouth. Scott knows this and knows that he must hold his composure together for both of their sakes.

"And what is your relationship to the child?" the detective asks Scott.

"I'm his best friend. We made plans to hang out today and watch Erin together." Scott says.

"I see. So the child knows you pretty well then?" the detective asks. Scott lets out a nervous smile as he looks over at David, hoping to get some help on answering these questions, but clearly he's not as David is struggling just to keep it together at that point.

"Um, not exactly." Scott nervously responds to the detective. The truth was Erin didn't know him at all. Scott's heart was pounding at that point. He knew he was in a no-win situation here. If he lied to the police about what really happened, he could get into trouble. If he told the truth, it would mean David would get into a lot of trouble. At that point, Mel comes walking into the police station with Kelly right behind him. They both got there at the same time.

"Dad…" David sputters out as his father looks back at him with a disappointed look on his face. Kelly stands there with a focused stare right at David.

"Okay, so what happened?" Mel asks directly to David and Scott.

"That's what I'd like to know." The detective responds.

"She just wandered off, dad. We couldn't find her, they've been looking for her everywhere." David says.

"Yes David, I know that." Mel replies. "What I'd like to know is how you guys lost her in the first place." Mel says as David gulps hard and looks down at the ground, trying to figure out what to say and how to break the news to his father and Kelly that he stole pills, took to many, couldn't handle it and fell asleep and lost Erin. But before he can mutter out the words he's come up with, he hears a voice speak up that totally catches him off guard.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Silver. It's my fault. I was the one watching her when she ran off." Scott says, lying to cover up for David who looks over at Scott with a gaping look on his face. He can't believe that after he had been so mean to Scott for weeks that he would throw himself in front of the bullet for him.

"You?" Mel questions in disbelief. "You're supposed to be the expert babysitter, with five younger siblings. Doesn't your mom let you take your 9 year old brother to Magic Mountain by yourself?"

"Yes sir, she does." Scott answers.

"Then how in the world could you of all people have lost Erin at a little kid's park that's not even half that size?" Mel asks. Scott quickly comes up with the first lie he can think of off the top of his head.

"Well, you see, David wanted to check out this uhm, this CD store that we passed coming into the park. So I told him to go ahead and that I'd take Erin to get some ice cream. So I took her and got in this really long line and…." Scott says as he pauses for a second.

"Yes and?" Mel asks. In a brief few seconds, Scott has to quickly come up with how he's going to finsh the rest of this story.

"Well, I started talking to this guy in line behind me, because it turned out he's from Oklahoma and lives in the same neighborhood as my family out there. Anyways, we started talking, and I got totally distracted, and the next thing I knew Erin was gone." Scott says. Everyone stands there looking at him as there is several seconds of silence while Mel, Kelly, David, and the detective all digest his story.

"Is that the way it happened?" the detective asks David, who shrugs his shoulders looking bewildered.

"Yeah, I guess. I don't know. I wasn't there." David says.

"Okay, well we're doing all we can. I'll let you know of any new developments as soon as they happen." The detective says as he starts to walk off.

"Oh, here's a picture of her." Kelly says as she pulls a picture of Erin out of her pocket.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Silver." Scott says remorsefully, with a sad look on his face.

"You're sorry? That's all you can say is you're sorry?" Mel says, raising his voice in anger. He then turns to David. "And don't think you're off the hook either, David. You just had to go look at a bunch of CDs, didn't you? As Erin's older brother, you should never have let her out of your sight for a second." Mel lashes out as he points his finger in David's direction.

"Mel, come on." Kelly cries out, trying to be the mediator.

Mel raises his hand in walks off. "I'm sorry, Kelly, you're right. We should all be focused on finding Erin." he says. Kelly looks at David, who has a look of awe on his face as he keeps looking over at Scott, wondering what possibly possessed him to do what he did. Scott just sits there on the bench in the police station; his arms are folded as he just stares straight ahead as if he was in a trance.

* * *

><p>Brenda has managed to isolate herself in her room at Donna's parents place in Big Bear. Brandon and Steve are out in the living room watching basketball and Donna has stayed behind at the ski slopes as she was rather taken by a ski instructor named Chad, who unlike David recently, had been totally sweet to her.<p>

Brenda has barely come out of her room since getting back from the ski slopes. Her mind is still consumed with thoughts about what she heard that morning in the kitchen with her father on the phone with Dylan. She doesn't know much; only that Suzanne has more money than what she has been telling Dylan. As Brenda has gone over and over it in her mind, the only conclusion she can come up with is that Suzanne is a liar, which doesn't bold well for Dylan. The problem though is that Dylan is so taken by Erica and having a little sister that he's not taking time to stop and see Suzanne for who she really is. And what was worse, Brenda couldn't do anything about it. She couldn't confront him directly without doing major damage to their relationship. But likewise she couldn't just sit back and do nothing either.

She decides to give Dylan another call. She's already left two messages on his machine. This time though she wasn't going to leave a message, just hang up if it went to his answering machine. Brenda starts to pick up the phone in her room, but just as she reaches for it, there is a soft knock on her door as it opens and Brandon walks in. Brenda quickly lies back down, staring up at the ceiling, making it look like she's just lying there resting.

"Hey Bren, Steve and I are going to head into town and grab some food. We were thinking Italian. You want to come?" Brandon asks.

"No thanks." Brenda responds.

Brandon looks at Brenda, knowing something is up with her. He shuts the door and walks into her room further so that Steve won't overhear.

"Okay." Brandon says as he nods. "So, what's it going to be? Are you just going to sit in here all night and mope about Dylan not coming?" he asks.

"No." Brenda replies. "Believe it or not, Bran, I'm totally over Dylan not coming."

"Sure Bren." Brandon replies sarcastically as he sits down on the end of her bed. "That's why you spent all of an hour on the slopes today and why you've sat in here the entire time since we got back."

"Brandon, I'm just tired, that's all. Believe me, the last thing on my mind right now is Dylan McKay." Brenda replies, completely lying so that Brandon will get off her back.

"You sure about that?" Brandon asks skeptically.

"Yes, I'm sure." Brenda says. But she can tell by the look on Brandon's face that he doesn't entirely believe her. So she decides to throw off any suspicion he might have and go with them to dinner. "Tell you what; you think you can wait five minutes for me to change clothes?" Brenda asks, indicating that she's changed her mind and wants to come with Brandon and Steve after all.

Brandon nods his head. "All right, but make it fast. I'm starving." Brandon says as he gets up off the bed and walks out the door. The second Brandon is out the door; Brenda locks it behind him and picks up the phone, dialing Dylan's number. She's totally prepared to hang up if it goes to the answering machine. But much to Brenda's surprise there is an answer on the other end.

"Hello?" answers Suzanne. There is a brief pause as Brenda is caught off guard.

"Suzanne?" Brenda asks.

"Hi Brenda." Suzanne says.

"Is Dylan there?" asks Brenda.

"No. I just got in ten minutes ago. I'm not sure where he and Erica are at." Suzanne replies. Brenda thinks for a moment on what to ask as she wasn't expecting Suzanne to come home for at least another day or two.

"I see." Brenda says. "Well, you sure do travel fast. You went from L.A. to Iowa and back in just a couple of days."

"Well, the settlement was already done when I got here. I just had to sign a few documents and that was it. A friend of mine from back home bought me a plane ticket back to the coast." Suzanne says.

"Must be some friend." Brenda says, doubt and suspicion is clearly in her tone.

"Brenda, is everything all right?" Suzanne asks. "I see that you left two messages today. Should I have Dylan call you right away when he gets in?"

"No that's quite all right." Brenda replies. "Are you in the habit of listening to other people's answering machines, Suzanne?"

Suzanne takes a deep breath, becoming a bit nervous by Brenda's tone and her line of questioning. "Uhm, no, I just thought it might have been one of the jobs I applied to calling me back. I didn't have any other phone number to give them on my application except Dylan's."

"Yeah, well, I'm sure he would have let you know if they did." Brenda says in an unwelcoming tone.

"Listen, Brenda….." Suzanne starts.

"I have to go. Good-bye." Brenda replies, cutting Suzanne off. Brenda immediately hangs up the phone. She knows she was a little cold toward her, but she didn't care. Suzanne is up to no good, and Brenda can feel it.

"Any day now, Bren!" Brandon calls out impatiently from the living room, wanting to get going.

"I'll be right out" Brenda replies.

"Yeah, and don't worry about putting on any make up or anything, Brenda. This place is totally casual." Steve yells. Brenda changes clothes real fast and brushes her dark hair a few times, grabs her purse and rushes out the door.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so where's this proof you were telling me about on the phone? I want to see it." Dylan says to Jim as the two sit in the living room of Casa Walsh. Erica is helping Cindy get dinner ready in the kitchen.<p>

"Right here." Jim answers. He hates being the one to break this to Dylan, but he knows it's up to him to do so. Jim hands Dylan a piece of paper. Dylan takes it reluctantly and begins skimming it over. "That's her name, and her social security number. And at the bottom is her assets, which includes a savings account at a bank in Davenport, Iowa, and the balance is just under 25 thousand."

Dylan reads over the report that Jim has handed to him. "There's got to be some sort of an explanation." he says.

"There could be, Dylan. I don't know." Jim says. "All I know is that she shows up here out of the blue, claiming poverty, but yet she has this money stashed away in a bank account. Granite she's certainly not rich. But 25 thousand dollars in your bank account hardly constitutes being poor." Jim replies. Dylan takes the piece of paper and folds it up and puts it in his pocket.

"You're sure about this?" Dylan asks.

Jim nods with a look of sorrow on his face. "I had them run the report through twice just to make sure." Jim says. At that point Erica comes into the living room with a big smile on her face.

"Dinner's almost ready, and it smells great!" Erica says.

"We'll be in in a few minutes." Dylan replies as he puts on a smile to Erica who nods cheerfully and returns to the kitchen.

"Look Dylan, I know how special Erica is to you. But can you even be sure that she's your sister?" Jim asks.

"Honestly Jim…" Dylan says stopping in midsentence to take a deep breath. "No I can't. But it's something I feel. Like just being around her, I can see part of Jack in her."

Jim takes a deep breath trying to word what he says next correctly so not to offend Dylan. "Dylan, I don't for a minute believe that Erica is anything more than a 12 year old girl who loves you and looks up to you. But Suzanne on the other hand, she hasn't been completely truthful with you. So if I were you, I'd start asking questions."

Dylan takes a moment as he stands up and begins pacing. "You're not going to mention this to Brenda, are you?"

"Of course not." Jim replies. "I told you already, what you and I talk about goes no further than the two of us. I haven't told anyone about this, not even Cindy."

"Good. Keep it that way." Dylan says calmly and coolly. "Believe me, the less Brenda knows about this, the better."

"Well, I can't say I disagree with you there. But I will say one thing about Brenda. She's worried about you." Jim says as Dylan nods not totally surprised. A few minutes later Jim and Dylan are making their way into the kitchen for dinner when the doorbell rings. Jim opens up the front door to find a black man wearing a suit and tie standing there.

"Hi." Jim greets.

"Good evening. Sorry to disturb you, but I'm looking for a Brandon Walsh." the man says.

"Uhm, he's not here at the moment." Jim replies.

"Oh okay. Well will you be expecting him in anytime soon?" the man asks.

"Not for another day or two." Jim answers. "He's out of town. He went skiing with our daughter and a couple of their friends."

"Ahh, I see." The man responds with a smile.

"I'm his father, is there something I can do for you?" Jim asks. Dylan just stands there looking on.

"Well, I'm Dean Trimble from California University. Can you give him these when you see him?" the man says as he hands Jim a large yellow sealed envelope.

"Sure." Jim says, taking the envelope. "Is there a problem?"

Dean Trimble smiles. "No problem, Mr. Walsh. But your son has a once in a lifetime opportunity if he's interested." he says. Jim looks up at him, and then turns to Dylan with pure curiosity. He wonders what this could all be about.

* * *

><p>Kelly, David, Scott, and Mel are all sitting at the police station. They've been sitting there for over an hour waiting for some kind of news to come from the detective they've talked to. Kelly is sitting next to David who is still looking down at the ground, holding his head in his hands. He's barely able to even look up at anybody out of pure shame. On the other side of David, Scott sits there, continuing to look forward with his arms folded, lost in thought. Mel looks at the three of them with an upset and worried look on his face.<p>

"Scott, why don't you go on home?" Mel says, breaking the extremely long silence. "There really isn't anything more you can do here."

Scott looks up at Mel. "I'm sorry, Mr. Silver, but I can't do that." Scott replies. "I'm responsible for what happened today. And I'm not leaving here until Erin is found." Kelly looks over at Scott and grins slightly as David continues to look down. He heard every word Scott said, but is just too ashamed to look at him.

"Well, I appreciate that." Mel replies. "But I'm sure your mom must be worried about you."

"I called my mom and told her what was happening. She understands." Scott says. The four of them continue to sit there in silence until the sounds of a very panicked woman grabs all of their attention.

"Where is she? Where is my baby?" Jackie screams as she goes running over to the four of them.

"Mom, just calm down, okay." Kelly says as she holds out her arms. Jackie shoves her arms away.

"I'm not going to calm down till somebody tells me what is going on." Jackie says.

"Where have you been?" Mel asks.

"I got here as soon as I heard." Jackie says. The detective comes up to them at that point.

"Mrs. Silver?" he asks.

"Yes?" Jackie replies.

"I'm Detective Miller. I'm in charge of this investigation." he says.

"Then find my little girl." Jackie cries out.

"We're doing everything we can. We've put out an APB and we've notified the local news media. They're our best weapons in a situation like this."

"DON'T TELL ME THAT! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Jackie screams at the top of her lungs.

"Mom, please try to stay calm." Kelly says softly, trying to be reassuring.

"I WILL NOT STAY CALM! MY DAUGHTER IS MISSING! WHY DON'T YOU GET OUT THERE AND LOOK FOR HER, DAMN IT!" Jackie screams at the detective. Scott and David look at each other with worried looks on their faces. At that point, Scott stands up and walks over to them.

"I'm sorry. I was watching Erin when she got lost." Scott says.

"Who the hell are you?" Jackie asks

"This is Scott Scanlon, he's David's best friend." Mel says.

"David's best friend? Just what the hell was he doing watching our daughter anyways?" Jackie screams at Mel.

"She was at my side when we were going to get ice cream. I started talking to this girl in line and next thing I knew, Erin was gone." Scott says as Jackie starts rubbing her temples, trying to stay calm.

"Scott's the oldest of six kids. He's practically grown up babysitting." Mel explains.

"Oh don't give me that, Mel, I don't want to hear it." Jackie screams as she turns to focus her full attention on Scott. "How could you do something so stupid? We trusted you with Erin's, and this is what you do? You had one job, not to lose her, and YOU LOST HER! WHAT KIND OF A PERSON ARE YOU?" Jackie screams

"Jackie!" David speaks up.

"Mom, please, Scott feels really bad about what happened." Kelly says.

"I don't give a damn how he feels right now. My little girl is somewhere out there in this city all alone and scared. And all because of an incompetent idiot of a teenager who can't look after her for a few minutes without losing her." Jackie says as she gets right up in Scott's face. "When I get my baby back, I swear to God you will never come within fifty feet of her again." Jackie snarls to Scott. "Get out of here! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! I never want to see you again as long as I live! You should be locked up for life for stupidity!" Jackie screams as she breaks down and begins to cry and breaks down in Mel's arms. Kelly pats her mother on the shoulder

With a sad and hurt look on his face, Scott realizes that he is making the situation worse by being here. He takes one final look at David who's been watching the situation with a totally blank expression on his face. Seeing Jackie's anger, David knows that anger should be directed at him and not at Scott. Yet he doesn't have the courage to stand up and say what really happened.

Scott puts his hands in his jacket pocket as he frowns and shuffles out the door slowly. Kelly watches him and goes running after him.

"Kelly, where are you going?" Mel asks.

"I'm going to go talk to Scott." Kelly says.

"What? You're going to go talk to him, when he's the reason we've lost Erin. Kelly, how could you?" Jackie screams.

"Because…" Kelly starts.

"Because why?" Jackie asks.

"Because mom, in case you have forgotten, that guy you just screamed at and told should be locked up is the very same guy who saved my life last year." Kelly says as she rushes out of the police station to catch up with Scott. Jackie just stands there; totally a mess as Mel comforts her while David continues to just sit there.

Outside, Kelly goes running into the parking lot, finding Scott slowly walking across it.

"Scott! Scott, wait up!" Kelly yells. Scott turns around to look at Kelly. "Listen, don't pay any attention to what my mom just said. She's just upset because Erin's missing. But believe me, she didn't mean any of it."

Scott frowns at Kelly. "It's okay, Kelly. She has every reason to hate me." Scott says.

"No she doesn't." Kelly says. "Look, why don't you come back inside?"

"Eh, thanks Kelly. But I don't want to make your mom anymore hysterical than she already is." Scott says with a non-confident look on his face. "Besides, your entire family hates me right now. It's probably best that I just go."

"That's not true, Scott. Nobody hates you." Kelly says as she puts her hand on his shoulder. "Listen, I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" Scott asks.

"Is that what really happened? You lost Erin because you got distracted when talking to a guy while waiting in line for ice cream?" Kelly asks.

Scott shrugs his shoulders. "Yeah, that's what really happened. Why?"

"So why did you just tell my mom it was a girl you were talking to in line?" Kelly asks.

"What?" Scott says as his heart begins to accelerate.

"The others might not have picked up on it. But when Mel first got there you said it was a guy you were talking to, but just now you told my mom it was a girl." Kelly says as Scott begins to stutter, knowing he's been caught red handed. "That wasn't what really happened was it?" Kelly asks as Scott bites his lip. "Scott, it's okay, I promise I won't tell anybody. But Brenda's told me about the day you guys had with your little brother at Magic Mountain last year. She told me how attentive you were at keeping track of him and where he was at every second. I believe that to be true, and I don't think there any way you could have lost Erin that carelessly."

Scott exhales deeply as he tries to figure out what to say next. "Look Kelly, I don't know what to…"

"Just tell me what really happened, Scott. I promise it won't go any further than me." Kelly says.

Knowing he has no other option, Scott finally decides to fess up and tell Kelly the truth. "Well David and I took her to the park. David wasn't being very responsible in looking after her." Scott says.

"What do you mean?" Kelly asks.

"He was going to let her take food from a strange old woman. And then right after she tried to run off, he was going to buy her ice cream. I told him he couldn't do that because that would be rewarding her for something she did wrong." Scott says as Kelly shakes her head.

"Damn it, David" she mutters to herself. "Okay, go on."

"Well, when I tried to tell David he needed to take better care of Erin, he blew up at me and started yelling, which made Erin cry. I told him I'd come back after he had cooled off. So I left them alone for a little while, which I shouldn't have done. Well about a half hour later, I come back and David's asleep on a bench and Erin is gone." Scott says.

Kelly cups her hands up over her nose. "I don't believe this." Kelly says.

"Kelly, that's not all." Scott says.

"Great. What now?" Kelly asks.

"Well, after we lost her, we were heading to David's car to come to the police station; David was too much of a wreck to drive at that point. So I told him to give me the keys, when he pulled them out a whole bunch of pills fell out of his pocket. He confessed to me that they were pills he stole from his dad's office when we went to pick Erin up earlier. Kelly, David's been doing drugs." Scott says with a blank expression on his face.

Kelly bites her lip as she stares forward for a minute. "I know." Kelly says. "I've suspected this for weeks. The way he's been acting, my mom went through the same thing."

"Kelly, what are we going to do?" Scott asks.

"Look, first things first, let's wait till the police find Erin. Then we'll figure out what to do about David after that." Kelly says. At that point Mel comes running out of the police station.

"Guys, come on back inside." Mel shouts.

"Why?" Kelly asks

"The police may have found Erin." Mel says.

"What?" Scott and Kelly say simultaneously.

Kelly and Scott both go back into the police station as minutes later, a female police offers enters carrying Erin in her arms and hands her to a much relieved Jackie, crying tears of joy as she holds Erin tightly in her arms as Mel, Kelly, and David all gather around to hug and coddle Erin. Scott watches with a smile on his face, keeping a distance as he doesn't want to upset Jackie. Later on, Jackie would apologize to Scott for what she said to which Scott would tell her not to worry about it.

Jackie takes Erin home as Kelly, David, and Scott all head for the beach apartment.

* * *

><p>Dylan and Erica walk into his house after an exhausting day. Both of them are really surprised when they find Suzanne there waiting for them. Erica goes running up into her mother's arms and hugs her. Dylan smiles. He puts on a friendly front, figuring he'll wait to talk to Suzanne about the money when Erica isn't around.<p>

A short while later, Erica is fast asleep in bed, while Dylan sits with Suzanne in the living room.

"I have to hand it to you, Dylan." Suzanne says. "You sure did show Erica a good time while I was away. I haven't seen her quite this happy and excited in a long time."

"I presume she told you her big news?" Dylan asks, referring to Erica having her period.

Suzanne sighs. "Yeah, she told me all about it. She says your friend Kelly was there when it happened, and really helped her out."

"Yeah, she was." Dylan says.

"Sounds like Kelly is a good one to have around in tight spots." Suzanne says with a smile. After the way Brenda talked to her on the phone, any other girl sounds better than Brenda to her.

"Yeah, she's my ex." Dylan says.

"Oh?" Suzanne asks. "That's too bad."

"Yeah, things didn't quite work out with Kel. But we're still good friends though." Dylan says.

"Well, I haven't met her, but she definitely sounds like a keeper, Dylan." Suzanne says.

"So when were you planning on telling me about the 25 grand?" Dylan asks. Suzanne's face turns from a friendly smile to stone cold serious.

"How the hell did you find out about that?" Suzanne asks.

"Jim Walsh found out." Dylan says.

"I see, so you dug into my background after all." Suzanne says with remorse in her voice. "I guess if I were you, I'd do the same thing." Dylan just sits there silently. "Well listen, we'll be out of her tomorrow morning."

"Suzanne…" Dylan says as Suzanne begins to walk away. She turns to look at him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's the insurance money on our trailer, Dylan. The insurance company just wired it into my account a few days ago." Suzanne says. Dylan looks at her, not really knowing whether to believe her or not. At that point, Suzanne walks over to her and hands him a picture. "I found this when I was back home. I thought you might like to see it."

Dylan grabs the picture and sees a young Jack McKay with Suzanne. "Wow, he looks so young." Dylan says.

"Dylan, I always told Erica that Jack was her father. And I was seeing him at the time. I was in love with him, and he meant the world to me." Suzanne says. "But I was a lot younger and a lot wilder back then and there is no way to know for sure that Erica really is Jack's daughter. But I always wanted it to be him though. So much so, that I keep telling myself every day that she's Jacks. I guess that's what has kept me going all these years." Suzanne says remorsefully.

Dylan looks at the picture and looks back at Suzanne, remembering what Jim told him and trying to judge for himself if Suzanne is for real or if she is playing him.

"You know what, I got a sister. What else do I need?" Dylan says with a smile as Suzanne smiles back at him. While in the back of his mind, he knew there was still the possibility Suzanne was after something, he also knew severing his relationship with her would mean he might not get to see Erica anymore. And after the last few days he's had with her that just wasn't something he was prepared to deal with at that moment.

* * *

><p>Kelly, David, and Scott all walk into the apartment as David rubs his face.<p>

"Oh god, what a day." David says. "Scott, listen, I hate to be rude, but I think I'm going to hit the hay, I'm beat."

Scott looks over at Kelly who quickly makes her way over to stand in the way of David's path to his bedroom.

"Not yet, David. We need to talk to you first." Kelly says.

"Kelly, can't this wait until morning?" David asks with a tired look on his face.

"No David, it can't. Sit down." Kelly demands assertively. David rolls his eyes, visibly irritated.

"All right, just make it fast though, I'm falling asleep as it is." David says as he sits on the couch. Scott goes over to stand next to Kelly, as she stands there towering over David with her arms folded.

"Let me cut right to the chase. I know what really happened today, David." Kelly says.

"What? What are you talking about?" David asks, trying to play it off.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. Scott didn't lose Erin while taking her to get ice cream. It was you who was looking after her when you fell asleep." Kelly says. David doesn't say anything but leans back in her chair.

"You told her, Scott?" David asks as he glares over in Scott's direction

"David, that's enough! You aren't going to make this about Scott. The fact is he stuck his neck out on the line for you today, and you owe him big for it." Kelly says as David gulps.

"You're right. Scott, I uhm, I don't know how to thank you, man. You really saved my butt today." David says.

"David, shut up. I'm not done." Kelly says. "I'm going to ask you something and I want the truth. You've been doing drugs, haven't you?"

David winces at first as he makes a facial expression, but then realizes there is no way to deny it and finally gives in and nods his head in the affirmative.

"Look David, this isn't about our friendship, or you hitting me, or Donna not sleeping with you. This is about you and drugs. We almost lost Erin today because…." Scott says.

"Look, Scott, I know all right. I feel terrible about it." David says as he begins to get emotional. "I just started coming down. I've been taking meth for days, ever since finals. I thought if I could get through them that everything would be all right and I could go back to the way things were after I got a couple of nights of sleep. But it just hit me too hard and I stole some Codine from my dad's office." David says as tears begin to roll out of his eyes. "Scott, I know I've been nasty to you. And the truth is I couldn't blame you if you never wanted to hang out with me again. You either, Kel. In fact, I couldn't blame either one of you if you hated me." David says.

Kelly and Scott stand there looking back at David for a moment. "David, we don't hate you." Kelly says. "But you need to get some help."

David begins crying as he nods his head. "I know." He says. "Oh god, how did I let this happen? How did I get so out of control? If Erin hadn't come back today, I would have killed myself." David says as he begins to sob. Kelly walks over to him at puts his hand on his shoulder. David stands up and hugs Kelly. "I'm sorry, Kel, I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"I know, David, I know. We'll get through this, I promise." Kelly says as she hugs him back. David releases and then walks over to Scott.

"Scott, please don't hate me, man. You're the best friend I've ever had." David cries. Scott reaches over and pulls David in for a hug as David hugs back while Kelly looks on, practically in tears herself.

"It'll be okay, David. Kelly and I are going to take care of you. We'll see to it you get the help you need." Scott says as he continues to hug David, trying to comfort him. "Won't we, Kelly?"

"That's right." Kelly says as she walks over and puts her hand on David's back as he continues to sob uncontrollably. The three of them then engage in a group hug there in the middle of the living room.

* * *

><p>Suzanne has gone to bed, and so has Erica. Dylan continues to stay up late as he drinks a soda and watches tv. Not interested in the show he's watching, he finally cuts it off. He then looks at the clock on the wall, then walks over to the phone and dials Kelly's number. After two rings she picks up.<p>

"Hello?" Kelly answers.

"Hey, it's me." Dylan says. "Sorry to call so late, I just wanted to see if you found Erin."

"Yes, we did." Kelly answers. "It turned out a groundskeeper found her, but there was some questions on his immigration so he was scared to report her to the police." Kelly says.

"Wow, so must have been an exciting day, then?" Dylan asks.

"Yes it was, and not one I ever want to relive again." Kelly says jokingly as she chuckles. "And to think I was just going to spend the whole day resting in bed. So how's Erica?"

"Oh, she's doing great. Thanks in part to you." Dylan says.

"Hey come on, you thanked me once all ready. Let's not over do it." Kelly replies.

"Well hey, I'm not the only one who noticed. Erica told Suzanne how great it was having you there to talk to when it happened, so you're looked upon very well with both of them." Dylan says.

Kelly laughs. "Well, it's great to be appreciated." she says as she smiles. Before that conversation can go any further, a beep sounds on Dylan's end of the phone indicating he's got a call on the other line.

"Aw man, I got another call. Who could it be at this time of night?" Dylan says, sounding disappointed.

"Go on, take it." Kelly says. "I was just about to go to bed anyways."

"Okay. Good night, Kel. Thanks again for everything." Dylan says.

"Anytime." Kelly says with delight in her voice as she hangs up the phone. Dylan clicks over to take his other call.

"Hello?" Dylan answers.

"Dylan, hi!" Brenda says on the other end with excitement in his voice.

"Bren? What are you doing calling so late?" Dylan asks.

"Well, I just got back from dinner with Brandon and Steve, I thought I'd see how your day went." Brenda says.

"It went fine." Dylan says, being very short and very brief. "Is everything all right? I noticed you left me two messages, and Suzanne mentioned that you called as well."

"Oh that?" Brenda says. "Yeah, everything is fine, I just wanted to talk, that's all."

"So talk." Dylan answers, being very cordial about it. Brenda looks at the phone weird as she doesn't understand why Dylan is acting the way he is.

"So what did you do today?" Brenda asks.

"Just hung out with Erica." Dylan answers.

"That's it? Nothing else?" Brenda asks as Dylan chuckles.

"What is with the twenty questions game, Bren? You're as bad as Iris." Dylan says, putting on a laugh, but secretly getting more annoyed with what he perceives as Brenda's nosiness.

"Did you talk to….?" Brenda starts to ask but stops as she catches herself. She was going to ask if he had talked to her dad today, but stopped mid-sentence when she realized that what lead on that she knew too much.

"Did I talk to who?" Dylan asks. Brenda blurts out the first name that comes to her mind.

"Andrea. Did you talk to Andrea today?" she asks. Dylan looks at his phone with a weird look etched on his face.

"No, I didn't. I haven't talked to Andrea in weeks. I have no reason to talk to her. Brenda, what is with you?" Dylan asks.

"What do you mean?" Brenda asks.

"You call here several times today wanting to talk, then you call again late at night and ask me a bunch of silly questions, but having nothing to say. Suzanne apparently is under the impression you don't like her." Dylan says.

"Woah, wait a minute." Brenda interrupts. "Back up a second. What exactly did Suzanne say?" Brenda asks.

"It doesn't matter." Dylan says.

"Yes it does." Brenda says. "I want to know what she said about me."

"Look, Bren, why do you keep calling here? What is wrong? Tell me, what's wrong." Dylan says trying to change the subject.

"Nothing is wrong, Dylan. I just miss you, and I'm worried about you." Brenda says.

"Yeah, I miss you too. But I'm a big boy and I don't need you calling here a half dozen times a day to check up on me. I can take care of myself. Go skiing. Go hang with Donna. Have fun and forget about me for a day." Dylan says.

"That's a real nice thing to say." Brenda says sarcastically, her tone of voice indicating she is hurt by that comment.

"Look, I didn't mean it like that, okay?" Dylan says.

"No, it's fine, Dylan. I promise I won't call you anymore, all right? I'll talk to you when I get home." Brenda says with a quivering voice. Dylan can clearly tell from her tone that she's upset.

"Bren, come on, don't go mad." Dylan says.

"I'm not mad, Dylan. I'm fine. I'll see you when I get back. Good-bye." Brenda says as she hangs up her phone, looking upset by what just happened.

"Brenda!" Dylan calls out but to no avail as within seconds all he hears is a dial-tone. "Damn it." he whispers to himself as he throws his phone down on the sofa in frustration. For Dylan, he doesn't know what is happening to make Brenda so upset cause she won't come out and tell him what's wrong. And for Brenda, she can't tell him what is really bothering her, because to do so would be to attack Suzanne, which is a subject he knows Dylan is very sensitive too.

As both of them go to bed upset, they have just one thing in common. Neither one knows how to fix the problem they are currently in.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I already know some of you aren't going to like how this chapter went and the direction it appears to be heading in. Just stay with me, that's all I can ask. Remember, it can't all be sunshine and happiness for Brenda & Dylan. They need the heavy drama and the bad times too. That's part of what made the show so great back during its peak years of the early to mid 90's. Without the bad times, we wouldn't appreciate the good times nearly as much.**

**Anyways, thanks for those who are continuing to review. And please, keep it up. **


	16. Deception

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I want to thank those who gave me their feedback on the Brandon idea. Only two people voted in the poll, which wound up being 50/50. But the majority of the people seem to think it would be a good idea not to do the Brandon side story. And I'm inclined to agree. I may still yet find more ways to use Brandon in this story. But for now, I'm going to stick with writing about the big four (Brenda, Dylan, Scott, & Kelly) Those were the four main characters in PB&J, and they will continue to be here as well.**

**Now, that's not to say I won't do any side stories at all, because I most certainly will. Like with a typical 90210 episode, you had a main story and there were multiple smaller stories mixed in. I try to do the same thing with mine, and the other characters will get mentioned and told what they are doing from time to time. But everyone else for the most part will be written about on a need to use basis. So when there's a place in my story to fit them in, I will. But for now, it's going to be about the big 4.**

**Anyways, moving right along, lots of things going on in this chapter. So hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Brandon, Brenda, and Steve all walk into Casa Walsh looking totally exhausted. Having just gotten back from Big Bear, they have already dropped Donna off at her beach apartment. They stayed for a total of two nights, skiing for three days.<p>

Brandon and Steve are exhausted physically while Brenda is exhausted physically, mentally, and emotionally. She did just what she said she was going to do. After the first night there, she didn't call Dylan again. But she was constantly wondering what was going on back in L.A. with Dylan, Suzanne, and Erica. She couldn't escape the thought that he was getting suckered into a major scam and she was powerless to do anything about it.

Brandon is the first to walk in carrying his bag and his skis. "Well, I don't know about you kids, but I can't wait to get reacquainted with an old friend I like to call my bed." Brandon jokes as he yawns.

"You aren't kidding, bro." Steve replies as he walks in behind Brandon. "After two falls off the chair lift and sliding all the way down that one slope on my rear end, my body hates me right now."

Brandon chuckles as he turns to Steve. "You just had to go down that double black diamond, didn't you, Steve? I told you that you weren't ready for the expert slopes yet." jives Brandon.

"Brandon, you saw how hot that ski bunny riding up on lift with us was. I told her I knew how to ski. How could I back out in front of her?" Steve asks.

"Well Steve, I kind of thought the presence of a husband by her side might have deflated your enthusiasm for suicide just a little bit." Brandon says in his typically sarcastic yet good humorous nature. At that point, Brenda walks through the front door, looking like something that cat drug in.

"Oh my god, I am so going right upstairs and sleeping for a whole week." Brenda cries as she drops her bag right on the floor the second she walks in.

Brandon and Steve look at her and smirk. "Pft. What do you have to be so tired about?" Steve asks.

"Hey, I was out there on the slopes just like you guys." Brenda replies.

"Oh please. A couple hours attacking the bunny slopes and then spending the rest of the day sipping hot chocolate by the fire hardly constitutes 'being out there with us'" Steve retorts jokingly.

"Yeah, I'm afraid I'm inclined to agree." Brandon says. "Sorry sis, but as usual, it was up to this Minnesota twin to keep the proud Walsh name going." he jokes. At that point, Jim and Cindy come down from upstairs in the bedroom.

"So how was Big Bear?" Cindy asks.

"Well mom, if you're looking for a souvenir, I believe Steve may still have some snow down his shirt courtesy of his consistent lack of grace." Brandon jokes.

"Rough day, huh?" Jim asks.

"That's the understatement of the year." Steve replies, rolling his eyes.

"How about you, honey, did you have a good time?" Cindy asks to Brenda.

"Yeah, it was fun." Brenda replies in a fast and quick tone, being as non-descriptive as possible.

"Bren got really acquainted with the fireplace at the ski lodge." Brandon says with a huge grin, being his usual self and giving his sister a hard time.

"Shut up, Brandon." Brenda says as she rolls her eyes. Everyone else chuckles.

"Hey listen, Brandon, some guy from your school came by while you were gone. He dropped this off for you." Jim says as he grabs the yellow envelope that Dean Trimble gave him from off his desk and hands it to Brandon. "You might want to open it right away. It looks kind of important."

Brandon takes a look at the yellow envelope and looks up at everybody as they are all watching him, waiting to see what this is all about.

"Well go on Brandon, don't keep us all in suspense." Brenda says.

Brandon slides his index finger on the crease of the envelope, breaking the seal. He takes out a letter from inside and begins to read it silently to himself as everyone watches. When finished he puts the letter down and looks up with a concerned look on his face, like he just seen a ghost.

"I don't believe this." Brandon says in a mono-tone voice. Everyone else reads it as not good news.

"What is it?" Steve asks. "Don't tell me they kicked you out of college for that whole thing with Professor Randall."

"No. Not quite." Brandon says as everyone stands around eagerly waiting for him to spill it. "I've been selected as the California University's representative to the National Taskforce on Higher Education. Do you know what this means?" Brandon asks. Everyone else just shrugs looking back at him. "This means I get to meet the President of the United States."

Cindy shrieks, covering her mouth with excitement as she goes running up and hugging Brandon with excitement as Jim pats him on the back. Brenda goes up and hugs her brother as Steve shakes his hand. They are all excited for Brandon.

"Brandon, that's great!" Cindy yells.

"Son, I'm so proud of you." Jim says.

"You know, I don't get it. Out of everyone on campus, how did you get chosen for this?" Steve asks with a hint of jealousy in his voice, yet he's still happy for Brandon

"You got me, bro. It's all news to me." says Brandon.

"Just do us a favor, Bran." Brenda says. "Don't forget about us little people when you become a world famous politician." Brenda says.

"Do I know you? You look kind of familiar." Brandon jokes as Brenda playfully slaps him on the shoulder.

"Well hey, I'd love to stick around and bask in the glow of your newly found fame, but I have to get back to the Keg house before I pass out. I'll be sure to pass along your good news to all my KEG brothers." Steve says as he gives Brandon the high five finger snap.

"Thanks bro." Brandon replies to Steve.

"Yes, we're going to head to bed too, Brandon. But we promise we'll do something to celebrate this tomorrow." Cindy says.

"Good night, son." Jim says as he and Cindy start to walk back upstairs. At that point, Brenda yells up to them.

"Hey!" she yells. Jim and Cindy stop to look at her. "Since we're talking about people coming by while we were gone, did anyone happen to come by or call for me?" Brenda asks, specifically referring to Dylan, but not giving that away.

Jim shakes his head. "Can't say anyone did, sweetie." Jim responds.

"Oh. Okay. Thanks." Brenda says, with disappointment clearly in her voice that Dylan hasn't even called while she was gone. Jim and Cindy continue upstairs as Brandon looks at Brenda knowing exactly what is on her mind.

"Cheer up, Bren. I'm sure he was just busy." Brandon says.

"Eh, it's not that big a deal. Really." Brenda says, trying to play it off. "Congrats again, Brandon. You deserve it."

"Thanks Sis." Brandon says as both of them walk upstairs and head off to bed after a long day.

* * *

><p>The following morning David is coming home from what was presumably another late shift at the radio station just as Kelly's walking out the door.<p>

"And where are you heading off too so early?" David asks.

"I'm spending the day with Jackie and Erin." Kelly says. "After the trauma you put them both through the other day, Jackie won't let Erin out of her sight for two seconds now. And to top it off she won't shut up about what a terrible person Scott is with kids. If she only knew the truth." Kelly says.

"Okay. Alright already." says a flustered David. "I feel bad enough as it is. But I'm doing everything I told you guys I would do. I'm staying clean and I'm seeing a psychiatrist."

"Well, that's good." Kelly replies. "But there is still one thing left on that list you haven't done yet."

"And what's that?" David asks.

"Tell Donna." Kelly says. "And now's your perfect opportunity, she's in there eating breakfast."

"Kelly." David says.

"David, I mean it. You agreed to both Scott and me the other night that you would do three things. Stop doing drugs, see a psychiatrist, and tell Donna. You've done two of those. Remember our deal. Keep your end of the bargain, and we won't tell Mel and Jackie who really lost Erin in the park." Kelly says.

"All right. You don't need to threaten me. I'll go talk to her now." David says. Kelly thanks him and continues along her way. Meanwhile David goes inside where he finds Donna sitting at the kitchen counter eating a bowl of cereal.

"Donna…" David greets.

"David.." Donna replies with her mouth full as she wipes a small speck of food off her lip with her finger. "I'm sorry, I didn't get to listen to any of your show last night. I was totally czonked out after Big Bear."

"That's okay. It wasn't that great of a show anyways." David says as he takes his book bag off his shoulder and puts it down on the floor, then takes the seat at the counter next to Donna. "Listen Donna, there's something I really need to talk to you about." David says as Donna finishes swallowing her food.

"What is it?" Donna asks with a concerned look on her face.

David takes a deep breath and exhales loudly. "Look, about a month ago, I started doing crystal meth to stay up for my radio show. You know, speed?" David explains wanting to make sure Donna knows what he's talking about. Donna ducks her head. "Well, to make a long story short, it really screwed me up. Before I knew it, I was using it all the time, not just for the show but for finals too. It all came to a head a few days ago when I stole same codine pills from my dad's office and passed out in the park when I was supposed to be watching Erin, and she wound up running off."

"Wait, I thought Scott was the one who lost Erin at the park while standing in the ice cream line." Donna says with a confused look on her face.

David shakes his head. "No, that was a cover up story. Scott was the one looking out for Erin and making sure she stayed out of trouble. Well I was crashing hard from the pills, and I ran Scott off. I fell asleep and when Scott came back to wake me up, Erin was gone. When my dad questioned me about what happened later, before I could say anything, Scott spoke up and said it was him that lost Erin. He took the rap for me. Why, I have no idea. But he shouldn't have. Cause the truth is, if either Mel or Jackie knew the truth, they'd never let me watch Erin again." David says with remorse in his tone.

"Maybe that's why he did it. Cause he knew what would happen to you." Donna says as she flashes a grinning frown.

"Well, he's a great friend, one that I definitely don't deserve, that's for sure." David says. "And to think after the way I've treated him lately." David says as Donna sits there dead quiet for a minute, then speaks up.

"Well, are you still doing it?" Donna asks.

"What? The meth?" David asks. "No, no I'm not doing that anymore. I'm clean." he says in a very quick response. "And I'm seeing a psychiatrist." he says. Donna smiles.

"That's good to know." Donna says softly.

"Listen Donna, I couldn't blame you if you never wanted to talk to me again. But if there's anything I can do to make things better, please let me know." David says.

"Just get well, David. That's all I want" Donna says as she leans in and kisses him on the cheek, sparking a slight smile from him.

* * *

><p>Brenda is lying on her bed up in her room, listening to music, when she hears a soft knock at her bedroom door as it slowly opens and Cindy sticks her head in.<p>

"Brenda, you have a visitor." Cindy says softly.

"Okay, I"ll be down in a minute." Brenda says. She didn't ask who it was, but immediately assumed that it had to be Dylan. After all, she did tell Dylan when she'd be back. After a few days apart, she figured that he'd show up like he usually does, with a few soft words and an apology. She was prepared for it, and she was prepared to apologize herself for being too nosey. After all, that was one of the reasons things didn't work out with him and Kelly, and she knew she didn't want to go down that same road.

Brenda looks in the mirror and quickly fixes her hair and adds a little make up to make herself look a little nicer as she prepares to go downstairs and face Dylan for the first time in days. She did miss him and couldn't wait to kiss him after they had done their making up. She walks out her bedroom door and gets halfway down the stairs when who she is caught by surprise by the person standing in the door.

"Scott!" Brenda says excitedly, with a warm smile. She was a bit disappointed it wasn't who she thought it was going to be. But still, it always brought a smile to her face to see her close friend, Scott. And the feeling was more than mutual.

"Hi Brenda, listen I have to get to school so I can only stay for a minute. But I have really great news, and I wanted you to be the very first one to know. I haven't told anybody yet, not even mom or Sue." Scott says.

"What is it?" Brenda asks. Scott pulls a folded piece of paper out of his inside jacket pocket and hands it to Brenda, as she takes it.

"Read it." Scott says. Brenda unfolds the paper and skims over the letter that Scott handed to her. After a couple of seconds she looks up at Scott who's grinning. "I did it. I got into California University, and into their advanced science and tech program too."

Brenda smiles. "Oh my god. Scott, that's great." she replies with excitement as she goes in and hugs him. He hugs back.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Brenda says.

"Sure do. It means you and I will be back together again on the same campus next year." Scott says.

"Not just me, but everyone else too." Brenda says. Scott grins. "Wow, Scott, that's wonderful. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks. I wanted you to know before anyone else, Brenda." he says, sparking a smile from her.

"Wow, thanks Scott that means a lot to me." Brenda replies.

"So, want to come have a mega-burger with me at the Peach Pit this evening to celebrate?" Scott asks.

Brenda grins. "It's funny you should mention that, Scott. You aren't the only one with good news." Brenda says.

"What do you mean?" Scott asks.

"Well, Brandon was chosen for this task force at school. It's kind of a real honor. In fact, he even gets to meet the president at the end of the semester." Brenda says.

"WOW!" Scott says with excitement. "Brenda, that's great. I'm really happy for Brandon. He deserves it."

"Yeah. Well, my parents want to throw him a party at the Peach Pit at 8:00. You think you can be there? You can share your good news with everyone then." Brenda says.

"Absolutely, Brenda, I wouldn't miss it." Scott says.

"Great, I'll see you then. And I promise a mega-burger on me to celebrate." Brenda says. "Now, I have to call everyone to tell them about it. I got to call Kelly, Donna, Steve, Andrea, and oh god, David." Brenda says as she turns up her nose. "I haven't been on speaking terms with him since the whole ketchup thing. That might be kind of awkward."

"I can tell, David." Scott volunteers. "He and I have kind of patched things up. So you don't have to worry about that."

"Do you mind?" Brenda asks as Scott shakes his head, indicating he'll do it. "Oh thanks, Scott, you're the best."

"Hey, for you Brenda, anything. Now if you'll excuse me, I got to get to school. I'm sure you remember what Mrs. Teasley is like if you're late. And believe me; she hasn't changed since you were there." Scott says as he darts out the front door to his car.

At that point, Brenda knows she has calls to make, but first things first, she couldn't wait any longer. She had to go over to Dylan's and find out what was going on with him and why he hadn't called or stopped by to ask about her.

* * *

><p>Suzanne and Erica have bags in their hands as they look around Dylan's living room one last time. Dylan comes out of his bedroom carrying a box which has some of Suzanne and Erica's belongings in it as they start to head out the door.<p>

"You have a lovely home, Dylan. You know as happy as I am that Erica and I finally have our own place, I must admit I will miss your house." Suzanne says.

"Well hey, you know you're always welcome here." Dylan says with a smile as he looks at Erica, who looks sad to be leaving Dylan's house. "And you, young lady, better wipe that sad look off your face. I expect lots and lots of visits. And you'd better keep practicing on your keyboard. I plan to have Yankee Doodle down pact the next time you're over." Dylan says sparking a big smile from Erica. "So are you going to come here and give me a hug or do I have to go over there and pry it out of you?" he jokes.

Erica goes rushing over to Dylan with a smile as he kneels over to be at her level. Erica wraps her arms around Dylan's neck giving him a huge hug. He closes his eyes and just enjoys the feel of having a little sister hugging him.

"I'm going to miss you, Dylan." Erica says.

"No you're not." Dylan says. "You may not be living with me anymore, but you're still my little sister. And you're going to be seeing so much of me, you'll get sick of me."

"You promise?" Erica asks. Dylan holds up three fingers.

"Scout's honor." says Dylan. Erica hugs him again. After breaking from the hug, Dylan picks the box up and walks Erica and Suzanne outside where there is a cab waiting for them.

"Suzanne, at least let me drive you over to your new apartment. There's no need to pay a cab driver when you got me." says Dylan

"Oh, thanks Dylan, but seriously you've done more than enough already." Suzanne explains. "Besides, this is really something I want Erica and I to do on our own. Besides the place is a mess and we haven't even got all our furniture moved in yet."

"All the more reason for me to come over." Dylan says. "You need a big strong guy there to help you unpack."

"Thanks Dylan, but seriously, I want to do this on my own. Besides, I got friends coming to help me unpack anyways." Suzanne says.

"You sure?" Dylan asks.

"Positive." she says.

"Well, just remember to be at the Peach Pit tonight at 7:30. I know Nat like the back of my hand, and as long as you show up, the waitress job is yours." Dylan says.

"Thanks, I'll be there. I promise." Suzanne says. "Well we'd better go." she says as both she and Erica get in the cab.

"Remember, if you need anything call." Dylan says as Suzanne grins. Erica leans her head out the cab window to say bye to Dylan as he playfully messes up her hair. As the cab takes off down the street, Dylan watches it until it is out of sight. At that point, Brenda comes walking up to him from behind.

"Hi." Brenda says softly, as Dylan turns around.

"Hey Bren, when did you get back?" Dylan asks.

"Last night. Don't you remember, I told you we were coming back." Brenda says.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Dylan says, as if he only just now remembered. This upsets Brenda a little bit as it appears that he didn't even miss her all that much, but she keeps silent about it.

"I didn't come at a bad time, did I? Are you busy with Erica?" Brenda asks.

"Actually, no, and I probably won't be for a while." Dylan says.

"What do you mean?" inquires Brenda, with a confused look on her face.

"Well Suzanne and Erica got their own place. So the good news is that means you and I can go back to long nights on the couch with just you and me." Dylan says as he puts his arms around Brenda's waist, but she slides away, rejecting his advance.

"How did Suzanne get her own place? I thought she didn't have any money." Brenda asks suspiciously.

Dylan shrugs. "She got some insurance money from her trailer back in Iowa. So she wants to make a fresh start out here. And I'm going to help her out. Nat's going to see her tonight at the Peach Pit for a job interview." Dylan says.

"The Peach Pit?" Brenda asks.

"Yeah. Why? what's wrong with the Peach Pit?" Dylan asks.

"Nothing's wrong with the Peach Pit, Dylan." Brenda says. "It's just that I watched Brandon work there for three years, and with what he got paid there, he was barely able to afford to keep his car running. Just how is Suzanne supposed to get her own place and raise a daughter here in L.A., on a waitress's salary?"

"Well you know, it'll just be a temporary thing until she's able to find a better job." Dylan says, coming up with the first thing he can think of.

Brenda scoffs and shakes her head. "If you say so, Dylan." she says with sarcasm in her voice. Brenda is getting frustrated with Dylan continuing to ignore what she feels is the obvious. Dylan looks at her with contempt, not appreciating the tone she's taken.

"What?" he asks.

"Nothing. Let's just forget about it, okay?" Brenda says, not wanting to have another fight with Dylan, but hoping she's made him start to think.

"Fine. Sounds like a good idea." Dylan says. After a period of awkward silence, Brenda finally decides to speak up, changing the subject.

"So, aren't you going to be lonely now that you're living all by yourself again?" Brenda asks.

Dylan shrugs his shoulders playfully. "Maybe." he says.

"Maybe?" Brenda repeats.

"Well, it depends." says Dylan.

"On what?" Brenda asks.

"On whether or not a certain somebody will come inside right now and keep me company." Dylan says as he leans in, putting an arm around Brenda again. This time, she lets him with a big smile on her face. Brenda leans in and kisses him passionately on the lips.

"I thought you'd never ask." Brenda whispers to him. And just like that, any tension that was there before is now gone as Dylan and Brenda have reignited the romantic flame they had. Dylan and Brenda walk arm in arm into his house with smiles on their faces, happy to finally be able to spend some quality time together.

* * *

><p>A lost Scott, has managed to find the CU radio station where David has been working. School just let out at West Beverly, and Scott drove right over to CU to try to find David. When he was unable to locate him in the main quad, he asked around to get directions to the radio station, figuring even if he wasn't there he could at least find out from his manager where he might be.<p>

He told Brenda he would help her out and let David know about the party her parents were throwing for Brandon at the Peach Pit that night. And if Scott made a promise to Brenda, you better believe he was going to do everything in his power to keep that promise.

Scott looks around the radio station. He doesn't see David, but he does see a door that says station manager on it and goes up and softly knocks on it. After a few seconds, a young looking man with long brown hair tied up in a pony tail answers the door.

"Hi." Scott greets. "Are you the station manager?"

"Yes, I'm Howard. I'm the station manager, and who might you be?" the man replies rudely.

"My name is Scott Scanlon." Scott says.

"Well Scott Scanlon. In case you couldn't read the sign on the front of the building, this area is for radio personnel only. So why don't you make my life a lot easier, and turn right around, and leave the same way you came in." Howard says.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude." Scott says. "But I'm trying to find David Silver. It's kind of important."

"Well, you won't find him here." Howard says.

"What do you mean? I thought he worked here." Scott asks, looking confused.

Howard shakes his head. "Not anymore he doesn't." Howard says.

"What? Why? What happened?" Scott asks.

"Why should I tell you?" Howard asks.

"Look, I'm his best friend, okay." Scott says.

Howard shakes his head. "Not anymore you're not. See, David's best friend these days is anyone who can get him drugs. The guy is a wreck, a junkie, a drug addict, and he's no good to me like that."

Scott shakes his head. "No, you see, he stopped doing drugs and he's seeing a psychiatrist. So you don't have to worry about him anymore, because he's clean." Scott says.

"Look pal, whoever you are, I don't know how good of a friend of David's you are, but if you were you would know he's anything but clean these days. He showed up here last night to do his shift high as a kite. And the first thing he wanted to talk to me about was doing a hit before his shift started. Believe me, he's not seeing any therapist."

Scott smirks in disbelief. "No, that can't be. See I just talked to David a few days ago. He told me he was going to get some help." Scott says.

"What can I say? He lied." Howard answers. "Now, are you going to leave or are you going to give me the pleasure of calling security and having you thrown out?" Howard says. Scott turns around and begins to walk away before turning to Howard.

"You know, David's better off not having to work for a jerk like you." Scott says as he turns around and leaves the building. This was as aggressive as he got.

Scott leaves and walks out of the building. He's clearly upset. If what Howard told him was true, David had lied to him and was likely lying to Kelly and Donna too.

* * *

><p>Dylan lies on top of Brenda on the couch as the two are making up for lost time with an intense make out session. Their lips are press against each other as their mouths open and the tips of their tongues touch. Dylan slides one hand down Brenda's back and to her thigh, while she runs her hands through his thick dark brown hair. As Dylan moves his other hand down to unbutton the top Button on Brenda's sweater, she moans loudly before pulling away from the kiss.<p>

"Mmmm, Dylan, I'd love to do this all day, but…." Brenda says.

"So, no buts, who's stopping you." Dylan says as he tries to kiss Brenda's neck but she holds up her hand.

"No, Dylan, I can't. I have things to do today." Brenda says.

"Things? What things?" Dylan asks as he chuckles. "Bren, the new semester doesn't start for another couple days, and I know you're not working today. So what could you possibly have to do?"

"I have to call all our friends and tell them about the party for Brandon at the Peach Pit tonight for getting chosen for the task force." Brenda says.

"So you make a few phones calls. That takes, what? All of ten minutes." Dylan says in a smooth and slick tone, trying to rationalize.

"And I also need to go buy Scott a present." Brenda says.

"Wait, it's Scott's birthday today?" Dylan asks.

"No." Brenda says shaking her head. "But he got accepted into CU, so I wanted to get him a little something."

"How about a simple congratulations?" Dylan asks.

"Dylan, come on, he's a very close friend to me." Brenda says.

"I know, Bren, I know." Dylan says. "It's cool. I got a few things I need to do, too." he says as he climbs off of Brenda. She sits up. The two both take deep breaths after a hot and heavy make out session as Brenda looks around, wondering what's on Dylan's agenda for today.

"So what are you going to do? Are you going to help Suzanne move into her new place?" Brenda asks.

Dylan shakes his head. "Nah, she says she has some friends to help her do that." Dylan says, sparking a suspicious look from Brenda who raises her eyebrows.

"Friends?" Brenda asks. "How does Suzanne have friends here in L.A., she's been here what, all of three weeks?"

Dylan shrugs. "Maybe some of her neighbors at her new apartment are going to help, I don't know." he replies.

"Uh-huh." Brenda says sarcastically, in a clearly annoyed tone as if to say 'Dylan, wake up and smell the coffee. "And where exactly is this new apartment of hers?" Brenda asks.

"I have no idea." Dylan says. "She didn't exactly tell me."

"What?" replies an angry Brenda who immediately stands up and turns to look at Dylan. "What do you mean she didn't tell you?"

"I volunteered to take her over there, but she told me she wanted to do it on her own. What was I supposed to do, hold a gun to her head?" Dylan asks.

"Why not? You held one to mine." Brenda replies, triggering an angry look from Dylan.

"Oh, real cute, Brenda. I thought we were past all that." Dylan says with an angry scream.

"We are, Dylan!" Brenda shouts.

"Then what in God's name are you so angry about?" he yells.

"I'm not angry. I just don't understand how it is you can open your home to a total stranger and welcome her with open arms, practically giving her the clothes off your back, and then she doesn't even have the decency to tell you where she's moving to?" Brenda says.

"What exactly are you getting at, Bren?" Dylan asks.

"I don't trust Suzanne, Dylan. I don't trust her at all!" Brenda says assertively with fire in her eyes and spunk in her voice, letting him know that she means business. "And I'm sick and tired of watching her take advantage of you." says Brenda. Dylan takes a deep breath.

"You know, Brenda, I never figured you for the jealous type." Dylan says.

"What? That's ridiculous." Brenda says furiously. "What do I have to be jealous about?"

"Simple, you're jealous of my relationship with Erica, because I'm not paying as much attention to you now." Dylan says.

"That's absurd, Dylan. I love Erica. She's a wonderful girl and I have no problem with her at all, or with you spending time with her. It's Suzanne I have issues with. And I can't believe how you're just turning a blind eye to everything." Brenda says.

Dylan looks at Brenda, not liking what he's hearing and getting really annoyed, but deciding to keep his temper in check before saying something he's going to regret.

"Look, you have people to call and presents to buy. So go do your thing, all right. I'll do mine." Dylan says in a calm yet firm voice.

"I'm sure you will." Brenda says as she leaves Dylan's house, slamming the door behind her. She starts to walk back home, taking 20 steps. She knows if she hears the door open in those first 20 steps that Dylan is going to come rushing out to apologize and hug her. If he doesn't come out then he's truly angry and she can expect more of the silent treatment. After 18 steps, Brenda hears the front door open and Dylan comes jogging up to her. She turns around.

"Hey, I'm sorry." Dylan whispers to her. Brenda doesn't say anything but reaches out to give him a hug as he hugs her back. The two of them just stand there in Dylan's front yard holding each other and hugging for several minutes, neither one wanting to let go. Neither one is sure what is happening to their relationship lately. But both of them know every time they get into a scuffle it gets more and more intense.

* * *

><p>Scott goes running up to the beach apartment and knocks on the door, hoping to find David. Kelly comes to answer the door, dressed in a white sweater and jeans, having just gotten ready to go to the party at the Peach Pit.<p>

"Scott." Kelly greets. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi Kelly. Is David around?" Scott asks.

"No, he left about 20 minutes ago. He has a therapy session and then has to go straight to his radio show from there." she says. "Oh, I talked to Brenda. I gave David the news about the party for Brandon at the Peach Pit. He's not going to be able to make it."

Scott looks straight forward with an upset look on his face, like he just found out something really terrible. Kelly's friendly smile gradually disappears as she reads the look on Scott's face.

"Scott, what's wrong?" Kelly asks as she stands aside and makes room for him to come in. Scott walks inside as Kelly closes the door behind him.

"Kelly, how did David seem to you when he left here?" Scott asks.

Kelly shrugs. "He seemed fine, I guess. I don't know. I really wasn't paying that much attention." she says. "'What's this all about?"

"He told you he was going to work his radio show after his therapy session?" Scott asks.

"Yeah, said he'd have to go straight there and wouldn't have time to stop off at the Peach Pit." Kelly says. "Scott, what's going on? Tell me."

Scott takes a deep breath as he walks into the middle of the living room and then turns around to look at Kelly.

"I was down at the CU radio station earlier, looking for David. I ran into the station manager." Scott says.

"Yeah? So?" Kelly asks.

"Kelly, David got fired from the radio station last night." Scott says cautiously.

"WHAT?" Kelly screams.

"The manager, Howard, he said David showed up at the station last night clearly under the influence of drugs, and he fired him." Scott explains.

"Wait, that's impossible. I mean David told me he was seeing a therapist and that he stopped using" Kelly says.

Scott shrugs. "I'm just telling you what he told me." he says. "So wait, if he's going out, but he's not going to work and he's not going to Brandon's party, where is he going?"

Kelly looks down for a moment, then looks up at Scott with a look of both worry and anger in her eyes. She knows what the answer has to be, she just doesn't want to hear herself say it out loud. Kelly rushes over to the phone and picks it up and begins dialing.

"Who are you calling?" Scott asks.

"I'm calling Dr. Watters, David's therapist. I'm going to find out just what's going on." Kelly says.

"Kelly, I…." Scott begins to speak as Kelly holds up her hand indicating for him to keep quiet why she talks on the phone.

"Hi, this is Kelly Taylor, I'm David Silver's sister. I believe he should be in session right now with Dr. Watters. Can you please let me talk to him? It's a family emergency." Kelly says as she listens to the person on the other end. Scott stands there watching her facial expression change as she listens.

"David Silver, he's a new patient Dr. Watters has been seeing for a few days now." Kelly says as she begins to listen. "Uh huh?" she says over the phone. Scott continues to watch when suddenly her jaw drops and her facial expression turns to that of both anger and disbelief. "I see. Well, thank you." Kelly says as she hangs up the phone, holding it on her shoulder for a few seconds as she looks down at the ground with an upset look on her face.

"What happened?" Scott asks.

Kelly continues to look at the floor until finally looking up at Scott. "David never showed up for the 1st session. Scott, he's been lying to us the entire time." Kelly says.

Scott and Kelly just look at each other. Both of them are clearly feeling he same emotion, disbelief and disgust. They can't believe after almost losing Erin that David would skip out on his therapy session and not do what he promised he would. And they're both disgusted that he's been lying to them this whole time.

* * *

><p>The atmosphere is very festive at the Peach Pit that night as Brandon is there wearing his nicest suit, having met with Dean Trimble and having the task force explained to him. Brandon is very excited and enthusiastic about this opportunity. When he started college, he didn't want to just breeze by and be another one of the thousands of students who walked the campus every day. He wanted his college experience to be something special that would leave a mark. And now here he is, only a freshman, and he was going to be meeting the President of the United States. Everyone there was completely happy for him.<p>

There are balloons up in the peach pit along with a bit sign that Nat hung that says "Way to go, Brandon." Jim and Cindy are there as well as Brenda, Dylan, Steve, and Donna. Nat has a smile on his face and tries to be sociable with everyone, while still trying to do his job as well.

"You know, when Bill Clinton was your age, he went to the White House and shook hands with President Kennedy." Cindy says to Brandon.

"Yeah mom, I know. Dad's already told me at least three times today." Brandon says.

"You know, I don't get it, Brandon. How is it you got picked to do this? Why didn't I get picked? I mean after all, I'm the son of Samantha Sanders of the Hartley House." Steve says. "Which I hear is still one of Bill Clinton's favorite shows."

"Well Steve, somehow I think any chance you had went out the window with the little cross dressing thing you did at the quad for the KEG house." Dylan says as Brenda snorts with laughter.

"Ha Ha Ha. Shut up, Dylan." Steve says sarcastically while making a face at Dylan.

"Well, what can we say, the world just loves Brandon." Donna says.

"Atleast when he becomes a famous politician, I can say I gave him his first job." Nat says. "See that uniform over there?" Nat says as he points at Brandon's old Peach Pit uniform which has now been framed and is hanging up on the wall. "I bet that's going to be worth something, some day." he says.

At that moment, Kelly enters the Peach Pit followed by Scott.

"Look, don't say anything to anybody, okay? I'll figure out how to handle David, just don't mention it to anyone for now." Kelly whispers to Scott as he nods.

"Hey, Kelly, Scott, you guys are just in time." Nat yells out as they get waved over.

"Yes, I heard a soon to be rich and famous political figure would be making an appearance here tonight, so I just had to come see for myself." Kelly says with a smile as she goes over and hugs Brandon. "Congratulations Brandon, you deserve it." Kelly whispers to him as she kisses his cheek.

"Thanks Kel." Brandon replies with a smile.

"Hey Brandon, Brenda told me your news earlier, and I think it's great. I'm really happy for you. It couldn't happen to a better guy" Scott says as he shakes Brandon's hand.

"Thanks Scott." Brandon replies as he grins.

"And speaking of good news, I believe Scott has some of his own." Brenda says.

"Oh really? Scott, what's the good news, man?" Brandon asks.

"Well, it really isn't that big of a deal." Scott replies.

"Sure it is. "Brenda says.

"Well.." Scott says shyly. "It looks like I'll be joining you guys at CU next year. I got accepted into their advanced science and tech program." he says, as everyone congratulates him.

"And to officially make you a CU Condor, I got you this." Brenda says as she reaches into a plastic bag and pulls out a California University baseball cap and hands it to Scott. Scott takes it and smiles as he puts it on.

"Wow, thanks Brenda." Scott says. "I finally got something to replace my old Lakers hat."

"Well, it seems like everyone's full of good news tonight." Jim says.

At that point, Suzanne enters from behind the kitchen carrying a tray of root beer floats

"Nat, I see you wasted no time in putting your newest employee to work." Brandon says.

"Hey, she came personally recommended by Dylan. And the last time Dylan recommended somebody to me, I wound up with the best employee I ever had." Nat says. "So how can I say no?"

Suzanne begins to pass out the root beer floats to everyone there.

"What's this?" Kelly asks.

"Okay, I'd like to make a toast." Nat says, as he holds up a float.

"Who makes a toast with root beer floats?" Steve asks jokingly.

"Shut up, Steve." Dylan says as he glares in Steve's direction, as everyone shuts up to hear Nat's toast.

"Brandon, when you came to work for me here three years ago, something inside told me that you were something special. I mean sure, you made your fair share of mistakes along the way. I kept having to remind you to refill the napkin dispensers each night. And on more than one occasion you got mayonnaise confused with horse radish." Nat says sparking a chuckle from everyone.

"But you have one of the biggest hearts of anyone I know, kid. And you know, when you get older like me, there comes a point when you realize there are some dreams you have to give up on. But with you, Brando, having seen you grow and mature and become the fine young man you are, and seeing what you've accomplished and what you are accomplishing right now, well for me it's like getting a second chance to live out my dreams, watching you do the things you do." Nat says, getting choked up. Brandon looks at Nat emotionally, he's holding back the tears but he can definitely feel himself about to lose it. "I'm very proud of you, Brandon. And wherever you go from here, do your very best, because I know the sky is the limit for you."

"Here Here." Jim says as Cindy smile with pride.

"So everyone raise your glasses up high." Nat says with a smile as he and everyone else raise their root beer floats in the air. " A toast to Bran….." Nat says stopping in mid sentence as his eyes grow wide as saucers, and his jaw gapes as he suddenly gets a look of extreme pain on his face. Brandon and everyone turn to look at Nat's face, wondering why he stopped in mid-sentence. Brandon sees the look of pain and horror on Nat and instantly knows something is wrong.

"Nat, are you all right?" Brandon asks. At that point, Nat begins to struggle to breathe as he drops his glass with the root beer float. The glass shatters on the Peach Pit floor with ice cream and root beer going everywhere. Brandon jumps up to look Nat in the eye. By this point, everyone's face is fearful.

Nat collapses to the ground, flat on his back. Dylan pushes people aside and rushes over to attend to Nat as he listens to his nose to see if he's breathing.

"NAT? YOU ALL RIGHT? NAT!" Dylan screams.

Brandon looks up at the first person he sees, which is Brenda.

"9-1-1 Brenda, RIGHT NOW!" Brandon barks assertively. Brenda dashes towards the phone and within seconds has dialed 9-1-1.

"Yes, we have a man here who might be having a heart attack." Brenda says. "We're at the Peach Pit. Do you have the address?" she asks. "Yes, please hurry." Brenda sais frantically as she hangs up the phone and rushes back over to see what's going on.

Dylan puts two fingers on Nat's wrist, not feeling a pulse as he turns to Brandon.

"We got no pulse." Dylan says.

"All right, let's do this." Brandon says as he rips open Nat's shirt and feels on his chest for the right spot.

Dylan begins to perform mouth to mouth, while Brandon pumps on the chest. Without even thinking, the two are working in unison. Everyone else stands around watching in total fear. Cindy grabs onto Jim, squeezing him tightly in fear. Kelly, Donna, Steve, Scott, and Brenda all look on in absolute fear praying that the worst doesn't happen and they see some kind of life soon.

What began as a festive and joyous occasion has turned into a potentially tragic night. Everyone there loved Nat, and now not a peep could be heard in the entire place. Just the sounds of Brandon counting out the pumps while Dylan performed mouth to mouth.

"Come on, Nat, STAY WITH ME!" Brandon cries as he and Dylan continue to perform CPR.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I always loved Nat and it pained me to write about him having a heart attack, but it was a key point in season 4 on the show and is here as well. **

**As always, thanks for those who are continuing to review.**


	17. To save the Peach Pit

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay continuing on. I won't be doing the Brandon side story I asked about. But I have found ways to use him more in this story. And this chapter his presence is very much there. But the big 4 will continue to be the focal point of this story.**

**So I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Pretty much everyone has gathered in the waiting area of the hospital. Brandon, Brenda, Dylan, Kelly, Steve, Scott, Donna, Jim, and Cindy are all there. The only two who are absent are Andrea, who is home suffering from nausea brought on by her pregnancy, and David who was presumably out somewhere trying to score himself some more drugs with his new friends.<p>

Brandon sits on a chair, leaning forward with his hands folded as he remembers all the times that Nat has been there for him. Brenda's eyes are wet from where she had been crying as she sits next to Dylan. He has an arm around Brenda, to comfort her. Jim and Cindy just sit by themselves silently back in the corner while Donna, Kelly, Steve, and Scott are all sitting in another section of the waiting area. They are all waiting for Nat's cousin Joey, his closest living relative, to come out along with a doctor to give them the news. They all wait with both anxiously and fearfully. None of them want to think about the worst possible scenario, but they all can't ignore it either.

What had started off as such a positive and uplifting night of celebration has turned into a potentially horrific tragedy which nobody could have possibly imagined. All any of them can do now is hope and pray. After what seems like an eternity, Joey walks through the swinging hospital doors with a doctor. At that point, everyone stands up and walks over to them in unison with concerned and worried looks on their faces as they await the news.

"Nat's going to be okay." Joey says. At that point everyone there breathes a sigh of relief. Brandon still looks very concerned, as his expression doesn't change.

"What happened?" Brandon asks.

"He suffered a mild heart attack on the scene. Now the good news is that the CPR that was performed on site did restore his cardiac operation before any serious damage was done." The doctor says. "Are the two gentlemen who performed the CPR here?"

"Uhm yeah, that's us two." Brandon says as points back and forth between himself and Dylan.

"Good work." the doctor says. Brenda squeezes Dylan's arm at that point with pride, as Steve, Jim, and Cindy all pat Brandon on the back.

"So what's the deal?" asks Dylan. "What's going to happen to Nat?"

"We need to keep him in the intensive cardiac care unit for a couple of days. By that time he should be strong enough to undergo surgery." The doctor says.

"Surgery? What kind of surgery?" asks Steve.

Joey and the doctor look at each other with concern, wondering which one of them should break the news to everyone. Finally the doctor speaks up.

"I'm afraid Mr. Bussichio is going to need to have cardio bypass." says the doctor.

At that point everyone grimaces and grits their teeth. "Folks, it's not as bad as it sounds." Joey says, trying to be encouraging.

"Excuse me." Brandon speaks up. "When all this is said and done and Nat's had his surgery, what's going to change? I mean, is he going to be any different?" he asks.

"Well that depends." the doctor says.

"On what?" asks Brenda.

"Every patient is different. Some patients who have this surgery are able to pretty much return to the same lifestyle they lived before. But in other cases, certain patients have to make adjustments in their daily routine in order to maintain a healthy life, in some cases doing as much as retiring or changing careers to avoid the stress factor that can bring on such attacks." says the doctor.

"Wait a minute, are you saying that Nat's job is what caused his heart attack?" Brandon asks.

The doctor shakes his head. "I don't know. But given the stress that's involved in running a diner, it certainly has to be considered."

At that point everybody looks at each other. They are all happy Nat is okay, but the concern now is what's going to happen to the Peach Pit if Nat can't return.

"Can we see Nat?" asks Dylan.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid we can't allow visitors until he's out of the IC unit." The doctor says. "All except for one that is."

"Huh?" everyone mutters.

"Is there a Brandon Walsh here?" asks the doctor.

"Yeah, that's me." Brandon replies raising his hand.

"He made a special request to see you." The doctor says. Brandon looks a little surprised, yet happy that Nat was strong enough to make a request to see him. He turns to everyone.

"Listen, everyone's tired. Why don't you all go on home. I promise I'll fill everyone on the details later." Brandon says

"Will do, Brando." Steve replies. "Be sure to give Nat our best."

"Yeah, tell him we all love him and are pulling for him." says Kelly.

"You got it." Brandon says as he walks back into the IC unit with the doctor. At that point, everyone else slowly begins to clear out and go home.

* * *

><p>A couple days later, at the beach apartment Kelly and Donna are standing out in the hall way. David is in his room and sound asleep. Donna is pacing back and forth as Kelly stands there with her arms folded.<p>

"Donna, please stop pacing." Kelly says.

"I'm sorry, Kelly. I can't help it." Donna cries. "I'm not sure I'm ready to do this. I feel like we're abandoning him."

"Look, we've been over this already." Kelly says. "David's been lying to us this whole time. He got fired from the radio station. He hasn't been going to his therapy sessions like he promised he would. He's been skipping classes, sleeping all day. Not even losing Erin was able to make him stop doing drugs. This is the only way he's going to learn."

"Yeah. I know." says Donna. "But moving out? Isn't that a little extreme? I mean, where are we going to go?"

"I told you, we will stay at the sorority house, until everything blows over." Kelly says. "Now are you ready to do this?"

Donna sighs. "I suppose."

At that moment, Kelly forcefully opens the door to David's bedroom and goes storming in with Donna following right behind her.

"Wake up, David!" Kelly says loudly, but David continues to lie there asleep motionless. At that point, Kelly grabs the covers and pulls them off, leaving David lying there in nothing but his checkered plaid boxing shorts. David groggily awakens to find himself lying there in his boxers and Donna and Kelly standing over him.

"AhhhH! What the hell are you two doing? I'm trying to sleep." David growls.

"Well, that's not happening, David. Not today." Kelly says assertively.

"What are you talking about? And where were you two all day yesterday?" David asks.

"We were visiting Nat in the hospital." Donna says. At that point David sits up and awakens completely, having had his full attention gotten.

"Wait. Nat's in the hospital?" David asks. "What's wrong with Nat?"

"He had a heart attack two nights ago." Donna says as Kelly folds her arms with an angry look on her face.

"Oh my god." David says, with a worried look on his face. "Why didn't anybody tell me?"

"We did tell you David, yesterday morning when you walked in and totally ignored us. Or were you two drugged up to hear us? Which was it?" Kelly asks.

"What? How dare you!" David snarls. "I'm clean, all right. I've been seeing a shrink for a week now and everything's cool." says David, to a disbelieving Kelly and Donna.

"Don't give me that crap, David. You're lying! You are not clean. We know you've been doing drugs, and that you got fired from the radio station." barks Kelly

"What? That's so bogus." David denies.

"Then how come when I turned on the radio at 2 in the morning last night I heard the latest song being announced by Funky Frank instead of you?" Donna asks to which David lies back down with an exasperated look on his face as he just wishes they would go away..

"Look, whatever." David argues. "What goes on in my life is none of you guys business. I'm sick of having to explain myself to you two judgmental preachers of sobriety."

"Well David, the good news is you aren't going to have to explain yourself to us anymore." Kelly says.

"What are you talking about?" David asks.

"Donna and I are moving out. So now you can get high, sleep all day, do whatever the hell you want. But just know this, you are going to have to explain this to your father. Cause I'm telling Mel everything."

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" David screams.

Kelly nods her head, raising her eyebrows. "Oh yes I can." Kelly says. "I'm telling him about the drug usage, about stealing pills from his office, about how it was you and not Scott who lost Erin in the park, and about how you've been lying to Donna and I about getting help and going to work." Kelly says. "Oh yes David, I'm telling him everything."

"You can't, Kelly." David yells as he leaps out of bed. "You promised me you wouldn't do that."

"And you promised me you were going to get help. You didn't keep your promise, so I don't have to keep mine." Kelly says.

"Look, I'll get help okay. I'll go see a shrink tonight, I promise." David says.

"It's too late, David. You had your chance. But you've proven you can't be trusted. So enjoy your peace and quiet and good luck with your father. Come on, Donna." Kelly says as she starts to tug on Donna's arm. Donna just stands there looking at David with a mournful look in her eyes.

"So you're going too, Donna?" David asks.

"Well, I…." Donna starts, getting cut off by Kelly.

"Yes, she is." Kelly states as she grabs Donna by the arm and pulls her out of the room.

"Fine, then! Just go! Good Riddance, I'm sick of living with you two anyways." David yells at the top of his lungs from his bedroom as both Kelly and Donna grab their bags, which have already been packed and rush out the door. Once outside, Donna begins to break down and cry.

* * *

><p>Brandon, Brenda, and Dylan have gone to see Nat in the hospital. Dylan is carrying a huge get well card while Brenda has a large balloon in the shape of a cheeseburger. As they walk into the room where Nat is, they look at him lying there in bed in a hospital gown as he is hooked up to many different machines which consistently beep, and he has a breathing tube in his nostrils.<p>

Nat turns to look at them. Brenda and Dylan can't tell because this is the first time they've seen him since his heart attack, but Brandon definitely notices that Nat is doing considerably better than he was a few days earlier when they first brought him in.

Nat smiles when he sees his friend standing there. The nurses there have been very strict on visitors. But the three of them managed to get there when a nurse was not at her station which allowed them at least a little time for a visit.

"Heeeeyyyy." Nat says softly but cheerfully.

"Told you I'd be back, and this time I brought some friends. Only don't tell anybody, we had to sneak past dragon lady out there at the nurse station." Brandon says as he pats Nat on the shoulder.

"Hey, big guy, how you feeling?" Dylan says as he shakes Nat's hand.

"Better. They said in a day, they might be able to move me into a halfway private room." Nat says.

"Well, hey man, that's great news." Dylan says. "Look we brought you something." Dylan says as he puts the giant card in Nat's hand. He looks at the front and there is a giant teddy bear on it saying get well soon. And he opens it up and in big print in says "Nat, we all love you, get well soon."

"Everyone signed it. Steve, Kelly, Donna, even Scott." Brandon says.

"Oh, my kids. I miss all you guys." Nat says in a weakened but happy voice, almost tearfully.

"And we know that by now you must be getting tired of looking at the same four walls all day, so we brought you this to keep you company." Brenda says as she puts the large cheeseburger balloon on the table at the end of my bed.

"Oh wow." Nat says sluggishly. "Talk about the ultimate torture. Having to stare all day at something I know I can't have."

"Oh, well, I can take it away if you'd like." Brenda says as she starts to move the balloon.

"No, no. Don't you dare." Nat says. "I love it. Thank you. You kids are the best friends I have." Nat says emotionally as Brenda leaves the balloon where it is and goes over and kisses Nat on the cheek.

"It's good to see you, Nat." Brenda says softly.

"You too, sweetie." Nat says as he looks at Brandon, Brenda, and Dylan all standing there and starts to get weepy eyed.

"Nat, what's wrong?" Brandon asks as he can tell by the look in his eye that something is wrong.

"Listen, I need to tell you kids something cause I think you should hear it from me first before you hear it from anyone else." He says. The three stand there and wait for him to go on as Nat looks away for a moment, taking a deep breath before he turns back to them. "It looks like we're going to have to sell the Peach Pit."

"What? Sell the Peach Pit?" Brandon asks in disbelief. "Why?"

"Face it, that place has been closed for two days already and it's costing me more money than I don't even have. And as much as I love Joey, I have to admit that he's probably right. Selling is looking more and more like the only option." Nat says.

"What does Joey have to do with this?" Dylan asks.

Nat chuckles. "I guess I never told you. He's my business partner. He owns half the Peach Pit." he says.

"I don't get it, Nat. Why don't you just open it up for business? I mean surely there must be somebody else there who can ruin it for a week or two until you can get back." Brandon says.

Nat shakes his head. "The only one I'd ever trust to run it for more than day or two would be you, Brandon. You're the only one who knows where everything is and knows all our suppliers like the back of your hand. Face it, when you left, I never found anybody to replace you." Nat says. At that point Brandon looks down.

"Well what about Joey? I mean you said he owns half, right?" Brenda asks.

"I love him like a brother, but lets face it." Nat says. "Joey doesn't know squat about running a restaurant."

"So what will you do without the Peach Pit?" Brandon asks.

Nat shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe I'll take up sailing or something. I guess I can always get a job at McDonalds somewhere. It's not me I'm worried about, it's my guys, like Willie and Nadine. And the dozens of customers who have been coming there for years. The Peach Pit is part of their lives. What are they going to do when it's not there anymore?"

"Nat, don't worry about that." Dylan says. "You just worry about getting well."

At that point a nurse walks in. "Excuse me, you all can't be here. I have to ask you to leave." she says.

Brandon takes one last look at Nat and can see the hurt and disappointment in his eyes.

"Take it easy, Nat." Dylan says as he softly pats Nat on the shoulder. Brenda leans in and kisses his cheek once again.

"Get well soon, Nat. You know we're all pulling for you." Brandon says as he starts to leave with Brenda and Dylan.

"Hey Brandon." Nat says as Brandon turns to look at him. "Don't worry about the Peach Pit. You just focus on this task force and school, okay? Everything will be just fine."

Brandon, Dylan, and Brenda all return to the parking lot. As they walk toward their cars, they are all in stunned disbelief. While happy that Nat is better, they can't believe what they just heard. Selling the Peach Pit seemed almost sacrilegious to them.

"Wow, it's just so hard to imagine what things are going to be like without the Peach Pit." Brenda says as she walks hand in hand with Dylan, Brandon on the other side.

"You're telling me. I've been going there since I was five years old." says Dylan.

"And where are Kelly, Donna, Andrea, and I going to have our sorority meetings now?" Brenda asks glumfully. "It really is the end of an era."

"Maybe not." Brandon says as he stares straight ahead lost in thought. Both Brenda and Dylan turn to look at him.

"What do you mean?" Dylan asks.

Brandon doesn't answer their question as he's clearly in deep thought at that moment. "Hey D, do you mind giving Bren a life to campus? I need to go for a drive, do some thinking."

"Sure B, no problem." Dylan says.

"Thanks, I'll uhm…I'll see you guys later." Brandon says as he walks off toward his car.

"Wow, he's taking this harder than anybody." Dylan says.

"Well, Nat is like a second father to Brandon. And the Peach Pit has always been his home away from home. I guess he's almost in mourning." Brenda says. At that point Dylan decides to change the subject.

"Listen Bren, would you like to come over tonight? Maybe we could order some Chinese food and watch a movie or something, just the two of us. The house is kind of quiet now without Suzanne and Erica there and it's been a while since we've spent some time together." Dylan says.

"Maybe another night, Dylan. I'm just not feeling very festive today." Brenda says with sadness in her voice. With a disappointed look, Dylan just nods his head as the two keep walking.

* * *

><p>Classes at West Beverly High are letting out, and Scott is on his way into the parking lot to head home after another school day. As he walks toward his car, he hears and unexpected voice come up to him from behind.<p>

"Hello Scott." says Mel.

"Mr. Silver, I uhm, I mean Mel. How's it going?" Scott replies nervously.

"Please Scott, no need to be nervous. I'm not mad at you. I just need to talk, it's about David."

"Um okay, what about him?" Scott asks with caution.

"I spoke with Kelly today, and she gave me some rather unsettling news. She says that David has been doing drugs for weeks now, specifically speed, otherwise known as crystal meth. You knew about this, didn't you?" Mel asks.

Scott frowns and nods his head. "Yes sir, I did."

"When did you find out?" Mel asks.

"That afternoon when we were watching Erin." Scott answers. "Some pills fell out of David's coat pocket. I asked them what they were, and he confessed that he took them from your office."

Mel nods in an unsurprised manner. "My assistant told me that my codeine bottle was unusually low." Mel said. "Speaking of that afternoon, Kelly also tells me that it wasn't you who lost Erin, it was David and you covered for him. Is this true?"

After slight hesitation, Scott nods his head.

"Why? Why did you do that?" Mel asks.

Scott sighs. "Because, I thought if you knew the truth, you wouldn't let David watch Erin anymore." Scott says. "Look, David's going through a real difficult time right now, sir. He's been fighting and arguing constantly with Kelly, with Donna, with me. And the only thing he has that brings the slightest bit of happiness is Erin. And I thought if that got taken away from him, it might push him over the edge.

"So you stepped up to the plate and took the heat for it yourself?" Mel asks.

Scott nods. "Yes, sir." he replies softly with a hint of remorse on his face.

"Well Scott, that's admirable. But I wish you would have just told me the truth. I mean what if I had let David take care of Erin again, and the same thing happened; only this time we never found her?" Mel asks.

"I know, Mr. Silver. I'm sorry." Scott says.

"Look Scott, you and David have been friends your whole lives. You grew up together. I know he's like a son to your parents, and you're like a son to me." Mel says. "But when David has a problem this serious, I need to know about it. You understand?"

"Yes sir, I do. I promise it won't happen again." Scott says.

"Well look, I didn't come here to lecture you or to make you feel bad." Mel says. "I came here first of all to tell you I'm sorry for blowing up at you when I thought you were the one responsible for losing Erin."

"It's okay, Mr. Silver. No need to apologize, you were perfectly justified." Scott replies.

"And I also want to thank you." Mel says.

"Thank me? For what?" Scott asks.

"For being such a good friend to David." Mel replies. "He is very lucky to have someone like you as a best friend, who looks out for him. And I know he might not have seem very appreciative these last few months. But believe me, he is." Mel says. "Well, that's all I wanted to say. Take care, son." Mel says as he starts to walk off. Scott hesitates for a moment and calls out to Mel.

"Mr. Silver?" Scott calls out as Mel turns around. "What's going to happen to David?"

"He and I are going to have a long talk. And I'm going to get some answers. And if it comes to it, I will pull him out of college myself and put him into rehab." Mel says as he turns around and walks off leaving Scott there to ponder the conversation.

* * *

><p>The Walsh family is sitting down at the dinner table having chicken casserole. Brandon has been unusually silent throughout the entire meal. The conversation has been mostly between Brenda and her parents as Brenda has been discussing the hospital visit with Nat from earlier that day.<p>

"Well, it sounds like Nat is doing much better, that's great news." Cindy says cheerfully.

"Physically, yes. I just wish the news about the Peach Pit wasn't so grim." Brenda says.

"Listen, Nat's cousin Joey stopped by the office yesterday to go over the books with me. We went over it with a fine tooth comb, and I'm afraid…" Jim says as he pauses. "I'm afraid selling the Peach Pit is the only realistic option for Nat. I mean it's going to be out of business in a matter of weeks if it stays closed like this."

Brandon glares over at his father, beginning to feel resentment towards him. This isn't the first time that Jim has been supportive in encouraging Nat to sell the Peach Pit. Two years earlier, his father's company was looking to build a new state of the art mall where the Peach Pit is, and this caused an intense feud between Brandon and Jim. But this time it was different. It was about Nat being backed into a corner and feeling like he had no other option.

"Brandon, is everything all right?" Cindy asks.

"Yeah mom, why you ask?" Brandon says glum fully.

"Well, you've hardly touched your food." Cindy says.

"It's all right. I'm not really hungry." Brandon says as he takes a deep breath. "As a matter of fact, after today, you don't need to count on me for dinner for a while."

"What do you mean?" Cindy asks as both Brenda and Jim turn their focus to Brandon.

"You got some task force meetings coming up?" Jim asks with curiosity.

Brandon nods. "That's part of it, yes, but not the whole story." Brandon says as everyone waits for an explanation. "I'm going to run the Peach Pit myself until Nat gets back on his feet."

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Jim shouts with disbelief in a clearly upset and negative tone.

"Dad, please, calm down, it's not as bad as it seems." Brandon says.

"Not as bad as it seems? Brandon, how could you do this?" Jim asks.

"Actually, it's quite simple, Dad. The Peach Pit's been closed since Nat had his heart attack. It needs to stay open to stay in business. With Nat out of commission, I'm the only one who knows how to run it." Brandon says.

"Brandon, don't take this the wrong way, but this is the STUPIDEST THING YOU HAVE EVER DONE!" shouts Jim.

"Jim" Cindy says in a calming voice trying to play the mediator.

"How did I know you were going to react this way, Dad?" Brandon asks.

"Well how do you want me to react? You want me to just say 'oh sure Brandon you want to throw away your future and a once in a lifetime opportunity to go run the diner, oh sure go ahead, no problem' Is that what you want me to do? Well forget it, son, it's not happening."

"Dad, I'm not throwing anything away. I'm sticking with the task force and I'm staying in school. I can fit it all in." Brandon says.

"Son, you are living in a world of make believe if you think you can run the diner and fulfill your task force obligations at the same time, on top of your studies at that. Nat worked there practically every day from breakfast until the place closed at night. What in God's name makes you think it would be any different for you?" Jim says in a flustered voice as he grunts.

"I'm not going to let Nat down. It's that simple. Agree with me or don't agree with me, Dad. The bottom line is I'm going to do this for Nat." Brandon says.

"What is it about you kids and this place that always leads to these kinds of arguments?" Jim asks as Brandon doesn't answer.

Jim gets a real angry look on his face. "Fine. You want to run the Peach Pit? I can't stop you. But years from now, when you look back and realize the incredibly stupid decision you made here today, don't say I didn't warn you." Jim says.

"Believe me, I won't." Brandon says as he stands up from the dinner table.

"Where are you going?" Jim asks angrily.

"I'm going to finish studying, then I'm going to bed. I have to get up early in the morning." Brandon says as he leaves and marches up stairs. After a minute, Jim throws his silverware down on his plate in anger and storms out the back door, slamming it behind him, leaving Brenda and Cindy there just looking at each other.

* * *

><p>Less than an hour after the blow up at the dinner table between Brandon and Jim, the doorbell rings at Casa Walsh. Knowing that neither Brandon nor her father is in a social mood, Brenda decides to get the door.<p>

"I'll get it!" Brenda yells as she rushes downstairs to answer the door. As she opens up the front door, she sees Kelly standing there in a brown jacket and a pair of jeans with a bag and a suitcase at her side.

"Hey!" Brenda greets.

"Hi, listen can we talk?" Kelly asks.

"Sure, I was actually just about to call you shortly." Brenda says as she walks outside and closes the door behind her to talk to Kelly privately. As she walks outside, Brenda looks down and sees the bags at her feet. "Going on a trip somewhere?" Brenda asks humorously.

"Pft. I wish." Kelly scoffs as she rolls her eyes. "No, Donna and I moved out of the beach apartment today."

"You're kidding?" Brenda asks as Kelly shakes her head. "Why?"

"Well, David's been lying to us for weeks now about getting help for his drug use. So we decided to let him….." Kelly begins getting cut off.

"Wait…." Brenda interrupts. "David's been using drugs?"

"Yeah, he has been for weeks. I've suspected it all along, but Scott and I only found out for sure when he lost Erin in the kiddie park." Kelly says.

"So Scott never lost Erin? It was David?" Brenda asks as Kelly nods her head in confirmation. "I knew that story was bogus. Scott couldn't lose a kid if he tried. Believe me; I got a firsthand look at how great he is with kids when I went with him and Spencer last year to Magic Mountain."

"He was covering for David, trying to keep him out of trouble." Kelly says.

"Geez…" Brenda remarks. "You know, David doesn't deserve him for a friend. After all David did to him, yet Scott still sticks his neck out for him." Brenda says.

Kelly takes a deep breath. "Yeah, well to make a long story short, after that David promised us he was going to stop using drugs and get some help, but we caught him in a bold face lie. So Donna and I moved out. If he's going to go down, he's not taking us with him."

"Smart move." Brenda replies.

"Yeah, it would be if I had a place to stay." Kelly says.

"Well what about Donna? Where's she staying?" Brenda asks.

"Both of us were going to move into the sorority house until David gets his act together, but there was only one room left. So I let Donna have it. But now that means I'm homeless." Kelly says.

"Yikes. That's a bummer." Brenda says.

"Brenda, do you think your parents would let me stay with you? It wound only be temporarily until we get this whole mess with David resolved." Kelly says.

"Gosh Kelly. You know, normally I would ask, but Dad and Brandon had a huge fight at dinner tonight. I don't think now is a good time for me to be asking for favors." Brenda explains.

"Oh please, Brenda, only for a day or two. I promise I'll find someplace else after that." Kelly asks.

"Kelly, if it were up to me, I'd say come on in and stay as long as you'd like. But I can't just spring this on my parents now when they're about to go to bed with my dad in the mood he's in. I need to give them a day or so to think about it. Why don't you just stay with Jackie?" Brenda asks.

"Are you kidding? With as crazy as she's been acting lately, I'd lose my mind in a day." Kelly says. "Besides, it's all right, I know a few more people I can ask. And if worse comes to worse, I can spring for a night or two at a motel."

"Are you sure?" Brenda asks.

"Yeah, I'm sure. It's no big deal, Brenda. Really." Kelly says.

"Okay." Brenda says, feeling bad about having to turn down a friend in need, but not wanting to upset her father anymore tonight. "Hey listen, I wanted to talk to you. With Nat in the hospital, the Peach Pit's in real financial trouble as long as it's not open. So, Brandon's going to be running the Peach Pit himself until Nat comes back."

"You're kidding? Doesn't he have this whole task force thing going on?" Kelly asks.

Brenda nods as she grits her teeth. "Yeah, he does. He's planning on doing both. That's what the argument at dinner was about. Dad thinks it's a horrible idea."

"Well, I hate to say this, but I have to agree with your dad on this one." Kelly says. "There's no way Brandon can do all of this."

"Yeah, I know." Brenda says. "That's why I'm trying to get everyone to pitch in and help out. I've already talked to Steve, Donna, and Andrea, and they all said they'd pitch in and help Brandon out at the Pit when they could. So can I count on you to lend a hand too?"

"Of course." Kelly says with a grin. "Anything for Nat. What time do you want me to be there?" Kelly asks.

"Well, Brandon's planning on opening up at 6 for breakfast." Brenda says.

"So early?" Kelly asks with a doubtful look on her face, but puts on a smile. "Hey, I'll be there."

"Great. See you then." Brenda says as Kelly grabs her bags and begins to walk back toward her car. "Hey, you want me to call a few people for you? See if they'll let you stay with them?" Brenda asks. Kelly just turns to her and smiles.

"No. Thanks though. I already have a couple people in mind I can ask. And like I said, if worse comes to worse, a motel won't kill me for a night or two." Kelly responds as she gets in her car and leaves. Brenda turns around and walks back inside.

* * *

><p>Dylan is laying on his couch watching tv while eating a bowl of cereal. That's the only thing he's had to eat all day. As he lies there, letting his mind go blank, the phone rings. He puts his cereal down, grabs the remote and mutes the tv, grabs the telephone and answers.<p>

"Hello?" Dylan answers.

"Heya handsome." Brenda says in a soft voice.

"Well hey there beautiful; what can I do you for?" Dylan replies jokingly.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Brenda asks.

"Well as a matter of fact I was right in the middle of a three way with my cocoa puffs and the evening news." Dylan says as he snickers.

"Sounds enticing." Brenda replies jokingly.

"Well, it's not like I don't have anything better to watch, but I decided to save the good stuff for when I'm in the company of a sweet and sexy college girl from Minnesota." Dylan says.

"Mmmm, stop it, you're going to make me rush over there right now." Brenda says with a playful giggle.

"That's the idea." Dylan says in a soft and soothing tone.

"Well hey, listen, not to spoil the mood but I do have a favor to ask." Brenda says.

"Uh oh, that's never good." Dylan replies.

"Relax, it's nothing that will get you in any kind of trouble. It would just be a good deed." Brenda says.

"What's on your mind, little lady?" Dylan says, putting on a western accent, jokingly.

"Look, Brandon's decided to run the Peach Pit himself until Nat gets better." Brenda says as she pauses and waits for a response from Dylan.

"Yes, go on." Dylan says.

"You're not shocked?" Brenda asks.

"Not at all." Dylan answers. "I kind of had the feeling B might do something like this after the way he left the hospital today. I know that tone and that look."

"Yeah, well anyways, he's going to try to run the Pit and do the task force too." Brenda says.

"That's impossible." Dylan says.

"You're right. It is." Brenda says as she takes a deep breath and exhales. "This is why, all of us are going to pitch in and help, so Brandon doesn't have to do this alone. Kelly, Donna, Steve, Andrea, me, we're all going help do this for Nat. So can I count on you to pitch in too?"

"Now how could I say no to a beautiful girl doing something totally selfless out of the goodness of her heart?" Dylan replies.

"So you'll help out?" Brenda asks.

"Of course I will." Dylan replies.

"Great. Brandon's planning on opening up at 6 am tomorrow for breakfast. I think it would be good if we all pop in and surprise him. Let him know right from the start that he doesn't have to tackle this alone." Brenda says.

Dylan sighs as he's not thrilled with the idea of getting up early, but will do it for Nat. And besides, he can't let Brenda down.

"All right, Bren. I'll be there, I promise." Dylan replies.

"Awesome Dylan." Brenda says. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

"Not as much as I love you." Dylan replies. At that point he hears a knock on the door. "Hey Bren, I need to go."

"Yeah, me too. You're the last call I'm making tonight. I just wanted your voice to be the last thing I heard before I went to bed."

Dylan chuckles. "Goodnight Bren." He says.

"Goodnight Dylan." Brenda says as she hangs up.

There is a second knock on Dylan's door as he wonders who the hell could be coming by at this time of night. He slowly makes his way over to the front door and opens it and finds Kelly standing there.

"Hi." Kelly says.

"Kelly, what are you doing here?" Dylan asks.

"Look, I know it's late…" Kelly says.

"Please don't start this conversation by stating the obvious, just get to the point already. I have a busy day tomorrow." Dylan says, clearly letting it be known that he's aggravated about her being there.

"Dylan, I got no place to stay." Kelly says. "Donna and I moved out of the beach apartment today because of David and his drug thing."

"Wait, Silver's on drugs?" Dylan asks.

"Yeah, he's been doing them for about a month now." Kelly says.

"Oh man." Dylan mutters under his breath.

"He's been lying to everyone about it. He's been moody, edgy, and constantly argumentative. And I just couldn't take it anymore. So, Donna and I told him we were moving out until he straightened his act up." Kelly says.

"Well, why don't you just stay with Donna then?" Dylan asks.

"We were going to stay at the sorority house, but they only had one room left. I already asked Brenda if I could stay with her, she said no." Kelly says.

"So let me guess, you want to stay with me?" Dylan asks in an annoyed sarcastic tone.

"Please Dylan, I don't know where else to go." Kelly says.

"Try your closest living relative, which would be your mother, which last time I checked, lives just a few minutes away." Dylan says.

"Dylan, I can't stay with Jackie. The way she's been acting lately, I question whether or not she's going crazy." Kelly cries.

"Yeah, well I don't know if you've noticed it or not, Kel, but I'm not exactly the poster boy for sanity either." Dylan replies, his tone getting more aggravated with each word.

"Please Dylan, it would only be for a day or two, I promise." Kelly begs.

"Kelly, what am I supposed to say when Brenda finds out that you're living with me? It'll be high school all over again, and I'll be hearing it in both ears for months." Dylan replies.

"No you won't, because Brenda's never going to find out." Kelly says. "I'll only come here at night to sleep. I'll spend the rest of my time hanging out on or at the Peach Pit. Besides I know David, in a day or two he's either going to straighten up or Mel's going to make him go to rehab, then Donna and I will move back to the beach apartment and you'll be free. I promise, Dylan, you won't even know I'm here."

"Somehow I doubt that." Dylan says as he glares at Kelly for a few moments. His head is telling him that logically his best bet at that moment is to slam the door right in Kelly's face. Whenever Kelly has gotten involved in his life, it's caused him nothing but trouble, particularly when it comes to Brenda. But he's been friends with her since they were kids and he just can't kick a friend to the curb.

Dylan exhales and steps aside. "All right, Kel." he says, clearing the way for her to come inside.

"Oh thank you, Dylan." Kelly says with excitement in her voice as she leans in and gives him a brief kiss on the lips. She grabs her bags and comes inside. As she does, Dylan wipes his lips off with a disgruntled look on his face.

"Okay, we need to go over some ground rules right now." Dylan says meaning business as Kelly sits down on the couch. "Rule number one, you touch me with either lip again, you're out of here." Dylan says as Kelly's smile and happy demeanor disappears in an instant.

"Okay, sorry. Geez." She replies.

"Rule number two, you will be fully clothed at all times in this house except for when you're in the shower. That means no nighties, no walking around in your bra and panties, and especially none of those sexy little t-shirt and pantie numbers that you girls love to wear at night to turn a guy on." Dylan says assertively.

"I get it, Dylan. Give me a little credit here." Kelly replies.

"Rule number three, your room is the living room; your bed is the couch. Under no circumstances at any time do you enter my bedroom. I don't care if the place is burning down and I'm lying in their unconscious. It's off limits to you, you got it?" Dylan asks.

"I got it, Dylan." Kelly replies in an aggravated tone.

"Good, I'm glad. You follow those three rules and stay out of my way; we'll get along just fine. I want this thing with David resolved, and I want you out of here as soon as possible. Get it? Got it? Good." Dylan says quickly and assertively, leaving Kelly no room to speak or butt in. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed. I have to get up early to help Brandon at the pit." Dylan says as he begins to walk off towards his bedroom.

"Good Night." Kelly says. Dylan doesn't respond and continues to walk. "Thanks again." she says, again to no response as Dylan just slams his bedroom door. Kelly makes a face at the closed door as she walks off to get ready for bed herself.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Brandon has already left for the Peach Pit to open. The sun is only beginning to rise over L.A. Brenda waited until he was out of the house and got ready herself to go down there and surprise him. As she gets in the car and starts to drive, she decides to stop off at Dylan's house to see if he wants to ride there with her.<p>

Inside Dylan's house, Kelly awakes to her little portable clock alarm on the coffee table that she set so she could be up early. She stumbles off the couch and puts on a white robe to cover up as she groggily walks back toward the bathroom but runs smack into Dylan when she gets to the door, who is wearing a blue robe and is heading into the bathroom as well.

"Oh, I'm sorry, were you going to take a shower?" Kelly asks. "I was just going to wash my hair."

"Yeah Kel, I am. It is my house after all, that means I get to go first." Dylan answers grouchily, clearly unhappy to be sharing his home with his ex-girlfriend. "And while I'm all for saving the environment, I'm not that passionate about it to conserve water by having you join me. So I'm afraid you, your hair, and all your make up is just going to have to wait until I'm done." Dylan replies as he glares at Kelly, going into the bathroom and shutting the door with authority, locking it behind him.

Kelly just rolls her eyes as if to say 'whatever' as she goes and sits back down on the couch and turns the tv on. Dylan begins to take his shower. At that moment the doorbell rings. Because Dylan has a radio playing back there, and because of where the bathroom is in his house, he's unable to hear the doorbell. Kelly waits a few moments, wondering if she should get it. When it rings a second time, she turns the tv off and heads for the door wondering who the hell could possibly be coming by this early in the morning.

Kelly walks over to the door casually, grabs the knob and opens it. On the other side of that door, Brenda waits for Dylan to open it.

"Good Morning handsome, thought we might…" Brenda starts to say when the door opens but stops cold in mid-sentence when she sees Kelly standing there in her robe. A look of pure disbelief and anguish becomes etched on Brenda's face in stone as immediately her imagination begins to run wild.

Kelly's stands there gaping, as she knows what Brenda is thinking at that point as she searches for the right thing to say. Neither one can talk for several seconds as the pure awkwardness of this totally unexpected situation as just presented itself to both Kelly and Brenda.

Back in the bathroom, the shower has stopped running, and the radio has quit playing. Dylan thought he heard the second doorbell ring and quickly got out of the shower and wrapped a red towel around his waist to go answer the door. Dylan comes walking out of the bathroom, dripping wet, wearing the red towel as he goes walking toward the front door.

"Hey Kel, was there somebody at the door….." Dylan asks as he walks up right behind Kelly and stops dead cold in his tracks and in midsentence as she sees the ice cold look of stunned disbelief on the face of Brenda standing in his doorway. A look of fear and discomfort comes across Dylan's face as he and Brenda stand there looking at each other, both of them are unable to formulate any words, but none are needed at that point. The look on their faces says it all.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I already know a lot of you aren't going to like how this chapter ended. But this is what I warned about. There are some rough days ahead for B/D, I'm afraid. You're just going to have to ride it out with me. Cause we got a long ways to go. It can't all be good times and happy moments for them. This story would get really dull, really quick if it were. Just trust me, that's all I can ask.**

**Thanks again for all the wonderful feedback I've been getting. Your words really mean a lot.**


	18. True intentions

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Continuing on right where we left off with the cliff hanger I left you guys with in the last chapter. This was a fun chapter to write, though I had to shorten it a little bit so that it didn't drag on too long.**

**I always felt the show made a mistake by not revealing Kevin & Suzanne's real personalities and true intentions until the very end of the season 4 finale, after they had already scammed Dylan out of all of his money. When I first watched it, I will admit that I was fooled. But basically I had grown bored with that storyline by the end of season 4, until it was revealed what was really going on. I think that if they had at the very least made more hints about Suzanne's real intentions during season 4, that storyline would have been more intriguing. So in this chapter, I decided to bring out Suzanne's true personality in a private phone conversation. **

**Anyways, thanks to everyone for the awesome reviews I got on the last chapter. Those are the kind of reviews I write for. And I hope each and every one of you reviews again. **

* * *

><p>"I don't believe this." Brenda finally blurts out after what seemed like an eternity of awkward silence.<p>

"Brenda…" Dylan starts out with an embarrassed snicker. "Believe me, it's not what you think." he says as the shower water continues to drip off his face.

"Dylan, why is it whenever these kind of situations come up, the first words out of your mouth are always 'it's not what you think'? Do you think I'm an idiot? I have eyes. I know what I see." Brenda says assertively with glaring eyes. "First it was Anne in Paris, and now this?" Brenda asks.

"Hey!" Dylan shouts. "That was a completely different situation."

"You're right." Brenda answers. "In Paris, you still had your clothes on when I walked in."

"Brenda, it's nothing." Kelly says. "Dylan was just in the shower, and I…"

"Spare me the details, Kelly!" Brenda barks, interrupting Kelly. "I have a perfectly good imagination, and I don't need anything to compare it by."

"Nothing happened, Bren! Kelly needed a place to stay, so I let her crash on the couch." Dylan explains.

"It's all true; he was very hospitable, but also very blunt on where I was to sleep." Kelly reaffirms.

"Believe me, I know all about Dylan's hospitality." Brenda says. "First Anne, then Suzanne and Erica, now Kelly. Any woman with a hard up story you won't take in? What are you doing anyways? Running the Hotel McKay?" Brenda asks to Dylan

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, NOTHING HAPPEND" Dylan screams. "What do you want from me, Brenda, blood? You want to strap me to a lie detector? Why won't you believe us?"

"Well gee, Dylan, I don't know." Brenda replies in a sarcastic tone. "Maybe it's because you and Kelly don't exactly have the best track record when it comes to honesty. Especially when it's about the status of you guys relationship."

"Fine. If that's what you want to believe, then that's what really happened." Dylan says in anger as he glares at Brenda.

"What?" Kelly yells in disbelief.

"That's right, Brenda. Kelly came over last night, she walked right through that door, ripped off all my clothes and we made mad passionate love all night." Dylan says sarcastically and angrily.

"DYLAN?" Kelly screams

"You happy now?" Dylan asks to Brenda.

"No, Dylan, I'm not happy. I can't believe I was stupid enough to let myself fall for you all over again." Brenda yells in anger, holding back the tears.

"Hey, that's not what happened, all right. But since you're so determined to believe the worst about me. We might as well just have." Dylan says.

"Look, can I say something here?" Kelly asks as she steps in between Brenda and Dylan.

"NO!" Brenda and Dylan both scream simultaneously at Kelly as Dylan goes back into the house and slams the door shut. Brenda marches back toward her car, gets in it and takes off down the road headed for the Peach Pit. Kelly is left there standing in the yard in her white robe fully digesting what had just happened.

* * *

><p>Most of the entire gang has assembled at the Peach Pit as it opens up for the first time in days for breakfast. Brandon has taken his old uniform, which Nat had retired, down off the wall and put it on for the first time since he left the Peach Pit last summer after three years of working there.<p>

Steve, Donna, Dylan, Kelly, and Brenda are all there doing various jobs around the Peach Pit which has begun to fill up with customers. Suzanne has also reported in for work as this is her first full day since getting hired. Brandon is training her, using the exact same methods that Nat used to train him three years ago when he began working there.

"Okay remember, three eggs….." Brandon starts.

"for every omelet." Suzanne says, finishing the sentence.

"Right, and if you run out, the extra secret sauce for the mega burgers is…." Brandon says.

"in the refrigerator, second shelf from the bottom." Suzanne replies, again finishing Brandon's sentence.

"Very good. And as far as condiments go always make sure you have…"

"Twice as much ketchup as mustard and mayonnaise." Suzanne says with a grin.

"Wow. I'm impressed, Suzanne. You definitely know what you're doing" Brandon replies with a smile.

Suzanne chuckles. "Brandon, I already got the tour from Nat the other night. Plus I have quite a bit of experience in the restaurant industry. I know how it's done." she says.

"Well that's good." Brandon says. "Listen Suzanne, I know you're brand new here and everything. And you probably weren't counting on this on your first day. But if you are as good as I think you are and as good as Dylan says you are, then I could really use your help. Because when I'm not here, I need somebody who knows what they're doing and has experience to run this place." Brandon says.

"Well you can count on me." Suzanne says.

"I'm glad." Brandon says with a grin. "Now remember all deliveries are in the morning except for the soda man who….."

"comes every other day, at 3 in the afternoon." Suzanne says.

"And if you can't find anything, ask Willie or Nadine, they both have been here forever and they know where everything is." Brandon says.

"Brandon, you can relax." Suzanne says with comfort in her tone. "Everything will be taken care of."

At that point, Suzanne walks off to serve customers, as Brandon goes back to the back to count inventory. Dylan comes back there to talk to him, taking off his red apron.

"Hey B, it looks like you got everything under control, so I'm going to take off. I got class in an hour." Dylan says.

"Okay D, thanks again brother." Brandon says as he and Dylan do the hand shake finger snap and Dylan starts to exit through the back door. "Hey Dylan." Brandon calls out as Dylan gets to the door. Dylan turns around to look at him.

"Yeah?" Dylan asks.

"Is something going on with you and Brenda?" Brandon asks.

"Why you ask?" asks Dylan.

"Well, it's just that you and she haven't said two words to each other since you both walked in here. And each of you has gone out of the way to avoid being where the other is." Brandon says. Dylan doesn't say anything, but looks at the ground. "Let me guess, did you guys have another fight?" Brandon asks jokingly.

Dylan takes a deep breath as he slowly takes a few steps back into the pit and leans up against the refrigerator.

"Let me tell you something, Bran." Dylan says. "The next time you feel the urge to do something totally selfless to help out a friend, do yourself one favor." He says as Brandon perks up, wondering what Dylan's getting at. "Ask yourself if it's really worth it."

Dylan turns around and walks out the back door leaving Brandon there to wonder what Dylan meant by it. Was he referring to Brandon helping out Nat by running the diner, or was this about something else entirely?

Out in the main restaurant area, Brenda is taking a customer's order.

"Okay, so that will be two eggs, over easy, with a side of hash browns and wheat toast?" Brenda asks.

"Yes. And Coffee, don't forget the coffee." The gentleman replies.

"Coming right up." Brenda responds with a smile as she walks over to Steve who is standing behind the counter.

"Steve, I need a cup of coffee." Brenda says as she puts the order tab down on the table.

"Sorry Brenda, I'm manning the register and giving orders to the kitchen. Coffee is Kelly's department." Steve replies.

Brenda rolls her eyes in disgust. "Never mind, I'll get it myself." she says grouchily as she walks off leaving Steve with a befuddled look. Brenda walks over to where the coffee pot is and Kelly is standing pouring coffee.

"You need some coffee, Brenda?" Kelly asks cautiously, knowing full well that Brenda is still steaming mad about the events of earlier that morning. Not a word comes out of Brenda's mouth as she glares at Kelly, reaching over and grabbing the coffee pot and pouring it into a cup herself and then putting it back. Brenda walks off to serve the coffee to the customer.

After several minutes, Brenda decides to take a break and go out back. She leans up against the brick wall of the Peach Pit with her arms folded as she stares at the road and the cars that go by. Eventually the back door to the Peach Pit opens and Kelly comes outside to join her. Brenda scoffs as she turns and sees Kelly walking toward her.

"Brenda, come on, can we please talk?" Kelly begs.

"Kelly, You obviously have trouble reading body language so let me speak to you in plain English. I have nothing to say to you." Brenda says.

"Well, I have something to say to you." Kelly says. "Brenda, nothing happened between me and Dylan. Nothing's ever going to happen. It's over."

Brenda rolls her eye and scoffs in Kelly's direction. "Yeah right, Kelly." Brenda says sarcastically.

"It's the truth, I swear to God." Kelly replies.

"I'm sorry, Kelly. But I just don't believe you. Last year, when we were seniors at West Bev, you and Dylan both lied to me for months on end, letting me believe that I was the one who pushed him away and he just picked you to start seeing. But the truth all along was that you guys were going at it hot and heavy while I was in Paris."

"We were not!" Kelly exclaims.

"Oh please." Brenda scoffs. "Look Kelly, I refuse to relive senior year all over again with us competing over one guy. You want him, go get him."

"I don't want him." Kelly says. "And he sure as hell doesn't want me. In fact, last night he pretty much did everything he could to make me feel as unwelcomed as possible.

"Oh sure." Brenda says in a disbelieving tone. "I'm sure he just tried to shoo you off with a stick." Brenda says, shaking her head in disgust.

"Brenda, please, I don't want our friendship to end over this." Kelly says. Brenda just glares at her for a moment, not answering her question.

"Excuse me, I have to get back to work." Brenda says in an angry and disgusted tone as she walks back inside leaving Kelly there to contemplate.

* * *

><p>"Look Dad, whatever lies Kelly, Donna, and Scott have been telling you, it's not true. I don't have a drug problem." David says as he paces back in forth in the living room of the beach apartment while his father is sitting on the couch. The place is now completely his as both Kelly and Donna have moved all their stuff out.<p>

"David, listen to yourself. You are in total denial." Mel replies.

"Dad, I'm fine. Really I am." David replies.

"You're not fine David." Mel says as David grimaces, finally sitting down and exhaling in frustration. "You got fired from the radio show because you were coming in high. You hit Scott because you were under the delusion that he was fooling around with Donna behind your back. You stole codeine pills from my office and passed out at the park while you were supposed to be watching Erin, then sat there and let your best friend take the blame for it. According to Kelly you've constantly been nasty, moody, and irritable. You've practically isolated yourself from all your friends. And to top it off, you've been lying about going to see a therapist and getting help. Believe me David, you are not fine." asserts Mel.

"Okay, all right!" David yells in frustration. "I screwed up. I admit it. I made a lot of mistakes and turned my life into a wreck. I'm a totally and complete failure, Dad. Is that what you want to hear?" David screams emotionally while his father just sits there observing him and his every move closely.

"David, you're not a failure." Mel replies in a calm voice. "You're a bright young man who right now has lost his way. And you need help."

David sighs as he stands up again, walking over to the window and running his hand through his hair as he searches for the right thing to say. He looks out the window, with his back to Mel as he speaks up after several seconds. "So what do you want me to do? You want me to move in and take a drug test every morning to prove to you I'm clean? Dad, I admit I did it and it was wrong. But I've stopped. I don't have a problem anymore."

Mel takes a deep breath. "David, I'd love nothing more than to believe that's true. But the fact is you've been lying to everyone, to Kelly, to Scott, to Donna. How do I know you're not lying to me right now?" Mel says. David doesn't answer. "David, I'm going to give you one last chance to show me you intend to get well and stop using drugs for good."

David turns to face his father. "What are you talking about?" he asks as he goes back over and sits down in a chair.

"I'm setting you up for regular appointments with a drug addiction therapist that I've know personally for fifteen years. I will be checking in with him after every appointment to see what kind of progress you're making. If I find out you skip out on even one appointment, or if I don't like what I see, then I'm pulling you out of college myself and putting you in rehab." Mel says.

David shakes his head. "You want me to see a shrink? Fine, I'll see a shrink." David says. "I just have to figure out what I'm going to do about rent this month. I'm up a creek without Kelly and Donna's share." David says.

"I'll cover it for this month. But I'm making the check out directly to your land lord." Mel says. "But next month you're on your own. So I suggest you do whatever you can to mend the fences with Kelly and Donna before then."

"Right." David says in frustration as he exhales. Mel looks at David with extreme concern as he doesn't for a second believe that David is over his drug addiction.

* * *

><p>Scott walks into the Peach Pit. He locates Brandon who is decked out in a suit and tie and going over some instructions with Donna, who is trying to running the cash register. Scott cautiously waits for Brandon to get done, and then catches him as he's about to walk back into the kitchen.<p>

"Hey Brandon." Scott speaks up.

"Hey Scott, how's life back at ole West Bev?" Brandon asks in a friendly tone as he shakes Scott's hand from across the counter.

"Taking forever it seems like. I'm telling you, Brandon, I can't wait to get out of there. Only four months to go." Scott says.

"Take it from me, Scott. Those are going to be the longest four months of your life." Brandon jokes as Scott laughs. "Hey man, I'd love to hang around and play catch up, but I kind of got to leave for a task force meeting here in a few minutes."

"I understand." Scott says. "Listen Brandon, Brenda told me what you guys are doing here, running the Peach Pit for Nat and everything. And I think it's great. And well, I'd like to help."

"You mean help run the diner?" Brandon asks.

"Well yeah, I mean I don't know anything about serving food. But I can learn pretty quickly." Scott says with a smile.

Brandon hesitates before answering. "Look Scott, I appreciate it. But I think we kind of got all the help we need right now."

"Please Brandon." Scott cries. "Look, I know I don't know Nat as well as you, and Dylan, and everyone else. But this place has meaning for me too. I'll always remember it as the first place Brenda took me on our first technical date. And this year, with me still in high school and you guys off in college, the Peach Pit is the only place I have where I can still see you guys. It would mean a lot to me if I could help out. I mean I can only work after school and on weekends, but I really want to help. You don't have to pay me anything. I'll do it for free. I just want to help keep this place going."

Brandon smiles and nods as he slaps Scott on the back. "Okay, Scott. I hear you, bro. You're a good man, and I'm sure Nat will appreciate it when he gets back here." Brandon says. "Listen, do you know Suzanne, Dylan's friend?"

Scott shakes his head. "I can't say that I do." he replies.

"She's an older lady, kind of has dark brown hair. She should be in the back. Go find her and tell her who you are and that I sent you back there. She'll give you the tour and find something for you to do here." Brandon says.

"Sure thing, Brandon. Thank you. I appreciate it" Scott replies.

"Thank you, Scott. Hey, I got to jet. I'll see you later." Brandon replies as he slaps Scott on the back and bolts out the door. Scott slowly and quietly walks behind the counter and through the kitchen doors to try to find Suzanne, who he has never met. As he goes looking in the back for her, Suzanne is on the phone near the back entrance, speaking very quietly so not to be heard by anyone.

"What the hell were you thinking leaving a message on my machine? Do you want to blow this whole thing? We're just damn lucky that I erased it before Erica heard it." Suzanne whispers as Scott continues to search around for Suzanne.

"No, now that's final. You can't fly out here. We're not ready yet. I'll call you when we are, until then don't call me, I'll call you." Suzanne says in a whisper over the phone.

"Look, you don't have to worry. Everything is under control and going as planned." Suzanne says. "It's just taking a little longer than I initially thought."

"Dylan? Oh no, he doesn't suspect a thing. It's that meddling bitch girlfriend of his that's throwing a monkey wrench into this whole thing. She's such a snoop and I can tell she doesn't like me at all. And to make matters worse, Erica completely loves her. So I have to be all nicey nice to her and it's driving me crazy." Suzanne whispers, and then listens to whoever she is talking to.

"No, that won't be necessary. They're on the rocks right now because she caught his ex-girlfriend staying with him. And they'd been fighting before that anyways. I'd give it another week at most before the nail is in the coffin of that relationship. If not, then I'll do it what I can to break them up. Once she's out of the picture, we can proceed as planned." Suzanne says

"Excuse me." speaks Scott from behind as he spots her on the phone with her back turned toward him. Suzanne turns to face him, with a nervous look on her face as she wonders if he heard anything.

"Yes?" Suzanne asks as she covers the mouth of the phone.

"I'm looking for Suzanne." Scott says.

"Well, you found her." Suzanne responds with a grin, trying to cover up her suspicious conversation.

"My name is Scott. I'm one of Brandon's friends, here to help out. He told me to come find you, and that you'd have some work around here for me to do." Scott says.

Suzanne smiles awkwardly. "Oh okay. I just have to finish placing this bakery order and I'll be right there." Suzanne says with a nervous look on her face as she tries to cover up what she's really doing. Scott nods and leaves to go wait out in the kitchen.

"So yes, That will be 4 orders of wheat and 4 orders of white. And 6 packs of Kaiser Rolls." Suzanne says over the phone, pretending to have a conversation while she looks at Scott, waiting for him to leave the room. She's pretty sure he didn't hear anything as she was whispering very softly the entire time.

The second Scott is out of the room, she goes back to whispering over the phone. "Look, I have to go. Just don't call again. When the time is right, I'll call you. Good-bye."

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Scott is working the cash register, trying to ring up a customer but is having trouble getting it to open.<p>

"Come on, pal. I don't have all night." says an impatient customer.

"I'm sorry, sir. It'll just be a second." Scott says as he tries to ring the order up again, but once again the cash register won't open. Scott bangs on it in frustration. At that point Kelly enters the diner and goes walking over to Scott.

"What's wrong?" Kelly asks.

"I can't get this thing to ring up." Scott explains.

"Ah, here, I had trouble with this too yesterday until Brandon showed me this little trick." says Kelly. "Don't hit the pound, then the total." Kelly says as she rings up the order and the register opens. Scott reaches in and pulls out the change.

"There you are, sir. Have a good evening." He replies in a friendly tone. At that point Suzanne comes over to them.

"Very nice, Kelly. Looks like you're handy to have around in a jam." Suzanne says cheerfully.

"Oh, thank you." Kelly says. "I can prove to be useful from time to time."

"No need to be modest. You're very talented." Suzanne says. "It's no wonder Dylan use to be as crazy about you as he was."

Kelly scoffs. "Yeah, well in case you haven't noticed, that's ancient history." Kelly replies.

"Maybe." Suzanne says. "But it's been my experience that history has a way of repeating itself." Suzanne says with a devilish grin. Kelly just smiles awkwardly as she is unsure if Suzanne has any sort of a hidden meaning behind that. Suzanne walks off to tend to the kitchen. Kelly just rolls her eyes.

"Geez, what was that about?" she asks.

"I have no idea. But you apparently have a big fan in her." Scott replies.

Kelly grins slightly. "Well, glad I make such a good impression on somebody at least.

"Yeah, well believe me it's a far cry from the impression Brenda has apparently made on her." Scott says.

"What are you talking about?" Kelly asks.

Scott begins wiping down the counter with a rag as he continues to talk to Kelly. "I keep hearing about how difficult Brenda is to work with and how she's impolite and rude to the customers. I'm telling you, I came darn close to throwing down my apron and walking out the door a few times when she told me how it would be in my best interest to stay away from Brenda. And I would have to, but then I keep telling myself that I'm doing this for Nat and the Peach Pit, not for her."

Kelly rolls her eyes. "Well, that's just great." she says sarcastically. "This will only add fuel to the fire on Brenda's hatred towards me right now."

"What?" Scott asks. "Why is that?"

Kelly sighs. "I'm staying with Dylan until David gets his act together and stops doing drugs. I didn't want to stay there. I asked Brenda first if I could stay with her, but she said no. Dylan was my last resort. Anyways, to make a long story short, Brenda came there for a surprise visit, I answered the door and immediately she jumped to the conclusion that Dylan and I had a thing going."

"Kind of like what happened when David came in and thought Donna and I were having a secret affair?" Scott asks.

"Pretty much. Only Brenda didn't punch me. She just did a lot of yelling and screaming." Kelly says as she pauses for a moment. "Hey Scott, I don't suppose you could try to talk to Brenda for me? Tell her this is all just a great big misunderstanding? I don't want to relive high school all over again. I have no interest in Dylan. But no matter what I say, she won't believe me."

"I don't know, Kelly. I think it's best if I don't get involved in this." Scott replies as he begins picking up dishes left on the counter.

"Please Scott. I know how close you and Brenda are. She won't listen to me, and she won't listen to Dylan. If there is anyone she will listen to, it's you." begs Kelly

Scott takes a deep breath and looks at Kelly with reluctance. "All right." he replies. "I'll try, but I'm not going to twist her arm to try to get her to make up with you. My friendship with Brenda is too important."

Kelly puts on a doubtful smile. "Thanks Scott. I appreciate it." she says. Scott nods as he continues to finish up working at the diner.

* * *

><p>A few morning's later, Dylan and Joey are sitting on a stool at the Peach Pit as Suzanne comes over to them and refills both of their coffee cups. The diner is mostly empty, so Suzanne stays with them as they engage in conversation.<p>

"So who you got coming in today?" Joey asks.

"Well, Steve and Kelly with both be in, so will Andrea. I think Scott's coming in after school lets out. And Brandon, he'll be in and out all day in between classes and task force stuff." Dylan responds.

"Brandon, boy you got to hand it to that kid. He works his keester off." Joey says.

"What about Brenda?" Suzanne asks.

Dylan shrugs. "I don't know. You'd have to ask her."

"You know, not to pry, but I haven't seen you two both in here at the same time since the first day this place opened. Did you two have a fight or something?" Suzanne asks.

Dylan nods his head in the affirmative as he sits there holding his coffee. "Or something." he says. "Basically, she jumped to conclusions when she found out Kelly was staying with me. I tried to explain to her, but she won't even listen to me and we haven't talked since."

Joey grimaces while Suzanne puts on a frown, hiding her true feelings. "Well, maybe it's all for the best." Suzanne says.

"What do you mean?" Dylan asks.

"Look Dylan, far be it for me to tell you what to do with your love life. But if your girlfriend's going to give you the third degree and assume the worst when all you're trying to do is help out a friend in need, then maybe it's time for you to move on. I think you deserve somebody better than that." Suzanne says encouragingly.

"Ah Suzanne, it's not Bren's fault." Dylan says. "Besides, after what happened last year with me and Kelly, she has every reason not to trust me. I just wish she could see that I'm not the same guy I was." Dylan says as he sighs. At that point Suzanne shrugs her shoulders, makes a face, and walks off to handle other customers. "So, how's Nat doing?" Dylan asks to Joey.

"Health wise, he's doing great. He's not hooked up to any machines anymore, and they've moved him out of intensive care and into a private room. They may even let him go home in two or three days." Joey says. "Unfortunately, I'm not looking forward to what I'm going to have to tell him when he gets out."

"What's that?" Dylan asks with concern, not liking the tone Joey used to say that.

Joey sighs. "Dylan, I've decided to sell my half of the Peach Pit. I'm pulling out."

"What? Why?" Dylan asks.

"This place has never made me a dime. I mean don't get me wrong. You and your friends are great and you're putting out a world class effort to keep things going around here. I appreciate that, and so does Nat. But facts are facts, even when Nat comes back; this place is in critical condition. There are just too many holes here."

Dylan shrugs. "Nothing a little bit money couldn't cure." Dylan says. "Do a little renovation, add some things to the menu, hire a couple more full time people here like Suzanne who have restaurant experience, and before you know it, this place will make you so much money, you can swim in it."

"Dylan, I don't have the kind of money to be able to do something like that. And neither does Nat, especially given the 6 months of bills he's going to have when he gets out of the hospital. I'm sorry, but there comes a time when you have to abandon ship and think about yourself." Joey says. "The only problem is going to be finding a buyer."

Dylan stares straight ahead for a moment, finishing off his coffee and putting the cup back on the counter. He knows he's the first one to hear about this and he knows how much it's going to sting the rest of the gang when they find out all their work was for nothing. But suddenly, he has an idea, something that he knows could work and would make everybody happy.

"So Joey, how much are you looking to get for your share?" Dylan asks as Joey turns around on his stool to face Dylan.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Scott is working in the back of the Peach Pit, when Suzanne comes in to talk to him.<p>

"Hey Scott, I may need you to cover half of the tables tonight as well. Brandon just called and his task force meeting is going longer than he anticipated, so he doesn't know when he'll get in. And Andrea won't be in either, she's had something come up. So do you think you can handle it?"

"Um yeah, but I just talked to Brenda on the phone a little while ago. She's going to be stopping by shortly. She said she had something she needed to talk to me about. Why don't I just ask her to fill in?" Scott says.

"No!" Suzanne immediately barks out. "Not Brenda."

"Well, why not? I mean if she's willing to do it, then….."

"Forget it. Brenda's got a bad attitude and she's been walking around here the last few days with a big chip on her shoulder. Besides she's not that good of a worker anyways. She's not a team player at all. We're much better off without her being here." Suzanne says. These remarks prompt a rare angry reaction from Scott who doesn't like hearing one of his closest friends be talked about like that.

"You know, Suzanne, I really don't appreciate the way you're always bad mouthing Brenda and putting her down. She happens to be one of the closest friends I have in the whole world, and one of the few people I truly trust. As far as her being a team player, I think you've forgotten that when Brandon decided to run this place, it was Brenda who called everyone up and got them to come in and help out. As for being a good worker, her being Laverne here a few years ago brought in more business than this place has probably ever seen. So if you want to keep thinking ill thoughts towards her, I can't stop you. But with all due respect, please keep them to yourself because I don't want to hear them." Scott says as he walks off leaving Suzanne standing there with a scowl on her face.

Scott grabs the garbage bag out of the trash can, ties it up, and takes it out back to the dumpster. At that time he sees Brenda pull up. Brenda gets out of the car and walks over to Scott with a smile on her face.

"Hey Scott." Brenda greets. "Working hard I see?"

"Yeah." Scott replies. "Though I don't know for how much longer though. I just gave Suzanne a piece of my mind."

"Why? What happened?" Brenda asks with concern.

"Brenda, I don't know what you did to get on that woman's bad side, but whatever it is she won't let up. It's like she never misses a chance to run you down." Scott explains.

"Pft. That figures." Brenda says.

"What do you mean?" Scott asks.

"I can tell you exactly why Suzanne doesn't like me. It's because she knows I'm one who won't believe her lies." Brenda says.

"Lies? Brenda, what are you talking about?" Scott asks

Brenda shakes her head. "Forget it. Look, Scott, just whatever Suzanne tells you, don't believe a word of it."

"Believe me, Brenda, I'm not. I don't know what it is, but something about that woman just gives me the creeps. I haven't liked her since I met her." Scott says.

"I know what you mean." replies Brenda. "I'm glad you're not falling for her bogus stories. Too bad I can't say the same thing about Dylan."

"Yeah, speaking of Dylan, I hear the two of you are on the outs again? Scott asks.

Brenda scoffs. "I can see Suzanne wasted no time in throwing that little piece of news around. I'm surprised it's not posted on a billboard somewhere by now." Brenda says.

"Actually, it wasn't Suzanne who told me about it." Scott says.

"What?" Brenda asks with surprise in her voice.

"It was Kelly." Scott says. Brenda takes a deep breath. "I'm guessing this is what you wanted to talk with me about tonight?

"So, I'm guessing you already know the details?" Brenda asks as Scott nods.

"From what she told me, she moved in with Dylan after you turned her down. You came over the next day, saw her there, got mad and left and you guys haven't spoken since then." Scott explains.

"It's a little complicated than that, Scott." Brenda says. "I didn't just catch Kelly there, staying with Dylan. I caught her in her robe, and Dylan coming out of the shower wearing nothing but a towel."

"Oh man." Scott reacts. "Well, I can certainly see why you'd react the way you did."

"Do you think I overreacted?" Brenda asks.

Scott shakes his head. "No. But I don't think Kelly would have come to me and asked me to talk to you if she and Dylan really did had a thing going on." He says.

Brenda takes a deep breath. "You're right." she says in a soft and sighing tone.

"Look Brenda, I wouldn't presume to tell you how to handle your relationship with Dylan." Scott says. "But I do know one thing. It was one of the hardest things for me to do in my life to accept the fact that you and I would never be anything more than good friends. And when you rejected me, it really stung. But looking back, if I could do it all over again, I wouldn't change a thing. Because it made me realize one thing." Scott says.

"What's that?" Brenda asks.

"I could never make you happy the way that Dylan does." Scott answers. "I see it when you're with him. Look, if you and Dylan aren't meant to be for some other reason, that's fine. But if you're going to end it over this whole thing with Kelly staying with him, then I really thing you're making a mistake."

Brenda sighs. "You're right, Scott. You're absolutely right. What can I say? I guess I have been unfair to him lately. I mean after all, he is just trying to help Kelly." Brenda says.

"So you'll talk to him?" Scott asks.

"Yeah, I'll give him a call tonight." Brenda says. At that point, Suzanne walks out back and finds Scott and Brenda there talking.

"Hey, I was wondering where you went. We got a bunch of hungry customers out here." Suzanne says cheerfully to Scott.

"Okay, I'll be right in." Scott replies to Suzanne as he looks at Brenda and shrugs. Suzanne then slowly and reluctantly walks over to Brenda.

"Brenda, Andrea couldn't make it tonight and Brandon's going to be later than he thought. I don't suppose I could talk you into waiting tables for an hour or two?" Suzanne asks in a reluctant and cautious tone.

Brenda glances at Scott for a moment to get his reaction, then turns back to Suzanne. "Sure, I'd be glad to help." Brenda says, agreeing to do this not for Suzanne but to help out Nat and the Peach Pit.

"Great." Suzanne replies as the three of them walk back into the Peach Pit to attend to customers.

* * *

><p>David walks into the dorm where his friend Andy lives. Andy is the guy who has been supplying him with drugs ever since he got fired from the radio station. David walks up to Andy's door, looks around to make sure that nobody is there and then softly knocks on his door.<p>

"Hey Andy, it's me, open up." David says. The door softly opens just a crack, enough to let David in. Then it closes as the girl who opened it locks it by both the doorknob and the chain.

"Hey David, good of you to drop in. I assume you got my message. Glad you decided to accept my invitation." Andy replies. David looks around and sees several of Andy's friends sitting on the floor around a table. One of the guys has lit a candle and is preparing a needle. An immediate concern grows on David's face as he instantly realizes that these guys aren't just dealing with basic meth and pot, but have something much more hardcore here.

"Yeah, uhm, listen man, I just paid my rent so I'm kind of strapped for cash right now. I'll have to come back when I have the dough." David says.

Andy walks over to David with a welcoming smile on his face. "David, David! Relax!" Andy says as he slaps David on the shoulder. "Come in, take off your coat and stay a while. You're my guest tonight. Everything's on me."

"What? What are you talking about?" David asks.

"I got a treat for you, David. Something I reserve only for my best customers." Andy says as he takes a seat at the table.

"Wha…What do you have?" David asks stuttering.

"Well, you ain't done meth until you've shot it." Andy says as he begins to take off his shoes and socks. He looks down at his toes. "Let's see, which little piggy is going to market tonight.

David looks at Andy and looks at all the other junkies who are sitting around the table. His heart begins to race as he remembers the conversation he had with his father. He knows that he is now under surveillance and that if he goes any further, he's going to wind up in rehab. He also looks at all of Andy's friends who are sitting around the table. They all have stoned emotionless faces and David knows that if he takes this first step, that could very likely be in his future.

"Oh yeah." Andy says as he takes the needle from his friend and injects it into his big toe. He then sits back in his chair and takes several deep breaths and looks at David and smiles. "Oh yeah, that's the stuff." he says with a big grin.

"So how about it, David? Sit down, join us. I promise, it'll be the ride of your life." Andy says.

David just stands there looking at Andy, completely speechless as he searches within himself and asks if he really wants to go down this road. While part of him is highly tempted to do so, there is a little voice inside of him that's screaming for him to get out of there right now. Andy and his friends look up at David as they wait to see what he's going to do next.

* * *

><p>Brandon and Brenda walk into the kitchen door at Casa Walsh. Brandon has on a brown jacket, covering up his Peach Pit uniform while Brenda has on a black shirt and jeans. Brandon turns on the lights. As they walk in, both looking exhausted.<p>

"God, I am so beat." Brenda says as she exhales deeply.

"You're telling me." Brandon replies. "At least you get to sleep in tomorrow. I got to be back at the pit in seven hours."

At that point Jim comes down the stairs and walks into the kitchen in his pajamas and light blue robe. "Hey, there you guys are. You know between school and the time you guys are putting in at the Peach Pit, your mother and I are almost forgetting that you live here. Especially you, Brandon. I think this is the first time I've seen you in days."

"Well dad, it's not just the Peach Pit. The task force is pretty demanding too." Brandon says, letting it be known to Jim that he's still fulfilling his task force duties on top of the time he's putting his papers. "And you'll be happy to know I got an A on my American Civics exam."

Jim grins slightly. "That's great, son. I'm very proud of you." Jim says.

"Right dad." Brandon says reluctantly, not really believing his father's sincerity.

"No, Brandon, I'm serious. Look, I know I blew up at you the other day and said some things I probably shouldn't have. But I just want you to know how very proud I am of you, of both of you. You two both have tremendous hearts, and there's nothing wrong with that. And regardless of how this turns out in the end, Nat's going to remember what you guys have done for him this week." Jim says.

"Yeah, well right now, my big heart has only one thing on its mind, sleeping." Brandon says, as Jim chuckles.

"Get some rest, son." Jim says as Brandon makes his way past Jim who pats him on the back as he walks by.

"Yeah, I'm pretty beat too, daddy. Think I'm going to get some sleep myself." Brenda says.

"Okay sweetie." Jim says as Brenda kisses her father on the cheek as she walks by him. "Oh Brenda, I almost forgot, Dylan came by here earlier."

Brenda turns around to look at her father with a surprised look on her face. "Really?" Brenda asks as Jim nods. "What did he say?"

"Well, it was mostly business, so I can't talk about that. But believe me, I'm sure you'll find out pretty soon." Jim says. "He did however ask a great deal about you like what you've been doing and if you've mentioned him to me at all. I just told him that you haven't been around that much."

"Really?" Brenda asks.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was quite concerned about you. You may want to give him a call, just to ease his mind a bit." Jim says.

"Thanks dad, I think I will." Brenda says.

"Goodnight sweetie." Jim says.

"Goodnight dad." Brenda replies. Brenda heads upstairs. At that point she knows she has to call Dylan tonight. She can't wait till tomorrow. After her talk with Scott, and hearing the way her dad described Dylan's concern in the fact they hadn't talked in a while, Brenda felt bad for jumping to conclusions and not believing him. After all, if Kelly really wanted to make a move on Dylan, she wouldn't have come by Brenda's house first. Brenda knows she must make things right and put this whole terrible misunderstanding behind them.

* * *

><p>Kelly is sitting on Dylan's couch in a white t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants. She is reading a psychology book for one of her classes when Dylan walks in the front door carrying a couple of grocery bags in his hands. Kelly looks up at him.<p>

"Hey, you need any help with those?" Kelly asks.

"No, its okay, I got it." Dylan says as he puts the two bags up on the table. Kelly notices that there appears to be a couple of wine bottles sticking out the top.

"Wine?" Kelly asks. "I didn't think you touched anything with alcohol."

"I don't." Dylan says. "This isn't wine, its sparkling cider, the extra bubbly kind."

"Oh okay. Sorry, didn't mean to jump to conclusions." Kelly says. Dylan stands there for a few seconds with his hands on his hips as he takes a deep breath and tries to figure out how to tell Kelly what he's about to tell her.

"Listen, Kel, we have to talk." Dylan says.

"Okay. What is it?" Kelly asks.

"Look, you know I'd never kick you out in the streets. And I'm not going to lay down an ultimatum and say that you need to be out of here by this day or else…." Dylan says. "But Kel, you really need to find another place to stay."

Kelly nods in agreement. "I know." she says softly.

"I'm not trying to be inhospitable. But this whole arrangement is just causing too much friction between me and Brenda, as well as you and Brenda, and it's really making life miserable for everyone involved. I don't want to go through it again, and I don't think you do either, so you really need to be finding someplace else to live, okay?" Dylan says.

"Yes Dylan, I know. And I agree completely." Kelly says. "I don't want my friendship with Brenda or your relationship with her to end because of what happened the other day. I asked Scott if he would talk to Brenda to try to clear up this misunderstanding."

"Yeah, I asked Jim tonight to do the same thing." Dylan says.

"Look, in a couple days I'll know for sure where things are with David. And either he's going to stop doing drugs or Mel's going to be putting him in rehab. Either way, Donna and I will move in. And worst case scenario, I'll just suck it up and go live with Jackie, okay?" Kelly asks.

"All right, you can stay here a few more days until then." Dylan says. "But please, Kel, get this resolved ASAP."

"I will, Dylan." Kelly replies. "On one condition."

"What's that?" Dylan asks.

"That you tell me what the good news is." Kelly says.

"Good news?" asks Dylan.

"You heard me." Kelly says in a light hearted, cute voice while smiling. "I know for a fact that you wouldn't have gone out and bought the extra bubbly sparkling cider for no reason. So you have to have some kind of good news."

Dylan smirks. "You're right, I do. But you're just going to have to wait and find out when everyone else does."

"Oh come on." Kelly whines as she gets up off the couch and walks over to Dylan. "You tell me now and I may just get on the phone and call Jackie tonight and see if I can't move in tomorrow."

Dylan exhales. "All right. I talked to Nat's cousin Joey today. He said he was planning on selling his half of the Peach Pit. Basically he didn't want to invest any more money into what he felt was a business failure. So he and I talked a while, and he agreed to sell me his half of the Peach Pit for 75 thousand." Dylan says as Kelly gasps in surprise. "I went and talked to Jim Walsh tonight. He didn't agree with my decision, but he said he'd go along with it. He's going to draw up the paper work tomorrow. Kel, you are looking at the new 50 percent owner of the Peach Pit."

"OH MY GOD!" Kelly screams. "Dylan that's fantastic! That means Nat's not going to have to close it after all."

"Nope." Dylan says with a smile. "In fact, in about three or four years maybe, I think Nat may be able to afford to take himself a few well deserved vacations, maybe a luxury cruise."

"What do you mean?" Kelly asks.

"Well I got a few ideas for expanding the Peach Pit. A little renovation here, some touch up, add a thing or two to the menu, make it more modern. And I want to make Suzanne the Assistant Manager there, you know kind of like the number two person behind Nat. That way Nat doesn't have to run the whole show all by himself and Suzanne will have a potential career, not just a part time waitress job." Dylan explains.

"Dylan, this is fantastic. Does Nat know about this yet?" Kelly asks.

"Nope, that's what the cider is for. I'm planning on droping by the hospital to see Nat tommorow and giving the good news then. I also want to announce it to everyone later at the Pit, so don't say a word to anybody on this, not even Brenda or Donna." Dylan says.

"I promised. My lips are zipped." Kelly says. "Only…"

"Only what?" Dylan asks.

"I don't suppose you'd want to open one of those bottles of sparkling cider now?" Kelly asks. "Have a little bit of a pre-toast before the real toast."

Dylan grits his teeth. "I don't…"

"Oh come on, Dylan, just this one time." begs Kelly.

"Ah, what the hell." Dylan replies with a smile as he pulls one of the bottles of sparkling cider out of the grocery bag and begins to take the gold wrap off the top. It looks just like a wine bottle, with the gold wrapper on the top as well as the cork that's in it.

Dylan tries to pop the cork on it, but it's wedged in there tight. He pulls and pulls, but it doesn't come out.

"Damn it." expresses Dylan with frustration.

"What?" Kelly asks.

"Some genius shoved this cork down in here real good. I can't get it to budge." Dylan says.

"Here give it to me." Kelly says, holding out her hand.

"No I got it." Dylan declines as he continues to strains, still unable to pop the cork. He then starts to shake the bottle to try to loosen it.

"Dylan, don't shake that. You're going to make it fizz and spray all over the place." Kelly say as Dylan continues to strain while pulling at the cork. At that point, the phone begins to ring.

"Hey get that, will you. I think I felt it budge." Dylan says as he continues to pull at the cork. Kelly goes over and picks up the cordless phone, clicking it on.

"Hello?" Kelly asks. Unbeknownst to Kelly, it is Brenda calling to talk to Dylan. Before Brenda can answer and say who it is, Dylan manages to pop the cork on the sparkling cider. It begins to fizz and spray up in the air and all over the kitchen from where Dylan shook it so hard.

"Ahhhhh! Ahhhhhh!" Kelly screams, in what sounds like giddy screams as the cider begins to spray on her face and shirt, and fizz all down the bottle and onto the floor. From the other end of the phone Brenda can hear Kelly scream and Dylan laugh hysterically and in an instant she's right back to the same state of mind she was at when she answered the door and saw Kelly standing there in a robe, and Dylan in a towel.

"Oh my god!" Kelly shouts as she begins laughing, as she and Dylan are both standing there soaked from where the cider had sprayed all over them. "Dylan, you got me all wet!" Kelly yells.

"Hey, I got just as much on me." Dylan replies loudly. Brenda hears this from the other end and immediately begins to suspect that these words have a different meaning. From her stand point, all she can hear is Kelly and Dylan screaming and having a good time. In devastation, Brenda clicks the off button and hangs up the telephone before even saying a word to Kelly.

"Hello?" Kelly asks over the telephone to no answer. "Hello?" she repeats, again no answer.

"Who's on the phone?" Dylan asks.

Kelly hangs up. "No one. Must have been a wrong number." Kelly says as she puts the phone down. Dylan grabs a couple of towels from the cupboard, and throws one to Kelly.

"Here." Dylan says.

"Thanks." Kelly replies as the two dry off their clothes and clean up the mess that the cider has made in the kitchen. Neither of them are aware yet that whatever progress they made in the last few days to clear up the misunderstanding with Brenda has totally gone out the window now due to a brand new misunderstanding.

Over at the Walsh House, Brenda turns out the lights in her room and gets in her bed as she grasps Mr. Pony tightly. A single tear rolls out of her cheek as she realizes can't stop thinking that everything she thought she knew and believed to be true has suddenly just disappeared.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I end with yet another misunderstanding? This will be the third time, I've ended a chapter with a misunderstanding. First it was David punching out Scott cause of the misunderstanding he had with him and Donna. Then there was last chapter, now this. I promise I'm not trying to turn 90210 into Three's Company. That's just the way this story works out. But never the less, I hope you all enjoyed.**

**I had written a scene for Dylan going to the Walsh house to talk to Jim about buying the Peach Pit, and then asking Jim how Brenda was and hinting that he wanted Jim to try to talk to her. I wound up taking that entire scene out because that would have dragged this chapter on a little long, as it was already long enough as it is. But you should be able to get the idea from everything else that was said in the story.**


	19. The cold hard truth

**DISCLAIMER: I do now own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story**

* * *

><p>A moment of happiness has sprung over a place that can at times seem like the worst place in the world. It has been over a week since Nat had his heart attack. When they first brought him in on a gurney, he was fighting for his life. But now, after a strong recovery and a successful bypass operation, he is being released from the hospital.<p>

Having happily shed his hospital gown and put on regular clothes that Brandon and Dylan brought him, Nat is sitting in a wheel chair with a big smile on his face as a staff member wheels him toward the exit. Brandon and Dylan are walking on either side of the chair. The previous night Dylan had dropped by for a visit to tell Nat the seemingly happy news that he had bought Joey's share of the Peach Pit and Nat wasn't going to have to sell after all. Nat rejoiced at the news. However, not everyone had been reacting as joyful. Brandon, while happy for Nat, can't help but feel like Dylan had stolen his thunder. For days, Brandon had been killing himself between school, task force obligations, and trying to run the diner. And when all was said and done, Dylan turns out to be the big hero of the day and the one who Nat is showing his undying gratitude towards. A part of Brandon can't help but feel a little resentment over that.

"Is this thing really necessary?" Nat asks the hospital staff member, referring to the wheel chair.

"Its hospital policy, Mr. Bussichio." replies the attendant.

"I got a good ticker now, and two perfectly good legs. I don't see why I can't just walk out of here on my own two feet." Nat complains.

"Believe me, I understand how you feel, sir. But its hospital policy, all patients are to leave in a wheel chair." affirms the attendant.

"Nat, would you just relax and enjoy the ride?" Dylan says in a cheerful tone as he pats Nat on the shoulder.

"That's right Nat, enjoy it now. You got just a few more minutes of captivity left. Cause freedom is just around the corner." Brandon says as they turn a corner and see the main lobby as well as the automatic exit doors to the hospital. On the other side of those exit doors, Joey's cousin waits for them next to a car. As the front doors slide open, Nat is wheeled out of the hospital and to the car. He stands up and takes a deep breath with a huge smile on his face.

"Ahhhh, you smell that?" Nat says while grinning. "It's the smell of freedom."

"You sure it's not your aftershave?" Brandon asks jokingly as everyone turns to look at him. Brandon holds up his hands. "I'm kidding. I'm kidding."

Nat walks over to where Brandon and Dylan are standing, as Joey walks around the car and comes up behind Nat.

"Listen, you two, I don't know how I'm ever going to be able to thank you. Not just for saving my life, but for being the best friends this old man could have." Nat says almost crying tears of joy. "Dylan, never in my wildest dreams did I ever imagine that a kid who grew up eating in my diner would one day be my business partner. If it wasn't for you, I'd be thumbing through the employment ads right now. Thank you so much." Nat says as he embraces Dylan. Brandon watches on with a begrudging smile.

"Hey, don't forget about Brandon here. He pretty much ran the whole operation while you were in the hospital." says Joey.

"Brandon, how could I forget Brandon?" Nat replies as he walks over to Brandon. "Brando, you got a heart the size of L.A. And I'm not going to forget what you've done for me. I love you like a son, kid. And I truly mean that." Nat says sincerely as he hugs Brandon lightly. Brandon hugs back putting on a happy look.

"I'm just glad to see you're doing alright, Nat." Brandon says quietly. He couldn't help but notice that Dylan got a full embrace from Nat while he just got a light hug.

"Hey Dylan, I hope you don't mind. I don't have any room in the back seat." Joey whispers to Dylan.

"That's okay, I'm sure B can give me a lift." Dylan replies as apparently he came to the hospital with Joey. "Just remember, have him at the Pit at 1. That's when everyone's going to be there." Dylan whispers as Joey gives him an affirming nod.

"Well, as someone famous once said, let's blow this popsicle stand." Nat jokes. "Joey, I don't care where you take me as long as I don't have to spend one more minute in the wretched hospital." Nat says as he gets in the passenger seat of Joey's car. Nat rolls down the window as Dylan and Brandon stay there.

"Hey, I'm going to go get settled in, then I'll probably drop by the Pit sometime today if you guys are around." says Nat.

"Some of us will definitely be there. We're still holding town the fort till you're ready to go again." Brandon says.

"Okay, well I'll see you then." Nat says as Joey starts the car and the two take off. At that point Brandon begins to walk back to his car casually as Dylan follows him.

"Hey B, I've been meaning to talk to you." Dylan says.

"What's on your mind, D?" Brandon asks.

"I haven't heard from Brenda in days. I mean I know she was pretty steamed about the whole Kelly staying with me thing. So knowing your sister like you and I both do, I figured I'd back off give her a few days to cool off, then she'd eventually call me. But so far nothing, I haven't heard a peep from her." Dylan explains, as he's still totally unaware that Brenda had called and heard him and Kelly in the kitchen with the sparkling cider and misunderstood what was going on.

"So, what does this have to do with me?" Brandon asks.

"Well, I'm just wondering if she's talked to you about it at all." Dylan says.

"No Dylan, she hasn't." Brandon answers. "But then again, I haven't been home much this week between school and running the diner, so I really haven't talked to Brenda at all. I'm afraid you're just going to have to get your answers from somewhere else." Brandon says in a slightly irritated tone. Dylan keeps quiet for a moment, then decides to change the subject.

"So are you going to be at the Pit later for Nat's big welcome home party? I talked to Joey, he's going to bring him by around 1." Dylan says.

"Yeah, uhm, I don't think so, man." Brandon says in a soft and unenthusiastic tone.

"Oh come on, Bran. Everyone's going to be there and Nat's going to wonder where you're at." Dylan says. At that point, Brandon's patience begins to wear thin at Dylan's persistence as he begins to raise his voice.

"Look, Dylan, I've spent every waking hour for the last week and a half either studying, doing something for the task force, or managing the Peach Pit. Today's Saturday, and it's the first day I've had to call my own in I don't even know how long. The last thing I want to do is spend any more time at the place where I've been killing myself all week. Believe me, I'm sure Nat will understand." Brandon explains in an annoyed and unwelcoming tone.

"All right, all right. You've made your point." Dylan says in a calm tone as he holds up his hands trying to settle Brandon down. "Can you at least drop me off there?"

"Gee, I don't know, Dylan. Are you sure you don't want to ride in gallantly on a bright white stallion and wave your hat to everyone as they cheer?" Brandon asks, his tone nearing the point of hostility as he was making a direct reference to Dylan being the hero of the day.

"Okay, that's it." Dylan barks out, finally losing his patience. "Just what exactly is your problem?" he asks.

Brandon starts with a comeback as he points a finger, but holds up before saying anything as he grimaces. "Nothing, nothing. Look, I'm sorry, bro. I didn't mean to snap at you like that." Brandon says. "I know if it wasn't for you, the Peach Pit would be history by now."

"Look Brandon, I'm not trying to rain on your parade, bro." Dylan replies. "It's just that I got all this money. I don't know what to do with it. I can't just let it sit there earning interest. And I don't want to go blow it on myself with new Porsches. I just did it because Nat's a friend of mine, and I wanted to keep something going that all of us believe in." says Dylan.

Brandon chuckles. "What are you doing taking lessons from me?" he asks jokingly.

Dylan smiles. "Hey, you hang around a boy scout long enough, eventually it's going to rub off on you." he says as he pats Dylan on the shoulder. "Look Brandon, Nat knows what you did for him this past week, and believe me, he's going to remember it."

Brandon contemplates for a moment and gives a reluctant nod. "Yeah, I guess you're right." he says.

"You sure I can't talk you into coming to the party? I'll let you have a free mega-burger." Dylan offers.

Brandon takes a deep breath and shakes his head. "Dylan, I've cooked enough mega burgers over the last three years that I can taste one without even eating it." Brandon replies as Dylan chuckles. B seriously bro, I appreciate it, but I've seen about all of the Peach Pit this week that I can handle. I think I'm going to head over to the campus gym for a work out, then I was thinking maybe I'd take a drive somewhere."

"Ahhh, communing with the open road, no better way to let off some steam." Dylan replies with a grin and chuckle. "So about that lift to the Peach Pit?" he asks.

"I don't know, man. You're kind of heavy. Don't know if I can carry you all the way over there." Brandon jokes as Dylan lets out a playful bellow and the two push each other in a friendly and playful manner as they continue to work towards Brandon's mustang. This was their way of letting each other know that everything was cool.

* * *

><p>Scott and Donna have driven over to the beach apartment. Neither one has heard from David for days. So they figured they'd drop in and let him know about Nat's welcome home party at the Peach Pit as well as the big announcement that they all got the previous night that Andrea and Jesse were getting married and were going to have a baby.<p>

Scott is pretty reluctant for Donna to see David. He knows from both seeing it himself and from his talks with Kelly and Mel that David is still a long way from being well. But Donna truly believes that David is on the up and up and that he has a genuine desire to get better. And Scott knows that Donna could potentially be devastated if she finds out that David hasn't gotten any better.

"Donna, are you sure you want to do this?" Scott asks as they both get out of the car.

Donna nods her head. "Yes, I have to see him. I have to know how he's doing." Donna says.

"Listen, Donna, I know you love him and all. But the fact is that David's a changed man. The best friend that I grew up with, and the guy you fell in love with, well, he's not that guy anymore." Scott says.

"But he wants to be." Donna says. "I know he wants to get better, and I believe he is. He says he's not doing drugs anymore, Scott."

Scott sighs, deciding its best not to go any deeper into this discussion. "Well, for his sake, I hope you're right." Scott says as the two of them reach Donna's door. Donna knocks on the door softly. After half a minute, nobody answers. She knocks again this time louder.

"Yeah, hold on a minute." a groggily and high pitched toned voice sounds out from behind the door. Donna and Scott look at each other as they can hear the sounds of some heavy rock music playing in the apartment.

"Is that David? He sounds weird." Donna says. At that point the front door opens and much to Donna and Scott's surprise, it's not David who answers, but a long haired guy wearing baggy shorts, a t-shirt, multi-colored vest, and several necklaces.

"Hey, how's it going?" the guy answers in a Californian accent, sounding like to Jeff Spicoli of Fast Times at Ridgemont High. Donna and Scott both check the number on the door to make sure they didn't accidently go to the wrong apartment.

"Uhm, sorry, we're looking for David Silver." Scott says.

"Oh, you got the right place, dude. We were just chillin, rockin out to some tunes, ya know?" The guy responds in his heavy accent. "Come on in." he says. Scott and Donna walk into the apartment and the smell of cigarette smoke nearly knocks them over the second they walk through the door. The guy goes over to the couch and sits back down.

"Hey either of you guys got a cigarette? I just smoked my last one." The guy asks.

"Uhm no, we don't smoke." Donna replies.

"Oh man, what a drag." The guy responds as he gets a far off gaze in his eyes. "Hey, no worries." he responds with a smile. At that point, David emerges from his bedroom wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts.

"Hey Jack, did I hear somebody at the door?" David asks as he walks out and is caught a bit by surprise when he sees Donna and Scott there. "Oh hey guys." David responds. "What are you doing here?" he asks in kind of a mellow tone. Scott watches David closely to try to tell if he's stoned or not.

"We just came over to see how you're doing." Donna says.

"Oh, well I'm fine as you can see." David replies as he sees Scott turning to look at Jack with an awkward look on his face. "Oh, this is Jack, but we all call him Happy Jack. He needed a place to crash last night so I let him stay here and sleep on the couch." David says. Both Donna and Scott look at Jack who is now air drumming to the beat of the music as he bangs his head up and down.

"Uhm, David are you sure you want a guy in here smoking? You know that smell never comes out of the furniture." Scott whispers.

"Stop being so judgmental, Scott. Not everyone grew up with the Joan Clever mother you did." David replies. "Anyways, Jack's really cool. We're thinking of starting a band."

"Listen David, did you get my message?" Donna asks.

"What message?" David asks as Donna begins to speak but David continues. "Oh yeah, about Andrea getting married and having a baby and all. That's uhm…that's great. Good for her." David says in an unemotional tone as he begins to go through the cupboard. "Hey Jack, you didn't eat the last of the cereal did you?" David asks. Jack stops air drumming long enough to shrug, then continues. Donna and Scott look awkwardly at David as Donna can't believe how unresponsive and detached David is acting to the news of Andrea being pregnant.

"And more good news, Nat got out of the hospital this morning." Donna says as David continues to go through the cupboard.

"Really? That's uhm, that's great, Donna. Great news." David replies in a rushed voice.

"Dylan's throwing a welcome home party at the Peach Pit in a little while. We thought maybe you'd like to come." Donna says.

"Come? Oh uhm, yeah sure." David says. "Hey Jack!" David shouts as Jack looks up. "You want to go to party?" David asks as both Donna and Scott grimace.

"Really? Far out." Jack says. "Think we can stop on the way and pick up some cigarettes?"

At that point, both Scott and Donna are standing there. Scott is regretting stopping by. He can see by his David's actions and the company he's keeping that he hasn't changed. And it's now just a matter of time before David's father puts him in rehab. He just wonders if Donna has realized it yet.

* * *

><p>Back at the Peach Pit, the gang is still helping to run the place until Nat gets better. Brandon has agreed to continue to work there until Nat is able to officially make his return to managing the place, but with Dylan having bought out the Peach Pit, the enthusiasm that Brandon has for running it has evaporated, as has everyone else's. And when Dylan announced that he was going to make Suzanne the new assistant manager there, some people didn't take it very well, most notably Brenda.<p>

Before Dylan bought the Peach Pit, Brenda had agreed to work that Saturday, as had Steve. And both of them are there to fulfill their commitments. But with Nat out of the hospital, Brandon's heart not being in at anymore, and Suzanne's new position of power, Brenda isn't sure she's going to agree to work anymore days after this one.

Brenda goes into the kitchen to get some more bags of coffee for the coffee machine when Suzanne comes walking in.

"Brenda, I need to talk to you." Suzanne says.

"Yes?" Brenda asks in an unfriendly tone.

"See those boxes of potato chips on top of the freezer?" Suzanne says as she points them out to Brenda, who nods. "You put them there, didn't you?"

"Yeah I did. So what?" Brenda asks.

"So, they're covering the freezer vent." Suzanne explains.

"I'm sorry, I'll move them." Brenda says.

"You're sorry?" Suzanne scoffs. "Brenda, if you cover up the vent, the temperature inside heats up and all the food will spoil and go bad. Do you have any idea how much the meat in their costs?" Suzanne lectures Brenda in a nasty and condescending tone. "What do you think that meat just magically appears in the freezer all by itself?"

"Look, I said I was sorry all right? Cut me a little slack, I'm not a regular employee, I'm just doing the best I can, okay?" Brenda responds in an equally assertive tone.

"Brenda, you got a bad attitude, and I don't like it." Suzanne says. "And just because you aren't a regular employee here doesn't mean that you can waltz right in here and do whatever you want. We have rules. Nat and I are managers here for a reason, so that people like you will listen and learn from us."

Brenda smirks. "Oh I'll listen to Nat. I've known Nat for a long time. Nat has earned my love and respect and if he were here running things right now, I would do anything he told me to do. You on the other hand are another story. I have no respect for you at all. You've been here far less than people like Willie and Nadine, yet you get bumped up the ladder just because you're the mother of Dylan's sister and he believes your sob story about losing your home and not having any money. You know, Suzanne….." Brenda says angrily as she stares Suzanne right in the eye. "I have a half a mind to tell you where to…"

"HEY! HEY!" shouts Dylan from behind, catching Brenda by surprise. He had just gotten in and had gone in the back and had only heard the tail end of the argument with Brenda telling Suzanne off. "What's going on here?"

Brenda turns to look at Dylan, and the scowl on her face grows even meaner. These days, she does everything she can to avoid thinking about him. And when faced with him, she finds the emotions facing her to be overwhelming.

"What's going on here is I'm being a bitch, and little miss innocent here is just doing her job." Brenda says.

"What?" Dylan asks with a confused look on his face.

"That's what she's going to tell you, and that's what you're going to believe. So what difference does it make what I say." Brenda says in an angry, yet assertive tone as she goes marching past Dylan and out to the diner area to go wait on tables. Dylan turns to look at Suzanne with a raised eyebrow, looking bewildered. Suzanne shrugs her shoulders trying to look innocent.

"I just asked her nicely not to stack the boxes of chips on top of the freezer because it messes up the temperature and can cause the food to go bad. And she bit my head off." Suzanne says.

"It's not your fault, Suzanne." Dylan says as he watches Brenda through the window on the kitchen door as she goes out to wait tables.

"What do you mean?" Suzanne asks.

"Bren's still mad at me about Kelly living with me, and she's taking it out on you." Dylan replies.

"She's still holding a grudge about that?" Suzanne asks.

Dylan runs his hand through his hair as he takes a deep breath and sighs. "I don't know." he says slowly, sounding tired. "I mean if it was anyone besides Kelly staying with me, I think she'd be cool with it. But given my history with her, I can't say I really blame Brenda for acting the way she is." Dylan says.

"Well, all I know is this. If she really loved you, she'd believe you and would let this whole silly thing with Kelly go." Suzanne says encouragingly, prompting Dylan to turn around and look at her.

"Suzanne, let me ask you something, and don't take it the wrong way." Dylan says cautiously, prompting Suzanne to perk her head up. "Why do you always sound so eager to point out all the reasons why Brenda's wrong for me?"

"Hey. I'm not trying to get you to break up with her or anything. You have to do what is right for you. Suzanne says with a chuckle trying to play it off. "It's just that you're a really good guy. And after all you've done for Erica and me, I want you to find someone who will make you happy and treat you right. And from what little I've seen of Brenda, I just don't believe she's the right one for you, Dylan. But that's my two cents, so take it for what it's worth." Suzanne says, trying to sound sweet and caring. Dylan turns to look at Brenda out the window again.

"I got to go talk to her." Dylan says as he exits the kitchen. He walks through the diner which has been decorated with a big sign that says "Welcome Back, Nat." Dylan makes his way past everyone who has gathered there for Nat's welcome back party as he finds Brenda on the other side of the diner having just finished taking an order from a customer. As Brenda starts to walk back toward the kitchen, she is confronted by Dylan.

"I think it's time we talk, Bren." Dylan says.

"I'm working, Dylan." Brenda responds.

"Yeah, well I own half this place and I say you just went on your break." Dylan says, prompting an unhappy look from Brenda. He points toward an empty booth in the corner. "Shall we?" he suggests. Brenda rolls her eyes, then reluctantly follows Dylan over to the empty booth and sits down with him.

"Look, if you brought me over to give me a lecture about how I need to give Suzanne a break, spare me. Cause it's not happening." Brenda says.

"I'm not here to talk about Suzanne, all right." Dylan replies. "I just want you to know that Kelly's going to be out of my house in 2 days at the very latest. I told her she had to leave, that I wasn't willing to lose you just so she'd have a place to stay."

Brenda scoffs as she shakes her head. "That's great, Dylan." Brenda replies in a clearly sarcastic manner. "Now when she's sleeping in the lounge of the Condor's Nest at school, she'll have somebody to blame."

"That's not going to happen; she said if things with David don't get any better, she'll move in with Jackie." Dylan says.

"Perfect, make her move in with her mother. She'll really hate me then." Brenda says.

"Okay, that's it." Dylan says in frustration, the anger in him growing. "You are becoming impossible, you know that? I let her move in, you get mad at me. I swear to you nothing happened, you get even madder at me. I tell her she has to leave, you're still mad at me. Just tell me, Brenda, exactly what in the hell is it you want me to do?"

"It's quite simple, Dylan. Be the man that I fell in love with, the man who didn't believe every woman who showed up on his door step with a long sad story, and would actually consider how I felt once in a while." Brenda says.

"What do you think I'm doing right now?" Dylan argues. "I didn't give Kelly an ultimatum, but I told her she needed to find a new place to live, because this arrangement was causing too much tension between you and me. What else do you want from me, Bren?"

"This isn't about Kelly. Believe it or not, I'm over the Kelly thing, Dylan. See, she and I had a good long talk yesterday and she told me what really happened. I'm over it." Brenda says.

"So what the hell are you so angry about then?" Dylan asks.

"Turn around and look at who just came out of the kitchen door, and you'll see what I'm so angry about." Brenda says. Dylan turns and looks at the kitchen door and sees Suzanne standing there.

"Suzanne? So that's what this is all about. That's just great, Bren." Dylan says angrily. "All this week, I thought this was all about Kelly staying with me. But the truth finally comes out. You just can't take it that I now have a family and you're not the only woman in my life anymore."

"Dylan, that is ridiculous!" Brenda replies, her eyes getting wider and her lips sneering. Every syllable she says is so pronounced. Clearly her temper is reaching a boiling point. "What makes me angry is the way you take every word that comes out of her mouth as gospel, yet you won't listen to me when I'm trying to help. You are so blind that you can't even see what she's doing to us, the way she's breaking us apart."

"She's not doing anything to break us apart, Brenda; you're doing all that on your own! Suzanne's just trying to be your friend and you bite her head off every time she says anything to you." Dylan says. Brenda shakes her head in disgust.

"I don't believe it's come to this. She has totally suckered you in, hasn't she?" Brenda says.

"Stop, all right!" Dylan says. "And for the last time, ease up on Suzanne. She and Erica have been through enough this year."

"Fine Dylan, you want me to ease up on her. I'll make her a life a lot easier, starting right now." Brenda says as she stands up and starts to untie her red Peach Pit apron and take it off. Brenda marches right past everyone and makes a b line right for Suzanne. When she gets right up to Suzanne, Brenda throws her apron at her.

"Here's the deal." Brenda fires at Suzanne assertively. "First of all, I quit. Secondly, you stay out of my life, and I'll stay out of yours."

"Brenda, not here in front of everyone, please lets go out back to talk about this" Suzanne says softly to her.

"Why? You've been telling everyone all week what a bitch I am and how horrible I am to work with. It's not like there are any secrets here." Brenda says as she turns around and storms out the front door of the Peach Pit in a rage. Dylan and everyone else in the Peach Pit has watched what has happened. Suzanne looks at Dylan who shrugs to indicate to Suzanne that it's not her fault.

* * *

><p>Brandon is at the CU gym working out. It is Saturday and the gym is completely empty. Brandon is doing leg presses when he gets an unexpected visitor. Dean Trimble walks in dressed in a suit and tie. He slowly walks over to where Brandon is, but remains quiet so not to interrupt his repetitions. After Brandon finishes his last rep, the Dean lets his presence be known.<p>

"I thought I might find you in here." greets the Dean with a smile.

"Dean Trimble, this is a rather unusual place to find you on a Saturday." says Brandon as he wipes the sweat off his face with a towel. "What do I owe this unexpected visit?"

"Well, I just wanted to come by and see how you were doing and tell you how much we missed you at the task force meeting the other day." says the dean.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that. A good friend of mine had a heart attack and has been in the hospital all week. So it's been a little hectic for me."

"I know. I got your message and I hope everything's okay. Listen Brandon, if you are unable to fulfill your task force obligations, just…" says the Dean as Brandon interrupts.

"Oh no. I promise, I'll be at every meeting from now on. It's just last week kind of got a little crazy." Brandon says.

"That's good. Glad to hear it." replies Dean Trimble with a smile. "You got a lot of great ideas, Brandon. And frankly when you're not in the mix, we miss you."

"Well, thanks." Brandon replies with a smile.

"Listen, I have somebody I'd like you to meet. You may know her. Come on in." Dean Trimble says to the doorway. Brandon turns his head to see who it is and his heart nearly skips a beat when he sees Lucinda Nicholson walk into the gym. Lucinda and Brandon briefly dated before Thanksgiving, until Brandon found out she was married to Professor Randall, then he did everything he could to avoid her after that. "Brandon I'd like you to meet Lucinda Nicholson. Lucinda, this is Brandon Walsh he's one of our student reps on the educational task force." says the dean.

"Hello Brandon, nice to meet you." says Lucinda, pretending she doesn't know Brandon

"Likewise, I think I know the name. Isn't your husband Professor Randall?" Brandon asks, also pretending like he doesn't know Lucinda.

"Ex-husband." Lucinda corrects Brandon. "Corey and I split up about a month ago."

"Oh, sorry to hear that." Brandon replies.

"Lucinda is teaching some classes here in Feminine Anthropology. I wanted you to meet her because she's got some very firm and revolutionary ideas on the issue of women in academia. I thought it might do you some good to talk to her sometime." says Dean Trimble.

"Thanks Dean. I'll definitely keep that in mind." Brandon says as he feigns a smile to Lucinda who just grins back politely. With Lucinda now single, Brandon finds that his views of her have changed. No longer does she have to be somebody who he tries to avoid. He is now free to talk to her or potentially start seeing her again if she was still open to the idea. And after the time schedule from hell he's been having, he feels he owes it to himself to have a little fun.

* * *

><p>Nat has stopped in at the Peach Pit and is happy to see everyone. Most of the gang has gathered there for his big return, and have gone up to Nat and hugged him. Dylan, Kelly, Donna, Steve, and Scott are all there as well as David and his new friend Jack. Nat is slightly disappointed that neither Brandon or Brenda showed. Dylan explained to him that Brandon had other commitments today, and Brenda wasn't feeling well. He figured it was a happy occasion and probably better to leave the more ugly truth out.<p>

"Listen, I just want to thank all of you for showing up here and making this happy day all that more happier. It's so good to be out of the hospital and have friends to come home to. Thank you." Nat says with a smile as everyone applauds in approval. After that everyone disperses into individual conversations as Kelly and Steve have caught a glimpse of David's new friend who they both find his presence to be nauseating.

"Kelly, who is that wart attached himself to David?" Steve whispers, referring to Jack.

"Well, that's either his new best friend or his latest junkie buddy." Kelly replies as she looks his way in disdain.

"Kelly, come on, give David a break. He's trying to get better." Donna says. Kelly snickers at Donna's comment.

"Donna, come on, open your eyes. David isn't getting better. If anything he's regressed." Kelly says.

"Yeah, Donna, I didn't want to say anything earlier, but I'm afraid I have to agree with Kelly on this one." Scott says as they all look in David and Jack's direction. Jack is listening to music on his portable Walkman while David just stares out into the Peach Pit.

"Dude, this party blows. Let's bail." Jack says to David.

"Not yet, Jack. We can't leave until Donna's ready to go." David says.

"Oh man, bummer." Jack replies in his surfer accent. "Well, do you think, like, maybe we could get some food or something? I got the munchies real bad."

"Yeah, sure man. I'm kind of hungry too. How about a mega burger?" David asks.

"Far out." Jack replies. At that point David walks up to the counter and stands next to where everyone else is standing. Suzanne walks over to him to take his order.

"Yeah, can I get two mega burgers please?" David asks.

"David, who is that guy you're hanging out with?" Steve asks with a turned up nose.

"Oh, that's Happy Jack. He's cool, he and I are thinking of starting a band." David says.

"Pft. A band with that guy?" Are you crazy?" Steve asks.

"Why? What's wrong with him?" asks David.

"Well look at him? You really want to associate yourself with someone like that? What instrument does he play? The triangle?" Steve asks jokingly as he burst out laughing David makes a nasty face back at Steve

"You know Steve, not everyone can be from Beverly Hills. And before you go ragging on Happy Jack, he happens to be a really good friend of mine." David says. At that point Jack comes up to David.

"Dude, this place sucks. I'm out of here." Jack says to David.

"Good." Steve replies with a smirk.

"What you say, man?" Jack asks to Steve with as he gazes at him.

"You heard me, pal." Steve replies. "Do us all a favor and scram, one less cockroach in the kitchen to deal with."

"Look bud, I don't have to take this from you." Jack responds angrily as he lunges at Steve. David steps in the middle to keep the two apart before anything serious breaks out. But amidst the skirmish, a small plastic bag with some crystal meth in it falls out of David's coat pocket. Donna instantly notices it as she kneels down to pick it up and looks at it with disbelief and hurt on his face.

"David, what is this?" Donna asks assertively. David turns to look at Donna with a look of having been caught red handed.

"Donna, give me that." David says as he lunges at Donna, snatching the bag out of her hands.

"You've been lying to me, haven't you?" Donna asks. By this time, Dylan, Nat and the most of the others have turned their attention to David.

"Donna, this isn't mine. I'm just holding it for somebody." David says.

"David, just go. Get out of here." Donna says with a look of sheer disgust and contempt on her face. Scott, Steve, and Kelly just stand there with their arms folded and a look of disappointment as they glare at David.

"Fine, you want me to go? I'll go." David responds in anger as he darts out the front door. Dylan politely excuses himself and walks out the front door to chase after David.

"Hey David, where you going, man?" Dylan shouts out as he chases David down in the parking lot. "You just going to leave all your friends like this?"

"In case you hadn't noticed, Dylan, they aren't my friends anymore." David says.

"Oh and who are your friends, David? That valley wannabe stoner you brought in here with you?" Dylan asks.

"Gee Dylan, like you have any room to judge anybody about how they live their life." David says.

"Man, you are blowing it. You're going to lose everything, your music, college, your best friend, your girl, and for what? So you can get high and hang out every day with losers like that goofball. Face it, David. You're a junkie." Dylan says.

"Yeah, well you're a drunk. And you're also a hypocritical jack ass. And your girlfriend is a sanctimonious bitch. So why don't you go back in there and butt out of my life." David shouts angrily at Dylan.

"Leave Brenda out of this, David. This isn't about her." Dylan says.

"Look Dylan, I'm done with it. I'm done with Brenda, I'm done with Kelly, with Donna, with Scott and all the rest of you self-righteous stuck ups who think you have all of life's answers. As for you, I don't know why you even came out here in the first place. It's not like you care what happens to me." David says.

"Yeah. You're right, David. I don't care. I just want Kelly out of my house. And your drug problem is standing in the way of that happening." Dylan replies.

"Yeah, that's more like it, Dylan. You wouldn't be out here unless this in some way had something to do with you." David says.

"Look David, the way you're heading, you're going down, and you're going down in flames. And at this point, you've pretty much burnt every other bridge and I'm the only friend you got left. You sure you want to do this?" Dylan says

David takes a deep breath and contemplates what to say next for a few seconds before finally blurting it out.

"Yeah, well I just got one thing to say to you, Dylan. Go to hell." David says as he turns and walks off in a huff. Dylan stands there and gulps, watching David leave for a moment before turning around and going back inside the Peach Pit.

* * *

><p>A day later, Brandon is lying in his bed and having a dream. He is sitting at the booth at the Peach Pit, but nobody is coming over to him. Everyone has gathered around Dylan and is patting him on the back and shaking his hand. Dylan then begins to start throwing money up in the air like it was confetti as everyone gravels. Nat walks into the Peach Pit and Brandon calls out to him, but Nat totally ignores Brandon as if he wasn't there at all and walks over to Dylan as the two embrace. Feeling all alone Brandon looks down at the ground until he hears the sound of a sexy female voice.<p>

"Hey stud, feeling a little lonely are we?" asks the voice. Brandon looks up to see Lucinda Nicholson dressed in sexy black lingerie.

"I was." Brandon says. "You got anything to help me out?"

"I think I might know just the thing." Lucinda replies as she sits down on Brandon's lap and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Right here on the table?" Brandon asks.

"Why not? It's not like anyone would notice anyways. They're all paying attention to him." Suzanne says referring to Dylan. "And that's just fine by me, because that means I get your attention all to myself." Lucinda says.

Brandon smiles. "You got that right." He says as he leans and he and Lucinda begin to kiss each other hard and passionate with open mouths and tongue. At that moment though, Brandon untimely wakes up to realize it was all just a dream. He looks around his room and then pounds his bed in frustration as he gets up and walks into the bathroom to wash his face. Brenda comes in at that time from her room.

"Oh sorry, didn't know you were up yet." Brenda says.

"Believe me, if I had my way, I still wouldn't be." says a tired and disgruntled Brandon. Both of the Walsh kids are visibly unhappy at this point.

"Yeah, I know the feeling." Brenda replies. "You ever have days where you wish you could just roll over and go back to sleep and make the entire rest of the world go away?"

Brandon chuckles. "This wouldn't have anything to do with you walking out on Suzanne and Dylan at the Peach Pit, would it?" he asks.

"How'd you find out about that?" Brenda asks.

"Steve told me all about it." says Brandon. "I met up with him yesterday to play some hoops. He told me that you told her off right there in the diner and walked out just before Nat's big welcome home party."

"Yeah, well I guess I should wear that as a badge of honor, huh?" Brenda jokes as Brandon snickers, wipes his face off and walks back into his room. Brenda follows him. "Tell me something, Bran. Am I being unfair to Suzanne?"

"Just what is it about her that you don't like?" Brandon asks.

"Come on, Brandon. You've been at the Peach Pit this week. You see how she is. She doesn't even attempt to hide her favorites. People like Kelly get the cush treatment while others like Scott and myself can do nothing right. Anyways, I just got fed up. I figured Nat's going to be back in a few days. You've more or less stopped running the Peach Pit since Dylan bought it. So why was I even bothering anymore."

"Well, I can't really blame you for not wanting to help run the Peach Pit anymore. Like you said, I've kind of taken a different road myself. You know the Peach Pit use to be my home away from home. Now with Dylan running it, I feel like an outsider every time I go in there." Brandon says

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Ever since Suzanne and Erica showed up, I feel like I'm a third wheel whenever I'm around Dylan and them. Like no matter what, those two are now number one in his life and I'm just an afterthought. And then this whole thing with Kelly living with him was like the whip cream on top." Brenda explains.

"Yeah, well I don't think you're going to have to worry about that much longer. Apparently more drama happened after you left the Pit." Brandon says.

"What do you mean?" asks Brenda.

"Well according to Steve, Donna caught David with drugs in his pocket and let him have it right there in the Pit in front of Dylan, Nat, everyone. So I'm guessing in a couple of days, young master Silver's going to be taken up residence in a rehab facility and Kelly and Donna will be back at the beach apartment." Brandon says.

Brenda shakes her head. "God, what's happening Brandon? To all of us? It seems like everyone's going to pieces. You know when Dylan and I got back together at the end of our senior year, I thought our relationship was unbreakable. I thought that after everything we went through with getting caught going to Baja, Paris, the whole Kelly thing, that no matter what may come our way in the future, our relationship could handle it. But this year, ever since Europe, it's just been one thing after another. And lately all the fighting, it just doesn't seem worth it anymore; especially since these days I don't seem to be very high on Dylan's priority list. I don't know, Bran. I keep going over it in my head and I keep thinking maybe the best thing would be for me to cut Dylan loose and break up with him. But the problem is, I don't trust Suzanne. And with me out of the picture, there would be nobody there to look out for him."

Brandon nods his head to indicate that he understands exactly what Brenda means. "Well Bren, you're not the only one who's feeling distant from Dylan these days. I mean you're not the only one who loves Dylan here, he's like a brother to me. But let's face it; he's going to do what he wants to do. And if he wants to put Suzanne and Erica ahead of you, he's going to do it, and nothing you do can stop it. I certainly learned that this past week. The fact is in many ways his life is completely different from ours. You and me, we're from Minnesota, we have to work and scrap for everything we get in life. We know the pressures of having to have a boss to please. Dylan on the other hand, no matter how bad he screws up, he's always going to have all that money. I mean, let's face it, Dylan's never had to work a day in his life, and he probably never will. Maybe who we are and who he is, is finally catching up with us."

"You may be right, Brandon. I'm just not sure I'm ready to let go yet." Brenda says softly in an emotional tone. At that point there is a knock on the door and Cindy walks in carrying a large arrangement of flowers in a big vase.

"Come to show off the flowers that Dad got you for Valentine's Day?" Brandon asks.

"Actually no." Cindy replies. "These are for Brenda."

"For me? Wow, I wonder who they could be from." Brenda replies.

Brandon looks at the flowers as Cindy hands them to Brenda. He notices on the flowers there is a card that has a teddy bear on the front of it with the words "Please Forgive Me" written in big bold print. "Gee Bren, I'm not sure. But something tells me his name starts with a D." "

Brenda takes the flowers and sniffs them as she puts them down on the desk. She then opens up the card to read what it says on the inside and begins to read the typed written note out loud. "Brenda, I know I've given you every reason never want to see me again. But trying to imagine my life without you is a terrible thought. If you can find it in your heart to give me one more chance, I promise I will do everything I possibly can to see that every dream you've ever had comes true." Brenda reads with a smile. "He forgot to sign it, typical Dylan." Brenda says.

"Let me see." Brandon says as Brenda hands him the card. "Wow, you know I really have been too hard on Dylan lately. I mean with Kelly, he really was just trying to help out a friend in need. And maybe I have been too judgemental about Suzanne." Brenda says as Brandon reads the card. As Brandon reads the type written note on it, he notices something that Brenda didn't see. The person who sent the card, signed the back of it, instead of below the message.

"I'm going to go call Dylan right now and tell him how much I love these flowers, and how much I love him." Brenda says. Brandon's face turns from a smile to serious in an instant.

"Uhm Bren…" Brandon blurts out. "You might want to read this card again."

"Oh I will, Brandon, I will." replies a giddy Brenda with a huge smile. "Just let me call Dylan first. I don't want to miss him."

"Actually, I think you just might." Brandon says as Brenda stops at the bathroom doorway to turn to look at Brandon, a serious look comes over her face. "The sender of these flowers signed the back of the card." he says as he holds out the card to give back to Brenda. Brenda takes it and reads out loud the signature on the card.

"Love Stuart." Brenda reads. In an instant, the giddiness Brenda was feeling is replaced with uncertainty as she and Brandon are left there staring at each other.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The next chapter will wrap up the David/drugs storyline and it does end a little differently than what it did on the show. And as one storyline ends, another one begins. You saw Lucinda get introduced into this story in this chapter. That's not the original Brandon storyline I asked about in the poll. I won't be doing that story. But I do have another use for Brandon here that involves Lucinda and it is tied in with the whole Brenda/Dylan thing as you will soon see.**

**And as always, reviews and comments are always appreciated. **


	20. Smoke Screen Intervention

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The B/D story kind of takes a back seat in this chapter as I needed to wrap up the David/drugs storyline to move on to the next phase of this story. I realize not everyone was into this particular storyline, but it is one I take to heart because keeping young people away from drugs is an issue I've always been pretty passionate about. And I personally have been involved in interventions when trying to get people to get help. And believe me, it ain't easy. **

* * *

><p>The music is playing loudly as David lies on the couch, apparently having fallen asleep after crashing hard. As he lies face down on the couch in nothing put a pair of boxer shorts and one blanket only half covering him up, the phone begins to ring. A groggily David slowly wakes up and gathers his bearings as he reaches over to the coffee table in front of him to grab the portable phone that's ringing as he clicks the talk button.<p>

"Hello?" David answers as he grabs a remote with his other hand a turns the volume on the stereo down so he can hear.

"Davey, how's my number one customer doing?" asks Andy who's on the other end.

"Oh god, don't ask." grumbles David. "This stuff you gave me to come down is the worst, man. I mean sure it knocks you out. But it makes getting out of bed in the morning almost impossible."

'Yeah, I've been getting a lot of complaints on those red pills lately. I think I'm going to take that item off the market, but hey, as usual your savior is here." Andy says confidently.

"What are you talking about? You finally get some more speed?" David asks.

"Forget speed, David. I'm talking about the wonder drug. I'm talking a little thing called ecstacy.I got a little sample of some of it last night, and I have to tell you, man, it's the greatest. One hit of this stuff and you'll be on cloud nine for eight hours straight." says Andy. David starts to stutter as he's somewhat hesitant.

"Gosh, I don't know, Andy. I've never done anything like that before and I don't know if I can handle anything new at this point, I mean I crashed hard last night." replies David.

"Look David, I know you didn't shoot with us the other night, and I'm cool with that. But this, this is something different. See, I only get deals like this once in a blue moon, and I only share stuff like this with my closest and most trusted friends." says Andy.

David takes a deep breath, trying to decide what to do. "All right. Just let me change my clothes and I'll be right over." he says.

"Nah uh, not yet." Andy says. "I'm not getting the delivery until about noon today. And I'm having just a few people over at 2 to give this stuff a whirl."

"All right, I'll be there." David says as he hangs up the phone abruptly. He starts to walk over to the refrigerator when the phone begins to ring again. He goes back and picks it up and answers it as he assumes it must be Andy calling him back. "Was there anything else?" David answers.

"David." says Mel on the other end.

"Dad?" David replies, being caught off guard.

"Listen, I'm sorry to call you so early, but I have a real emergency." Mel says.

"Why? What's wrong?" David asks with concern.

"I was on the phone with a patient and didn't see that Erin was climbing, up on the kitchen counter. She fell and landed really awkwardly on her arm. I don't know, but I think it may be broken." Mel says.

"Oh my god." David responds with real legitimate concern in his voice.

"Listen, I need to take her to the hospital, but she won't stop crying and the only way I can keep her half way calm is if I hold her. Can you come over here and drive us to the hospital?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm out the door right now, Dad." David says as he hangs up the phone and rushes out the door.

As Mel hangs up, he turns to look at a group of people who have gathered in the living room of his apartment pad. "He's on his way." Mel says.

* * *

><p>David comes rushing into Mel's apartment.<p>

"Dad, I'm here. Let's go!" he screams. David stops dead in his tracks when he sees the stone cold serious faces of his friends and family sitting there in the living room. Every one of them has their eyes focused on David. Mel, Jackie, Kelly, Donna, Scott, Steve, Dylan, and an unknown older woman with brown hair are there. The only ones absent are Brandon, Brenda, and Andrea. "What is this? Where's Erin?" David asks.

"David, this is Whitney Manning. She's a drug rehabilitation counselor and specialist." says Mel as he nods in the brown haired woman's direction.

"Hello David, your friends have told me a lot about you." Whitney greets.

"Yeah, I bet they have." David says as he looks around at everyone staring at him. Nobody blinks and all of them have very grim looks on their faces. "So you mind telling me where Erin is? She didn't fall, did she?" David asks.

"No, David, she didn't. Erin is fine. The Walshes have agreed to look after Erin so that everyone could be here for this. I'm sorry to have to lie to you. But I feel pretty certain we wouldn't have been able to get you to come here any other way." Mel says.

"That's great, Dad. I come rushing over here, my heart in my throat thinking something bad happened to Erin. And I get here only to find out you lied to me? How could you do this to me?" David snarls.

"David, I think you got bigger issues to worry about right now than that." Whitney says. "Now everyone who is here in this room today is here because they care about you and they are worried about this self-destructive path that you are currently on."

"Listen lady, whoever you are, I've never seen you before in my life. So what the hell right do you have telling me how to live my life? Anyways, I'm out of here. " David argues.

"David, your friends have gone through a lot of trouble to be here today. Now ask yourself this question, don't you owe it to them, don't you owe it to yourself to sit down and listen to what they have to tell you?" Whitney says calmly.

David takes his time for a moment and lets out a deep breath as he goes and sits down in a chair they put out just for him so he can face everyone while they talk to him. "All right, I'm here. Say what you got to say and make it fast, because I got other things to do today." David says as he looks at his watch, wondering how long this is going to take and if he'll get out of there in time to go meet Andy.

Whitney turns to look at the group. "Okay, who wants to go first?" she asks. Kelly speaks up.

"First of all, David, you aren't the only one who had other plans today. Donna and I were supposed to go a bridal shower for Andrea." Kelly says.

"So go then. Don't let me stop you." David says.

"Listen David, I grew up with a mother with a drug problem." Kelly says as she turns to look at Jackie for a moment. "I had to live with it every day. I watched her make a fool out of herself time and time again. I heard what everyone else were saying and thinking about her, the constant jokes and the cut downs. And every time I did, I cried because I knew my mother was so much more than that. But it got to the point where the only thing people saw was a druggie when they looked at her. And I see you, my step-brother, and I see you headed down that exact same road. One by one, every friend you have is losing all respect they have for you. And you don't even see it." Kelly says as David sits there totally unemotional.

"Kelly's right, David." Jackie says. "I would give anything to be able to take back what I did and how it hurt Kelly to have to explain to her friends that this junkie was her mother. Now, I've been clean for three years now. But the fact is that I can never go back and undo the damage I've done. As hard as I want to, I'll never be able to forget how bad I hurt Kelly the day I showed up to do that fashion show at your school, high as a kite, and how bad I embarrassed Kelly that day, as well as myself. And years from now, I guarantee that not a day won't go by when you won't think about the day we nearly lost Erin because you were too out of it to look after her."

"Look, I've apologized over and over for that." David says. "What are you going to do? Hold this over my head for the rest of my life?"

"No David, just until you see the light and clean up your act." Kelly says.

* * *

><p>Brenda sits up in her room reading as the sounds of play and laughter from downstairs echo. After a few moments, there is a soft knock on the door and Cindy walks in after being invited.<p>

"Honey, don't you want to come down stairs and play with Erin?" Cindy asks.

"Sure mom, I'll be down in a minute." Brenda says. Cindy looks around her room.

"What did you do with those flowers that Stuart sent you?" Cindy asks.

"Oh I found a very lovely and appropriate place for them." Brenda says. "It's called the garbage can." Brenda says with a smirk as Cindy makes a face.

"Brenda…" Cindy says in a scolding voice.

"Mom, Stuart Carson is a toad. And I can't believe after what he did that he would actually have the nerve to send me flowers and just expect me to forget about everything." asserts Brenda.

"Okay, okay." Cindy replies softly. "But shouldn't you at least let him know you're not interested?"

Brenda scoffs. "You mean call him up right after he sends me the flowers? I don't think so. Believe me, a closed door is the best way to make somebody like Stuart understand." Brenda says. "Besides, I got more important things to worry about right now than Stuart. Like how I'm going to keep my current boyfriend."

Cindy frowns. "Are things really that bad with Dylan?" Cindy asks.

"Let me put it to you this way." Brenda says in a laid back and slightly sarcastic tone. "I can't even remember the last time Dylan and I had a decent conversation where we weren't arguing or fighting."

"Oh, well honey, I mean you guys have been through rough times before and you always saw your way through." Cindy says, trying to be comforting and reassuring.

"Believe me, Mom, it was nothing like this. I mean ever since Suzanne and Erica entered the picture, all Dylan and I ever do is fight." Brenda explains.

"How can one little girl cause that kind of trouble?" Cindy asks.

"It's not Erica, Mom. I love Erica and think she's great. Suzanne is the one I have an issue with. I don't know what it is, but from day one I've just have a gut feeling that she's conning Dylan in some way. And all her actions only go to reaffirm what I believe. Like how she's so vague when describing her past, and how she immediately puts on a nice and pleasant demeanor whenever Dylan's enters the room. And the frustrating thing is she can do no wrong as far as he's concerned. You know as long as I've known Dylan, I've never felt so useless. Even when he chose Kelly, I still knew that what I did mattered to him. I just don't feel that anymore" says Brenda. Cindy frowns, showing concern, but before she can respond Erin comes walking into the room followed by Brandon. Erin is holding a stuffed big bird.

"Well look who's here." Cindy says with a smile.

"Sorry, I tried to stop her but it was like some irresistible force kept drawing her to your room, Bren." Brandon says with a smile.

"Hi Erin!" Brenda greets with a huge smile. "Can you come give me a hug?" Erin smiles as she walks right over to Brenda and hugs her as Brenda hugs back. "Who's your friend here?" Brenda asks in a sweet childlike voice pointing to Erin's stuffed big bird.

"Tha Big Bird" Erin mumbles.

"Ohhh, big bird, huh?" Brenda says. "Well, I got a friend for Big bird to meet." Brenda says as she grabs Mr. Pony off her bed. "Big Bird, this is Mr. Pony. Can you say hi, Mr. Pony?"

Hewwo Mister Pony." Erin mumbles as Brenda rubs her head.

"Hey, why don't you guys come on down stairs and I'll make everyone a nice hot breakfast. I may even make Hot Cocoa." Cindy says. "You like Hot Cocoa, Erin?"

"Mmmm, Sesame Street and Cocoa, who could ask for anything more?" Brandon jokes.

"Oh come on, Brandon. You know if you're going to run for political office some day you're going to have to learn how to do photo ops with kids. What better place to start?" Brenda says jokingly.

* * *

><p>"David, our lifelong friendship speaks for itself. And you know if you ever need anything from me, I'll always be there for you. I'll admit, it was hard watching you become popular and make new friends while I got left behind.. But I learned to accept it." Scott explains as David looks to the ground, avoiding eye contact with him. "But what you did that day at the park with Erin, I can't accept at all. You were responsible for the care and well-being of a little girl, your sister. And not only did you lose her, but you fell asleep with pills in your pocket. What if Erin had reached into your pocket while you were sleeping and took one of those?"<p>

"Look Scott, don't you think you're being just a little too paranoid?" David replies.

"No David, I don't think you're being paranoid enough. If anything had happened to Erin that day, that's something both you and I would have to live with for the rest of our lives. And for what? So you could take some drugs and get high? Are drugs really that important to you that you'd put Erin's life in jeopardy for them? Because that's what we're looking at here. I lied to cover up for you because I didn't want to see you lose the privilege and joy of being able to have a little sister to spend time with, because I know how great a little brother or sister can be. But looking back, I wish I hadn't done that. Because I realize that by lying to protect you, I was only hurting Erin. Cause if you watched her again while under the influence of drugs and something happened to her, it would have been my fault for not telling everyone. And I want to apologize for that right now. Mel, Jackie, Kelly, I'm sorry." Scott says.

David gulps hard before looking up, there is clearly shame in his eyes, but his pride is doing his best to try to mask that.

"So what are you trying to do, Scott, lay another guilt trip on me? I said I was sorry. And you just keep beating a dead horse. But we all know what this is really about. You still hold it against me because I went off and made new friends while you stayed a geek that nobody likes. Well don't blame me because your life sucks and you don't have any friends." David says

"My life's just fine, David. And I have plenty of friends. You on the other hand are losing it. I think you need to take a good long hard luck at what you're doing to yourself. Because judging by the look of things, you're the one who is running really low in the friends department these days. And that's too bad, David, because having you as a friend has been a real joy in my life. But I'm not going to start doing drugs just to keep you as one." Scott says as he sits sits back on the couch and folds his arms.

"Look, whatever. It's not like it's any of your business anyways." David mumbles.

"It is his business, David. It's all of our business." Steve speaks out loud. "You know Scott's not the only friend you've dissed lately. How many times have I said hi to you in the quad and you totally ignored me and act like I didn't even exist? Or remember a few weeks ago when Brandon and I tried to get you to come play basketball with us, and you said no because you had a test to study for. Don't for an instant think that we didn't know it was because you were on your way to score yourself some more speed? And to think, when you were a freshman, I remember you and Scott here were practically begging for my friendship because you thought it was your ticket to popularity." says Steve.

"Oh yeah, and you being such the good friend that you were, you didn't miss a chance to take a crack on me whenever you could. Admit it, Steve; you didn't like me at all. You thought I was a total loser. And it wasn't until I started getting good at music and you saw a way to benefit yourself by becoming my manger that you wanted anything to do with me. See, everyone knows how you operate, Steve. You care about one person and one person only and that's Steve Sanders. If something has no benefit to you, you shove it aside like yesterday's garbage. So don't sit there and pretend like you give a rat's ass what happens to me. Because I know perfectly well that I could die tomorrow and you would say 'oh well, so sad' and go about with your daily sleep all day and party all night life." David argues with intensity.

"David, just calm down all right." Mel says.

"No dad, no I will not calm down. I'm getting sick and tired of all you self-indulged jack offs attacking me and criticizing how I live my life. Like your lives are all so great. Why don't we talk about you dad and your sex addiction? You never met a hygienist you can't keep your pants up around." David growls.

"That's enough, David." Mel says, raising his voice.

"Oh what, you all can talk about me, but I can't talk about you guys. You're a sex crazed nut, Dad. Jackie, you're going for the Guinness book of world records in failed marriages. Kelly, you nearly killed yourself last year by shoving diet pills down your throat till you puked. Scott, Steve, I've already told you what….." David rants.

"DAMNIT, DAVID! THAT IS ENOUGH! THIS ISN'T ABOUT US! THIS IS ABOUT YOU!" Mel screams. "I was going to force you to go into rehab, but then I realized that that wouldn't do any good until you actually wanted to get help. And that won't happen until you realize one thing." Mel says.]

"And just what is that, Dad?" David asks

"That you're a drug addict, David. You're also liar and a thief. Everyone in this room knows it but you. And until you're ready to admit it and want to get some help, then your life is going to just keep spiraling downward until you hit bottom." Mel says, calming his voice near the end as he gets up and walks over to the kitchen counter to calm his nerves. David's breathing has intensified to the point where he sounds like he's about to hyperventilate. Everyone else just looks on.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" David finally asks.

"Go ahead. We'll be here when you get back." Whitney replies. David walks into the bathroom as everyone else sits there looking at each other intensely.

* * *

><p>Brandon and Brenda have taken Erin to a nearby part where Brandon is pushing her gently on the swing as Erin goes a little higher each time.<p>

"Hey Brandon, not so high." Brenda says.

"You know, if memory serves me correctly I think those were the very same words you said the first time I pushed you on the swing back when we were like five." Brandon says.

Brenda chuckles. "So what do you think is going on with the intervention?" she asks.

"I have no idea. But for David's sake, I sure hope he listens to everyone." Brandon says.

"Yeah, doesn't it bother you that you and I weren't asked to be there?" asks Brenda.

"To be honest, Bren. I'm kind of glad." Brandon says. "After all these task force meetings, the last thing I want to do in what little free time I do have is go sit in on a drug rehab intervention. Plus, I really don't think it's the best idea you show up seeing as how the last time you saw David, you were pouring a bottle of Heinz 57 ketchup over his head." Brandon says with a chuckle as Brenda out right laughs.

"Yeah, I guess I did go a little over the top, didn't I?" Brenda says while laughing.

"Eh, just a little." Brandon replies with a smile. "Besides, we weren't the only ones who didn't get invited. Andrea didn't."

"I know." Brenda says. "Which is why I called her up right before we left to come and join us here at the park."

"You did what?" Brandon asks as stops pushing Erin on the swing.

"Well, Donna, Kelly, and I were supposed to have her bridal shower today, but they had to cancel to do this intervention. And I figured Andrea shouldn't spend her last day as a single woman alone. So I invited her here, in fact there she is." Brenda says as she points out her out and waves as Andrea comes walking up them on the sidewalk.

"Hey guys." greets Andrea with a smile.

"Hey chief, how's it going?" Brandon asks cheerfully.

"Yes, how is the bride to be on her last day as a bachelorette?" Brenda asks.

"Eh, not so good." Andrea replies.

"Why? What's wrong?" Brenda asks.

"My parents aren't coming to the wedding." Andrea says as she frowns.

"Oh Andrea, I'm so sorry." Brenda replies.

"Which actually brings me to a question I have; Brandon will you give me away?" Andrea asks.

"You want me to be the father of the bride?" Brandon asks jokingly.

"Well, yeah." Andrea says. "You're the closest one I could think of."

"Why Ms. Zuckerman, I'd be honored." Brandon jokes as both Brenda and Andrea laugh.

"Push me, push me." Erin cries out.

"Andrea, what do you say? Better get that mom training in while you have time." says Brenda as Andrea laughs and walks over to Erin.

"Hi sweetie, you want to go swing?" Andrea asks as she begins to push Erin.

* * *

><p>David looks at his watch and sighs in frustration as he realizes he's going to be late to Andy's get together and he wonders if anymore of the good stuff will still be there. But in the meantime, he needed to get through this intervention.<p>

David sits on a couch with Donna as she has a really sad look on her face. Everyone else has backed off and given them space. Nothing up to this point seems to have gotten through to him, and it now appears that everyone is counting on Donna to be the one to break through, figuring if she can't do it, nobody can.

"David, I love you more than anybody will ever love you." Donna cries. "That's why what I'm about to say it the hardest thing I've ever had to say in my life. But when I look at who you are and the person that these drugs have turned you into over the last month, I'm not sure if I can ever love you in the same again." Donna says, as a single tear rolls out of her eye.

"Donna, look…." David starts to say.

"No David, let me finish." Donna says. "You have become so moody, so irritable, so nasty to everyone that every time I see you I have to work harder and harder to dig down deep and still feel for you what I've felt these last two years. Because the guy I fell in love with at the Christmas dance at West Beverly is not the same guy who came bursting through the front door like a maniac and punched his best friend in the face because he thought I was fooling around with him behind his back. It is not the same guy who almost lost his kid sister at the park and it certainly isn't the same guy who's been doing drugs for over a month and has been lying about it. You are out of control, David. And if you don't stop soon and get some help, then I fear that I may never be able to love you again." cries an emotional Donna.

David looks at her as he contemplates his response. "Yeah, well, maybe I would never have needed to resort to drugs if I would have had a girlfriend who was capable of handling an adult relationship." David retaliates in a harsh and nasty tone.

"What?" Donna says in disbelief.

"You heard me, Donna. This whole thing is all your fault. For two years now I've gone alone with everything you've wanted. I've put up with your whole no sex rule." David says.

"David not here, not in front of everyone." Donna says.

"Why not Donna? Hell, everybody knows about it. You've gone around and practically told the whole world what a jerk I am because I broke up with you when you wouldn't sleep with me. But what she failed to tell all of you…." David says speaking up louder so everyone can clearly hear him "… is that for two years she's been kissing me, walking around in short tight skirts, getting me all worked up, even agreeing twice to actually do it, once at prom and once on our two year anniversary, only to cut me off. Well there's only so much a guy can take. I go to school all day, I work all night at that stupid radio show, I have a girlfriend who doesn't want to do anything but kiss. What in god's name did you expect, Donna? Why do you have to be such a tease?" David snarls, prompting an immediate slap in the face from Donna who gets up and goes running over to the counter crying.

Kelly jumps right up and goes over to hug Donna. Both Scott and Jackie walk over to her as well. Mel looks at his son with extreme disappointment and shame on his face while Steve gives David an angry look. Right then, Dylan, who up to this point has been totally mute, speaks up.

"You're a real asshole, David. You know that." Dylan says.

"Oh who asked you, Dylan?" David fires back.

"Your girlfriend tears her heart out to you, and you talk that way back to her? What kind of a sick demented freak are you?" Dylan says.

"Oh I forgot, I'm talking to Dylan McKay, the poster boy for decency." David says sarcastically. "You know, what the hell are you even doing here anyways, Dylan? It's not like you and I are even friends."

"You're right, David. I don't know what the hell I'm doing here. More importantly, I don't know what the hell you're doing here since you don't even want to get better. You know what, David, why don't you just leave. Go out, go get high again and fry your brain. I really don't give a crap. Quit wasting everyone's time." Dylan argue.s

"Dylan!" Whitney yells. "Don't do this; you're going to undo whatever progress we made."

"Oh, what progress?" Dylan shouts. "We haven't made any progress. This was three hours of my life I can never get back. And I refuse to sit here and listen to this jerk wad make any more cracks about people who are trying to help him." Dylan says as he marches toward David with authority. "You heard me, Silver. I'm sick of your cracks on Brenda, on Donna, on Scott, on everyone. And I refuse to listen to one more person try to help you out, only for you to call them names and insult them. You want to do drugs? I say, fine, go ahead. Now get out of here before I kick your teeth down your throat." Dylan says with intense anger in his voice as he gets right up in David's face, almost prompting him to take a swing.

David has a stare down with Dylan for almost half a minute before he looks away and looks around the room. Everyone there has a look of raw contempt as every pair of eyes in the room is locked on David at that point. They all realize that this intervention has been a huge failure. Without saying a word, David turns around and storms out the door in a hurry as he plans to rush back to campus to see if he can still get to Andy's while he still has some ecstasy left.

After David's gone, Mel walks over to Dylan.

"You think it worked?" Mel asks him.

"We shall soon see." Dylan responds.

* * *

><p>David speeds into the student parking lot as he parks his car and begins running in the direction of Andy's dorm. But he slows his sprint to a jog and then a walk when he sees a whole bunch of flashing red and blue lights off in the distance in the direction of Andy's dorm.<p>

David continues to walk towards Andy's dorm at a much slower pace. As he gets closer, he sees that a large crowd of students has gathered around the dorm and are watching to see what's happening. David then sees that the entire dorm has been taped off with yellow crime tape.

He gets there and looks to see what everyone is looking at as he walks up to a student.

"Hey, what's going on?" David asks.

"Drug raid." The student replies. "Word leaked out that a group of junkies was planning a private party. Sirens showed up about ten minutes ago. Everyone in the dorm room was arrested. Word is they are all looking at five years minimum."

"Five years?" David says in disbelief. "Are you serious?" he asks. The student nods.

David stands there in stunned disbelief as one by one, law enforcement officials and campus police bring out people in handcuffs. Some of them, David knew as regular customers of Andy's. Finally Andy himself is dragged out in handcuffs with two men escorting him on either side. As Andy is taken away he looks around, not spotting David. David turns around and begins to walk away. His mind is registering the first and most obvious thought, that he could have just as easily been one of the people that they dragged off in hand cuffs that was looking at five years in prison.

As David walks away from the dorm where the crime scene was, he comes to a secluded and more isolated part of the campus where he gets caught off guard by a voice that comes up to him from behind.

"Whoever said it 'doesn't pay to be late' didn't know what they were talking about; did they?" says Dylan.

David turns around and sees Dylan standing there in a leather jacket and jeans. "Dylan? What are you doing here?"

"He's saving you." Mel says as he comes up to join Dylan.

"Dad?" David says in disbelief. "What's going on?"

"David, there we had an ulterior motive behind our intervention with you today." Mel says. David stands there looking at them in disbelief and confusion.

"Yeah, you see I caught wind yesterday evening about the drug raid and knew your pal Andy was going to go down in flames. And I took a wild guess that you might just be at this little shin dig of his where this bust was supposed to happen. So I called up Whitney, an old friend of mine from AA who sobered up and is now making a living as a drug rehabilitation counselor and asked if she could do me a favor." says Dylan.

"Then Kelly and I called up everyone and explained what was going on and they all agreed to come over and do the intervention. And Brandon and Brenda said they'd look after Erin so that she wouldn't have to be anywhere around this cause we knew it had the potential to get ugly, and it did." Mel says as David stands there with a look of shock and awe on his face. "David, everything we told you at the intervention today was all true. But the real reason we had it was to keep you busy so you wouldn't get caught up in all of this and get arrested. That's why we dragged it on as long as we did."

"That's right, and that's why I chased you out the door when I did too. Once it was all over, I wanted you to come here and see what you were lucky enough to avoid because you have friends who are looking out for you." Dylan says.

"Oh my god." David says while gaping. "Geez, guys, I don't….I don't know what to say."

"Thank Dylan." Mel says. "If it wasn't for him, none of this would have happened."

"Dylan, I….I can't believe you did this after all the nasty things I said to you. Why?" David asks.

"It's quite simple, David. Although you and I have never been that close, a lot of your good friends have helped me out. So what kind of guy would I be if I just sat back and did nothing while your life went down in flames." Dylan says. "And like I told you, I want Kelly out of my house and that just wasn't going to happen until you knew just how in over your head you really were with this stuff."

"Well, believe me, I know now." David says.

"That's good, David. You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that." Mel says as he hugs David who hugs back, almost in tears. "Speaking of Kelly, she, Donna, and everyone else should be back at the Peach Pit by now. What do you say we join them?"

"Sounds good." David says as Mel and Dylan both smile. Mel shakes Dylan's hand and thanks him with the utmost sincerity in his voice as the three guys walk off.

* * *

><p>The entire gang consisting of Brandon, Brenda, Kelly, Steve, Andrea, David, Scott, and Donna are at the Peach Pit as they've all gathered around back at the corner table. Jackie came over to the Walsh house to pick up Erin, so Brandon, Brenda, and Andrea joined everyone else to find out if the intervention smoke screen worked.<p>

Donna is clearly not in a jovial mood for several reasons. She is extremely worried about David for one. But also, what David told her today really hurt her and stung worse than anything.

"Come on, Donna. Cheer up. You know David didn't really mean what he said." Kelly says.

"I know." Kelly says. "It's just, it's just so hard to hear those words. Plus, I'm worried about him."

"We all are, Donna. But I'm sure we'll find out the answer really soon." says Brenda.

"Ah, sooner than you think. Look who just breezed in the door." says Brandon. Everyone turns around and sees David walk through the door with Dylan and Mel.

"David, how's it going?" Brandon asks.

"Uhm fine." David says as he looks down at the ground. "Listen, I got something to say, and I wouldn't blame you guys if you didn't believe me. But I really am sorry for everything I've said and done these last several weeks. I know I've been a real jerk to all of you. And I'm going to get some help and stop doing drugs. I'll see a counselor. I'll go to rehab if I have to. I just don't want to ever do drugs again."

"That's the first step, David, admitting it. The rest of its easy." Kelly says.

David shakes his head. "No, it's not easy. It's not going to be easy. But it's got to be than what I've been through. I mean, if it wasn't for Dylan here stepping in and doing what he did, I'd be sitting in jail right now. Look I know I said some really awful things today, especially to you Donna. I just hope that one day you'll forgive me."

Donna smiles. "I already have, David. For the first time in months, you're acting like the David I know." Donna says as she walks over and hugs David in a friendly way.

"Well, ladies and gents, not to break this up but we have a wedding to go to tomorrow, and I have a bride I to give away, so I need to do a few things." Brandon says as he gets up from the table.

"Yeah, me too, I'm out of here." Dylan says

"Dylan, thanks again, man." David says.

"Like I said, David. I did you a favor. Hopefully one day if I'm ever in the same position, you'll do the same for me." Dylan says. One by one everyone begins to get up and go home. Brenda rushes over to catch Dylan before she goes out.

"Dylan." Brenda says as Dylan turns to look at her, feeling awkward. Talks between them these days are few and far between and when they are, it's usually fighting.

"Hey Bren." Dylan replies.

"Listen, I just want to say it was a really great thing that you did for David." Brenda says. "You got a big heart."

"Before you pin a boy scout medal on me, Bren, you should know that it wasn't my like for David Silver that I did it. I did it to get Kelly out of my house. So that maybe, just maybe we could go back to the way things were before." says Dylan.

"Whatever the reason was, you stepped up to the plate and came through. And it was a really great thing you did." Brenda says.

"So does this mean you'll come over to my house after the wedding tomorrow?" Dylan asks. "Tonight is Kelly's last night there. She and Donna are moving back to the beach apartment tomorrow morning."

Brenda grins slightly. "Let's just take it one step at a time, okay." she replies. Brenda knows there is still the issue of Suzanne and she really didn't want to bring that up right then and there, with Suzanne there at the Peach Pit.

Suzanne stands in the middle of the kitchen door way, watching Brenda and Dylan from afar with a big scowl on her face. She can't hear what they're seeing, but she can tell by the body English that they seem to be getting along and she doesn't like it because she knows that she can't move forward with her plan until Brenda is out of the picture entirely.

* * *

><p>Brandon didn't go home after he left the Peach Pit. He had somewhere else in mind first. He walks up to the house of Lucinda Nicholson and knocks on her door. She answers, appearing very surprised to see him.<p>

"Brandon, it's late. And I'm in the middle of something." Lucinda says.

"This will only take a minute." Brandon says.

Lucinda opens the door. "Okay, come on in." she says. Brandon walks in and looks around as he sees Lucinda's house cluttered with boxes of her things. Apparently she has just moved in.

"Can I get you something, some water, a soda maybe?" Lucinda asks.

"No thanks, I'm fine." Brandon replies. "I actually am worried about you. This whole break up with you and Corey, did that have anything to do with what happened between us?"

"Nothing happened between us, Brandon." Lucinda replies. "The only one here who's at fault is me. The only thing you did was make me realize just how unhappy I was with Corey. And I made him so miserable that he had no choice but to give me the boot."

"So you wish he hadn't?" Brandon asks.

"No, I'm glad I'm out of there. I only wish it had happened sooner and that I had been the one to do it, instead of waiting around waiting for him to break it off." Lucinda says.

"Is this the teacher of feminist politics in you coming out?" Brandon says jokingly as Lucinda smiles.

"Maybe." She says as she looks Brandon in the eyes as he looks back, the sexual tension between them can start to be felt.

"Listen, I just want you to know that if you need a friend to talk to or to help with anything, you got one." Brandon says.

"Well, I could use a hand moving." Lucinda says. "As I recall you had some big strong arms." She says as she feels Brandon's biceps. Brandon and Lucinda gaze into each other's eyes until neither can take the tension anymore and they both close their eyes and tilt their heads and lean in and begin to kiss, slowly at first but eventually they both open their mouths and throw themselves into the passion as Brandon wraps his arms around Lucinda's waste and she runs her hands through his hair.

* * *

><p>The following day, the Walsh family has returned from Andrea's wedding reception at the Peach Pit. Brandon isn't with them as he secretly has gone off to see Lucinda after the reception. Brenda walks toward the house with Jim and Cindy and is completely caught off guard by what she sees.<p>

"Oh my god, what is that?" Brenda asks as the three of look at the giant 7 foot teddy bear that is waiting for them.

"Well, looks look we had another delivery." Jim says.

"Oh please no, tell me this isn't from…." Brenda says.

"Look Brenda, he's holding an envelope, I think you better go read it." Cindy says.

"God, where am I going to put this thing? There's no room." Brenda says.

"How about the garage?" Jim asks.

"How about the landfill, if it's from who I think it's from" Brenda replies as she takes the envelope and begins to read it out loud.

"Brenda, I'm guessing those flowers didn't do the trick. So I wanted to let you know how serious I was about how sorry I truly am. I want to make things right once and for all. I have made reservations for this Friday at seven at La Feast Fondue downtown. Please come. I miss you. Love Stuart." Brenda reads as she puts the note down and shakes her head in disbelief. "I don't believe this.

"What are you going to do?" Cindy asks. Brenda just stands there as she looks at the huge teddy bear that Stuart sent her and just scoffs in disbelief.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So it happened a little different here than it did on the show, but the end result was still pretty much the same. Anyways, that does it for the David/drugs storyline. I'd appreciate any feedback on it and whether you like the way it was handled here or not.**


	21. Backfire

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Before you read this, I have to administer a warning for all the Brenda/Dylan fans reading. You are NOT going to like this chapter at all. I warned everyone several chapters back that they were heading for some very rough times. Well, the storm hits full force in this chapter and it hits hard. I Just thought you should be prepared.**

* * *

><p>In the early hours of the morning, Brandon lies flat on his back. The arm of Lucinda Nicholson is wrapped around his chest, as her warm body is curled up with him. The morning light is just beginning to seep through the bedroom window when Lucinda awakens and looks at the time on the clock, then rolls over to get on top of Brandon. She tries to wake him up by slowly kissing his neck.<p>

"Good Morning, Mr. Walsh. This is your wake up call." Lucinda says in a soft and seductive voice as she smiles and rubs her hands on his bare chest.

"So early?" Brandon asks groggily as he slowly awakens.

"Well, if you want to make that task force luncheon with the chairman of education in California, you'd better get up and get a move on." Lucinda says as she caresses Brandon's face and kisses him passionately on the lips.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not really sure I ever fell asleep." Brandon replies as he breaks away from the kiss.

"Mmmmm, could our three times last night have something to do with that?" Lucinda asks as she lies back down and rests her head down on Brandon's chest.

"Maybe." Brandon says with a glowing grin. "It certainly makes me a little reluctant to want to get out of bed, that's for sure."

"Well, in that case, I have just the thing to get you going." Lucinda says as she leans in and kisses Brandon passionately again.

"I sure wish I could take you to this luncheon." Brandon says as they break from kissing.

"Somehow I don't think that would do either of our standings with the University any good." replies Lucinda.

"I know. I know." Brandon replies with a sigh in his tone.

"Don't look so sad." Lucinda says. "Just pray that I can get the grant approval from the NEA to complete this documentary, then I can kiss University life good-bye. And then, you and I can go anywhere we want. Especially if this film does as well as I think it can do."

"You really think it can be that big, huh?" Brandon asks.

"Brandon, this has the potential to be huge, I mean we are talking a fortune here if I can get one of the major networks to air this during prime time. I've pitched the idea to several network executives who have already said they'd strongly consider airing the documentary. Plus I already have ideas for more movies after this. The problem is getting a grant approved for a few million dollars." says Lucinda.

"A few million dollars? To make a documentary?" Brandon asks with surprise in his voice.

"Brandon, for me to get the kind of quality video I need to make this documentary what it needs to be, it can't be just me showing up to these native tribes with a personal handheld camcorder. I'll need a full video crew, sound, everything. Those don't come cheap." Lucinda explains.

"I know, but a few million dollars? That's a lot of money." Brandon says with doubt in his voice.

"Brandon, think of the possibilities. If this documentary gets aired in prime time and gets the exposure I think it can get, the potential is endless; not just for supporting my cause, but to make enough money that I'll never have to teach another class again. And just think if you're with me? Me the famous documentary film maker, and you the promising young politician? We'd make quite the pair." Lucinda says in a seductive voice.

"I must admit the idea is intriguing." Brandon says.

"Yeah, but before any of this can take place, one thing needs to happen first." Lucinda says.

"I know, I know, you need the money to fund it." says Brandon

"No, before that." Lucinda says as she looks up into Brandon's eyes. "You need to get out of bed." she says as she begins to tickle Brandon who starts laughing hysterically as he falls out of bed and Lucinda tumbles on top of him as she lets out a wild and playful scream.

* * *

><p>Scott and Brenda walk into the Peach Pit and sit down at one of the booths. Suzanne is working behind the counter and rolls her eyes as these are clearly two people she doesn't like as both of them have given Suzanne a piece of their minds recently. Furthermore, Brenda is too suspicious of Suzanne's actions and as long as she's involved with Dylan, Suzanne won't be able to move forward with her plans for fear that Brenda will learn the truth and expose it to Dylan. So Suzanne's entire hopes rest around Dylan and Brenda breaking up.<p>

"Thanks for meeting me here, Scott. I really need some good advice, and you've never steered me wrong in the past." Brenda says.

"Hey, no problem, Brenda. You know I'm always here to listen when you need to talk." Scott replies.

"Listen, I got a problem." Brenda starts to explain.

"Is it Dylan?" Scott asks.

"Well, I'm still having problems with Dylan if that's what you're asking. But that's not the issue here. I have another problem I have to deal with first." Brenda says.

"What's wrong?" Scott asks.

"Look here." Brenda says as she pulls the envelope with Stuart's card out of her jacket pocket a. "Read this."

Scott begins to read the card where Stuart asks to meet Brenda at the fondue restauraunt. Meanwhile Nat comes out from back in the kitchen and sees that Suzanne is reluctant to go over and serve Scott and Brenda. He slowly walks up to her.

"Are you going to go take their order or are you just going let them sit there all day?" Nat scolds.

"Sorry Nat, I was just thinking." Suzanne says.

"Well think later. Those are two of my best customers, not to mention two very good friends of mine. They shouldn't have to wait around." Nat says. Suzanne nods reluctantly as she slowly walks over to the table where Brenda and Scott are sitting at. As she slowly inches toward them, she can start to make out their conversation more and more

"This card is from Stuart?" Scott asks

"Yep." Brenda replies.

"And he wants to take you out on Friday?" Scott asks and Brenda nods. "Well did you tell him no?"

"I tried to call him last night to tell him I wasn't interested, but his number's been disconnected. So I have no way to get a hold of him. He just expects me to show up on Friday night. And this morning, I got a box of candy. So that makes flowers, a giant teddy bear, and candy I've gotten from him in the course of just a few days. Scott, what am I going to do?" Brenda cries. "I just want him out of my life period."

At that moment Scott holds up his hand to Brenda, to tell her to hold the conversation, as he sees Suzanne coming over to their table.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting. What would you like?" Suzanne asks as she takes out a pad and pen.

"Weren't you always getting on me about slow service?" Brenda asks, purposely taking a verbal jab at Suzanne. Scott snickers.

"I'm sorry, but I had other things to attend to." Suzanne says.

"Yeah, I can see how busy you are." Brenda says snickering as she and Scott look around and see that there are no other customers in the Peach Pit at that time except for them. Suzanne just looks at them with annoyance.

"What would you like?" Suzanne asks almost grimacing to keep from lashing out.

"Nothing for me." Scott says.

"Yeah, me either. We just came to talk." Brenda says.

"Funny, I thought that's what they invented the telephone for. And I thought diners were for eating." Suzanne replies snidely. "I guess I better read up on my etiquette."

"Not to mention your manners." Scott replies, as Brenda snickers.

"Come on, Scott. I think we can find a better place to talk." Brenda says as she and Scott both get up leaving a scowling Suzanne just standing there. Scott hands Brenda back Stuart's note and she throws it in the trash container on their way out the door. Nat immediately walks over to Suzanne.

"You want to tell me what that was all about?" Nat asks

Suzanne shrugs. "You got me. They said they didn't want anything." Suzanne says.

"Uh-huh." Nat replies, as he stands there looking skeptical. "Let's get one thing straight right now. Those two are very good friends of mine. They've been through thick and think with me and every time they come through that door, I want them to feel as welcome as possible. If you have any problems with either of them, you keep it outside my diner, you hear? As long as you're working here, you will treat both of them like they're your best friend, capeche?" Nat says sternly as Suzanne nods. Nat returns to the kitchen leaving a scowling Suzanne there steaming with anger.

Suzanne caught enough of the conversation with Brenda and Scott to get the jist of what is going on. She walks over to the trash container where Brenda threw the note in, takes a look around to make sure nobody is watching her and grabs the note out of the container. She then quickly goes into the ladies room to have some privacy and read the note. As she's reading it, she hears Brenda and Scott talking outside through the open bathroom window. She locks the door to make sure nobody else comes in and goes over by the window to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"So before I can make things right with Dylan, I have to take care of this whole Stuart situation." Brenda explains.

"I understand." Scott says.

"So what do you think I should do to make him get the message that I'm not interested?" Brenda asks.

"Well, I have an idea, although you might not like it when you first hear it." Scott says.

"I'm all ears." Brenda replies.

"I think you should meet him at the Fondue restaurant on Friday." Scott says.

"What?" Brenda asks.

"Just so you can tell him that you are in love with Dylan and you have no interest in ever seeing him again and to tell him to stop sending you gifts." Scott says.

"Scott, gosh, I don't know." Brenda expresses with doubt in her voice.

"Brenda, hear me out. Last year, when I wanted you and I to be a couple, as long as you were silent and didn't say anything, I still held out hope that it would eventually happen. But that night on the beach, when I gave you the bracelet and you told me no, that killed any and all hope I had of it ever happening. Believe me, as long as you stay silent, Stuart's going to think he has a chance. But if you confront him, make it clear and firm where you stand, if he's a normal guy, he'll get the picture." Scott says.

"Stuart Carson is anything but normal, Scott." Brenda says.

Scott bites his lip as he thinks for a moment. "You want me to go with you? That way he doesn't get any kind of ideas." Scott volunteers.

Brenda shakes her head. "No, thanks though. This is my problem; I need to deal with it on my own. And you're right. I need to be firm and assertive with Stuart and tell him straight up that there's no chance of it ever happening."

"Are you going to tell Dylan about this?" Scott asks.

"Absolutely not." Brenda answers. "Dylan and I have had enough trouble lately. The last thing he needs is to know about this. No Scott, only my parents, Brandon, and you know about this whole Stuart thing, and I intend to keep it that way. I'll take care of it Friday night and that will be the end of that, and Dylan and everyone else won't be the wiser for it."

As Suzanne listens in on the conversation between Brenda and Scott, she opens the note from Stuart and begins to read it once more. Suddenly she smiles, then snickers, then begins to outright laugh. An idea begins to articulate in her head. She sees a clear opening to perhaps put the final nail in the coffin and end Brenda and Dylan's relationship for good.

* * *

><p>At the task force luncheon, Brandon makes conversation with several people there when Dean Trimble comes up and jumps in and pulls Brandon aside to speak with him privately.<p>

"Thanks Dean, you saved my neck there. I was beginning to think they had some sort of hidden conspiracy going." Brandon says.

"Well, it doesn't help that you came here alone." Dean Trimble responds. "Didn't my secretary explain to you that this invitation was for you and a guest?"

"Yeah, she did. It just didn't work out." Brandon says, cutting short any long and detailed explanation.

"Well, it doesn't have to be your future wife or anything. But next time, I would highly recommend that you bring along some sort of female companion with you to one of these things. It just looks better, for appearances sake." Dean Trimble says.

"Gee, I had no idea this task force was going to be so focused on mere appearances." Brandon says.

"Take it from me, Brandon. In this business, everything is about appearances." says the Dean as he notices a familiar face and leads Brandon over to him. "Josh…" he calls out. "You know Brandon Walsh, don't you? Brandon this is Josh Richland, he's the chief editor of our university newspaper."

"Yes, I know, we met." Brandon says.

"Yeah, in fact we almost became best friends." Josh says as he shakes Brandon's hand.

"Well, I'll leave you two power mongrels." the Dean says as he walks off to attend to other guests at the party.

"So who are you here with?" Josh asks Brandon.

"Flying solo." Brandon replies.

"Handsome guy like you? Who'd have thunk it." Josh says.

"What's it to you, Josh?" Brandon replies.

"Hey, you're big news around the Condor. I mean, I've never seen a freshman move up the ladder as fast as you." Josh says. "It's got me curious. That's why I'm going to be doing the feature story on you myself. I hope you don't mind but I'm going to be interviewing some of your teachers and friends to get a better insight into the great man."

"Well, you can lay off the great man bit. I'm just a student trying to make a little noise." Brandon says.

"Yeah, that's what they all say." Josh says sarcastically, clearly letting his skepticism show.

"What are you after, Richland?" Brandon asks.

"The truth, Walsh, the truth." Josh answers. "Nobody can be as perfect as you. Even boy scouts have their dark secrets. And I guarantee you that before this is all over, I will find out yours."

Brandon doesn't respond but just glares at Josh as he wonders why it is that he seems to have it in for him so bad.

* * *

><p>"So how do women have any power if monogamy is rejected in these cultures?" Kelly asks to Lucinda as she, Brenda, Donna, and Andrea sit in Lucinda's class.<p>

"That's a good question." Lucinda answers. "These Guatemalan tribes that I just mentioned, the ones that practice polygamy, in these tribes a man will choose several wives, each of whom serve a different purpose. There is one who cooks, one who runs errands, and one whose there to provide emotional support. But the only one who is considered his equal, is the one he shares a bed with."

"So you're saying that sex gives women power?" Donna asks.

"As a matter of fact, yes." answers Lucinda. "It's happened time and time again over the millenniums and throughout history. Take the Trojan War for instance, that conflict lasted generations; they fought for the desire and lust over Helen of Troy.

"So what you're saying is that sex is a real power that women have that they shouldn't be ashamed to admit?" Kelly says with a smile as she is clearly intrigued by Lucinda's teaching.

"Nicely put, Kelly. I don't think I could put it any better myself." Lucinda says. "Okay, that's a good place to stop for today. I'll see you all on Monday."

The class picks up their things and begins to leave as Brenda, Donna, and Andrea, begin to walk out. They notice that Kelly is hanging around the class room.

"Hey Kelly, you coming?" Brenda asks.

"No, you guys go on, I'll catch up later." Kelly says. Brenda shrugs as she, Donna, and Andrea leave. Kelly then walks up to Lucinda's desk.

"Lucinda.." Kelly says to get her attention as Lucinda packs up her tribal artifacts that she brought for display for the lecture that day.

"Yes Kelly?" Lucinda asks.

"I just want to let you know how much I really enjoy your class." Kelly says.

"Well, I really enjoy having you here, Kelly. You provide a lot of intuitive insight and you definitely bring a lot of passion and energy into each class. It's a real pleasure having you here." Lucinda says.

"Thanks, I really think more women should be taking your classes and hearing about your travels to other cultures. It would really make them stop and think about their lives a little more and how they take so much for granite." Kelly says.

"Well, if all goes well, there might be millions of them who will get to learn about it." Lucinda says.

"What do you mean?" Kelly asks with curiosity.

"Well, I'm trying to put together a documentary about my travels and about the different roles of women in all these tribes in South America, Africa, and Asia and compare them to the roles women have in modern day North America. It started out as my thesis, but the more I got into it, the more I found out that this was my true calling and I wanted to share my findings with as many people as possible." Lucinda says.

"So that's why you took up teaching?" Kelly asks.

"Yes, but that's only going to do but so much. I mean not that I don't love teaching, but I only get to share my experiences with you and whatever other students sign up for my course. But if I get the grant to fund this documentary, I could share it with millions." Lucinda says.

"Wow, that would be awesome." Kelly says with excitement.

"Yeah, but unfortunately I'm not getting my hopes up. What I have in mind would cost a lot of money to do, money I just don't have. And I've just been writing grant proposal after grant proposal. But so far, I've come up with zilch." Lucinda says.

"Yeah, but this kind of film would surely make a lot of money too. I mean you're talking about something that the majority of this country probably knows nothing about and would be fascinated to learn about. Surely it could make millions if it ever took off." Kelly says.

"Yeah, Kelly, it would." Lucinda says. "But you need to have money to make money. And until I either get a grant or find somebody who would be willing to financially back this project, then I'm afraid it's just going to have to remain a dream."

Kelly looks at Lucinda with both admiration and a feeling of helplessness. She admires Lucinda's work and dearly wishes there was something she could do to help, but she knows this is one situation where she is powerless to do anything.

* * *

><p>Brenda pulls up in her car to the restaurant downtown where Stuart asked her to meet her in his note. Except for her parents and Scott, nobody else knows about this dinner, not even Brandon. Brenda is wearing a nice black dress as this fondue restaurant is supposed to be pretty elegant.<p>

Her high heels clank on the asphalt as she slowly makes her way toward the front entrance of the restaurant. She has already planned out word for word what she's going to say to Stuart as she's been practicing her speech in the car on the way over. As Brenda gets to the front door, sure enough she sees Stuart standing there at the front, in a suit and tie and his hair perfectly combed. Stuart locks eyes with Brenda and begins to smile.

"Good Evening, Miss Walsh." Stuart says politely as he reaches out to take her hand. "I'm so happy you decided to join me this evening." Stuart says as he takes Brenda's hand and tries to kiss it but Brenda snatches her hand away.

"Cut the Prince Charming act, Stuart. The only reason I came here tonight is because I didn't have your phone number anymore. Otherwise I would have told you right off that bat….." Brenda starts to rant.

"Shh, Shh, Shh." Stuart says trying to get Brenda to calm down. "Okay, Brenda, I can see where this is going. I just ask one thing and one thing only. Just have dinner with me and hear me out. At the very least I owe you a major apology for what happened between us. If when all is said and done, you still don't want to talk to me, I promise I will leave here tonight and you will never see me again."

"Why can't we just skip the whole dinner thing and jump right to the part where you leave and I never see you again?" Brenda asks.

"Well you're here, I'm here, we're both dressed for it, and I really do want to make things right with you Brenda. That's all I'm asking, just stay and have dinner with me. I'm not asking for a second chance or for us to get back together or anything. Just let me try to make things right with you once and for all. Please." Stuart begs.

Brenda looks at Stuart with a great deal of skepticism in her eyes. Her mind is telling her to just turn right around and walk away. But something keeps her there. "So all I have to do is have dinner and then I'll never get another gift or letter or even a Christmas card from you again?"

"Yes, I promise." Stuart says.

"Okay, but I have to tell you, Stuart, my mind is made up. And there is absolutely nothing you can say or do here tonight is going to make me change it." Brenda says.

"That's fine, Brenda. At the very least I'll know that the last time I ever saw you, I treated you to a nice meal rather than you yelling and screaming at me." Stuart says. Brenda sighs and rolls her eyes.

"Fine whatever." she answers. "Let's just get this over with."

Brenda and Stuart both walk into the restaurant.

* * *

><p>Back at the Peach Pit, the place as moderately full as Nat and Suzanne are going over some business behind the counter.<p>

"Nat, I don't mean to question your decisions, but I've gone over the numbers three times. Do you realize that when you shut the Peach Pit down to have Andrea and Jesse's wedding reception, it cost us almost in the four figures?" Suzanne says.

Nat turns to look at Suzanne. "Look, I don't care how much it costs. Andrea is a friend of mine and if she wanted to have her wedding reception here, then I'm going to have her wedding reception here, and I don't care what it costs." Nat says in an upset tone.

"No need to get angry, Nat, I was simply pointing out that….." Suzanne says.

"I know what you're trying to do, Suzanne, and I don't like it." Nat says. "Let's get one thing straight. I run this joint. You're the assistant manager. That means I'm number one in the decision making process, and you're number two. And as long as I am number one, I want to make one thing perfectly clear. Friendship is more important than making a few bucks, you got it?"

"Well Nat, that's admirable. But have you ever stopped to think that maybe it was business decisions like these that got you into financial trouble in the first place?" Suzanne asks. Nat bites his tongue to keep from telling Suzanne where to go. Before they can argue anymore, the bells on the front of the door ring and Dylan walks in with Erica. Both Nat and Suzanne put on a smile and pretend as if nothing happened.

"Hey sweetie, how was the arcade?" Suzanne asks as Erica comes running up to her.

"Oh it was fantastic. I got the high score on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." Erica says.

"That she did, of course she only went through about 20 dollars in quarters to get there. But hey, we'll ignore that part." Dylan responds with a smile. At that point, Nat walks off to handle other customers.

"Thanks again for taking her, Dylan. I promised I'd take her myself, but a few of our waitresses called out sick, so you know, duty called." Suzanne says.

"Hey, not a problem." Dylan says. "It was my pleasure. Besides, I was able to brush up on my Donkey Kong skills." he jokes.

Erica looks all around the Peach Pit at the people sitting in the diner as if she was looking for one person in particular. "Dylan, where's Brenda?" Erica asks.

Dylan laughs for a minute as Suzanne butts head. "Oh sweetie, I'm sure Brenda had other plans for tonight." Suzanne says.

"You always say that, Mom. And I haven't seen Brenda in so long. I really miss her." Erica cries.

Suzanne looks at Erica and frowns as Dylan reaches over and brushes the hair out of her eyes. "Don't worry about Brenda. We'll see her again at some point, I promise."

"I wish she'd hurry up. I mean, no offense mom, but I kind of like having another girl to talk to." Erica says.

"Well you got to talk to Kelly the other day." Dylan suggests.

"Yeah, but it's just not the same. I mean Kelly is nice and all. But I like Brenda better." Erica says as both Dylan and Suzanne kind of chuckle at how cute Erica is when she mentions that.

"Listen.." Suzanne says as she reaches into her pocket and pulls out some quarters and lays them on the counter in front of Erica. "Why don't you go play the juke box?"

"Okay." Erica says with a grin as she grabs the quarters and rushes over to the juke box.

Dylan sighs. "I guess I really should try to get in touch with Brenda and make things right. I mean I think we started to get back on kind of the right track at the wedding reception. But I didn't want to push things. Maybe it's about time I take the next step; ask her out for coffee or something." Dylan says.

At that point, Suzanne, not liking what she's hearing from Dylan, reaches into her apron pocket and pulls out the envelope and note that Stuart sent to Brenda, that she dug out of the trash can the other day. She knows she has to do something before Brenda and Dylan make up.

"Oh that reminds me…" Suzanne starts as she hands the envelope to Dylan. "Could you give that to Brenda when you see her?"

"What is it?" Dylan asks.

"I don't know. It's something she left on the table when she and Scott were in here the other day." Suzanne answers.

"Really?" Dylan asks. "Brenda was in here with Scott?"

"Yeah. They didn't stay long, and they didn't have anything to eat. It sounded like they just met up to talk about something important." Suzanne replies

"Yeah, I bet." Dylan says. At that point, one of the other customers down on the other end of the counter asks for a refill on his soda.

"Will you excuse me for a minute?" Suzanne says, politely dismissing herself. As Suzanne walks away Dylan contemplates whether to open up the envelope addressed to Brenda and read what's inside. It's already been open and the card is just sitting there inside of it, so it wouldn't be like he was opening it for the first time.

After twenty seconds of debating, Dylan takes the card out of the envelope and begins to read it to himself and sees where Stuart has asked Brenda to meet him at the fondue restaurant down town at Friday at 7. Dylan looks at his watch and sees that its 7:30 and immediately jumps up off his stool and starts to head for the exit.

"Hey, going so soon?" Suzanne asks to Dylan as she pours coffee for another customer.

"Yeah, I just have something I need to take care of." Dylan says as he bolts out the door. He knows exactly where the restaurant is and he plans to drive by there to see if Brenda actually showed up.

Suzanne watches Dylan leave with a devilish grin on her face. Her idea thus far has worked just like she thought it would. She knew Dylan wouldn't be able to resist opening that note and seeing where Stuart had planned on taking Brenda. That's why she set it up to have Dylan take Erica to the arcade after school and drop her off at the Peach Pit, so that she could lay the note on him right about the time that they'd be having dinner. She had the feeling that as soon as Dylan read it, he'd take off for the restaurant. And sure enough, he did.

* * *

><p>Brandon and Lucinda are curled up on the couch at Lucinda's house. He is watching TV, while she has her legs intertwined with his and is eating some fruit. He is flipping through the channels while she finishes off the fruit.<p>

"Oh yeah, just in time for the NHL saves of the week." Brandon says as he comes to the sports channel.

"Brandon, if I wanted to watch sports every night, I could have stayed with my ex-husband." Lucinda complains. Brandon clicks the TV off at that point.

"That's fine I'm not really in the mood into watch TV anyways." Brandon says.

"Aww, is something wrong?" Lucinda asks in a whiney voice as she starts to rub her hand on Brandon's chest.

"You might say that." Brandon says.

"Poor Brandon." Lucinda says as she snuggles up to him. "Is it anything I can fix?" she asks as she starts to kiss his neck.

"Yeah, you can quit teaching and be my date to the chancellor's social outing this Saturday. Dean Trimble pretty much told me today in no uncertain terms not to show up without a date. The thing is I have the perfect person to bring along, I just can't be seen with her." Brandon says.

"Oh, you know I'd love to go with you." Lucinda says. "But…"

"Yes, I know, I know. We've been through this already." Brandon says. "Knowing my luck, I'm probably going to wind up bribing my sister to go with me."

Lucinda grabs Brandon's hand and nuzzles up to him some more. "Actually, I think I have a better idea. Do you know Kelly Taylor by any chance?"

"Know her? She's my sister's best friend." Brandon replies.

"Why don't you ask her?" Lucinda suggests.

"Kelly? I don't think so." Brandon says.

"Why not? She's one of my best students." Lucinda says.

"Well no offense, but I think I know Kelly a little better than you do, and rubbing elbows with the upper echlon of academia is not something she would enjoy."

"It doesn't hurt to ask." Lucinda suggests.

Brandon makes a face, and then nods. "Yeah, it could work." he says. "The more important question here, is will you be jealous about me being out with Kelly?"

Lucinda smiles as she climbs up onto Brandon's lap facing him. "You should have heard the lesson I have today. In certain parts of Guatemala, men may have several wives, each of whom serve a different purpose. But only the one who sleeps with him is his equal." she says as she begins to unbutton Brandon's flannel shirt.

"So what you're saying is….." Brandon asks with a peculiar look on his face.

"As long as you come home to my bed at night, I don't care who you go out with during the day." Lucinda says with a seductive smile as Brandon reaches around her back and caresses her and the two begin to kiss and make out passionately.

"You know, I just might be able to get use to this whole Guatemala way of living." Brandon says as Lucinda pushes him down on the couch and climbs on him and the two continue to kiss and undress.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Brenda. Try some of this fondue. Everyone loves it." Stuart says as the two of them sit in a corner booth at the restaurant. There is a large steaming pot of fondue sitting in front of them on a very hot stove plate. Some bread is off to the side.<p>

"It's not the food I have a problem with, Stuart. It's the company." Brenda says as she continues to sit there looking bored beyond belief.

"Brenda, as long as you're here, can't you even at least try to make the most of it?" Stuart asks. "Come on, smile."

"I'll smile when you pay the bill and I walk out of this restaurant and never have to look at you again for the rest of my life." Brenda says.

"Okay, Okay." Stuart says. "I was going to save the big surprise for later, but since things aren't going anywhere, I'll tell you now."

"Tell me what?" Brenda asks wide-eyed and clearly angry.

"Brenda, my dad is expanding his company and starting this new housing project in New Orleans and guess what, he's letting me head it up." Stuart says with a big grin on his face. Brenda just scoffs. "That's right, and here's the kicker, he's going to let the company be named after me. Brenda, I'm going to have my own company. My name's going to be on a building in New Orleans." Stuart says with a gleaming smile.

"That's wonderful, Stuart." Brenda says sarcastically. "Now if I ever go to New Orleans, I will know exactly which building to stay away from." she says as Stuart's smile disappears. "Do you mind telling me exactly why you think that I would give a damn?"

"Well, I was kind of hoping maybe you'd want to come with me." Stuart says.

"You what?" Brenda exclaims.

"Brenda calm down please." Stuart says as he reaches across the table to grab Brenda's hand.

"No I won't calm down, Stuart. If you think you can just woo your way back into my life by showering me with cheesy gifts and a fancy dinner and try to swoop me off my feet and have me live happily ever after with you in New Orleans, then you're a bigger idiot than I thought you were. I have a life here in L.A., and more importantly, I have a boyfriend." Brenda says.

At that point, Dylan comes walking into the restaurant, looking horrible underdressed as he's wearing a plain white t-shirt, leather jacket, and blue jeans while all the men in the restaurant have on suits and ties. He looks around the restaurant to see if he can spot Brenda and Stuart.

"Excuse me, sir. Do you have a reservation?" the hostess at the front counter asks. Dylan scans the restaurant from right to left, finally spotting Brenda and Stuart in the back corner.

"No, I'll just be a minute." he tells the hostess as he walks right past her and straight towards Brenda and Stuart's table. The rage and anger in him begins to grow. After Brenda has made him feel guilty about having Kelly stay with him and the whole thing with Suzanne, he now begins to see what he thinks is the whole picture. She was just looking for an excuse to dump him so she could run back to Stuart. As he gets closer to the table, he picks up on the last little bit of conversation they are having with Stuart trying to convince Brenda to come to New Orleans with him.

"I'm telling you, Brenda. New Orleans is great. With Mardi-Gras and Burbon Street, it's like non-stop festive down there. And with the money, I'll be making, you and I could get a nice little Southern Mansion by the gulf. It would be perfect, and you could finish school up down there." Stuart says. Before Brenda can tell Stuart to shove it, Dylan comes walking up to their table and stands over them and coughs really loud to get their attention. They both turn away and look up at him.

"Dylan?" Brenda says softly with a stunned look of disbelief on her face.

"You know, I've never really been a fondue man. The whole idea of playing in other people's cheese spread doesn't really float my boat. But what the hell, I'll try anything once. You guys mind if I join you?" Dylan says as he sits down next to Brenda and puts his feet up on the table. He turns his feet slightly to look across the table at Stuart.

"How'd you know I was here?" Brenda asks.

"Oh that's not really important, is it?" Dylan replies. "What's important is that I found you, and now we can all be together to celebrate this momentous occasion." Dylan says. "Exactly what is it we are celebrating again?

"What do you want, Dylan?" Brenda asks.

"Oh I just thought I'd drop in and see just exactly what you've been trying to push me out of your life for, and I must say, Bren, it ain't a whole hell of a lot." Dylan says, snickering as he looks at Stuart. "So go on, don't let me interrupt your talk about planning for the future. You know the whole southern mansion thing? It's very quaint. I guess you'll have a cook and a maid and all that and a nice little view of the bayou. Should I start calling you Scarlet?" Dylan mockingly says to Brenda

"Look, why don't you leave her alone." says Stuart.

"Shut up, Stuart. You're not even here. And as far as I'm concerned you're nothing but a zit on the ass of progress when it comes to talking about things that are relevant." Dylan says.

"Dylan, I came here to tell Stuart that I never wanted to see him again. He's been sending me gifts for the last few days, and I wanted to set the records straight that I want nothing to do him."

"Sure you did, Bren." Dylan says sarcastically. "I mean what better way to tell a guy to piss off than to have a nice little candle lit fondue dinner with him to soft romantic music." Dylan says trying to be obviously sarcastically as he grabs a piece of bread, puts it on a fork, dips it in the fondue and eats it. "Mmmm, not bad."

"Look, you don't understand." Brenda says.

"You're right, Brenda, I don't understand." Dylan says as he stands back up and slams his hands down on the table with force and leans over to talk to her. "I don't understand how it is that you can sneak around and have fondue with billionaire boy douchebag here and it's totally okay. Yet I just try to help out an old friend by taking Kelly in when she doesn't have a place to stay and you rake me over the coals about it and give me the cold shoulder for weeks. " Dylan says raising his voice as the rest of the people in the restauraunt start to take notice.

"Dylan, stop it. Lower your voice." Brenda says.

"Or what, Brenda? You'll stop not talking to me? In case you haven't noticed, I'm trying to fix our relationship here. But that's kind of hard to do while you sneak around with moneybags here." Dylan says. "I can't believe you, Bren!" he says, continuing to get louder

"Dylan, you're making a fool out of yourself. Now sit down and be quiet." Brenda says getting visibly embarrassed.

"No Bren, you're making a fool out of me. You've been trying to make this all about me and everything I've ever done wrong to you when you're the one who's trying to boot me out the door so you can run off to New Orleans with this twit. If you wanted me gone, Brenda, all you had to do was say the word and I would have left." Dylan says loudly. The hostess has come over to Dylan.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The hostess says.

"Yeah, and I'm going to have to ask you to shut that hole in your face. I'm talking to my girlfriend here, so back the hell up." Dylan yells at the hostess. By this time the entire restaurant is looking in their direction.

"Get out of here, Dylan. Now! You're making a scene." Brenda says sternly as she grits her teeth, letting Dylan know that he's treading on very thin ice.

"Oh give me a break, Brenda, this isn't a scene." Dylan says as he glares at Brenda. He then looks over at Stuart. In an instant, he grabs the put with the fondue in it, by the handle and throws it onto Stuart as the majority of it hits his face and his chest, and some goes down his shirt. Stuart stands up and screams at the feel of boiling hot cheese fondue against his face and chest burns painfully. Dylan then kicks over a food tray that is set up right next to the table he's at as many people in the restaurant gasp. Brenda covers her face in embarrassment. Dylan pulls out his wallet, grabs a few large bills from inside of it and flings it at the hostess.

"There, now that's a scene." Dylan says angrily as he takes off out of the restaurant leaving Brenda there with an angry look on her face as her lips sneered. She sits there with her arms folded and her face cold as stone for several seconds before grabbing her purse, putting her jacket on and standing up. Stuart has ripped off his shirt to where he is wearing nothing but an undershirt on and is trying to wipe the fondue off with napkins.

"Stuart, do me a favor. The next time you get the urge to shower somebody with gifts. Call the make-a-wish foundation." Brenda says. "The next gift or phone call I get from you, I'm going right to the police and filing a restraining order, you got it?"

"Yeah, okay, I got it, Brenda. Sheesh" Stuart says, deciding not to fight it anymore. Brenda storms out of the restaurant both angry and embarrassed by what just happened. She doesn't know how Dylan knew that she was there. But she can't believe that he would just burst in and make a scene like that. But then again, Dylan's never been one who has shied away from making an ass out of himself even in the most upscale of places. All she knows is one thing, she's had it with the drama and wants nothing more to do with it.

* * *

><p>The following day, Dylan has showed up at the Peach Pit early and is on his way in. Brenda comes pulling into the parking lot and parks right next to Dylan who stops and looks at her. She had gone by his house and saw he wasn't there, and figured the only other place he could be at this early was the Peach Pit. Brenda jumps out of her car, and grabs a box that is in the back seat. She marches up to Dylan and shoves the box into his chest.<p>

"What's this?" Dylan asks.

"I packed that up last night after I got home. It's a collection of everything you've given to me and everything I have that reminds me of you. I don't want it anymore." Brenda says as Dylan looks in the box briefly to see old gifts that he bought her and some pictures of him and her that she had framed.

"Does this mean….?" Dylan asks.

"Yes Dylan, it means what you think it means. It is over between us. Over for good." Brenda says. Unbeknownst to either of them that Suzanne is inside the Peach Pit getting ready to open up and heard the arguing outside, so she opened up the back door just a crack to listen in.

"Perfect Brenda, congratulations. I guess this means that now you're free to go off and elope somewhere with what's his face." Dylan argues.

"Dylan, you're more of an idiot than Stuart if you think that's what I really want. For the record, I went there last night to set the record straight with him once and for all." Brenda exclaims.

"Right, Bren. Whatever you say." Dylan says in a disbelieving tone. "Just remember this, I'm the one who was trying to help out a friend. You're the one who was sneaking around with an old boyfriend behind my back. Spin this anyway you'd like, but facts are facts."

"Yeah, well the good news is now you can take in all the poor unfortunate women with no place to stay. So call them up, invite them all over. Suzanne, Kelly, hell maybe you can finally go after that bimbo at Palm Springs you liked so much."

"God, I can't believe you would bring that up. Bren, that was like four years ago. What do you have like an engraved memory of every time I've ever even looked at another girl?" Dylan says.

"No, Dylan. But take it from me, I'm going to remember what happened last night for a very long time. Your behavior was totally juvenile and you made a total jack ass out of yourself." Brenda says.

"So what was I supposed to do, huh? You tell me! I'm just supposed to sit back and do nothing while you get it on beneath the sheets with Stewie the scumbag?" Dylan yells prompting a hard slap in the face from Brenda. The two of them stand there looking at each other, a tear rolls out of Brenda's eye.

"Is that what you really thing I was doing, Dylan? You really think that's what I'm all about. I have slept with one person my entire life, and that's you." Brenda says as tears roll out of her eyes. "Enjoy your memories, Dylan. They're all you got left." Brenda cries in a soft voice as she turns around and marches back toward her car.

"Bren, come on, wait a second." Dylan says as he closes his eyes and tries to calm his nerves. But Brenda keeps on walking and gets in and takes off down the road. An angry Dylan takes the box of stuff in his hand and throws it up against the brick wall of the Peach Pit in anger as stuff goes flying everywhere. He walks off in a huff, leaving the scattered stuff all over the Peach Pit parking lot.

From inside, Suzanne grins and then begins to smile deviously at everything she heard outside. She got what she wanted. Brenda and Dylan are no more as a couple. And can now move forward with her plan.

On the outside, the wind starts to blow some of the pictures away. A picture of Brenda and Dylan together that was taken several years ago lands in a mud puddle next to the half heart amulet that he bought her for Christmas as the mud and the water slowly begin to blur out the picture until it eventually isn't recognizable anymore.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that's that. Yes they are broken up. All I can say is that this is part of a very long term plan I have that has been mapped out not just for the rest of this season 4 story, but for the season 5 one that follows this one. Hopefully you'll continue to keep reading. This is just one bump in a very VERY long road.**

**As always reviews are welcomed and appreciated.**

**Also, I have put a new poll up on my profile page. I'm curious as to what brother/sister relationship everyone likes the best in this sage. There are four choices. If you have a second, please go and vote in the poll.**

**Thanks.**


	22. Picking up the pieces

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is basically a cool down chapter, meant mainly to serve as a bridge from one phase of the story to the next and kind of settle things back down after all the heavy drama of last chapter. **

**For those who might have missed it last chapter, I have a new poll posted asking what your favorite brother/sister relationship in this whole saga is. Your choices are: Brandon/Brenda; Scott/Sue; David/Kelly; & Dylan/Erica**

**Thanks for the reviews, everybody. **

* * *

><p>Having driven around all for nearly an hour, Brenda wasn't sure where to go. The reality that her relationship with Dylan is over hadn't fully sunken in yet. While this wasn't the first time that Brenda broke things off with him, it was the first time she returned all of his stuff. A year earlier when Dylan picked Kelly over her, Brenda just boxed everything up and put it in the garage so she wouldn't have to look at it. This time though she took everything in her room, no matter how big or how small, everything that made her think about Dylan McKay and packed it away in a box and gave it back to him.<p>

She knew the day may come when she'd regret what she did, or at the very least ask herself if this was the right thing to do. But at this moment, she didn't care. She had been living the last 7 months making Dylan and her relationship with him the number one priority in her life. But it had become clear to her that she was not the number one priority in his life. That spot now belonged to his new family, Suzanne and Erica. That combined with Dylan's crazy outburst at the restaurant was enough to convince Brenda that it was time to cut Dylan loose and let him go his own way.

As Brenda drove around Beverly Hills, she wasn't sure where she was going to go. She didn't want to go home. She wasn't ready to tell the story of the previous night to her parents and Brandon. And she couldn't go over to the Peach Pit with Dylan and that horrible Suzanne there. And she really didn't want to hang out at school on a Saturday. So in her mind, that left just one option. There was only one person Brenda could really go to at a time like this. One who would listen to her and not pass any judgment, or try to take sides. One who she knew wouldn't have any kind of personal agenda, except to try to make her feel better.

Brenda parks on the street in front of Scott's house, grabs her purse and gets out of the car headed for the front door of Scott's house. As she rings the door bell, she desperately hopes that it's Scott who answers the door and not anyone else in his family. She has no problem with Sue, but she's not in the mood for her sarcastic humor. And she is really not in the mood for the wackiness of Scott's mother. As the door opens, Brenda breathes a sigh of relief when she sees Scott standing there. He greets her with a big smile.

"Hey Brenda." Scott says. "How did last night go?" Brenda looks down at the ground as she clutches her hands with an extremely sad look on her face. Scott knows in a second that something isn't right. "What's wrong?" he asks softly.

"I…" Brenda begins to say as she starts to get choked up. "I broke up with Dylan." she says, barely able to hold it together.

Searching for the right words to say, Scott can only mutter out one question. "Why?" he asks.

"It just wasn't working out." Brenda says in a soft and shaky voice.

"Oh. I'm uhm. I'm so sorry, Brenda." Scott replies with a sad look on his face. "You want to talk about it?"

At that moment, Brenda loses it and begins breaking down and crying right there on the front door. Scott frowns and reaches out to hug Brenda. She hugs back, squeezing really hard as she sobs uncontrollably. Scott just stands there holding the back of her head against his shoulder and wishing he had the right thing to say to make Brenda feel better. At that moment, Sue comes down stairs and sees the scene at the door.

"What's going on?" Sue asks with a puzzled look on her face.

"Nothing, just go on with whatever you were doing." Scott replies.

"What's wrong with Brenda? Did she get in a fight?" Sue asks casually. "Or let me guess, Dylan trouble?"

"Sue, get out of here." Scott screams as he turns around and looks at his sister wide eyes, clearly getting annoyed with her nosiness.

"Okay, okay, fine. Not like I care or anything." Sue mutters as she walks away.

"Sorry about that." Scott apologizes to Brenda.

"It's okay." Brenda says as she starts to regain her composure.

"Listen, why don't we go out back? It's the only place in this house where there is really any privacy." Scott explains.

"Okay." Brenda agrees as the two of them walk out back.

* * *

><p>Dylan sits at a table in the corner of the Peach Pit, keeping an extremely low profile. He just sits there tapping a quarter on the table repeatedly, lowing glum. He keeps going over and over the events of the previous nights in his head. What if he hadn't opened the note? What if he had kept his emotions in check and not gone to the restaurant to see if Brenda was there with Stuart? The more he keeps thinking about it, the more he realizes the irony of the situation. A year ago, he was given a choice between two girls, Brenda and Kelly. And little did he know, he would get a chance with both of them and both relationships soured due to jealousy and high emotions. With Kelly it was her self-centeredness and constant bickering that caused them to break up. But with Brenda, he wasn't sure why things didn't work out. And the more he tried to figure it out, the more confused he'd get.<p>

Suzanne has opened the Peach Pit. Only a few customers are in there. She's running it as Nat has taken the morning off. She looks back in the corner and sees Dylan moping and knows exactly what is wrong, but she figures she'll play the role of the empathetic listener and loyal friend to try to build up Dylan's trust in her even more, that way his defenses would be lowered and there'd be no suspicion on his part when she moved forward with her scheme.

Suzanne pours two cups of hot coffee and walks over to the table and puts one cup in front of Dylan and takes a seat across the table from him.

"You look like you could use two things, a hot cup of coffee and a good ear." Suzanne says in an empathetic tone, putting on a friendly act.

"Well, I won't disagree with you on the coffee part. But not sure I'm really up for talking right now." Dylan says, in a down tone.

"Well, I know from experience that it doesn't do any good to keep things all bottled up inside." Suzanne says to Dylan who scoffs. "Come on, tell me what's wrong."

"Eh Suzanne, you don't really want to hear about my problems." Dylan replies groggily as he takes a sip of coffee.

Suzanne lets out a half chuckle. "After all the sob stories you've listened to from me about how Erica and I lost our home and I was out of work for months and months. What kind of person would I be if I didn't do the same for you? Now please, I want to help. Talk to me." Suzanne says, putting on her best act to sound sincere and concerned as she reaches out across the table and grasps Dylan's hand.

Dylan takes a deep breath and then lets it out as he finally looks up at Suzanne. "Brenda and I called it quits." he says. Suzanne acts surprised. "She broke up with me this morning."

"Oh my god." Suzanne blurts out. "Dylan, I'm so sorry. I know how much she meant to you." lies Suzanne.

"Well, I can't say I really blame her. I mean I did kind of make an ass out of myself last night at the restaurant." Dylan says.

"The restaurant, what restaurant?" asks Suzanne.

"That note that you gave me to give to Brenda, well curiosity got the better of me and I opened it and inside was a note from this guy she dated briefly last fall during a time when we were on the outs. The note asked Brenda to meet him at this fondue restaurant at 7. So like an idiot, I went there to see if she'd show up and I found them sitting at a table. I went back to confront her about it and wound up throwing fondue in the guy's face and causing a major scene in front of everyone at the restaurant."

"You did what?" Suzanne asks as she begins to laugh. "That doesn't sound like you at all."

Dylan nods with a frown. "Well Brenda didn't think it was so funny. She showed up here this morning with a box of old pictures and things I had given her and handed them to me telling me that we are through." Dylan says.

"I'm sorry, Dylan. I don't mean to be laughing. I know it's not funny. You just kind of caught me by surprise." Suzanne says. "Actually, come to think of it, I feel kind of responsible for all this. I mean if I hadn't given you that note, none of this would have happened." Suzanne says, trying to sound all innocent.

"Hey, it's not your fault, Suzanne, all right. What happened with Brenda and me was inevitable. It was going to happen sooner or later." Dylan replies. "In fact, you tried to help me. You tried to warn me that Brenda and I just didn't fit. You saw it, and I just didn't want to believe you."

"Oh Dylan, you shouldn't give up like this. I mean heaven knows, I'm not the expert when it comes to love and relationships. You and Brenda have been through so much. You never know, maybe you guys will work it out." Suzanne says, trying to sound hopeful.

"It's over, Suzanne. All right. Brenda and I have had our fair share of troubles in the past, but nothing like this. I know how she operates. I saw the look in her eyes this morning when she shoved that box of memories in my chest. She was sending me a message to stay out of her life." Dylan says. "If only I had listened to you sooner and made a clean break, I might have at least salvaged a friendship with her. As it is I don't know if she'll ever talk to me again."

Suzanne shakes her head. "Well Dylan, I know it might not seem like it now, but everything does happen for a reason. And it's been my experience that a door never closes without a window opening somewhere. You're going to make some young lady a very lucky girl." Suzanne says putting on a phony smile.

"Thanks." Dylan says. "But to tell you the truth, Suzanne, I've kind of had my fill of relationships. I mean between all the drama I've been through this past year with both Kelly and Brenda, it's enough to turn me off of having a girlfriend for a long time. I think it might just be time for this cowboy to ride the range solo for a while, start thinking about the future and maybe delve into some new business ventures."

"Hmmm. That's interesting. What do you have in mind?" Suzanne asks with curiosity.

"I don't know. I mean I got all this money that's just sitting there doing nothing. It seems a shame to let it just sit there and collect interest. And while it's tempting to go blow it all on cruises and new cars, I know I'd hate myself in the end. Eh who knows, maybe I'll find some cause out there that will be worth investing in, and I can make a difference. We'll see." Dylan rambles as he finishes off his coffee and looks at his watch. "Well hey, I think I'm going to go do the one thing that always cheers me up at a time like this. Go home, grab the old surf board, and head for the beach, in Baja." He says with a smile.

"Baja?" Suzanne asks.

"Sure, I should be back late tomorrow night. I got a class on Monday morning." Dylan says as he stands up. "Thanks for the coffee and the sympathy. Always nice to have a friend who will listen." Dylan says as he starts to walk out. Suzanne stands up and grabs him by the arm.

"Hey, come here." Suzanne says as she pulls Dylan in for a hug. Dylan hugs back as he takes a deep breath, needing to feel the warmth of somebody who cares about him. It feels nice to him. For Suzanne, she thinks it adds just the right touch. After about 10 seconds, they break from the hug.

"Thanks, I needed that." Dylan says as he flashes a smile.

"Look, you know I'm always here for you." Suzanne says. "I owe you so much for everything you've done for Erin and I. I owe you my life. And if there's anything I can ever do. You know you got a friend in me." Suzanne says softly to Dylan

"Thanks Suzanne." Dylan says softly. "Listen, give Erica a kiss for me, okay?"

"Sure will." Suzanne replies. "I have to admit, she's going to be heartbroken when I tell her about you and Brenda."

"Yeah, I know." Dylan says with sadness in his voice. "I'll see you later, okay." he says as he smiles at Suzanne once more. Suzanne waves to Dylan as he leaves. The moment he's completely out the door and out of sight she begins to giggle with a devilish grin etched on her face. Everything he just told her is falling right into her plan.

* * *

><p>"So then Dylan threw the pot of fondue at Stuart and kicked over a tray and just embarrassed me to death. That was the last straw. I just couldn't take it anymore. So this morning, I caught him walking into the Peach Pit and gave him all his stuff back and told him that it's over." Brenda explains as she finishes telling the story of what happened as she and Scott sit at a picnic table that is set up in Scott's back yard.<p>

"Oh no. God, Brenda, I feel terrible." Scott says.

"Why? You didn't do anything." Brenda responds.

"Yeah, I did." says Scott. "I encouraged you to meet with Stuart at the restaurant. If you hadn't done that, you and Dylan would still be together. Brenda, I'm sorry."

"Scott, don't blame yourself. None of this is your fault." Brenda says. "This had been building for months. Ever since Suzanne and Erica entered the picture, I've felt so out of it, like all I'm doing is getting in the way. And when Dylan and I do talk, all we ever do is fight. Kelly said that was exactly what happened with them right before they broke up last year. I mean Kelly and I spent most of our senior year competing for the same guy. Turns out neither she nor I were right for him."

With a crooked frown, Scott nods. "Don't give up hope, Brenda. It's just a bad time for you two." Scott says.

"Scott, it's been a bad time for us ever since last summer." Brenda says. "Anyways, it's for the best. I know it is. And once the heartache and sadness of breaking up is gone, I'm sure we'll both realize it." says Brenda.

Scott just looks at Brenda for a moment. "I'm sorry, Brenda. I don't want to try to push you into doing anything you don't want to do. It's just that, I guess a big part of me doesn't want to believe it's over between you two. I mean, I've felt good about myself knowing the big role I played in helping the two of you get back together last year. I always felt like I truly did something good there. I guess I didn't, huh?" Scott says as Brenda frowns. At that point the sad and tender moment is broken up by Scott's mom who comes outside with a pitcher of juice in one hand and two cups in the other.

"I brought you kids some kool-aid." Scott's mom says kind of embarrassing her son by her way of talking to them as if they were still in grade school.

"Thanks mom." Scott replies politely, grimacing inside as he hopes his mother will leave without trying to talk to Brenda.

"Listen, I'll be right back, I got a special surprise for you two." Scott's mom says as she quickly walks back into the house.

"Oh my god." Scott says as he buries his face in the palm of his hand in embarrassment.

"What?" Brenda asks.

"Well, it's either going to be Rice Krispy treats or gingerbread man." Scott replies "Brenda, I don't suppose you could make yourself go deaf for the next five minutes?" jokes Scott. Brenda looks confused as Scott's mom returns with a plate full of gingerbread men.

"There you go, fresh hot gingerbread men right out of the oven." says Mrs. Scanlon in a very kiddyish voice.

Scott bites his lip as Brenda smiles politely. "Thank you." she replies.

"Oh Brenda, I love baking gingerbread men. It always brings back the fondest of memories of Scotty when he was little." says Mrs. Scanlon gloating.

"Mom." Scots cries out softly, trying to get his mother to be quiet as he knows exactly where she's heading with this.

"The only problem is, he never use to eat them. He used to cry because he thought he was eating his friends." says Mrs. Scanlon. Brenda chuckles slightly as Scott sinks lower and lower into his chair

"Mom please." Scott says as he slumps in his chair, covering his face up with his hand in embarrassment.

"So eventually, I found out he hid the cookies in his pocket, and would take them upstairs. One time, when he was about seven, he even stole some of Sue's doll clothes and dressed one of them up in….."

"MOM!" Scott yells. "I really don't think Brenda wants to hear this! All right?" Scott shouts as his face turns red. Brenda sits there laughing.

"Oh, well, remind me to tell you about it later. Listen, I'll be in the kitchen, if you kids need anything, please shout." Mrs. Scanlon says as she goes back into the kitchen.

"How about a rope to hang myself with?" Scott jokes quietly to Brenda as she chuckles.

"Don't be embarrassed, Scott. I know all about the embarrassing mom stories. I actually thought it was kind of cute. Even as a little boy you were a sweet guy, wanting to help these poor gingerbread men." Brenda says with a smile as she grabs one and takes a bite.

"Well Brenda, as embarrassing as that was for me, it was worth it to see a smile on your face." Scott says. "In fact, want me to have her come back out here and tell you the tale about how I use to sleep with all my GI Joe action figures? If it gets you to smile, I'll sit through it." Scott says.

"OH no, that's quite all right." Brenda says as she finishes laughing. "I did need a good laugh though."

"Well, I'm always glad I can help, Brenda." Scott says. "Hey, I have an idea."

"What's that?" asks Brenda.

"What would you say to a day at Magic Mountain on me? I mean, ever since Brittany ditched me for mister super jock, I suddenly have money again." Scott says.

"Gee Scott, I don't know." Brenda says.

"Tell you what; you can even invite Kelly and Donna if you want." Scott suggests.

"Well, I do kind of need to patch things up with Kelly. And Donna has kind of been in the dumps with David in rehab and all." says Brenda. "Okay, you talked me into it."

"All right." Scott says cheerfully. "Let me just tell my mom where I'm going." Scott says as he and Brenda get up and head back into the house.

* * *

><p>"So I talked to David on the phone last night, and guess what?" Donna says with excitement as she and Kelly sit at the table eating breakfast.<p>

"What?" Kelly asks.

"He's coming home tomorrow." Donna says in a giddy tone.

"What?" asks Kelly in a surprised tone. "I thought he still had another week of rehab left."

Donna shakes her head. "Apparently the doctors are so impressed by the progress he's made that they told him he could go home a week early as long as he continues to see a therapist on a regular basis." Donna says as Kelly feigns a smile, which Donna instantly picks up on. "Kel, what's wrong? I thought you'd be happy for him."

Kelly lets out a deep breath. "I am happy for him. I just really hope he's changed his ways because I am definitely not going through all that drama again." Kelly says.

"Believe me, you're not." Donna says. "You should have heard David on the phone. He sounded nice and sweet, like the guy I know. And he kept thanking me for standing by him even through the worst of it. He even said that he wants to get back into playing music again. Oh, that reminds me. Would you have a problem if we got a piano?"

"A piano?" Kelly asks with a stunned look on his face. "Donna, where would we put a piano?"

"Well, we'd have to rearrange the furniture some, but we could fit one in the living room. Please Kel, I want to surprise David when he gets back." Donna pleads.

Kelly contemplates for a minute. "All right, but just as long as I don't have to help with moving it upstairs or rearranging any furniture." she answers.

"You won't I promise." Donna says. "And I want to have a welcome home party here tomorrow night."

"You're pushing it, Donna." Kelly jokes as she scoffs.

"Well not really a party, more like a get together. You know have all our friends over, Scott, Andrea, Steve, Brandon, Brenda, Dylan." Donna says.

"Um, you better pick between Brenda and Dylan." Kelly says with doubt in her voice. "Having both of them over here at the same time would not be a very good idea right now."

"Oh no." Donna cries. "What did they have a fight or something?"

"Or something is right." Kelly answers. "I got a call from Brenda last night about 11. You remember Stuart Carson, right?"

"Yeah." Donna says.

"Well, apparently Stuart had been sending Brenda gifts wanting to get back together and asked her to meet him at this restaurant. Brenda says she went but only to tell Stuart to leave her alone, which I don't see why she couldn't do that on the phone. Anyways, Dylan showed up there and all hell broke loose."

"Oh my god." Donna says. "Do you think Brenda is telling the truth? I mean about her only going there to tell Stuart to stay away? And how did Dylan find out about it anyway?"

"I don't know and I don't care, all right." Kelly answers. "All I know is that I've been in the middle of enough Brenda Dylan drama for one life time. So do me a favor, pick one or the other to invite and make sure the other one doesn't find out."

"Kel, this really isn't fair. I mean both of them are our friends. Inviting one and not inviting the other is kind of mean." Donna says with sympathy in her voice.

"Well there is a third option." Kelly says as Donna looks on in curiosity. "Don't have the party."

Before Donna can respond there is a knock on the door. Kelly goes and opens up the front door to find Brenda and Scott standing there.

"Well, what brings the two of you here so early on a Saturday morning?" Kelly asks cheerfully.

"We came with an offer you can't refuse." Brenda says.

"Oh really? I bet you I can." Kelly replies jokingly with a smile.

"I bet that you can't." Brenda says. "How would you two like to go to Magic Mountain with us?"

"It would be totally on me." Scott says.

"You guys are going to Magic Mountain?" Kelly asks with a surprised look on her face.

"Yeah, why? What's wrong with that? We went to Magic Mountain last year and had an awesome time." Brenda says.

"Nothing's wrong with it. It's just kind of surprising, that's all." Kelly says.

"Why is it surprising?" Brenda asks.

"Well, I would have thought after what happened last night with Dylan, going to an amusement park would be the last thing you'd want to do." Kelly replies.

Brenda puts on a grin, though deep down it hurts her to even hear Dylan's name. "Kelly, the days of me sitting in my room all day, moping, and listening to depressing music after breaking up with Dylan are over. That was last year and this is now. And believe it or not, my whole life does not revolve around Dylan McKay."

Kelly looks over Brenda's shoulder at Scott. "You had something to do with this, didn't you?"

Scott denies it and shakes his head. "Not at all. This was all Brenda's idea." he says.

"So what about it, can we count you two in?" Brenda asks.

Kelly shrugs. "Your treat?" she asks. "Sure, why not. Sounds like fun."

"Great." Brenda replies. "Donna, what about you?"

"You guys go ahead." Donna says.

"Oh come on, Donna. It will be fun." Brenda says.

"Thanks, but I got some things to do today. I want to make sure I have this house ready when David comes home tomorrow."

"David's coming home tomorrow?" Scott asks. "I thought he still had another week."

"Nope. He called last night. He's doing so well that they're letting him out tomorrow, which is good because he only had to miss a week of classes." Donna says. "Which reminds me, you two have got to come over tomorrow night. I'm throwing kind of a surprise welcome home party for him. We're going to have shiska bob." Donna says. Brenda grimaces.

"Is Dylan going to be here?" Brenda asks. Kelly looks back at Donna and grits her teeth, knowing that this conversation just entered sensitive territory.

Donna looks uncomfortable. "Not if you don't want me to invite him." Donna says. Brenda suddenly gets a sad look on her face. She definitely does not want to see Dylan again this soon after breaking up with him. But she doesn't want to deny Dylan his friends either.

"No, uhm, that's okay. Go ahead and ask him. That's fine, I'll just stay home." Brenda says in a quiet glum tone.

"Brenda, you're going to run into him sooner or later." Kelly says.

"Yeah, well, I'd just assume it be later." Brenda says. "Besides, it was him who played such a big part in David getting well. I really didn't do anything besides the ketchup thing. He should be there." Brenda says with sadness in her voice. The festive and jovial atmosphere has clearly disappeared as everyone there now has an uncomfortable look on their faces. "You guys ready to go?" Brenda asks to Kelly and Scott.

"Yeah, uhm, guess we better get going." Kelly says softly.

"Have a good time, you guys, all right." Donna says as Brenda, Kelly, and Scott all walk out the door. Right before she leaves Kelly turns to look at Donna who just sighs. Donna knows she had a slip up and wound up saying something she really shouldn't, and feels bad about it.

* * *

><p>Brandon stands in front of the mirror as he checks out how he looks in the suit and tie he has on. Lucinda then walks up to him and gets right in front of him and starts to play with his tie and run her hands down his jacket to check him out.<p>

"Let's see. Nice hair, check. Nice suit, check. Nice smile, check. Sexy body, you'd better believe it." Lucinda says with a smile as she leans in and begins to kiss Brandon passionately as both of them open their mouths and they begin to tongue wrestle, then slowly breaks away. "You are definitely going to be the best looking guy there." Lucinda says in a sexy voice as she kisses him again.

"The only thing that's missing is the best looking girl by my side." Brandon says softly as he kisses Lucinda back.

"Mmmm, patience patience, Brandon. I have a gut feeling that the NEA liked my grant proposal when I talked to them on the phone. All I need now is the approval, and then I can be your date to every one of these shin digs from now on." Lucinda says. "But until then, I think Kelly will do a good job filling in."

"That reminds me, I got to call her and ask her to the chancellor's today." Brandon says.

"What? You mean you haven't asked her yet?" Lucinda asks. "Brandon, you can't wait till the last minute to spring something like this on somebody."

Brandon holds his hand up. "Relax. Kelly's an old friend. I'm pretty certain she'll do it as a favor to me." he says as he grabs the phone on the counter and begins to dial Kelly's number. He holds the phone up with his shoulder to his ear as he rolls up his sleeves and waits for an answer.

"Hello?" Donna answers.

"Hey Donna, it's Brandon. Is Kelly there?" he asks.

"Sorry Brandon. You just missed her." Donna replies.

"Well, where did she go? Are you expecting her back anytime soon?" Brandon asks.

"Uhm, not exactly." Donna says. "She, Brenda, and Scott just left for Magic Mountain. They'll probably be gone all day."

"Magic Mountain?" Brandon blurts out in a frustrated tone. "Perfect. That's just perfect." Brandon grumbles.

"Brandon, what's wrong?" Donna asks.

"What's wrong is I need a date." Brandon says.

"Brandon!" Donna blurts out.

"No, not that kind of date. I have this social gathering for the task force, and I was basically told not to come without a date. And I was really hoping Kelly could fill in for a couple of hours."

"For a couple of hours you say?" Donna asks.

"Yeah, from one till three." Brandon says. "But it doesn't matter since….."

"Well, I'll do it." Donna says.

"Uhm." Brenda says as he chuckles awkwardly. "Thanks Donna, but I'm not sure this is your kind of thing."

"Hey, you led the walkout last year for me to graduate. It's the least I can do." Donna says. "Besides I've been to plenty of these first class social events with my mom. How hard can it be? You just have to smile and shake hands, right?"

"Are you sure David won't mind?" Brandon asks.

"David's in rehab, Brandon, at least for one more day. And even if he was here, I'm sure he'd be totally cool with it. It is strictly platonic right?"

"Yeah it is." Brandon says as he sighs. He really doesn't want to take Donna do this event, but at this point it's either Donna or go alone. "All right. Can you be ready by noon? You'll need to wear something formal." Brandon says.

"I got just the thing." Donna says.

"All right, I'll see you then." Brandon says as he hangs up and looks at Lucinda who is standing right there and has heard the entire conversation.

"Donna?" Lucinda asks in a dubious voice as she raises her eyebrows.

"Yeah, she's Kelly's roommate." Brandon says.

"Brandon, I know who she is. She's one of my students as well. And nothing against her or anything, but Kelly would be much better if you're looking to impress a few of the big wigs on the task force." Lucinda says.

"I agree entirely." Brandon says. "But Kelly's not an option, so it's either Donna or go in there by myself and get chewed out again for flying solo. I'll tell you, when I signed up for this task force, I never thought that protecting your image would be more important than having good ideas."

"Welcome to the world of higher education." Lucinda jokes as she moves in and nuzzles up to Brandon. "Just for your next event, try planning ahead a little bit."

"How about if I just let you plan for me." Brandon says as he leans in to kiss Lucinda.

"How about this, some things we don't plan at all." Lucinda says seductively as she moves closer and closer to Brandon.

"Like what?" Brandon asks as he closes his eyes and leans in as the two of them begin to kiss passionately again, working their way back to Lucinda's bed where they begin a full make out session.

* * *

><p>The following day, Brenda is sitting alone in her room. The door to the adjoining bathroom with Brandon's room is wide open and she hears Brandon come in and flop down on his bed sounding totally exhausted. Brenda slowly gets up and walks through the adjoining bathroom and over to Brandon's room where he is lying flat on his back.<p>

"Excuse me, do I know you? You look kind of like my brother, but I haven't seen him in so long, I kind of have forgotten what he looks like." Brenda jokes, making reference to the fact that Brandon is hardly ever at home anymore.

"Ha Ha. Very funny, Bren." Brandon says sarcastically with a slight grin on his face. "So how was Magic Mountain with Scott and Kelly?"

"Interesting. Not nearly as much fun as last year when Scott and I took his little brother. But we still had a good time. And I was able to forget about Dylan at least a couple times during the day."

"You know, Bren, here's an idea. Next time you go to Magic Mountain, try not going right after some sort of major Dylan incident." Brandon says jokingly.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Brenda says sarcastically in a humorous tone. "How'd you know I went to Magic Mountain anyways?"

"Donna told me." Brandon says.

"Donna? When did you see Donna?" Brenda asks

"Oh yesterday when she went with me to the chancellor's task force social." Brandon says.

"You took Donna to that?" Brenda asks with surprised.

"Please don't remind me. It was only a sliver short of a disaster. I mean don't get me wrong, Donna's great and all. But she clearly doesn't exactly mingle with the academic elite very well. And she certainly doesn't know how to handle people like Josh Richland." Brandon says.

"Why? What happened?"

"Well lets see, the very first question Josh asked her was how long she had been seeing me, which was when she let it be known that she wasn't dating me, but was just filling in because the person I was going to go with couldn't make it. You should have seen Josh's face light up like he hit the jackpot. Then she proceeded to tell him my recent history of failed relationships Brooke, Nikki, Emily Valentine, the whole nine yards." says a disgruntled Brandon.

"Oh no." Brenda replies.

"I'll tell you, if I thought Richland was going to come at me fast and furious before, I ain't seen nothing yet." Brandon says. "Does Donna always have to be so blasted honest, Bren?"

Brenda sighs and nods. "I'm afraid she does. And yes, it can be a burden." Brenda says. "So what are you going to do?"

"Well for one, I hope Donna's not counting on going to any more of these task force events with me. God, if only Kelly could have gone, I know she would have handled this a lot better." Brandon says.

"Look Brandon, why don't you just find a real date?" Brenda asks.

"Yeah, right. Like who?" Brenda asks.

"Brandon, you can't fool me. I know you're seeing someone. I share a bathroom with you. You don't think I hear you every night at 11 in there showering and putting cologne on and sneaking out of the house as quietly as you can? Fess up, Brandon, who is she?" Brenda asks. Knowing that he can't fool his sister, Brandon fesses up.

"It's Lucinda." Brandon says.

"Lucinda?" Brenda asks with a shocked look on her face. "As in Lucinda Nicholson my feminist anthropology teacher? That's just great Brandon, do you have any idea what you've gotten yourself involved in?"

"Yes, Brenda, I know. Believe me. This is why I need to have someone to fill in as my date on these task force events. If Josh found out the truth, I'd be kicked off the task force and Lucinda would be out of a job." Brandon says.

"Is it serious? Do you love her?" Brenda asks.

Brandon has to think about how to answer that. "She's a diversion, and a very nice one at that. But right now, that's all she is." Brandon responds.

"Well Brandon, looks like you've really outdone yourself this time." Brenda says.

"Yeah, I know. But for now, at least for tonight, I'm just going to put all that behind me and go have fun at David's welcome home party. I had to promise Donna I'd be there in exchange for her going with me yesterday." Brandon says.

"Oh well have fun." Brenda says. Brandon looks confused as his curiosity at Brenda perks.

"You're not going?" Brandon asks.

"Yeah, I don't exactly need to be seeing Dylan right now." Brenda says. "And I know Donna wants this party to be great, which means no drama. So I think it's best for everyone if I just sit this one out." Brenda says. Brandon shakes his head.

"Dylan's not going to be there." Brandon replies.

"How do you know?" Brenda asks.

"I ran into Nat and Suzanne at the pit earlier. They said Dylan took off for Baja this weekend." says Brandon.

Brenda scoffs. "Why am I not surprised. We all know when the going gets tough, Dylan heads for Baja, anything to stand up and take responsibility."

"So why don't you come with me, Bren? A night just relaxing with good food and all of our friends. Well all except one that is." Brandon says.

"Are you absolutely sure Dylan isn't coming?" Brenda asks.

"No Bren, I don't know for sure. But Suzanne said that Dylan said he didn't have to be back till Monday, so I seriously doubt he'd come all the way back up from Baja for a shish kabob outing." Brandon says.

Brenda contemplates it for about 30 seconds finally giving in and agreeing to go.

* * *

><p>David's welcome home party has just gotten started. There is a brand new piano in the apartment and the smell of freshly cooked Shish Kabob that just got off the grill resonates. Most of the gang has gathered there including Andrea, Jesse, Steve, Scott, Kelly, Donna, and David. Dylan is also there as well. Having come back early from Baja due to the lack of any serious waves, he got home just in time to hear a message on his machine from Donna inviting him to this party. He called her to ask if Brenda would be there which as far as Donna knew she wouldn't be. So Dylan said he would be right over, but has been extremely quiet and distant since walking through the door.<p>

"Dinner's on!" Donna yells as David walks in carrying a plate of shish kabob and puts it down on the table.

"Mmmm, smells good." Andrea says.

"Yeah, you really went out on a limb here, David." replies Jesse.

"Well thank Donna, she went to the trouble of getting everything. I just threw it on the grill and cooked it up." David says. "And besides, I owe you guys one, all of you. You all were my real friends when I needed them. Not those jerks I was shooting up with." David says. "You all are friends I know I'll never forget."

"Awww, well we're just glad to see that you're better, David." Donna says as she leans in and kisses him on the lips.

"Anyways, I'd like to make a toast, so everyone got there glasses?" David says. Each person grabs a glass of sparkling cider as David holds his glass up. "Here's to the new and improved beach apartment and to new beginnings." David says.

"Here Here." Replies Kelly as everyone clinks there glasses together and takes a sip.

"Now for your dining pleasure, Donna and I will break in the brand new piano, which I still can't believe she went out and bought." says David.

"Tell me about it. She recruited me and three of my Keg brothers to help haul this thing up these stairs. You guys just had to live on the third floor, didn't you?" Steve says.

As the gang disperses over to the piano, Scott walks over to Dylan.

"Hey Dylan. You all right? You've been kind of quiet tonight." Scott says.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just got a lot on my mind." Dylan replies.

"Listen, I talked to Brenda and she told me…." Scott says as Dylan holds his hand up cutting him off.

"I really don't want to talk about it." Dylan says casually.

"Yeah, but she…" Scott begins again getting cut off.

"Did you hear what I said?" Dylan says getting more assertive in his tone. Scott nods. "Look, I know how tight you and her are, Scott. And I'm cool with that. She needs a good friend right now. Just do both of us a favor, and for your own good, don't try to play matchmaker and get us back together. All right?" Dylan says as he looks directly into Scott's eyes making sure he knows how serious he is.

"Yeah, hey, you got it. No problem." Scott says.

"Hey Dylan, Scott, come over here or you'll miss out on all the fun." David says.

"Yeah, I only know one song so I'm afraid this is going to be a short concert." Donna says.

"But definitely a memorable one." David says. David and Donna begin to play at the piano as everyone smiles. Jesse holds Andrea, while Steve chuckles. Kelly moves her shoulders back and forth to the sound of the music. Scott grins. Dylan smirks slightly but basically just stands there with his arms folded. In the middle of the song, they get interrupted as Brandon comes walking through the door.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late." Brandon says. Everyone greets him festively.

"Hey Brandon, glad you made it. Come join the fun." says David. Brandon smiles and walks over to everyone and greets them, but is caught by surprise when he sees Dylan there.

"Hey B. How's it going?" Dylan says in a mellow tone.

"Dylan, thought you went to Baja, man?" Brandon asks.

"I did, but the surf was down and the waves were dead as a doornail. So I came back early and heard about this little party you guys were having and figured what the hell." Dylan explains. "Why is something wrong?" he asks.

At that point Brenda walks through the door. "Hey everyone. Sorry, I had to park the car. Brandon actually let me…." Brenda begins to say but stops dead in mid-sentence when she sees Dylan there and their eyes lock. David and Donna stop playing the piano and the silence that has taken over the entire apartment has brought an erie an awkward feeling to everyone.

After locking eyes for about five seconds, Brenda folds her arms and turns her shoulder towards Dylan, looking down at the ground, trying to figure out how to make it through this obviously awkward moment, knowing that everyone's eyes and attention is focused clearly on them. By now, word has spread about them breaking up and everyone knows that neither one was expecting to see the other tonight.

Disheartened by Brenda's reaction, and knowing that she is uncomfortable with him being there, Dylan finally breaks the silence.

"Listen Donna, thanks for inviting me. But I think I'm going to split. Silver, glad to see you're doing better, man." Dylan says as he puts his glass down and heads right for the exit. He walks right by Brenda, not saying anything or even bothering to look at her. Brenda tightens up and looks away the entire time. She feels the wind when he walks by her and although it's just a cool breeze on the back of her neck, it feels ice cold. A shiver runs down her spine when Dylan slams the door when he walks out.

Brenda finally looks up. Everyone's eyes are focused squarely on her. She feels like the wet blanket as she knows the moment before she walked in that apartment that everyone was having a good time. She feels bad as this is definitely not what she intended to happen.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin everyone's….." Brenda says softly, stopping before she finishes the sentence. "I'll be right back." Brenda says as she turns around and walks out of the beach apartment. As she walks out, she can hear the sound of Dylan's Porsche from down below as it takes off. She didn't walk outside to chase after him, she just needed to be alone. Brenda goes over to the guard rail and leans up against it, staring out into the ocean and the moon lit night.

Was this the way it was always going to be? Neither she nor Dylan could stand to look at each other, much less say anything. Even the year before after he went to Kelly, it wasn't this bad between them. Lost in her thought, Brenda continues to stare out into the moonlight as she slowly tries to regain her emotions without sheading a tear. She knows she needs to be tough and move on. And she didn't really grasp how hard it was going to be until she came face to face with him.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	23. New agendas

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know a lot of you are heartbroken about what's happened with B/D, but for this story's purposes, it needed to be done. I know you don't understand now, but believe me, one day you will.**

**In any case, it's time to move on with the story. Two new plotlines develop in this chapter, both of which are very similar, but not totally identical, to what really happened on the show in season 4. And as if you B/D fans didn't have enough reasons to hate me already, for the next few chapters, they are going to be involved in different storylines. That's just how it goes, I'm afraid.**

**Anyways, hope you all enjoy. Because this is a chapter I really like.**

* * *

><p>"I don't get it, I mean if these tribes like the Ickstupaka of Guatemala are in the habit of practicing serial monogamy, you know having different partners for different phases of their lives, how do they ever expect to enhance their emotional relationships to any degree of self-satisfaction?" asks Andrea as she, Brenda, Kelly, Donna, and several other women sit in Lucinda's class.<p>

"I'm sorry, Andrea, I'm not sure I quite understand the question. Could you clarify a bit?" Lucinda asks. Most of the rest of the class doesn't notice, but to Kelly it is evident that Lucinda's heart is clearly not into teaching today. She's not discussing her views with her usual fire and enthusiasm and several times she's asked students to repeat their questions.

"Well, I mean everything you've talked about as far as men in these tribes selecting multiple mates for different reasons, it makes sense from a logical standpoint. But I think we can all agree that feelings are pretty universal across all cultures. I mean, if you're with one partner for a long time, it's hard to let go, no matter how much it makes sense to do so. Is it really that easy for people in these cultures to just drop someone you've been with for so long and move on to another person just because it's more convenient?" Andrea asks. At that point Kelly eagerly raises her hand.

"Go ahead Kelly." Lucinda says.

"I think what you were implying is that the women of these cultures are taught from an early age not to place so much emphasis on emotions, and there comes a time when the desire to fulfill your own dreams and goals outweigh the need to hang on . Am I right?" Kelly says.

"That is exactly right, Kelly." Lucinda says with a smile. "And that's one of the biggest differences between modern cultures of contemporary society like here in the US and these tribal societies. When you read our literature and watch our movies, so much emphasis is placed on love and emotion. But tribes like the Ickstupaka, for them emotions like love and the desire for companionship is more of a luxury than something they yearn for. For most of them, their true desire is related to success and power within their community." Lucinda says. Brenda sits there hearing what is being discussed as she nods her head and relates much of it to her relationship and recent break up with Dylan. She begins to nod and grin as she feels maybe it's time she leave her emotions for Dylan behind and concentrate on her own individual goals and dreams. Lucinda sees the expression on Brenda's face and turns to her.

"Brenda, you have something you'd like to add?" Lucinda asks.

"Who me?" Brenda asks as she chuckles, being caught off guard. "Oh no, I was just agreeing with what you were saying."

"Okay. Well why don't we wrap it up here for today and I'll see you all on Friday." Lucinda says, as the entire class gets up and begins to walk out. Brenda and Donna walk out together. Andrea follows behind. Kelly stays behind and waits till the rest of the class has left the room before going up and talking to Lucinda.

"Lucinda, you got a second?" Kelly asks.

"Sure Kelly, what's up?" Lucinda answers.

"Is everything all right?" Kelly asks.

"Um, yeah. Why do you ask?" Lucinda says with curiosity.

"I don't know. I hope I'm not being too nosey. You just seemed a little out of it today. Not that I didn't enjoy your class, I did. But you just seem like you're a little down." Kelly says.

Lucinda nods. "You're very perceptive Kelly" she says. "I just got a letter from the NEA right before class. They rejected my grant proposal." Lucinda says as Kelly makes a face of disappointment. "I just can't seem to catch a break from any of the funding agencies. I mean I know it's a lot of money, but none of them are seeing the bigger picture. I mean if this first documentary's a success, I have an idea for a whole series that would involve filming in South America, Africa, Asia, and parts of Europe as well. I guess nobody believes in my work."

"Well, I do." Kelly says with a smile on her face. "I think you're brilliant, and your ideas are absolutely amazing. You shouldn't give up on your dream."

"Well thanks, that's very sweet." Lucinda says in a depressed tone. "But unless you know somebody with a lot of money who would be willing to invest a few million dollars and blindly put their faith on an unproven idea like mine, then face it, only the students in my classes are going to know about my discoveries."

All of a sudden, Kelly gets an idea. She knows that Dylan is loaded. And she also knows that if he has the right type of persuasion, he has no problems throwing down money to back something he believes in. After all, he bought the Peach Pit even though both Jim Walsh and Nat's cousin Joey advised him that it was a bad idea. And if Lucinda could strike the right cord in him, just maybe he could be convinced to fund her film.

"Do you want to go get some coffee? Maybe we could talk." Kelly asks.

Lucinda grins. "Yeah sure." she says as she grabs her purse and walks out of the class room with Kelly.

* * *

><p>"How could you possibly daydream in Lucinda's class?" Donna asks as she and Brenda walk towards the parking lot of CU. "Her lectures are so fascinating."<p>

"What are you talking about?" Brenda asks as she chuckles. "I wasn't daydreaming."

"Oh please Bren, you practically jumped out of your seat when Lucinda called on you." Donna says.

"Donna, I heard every word she said." Brenda replies. "It just so happened I was mesmerized by what she was saying. It's like I felt every word that came out of her mouth was directed right at me."

"I think we all feel that way. Especially Kelly, I know she's really taken by her." Donna says as she and Brenda continue to walk. Neither of them notices that they are being followed by a shaggy black and white dog.

"I mean everything she said today about how women in these cultures outgrow the need to hang on to an emotional attachment so they can follow their dreams. That was so me right there." Brenda says.

"So are you saying you are ready to put Dylan behind you and follow your dreams?" Donna asks.

"Donna, face it, Dylan and I's relationship was great in high school. But we clearly have different goals in life. He's quite content to lie around with his millions, surf, and live a perfectly unambitious life style investing in whatever he feels good about at a particular time. Well that's not me, and it never will be." Brenda says.

"Well Brenda, that's kind of not an option for you seeing as how you don't have all these millions of dollars like Dylan does." Donna replies.

"Yeah, but even if I did, I'd still want to go out and make something of my life and not just meander my way through doing whatever feels good right at that particular moment. I want to be out there making a difference." Brenda says. Right at that moment Donna looks behind her and notices the dog following them and begins to giggle. "What's so funny?" Brenda asks.

"I think we're being followed." Donna says with a slight giggle as Brenda turns around and sees the dog.

"Oh, it's that dog again." Brenda says.

"What, you mean you've seen him before?" Donna asks.

"Yeah, like every time I come out of class there he is, it doesn't matter if its morning, noon, or night, he's always wondering around the campus." Brenda says.

"Well maybe he's like the school mascot or something." Donna replies jokingly.

Brenda scoffs. "Donna, the mascot here is the Condor, that's a bird, not a dog." Brenda says jokingly.

"I know that. I was just being funny." Donna says sparking a giggle from Brenda. The two make their way into the parking lot as the dog continues to follow them. "You know if he has an owner?" asks Donna.

"I don't think so." Brenda says. "I never see him with anyone or anyone keeping tabs on where he is."

"Aw, I bet he's a lost dog." Donna whines sympathetically as both she and Brenda kneel down to pet the dog and play with him.

"Well he's got a collar. Let's just see." Brenda says as she looks at the collar for a name tag. "Huh, no name tag." Donna reaches into her purse and pulls out some snacks she was keeping in a plastic bag.

"Here you go, Mr. Dog." Donna says as the puts his snout into the plastic bag and begins chowing down. "Aww, he's hungry."

"Yeah well he probably hasn't had much to eat in days if he's just been wondering around the campus alone." Brenda says as she pets him. "He's a pretty cool dog, though."

"We should take him home, Bren." Donna says.

"Donna, we can't just take off with someone else's dog." Brenda says.

"But you said he doesn't have an owner." Donna whines.

"We don't know if he has an owner." Brenda says.

"Well we can just keep him until we find the owner." Donna says.

"And just how are we supposed to do that when he doesn't have a tag?" Brenda asks.

"Well, we can make posters and hang them up around the school. And if nobody claims him, we can keep him. OH please, Bren. We can't just let him wonder around campus all alone, I mean he could get hit by a car or something." Donna says as Brenda looks at the dog who whines as he lies down.

Brenda sighs. "All right, but just till we find the real owner." she says. "I'm sure I can talk my parents into letting him stay for at least a few nights."

"Your parents?" Donna asks with a doubtful expression. "Why don't we just have him come and stay at the beach apartment? After all, dogs love the beach."

"We have a back yard for him to run around in and a sidewalk for walking him on. Trust me, Donna, he's better off at Casa Walsh." Brenda says.

"Well why don't we just let him decide who he wants to stay with?" Donna says.

"And how do we do that?" Brenda asks.

"Well, you stand over there and I'll stand over here. Which ever one he comes to is the one who takes him home." Donna says. Donna and Brenda both stand up, back up, and separate as they wait for the dog to come to one of them. The dog sits there for about a minute licking his chops and staring at both of them. Finally he stands up and slowly walks over to Donna who knees down as he begins to lick her face.

"Well, guess I've lost my animal magnetism." Brenda jokes.

"Sorry Bren. He just knows what's good for him." Donna says as she scratches the dog's belly, much to his delight.

"Okay, but I get visiting rights." Brenda says with a grin as Donna laughs and they both continue to pet the dog.

* * *

><p>Kelly and Lucinda walk into the Condor's Nest coffee shop as they chat back and forth about feminine anthropology. At that point, Kelly spots Dylan who is sitting at a table all by himself with a cup of coffee.<p>

"Hey listen, I see a friend of mine. Can I go to talk to him? It will only take a minute." Kelly asks.

"Sure, I'll go get a couple of coffees." Lucinda replies as she walks off to the counter. Kelly walks over to Dylan.

"Hey stranger. Good to see your still on campus, I was beginning to wonder if you hadn't packed your bags and rode off into the sunset after what happened at the party the other night." Kelly says jokingly and cheerfully, prompting Dylan to look up from his book with an annoyed and irritated expression on his face as he raises an eyebrow.

"Are you trying to be amusing, Kel?" Dylan asks sullenly as he raises his head just enough to look at Kelly. "Cause if you are, you need to go back to the drawing board."

Kelly sighs. "No Dylan, I'm just trying to be a caring friend, that's all."

Dylan takes a deep breath to regain his composure as he runs a hand through his hair. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. I've just been through a rough spell lately and good manners aren't exactly a high priority for me right now."

"It's okay. No need to apologize. I understand" Kelly says. "You mind if I join you?"

"Knock yourself out." Dylan replies. "I just have one rule. Don't even mention the B word."

"The B word?" Kelly asks.

"Yeah, you know, the name of a certain girl from Minnesota." Dylan says. "I'm really not in the mood to deal with that right now."

"OH, well believe me, Dylan, I didn't come over here to talk to you about that." Kelly says.

"So while we're on the subject, why did you come over here?" Dylan asks. Kelly looks down to see the book that Dylan's reading is a beginnings guide to investing in companies and businesses.

"Looking into buying a business?" Kelly asks.

Dylan shrugs. "It's just a little recreational reading I'm doing. With Brenda out of my life, I got the time and I got all this money, might as well find something to put it to good use. It's how my old man made a fortune. He had the money, and he always knew just where to invest. See, he had the inside track on all the undiscovered little businesses that nobody knew about. And he'd get to them before anybody else did." Dylan says.

"Interesting." Kelly replies as she grins. She sees this as a perfect opening to introduce Dylan to Lucinda. "Listen, I have somebody I want you to meet, it's a girl"

"Kel, I don't want to meet anybody new. In case you haven't noticed, I just broke up with Brenda. I'm not exactly ready to jump into dating anybody else." Dylan grumbles.

"Relax Dylan, I'm not trying to play matchmaker. I just want you to meet one of my professors; she's amazing, and very smart." Kelly says cheerfully as she spots Lucinda at the counter holding two cups of coffee. Kelly waves her over.

"I don't care who she is, Kelly. I just want to be left alone with my book and my thoughts, now is that too much to ask?" Dylan argues.

"Too late, Dylan. She's already coming over." Kelly says with a grin as Dylan rolls his eyes.

"God Kel, why do you have to do this? Why? Didn't your mother ever teach you the meaning of the word no?" Dylan grumbles as Lucinda over to where they are sitting.

"Dylan, I'd like you to meet Lucinda Nicholson. Lucinda, this is my good friend, Dylan McKay." Kelly says.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Lucinda says. Dylan looks up at Lucinda for the very first time with a slight look of surprise on his face. In an instant, his entire outlook changes. Lucinda's attractiveness with her brown perm hair style, soft green eyes, and firm body has turned this introduction from an irritating annoyance brought on by Kelly to something suddenly much more attractive to Dylan as he finds Lucinda to be quite the eye candy. He was definitely picturing somebody much more on the wacky side of things.

"The pleasure's all mine." Dylan greets as he stands up and shakes Lucinda's hand. "I've heard a lot about you, not just from Kelly but my ex-girlfriend's in your class as well and spoke very highly of you."

"Oh, which one is she?" Lucinda asks

"Brenda Walsh." Dylan answers.

"Oh yeah, another outstanding student. Sorry to hear you guys broke up." Lucinda says as she looks at Dylan, who smiles back at her.

"Why are you sorry? You had nothing to do with it." Dylan says, sounding serious at first, but then putting on a slight snicker as Lucinda chuckles. "So, Kelly tells me you're a teacher of feminist anthropology."

"Yeah, that's right, Lucinda here has traveled all around the world studying the roles of women in different cultures." says Kelly with excitement.

"Really?" Dylan says with curiosity as he looks at Lucinda.

"Yep. She's even wants to make a film about it." Kelly adds.

"A film, huh?" Dylan asks Lucinda.

"Yeah, it was my thesis when I went to Guatemala and lived with the Ickstupaka tribe for a few months. So I brought along my camcorder and filmed various female members of the tribe as they did their daily routines. But then I got to thinking, I could really make a lot of money by producing a full length feature documentary by comparing the roles of women in contemporary America with the roles of women in 3rd world tribal societies." Lucinda explains.

"Sounds like quite the contrast." Dylan replies.

"Well one of the things you might find surprising is the tribal societies actually value their women more than the civilized societies." Lucinda says. Dylan chuckles.

"Interesting, you let me know when that film comes out and I promise you I will be there to see it on opening night." Dylan jokes. Lucinda grins, with a hint of disappointment in her eyes.

"Well thanks, but at this point, I'd say the film should be coming to a video store near you sometime in between the space age and the end of time." Lucinda says.

"Really? Why?" asks Dylan

"Well I've written countless grant proposals and so far have come up empty." Lucinda says.

"What about private investors? I mean you said yourself this film like this could make a lot of money. Surely there has to be somebody out there who'd be able to see the bigger picture." Dylan says. Lucinda shakes her head.

"Nobody wants to take a chance on an unproven film maker." Lucinda says. Dylan nods his head in empathy as he glances over at Kelly then looks back to Lucinda. "So guess I'll keep going on writing grant proposals, hoping somebody bites.

"Lucinda, I'd like to hear more about your ideas." Dylan says.

"Why?" asks Lucinda.

"Well it just so happens I've been known to financially back certain causes that I've believed in. And what can I say? You got me curious." Dylan says.

Lucinda nods. "Well what time would be good for you?" she asks.

"How about right now? Unless you got somewhere else you have to be." Dylan replies.

"Okay, but mind if we go somewhere else to talk? I really don't want to hang around on campus all day." Lucinda replies.

"I know just the place." Dylan says. "How about we go to my restaurant?"

"You own a restaurant?" asks Lucinda.

"Co-own actually." Dylan says. "A good friend of mine owns the Peach Pit, and I helped him out not too long ago." Dylan says. Lucinda looks over at Kelly and grins as she realizes that Dylan really does have money and Kelly may have had an ulterior motive behind this. "Anyways, what do you say? I guarantee you that your film will sound much better over a mega burger."

"You lead, I'll follow." Lucinda says.

"Great. Kel, you coming?" Dylan asks.

"No thanks. You two have a lot to discuss and I'd only be in the way. Besides, I got another class in about an hour anyways." Kelly replies grinning as Dylan and Lucinda look at each other.

* * *

><p>Brenda and Donna have taken the dog to the beach, where David and Scott have joined them. The dog is lying in the sand as Donna is standing there with a camera trying to take it's picture.<p>

"Come on, Rocky. Smile for the camera." Donna says cheerfully.

"How'd you guys come up with the name Rocky?" Scott asks.

"Well I was sitting at the piano trying to play a Rachmaninoff piece." David starts

"Yeah, and that's when he walked right over to the piano bench and started staring right at him. And that's when it hit me. We'll call him Rocky." Donna says grinning.

"Yeah, well let's just see if Rocky here knows how to be a beach dog." David says as he pulls out a Frisbee and holds it up to Rocky. "Okay Rocky, come on boy, go get it." David says as he tosses the Frisbee toward the ocean. The girls and Scott laugh as Rocky runs about half way to it then stops in mid run and turns around and looks at them and sits down. "No Rocky, you're supposed to get the Frisbee and bring it back to me."

"Take it easy on him, David. He's had a long day." Brenda says as the four of them walk through the sand barefooted towards Rocky who by now has lied down in the sand and rolled over on his back.

"Oh great, now he's going to drag sand into the apartment." complains David.

"David, would you relax? You, me, and Kelly have dragged enough sand in there the last 8 months to fill half the Sierra desert." Donna says. "Besides, he just wants his belly scratched, yes he does." Donna says in a babyish cutesy voice as she affectionately rubs Rocky's belly as Brenda, Scott, and David all kneel down to look at him and admire how cute he is.

"Well, he doesn't seem like he enjoys running around that much, but he definitely enjoys getting his belly rubbed." Scott says.

"He's a smart dog too. He knows how to sit and how to speak." Brenda says as Rocky barks as soon as she says the word speak. Brenda giggles. "See, I told you." Brenda says as Scott and Donna both smile. David however has a concerned look on his face as he notices something.

"Guys what's that?" David asks.

"What?" replies Brenda.

"That shaved spot on his chest." David replies as he points to a bare spot he sees on Rocky's chest.

"Yeah look, there's one that too." points out Scott.

"What do you think it is?" asks Donna as all four of them begin to pet Rocky and look over him closely.

"I don't know." Brenda replies. "It's probably nothing."

"Sure wish we could find his owner to get the real story." David says. Suddenly Scott notices something behind Rocky's ear as he pets back there.

"I think I just did. Check this out." Scott says as he shows Brenda, Donna, and David a tattoo on Rocky's ear. "It says he's the property of the California University Medical Lab."

"That's where Andrea works." Brenda says.

"So what should we do?" Donna asks.

"Donna, you know what we have to do." Brenda replies to a sad looking Donna.

"Oh no please, Bren." Donna begs. "He ran away from the lab for a reason.

"Donna, we said we would keep him till we found his owner. Well we just did. Besides, if those shave spots on his chest are anything to be concerned about; they'd know better how to deal with it much better than we would." Brenda says. "Look, we'll call Andrea and tell her the situation. She's working in the lab and she'll know what to do."

Donna stands there with a sad and disappointed look on her face as the four of them all start to walk back towards the beach apartment. Rocky follows behind.

* * *

><p>The music at the Peach Pit is festive as Dylan and Lucinda stroll in the front door in the early evening hours. Both of them appear to be in good spirits and enjoying the give and take conversation they've been having regarding Lucinda's travels and her idea for the film.<p>

"Wait, so you're saying that in these Guatemalan tribes, men actually have a wife designated just for the sole purpose of listening to them?" Dylan asks with a grin.

"That's correct." Lucinda responds.

"Oh man, what I wouldn't do to be one of them. Cause believe me, the girls I've dated, could definitely use a few tips in the old communication department." Dylan says jokingly.

"Are you saying Brenda didn't listen to you when you guys were together?" Lucinda asks. "That's kind of surprising; she's a great listener in class.

Dylan smiles awkwardly then replies back with a chuckle. "Look, Bren and I had a lot of great times together. But unfortunately communication wasn't exactly one of our strong points." Dylan says.

Lucinda nods. "I understand. My ex-husband and I were the same way." she replies as Nat comes walking up them.

"Well if it isn't my esteemed business partner." Nat greets with a smile as he looks over at Lucinda. "I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting, my dear. Dylan, are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

Dylan smiles. "Lucinda, this is Nat, the guy who runs this joint. Nat this is Lucinda Nicholson, she's an anthropology professor at the university."

"Of course, I know the name." Nat says with a smile. "Every week when the girls come in for their sorority meetings, they always manage to talk about how amazing a teacher you are."

"Thanks, nice to know I got a fan club." Lucinda replies jokingly.

"Well unfortunately for future CU students, Lucinda may not be teaching there for very much longer. See she's been telling me about this amazing documentary she's going to make just as soon as she gets the funding for it." Dylan says as Nat nods and raises his eyebrows in approval.

"Really? That's great." Nat says cheerfully.

"So Nat, think you could hook us up with a couple of mega burgers? Lucinda and I got a little business to discuss, if you know what I mean?"

"I'll get right on it." Nat says. Dylan and Lucinda take a seat at a booth and continue to discuss the film as Nat makes his way back to the kitchen, just as Suzanne walks in showing up for work.

"Hey Willie, I need two mega burgers." Nat says through the cooks window. Suzanne immediately grows a look of concern on her face as she sees Dylan and Lucinda sitting at the booth talking and enjoying themselves.

"Nat, who is that woman that Dylan's sitting with?" Suzanne whispers.

"That? That is Lucinda. According to Dylan, she's an anthropology professor and a want to be film maker." Nat answers. "I'll tell you, she's quite the babe." Nat says as he laughs cheerfully.

"Well what does she want with Dylan?" Suzanne asks.

Nat shrugs. "Beats me. Although I get the impression she's looking for somebody to finance her first blockbuster. Let me tell you, if that's what she's doing, she's definitely found the guy who could do it in Dylan." Nat says as he walks off. Suzanne stands there with a concerned and extremely worried look on her face as a major disaster has just presented itself to her as far as her plans go. Suzanne can't help but stare at them wondering what they're talking about, but she definitely does not like how friendly they appear to be with one another.

* * *

><p>Brandon comes jogging up to Kelly who is walking on campus.<p>

"Hey Kelly, you got a second?" Brandon asks.

"For you? Certainly." Kelly replies with a smile. "Oh, I've been meaning to ask you, how is Brenda coping with this whole breaking up with Dylan thing? I really haven't talked to her that much since it happened."

"Eh, well, it's not as bad as it was last year after you and Dylan dropped that bombshell on her about the previous summer, if that's what you're asking." Brandon replies as he walks with Kelly.

"But it's still pretty bad, huh?" Kelly asks as she grits her teeth.

"Well, she seems like she wants to move on from Dylan and focus on other things. I mean last night she came home and did pretty much nothing but sit in her room and study all night." Brandon says.

"Well that's good. That means she's moving on, right?" Kelly replies. Brandon looks at her with a dubious expression.

"Not exactly. The problem is if you bring up his name or say anything that may remind her of him, she goes to pieces. So my advice, don't bring up Porsches, surfing, Baja, or anything that might possibly make her think of Dylan." Brandon says.

"Well that cuts out about 80 percent of our conversations." Kelly jokes. "Seeing as how Brenda and I have had this back and forth thing going with him the last two years, it's going to be mighty hard to talk to her and not bring up his name."

Brandon sighs. "Listen, Kelly, I didn't track you down to talk about my sister and her never ending soap opera with Dylan McKay. I need to ask a favor."

"Okay. I'm listening." Kelly says.

"The task force has this big retreat this weekend. It's an overnighter at a local camp. Lots of big wigs are going to be there, Dean Trimble, Chancellor Arnold, and leaders from over 12 different campuses. And well, I need a date." Brandon says.

"And what? Donna can't go?" Kelly asks.

Brandon chuckles with an awkward look on his face. "Um no offense Kelly, I love Donna and all, but after the little spectacle that happened at the Chancellor's last weekend, I don't think you could pay me enough money to take Donna on another one of these things. So I thought I'd ask the person who I originally wanted to take in the first place."

Kelly stares at Brandon for a moment as she knows where he is going with this. "You want me to go with you?" Kelly asks.

"Ding ding that is the correct answer. What do we have for her, Johnny?" Brandon jokes in good humor.

Kelly grins and then grimaces. "Gosh Brandon, I'm touched. But really, I don't know."

"Look, I know it's probably not what you'd rather be doing with your weekend, but I'd owe you big for this. I mean, I can't afford to bring another disaster date to a task force function again. And definitely not next weekend." Brandon says.

"Well why not?" Kelly asks. "It's only your date, it's not like it has any direct effect on how well you're doing with the task force itself."

Brandon nods. "I wish that were the case, Kelly. But unfortunately, the world of higher academia doesn't work that way. Your image of who you are is just as important as your hard work and ideas. And if anything is discovered about something in your personal life that others may find a little on the controversial side, well, let's just say you can kiss any idea of running for a future office goodbye." says Brandon. "And to top everything off there's this jerk from the school paper that has it in for me like I abducted his family in a past life."

Kelly shrugs. "So? Let him come after you. Brandon, you are the straightest guy of anyone I know. This guy, whoever he is, could dig and dig and dig, and he'd never find anything on you." Kelly says. Brandon chuckles as he realizes Kelly has no idea about the whole secret affair with Lucinda.

"None the less, I'd feel a lot better if you were there. You know how to handle people like these. Donna doesn't." Brandon says as Kelly has an unsure look about her.

"Look, let me sleep on it, and I'll let you know tomorrow, okay?" Kelly says. Brandon nods.

"All right." says Brandon. "Hey, I'm meeting Steve over at the Peach Pit for dinner. Want to come?"

"No thanks. I got to get home. Apparently Donna and David have a furry new friend they want me to meet." Kelly says with a grin as she and Brandon say their goodbyes and head off in different directions.

* * *

><p>Andrea has joined Brenda, Donna, David, and Scott at the beach apartment as she has Rocky on her lap and looks over him.<p>

"He's not from lab 33. I think he's from one of the other labs near us though." Andrea says.

"What's lab 33?" asks Scott.

"The lab where I volunteer at. We do research on animals in the hopes of finding cures for diseases." Andrea says.

"Andrea, I've heard about these places. Some of them supposedly terrorize these poor animals. Are you sure these experiments are safe?" Brenda asks.

"They're totally safe." Andrea replies. "We do everything possible to minimize the pain."

"So do you know what those spots are on his chest?" Donna asks.

"It looks like the spot where they shaved him to add the EKG." Andrea says.

"Wait, why would you want to put an EKG on a dog?" Brenda asks.

"Well, I can't speak for Rocky in particular because he's not from my lab. But I know the lab I'm working in right now, we're studying the sleeping patterns of cats in hopes of finding a cure for SID." Andrea says

"What's SID?" asks David.

"Sudden Infant Death syndrome." Andrea answers. "It's the leading cause of death in infants in their first year of life."

"What about Rocky? What's going to happen to him?" Donna asks with concern.

"He's not from my lab, so I don't know. But I can promise you that he will be well taken care of." Andrea says.

"How can you be sure if he's not from your lab?" asks Brenda with doubt in her voice.

"Look you guys, I know you're concerned about him. But believe me, we're not the bad guys here." Andrea says as she looks at both Brenda and Donna and sees the doubt in their eyes. Donna looks sad while Brenda looks more perturbed and angry about the situation. "Listen, it's too late tonight, the labs already shut down. I start working there tomorrow at 3. Why don't you bring him by there and then I promise, I will personally look into what happens to him myself." Andrea says. David and Scott look on as they stay out of it leaving it completely up to Brenda and Donna who nod reluctantly realizing that they don't have much of an option otherwise.

* * *

><p>Brandon and Steve walk into the Peach Pit. Lucinda and Dylan are still sitting at the booth discussing ideas.<p>

"Hey Nat, how's it going?" Brandon says loudly as his voice attracts a look from Lucinda who sees him and then immediately turns her attention back to Dylan. For the purposes of appearances, they have to appear like they don't know each other.

"Hey Brando, Steve. Good to see you guys." Nat says as he comes walking over to them as they take a seat at the counter and start looking at menus. Steve begins to ramble about his latest problems of his living arrangements that he recently made with Andrea.

"I'm telling you, Brandon. Zuckerman is just looking for any excuse she can get to boot me out of that room." Steve grumbles.

"Why would she do that, Steve? Isn't she the one who set up the arrangement in the first place?" Brandon asks as he reads the menu.

"Yeah, but I had to practically twist her arm off to get her to do it." Steve says. "And this resident advisor of hers, of all the RAs I could have gotten stuck with, I had to get one who has a personal vendetta against the KEG house because she got burned by some guy there long before I ever even went to CU." Steve says.

"Well Steve, if you don't like it, you can always move back to the KEG house." Brandon says.

"You mean back into the 24 hour drinking buffet where I have to share my room with three other guys? I don't think so." Steve expresses with sarcasm.

"Well then in that case, suck it up and whatever Andrea and this RA want you to do, do it. Remember, Andrea is doing you a favor here." Brandon says. At that moment Steve spots Dylan and Lucinda sitting over in the corner booth.

"Hubba Hubba. Check out that gorgeous babe that McKay's sitting with over there. He sure seems to have picked up and moved on from Brenda in a hurry." Steve says as Brandon turns to look, and sees that it's Lucinda and immediately turns away and pretends like he doesn't know who it is and isn't interested, though secretly it kills him to see her sitting with Dylan. "Oh wait, isn't that that one anthropology professor that Kelly and the girls are so crazy about? What's her face? You know who I'm talking about, Brandon." Steve says.

"Yeah, I guess. I wouldn't know." Brandon says acting completely disinterested.

"Man, I'm telling you, why can't I get any professors that look like that? I get all the middle aged men with huge chips on their shoulders." Steve says as begins to ramble on and on about how attractive Lucinda is. Brandon keeps sneaking peaks, trying his best to look disinterest but the jealousy and anger inside of him continues to grow. Of all people, she had to be sitting there with Dylan, the very same guy who stole his thunder by buying the Peach Pit just a couple weeks earlier.

"Anthropology huh? Kelly says she's one of those professors that likes to spend her free time visiting native cultures. You know, like down in Brazil, or out in the Amazonian jungle. " Steve comments.

Brandon shrugs. "I guess." he expresses.

"Ohhh boy. What I wouldn't give to explore her jungle for a while, if you know what I mean." Steve says, clearly having sexual innuendo in his tone and words.

"That's enough, Steve." Brandon says softly, trying to maintain his composure.

"God, I would kill to see her in one of those skimpy little native Amazon outfits. Ohhhhh, talk about a Keg man's fantasy." Steve says.

"Steve!" Brandon says, his tone rising and sounding more annoyed.

"You know, I wonder if after spending all that time communing with nature if she doesn't purr like a kitten in the sack, because I would love to find….." Steve rambles, finally getting cut off by Brandon.

"Steve!" Brandon says, raising his voice, then lowering it again. "Do you think that maybe, just one time, you could look at an attractive woman without making some sort of jerky statement that makes you sound like you're one step short of being a full blown pervert?" Brandon asks, clearly annoyed and almost sounding angered.

Steve holds up his hand. "Woah, take it easy there, Walsh. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you had something for this chick." Steve says prompting an awkward look from Brandon. Before they can continue any further Nat walks over to them.

"You guys check out the professor that Dylan's sitting with?" Nat whispers to Brandon and Steve.

"Yeah, is he dating her?" Steve whispers back.

Nat shakes his head. "I don't know. It didn't sound like it. From the jist of things, it seems like she's looking for an investment into a film she wants to make."

"Well if that's the case, she's definitely found some deep pockets with Dylan." Steve says.

"Yeah, well, what I want to know is what's in it for him?" Nat asks.

At that point Brandon looks up with a glaring expression of jealousy on his face. He knows exactly what the answer to Nat's question is and exactly what Dylan would have to gain by it. After all, what better way to move on from breaking up with Brenda then a quick rebound and a new business venture, with certain benefits to it. And the worst thing of all, Brandon knows he couldn't really be mad at Dylan if he did it, because as far as Dylan knows Lucinda is totally single and she and Brandon don't even know each other.

* * *

><p>A little bit later, all the other customers have left. Nat has gone home and Suzanne is cleaning up the restaurant. She continues to glare over at Dylan and Lucinda, who have now been there for several hours talking intently.<p>

"So you're saying that if you can make this one film, about this one tribe, that it could lead to a whole series of documentaries?" Dylan asks.

Lucinda nods. "Yes, I mean so many different tribes have so many different customs, it's incredible. There's so much to learn about them that one film couldn't possibly tell you everything there is to know. If this first one could be a success, I already know at least six other tribes I could film. That's six tribes, six films. You do the math." she says.

At that point a clearly annoyed Suzanne comes over to their table. "Can I get you guys anything else?" she asks.

"Uhm no, I think we're good." Dylan says.

"Yeah, I need to be getting home anyways; I already spent more time here than I had planned to." Lucinda says as she gets up and puts her brown jacket on and grabs her purse. "So you'll come by my office tomorrow to look over the grant proposal? I already got it typed on the computer from where I sent it to the NEA. I just need to print out another copy."

"Sure. I'll come by and pick it up and read it over and let you know what I think. Ten o'clock work for you?" Dylan asks.

"Sounds great. If you like it, perhaps I can show you the short video I have of my most recent visit and give you a little sample of what you'd be looking at." Lucinda says as she walks toward the exit. "Well, I had a great time today, Dylan. Thank you." says Lucinda with a smile as she reaches out to shake his hand.

"It was my pleasure. So I'll see you tomorrow?" Dylan asks.

"I'll be looking forward to it." Lucinda says with an almost seductive smile and a sexy tone. Suzanne stands there with her arms folded glaring at them. When Lucinda looks back over at Suzanne, she begins wiping the counter and pretends like she's not paying any attention. Lucinda then smiles at Dylan once more and leaves. Once gone, Suzanne immediately walks over to Dylan.

"Well, I was beginning to think that she was never going to leave." Suzanne says in a disgruntled tone.

"Yeah, I'm sorry to keep you here so late. She just started talking about her travels and all these different tribes she's lived with and the culture differences between females here and the ones there, and I got to tell you, this is fascinating stuff." Dylan says.

Suzanne turns and looks away to hide her growing anger over the entire situation. "So she wants to make a movie?" Suzanne asks.

"Yeah, but she needs someone to finance it first." Dylan replies.

"I see, and that's where you come in?" Suzanne says in a resentful tone that Dylan picks up on.

"Am I missing something here? You don't sound too happy about this." Dylan says with a curious look on his face.

"Hey, it's your money. Far be it for me to tell you what to do with it." Suzanne says.

"But you don't agree?" Dylan asks.

Suzanne takes a deep breath as she finishes wiping down a table. "Look, this is just my opinion, okay. But how long have you known this person?" she asks. Dylan shrugs

"I just met her today." Dylan replies.

"Exactly my point, you don't know anything about her." Suzanne says.

"But I know of her reputation. I know about the work she's done so far. She's very respected and well thought of at the University. Believe me, Suzanne, I know what you're thinking, and I appreciate you looking out for me. But Lucinda is no fake. She's real, and so is her work." Dylan says.

Suzanne smears her lips and turns a shoulder towards Dylan in a sly way so he can't see her expression. "I just think you may be making a big mistake."

"Look the cause is a good one. And if this documentary becomes a hit and gets picked up by one of the major network, we're talking a lot of money here." Dylan says.

"And what if it's a flop, Dylan? Have you stopped to think of that?" Suzanne says sounding annoyed. Dylan looks at her awkwardly as he wonders why she is getting so emotional about all this.

"Why are you letting this upset you so much?" Dylan asks. "It's my money."

Suzanne figures it's best to back off at that moment to avoid increasing any suspicion Dylan may have. "Look, I just care about you. That's all. I don't want to see you do something you're going to wind up regretting." Suzanne says.

Dylan grins. "I won't. I promise. Look, I haven't agreed to anything yet. I'm just curious about what she's got. I like this woman's work and I like what she's about, and I just want to see more. But I'm certainly not going to rush anything." Dylan says. "Trust me, Suzanne. I know what I'm doing."

Suzanne nods reluctantly. "Okay, if you say so."

Dylan lets out a deep breath. "Well hey, I'm going to get out of here and let you clean up. You sure you don't want me to help?" Dylan asks.

Suzanne shakes her head. "Nah, I told Nat I'd finish inventory tonight, so I may be here a while." she replies.

"Okay, but not too late. See ya." Dylan says as he walks out the front door. Suzanne goes over and locks the front door and turns out the lights in the main room in the diner. She then goes back into the kitchen area, and peaks out the back door to make sure Dylan has left the parking lot. When she sees his Porsche drive away, she runs to the nearest telephone and begins dialing a number and waits for an answer. After a couple rings, a person on the other end picks up.

"Hello?" asks a male voice.

"Kevin, it's me." Suzanne says.

"What's going on? Are we ready to begin the next phase of our little operation yet?" Kevin asks.

"Not quite." Suzanne says. "Look, we got big problems, and I do mean big problems." Suzanne says with extreme concern in her voice.

"What? It's not that girlfriend of his again, is it?" Kevin asks.

"No, it's not her. She's out of the picture." Suzanne answers. "But no sooner do I get them to break up then he shows up tonight at the restaurant with some twenty something bitch professor from the University. Supposedly she's into feminist anthropology and has this idea for a documentary she wants to make and is looking for somebody to finance it."

"Yeah? So?" Kevin asks.

"So?" Suzanne replies angrily. "Think about it, Kevin. What do you think is going to happen if he invests in her film project? Do you seriously think he'll want to have anything to do with some 'clean up the bay' idea when he can travel all over the world making movies with that little Glamazon slut?"

"Look just calm down all right. It can't be that much money." Kevin says, taking a breath.

"I heard them talking tonight. They were talking in the millions." Suzanne says, clearly stating every syllable loud and clear so Kevin gets the message. "He won't have anything left for us even if he wanted to. And why would he want to anyways? I mean how the hell are we supposed to compete with that? All I got is Erica to work his emotions and you got the environmental chem lab with a bunch of sludge and fancy light shows. She's got the promise of world travel along with a toned rock hard body and her size 34 Ds, and that funky perfume. We can't compete with that, Kevin!" Suzanne screams over the phone as she begins to lose it.

"Just calm down, hun. It will all work out." Kevin says.

"No I will not calm down. I've spent the last 10 months planning this scam, working out every last detail, setting it up. We got what little money we have all tied up in it. If this fails, we are ruined. You hear me? RUINED! And now we got this college professor, who shows up out of nowhere with a crazy movie idea and spends a whole evening with him laughing and flirting like a whore. I mean you should have seen them tonight. She practically undressed him with her eyes right there at the table." Suzanne says, grinding her teeth in anger.

"It couldn't have been that bad." Kevin replies.

"Kevin, they were here for almost five hours. Who the hell spends five hours at a burger joint with some woman if he isn't either serious about her or serious about her ideas, or perhaps in this case, both." Suzanne argues.

"Look, we need to initiate our plan. Don't lose it on me now, Suzanne. Not when we're this close. I'll fly there tomorrow and you can introduce me to Erica and we can get the ball rolling. It's time to fight fire with fire." Kevin says.

"That won't work." Suzanne says. "It's going to take atleast a month or more. I mean he's got to meet you, then spend enough time with you so that he trusts you. By that time, this professor will already have him in her back pocket. And you and I will be up the creek without a paddle."

"Alright, you're the genius. So you tell me what we're supposed to do." says a frustrated Kevin.

"I'll figure something out, okay. In the meantime, just stay out of it until then." Suzanne says.

"You better not blow this, baby." Kevin says. "Both of our butts are on the line here." replies Kevin. At that point, unable to control her temper anymore, Suzanne slams the phone down, hanging up. Gritting her teeth, she walks out into the dark diner and begins to look around. The rage inside of her is rising as she sees all her scheming and planning about to go up in smoke.

Finally unable to keep her emotions in check, Suzanne sees a picture of Brenda dressed as Laverne on the wall, in what is an advertisement for Laverne's honey pie. She grabs a glass from the counter and throws it up against the picture as hard as she can, aiming right for Brenda's face. The glass smashes as pieces of it go flying everywhere. Suzanne screams in what sounds almost like a psychotic rage. She then stands up against the wall and slowly falls to the floor putting her arms up over her head and ducking as she begins to cry tears of rage.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As you can probably guess, the next few chapters will deal more with Dylan and his relationship with the other Walsh twin, Brandon. Unlike the show though, Kelly's involvement will be minimal and we get to see how Brandon deals with the frustration and jealousy of the whole Dylan/Lucinda thing.**

**And we see the beginning of Brenda and the "Rocky" the dog storyline which leads to other things as well.**

**Please review if you have a moment. **


	24. What's wrong with Rocky

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story**

* * *

><p>Brandon knocks on the door to Lucinda's house as she opens it with a big grin on her face. He on the other hand appears to be less than enthusiastic to see her.<p>

"There you are. Boy, did I miss you." Lucinda says seductively. "My bed was so lonely last night without you in it and your arms wrapped around me." Lucinda whispers as she leans in to try to kiss Brandon passionately to which he responds by pulling away.

"You sure about that?" Brandon asks. "You sure your little dinner date with Dylan didn't satisfy your need for companionship?" Brandon says sarcastically, clearly indicating his jealousy. Lucinda rolls her eyes.

"How did I know you were going to take this the wrong way?" Brandon says.

"Well let's see, you and him were at the Peach Pit last night for almost five hours talking and laughing, so you tell me, how am I supposed to take it?" Brandon asks in an annoyed tone.

"Like someone whose girlfriend just had a very productive business meeting?" Lucinda responds.

"Business meeting?" Brandon asks.

"That's right. Dylan might be interested in financing my film. We were at the Peach Pit for that long because I was pitching my idea to him." argues Lucinda. Brandon suddenly has a guilty look on his face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to jump to conclusions." Brandon apologizes.

Lucinda shakes her head and turns her back. "God, you really think highly of me, don't you Brandon?" she replies angrily.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay. You just hit a sore spot with me, that's all. It just seems like lately no matter what I try to do, Dylan's always showing up with his money to steal the show." Brandon says.

Lucinda turns to him and smiles. "Brandon, its all business, that's it. The only one I want is you." Lucinda says. Brandon has an unsure look on his face. "Why don't you come in and stay a while? I'll make you breakfast."

"Thanks, but I need to meet up with Kelly and go over a few things for the task force retreat this weekend." he says.

"Ah, well at least you listened to me on one thing. I'm glad to see you're taking Kelly." Lucinda says.

"Yeah, right. Listen, I'll see you later, okay." Brandon says as he starts to head out the door, Lucinda immediately runs over to him and grabs him around the waist.

"Brandon, you're going to be away on this retreat all weekend. Don't you want to stay with me now?" Lucinda asks seductively.

Brandon shakes his head. "No." he replies. Lucinda kisses him on the cheek.

"Come on." Lucinda begs.

"No. I told you, I got to go meet Kelly." replies Brandon.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you were just a little late." Lucinda moans as she kisses Brandon on the lips. "Come on, you want to stay just for a little while."

"No." Brandon says, as Lucinda kisses him again. "Okay, I do." Brandon replies as he shuts the door and begins to make out with Lucinda.

* * *

><p>Brenda and Donna slowly make their way across the campus, with Rocky on a leash. Both of them have grim looks on their faces. As they get closer and closer towards the animal lab, Donna begins to get choked up.<p>

"I'm not sure if I can do this, Brenda." Donna blurts out softly.

"Look, Donna, I know how you feel. I feel the same way. But we can trust Andrea; she's going to look after him." Brenda says.

"I know, but it still gives me the creeps. I feel like we're dragging an escaped P.O.W back to the prison that he escaped from." Donna replies. As they near the entrance to the lab, Brenda, Donna, and Rocky come across a small group of animal rights protestors who have set up a table in front of the building.

"Hey there, dog lovers." says one of the protestors, as he whistles to Rocky, trying to get him to respond.

"Hey can we get you guys to sign?" says another one of the protestors.

"Sign what?" Brenda asks.

"This petition, it's for animal rights." answers the protestor, as Donna looks at a huge poster that has a picture of a cat with an electrode attached to it's head.

"Oh my god." Donna says in horror.

"That's what we're trying to stop." One of the protestors says.

"They say they're doing research and it's all in the name of science. But what they don't tell you is tgat what they're doing is torturing animals, electrocuting them, microwaving them, blinding them…." lectures the protestor.

"Stop, I really don't want to hear this." Donna says with a look of sheer disgust on her face.

"Look, nobody does. But that's what is being done right at this very moment in that building." says the protestor.

"Yeah, and all these experiments do is confirm what we already know. Like why pour cigarette smoke into a dog's lungs just to confirm that smoking causes lung cancer?" says a female protestor.

"You know, I've read about this. Don't they like cut holes in dog's throats or something?" Brenda asks.

"That's right. Once people know the facts, they want it stopped. And that's all we're trying to do here, let people know the facts." says the protestor. "I'm Alan. This is Jonathan and Janet." the lead protestor introduces themselves.

"I'm Brenda. This is Donna and Rocky." Brenda says.

"Look, there is a vote next week with the board or regions to forbid animal testing on this campus, so would you please sign this petition?" Jonathan asks. At that moment, Andrea exits the building and walks over to Brenda and Donna.

"Hey guys." Andrea greets.

"Well, if it isn't one of the animal Nazi prison guards. I don't suppose you'd sign our petition." Jonathan says.

"You're right, I wouldn't." Andrea says. "Listen you guys, I found out which lab Rocky is from, and I talked to the head technician there. They said that since Rocky has been outside the control group for more than 24 hours, that he's no longer of any use to them. So if you want him, he's yours."

Brenda and Donna smile. "That's great. Andrea, thank you so much." Donna says.

"Yes. That's one small victory, but the question is how many more innocent dogs and cats are you torturing in that building in the name of science?" Alan questions Andrea.

"Look, you guys have the right to stand here and spread your lies." Andrea says.

"It's not lies." argues Janet.

"Yes it is. You don't have the slightest clue as to what it is we do. We are researching to try to save lives." Andrea says.

"By unnecessarily harming animals." Jonathan replies. Andrea turns to Donna and Brenda.

"Look, you guys, we've already been through this. If I thought for a minute that what these people here were saying was true, I wouldn't be working here. But I'm telling you, our experiments are perfectly legit and perfectly safe. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work." Andrea says as she begins to walk away.

"Yes, go on get out of here. Go back to your torture chamber and fry a few more kittens' brains." Alan yells out as Andrea ignores them and walks back inside.

Brenda and Donna look at each other as Jonathan stands there holding the petition. Brenda decides to sign in. After much deliberation, Donna just finally gives in too and signs the petition.

"Take care of Rocky." Janet says.

"Thank you." replies Donna. "I will."

Brenda stands there with an upset look on her face. A lot of what the protestors told her has clearly struck a nerve with her.

* * *

><p>A few days later at the Peach Pit, Dylan walks in carrying a small folder in his hands as he goes over to the counter where Nat is standing behind it.<p>

"Hey Dylan. You know, I've been going over the books, and I hate to say this but you guys actually ran this place pretty good without me." Nat says cheerfully.

"Well, Lucinda here knew what she was doing. Which is a good thing because I sure didn't." Dylan replies with laughter, as Suzanne walks over to them. "Listen, have you guys seen Lucinda? She's supposed to be meeting me here."

Nat shrugs his shoulders. "Haven't seen her." he replies.

"Hey, that's cool. Can I get a cup of coffee? I'm going to wait for her right over there." Dylan says. Nat agrees and goes to pour the coffee as Suzanne walks around the counter and goes over to Dylan's table with a very concerned look on her face.

"So another business meeting?" Lucinda asks with a look of a woman scorned on her face.

"Yeah, something like that. Why?" Dylan says.

"Nothing, nothing." Suzanne responds as she shakes her head. "It's your money, and it's none of my business. So I'm not going to say anything."

Dylan sighs. "Come on, Suzanne, spit it out. I know something's bothering you. Just tell me."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt, that's all." Suzanne says. Before Dylan can respond, the bells on the front door of the Peach Pit open and Brandon walks in, and Dylan gets distracted from his conversation with Suzanne as he sees his old friend take a seat at the counter. An unhappy Suzanne walks back to the counter.

"Hey Brando, aren't you supposed to be going on some big wig retreat for the task force?" asks Nat.

"That's right, Nat. I am. I'm picking up Kelly in an hour." Brandon says.

"Kelly?" asks Nat.

"Yeah, she's my date for this weekend." Brandon says.

"Your date?" asks Nat with a surprised look on his face.

"Yeah. Remind me some time to explain this whole dating concept to you, Nat." Brandon says with a smile as he leans over and pats Nat on the shoulder. "Anyways, think you can fix me a cup of coffee while I wait?"

"Sure, coming right up." Nat responds with a smile.

"Hey, put that on my tab." Dylan shouts out to Nat as he goes walking over towards Brandon. He hadn't talked to Brandon in almost a week and after everything that had happened with her; he just wanted to make sure his friendship with Brandon was still good.

"Dylan, thanks, but I can get my own coffee." Brandon replies, still feeling bitter about Dylan buying the Peach Pit as well as the whole thing with Suzanne.

"No come on, man, I insist." Dylan says as he takes a seat next to Brandon.

"You know, this may come as a shock to you, but us little people, we can actually manage to buy our own cup of coffee?" Brandon says with resentment in his tone.

"What do you mean 'us little people'?" Dylan asks with an awkward look on his face.

Nat returns with two cups of coffee in his hands and puts one in front of Brandon and one in front of Dylan. "There you go boys, freshly brewed." Nat says with a grin, as he leaves to attend to other things.

"So how's your sister holding up, man?" Dylan says as he sips his coffee.

"Well, I haven't really seen much of her lately, but from what I know, she's holding up just fine. And before you ask, no she hasn't talked to me about you at all." Brandon says.

Dylan nods. "Well, glad to hear she's doing well." Dylan replies. "So how long have you been dating Kelly?"

"What concern is that of yours?" Brandon asks. At that point, Dylan begins to get fed up with Brandon's short remarks, and he slams his coffee cup on the counter and turns on his stool to face Brandon.

"What exactly is your problem?" Dylan asks angrily.

"I don't have a problem, Dylan." Brandon retorts.

"Yes you do have a problem. I come over here just trying to be friendly because I feel bad that we haven't talked lately, and all you can do is give me a whole lot of attitude." Dylan retorts.

"Aww, you feel bad for me? How sweet." Brandon says sarcastically. "Try not to cry into too many hundred dollar bills."

Dylan shakes his head. "I don't believe this. You're still holding a grudge about the whole thing with me buying the Peach Pit aren't you?"

"No Dylan, I'm not." Brandon says as he finishes off his coffee. "But unlike you, I actually have to go out and work for my future and I don't have time to sit around here all day sipping coffee and trying to figure out whom next to throw money at and make their problems go away. Now if you'll excuse me, I got a retreat to get to." Brandon says, clearly sounding resentful as he gets up off his stool and starts to head out the door. "Thanks for the coffee." He says to Dylan. "See ya, Nat." Brandon shouts to Nat as he heads out the door. As Brandon walks out the door, he runs into Lucinda who's walking in to meet Dylan. The two lock eyes intently as they both know why she's there, but they must continue to pretend they don't know each other.

"Excuse me." Lucinda says with intensity in her voice.

"No worries." Brandon replies as he scoots by Lucinda and takes off. Dylan snickers and shakes his head as he sees this exchange and thinks nothing of it. Lucinda walks over to the counter where Dylan is sitting. As Lucinda sits down, Suzanne walks over with a nasty look on her face as she stares at the 27 year old anthropology professor who could potentially ruin her entire scheme if Dylan winds up choosing to fund her film.

"Can I get you anything?" Suzanne asks to Lucinda in a friendly voice, covering up her complete malice towards this woman.

"Just a cup of coffee, please." Lucinda responds as Suzanne walks off in a huff.

"I read your grant proposal." Dylan says to Lucinda as Suzanne listens in on the conversation while pouring the coffee.

"And let me guess, you didn't like it?" Lucinda asks.

"On the contrary, I was pretty amazed. You got a lot of great ideas, and I think people would love to hear it." Dylan says.

"So does that mean you'll give me the financial backing I need?" Lucinda asks, at this point Suzanne listens on intently.

"Well, I'm not in a position to make any guarantees at this moment. I mean I'll have to discuss it with my business manager first. And I'd still like to see what little video footage you do have." Dylan says.

"Well, how about tomorrow? You can come over to my house, I'll give you directions, you can come over and watch the video. I'll even treat you to a native Guatamalean Ickstupaka tribe meal. It's quite the treat." Lucinda says with a grin, as she looks at Dylan. She figures with Brandon out of town, and with Dylan at her house, she'd be able to do everything she needed to do to get the deal made.

"Yeah, I bet." Dylan says, smiling. Suzanne grits her teeth and clinches her fist at that moment as she grabs Lucinda's coffee and puts it down in front of her without saying a word, then walks off to the back to let off some steam where nobody can see her. Just then, Brenda walks through the door, as Nat comes walking up to her.

"Hey sweetie, good to see you. You don't come in here much lately, I've missed you." Nat greets.

"HI Nat. Yeah, sorry about that. I've just been busy. Listen, I'd love to stay and chat, but Scott, David, and Donna are out in the car. We're taking Rocky to the park to kind of celebrate his newly found freedom. You think we could get a mega burger to go real fast?" Brenda asks. Dylan hears Brenda's voice and immediately turns his back to her to avoid any awkward scenes. He's hoping that Brenda doesn't even notice him sitting there.

"I'll go throw one on the grill right now. I should have it for you in about five minutes." Nat says.

"Okay." Brenda responds with a smile. At that moment Lucinda turns around, hearing Brenda's voice. Brenda sees her and grins, having not noticed Dylan there yet.

"Hey Brenda." Lucinda greets with a smile.

"Lucinda, what a surprise to see you here. I didn't know you knew about the Peach Pit." Brenda says

"I didn't." Lucinda replies. "I found out about it from somebody."

"Oh really?" Brenda asks. "From who?"

At that point Dylan turns around on his stool and looks at Brenda. Her friendly and charming mannerisms go away and the smile on her face disappears as she and him lock eyes for the first time since David's welcome home party.

"I believe you two already know each other." Lucinda says. Dylan sits there wondering what Brenda's reaction is going to be to seeing him there with Lucinda. Is she going to run out the front door, unable to do deal with it? Is she going to make some kind of a snide remark? Is she going to instantly turn the cold shoulder to both of them? Whatever it was, he figured it wasn't going to be good, and was preparing himself for another tongue lashing. But much to his surprise, it never happens.

"Dylan." Brenda greets in an emotionless tone as she nods her head slightly.

"Bren." Dylan responds in an equally emotionless tone.

"Dylan may be interested in financing my documentary." Lucinda says. Brenda immediately turns her focus back to Lucinda and keeps it there, avoiding eye contact with Dylan.

"Really? Well, he certainly has the money to do so." Brenda says. Immediately concern grows in Brenda's mind. It's not just Suzanne anymore, but Lucinda appears to be after his money as well. But unlike Suzanne, Lucinda was actually legit; at least she appeared to be. So perhaps this wouldn't be such a bad move if it kept Suzanne away. In any case she knew what Dylan did wasn't her concern anymore, so she decided just to stay out of it.

"I hope this doesn't in anyway affect your feelings toward me. Dylan's told me that you two have quite the history together." Lucinda says.

"Yeah, well that's exactly what it is history. What he does now is none of my business." Brenda says in an assertive and somewhat cold tone. At that point Nat comes out of the kitchen with a white styrofoam container in his hand.

"Here you go, Brenda. One mega burger for Rocco." Nat says with a smile. "And for desert, I got him this." Nat says as he hands Brenda a milk bone.

"Thanks Nat, I'm sure he'll appreciate it." Brenda says to Nat with a smile as he leaves back to the kitchen. Brenda takes one more look at Dylan and slightly frowns at him. He looks back at her, and feels even more hurt now than he did when she broke up with him. At least when she was screaming and yelling at him, there was emotion there, and he knew she still cared about him. But here now, she didn't yell, and actually acknowledged his presence, unlike at the party. But there was no emotion behind it, and there was no feeling there. Last year when he went to Kelly, he knew Brenda was hurting. But this time, it was like she had completely let go and absolved herself of any emotional attachment she has to him.

"Well, I'm sure you and him have a lot to talk about, and I got plenty to do today. So I'll see you in class next week." Brenda says as she takes off out the door with the food container in hand. Dylan frowns as he turns back around on his stool and faces the counter. Lucinda grimaces slightly, while Suzanne looks at Dylan and tries to read his emotions.

"I hope I didn't touch a nerve or anything." Lucinda says.

"Nah, it's cool." Dylan replies sadly. "It just didn't even feel like that was Bren talking there."

Lucinda takes a pen out of her purse and begins writing down her address on a napkin. "So, here's the address to my place. You want to come by tomorrow night at say around 7 o'clock? I'll have everything set up by then." Lucinda proposes.

Dylan nods. "Sure. I'll be there." he says as he takes the napkin.

"Great. See you then." replies Lucinda.

* * *

><p>Brenda, Donna, David and Scott are out in the park trying to get Rocky to run and get exercise as David noticed that Rocky is extremely out of shape. But Rocky doesn't seem to be interested.<p>

"Come on Rocky. It's easy just bring the Frisbee back to me." David says as he tosses the Frisbee. Rocky just stands there and looks at it.

"David, I don't think he wants to play fetch right now." Donna says.

"Donna, he needs exercise. He's more out of shape than I am." David says.

"Don't you listen to him, Rocky. You are the most wonderful dog in the whole world." Donna says affectionately as she kneels down and rubs his head and plays with him.

David rolls his eyes. "Nice work." he says.

"Look, maybe he just needs some water. It's a hot day, he may be dehydrated." Brenda says. "Scott, do you have his water jug?"

"Yeah, right here." Scott replies as he gets out a small container of water and opens it up and hands it to Brenda.

"Here you go, Rocky. Have nice big sip of water." Brenda says as she puts the water in front of Rocky, but he turns his head without drinking anything.

"Come on, Rocky. It's cool and refreshing. Will make you feel good." Donna says encouragingly.

Rocky just stands there looking up at everyone.

"Guys, something's not right with him." David says.

"Yeah, I got to agree with David. Our dog we had when I was a kid, he acted the same way just before he got really sick." Scott says.

"What do you mean?" Donna asks with concern in her voice as she clutches Rocky close.

"Well, he wouldn't eat that mega burger we bought for him. He won't drink, and doesn't want to run around and do anything." Scott says.

"Well you don't think he's sick, do you?" Donna asks.

David shakes his head. "I don't know. But we should take him to the vet to find out." he says.

"No, after what Brenda and I heard from those animal rights protestors, I don't think I could go into a veterinarian's office. It would freak me out." Donna says.

"Donna, they're animal doctors. They're there to help make him better if there is something wrong with him." David replies.

"Look, it's okay, Donna." Brenda says. "I'll take him first thing tomorrow."

"You sure you don't mind?" Donna asks. Brenda shakes her head.

"I know a 24/7 hour animal hospital we could take him too. Plus they might know more about what really goes on in these university labs." Brenda says.

"I'll go with you." Scott says.

"Thanks Scott." Brenda says with a smile as the four of them continue to stand over Rocky petting him and trying to get him to drink.

* * *

><p>The following day, Brenda and Scott are at the veterinarian's office as Rocky is up on the table being looked over by the doctor.<p>

"So you say you and your friend found him on campus?" the female vet asks.

"That's right. It turned out he escaped from a university lab. We took him back there to see if they wanted him back, but they said since he had been outside the lab, he wasn't any good to them anymore. So they let us keep him. He's been staying with my friend." Brenda says.

"He escaped?" the doctor asked with doubt in her voice.

"Yeah, why?" Brenda asks.

"Animals don't just escape from research facilities. Usually dogs like these are set free from lab worker or somebody who has access that is unhappy with what's being done there." The doctor says as she listens to Rocky's heartbeat with a stethoscope.

"We uhm, we found some shaved spots on his chest the other day." Scott says.

"Yeah, I see them." The doctor says.

"Look, I talked to some animal rights protestors on campus the other day, and they painted a really cruel and awful picture of what goes on at some of these university labs, such things as talking about how they electrocute these poor animals. Do you know if there's any truth to that?" Brenda asks.

The vet shakes her head. "Well, I can't say anything because I don't work at these places, so I don't know what goes on at them. But I will say this, often when somebody like you brings in one of these dogs or cats who have been through experiments at University labs, they are pretty sick." says the vet.

"So what's wrong with Rocky?" Brenda asks.

"We won't know until we get the blood tests back. I mean he could just be suffering from exhaustion. But on the other hand, there's a very good chance it could be something a lot worse." the vet says.

"Oh my god." Brenda says.

"Who should I call with the results?" the vet asks.

"Why don't you call me." Brenda says. "If there is something wrong, I should be the one to break the news to Donna." she says as Scott frowns while looking at Rocky who has his head down on the table.

Outside the vets office Brenda and Scott are walking Rocky to the car.

"I just can't believe it." Brenda says.

"Yeah, I feared this might be the case yesterday. But I didn't want to say anything to upset anybody." Scott responds. "Our dog, acted this exact same way right before we took him into the vet and he told us it would be in our best interest to put him to sleep."

"No, I mean what these monsters in these labs do." Brenda says.

"Are you sure they do that? I mean didn't Andrea say they were legit?" Scott asks.

"Look, I'm sure the lab Andrea works in is okay. I can't imagine her working there if it wasn't. But I'm almost willing to bet a lot of these other labs torture these poor animals. I mean what kind of heartless person electrocutes a dog or drills holes in a dog's chest. It's inhumane." Brenda says.

Scott sighs. "Yeah, that sounds pretty bad." he says.

"Scott, I'm going to start going to these animal rights meetings this group is having. If the stuff they're doing in these labs are even half as bad as what they said, it has to be stopped." Brenda says.

"Brenda, are you sure about this?" Scott asks.

"Yes I'm sure. I've never been so sure about anything before." Brenda says with authority in her voice as Scott looks at her, knowing that her mind is already made up.

* * *

><p>"You know, I can't believe I got you out there to square dance." Kelly says to Brandon is the two sit out on a bench at the camp where they are holding the task force retreat.<p>

"Yeah, that is pretty unbelievable when you think about it." Brandon says. "Of course if you tell anybody about this, I will have to kill you." Brandon says jokingly as Kelly laughs. "You know, I was just thinking about something."

"What?" Kelly asks.

"I've danced a total of three times since I've moved to West Beverly, and all three times have been with you." says Brandon.

"Really?" Kelly asks with surprise in her voice.

"Yup. First at the spring dance our sophomore year of high school, then at prom last year, and tonight square dancing." Brandon says.

"Well, you should dance more often. You looked pretty good out there." Kelly says with a smile, as Brandon smiles back at her.

"You know, with the exception of Josh Richland and his annoying questions, I don't think this weekend could have gone any better." Brandon says. "Especially when you compare it to what happened at the chancellor's last weekend with Donna. You have just totally had everyone wrapped around your little finger. Kel, I don't know how you did it."

"Well almost everyone. Clare, the chancellor's daughter that they have me sharing a cabin with, she's kind of out there, but everyone else it's been real easy." Kelly says.

"So, you think I can count on you to accompany me to more task force events in the future?" Brandon asks.

"I think that can be arranged." Kelly says. "On one condition."

"What's that?" Brandon asks.

"Tell me what's been going on. And why you need me to come out here and pretend to be your date?" Kelly asks.

"Who said anything about pretending?" Brandon asks.

"Oh come on, Brandon. I know you well enough to know when you're hiding something. I saw how defensive you got when Josh started asking you questions about your private life. Come on, you can tell me." Kelly says in a cutesy voice. Brandon finally nods his head.

"All right, but only because I trust you." Brandon says as he leans over and folds his hands.

"Lucinda Nicholson, your teacher." Brandon starts. "Well, I've kind of been….well….." Brandon stutters as Kelly looks at him gaping, knowing exactly where he's going.

"Oh my god." Kelly says. "You're sleeping with her?"

"Well, that isn't how I'd put it. But to be blunt, yeah, that's what's happening." Brandon says.

"So that's why you've needed a date to these things. So Richland wouldn't find out." Kelly says.

Brandon nods. "Yeah, they'd fire Lucinda and they'd kick me off the task force." Brandon says. "I'm sorry, Kel, I didn't mean to drag you into this. I hope you're not mad."

Kelly shakes her head. "No, I'm not mad. I'm impressed. Who else knows about this?" she asks.

"Only one I've told is Brenda. And I'd like to keep it that way." Brandon says.

"Well you don't have to worry. Your secret's safe with me." Kelly says. Brandon smiles at Kelly as he feels complete comfort in the fact that he just told her a very personal secret and the ease at which she is willing to keep it.

"You know, Kel, I don't know how it is that someone as beautiful and sweet as you are is still on the loose." Brandon says.

"Are you trying to flatter me, Mr. Walsh?" Kelly asks. "Because if you are, it's working."

Brandon and Kelly look at each other. Both of them are starting to feel as if there may be something more between them then just a good friendship. They've gone down this road twice in the past and it never led to anything more than just a date for a prom, so they both question is this feeling just temporary or is it something more lasting. Before they can act on their feelings, they are interrupted by Chancellor Arnold and his daughter Clare.

"There you two are, we've been looking for you." says the Chancellor.

"I'm sorry, we just had to step outside for some fresh air." Brandon replies, coming up with the first thing he could think of.

"Ah yeah, fresh air." Clare replies in a sarcastic matter, as she rolls her eyes. "So that's what they call it these days."

"IS something wrong?" Kelly asks.

"Well actually, yes it is." the chancellor says. "It looks like we're going to have to cut this retreat short."

"Why?" Brandon asks.

"Well it looks like there was a gas leak in the main building. So as precaution, the fire department and rescue squad is shutting down this camp until further notice." says the chancellor.

"You're kidding?" Brandon asks. The chancellor shakes his head.

"I'm sorry, but it looks like everyone's going to have to go home a day early. I hope this doesn't mess up your plans too much." The chancellor says.

"Uhm, no. It doesn't. We're just disappointed, that's all. I mean we were having such a good time, we were looking forward to another day." Brandon replies with a grin.

"Pft, glad you were." Clare says, rolling her eyes again.

"Listen, Brandon, I promise I'll make this up to you sometime, you too Kelly. But I want to compliment you both on the outstanding job you did this weekend. The task force is very luck to have you on it, Brandon." The chancellor says to Brandon.

"Thank you, sir. I appreciate that." Brandon replies as Kelly smiles at him, knowing they both did a job well done this weekend.

* * *

><p>Brenda is sitting up in her room reading a pamphlet on animal rights when her mother walks into the room.<p>

"Honey, you have a phone call." Cindy says.

"Who is it?" Brenda asks.

"Some doctor from the animal hospital." Cindy replies.

"Thanks, I'll get it." Brenda says. Cindy leaves the room and shuts the door as Brenda picks up her phone nervously.

"Hello?" Brenda answers.

"Brenda, this is Doctor Foster from the animal hospital." The doctor says.

"Yes?" Brenda asks.

"We have the results from Rocky's blood tests, and I wish I had better news to report." the doctor says.

"Why? What's wrong with him?" Brenda asks.

"He has cancer, Brenda. And at this stage, I'm afraid there's nothing we can do for him. I mean there is an operation, but it's very costly and the success rate is less than thirty percent." The doctor says. "I'm afraid my recommendation would be to put him to sleep."

"I see." Brenda says as she gulps hard. The words over the phone hit her like a sharp knife through the heart. "Do you know what caused it?"

"It's hard to say for certain. But it looks like whatever experiments they may have done on him messed up his immune system pretty bad." The doctor explains.

"I see. Thank you, doctor." Brenda says in a soft and very melancholy voice.

"Would you like me to call your friend who's taking care of him and explain the situation to her?" asks the doctor.

"No thanks, that won't be necessary." Brenda replies softly.

"Well, if there's anything I can do, please don't hesitate to give me a call." The doctor says.

"Thank you, doctor. Good-bye." Brenda says as she hangs up the phone. A few tears begin to roll out of her eyes as she sits there on her bed, knowing she's going to have to break the horrible news to Donna. A mixture of sadness and rage come over her. She hates the animal lab on the university for doing this to Rocky and the pain they have caused everyone involved.

Dylan sits on a couch at Lucinda's house. As he looks around, he has this feeling of great unease as he sees all these tribal masks collected from Lucinda's travels hanging up on the wall. All these eyes looking right at him make him feel very awkward. The uneasy encounter he had with Brenda has already made him start to question if he's doing the right thing here. But now that he's not talking to Lucinda in the Peach Pit anymore, and he's at her house with its strange decorations, he's starting to feel out of his league.

"So did you enjoy the film?" Lucinda asks as she finishes preparing her Guatemalan dish in the kitchen.

"Yeah, I did." Dylan says as he looks around. "Too bad I can't say the same thing for this room with all these eyes looking at me. Doesn't this ever freak you out?"

"You get used to it. Actually it's kind of comforting knowing that I got the spirits of these past ancestors watching over me." Lucinda says as she brings the dish into the living room.

"Yeah, well, your idea of comfort doesn't exactly coincide with mine." Dylan replies as Lucinda sits the food down on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Well, lets just see if we can't change all that, hm? Make you feel a little more at ease." Lucinda says. Dylan looks at her weirdly as he isn't sure if she's coming onto him or not.

"So what is this? The ancient Ickstapaku tribal feast?" Dylan asks.

"Well yes and no." Lucinda replies. "You see, to these people, the feast is just as much about the ceremony as it is the food."

"Ceremony? What are you going to sacrifice a virgin goat or something before we eat?" Dylan says snickering. Lucinda then grabs four candles and places them at the four corners of the dish.

"You have got to learn to be more open minded. Not everything is as simple as it is here." Lucinda says grinning as she kneels down in front of the table, motioning for Dylan to kneel down next to her. "As our ancestors did in remembrance of the first harvest the earth gave up, we give thanks to the four corners." Lucinda says as she lights a match, and begins lighting the four candles as she explains what each of them represent. "Earth, Water, Animals, and the Universe, which is man." Lucinda says as she puts out the match after the fourth candle is lit. "The light of the candles is the light of the sun, warm and generous, and full of life." Lucinda says. At this point Dylan is totally lost in what she is saying, but can tell by her soft voice that she could very likely be trying to seduce him.

"Do you really believe in all that?" Dylan asks.

"I don't know. I mean I get three of the corners. Earth, water, animals, I understand. But man is still a mystery to me. I mean, sometimes I don't know why man was brought here as he just manages to mess up the natural evolution of things. But every now and then, I'll find somebody who's warm and generous, and has a big heart and is willing to help a girl like me follow her dreams." Lucinda says as she looks Dylan straight in the eye and grins seductively. "I'm really happy Kelly introduced me to you." Lucinda says as she closes her eyes and begins to lean in to kiss Dylan.

At that point, Brandon's white mustang pulls up outside, and he gets out quietly and closes the door. Neither Dylan or Lucinda hear this. Brandon had just dropped Kelly off from their trip back from the retreat and he figured he'd surprise Lucinda. However, he sees Dylan's Porsche there and instantly the question marks go off in his mind.

Dylan holds up his hand to stop Lucinda from kissing him. "Look, I like your idea, and I like your film. I'm very intrigued. But really, you don't have to do this." Dylan says.

"Dylan, if you back this film, you're going to serve a very major need in my life. I just want to fill one in yours." Lucinda responds.

"Look, you're a beautiful woman, and I can't say that this isn't severely tempting. But I just had a very painful break up with Brenda. The fact is that I'm not ready to jump into another committed relationship right now." Dylan says as he tries to back away from Lucinda as she reaches out to him.

"Who said anything about commitment?" Lucinda asks seductively. "I just want to fufill your natural manly urge, and my natural womanly urge as well." Lucinda says as she leans in slowly to try to kiss Dylan again.

Brandon is about to knock on the front door when he notices a candle glow from the front window. He figures rather than get Lucinda's attention; he's going to sneak a peek at what she and Dylan are up to. So he sneaks over to the window to look in for a peek. Brandon sees the candles lit on the table, and the native feast that Lucinda has prepared, then he looks right in front of that and sees Dylan and Lucinda about to kiss. Their lips are literally a millimeter apart when Dylan sees movement in his peripheral vision. He turns his head and looks, and can't believe his eyes. He blinks just to make sure he's seeing what he's seeing.

"Brandon?" Dylan blurts out loud with a confused tone. Lucinda backs away from this kiss and with a look like she's been caught with her hand in the cookie jar, sees Brandon in the window.

"Oh my god." Lucinda says as she jumps up and turns on the light.

"Wait, what is he doing here?" Dylan asks, who has no idea what Brandon would be doing over at Lucinda's house when he's supposed to be down on this retreat with Kelly. Furthermore, as far as Dylan knows, Brandon and Lucinda are complete strangers.

Lucinda rushes to the front door to open it, where she sees Brandon standing there with his arms folded.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be on the retreat." Lucinda says nervously.

"Yes hun, and it's good to see you too." Brandon says sarcastically, indicating he's not happy. "You know, a gas leak at the retreat made us have to come back a day early, so I thought I'd come by and surprise you because I actually felt bad about what I said to you the last time we were together. But it looks like I'm the one who's surprised here."

"It's not what it looks like." Lucinda says. Dylan comes running out to the front door.

"Brandon, what are you doing here, man?" Dylan asks.

"Oh nothing, I was just in the neighborhood and I thought I'd drop by and see if anyone happened to be cooking a spicy Guatamalean dinner tonight and it looks like I found one, Dylan." Brandon replies in a seemingly calm voice, but his anger is festering inside. First Dylan pulled the rug out from under him when buying the Peach Pit, now he was moving in on his woman. Of course Dylan didn't know Lucinda was seeing Brandon, but at that point, it doesn't matter to him.

"Look, will someone please just tell me what the hell is going on." Dylan says, with a confused and completely out of it look.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Brandon says. "I've had a long day and I'm going home to get some sleep. And you two have deals to make, which judging by the looks of things; it looks like you are just about ready to seal the deal. And I got just the thing for you to seal it with." Brandon says.

Right then and there, Brandon balls up his fist, turns around and swings as hard as he can, landing a hard punch on Dylan's face and knocking him to the ground. Lucinda shrikes and rushes over to break things up. But it's too late. The damage has already been done.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	25. A bad day for the Walsh twins

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I got a real hectic 4 days coming up, starting tomorrow. And I don't know how much writing I'll get done this weekend. I wanted to get this posted before the craziness in my life started, so it's a little rushed. I apologize about that. **

* * *

><p>Brandon shakes his hand and curses underneath his breath. In an instant, he regrets what he had just done. Lying on the pavement, Dylan touches his lip to see if he is bleeding as he slowly rises to his feet. Lucinda rushes over to him to try to help him up, but he yells out in anger.<p>

"Don't touch me, all right. You've done enough." Dylan shouts.

Brandon takes a deep breath, with a horrendous look of regret on his face. This was a rare moment where Brandon let his emotions overcloud his better judgment. Whatever Dylan was doing with Lucinda, he wasn't doing anything wrong. After all Dylan didn't know about him and Lucinda. Nobody did except for Brenda and Kelly, and Kelly just found out about it a few hours earlier. "Look Dylan, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you. It's not your fault." Brandon apologizes.

"Hey, no worries." Dylan says getting up, and acting all cool. "I see what's going on now. You two have been seeing each other haven't you?" Dylan asks.

Brandon and Lucinda both nod their heads. "Yep." they respond almost simultaneously.

"That certainly explains your little retreat with Kelly, using her to cover up this whole little dirty mess up you two have created. That way you look good for the school and everyone goes on believing you're Captain Boy Scout." Dylan says as he slowly walks toward Brandon. "I can't say I blame you, Brandon. I mean it's a pretty good plan. If I were in your shoes, I would have probably done the same thing." Dylan says as he inches closer towards Brandon

"So you're not mad?" Brandon asks.

"Ehh, well…" Dylan mumbles as he inches closer, then without warning balls up his fists and slugs Brandon really hard right in the stomach. Brandon grabs his mid-section and kneels over in pain. As he does so, Dylan swings again and connects with a hard uppercut right to Brandon's jaw, knocking him down. "Not anymore." Dylan replies slickly and assertively with a raised eyebrow.

"Stop it, please!" Lucinda shouts as she runs over to Brandon. Dylan goes back inside and grabs his jacket and comes back out as Brandon struggles to get up off the front walk of Suzanne's house. Dylan kneels over to talk to Brandon.

"Spread the word to the rest of your family, slim. I'm through with all you Walsh people, your sister, your father, you. Every one of you is so damn judgmental it makes me sick. You all always like to assume the worst of me, and my whole family. Jim thought my father was worse than Satan. Brenda rags on Suzanne every chance she can get. And you, you just automatically assume that I bought the Peach Pit and am here talking to Lucinda all because I want to one up you on everything. Well, I'm sick of it, and I'm sick of you and your entire family. From here on out, you guys stick to your own lives and stay the hell out of mine!" Dylan says with a snarl as he points a finger in Brandon's face and then stands up. "Lucinda, I've seen all I need to see here." Dylan says as he walks toward his car.

"Well, when can I…..?" Lucinda yells out to Dylan.

"Don't call me, I'll call you." Dylan cuts her off gruffly as he gets in his Porsche. He starts the car, backs out of the driveway recklessly, and then slams on the gas as the tires screech and he takes off down the road. Brandon eventually makes it to his feet, still holding his gut as he watches Dylan's car disappear into the distance. Lucinda comes rushing over to him.

"Well, are you happy now?" Lucinda rants.

"Me?" Brandon shouts.

"I was this close. I had him just where I wanted him. He was all but ready to commit to financing my film, and you just had to show up and look through the window like some sort of peeping tom." Lucinda says.

"Listen to yourself, Lucinda. You had him right where you wanted him? And where was that, 2 seconds from hopping into bed with you?" Brandon asks. Lucinda looks at him in disgust.

"God Brandon, you think so highly of me, don't you?" Lucinda mutters.

"Don't try to play all innocent on me, Lucinda. I saw you two in there. You were seconds away from the throes of passion before Dylan saw me out the window. Tell me, what you would be doing with him right now at this very second if I hadn't come back early?" lectures Brandon.

"Brandon, it's called flirting. I need him to back this project, it's my dream. And like when waitresses at a bar flirt and be friendly with guys to make extra tips, that's all I was doing here. Sex is the strongest weapon we women have sometime, and I was just using what I had to make this happen. Everyone does, it, Brandon." Lucinda cries.

Brandon shakes his head. "It's not flirting, Lucinda, it's seduction. And you're wrong. Everyone doesn't do it. It's sick. This whole this is just….." Brandon says as he pauses, looking at Lucinda with total contempt on his face. "I'm out of here." Brandon says as he walks out to his white mustang, still holding his stomach as the pain of Dylan's punch still lingers there. He gets in his car and takes off, leaving Lucinda there pondering the disastrous storm that came right through her front door.

* * *

><p>Brenda is lying in her room in her pajamas, trying to figure out how she's going to break the news to Donna about Rocky, when she hears the door on the other side of the bathroom leading to Brandon's room open. Her door is open and Brandon doesn't bother closing it. Instead, he turns on the sink and starts running the water. She wasn't expecting him back till tomorrow, so she figures she'll go see what the deal is. Brenda gets up and walks to the bathroom to find Brandon there standing over the sink.<p>

"What are you doing here? I thought you had one more night at the retreat." Brenda says. Brandon turns to look at his sister. He is holding a cold wash cloth on the side of his face where Dylan hit him. His cheek is clearly swollen.

"I did. But there was a gas leak, so we came home early." Brandon explains as Brenda looks closely at Brandon's face.

"What happened to your face?" Brenda asks.

"Don't ask. You're better off not knowing." Brandon says as he grabs his stomach with his other free hand.

"Did somebody hit you?" Brenda asks. Brandon ignores the question, hoping Brenda will take a hint. He walks back into his room and lies on his bed slowly, clearly still feeling the effects of Dylan's punches. "Brandon, come on, tell me what happened." persists Brenda.

Brandon takes a deep breath and clutches his side. "All right. All right. We came home a day early cause there was a gas leak at the camp where they were holding the retreat. So I thought I'd surprise Lucinda. After I dropped Kelly off, I went over to Lucinda's house and found her there with Dylan having a spicy little Guatemalan feast by candle light." Brandon says. Brenda's face looks sad, though not surprised at the news.

"And he hit you?" Brenda asks.

"Yes, but not until after I hit him." Brandon answers.

"You did what?" Brenda asks with shock in his voice.

"It was temporary insanity, Bren. I wasn't thinking at all. I just saw him and her together, and I lost it. It was like Dylan was outdoing me again, just like with the Peach Pit. So before I even gave him a chance to say explain, I popped him in the mouth. And he retaliated by hitting me about five times harder." Brandon says.

"My god. I can't believe this." Brenda says. "So do you think him and Lucinda were about to….. you know?"

"About to what?" Brandon asks. "Go at it? Pft. Who knows? You want to know something strange, Bren. The truth is that part about it really doesn't upset me at all. I mean the idea of seeing Lucinda with another guy, really doesn't bother me. It was the fact that it was Dylan that got to me. But then again, how was he supposed to know? God, I really screwed up tonight." Brandon says in a depressed tone.

"So you were never in love with Lucinda?" Brenda asks.

Brandon makes a face as he thinks for a moment. "I thought I was. Perhaps I even tricked myself into believing I felt something. But there was never any emotion behind it. I just got tired of always being the good boy scout and always working my butt off and never reaping the rewards for my good deeds. I figured I owed it to myself to have some fun while I'm still young. But I got to tell you, Bren. I really wish I hadn't. Because this may have cost me one of my best friends." Brandon says mournfully.

"Brandon, just give it some time. I'm sure after a few days, you and Dylan will be friends again." Brenda says, trying to cheer her brother up. With a dubious look, Brandon shakes his head.

"Somehow I don't think so. Not this time." Brandon replies. "Look Bren, I don't know where you stand with Dylan. But if you had any plans to try to reconcile with him, you might want to toss those plans out the window."

"He's that angry?" Brenda asks.

"The last thing he told me before he stormed off was that he wanted nothing more to do with our family. I may have just put the final nail in the coffin tonight, as far as Dylan's relationship with us. I mean he hates me, he's on the outs with you." Brandon says.

Brenda scoffs as she looks sadly down at Brandon. "How ironic is it that the one of us he's on the best terms with right now is Dad?" Brenda says.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't look for that to last much longer either." Brandon says.

"What happened, Brandon?" Brenda asks in a melancholy tone. "I mean just a month or two ago we were planning on having Dylan spend Christmas with us in Aspen. Now we don't know if he'll ever walk through the front door of our house again. And I can barely stomach going into the Peach Pit anymore knowing that either him or Suzanne is almost always likely to be there."

Brandon nods. "I know what you mean. Lately I hardly go into the Pit myself. And when I do, I'm always reminded about how Dylan bought it." he says. Brandon looks down for a minute then up at Brenda, trying to think of something else to say, but can't, so decides to call it a night. "Goodnight Brenda." Brandon says.

"Goodnight Brandon." Brenda replies as she exits through the adjoining the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Rocky. You got to eat so you can be big and strong." Encourages Donna as she puts food near him, but Rocky continues to lie there. Kelly and David look on. Donna frowns as she can clearly tell that something is wrong with him.<p>

"Donna, we've been trying to get him to eat for twenty minutes. It's no use." David says.

"Didn't Brenda and Scott take him to the vet yesterday?" Kelly asks.

"Yeah, they took some blood tests. But so far nobody's called us with the results." David replies. At that point, there is a knock on the door as Kelly goes over and answers the door. Brenda and Scott walk into the beach apartment.

"Hey. How's Rocky?" Brenda asks.

Kelly frowns. "Not good." she replies.

"Hey, we got some medicine for him." Scott says as he hands a bag with some prescribed antibiotics in it for Rocky to Kelly, who in turns hands it over to David.

"Yeah, he needs to take that twice a day right after he's eaten." Brenda says. "It should help to ease the pain."

Donna frowns. "Well lately, getting him to eat twice a day is a challenge in of itself." she says.

"What else did the vet say?" David asks. At that point Brenda and Scott look at each other. Brenda has already told Scott what the vet told her on the phone and they try to decide how to break it to them.

"Look, I'll tell them, okay." Brenda says to Scott, and then they both turn back to look at Donna and David with grim looks on their faces.

"Tell them what? What's wrong?" Donna asks.

Brenda takes a deep breath. "Donna, there's no easy way for me to put this. So I'm just going to come out and say it." Brenda says as she pauses. "Rocky has cancer." Brenda says. Her words hit Donna like a knife through the gut. David and Kelly both stand there looking glum, instantly they turn to Donna as they both know she'd be the most hurt by this.

"Cancer? What? How?" Donna asks, her lips trembling.

"They're not sure. But it may have had something to do with the experiments they were doing on him." Brenda says in a soft and mournful voice. "Anyways, she said…" Brenda pauses to breath. "She said that her recommendation at this point is to have him put to sleep."

Donna shakes her head. "No. No, I won't do it." Donna cries.

"Listen Donna, maybe they're right. I mean I know how much you love Rocky, but all he's doing right now is suffering." Kelly says.

"Yeah, I tend to agree." David replies in a melancholy tone.

"I don't believe this. I mean how can you guys say this? He's going to get well." Donna cries. Everyone looks around at each other, unsure of what to say.

"Listen, there's an animal rights rally on campus tomorrow. You remember those guys we met on campus?" Brenda asks to Donna.

"Um Brenda, maybe now is not the best time to….." Scott whispers to her.

"They're voting tomorrow on whether to continue testing on animals in laboratories. I'm going to be there to offer my support." Brenda says. "I'd love for you to be there with me, Donna. Infact, I'd love for you all to be there."

"Hey, I may be a little late. But as soon as classes at West Beverly let out, I promise I'll come right there." Scott says.

Great, what about you guys?" Brenda asks.

"Pft, forget it. Animal rights protest? Please. I have better things to do with my time." Kelly scoffs.

"Kelly, how can you look at Rocky lying there and not want to do something?" Brenda scolds.

"Brenda." Kelly retorts. "I'm sorry about Rocky, okay? I really am. But I didn't do anything to cause this to him. And I really don't appreciate you trying to lay a guilt trip on me about it." argues Kelly.

"Alright fine. David, Donna, how about you two?" Brenda asks.

"Um, sorry Brenda, but I got classes all day tomorrow." David says, not fully telling the truth that he just doesn't want to get involved in this.

"Donna?" Brenda asks.

"Look, I'll think about it. Okay Bren?" Donna says.

Brenda nods her head. "All right." she says as everyone continues to look at Rocky sadly.

* * *

><p>"Hello Dylan." Jim greets in his office with a handshake as he goes to sit down behind his desk.<p>

"Hello Jim. Thanks for agreeing to see me on such short notice." Dylan replies, as he sits across the desk from Jim, wearing a white t-shirt, jean jacket, and blue jeans. His eye is a little black and puffy from where Brandon had hit him.

"So, what can I do for you, son?" Jim asks.

"Listen Jim, I'm going to cut right to the chase here." Dylan says in a friendly, yet serious tone. "This has nothing to do with you, so I don't want you to take it personally. But I think it would be in everyone's best interest if I were to get another business manager."

Sitting in his chair in a white shirt and tie, Jim takes a deep breath. "I figured you might say something like that." Jim says.

"Listen Jim, this is no reflection on you. You've done your job. But let's face the facts here, these last few months, there haven't exactly been a whole lot of tender bonding moments in the whole Walsh McKay family relationship." Dylan says. "Now I'll admit, some of it's just as much my fault as it is anyone else's. But I think the time has come to cut the cord and sever all ties." Dylan explains.

"I agree that it's been a rocky road for everyone. But…." Jim starts getting cut off by Dylan in mid-sentence.

"Rocky road?" Dylan says with a raised eyebrow. "Jim, I think we passed the rocky road stage a long time ago, and have pretty much descended into the third circle of hell. I mean let's see, I almost shot Brenda. I ruined her moment at the un-naked play by ripping off her director's shirt. I canceled not one, but two ski trips. Brandon's still holding a grudge against me for the whole thing with me buying the Peach Pit. I embarrassed and humiliated Brenda at a restaurant, causing her to break up with me and we haven't spoken since. And to top it all off, Brandon and I threw punches at each other over something that all started because of a simple misunderstanding."

"Okay, I see where you're going with this." Jim says.

"Listen, your daughter isn't talking to me, and your son gave me this black eye." Dylan says.

"Well, you gave him a swollen jaw and some hurting ribs if it makes you feel any better." Jim says with a chuckle, trying to make a joke.

Dylan shakes his head. "That's not funny."

"I know." Jim says. "I apologize. I was simply trying to add a little humor. It was kind of out of place."

"Listen Jim, you shouldn't be caught up in the middle of this. Let's do both ourselves a favor and cut our losses here once and for all." Dylan says in a mellow tone.

"Dylan, I can understand how you feel. And I appreciate you looking out for my feelings in this matter. But first of all, all our meetings are totally confidential. Neither Brandon nor Brenda know what we talk about. And I'm sure this is just a phase. I mean in every friendship there are going to be disagreements, even fights. But I know that both Brandon and Brenda think very highly of you." Jim says. Dylan scoffs.

"No offense, Jim, but both of them have let it be known what they think of me lately, and I have to tell you, it is not highly." Dylan says.

"All right. I see nothing I say here today is going to make you change your mind." Jim says. "Okay, then I just ask one thing as a personal favor to me."

"What's that?" Dylan asks.

"Just wait a week. If in a week you still feel the same way you do now, then I will personally recommend a new financial manager for you. But you got to let things cool down before you make any rash decisions." Jim says.

Dylan takes a deep breath. "There is something else." he says.

"What's that?" Jim asks.

"The last few days, I've been looking into something pretty big. Well, it's not big now, but it may turn out to be big. It's a film that a professor at school is putting together." says Dylan.

"This wouldn't happen to be Lucinda Nicholson and her comparison on feminine roles in different cultures, would it?" Jim asks.

Dylan nods. "I see word travels fast in the Walsh house hold." Dylan says.

"Brandon told me all about it, and that you may be looking into financially backing it." Jim says.

"And let me guess, you won't support it?" Dylan asks.

Jim shakes his head. "You're right, Dylan, I won't." Jim answers as Dylan sighs. "Look, I don't know what the deal is between you and Lucinda, or how Brandon figures into all this for that matter. But from everything I've heard, you're talking about putting a significant amount of money you'd have to put down on this to get it off the ground, am I right?"

Dylan nods. "I'll put it to you this way. It's a lot more than buying the Peach Pit." says Dylan.

"Look, buying the Peach Pit was one thing. I didn't agree with it, but I went along with it because that was only 75 grand and you were helping out a friend in need. But this, this is something totally different. You don't know anything about this woman, or the industry. And this is over half your total worth that you're looking to drop on this. I just can't support this, Dylan."

"Hey, I haven't decided yet whether I'm going to do it or not. But if there's one thing I learned from Jack is that you can never be satisfied with what you got. You can't be scared to take chances. That's how my father made most of his money too." Dylan says.

"Have you ever stopped to think that was how he got into trouble and wound up going to prison too?" Jim warns, prompting a blank look from Dylan as he knows Jim has him there. "Listen Dylan, if funding this documentary is what you really want to do with all your money, then I can't stop you. But I will not take part in it because it goes against everything I believe in taking care of money, which is being smart, and playing it safe." Jim says.

"So what you're saying is….?" Dylan asks.

"If you decide to finance Lucinda's film, you won't have to fire me as your business manager, I'll resign." Jim says. Dylan nods his head and just looks at him without saying a word. "Anyways, think about it, and let me know what you decide."

Brenda and Donna are standing in the front row of the animal rights rally and cheering on Alan as he speaks to the large mass of students who have gathered at the foot of the stairs outside the CU government building where they are having the vote.

* * *

><p>Scott weaves his way through the crowd of protesters with their signs as he had just gotten out of classes at West Beverly and came right to this rally from there. He finally spots Brenda and Donna and makes his way over to them.<p>

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I hope I didn't miss much." Scott whispers to Brenda.

"No problem. They're voting right now. We're waiting for the results. That's Alan up there speaking." Brenda whispers back.

"The board of trustees meeting will be letting out at any minute. And victory is only seconds away, an important victory. Because for once, this campus is going on record as saying 'life, in all its forms, is more important than profit'" Alan speaks through the microphone as Brenda, Donna, and Scott applaud and the entire crowd cheers. "You can all be proud of yourselves, because it was you who helped make this happen."

At that point an individual comes running out of the government building and goes over to Alan to whisper in his ear. The enthusiasm on his face quickly turns to a look of fear and concern as he hears what the man says to him. He then turns back to the crowd and begins to speak. "I've just been informed, that despite their assurances to the contrary, that the board has decided to table the issue." Alan announces.

"What does that mean?" shouts one protestor.

"It means they have postponed the vote. They are avoiding taking a position at this time. Therefore, funding for animal research continues." Alan announces prompting a lot of screams and jeers from the crowd of protestors who have gathered there. Janet gets on the microphone and tries to encourage everyone not to lose hope. At that point, Brenda, with a scorned look on her face, begins to chant.

"Animal rights now!" Brenda chants, prompting Janet to chant it on the microphone, which prompts the entire crowd gathered to chant it as well. Just then, a main in a suit and tie appears from the building.

"Hey! Here comes Callahan. He's one of the trustees." Janet announces over the microphone. At that point, the crowd begins to boo and heckle him as well as throw trash and garbage in his direction as he covers up to avoid being hit and rushes through the crowd.

An angry Brenda starts to make her way over to where the man is walking. But Donna holds up Brenda by grabbing her shoulder.

"Brenda, don't." Donna says.

"Yeah Brenda, don't do what everyone else is doing. It won't change anything." Scott says. At that point, Brenda turns around and walks up to Alan.

"Alan, it's me Brenda. We talked last week." Brenda says as Scott and Donna follow behind.

"Hi Brenda. Listen I don't mean to be rude, but I'm a little busy at the moment." Alan says as he tries to make his way past her.

"I know. Listen, I just want you to know that I am angry. And I'm willing to do whatever it takes to help you out in your cause." Brenda says.

"Uhm, thanks Brenda. I appreciate that." Alan says. "Listen, I don't have time to talk right now, but get my card from Janet. It has the address of our headquarters. Come by it sometime, and we'll talk."

"You got it." Brenda says with a determined look on her face as she goes up to Janet to get the card. Scott watches Brenda with a worried look on his face. He understands her passion, but doesn't want to see her get into trouble.

* * *

><p>Dylan is back in the back of the Peach Pit counting boxes. Lucinda walks into the diner, and a scowl grows on Suzanne's face as soon as she sees Lucinda. Lucinda sits down at the counter as Suzanne walks over to her.<p>

"Can I help you?" Suzanne asks in a very unwelcoming tone.

"Yes, I'd like to see Dylan, please." Lucinda says.

"And what do you want with Dylan?" Suzanne asks, as Lucinda shoots her a nasty look back.

"Well, I don't see how that's any of your business." Lucinda replies. "But I'll tell you what. I'll make you a deal. You go get Dylan, and I won't tell your manager about your rude behavior."

With a scowl, Suzanne turns around and goes to the back to get Dylan.

"You have company." Suzanne says.

"Who is it?" Dylan replies.

"Lucinda." Suzanne replies in a soft and bothered tone.

Dylan grunts and shakes his head in a very negative reaction upon hearing Lucinda's name. He turns around and walks out into the diner to meet her. Dylan walks up to Lucinda who is sitting at the counter. He shrugs his shoulders

"You wanted to see me?" Dylan asks.

"Yeah, I just thought I'd drop in and say hi and see how you're doing." Lucinda says.

"I'm doing fine. And I'd be doing a lot better if you told me just what you wanted so I can get back to doing something more useful with my time." Dylan says.

"Come on, Dylan, you know why I'm here." Lucinda says. From back in the kitchen, Suzanne makes her way over to the kitchen window, staying out of sight but remaining in a place where she can hear them talking. "I want to know where you and I stand on both a professional and personal level."

"Didn't I tell you not to call me, that I'd call you?" Dylan asks.

"Yes, you did. But you never called me." Lucinda says.

"Exactly. And what do you think that means?" Dylan asks.

Lucinda frowns. "So you're not going to fund my film?" she asks.

Dylan takes a deep breath. "No, I'm not." he says. Suzanne smiles and pumps her fist in excitement when she hears this. "For several reasons, actually. First for all, my business manager thinks it's a bad idea. Secondly, you're asking for way too much money. I'm not prepared to mortgage my future to help you make a documentary about the banana fanna village people. Thirdly, and most importantly, I don't trust you. You conveniently waited until Brandon was out of town, or so you thought, to get me over to your house and try to get me into bed so I would finance your film."

"Is that what you think I was doing?" Lucinda asks sounding offended. "Dylan, I wasn't trying to sleep with you because I want you to finance my film. I'm genuinely attracted to you."

Dylan nods. "Yeah, I'm sure you are. I mean with all this money I have, how could you not be? See money has a way of making somebody look a lot more attractive. But the fact is that you were willing to sleep around on Brandon, who was one of my best friends, but now thanks to you, he and I are on the outs." Dylan says.

Lucinda nods as she looks mournfully at the ground. "Okay, all right. If that's how it's going to be, then so be it." she says.

"So I believe I've stated my position on where you and I stand on a professional level. Do I need to do the same for the personal level as well?" Dylan asks sternly.

Lucinda shakes her head. "No, I think I can pretty much guess it." Lucinda says.

"Good, then I believe our conversation here is finished. But you're welcome to stay and have something to eat. Let me get you a waitress." Dylan says. "Suzanne…" he calls out and walks off. After Dylan walks off, Suzanne appears in front of Lucinda just a few seconds later with a much more happy and cheerful demeanor than when Lucinda first walked in the door.

"Good afternoon, maam. Welcome to the Peach Pit. May I take your order?" Suzanne asks in an almost annoyingly cheerful tone.

"Yeah, how about a nice tall glass of kiss my ass." Lucinda grunts as she grabs her purse off the counter and puts it over her shoulder. Suzanne just looks at her with a devilish Cheshire Cat grin as Lucinda storms out of the Peach Pit.

"I'm not sure if we have that on the menu, I'll have to check." Suzanne says to herself as she begins to giggle devilishly, almost giddy with excitement. The Lucinda Nicholson threat is no more, and she could proceed with her plan.

* * *

><p>Rocky lies on the sofa as Donna, David, Brenda, and Scott all stand around looking at him. Donna is petting Rocky really close and speaking to him softly, while Brenda, Scott, and David all stand around with grim looks on their faces. They all know what's happening, but nobody wants to really admit it.<p>

"Come on, Rocky. You have to take your medicine." Donna says softly to the dog as she kneels down at the end of the sofa. Rocky lets out a small wimper, but doesn't lift his head.

"Donna, maybe we should just let him rest." says a glum David. Finally giving up, Donna walks over to where Brenda is standing as Scott walks over to David who is sitting besides Rocky. Scott begins to pet Rocky.

"He's really warm, David." Scott says to David who frowns.

"He's been like that all day, Scott." David replies.

"Listen Donna, maybe it's time you let him go." Brenda suggests softly to her.

"Bren, don't say that. He's going to get better. He just is." Donna replies emotionally, clearly in denial of what is really going on.

"Donna, I want him to get better to. But the fact is that he just isn't. I mean this is no way for an animal to live." Brenda says. At that point Scott begins to pet Rocky's face, but then notices something. Suddenly there is no air coming out of Rocky's nose. Scott motions for David to come here. David leans in as Scott whispers to him. David then puts his hand in front of Rocky's face and then puts his hear right next to his mouth to listen to him. Both David and Scott then look up towards Brenda and Donna who are still engaged in a very mournful conversation and haven't realized what's happened yet. After silently looking at Scott for a few seconds and wondering which one of them should break the news, David finally speaks up.

"Um guys." David says gently as both Brenda and Donna turn to him. "I think he stopped breathing."

In an instant tears begin to well up in Donna's eyes. "No." she cries out. David goes over to comfort her, but she pushes him away and begins to sob uncontrollably into her hand.

Brenda sheds a few tears for Donna, while both David and Scott stand there looking very grim. An emotional Donna finally turns to Brenda.

"Oh Brenda, they killed him." Donna cries. "Those monsters, they killed him. How could they? It's just not fair." Donna says while sobbing as Brenda hugs her in comfort. Brenda feels sad for Donna, but also feels angry as well. She is mad at the animal lab that did this to Rocky and wonders how many other poor innocent animals have died in much the same fashion.

"Don't worry, Donna. They won't get away with it. I promise." Brenda says as she continues to hug Donna. David and Scott both stand there feeling sad as well as totally helpless. After several minutes Scott looks over at David.

"Maybe we should find a box or something to put him in." Scott whispers to David, making sure that neither of the girls hear him.

David nods. "Yeah. Okay. I think we got some extra blankets out in the closet." he says as the two of them walk off to do the very grim duty of putting Rocky away.

Donna looks over at Rocky's now lifeless body lying on the sofa and begins to sob. "Donna, come on, lets go outside and get some fresh air." Brenda says as she escorts Donna outside, figuring it's best that she be away from what just happened. As Brenda comforts Donna, she reaches into her green jacket pocket and pulls out the card that has Alan's home address on it and the headquarters of the animal rights group. She knows instantly what she's going to do.

* * *

><p>Brandon takes a deep breath as he walks up Dylan's driveway. He has spent all day feeling bad about the way he had over reacted and hit Dylan. Of course, Dylan's punches back have made him regret it even more. He's not there to make things better with Dylan and Brenda, or to convince Dylan to keep his father as his financial advisory. He's only there to make things right between himself and Dylan.<p>

Brandon goes up and rings Dylan's doorbell. He starts to get a little nervous as he hears Dylan from inside get off the couch and make his way to the front door and open up. Brandon chuckles slightly when he sees the black eye Dylan has. Dylan looks back at him as if to say 'what the hell do you want'. Brandon holds his chuckling long enough to greet Dylan.

"Hey bro, listen can we talk?" Brandon asks.

Dylan shakes his head. "I don't think you and I have very much to talk about, man. But I just ask one thing. If you're going to hit me again, at least have the decency to stand up and do it like a man this time instead of sucker punching me." Dylan says.

"Look, Dylan, I didn't' come here to hit you again or to fight with you. I simply came over to apologize." Brandon says.

"Apologize?" Dylan asks with a funny look on his face. "Why?"

"Because I was wrong. And what I did to you was wrong." Brandon replies.

"Which part, Brandon?" Dylan asks. "The part where you hit me, or the part where you expected me to be a mind reader and know that you had a thing going with Lucinda?"

"Both." Brandon says as makes a facial expression as if to say 'just hear me out.' "Look, you mind if I come in?"

Annoyed at Brandon's willingness to invite himself in, Dylan decides to be overly sarcastic to let him know that he's pushing his luck. "Oh no, please. Come on in. Take your shoes off and sit a spell." Dylan says in a clearly agitated tone. "Can I get you anything? A soda maybe?" Dylan asks sarcastically.

"No thanks." Brandon replies with a chuckle.

"You sure? A glass of milk, maybe? How about some cookies?" Dylan says, continuing his sarcastic rant.

Brandon scoffs playing it off. "Look Dylan, just let me say what I came over here to say, all right." Brandon says.

Dylan stands there with his arms folded. "Hey, it's your quarter." Dylan replies slickly.

"Listen, it was very wrong of me to think what I did about you. I realized how stupid I was for doing it. The fact is that after you bought the Peach Pit, it left me feeling unappreciated. Between that and the task force, I was burning the candles at both ends, and in the end, it was like you were the big hero and I felt like I was the forgotten wrong. It was wrong, I know. But I started seeing Lucinda, and eventually sleeping with her more out of self-indulgence." Brandon explains.

"So, the Minnesota boy scout is human after all?" Dylan says.

"Yeah, he is." Brandon replies with a sigh. "So I began this crazy relationship with Lucinda where we agreed to keep everything a secret for both of our sakes. She started talking about how bad she wanted to get her film made, but couldn't find a publisher. Then you showed up and once again it looked like you were going to ride to the rescue, and I just didn't know how to deal with it."

"Brandon, I never approached Lucinda about funding her film. Kelly introduced us with an ulterior motive." Dylan says.

"I know. I talked to Kelly today. She told me the whole story." Brandon says as he takes a deep breath. "Listen D, I am so sorry, man. You're like a brother to me. And this whole thing has made me realize one thing. The little bit of fun I was having on the side with Lucinda is not worth losing my friendship with you, or getting kicked off the task force. If I could do it all over again, man, and relive the last month over, I'd do it all different. But all I can do now is try to do the right thing. If you want to finance Lucinda's film, that's fine. I have no problem with it. In fact, now that you're a free man, if you want to start dating her, be my guest. I won't say anything. Cause I'm out. I'm finished with her." Brandon says as he looks at Dylan who is still standing in the same spot with his arms folded, his expression hasn't changed. "Anyways, I'm sorry to have disturbed you." Brandon says as he starts to head for the front door.

Dylan looks up at the ceiling and then down at the ground. When Brandon reaches the front door, he finally speaks up. "I'm not going to be funding Lucinda's film, Brandon. And quite frankly, if I ever see that gold digger again it will be too soon." Dylan says.

Brandon turns and walks back inside towards Dylan, looking at him with a funny look. "Did I miss something here? What happened between the time you punched me in the jaw till now to make you come to this?"

"It's simple. I toyed with the idea of financing Lucinda's film. And I have to admit, at one point I came very close to agreeing to it. But then I remember something my dad told me before he died. He said if you have a business opportunity, it could make you a rich man. But if you have a true friend, you don't need to worry about being rich, because you already are." Dylan says. "The truth is, when I saw just how far she was willing to go to get me to back her film, it sort of killed my enthusiasm. Then when I realized what you had going on with her, I didn't want it to drive a wedge in between our friendship. Plus your dad told me that if I was going to fund her film, I'd have to find another business manager and well, I kind of like having ole Jimbo looking after my moolah." Dylan says.

"Ahhh, so the truth comes out." Brandon says with a smile.

"Look B, I don't want Lucinda, I don't want anything to do with her. And if I had known she was your girl, I would have bailed at first sight." Dylan says.

Brandon takes a deep breath. "Well, I'm glad to hear that, bro." Brandon says jokingly. "By the way how's that eye?"

"Pft. It looks worse than it actually is." Dylan says.

"Well if you'd like, I could hit you on the other side to make them match." Brandon says jokingly.

"Only if you let me expand the other side of your jaw." Dylan says as he and Brandon both start to laugh.

"So what do you say? Can you hug me and we both put this all behind us?" Brandon asks.

"Okay, I suppose." Dylan says as he and Brandon embrace in a hug. "So, have you seen any good movies lately?" Dylan asks. "I know this great documentary about life in Guatemala." Dylan jokes.

"Don't even think about it." Brandon replies with a smile.

* * *

><p>Brenda walks up to the address that is on the card. She's not sure what she's going to do once she gets there. She just knows that whatever the group is planning, she wants to be a part of it. But unbeknownst to her, just minutes before she got there, Janet backed out and quit the group as she feels the people who are involved that are planning the next operation are terrorists.<p>

Brenda knocks on the door and Alan opens it up a crack, just to see who it is.

"Brenda?" Alan greets with surprise.

"Hi Alan, can I come in?" Brenda says.

Brenda, look, this really isn't the best time right now. Can you come back tomorrow?" Alan says.

"Alan, look, Rocky died today." Brenda says.

Alan sighs. "Oh man, I'm so sorry." he replies and opens up the door wider. Brenda marches in.

"Look, I want to know what you're going to do about it." Brenda says. "I mean who knows how many more innocent animals are in there. And how many more are going to die unless we do something about it." Brenda says with extreme assertiveness.

"Well, actually we've been talking about that." Alan says.

"You really think talking is going to do anything to stop it?" Brenda asks.

"No, but action will" says an unrecognizeable female as a small group of people comes walking towards her. The only one she recognizes is Jonathan.

"Brenda, what are you doing here?" Jonathan asks.

"Welcome." says the female.

"Oh no." Jonathan says. "The fewer people who are involved in this the better."

"We have to build for the future, Jon." says the woman. "I look at Brenda, and I see myself ten years ago."

Jonathan begins to look at Brenda with extreme skepticism. "Wait, are you a member of any law enforcement agency? FBI, LAPD, ATF? Because if you are, you are required by law right now to tell us." Jonathan says.

"No of course not." Brenda says.

"Look, I don't think this is a good idea." Jonathan cries out. "We don't know anything about this girl." Jonathan says, as Brenda becomes increasingly annoyed at Jonathan's determination to make sure Brenda is left out of it.

"Look, I am as committed to this cause as any one here." Brenda says.

"Jonathan, she's okay." Alan says, stepping in. Jonathan tries once again to keep her out, but an older gray haired man steps in.

"I say she's in." the gray haired man says. "Okay, so let's go over our strategy. Alan you make sure you have an alibi. Brenda will fill in as the perfect look out."

"Just another student roaming the halls." The woman replies. "Isn't that right, Brenda?"

Brenda begins to have doubts about what she's doing, but after what happened with Rocky tonight, she's determined to help out with the cause. "I'll do whatever it takes." Brenda says.

About an hour later, the group is sneaking into the animal lab as the girl is giving some last minute instructions to Brenda. As Brenda agrees, she notices that the lab they are breaking into is lab 33, the same lab where Andrea is working.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Brenda cries out?

"What does it look like we're doing? We're freeing the prisoners." The woman says.

"No, you can't do that. This is lab 33, there doing research for infant death syndrome, they aren't hurting any of the animals." Brenda cries.

"Shhhh, keep quiet." The gray haired man says as he walks inside.

"Look, you got to go to one of the other labs." Brenda cries

"We will. All in due time. This lab connects to the others." The woman says. The rest of them go into the lab and shut the door as Brenda nervously waits in the hall way. Part of her tells her to make a run for it. But she's too involved in this now. Torn on what to do, Brenda paces back and forth until finally, the lights in the hall way come on and a group of FBI agents come rushing to the lab. The one in front runs right for Brenda.

"FBI, get your hands up now." The man yells.

"What's going on?" Brenda cries out. The agents puts Brenda's hands behind her back and begins to handcuff her.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak with an attorney and have the attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney one will be provided for you without cost by the court. Do you understand these rights as I have just read them to you?" the FBI man says.

Brenda stands there, with a shell shocked look on her face, realizing that she is in it deep. As the horrors of being arrested comes full front, she begins to stare blankly off in the distance, knowing that now she her freedom to do what she wants to do is gone, and won't be back again until she faces the music, something she was not prepared to do at all.

* * *

><p>After having been booked and taken down town, Brenda has her mug shot taken by the local police as well as fingerprinted. She sits there at a total loss. She hasn't said a word since being taken in, remaining totally silent, wondering how she was going to break this news to her parents, to her brother, and to all her friends.<p>

As the police guards lead her to a telephone, her first instinct is to call her parents.

"All right, you get one phone call." A female guard says as Brenda is led to a phone and uncuffed so she can make her phone call. But as she pictures it in her mind, she knows her parents would flip out upon hearing the news. And that was just something she wasn't prepared to deal with at that moment.

"Come on, hurry up. We haven't got all night." The guard says. In an instant, Brenda has to decide who to call. It's after midnight, so she knows most everyone will be home and in bed. After deciding not to call her parents, she quickly goes through in her head who she can call. Kelly probably wouldn't wake up to answer the phone, and even if she did, it's doubtful she would do that much to help. She knows Scott would help in a second, but she doesn't want to involve him in this as his mother would no doubt freak out over the idea that he has a friend who's in jail. Finally, having to decide on the spot, she comes to only one person who she can call at a time like this.

Brenda picks up the phone, and after three rings, a groggily voice on the other end of the line answers.

"Hello." answers Dylan.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I just want to say something. I have received a fair bit of criticism from several readers about this story during the last 4 chapters. And I appreciate everyone's honesty with expressing the way that they felt. But I pretty much figured when I started this story that when I came to this part, that not everyone was going to like it. As a matter of fact, I remember thinking back then when I outlined this story and my season 5 story, that I may even lose some readers when I got to this part. This is why I tried my best to warn everyone what was coming.**

**I knew breaking Brenda & Dylan up would be unpopular. I also knew that putting them in separate story lines wouldn't be liked. And I figured not everyone would go for the Lucinda storyline. But like I've said, there is a reason for everything that happens in my story, even the stuff that isn't popular. I had to keep Brenda & Dylan separated for a while, to make her having to call him from the police station be that much more dramatic. And I needed to insert the Lucinda storyline, because Dylan makes a very important decision when he decides that hanging onto his friendship with Brandon and the Walshes is more important than making a financial deal. It is something that becomes important down the road in the future.**

**And I do have a reason for breaking up Brenda & Dylan as well, which I can't reveal at this time. Everything that happens leads to something else. It's all part of an entire storyline that has been carefully outlined and mapped out to make, which I hope everyone who sticks with this story to the end will find, a very dynamic, complex, and intriguing plot that involves everyone. **

**I want to thank everyone who has stuck me with me to this point as this chapter slowly starts to bring us out of the dark forest and into the light so to speak. If you have a moment, please review.**


	26. Brenda's true friends

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story. **

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, we've come to a part of season 4 that is one of the most memorable storylines for me from that season, Brenda going to jail. I have a lot of complaints about that particular episode, many of which I try to do justice for in my story.**

**My version is a little darker and paints more of a dismal picture for Brenda then the show did. I was never satisfied at how clean and quick fix they make that story. Brenda goes to jail, gets released and makes a deal with the FBI all over the course of a few hours. And they didn't really show Brenda facing the real horrors of the possibility of having to go prison, something that would terrify almost anyone. They made it all so quick and easy. **

**Also, a big problem I have with that episode is the way that everyone turned their back on Brenda and isolated her. Everyone was so damn cold towards her. And what I hate even more, was that at the end, Brenda so easily forgave everyone and let them off the hook and it was like everything was peachy after that. Well sorry, but that doesn't fly in my story. The nasty and cold manner that everyone treated Brenda with in that episode is going to be addressed and dealt with here. **

**These next two chapters are actually one of the main reasons I decided to write a sequel. As a huge Brenda fan, I could not let the people who were so cold and insensitive toward her just be so quickly and easily forgiven. **

* * *

><p>"Dylan, it's me. Please don't hang up." Brenda says in a panicky and trembling voice.<p>

"Bren?" Dylan asks in a groggily yet surprised tone as he rolls over in his bed to check the time, seeing that it is 2:15 in the morning.

"Dylan, I'm uhm." Brenda stutters as she begins to cry. "I'm sorry. I didn't have the nerve to call my parents and I didn't know who else to call." cries Brenda. Dylan immediately sits up and scoots to the end of the bed, putting his feet on the floor. He can tell by the tone in Brenda's voice that something is terribly wrong.

"Okay, calm down. Calm down, all right? Tell me what's wrong." Dylan replies in a soft and soothing tone.

"Dylan, I got arrested. I'm in jail." Brenda weeps. Dylan closes his eyes as he takes in what Brenda just told him.

"What did you do?" he asks.

"I got caught breaking into the animal research lab at school with a few other animal rights protestors." Brenda says. "Dylan, Rocky died tonight, and I had to watch Donna break down and cry. I just had to do something. I went over to the leader's house and told them what had happened and that I wanted to help, and they asked me to stand lookout for them."

"So you weren't one of the ones who broke into the lab, right?" Dylan asks.

"No, but that doesn't matter. The fact is that I was involved. And now I'm in a lot of trouble." Brenda says.

"Come on, lady, finish up. You don't have all night to spend yakking on the phone. We got other people who need to make their phone calls." one of the police guards yells at Brenda.

"Look, just tell me what you want me to do, okay." Dylan says to Brenda.

"I need to get out of here, Dylan. Please, go tell my parents what has happened. I should have called them myself, but I just didn't know how to tell them. I'm being arraigned tomorrow at 9:30 at the L.A. county courthouse." Brenda explains.

"Well how about if I come down and post bail tonight, I could have you out of there in an hour." Dylan says.

"No, Dylan, you shouldn't get involved in all this." Brenda cries.

"Well, it's a little late for that, Bren." Dylan says. "I'm already involved."

"Look, please, just tell my parents where I am and what has happened." Dylan says as the guard walks over and stands right next to her. "Look, I got to go. Please, Dylan, tell them. You're all I got." Brenda says as the guard takes the phone from her and hangs it up. Dylan then looks at the phone strangely, knowing that Brenda was forced off the phone. He sighs before getting up and grabbing the first shirt and first pair of jeans he can find, and putting them on.

Meanwhile, Brenda is firmly taken by the arm and escorted down a long hall way. Every time she goes through a door, there is a buzz before it opens loudly and the hinges can literally be heard unlatching. To her it feels like she is being led deeper and deeper into an inescapable dungeon, completely shut off from the outside world.

Finally Brenda comes to a holding cell where roughly about a dozen other women are being held in. She is put in the cell, and the sliding door is shut. The vibration of the bars as the door closes and locks sends chills down her spine. She quietly goes and finds the place in the small cell that is furthest from any of the other people in there, hoping that she'll be left alone. Unfortunately for her, it takes only a couple of minutes before one of the other girls in the cell walks over to her. A very tall, short blonde haired woman with several tattoos on her arms makes her way over to where Brenda is sitting.

"Pretty girl. So young." the woman says in a raspy voice, as she tries to brush Brenda's hair out of her eyes. Brenda jerks away. She is completely appalled by the smell of the woman's breath, as well as the sound of her voice. Brenda just sits there, staring at the wall and totally ignoring the woman, hoping that will make her go away. "What's the matter, can't you say thank you when somebody pays you a compliment?" the woman says as a single tear rolls out of Brenda's eye. "Aww, you must be scared. Is this your first time?"

"Hey chica, leave the new girl alone." yells one of the other girls in the cell.

"Shut up, kitten." the short blonde haired woman yells back, and then turns her attention to back to Brenda. "Don't you worry about a thing, dear. We were all scared our first night, but like I tell everyone, if you get lonely just come to my place and you'll forget about all your worries." the girl says as she gets up. "I'll give it a day or two, and I'm sure by then you'll be ready to become more acquainted with me."

The girl leaves, and Brenda is left alone, sitting on a bench and grasping her knees up to her chin. She knows this is going to be a long night, and at this point she can only wonder is how many more long nights is she going to have to deal with.

* * *

><p>Dylan comes driving up the Walsh driveway. It is the middle of the night and he did not encounter another car or see anybody out walking on his drive over there. He knows that the reception he gets at the Walsh house is not going to be a warm one. Regardless of who answers it, they will immediately know that him showing up there in the middle of the night can't mean good news.<p>

Every light in Casa Walsh is off and as he walks up to the front door, and rings the doorbell. He prepares himself for whichever one of the three Walshes who open the door. As lights go on inside, and he hears footsteps coming down the stairs, he hopes it's either Brandon or Cindy as it would probably be easier to break the news to one of them than it would be to break it to Jim. But the door opens and much to his chagrin, Jim stands there in his light blue robe. When he sees Dylan he turns quickly to look at the clock, before turning back to Dylan.

"Dylan, do you have any idea what time it is?" Jim asks.

"Yes Jim, I'm perfectly aware of what the time is." Dylan says as he grabs the back of his neck and grits his teeth, feeling the tension. "Listen, something's come up, and it's an emergency."

"What? Is Lucinda threatening to sue you because you backed out of financing her documentary?" Jim asks.

"No Jim, this has nothing to do with me." Dylan replies. "This is about Brenda."

"Brenda, what's wrong with Brenda. She's up in her bed sleeping right now." Jim says.

"No Jim, she's not." Dylan replies then exhales. "She's downtown in the county jail. She got arrested last night for breaking into an animal research lab on campus."

"Oh my god." Jim mutters with a shell shocked look on his face. "I don't believe this. How could she possibly do something so stupid?" Jim rants as Cindy slowly makes her way downstairs after hearing the commotion.

"What's going on?" Cindy asks.

"You're not going to believe this." Jim says. "Brenda, our daughter, has been arrested."

"Arrested?" Cindy asks in disbelief.

"Listen, I called the police station to get all the information I could. Her arraignment is at 9:30 this morning. And her bail has been set at fifty thousand dollars." Dylan says.

"Fifty thousand dollars?" Cindy shouts. "What in god's name did she do?"

"Apparently she broke into an animal research lab on campus." Jim says.

"Oh my god." Cindy shrieks as the puts her hand up to her head as if she just suddenly developed a migraine. "Jim, what are we going to do?"

"Well, I guess I better start by finding a good criminal attorney." Jim says as he starts to walk toward the kitchen to look through the phone book. Dylan feels the need to say something.

"Listen Jim, I don't know much about legal proceedings, but after what happened with my old man a few years ago, I know one thing about good criminal attorneys, and that's that they don't come cheap." Dylan says as Jim turns around to look at him.

"What are you saying?" Jim asks.

"If you need any help on this, all you need to do is ask." Dylan offers. Jim just looks back at him unemotionally.

"Look Dylan, that's a very kind gesture. But this is our problem, not yours. And unlike other things you deal with, this isn't something you can just throw a lot of money at and make it go away." Jim says shortly, in a very gruff tone. He wasn't trying to be nasty to Dylan. He's just angry about this whole situation and it didn't come out right.

Cindy frowns at Dylan and then follows Jim into the kitchen without saying anything else. Feeling unwelcomed and unappreciated by the fact that Jim was so short with him, Dylan decides to just go back home. He knows there is nothing more he can do at that point.

* * *

><p>A court room can be the scariest room in the world to some people. It is a place that very few people ever want to see the inside of. And on this day, the entire Walsh family wishes they were anywhere else but there. Jim hired the best criminal attorney he could afford on such short notice, and he sits up at the defendant's desk, waiting for Brenda to be led into the room.<p>

In the back of the court, both Jim and Cindy are there as well as Brandon. All of them are sitting near the front of the court room. Behind them, Dylan sits with Kelly. Kelly had called the Walsh house earlier that morning, wanting to talk to Brandon. But he had to cut the conversation short to be at court. He briefly told her what had happened, and she in turn told Donna and David, who by the end of the day would tell everyone else. Kelly decided to attend the arraignment hearing to find out more about what was going on. Donna was still too grief stricken about Rocky, so she decided not to come. And David didn't want to come either. Scott was absent as well, mainly because he did not know about it yet.

A door at the front of the court house opens and everyone's sits there in stunned disbelief at what walks through it. Brenda is being escorted by a female police officer, who has her by the arm. She is wearing an orange jump suit with only the words "County Jail" on the back. She is lead over to the defendant's chair. She looks back at the people in the court room and spots her parents and Brandon. Part of her is really happy to see them, but another part wishes they weren't there to see her in this horrible situation. She starts to crack an uncomfortable smile, but then frowns in humiliation. She then looks behind them to see Dylan and Kelly sitting there. She's not sure why Kelly is there, and feels really embarrassed about being seen like this. She then makes eye contact with Dylan and for a brief nanosecond, actually feels some level of comfort. She turns around and sits down in her chair to face the judge.

"God, if I ever saw myself in one of those orange things, I would forever have to hang my head in shame." Kelly whispers to Dylan.

"Yeah, well just imagine how Brenda feels." Dylan whispers back.

"Look at it, it's hideous looking." Kelly whispers as Dylan looks at her with a raised eyebrow and a look on his face that says he's totally annoyed by Kelly's remarks.

"Are you serious?" Dylan whispers. "One of our best friends is in jail, and the only thing you can think about is what she is wearing?" Dylan says as Kelly smirks.

"Look, I was just….." Kelly begins.

"Just shut up Kelly. I'm not in the mood to deal with you or your crap." Dylan says sternly as he turns to look at the judge with his arms folded.

"Case number 97614 dash 5, arraignment hearing for Brenda Walsh." announces the judge as Brenda and her attorney stand up. Miss Walsh, you are charged with conspiracy to commit burglary, conspiracy to commit theft, breaking and entering with intent to destroy federal property, how do you plead?" the judge asks.

"Not guilty." Brenda says in an unemotional tone, as she tries to hide the fact that she is trembling inside.

"Your honor, Miss Walsh has no criminal record, strong ties to the community, and clearly there is no risk of flight. We request that her bail by reduced." says Brenda's attorney. This prompts a response from the prosecuting attorney.

"Your honor, even though there may be no risk of flight, we feel that the nature of the crime is sufficient enough that her bail be held at the preset amount." states the prosecuting attorney. The judge shakes his head towards her in agreement.

"Request for bail reduction denied. Bail has been set and posted at fifty thousand dollars. Preliminary hearing will begin three weeks from today. The defendant is free to go on bond. Next case." announces the judge as he bangs his mallet. A police officer comes to escort Brenda away.

"Listen Brenda, you've had a long night. Go home and get some rest. We'll talk in a few days." whispers her attorney as the police escort Brenda away to get her things and to change clothes. As she makes her way out the way she came in, she turns back and looks at her parents once more, and can see the fear in both their faces. Right before she leaves, she locks eyes with Dylan who has a look of total helplessness on his face.

* * *

><p>Now home at Casa Walsh, Brenda is finally feeling safe for the first time since this all began. The entire night before, the people she encountered in jail, and that entire feeling of being locked away and not able to go anywhere is enough for Brenda to know she never wants to go back there again. But the cold hard reality is that if found guilty, she very well could be headed back there for a much longer stay.<p>

As she sits on the couch, Jim paces back and forth across the living room while Cindy sits off to the side with a worried and upset look on her face.

"You almost got pregnant at the Spring Dance with Dylan. Then you ran off to Mexico, deliberately disobeying us. We get called up by the border patrol and have to drive all the way down there to bail you out. Then you break up with Dylan, mope around here for days before you get the genius idea do pretend to like Scott so you could make Dylan jealous which in turn wound up hurting almost everyone involved. And after all that, I would have thought maybe, just maybe you would have learned to start thinking like an adult instead of always jumping into things reacting on pure emotion. Well, I guess I was wrong." Jim lectures Brenda.

"Look dad, I'm sorry what else can I say?" Brenda cries softly.

"Brenda, sorry is just not going to cut it this time. Do you have any idea what you are about to put this family through? You are going to have a criminal record for the rest of your life. That is something that is going to be stapled to every job application you ever fill out. Your mother and I are going to have to shell out a lot of money for an attorney, not even knowing if he's going to be able to get you off. And your brother, just think what's going to happen to him when word of this hits on the campus that the twin sister of the guy who is representing California University on the task force got arrested. I mean your brother is working his kiester off, he shouldn't have to worry about things like this." says Jim.

"Dad, I didn't mean to hurt you or to hurt anybody. I was simply standing up for what I believe in." Brenda says.

"Listen honey, standing up for what you believe in is all well and good. But there is a right way and a wrong way to do things, and this was clearly not the right way." Cindy says in a much softer, but still firm tone.

"Look, I thought I could make a difference. Animals are dying and being tortured in university labs all over the country. You don't know how hard it was to watch Rocky die before my own eyes. And when Donna broke down crying, I felt like I needed to do something. I was wrong, what else can I say? But I'm the one who's looking at going to prison here." says Brenda.

"Well, you should have thought of that before you broke into a research lab and destroyed federal property." Jim lectures.

"I didn't know, dad!" Brenda screams. Jim and Cindy just look back at her with very upset looks on their faces. "Listen guys, I'm tired, can I please go upstairs and take a bath?" Brenda asks.

Jim exhales and then nods. "All right. We'll talk later." he says. Brenda makes her way upstairs as Cindy stands up and walks over to Jim. Once she has left they start talking.

"Jim, what are we going to do?" Cindy asks.

Jim shakes his head. "We're doing all we can. The rest is up to the judge and jury." he says.

"I mean, what if she does go to prison. Our daughter, in there with all those….. I can't even bare to imagine that." Cindy says.

"Well, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Jim says quietly with doubt in his voice.

Upstairs, Brenda begins to run the bath water in the tub as Brandon walks in and tries to make light of the situation.

"So, is it true about how bad the food in prison is?" Brandon asks jokingly. Brenda just turns to him.

"Brandon, that's not funny." Brenda replies.

"Yeah, I know." Brandon says as he shakes his head. "Look, I know you've gotten it from both barrels from mom and dad, so I promise I won't say anything."

"Thanks." Brenda says with a sigh. "I just heard it from dad about how this whole thing may ruin your whole image with the task force people."

"Believe me, Bren. That's the last thing you need to worry about. If I do wind up getting kicked off the task force, it will be because of the hole I dug myself into, not anything you did." Brandon says.

"What do you mean?" Brenda asks.

"Well, Richland's been after me like a snake, hoping to find some kind of skeleton in my closet. And if he finds out about this whole sleazy affair I had with Lucinda Nicholson, I can kiss the task force as well as any political career good bye." Brandon says.

"Well, the only ones who know are me, Kelly, and Dylan, right? And I know none of us will say anything. So you got nothing to worry about." replies Brenda.

"There's one you forgot to mention." Brandon says as Brenda perks her head up. "Lucinda. Turns out she didn't need Dylan's money after all. She just got a grant from her newest sponsor, the American Women's Institute. So she'll be quitting teaching to go make her film. And now that she doesn't need CU anymore. She can rat me out and it won't affect her one bit." Brandon says.

"And why would she want to do a thing like that?" Brenda asks.

"Because I told her last night on the phone in no uncertain terms that our arrangement was over. That's when she broke the news about her new financer. Believe me Bren, if Lucinda Nicholson is a vengeful person, I've given her all the ammo she needs to take me out." Brandon says as both of them frown.

* * *

><p>"I just can't believe that just a few days ago you, me, Brenda, Scott, and Rocky were out at the park. And now one of them is dead and another one is looking at prison time." Donna cries out to David as she eats her breakfast.<p>

"Well Donna, neither one of them was something that you could have done anything about." David replies.

"What if I had gone along with Brenda last night? Maybe I could have talked her out of it." Donna says.

"No you couldn't have, Donna. Brenda is a stubborn person with extremely poor judgment. The only thing that would have happened if you had gone is that you would have been sitting in that jail cell right next to her." David replies. Before Donna can reply, there is a knock on the door. David gets up and goes to answer it and sees Scott as soon as he opens the door.

"Scott, how's it going, man?" David asks. "Shouldn't you be in Mister Kimball's second period government class right about now?"

"No, it's a teacher workday today. So I got the day off." Scott says with a grin as he reaches into his pocket and walks over to Donna. "Listen Donna, I found this in my jacket pocket yesterday. I forgot we took it off Rocky when Brenda and I took him to the vet. I thought maybe you'd like to have it for keepsake." Scott says as he pulls out Rocky's old collar and hands it to Donna. Donna grins in a sad manner.

"Thanks Scott. That's sweet." Donna says. "I miss him."

Scott nods. "Yeah, I know. I do too." he says.

"Yeah me too." David replies.

"Listen, I was thinking, I know it's been a rough few days for everyone. So maybe if you all don't have anything planned for later, the four of us could go to a movie or something." Scott says.

"Four of us?" Donna asks in a confused manner, unsure of who the fourth person is.

"Yeah. You know, you two, myself, Brenda. Just something fun to do. But if you're not up for it, I totally understand." Scott says.

David and Donna look at each other, realizing that Scott hasn't heard the news on Brenda yet. "Uhm Scott, it's not that we don't want to go." Donna says. "But I seriously doubt Brenda's going to be able to go."

"Ah, she must have an animal rights meeting to go to or something." Scott says.

"Not exactly." David replies gritting his teeth. "More like a meeting with her criminal attorney." David says. Scott's happy mood completely disappears as a look of confusion sinks onto his face.

"What do you mean?" Scott asks. David and Donna look at each other wondering which one should break the news to him.

"Look Scott, I don't know how to tell you this, man. But Brenda was arrested last night." David says.

"WHAT?" Scott shouts in disbelief. "What for?"

"For breaking into an animal research lab on campus and destroying government property." David says.

"Oh no." Scott cries out. "No, No, No!" he yells emotionally. "It must have been those damn animal rights people that got into her head and talked her into this."

"I don't think the animal right's people needed to do much talking, Scott. I think Brenda's quite capable of making bad decisions on her own." David says with a smirk and a grin as Scott turns to look at him with an upset look.

"What are you grinning about, David? Brenda's our friend. We should be figuring out what we can do to help Brenda." Scott says.

"Scott, there isn't really anything we can do." Donna says.

"I need to find out when visiting hours are at the jail. I'm sure she needs all the friends she can get right now." Scott says.

"Look Scott, Brenda isn't in jail. Kelly called this morning. Her parents posted her bail, so she's home. But she goes back to trial in three weeks." David says.

"Wait, so she's home?" Scott cries out as both Donna and David nod. "So why are you guys just sitting around here? We should go visit her."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Donna says.

"Why not?" Scott asks.

"Well, the fact is Scott, Brenda's in a lot of trouble. I think its best that we all just stay out of it." David says.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing." Scott says angrily. "How can you just turn your back on one of your friends?"

"One of my friends?" David scoffs. "Well excuse me if I'm not exactly breaking down the door to see a jailbird who doused me with ketchup not too long ago." David retorts. Scott shakes his head in disgust as he starts to bolt for the door.

"Scott, where are you going?" Donna asks.

"To go see a friend." Scott answers in an angry as he walks out the door slamming the door behind him. David shrugs.

"Did I say something?" David asks.

"David, you could try to be a little nicer. You know how close he is to Brenda." Donna replies.

"Yeah, I do. But sooner or later, he's going to have to wake up and realize Brenda isn't the angel of mercy he makes her out to be." David says.

* * *

><p>Scott immediately drives over to Casa Walsh and comes sprinting up to the door and ringing the bell. Cindy answers.<p>

"Hi Scott." Cindy greets, trying to put on a smile, but her concern is evident.

"Hi Mrs. Walsh, listen I know I probably came at a bad time. And if I did, I can come back later. But I heard what happened to Brenda and I was just wondering if I could see her?" Scott asks politely as Cindy thinks for a moment.

"Uhm, wait right here, let me see if she's up for a visitor." Cindy replies as Scott nods. Cindy goes upstairs and softly knocks on Brenda's door as she is lying on her bed in her pajamas staring blankly up at the ceiling.

"Honey?" Cindy says softly. "Scott's here. You want me to tell him to come back another time?" she asks. Brenda contemplates it for a moment and then shakes her head.

"No. Tell him I'll be down in a few minutes. Just let me get dressed." Brenda replies.

"Okay." Cindy replies as she closes the door softly.

A few minutes later, Brenda walks out the front door where Scott is standing.

"Hi." Brenda greets.

"Hey. How are you doing?" Scott asks with a slight grin, and then frowns. "I'm sorry, that's a stupid question."

"So you heard?" Brenda asks.

"Yeah, Donna and David told me the whole story. I tried to get them to come over here and see you. But….." Scott says, getting cut off.

"Let me guess, they didn't think coming over here and talking to a criminal was a good idea?" Brenda asks. Scott nods with a frown.

"I'm sorry, Brenda." Scott says.

"Don't be. It's not your fault. Besides, I could care less what David thinks. Although it does kind of hurt that Donna doesn't even want to hear my side of the story." Brenda replies. "You know, I think that's what hurts the most is that nobody even wants to hear me out. Even Brandon, my own brother, did everything he could to stay clear of the topic, like walking on broken glass." Brenda explains.

"Well Brenda, if you need an ear to listen too, I'm here. I'll listen to anything you want to tell me, and anything you don't want to tell me." Scott says. Brenda thinks for a moment.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Brenda asks, feeling the need to get away from everything at that moment.

"Sure." Scott replies. The two of them begin to walk down the street as Brenda begins to relay the entire events of the previous night from the time she left Donna's after Rocky died up until the time she got released from jail on bail that morning.

"So you didn't really know exactly what you were going to be doing until you got there?" Scott asks.

"Honestly no, I didn't." Brenda replies.

"Brenda, you have nothing to worry about. I mean this is the FBI you're talking about. They're pretty smart people. Surely, one of them is going to realize that you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Scott replies, trying to be reassuring.

"It doesn't matter why I was there, Scott. All they care about is that I was there, and I was involved." Brenda says. "I mean as soon as I saw it was lab 33, Andrea's lab, I knew something…" Brenda says as she pauses in mid-sentence and gets a worried look on her face.

"What?" Scott asks.

"Andrea, oh my god. She's never going to forgive me when she finds out I was involved in destroying her lab." Brenda says.

"I'm sure she'll understand." Scott says.

"No. Scott, she needs to hear this from me before anyone else tells her. I need to get to her place right away and apologize." Brenda says.

"Okay, I'll take you there." Scott says, as he and Brenda rush back toward her house to head off to Andrea's.

* * *

><p>Brenda and Scott go to Jesse's house where Andrea has moved in and knocks on her door. A pregnant Andrea comes and answers it and is surprised when she sees both Brenda and Scott standing there.<p>

"Hi. What's going on?" Andrea asks.

"Hi. Mind if we come in?" Brenda asks.

"Sure." Andrea says as she turns around and walks back inside. Brenda and Scott follow, and Scott closes the door behind him. "So did you hear what your friends did to my lab last night?" Andrea asks.

With a worried look on her face, Brenda eases into the conversation. "Yeah, that's actually why we're here. We wanted to talk to you about that." Brenda says.

"Look Brenda, if you came here to defend what they did, save it. Right now, I'm far too tired to argue. I've been cleaning up the lab all morning." Andrea says

"Andrea, I didn't come here to argue. I came here to apologize." Brenda says.

"Look Brenda, you don't need to apologize. You're not responsible for what a few kooks did." Andrea says.

"Actually, that's where you're wrong." Brenda says. Immediately Andrea's face turns sour. "I was there. I was one of those who got arrested last night."

"What?" Andrea asks.

"Look, I'm sorry." Brenda replies

"I don't believe you." Andrea says with a horrid look on her face. "Brenda, how could you do something like that?"

"Listen, Andrea you don't understand." Scott says jumping in. "Rocky died last night. And Donna started crying. It was horrible to watch. Brenda felt like she had to do something. And a lot of animals do die because of things that go on in that building where your laboratory is."

"Andrea, I didn't mean to hurt you, all right." Brenda says. "I didn't do this out of spite. I just felt like I could help make a difference."

"This has nothing to do with me, you guys. Do you know how many years of research has been lost because you and your extremists friends wanted to make a difference? Do you know how many lives we could have saved if we had known why an infant suddenly dies in his crib?" Andrea says. At that point Jesse comes out from the back bedroom.

"Look Andrea, I know you may hate me and never want to speak to me again. And I understand. But I just wanted you to hear it from me before anyone else. I feel I owe you that. I mean I didn't even know it was your lab they had planned to break into…." Brenda starts to explain.

"Brenda…." Jesse speaks up.

"…I was supposed to stand look out…" Brenda says.

"Brenda!" Jesse repeats, raising his voice.

"But when I found out they were going to lab 33, I tried to stop….." Brenda says.

"Brenda, listen!" Jesse shouts.

"Jesse, please, I can handle this." Andrea says.

"No, no you can't." Jesse says.

"Wait, what's going on?" asks Scott.

"What's going on is that I don't want either Andrea or I to get subpoenaed." Jesse says.

"What? I don't get it." Brenda says.

"Look, I don't want to know what happened. I don't want Andrea to know what happened. That makes us both accessories after the fact." Jesse says.

"Wait a minute." Scott says. "Brenda came over here to apologize and tell her side of the story."

"That may be. But the fact is that if she tells us any of what went down, that leaves us open for investigation." Jesse says.

"That's crazy." Scott replies angrily.

"Do you want me to go into the next room and get the book on criminal procedure?" Jesse asks. "Listen Scott, I don't know you. And far be it for me to tell you what to do with your life, but I don't think you want to be subpoenaed either."

"You know what, I don't care. I'm not going to abandoned Brenda when she needs a friend just because of some legal technicality." Scott replies angrily.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." Jesse replies. "Just leave Andrea and I out of it." Jesse says. At that point, Scott begins to get irate.

"Come on, Scott. Let's go." Brenda whispers as she begins to tug on Scott's arm.

"You know what, Jesse. Why don't you take your book on criminal proceedings and stick it up your ass?" Scott says. This shocks everyone, especially Brenda who didn't know Scott had it in him to get that aggressive.

"Hey!" Jesse shouts.

"You lawyers are all alike. You're too worried about protecting your own butts that you forget what's really important, helping somebody who can't defend themselves. No wonder it's the most hated profession in the country." Scott says.

"Look, that's enough." Andrea fires back assertively.

"And you, Andrea, you're always so quick to judge somebody whose opinions don't coincide with yours, calling them extremists and kooks. Well if memory serves me correctly, there were a lot of people calling you a kook a few years ago when you were leading a movement to have condemns handed out in the halls of West Beverly. I know because my mother was one of those. I can remember her telling me 'Somebody ought to lock that Zuckerman girl up in a padded cell and throw away the key.' And wasn't Brenda one of the ones who stood by you and supported you during all that?"

Andrea nods. "Yeah, She was." Andrea says softly.

"Well you have one hell of a way of showing gratitude." Scott says.

"Look, that doesn't matter." Jesse says. "This has nothing to do with it."

"It has everything to do with it!" Scott yells. "Brenda came over to apologize to you because she felt bad about what happened, and you two won't even listen to her because you're too afraid about what will happen to you. Some friends you are, bunch of self-centered jerks." Scott says angrily as he shakes his head. "Come on, Brenda, let's get out of here."

Scott turns around and marches out the front door. Brenda and Andrea have an intense stare down before Brenda turns around and follows Scott out. A visibly upset Andrea and Jesse are left standing there.

* * *

><p>Scott pulls up into Brenda's drive way to drop her off at her house. Not very much was said on the ride home. Scott feels embarrassed about the way he handled himself. He's not one who blows up and gets aggressive. But the fact that all of Brenda's friends seemed to be turning their backs on her was making him very angry. And Jesse's remarks just pushed him over the top. It was a side of him that Brenda had never seen before.<p>

"Brenda, I'm sorry." Scott says as he turns off his car engine.

"What for?" Brenda asks.

"For blowing up the way I did back at Andrea's. I shouldn't have done it and I hope I didn't cost you your friendship with Andrea." Scott apologizes.

Brenda turns to look at him. "Don't be sorry, Scott. It's nice to know that I have at least one friend who will stand up for me." Brenda says. "It's actually the only thing I've had to smile about at all the last two days."

Scott grins shyly. "Well, I just hated the way they wouldn't even listen to you. It really made me mad. I mean, I don't care if I get subpoenaed. What am I supposed to do stop talking to you all together? No way, Brenda. You're my friend. And if the situations were reversed, I know you would do the same for me." Scott says.

"I would, Scott." Brenda answers. "But maybe Jesse does have a point. I don't want to get you in trouble. I mean this is my mess, not yours. And the last thing I want to do is drag you or anybody else into it."

"You won't, Brenda. You know why? Because nothing's going to happen to any of us, or to you. Scott says. "You'll see."

"I wish I could be so sure." Brenda says as she sits there looking straight out at her drive way, then turns to Scott and grabs his hand. "I'll never forget what you did for me today, Scott. Never."

Scott grins. "Is there anything else I can do? If there is, you just name it." he says.

Brenda smile. "Thanks. But no, I think I'm just going to go upstairs, lie down, and take a nap. Atleast when I'm asleep, I don't have to think about this whole mess." she says.

Brenda leans in and hugs Scott, then kisses him on the cheek. "I still can't believe what you told Jesse to do with his law book." Brenda says with a smile as she gets out of a car.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have used that kind of language." Scott says

"No. I actually kind of liked it." Brenda says with a grin. Scott smiles as he turns his car on and slowly backs out of the driveway as Brenda walks into her house.

As Scott begins to head home, he suddenly makes a turn and goes down a different road. He has something he needs to do.

* * *

><p>Scott pulls up to Dylan's house. He feels very weird about being there since he and Dylan have sort of gone their separate ways since Dylan graduated from high school last year. But he knows he can't back down and he has to talk to him. Scott cautiously makes his way up the walkway and rings Dylan's doorbell, and waits there on the front step nervously. After a few seconds Dylan answers and is surprised to find him there.<p>

"Scott? What are you doing here?" Dylan asks.

"Hi Dylan. You mind if I talk to you for a minute? I know you're probably not in the mood to talk. But it's pretty important." Scott says.

Dylan takes a deep breath and contemplates it for a second and finally opens the door. "All right, I guess I can spare a few for an old friend." Dylan says as Scott walks in cautiously.

"Thanks." Scott replies.

"So what's on your mind, slim?" Dylan asks.

"Listen, I want to talk to you about Brenda." Scott says.

Dylan throws his arms up in the air. "Of course. Brenda. How did I know this was going to be about Brenda?" Dylan says.

"Dylan, she's really hurting right now." Scott says.

"I know, Scott. Did she tell you the whole story? If she did, then you would know that I was the one she used her one phone call on." Dylan says. "But when I offered to help Jim and Cindy out financially, you know what Jim told me?" Dylan asks as Scott shrugs his shoulders. "He goes 'This isn't something you can throw a lot of money at and make it go away.' Like that's all I'm good for is just to throw money at things and make people's problems disappear."

"I'm sure he didn't' mean it like that." Scott says.

"Oh come on, he definitely meant it like that. You know it's amazing, no matter what I do with my money, even when it's to help them out, I wind up ticking somebody in that family off. I even went to Brenda's arraignment this morning, and all of them pretty much ignored me." Dylan says.

"Well, no offense, Dylan, but I'm pretty sure with Brenda in a court room standing before a judge, they had other things on their mind but you." Scott explains.

"Look Scott, whatever, they all have my number, they know where I live. If they need anything from me, they can come see me. Until then, I think it's best that I just stay out of their way and they stay out of mine." Dylan argues.

"Dylan, Brenda needs your help." Scott says.

"And I helped. I did what she wanted. I went over to Jim and Cindy's in the middle of the night to tell them what happened." Dylan says.

"That's not the kind of help I was referring to. She needs you there for emotional support, because she sure as heck isn't getting it from anybody else." Scott says.

Dylan turns to look at him. "What are you talking about, man?" he asks.

"I'm talking about the rest of her friends. They want nothing to do with her. David and Donna didn't even want to see her. Kelly apparently all but ignored her. Andrea and Jesse kicked her out because they were too worried about getting subpoenaed by the courts. Even Brandon is keeping his distance." Scott explains. "Dylan, she feels alone. She's staring right at having to go to jail and having her whole life ruined and she feels like she has nobody to turn to. I've done my best to be there for her, and to be her friend. But I can only do so much. I can't be there to comfort her the same way you can. That's one thing I learned last year at prom. And that's why I encouraged her to go to you. Because I knew you were the only one who could make her feel that good." Scott says.

Dylan thinks for a moment, contemplating what to say. "Well like I said, she has my number. If she needs to talk, my door is always open." Dylan says.

"That's not going to work this time. You need to go to her." Scott says. "Look, after what Jesse told her today about anybody talking to her could get subpoenaed, she's going to keep her distance." Scott says. "She'll never tell you this. But the fact is, she needs you right now. She needs you, Dylan."

"Scott, didn't I tell you not to try to get the two of us back together?" Dylan asks.

"I'm not trying to get you back together with her. I'm saying she needs you as a friend to be there for her. And I'm asking you, not for me, but for her. If you still care about her, please, go make things right between the two of you. And let her know you're still here." Scott pleads. "There's a reason you were the one she called from jail."

Dylan doesn't answer, but takes in everything that Scott just told him. He knows it's all true and that Brenda is probably feeling very alone right now. But facts remain facts, despite the phone call, the fact is that a lot of damage had been done to not only their relationship, but their friendship as well. And lately, his dealings with the entire Walsh family has caused Dylan a whole lot of stress. Does he really want to get involved in this whole legal mess with Brenda?

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah. I know that Scott breaks character in a major way here. I realize it's extremely unlikely that the Scott on the show would have told Jesse to shove his law book up his ass, but then again, the real Scott died in season 2 and we didn't get to see him mature and grow like we saw everyone else did. So we'll never know. He could have.**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this. Next chapter we'll see more of Brenda's trouble with the law, and it will also close out the Lucinda Nicholson story line, which I realize didn't go over to well with some of you.**

**Please review.**


	27. A 24 hour a day nightmare

**DISCLAIMER: I do now own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I would like to take this time to give a very special thank you to everyone reading this story and to everyone who's consistently been reviewing from the beginning of Peanut Butter & Jealousy. It was one year ago at this time, that I began writing PB&J. Wow, I say it, and I still can't believe it. And without all of your wonderful comments and feedback, I don't know if I'd still be at it. It is all of you who makes writing rewarding for me. And without an audience to read this story, it's nothing. So thank you, each and every one of you for both the positive and negative reviews. **

**I especially would like to say how extremely happy and excited that some reviewers, who were with me from the start of PB&J, disappeared for a while but have now come back and re-appeared. I won't name names, but you know who you are. You guys had me smiling from ear to ear when I saw you were reading this story. You're the best. And to some of the new people who recently started reviewing, thank you as well. And of course thank you to the ones who have been with me the whole time.**

**Anyways, let's continue on with the story, shall we.**

* * *

><p>Dressed in an orange prison jump suit, Brenda is escorted into a high security prison. As she walks by each cell, all the female prisoners have their arms sticking out through the bars and are whistling and making derogatory remarks and suggesting Brenda participate in lesbian activities. Carrying a pillow and a neatly folded blanket, Brenda looks grim face as she wonders which cell is going to be hers.<p>

"Whooo, yeah baby. Always good to see fresh young meat in here." yells one of the prisoners as Brenda walks by, staring straight ahead. The guard, who has a death grip on Brenda's arm, pulls out a night stick with her free hand and runs it against the bars of the prison cell.

"One more word out of you, Harley, and you'll be pulling toilet duty for the rest of the month." The guard yells sternly as she continues to lead Brenda through the hallway of the screaming female prisoners.

"I want to go home." Brenda screams in panic to the guard.

"You are home." the guard says to her coldly.

"I want to see my family, my friends." Brenda cries.

"They can come during visiting hours, just like everyone else." The guard replies. "In the meantime, this is your family now. And it seems you are very well liked."

"What do you mean?" Brenda asks, with a confused look on her face.

"Well, one of our inmates specifically requested you as a cellmate. And we agreed on one condition." The guard replies.

"What's that?" Brenda asks fearfully.

"That she plays nice." the guard says. "Meet your new roommate." The guard says as she pulls out the keys and opens the last cell on the block. Brenda makes her way forward and a look of sheer terror comes over her face when she sees the woman waiting for her in the cell. It's the same tall, short blonde haired woman with tattoos that she encountered in the holding cell when she was first brought in, the one with the raspy voice who was hitting on her.

"Hey baby, I got the place all cleaned up just for you." The woman says with a smile as she lies there on her prison cot.

"Go on, get in there!" The guard yells as she shoves Brenda into her the cell and closes the door. Brenda looks around at the empty cell and notices that it only has one cot in it. The woman is lying there, with one blanket covering her as she draws circles with her finger on the mattress and stares at Brenda with a devilish and seductive grin.

"Wait!" Brenda cries out as the prison guard begins to walk away after closing the cell. "There's only one cot in here."

"Yeah, I know." The guard replies. "Sorry, but we're all out. Guess you'll just have to make due."

"It's okay, honey." The woman inmate says in her raspy voice. "There's plenty of room for you in here, underneath the covers. I'll be sure to keep you nice and warm all throughout the night." The woman says and begins to laugh manically. Brenda clutches at the bars in panic and begins to shake them. Sheer terror is etched on her face

"Please, let me out of here. I swear, I didn't know they were breaking into the lab until it was too late." Brenda cries. The guard just looks at her and begins to laugh evilly, almost in unison with Brenda's cellmate. Before long, the whole prison is laughing in unison at Brenda as she shakes the bars, and begins to cry. "No please, I don't belong in here. I'm not a criminal. Let me out. LET ME OUT!"

Brenda screams out loud as she is startled awake. She looks around her room at the familiar posters on the wall, and the stuffed animals on her bed and Mr. Pony in her arms. She takes a deep breath as she realizes that it was all just a horrible nightmare. But the relief only lasts for a few seconds when the horrifying realization hits that her dream could very much a reality very soon, and the nights of her waking up safely in her own room with Mr. Pony may be numbered. It could very well be, she'll be waking up in a prison cell on many of nights for a long time to come.

At that point, she hears footsteps coming through the adjoining bathroom to Brandon's room and her door opens as she turns to look at it and sees Brandon standing there in the door way.

"You alright?" Brandon asks his sister.

"Yeah. I just had a nightmare. That's all." Brenda replies. Brandon stands there with his arms folded leaning up against the doorway as he watches his sister closely.

"Bren, are you okay? I mean seriously." Brandon says

Brenda scoffs and shakes her head. "What do you think, Brandon? Everyone but Scott is completely shutting me out because they're worried that talking to me may mean they go to jail. Mom and Dad don't miss a chance to tell me how much stress and strain this has put them under, while simultaneously talking about how proud they are of you and this whole task force thing. And I could very well be looking at my final weeks of freedom." Brenda cries. "Brandon, I don't want to go to jail."

Brandon puts his head down and closes his eyes. He knows there is no response that can possibly come from his mouth that is going to make Brenda feel any better at this point. "I know you don't. And I don't think you have anything to worry about." Brandon replies.

"Bran, how can you say that?" Brenda asks.

"Dad got you a great lawyer. You're going to be just fine." Brandon says.

"Brandon, this is a federal crime I'm being charged with. We're not talking about unpaid parking tickets here. This is huge. My entire future, the rest of my life hinges on the outcome of what happens in the court room. How can you possibly say I'm going to be just fine?" Brenda says.

"You're right, Brenda, I can't." Brandon says. "You know, I wish there was something I could say to make it all better. But I can't."

Brenda sighs. "I know. I just….. I thought when Dylan picked Kelly last year that I could never feel anymore alone than I felt then. But this…this tops it." Brenda says.

Brandon frowns as he realizes there's really nothing more he can say at this point. "Just try to get some sleep okay, Bren." Brandon says as he disappears through the adjoining bathroom. That's when it hits Brenda. Not even Brandon is willing to drop his guard and get close to her this time. There was a time when he would have gone in and sat down on the foot of the bed and stayed there as long as needed to comfort Brenda. But this time, he didn't even come in her room. He just stood there in the doorway. And he didn't even try to cover up that he couldn't come up with anything better to say. Right then and there, Brenda knew that her brother wouldn't be there for her this time.

* * *

><p>Kelly, Donna, and David are at the beach apartment. Kelly is having a bowl of cereal, as Donna is cooking her breakfast. David walks in carrying an old chew toy.<p>

"Look what I found underneath my bed." David says as he shows Kelly the chew tie. "I was looking for this the night we buried Rocky. It was his favorite."

Kelly and Donna both frown. "I miss him." Donna says sadly. "Although, if I had known a few weeks ago that taking in a stray dog would have resulted in Brenda possibly going to prison, I never would have….."

"Hey!" Kelly jumps in, cutting Donna off. "Don't start second guessing yourself, Donna. None of us did anything wrong here. It was Brenda who made the decision to do what she did. So there isn't any reason any of us should have to feel guilty."

"I'm not saying I feel guilty, Kel." Donna replies as she puts her eggs on a plate and sits down. "I'm just saying that I hate that this whole thing with Brenda started because we took Rocky in."

"So what do you suggest?" Kelly says. "Are we all supposed to just stop living our lives because Brenda's going to jail?"

"Kel, what's with you?" Donna asks. "Brenda is our friend. Why are you suddenly acting so bitter towards her?"

Kelly scoffs. "I'm not bitter." she replies. "I'm just tired of every time she goes through some sort of problem, it instantly becomes everyone's problem too. Like how many countless times has she come to you or I because she and Dylan had a fight. Yet when I was looking for a place to stay a few weeks ago, she wouldn't even go ask her parents if I could stay with her. Then when I stay with Dylan, suddenly that makes me a bitch and it's high school all over again. Oh and speaking of Dylan, you should have heard the way he told me off at the arraignment."

Before Kelly can go any further with her complaints, there is a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." says David who is already up. He goes and opens the door and instantly becomes speechless when he sees that it is Brenda who is standing there.

"Hi." Brenda says as she scoots past David and into the beach apartment. As soon as Kelly sees who it is she turns her head with a scowl. David walks past her and goes back to his business, not saying anything to Brenda and totally ignoring her. The only one who acknowledges her is Donna.

"Hey Bren." Donna says.

"Hi guys. Look, I'm sorry to interrupt your morning." Brenda says softly. "Kelly, I just came by to thank you for coming to court the other day. Your support meant a lot to me." Brenda says. Kelly turns to look at Brenda briefly before turning back and eating her cereal without saying another word.

"So uhm, how have you been holding up?" Donna asks.

"Ugh, terrible." Brenda replies. "It's like every waking moment I spend in total morbid fear of my future."

"Well, maybe you should have thought of that before you went out and destroyed a science lab." Kelly scolds.

"Kelly, come on." Donna cries.

"No, I'm not going to come on." snarls an angry Kelly. "What is it that you want, Brenda? Why are you here?"

"I don't know. I just could really use some friends right now." Brenda says.

"Friends? Like the kind of friend you were when I needed a place to stay? What is it you want us to do, Brenda? You want us all to jump in the jail cell with you? Keep you company? I mean friendships all fine and dandy when you need it, but when others are counting on you, where are you at? You didn't even come to David's intervention when he needed all the friends he could get." Kelly lectures in a furious tone.

"I was watching Erin. You asked me too so Mel and Jackie could both be there." Brenda says.

"Yeah, because I knew you wouldn't come anyways. Isn't that right, David?" Kelly says.

David throws his hands up. "Look Kel, don't get me involved in this. I want nothing to do with it." David says.

"Look Brenda, I'm sorry that you went to jail, all right? But that doesn't mean that you have to suck the rest of us into your pathetic mess of a life. We got more problems than just you in our lives." Kelly says.

"And obviously I got three less friends in my life." Brenda says in a soft melancholy tone.

Brenda looks over at David, then to Donna, then back to Kelly. David and Donna have uncomfortable looks on their faces as they are uneasy about having Brenda there, while Kelly has a furious look of a woman scorned.

"Look, you all don't need to say anymore. I'm out of here." Brenda says softly and sadly as she heads toward the door.

"Brenda, wait." Donna cries out.

"Donna, just let her go." Kelly says. Before opening the door, Brenda turns around to look at the three of them once more.

"That's right, just let me go." Brenda says. "And do me a favor, if this ever happens again, just slam the door in my face. At least then I won't have to go on thinking I have friends only to learn the truth." Brenda says as bolts out the door and closes it behind her. Kelly shakes her head in disgusts as Donna and David look at each other with awkward looks.

* * *

><p>Dylan walks into the Peach Pit as Nat and Suzanne are talking behind the counter. Dylan walks up to the counter and sits down.<p>

"Hey Dylan. Good to see you." Nat greets.

"Hey Nat. Sorry I haven't been around much. But these last few days I haven't really been feeling all that sociable. You know what I mean?" Dylan says.

"I hear ya. And I can certainly understand why, with this whole thing with Brenda going to jail and all. Ugh, nasty stuff." Nat says.

"Yeah, what's this I hear about her being charged with a federal crime?" Suzanne asks.

"Well, the animal lab she helped break into and destroy was apparently involved in some heavy duty medical research. And after doing some digging, I found out that the leader of the group that was arrested is on the FBI's most wanted list." Dylan says.

"Oh no." Nat cries with a painful look on his face. "Poor Brenda, getting mixed up in all of this."

"Wow, looks like you broke up with her just in nick of time, Dylan." Suzanne says. Nat turns to Suzanne with an upset look on his face.

"Come on, Suzanne, cut the guy a break. He and Brenda have a lot of history together. I'm sure this is very painful for him." Nat says.

"And I understand that. Look, all I'm saying is that it's a good thing that Dylan didn't just happen to be with her that night. Otherwise he'd be in it deep along with her." Suzanne says.

"Or maybe I could have talked her out of it." Dylan says.

"You don't know that." Suzanne says.

"I know Brenda. And I know how she operates. If I had pulled hard enough, I could have kept her from going." Dylan says, with regret in his voice.

Nat sighs. "How is Brenda holding up these days?" he asks.

"Well, she's about to go to trial for a federal crime. You can probably imagine how she's holding up." Dylan replies.

"You mean you haven't talked to her?" Nat asks.

Dylan shakes his head. "Not since she called me from jail." Dylan says.

"Well, I bet she could use a friend like you right about now." Nat replies. At that moment, Suzanne jumps in. Her hidden agenda insists that Dylan stay away from Brenda.

"Dylan doesn't need to be getting involved in this, Nat. This is Brenda's mess. She got into it herself, and she can get out of it herself. Besides, he went over to tell her parents when she called him up from jail in the middle of the night. Don't you think he's done enough already?" Suzanne says.

"Excuse me." Dylan says, butting in. "If you two aren't too busy debating how I handle my friendships, do you think one of you could get me a cup of coffee?" he says, making it clear he's annoyed at this entire conversation.

"I'm sorry, Dylan. You're right. I'll be right back." Suzanne says, putting on a smile to play nice to him.

At that moment, Nat leans in to whisper to him. "You know, I was just making conversation. I wasn't trying to tell you what to do." he whispers.

"I know, Nat. I know." Dylan says back.

"Frankly, maybe you're better off not talking to Brenda. I heard from Jesse that….." Nat begins, getting cut off in mid sentence.

"…that if you talk to Brenda, you may wind up getting subpoenaed. I know. He told me the same thing." Dylan says.

Nat shakes his head. "Poor girl. I feel so bad for her. Having to go through all this alone. I have to tell you, if she does wind up going to prison, it'll be a travesty of justice. Because that girl never did one thing in her life to warrant even having to entertain the thought of prison. Poor kid probably won't last a week in there with all those sickos." Nat says in a mournful tone as he pats Dylan on the shoulder.

Dylan sits there with a faraway look in his eyes as he contemplates whether he should go talk to Brenda or not, because very soon he might not be able to.

* * *

><p>Brenda returns home to Casa Walsh after being rebuffed by Kelly, Donna, and David. As she walks home to her front door, she is caught by surprise when she sees Scott sitting on the front step.<p>

"Hi Brenda." Scott greets with a concerned look on his face.

"Hi Scott." responds Brenda as she wonders why he is there. "What's going on?"

"Your mom told me you went out. I asked her where you went and she didn't know." Scott says glum fully as he slowly rises to his feet.

"I went over to Kelly's." Brenda says.

"Oh." Scott says. "Did everything go alright?" he asks. Scott can tell from Brenda's demeanor that she is falling apart inside. Brenda stands there with her arms folded and a sad look in her eyes as she shakes her head.

"They didn't want to talk to me. They're all too scared too." Brenda says. Scott looks at her, a very helpless and sad feeling comes over him. He knows the fear and loneliness that Brenda is feeling right now and so badly wishes there was something he could do to make it all go away. He can tell that Dylan hasn't taken his advice; otherwise Brenda wouldn't be acting this out of it.

"I'm sorry." Scott replies softly as he frowns.

Brenda shakes her head as a single tear rolls out of her eye. "I don't have any friends left." she mutters as she looks down at the ground, looking defeated. Feeling heartbroken for his friend, Scott can only think of one thing to say to her.

"You have me." Scott replies to her softly. This prompts Brenda to look up and look him in the eye. Seeing a goofily dressed Scott standing there, knowing his sincerity, Brenda begins to break down and cry fully. She walks over to Scott. Scott reaches out and hugs her. Brenda grasps onto him and hugs him back intensely and tightly. Scott just stands there holding Brenda and lets her cry as she rests her head against him with her head turned toward the house. After everything she's been through, she just needs to feel like somebody is there for her. And that's what Scott is, a friend who she knows will be there for her.

Brenda just hangs onto Scott for as long as she can. The hug lasts for just over a minute, but it would seem a lot longer to anybody who was observing. Brenda finally releases from the hug as Scott lets go.

"Is there anything I can do?" Scott asks.

Brenda wipes the tears away from her eyes and looks up at him. "Can we just go somewhere?" she asks.

"Sure, where do you want to go?" Scott asks.

"I don't know." Brenda says. "I just know that I want to be somewhere other than here."

"Okay." Scott replies as he walks with Brenda out toward his car. Neither knew where they were going or when they'd be back. But Brenda just knew she didn't want to deal with anymore hard feelings and depression. She wanted to be someplace where she could forget about her problems, even if it was only temporary.

* * *

><p>Brandon is finishing his work out at the University gym and is just about to leave when Lucinda walks in. He spots her, and at first is tempted to take an alternate path to the exit to avoid having to walk by her, but then decides that it's not even worth the trouble and just heads right for the door, even with her standing there.<p>

"So you're not avoiding me after all?" Lucinda asks.

At first Brandon ignores Lucinda, but then turns around just as he reaches the door. "No, I'm not avoiding you. I just don't care enough anymore to say anything." Brandon replies as he starts to exit, but halts when Lucinda replies.

"I'm sorry to hear about what happened to your sister." Lucinda says. "It's a shame. She was one of my best students."

Brandon scoffs. "Lucinda, why are you still here? You got your little grant to do your movie. Why don't you just move on?" Brandon says.

"I am." Lucinda says. "This is my last week here. After mid-terms, this campus has seen the last of me."

"Just like that, huh?" Brandon replies with disgust in his voice. "You move on to greener pastures and forget about everything thats happened."

Lucinda shrugs unemotionally and shrewdly. "Not everything." she replies. "There are some things I will miss."

"Yeah, right." Brandon says in a sarcastic and disbelieving tone.

"Believe me or don't believe me, Brandon. But I really did have feelings for you. And I will miss waking up to the feel of your big strong arms wrapped around me." says Lucinda.

"But you'll be too busy making your movie to have any time to think about me." says Brandon. "I guess like you teach in class, I served my purpose to you, but now it's time to cut ties and move on, right?"

"Afraid so." Lucinda replies. Brandon shakes his head as he can't believe he allowed himself to get mixed up with such a piece of work as Lucinda Nicholson.

"I got just one more question before I walk out the door and out of your life forever." Brandon says.

"I'm all ears." replies Lucinda.

"Now that you got your grant and are moving on, you can totally blow the lid on our secret affair without any harm to you. And you and I both know that Josh Richland is chomping at the bit to bury me and end any political aspirations I may have. What's stopping you?" Brandon asks.

"Oh, I must admit, Brandon. It's tempting. But seeing what your family is about to go through with Brenda going to trial and all, I think your parents have suffered enough. Despite what you may think of me, I'm not without some compassion." Lucinda says. "I do have a little decency, Brandon."

"Uh-huh." Brandon replies skeptically. "VERY little decency, which makes me wonder, who'd you sleep with to get your grant?"

"Good-bye Brandon. Have a nice life." Lucinda says.

"Yeah, you too." Brandon replies as he walks out of the gym. Lucinda is gone and out of his life for good.

* * *

><p>David, Donna, Steve, Kelly, and Dylan are sitting at a table at the Peach Pit. They are casually talking when Kelly notices Brenda and Scott walk through the door. Brenda immediately spots them and heads for the other side of the Peach Pit.<p>

"Oh my god." Kelly says.

"What?" Dylan asks as he has his back to the door and didn't see Brenda come in.

"Check out who just came in." Kelly says. At that point the entire table turns to look at Scott and Brenda who have taken a seat at a booth on the other side of the Peach Pit. Brenda sees everyone staring at her and immediately turns her head. Scott looks over at them, with an upset look on his face, and then turns to Brenda.

"Brenda, you know we don't have to eat here. We can go someplace else." Scott says.

"No Scott, its fine." Brenda says. "If they have a problem with me being here, they can leave."

Scott nods as Nat comes over to their table. "Brenda, it's so great to see you." Nat says.

"Well, at least you're still talking to me, Nat." Brenda replies.

"Of course I am. Listen Brenda, if there is anything you need just let me know." Nat says with a smile, trying to be as cheerful as he can possibly be.

"Thanks Nat. That means a lot." Brenda says.

"And Scotty, my boy. You're a good friend for standing by Brenda like this. I'm telling you, the world needs more people like the two of you." Nat says as he pats Scott on the shoulder. "Anyways, you kids take your time and let me know when you're ready to order." he says as he walks off to tend to other customers. Meanwhile, back at the other table, there is a lot of whispering going on as well as frequent looks and glances over to the table where Brenda and Scott are to see what they're doing.

"What do you think she's doing here?" David asks.

"What everyone comes here to do, Silver. Eat." Dylan replies annoyingly.

"Pft. She better enjoy it now. She ain't going to be getting a lot of mega-burgers where she's going." Steve jokes as Kelly and David snicker. Dylan turns to look at him.

"Steve." Dylan says, as Steve turns to see Dylan glaring at him. "Shut up."

"Dylan, it was a joke." Steve replies.

"And like most of your jokes, it's not funny. It's not even mildly amusing. So just shut up." Dylan says, clearly getting offensive by what's being said.

"Gosh, I hope Scott doesn't get subpoenaed." Donna says.

"Hey, it's his own fault if he does. Jesse tried to warn him yesterday and apparently Scott just went off on him." Kelly says.

"Yeah, well unfortunately for him, Brenda's got him on a leash. She could say bark and he'd bark." David says as Steve snickers. Kelly and Donna look back over at Brenda and Scott who are fully aware that they are talking about them.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys? All of you." Dylan says angrily.

Meanwhile over at the table, Scott is paying close attention to the body language that is going on with Kelly, Steve, and that group. He sees the constant turning to look at them as well as the occasional snickering and constant whispering. Finally getting fed up he starts to stand up when Brenda reaches out and grabs his wrist.

"Scott, don't." Brenda says. "Let them say what they want to say. It's all right."

Scott sits back down at first, but then looks at Brenda and shakes his head. "No Brenda, it's not all right." Scott replies as he gets up and walks towards the group's table, stopping there and standing over them.

"Excuse me." Scott says to the entire table as they all stop talking and look up at him. "Do any of you have anything you wish to say to either Brenda or myself?" Scott says.

Everyone shakes their head. "No. Nothing at all." Steve replies.

"Good. Because if you do, I'd like to think you would come talk to us directly instead of sitting here whispering and snickering like a bunch of grade schoolers." Scott says with clear annoyance and agitation in his voice.

"Look Scott, we weren't talking about you guys. Honest." Dylan says in a serious tone as everyone else just nods. Scott glares at all of them before turning around and walking back to Brenda. At that point, Dylan stands up.

"Where are you going?" Kelly asks.

"I'm going to go talk to my friends." Dylan says, referring to Brenda and Scott.

"Dylan, you could be subpoenaed if you talk to Brenda." David says.

Dylan looks at David and scoffs. "So what?" he replies. "Fear has never kept me from doing what I want to do before, so why should it start now. Besides, I think Brenda needs as many friends as she can get right now."

Dylan walks off, leaving the rest of them sitting at the table. Kelly rolls her eyes. David and Steve are too worried about the consequences to follow Dylan. Donna is highly tempted to go over there, but decides to stay. Dylan walks over to Brenda and Scott's table as they both look up at him.

"You guys mind if I join you?" Dylan asks. Brenda and Scott both look at him surprised.

"Are you sure you want to? It might not be the most reasonable thing to do right now" says Brenda.

"Hey, since when have I ever listened to reason?" Dylan jokes as Brenda cracks a legitimate smile for the first time all day. At this point, Scott sees his cue to make an excuse to leave to allow Dylan to have some alone time with Brenda.

"Listen, I'll be right back. I'm just going to go the bathroom." Scott says as he hops up, allowing Dylan to take his place on his side of the booth. Scott walks off to the restroom, but peaks over once more at Dylan and Brenda with a slight grin as he realizes that Dylan decided to take his advice after all.

"I'm not even going to ask how you're holding up." Dylan says to Brenda.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you know what the answer to that would be." Brenda replies.

"I got a fairly good idea." Dylan says with a grin.

"You know me pretty well." Brenda says.

"I know you better than anyone." Dylan replies as Brenda develops a serious look on his face.

"Look Dylan, first of all I want to say thank you for being there for me the other night. I know I put you in a bad position of having to be the one to break the news to my parents that I was in jail." Brenda says.

Dylan snickers. "Yeah, well hey, I got a little experience when it comes to breaking bad news to Jim and Cindy. So if I could help out in some small way, I'm glad."

Brenda smiles. "Look Dylan, maybe Jesse's right. I don't want you to get in trouble on my account." she says.

"Bren, I'm not worried about me getting subpoenaed." Dylan says. "I just want you to know one thing. You're going to make it through this, I promise. And I know a lot of things have happened between us. But regardless of what was said and done, I'm here for you, as a friend." Dylan says. Brenda reaches out and grabs Dylan's wrist for a moment, before letting go. Just as that happens, Suzanne comes out from the kitchen and sees Dylan and Brenda sitting together at a booth and instantly scowls. She turns to hide her anger.

"Thanks Dylan." Brenda replies. "That's good to know."

Before the conversation can go any further, Nat comes over to their table. "Sorry to interrupt. Your father's on the phone." Nat says to Brenda. Instantly a look of concern grows on Brenda's face as she stands up and heads for the phone.

"Hello?" Brenda answers.

"Brenda, we've been calling everywhere trying to get a hold of you?" Jim replies.

"I said I was just going out with Scott." Brenda says.

"Your attorney's called three times in the last hour. The FBI wants to see you." Jim says.

"The FBI? Now what? What do they want with me?" Brenda asks.

"I don't know, but I suggest we don't keep them waiting any longer than we already have." Jim says.

"Okay. I'll be home in 10 minutes." Brenda says.

"Can you meet us at the police station instead? The less we make them wait the better." Jim says. Brenda takes a deep breath and exhales.

"All right. I'm out the door now. I'll see you guys there." Brenda says as her heart begins to race. As Scott returns from the restroom and walks back over to the table where Dylan is at, Brenda goes over and tells them both what just happened. Scott and Dylan both offer to accompany Brenda to the police station, which she happily accepts.

* * *

><p>Brenda walks into the police station where her parents and her attorney are already sitting in the main waiting area. Dylan and Scott follow close behind.<p>

"Hi, I got here as quick as I could. What's this all about?" Brenda asks.

"Look, I don't know all right. Let's just see." The attorney says as a law official walks over to them.

"Brenda Walsh?" the official asks.

"Yes?" Brenda answers.

"Right this way please." says the official.

"Brenda, I would suggest the fewer people the better." Her attorney says as he nods towards Dylan and Scott. Brenda walks over towards them.

"You guys mind waiting out here?" Brenda asks. Dylan and Scott look at each other, then turn back to Brenda.

"Hey, we'll be here." Dylan says as Scott nods in agreement. Brenda then follows the official back to a private meeting room. Jim, Cindy, and the attorney go with Brenda and they sit around a table in a plain room with white walls and no windows.

"We'll be right with you." The official says as he walks out of the room and closes the door. The silence in the room is eerie. Both Jim and Cindy are practically paralyzed with fear while Brenda looks grim faced. She has a gut feeling that whoever it is that walks through the door to meet with them is going to change her life forever. She just doesn't know in what way. The wait is only a few minutes, but for Brenda it seems like an eternity.

Eventually the door opens, and Brenda stands to greet the man who walks in, and to her total surprise it is a person she recognizes.

"Hello Brenda." says Jonathan.

"Jon, what are you doing here?" Brenda asks, surprised to see Jonathan in a full suit and tie. The last time she saw him, he appeared to be getting arrested along with her and was wearing something a lot more raggedy.

"I work here, federal agent." Jonathan replies with a slight grin as he shows Brenda his badge and then makes his way around the table to sit down. "Mr. and Mrs. Walsh, hello."

"So this whole time, you were…?" Brenda asks.

"Working undercover." Jonathan says, finishing Brenda's sentence. "We've been after this organization for a while. I infiltrated the animal rights movement at CU roughly six months ago because we were pretty sure they would eventually lead us to the people we wanted. And we were right. I've been working a long time to build the case that we now believe we have against them."

"So you've spent all this time working undercover to catch a group of animal right's protestors?" Brenda asks.

"Not protestors, terrorists. There's a difference" Jonathan replies. "What you have been doing, and what you intended to do when you showed up that night was peaceful protest, am I right?"

"Yes, of course." Brenda replies.

"Brenda, this group of people, the ones who you had the misfortune of getting involved with that broke into the lab, they have been going all around the country posing as activists, but using it as means to destroy federal property and create havoc." explains Jonathan.

"But why destroy an animal lab? It makes no sense." Brenda says.

"These people are radical extremists, and very anti-government. They want nothing more than to see all forms of government and law enforcement in complete chaos. We received an anonymous tip a while back, apparently from a former member, that the California University animal lab would eventually be a target. That's when they sent me undercover." Jonathan says. Brenda, Cindy, and Jim all look at each other and take deep breaths. "Anyways, let's get to the reason why you are here."

"I'm assuming it's because you would like my client's cooperation?" The attorney says.

"That's correct, council." Jonathan replies as he turns his full attention to Brenda. "Listen Brenda, we're not after you. I know that you got caught up in this at the last minute, and that you weren't made aware of what was really happening until it was too late. And I also know you tried to stop what went down. So the way I see this, you are either going to do hard time or no time. The choice is up to you." Jonathan says. Jim and Cindy both look on with Brenda, wondering just what it is he wants from her.

"If my client testifies, can you grant her protection as well as immunity?" the attorney asks.

Jonathan shakes his head. "We don't need her testimony." he says, much to the surprise of Brenda's attorney. "Here's the deal. We will drop all charges against Brenda. In return, all we ask is that she signs an affidavit that will collaborate any pertinent testimony. That will be submitted to the grand jury, sealed evidence, and if everything goes as planned, you will never have to hear about this case again." Jonathan says.

Brenda grins as Jim and Cindy breath a huge sigh of relief. "Thank God." Jim says.

"I take it this deal is good for you, Brenda?" Jonathan asks.

"Yes, of course." Brenda replies.

"Okay, if you guys will wait here for a moment, I'll be right back with paperwork and then Brenda can go home and get a good night's sleep. Something I imagine she could really use right about now." says Jonathan with a comforting grin as Brenda smiles.

"Thank you. You're right, I could." Brenda says. Jonathan leaves as Cindy reaches over and hugs Brenda. Jim reaches across Cindy and grabs Brenda's arm in support. They are all happy and relieved that this entire nightmare is over and they can return to their normal lives once again.

A short time later, Brenda returns to the waiting area where Dylan and Scott are waiting for her return. The two have been almost totally quiet since Brenda left as they both had just one thing on their mind. Brenda tells them the whole story. A relieved Scott hugs Brenda, who hugs back. She then turns to Dylan who smiles at her, reluctant to hug her at first because he still doesn't know what the situation is between them. But Brenda leans in and gives him a quick hug, not a full embrace, but more like a gentle touch. It is apparent to both Brenda and Dylan that things aren't totally back to normal between them. It may get back to that point, and it may not. But at this point, both of them just felt relief and joy.

* * *

><p>The next day at the Peach Pit, the entire gang is sitting around paying close attention to Rocky II, the new puppy that David and Andrea got for Donna. He is so small and cute, and everyone is affectionately petting him or playing with him. He is so small that Donna has put him up on the table and he is drinking a small bowl of water. Brandon, Kelly, Steve, Andrea, David, and Donna are all sitting at this booth.<p>

Dylan is there, but has been kept his distance. Instead he is sitting at the counter reading the newspaper when Suzanne walks over to him.

"Why aren't you with your friends?" Suzanne asks him quietly.

Dylan shrugs. "I'm just not in the mood for socializing right now." he responds.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Brenda would it?" Suzanne asks with curiosity.

Dylan shakes his head. "Nah." he replies. "Well, maybe a little."

"Come on, Dylan. You can talk to me." Suzanne replies. "Are you starting to miss Brenda?"

"A little, but that's not really the issue." Dylan says. "I mean, I look at the people I call my friends sitting over there and I saw the way that they ditched Brenda at the drop of the hat when they thought it meant saving their own skins." Dylan explains.

"And now you're mad at them?" Suzanne asks.

"Not really mad. More like disappointed. I mean I don't have a family. And I always considered my friends the closest family I have. But after seeing the way they high tailed it when Brenda got in trouble, well, all of them except for Scott that is, I can't help but think what if it had been me who had gotten into trouble." Dylan says.

"But it wasn't." Suzanne says trying to be reassuring.

"Hear me out, Suzanne. If they won't be there for Brenda when she needs emotion support, then why do I have any reason to believe they'd be there for me?" Dylan says.

"So are you saying you don't want them for friends anymore?" Suzanne asks.

Dylan pauses for a moment. "I still want them for friends. But as far as having a family or people you can depend on, it definitely isn't them. I mean I'm not in high school anymore. I need more in life than just a bunch of casual acquaintances. I need people who I know will be there for me, a family." Dylan says.

Suzanne reaches across the counter and grabs Dylan's hand with a friendly smile. "Hey, you know that no matter what, Erica and I are both always here for you. And nothing nobody does will ever change that." she says, fully lying. But Dylan is hearing just what he wants to hear and soaks it all up.

"Thanks Suzanne." Dylan responds softly and leans in and kisses her on the cheek. "You two really are the only family I have."

Suzanne fakes a warm and comforting smile. "So, what do you say, you going to go join your friends?"

Dylan shakes his head. "Nah, to tell you the truth, I think I'm going to go home, grab my surf board, and head out to the beach. After Bren going to jail, and this whole Lucinda thing, I could use some reflecting time. You know, just me and the waves?"

"Sounds like fun." Suzanne says with a smile. "Just be careful, I've been hearing a lot of stories about how contaminated the bay is with sewage."

"You just got to know what parts to go in. Anyways, I'm out of here. Give Erica a kiss for me." Dylan says.

"Will do." Suzanne replies as Dylan darts out the back door of the Peach Pit. As Dylan is leaving, he runs into Scott and Brenda who are coming into the Peach Pit.

"Well if it isn't everyone's favorite free girl. I bet freedom smells mighty nice, eh Bren?" Dylan greets.

"Sure does." Brenda says with a smile. "Scott's taking me out to the movies tonight to celebrate."

Scott looks at Dylan and ponders for a moment. "You want to come along, Dylan?" Scott asks.

Dylan thinks, but then shakes his head. He's glad he and Brenda are still able to be friends. But he's just not ready at this point to jump back into things. He just wants to relax and be happy that things aren't worse than what they very easily could be. "Nah, you two go ahead."

"Oh come on, Dylan, it will be fun." Brenda says.

"I appreciate the invitation, you guys. But I can hear the waves screaming my name from here. So I'm going to grab my board and head to the bay while I still got a few hours of daylight left." Dylan says. Brenda nods.

"Okay, well thanks again, both of you. Honestly, if it wasn't for the two of you, I don't know how I would have made it through this." Brenda says. Dylan nods and heads off as Scott and Brenda go into the Peach Pit. They spot everyone else at the back table. Donna is the first to notice her

"Bren." Donna calls out.

"Hey Bren. Hey Scott." Brandon greets. Everyone else looks at them awkwardly, which Brenda instantly notices.

"You guys don't need to worry. All the charges against me have been dropped and I am cooperating with the FBI, so you don't need to be afraid to talk to me anymore." Brenda says. A look of shame comes across every one of their faces.

"Brenda please, sit down." Andrea says.

"No thanks. We're not staying. Scott and I are going to the movies." Brenda says as Brandon, Steve, Kelly, Andrea, David, and Donna look at her with regret. "Look, I'm sorry that I put you guys in uncomfortable positions. You all had to look out for yourselves. I realize that. And I know that some things stretch the boundaries of friendship." Brenda explains.

"Brenda…." Donna says.

"But I just want you guys to know one thing. I never felt more alone than I have these past few days. And it would have been a lot worse had it not been for one person." Brenda says as she looks at Scott and puts an arm around him. "Only Scott was there for me when I needed a friend. Of everyone I know, he was the only one who showed he was willing to lookout for me before himself. And I only hope that if any of you ever feel as alone as I've felt that you'll be lucky enough to have a friend like him to be there for you." Brenda says, laying the guilt on thick as she turns to Scott. "You ready to go?"

"Sure." Scott says softly as Brenda grabs his arm and the two of them make their way out.

"Bren wait." Donna cries out as she stands up. Everyone else just sits their feeling guilty. "I'll go talk to her."

Kelly sighs. "No I will." she says.

As Scott and Brenda are about to get in the car, Kelly comes hurrying out the back door. "Brenda wait." Kelly cries out. "Are you okay?"

"Yes Kelly, I am." Brenda says. "No thanks to you."

"Look, I know I said some pretty awful things to you. I feel really bad." Kelly says.

"Good." Brenda replies. "Listen, we have a movie to get to, so if you don't mind."

"Just don't hate me, Brenda." Kelly says.

"I don't hate you, Kelly." Brenda replies. "But you make it awfully hard to like you sometimes."

"I'm sorry, Brenda. Look, I was a bitch, what else can I say?" Kelly says.

"You can say you'll get out of our way so we can leave." Brenda replies. At that point Kelly knows that there is no way Brenda will forgive and forget right there and frowns as she moves out of Brenda's way and gets in the car. "Come on Scott, let's get out of here." Brenda says. Scott looks over at Kelly with a blank expression on his face as he gets in the car with Brenda. As the car pulls out of the Peach Pit lot, Andrea and Donna come out back to see what's going on with Brenda. After a few seconds, Brandon, Steve, and David come out back too just in time to see the car that Brenda and Scott are in disappear around the corner.

Each of them knows they played a part in hurting Brenda, and each of them at that point is living with their own guilt.

* * *

><p>Later on that night, Suzanne is in her apartment. She checks to make sure Erica is sound asleep, then grabs the cordless phone and goes outside to talk in private as she dials up Kevin's number.<p>

"Hey, it's me." Suzanne says. "It's time to begin the next phase."

"Now?" Kevin asks. "All right, I'll have everything set up and be out in L.A. by the end of next week."

"No." Suzanne says in a demanding voice. "You need to be out here sooner than that."

"Well, I wanted to be, but you're the one who kept insisting that I stay away until his girlfriend was out of the picture." Kevin says.

"Yes, I know. But things have changed and we need to start this right now." Suzanne says.

"What? Don't tell me he's back together with that Brenda bitch again?" Kevin asks.

"No. Not yet anyways." Suzanne explains. "But she had a near brush with the law, which got him to feel sorry for her, and now they're talking again."

"But they're not together?" Kevin asks.

"No. I just told you that." Suzanne argues.

"Good, we have to keep them apart and away from each other as much as possible." Kevin says.

"I agree. The good news is that he says he wants to keep away from his friends, atleast for the moment. All though give him a week and I'm sure he'll feel differently, which is why you can't wait, you have to come out here now." Suzanne says.

"Look, I'll fly out first thing in the morning and get everything set up at the lab. You just do whatever you can to monopolize his time and keep him away from his friends, use Erica if you have to, just make sure he doesn't go back to that girl." Kevin says.

"You do your job, Kevin, don't tell me how to do mine." Suzanne responds in a bitchy tone.

"Fine. Look, I'll see you soon. Goodnight." Kevin says as he hangs up the phone. Suzanne hangs up and looks out at the L.A. night as she snickers in an devilish way. The time had come for her to do what she had set out to do.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that kind of closes this phase of the story out as we roll into the next one. I know we went through a few rough chapters that weren't very exciting, but they were necessary to set things up. And I feel I have a very good story lined up for the rest of this way, and of course there is still all of season 5 still left to come.**

**Please keep your wonderful comments and reviews coming. The more you guys write, the more motivated I am to get the next chapter out sooner. **


	28. Vacation's all I ever wanted

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the character involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I took a little longer than usual in getting this chapter up. Sorry, but real life does reel its ugly head at times. Anyways, last chapter brought both the Lucinda storyline and the Brenda getting arrested storyline to an end. **

**So I hope you all aren't expecting a great deal of excitement or drama from this chapter, because this story is entering into its next stage as both Dylan and Brenda contemplate where they want their lives to go from here. And yes, in case you're wondering, this next stage does include the whole Roy Randolph and "Cat on a hot tin roof" play. I've had several people ask me about that if I was going to do that storyline. Well yes I am. But as with everything else I've done up until now, my version happens differently from what happened on the show. **

**But anyways, as with all storylines, it's going to take a couple chapters to set things up for the next storylines. Like with bowling, you have to set the pins up before you can roll a strike. And that's what these next two chapters are going to be doing, setting it up.**

**Also, for those of you who are familiar with season 4 of BH90210, you'll know that I just finished the episode "Cuffs and Links" and the next episode is "Time has Come Today." This was the episode where Brenda found a diary from a woman who lived in her room in the 1960's, and she starts imagining herself and her friends as the hippies that she reads about in the diary. Now I will admit, I do love that episode as it was pretty clever. But I won't be writing any of that into my story, because that was what I like to call a "What the hell" episode. Every once in a while 90210 would come out with an episode that was bizarre and off the wall, though sometimes entertaining it usually didn't serve to advance any storylines and afterwards the events of that episode are never spoken of again, almost as if it never happened. So the only thing from that episode that I've worked into my story here is where the whole gang goes on the ski trip and Brenda stays behind.**

**Also, the episode after that one is "Blind Spot." That's another one I won't be writing into my story. That's the episode where the two main storylines in it was Steve finding out that the president of his fraternity is gay, and David starts taking piano lessons from a blind girl who he develops the hots for. Not a terrible episode, but absolutely nothing that happens in that story can be used to advance my storylines, so I scratched that one as well. I think Brenda was in a grand total of like two scenes in that episode. So just consider the timeline from those two episodes the set up.**

* * *

><p>Suzanne anxiously waits at a waiting area in the airport as the plane begins unloading passengers. With a hat and a pair of sunglasses on, she is dressed so that she looks inconspicuous. As she watches the people come out of the gate one by one, her eyes are fixed on locating the middle aged man with brown hair, thick glasses, and a mustache.<p>

After standing their impatiently for several minutes, she finally spots Kevin come through the gate wearing a white buttoned up shirt, a brown sports jacket, and a pair of jeans. Suzanne waits near the edge of the waiting area for Kevin to make his way from the gate. As he walks out, she casually goes over to greet him.

"Hey. How was your flight?" Suzanne asks.

"Lousy. Not only did they sit me right next to the biggest jabber mouth on the plane, but he was also the fattest person on the plane too. I had maybe about a half inch of elbow room the entire time. I swear I was this close to throwing him off at 40,000 feet." complains a grouchy Kevin.

"Well, just relax. If everything goes as planned, this will be the last time you ever fly coach again." Suzanne replies as the two begin to walk through the airport, making their way to the baggage claim area.

"So what's the news on our guy?" Kevin asks.

"Well, from what I can tell, he's been keeping to himself for the most part. The recent encounter Brenda had with the law has kind of broken his little group of friends apart." Suzanne says, referring to Dylan.

"That's good." Kevin replies. "The more he stays away from Brenda and those nosey friends, the better. That gives them less of a chance of catching on to us."

"Yeah, but the bad news is it's their spring break and I got wind they are planning a big ski trip to try to mend fences." Suzanne says.

"Is Dylan going on the trip?" Kevin asks.

"I don't know. I haven't asked him yet." Suzanne says.

"What do you mean you haven't asked him yet?" Kevin asked sounding frustrated with a worried look on his face. "Suzanne, I'm starting to get a very bad feeling here. I mean we got all of our money tied up in this. If this doesn't work, we're ruined. We don't even have enough money to move at this point. And that thing with that college professor was too close for comfort." Kevin says while sweating as they get to the baggage claim area.

"Well, you don't have to worry about Lucinda the feminist lunatic anymore. She's history. And as for Brenda, I'm not too worried about her anymore. I think enough damage was done from the break up that I've off her radar now. It's her father that I'm worried about." Suzanne says as Kevin locates a gym bag and a suitcase on the carousel and picks them up.

"Her father?" Kevin asks.

"Yes, I've learned that Jim Walsh is Dylan's financial advisor, which means we're going to have to go through him to make this all work." Suzanne says, causing a look of panic to come across Kevin's face.

"What? Why didn't you say anything about this before? I mean convincing Dylan is going to be hard enough as it is, but convincing a professional money manager is all but impossible. He just has to take one look into our past history and that's it, we're both busted." Kevin says.

"Would you shut up and stop being so paranoid." Suzanne says in a loud whisper as they make their way out the airport. "We don't have to convince Dylan and Jim Walsh. We just have to convince Dylan to get rid of Jim Walsh. And with Brenda out of the picture, we're half way there. Dylan already has grown an attachment to Erica, and to me. All you have to do is turn on that pleasant charm of yours, convince him that your little bioremediation project is the deal of the century, and he'll kick Mr. Walsh to the curb like yesterday's garbage. I know he will."

"And what if he doesn't?" Kevin asks. "You understand what I'm saying here, Suzanne? We have no plan B if this doesn't work. It's all or nothing. The risk we're taking is huge."

Suzanne smiles devilishly at that point. "The bigger the risk, the bigger the reward." she says. "And when this is all over, you're going to thank me for making you a very rich man." Suzanne says as she leans in and kisses Kevin. "Now, is everything set to go at the lab?"

"Uhm yeah, I told the guy I was relocating to L.A. He said to call him once I got everything settled. Though this better evolve quickly before they find out the resume I gave them was a complete fake." Kevin says.

"Relax." Suzanne says as the two make it to her car.

"So what do we do now?" Kevin asks.

"Well, I'm going to take you to your apartment. You're going to get settled in, get a shower and a hot meal. And I'm going to find me a babysitter." Suzanne says.

"A babysitter?" asks a confused Kevin.

"Yeah, for when you take me on our first 'date' and I introduce you to Erica. And be sure to make a good first impression on her." Suzanne says an evil smile comes across her face. "First Erica, then Dylan, then his millions." she says as she makes eyes at Kevin, with an evil grin on her face.

* * *

><p>Brenda shows up at West Beverly just as school lets out. She stands near the entrance of the school, looking for Scott and spots him walking out with his sister.<p>

"What do you mean you're not going? Scotty, how can you not go to the only senior prom you'll ever have in your life?" Sue asks.

"Put a cork in it, will ya Sue? In case you haven't noticed, I don't exactly have a date." Scott replies. Sue sighs.

"Oh brother of mine, when will you ever learn? Just go find a girl and ask her. I mean what's the worst that can happen?" Sue asks.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Scott repeats. "She could turn out to be another Brittany who strings me a long for months and months while I buy her all kinds of stuff, then out of the blue ditches me for some muscle head. Heck, I still have those tickets to the theatre which I was planning to give her for Christmas. I forgot I had them until mom went through my drawers last week. Funny thing is the play is actually next Saturday night. It's too late to get my money back. So you want to go?"

"The theater?" Sue asks in disbelief that her brother would ask such a stupid question as she turns up her nose. "Barf. Talk about a totally waste of time. I can make a list a mile long of things I'd rather be doing, such as washing my hair, painting my toe nails…" Sue says.

"Okay, Okay. I was just joking anyways. I just wanted to see how you'd react, and I must say you didn't disappoint." Scott says.

"Hey guys." Brenda shouts as she comes walking up to Scott and Sue.

"Oh hey, Brenda." Scott greets with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

Before Brenda can answer, Sue butts in. "Brenda, can you please try to talk some sense into my dumb brother here?" she asks..

"Why? What's the matter?" Brenda asks.

"He's not going to prom." Sue says.

"You're not?" Brenda asks Scott. "How come?"

Scott shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know. There's nobody I really want to ask, I guess." he says.

Sue rolls her eyes. "What I tell you? He's hopeless. Anyways, I'll see you Brenda." Sue says as she starts to walk off.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Scott asks his sister.

"Jeff's giving me a ride home." Sue says.

"Jeff, is that the boyfriend without the tongue ring?" Scott asks.

"No. That's the one with the nose ring and purple hair." Sue shouts back. Scott shakes his head

"I'll tell you, Brenda. I don't know what I'm going to do with her sometimes." Scott says to Brenda as he watches Sue walk off over to her friends who are dressed in black with ripped jeans, most of whom have multiple body piercings.

"So listen, Scott, I'm not really doing anything for spring break, so…." Brenda starts.

"You mean you aren't going on vacation or anything?" Scott asks.

"No. Well, everyone else is planning on going skiing. Brandon, Steve, Kelly, Donna, David, but to be honest, I don't really want to go." Brenda says.

"Really? Why not? It might be fun." Scott says.

"Scott, the last two times I was supposed to go skiing, things not only didn't go as planned but wound up being much worse than if I would have just stayed home. Besides, after what just happened with the whole jail thing, I'm really not into taking a road trip with everyone just yet." says Brenda." Scott nods while frowning, to indicate he understands, but Brenda can tell that something's bothering him. "What?" Brenda asks.

"Nothing." Scott says.

"Come on, something's on your mind. I can tell." Brenda says.

"Well, I can totally understand why you don't want to go. But see, the thing is that David and Kelly both told me about what was going on with the trip, and that you didn't want to go. And well….they kind of asked me if I would talk to you." Scott says as Brenda smirks. "I think everyone really feels bad about the way they treated you."

"Listen Scott, I'll make you a deal. I'll tell Kelly you talked to me and did your best to try to get me to go as long as you don't really try to get me to go." Brenda says.

Scott grins. "Okay. I wouldn't want you to go if you really didn't want to go anyways." Scott says.

"So, I wanted to find you because I wanted to see if you wanted to go out to dinner tomorrow night?" Brenda asks.

"Uhm sure. Shall I meet you at the Peach Pit?" Scott replies.

Brenda shakes her head. "No. Not the Peach Pit. I was thinking some place a little nicer. After the way you were there for me, I want to thank you." Brenda says.

"Well that's really sweet of you, Brenda. But you don't have to. Besides just knowing everything worked out for you is reward enough for me." Scott says.

"I know I don't have to. I want to." Brenda replies. "Scott, you were the only one who stood by me in my darkest hour. That's why I'm not going away with everyone. I just want to stay here during spring break. Take a few walks on the beach and really think about some things."

"Like what?" Scott asks.

"Like my future. I guess almost going to jail has given me a new outlook on life. I want to start doing things right and not always making such brash decisions. I really need to think about some things, and well, maybe you can help me. So what do you say? Tomorrow night, I'll pick you up at about six?" Brenda asks.

Scott contemplates it for a moment and then smiles. "Sure, you got it Brenda. Thanks."

"No Scott, thank you." Brenda says with a warm and pleasant smile back to him.

* * *

><p>Steve, Kelly, Donna, David, and Brandon are sitting in a booth at the Peach Pit. Donna is excited about the ski trip they have planned to Mammoth Ski resort.<p>

"So you guys all packed?" Donna asks with excitement.

"Yep. Bags are packed, skies are waxed, and I'm psyched." Brandon says.

"I can't believe you're actually going, Kelly. I thought you didn't do anything that was under 40 degrees." Steve says.

"Hey, I said I'd try it, as long as it's not too cold." Kelly says.

"Kelly, it's skiing. It's supposed to be cold." David says.

"I know that, David. I'm not stupid." Kelly replies.

"Well, even if you don't go skiing, they got all these natural hot springs, great restaurants, even a massage parlor I think. So there's plenty to do there. It will be fun." Donna says. "So Brandon, any word on if Brenda's going?"

Brandon shakes his head. "I wouldn't count on it, Donna."

"Well, what did she say?" asks Steve.

"Nothing. She's talking to me about as much as she is to the rest of you these days." Brandon replies.

"I don't like this." Kelly says. "How long is she planning on holding onto this grudge? She's not talking to anybody. She didn't come to the sorority meeting this week. Just how long is she planning on shutting all of us out?"

"Yeah, I mean this is getting kind of old, don't you think? It's not like any of us conspired against her or anything. We just didn't want to get subpoenaed. I'm sure if the situations were reversed, she would have done the same thing." David says.

"Look guys, I know my sister. And I'm pretty sure this will all blow over eventually. But I think for now, the best thing to do is just give her her space. She was pretty hurt by everything that went down." Brandon says.

"Brandon, just try to talk to her, please. I miss Brenda, and I hate the whole silent treatment. I won't have nearly as much fun on this trip if she's not there." Donna says.

Brandon nods. "Okay, I'll see what I can do. Just don't' hate me if I'm not exactly successful." he says. At that point Suzanne begins to walk over to their table, but stops and begins to wipe the counter at the both next to them in order to eavesdrop on the conversation once she hears the next line.

"So what about Dylan, anybody hear from him? Is he coming?" Steve asks.

"I have no idea. I haven't talked to him all week. I haven't seen him at school either" Brandon says.

"Yeah, me either. It's almost like he's avoiding us too." Kelly says.

"Well somebody better ask him, we're leaving tomorrow morning." Donna says. At that point, Suzanne walks over to their table and asks if she can get anybody anything so that she doesn't draw suspicion. Everyone says they are okay and Suzanne casually returns to the kitchen, just as Dylan is walking in the back door.

"Hey there long lost stranger." Suzanne says to Dylan friendly and jokingly. "I was beginning to think you had forgotten where we were at."

"Yeah, I know. Sorry I've been out of commission for a while. Just after all the bad karma that's been going around, I needed to clear my head, you know?" Dylan replies as he starts to make his way out into the dining area of the Peach Pit. Suzanne holds out a hand to stop him before he enters. She wants to make sure that she talks to him before her friends do.

"Hey listen, I want to ask you something before I forget. Do you think maybe you could watch Erica for a few hours tomorrow night? I hate to ask, but I'm really in a bind. Do you mind?" Suzanne says.

Dylan shrugs, and then nods his head in a friendly manner. "Me? Mind spending an evening with my little sister? Oh contraire. It would be a privilege. Besides, it will give us a good chance to finish watching The Little Mermaid. I think we were only part way through the last time she was over." Dylan says.

"Oh Dylan, thank you, you're a life saver." Suzanne replies with a grin.

"So, what's the deal? Nat got you working a double shift tomorrow?" Dylan asks, curious as to why Suzanne needs him to babysit Erica.

"Not exactly." Suzanne replies with a slight chuckle. "I have a date."

Dylan perks his head up with full attention. "Really? Well, who's the lucky guy?" he asks.

"This guy. His name is Kevin. He dropped by the Peach Pit a few nights ago just as I was closing up. We started talking and one thing lead to another, and before you knew it, he was asking me out." Suzanne replies with laughter. "So you don't mind babysitting Erica?"

"On one condition that I get to meet him." answers Dylan. Suzanne chuckles.

"You got a deal. We'll bring Erica by your house tomorrow night. How does 6:30 sound?" Suzanne asks.

"Sounds like a winner to me." Dylan says with a grin as he makes his way past Suzanne and out into the dining area where he spots Brandon in the gang and slowly makes his way over to them.

"Hey Senor McKay, we were just talking about you. Come pull up a chair." Brandon says cheerfully as he high five, finger snaps Dylan.

"So was this more juicy gossip for the grape vine? Because if it is, I'm not into that sort of thing." Dylan says as he sits down slowly, indicating that he's still a little leery about things given what just went on with Brenda last week.

"No. No gossip. We were just wondering if you'd be interested in going on a little road trip with us up to Mammoth." Brandon replies.

"Skiing?" Dylan asks with a smirk as he raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, come on Dylan, it will be fun. Mammoth is a great resort. They got all kinds of restaurants and shops and things." Donna says. At this point, Suzanne begins to listen in again.

"Sounds gnarly." Dylan replies casually.

"So you'll go?" asks Kelly with surprise in her voice.

"I assume everyone's going?" Dylan asks..

"Well, almost everyone." Donna replies, gritting her teeth.

"Who bailed?" Dylan asks.

"Well you know Andrea's pregnant, so skiing isn't exactly what the doctor ordered." says Brandon.

"Yeah, and Brenda's not going either." Kelly says. Suzanne perks up when she hears Brenda's not going.

"Really?" Dylan asks as he thinks for a moment. He understands why Brenda's not going given that she'd still be hurt from everyone ditching her. He knows he's stuck in the middle here. If he stays, it'll appear like he's abandoning his friends to side with Brenda. And if he goes, he may be abandoning Brenda in her time of need.

"So what's the deal, McKay? You're not going to flake on us too?" Steve asks.

"When does the train leave for this little happening?" Dylan asks.

"Tomorrow morning." Donna says.

Dylan grimaces. "Ah, well, I'm afraid I'm going to have to pass then." Dylan says.

"What? How come?" asks David.

"I promised Suzanne I'd watch Erica tomorrow night." Dylan says.

"What a lame excuse." Steve says with a disbelieving chuckle. "Are you seriously telling me that you're going to ditch a week of skiing with your friends to babysit?"

"Yeah Steve, that's what I'm seriously telling you." Dylan replies back. "You got a problem with that?"

Steve shakes his head in disgust. "No, not at all. At least now I know where we stand, Dylan." Steve says. "Listen I got to go home and pack. See you tomorrow, amigos. Well, most of you anyways." Steve says as he gets up from the table, scowling at Dylan.

"Yeah, I better get home too and catch some zees before the big road trip." Brandon says.

"Yeah, and I have to find somebody to look after Rocky 2 while I'm gone." Donna says. David politely dismisses himself as well as everyone gets up and casually walks out, totally ignoring Dylan. Just he and Kelly are left at the table. He shrugs, then looks at her with a confused look on his face.

"Is it something I said?" Dylan asks.

"No, it's what you didn't say." Kelly replies.

"What? Kel, just tell me what's going on." Dylan says in an annoyed tone.

"You were totally ready to go until you found out Brenda wasn't going. Then all of a sudden you're babysitting Erica?" Kelly asks.

"Kelly, this has nothing to do with Brenda not going, I really am babysitting Erica tomorrow night." Dylan says.

"Yeah right, Dylan. And I'm having dinner with Cyndi Lauper." Kelly says sarcastically. "Just a piece of advice, Dylan, Brenda's alienating herself from everyone by her own choice, not anybody else's. If you want to go down that same road, just keep doing what you're doing." Kelly says as she stands up grabs her purse and walks off.

Dylan rolls his eyes and snickers as he finds it truly unbelievable that everyone there would think that he was using Erica as an excuse to not go on the ski trip with them. Still, he's not about to chase after them and plead with them to believe him. If they didn't want to believe him, that was their own problem. Suzanne comes walking over to him after everyone has left.

"Dylan, I didn't mean to eavesdrop." Suzanne says. "I don't want you to cancel a trip with your friends on our account. I can find somebody else to watch Erica."

"Nah, it's okay Suzanne." Dylan says. "To tell you the truth, I wasn't really that into going anyways."

"Are you sure?" Suzanne asks, putting on an awkward smile. Dylan turns to her and smiles.

"Yeah, I'm sure." he says. "Family's more important."

Suzanne smiles. "You know, some day, Dylan, I'm going to find some way to repay you for everything you've done for Erica and I."

"You already have." Dylan replies. "You gave me a sister."

Suzanne looks at Dylan and smiles, appearing warm and friendly on the outside as it is masking her true intentions. She knows she has Dylan totally believing everything she is saying. As far as she's concerned, he is ripe for the picking.

* * *

><p>Brenda sits on her bed alone in her room as Brandon gets home and marches straight upstairs and knocks on her door and walks in. She turns to look at him.<p>

"I got a message for you." Brandon says to his sister as he walks in.

"Let me guess, you come bearing peace offerings?" Brenda jokes, prompting a slight smirk from Brandon.

"Listen, Donna and Kelly just want me to ask if there is anything they can say or do to get you to change your mind about the ski trip." Brandon says.

"Is that all?" asks Brenda.

"You mean other than the fact that I'm supposed to twist your arm to get you to go, and if you still say no, then I'm supposed to kidnap you, knock you out and tie you in the car and make you come along?" Brandon asks as Brenda smiles, part of her finds this begging amusing.

"Well, you can tell Donna and Kelly thank you, but no. I just want to stay home, take a long walk, read a book…" says Brenda.

"Milk the benefits of solitude while everyone else continues to feel guilty, huh Bren?" Brandon asks, sounding annoyed.

"Brandon, where's this coming from?" Brenda asks softly but with concern, as she' wondering why Brandon is getting so upset.

"I'll tell you where this is coming from, Bren. Thanks to you, Dylan's decided not to come too." Brandon says.

"Woah, wait a minute, back up a second Brandon. Are you suggesting that I have something to do with Dylan not going? Because if you are, that's ridiculous." Brenda replies.

"Hey, you said it not me." Brandon asserts.

"In case you forgot, Dylan and I broke up. We've been broken up for almost a month now. I no longer have any control over what he does with his life, and vice versa. So I'm sure him not coming along has nothing to do with me." Brenda says.

"Look, all I know is this little pity act of yours is driving a wedge right down the middle of all our friends." Brandon retorts.

"A pity act? Is that really what you think I'm doing, Brandon?" Brenda asks.

"Yes Brenda, that's what I really think you're doing. You got all of our friends feeling really bad about what happened. Every time I see Kelly or Donna it's always 'How's Brenda doing?' or 'What can we say to make her start talking to us again?' Seriously Bren, haven't you milked this thing long enough now? Why can't you put it all behind you and just come?"

"Excuse me, Brandon." Brenda replies furiously. "But it was me who went to jail. It was me who sat in that cell all night, then had to stand before the judge the next day in an orange prison suit like I was a criminal. It was me who had to spend days in fear that I might be going to prison for a long time, that my life and my future may be completely ruined. And when I needed a friend to turn to, they all turned their backs. So excuse me if I'm not exactly eager to rush off to some ski slopes with the very same people who only a week ago wouldn't even say one word to me. And as far as putting this all behind me, I will take as long as I damn well please. And not you, Kelly, Donna, or anybody else is going to change that."

"Fine" Brandon says. "Just don't expect me to feel sorry for you anymore."

Brenda sighs. "Have fun at Mammoth, Brandon." she says.

"Oh I will." Brandon replies. "Too bad I can't say the same for you." he says as he exits through the adjoining bathroom, closing the door hard behind him. Brenda frowns. She hates the fact that Brandon thinks she's just looking for people to feel sorry for her. That is definitely not the case. She's just not ready to go back to the way things were. Not yet. And she doesn't feel like she has to justify herself to him or to anybody else for that matter.

* * *

><p>After a good night's rest and a hot shower, Brenda walks down stairs in her robe. Cindy is finishing cooking breakfast as Jim is sitting at the table reading the newspaper.<p>

"Good Morning." Brenda says to her parents.

"Hey, we didn't expect you up so early." Jim says, trying to be cheerfully.

"Oh would you like some eggs, I made your father some, but there are plenty left over." Cindy says.

"No thanks." Brenda replies with a smile. "I think I'm just to have some toast." She replies as she goes over to grab some slices of bread, and puts them in the toaster. Cindy frowns knowing that Brenda is still bothered by everything that has happened recently.

"Brandon and everyone left out here early." Jim says. "I think they were all disappointed that you weren't coming along."

"Dad, please don't start. I already got the guilt trip from Brandon last night." Brenda says softly.

"Honey, I'm not trying to make you feel guilty. Just letting you know that everyone misses you when you aren't around." Jim says.

Brenda grins slightly for a second before going back to her melancholy look. "Thanks. But honestly, after what I've just been through, I'm not really in the social mood." she says.

Cindy walks over to Brenda. "Brenda, your friends just miss you. That's all. I mean, this thing with the police, it's over. And I can't speak for everyone else, but I know your father and I, we just want to see you put it all behind you and get on with the rest of your life." Cindy says.

"That's what I'm trying to do, mom." Brenda says.

"Well honey, not to doubt what you say, but when you're planning to spend your entire spring break sitting around the house in your pajamas all day while your friends are all off having the time of their lives, that hardly sounds like your putting anything behind you." Jim says.

"Look, I know this looks bad and all. But believe me, I really am trying to put everything that happened behind me and focus on the future. I mean, I see how proud you guys are of Brandon with this whole task force, and I realize that it's time I stopped messing around with silly things like running off to Baja with Dylan and getting arrested for breaking into an animal lab. It's time I started focusing on what it is I really want in life and go after it. I just got to figure out what it is. But I know this. I want you guys to be proud of me, like you are of Brandon."

"Oh honey…" Cindy cries. "We are proud of you. The way you handled yourself through everything really shows us how much you've matured."

"I know, but, I just want to have something to show for it. I really want you guys to see that there is more to me than causing trouble." Brenda says.

"We know there is, sweetie." Jim says.

"It's just that sometimes it takes a little longer for some people to find their way than it does others. But believe me, Brenda, you'll find yours." Cindy says. "And in the meantime, why don't you come to the swap meet this afternoon with us?"

"Where is it again?" Brenda asks.

"Pasadena." Cindy replies. "The Rose Bowl."

"Thanks, but you two go ahead." replies Brenda.

"Oh come on." Cindy encourages. "It will be fun."

"Look, I just want to relax and take it easy today. Besides, I'm taking Scott out to dinner tonight, and I don't want to be late for that." she says as both Jim and Cindy nod.

"Well, it's good to see you're doing something at least." Jim says.

"And be sure to tell him we said hi." Cindy replies.

"Sure will." Brenda replies with a smile. Cindy kisses Brenda on the cheek and walks back upstairs as Jim follows, leaving Brenda down stairs in the kitchen to eat her toast.

* * *

><p>A knock is heard on Dylan's door as he casually walks over to answer it. He opens it and is greeted by an instant hug from Erica, sparking a smile from him.<p>

"Dylan, Dylan, look what I brought over." Erica says with excitement as she shows him a VHS cassette of Aladdin.

"What's this? Aladdin?" Dylan asks. "I thought we were going to finish watching the Little Mermaid?"

"Well can't we do both?" Erica asks with a smile.

"Both? I don't know, that's a pretty tall order." Dylan jokes. "I mean two movies and a trip to the ice cream store for a chocolate milkshake? I don't know if we can squeeze all that in. Better ask your mom." Dylan replies joking with a grin as Suzanne follows Erica in.

"Hi Dylan." Suzanne greets as she kisses him on the cheek.

"Hi Suzanne." Dylan says as he turns to the man who follows her in. Dylan gets his first look at Kevin who wasn't quite what he pictured with the brown hair and glasses. In fact Dylan's kind of surprised that Suzanne said he met him at the Peach Pit, given that Kevin doesn't look like anybody he knows who comes into the Peach Pit. Still Dylan puts on a friendly face.

"Ah, you must be….." Dylan starts.

"Kevin Weaver." Kevin says as he shakes Dylan's hand firmly.

"Dylan McKay." Dylan responds.

"Yeah, I know. I feel like I practically know you already. Suzanne has told me so much about you." Kevin says.

"Really? That might be a little dangerous." Dylan jokes, sparking a laugh from everyone.

"Oh no. It's been nothing but good things. You're very highly thought of." Kevin says.

"So Kevin, Suzanne didn't tell me what it is you do for a living." Dylan inquires.

"Ahhh, well to put it loosely, I'm doing everything I can to see to it that the air you breath and the water in the ocean that you swim in is as clean and healthy as possible. Officially, I'm an environmental chemist." Kevin responds

"Hey man, you are totally speaking my language." Dylan says.

"Really?" Kevin asks.

"Oh that's right, I didn't tell you, Dylan surfs." Suzanne says.

"Oh wow. That's great, man." Kevin says. "You know, I may be getting older, but I still like to go out and catch my fair share of the waves too."

"Really? Well, you'll have to go out with me one morning." Dylan says. "Of course we'll kind of have to plan it out, with all the rain we've been getting lately; it's hard to find a good day to go in the water. So anything you can do to clean up the bay will be greatly appreciated."

"Well, if I have anything to say about it, it may happen sooner than you think." Kevin says.

"What do you mean?" Dylan asks.

"Well, I've been working on this…" Kevin starts, getting cut off by Suzanne.

"Kevin, honey, may I remind you that we do have reservations." Suzanne interrupts with a slight giggle.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You're right." Kevin says. "Sorry Dylan, I know my job is considered boring to most people, but if I start talking about it, we'll be here all night, so I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut it short."

"Hey no problem." Dylan says as he slaps Kevin on the shoulder. "Can I take a rain check? I'd love to hear more about it sometime."

Kevin turns to look at Dylan grinning. "Sure thing." he says with a bushy grin.

"So anyways, we won't be out too late. And you, young lady, not too much ice cream and sugar. We don't want you bouncing off the walls all night." Suzanne says.

"Hey, take your time. We're going have a blast, aren't we?" Dylan asks Erica with enthusiasm.

"Definitely." Erica responds with a smile. Kevin and Suzanne leave, as Dylan closes the door behind them. The second they are gone, Erica comes rushing up to Dylan.

"Dylan, I don't like him." Erica whispers to him.

"You don't like him? Who? You mean Kevin?" Dylan asks.

Erica looks at Dylan with concern and worry on her face. "There's just something about him that gives me the creeps. I don't know what it is."

"Well, I just met the guy. But he seems all right to me." Dylan says, wondering where Erica is getting her bad vibes from. "Has he been mean to you at all?"

"No, of course not." Erica answers. "I just don't understand why mom has to have a boyfriend."

"Well, you know, I'm sure Kevin is a great guy. You just got to get to know him a little better." Dylan says. Erica shrugs her shoulders with an uncomfortable look. Dylan becomes increasingly worried over the way Erica is acting. "Hey, come on, what's really bothering you? You know you can talk to me."

"Dylan, I don't know." Erica says. "I just have a really bad feeling. Like he's going to split us up."

"What are you talking about? You mean as in split you and I up?" Dylan asks.

"Well, if he and mom got married, they may move, and then I'd never see you again." Erica says.

"Hey, that's not going to happen. Where ever you go and whatever happens, we're always going to be close. Nothing's going to come between us, I promise. You're the only little sister I got." Dylan says. "So do me a favor, give Kevin a chance."

Erica nods reluctantly as the look of worry remains on her face.

* * *

><p>"You know, I've been in L.A. for almost four years now, and this is the very first time I think I've eaten at the Musso and Frank Grill." Brenda says as she and Scott walk on Hollywood Blvd over the stars on the sidewalk that make up the Hollywood walk of fame.<p>

"Wow, that was really good." Scott says. "Brenda, not that I'm complaining, because that was an awesome dinner. But you really don't have to spend your money like that just to thank me."

"I know I don't." Brenda says. "Honestly Scott, I hope you won't be mad, but I did it just as much for me as I did for you."

"What do you mean?" Scott asks.

Brenda takes a deep breath as the two continue to walk on the sidewalk over the stars of the walk of fame. "Ever since I came to L.A., it's like my whole entire life has been caught up in drama. Most of it has had to do with stuff with Dylan, and then when that wasn't going on, there was always some social or political issue going on in school, first at West Beverly, now CU. Then I find out my boyfriend had been seeing my best friend behind my back and that sent things on a different direction. Then I get to college and I think things are going to be different, but it's more of the same. The on again off again drama with Dylan and topping it all off with getting involved in animal rights protesting and getting arrested." Brenda says.

"Yeah, well that last part wasn't your fault." Scott replies.

"I know." Brenda says. "But it's just that, I have so much more I want to do in life besides what I've been doing for the last 3 years. My time in jail made me realize that there's more to life than Dylan McKay and whatever the latest social rally is."

Scott looks confused. "Brenda, what are you getting at?" he asks.

"When I first moved out here, Musso and Frank was one place I was dying to eat at because it's the oldest restaurant in Hollywood, and so many stars have eaten there. But somehow I just never got around to doing it until tonight, because I was always caught up in something going on. It's like I never took the time to do what I want to do. It was always shopping with Kelly, or helping Dylan through another crisis. By the way, did you see all the pictures up on the wall? It's amazing the history of that place. I mean for all we know, Marilyn Monroe could have eaten at the very same table that we ate at tonight." Brenda says.

Scott laughs. "Could be." he says.

"I'm glad we came here tonight, Scott. And I'm glad I came here with you." Brenda says.

"I'm glad too, Brenda." Scott replies. "I'm glad I could be here when you finally got to do what you set out to do."

Brenda nods. "One thing anyways." She says as she stares off into the distance, looking at the seemingly endless sidewalk of the walk of fame.

"The way you said that, Brenda, it sounds like there is a lot more you want to do." Scott suggests.

"There is." Brenda says. "I really want to be an actress."

"So what's stopping you?" Scott asks.

Brenda sighs. "The last play I was in was so horrible. Not just the play or that the director wanted me to take my clothes off, but that was really where things truly began to spiral downward with Dylan, and with everything for that matter. And ever since then, I've just been wondering if that was a sign, that maybe I wasn't mean to be an actress."

"Well that was just one play, Brenda." Scott says.

"Scott, it was more than just that. It was a catastrophe. I am so ashamed that I was even a part of it, and that my name is associated with it." Brenda says. "I mean sure, I got a few good laughs, but everything that was involved in that, the whole thing with Pablo and Dylan and I'm just not sure if I want to go through that again. "

Scott takes a look around at the bright night life of Hollywood and then looks down at the Stars that he's passing over, as he finally realizes what to say. "There sure are a lot of stars here on this walk." Scott says.

"Yeah." Brenda says with a sigh.

"You know, I bet every one of these actors and actresses whose name you see on these stars has had a play or a movie that was horrible, that they are ashamed they were a part of." Scott says.

"Probably." Brenda responds. "Who knows? What are you getting at?"

"Well, if every one of them had thrown in the towel after that first bad play or bad movie, we probably wouldn't have a single star on the walk of fame." Scott says as Brenda looks at him realizing what he's getting at. "Brenda, you shouldn't give up on your dream because of one bad experience. From what you told me, you have a lot of talent. You just need to find the right director who knows how to use you. Besides, I didn't get to see you on stage the first time. I'd really like to see that."

Brenda begins to smile. "You know, maybe you're right." she says. "I'm sure with a different director, one who's more professional than what's his name; I could learn to love acting again."

"I know you could." Scott says. At that moment he gets an idea. "Listen Brenda, since you're into acting, I'm wondering….A while back I bought these two tickets for a play. I had intended to take Brittany, but that was before the whole Christmas dance disaster happened. And I forgot I even had them. It's too late to get my money back, and I was just going to throw them out. But if you want to go, maybe you and I could go."

"When is it? And what play?" Brenda asks.

"It's the diary of Anne Frank." Scott says as he grimaces. "I know, it's not the happiest of plays. And I totally understand if you don't want to…."

"Scott…." Brenda interrupts with a smile. "I'd love to go."

"Great, it's this Saturday night." Scott says.

"I'll be there." Brenda responds with a smile as the two continue to walk down Hollywood Boulevard.

* * *

><p>Kevin and Suzanne sit outside Dylan's house in Kevin's car as they discuss their scam. Upon hearing that Brenda was staying in town, Suzanne didn't like the idea of leaving Dylan in town with Brenda during spring break, so the two have devised a plan.<p>

"Look, I don't know about this." Kevin says.

"Come on, it's perfect. The two of you take Erica up to Yosemite for a few days. You bond with him, he bonds with you. He starts to trust you. What could be more perfect?" Suzanne says

"And what if he says no? Then I'm left to taking Erica up to Yosemite by myself." Kevin whines

"No you're not." Suzanne says while chuckling. "We'll just come up with some kind of excuse. You came down with the bug that's been going around or something like that. Besides, Dylan is not going to say no. I know this for a fact."

"Oh yeah? And how do you know?" Kevin asks. "Are you psychic or something?"

"Because we have the ultimate leverage, the one thing that he can't say no to. We got Erica." Suzanne says with a smile.

Kevin shakes his head. "I….. I still don't know." he stutters. At that point, Suzanne develops a nasty look on her face.

"Now, you listen to me and you listen good." Suzanne says as she grabs Kevin by the shirt collar. "I did not spend the last 10 months setting up this scam, investing everything I have into it, to watch it fall apart because you flake out on me." Suzanne says with assertive authority. "Now we're going to go in there, we're going to put on our happy and delightful faces, and you are going to invite Dylan to spend a few days with you and Erica in Yosemite. You got it?"

Kevin nods reluctantly. "All right fine. I just hate the idea of spending a few days in a cabin with no plumbing."

"Kevin, darling, you're an environmentalist, remember? You love nature." Suzanne says.

"Yeah right." Kevin responds sarcastically. Kevin and Suzanne get out of the car and walk up to Dylan's house and ring the doorbell. After a few seconds, he answers.

"Hey. Shhhhh." Dylan says with a grin motioning for them to be quiet. "She just went to sleep about 20 minutes ago. Think she had a little too much Disney. I know I did." Dylan jokes.

Kevin and Suzanne both walk in and spot Erica asleep on the couch, as Suzanne puts on a grin. "Wow, my compliments. I can never get her to go to bed this early." Suzanne whispers with a smile.

"Hey, I'd consider it a victory if she just started talking to me." Kevin says.

"Yeah, actually she and I had a little talk with her about that." Dylan says.

"Oh really? I guess you two swapping secrets about the new guy, huh?" jokes Kevin as Dylan laughs.

"Nah, she's just a little nervous because you are the new guy and she's worried that if you start spending a lot of time with her, she and I will lose touch. I assured her that wasn't going to happen. So I think you can expect to see a few changes. Just don't push anything to happen too fast, all right?" Dylan advises.

"See, I told you how great he is with her." Suzanne says to Kevin.

"Man, you weren't kidding. Dylan, thank you. I appreciate it." Kevin replies. Suzanne coughs slightly, which is her way of signaling to Kevin to proceed with the question. "Hey, since you're so good with Erica, maybe you'd like to come with us on this little getaway I was planning."

"Oh Kevin, I'm sure Dylan has other plans for spring break." Suzanne says, putting on an act.

"Well to be honest, I really hadn't planned anything." Dylan replies. "I'm all ears."

"Well, I was planning to take Suzanne and Erica up to Yosemite. It's one of my favorite places to go. I love to go there and relax, do a little fishing, it's amazing. I was kind of hoping that would help break the ice with Erica." Kevin says. "But, I'm sure we could find room for one more in the cabin. Right Suzanne?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact why don't you take my place, Dylan?" Suzanne suggests.

"What? Are you sure?" Dylan asks.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Call me a modern girl, but I need my hot shower in the morning. Besides, I think Nat's counting on me to cover the Peach Pit for most of this upcoming week. So why don't the two of you go and take Erica?"

"Well, you know I'll miss you, beautiful." Kevin jokes. "But I'm sure I can manage, if Dylan wants to go that is."

"So Dylan, how about it? Want to spend a few days in Yosemite with Kevin and your sister?" Suzanne asks.

Dylan ponders for a moment and then shoots them an affirming smile. "Hey, count me in." he replies.

"Great." Suzanne says with a big grin on her face.

"Hey man, that's great." Kevin says with a smile as he shakes Dylan's hand. "You know, Dylan, I like you already." he says.

"Yeah, me too." Dylan replies with an unsuspecting happy look on his face. At that moment, Kevin turns to look at Suzanne who makes eyes at him real quick, her signal to tell him that everything is working to perfection. The next phase of their operation has begun. And for Suzanne, the most important thing, Dylan would be away from Brenda who wouldn't be able to fill his heads with any suspicion.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading. Please take a moment to review.  
><strong>


	29. Coming soon to a theatre near you

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't really have anything to say about this chapter as it's more set up to lead us into the whole Roy Randolph/Cat on a hot tin roof phase of the story. **

**So please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Kevin, Erica, and Dylan enter their cabin at Yosemite. Kevin is putting on a smile to convince both Dylan and Erica that he is having the best time he can possibly have. Dylan looks around at the cabin with a bit of a nostalgic eye as he remembers the summer several years ago when he and all his friends came up here. He and Brenda weren't together then either, but as he looks back and remembers that time, he realizes how the problems he thought he had back then were so insignificant compared to the trials and tribulations of life after high school.<p>

Erica on the other hand turns up her nose from the moment she walks into the cabin. While she promised Dylan that she would give Kevin a chance, she really hasn't opened up to him yet. She is being polite out of courtesy to Dylan, but still, deep down inside she wishes that Kevin go away and not come back.

"We're staying here?" Erica asks with a look of angst on her face.

"Sure are." answers Kevin. "Isn't this great?"

"This place smells." Erica responds honestly with a funny look on her face. Both Dylan and Kevin sniff to see if they can smell what she smells.

"Eh, it's not that bad." Dylan says. "Believe me kid, I've stayed in much worse places.

"This reminds me of this really disgusting place that Mom and I once stopped at to go to the bathroom." Erica says as she walks around the cabin.

"Well you know Erica, in certain other countries, where they sleep outside every night; many people would love to have a place like this to sleep." Kevin says.

"Yuck. They can have it." Erica complains. "I don't understand, why can't we stay at a hotel, preferably one that has a swimming pool?"

Just then Dylan gets an idea. "Hey Erica, what have you been learning about in history recently?" he asks.

"Mostly about early American explorers." Erica answers. Dylan looks at Kevin with a grin as if to say "pay attention."

"Do you have a favorite explorer?" Dylan asks.

"Oh yeah. Daniel Boone." Erica answers with excitement and enthusiasm.

"Good answer. I like Daniel Boone too." Dylan replies as he kneels down to talk to Erica. "You know, Daniel Boone lived in a cabin just like this one?"

"Really? Just like this one?" Erica asks enthusiastically.

Dylan shrugs and makes a face. "Well I don't know if it's just like this one, I mean I wasn't exactly around back then to do a home decorating review." Dylan jokes, sparking a laugh from both Kevin and Erica. "But I imagine it was pretty similar. Come on, kid. What do you say? How cool will it be when you go back to school and tell all your friends that you lived like Daniel Boone for a couple days?" suggests Dylan as he looks at Erica and then to Kevin with a grin who grins back.

Erica contemplates what Dylan just said for a minute, then smiles. "Oh all right." she replies cheerfully. "I'll go help unpack."

Erica runs out of the car leaving Dylan and Kevin in the cabin alone. Kevin walks over to Dylan and slaps him on the shoulder.

"I have to hand it to you, Dylan. You sure do have a way with kids." Kevin says in a soft tone.

"Eh, not really, just with Erica." Dylan replies. "I'll tell you, Kevin. Ever since I found out I had a little sister, it's turned my life around. She's an amazing kid." Dylan brags with a smile.

"That's great, man. That's really great." Kevin says. "I just wish she'd be half as open to me as she is to you."

"She still giving you the third degree?" asks Dylan.

Kevin grits his teeth and shakes his head. "Not really the third degree. I mean she's being polite, that's an improvement, but I can tell it's still killing her to do so." Kevin says.

"Just give it some time." Dylan says. "She didn't exactly open up to me right away either. She'll grow to like you"

"I hope so." Kevin says, trying to add a hint of desperation into his voice. "Because I really like Suzanne a lot. But I know Erica will always be number one to her, and if she doesn't accept me, I don't see how there can be any kind of a future there.

Dylan looks at Kevin closely, and totally buys into the sincerity he is showing. He really believes that Kevin loves Suzanne and wants the best for her and Erica. And at that point, he knows what he wants to do. "Listen, just be patient, all right. You're a good guy. Suzanne sees it, and pretty soon Erica will too. Trust me."

Kevin grins back at Dylan. "I do. I just hope you're right." he says.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rings at Casa Walsh as Cindy goes to answer it and sees Scott there in a shirt, tie, and a pair of brown khakis. He grins shyly as Cindy puts on her typical warm welcoming smile.<p>

"Oh hi Scott, come on it." Cindy says cheerfully.

"Hi Mrs. Walsh." Scott replies as he walks in the door.

"Oh, Brenda is just about ready. She should be down in just a minute." Cindy says in a happy tone as she holds her hands up. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Oh, uhm, no thanks. I'm fine." Scott replies. At that point, Jim makes his way down stairs.

"Honey, look who's here." Cindy says.

"Hello Scott, good to see you, son." Jim greets as he goes over to him and shakes his hand.

"Hi, Mr. Walsh." Scott replies politely.

"So, I understand you're taking Brenda to the theatre to see a play tonight." Jim says.

"Yeah, we're going to see the diary of Anne Frank." Scott explains.

"Oh, I remember reading that back in school." says Cindy. "The book is very good. Kind of depressing though."

"Well, I just hope Brenda enjoys it." Scott says.

"Oh I'm sure she will." Cindy replies encouragingly.

"Yeah honestly, we're just happy to see her getting out and going somewhere." Jim says. "Ever since the whole nasty mess with getting arrested, she's been cooped up in her room most of the time like an old maid."

"Well, after what she went through, I can't say that I blame her." Scott says.

Jim and Cindy nod their heads and Jim reaches out and pats Scott on the shoulder. "Listen son, Brenda's told us about how you were the only real friend she had during the whole thing. And we just want to let you know how grateful we are." Jim says

Cindy nods her head. "Yeah, she really needed a friend. And honestly, you were the only one she truly had." Cindy says

Scott grins. "Well, I'm just glad that whole mess is over." he says.

"You said it." Cindy says. "Now if only Brenda could put it behind her."

"Well maybe this play will do the trick." Jim says.

"What do you mean?" asks Cindy.

"Well if Brenda still wants to be an actress, maybe going to see a play will get her spirit back into it." Jim says to Cindy as Scott listens on. At that point, Brenda comes down stairs dressed in a short black dress and carrying her purse.

"Well you certainly look nice." Cindy says cheerfully to Brenda. "You both do actually."

"Well, the theatre we're going to is supposed to be a pretty nice one." Brenda says.

"Well you two have a great time." Cindy says with a smile.

"Oh we will." Brenda replies. "And don't worry; we won't be out too late."

"Oh honey, you don't need to worry about that." Cindy says.

"I don't?" asks Brenda.

"No. You guys stay out as late as you want and have a good time." Jim says.

Brenda looks at her parents confusingly as she wonders if this is some kind of joke. "Are you guys feeling all right? I've never heard you say that to me before"

"Sure, we're feeling fine." Cindy says.

"We're just happy to see you going out." Jim says.

"And as long as you're with Scott here, we know you're in good hands. So go on, have a blast." encourages Cindy as Jim nods in agreement.

Brenda, who is at a total loss for words, just grins politely back at her parents. "Okay, see you guys later." Brenda says.

"Have a good evening Mr. and Mrs. Walsh." Scott says as he follows Brenda out the front door. As they get outside, Brenda turns to Scott.

"Wow, I have to hand it to you." Brenda says to Scott.

"Why? What did I do?" he asks.

"I have never ever heard my parents say to go out and have fun and not worry about breaking curfew before. I mean whenever Dylan would take me somewhere, the last thing they would always say before I left is 'be home by midnight', but with you it's like you've earned their total trust." Brenda says in amazement.

Scott shrugs. "Well it's nice to know I can have that sort of affect. Either they trust me, or they think I'm too lame to get into any kind of trouble" he says.

"Brenda laughs and shakes her head. "You are just too much sometime." she says in good spirits as she and Scott walk to the car to head off to the play.

* * *

><p>As evening turns into dusk, Kevin, Dylan, and Erica are at a lake in Yosemite. All three of them have fishing poles and Erica is grumbling in frustration because she's not been able to catch anything.<p>

"How's it going, little sister?" Dylan asks.

"Terrible." Erica replies. "I can't catch a fish because I can't get this stupid worm to stay on the hook."

"I tried to tell you before, you're doing it all wrong." explains Kevin. "You have to thread it, like you'd thread a sewing needle."

"I don't know how to thread a sewing needle." complains Erica.

"Well bring it here, I'll show you how to do it." Kevin says.

"I don't want your help!" Erica yells at Kevin.

Dylan grits his teeth as he sees that Erica's attitude towards Kevin hasn't changed. "Hey come on, Erica." he replies encouragingly. "Kevin knows one or two things about fishing. Maybe you should hear him out."

"I don't want to fish. I never even wanted to come on this stupid trip." Erica replies in a crabby voice as she throws her fishing pole down and steams off. Kevin shakes his head as Dylan watches his little sister walk off.

"I'm telling you, Dylan. I don't know what I'm going to do. No matter how nice I try to be, that kid is always going to hate me." Kevin says.

"I'll talk to her." Dylan says in a calm and mellow tone as he leaves his fishing pole standing up and chases after Erica, who has found a tree next to the lake and proceeds to throw stones into it. As Erica throws the stones into the water, he notices they skip on the water. Dylan slowly walks up and sits down beside her.

"Don't start. I know I shouldn't have blown up like that." Erica says. "It just makes me mad how he thinks he knows everything."

Dylan shakes his head. "I didn't come over here to talk to you about that." he says.

Erica looks at him. "They why did you come over here?" she asks.

"Well, I couldn't help but notice how your rock skips on the water when you throw it." Dylan says.

Erica looks at Dylan and shrugs. "Yeah, so?" she asks.

"So, I want to know how you do that. You see, when I throw a stone…." Dylan says as grabs a stone and tosses it into the lake and it plops down in the water. "….it sinks right to the bottom. I want to know how you make it skip."

"Well…." Erica says. "It's a matter of flinging it. You can't just throw it like a baseball. You have to fling." instructs Erica. Dylan picks up a pebble and tosses it, but it still plops into the water.

"Ah, I'll never get it." Dylan says, putting on an exasperated tone.

"Try it side armed. And only use two fingers, like this." Erica says as she flings another stone and it skips twice on the water. Dylan grabs another pebble and does exactly what Erica says and throws the stone side armed with just his thumb and index finger, and this time it skips twice before singing. He smiles as he turns to Erica. "There you go." Erica says with a happy grin.

"Well what do you know, I actually did it." Dylan says.

"I can't believe you didn't know how to skip stones." Erica says.

"Well there is a lot of things you know that I don't, just like there is a lot of things I know that you don't. And there's a lot of things you know that Kevin doesn't, and vice versa. Just because Kevin is trying to tell you how to do something, doesn't mean that he thinks he knows everything. He just wants to help." Dylan says.

Erica looks at the ground as she digs her feet into the dirt, then looks back at Dylan. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I have been kind of a pain in the butt to him." Erica says.

"Believe me, he's already forgotten about it." Dylan says.

"He has?" Erica asks.

"Sure he has." Dylan says. "In fact, why don't you try going over there and try talking to him? You do want to catch a fish before dark, right? I'm sure he can give you a few pointers, just like you gave me."

Erica gets up and slowly walks back over to Kevin. She picks up her fishing pole and asks him if he can help her put the worm on the hook. Dylan stays where he's at to allow Kevin and Erica a little one on one time. Kevin politely instructs Erica on how to put the bait on the hook and cast the line. After a couple of minutes, Erica gets a bite on her line and starts to reel it in. Kevin looks on with an excited look. At that point Dylan begins to walk back over to them, just as Erica is pulling a fish out of the lake.

"Oh my, would you look at that." Kevin says excitedly to Erica as he kneels over to her to share her enthusiasm. Erica holds the line with a big smile on her face as she looks at the fish she just caught. She then turns to Dylan who is just now getting there.

"Dylan! Dylan! Look! I caught my first fish." Erica shouts with excitement in her voice.

"Oh man, would you look at the size of that thing." Dylan jokes. "Guess we're not going hungry tonight."

"Yeah, I would never have caught it if Kevin hadn't shown me how." Erica says as she looks at Kevin with a smile. Dylan is happy as he knows that he helped make a difference here and get Erica and Kevin's relationship on the right track.

* * *

><p>Brenda and Scott sit out in the audience watching the ending of the Diary of Anne Frank. Brenda has tears streaming down her face as they watch the part where the Germans come to take Anne and her family away to the concentration camps. Scott looks over at her, and then looks back to the stage with a sad look on his face. This play has clearly gotten to both of them.<p>

Several minutes later, the play is over and the entire cast comes out to take their bows as Brenda, Scott, and the whole audience stand up to give them a standing ovation.

After the play is over, Brenda and Scott head out of the theater and slowly start to walk back to the car.

"Are you all right?" Scott asks Brenda, who is still sniffling as she wipes away tears from her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. That last scene just really got to me." replies Brenda.

"Yeah, it was pretty sad. I can't believe that they spent two years hiding out, only to get captured just weeks before Europe was liberated." Scott says.

"That little girl who played Anne was simply amazing." says Brenda.

"Yeah, she was." Scott agrees.

"It's amazing that a little girl who's only 11 or 12 can be such a great actress." Brenda says. "See, that's what I want to do. I want to be able to make people feel happy or sad or terrified. And to stand out on stage and have the audience give you a standing ovation at the end, there's no other feeling in the world quite like it." Brenda says.

"So I take it you enjoyed the play?" Scott asks.

"Oh yes, I did." Brenda replies.

"That's good, I'm glad." Scott says.

"In fact, seeing this tonight has made me realize something." Brenda says.

"What's that?" asks Scott.

"That I want that feeling." Brenda says. "I want to know what it's like to captivate an audience with my performance. I want to be able to look out into the audience and hear the cheers and to see my parents and people I know there totally mesmerized by my acting."

"Brenda, does this mean?" Scott asks.

"Yes, it means I'm not giving up on being an actress. I'm going to continue to try out. So what if the last play I was in was a total disaster. I can't let one bad experience stand in the way of my dream." Brenda says.

"Brenda, I'm so glad to hear you say that." Scott says as Brenda grins. "But next time you are in a play, you have to let me come see, promise?"

"It's a deal. I'll make sure you have front row seats." Brenda says. "Hey, would you like to stop off at CU?"

"What for?" Scott asks.

"I'm hungry. And the Condor's Nest makes a great piece of pie. Besides, I'm not quite ready to go home yet." Brenda says.

"Okay." Scott replies with a grin as the two head out.

* * *

><p>"One for you." Kevin says as he finishes cooking fish over an open fire and puts the fish on a plate and hands it to Dylan. "And one for you, young lady." Kevin says with a grin as he hands Erica a plate of fish. "And one for me." he says as he serves a plate for himself. The three of them are sitting around an open fire just outback of the cabin.<p>

"You know, I've heard food always tastes better when you catch it yourself." Dylan says.

Erica looks down at her plate and then up at Kevin. "Is this the same fish I caught?" she asks.

"The very one." Kevin says with a slight grin. Erica and Dylan both a bite of fish with satisfied looks on their face.

"Mmm, this is delicious." Dylan says with a mouth full of food.

"Yeah, this is great." Erica says with a grin.

"I have to hand it to you, Kevin. You sure do know your fish." Dylan says.

"Well, being an environmental chemist does have its advantages. It isn't all boring lab work like what most people think." Kevin says.

"You know, I never knew how much fun fishing can be." Erica says. "When we get back home, you think you could take me fishing in the ocean sometimes? I'd love to see what a salt water fish tastes like."

"Yeah, well, there's just one problem with that." Dylan says. "The ocean has gotten so polluted with sewage and other toxic dumpings that it's hard to find three days in a row to go surfing. There's no way I would ever eat anything that comes out of it."

"Believe me, if I have my way, that won't be the case for very much longer." says Kevin.

"What do you mean?" asks Erica.

"That's right." Dylan says. "Erica, this man right here has some sort of top secret solution that will supposedly clean up the bay."

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call it top secret. It's just plain old fashion common sense." Kevin says with a snicker. "Unfortunately, in the company I work for, common sense runs a little thin."

"So tell me, what is this big secret you have that all the other geniuses at your company don't know about?" Dylan asks.

"Well….." Kevin begins as he takes a bit of his fish. "Either of you know what bioremediation is?"

Both Dylan and Erica shakes their heads.

"Well, different kind of organisms will eat up anything. All I have to do is find the right kind that will eat up the pollution in the bay. And voila, instant cure. You'll be able to surf, to fish, and never have to worry about getting any kind of infection or disease." Kevin says.

"Are you sure about this?" Dylan asks with curiosity.

"Positive." Kevin says. "Remind me when we get back home, I'll have to bring you down to my laboratory sometime and show you how this stuff works."

"I just might have to take you up on that." Dylan replies in a content voice as he finishes off his fish. "See, this man is a genius. What I tell you?" Dylan says to Erica

"Yeah, you're right. He is." Erica says as she smiles at Kevin who smiles back. Kevin knows that he is beginning to win Erica over. And more importantly he knows his talk about cleaning up the ocean has definitely caught his interest.

* * *

><p>"Mmmm, you're right. This is good pie." Scott says as he sits at a table in the Condor's Nest with Brenda.<p>

"Well, since you're going to be going here, I just thought you might want to get a sneak preview of where the best places to come are." Brenda replies.

"Yeah. I can't wait to come here." Scott says.

"You know, I really think you ought to reconsider going to prom." Brenda says as she sits there casually, holding up her head with one hand.

"Really?" asks Scott in a surprised tone.

"Well, I mean I remember last year, I didn't want to go either. But I wound up going with you and it turned out to be a really great night." Brenda says.

"Yeah, well you got back together with Dylan that night." Scott says.

"Yeah, I did, thanks to you." Brenda says. "But that wasn't the only thing that made that night great. It was just, I don't know, I can't really describe it but I really think everyone ought to go to their senior prom."

"Believe me Brenda, if I had anyone I wanted to take, I'd be going. But the fact is there just really isn't anybody I want to ask. Besides after last year, this year would be a big letdown anyways."

"What do you mean?" Brenda asks.

"You mean you haven't heard what's been going on at West Beverly?" Scott asks as Brenda shakes her head. "Well, after the walkout last year was successful and Donna graduated, the hardcore conservatives on the board weren't happy about it. So they went all out to try to crack down on certain things they felt were getting out of control. And one of the things the school board passed was that they banned having prom at the Bel Age hotel. Because they were too worried about kids drinking and having sex. So it's going to be held in the rec room of the local community center instead, where they feel it will be much easier to have adult supervision."

"What?" Brenda asks. "Oh you're kidding."

"I wish I was." Scott says. "Believe me, Brenda, you guys graduated at just the right time. Because West Beverly now isn't the same as it was last year. They've cracked down on almost everything, not just prom, but music, and what we can wear. I'm just happy I'm almost out of there, because my senior year has been one I'd like to forget. I just feel bad for Sue and all my other younger brothers and sisters who are going to have to put up with it."

Brenda sighs and looks disappointed. "Well, I can understand. But if you change your mind and decide you want to go to prom, I'll go with you." she says.

"Really?" Scott asks.

"Sure. As friends of course. It would be the least I could do after everything you've done for me." Brenda responds with a smile.

"You know what Brenda, I think you just made me an offer I can't refuse." Scott replies. At that point, Brenda notices that a guy just hung a new flyer up on the bulletin board which has garnered the attention of several people in the Condor's Nest.

"What's this?" Brenda asks as she stands up from the table and walks over to see what the flyer says.

"What's what?" Scott says, as he didn't' see it, but gets up and follows Brenda over.

Brenda hears all kinds of whispering and excitement as she makes her way through the crowd of people to read the flyer. After several seconds, Scott is able to join her as he forces his way through the crowd to find Brenda just staring at the flyer in almost total memorization.

"I don't believe it." Brenda says to Scott as she continues looking at the flyer.

"Brenda, what is it?" asks Scott.

"Scott look." Brenda says as she points at the flyer. He reads it out loud.

"Open auditions in two weeks for Cat on a Hot Tin Roof?" Scott reads. "Well, there you go, Brenda. There's your chance to get back up on stage."

"Scott, it's more than just that. Take a look at that." Brenda says as she points to what the flyer says at the bottom.

"Directed by….." Scott looks at Brenda in amazement. "Roy Randolph? Brenda, isn't that the…..?"

"The famous Broadway play director who is well known for discovering unknown talent and turning them into big stars. Many of whom have gone on to have very successful careers in Hollywood." Brenda explains. "Scott, this isn't just a chance for me to get back into acting. This is a an opportunity of a lifetime. It's a chance for me to turn my life around and make something of it. To show everyone that I have what it takes to make it." Brenda says. "Oh my god, I have to get ready." she says as she turns around and starts to rush out.

"Wait, Brenda, where are you going?" asks Scott.

"I have a million things to do. I have to know what I'm going to wear, what scene I'm going to do. I need to study more about Roy Randolph to know what he likes." Brenda says.

"Well, is there anything I can do to help?" Scott asks.

"Yeah, can we stop by the video store on the way home?" asks Brenda. "I need to find a copy of Cat on a Hot Tin Roof. I want to watch it right away and find a scene in it that I like."

"Well, sure. I guess." Scott says as he's delightfully surprised with Brenda's new enthusiasm.

* * *

><p>The following day, Dylan, Erica, and Kevin are climbing up a mountainous trail in Yosemite when they come to a look out.<p>

"Can we please stop? My feet are killing me." Erica complains.

"Just a little ways further, Erica." says Kevin.

"You said that an hour ago." Erica whines.

"No, I promise this time, the lookout is just right up here. We'll stop up there and have lunch." Kevin says. "Absolutely gorgeous view, wait till you guys see it."

"Actually, I've seen it all ready." Dylan says.

"Really?" Kevin asks.

"Yeah, about three years ago. Me and a bunch of my friends came up here for a trip right before school started." Dylan explains.

"Really? Aw man, and here I thought I was showing you something new." Kevin says.

"Nah, it's cool, man. It's definitely worth a second look." Dylan says.

"Okay, here we are." Kevin says as the three of them reach the top where the lookout spot is.

"Come take a look, Erica. You can see all of Yosemite from here." Kevin says.

Erica stands there and looks out at the beautiful valley of trees that lies beneath her with a big smile on her face. "Oh, I wish I had my camera." She says.

"Man, I'll tell you standing up here, looking down on all of this, it sure does put life in perspective, doesn't it?" Kevin rambles.

"Yeah. Sure does." Dylan says as he looks out, but glances down at Kevin when he notices that he is inching closer and closer to the edge.

"You know, Dylan, if you look down there, you can see…." Kevin starts, but is cut off as he begins to feel the gravel beneath his feet move. He looks down to see what is happening, but realizes he is out of control as the gravel begins to slip and he feels himself falling towards the edge of the cliff. In a brief moment, his entire life flashes before his eyes. His heart feels like it skips a beat as in milliseconds he sees the edge of the cliff get closer and closer until he is right there.

But suddenly, he feels the gravel stop as a large force comes down and tugs at his arm, pulling him back upwards. He looks at his arm and sees a hand grabbing it from underneath firmly. He looks up and realizes that it is Dylan who has his arm as he pulls him up from the edge and back to safety.

"Oh my god." Kevin says. "What just….?"

"You have to be careful up here." Dylan says. "I almost lost one of my best friends here literally at this exact same spot."

"Wholly…." Kevin says as he feels the sweat reigning from his forehead. He turns to look over at Erica who is standing there with a look of fear on her face.

"Oh it's all right, honey. I'm fine. Thanks to Dylan." Kevin says. At that point Erica runs up to Kevin and hugs him, catching him off guard at first. Dylan smiles.

"Man, I don't know what we would have done if we would have lost you. We would have had to go back and tell Suzanne." Dylan says. At that point Kevin looks down at Erica.

"Please don't do that again. You scared me." Erica says. Kevin takes a deep breath at that point and exhales.

"Yeah, I don't know what I would have done either." Kevin says. "Let me tell you something though, you just made a pal for life." he cries as he shakes Dylan's hand then reaches around and gives him a hug as Dylan hugs back.

* * *

><p>Brenda is sitting in her living room watching the 1958 Elizabeth Taylor and Paul Newman version of "Cat on a Hot Tin Roof." Unbeknownst to her, Brandon has just gotten back from the ski trip and has pulled up to the house in his white mustang. Kelly is with him.<p>

"So I just got a few more task force events that I'll need you for, and that will be it." Brandon says to her.

"And then what?" Kelly asks as Brandon looks confused.

"And then you'll have my undying appreciation." Brandon says. "Richland has really backed off and I think I'm in the clear. But I just want to play it safe. As long as you don't mind, that is."

"No, I don't mind." Kelly says. "Actually, I'm going to miss it."

"Really?" Brandon asks as the two get out of the car and start to walk toward the front door.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm starting to enjoy them. I think you and I make a great team." Kelly says as she looks at Brandon.

"Yeah, me too." Brandon says. The two stare at each other for a minute, both feeling something at that moment, but neither one acting on it.

"So what do you think? You think Brenda's going to talk to me yet?" Kelly asks.

Brandon snickers. "Kelly, I don't even know if she's going to be talking to me. We kind of didn't leave on the best of terms." he says. "But maybe a few days alone has helped her sort some things out."

"I hope so." Kelly says. "I just can't get it out of my head. I really feel awful about the way I treated her."

"Believe me, you aren't the only one." Brandon says. The two of them go in the front door where they first spot Brenda on the living room couch watching the movie.

"Hey Bren." Brandon greets.

"Hi Brenda." Kelly says.

"Hey." Brenda says as she turns her head. "What are you guys doing here? I wasn't expecting you back for two more days."

"Well, it was raining up in Mammoth." Kelly explains.

"Yeah, and what snow was there was all yellow and slushy, so we decided to come home rather than stay up there and waste our money for two more days." Brandon says.

"So where is everybody else?" Brenda asks.

"Well David's grandparents invited everyone down to Palm Springs for a few days, but only he and Donna went. Steve wanted to get back to the Keg house for a party they were having, and the two of us, well we're kind of tired of all this driving so we came home." Brandon explains.

"Yeah, plus we feel really bad about what happened to you." Kelly says.

"Well you don't need to." Brenda says.

"Brenda, please, hear me out, okay?" Kelly asks as she walks over and sits on the couch next to Brenda. "It's been bothering me for days. I know I was a huge bitch right when you needed me the most. And I'm really sorry. I wish I could take back all the mean things I said to you. I would if I could."

"Yeah, and I want to apologize too, Bren." Brandon says. "A lot of what I said to you right before I left was way out of line. You know, I can't even fathom what you were going through those few days, looking at jail and everything. I guess part of me just didn't want to believe it was happening. But you had every right to be mad at us and to not want to go on this trip, and it was totally wrong of me to assume you were looking for pity, because I know that's not the kind of person you are."

"Well, I'm glad you realize it now." Brenda says.

"So does this mean you forgive us?" Kelly asks.

"Look, I won't lie. You two hurt me really bad. But these few days alone have made me realize a few things. It doesn't pay to hold a grudge. I mean, we all do things in our lives we wish we hadn't. And we can't go back and undo them. The only thing we can do is learn from it and put it behind us. And I'm not going to let one bad experience ruin things for me."

"So does this mean…?" asks Brandon

"Yes Brandon. It means I forgive you. You too, Kelly." Brenda says with a smile.

"Oh, Brenda, you don't know how happy I am to hear you say that." Kelly says as she leans in and hugs Brenda.

"Yeah, me too, Bren." Brandon says.

"So did you enjoy you're peace and quiet?" asks Kelly.

Brenda nods. "Yes. Well it wasn't all peace and quiet. I got to go out and do a few things I had been meaning to do."

"Really? Like what?" Brandon asks. Both Brenda and Kelly look up at him. "On second thought, forget it, I don't want to know. If anybody needs me, I'll be upstairs in my room." Brandon says as he goes upstairs leaving Brenda and Kelly downstairs to talk. Kelly sees the VHS cases sitting on the coffee table in front of the sofa and picks them up to look at them.

"What's this?" Kelly asks. "Cat on a hot tin roof? Since when are you a fan of 1950's movies?"

"I'm not." Brenda says. "But next week, they are having open auditions at CU for this play. And guess who's directing it?"

Kelly shrugs. "I have no idea." She says.

"Roy Randolph." answers Brenda.

"Randolph? Isn't that the famous Broadway director?" Kelly asks.

Brenda nods. "The very one. Kelly this is my chance to make it. That's why I'm trying out for the lead of Maggie the Cat."

Kelly smiles awkwardly. "Brenda, don't take this the wrong way. I mean I think it's great and all. But don't you think you're getting your hopes up a little too much? I mean going out for the lead? Maybe a smaller part would be better."

"Kelly!" Brenda says. "This is the one shot I have to really make it, to be somebody."

"You don't know that." Kelly says. "I'm sure you'll get a lot of opportunities."

"Kelly, I have to do this." Brenda says. "I'm not saying I expect to get the part. But I have to at least try. I mean I see Brandon and how proud my parents are of him for getting chosen to be on this task force. Well that was his big break. This is mine. And if I don't at least give it a try, I'll always wonder."

Kelly sighs. "I know. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to throw cold water on you. And you're right, you should try out." Kelly replies in a monotone. "And if there's anything I can do to help, let me know."

"Well, you could help me rehearse my lines." Brenda says as she pulls out two copies of the play that she had just bought that morning.

"You mean right now?" Kelly asks as Brenda nods. "But I thought you said auditions weren't for another two weeks?"

"Yeah, and that's why I have to get ready." Brenda says. "I want to know this entire play backwards and forwards before going up to audition. So are you going to help me?"

Kelly sighs again, as this is clearly not how she wanted to spend her day. But given that she just made up with Brenda, she figures better to do it and put any lingering bad feelings to rest once and for all. Brenda hands Kelly the other book as the two of them begin to rehearse."

* * *

><p>Dylan, Kelly, and Erica were on their way back home where they stopped in at a quiet motel for the night. Kevin is sitting on a bed reading a book, when Dylan and Erica enters from the adjoining room.<p>

"Hey Kevin, we were going to go out and grab some pizza. You want to come?" Dylan asks.

Kevin shakes his head. "No, why don't you two go ahead. I think I'm just going to stay here and read for a while."

"Oh come on, Kevin. It will be fun." Erica says.

Kevin smiles. "No, you and Dylan go have fun. All that fresh air has made me kind of sleepy." Kevin says.

Dylan nods. "All right, man. Well, we'll see you later then." He says as he and Erica exit.

Kevin peaks out the window to watch Dylan and Erica get in the car and take off. He makes sure they are gone before picking up the phone and making a call to Suzanne.

"Hello?" Suzanne answers.

"It's me." Kevin says.

"Where are you?" Suzanne asks.

"Just shacked up in a little motel for the night. We'll be back tomorrow." Kevin answers.

"And where's Erica?" Suzanne asks.

"She and Dylan just went out for pizza." Kevin says.

"So how'd everything go?" Suzanne asks.

"It couldn't have gone any better." Kevin says. "As soon as I mentioned bio-remediation to Dylan, and how it would clean up the ocean, you should have seen his face light up like a Christmas tree. I'm telling you, he's hooked"

"And Erica?" Suzanne asks.

"Oh wait till you see. She totally loves me now, and doesn't suspect a thing other than that I'm a nice guy." Kevin says.

Suzanne chuckles in a devilish manner. "Perfect." she says. "Well things didn't go exactly how we planned, but it looks like we're back on track. Pretty soon, you and I are going to be sitting on a beach in some remote country somewhere sipping pina coladas and soaking up interest on our massive bank account."

"Now wait a second, don't count your chickens before they hatch." Kevin says. "Getting him to like the project is one thing. But getting him to invest all his money in it, that's a different story."

"He'll do it." Suzanne says. "Trust me. Now you better get some rest, Mr. Weaver. You have to start your new job in a couple of days."

"Yeah. I know." Kevin says. "I'll talk to you later." he says as he hangs up the phone. Suzanne just sits on the other end grinning like the devil. Things have fallen back into place for her.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	30. Welcome to CU, Roy Randolph

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First the bad news, Dylan only makes a brief appearance in this chapter. Sorry, but I really needed to get the entire "Cat on a Hot Tin Roof" thing rolling, and there just really wasn't anywhere in this chapter for him. That's the way things roll sometimes. But don't worry, he's still a major part of this story. **

**So here we dive right into the entire Roy Randolph storyline. And much of this will seem familiar to you if you're familiar with the show. But have no fear, things in my story do veer off in a different direction from where they did in the show. I just need to set the stage. **

**Also, I start a subplot in this chapter involving Brandon & Kelly. You may remember in Peanut Butter & Jealousy, that when we got to prom, I was heading in the direction of a potential Brandon & Kelly hook up, but then I basically wrote that out with really no explanation as to why. Well here is why. When PB&J was going to be a one part story, I had initially planned to have Brandon & Kelly wind up together in the end. But right when I was in the middle of writing the prom episodes, that's when the idea came to do a season 4 & season 5 sequel. And I knew if I was going to do that, I couldn't hook them up yet because that would kind of ruin the storylines I had planned for the sequel. So I broke off my Brandon/Kelly storyline at that point. **

**Well now, I'm going to start with a side plot. But just like with Brenda/Dylan, it's not going to be an easy path to romance for them either. There's going to be a multitude of twists and obstacles that stand in their way. And the first one, as you'll see in this chapter is Clare. **

* * *

><p>In Scott's backyard, he and Brenda are rehearsing a scene from Cat on a Hot Tin Roof. Scott pretends to be getting a drink as a crutch he has under his arm falls down toward Brenda. Brenda grabs the crutch and backs away to where she's out of arm's reach from him.<p>

"Silence about a thing just magnifies it. It grows and festers in silence, becomes malignant." Brenda rehearses in a heavy southern accent, sounding natural.

"Give me my crutch." Scott says, putting on the best southern accent he can muster.

"Lean on me." Brenda replies in a southern accent.

"No. Just give me my crutch." Scott replies in a depressed accent.

"Lean on my shoulder." Brenda cries, with heavy emotion in her voice.

"I don't want to lean on your shoulder!" Scott screams in an angry tone. "I want my crutch. Are you going to give me my crutch? Or am I going to get down on my knees on the floor."

"Here! Take it! Take it." Brenda shouts roughly throwing the crutch at Scott's feet. Scott picks up the crutch puts it under one arm and turns his back. "We mustn't scream at each other, Brick. The walls in this house have ears….." Brenda says in a southern accent.

At that point their scene gets interrupted when the sliding back door of Scott's house opens up and his mom walks out.

"What is going on?" Mrs. Scanlon asks.

"Nothing mom." Scott replies.

"Don't tell me that. I heard screaming going on out here." Mrs. Scanlon replies.

"Oh, I was just helping Brenda rehearse for this play that she's trying out for at school." Scott says.

"Uh-huh." Mrs. Scanlon replies skeptically. "Well just keep it down, okay? We don't want any of the neighbors calling the police because they think there's a domestic disturbance."

"We'll be quiet, mom. Sorry." Scott replies.

"Hi Brenda." Scott's mom greets.

"Hello." Brenda replies. Mrs. Scanlon goes back into the house.

"Well, I'd say you got this scene down pact. You certainly had my mom fooled." Scott says as Brenda laughs.

"Yeah. Sorry, it's just me getting into my role." Brenda says.

"Brenda, don't apologize. You're terrific." Scott says.

"I'm okay. But not good enough." Brenda says. "I have to do something that stands out, something that will make Randolph want to cast me in the role of Maggie."

"Brenda, you know the entire play backwards and forwards. And you got the character of Maggie down pact. I don't think you could be any more ready than you are right now." Scott says.

Brenda thinks for a moment. "I'm going to go over to the library. Read more on Roy Randolph. There's got to be something else I can do that can catch his attention."

Scott chuckles. "Haven't you read everything the library has to offer on Roy Randolph?"

"Maybe. But I can always go back and read it again." Brenda says as she grins at Scott, who chuckles. "Thanks for helping me with the lines. I'll talk to you later." she says as she leaves. Scott finds Brenda's near obsession with getting this part in the play to be kind of funny, but he's happy to see that she's broken out of the funk she was in and is approaching life with a renewed purpose. While he hopes that she gets the part, he doesn't want to see her to be completely devastated if she doesn't.

* * *

><p>Brandon walks into the Peach Pit and spots Kelly sitting down at the counter with a diet soda reading a school book. He goes over and sits down next to her.<p>

"Hey Kel." Brandon greets

"Hey Brandon. How's it going?" Kelly replies.

"Pretty good actually, I just came from a meeting with Dean Trimble and Chancellor Arnold. They just gave me the itinerary for the rest of the task force right up until the time I leave for Washington." Brandon explains.

"That's great. So how many more times are you going to need my….for lack of a better word, my escort services?" Kelly asks as she sips on her diet soda.

"Honestly? We only have one more social outing, a dinner party next Friday night at the Beverly Hills officers club."

"Officers club?" Kelly asks.

"Yeah." Brandon nods. "The guest of honor is a former CU graduate who did a tour of duty in Desert Storm and won the Congressional Medal of Honor. The theme of this party is college education for military veterans."

"Well, I don't know how useful I'll be. The military isn't exactly an area of expertise for me. In fact, I don't think I've ever been on a military base in my life." Kelly says.

"Well, that's the other thing. If you don't really want to go, you don't have too. I mean don't get me wrong, I'd love to have you, but I think we accomplished what we set out to do. So if you have something else you'd rather be doing." Brandon says.

"Are you kidding?" Kelly replies enthusiastically with a warm smile. "I've really been enjoying going on these things with you. You think I'm going to miss the last one? No way."

Brandon grins. "Thanks Kel, I'm really happy you said that." he replies. "You know, I have to be honest, I'm kind of sad to see this all end. I've really enjoyed having you along with me."

"Well who says it has to end?" Kelly asks. Brandon chuckles for a second, and then wonders what Kelly is getting at.

"Well, with this next one being the last one, it's going to be kind of hard for me to…" Brandon starts.

"You won't be able to take me on any more task force events. That doesn't mean you won't be able to take me out." Kelly says suggestively, catching Brandon off guard. Brandon turns to look at her with a serious look on his face. This is as forthright as Kelly has been about wanting to date him since prom the previous year. Deep down, he always liked her, but there was always some kind of invisible force that kept them from getting together. Brandon takes a deep breath and chuckles a few more times, actually beginning to blush slightly. Could this be the time that he finally tells Kelly how he really feels?

Before Brandon can say anything back, he feels somebody come up right behind him. Next thing he knows his eyes are being covered.

"Guess who?" says Clare Arnold playfully as she reaches around Brandon and covers his eyes with her hands.

"Uhm, Uhm, I don't know. Kelly, you know this person?" Brandon asks. In an instant, Kelly's happy mannerisms turn sour as she sees how playful Clare is being with Brandon.

"Yeah, I've seen her before." Kelly says in a sour tone, her cheerful demeanor disappears..

"Too late." Clare says as she uncovers his eyes and leans over his shoulder.

"Clare?" Brandon says with a hint of surprise in his voice. "Kelly, you remember Clare from the retreat?"

"Of course, how could I forget?" Kelly says sarcastically as she rolls her eyes. Clearly the wind has been taken out of her sails

"So what are you doing here?" Brandon asks.

"Well, my father's secretary says this is where you hang out, and shock of shocks, she was actually right about something." Clare responds. "So aren't you going to wish me a happy birthday?"

"Today's your birthday?" Brandon asks.

"Actually it was a couple days ago. I turned the big one eight. And somehow the words jail bait just magically disappeared from my forehead. So, aren't you happy for me?" Clare says excitedly as she grabs Brandon by the arm.

"Ecstatic." Brandon says sarcastically. At that point Kelly has had enough of Clare's bubbly persona.

"Listen, you know what they say, two's company, three's a crowd, so I think I'm going to skedaddle." Kelly says.

"Wait a second, Kel…" Brandon cries out.

"Brandon, I have to get going. I promised Brenda I'd help her with her play reading this afternoon." Kelly says as she stands up and grabs her purse. "I'll talk to you later." Kelly says as she marches out the front door. Brandon watches her leave and shakes her head and disbelief, then turns to Clare with an annoyed look on his face.

"Well, thank you very much." Brandon says to Clare in an annoyed tone.

"What? Was it something I said?" Clare asks.

"Never mind. Listen, it was nice seeing you again, I was just leaving too." Brandon says.

"Great, me too. I'll walk you to your car." Clare says as she follows Brandon out the back way. As Brandon walks outside Clare comes up behind him and drapes herself onto him.

"Clare, what is it with you?" Brandon asks.

"What do you mean?" Clare asks.

"Well, believe it or not, you just interrupted a very important conversation I was having with Kelly and ran her off in the process." Brandon says in an annoyed tone.

"Oh let me guess, you all were talking about global warming?" Clare says in her typical sarcastic and dry sense of humor.

"This isn't funny, Clare." Brandon says.

"Oh come on, Brandon. Don't be such a drag." Care says in a pick me up voice as she continues to put her arm around Brandon. "Besides, whatever you two were talking about, it couldn't be nearly as important as what I have to tell you."

"And just what might that be?" Brandon asks.

"How would you feel about going out with me? You know, take in a movie, go to a club? Drive up to a lookout spot, hop in the back seat of your mustang, swap French kisses under the moonlight, and…"asks Clare, getting cut off by Brandon

"I would feel that is a really bad idea." Brandon replies.

"And why is that? I'm legal." Clare says.

"So I hear." Brandon says with a snicker. "No Clare, the problem isn't your age; it's who your father is."

Clare rolls her eyes. "I knew it." she says. "Brandon, you shouldn't let your true feelings get in the way of something special. You need to act upon them."

"I am acting upon my feelings, Clare. You scare the living hell out of me. And I'm trying to keep you as far away from me as possible." Brandon says. At that moment Dylan pulls up in his Porsche.

"Hey Brandon, how's it going?" Dylan greets.

"Dylan, this is Clare Arnold, Chancellor Arnold's daughter." Brandon says.

"Oh yeah, it's nice to meet you, Clare." Dylan says.

"Nice to meet you too." Clare replies as she turns toward Brandon, reaches around behind the back of his head and pulls him in to her and plants a smooch right on his lips. "Bye Mon Cherie." she says as she starts to walk off, but turns around and makes a puckering motion at Brandon. "Mmm, taste good." she says in a flirtatious voice.

Dylan snickers as he parks his car and then hops out. "Listen Mon Cherie, didn't your whole ugly affair with Lucinda teach you anything?" Dylan asks jokingly.

"Sure did, it taught me women don't listen to what they don't want to hear. And this only re-affirms it." Brandon says. "Believe me bro, this is 10 times worse than Lucinda."

"Take it from a friend, man, just say no." Dylan says.

"I thought I did." Brandon says.

"You know what, I think you're right. I don't think she was listening to you." Dylan says.

"I think you're right." Brandon says, getting annoyed. "Can we please change the subject?"

"So, uhm, how's Bren doing these days? You know now that she's a free woman again?" Dylan asks, as he has absolutely no idea that Brenda has gotten so heavily involved in trying out for the play.

"Much better actually." Brandon says. "Infact, she's become a woman on a mission. She spends all her waking time these days….." before Brandon can finish his sentence, Kevin and Erica pull up in a car.

"Dylan, Dylan!" Erica screams as she comes running up to him with excitement. "Did you get my books?"

"As requested, 'The man who shot Lincoln', 'The unsolved Lincoln murder case', and 'the great Lincoln murder mystery.'" Dylan says as he hands the books to Erica one by one.

"Am I seeing a pattern developing?" Brandon asks.

"Oh yes, she's becoming quite the conspiracy buff these days." Dylan says.

"Well, you're definitely in the right place for that in politics. Believe me, I should know." Brandon says jokingly to Erica. Just then, Kevin walks up to them.

"Oh Brandon, this is Kevin Weaver, Suzanne's girlfriend." Dylan introduces.

"Nice to meet you." Brandon says as he shakes Kevin's hand.

"Likewise." Kevin responds.]

"Listen, I have to get over to Steve's. I'll talk to you later, D."

"Later B." Dylan responds as Brandon hops in his Mustang and takes off down the road while Dylan, Kevin, and Erica walk into the Peach Pit to meet up with Suzanne. Dylan still has no idea Brenda is trying out for this play as Brandon never got a chance to finish answering his question.

* * *

><p>"He doesn't have a name, he doesn't exist." Kelly says in a southern accent as she and Brenda rehearse the play in a mostly empty Condor's Nest. Neither of them has noticed a long dark haired Englishman with a beard has made his way up to the counter. But he is overhearing their entire reading.<p>

"Oh he exists all right, and so does my child, Brick's baby." Brenda replies in her south accent.

"You can't conceive a child by a man who won't sleep with you." Kelly rehearses in a furious tone, as the man's interest perks.

"And how do you know he doesn't sleep with me?" Brenda asks.

"Because we occupy the next room and the walls ain't soundproof. You don't imagine you could pull a trick on us, to a fool a darn man…" Kelly rambles in her southern accent as she stops in midsentence as she notices that Brenda's attention has become completely diverted as she looks above Kelly's head. Kelly turns around to see the Englishman towering above her.

"Oh please, don't stop on my account. I find it to be quite entertaining." The Englishman says in a moderate British accent.

"Oh my god, you're Roy Randolph." Brenda says.

"Well I suppose it's a proper billing, God before Roy." Roy jokes. "But normally, I'm use to my name being above the title."

"I'm sorry. We didn't mean to disturb you. We were just rehearsing." Brenda says.

"Well, I certainly hope so." Roy says. "I would hate to think that was a real conversation that you two were having. Because I would have to suggest that it would be more suitable to have in private, someplace where wandering ears like mine won't be eavesdropping." jokes Roy.

"Yeah, I guess that would be kind of embarrassing, wouldn't it?" Brenda says nervously, with a giggle. Obviously she is looking to make a good impression on Roy Randolph, but she's so nervous about what to say that she fears her words are coming out all wrong. "You know, I have to tell you I'm a tremendous fan of yours." Brenda says, trying to rebound from what she felt was a goof on her part.

"So are you two studying for some class or are you reading for me tomorrow?" Roy asks.

"For you. I'm trying out for the part of Maggie." Brenda answers with a grin.

"Really?" asks an intrigued Roy. "Well I like her fetching, love starved, and dangerous. "Those are the only hints, I'll give you." Roy says as he turns to Kelly. "So which part are you reading for?"

"Oh, I'm not. I'm just helping Brenda here rehearse her lines." Kelly says.

"Really? Such a pity." Roy says in his English accent.

"What makes you say that?" Kelly asks.

"Well, I really like how you were reading your lines. You read with such fire and intensity. Have you ever thought about acting?" says Roy.

Kelly scoffs. "Not really." she replies.

"Well, far be it for me, a total stranger, to tell you what to do, but I think you ought to give serious thought to coming out and auditioning. Who knows, you may be just what I'm looking for." Kelly says, at that point Brenda smiles, but is secretly harboring a little bit of jealousy over the attention Roy is giving to Kelly.

"You really think I'm that good?" Kelly asks with curiosity.

"Well, it's hard to tell from just hearing you read a few lines, but I definitely like what I hear." Roy says as Kelly smiles at him.

"Thanks, I guess." Kelly says.

"Well, I must be off. It was nice meeting you two." Roy says to the girls. "Until tomorrow miss…?" he says to Brenda.

"Brenda…Brenda Walsh." Brenda says introducing. "And this is my friend Kelly Taylor."

"Well, I'll be seeing you tomorrow, Brenda." Roy says. "And hopefully you too, Kelly."

Roy grins and walks off, leaving Kelly and Brenda alone to talk. Brenda exhales in frustration. "Oh my god, kill me now." Brenda says.

"What?" Kelly inquires.

"My one chance to make a really good first impression on Roy Randolph, and I totally blew it." Brenda says.

"You were fine Brenda. Don't overthink things." Kelly replies with a shrug.

"That's just it. I was only fine. I didn't do or say anything special to make him remember me." Brenda says. "Not like you."

"Oh please, he was just being nice to me, that's all." Kelly replies, trying to play it off.

"Kelly, he was practically begging you to come audition for him tomorrow." Brenda says.

"Well he can forget it, because it's not happening." Kelly says.

"Oh why not?" Brenda asks. "Roy Randolph likes you, that's a plus. And I have to admit, you read the Mae parts really well."

"Brenda, spending the next 4 weeks in rehearsal going over every line in every scene with a fine tooth comb is not my idea of a good time." Kelly replies.

"Well, Mae is a small part. You wouldn't be spending nearly the amount of time rehearsing as the main characters. Plus, wouldn't it be fun to do this together?" Brenda says encouragingly.

Kelly smirks and gives a wishy washy expression. "Yeah, it would. I don't know, Brenda." Kelly says.

"Look, just think about it, okay?" Brenda says.

"All right, I think about it." Kelly replies with an exasperated exhale

"Well, when are you going to let me know by? Auditions are tommorow at 4." Brenda says.

"I'll either be there or I won't." Kelly replies as Brenda nods.

* * *

><p>"So let me see if I got this straight?" Steve says to Brandon as they walk down the hall way of the dorm. "You got this totally righteous eighteen year old babe who's practically giving you a free pass to her bedroom? And you're trying to beat her off with a stick?"<p>

"Steve, were you not listening to what I just told you? Or as usual, are you only thinking with your zipper? It's not just an eighteen year old girl, this is Clare Arnold, Chancellor Arnold's father." Brandon says.

"So what?" Steve says. "You said she was eighteen, right? That means there is absolutely nothing wrong with it."

"Steve, her age isn't the issue here. It's the principle of the whole thing. Chancellor Arnold thinks very highly of me. How do you think he would feel if all of a sudden if I started sleeping with his daughter?" Brandon says.

"There's an easy solution to that, Brandon. Don't tell her." Steve replies.

"Steve, it's just not going to happen. I have absolutely no interest in Clare. Besides, there's somebody else I kind of have my eye on." Brandon says referring to Kelly, unbeknownst to Steve.

"Oh?" Steve asks with his head perked up. "Do tell, Mon Ami?" jokes Steve.

"If anything happens, you'll be the first to know." Brandon says. He doesn't want to mention Kelly at that point, given Steve's past history with her. "Unfortunately, until I get rid of Clare, I don't think anything's going to be happening, because she's going to drive every other woman away."

Steve thinks for a moment as he makes a goofy face. "Well if all else fails, there are always three little words that you could tell her that would be sure to keep her away forever." Steve says as Brandon looks at him with interest.

"What words are those?" Brandon asks.

"I am gay." Steve suggests.

Brandon smirks and then begins to chuckle. "Steve, first of all, forget it. Secondly, I thought after the whole fiasco last week with Mike Ryan, you would have learned your lesson." Brandon replies.

"Yeah, I did." Steve says. "But you have to admit, it would keep Clare away."

"Yeah, it would. And as soon as word of that leaked out, I could kiss my political career goodbye." Brandon says. "Anyways, I'll see you later, citizen. Ride free." jokes Brandon as he walks out of the dorm. Steve stops at the soda machine when suddenly he hears a woman screaming for help coming from a nearby dorm room. He rushes to it and opens the door. A blonde headed girl turns around startled. Steve immediately recognizes the girl as Laura Kingman, the very same girl who almost accused him of rape last fall at the 'Take Back the Night' rally.

"Laura?" Steve asks.

"Steve? What are you doing here?" Laura asks.

"I heard somebody screaming. I thought someone was in trouble. Obviously not." Steve says.

"Oh, sorry. I guess I was a little loud. I was rehearsing. I'm getting ready to try out for this play." Laura says as she puts on a robe to cover up.

"Well, I say if there's any screaming in it, you'll do just fine." Steve says. "See ya." he says as he closes the door and starts to walk away. Laura follows him out.

"Steve, wait." Laura cries out. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. You thought somebody was in trouble and you were only trying to help."

"Look, just forget it, all right." Steve says. "It was just a misunderstanding, no big deal."

"Steve, look, I've seen you around campus. And I have to admit I tried really hard to avoid you. But honestly, you don't really seem like that bad of a guy. And I kind of feel bad for what I almost did to you." Laura says.

"Well, I still don't feel right about what you went through." Steve replies. "And for what it's worth, Celeste broke up with me when she found out what happened between us, and I've basically been alone ever since. So I guess I got what I deserved."

"Yeah, it's been a pretty lonely year for me too." Laura says. "That's why I'm working so hard on this play. I'm kind of hoping it turns my fortunes around. And when I heard Roy Randolph was directing it, I thought maybe this might be my big break."

"Oh yeah, my mom met Roy Randolph once years ago backstage at a play." Steve says.

Laura chuckles in a shy manner. "Your mom's very talented." she says.

"Thanks." Steve responds in a quiet tone.

"You know Steve, the last time we talked, you offered to be my friend, but I couldn't handle it. And looking back on it, I think I may have missed out on having a great friend." Laura says.

Steve takes a deep breath as he debates what he's about to say next, but finally decides just to speak up. "Listen Laura, feel free to tell me to go fly a kite, but if you'd like some help rehearsing, I'd be glad to lend you a hand." Steve says.

"Would you?" Laura asks with a smile.

"Sure." nods Steve. "I figure I owe you one. Besides, I pretty much grew up around show business. I do know a few things about what directors like and don't like."

"Oh that would be great." Laura says excitedly, then puts on a look of concern. "But the auditions are tomorrow."

"Well then, I guess we better get to practicing." Steve replies with a slight grin. "Shall we?" he motions toward Laura's room as he follows her back into it and closes the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"Brick, how long does it have to go on, this punishment? Haven't I done enough time? Can't I apply for a pardon?" Laura rehearses to Steve as the two of them wait outside the auditorium in Evans Hall. Brenda is sitting on a bench by herself reading over the play, but she has noticed Steve there with Laura. She only vaguely knows about what happened, but she wonders why Steve would want to help Laura after what she almost did to him.<p>

"Aw Maggie, you spoiling my liquor." Steve replies in a southern accent. "Lately your voice always sounds like you been runnin upstairs to warn somebody that the house is on fire."

"You know what I feel like. I feel all the time like a cat on a hot tin roof." Laura rehearses in a very dramatic southern draw as she clings off of Steve.

"All right. All right. That's very good." Steve says. "But you may want to consider dialing down the dramatic tone just a tad." Steve suggests as Laura listens to him.

The crowd waiting in the lobby to try out for the play is huge as well over a hundred students have shown up for auditions. Scott rushes into the hall. Brenda smiles and waves at him, as he makes his way through the crowd and over to her.

"What are you doing here?" Brenda asks to Scott with a happy look of surprise on her face.

"I came here as soon as last period let out. I figured you could use all the morale support you could get." Scott says.

"That's for sure. God, look at all these people here, Scott. I don't know if I stand a chance." Brenda says.

"Come on, Brenda." Scott replies encouragingly. I guarantee you that nobody here has studied or practiced as much as you have. At that moment Scott eyes Steve and Laura on a bench across the room as he leans in to talk to Brenda.

"Who's that girl that Steve's with?" Scott whispers.

"I'm not sure, but I think that's Laura Kingman." Brenda says.

"Laura who?" Scott asks.

"Kingman." Brenda answers. "I'm not sure, but I think that's the same girl who almost accused him of rape last fall."

"You're kidding?" Scott asks in disbelief. "What's Steve doing helping her rehearse then?" Scott asks as Brenda shrugs. At that point Roy Randolph enters the room followed by an older gentleman with a pair of bifocal glasses hanging around his neck on a string.

"Good afternoon, every one. I'm Roy Randolph and I'd like to welcome you all here. And I must say, I'm very pleased to see so many young and eager faces here to audition" Roy announces in his British accent as the whole room gathers around him. "This may look to you like a cattle call, but I assure you, you will not be treated like cattle. We're planning on having a good day here, aren't we, Eddie?"

"For me, any day above ground is a good day." jokes the older gentleman, sparking a slight chuckle from everyone there.

"Eddie's been my stage manager for years and a Broadway fixture for decades." Roy says. "Before any of you start to get too nervous and fidget, I just want to free your mind by letting all of you know that these auditions aren't your typical drama club politics. You see, I don't care who you are or what you've done before. I don't care if you've been in dozens of plays already, or if this is your very first time doing anything like this. Everyone here has got an equal chance of being casted." Roy announces. At that point he spots the door where Kelly comes rushing in. Roy sees her and smiles.

"Ahhhh, so glad you decided to come after all." Roy says with a smile as he immediately recognizes her. "Please cross over and get your number." he says as Kelly goes and gets a number from the front desk. "All I ask is that everyone be patient. It's going to be a long process to give everyone a free slot. A list of those who make the cut will be posted on the bulletin board outside tomorrow at 3 p.m. And if you aren't one of the lucky ones, I just want to encourage you not to give up and to always keep trying." Roy says.

Brenda gets a sad look on her face as she comes to the realization that she may not be one of the ones on the list when it's all said and done.

"So if there are no questions, let's begin." Roy says as he makes his way into the auditorium.

"Numbers one through five, follow me." Eddie says as a group of students walk into the auditorium. Kelly spots Brenda and Scott sitting on the bench and immediately goes over and sits with them.

"Hey, I didn't think you were going to come." Brenda greets Kelly with a smile.

"Well I wasn't, but I literally changed my mind about a half hour ago. Then I couldn't decide what to wear." Kelly says, catching her breath as she glances around the room and spots Steve with Laura.

"What's Steve doing with Laura Kingman?" Kelly asks in disbelief.

"I have no idea. We were just talking about that." Brenda says.

"Well they certainly seemed to patch things up." Kelly replies.

"So Brenda, what number are you?" Scott asks.

"Number eleven. I got here early so I could be one of the first to go. I've been waiting here for over an hour." Brenda says.

"Well, I'll probably be waiting here for hours long after you're done." Kelly says. "I'm number one eighteen. Good thing I brought my psych book to pass the time."

"Listen, I just want you both to know, regardless of how this turns out, I'm really glad the two of you are both here. I mean after everything that happened to me, you two really were the only ones to help me rehearse my lines. Everyone else was either too busy or too into their own thing to help out. But you guys knew how important this is to me, and you both spent lots of time helping me out, and I just want you both to know, I'll always be grateful. You two really are my best friends." Brenda says softly but with feeling in her voice.

"Well you just make sure we get front row seats for opening night." Kelly says encouragingly.

"Definitely." Brenda says. "Only you won't need one, because you're going to be up on stage with me as Mae." Brenda says with a chuckle to Kelly.

"Not a chance. I'm like the least theatrical person in this entire room." Kelly says.

"Excuse me, I'm just going to use the restroom. I want to make sure I make it back in time before you go on to audition, Brenda." Scott says as he gets up and walks off to find then men's room, leaving Brenda and Kelly by themselves.

"Listen, not to pry or anything, but why didn't you ask Dylan to help you rehearse? I'm sure he would have been glad to help run through your lines with you, as well as be here for you today." Kelly whispers to Brenda.

Brenda sighs. "Can you keep a secret?" she asks.

"Of course." Kelly says.

"The truth is I don't want Dylan here. In fact, I don't even want Dylan to know I'm trying out for this play." Brenda says.

"So you're not even going to tell him about it?" Kelly asks.

"Well if I'm lucky enough to get casted, I'll tell him and make sure he gets a seat." Brenda says. "But this play is really important to me. This is a real opportunity to change my life for the better. And Dylan, well, he's too much of a distraction. I mean if he was sitting out in the audience listening to me read my lines, it would be too distracting, and I would probably end up blowing it. So until this whole heart wrenching audition process is over, I don't intend to breathe a word of this to Dylan." Brenda explains.

Kelly nods her head to indicate to Brenda that she understands.

* * *

><p>"Next." Eddie calls out as Brenda nervously walks up on stage and turns to face Roy and Eddie. "Name please?" Eddie asks.<p>

"Brenda Walsh." Roy says before Brenda can answer. Brenda grins as she is glad that Roy remembered who she was.

"That's correct." Brenda says in a calm and pleasant manner. "I'm reading for the part of Maggie. And I'll be doing a monologue from act one."

"Start whenever you're ready." Roy says.

Brenda takes a deep breath and slowly walks back to the couch that is set up on stage and sits on it as she stares out into the empty auditorium.

"Brick, I'm not trying to white wash my behavior. I'm no good. I don't know why people pretend to be good. Nobody's good. But I'm honest. Give me credit for that, will you please." Brenda says in a heavily southern draw with fire and raw emotion in her voice as she crawls on the stage, fully acting out the part. Roy grins as he's impressed, while Brenda continues to read her lines.

"She's got the fire and the desperation." Roy whispers to Eddie.

"She's all right." Eddie whispers back. "You know sometimes I think you agree to this gig just so you could get close to all these eighteen year old actresses." he jokes as Roy elbows him in the ribs. They listen to the end of Brenda's monologue.

"Thank you, Miss Walsh." Roy says. "That was very good. You've definitely done your homework." Roy says.

Brenda smiles. "You really think it was good?" Brenda asks with curiosity.

"Absolutely." Roy says.

"Next please." Eddie says as Laura stands up and makes her way up on stage. Brenda begins to walk out of the auditorium, but turns around to catch the beginning of Laura's audition just before she exits.

"Name please?" Eddie asks.

"Laura Kingman." Laura replies.

"What part are you reading for?" Eddie asks.

"I'm reading for the part of Maggie." Laura says. "I'll be reading a monologue from Act 1."

"Good. You can start when you're ready." Roy replies.

Laura turns her back to them, and then turns around, staring up into the lights with a far off look in her eyes. "You were a wonderful lover, such a wonderful person to go to bed with. And I think mostly because you were really indifferent to it." Laura says as she moves her hands seductively around her body and speaks with a real strong heavy accent. As Brenda watches her, the good feeling she had when she got off stage is gone in an instant. Laura is fantastic, or at least Brenda thinks so as she realizes this is just one of the many girls trying out for Maggie. And if the rest of them are as good as Laura is, she suddenly feels like her chances of making the cut are very slim.

Brenda exits the auditorium as Kelly, Scott, and Steve are waiting for her.

"Brenda, I snuck in to catch a glimpse and you were awesome." Scott says with enthusiasm.

"Thanks, but I really don't think I did that well." Brenda says.

"Are you kidding? You were great." Scott says.

"How'd Laura do?" Steve asks.

"She's reading right now as we speak." Brenda says. "I caught the beginning of her audition and she's really great. You did a good job with her, Steve." Brenda says in a sad tone as Steve smiles.

"I think I may have found my true calling." Steve says boastfully with a gloating grin.

"What? Helping out girls who were ready to accuse you of rape?" Kelly says with a scoff, in a sarcastic manner. Scott chuckles.

"Hey! Put a sock in it. That was a long time ago and you know it." Steve replies.

"Listen guys, I hate to run but I'm exhausted, I think I'm going to head home and grab some dinner. Kelly, good luck, give me a call tonight to tell me how it went." Brenda says.

"I will." says Kelly. Brenda leaves and Scott politely dismisses himself and runs after her.

"Brenda, wait." Scott yells as Brenda begins to make her way down the steps of the building. She turns around to face him. "Are you all right? You seem kind of down."

"I'll be fine, Scott." Brenda says. "I'm just exhausted and actually relieved this is all over."

"You sure?" Scott asks with concern, as he senses Brenda is bothered about something.

"Yeah." Brenda says as she nods. "Thanks again for everything."

Scott takes a deep breath as he watches Brenda walk off. He's not sure why she seems in such a down mood. He thought she did great. But apparently she doesn't feel the same way.

* * *

><p>The auditions are nearing the end as there are only a few more people left to read. Roy leans over to talk to Eddie.<p>

"So how are we looking on call backs?" Roy whispers to Eddie.

"Well so far we got seven Big Daddy's, six Big Mama's, four really good Brick's, a whole bunch of potential Mae's, nine to be exact." Eddie reports.

"I see. How many Maggie's?" Roy asks.

"Only two serious contenders so far, Brenda Walsh and Laura Kingman." Eddie whispers. "There are two others who you told me to put on the maybe list."

"Eh, you and I both know the maybe list is only used just for fill out the callback list so it doesn't look short. I can't believe out of all these people we only have two real Maggie's. We really need one more good Maggie to make this interesting." Roy says. At that point he stands up and stretches and looks back.

Kelly looks at her watch and begins to get impatient as she wonders just what in the hell she is doing there. She stands up and quietly exits the auditorium, but not before Roy notices her walking out. Recognizing Kelly from the day before, Roy feels the need to chase after her.

"Cover for me, will you Eddie?" Roy says as he exits the auditorium and walks out into the lobby just as Kelly is at the door.

"Excuse me? Kelly Taylor right?" Roy says. Kelly turns around with an embarrassed look on her face as she knows she's been caught.

"I'm impressed. You got a good memory." Kelly says.

"Where are you going?" Roy asks.

"Home." Kelly replies.

"But you waited all this time?" Roy asks.

"Yeah, I know. I just, I really shouldn't be here. I don't know the first thing about acting. The only reason I'm here is because my friend, Brenda the girl you saw me with the other day, talked me into it." Kelly says.

"I see. Well, you may not believe me, but ever since you walked through the door this afternoon, I've been dying to hear you read." Roy says.

"Yeah, right." Kelly says with a sarcastic smile. "You're joking."

"Well, maybe not ever since you walked through the door, but I would really like to hear you read." Roy says.

"Look, I have no business being here. I'm not an actress." Kelly says.

"Well, let me be the judge of that." Roy says. "I'll tell you what, I'll make you a deal. You get up and read for me, and I'll buy you a cappuccino afterwards."

"You're kidding, right?" Kelly asks. Roy shakes his head.

"I've been here four nearly five hours now listening to people read. I'm dying for a cappuccino." Roy says. Kelly contemplates for a second what to do. She is tempted to dart out the door as fast as she can, but knows that if she does she'll wonder what might have been. Finally she decides to take Roy up on his offer as she walks back into the auditorium with him.

* * *

><p>Brandon is up in his room studying on his bed when he hears somebody come through the front door. Jim and Cindy are out of town, so he just automatically assumes its Brenda. He hears footsteps coming up the stairs.<p>

"Is that you, Bren?" Brandon shouts. "Hey, how did auditions go? Are you on your way to Hollywood yet?" Brandon jokes. The door creeps open and Brandon turns to look at who it is and is nearly startled to death when he sees Clare standing in his doorway in her school girl uniform.

"Gah, geez Clare you gave me a heart attack, I thought you were my sister." Brandon says.

Clare shakes her head. "Lucky for you, I'm not." Clare says with a devilish grin on her face. "Because if I was, then what I'm about to do to you, would just be so wrong on so many levels." Clare says as she begins to unbutton her blouse far enough to where Brandon can see her black bra. Brandon immediately hops up off his bed and rushes over to her with his hands held out to get her to stop.

"Woah, wait Clare, stop. What are you doing?" Brandon asks.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Clare says.

"And another thing, how'd you get into my house?" Brandon asks.

"You know Brandon, you really should be more imaginative than to leave your spare key underneath the welcome mat." Clare says.

"So you broke in? That's real nice, Clare. And another thing? How do you know where I live?" Brandon asks.

"I got the address from Daddy's rolodex at home when he wasn't there." Clare explains. "You know I heard you tell him today that your parents were out of town, so I just thought that…."

"You thought what? That you'd come over here and seduce me into hoping into bed with you?" Brandon asks.

"Well, I was kind of hoping you'd be a little more cooperative, but hey it works for me." Clare says as she tries to kiss Brandon on the lips, as he resists.

"Clare stop!" Brandon shouts. "This isn't happening, not here, and not now. Now leave right now, and I won't tell your father about this." Brandon says as he grabs Clare by the arm and tries to escort her out his room.

"Please, like he'd believe you anyways." Clare responds. "Listen Brandon, why don't you just make this easy on yourself and quit resisting." Clare says she pushes Brandon and he falls backwards onto the bed. "There, that's more like it." Clare says with a smile as she jumps on Brandon and tries to make out with him, but he keeps trying to resist and push her off. At that moment, they are both caught off guard by Brenda, who came into the house quietly and heard commotion going on in Brandon's room and came up to see what was going on.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Brenda says. "I heard noise up here and thought something was going on."

Clare rolls off of Brandon at that point and turns to look at Brenda. "Brenda, hi!" Brandon says with an embarrassed look on his face as he tries to figure out a way to explain the situation. "Clare, this is my twin sister, Brenda.

"Hi." Brenda says.

"How do you do?" Clare responds.

"Believe me, Bren, this isn't what you think it is." Brandon says.

"Hey, it's none of my business." Brenda replies.

Brandon chuckles with both embarrassment and bewilderment as he searches for the right thing to say. "So how did your audition go?" Brandon asks.

"Apparently not as well as yours." Brenda replies jokingly. "Listen, I'm just going to close the door and leave you two alone, all right?" Brenda says as she makes her way out, closing the door behind her. Brandon looks at Clare with an annoyed look on his face.

"Great, are you happy now?" Brandon asks.

"Oh come on, Brandon, she's your twin sister. She was going to find out about us sooner or later anyways." Clare says jokingly.

"Clare, let's get one thing straight right now. There is no us. There never was, and there never will be. We're not lovers, we're not boyfriend/girlfriend. We're not even friends. Now will you please just go?" Brandon says, clearly aggravated with this entire situation.

Clare sighs. "Fine Brandon. I'll go." Clare says as she starts to walk out the door. "I guess I'll just have to go home and tell my father that you don't want to be my friend. I wonder how he'll take that."

Brandon sighs. "Clare." he says.

"I mean I wonder if he'll even want you on the task force once he hears about all the terrible things you said to his only daughter." Clare says.

"Clare!" Brandon says louder.

"Heck, I wonder if you'll even be back at CU next semester." Clare says.

"Clare, please" Brandon says with an exasperated tone in his voice as he starts to realize that this is Clare's way of blackmailing him.

"Yes Brandon? You have something you want to say to me before I leave?" Clare asks.

Brandon sighs as he realizes he has no other choice at that point. "I'm sorry." Brandon mutters. Clare walks over to Brandon and kisses him on the lips. She tries to slip him the tongue, but he doesn't let her.

"It's okay, I forgive you." Clare says. "Listen, I can tell you've had a rough day, so I'll leave you alone to relax. I'm just going to go home, slip into something comfy, and think of you as I drift off to sleep. Until next time, my love." Clare says as she blows Brandon a kiss and then leaves.

Brandon stands there, scowling at the door as he wipes off his lips, totally disgusted by what just happened. He's wondering why this is happening to him again. With Lucinda, he got himself into that. But this is something he clearly didn't ask for at all.

* * *

><p>"I have to tell you, you were simply outstanding, Kelly." Roy says as he and Kelly sit at the Condor's nest with cappuccinos.<p>

"Thank you." Kelly replies.

"See, aren't you glad you stayed and read for me now?" asks Roy.

Kelly shrugs. "Yeah, I guess. I still don't think that acting is my thing though." Kelly replies.

"Well, in this line of work, I've heard many people utter those same words. And many of those very same people you can now go down to your local movie theatre and see them up on the silver screen." Roy says.

Kelly laughs. "Please, let's not jump the gun here." she replies.

"All right, All right." Roy says while laughing. "Seriously though, don't sell yourself short. You have real talent."

"So I guess this means I'll be on the callback list for Mae, huh?" Kelly asks.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that." Roy says.

"What do you mean? Don't you think I'm good enough to be Mae?" Kelly asks.

"Well, you're certainly good enough to be Mae. But I honestly think you'd be selling yourself short by trying out for such a small roll." Roy says.

"Wait. What are you getting at?" Kelly asks with a concerned look on her face, wondering where he's going with this.

"Listen, I only do this on rare occasions when I see somebody who I think's got it, and I think you got it. I'd like to make you an offer." Roy says.

"I'm listening." Kelly says as she looks on intently.

"I'd like to offer you a chance to try out for the role of Maggie the Cat." Roy says.

"Maggie? Wait, isn't that the lead?" Kelly asks.

"Precisely." Roy answers. "That's why I'm offering this to you. I think you got what it takes."

"Look, that's very kind of you to say. But I can't try out for Maggie." Kelly says.

"Give me one good reason why not?" Roy asks.

"Well, for one, Brenda's trying out for Maggie." Kelly says.

"So?" asks Roy.

"So, she's my best friend, and this play is very important to her. I don't want to step on her toes. I mean she only just recently started talking to me again. If I took the part of Maggie away from her, she'd never forgive me." Kelly says.

"You still haven't given me a good enough reason." Roy says.

"Look, Maggie is her part. She's been rehearsing weeks to get ready to audition for you." Kelly says.

"Listen, I probably shouldn't be telling you this. But if you try out for the part of Mae, you'll be one of ten girls on the call back list. Your chances are very slim. But as of right now, there are only two girls who I'm strongly considering for Maggie. You would be number three." Roy says.

"Is Brenda one of the two?" Kelly asks.

"It would be between you, Brenda Walsh, and Laura Kingman." Roy says. "Think about it. You will have a one in three shot of being the lead performer in a Roy Randolph production."

Kelly shakes her head. "I don't know. I mean this is Brenda's dream." Kelly says.

"Well why can't it be your dream too?" Roy says. "Listen, I've done enough prodding. I've made my offer. If you still want to try out for Mae, I'll tell Eddie to put you on the Mae list. But, if you really want this rare opportunity to have the chance to be part of something special, the choice is yours." Roy says with an encouraging smile on his face.

Kelly sits there and contemplates this decision. She knows if she takes Roy up on her offer, that it will once again be way between her and Brenda, especially after all Brenda went through recently with the police. Only just recently, did she and Brenda become friends again? And the fact that she had been helping Brenda rehearse her lines had appeared to make them close once again.

But still, Roy Randolph really believes that she has extraordinary talent. And he seems to think she has the chance to make it big. This could be a chance of a life time. And who's to say that Brenda wouldn't lose to Laura anyways if Kelly left it between those two. Then, neither one of them would get the chance at this golden opportunity. After much deliberation, Kelly finally turns to Roy with her decision.

"Alright. Alright, I'll do it." Kelly says. "I'll try out for Maggie."

"Excellent." Roy responds with a smile on his face.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So we got Brenda, Kelly, and Laura all trying out to be Maggie. Just like on the show. And I finally found a place to write in some Steve scenes in this story, which up to now I really haven't had. So yay there.**

**As always, thanks to those who keep reviewing. Things are going to be very busy at my job over the next two months, so updates may not come as fast as they use to, but I'm trying to get this story finished by the end of the summer before I go on a long overdue vacation at the beginning of September, which if I have my way, I'll come back all fresh and rejuvenated and ready to start on season 5. **


	31. Guess who made the cut

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I apologize. This chapter is a little rushed. But I have a busy week ahead of me. I'm going out of town for a few days, and that means I probably won't get to write until Thursday at the earliest. So the next chapter probably won't be up till next weekend. So I wanted to get this chapter posted so I didn't leave you all hanging for too long.**

**Anyways, continuing on from where we left off. Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Brenda walks into the Peach Pit and looks around the diner. She is looking for Kelly to try to find out how her audition from the previous night went. She doesn't know why Kelly didn't call her like she said she was going to.<p>

She looks from left to right across the Peach Pit, but doesn't spot her. Then she is caught completely off guard by the voice she hears coming from the corner booth of the diner.

"Bren!" Dylan calls out. Brenda slowly turns around and sees Dylan sitting at the booth with a cup of coffee, having just put down the newspaper.

"Hey Dylan." Brenda responds in a quiet tone.

"I was beginning to wonder if you had skipped town or something." Dylan says jokingly as Brenda slowly walks over to the table where he's sitting at. He is referring to the fact that Brenda rarely comes into the Peach Pit anymore. With the tension of Suzanne working there, and the fact that Brenda has been mostly keeping to herself after the whole jail incident, the Peach Pit no longer feels like home to her. "It's good to see you." Dylan adds.

"It's good to see you too, Dylan." Brenda replies in a mellow tone. From the kitchen, Suzanne glares at Brenda with a scowl, not liking that she is back in the Peach Pit and talking to Dylan. But Erica, who has joined her mother at work today, has a face that lights up like a Christmas tree as soon as she sees Brenda.

"Brenda! Brenda!" Erica shouts as she comes running through the kitchen door.

"Erica, wait." Suzanne yells out, but to no avail. Erica goes running up to Brenda and wraps her arms around Brenda's waist and hugs her. Brenda chuckles slightly as she puts one arm around Erica and hugs her back.

"Hi Erica." Brenda says with a slight smile.

"Brenda, I heard you got in a lot of trouble and that you even went to jail." Erica says.

"Uhm, yeah, I did." Brenda says in an uncomfortable tone, blushing slightly as Erica looks up at her.

"Were you scared?" Erica asks.

"Yeah, I was. But fortunately they decided I wasn't guilty and the best part is I don't have to go back." Brenda explains to her.

"That's good." Erica says. "You're a good person, Brenda. You're nice to me. You don't belong in jail." Erica says.

Brenda looks at Dylan who is grinning as he finds this to be cute. Brenda smiles back then turns to Erica. "Well, I'm glad you think so, Erica. And fortunately for me, the FBI agreed with you."

"Erica, can I see you in the kitchen for a minute, please." Suzanne calls out from the door that leads into the kitchen. Erica gets up and goes back into the kitchen to see what her mom wants. "Listen, I don't want you talking to Brenda, all right." Suanne says sternly.

"What? But mom, Brenda's my friend. I like her." Erica whines.

"Erica sweetie, I'm sorry. But Brenda went to jail for breaking into a lab. She's a criminal. I don't want you talking to criminals." Suzanne says.

"She's not a criminal, mom. They let her go. And besides, Brenda would never do anything bad." Erica says.

"Don't talk back to me, Erica. I told you not to talk to her, and I meant it. Now you better get ready. Kevin will be here any minute." Suzanne says.

"You're not fair! You never let me have any friends!" Erica says angrily as she storms out the back door and sits up against the building, with her arms wrapped around her knees as she pouts.

Meanwhile, Brenda and Dylan continue to talk in the diner. "So you want to sit down?" Dylan asks.

"No thanks." Brenda replies. "Actually, I just came to see if Kelly's here. I have….. I have something I wanted to ask her. Have you seen her?"

"I can't say that I have." Dylan replies. "But it's good to see you two getting along again."

"Well you know, I realize it doesn't pay to hold a grudge." Brenda says.

"Well, that's good to hear, Bren." Dylan responds. "And while we're on the subject of not holding grudges, do you think that may mean that you and I might still have a chance?"

Brenda sighs. "Listen Dylan, you and I will always be good friends. And I'm grateful that in the end you didn't listen to everyone else and that you were there for me. But as for us getting back together, that's just not a road I'm prepared to walk down yet." Brenda says. At that point a smile comes across Dylan's face as Brenda wonders what's up with that. "What? Why are you smiling?"

"There's one word you said in that last sentence that made my day." Dylan says.

"What's that?" Brenda asks.

"You said 'yet.' So maybe not now, Bren. But at some point, you'll be ready again. And I'll be right here waiting for you when you are." Dylan says as Brenda glares back at him, and then snickers. At that point, Kevin enters the Peach Pit through the back door. Suzanne goes running up to him.

"Where the hell have you been?" Suzanne whispers in an irritated tone.

"Will you take it easy? I got held up in traffic. This is L.A. after all." Kevin replies.

"Yeah, well don't just stand here and give me a traffic report. Get in there." Suzanne says.

"What's with you?" Kevin asks.

"He's in there with Brenda, right now. And they appear to be getting along very nicely. If she gets back in the picture, that's going to make everything a lot more difficult." Suzanne says.

"You're kidding?" Kevin asks.

"No, I'm not kidding. So get in there, and get him out of there and away from her, as fast as you can." Suzanne whispers with intensity in her voice. Kevin goes walking out into the restaurant, and over to the table where Brenda and Dylan are at.

"Hey man." Kevin greets to Dylan. "You ready to go? I got to get you guys over there and get your visitors passes, so if you're ready…." Kevin says eagerly, hoping to get Dylan out of there as fast as possible.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Dylan says. "Oh Bren, this is Kevin Weaver, Suzanne's girlfriend. Kevin this is Brenda Walsh."

"It's nice to meet you, Brenda." Kevin says in a quick and not so sincere tone, but Dylan doesn't expect anything as Kevin puts on a friendly smile. He just assumes that Kevin is anxious to show him where he works.

"Likewise." Brenda says as she shakes Kevin's hand, putting on a smile, but not really getting a good impression of him. "So where are you two off to?"

"Erica's doing a paper in school on what her parents do for a living, and Kevin's an environmental chemist, and we thought that would be a much more interesting subject for a paper then being a waitress at the Peach Pit. And I'm kind of curious myself as to what Kevin's doing to save the bay, so he agreed to let me tag along." Dylan says as Brenda nods.

"Well, have fun." Brenda responds politely. She doesn't like Kevin any more than she likes Suzanne. But Dylan's relationship with these people isn't her concern anymore, so she doesn't say anything.

"Listen, I hate to be pushy, Dylan. But we really have to get going." Kevin says.

"All right, well hey, lead the way." Dylan says to Kevin as he hops out of the booth. "I'll talk to you later, Bren."

"Bye Dylan." Brenda says as she watches Dylan and Kevin disappear out the back way with Erica. At that point, Suzanne comes over to Brenda.

"Can I get you anything?" Suzanne asks in a not so welcoming tone.

"Yeah, you can get me another waitress." Brenda replies, letting her feelings about Suzanne be shown. "On second thought, don't bother. I'm not staying. I got other things to do today."

"As you wish." Suzanne says. "Do come again, Brenda." she adds in a nastily sarcastic tone.

"Oh I will. I'll be here for the party." Brenda says.

"What party is that?" Suzanne asks.

"The party that I intend to throw here once Dylan finds out your true colors and he has Nat fire your ass." Brenda answers with a smirk. "Have a nice day, Suzanne." Brenda says with a devilish grin as she walks out the front door, leaving Suzanne there scowling like a woman scorned.

* * *

><p>Brenda slowly makes her way towards the bulletin board outside of the auditorium. The closer she gets, the more her stomach gets tied up in knots. Her heart begins to pound and she begins to sweat. In just a matter of a few minutes, she is going to find out if her big chance at acting stardom will live on or not. She wasn't even sure if she could make her way up to the list to read it.<p>

This is why she asked Scott to come along. She went by West Beverly just as school was letting out for the day and asked Scott if he wouldn't mind coming with her when she went down to check the callback list. Not only was it Scott who helped her get back on track to pursuing her dream, but if anyone could deliver bad news to her and be gentle about it, it would be him.

"Brenda, are you all right?" Scott asks as he looks at Brenda with concern.

"No Scott, I'm not. My heart feels like it's about to jump out of my chest." Brenda says.

"I'm sure your name is up there." Scott says, trying to be reassuring as the two of them get near to the bulletin board where a group of people have gathered around to see the names posted.

"Oh my god, this is it." Brenda says as she takes one step towards the board and then turns around and puts her hand up to her forehead, as she begins to breath heavy. "I can't do it."

Scott frowns as he knows Brenda is too nervous and scared to go up there. "Brenda, would you like me to go up and read the names?" Scott asks.

"Do you mind?" Brenda asks.

"Of course not." Scott replies. "That is after all why you wanted me to come along isn't it? Just in case you got cold feet and couldn't do it?" he asks jokingly, sparking a slight smile from Brenda.

"Yeah, I guess it is. I hope you're not mad." Brenda replies.

"Not at all. Wait here, I'll be right back." Scott says as he starts to walk toward the board

"Uhm Scott." Brenda says, as Scott holds up and turns back to her. "Do you mind also checking the list of Mae callbacks to see if Kelly made it?" she asks. Scott nods with a grin and continues to walk towards the board.

As Scott makes his way through the crowd and up to the bulletin board, Brenda hangs back with her arms folded, nervously watching him to see what his reaction is. Scott spots Steve who has accompanied Laura up to the board. Laura lets out a big "Yes." as Steve pumps his fist and the two double high five each other. Scott takes this to mean that Laura made the cut and got a call back for Maggie. Scott makes it up to the bulletin board just as Steve and Laura are up there.

"Hey Steve." Scott greets.

"Scott, what are you doing here?" Steve asks

"I just came to see if Brenda made the cut for Maggie." Scott says.

"Oh, is she here?" Steve asks.

"Yeah, she's back there, but she's too scared to look at the list herself." Scott says as both Steve and Laura look back and see her standing there. Brenda notices them and waits nervously for Scott to return with the news.

"Well, you can tell her she can relax." Laura says. "She made the cut. She's on the call back list."

"Really? That's great. I knew she had no reason to be scared." Scott says with a big grin. "Oh, I need to check out the Mae list too."

"Why?" asks Steve.

"She wants me to see if Kelly got a call back." Scott says as he begins looking at the Mae list.

Laura snickers. "This wouldn't be Kelly Taylor would it?" she asks.

"As a matter of fact, yes it is." Scott replies.

"Well, you aren't going to find her name on the Mae list." Laura says.

"Oh, so Kelly didn't make the cut?" Scott asks. "That's too bad."

"Oh she made the cut all right. But not as Mae." Steve says.

"What are you talking about?" Scott asks in a confused tone.

"There are three girls who got call backs for Maggie." Laura says. "Brenda, myself, and the third one is Kelly Taylor. Apparently some guy on the lighting crew says that Kelly and Randolph went out for cappuccinos after she auditioned and Roy's convinced that she's a natural Maggie. And word has it, she's the front runner."

"Yeah, but not for long. Cause let me tell you something, Laura. By the time I get done working with you, Randolph is going to be drooling to cast you in the lead." Steve says.

"Oh Steve, do you really think so?" Laura asks with excitement.

"Hey, you're talking to the son of Samantha Sanders here. I know everything about everything there is to know about in this business, babe." Steve says with confidence as Scott walks off with a grim look on his face. As he walks toward Brenda, she reads his expression to mean that she didn't make the cut.

"Brenda, I got good news and bad news." Scott says.

"I didn't make it, did I?" Brenda asks him.

"Actually, you did. You're on the call back list." Scott says. Brenda's face lights up with a huge smile.

"Oh my god, are you serious?" Brenda says as she cups her hands over her mouth for a moment with excitement. "I made the cut? I don't believe it. That's awesome. Oh Scott, thank you!" Brenda says with excitement as she hugs him. After taking a few seconds to express her happiness, her face turns serious. "What's the bad news?" she asks.

Scott takes a deep breath. "It's about Kelly." he says.

"Oh no. She didn't get a call back for Mae?" Brenda says in a mournful tone. "Poor Kelly. I bet she really hates me for making her waste an afternoon of her life at these auditions."

"Uhm, I don't think so, Brenda." Scott says as Brenda looks at him with curiosity. "Kelly got a call back, but not as Mae." At that point Brenda's face grows stern. "She's on the Maggie list along with you, and Laura Kingman."

"What?" Brenda asks in disbelief. "There must be some mistake. Are you sure you looked at the right list?" she asks.

Scott nods. "I'm sorry Brenda. But according to Steve and Laura, she went out for cappuccinos with Randolph after auditions and he asked her to try out for Maggie.

"WHAT?" Brenda shouts angrily. She can't believe it. Suddenly anger hits her, just as it did last year the afternoon that Kelly and Dylan announced that they he had chosen her instead of Brenda. Only this feels a lot worse. This isn't over a guy, but over a part in a play that Brenda had been rehearsing for day and nights for weeks to try to get. And Kelly, who didn't even want to audition just walks in and charms Randolph and suddenly she has a chance to take the lead, something Brenda had her heart set on. It was a knife in the back all over again.

"Brenda, I'm sorry." Scott says. Brenda doesn't reply, but just stands there for a few moments shaking her head, her lips sneered and her eyes still in disbelief. She needed to digest all of this before figuring out what to do next.

* * *

><p>"So this is where you work?" Erica asks as she and Dylan follow Kevin into a room at the laboratory where he works.<p>

"Yep. This is my home when I'm not at home." Kevin says. Dylan and Erica look around at the scientific equipment and the beakers of different liquids on the table in front of him. "Or some have nicknamed it 'the dungeon.'"

"So Kevin, what was it you were telling me when we were up at Yosemite about this new technique you've perfected to clean up the ocean?" Dylan asks.

"Oh yeah. I did promise to give you a sneak peak, didn't I?" Kevin says. "All right then, but you two have to promise to keep this top secret, all right?"

"Hey, our lips are sealed, right Erica?" Dylan says as Erica makes a zipping motion across her lips with her fingers. Kevin chuckles slightly.

"Okay, over here." Kevin says as he takes the two of them to a table that he has set up with a very large jar of ocean water on it, that is right beneath a light, and next to a microscope and several other beakers. "Alright, see this large container of water. What we got in here is a little mixture of raw sewage, some toxic waste, industrial pollutants, just your basic toxic dumping ground stream."

"Yuck." Erica reacts.

"I know, it's pretty gross." Kevin says. "But unfortunately if things keep going the way they're going, that is what the Pacific Ocean is going to look like very soon. The very same water where you swim, young lady, and where Dylan surfs."

"That's disgusting." Erica says.

"I agree. That's why we're trying to stop it before it gets this bad." Kevin says as he squirts some liquid into a beaker.

"So what's in the beaker?" Dylan asks.

"Top secret, I mean I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." Kevin jokes as Dylan chuckles. "But essentially it's just some microorganisms that I've been playing around with." he says as he hands the beaker to Erica "All right, young lady, if you would do the honors and just pour that right on in there." he says. Erica takes the beaker and pours it into the large container of water.

"Nothing's happening." Erica says.

"No. And nothing will happen, until we turn on Mr. Sun there." Kevin says as he turns on the blue light above the container which makes the water look a lot clearer and fresher.

"And then what?" Erica asks.

"You can drink it. You can bathe in it, anything you'd like." Kevin asks. Dylan looks on with befuddled amazement.

"That's unbelievable." Dylan says. "So if you put enough of this microorganism in the ocean?"

"You could go surfing every day for the rest of your life, and never have to worry about getting infected or catching any kind of disease." Kevin says

"That's awesome." Dylan says. "So how long before this stuff hits the open market?"

Kevin shakes his head. "I wouldn't count on it happening in our life time." he says.

"Why?" Dylan asks in disbelief.

"Officially, because it's not cost effective. But the real reason is this company doesn't want to devote it's time or resources to something that wasn't invented by one of its top brass." Kevin says.

"Well then, you should blow them off. Start your own company. Kevin, come on, this is revolutionary, man. And it's way too important to let company politics stand in the way." Dylan says with intensity. Kevin looks at him and knows he has him hooked. He has hit an area that Dylan is particularly sensitive too.

"Dylan, come on, man." Kevin replies. "Your passion is admirable, but the fact is that I'm just an average mid-level employee here making fifty thousand a year. I don't have that kind of money or capital to start my own business. I wouldn't know where to begin."

"Well, let me handle that." Dylan says. "I can always talk to my financial advisor. Jim Walsh knows all kinds of contacts. I just know he could come up with a team of investors for this if you agree to it." Dylan says encouragingly as Kevin shoots a dubious look over to him. "Come on, Kevin. Once everyone sees what you have here, they'll be throwing money at you right and left to get their hands on it. Not only will you be cleaning up the ocean, but you'll be making far more money than you could ever dream of.

Kevin sighs. "I don't know, Dylan. Let me think about it. Okay?"

Dylan nods. "All right. Just don't take too long. You don't want somebody else coming up with this idea and going public with it before you do." Dylan says. Kevin looks at Dylan and nods as Erica continues to look around the lab.

* * *

><p>David admonishes Rocky II for peeing in the apartment as Donna argues with him not to be so hard on him. Kelly sits on the couch and reads over the play.<p>

"You know I think I understand this Maggie the cat character all too well." Kelly says.

"Well, that's probably why Roy Randolph encouraged you so hard to try out for her." Donna says.

"Well he seemed to think I have everything it takes." Kelly says.

"Who knows Kel, maybe you missed your true calling." David says. At that point there is a knock on the door. Donna goes and answers it and finds Brenda standing there with an unhappy look on her face.

"Hi Bren." Donna greets.

"Hi. Where's Kelly?" Brenda asks assertively.

"Uhm, right over there." Donna says as she points to the couch where Kelly is sitting on. Brenda marches right past Donna, completely ignores David and goes right over to Kelly.

"Brenda, hi." Kelly greets. "I guess congratulations are in order. You made the cut."

"Shut up, Kelly. Just shut up." Brenda says assertively. "What the hell are you trying to do to me?"

"What do you mean? I don't understand." Kelly asks trying to play it off.

"Don't play dumb with me. You know perfectly well what I'm talking about." Brenda says. "You told me you were trying out for the part of Mae. Yet when I go to check the names on the callback list, somehow I find your name on the Maggie list." Brenda says. "You know, for somebody who wanted so bad to be friends with me again, you sure do have a funny way of showing it."

"Look Brenda, I didn't even want to try out at all. I started to leave the theatre before reading. But Randolph chased after me and insisted that I get up on stage and read." Kelly explains.

"Uh-huh." Brenda says skeptically as she stands there with her arms folded. "And I suppose he just insisted that you and he go out for cappuccinos afterwards."

"As a matter of fact, yes he did." Kelly replies.

"So why didn't you tell me?" Brenda asks.

"Well I didn't want you to get the wrong idea or anything." Kelly says.

"And what kind of idea am I supposed to get?" Brenda asks. "Look Kelly, I'm the one who spent weeks rehearsing my lines and rehearsing for this, not you."

At that point, Kelly's face starts to get angry. "And what's that supposed to mean, Brenda? Am I just supposed to drop out because you want this part so bad?"

"Kelly it's not your part." Brenda says.

"And what makes you think you own it? In case you haven't noticed Brenda, you and I are not the only ones trying out for Maggie. Laura Kingman is trying out for that part too. Did you yell at her too?" Kelly asks angrily.

"No. She's not my best friend. You are. At least you were." Brenda says.

"So what does that mean, Brenda? I'm not supposed to take advantage of an opportunity that comes my way just because you think you're entitled to it? Just who do you think you are? Do you somehow think the whole world just revolves around you? You think we're all just supposed to clear a path and make way for you?" Kelly rambles angrily.

"You did it to me again. You stabbed me in the back again" Brenda says. "First Dylan, now this. What else from my life do you want to steal from me?"

"You know what, Brenda, I was feeling bad for you, but not anymore. You want this part so bad? Then go get it. And stop blaming everything that goes wrong in your life on me." Kelly says angrily. David and Donna look on as Rocky II nuzzles up to Donna.

"Can you guys keep it down? You're scaring the puppy." Donna says.

"Fine Kelly. You want a war? Bring it on. I'll see you at auditions. And be ready, because I'm going to wipe the floor with you." Brenda says as she walks out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

Kelly holds her head as if she had a migraine. "God, I don't believe this." Kelly says as she walks back into her room and slams the door.

"Spirit of the theatre, you got to love it." David jokes.

"David, this isn't funny." Donna replies.

* * *

><p>Kelly and Brandon sit at the Condor's Nest as Brandon talks to her about the task force. Kelly sits there holding her head up with her hand, clearly zoned out and not paying attention to what Brandon is saying.<p>

"So Friday night, I'll pick you up at six?" Brandon asks.

"Huh? What?" Kelly asks. "What are we talking about?"

"What are we talking about?" Brandon repeats. "Hello! What I've been talking about for the last ten minutes. The task force, the dinner party at the officers club? You said you'd go with me."

"Oh yeah, that's right." Kelly says, remembering what Brandon told her just a few days earlier. "Listen Brandon, something's come up and I don't know if I'll be able to make it."

"What? Kelly, I got this extra ticket just for you." Brandon says.

"Look Brandon, I'm sorry. But when I told you I'd go, I didn't know I'd be doing this rehearsal call backs." Kelly says.

"Ah, these must be the same callbacks that Brenda keeps talking about." Brandon replies. Kelly nods while frowning.

"So you know the story? No doubt Brenda has you believing that I'm the biggest bitch in the world by now." Kelly says.

Brandon shakes his head. "Look, I learned a long time ago not to get in the middle between any fights you and my sister have." Brandon says.

"But you think that I was wrong for going out for Maggie, even after Roy Randolph asked me to?" says Kelly.

"No. I think both you and Brenda are taking this thing way too seriously. It is, after all, just a play." Brandon says.

"Not to Brenda." Kelly says as Brandon frowns. "Listen Brandon, I don't want Brenda to stop talking to you again on my behalf, so maybe you should just find somebody else to go with you on Friday night."

"Oh yeah, Kelly." Brandon says. "And just where am I supposed to find somebody to go on such short notice?" asks Brandon.

"Go where?" asks Clare who sneaks up on Brandon from behind, leans over his shoulder and kisses him on the cheek. "Mmm, nice cologne. Calvin Klein?" she asks as Kelly rolls her eyes.

"Clare, what are you doing here?" Brandon asks in an annoyed tone. "The last time I checked you weren't a student here."

"I just came by to see Daddy." Clare says. "And I was on my way out and I saw you sitting here. So what is it you're looking to find somebody to go with?"

"Uhm….." Brandon stutters.

"I agreed to go with Brandon to a task force event at the Officer's club Friday night, but something's come up and I may not be able to go." Kelly says.

"Oh? Well, I'll go." Clare says.

Brandon chuckles in an exasperated tone. "Heh heh, Forget it, Clare. It's not happening." he says.

"Well why not?" Clare asks.

"I'll give you two reasons why not." Brandon says. "Number one, you and I aren't dating. And number two, even if we were, I can't very well show up to our last task force outing with the daughter of the chancellor as my date."

Clare rubs her chin playfully as she looks at Brandon. "Yeah, I guess that does pose a bit of a problem, doesn't it?" she says.

"Just a little one." Brandon replies sarcastically. "So Kelly will do just fine, and if she can't make it, then I'll go by myself."

"And waste that extra ticket?" Clare asks.

"Clare, if I have to I will ask my mother to go with me. But get it straight right now; you and I aren't going, capeche?" Brandon says sternly. Kelly just sits there and rolls her eyes.

"Well as much as I'd love to stay here and referee you twos argument, I need to go rehearse for the next audition. Brandon, I'll call you later." Kelly says as she gets up and grabs her books off the table and leaves.

"About time, I didn't think she was ever going to leave." Clare says as she scoots her chair over towards Brandon and tries to grab his arm. He jerks it away.

"Clare, enough all right." Brandon says. "Why do you keep doing this to me?"

"It's simple, Brandon. I like you." Clare says.

"Well in case you haven't figured it out by now, the feeling isn't exactly reciprocated." Brandon says. Clare ignores what Brandon says and puts her arms around his neck.

"It's such a pity, Brandon." Clare says with a dry sense of humor. "If only my father had been a garbage man or a shoe salesman, we could have such fun together. I mean just imagine you and I walking into the officers club Friday night, arm in arm."

"Uhm, I'd rather not, thank you very much." Brandon replies.

"Just think, we could reenact scenes from an Officer and a Gentleman. I'd be Debra Winger. You'd be Richard Gere. We'd dance a few slow dances to the sound of a military band. Then we'd go outside, take a long walk on the beach with a full moon out. Then we could go find a small motel somewhere to shack up for the night where you would make love to me over and over again." Clare whispers seductively.

"Yeah, tell you what, just keep those little fantasies of yours to yourself, okay Clare?" Brandon says.

"Oh come on, Brandon. Don't you like to experiment?" Clare asks. "It's called roleplaying."

Brandon shakes his head in disgust. "Okay Clare, you want to role play? Fine, lets role play. Let's pretend that I'm somebody who needs to be somewhere else right now, and you're a girl who understands what the word no means. Okay?" Brandon says as he gets up and starts to walk off. Clare stares at Brandon's rear end as he walks away as she sighs.

"I hate seeing you go, Brandon. But I sure do love watching you leave." she says to herself while grinning.

* * *

><p>Brenda, Kelly, and Laura have all joined Roy Randolph up on stage as he has worked with each one of them individually discussing certain scenes from the play and different strategies about being Maggie.<p>

"To be Maggie the Cat, you not only have to be able to say her lines with the deep southern draw of hers, but you also got to know who she is and what she wants." Roy says in his shallow British accent. "You see, Maggie isn't just angry that Brick is drowning his sorrows with endless glasses of whiskey, but she's upset that she's reaching out to him and he just brushes her off like snow flurries that land on your shoulder." Roy says. At that moment Roy looks at Brenda who's nodding. "Brenda, I see you nodding. Do you understand what Maggie's going through?"

"Yeah, I do." Brenda says. "My ex-boyfriend, he is, well kind of a complicated person. He had all kinds of problems both with alcohol and with an absentee father. And every time I would try to get him to open up to me, it seemed like I just drove him farther and farther away."

"So you tell me, what is going through Maggie's head at this moment?"

"She just wants Brick to trust her. She knows he's got all these feeling pent up inside of him, and she believes she can understand him, maybe even help. But the fact that he keeps pushing her away, she feels like she's watching him drown and she's throwing him a life preserver and he just shoves it away and continues to drown instead of talking her help." Brenda says. Roy smiles and nods in approval.

"That's excellent, Brenda. You're exactly right. That is exactly what is going through Maggie's head at that moment. Brenda grins as she knows she has scored points with Randolph. Looking to try to score points herself, Kelly raises her hand.

"Yes Kelly?" Roy asks.

"It's not that I don't agree. But don't you think the problem may be more that Brick doesn't want to get help for his alcohol addiction? I mean my mother and my step-brother both had drug problems, so I can relate too to what she's going through. You can't help somebody who doesn't want to get help."

Roy thinks for a moment, then nods. "Yeah, I suppose you may have a point there." Roy says. He looks out into the audience and sees Eddie sitting there. "Listen, I'll be right back to wrap things up, just wait right here a moment."

As Brenda, Kelly, and Laura are left sitting up on stage, Roy goes down to talk to Eddie, his stage manager.

"So what do you think?" Eddie asks.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." Roy whispers

"I thought that Kelly was your favorite?" Eddie asks.

"She was. But now I'm not so sure. I mean she's good and all, but there's something about her that I'm not feeling so sure about. It's almost like she's trying too hard to impress me rather than just relaxing and getting into the role of Maggie. Brenda she's got an amazing amount of understanding for the character of Maggie. And Laura, she knows all her lines like a book, and has the accent down to a tee. And all three have an amazing amount of acting talent."

"I know." Eddie says. "But you're going to have to get rid of one of them. You can only have one lead, and one understudy. So I'm afraid you have to give one of these beautiful young ladies the boot."

"Yes, I know." Roy says. "But not before I give all three of them one final assignment to see how dedicated they truly are."

"Oh no, you don't mean….?" Eddie says.

"Indeed, I do. It's time for Roy's test." Roy says as he turns and makes his way back up on stage to talk to all three of the girls.

"Okay, Brenda, Laura, Kelly, I think that's a wrap for today. Our next audition will be this Saturday at 3 p.m. And for that I have a very special and unique assignment for the three of you." Roy says.

"Uhm, how unique?" asks Laura.

"Well, all three of you will be performing the exact same scene for me up here on stage. But it won't be a monologue. You will have somebody else performing with you." Roy says as Brenda raises her hand. Roy nods towards her.

"Will we get a chance to rehearse with this person?" Brenda asks.

"Oh yes, certainly." Roy says. "In fact, you will get to pick out who your scene partner is going to be."

"What?" all three girls react simultaneously.

"Yes, I know. I realize it's a bit unorthodox, but this is how it's going to be. Each of you will need to select one partner to perform this scene with you. It will be the final scene of the play starting when Mae and Gooper leave Brick and Maggie alone and going all the way through to the final line when Brick says 'Wouldn't it be funny if that were true.' You of course will be Maggie, and you will need to find your own partner to play the role of Brick for this audition. There are only two requirements, your partner has to be male, and he can't be anyone who's already involved in this play. He has to be someone from the outside. The only advice I can give you is to pick your partner wisely. And work with him, rehearse with him." Roy explains.

Brenda and Laura look at each other funny as Kelly raises her hand with an awkward look on her face.

"Yes Kelly?" Roy asks.

"Mind if I ask what the point of this exercise is?" Kelly replies.

"It's simple really. I know all three of you can act and memorize lines. That's the easy part. What I don't know is how truly dedicated you really are to making this play a success. Now whoever winds up getting the role of Maggie, is going to be the lead actress in this play. And as a lead, you aren't always going to be paired with the best actors or actresses. In those cases, it will be up to you to carry the entire scene and make it believable for the audience. This is why I need you to find somebody who's not involved with this play. I need to know how well you can carry a scene when you are working with somebody whose acting talents are limited.

"Isn't that kind of unfair?" Kelly asks. "I mean some of us may know guys who have acting experience while others don't."

"Have no fear, Kelly my dear." Roy says. "Your partner's performance is not what I'll be judging here. I'll be judging how well you make the scene work. Now unfortunately at the end of this next audition, I am going to have to cut one of you. The two who I decide to keep will compete for the part. And whichever one of the two doesn't get casted will be the understudy. Now unless there are any further questions I would just like to say good luck to all three of you and I will see you this Saturday. Dismissed." Roy says

The girls all gather up their things and make their way out of the auditorium. They all now have an important task ahead of them. They must find a willing and dedicated partner to work with them.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, so hopefully it won't be too long before I have the next chapter up. Just be patient. In the mean time, you can ponder who Brenda, Laura, and Kelly will pick as their scene partners.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and feedback. Please keep it up.**


	32. Selecting scene partners

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Real life has taken a few twists and has kept me from writing these past few weeks. Hopefully I haven't lost too many readers.**

**Anyways, picking right up where we left off the last chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Brenda, Kelly, and Laura exit the theatre on campus having just been given a very unique and creative assignment from Roy Randolph. Each of the three girls are going to have to select a guy to be her scene partner, get that person to agree to do the scene, and then rehearse with him to make sure they are at their very best when they perform at the next audition.<p>

As Brenda exits the theatre, she stands there at the top of the outdoor steps, staring out at the long sidewalk that extends to the main quad of the campus. Her thoughts are on one thing and one thing only, who can she ask to be her partner that would give her the best shot of not being the one that Roy cuts?

Her brother comes to mind first as a possibility. Lord knows, she felt Brandon owed her something after the way he turned his back on her during the entire animal lab break in thing. The problem though is that Brandon has a lot on his plate right now with the task force, and whatever he has going on with Clare Arnold. And Brenda isn't sure just how devoted he would really be to rehearsing with her and performing for this audition.

Dylan would be perfect to perform the character of Brick. Brick has a lot of similarities to him, and Brick's relationship with Maggie has several resemblances to Brenda's relationship with Dylan, which she has already pointed out to Roy. But could she really count on Dylan to be there. While overall Dylan has proven he has a good heart, he has also proven over the years that reliability is not his strong point. And this audition between her, Kelly, and Laura is too important to be relying on a partner who's not dependable.

Then there's Scott, who unlike Dylan, has proven himself to be as reliable as the sun coming up in the morning. And there is no question in her mind that Scott would rehearse with Brenda as much as possible to help her get the part. But his southern accent isn't exactly the best. Also, the character of Brick is that of an insincere and uncaring husband whose only desire is to live his life inside of a whiskey bottle. And nothing could be further from Scott's personality.

As Brenda stands there pondering her choices in her head, she hears footsteps coming up behind her, and loses track of what she is thinking about.

"So, do I need to get your permission before choosing my scene partner or are you just going to think I'm a bitch regardless of what I do?" asks Kelly as she goes walking up to Brenda's side. Brenda folds her arms and slowly focuses her eyes on Kelly, glaring at her.

"Kelly, my feelings have never been a concern for you. Why start worrying now?" Brenda replies.

Kelly sighs. "Brenda, why are you doing this? I told you, I didn't try out for Maggie. Randolph asked me to. It just happened."

"Yeah right, Kelly. Just like you never chased after Dylan while I was in Paris, it just happened." Brenda says.

"That's right, it did." Kelly replies.

"Sure Kelly, whatever." Brenda scoffs in a disbelieving tone. "Look, just choose whoever you want to be your partner. That is if there are any who you haven't stuck a knife in their back yet." Brenda says.

"Fine Brenda, I think I'll go ask Brandon if he wants to be my scene partner." Kelly says. Brenda rolls her eyes.

"Great Kelly, go out and get my own brother to help beat me out and ruin my big chance." Brenda says sarcastically.

"See Brenda, this is exactly what I was talking about. No matter who I pick to be my partner, you're going to automatically think that it's some sort of conspiracy orchestrated by me to sabotage you and ruin your life." Kelly says. Brenda thinks for a moment and then realizes that this would be a good way to see just how loyal her brother really is. Brandon knows how important this play is to her. Would he really go and help out Kelly, and deliberately go against his own sister?

"You know what, Kelly, don't let me stop you. You want to ask Brandon to be your scene partner? Go ahead." Brenda says. Before Kelly can respond, Laura walks out of the building and goes over to where the two are standing.

"Can you two believe that assignment?" Laura asks. Kelly and Brenda both stand there in silence for a few moments, each of them trying to hide the bitterness that they're feeling right now.

"It is irregular, I must admit." Brenda says, as Kelly continues to sit there in silence.

"You guys know who you're going to ask to be your scene partner?" asks Laura.

Brenda nods. "I got a couple guys in mind." she says.

"Yeah, me too." Kelly says in an emotionless tone, not wanting to give any clues.

"Well fortunately, I know exactly who I'm going to ask." Laura says. At that point she spots Steve walking toward the theatre and waves at him. "Listen, I got to run. I'll see you both on Saturday. Good luck." Laura says as she runs off to Steve.

"Good luck, Laura." Brenda says to Laura as she runs off. Brenda then turns to Kelly. "Kelly, break a leg, literally." Brenda says as she walks off. Kelly scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"Perfect. Just perfect." Kelly mutters as she goes walking off as well.

"Hey, so how did it go?" Steve asks as he walks up to Laura.

"Oh, it went okay." Laura replies.

"Okay? Just okay?" Steve asks in angst. "Laura, come on, we've been rehearsing for days."

"Steve, listen, Randolph gave us this assignment, and I'm going to need your help." Laura says

"What are you talking about?" Steve asks.

"I need a scene partner to play Brick in this next audition. Steve, I need you to be that scene partner." Laura says. Steve grins. "After this next audition, Randolph is going to cut one of us"

"Is that all?" Steve asks with a chuckle as Laura nods. "Well baby, you can rest easy, because you can count yourself in the finals."

"So you'll do it?" Laura asks.

"Of course." Steve replies. "Laura, remember who you are talking to here. I'm the son of Samantha Sanders, tv's number one mom for many years. I grew up around show business. And you're a natural. You and me, we're going to knock Randolph's socks off and in a couple weeks, fliers are going to be all around campus saying 'Cat on a Hot Tin Roof starring Laura Kingman.'" Steve says convincingly to a grinning Laura.

"God, I hope you're right. I really want this part so bad." Laura says.

"Well relax, you're going up against Brenda and Kelly, it's yours for the taking." Steve says. "So how about we go grab a quick bite to eat and then we can get start practicing the scene?"

"Uhm, do you mind if we order pizza or something?" Laura asks. "I'd kind of like to get started practicing as soon as possible."

Steve shrugs. "Hey, you're the boss." he says as the two of them walk off, headed back to Laura's dorm room.

* * *

><p>Brenda sits in a booth in the Peach Pit, reading over her lines from the final scene of "Cat on a Hot Tin roof." She knows the entire play and every line backwards and forwards by now. Still the question remains who is she going to pick as her scene partner. In her mind she has eliminated Brandon as a potential scene partner because of his extremely hectic schedule with the task force as well as the fact that she's not sure Brandon's heart would be totally into it if he found out he was going up against Kelly.<p>

This left Dylan and Scott. And while her head was telling her to pick Scott as he would unquestionably be the more reliable of the two, her heart was crying out for Dylan. Dylan would be perfect for the role of Brick opposite to Brenda playing Maggie the cat. The big question though would be, could Dylan really get into the character. She knows Dylan well enough to know that if he's not fully into something, he doesn't put a whole lot of effort into it.

At that moment, the bells on the front door of the Peach Pit ring and Brenda looks up to see who it is. In a black buttoned shirt and blue jeans, Dylan stands there at the front door. Brenda quickly puts away her book as Dylan spots her and slowly walks over to her.

"Hey Bren." greets Dylan as he sits down at the booth with her.

"Dylan, hi!" Brenda replies. "You know it's getting to the point where I barely see you anymore. I never see you on campus anymore. I was starting to wonder if you still go to school."

Dylan sighs. "Yeah, I'm still going to school. I'm just not taking very many classes." he says.

"Oh? How come?" Brenda asks with concern.

"Well, to be honest, with everything I had going on with Erica and Suzanne, and now Kevin, I just really haven't had a whole lot of time to focus on college. So I dropped my whole schedule except for a couple of my early morning writing courses. It's given me more free time to focus on other things." Dylan says. Brenda grows concerned at that point that Dylan's family has become such a big distraction for him that he is losing sight on what his goals are.

"Well that's nice, Dylan." Brenda says. "I just miss seeing you around on campus."

Dylan grins. "I miss seeing you too, Bren." Dylan replies sincerely. "But right now, I have a lot bigger things on my mind other than school." Dylan says, making reference to Kevin's new discovery at the lab. This comment sparks a look of worry from Brenda

"What are you talking about?" Brenda asks.

Dylan starts to speak up and tell Brenda about Kevin's discovery, but decides to hold off on it as he doesn't want her to go say anything to Jim about it until he knows more about what's going on with Kevin's company. "Nah, forget it." Dylan says, as he waves his hand off.

"Dylan, what is it? Come on, you can talk to me." Brenda insists. Dylan takes a deep breath as he looks around the Peach Pit briefly to see if anybody is nearby who might be listening in, then he turns his attention back to Brenda. "Look, I don't want to go into anything too specific just yet, because it's still in it's early stages. But lets just say I know of something that is revolutionary, and could change the world. And I want to make sure it happens." Dylan says. Brenda looks at Dylan with total confusion as she doesn't understand at all what he's getting at.

"Dylan, I don't get it." Brenda says. Dylan reacts by shaking his head

"Forget it, Bren." Dylan says. Brenda starts to say something back, but Dylan cuts her off. "Look, it may wind up being nothing, but if it does turn out to be as big as I think it will be, you will be the first to know." Dylan says. At that point, Brenda can't do anything but nod. "So anyways, enough about me. What have you been up to?"

At this point, Suzanne, who has been working in the back kitchen area sees Dylan out in the restauraunt sitting and talking with Brenda and shows a face of disapproval. She quickly tries to conjure up an idea in her head of how to separate the two of them before they get too chatty with one another.

"Oh, I've just been focusing on school. That's mainly all I've been doing since the whole arrest thing." Brenda answers.

"Well, I know that." Dylan answers. "But what have you been doing?"

Brenda looks at Dylan with a confused look. "What do you mean?" she asks.

"Come on, Bren. I know you too well. You're a Walsh. You're too ambitious to just be going to classes and coming home. You always have something going on." Dylan says. "Come on, Bren, talk to me. Don't shut me out. What are you into these days?"

Brenda takes a deep breath. She's encouraged by the fact that Dylan is taking such an interest in her life. She thinks for a second that maybe she has been wrong about him. Perhaps shutting him out and not telling him about trying out for the play has been a bad idea. Maybe he really truly can be there for her and even help her. After contemplating it in her head, she figures that now is the time to tell him about the play and ask him if he'll be her partner.

"I can't fool you, can I." Brenda says with a chuckle as Dylan grins. "Well, I'll admit. After getting arrested, and then getting the charges dropped, it gave me a lot of time to do some thinking."

"Uh oh." Dylan replies. "Too much thinking can be dangerous."

Brenda chuckles. "No. Actually, it was very good. I had a lot of time to reflect and look at my life and see just really what it is I want to do." She says.

"Really?" Dylan asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep. And I have a chance of a lifetime with this….." Brenda says getting cut off before she can finish her sentence.

"Dylan….!" Suzanne calls out as she comes running over to the table where Dylan and Brenda are sitting at. Dylan immediately turns his attention to Suzanne.

"Suzanne, what is it? What's wrong?" Dylan asks.

"Listen, I hate to do this, but I need to ask you a huge favor." Suzanne says. "One of the waitresses called in sick. And I need to stay here to cover the afternoon shift. Do you think you could pick Erica up at school?"

Dylan shrugs his shoulders. "Hey, no problem. When does she get out of school?" Dylan says cheerfully as Brenda rolls her eyes.

"In about twenty minutes." Suzanne replies

"Okay, I'm on my way." Dylan says

In an instant, the good feelings Brenda had about Dylan and letting him in on the entire play thing is gone. He sees how quickly he'll pick up and run at Suzanne's beck and call and realizes that as much as she'd like for him to be his scene partner, he's just not reliable. She feels that if Suzanne needed him, he'd skip out on the audition all together and leave Brenda by herself. This audition was too important to her, and she needs somebody she could count on, and that just isn't Dylan.

"Listen Bren, I'm sorry but I got to run." Dylan says.

Brenda shrugs her shoulders. "It's okay, I understand. After all, family comes first." Brenda says.

Dylan grits his teeth as he hopes Brenda's not upset about this. "Listen, we'll talk later, all right? I really want to know what you've been up to. I….I got to run." Dylan says as he hops up and rushes out the front door.

"I'm sorry Brenda. I didn't mean to interrupt you two's conversation." Suzanne says. Brenda turns to Suzanne with a glare and scornful look.

"Yes you did, and don't apologize because you're not sorry." Brenda says.

"Listen Brenda, I really did need somebody to pick up Erica….." Suzanne starts.

"Suzanne!" Brenda says cutting her off. "I don't care. I have a lot more important things on my mind right now than what you and Dylan are doing. So while I don't believe a word that you just said, the fact remains, I don't give a damn either. So tell whatever lies you want to Dylan, it's not my business." Brenda says as she gets up and storms out of the Peach Pit leaving a smirking Suzanne sitting there shaking her head.

* * *

><p>Brenda is up in her room rehearsing her lines out loud for the audition. Unbeknownst to her, Brandon has come into the room from the adjoining bathroom and is watching her from the doorway as she performs. Brandon leans up against the doorway with his arms folded and a slight grin on his face as Brenda rehearses her lines in her heavy "Maggie like" southern accent.<p>

"You know, Brick, I use to think that you were stronger than me and I was afraid to be over powered by you. But now, now that you've taken to liquor, I guess it's bad. But now I'm stronger than you, and I can love you more truly. Don't move that pillow." Brenda says in a heavy southern accent as she pretends somebody is there with her acting out Brick. Brandon chuckles silently to himself as he continues to lean up against the doorway. "I'll move it right back if you do. Brick, I really have been to a doctor and I know what to do. It is my time by the calendar to conceive."

"You know, I hear if you keep talking in that accent, you'll soon start talking like that all the time." jokes Brandon as he startles his sister who turns around to face him.

"Brandon, you scared me." Brenda says. "I…"

"Didn't know you had an audience?" Brandon asks, cutting off Brenda. "Don't you think you're putting a little too much into this play?"

"Brandon, how can you say that?" Brenda asks. "This is my big chance to star in a Roy Randolph production. And it's down to me, Kelly, and Laura. And one of us is getting cut after this next audition, and I don't want it to be me."

"Listen Bren.." Brandon says as he sits on the end of Brenda's bed. She sits at the top, and grabs Mr. Pony and squeezes him tight. "I know how important this play is to you. And I know you are putting everything you have into it. I just don't want to see you end up getting hurt if things don't work out the way you hope."

"Brandon, it's more than that. I can't let Kelly beat me out. Not this time." Brenda says.

"Oh, I get it. So this isn't about you getting the part. It's a personal competition between you and Kelly." Brandon says.

"No Brandon, it is about me getting the part. I want to be an actress and this is my shot. And now Kelly just swoops down out of nowhere and is threatens to take away my one shot, just like she took away Dylan." Brenda says.

"Brenda, listen to yourself. You're obsessing over some silly play. It's not worth the stress." Brandon says.

"That's easy for you to say. You got the task force, and you're going to meet the president. And look what I got. This whole year has been a nightmare for me. I break up with Dylan, get arrested for breaking into an animal lab, and now I might be about to lose my part to somebody who doesn't even want to be an actress in the first place. Brandon, if I don't get this part, my whole year has been a total washout." Brenda cries.

Brandon nods, realizing that nothing he says will make Brenda relax anymore. "I understand, Bren. Just try to take it easy and not stress out so much."

"I wish I could, Brandon. But there's more." Brenda says as Brandon perks his head. "I have to find a scene partner for this next audition. Roy says it has to be a guy, and it can't be anybody whose involved in this play."

"So do you know who you're going to ask?" Brandon asks.

"Well, I thought about asking Dylan. He'd be perfect for the role." Brenda says.

"I feel a 'but' coming on." Brandon says.

"But with his new family and all, I don't think I can depend on him to rehearse and take this seriously. So I'm going to ask somebody who I know I can count on." Brenda says.

"This wouldn't happen to be a certain blonde headed kid who's still going to West Beverly, would it?" Brandon asks.

"As a matter of fact, it is." Brenda says. Brandon nods.

"Okay. Well, I hope everything works out for you." Brandon says with a disapproving tone as he hops up off of Brenda's bed and heads toward the bathroom.

"Bran, wait." Brenda cries out as he turns around. "Why do I get the feeling you don't approve?"

"You don't need my approval, Brenda. You haven't for the last nineteen years, why start now?" Brandon says.

"Brandon come on, say what's on your mind." Brenda says. "Do you think Scott's a bad choice for a scene partner."

Brandon sighs. "No Brenda, I don't. In fact, I think Scott is the absolute best choice you could make given what you have." he says.

"Then what was with the tone a moment ago?" Brenda asks.

Brandon takes a deep breath as he searches for the right word. "Look, it's not my place to tell you what you should or shouldn't do. But sooner or later Dylan's going to find out what's going on with you and this play. And I don't think he'll take too kindly to the fact that you've kept him in the dark on it." Brandon says. "And it's not that I do agree with you. You and I both know that Dylan is not exactly Mr. Reliable. But I just wouldn't expect him to react kindly when he finds out that you've been keeping this from him."

"Brandon, I tried to tell him today at the Peach Pit. And before I could spit it on, Suzanne came up to ask him if he could pick up Erica at school and zoom, off he went." Brenda says. "It's pathetic. It's like she has him on a leech or something."

Brandon nods. "Goodnight Brenda." he says with a slight grin.

"Goodnight Brandon." Brenda replies.

* * *

><p>"Kelly, wait up." Brandon yells as he comes running up from behind her on the main quad of the CU campus. Kelly holds up and waits for Brandon.<p>

"Hey, I was hoping to find you. I have something I've been meaning to talk to you about." Kelly replies to Brandon.

"You mean the task force event at the officer's club on Friday night?" Brandon asks. "Kelly, you don't have to worry about it."

"What?" Kelly asks. "Did you find somebody else to go with you?" she asks with disappointment in her voice.

"No, of course not." Brandon says. "It's just that it's been canceled."

"What? Why?" Kelly asks.

"Well, the military vet who I told you about, the one who was supposed to be the guest of honor, he's not going to be able to make it. It turns out he had an illness in the family and won't be able to go. And due to time constraints, they won't be able to reschedule the event, so we're just going to have to do the task force without it." Brandon says.

"Oh okay. So does this mean your task force is done?" Kelly asks.

"As far as social events to take you to, yes it does." Brandon says.

"Oh." Kelly says with a smile, but a hint of disappointment in her voice that her social events with Brandon were now history. "Well, I hope I've been a help."

"A help?" Brandon repeats sarcastically. "Kelly, you were more than a help. You've been simply incredible. The way you carried yourself amongst all these high rollers, you made me look so much better than I really am. I can't thank you enough for what you've done."

Kelly grins. "Well, anytime, Mr. Walsh. I'm glad I could help."

"And actually, I want to show my appreciation." Brandon says. "This Saturday night, I want to take you out. Not to some task force social where we rub elbows with a bunch of stiff shirts. But just you and I, someplace quiet, but elegant."

Kelly smiles. "Are you asking me out on a date, Brandon?" she asks.

Brandon sighs. "Well, I didn't want to use those words exactly, but yes I am. Kelly Taylor, I'd like you to go out with me this Saturday night."

"Well, this Saturday night isn't good for me." Kelly says. "But next Saturday is."

"All right fine, next Saturday then." Brandon says. "So why isn't this Saturday good?" Brandon asks with curiosity.

"Because I have an audition this Saturday, silly." Kelly says cheerfully.

"Oh yeah, that's right. How could I forget? That's all Brenda's been talking about." Brandon says.

"Listen Brandon, I have a hugs favor to ask you." Kelly says.

Brandon shrugs. "Shoot. Lord knows, if there's anybody I owe a favor to, it's you." Brandon replies.

"Well it's for this next audition. It's down to me, Laura, and Brenda. And I need a guy to be my scene partner. And I…." Kelly explains, getting cut off in mid-sentence.

"And you want me to be your scene partner?" Brandon asks, finishing Kelly's sentence for her.

Kelly pauses for a brief second, then responds. "Yes." she says. "Will you do it?"

Brandon sighs as he glances away from Kelly for a moment, then turns back to her. "Look, if this were any other play, I would do it in a heartbeat."

Kelly frowns. "But you're not going to do it for this one?" she asks.

Brandon shakes his head. "I'm sorry, Kel. But this play is too important to Brenda. I can't help you compete against her. She would never forgive me." Brandon says.

"But what about us? What about all the times I've helped you out with this task force thing?" Kelly asks.

"Kelly, I told you, if you weren't going head to head with my sister, I'd be there for you in a second. But this play means everything to Brenda. And if I help you out, it would permanently damage my relationship with my sister. That's just not a road that I'm prepared to walk to down." Brandon explains.

Kelly frowns and then nods her head. "I understand." she says in a melancholy voice.

"Come on, Kelly, don't get upset." Brandon says.

"I'm not upset, Brandon." Kelly argues as she begins to walk away.

"Yes, you are. Come on, let's talk about this." Brandon says.

"It's all right, Brandon. Listen, I'll talk to you later. I got to go." Kelly says as she picks up her pace and begins walking fast. Brandon finally gives up and lets her walk away as he watches her disappear down the campus walkway and sighs. At that point, he is interrupted by somebody who sneaks up on him.

"Wipe the sad sack look off your face, ace. She's not worth it." Clare says as Brandon turns around with an upset look on his face.

"Clare, what is it with you and showing up out of the middle of nowhere?" Brandon asks.

"It's just one of my many magic tracks. I got a lot more of them, and I'd love to show them to you sometimes." Clare says.

Brandon snickers. "No thanks, I've never been into magic shows, personally." He replies and begins to walk away.

"Oh come on, Brandon. My specialty is making things disappear. Like your clothes, my clothes, you name it." Clare says with a seductive look in her eyes.

"You're a riot, Clare." Brandon says. "Listen, I got to get somewhere. So I'll see you later, okay?" Brandon says as he hurries off. Clare stands there with a big smile on her face as she watches Brandon disappear into the distance.

* * *

><p>Brenda goes up to Scott's house and knocks on the door. As she waits for an answer, she ponders exactly how to word the question right. As the door opens, Scott stands there in a white Lakers t-shirt, jeans, and socks. He grins when he sees Brenda.<p>

"Hey Brenda." Scott greets.

"Hi Scott." Brenda replies. "Listen, can I talk to you for a second?"

Scott wonders what it is that Brenda wants, but opens up the door and stands aside for her to enter. "Sure, come in." he replies. Brenda walks through the front door. "Can I get you anything?"

"No thanks." Brenda says. "Listen, I have a major favor to ask you."

"Okay. Go on, I'm listening." Scott replies.

"Scott, my next audition is this Saturday." Brenda starts to explain.

"And you want me to help you rehearse? No problem." Scott blurts out. Brenda grinds her teeth and nods her head in a particular fashion to indicate that he's partly right.

"Actually, I'm going to need a little bit more from you than just helping me rehearse my lines." Brenda says.

Scott chuckles slightly with a crooked grin on his face. "What do you mean?" he asks.

"Well, Laura, Kelly, and I all have to pick a male scene partner to both rehearse and perform the final scene of the play in front of Roy Randolph on Saturday. And I'd like you to be my scene partner." Brenda says. "You'll be playing the role of Brick, while I'm playing Maggie. It is extremely important."

Scott's face instantly grows nervous as he feels the pressure. He sits there for a moment, not replying, digesting all of what Brenda just told him.

"Hey, are you okay?" Brenda asks. "I didn't mean to put any pressure on you. But I really need your help."

"Well gee, Brenda, I don't know. I'm not a very good actor." Scott says.

"Oh come on, Scott, you'll do fine. All you have to do is memorize a few lines and try to get into the character." Brenda says.

"Brenda, I want to help you. I really do. I'm just not sure I'm the right guy to be doing this. Are you sure you don't have somebody else you'd rather ask?" Scott asks.

Brenda frowns slightly as she looks at the ground, then looks back up at Scott. "Listen Scott, this assignment is extremely important. After our auditions, Randolph is going to cut one of us. I need a guy who I can depend on to work hard, rehearse with me, and be there. And quite frankly, you're the only one I trust." explains Brenda.

Scott grins slightly. "Well, that's kind of you, Brenda. I just don't want to let you down." Scott says with reluctance in his voice.

"You won't. I promise." Brenda says. There is a brief moment of silence between the two before Brenda speaks up again. "So you'll do it?"

Scott nods. "Yeah, I'll do it." he says.

"Great." Brenda says with a smile. "Just let me know when you want to rehearse."

Scott shrugs. "Well, how about right now?"

"Are you sure?" Brenda asks.

"Yeah. If your audition is on Saturday, we better start getting ready." Scott says. "You want to practice here or at your house?"

"How about if we go to the park?" Brenda asks.

Scott nods. "All right. Let me just tell my mom where I'm going." Scott says.

"Okay, I'll wait outside." Brenda says.

Scott runs upstairs to tell his mother where he is going as Brenda walks outside. Her heart isn't feeling completely satisfied having chosen Scott as her scene partner, but in her head, she knows she made the right choice.

* * *

><p>"Rocky, you peed again? I just let you out ten minutes ago." David says in frustration to Donna's dog from the beach apartment as Donna watches on. Kelly is sitting over on the couch trying her best to ignore them as she studies her lines from "Cat on a Hot Tin Roof."<p>

"David, come on, take it easy. He doesn't know any better." Donna says.

"Donna, I'm tired of you jumping to his defense every time I scold him. He's never going to learn this way." David says.

"Sure he will. It'll just take time." Donna says.

"And how long is that going to be? You know at this rate, the entire apartment is going to smell like pee in just a matter of weeks." David replies. Kelly rolls over on the couch to turn her back to them as she tries to block out their bickering.

"No it won't. Just put down more newspaper." Donna says.

David rolls his eyes. "Is that your solution? Put down more newspaper? How about if we go wall to wall with newspaper, then this entire apartment can be Rocky's toilet." David argues.

"Hey, will you two shut up? I'm trying to study." Kelly shouts in a gruff tone. David and Donna look at each other, then turn their attention to Kelly.

"Kelly, is everything all right? You seem like you're in a bad mood." Donna says.

Kelly puts down the screenplay and turns her attention to Donna and David. "Now why would I be in a bad mood?"

"Well, call it a hunch, but my guess is that it has something to do with this play you're auditioning for." David says.

"Now what makes you say that?" Kelly asks.

"Well, you've been reading that play for hours, and the more you look at it, the more agitated you get." David says.

Kelly sighs. "You're right. Maybe the reason that I'm in such a grouch mood is because I only have a few more days left before the next audition and I still don't have a scene partner." Kelly says.

"Scene partner?" Donna asks.

"Yes. For this next audition, each of us needs to have a scene partner to act out a scene in the play with us." Kelly explains.

Donna grins. "Well why didn't you say so? I'll be your scene partner." Donna says.

Kelly smirks. "Thanks Donna. But I kind of need a guy for this scene." Kelly says. Donna looks over at David.

"Well, I'll do it." David says.

Kelly rolls her eyes. "Thanks, but no thanks, David." Kelly says. "Nobody in their right mind would take you seriously as Brick. God, I only wish Brandon would have agreed to do it."

"Well, what's this Brick guy like?" Donna asks.

Kelly shrugs. "I don't know. Well he's an alcoholic for one. He's always trying to subdue his emotions and keep how he's feeling to himself. He's kind of gone astray from his family." Kelly explains.

David chuckles. "Wow, sounds like Dylan in a nutshell." David says. "Too bad you and him aren't together anymore. This guy sounds like he'd be right up Dylan's alley."

"Oh David, stop it." Donna says. "Dylan doesn't drink anymore. And besides, I seriously don't think he'd want to be Kelly's scene partner, seeing as how Brenda is trying out for the same role."

Just then, Kelly gets an idea. David and Donna may just be onto something here. If Kelly were somehow able to convince Dylan to be her scene partner, not only would he be perfect for the role, but it would be a major distraction for Brenda. After all, the last time Kelly spoke to Brenda, she told her that she wanted to keep Dylan out of this because he serves as too big of a distraction. Well just how big of a distraction would it be if Kelly showed up and did her scene with Dylan.

At that point Kelly gets up and starts to walk out the door.

"Where are you going?" Donna asks.

"I just need some fresh air. That's all." Kelly replies. "I'll be back in a bit."

Kelly leaves the beach apartment as David and Donna are left there looking at each other for a brief moment before turning their attention back to Rocky.

* * *

><p>Dylan lies on his couch watching tv when he hears a knock at the door.<p>

"Yeah, who is it?" he shouts out at the front door.

"It's Kelly. I need to talk to you." Kelly says from the other side of the door. Dylan sighs as he wonders what Kelly could possibly have to talk to him about. He gets up and slowly walks over to the front door, unlocking it before opening it up and finding Kelly standing there.

"What is it, Kelly?" Dylan asks in an unwelcoming tone.

"And it's nice to see you, too." Kelly replies in a sarcastic tone. "May I come in?" she asks. Dylan rolls his eyes then turns around and goes back and plops down on his couch.

"Whatever, just don't get too comfortable. I'm not exactly in the mood for entertaining house guests." Dylan says.

"Listen Dylan, I have something coming up, and I could really use you help." Kelly says.

Dylan turns the tv off with his remote, then turns his head towards Kelly. "Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this very much?"

"Look, normally I wouldn't come to you. But you're the last person who can help me out here." Kelly says.

"Kel, the last time we had a conversation on these lines, it ended with my girlfriend yelling at me because of a misunderstanding." Dylan says.

"Dylan, I'm trying out for this play at school." Kelly says. Dylan looks at Kelly weirdly and then begins to snicker. "What's so funny?" Kelly asks.

"You? Trying out for a play?" Dylan says as he laughs.

"That's right. What's so funny about that?" Kelly asks.

"Kelly, you haven't done any acting since the 6th grade Christmas play, and you gave that up when you got up in front of the entire school and couldn't remember your lines." Dylan says.

"So? That was a long time ago. Besides, the director of this play thinks that I have real talent." Kelly says.

Dylan shakes his head. "Fine, whatever." He says in an annoyed tone. "Just get to the part where this has to do with me."

"Well, it's down to just me and a couple of other girls." Kelly explains, tip toeing around the fact that one of the other girls is Brenda. "And for our next audition, I need a guy to be my scene partner. And I'd like you to be that guy?"

Dylan looks at Kelly suspiciously as he can't help but feel like something's up. "Me? Why me? I hate the theatre."

"Because you're the perfect guy I can think of to act out this role." Kelly says. "Look, all you need to do is spend a practice your lines with me for a few nights, then on Saturday come to the theatre with me and act it out in front of Roy Randolph."

"And what's in it for me?" Dylan asks.

"Just the satisfaction of knowing you helped out a friend. And when I become a big movie star, I can say that it was you who helped me get started." Kelly says as Dylan scoffs. "Oh please Dylan." Kelly begs.

"I don't know, Kel. Why do I get the feeling there is something more to it than this?" Dylan asks with suspicion in his voice.

"There isn't, I promise." Kelly says. "Please Dylan. It will be fun, acting out this scene with you. I bet you got a great southern accent."

"Southern accent?" Dylan asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, the play is 'Cat on a Hot Tin Roof.'" Kelly says. "Please Dylan." she begs once more.

Getting tired of Kelly's whining, Dylan finally gives in, but in the back of his mind knows he's going to regret this.

"Oh all right, Kel. But this is the last favor." Dylan says.

"Oh thank you, Dylan." Kelly says with a smile as she goes in and hugs him. "This is going to be so much fun, I promise." she says with excitement.

Dylan reluctantly hugs back. Kelly smiles, knowing that she's managed to snag the one scene partner that can truly get to Brenda. This isn't about getting the part for her anymore. This is about beating Brenda. And Kelly has just found her secret weapon.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the reviews. Please keep them coming.**


	33. Practice makes perfect

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: All right. Well it's been another busy week for me. A lot going on in real life and my time to write has been much scarce than normal. But fortunately I had the day off today, and wanted to get this chapter posted. **

**Pretty much this entire chapter is build up to the big audition as we see all three girls (Brenda, Kelly, and Laura) practicing with their chosen scene partners and kind of get a feel as to how the chemistry is between them. **

**No worries, we're building toward the drama. As I've said before, just like in bowling, you have to set the pins up before you can knock them down.**

* * *

><p>Scott and Brenda are rehearsing up in Brenda's room at Casa Walsh. The two of them have determined that it is much better to rehearse there than at Scott's house, given the constant butting in of Scott's mother and Sue that they would undoubtedly have to deal with.<p>

Scott is walking with a crutch under his arm and a glass of Kool-Aid which they are improvising that it is liquor. Playing the role of Brick, Scott hobbles over to Brenda's bed with a crutch under his arm, carrying his glass as he slowly sits down on it. Brenda stands there, fully into the role of Maggie the Cat, as she watches him intently.

"Brick, I really have been to a doctor." Brenda speaks out in a southern accent. "And I know what to do. And this is my time by the calendar to conceive."

"Yeah, I understand, Maggie." Scott speaks out, putting on his best southern accent, which still isn't very good, but he's doing his best, and Brenda knows it. He puts his glass down on the night stand next to the bed. "How are you gonna conceive a child by a man in love with his liquor?"

Brenda marches over to the other side of her room and grabs some bottles that are sitting on her desk and pretends to throw them out the window. She then walks over to the door and turns out the lights in her room, though it is still day time and everything in the room is perfectly visible due to the sunlight that is seeping in through the window. Brenda then slowly walks over to the foot of the bed in a seductive manner.

Scott gets a goofy grin on his face. Even though they are just rehearsing a scene, the idea of him being in Brenda's room, lying on her bed, with the lights turned off, and her seductively walking toward him is something that strikes him as funny given how a couple years ago this would have likely played out in one of his fantasies.

"Brick, I told a lie to Big Daddy. But we can make that lie come true. And when that's done, I'll bring your liquor back up here, and we'll get drunk together, here in this place, where death has come into. What do you say? What do you say, baby?" Brenda whispers as she begins to crawl on the bed towards Scott, who is doing everything he can not to burst out laughing, but he can't help but grin. Both of them are so into rehearsing the scene that they haven't noticed Brandon standing in the doorway watching them with a smirk on his face, as he leans up against the doorway with his arms folded.

"I…..uh…..admire you, Maggie." Scott says as he can no longer contain his emotions and bursts out with a nervous giggle. At that point Brandon makes his presence known by chuckling. Immediately Brenda and Scott turn to look at him.

"Excuse me, is this dress rehearsal open to the public or do I need an invitation?" Brandon jokes.

"Brandon, get out of here. We're trying to rehearse." Brenda screams.

"I know what you're trying to do, Bren. And I must say, I'm really glad that I opted out of this whole thing." Brandon says. "Anyways, I just came to tell you two that dinner is ready. And please, don't bring your southern accents to the table; it will totally foil the mood." Brandon says as he turns around and walks out.

Scott chuckles. "I'm sorry, Brenda." he says.

"Don't apologize, you're doing fine. You just need to show less emotion." Brenda says.

"Less emotion?" asks Scott.

"Yeah. When I turn out the light and start walking toward you and crawl up onto the bed, you can't be grinning like that, you have to remain totally emotionless. You have to remember, Brick and Maggie are stuck in a loveless marriage. Well, at least he doesn't love her anyways." Brenda explains.

"Yeah, but she see seems like she wants to make things work with him." Scott inquires.

"But the feeling isn't mutual. You have to remember, Brick is an alcoholic and an ex sports star who's washed up. He's pretty bitter towards the world and the only love he has is for his liquor. His feelings for Maggie are totally non-existent. So you have to remain completely stone faced at all times and talk to me as if I'm an annoyance and not somebody whose company you desire." Brenda says.

Scott nods. "You're right, Brenda. I'm sorry. I'm trying, I really am." Scott says.

"I know you are." Brenda says. "The problem is you're a sweet and caring guy in real life and now you got to play the part of a guy who's totally non-caring and insensitive. But you got the lines down perfectly. We're just going to have to go over this again and again until you got it down."

Scott nods as the two of them get up and go down stairs to join the rest of the Walsh family for dinner.

Brenda and Scott are the last two to make it to the table as they join Jim, Cindy, and Brandon for lasagna.

"So, how's rehearsal coming along?" asks Jim.

"Oh I would say it's coming along just fine if you ask me." Brandon jokes with a grin as he takes a bite of his lasagna.

"Brandon, nobody's asking you." Brenda steps in. "We're doing just fine, Dad. We just need a little more practice."

"More practice? But you two have been rehearsing every night this week. Surely you must know the scene backwards and forwards by now." Cindy replies.

"Mom, it's not enough that we have the lines memorized. We also have to have the characterization and the entire mood of the scene down perfect." Brenda says

"Oh honey, that's all well and good, but don't you think you're putting a little too much pressure on yourself, not to mention poor Scott here." Cindy says.

Scott grins shyly. "It's okay, really. I'm just glad I can help out." Scott says.

"That makes two of us, Scott." Brandon says with his mouth full. "I'm glad you're doing this, and not me." he says.

"I didn't know Brenda asked you to do this?" Jim asks.

"She didn't." Brandon replies. "Kelly did. I said no."

Jim and Cindy both stop eating at that moment and look up at Brandon. "Kelly's going out for this part too? Why didn't you tell us?" Cindy asks Brenda.

"Mom, I don't want to talk about it." Brenda replies angrily. Brandon smirks.

"Forgive her, mom. It's kind of a touchy subject." Brandon says with a grin, as Brenda shoots him a look. At that point the phone rings.

"Oh if that's Kelly, I'm not home." Brenda says. Cindy gets up to go answer it.

"Hello, Walsh Residence." Cindy answers as Brenda flails her arms to indicate she doesn't want to talk if it's for her. "Oh yes, just one moment." Cindy says as she covers the mouth part of the phone. "It's for Brandon, honey."

"Me?" Brandon asks as he gets up to answer the phone, taking it from his mother. "Hello?" he asks, and then immediately rolls his eyes. "Hi Clare."

"Clare again?" asks Jim. "She's called every night this week."

"Who's Clare?" Scott asks.

"I think it's this girl that Brandon likes." Cindy replies, as Brenda snickers. At that point Brandon, with an annoyed look on his face, covers the phone with his hand.

"Excuse me, but somehow I don't think my dating life makes for good dinner conversation, especially when we have company." Brandon spouts off in an aggravated tone.

"Oh touchy touch. You must really like her, Brandon." Brenda jokes, trying to rile her brother. Brandon makes a face at Brenda.

"Keep it up, Bren, and you won't have to worry about your next audition, cause you might not live to see it." Brandon jokes as he uncovers the phone. "Yeah, I'm still here. But I'm eating dinner." Brandon says. "No you can't come over." he adds on. Brenda smirks as Jim and Cindy look at each other. Brandon sees everyone looking around, and decides it's time to end this conversation.

"Listen, I have to go." Brandon says. "I don't know. Just don't call me, I'll call you. Okay. Goodbye." Brandon says as he hangs up the phone and goes back down to sit at the table. He starts to eat as he notices everyone is looking at him. "What?" he asks. Jim and Cindy look at each other, then go back to eating.

"Oh nothing." Jim says.

"Look, I know what you're thinking and….." Brandon says as he looks around. "Ah forget it." He says as he goes back to eating.

* * *

><p>Steve and Laura rehearse in Laura's dorm room. Laura has fully embraced the role of Maggie with enthusiasm as she has completely let herself go and gotten into the role.<p>

"You weak people." Laura mutters softly in a heavy southern accent as Steve lies on the bed. "You weak beautiful people who give up with such grace. What you need is someone to take hold of you, gently, gently with love, and hand your life back to you. Like something gold you let go of. I do love you Brick. I do." Laura says softly in an accent as she slowly crawls toward Steve who just lies there staring back at her with an emotionless expression.

"Wouldn't it be funny if that were true." Steve says, putting on his best southern accent, as he looks up at Laura who crawls toward him seductively, finally leaning in to kiss him. She puckers up and kisses him passionately on the lips as Steve plays along at first, but finally attempts to break the kiss.

"Mmmm, Laura." Steve mutters as Laura continues to kiss him. "Laura, ok all right, that's the scene." Steve says. Laura finally sits up and blushes slightly.

"Oh, sorry. I guess I got a little too into my role there." Laura says. Steve grins like the Cheshire Cat.

"Don't apologize. You were terrific." Steve compliments.

"Do you really think so?" Steve asks.

"Absolutely. Laura, you are Maggie the Cat. Believe me, nobody, not Brenda and not Kelly, has this character down better than you do." Steve replies.

"Well, thank you." Laura replies. "I guess that's just because you make such a good Brick that it makes it easier for me to get into the role of Maggie."

"Pft. It's nothing. I got, what, all of four lines to say. Laura, don't kid yourself. It's all you. You were born to play this part." Steve says with a smile. "Trust me, you do this good for Randolph on Saturday and for the final audition, and neither Brenda nor Kelly stand a chance against you."

"Oh god, I hope you're right, Steve." Laura says as she takes a deep breath.

"I know I'm right." Steve says with a gleam in his eye. "But just in case you have any doubt in your mind, I got just the thing to add the final touch." Steve says as he grabs a white paper bag that he brought with him. He opens up the bag and pulls out a long white night gown and hands it to Laura who looks at it with questioning eyes.

"Steve, what is this?" Laura asks.

"This is what my mom wore when she did a Tennessee Williams play, and she got rave reviews in it." Steve says.

"You mean, you want me to wear this when we do our scene for Randolph?" Laura asks.

"Exactly." Steve replies.

"Well, gosh Steve, I don't know. This really isn't me." Laura says.

"It's not you." Steve says. "It's Maggie. Laura, a good actress has to take it all the way with the part. You have to convince Randolph that you are the only real choice to play Maggie and that for him to pick anyone else would be an all-time bone head move on his part. You need to be Maggie, Laura." Steve says in a convincing tone. Laura looks down at the gown and then up at Steve and begins to grin.

"Why are you so good to me?" Laura asks. Steve smiles.

"Well, I guess part of it is because I feel guilty about what happened, what I put you through." Steve says. "But most of all, I just want to see you succeed."

Laura grins at Steve, and then reaches around behind his neck and pulls him in for a kiss. The two share a ten second kiss before releasing.

"So you think you're ready? How do you feel?" Steve asks.

"Like a cat on a hot tin roof." Laura says in a southern accent, imitating Maggie.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for inviting us out to the beach, Dylan. I hope we're not intruding on your time with Kelly." Kevin says as he and Dylan walk on the crowded beach.<p>

"Hey man, you're not intruding on anything. Besides, we needed a little rehearsal break anyways." Dylan says.

"Rehearsal break? You two auditioning for Spielberg's latest flick or something?" Kevin asks jokingly as Dylan chuckles.

"Nah, just Kelly. There's some hot shot Broadway director who's putting on a play on campus and Kelly's determined to try out for the lead. And she somehow managed to drag me into being her scene partner for her audition on Saturday." Dylan says.

"Can't resist a pretty face and a nice body, huh?" Kevin asks jokingly as he and Dylan laugh.

"Eh, there's a little more to it than that." Dylan says.

"Hey man, I was just kidding. Besides, who am I to judge? Kelly's a cute one. You know if I was just a little bit younger, I might be giving you a little competition." Kevin says.

"What you think I want to get with her or something?" Dylan asks with laughter as Kevin shrugs. "Man, she and I gave it a try last year, it didn't work out."

Kevin shrugs. "So why are you helping her out with this whole play thing?" Kevin asks.

"She and I are old friends. We go way back. And if it's that's important to her, I'll help her out. What can it hurt? I must admit it's a surprise though. I never figured Kelly to be into acting." Dylan explains. "Besides, you shouldn't let your eyes wonder. You got to take care of Suzanne and Erica."

"I know. I know." Kevin says. "Listen, I didn't want to say anything in front of them, but I kind of have something else on my mind."

"Is this what you called me up to talk about this morning? Well go ahead and shoot. I'm all ears." Dylan says.

Kevin takes a deep breath. "Well, I've been thinking a lot about what you told me last week. And I think you're right. I got something that could really do a lot of good and clean up the bay. But yet I sit and watch, and see that nothing is getting done about it. I really think I should quit my job."

"Great. What's stopping you?" Dylan asks. At that point, Dylan and Kevin start to walk up on Suzanne, Erica, and Kelly who are sitting on a beach blanket. Erica is laughing and kicking sand while Kelly is looking very at her with total disdain.

"That's what, right over there." Kevin answers as he nods in Suzanne and Erica's direction.

"What, Suzanne doesn't want you to quit?" asks Dylan.

"No. She doesn't know anything about it." Kevin says. "See, I really love Suzanne and Erica and I can definitely see something happening long term with her. But in order for that to happen, I need to be able to provide them the financial security they deserve, something that to my understanding they haven't had in a long time."

Dylan nods. "Okay, I see your point." he says. "But just think about it this way, you go out on your own, start your own company, with what you got, you'll be able to provide my little sister and Suzanne with things that they could never ever dreamed of having before they met you."

"You really think it's got that much potential?" Kevin asks.

"I know it does. Look, just let me talk to Jim Walsh, tell him what's going on. Believe me, he'll know what to do." Dylan says.

Kevin takes a deep breath and nods. "Well if you think it's a good idea?" he says. Dylan pats Kevin on the shoulder.

"Trust me." he says.

Kevin looks at Suzanne, Erica, and Kelly. "Look at them, what do you think they're talking about?" he asks. "Let's go find out." Kevin says as he and Dylan walk over to the girls.

"Hey, sorry we took so long. Kevin started talking about his job and what he does, and I just found it all very fascinating." Dylan explains to the girls.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, you promised to take me for a walk up the beach, Mr. Weaver." Suzanne says.

"And I never break a promise." Kevin replies with a grin

"Then will someone go swimming with me?" Erica pleads.

"You want to go swimming with us?" Kevin says in a joking manner. "WE CAN TAKE YOU SWIMMING!" Kevin yells as he and Suzanne both pick Erica up and start to run toward the ocean as Erica screams. Dylan laughs as he watches his new family running off having fun as he sits down with Kelly on the blanket.

"So, do you think we could practice this scene sometime before I grow old and die?" Kelly complains. Dylan looks at her and rolls his eyes.

"Kel, what is it with you lately?" Dylan asks in an annoyed tone.

"What is it with me? What is it with you?" Kelly snarls. "You agreed to be my scene partner, and you practice with me for all of 30 minutes this week. Then when I press you about it, you invite me out to the beach to spend the day rehearsing, but instead of rehearsing you invite your Kevin, Suzanne, and Erica out here and you wind up spending the day with Kevin while I get shackled with your bratty little sister, who I might add I was starting to think was some sort of government plot to drive me crazy."

"Kel, if you're going to talk that way about my little sister then maybe you should just leave." Dylan says in a very serious tone.

Kelly sighs and rolls her eyes. "Look, I'm sorry okay. It's just the audition is the day after tomorrow and we've hardly rehearsed. And I can't believe you invited them out here when you promised you would rehearse with me."

"Look, I already told you. Kevin called me up this morning and said he needed to talk about something. And it turned out it was kind of important."

"Oh kind of important?" Kelly asks sarcastically. "And what am I, an afterthought?" Kelly asks in an annoyed tone. "You know, Dylan, I would greatly appreciate it if you would take our rehearsing time a little bit more seriously. This is very important to me."

"Why? Why is it so important to you? You haven't told me that, Kel. Since when is acting and being in a play so important to you?" Dylan asks. Kelly thinks for a moment, realizing that he can't tell him the truth about Brenda being in the play and she quickly comes up with the first thing she can think of.

"I just want to be good at something. And I have a real chance to do it here, according to Randolph." Kelly says. "Now can we please go over these lines?" she asks.

Dylan sighs as he looks out at the ocean, then back to Kelly. "Okay fine. Let's do this." he says.

"All right, I'll start at the time when Maggie says 'Thank you, Brick.'" Kelly says as she and Dylan start to go over the lines right there at the beach.

* * *

><p>It is the night before the big audition, and Kelly is sitting in the Peach Pit reading over her lines as Brandon walks up to her.<p>

"Hey Kel." Brandon says.

"Oh, hey Brandon." Kelly replies with a smile.

"So? Doing some last minute rehearsing I see." Brandon remarks.

"Oh yeah. Well, tomorrow is the big day, and I just want to make sure I can say these lines in my sleep." Kelly replies. "I'm sure by now Brenda can, huh?"

Brandon chuckles. "Well, she and Scott have been rehearsing pretty much non-stop all week." Brandon says.

"Scott's her partner?" Kelly asks. Brandon nods.

"Yeah, she had a couple others in mind. But in the end, she felt Scott would be the most reliable, so she went with him." Brandon says. "What about you? Did you find a good scene partner?"

Kelly shrugs. "I found somebody." she says, not revealing who it is.

"Good." Brandon says. "You know, I'm really sorry I couldn't be your partner. It's just that…." Brandon says, getting cut off in mid-sentence.

"No need to apologize. I understand. You have to be loyal to your sister." Kelly says as Brandon nods.

"Yeah. But for what it's worth, I wouldn't have been Brenda's partner either if she had asked me, because then I would have had to go against you."

Kelly grins as she puts her arm up to hold her head up with her hand. "Now that's the Brandon Walsh we all know and love. You do whatever you can to please everybody and avoid stepping on anybody's toes."

"Yeah, I do my best, especially with toes as beautiful as yours." Brandon says.

"Oh quite the smooth talker, are we?" Kelly asks in a playful tone with a smile.

"So are we still on for next Saturday?" Brandon asks.

"Well, it depends." Kelly says. "Just where are you taking me?"

Brandon grins. "You wouldn't want to spoil the surprise would you?"

"I must admit, Mr. Walsh. You got me curious." Kelly says.

"So is that a yes?" Brandon asks.

Kelly nods. "Yeah. It is." she says with a smile.

"Great." Brandon replies.

"Listen, I got to go. I need to get in some final rehearsing. But I'll call you this week. Okay?" Kelly says as she gets up, smiling at Brandon.

"You got it, champ." Brandon says with a grin. "Oh and Kel." Brandon says as Kelly turns around at the front door of the Peach Pit. "Good luck tomorrow." Brandon adds as Kelly grins and then leaves.

* * *

><p>Scott and Brenda are sitting at the Condor's Nest of CU, rehearsing their lines.<p>

"What you need is somebody to take hold of you, gently, gently with love, and hand your life back to you. Like something gold, that you let go of." Brenda says in a tired and exhausted voice, but still putting on her southern accent. "I do love you, Brick. I do." Brenda mutters.

"Wouldn't it be funny if that were true." Scott says, his voice tired and weary.

Brenda shakes his head. "No, no, that's still no good. I know we can do better." Brenda says.

"Brenda, you're fine. Really you are." Scott says as he yawns.

"Scott, I'm not fine, I'm terrible. If I perform like this tomorrow, I'm as good as gone." Brenda says.

"Brenda, we've been rehearsing this one seen for four hours every night this week, and six hours today." Scott says.

Brenda shakes her head. "Yes, I know. Look, I know you're tired. But this has to be perfect. You and I both have to be flawless. We can't afford one single mistake." Brenda says.

Before Scott can respond, Brenda is caught off guard by a voice that comes up behind her.

"Ahh, Miss Walsh. Rehearsing hard I see?" Roy Randolph says in his British accent. Brenda turns around with a startled look on her face. In a white buttoned up shirt and a pair of slacks, Roy stands there holding a cappuccino.

"Hi Roy. Yeah, we're just going over our lines." Brenda says with a slight giggle. "Oh, this is my scene partner, Scott."

Scott waves shyly. "Hi." he says to Roy.

"A pleasure." Roy says as he looks at Scott. "You look rather young to be in college."

"Actually, I'm a senior in high school." Scott says.

"Oh, I see." Roy says.

"I know he's young. But he's the most reliable guy I know." Brenda says.

"Have no fear, Brenda." Roy replies with a smirk in his British accent. "I won't be taking any points off for your partner's age. Besides, you have shown yourself to have good judgment, so I'm sure you made the right choice."

Brenda smiles. "Well, I think so. And we've been working really hard." she says.

"Yes, I'm sure you have." Roy says as he looks over Scott and Brenda very carefully. Brenda immediately gets anxious as she wonders if he's judging her right then and there. "Well, just be sure you don't over rehearse. This young gentleman here looks like he's ready to nod off right here at the table."

"Oh." Brenda says as she covers her mouth and blushes slightly. "I guess we have been over doing it a little."

"Your dedication is admirable, Brenda. And you obviously have a good friend here to be willing to devote this much time to your rehearsal with no real benefit to him. I trust you'll do well." Roy says.

"Hey, helping Brenda is it's own benefit for me." Scott says.

"Well, I must be going. I reckon I'll see you both tomorrow." Roy says. "It was nice meeting you, Scott."

"Yeah. You too." Scott replies as Roy walks off. Brenda immediately puts her head down on the table in a disgruntled manner. "Brenda, what's wrong?" Scott asks.

"He doesn't think I'm a very good actress. That's why he's telling me not to work so hard. He doesn't want me wasting my time" Brenda says as she begins to doubt herself.

"Aren't you reading a little too much into it?" Scott asks. Brenda takes a deep breath.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. " Brenda says. "Come on, let's call it a night."

Scott nods as both he and Brenda get up and start to head out. "Oh Brenda, I just wanted to check. Are you still planning on going to prom with me a week from tomorrow?" Scott asks.

"Yeah. Sure." Brenda says.

"Okay good." Scott says. "Because if you don't want to, I totally understand. I'm not that crazy about going. But since I'm going with you, I'll go ahead and set everything up. You know, get a tux, make dinner reservations, all that stuff that goes with it."

"Oh you don't have to do that." Brenda says.

"Hey, it's cool." Scott replies. "Don't worry about it, you just focus on the play."

* * *

><p>"Thank you Brick. It was gallant of you to save my face." Kelly rehearses as she and Dylan rehearse at his house. Kelly does her best to fully get into the role, while Dylan just stands there not getting into at all and clearly just wanting to get it all done and over with. He holds up the glass to Kelly and then takes a drink of the water, which they are improvising is liquor.<p>

"There." Dylan says as he finishes his water.

"The click, the click in your head is what makes you peaceful, baby." Kelly says in her southern accent as Dylan begins to walk toward the sofa, forgetting the crutch.

"No, Dylan!" Kelly says out of character. He turns around to look at her with an annoyed and flustered look on his face.

"What?" Dylan asks.

"You have to use the crutch, remember? Brick hurt his leg jumping over hurdles while intoxicated and he can't walk without the crutch. God, I can't believe you just forgot about it like that. The crutch is Brick's defining characteristic throughout the entire play and what the hell happened to your southern accent anyways?" Kelly complains in an upset and aggravated tone of voice.

"I didn't forget." Dylan says. "But we've done this damn scene five times in a row now, and I'm sick of hobbling around on the crutch."

"So that's it? You're going to just break character because you feel like it? Dylan, you can't do that. You do that tomorrow and we're going to lose." Kelly says.

"Look, tomorrow when we're on stage, I will use the crutch and I will talk in that stupid southern accent." Dylan says. "But for now, it's late and I'm tired."

"Dylan, we have to keep doing this until we got it down. It's all part of rehearsing." Kelly says.

"We got it down, Kel. You know your lines, you know what you have to do. I know my lines, all four of them. And I know what I have to do." Dylan says.

Kelly frowns. "I wish I had the same confidence that you do." she says.

"Look, lets take a break. You want a soda?" Dylan asks. Kelly stands there with a sour look on her face as she crosses her arms.

"No." she replies coarsely. At that point, there is a knock on the door. "Now who could that be at this time of night?" Kelly asks. Dylan turns to Kelly before opening up the door.

"Put a sock in it, will ya, Kel." Dylan says as he glares at Kelly for a moment before opening up the door and seeing Kevin, Suzanne, and Erica standing there.

"Hi." Suzanne says.

"Hey. Come on in." Dylan says as he stands aside and lets them come in. Kelly shakes her head with an angry look on her face as she is not happy about Dylan's family once again butting in on her rehearsal time.

"Hey, we're sorry to drop by so late unannounced. I hope we're not interrupting anything." Suzanne says as she looks over and sees Kelly there.

"Well actually, we were….." Kelly begins as Dylan cuts in.

"Well actually, your timing is perfect. We were just taking a break. Weren't we, Kel?" Dylan says as he looks over at Kelly who glares back at him with her arms folded and a scornful look.

"Well, we won't stay long. We were going to tell you this tomorrow, but we just couldn't wait." Suzanne says with excitement in her voice.

"Tell me what?" Dylan asks.

"Erica, sweetie, why don't you tell him?" Suzanne suggests as Dylan turns his attention to Erica.

"Kevin and mom are getting married. And I get to be the maid of honor." Erica says with a huge smile on her face. Dylan stands there with a look of surprise on his face and then grins.

"OH wow, that's great. That's amazing! I guess congratulations are in order." Dylan says as he goes over and hugs Suzanne and shakes Kevin's hand. Kelly sits there and rolls her eyes. "So when's the wedding?"

"Oh we have no idea, yet. I just proposed this afternoon." Kevin says.

"But he did it with style, check it out." Suzanne says as she holds out her hand to show Dylan the engagement ring.

"Wow, nice rock." Dylan says. "Hey Kel, check this out, pretty cool, huh?"

Kelly throws her hands up in the air. "Yeah. Congratulations. It sure has been a whirlwind romance for you guys." Kelly says with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Kevin and Suzanne chuckle as Dylan glares at Kelly. "Well, yes, I know it's rather sudden. But when something feels as right as this does, I figured why wait." Kevin says.

"Yes, I agree entirely." Suzanne replies.

"Well hey, how about a little toast?" Dylan says as he walks over to his kitchen. "It just so happens I have a little sparkling cider I've been saving for just the right occasion."

"Oh, well if you insist." Suzanne says as she, Kevin, and Erica walk to the kitchen. Dylan pulls some glasses out of the cupboard and a bottle of sparkling cider out of the refrigerator. He then notices that Kelly hasn't moved but is just standing there glaring at them.

"Kel, you going to join us?" Dylan asks.

Kelly shakes her head. "Actually, I think I'm going to head home and get some rest. We got a big day tomorrow." Kelly says with complete disapproval in her tone. "Remember Dylan, be at the theatre on campus no later than 3 p.m., preferably earlier." Kelly says as she walks out the front door, slamming it behind her.

Knowing something up, Dylan politely excuses himself. "Uhm, here hold these." He says as he gives his glasses and the bottle of cider to Kevin. "I'll be right back." Dylan says as he follows Kelly out the front door. At that point Erica turns to Kevin and Suzanne.

"Brenda is so much nicer." Erica says to them

Outside, Dylan chases after Kelly. "Hey Kel, hold up." Dylan yells as Kelly turns around to face him just before she gets to her car door.

"What is it?" Kelly asks in a gruff tone.

"I might ask you the same question. What's with the attitude? And what was with the wisecrack about the whirlwind romance?" Dylan asks.

"Dylan, they've known each other for just a few weeks and suddenly out of the blue they're getting married? Doesn't that seem a little fishy to you?" Kelly asks.

Dylan shakes his head. "No. If they're happy, then I'm happy. Who are you to judge them anyways? Why can't you just be happy for them?" Dylan says.

Kelly shrugs. "Hey, it's none of my business." she says.

"Then what's with the attitude?" Dylan asks.

"You want to know what it is?" Kelly replies. "I'll tell you what it is. I have a very important audition tomorrow that you agreed to help me out on it, and yet every time I try to rehearse with you I keep getting shoved aside whenever your so called family makes an appearance."

"Hey, I didn't invite them over this time. They just showed up. What was I supposed to do, tell them to get lost?" Dylan asks in an irritated tone, getting fed up with Kelly's attitude.

"No, but maybe instead of pulling out the sparkling cider and making a toast, you could politely inform them that now isn't the best time for you because you are rehearsing with a friend." Kelly says. "I bet if I were Brenda, you'd do it."

Dylan shakes his head. "What's that supposed to mean? What the hell is it with this audition, Kelly? Why is it so damn important? I don't get it." Dylan rants.

"It just is, all right. And since you know it's that important to me, and since I specifically asked you to help me, it would be nice if you would at least make it a point to set some priorities." Kelly says as she looks at Dylan. "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. Give my regards to Suzanne and Erica." Kelly says as she gets in her car and takes off down the road, leaving Dylan there wondering what's gotten into her as of late.

* * *

><p>It's ten minutes till three and Brenda and Scott have already shown up and are waiting outside the theatre for Roy Randolph and the others to get there. Scott is sitting on a bench at the top of the steps as Brenda paces nervously back and forth.<p>

"Brenda, you need to calm down." Scott says, trying to be reassuring and helpful.

"I know. I can't help it, Scott. I'm nervous. I mean what if I forget my lines." Brenda says.

"You won't. You'll do fine. Trust me." Scott says. At that moment, Steve and Laura come walking up the steps and join Brenda and Scott.

"Good afternoon." Laura says to Brenda and Scott.

"Hey Brenda. Hey Scott." Steve replies as he looks at Scott. "You're Brenda's scene partner?" Steve asks to him as Scott nods.

"Yes, he is." Brenda replies. Steve nods.

"Smart choice." Steve says. "You two should do all right. Of course not as good as Laura and I, but hey we can't all be Oscar material, can we?"

Brenda smirks slightly. "Very funny, Steve."

"So Brenda, how are you feeling?" Laura asks.

Brenda takes a deep breath. "Nervous, Laura. How about you?"

"Oh I was nervous too. But knowing I have Steve here to help me through this scene, that's all I need." Laura says as she smiles at Steve.

"You're too kind, babe." Steve says.

"Hey, have either of you guys seen Kelly?" Scott asks. Steve and Laura both shake their heads.

"I wonder who she picked for a scene partner." Brenda says. At that moment, Steve spots Kelly coming up the walkway toward the theatre.

"I don't know. But I reckon we'll find out very shortly." Steve says.

Kelly makes her way toward the theatre, and walks up the steps as she spots everyone at the top of the stairs.

"Hello everyone." Kelly says.

"Hi Kelly." greets Scott.

"Hey." Laura greets nonchalantly. Brenda doesn't say a word to Kelly, but just stands there looking down at the ground so she doesn't have to look at her.

"Hey Kel." Steve says. "Where is your scene partner?"

"Oh, he should be here any minute." Kelly says. At that point, Dylan comes walking up slowly to the crowd from behind. He spots Kelly, Steve, Laura and Scott standing there. He doesn't see Brenda at first as she is behind a pillar and has her back towards him.

"Hey, I see you're all here, I guess this is where I need to be." Dylan says to them. At that point, Brenda looks up. Her breath is nearly taken away and she is practically knocked off her feet when she hears his voice.

"Wait, Dylan's your scene partner?" Steve asks.

"Yep. Sure is." Kelly says.

"Is this who you are going up against?" Dylan asks, referring to Laura.

"Yeah. One of them anyways." Kelly says.

"And I hate to burst your bubble, McKay, but Laura and I already have this in the bag. So I'm afraid you're wasting your time here." Steve says tauntingly.

"Yeah, whatever Steve." Dylan replies as he then turns to Scott. "Scott, what are you doing here, man?" Dylan asks.

"He's my partner." Brenda says finally speaking up as she approaches Dylan from behind. With a startled look on his face, Dylan turns around and spots Brenda for the very first time.

"Bren?" Dylan blurts out with a surprised look on his face.

"Hello Dylan." Brenda says. At that moment, silence falls over the entire crowd as the tension of the moment can be felt. Brenda slowly walks over to Dylan as he stands there looking at her. Scott, Steve, Laura, and Kelly all stand there looking around at each other before focusing fully on Brenda and Dylan who just stand there looking into each other's eyes.

This is the first time Dylan has found out that Brenda is involved in trying out for this play. She has completely kept it from him up until this point. She wanted him out of it because she felt he would be too big of a distraction for her. But now here he is, not only is he around but he's Kelly scene partner and in direct competition against her.

Brenda looks over at Kelly with a disgusted look on her face. Kelly just shrugs her shoulders and gives Brenda a look back as if to say "Hey, all is fair."

Brenda then turns her focus back to Dylan as the two stand there looking at each other. Everyone else just stands there waiting for one of them to break the awkward silence and say something. From this point, it was definitely on.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well for the B/D fans, good news. I know since they broke up at the end of chapter 21, the Brenda/Dylan scenes have been few and far between. And as with everything, there is a reason behind that. **

**Mainly, they needed to go in their own separate directions for a little while to make what happens in the final part of this story all the more complex and dramatic. But their scenes are about to pick up and become more numerous once again as you will find out.**


	34. A Cat on a hot tin roof showdown

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Some of you may think I'm crazy for doing this. But with all these Cat on a Hot Tin Roof scenes that we've seen acted out over the last several chapters, I actually went on the internet and watched a 1976 movie version of the play. I wanted to be as close as I could be when having the characters perform the scene for Roy Randolph.**

**Anyways, this is a chapter I've been building up to for quite some time. The showdown between Brenda, Kelly, and Laura. And one of them must go. Unlike other chapters, there are no other side stories in this one. This entire chapter is the audition.**

* * *

><p>"Wait, you're trying out for this play too?" Dylan asks to Brenda, breaking the long awkward silence of the group.<p>

"Don't act so surprised, Dylan. You know that I want to be an actress." Brenda says. Everyone else just stands there outside the theatre looking at them.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going out for this play?" Dylan asks

"One, you never asked. And two, what I'm doing in my life really isn't your concern anymore, is it?" Brenda says in a stern tone.

"She's right, Dylan. It's not your concern." Kelly says, as Dylan turns his attention to her.

"Kel, perhaps you'd like to explain to me just how is it that throughout this whole ordeal, with you asking me to be your scene partner and rehearsing, that you failed to mention that Brenda was also going out for this same part?"

"What difference does it make who is going out for the part, Dylan?" Kelly asks.

"Well, seeing as how you were putting me in direct competition with somebody I just broke up with a month ago, I would say it makes a whole lot of difference." Dylan screams.

"Wait, Dylan, so Kelly really never told you that I was going out for this part too?" Brenda asks, as she begins to come to the realization that Dylan is just an innocent pawn in all this.

"No, she didn't!" Dylan exclaims. "And you didn't either for that matter. How the hell was I supposed to know, Bren, you tell me?"

"So, this was all part of your game, wasn't it, Kelly?" Brenda asks accusingly with her arms folded.

"What are you talking about?" Kelly asks.

"Not only do you beat me out of the part I want, but you do it with my own boyfriend? It's not enough to stab me in the back, but you got to twist the knife too?" Brenda says.

"First of all, Brenda, he's not your boyfriend anymore, he's your ex-boyfriend, big different. And it just so happens that the entire world doesn't revolve around you. Dylan wasn't my first choice, but he was available." Kelly argues.

"No your first choice was my brother. And when he said no, you ran right to Dylan. Who would you have asked next, Kelly, my father?" Brenda cries

"Oh spare me the dramatics, Brenda. Besides, it was you who said you didn't want Dylan to know anything about you trying out for this play." Kelly says.

"What?" Dylan asks in disbelief.

"Kelly, shut up!" Brenda yells. Scott looks on with concern, along with Laura as Steve feels the need to chime in.

"Woah, Woah! Hold it! Everyone, just calm down." Steve says, trying to maintain order. "Now listen, we're all friends here, so everybody take it easy. Let's try to iron this out." Steve says in a serious voice. "It doesn't matter which one of you picked who for a scene partner, because Laura is going to beat both your butts anyway." Steve jokes with a giddy grin, trying to lighten the mood. At that moment, Dylan glares over at Steve like an annoying insect that he'd just like to swat.

"Steve." Dylan says in a quiet, yet peeved tone.

"Yes Dylan?" asks Steve with a goofy grin.

"Why don't you do everyone a favor and make yourself not here?" Dylan says in a calm tone, trying to keep from blowing up at Steve. Steve rolls his eyes at that point and chuckles with a grin.

"Fine, fine." Steve replies with a sigh. "If you ladies want to stand out here and argue about who stepped on whose toes, be my guest. I'm just trying to save the four of you all the embarrassment of getting outshined by Laura and I today." Steve says in a light hearted mood with his typical Beverly Hills arrogance. "Laura, shall we?" Steve says as he holds out his arm, Laura grabs it as he escorts her into the theatre.

At that point Scott goes walking over to Brenda. "Brenda, maybe we should head inside too." Scott suggests. Brenda turns to him and grabs his arm lightly.

"Go ahead, Scott. I'll be in in a minute." Brenda replies softly.

"You sure?" Scott asks with concern.

Brenda grins slightly. "Yeah, go on. I'll be okay." she says as she pats Scott on the shoulder. Scott looks at her, frowning slightly, then walks in to the theatre leaving Kelly, Dylan, and Brenda alone at the top of the steps.

"You know, Brenda, I could sit here and argue with you all day. But that would be pointless. Cause no matter what I say; you're going to make me out to be the bitch and you the poor little innocent victim. Well, I'm sorry, but I'm sick of it. I've done nothing wrong. I have every right to try out for this part, and have Dylan as my partner. So go find someone else to buy into your pity act, because I'm done with it." Kelly says as she marches past Brenda and into the theatre. Just before she gets to the door, she turns around and looks at Dylan. "You coming?" she asks with intensity.

Dylan glares at her with an annoyed look on his face, feeling like he's been conned into this whole thing. "In a minute." he says in a not so friendly tone. Kelly shakes her head and walks inside, leaving Brenda and Dylan alone. "So, is it true, Bren? You didn't want me to know or have anything to do with you trying out for this play?" Dylan asks to Brenda.

"Look Dylan, I…." Brenda starts

"Just answer the question." Dylan interrupts in an assertive tone.

Brenda takes a deep breath and glances away for a moment before turning back to Dylan. "Okay, Dylan. Fine. If you're that eager to know the truth, you're right. I didn't want you to know anything about me trying out for this play." Brenda says.

Dylan nods as the expression on his face instantly turns into a scowl. "You thought I would mess it up, just like I messed up your last play, huh?" he asks.

"No Dylan, that's not it." Brenda says. "That play was a joke. But this is different. This is a Roy Randolph production. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity for any aspiring actress. I've spent the last month, memorizing lines every day, rehearsing alone in my room, researching every article in the library I could find on Roy Randolph and what he likes, watching his old plays on videotape at the library. I needed to focus all my energy on this. I need to know myself that even if I don't wind up get this part that I gave it everything I had. And I couldn't let myself get distracted by anything else."

"Like me?" Dylan asks in an upset tone.

Brenda nods reluctantly, the pain is in her eyes. "Yes." she replies.

"So that's what I am to you, Bren? A distraction. That's just great." Dylan says in a sarcastic tone. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe I might have liked to try to help you?"

Brenda sighs. "Yes, Dylan, it did. In fact, I strongly considered asking you to be my scene partner. But in the end I wound up picking Scott for one reason and one reason only."

"Oh let me guess, because you feel more comfortable around him than you do me?" Dylan suggests.

"No." Brenda answers. "It's because I can count on him. I've been rehearsing with him all week, and his acting, well, isn't all that great. And he certainly isn't the best choice to play Brick. But the bottom line is that I know he'll be there for me when I need him. I know when the chips are down and I have nobody else that he'll be there for me." Brenda says assertively, as the hurt begins to show on Dylan's face. While her words are complimenting Scott for being a good friend, he knows that they have a deeper meaning. Deep down, she is telling him that he isn't reliable and she can't depend on him. "The fact is, Dylan, of every guy I have ever known in my entire life, Scott is the only one who has never disappointed me." Brenda says. Those words cut through Dylan like a knife as he looks back it her with hurt in his eyes.

"That is really REALLY unfair, Bren." Dylan screams in an angry tone.

"I'm sorry, Dylan. But that's the way I feel. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go get ready for my scene." Brenda says as she turns around and walks into the theatre, not looking back at him once. Dylan is left standing there, staring out at the open campus lawn. In an instant, the cold hard truth hit him like a ton of bricks. And he realizes, this was the reason he and Brenda weren't together anymore. While the feelings were there, the fact remained that she just couldn't count on him. And when it came to chasing her dream, he had been more of a hindrance to her than a helping hand. Sad and dejected, Dylan slowly walks in to the theatre to join the others.

* * *

><p>Roy and Eddie are standing up close to the stage whispering amongst themselves. Out in the auditorium, Steve is sitting with Laura while Scott is sitting with Brenda. Kelly is sitting by herself as she constantly is looking over her shoulder for Dylan. Finally, the back doors of the auditorium open and a grim faced looking Dylan.<p>

At that moment, Steve leans over to whisper to Laura. "You have this in the bag, babe." Steve whispers with confidence and a grin on his face.

"What do you mean?" Laura whispers back.

"Look at those others. They're in total disarray. Brenda and Scott are a couple of nervous wrecks and Dylan and Kelly have absolutely no chemistry to speak of. You're a cinch for this part." Steve says.

Just a little ways over from them, Brenda is wringing her hands nervously while Scott looks at her with concern.

"Brenda, are you sure you're all right?" Scott asks.

Brenda takes a deep breath. "Yes, I'll be fine. Let's just focus on our scene." Brenda replies.

Meanwhile, Dylan plops down in the chair next to Kelly, not even looking at her, but staring straight ahead the whole time. Kelly looks at him with an annoyed look on her face.

"Well?" Kelly asks.

"Well what?" Dylan asks.

"Well, are you ready to do this scene?" Kelly asks with an attitude.

"Hey, I'm here, aren't I? Let's just get this over with." Dylan says as he sits there with his arms folded, glancing over at Brenda and Scott and noticing how uneasy Brenda looks. Kelly scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"Boy, you sure do inspire me. Why don't you contribute to my self-confidence just a little bit?" Kelly says in a sarcastic.

"Why don't you contribute to my sanity and shut up?" Dylan replies.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" Eddie yells from the front of the auditorium. "Would you all mind coming closer and gathering around, please?" Everyone looks at each other and then they get up and move to the front of the auditorium and sit close to where Roy and Eddie are. "Thank you." Eddie says

"Welcome, it's good to see you all here today." Roy says in his mellow British accent. "I would especially like to thank you guys joining us here today. All of you have so generously volunteered your free time to lend a hand to our three leading ladies. And we sure do appreciate it."

Steve puts on a gloating grin. "Hey, anything for the theatre." Steve says as Laura elbows him in the ribs.

"A fan of the theatre, I see?" Roy says. "Or are you trying to butter me up, because flattery will get you nowhere, I'm afraid." Roy jokes as the others snicker, thinking Steve has just made a fool out of himself. "Anyways, before we begin, I would like to get to know you gentlemen just a little better. So Brenda, Kelly, Laura, if you would be so kind as to briefly introduce your scene partner and tell me how it is you know him and why he became your choice. Brenda, you go first."

"Uhm, this is Scott. I've known him for a few years, but really only just became good friends with him last year, and I consider myself very fortunate for that. I picked him for my scene partner because I know I can rely on him." Brenda explains.

"Ahh yes, reliability is an important trait and one that is looked upon very highly in this business. For having to perform night after night after night, good directors always look to those they know they can count on when the chips are down first. Good choice, Brenda. Laura, care to introduce us to your gentleman friend?"

"Sure. This is Steve, and I only just met him this year. He didn't make the best of impressions on me at first, but he's been helping me out with this since the beginning, and I picked up because he's really a great coach, plus being the son of Samantha Sanders, he knows a thing or two about acting." Laura says.

"Wait, is that Samantha Sanders from the Hartley House?" Roy asks.

"The one and only." Steve answers with a confident grin.

"I know your mother. I met her once right after I got my first job as a stage hand. I must admit, she's a really good actress. Do tell her I said hello." Roy says. "And last but not least, Kelly, who did you bring?"

"This is Dylan, one of my oldest friends, and somebody I use to date. I picked him because he was the best guy I could think of to be Brick across from my Maggie." Kelly explains as Dylan totally ignores her and continues to look over at Brenda who is glancing around nervously.

"Oh dear, have a love for the bottle, do you?" Roy asks jokingly to Dylan, sparking a slight chuckle from everyone else. "Only kidding, only kidding. The good news for you three guys is that I don't care who you are or what you've done. You are here today because I need to test how good these girls are at performing with somebody who has been plugged thrusted into a role without having much experience in acting, that of course is where you three come in.

"Now I presume you've all had a chance to rehearse and work with your partner?" Roy asks. Everyone nods. "Good. I'll be judging you based on three things: Preparation, Characterization, and Chemistry. Now the bad news is that after everyone has performed their scene, I am going to have to cut one of you lovely ladies. And let me assure you, this won't be an easy thing for me to do, because all three of you have been a real joy to work with. But proper theatre etiquette dictates that we only have one leading lady and one understudy. So with that being said, are there any questions?"

Everyone looks at each other and shakes their head no.

"No questions? Excellent. Well without further ado, who would like to go first?"

With enthusiasm, Laura nods at Steve as he speaks up. "We'll go first." Steve says.

"All right, take your places up on stage, please." Roy says.

* * *

><p>Steve and Laura are both up on stage. Steve has a crutch beneath his arm and Laura is dressed in the gown that Steve got him. Brenda, Scott, Kelly, and Dylan are in the audience watching. Dylan keeps glancing over at Brenda as Roy and Eddie focus their full attention on stage.<p>

"Okay Laura and Steve, please stay in character until you hear me say cut." Roy instructs. "You may start when you're ready." Steve and Laura take about ten seconds before starting the scene. Steve stands there leaning on a crutch as Laura begins walking towards him.

"Thank you, Brick. It was gallant of you to save my face." Laura says as she puts on a strong southern accent, acting out the role of Maggie the cat. Steve hobbles over on the crutch to where a drink stand has been set up and pours some juice into a glass, improvising that the juice is liquor; he then drinks it in a slow and methodical fashion.

"There." Steve says as he finishes off the glass.

"The click, the click in your head that makes you peaceful, baby." Laura mutters

"Uh-huh" Steve replies as he hobbles past Laura and over to the bed on stage.

"You know Brick, I use to think that you were stronger than me, and I was afraid to be overpowered by you. But now, since you've taken to liquor. I guess it's bad, but now I'm stronger than you and I can love you more truly." Laura speaks with passion as Steve reaches down and moves the pillows on the bed. "Don't move that pillow! I'll move it right back if you do!"

Roy grins and nods his head as Eddie smiles. Laura and Steve are absolutely on target and thus far haven't missed a beat. Brenda glances over at Roy to see his reaction as he watches. As she looks back up, her heart begins to pound. She knows that her work is cut out for her. Steve and Laura have evidently practiced this to perfection and got the entire scene down to a science.

"Brick, I really have been to a doctor. And I know what to do, and this is my time by the calendar to conceive." Laura says.

"Yeah, I understand, Maggie." Steve mutters in a decent southern accent as he slowly sits on the bed. "How you gonna conceive a child by a man in love with his liquor?" Steve asks as he slowly lifts his feet up onto the bed and rests his hands on his chest as he looks at Laura.

Laura runs to the where the drink stand is and grabs the plastic bottles and begins to throw them off stage, improvising that there is a window there. She then turns and runs back to Steve who is lying there totally emotionless, fully embracing the character of Brick.

"Brick, I told a lie to Big Daddy. But we can make that lie come true. And when that's done, I'll bring your liquor back here, and we'll get drunk together, here in this place, where death has come into. What do you say? What do you say, baby?" Laura asks with passion, her accent becoming stronger than ever.

"I…..I admire you Maggie." Steve mutters.

"Oh, you weak people. You weak beautiful people who give up with such grace." Laura says as she hops on the bed and slowly and seductively crawls toward Steve. "What you need is someone to take hold of you, gently with love, and hand your life back to you, like something gold you let go of." Laura says. Dylan sighs out of boredom, as he looks over at Brenda who by now is looking almost terrified with fear. Brenda and Eddie smile and look on with glee in their eyes. For Roy, this scene has been nearly flawless and is everything he is looking for.

"I do love you, Brick. I do." Laura says as she moves closer and closer towards Steve, slowly moving in to kiss him.

"Wouldn't it be funny if that were true?" Steve mutters in an emotionless response as Laura leans in and kisses him softly on the lips.

"Okay, cut!" Roy yells out as Laura and Steve break out of character and turn on the bed to look at Roy who stands up out of his chair, holding a pen in which he has been using to scribble notes on a pad. "That was fantastic. You two have amazing chemistry. You got every line down to a tee, and you played the roles of Maggie and Brick almost perfectly. My compliments to you both." Roy says. Brenda ducks her head beneath her hand in nervousness as Scott looks on. Kelly rolls her eyes as Dylan bites his lip and continues to notice how uncomfortable Brenda looks. Roy turns around to look at the four behind him as a jubilant Steve and Laura come down off the stage and high five each other with excitement.

Brenda knows now that the pressure is really on her to put on a stand out performance. Laura and Steve's scene has likely made Laura the new front runner for Maggie and she knows now that the contest is probably between her and Kelly as to which one goes home. And with Roy having shown a personal interest in Kelly and even encouraging her to try out for the part, it didn't look good for Brenda.

"Okay, Brenda, Scott, you two care to go next?" Roy asks in his English accent as he raises his eyebrows. A nervous Brenda looks at Scott then up at Roy and nods her head agreeing to go on next. They both stand up and make their way up on stage as Laura and Steve sit down in the audience. Kelly looks over at Dylan, growing more and more frustrated with what she perceives as total spacing out by him.

"Hey! Are you even paying attention here?" Kelly whispers in an angry tone.

"Yeah, I am, do you mind?" Dylan whispers back.

"What is with you? You're acting like you're totally somewhere else right now. And I would really appreciate it if you would stop looking at Brenda every two seconds." Kelly whispers

"Shhhhhhh." Dylan replies as Kelly's eyes grow wider with frustration. With an intense look on his face, Dylan watches Brenda up on stage as she and Scott get ready to perform the same scene that Laura and Steve just performed. Dylan sits there, hoping upon all hope that Brenda takes this and knocks it out of the park.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Brenda, Scott, please remember to keep the scene going until you hear me say cut. You may begin when you're ready." Roy instructs.<p>

Scott does everything he can to clear his mind of all thoughts and put on a stone hard emotionless face like the character of Brick that he is playing. He's determined to do this for Brenda. Brenda's heart is pounding as she sweats slightly from her forehead. She knows all eyes are on her and after Laura and Steve's flawless performance; she has to deliver this to perfection.

Steve and Laura sit in the audience relaxed in their chairs as their day is done and they feel very confident. Kelly sits there with an aggravated look on her face as she holds her head up with her hand. Sitting next to her, Dylan is leaning forward in his chair with his hands folded as he watches intently. Eddie looks on as does Roy while taking notes.

With a crutch under his arm and a stern look on his face, Scott hobbles around on stage as Brenda walks over to him. Brenda wore a white dress there to try to look like Maggie, while Scott is just dressed in a simple t-shirt and pair of jeans.

"Thank you, Brick. It was gallant of you to save my face." Brenda says in a more subtle southern accent then the one Laura put on. Scott hobbles on the crutch right past Brenda, looking straight ahead, not even stopping to glance at her. He goes to the drink stand and pours himself some juice in a glass and starts to drink, downing the glass as he turns back towards Brenda.

"There." Scott replies softly in a groggily tone. Brenda is a little hesitant as she briefly forgets what line comes next, but then remembers.

"The click, it's the click in your head that makes you peaceful, baby." Brenda says, grimacing slightly as she feels she might not have said the line just perfect.

"Uh-huh." Scott mutters softly as he hobbles on his crutch back past Brenda and to the bed on stage.

"You know, Brick. I use to think you were stronger than me, and I was afraid to be overpowered by you. But now, since you've taken to liquor. You know, I guess it's bad. But now, I'm stronger than you and I can love you more truly…" Brenda says in her soft southern accent as Scott with a crutch under one arm and his glass in the other hand starts to move the pillow on the bed. "Don't move that pillow! I'll move it right back if you do." Brenda shouts.

Dylan continues to watch intensely from the audience, literally bighting on his thumb as the scene plays out.

There is once again a long pause, this time longer than the first as Scott continues to look at the bed, waiting for Brenda to say her lines before she sits down on the bed. Dylan grinds his teeth as he knows Brenda is stalling on her lines. He leans over to try to see Roy's reaction as he sees Roy looking on with a serious look on his face. Everyone wonders what Brenda is stalling about. Finally after what seems like an eternity she speaks up.

"Brick, I really have been to a doctor. And I know what to do. And this is my time by the calendar to conceive." Brenda mutters, her account sounding a little muffled as the stall in her line has thrown her off. Scott, sensing that Brenda is starting to lose it tries to hold it together with his line.

"Yeah, I understand, Maggie." Scott says, putting on his best southern accent, like he's never put one before. He sits down on the bed, holding his crutch. "How you going to conceive a child by a man in love with his liquor?" Scott says in what seems like a perfectly mellow and emotionless southern tone as he puts his feet up on the bed and holds his glass on his chest.

Brenda turns around and marches toward the drinking table and throws the bottles off stage, improvising that there is a window there. She uses these few seconds where no lines are said to regain her composure enough to finish out the scene. Once done, she goes over and cuts off the main stage light to make things more cozy and intimate, and then she returns to the foot of the bed where Scott is lying down.

"Brick, I told a lie to Big Daddy." Brenda says with passion in her voice. Dylan nods as he can tell Brenda is back on her game. "But we can make that lie come true. And when that's done, I'll bring your liquor back here and we'll get drunk together, here, in this place where death has come into. What do you say? What do you say, baby?" Brenda says as she gets on the bed and starts to crawl toward Scott slowly, being seductive in her manner. Scott lies there perfectly stoned face as he is supposed to.

"I…uh. I admire ya, Maggie." Scott mutters in a tired and groggy tone.

"Oh…." Brenda says, letting out a breath as she leans closer into him. "You weak people, you weak beautiful people who give up with such grace." Brenda says, hesitating only slightly this time. "What you need is someone to take hold of you, gently, gently with love and hand your life back to you. Like something gold you take hold of." Brenda says. Dylan sits back in his chair with an unhappy look on his face as he realizes that why they worked through this scene, it was far from great, and didn't look really good going right after Laura and Steve.

"I do love you, Brick. I do." Brenda says as she lies down on the bed next to Scott who just stares at her with a blank expression.

"Wouldn't it be funny if that were true?" Scott mutters as Brenda leans in and plants a soft kiss on his lips.

"Okay cut!" Roy says. Brenda immediately sits back up and burries her head in her right hand. Scott hops right off the bed and stands up. Brenda is too embarrassed by her performance to look up. "Brenda, you hesitated a couple of times during this scene.

"Yeah, I know." Brenda says shamefully.

"Was that because you were trying to build up the scene or were you having trouble remembering the lines?" Roy asks. Brenda contemplates her answer for a second and considers telling Roy she was building up the scene, but knowing Roy's instinct for such thing, she figures it's best to tell him the truth.

"I froze, but only for a second. I couldn't remember exactly how my line went." Brenda explains.

"I see." Roy says as he puts his notes down in the chair and stands up. "Well, don't worry. You played through it well. Even the best actors and actresses have those moments once in a while. It's those who can play through like part of the scene, they're the ones who make it. And your partner here did a great job of covering it. Well done, Scott." Roy says. "Okay, you two can come on down."

Scott and Brenda both walk off the stage. Scott looks behind him at Brenda to make sure she's okay. Brenda has a look like she just wants to get out of here. Inside she is kicking herself for forgetting the lines. She can't believe she did it. While the mistakes weren't major, she can't help but feel like she choked and that her opportunity is done. All Kelly had to do was not screw up royalty and it would be her and Laura as the two finalists and Brenda's dream would be up in smoke.

Brenda and Scott sit down right behind Dylan and Kelly. Brenda immediately burries her head in her lap in embarrassment.

"Relax, Brenda. You did fine." Scott whispers.

"No, Scott. No I didn't. You did great. I choked. I totally choked. This was my one chance to make something of my life and I blew it." Brenda cries as she sinks her head even more.

Dylan looks at Brenda with extreme sorrow in his eyes. He wants to go to her and pat her on the shoulder and say she did fine, but he can't. But as he looks at Brenda, who by now is virtually in tears, his heart begins to break for her.

"Okay, last but not least, Kelly and Dylan. You guys are up." Roy says. Kelly stands up and begins to walk up to the stage. But Dylan continues to sit there and look at Brenda. He didn't even hear Roy. An annoyed Kelly turns around and walks back to where Dylan is sitting.

"Dylan, come on, let's go!" Kelly whispers in a furry. Dylan still doesn't turn around. Kelly begins to tug at his arm. "DYLAN!" she says in a louder tone finally getting his attention. Dylan turns around, realizing that it's his and Kelly's turn.

"Oh, sorry. I'm coming." Dylan says. As he follows Kelly up on stage he continues to look at Brenda who hasn't lifted her head the entire time. He gulps with a frown on his face as he walks up the steps to the stage to preapare for his scene. But his mind and his heart is with Brenda. Just then he turns to look at Kelly who is glaring at him with a nasty look. And it is then that he begins to ponder. He knows how bad Brenda wants this. But what he doesn't know is how bad Kelly does. He knows being an actress is not something on Kelly's agenda and for her it's more of a competition with Brenda than anything. He also knows that if he and Kelly do what they're supposed to do, in all likelihood it will be Brenda who gets eliminated.

* * *

><p>"Alright, Kelly, Dylan, just like you've seen already, don't stop the scene until I say cut. You may begin when ready." Roy says.<p>

Dressed in a full white dress. Kelly walks over to Dylan is carrying a glass in one hand a crutch underneath one arm. "Thank you, Brick. It was gallant of you to save my face." Kelly says putting on a southern accent that is a little more high pitched then the one that Laura and Brenda used. Dylan hobbles on the crutch right past Kelly to the drink stand where just like Steve and Scott did, pours himself juice into a glass. But unlike Steve and Scott, Dylan puts the crutch down, leaning it up against the drink stand. He drinks half the glass and turns back towards Kelly, raising the glass like a toast.

"There." Dylan says with virtually no accent in his voice, sounding much more like Dylan than like Brick.

"The click, the click in your head that makes you peaceful, baby." Kelly says, not missing a beat. Roy looks on with Eddie as Scott continues to try to console Brenda who isn't even watching the scene between Kelly and Dylan.

"Uh-huh." Dylan says. He looks over at the crutch leaning up against the stand and grins slightly as suddenly he gets an idea. Dylan starts to walk back toward the bed. There is a gasp that comes from Laura and Steve as they notice Dylan isn't hobbling, he's walking toward the bed without the crutch. As he starts to pass Kelly, she reaches and puts a hand up to his chest and stops him.

"Pick it up." Kelly whispers out of character through her gritting teeth, trying to be soft so others won't hear. Dylan just looks at her, pretending like he doesn't know what she means. "Pick up the damn, crutch!" Kelly says slightly louder, this time being heard by everyone. Finally this gains the attention of Brenda who raises her head, noticing that Dylan had a major breech of breaking character by being Brick walking without his crutch. Dylan goes back and picks up the crutch and starts to hobble past Kelly. By this time, the whole rhythm of the scene has totally been thrown off. Dylan makes it to the bed. Kelly tries to gather her composure and pick back up on the scene.

"You know Brick. I use to think that you were stronger than me and I was afraid that you would over power me." Kelly says. She closes her eyes briefly knowing that she just said the line wrong, but continues on. "But now, since you've taken to liquor. I guess it's bad. But now I'm stronger than you and now I can love you more truly…." Kelly says, pausing in midsentence. Dylan is staring back at her when he's supposed to be moving the pillow. Kelly makes a motion with her head toward the pillow to which Dylan begins to move it.

"Don't move that pillow! I'll move it right back if you do." Kelly says in her accent. Dylan starts to sit down on the bed. "Brick, I really have been to a doctor. I know what to do, and this is my time by the calendar to conceive." Dylan hesitates for a moment, purposely trying to keep the tempo off this scene off key.

"Yeah, I understand, Maggie." Dylan says in a pour southern accent. "How you going to conceive a child, by a man in love with his liquor?" Dylan says, figuring he'd done enough by now to make this scene bad and didn't want to make it too obvious.

Kelly walks over to the drink stand. Inside she is furious with Dylan as she can't believe he would be so stupid as forget to walk without his crutch. She takes out her anger by throwing the plastic drink bottles off the stage with authority, then marches back over to the bed that Dylan is lying on.

"Brick, I told a lie to Big Daddy. But we can make that lie come true. And when that's done. I'll bring your liquor back here and we'll get drunk together, here, in this house, where death has come into. What do you say? What do you say, baby?" Kelly says, doing her best to try to salvage the scene.

Dylan sighs. "I admire you Maggie." He says in a hurried tone, uncharacteristic of Brick irking Kelly even more.

"You weak people. You weak beautiful people who give up with such grace. What you need is someone to take hold of you, gently, gently with love and hand your life back to you. Like something gold you take hold of." Kelly says as she gets on the bed and slowly crawls toward Dylan. "I do love you, Brick. I do." She says as she leans in closer and closer to Dylan. At that point, Dylan looks into Kelly's eyes and can see the anger written all over her face. He can't help but snicker a little bit as he says the final line of the scene.

"Wouldn't it be funny if that were true?" Dylan says, the snicker taking away from the scene.

"Okay, I've seen enough. Cut!" Roy says.

"Dylan, What in the hell is the matter with you?" Kelly yells in anger as soon as the scene is over. "How could you forget to use the crutch, are you an idiot? And what the hell is so funny?"

"I'm sorry, Kel. I totally forgot." Dylan says as he laughs, looking over at Brenda and seeing that she is looking on. She isn't smiling, but the sad expression on her face is gone.

"Relax, Kelly. Remember what I told you, your partner's performance is not what I'm judging you on here. Besides, he's only had limited time to get ready for this, I presume?" Roy asks in Dylan's direction.

"Uhm, yeah." Dylan answers. "Sorry about that. I've been kind of busy this week and we really didn't get that much time to practice."

Roy nods. "It's all right." he replies. "Listen, why don't everybody take five, and meet back here in a few minutes."

Kelly grabs Dylan by the arm. "Outside, now!" she says forcefully. Dylan snatches his arm away and follows Kelly outside. Scott and Brenda watch on as Steve grins at Laura. "You are so in, baby." Steve whispers to her.

Outside in the lobby, Kelly begins to berate Dylan.

"You did this on purpose, didn't you?" Kelly asks in an accusing tone.

"Pft. Did what?" Dylan asks, trying to play it off.

"Don't play dumb with me, Dylan. You screwed up the scene on purpose, didn't you? So Brenda wouldn't get dumped today." Kelly suggests

"Oh, get serious, will ya?" Dylan scoffs

"I am serious, Dylan. Nobody could have possibly been as bad as you were without trying." Kelly says as she stares at him with intensity. Dylan finally nods his head.

"Okay, fine, you got me. I did it. I knew the crutch was there. But I didn't grab it." Dylan says.

Kelly nods. "So you deliberately sabotaged my performance?" Kelly says in a more upset and hurt tone.

"Oh stop it." Dylan says in an annoyed tone. "Let me ask you something, Kel. Why are you even here today?"

"What do you mean? I'm here because I want to be the lead in this play." Kelly answers.

"Why? Because being an actress is a lifelong ambition of yours? Cause you dream of one day walking down Hollywood Boulevard and seeing your name on one of those stars?" Dylan asks. Kelly begins to speak up but gets tongue tied after listening to what Dylan is saying to her. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Admit it, Kelly, the only reason you decided to waste an otherwise perfectly beautiful Saturday afternoon here is because you're competing with Brenda." Dylan says.

Kelly sighs and just stands there with her arms folded as she leans up against the wall, looking down at the ground. It is at this moment that she realizes how nasty and cold she's been lately, especially to Brenda.

"If I, for one second thought that being an actress was truly a desire of yours, I would have gone out there and put on an Oscar winning performance for you. But this is Bren's dream, this is her passion, and this is her opportunity. And I'll be damned if I'm going to stand by and help you stand in the way of her and her dream because of some ludicrous jealousy grudge you're still holding from high school. That's a hell of a thing to try to do to a best friend, Kel. Now if you want to continue to be a bitch, I can't stop you. But I'm certainly not going to help you." Dylan says as he glares at Kelly. Finally he shakes his head and walks back into the auditorium. The door slams shut behind him as Kelly is left alone in the lobby. The echoing door sends a shiver down her spine as for the first time she looks at everything that's happened with this entire play and feels ashamed of her actions.

* * *

><p>Back in the theatre, everyone has gathered up on stage and are facing Roy and Eddie as they await to hear the results of the audition.<p>

"Okay, first of all, I would like to once again thank Steve, Scott, and Dylan for so graciously giving us their time here this afternoon. I know I appreciate it. And I'm sure these girls here do as well." Roy says.

"Absolutley." Eddie replies in agreement.

"Now, I don't mean to sound rude, but would you gentlemen mind waiting outside in the lobby? I'd like to discuss the results with these ladies alone." Roy says.

Steve, Scott, and Dylan all nod their heads in agreement and walk down off the stage and exit through the back of the auditorium and wait out in the hallway, during which Steve lambasts Dylan for his awful performance.

Meanwhile up on stage, Roy begins to discuss the results.

"All right. Well, it has been a real pleasure to work with all three of you. But I'm afraid now the time has come to have to say goodbye to one of you." Roy says. "Laura, let's start with your audition first. There's very little I can criticize about it. It was a truly fantastic performance. And I can tell your friend Steve had to have worked long and hard with you."

"Yes, he did." Laura says.

"Well your hard work showed. The lines were said perfectly, the emotions were truly felt, and you had the character of Maggie down pact. Plus Steve was the perfect complement to it. Well done." Roy says.

"Thank you." Laura says with a big smile on her face as Roy turns to look at Brenda.

"Brenda. You didn't quite seem yourself today. I mean your performance wasn't dreadful, but you seemed a little stiff up there." Roy says.

"You're right, I was." Brenda answers.

"Well, you played through it nicely. You weren't as bad as you probably thought you were. You just need to learn how to be looser and let yourself get into the role of Maggie a little more." Roy says as Brenda nods. "Anyways, I would like to congratulate you Brenda, and you Laura. You are the two finalists for the role of Maggie. And one of you will be the star, and the other one will be the understudy. We will find that out at the next audition, which will be when, Eddie?" Roy asks.

"Wednesday afternoon at 4 o'clock." Eddie says.

"I trust you two pretty much know all of Maggie's scenes backwards and forwards by now. So you will both be reading monologues for me up here on stage. And I assure you by the end of that audition, we will know whose name will be on all the fliers that get passed out all over campus." Roy says as he turns to Kelly who looks down.

"Kelly, I'm sorry." Roy says.

"Please, you don't need to apologize." Kelly replies.

"I still think you have a lot of talent. But after today, I just question how much your heart is really into this. That was one of the main reasons I opted to do this little exercise. Now I will admit, you didn't have a lot to work with in regards to your partner, but still, you weren't able to hold it together." Roy says.

"You don't need to say anymore." Kelly says. "And you're right. My heart isn't into this." Kelly says. "I came here as a favor to Brenda here. And when you told me you thought I had real talent, I was quite flattered. And I guess I wanted to see how far I could really go. But the truth is, I don't want to spend the next three weeks rehearsing five to six hours a day. That's just not me." Kelly says. Brenda looks down at the ground as Roy looks at her with a look of disappointment on his face as he had really had high hopes for her.

"Well, thanks for coming out." Roy says to Kelly.

"Thanks for giving me a shot." Kelly replies as she exits off the stage. The sound of her heels on the hollow stage echo throughout the auditorium. Kelly takes one look at Brenda and wonders if their friendship can ever recover. She then turns around and walks out the auditorium.

* * *

><p>Outside, Kelly has already left, having not said a word to any of the guys on her way out. Brenda and Laura have both walked out of the auditorium and outside where Steve, Scott, and Dylan all wait. Laura walks over to Steve and announces the results of the audition.<p>

"Well, I'm a finalist." Laura says with a smile to Steve.

"Hey, was there ever any doubt." Steve says with a confident grin. "Cat on a Hot Tin Roof, staring Laura Kingman. How does that sound?"

"It sounds perfect." Laura says as she hugs Steve and kisses him on the cheek. He then looks over to Brenda.

"So Brenda, did you make the cut?" Steve asks.

Brenda nods. "Yeah Steve, I did." Brenda says.

"Well, congratulations. Believe me, there will be no shame in being Laura's understudy." Steve says.

"Hey aren't you being a little premature, Steve?" Dylan asks.

"Hey, I'm just trying to squash any hopes she may have right now. That way come Wednesday when Randolph makes his big announcement, it won't be quite as painful." Steve says as Dylan rolls his eyes. Brenda and Scott just look on. "Anyways, what do you say we take a break from all this acting? Mega burgers and chocolate shakes at the Peach Pit on me?" Steve offers to everyone.

"Well, I'm in." Laura says.

Dylan shakes his head. "Thanks Steve, but you're forgetting I'm half owner of the Peach Pit. I can get my own mega burger anytime I want." Dylan says.

"Yeah, thanks Steve, but honestly, I'm not up for the Peach Pit tonight." Brenda says.

"Yeah, and I have to be getting home. I got a lot to do in the upcoming week between studying for finals and getting ready for prom." Scott says.

Steve shrugs. "Fine. Suit yourselves." Steve says as he turns to Laura. "Come on, baby, let's roll." he says as he and Laura walk off arm in arm.

Scott turns to Brenda. "I'm real glad you got it, Brenda." Scott says sincerely.

"Yeah, me too." Dylan says.

Brenda sighs. "Actually, he probably would have done me a favor if he would have cut me today." Brenda says.

"Why would you say that?" asks Scott.

"It will save me the embarrassment of getting totally creamed by Laura on Wednesday." Brenda says.

"Oh come on, have a little faith." Scott says encouragingly. Brenda reluctantly nods.

"Listen Scott, thank you so much. For everything, for working with me for all those hours and encouraging me. It really means a lot." Brenda says.

"Well, like I said, you can thank me with free tickets on opening night when you're on stage." Scott says with a grin. "Anyways, we're still on for prom next Saturday, right?"

Brenda nods. "You'd bet." She says with a smile.

"Well, I'd better run. I'll call you this week." Scott says to Brenda, then turns to Dylan. "See ya, Dylan."

"Yeah, take it easy, Scott." Dylan replies calmly as he takes a deep breath. Scott then walks off leaving Brenda and Dylan alone.

"You're taking him to prom?" Dylan asks with a raised eyebrow

Brenda shrugs. "Just as friends. He didn't have anybody else to go with, so I volunteered. After all he's done for me, I figured I owe him."

Dylan nods as he looks at Brenda, trying to figure out the right thing to say. "Well, if there's anything I can do for you, Bren, just let me know." Dylan says as he starts to walk off. He stops at the top of the steps when Brenda speaks up.

"Dylan" Brenda calls out.

Dylan turns around. "Yeah?" he asks.

"Answer me one question." Brenda says. "No offense, but you were really awful up there today, and you totally threw Kelly off her game. Did you do that on purpose, for me?"

Dylan looks into Brenda's eyes at that moment and just stares into them. He wonders if she can read his thoughts as her look is so intense. He thinks about how to answer this question before shaking his head. "No." Dylan answers. "I'm just really bad at this. You did the right thing by not picking me, Bren." Dylan says, lying through his teeth, but hoping that it'll help boost Brenda's confidence.

Brenda sighs. "Well, I guess being an understudy in a Roy Randolph play will be a pretty good thing to put on the resume." Brenda says. The look on Dylan's face changes at that point as he starts to look upset.

"Oh come on, Bren. Don't let what something that Steve Sanders says stick in your mind and fester. Because before you know it, you'll start believing it and you'll make it come true." Dylan says.

"Dylan, it's nice of you to be encouraging, but you need to wake up and smell the coffee. Laura has been nearly perfect in every audition she's been in. Steve is working with her round the clock. Not only that but Roy knows Steve's mom and also knows that Steve is working with Laura. And you saw me today, I froze several times, forgot my lines because I'm so tied up in knots worrying about screwing up." Brenda says.

"That's why you're going to keep practicing, so that by the time Wednesday comes, you won't be nervous anymore." Dylan says.

Brenda throws her hands up in the air in frustration. "Dylan, you haven't seen me very much this past month, but I've been spending practically every second of my free time practicing, trying to make myself the most perfect Maggie the cat I can be. But let's face the facts, it doesn't matter how much I practice, Laura is just plain better. I can't do it, Dylan. I can't beat her." Brenda says in a dejected voice. "I'm tired, Dylan. I'm tired of always putting my heart and soul into something only to have it backfire."

Dylan looks at Brenda, seeing that the fire in her that he has always admired and loved so much just isn't there. And he knows that if she continues like this, she's right, she won't stand a chance against Laura. He finally looks at Brenda and grabs the play book out of her hands.

"Dylan, what are you doing? That's the only copy of the play I have, give it back." Brenda says.

"You want this back, Bren? Then you're going to have to follow me." Dylan says.

"Follow you? Follow you where?" Brenda asks.

"First, we are going to find someplace quiet and private to go, either your house or my house would do just fine, maybe get something to eat along the way. Then we're going to start practicing. We got a lot of work to do before Wednesday." Dylan says.

"Dylan, I told you. I'm tired, I'm burnt out. I don't want to practice. I just want to go home and rest." Brenda says.

"Forget it, Bren. I'm not letting you give up like this." Dylan says.

"What?" Brenda asks. "Dylan, what are you getting at?"

"You see that?" Dylan asks as he points at the auditorium. "In a few weeks, people will be lined up to go inside of there to see Roy Randolph's production of 'Cat on a Hot Tin Roof.' And that play was destined to have only one girl's name beneath the title, Brenda Walsh." Dylan says.

"You're crazy." Brenda says with a chuckle.

"No Bren, I'm not the one who's crazy here. I'm not the one who's put in all this effort rehearsing, studying, memorizing the play, having come this far, only to give up now, now that I have only one more girl to beat out for the part." Dylan says.

"Dylan, I….." Brenda starts.

"Brenda, if I have to spend the next four days straight working with you, I will. But by god, you're going to get this part." Dylan says.

Brenda shakes her head. "Why are you doing this?" Brenda asks.

"Because I'm not going to let you give up on your dream. I'm not going to let you just quit and walk away from this opportunity. And furthermore, I really don't want to see Steve with his goofy smile walking around gloating for weeks talking about how he created a star in Laura." Dylan says.

Brenda nods and then looks up at Dylan. "You do have a point." She says with a smile. Dylan holds out his arm.

"Shall we?" Dylan asks.

Brenda takes Dylan's arm as the two of them walk off, heading away from the theatre. A new mission has presented itself to Brenda. She has one final hurdle to overcome to get the part that she has been longing for ever since she found out that Roy Randolph was coming to CU to put on this production.

But this time, she has somebody new in her corner to encourage her and perhaps give her just the motivation she needs.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well I promised a lot of drama was heading your way, and I hope I didn't disappoint. And it's far from over. **

**As always, I want to thank everyone for their reviews. I really hope I get some good ones with this chapter. Remember, the more reviews I get, the more encouragement I have to write. So please keep them coming. **


	35. Change of plans

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so moving right along. Kelly is now out of the Cat on a Hot Tin Roof competition and it's down to just Laura and Brenda for the part. And we pick up again with the whole Brandon/Kelly thing in this chapter as Clare makes her presence known. And don't forget about Suzanne, she's still out there with evil intentions.**

**Anyways, the drama continues.**

* * *

><p>A disheartened and melancholy Kelly walks into the Peach Pit on a slow and sleepy Sunday afternoon. She brushes her long blonde hair out of her eyes and walks over to the corner booth of the diner. She spots Nat behind the counter, but doesn't say anything to him. Kelly sits at the table and sulks as she stares at the menu in front of her.<p>

She's seen the menu a thousand times, and is not looking for anything to eat. It just happens to be what she is staring at as she contemplates everything she has done in the past few weeks. It all started out when Brenda encouraged her to try out for a small part in the play. But Roy Randolph encouraged her to try out for the lead instead, thinking she had real talent. So she figured why not give it a shot.

The next thing Kelly knew, Brenda shows up at her front door yelling at her and calling her a backstabber. In response, Kelly became determined to beat Brenda and show her that she didn't own that part. She became so intent on beating Brenda that she went to the extremes to do whatever she could to see that it happened, even going as far as to ask Dylan to be her scene partner so that it would throw Brenda off her game.

The worst part is, she came very close to succeeding with her plan, and then what would have happened? Brenda's dream would have gone up in smoke while Kelly, had she gotten the part, would have been stuck doing something she had no interest in doing. Rehearsing every day for three weeks straight is not something that has any appeal to her. But that wasn't a problem she had to worry about anymore. Now the problem is that her malicious intentions were exposed at the audition and she knows this could very well be the straw that broke the camel's back as far as her friendship with Brenda goes. It managed to survive the whole love triangle with Dylan from the previous, but this appears to be even worse.

As Kelly sits back in the corner booth, just wanting to be left alone, she hears the bells on the front door ring as somebody walks in. She doesn't turn to see who it is. But within moments, she hears footsteps come up behind her. She hopes that it's somebody just heading to the bathroom and not anybody who wants to talk to her. Soon after, she hears a familiar voice.

"You know, the long face look goes well with some people. But it just doesn't work for you." Brandon says to her in his typical good humored manner. "Why don't you try putting on a smile? I think that goes much better."

"Brandon?" Kelly replies in a soft and quiet tone as she glances up at him while he sits down at the table across from her. "Sorry, but I don't have a whole lot to smile about."

Brandon shrugs. "What do you mean? It's a beautiful day, you're young, you're beautiful, you have your health."

Kelly snickers. "Oh please, are you going to break out into song?" Kelly asks with a slight grin as Brandon smiles. "Spare me the sunshine and roses speech, Brandon. I'm not in the mood." Kelly replies.

"Let me guess, the agony of defeat from the auditions yesterday has you down?" Brandon asks.

Kelly shakes her head. "So, I see that Brenda told you everything that happened?" she asks as Brandon nods his head. "Well, that's not it. Believe it or not, I'm actually glad that I got eliminated from the race yesterday. Because between Brenda and Laura, no matter who gets the part and who becomes the understudy, they're both going to be spending the next three weeks every day in the theatre rehearsing. Not my idea of fun at all."

Brandon gives Kelly a confused look. "So then why are you sitting back here in the corner looking like you lost your best friend?" he asks.

"You hit the nail right on the head." Kelly replies. "After what has gone down with this whole thing, Brenda's never going to want to talk to me again."

"Come on Kelly, if your friendship with my sister survived the whole Bermuda triangle with Dylan, surely it can survive this." Brandon says.

"I don't think so, Brandon." Kelly replies negatively. "You see, that was over a guy. This, this was me standing in the way of her dream. And I did it for a very selfish reason. I mean it started out with just me giving it a try because Randolph told me I had talent. But once Brenda found out, it got really ugly really fast. I don't think there is anything I can do that will possibly make up for this."

"Just talk to her, Kel, tell her how you feel." encourages Brandon.

Kelly takes a deep breath. "Look Brandon, I know what you're trying to do, and I appreciate it. But just leave it alone, okay? What's done is done, and I think it would just be best if I kept a low profile for a while and just leave Brenda alone."

With a slight frown on his face, Brandon nods, but in a disapproving way. "Fine. I won't bug you about it anymore." he says.

"Thank you." Kelly replies.

"So, on a much happier note, are you ready for next Saturday?" Brandon asks.

"Well, I would be if you gave me some hint as to where we were going on our first official date." Kelly says, her voice starting to get perkier as the subject of conversation changes.

"Ah, now that's the million dollar question that you are just going to have ponder all week." Brandon jokes with a grin.

"I just need to know what to wear." Kelly says.

"I told you, wear something nice." replies Brandon.

"Look Brandon, I don't mean to sound like I'm not excited, because I am. But are you sure it's a good idea you going out with me, with Brenda and I on the outs like this? I mean, the last thing I want to do is to put you in the middle of it." Kelly cries.

"Well, no worries then. I'm counting on you and Brenda making up in another day or two." Brandon says. "Besides, it's not like I'm planning on telling anybody about next Saturday night anyways."

"You aren't?" Kelly asks.

"Nope. I think it would be better if it just remained our little secret, don't you?" Brandon asks with a grin. Kelly cracks a smile for the first time.

"That sounds good to me. You know, I don't know how you did it Brandon, but somehow you've managed to make me feel a lot better." Kelly says.

"That's good. What do you say we try to keep it that way?" Brandon says in a good natured voice. At that point Kelly grabs her purse.

"Listen, I'm going to go take a nice long walk on the beach, but I'll be thinking about next Saturday and looking forward to it, okay?" Kelly says with a smile and excitement in her voice as she winks at Brandon. Kelly gets up and slowly walks over to the front door of the Peach Pit. As she reaches it, she's met by Scott who is walking in just as she's walking out.

"Hi Scott." Kelly greets with a smile in a polite and friendly tone.

"Hey Kelly." Scott replies with a slightly nervous smile as he watches Kelly walk by him and go out the door. Scott spots Brandon sitting at the corner booth as he nods at him in a friendly manner. Brandon nods back as Scott walks over to him.

"Brandon, how's it going?" Scott greets.

"Hey Scott, how you doing, man?" Brandon replies.

"Good. Do you know where Brenda's at?" Scott asks.

"Over at Dylan's. He's helping her rehearse for the final audition on Wednesday." Brandon answers.

"Oh, okay." Scott replies. "Well that's good. I was going to tell her that if she wanted my help that I could only give it in limited amounts. It's kind of going to be a busy few weeks for me coming up. It's prom week this week for those of us still unfortunate enough to be in high school."

"Ah yes, prom at West Beverly. Brings back so many memories, a lot of which I wish I could forget." Brandon jokes.

"What you didn't like prom?" Scott asks.

"Scott, I don't like any kind of social event that involved dancing. So no, I never liked prom. And I'm really glad that's one ordeal I never have to go through again." Brandon replies.

"Well, normally I wouldn't be going either with it being at the community center this year and all since the advisory board banned us from having it at the Bel Age. I would have been happy just to back out of the whole thing, but Brenda being the good person that she is volunteered to be my date, so how could I say no?" Scott says as Brandon makes an approving face.

"I see. So you got anything special planned?" Brandon asks.

Scott shakes his head. "Well, since it's all platonic, and unlike last year I'm not going with you guys in a group, I just thought I'd pick her up, take her out some place nice to eat, then go over to the dance. Nothing special." Scott says.

Brandon nods. At that point Nat comes over.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen." Nat greets.

"Hi Nat." Brandon and Scott greet simultaneously

"Hey Brando, what's with Kelly? I've never seen her act this way before." Nat says.

Brandon shrugs. "What do you mean?" Brandon asks, trying to play it off.

"What do I mean?" Nat repeats in a sarcastic tone. "Come on, you saw her. She didn't say anything to me when I came in. She sits back here in the corner looking all downtrodden. Have any idea what's bothering her?"

Brandon nods. "Well she didn't get the part in the play." Brandon says, trying to play it off.

"Oh, I see." Nat says. "What about Brenda, did she get it?"

Brandon nods. "She's one of two finalists left in the running."

"Ah okay, well I'm pulling for her. Too bad about Kelly though. You know, it's amazing that those two girls can compete over just about anything, guys, parts in plays, yet at the end of the day, they're still the closest of friends. We could all use a friend like that, don't you agree?" Nat says with his typical cheerful smile as he walks off.

Brandon looks at Scott and just chuckles. "Ah yeah, if he only knew." Brandon says to Scott as he laughs.

* * *

><p>"You were a wonderful lover, such a wonderful person to go to bed with." Brenda says in a subdued accent as she rehearses her lines to Dylan. "And I think mostly because you were really indifferent to it. Isn't that right? Never had any anxiety about it?" Brenda performs.<p>

Dylan watches her perform the lines as he reads the lines from the script silently to himself. He nods his head in approval to indicate 'so far, so good.'

"You did it naturally, easily, with absolute confidence and complete calm. More like opening a door for a lady or seating her at a table than give an expression with any longing. You know, if I thought you would never never never make love to me again, I would go downstairs to the kitchen, and pick out the longest and sharpest knife I could find and stick it straight through my heart." Brenda says. At that point Dylan begins to wave his hands up in the air "I swear that I would."

"Okay, Bren, hold up." Dylan says as Brenda breaks character. Brenda stands there with a frustrated look on her face.

"What, did I miss a line?" Brenda asks.

"No, you got the lines memorized down to perfection. It's your delivery that's still off." Dylan starts and pauses in mid-thought. "Bren, how can I put this delicately?"

"Dylan, I don't give a damn about politeness right now. All I care about is beating Laura and getting the part. So just be blunt about it. What am I doing wrong?" Brenda asks assertively.

Dylan takes a deep breath. "I'm not feeling you, Bren. You're too robotic when saying these lines. It's like there's no expression coming from you. God, what am I trying to say?" Dylan says as he looks down for a moment then walks toward Brenda and grabs her shoulders. "I feel like I'm watching Brenda Walsh. And I don't feel like I'm watching Maggie the Cat. You have to let yourself go, Bren. Step out and be Maggie." Dylan says in a soft, yet passionate voice.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Brenda asks.

"I don't know how you do it. But you have to figure it out. That's something that nobody can help you with. Not me, not Scott, not anybody. You're way too tense. And if you go into your audition against Laura like this, you're going to get creamed. You've got to figure out a way to loosen up, loosen up and let go." Dylan says

Brenda sits down, having a feeling of hopelessness about her. "I'm doing the best I can, Dylan. What more can I say?" Brenda say in a desperate and sad tone.

At that point, there is a knock on the door as Dylan turns his attention to it, and then turns back to Brenda. "Look, we've been at this for hours, let's take a break for a few minutes." Dylan says as he holds up one finger to indicate to Brenda to wait a minute while he answers the door. He goes over and answers his front door. He opens it to find Suzanne and Erica standing there.

"Hey." Dylan greets with a surprised look. "What brings you guys here on this Sunday afternoon?"

"Sorry to drop by unannounced." Suzanne says in a cheerful voice. "But we were just heading out to look at dresses for my little maid of honor here." Suzanne says referring to Erica. "And we just thought we'd drop by and see if you wanted to come along with us and have lunch.

Dylan leans up against the doorway and grimaces, glancing at Erica for a moment before turning back to Suzanne. "I don't know, Suzanne. I'm not exactly the right gender to help pick out a dress. This sounds like more of a mother daughter activity to me." Dylan says.

"Well, you can just come along for the fun." Suzanne says. "Come on, we love your company."

"Well, I would, but you see….." Dylan says as he pauses to look over his shoulder at Brenda. "I kind of promised Brenda I'd help her rehearse her lines for this audition that she has coming up."

At that moment, Erica's face lights up with a smile as she peeks around Dylan to spot Brenda sitting on the couch. Suzanne's expression, on the other hand, instantly turns from a smile to a look of concern.

"Brenda!" Erica shouts as she goes rushing past Dylan inside and goes running up to hug her with excitement. Brenda hugs her back. "Brenda, are you going to be a famous actress and be in lots of movies?"

Brenda grits her teeth and shrugs. "I'm working on it." Brenda replies. "But first I got to get this part in the play. And to do that, I have to beat somebody else who is really good." Brenda says.

"You'll do it, Brenda. Because, you're the best." Erica says with a huge smile on her face.

"Erica, come here, please." Suzanne says sternly. Erica frowns and walks back over to her mother. Brenda and Suzanne lock eyes, the dislike is clearly there, but neither one of them say anything.

"Mom, we should let Dylan stay here. He has to help Brenda with something very important." Erica says.

Suzanne lets out an uncomfortable chuckle as it's evident she has been completely caught off guard with Brenda being there. She's also not happy with Erica butting in. She thought Brenda and Dylan weren't even on speaking terms and this opened the door for her and Kevin to proceed with their scam. "Erica, why don't you go wait out in the car?" Suzanne says.

"Aw mom, I….." Erica starts getting cut off.

"Now please." Suzanne says sternly. Erica frowns and slumps as she waves bye to Brenda and slowly walks out into the car.

"Dylan, it's okay." Brenda says from behind. "We rehearsed all last night and all this morning, why don't you take a break and go out?" Brenda suggests

Dylan looks back at Brenda, knowing that there is still a lot of work to be done, then turns back to Suzanne. "Listen, I'm sorry, Suzanne. Maybe another time, okay?"

Suzanne nods with an upset look on her face as she knows there is nothing more she can do at that point. "Okay, well I guess we'll see you later." Suzanne says. Dylan nods as Suzanne turns around and walks back to her car with a nasty scowl on her face.

Brenda slowly walks up to Dylan from behind, surprised that he actually turned down going out with Suzanne and Erica to help her rehearse. "Dylan, you didn't have to that." Brenda says.

Ignoring the statement, Dylan turns around to look at her. "It's cool. Let's just get back to this." Dylan says as he closes the door. An angry Suzanne speeds away in her car.

* * *

><p>Brandon is heading out of Casa Walsh early in the morning as he gets in his White Mustang to head to college as he has an early task force meeting before his classes. He reaches down to turn the keys to start his car and then nearly screams as his peripheral vision spots something white moving out of the right corner of his eye. He turns his head to look and to his totally and complete shock, he finds Clare sitting there in the passenger seat.<p>

"Hey, handsome, you going my way?" Clare jokes in a seductive manner.

"Jeez Clare, what are you trying to do give me a heart attack?" Brandon exclaims as he catches his breath. "Why are you out here in my car anyways? Better yet, why are you at my house so early on a weekday morning? Shouldn't you be on your way to school?"

"You can't be serious? School? I'm a senior with only a few weeks left. I make straight A's. I've been accepted to every major college in the state of California. Honestly, I think I've earned a little break, so I thought I'd ditch school for today and head to the beach." Care says as she chews her gum and turns in her seat to face Brandon fully.

"Uh-huh." Brandon replies skeptically. "Does your father know about this?"

"Brandon, what my father doesn't know won't hurt him." Clare says.

"Okay, you want to skip school, fine, that's none of my business." Brandon says. "But you still haven't told me exactly what you're doing here at my house and in my car. Exactly how long were you sitting out here anyways."

"Oh Brandon, why must you waste so much time worrying about the little things that aren't important? The important thing is that I am here and I'm about to make you an offer you can't refuse." Clare says in a perky tone as she tries to grab Brandon's arm, but he pulls it away.

"You want to try me?" Brandon says.

"Yes, I do want to try you….in bed." Clare says as Brandon rolls his eyes. "But that will come later. Right now, I just thought I'd ask if you'd like to come to the beach with me. You know, we could lie out in the sun all day, drink cold fruit drinks. You could rub suntan lotion all over my practically nude body." Clare whispers in Brandon's ear seductively.

"Clare, stop it! It's not going to happen. I have a meeting with your father at eight o'clock." Brandon says. "Then I have classes till three."

Clare nods and sighs at the same time. "I know. I saw Daddy's itinerary for today and that he was scheduled to meet you. Knowing you, you like to be early for everything, so I figured you'd be leaving right about now. And low and behold if I was right. I mean, I only had to wait in your car for about five minutes." Clare says with a smile.

"You know Clare, there's a name for what you're doing. It's called stalking. And in case you aren't aware of it, the law doesn't look too highly on it" Brandon says. "Now look, just get out of my car and walk away now and I promise I won't tell your father anything about this."

Clare shrugs. "Go ahead. Like he'd believe you anyways. You'd only be shooting yourself in the foot, Brandon."

"Look Clare, you can make all the threats you want. But I'm not taking you to the beach or anywhere else for that matter. I got things to do today, and none of them involve you. So do you mind?" Brandon says.

Clare sighs. "It's okay, Brandon. I was just joking about the beach. In fact, I really should go to school today. So if you don't mind, you think you could drop me off on your way to campus?" Clare asks.

Brandon rolls his eyes. "Fine, just don't make a habit out of this, okay?" Brandon says in an annoyed tone as he starts his car.

"Don't worry Brandon. I know you're busy, and the last thing I want to do is interfere with your task force duties. We'll just have to figure out another time for you and me. Its okay, I'm totally flexible. Maybe we can do something this Saturday night."

Brandon chuckles. "Yeah, you can scratch that idea right now. I already have plans for this Saturday." Brandon says.

Clare shrugs. "We'll see." she says as Brandon backs out of the driveway.

"No Clare, the answer is No. N-O. I happen to be doing something very important this Saturday." Brandon says in a very assertive tone, not wanting to reveal his planned date with Kelly.

"What? I didn't see any task force meeting scheduled for this Saturday." Clare replies.

"Well, it just so happens I have other things in my life besides the task force." Brandon says as he takes off down the road.

"Relax, Brandon." Clare says. "Everything's going to be all right. Just trust me on this." she says with a smile. A frustrated Brandon shakes his head as he drives off for Clare's high school. He wonders just what he ever did to get hooked up this crazy high school girl.

* * *

><p>Brenda is at the Condor's Nest getting a cup of yogurt and reading the play too herself as she continues to try to act out the scenes in her head, trying to grasp everything that she has learned. On the other side of the counter is Kelly, who glances over and notices Brenda there.<p>

Kelly quickly turns her back as she doesn't want to make a scene and she still doesn't know if she is ready to face Brenda just yet. She starts to walk away, but then stops. She thinks to herself that she is going to have to talk to Brenda sooner or later. And the quicker she apologizes and let Brenda know how bad she really feels, the better the chance for a faster reconciliation.

Kelly makes a complete 180 and turns around to see Brenda go and sit at an empty table, eat her yogurt and continue to read the play. Kelly takes a deep breath and slowly walks over to the table where Brenda is sitting. She stops and looks down at Brenda who has yet to look up and see her.

"Hi." Kelly says in a non-confident and soft tone to Brenda. Brenda knows who it is, but doesn't look up to say anything but totally ignores Kelly as if she isn't even there. Kelly throws her hands up in the air. "So you're never going to talk to me again? I can't say that I blame you."

Realizing that Kelly isn't going to take a hint, Brenda finally removes her eyes from the book and looks up at Kelly. "You're something else, you know that?" Brenda says. "Not only do you deliberately try to stand in the way of me and my dream, but you go behind my back and deliberately pick the one person who I told you I didn't want involved in it to be your partner, all for the mere purpose of trying to make me uncomfortable. And then you just think I'm going to come out and say all is forgiven?"

"No Brenda, that's not what I'm expecting from you." Kelly says.

"That's good. Because it's not going to happen. Now if you want to make me happy, you can show me the back of your head getting smaller and smaller." Brenda says.

Kelly bites her lip as Brenda goes back to reading. "Brenda, I know you may never forgive me. And you have every right not to. But can you please just listen to me for a second?" Kelly cries.

Brenda sighs, and then looks at her watch. "Okay, one minute is all you get." Brenda says.

"Look, I know nothing will excuse what I did. I let the green-eyed envy monster cloud my rationale." Kelly explains.

"You were envious of me?" Brenda asks. "Why?

"I always have been. It's like you know exactly what it is you want in life, and exactly what you have to do to get in. I mean in high school, you had the perfect boyfriend. Both of your parents are still married and still in love, while my mom has been through four marriages now. You know exactly what you want to be. And I guess I just got jealous because I know that's not me, and that's what I want. And when I tried out, and Roy told me I had real talent, I just started asking myself, why do you have to have all the good things. Why do I always have to be the one that gets left behind?" Kelly explains.

"Kelly, I don't always know exactly what I want. And as far as Dylan goes, he was far from the perfect boyfriend. Why do you think we aren't together anymore?" Brenda says.

Kelly nods. "For the time being, Brenda. But I get the feeling you guys will find your way back together before too long. I saw the way he looked at you and got on the edge of his seat when you were up on stage. He wanted to see you succeed really bad. He never got that anxious over anything I did, and he never will." Kelly says.

"Kelly, answer me one question." Brenda says. "Did Dylan really screw up his scene with you that bad? Or did he blow it on purpose for me, so that I'd have another chance at it?"

Even though Kelly knows the truth, she figures it's best not to let Brenda in on it, and just shrugs her shoulders. "Look, all I know is that we worked and worked on this scene. But he was never really into it. And then when it came time for him to perform, he just couldn't handle it, and neither could I. Honestly, Brenda, I'm glad I lost. The part of Maggie should be yours, and I hope you get it."

"Well, thanks. But don't make plans to throw me a victory party just yet." Brenda says. "I'm going to really have to work hard and have a little bit of luck too if I hope to win this part over Laura, especially with Steve helping her out."

"So, is that it? Can we be friends again?" Kelly asks.

Brenda sighs. "Listen, Kelly, I appreciate your heartfelt apology, I really do. But a lot has happened, and it's going to take me a little while before I'm ready to fully embrace you as my best friend again." Brenda says.

Kelly nods with a disappointed look on her face. "I understand, Brenda. Look, I can't change what I've done. But if there is anything, and I do mean anything I can do to make it up, no matter how big or how small, you know all you have to do is ask." Kelly says.

Brenda nods. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Brenda replies in a subdued tone. "Now, I hate to be rude, but I really do need to study."

Kelly agrees and turns around and walks away quietly leaving Brenda there by herself to continue to read over her lines.

* * *

><p>Dylan sits in the Peach Pit with Brenda as she continues to rehearse her lines with him. There is a bit more determination in her voice as she wants to do well. Still, it festers in the back of her mind whether or not she will be able to compete with Laura.<p>

"Oh, I might cheat on you sometime, since you are so insultingly eager to have me do it." Brenda rehearses in her southern accent, her lines becoming more emotional and intense with each word. "But I'm not going to give you a reason to divorce me for being unfaithful, or for any other reason."

"Hell Maggie, I wouldn't divorce ya." Dylan replies, as he reads Brick's lines from the book. "You could leave me."

"I don't want to, and will not. Besides, if I did, you don't have a cent to pay for it, except for what you get from Big Daddy, and he's dying from cancer." Brenda rehearses. Dylan nods with a grin on his face.

"Good, Bren, good. You're starting to get it. It's starting to sound more natural. You just have to completely let go of yourself and get into the role." Dylan says.

"I'm trying, Dylan. I'm trying to think like Maggie thinks, and not how I think. But I must admit, with everything I have going on, it's hard." Brenda says. At that point Nat comes over.

"Well, well, well." Nat greets as he brings over two plates of food. "If I didn't know any better, I would say I got reincarnated versions of Scarlet O'Hara and Rhett Butler sitting here in my diner. Brenda you're sounding really great, like something out of the Deep South."

"Thanks Nat, I just hope it's good enough to get the part." Brenda says.

"Oh it will be. With all the time you've put into practicing, any director would be a fool not to pick you." Nat says.

"Pft, you haven't seen who I'm going up against. Laura Kingman is every bit as determined to get this part as I am. And she's got Steve personally coaching her." Brenda says.

"Yeah, well you got Dylan here. So I say you're even." Nat says jokingly with a smile. "Anyways, just relax and do your best, you'll be fine. Anyways, if I can bring you guys anything else, just let me know."

"Will do. Thanks, Nat." Dylan replies as Nat walks away. Meanwhile back in the kitchen, Suzanne peeks out the window with a scowl as she sees Brenda and Dylan sitting at the table and talking to each other. The intense anger on her face is visible as she hates the fact that they're talking to each other again. To Suzanne, Brenda has always had a sixth sense about her, and if she gets close to Dylan again, she could throw this whole scam off.

The bells on the front door ring and she sees Kevin walk through it. She quickly rushes out of the kitchen and goes over to Kevin, pulling him aside before either Brenda or Dylan spot him.

"Well?" Suzanne whispers to Kevin.

"Well what?" Kevin asks.

"Well, did you do it?" asks Suzanne.

"Yes, I did it. I quit, and they weren't too happy about it. I still don't like this. I think were rushing this too fast. I thought we were just going to ease him into it? You know earn his trust slowly and let him come to us? If I start arm twisting, he may start getting suspicious?" Kevin asks as Suzanne glares back at him.

"Look over there." Suzanne whispers as she motions with her head over at the table where Brenda and Dylan are sitting. "That little bitch is worming her way back into his life. And unless we act now, she's going to blow our whole cover and everything's going to go up in smoke. I'm telling you, we don't have time to ease him into this. We have to act now, right now before it's too late."

"Kevin nods. "Okay, just for the record, I still don't like this." he whispers.

"And just for the record, I don't give a damn." Suzanne replies. "Now, time to put your friendly face on and step up to the plate."

Kevin wipes the concerned look off his face, and Suzanne puts on a grin as they both slowly walk over to the table where Brenda and Dylan are sitting and eating.

"Hi, I'm not disturbing anything, am I?" Kevin asks as he greets Dylan, who turns to look at him.

"No, not at all. I'm just helping Brenda here rehearse for an audition." Dylan says.

"Ah okay, well when you get a moment, you think I can talk to you for a second?" Kevin asks to Dylan.

"Oh uhm, sure. Hey Bren, I'll be right back, okay?" Dylan asks. Brenda nods reluctantly, not trusting either Kevin or Suzanne, but not worrying about it as she knows she needs to put all of her concentration towards this audition.

Dylan leads Kevin out the back way of the Peach Pit as Suzanne glares at Brenda for a moment, who turns her head and looks away from her. Suzanne goes back to working the diner as Kevin and Dylan step out back.

"Hey, so what's going on?" Dylan asks as he and Kevin step out into the parking lot.

"I did it. I took the plunge." Kevin says to Dylan with a crooked grin on his face as Dylan looks confused for a minute.

"Took the plunge?" Dylan repeats. "You mean…"

"I left. I quit the lab. I don't work there anymore." Kevin says.

Dylan nods. "Good for you." he replies.

"You know, I just got to thinking, why should I waste the best years of my life working for guys who aren't serious about bioremediation. I mean, I have something that is really revolutionary here, man. Something that can really do a lot of good and help to really clean up the bay, yet it's just sitting there in a lab and not moving forward because of a bunch of bureaucrats. That's not how I want to live my life, Dylan. I want to make a difference." Kevin says.

Dylan pats Kevin on the shoulder. "You made the right choice, man. You really did. You'll see." Dylan says.

"Well, I'd like to believe that to be true. But there's just one thing." Kevin says. "Without that job, I don't have any income and no way to take care of Suzanne and Erica. I mean, I'm about to get married here for God sakes, and I don't even have a job right now."

Dylan sighs as he begins to think, realizing that it's his family who's involved in it and it's potentially his little sister's future that is at stake here.

"Look, you were telling me that your business manager, this Jim Walsh guy, he might have some leads on some investors with capital?" Kevin asks.

"Uhm yeah, I'm sorry, things have been kind of busy for me with school and this whole audition thing, I haven't had a chance to talk to him about it yet." Dylan says.

"Well, I don't want to sound pushy, but it wasn't that big of a deal when I still had a source of income, but now I'm kind of up the creek here, and I kind of really need to know something before I start going out and handing my resume to other science labs." Kevin says.

Dylan nods. "I understand man." he says reassuringly.

"I mean, I'm sort of in panic mood here. I don't have a job, and yet I'm about to get married. I don't know what I'm going to do." Kevin says in a nervous tone.

"Listen, I'll talk to Jim, I'll even try to do it tonight. I'm sure he'll hear you out and if he likes it, he'll be able to find the right investors, he always comes through." Dylan says.

"And what if he doesn't?" Kevin asks. "Sorry, but I kind of have to cover my butt here."

"Don't worry; in that case, we'll just have to find another way." Dylan says.

"And what would that be?" asks Kevin.

"I have a little bit of money saved away for a rainy day." Dylan replies with a confident grin. "Look, I'm sure it won't get that far. I have total faith in Jim. He's always come through when it counted. Just let me talk to Jim and get the wheels turning. I'll get in touch with you in a day or two once I know what's going on." Dylan says. Kevin reaches out and shakes Dylan's hand.

"Thanks, Dylan. Thanks a million. Man, I don't know what I would do without you." Kevin says.

"Hey, no need to thank me. I'm just trying to take care of my family here." Dylan says with a grin as he walks back inside to the Peach Pit. Suzanne walks out back seconds later and goes over to Kevin.

"Well?" Suzanne asks.

"Bingo." Kevin replies with a smile. "He's taken the bait."

"Let's just hope he holds onto it." Suzanne says. Back inside Dylan walks back over to Brenda's table.

"Hey, everything all right?" asks Brenda.

"Uhm sure, yeah, Kevin just wanted to get a few ideas on where to take Suzanne for their honeymoon." Dylan lies, as he wants to avoid talking about anything related to them. "Listen Bren, it's kind of loud and distracting in here. Would you mind if we go back to your place to rehearse?" Dylan asks as he looks for an excuse to go to Brenda's house so he can hopefully talk to Jim.

"Uhm, yeah sure. I guess so." Brenda says.

"Great. Hey Nat, can we get a couple of to go boxes?" Dylan shouts. Brenda looks at Dylan, wondering why he's so anxious to leave all of a sudden, but doesn't think anything more of it as the two pack up their food and head out.

* * *

><p>Brandon is walking over to the dorm where Steve is living. He has on a gray t-shirt and a pair of burgundy gym shorts and is carrying a basketball. On his way over there, he is met by Kelly who comes running up to walk with him.<p>

"Hey you." Kelly says cheerfully. Where you heading?"

"I was just on my way over to Steve's. We're supposed to be playing some two on two with a couple of his buddies from the Keg house." Brandon says.

"Oh, running up and down a basketball court, getting all hot and winded with Steve and two other sweaty drunks from the KEG house? Not my idea of fun." Kelly says.

"Well, it's not exactly my first choices of places I'd like to be. But it's all right." Brandon replies cheerfully.

"And just what would your first choice be?" Kelly asks as Brandon looks at her. "If you could pick any place to be right now, where would it be?"

Brandon ponders the question for a moment as he walks with Kelly, spinning the basketball on his finger for a few seconds before grabbing it. "Well, that's a tough one. Honestly, I think it would have to be next Saturday Night with you, and the special place I'm taking you." Brandon says. "I'm really looking forward to it, Kelly."

"I see." Kelly replies with a smile. "And that would be where exactly?"

Brandon chuckles. "Nice try, Kel. But you're just going to have to wait."

"Oh come on, Brandon. You're torturing me here." Kelly says.

"So have you told anyone yet? About you and me going out on our first official date?" Brandon asks.

"Nope. Have you?" asks Kelly.

"Not a word to anybody. Not Brenda, not Steve, not even my parents." Brandon says.

"Good, let's keep it that way." Kelly replies. "Anyways, I got to run. I got a psych lab to get to. I'll be seeing you soon."

"Not soon enough." Brandon replies as Kelly blows him a kiss in the air and then runs off. Brandon smiles almost giddily as he reaches Steve's dorm. He walks up the stairs and to Steve's dorm where he finds the door closed.

Brandon knocks on the door, then opens it up and finds Steve and Laura sitting on the bed kissing. They turn and look at him as he chuckles. "Whoops. Sorry, I'll uh, come back later." Brandon says.

"No, wait, Bran, hold on. You know Laura Kingman, right?" Steve asks.

"Ah yes, Hi Laura." Brandon greets politely.

"Hi." Laura replies.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I just thought we were playing basketball." Brandon says to Steve.

"Yeah, we are." Steve replies. "And I'm totally there. It's just that I was helping Laura practice for her final audition on Wednesday."

"Well, if the title of the play was 'how to play tonsil hockey' I would say you've got it in the bag." Brandon jokes.

Laura lets out an embarrassed giggle. "Thank you, Steve. I think that's enough for today. I'll be by tomorrow and we can do a final practice." Laura whispers as she gives Steve a quick kiss on the lips and then heads out.

"Anytime, I'll be here all day." Steve says with a giddy grin on his face as Laura leaves, saying bye to Brandon on her way out. Steve immediately turns his full attention to Brandon. "I know what you're going to say. Don't even utter a word." Steve says as he gets up and walks out of the room. Brandon follows him.

"Let me guess, you were practicing your slam dunks? You were pretending that Laura's mouth was the hoop and…" Brandon starts

"Brandon, shut up." Steve retorts.

The two of them walk outside and begin to walk side by side through the campus. "You know Steve, I would have thought after the whole take back the night thing that Laura Kingman would be the last person you would ever want to kiss." Brandon says.

"Yeah, Brandon, I know. But when you're rehearsing, sometimes you get so involved in your character that stuff happens." Steve explains.

"Steve, that was no rehearsal I saw in there. And I highly doubt that anywhere in the entire script does it mention anything about tongue action." Brandon says.

"Okay, Okay." Steve replies. "So maybe we got a little carried away. But I'm telling you Brandon, I've been working with this girl for weeks now, helping her get ready for this play. When I started, she could barely string more than a few lines together. Now here she is, about ready to star in Roy Randolph's production of 'Cat on a Hot Tin Roof." Steve says.

"Don't you think you're being a little premature?" Brandon asks. "I mean doesn't Laura still have to beat out Brenda in the final audition?"

Steve snickers. "Pft, Brando, it's in the back." Steve says. "I mean, no offense to your sister bro, I like her and all. But she doesn't stand a chance against Laura. On Saturday, Brenda was barely able to hold it together, and the only reason she's one of the two finalists is because Dylan and Kelly screwed up their scene so bad. But I'm telling you, I've created a star here. Years from now, when Laura's a big time star in the movies, she's going to look back and remember the one who got it all started for her. You know, Brandon, I really think I've found my true calling here."

"What, hopping into bed with actresses?" Brandon suggests as Steve snickers.

"No, taking average girls and turning them into stars. I may be on to something here." Steve says. "I love show business. This is what I was bread for."

At that point Brandon spots Chancellor Arnold walking toward his car with Clare. Brandon immediately grabs Steve by the arm to hold him up.

"Woah, hold up a second." Brandon says.

"What? What is it?" Steve asks as he looks at Brandon.

"Lets go this way." Brandon says as he begins to tug Steve in a different direction.

"But the basketball courts are right over here." Steve says. "That way will be taking the scenic route."

"Steve, just do it, please, and don't ask." Brandon replies in an anxious tone as Steve just shrugs and begins to walk in the other direction with Brandon. Before they can get away, Brandon is spotted by Chancellor Arnold who calls out to him.

"Brandon!" Chancellor Arnold yells in his direction. Brandon stops and closes his eyes, taking a deep breath as he knows he can't get away. He and Steve slowly turn around and Brandon walks over to the Chancellor and Clare who are standing by the Chancellor's car.

"Hello Chancellor, Clare." Brandon greets with an uncomfortable grin.

"I'm glad I spotted you. There is something I've been meaning to talk to you about." Chancellor Arnold says as he sees Steve standing there.

"Oh Chancellor, this is my best friend, Steve Sanders. Steve, you know Chancellor Arnold? And this is his daughter Clare." Brandon introduces.

"Hi." Steve says to them both.

"You're Brandon's best friend?" Chancellor Arnold asks as Steve nods. "Then can you tell him that he has a lot of explaining to do." the chancellor says in a stern voice. Brandon's facial expression immediately turns to one of concern. "Brandon, I can't believe you would go behind my back like that instead of just coming to talk to me."

Brandon looks over at Clare who just stands there looking back, then turns his attention back to the Chancellor. "Uh, I'm not quite sure I catch your drift, sir." Brandon says.

"Don't play dumb with me. You know perfectly well what I'm talking about." The chancellor says. "Why didn't you tell me you were taking my daughter to her senior prom?" The chancellor asks as he looks at Brandon, who secretly lets out a brief sigh of relief that he isn't in trouble until it hits him what he just said.

"Senior prom?" Brandon asks.

"Yes, Clare's senior prom, this Saturday night. She told me that you agreed to take her." Chancellor Arnold says. Brandon turns his attention to Clare who playfully raises her eyebrows up and down at him. "I just want to tell you that I think it's absolutely wonderful."

"You do?" Brandon asks with a confused look on his face, like he just got blindsided.

"Yes, of course. You know, for a while I was really worried. Most of the guys that my daughter goes out with wind up getting into trouble. So I was really worried she was going to pick some guy with multiple body piercings or long hair or something." Chancellor Arnold says as he bursts out laughing. Brandon laughs along too, but is secretly laughing more out of disbelief than anything else at the situation he has just gotten thrown into. "But I have to tell you, when I heard you were taking her, I breathed an instant sigh of relief. Because I know she will be in good hands the entire night." says the Chancellor.

Brandon shrugs his shoulders, still trying to adjust to what has just happened as he smiles at the Chancellor. "Hey, what can I say, sir?" Brandon asks.

Chancellor Arnold goes up and pats Brandon on the shoulder. "Just say you will take care of my baby this Saturday." He says.

Brandon, turns to look at Clare who has a devilish grin on her face, then turns back to the Chancellor and knows that he has no other options than to agree. "Hey, I'm your man, sir." Brandon says.

"I know you are. Infact, I trust you so much with my daughter, that I've lifted her curfew for prom night." The chancellor says.

"Excuse me?" Brandon asks.

"Yes, stay out as late as you want. Show my daughter a good time. I trust you, Brandon." The chancellor says.

"You have no idea how much that means to me, sir. Really." Brandon says, putting on a fake grin and doing his best not to totally blow up at Clare right then and there.

"Well I guess we better get going then. Clare, sweetie, I think you need to go out and find yourself a nice dress for Saturday?" asks the Chancellor.

"Yeah, I better do that. All the good ones will be gone before you know it." Clare says.

"Well, Brandon, I guess we'll see you Saturday night then. It was nice meeting you, Steve." says Chancellor Arnold as he gets into his car. Clare walks around to the passenger side and just before she gets in blows Brandon a kiss, then licks her lips seductively as she hops in. Once the car is gone and out of sight, Steve turns to Brandon.

"Woah, Brandon, the chancellor's daughter is smoking hot." Steve says.

"If by hot you mean dangerous, Steve, then yes, she's too hot to handle." Brandon replies.

"Why didn't you tell me you were taking her to her senior prom?" Steve asks.

"Maybe that's because I just found out about it a few minutes ago." Brandon answers.

"Well you could have….." Steve starts and stops in midsentence. "You what?" Steve asks.

"This is the first I heard of it." Brandon says.

"You mean she never asked you to take her?" Steve asks. Brandon shakes his head.

"This girl isn't in the habit of asking for things. She just automatically assumes that I'm going to be at her beck and call twenty-four seven." Brandon says.

"And you're complaining about that?" Steve asks sarcastically.

"Steve, I had plans for Saturday night, big ones." Brandon says, referring to his date with Kelly.

"Oh yeah, with who?" Steve asks.

"Well I was….." Brandon starts but stops in mid-sentence realizing he doesn't want to tell Steve about what's been going on with him and Kelly. "Never mind, it's not important. What I need to figure out is what I'm going to do with Clare?"

"Oh come on, you don't know what to do?" Steve asks. "Brandon, do I have to spell it out for you? You cancel whatever it was you were planning on doing Saturday night, and you take Clare to her senior prom. I mean did you saw the way she was looking at you just now? She definitely wants you." Steve says encouragingly.

"Steve, it's not that simple." Brandon says.

"Sure it is. Look, she's the Chancellor's daughter, she's smoking hot, and all eager to get you in the sack. You keep her happy, you keep the chancellor happy, you stay on the task force, everybody wins, right?" Steve says.

Brandon sighs. "Except me." he says in an upset tone.

Steve looks at Brandon. "Come on, pal. Let's go play some hoops." Steve says. Brandon reluctantly nods as he walks off toward the basketball courts with Steve. He realizes now that he's going to have to cancel his plans with Kelly in order to take Clare to the prom. And just when things were really going in a good direction with that, this had to occur. Just a short time ago, Kelly was telling him how excited she was. And now he comes to the realization that he's going to have to break it. The question is, is he going to tell her the truth or make something up.

Whatever he decides to do, he now finds himself in a situation where he doesn't want to be in. The only thing he knows for sure is this task force is proving to be a lot more than what he originally thought.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As Bugs Bunny would say, ain't I a stinker? LOL. First it was Brenda/Dylan, and now as you see Kelly and Brandon are not destined for the easiest of times either. **

**Why do I do it? Because it's just so much fun, that's why. Hee Hee. And it adds for a lot of drama. Clare is something else, ain't she? Anyways, next chapter will bring about more exciting drama as we have the final audition between Brenda and Laura. And with Dylan now in Brenda's corner and Steve in Laura's, do you think it might just be possible that the two guys may come to blows? I'll leave you all to ponder.**

**And as always, please take a moment to review. **


	36. Brenda versus Laura

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not really a whole lot to say here. So I guess I'll just jump right into it. We're coming down to the home stretch of this story. Just a little bit further to go and then after a brief break, I'll start on the next saga of my 90210 fandom writing which takes place in season 5.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter. And please take a moment to review.**

* * *

><p>Brandon and Steve get ready to walk into the Peach Pit after their basketball game. Brandon has a perturbed look on his face while Steve rushes up and slaps his best friend on the shoulder in a playful manner with a slight grin on his face.<p>

"You know, I seriously can't believe that we lost to Muntz and Artie. Nobody ever loses to Muntz. He's like the least athletic guy in the entire fraternity. It's like losing to the Bad News Bears." Steve rambles in a complaining tone.

"Sorry bro, it's my fault. My game was a little off." Brandon says.

"A little off?" Steve repeats in an exaggeratingly sarcastic tone. "Brandon, you missed four lay ups, I'd say you were more than just a little off."

"Look Steve, I'm sorry, okay. But I think there are more important things in the world than you losing a meaningless basketball game to two of your KEG brothers." Brandon says, with a slight hint of annoyance in his voice, but still in a friendly manner.

"That's what you think. You don't have to see these guys all week." Steve says. "Besides, name me one thing that's more important."

"Well for starters, how about what I'm going to do about Clare and this whole prom thing?" Brandon asks.

"Brandon, I told you. Just go to the lousy prom. It's one night, what can it hurt? You go, you show her a fun time, and you stay in the Chancellor's good graces. How hard can that be?" Steve says.

"Plenty hard. Believe me bro, you don't know Clare. You don't know what she's like. Besides, that's not the point." Brandon replies as the two reach the front door. "My plans for Saturday Night have been completely shot all because some high school girl with overly excessive hormones and an eye for me is using her father as leverage to more or less blackmail me into taking her to prom. And if she does ruins my plans for this weekend, who's to say she won't do it the following weekend, and so on and so on?"

"Look, you only got another few weeks with this task force until you go to Washington to meet the President right?" Steve asks as Brandon nods in the affirmative. "So just play along with Clare until then. Humor her as best you can. Then once the task force is done and the trip is over, she loses her leverage on you and you can tell her to go jump in a lake, end of story." Suggests Steve

"So you're saying I should continue to let her lead me around on a leash until the task force is over?" Brandon asks in an annoyed and disbelieving tone. "Sorry Steve, but unlike you, I still have an ounce of pride. No bro, enough is enough and it's time I grab the bull by the horns." Brandon says assertively as he opens the door to the Peach Pit and much to his and Steve's surprise, sees Clare standing standing behind Nat who is sitting down in a chair. Clare is giving him a neck massage.

"Oh yea, that hits the spot." Nat groans as Clare looks up at Brandon and Steve who just came in. Steve leans in to whisper to Brandon.

"Looks like the bull is grabbing something else at the moment." Steve whispers to Brandon with a snicker as Brandon elbows him. At that point Nat looks up and sees Brandon and Steve.

"Oh, hi guys." Nat says. Brandon stands there, looking over at Clare, clearly not happy to see her at all as he seems to run into her no matter where he goes.

"So Nat, is this a new way of letting people settle up on their dinner tab? By letting them do certain other favors for you" Steve jokes.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Steve. She told me I looked all wound up and she said she knew just the thing to relieve the tension. I have to say it worked. My muscles haven't felt this good in years. Thanks Clare." Nat says with a smile as he hops up out of the chair and goes back to the business of tending to the Peach Pit.

"You know, Brandon, you look a little tense yourself. Maybe I could interest you in a nice massage to help alleviate some of the stress and tension your currently feeling?" Clare suggests to Brandon as she leans up against the chair in a cute and seducing manner.

"Somehow, Clare, I don't think anything that involves you putting your hands anywhere on my body would accomplish the goal of alleviating stress. In fact, I'm quite certain it would only have the opposite effect." Brandon says in a direct manner. Sensing the mood becoming more tense, Steve quickly searches for the quickest excuse he can find to leave.

"Well, I can see you two have a lot to talk about. So you know what, I'm just going to go over there and check out the juke box." Steve says with a grin as he walks away leaving Brandon and Clare alone.

"You know, Brandon, if getting a massage here makes you uncomfortable, we could always go someplace a little more private and intimate to really work out the kinks." Clare says with a smile as she leans over the chair, looking at him and biting the end of her finger. Rather than beat around the bush, Brandon decides to jump right to the point.

"You know, Clare. It is generally considered proper etiquette, at least in western civilization, to ask somebody to go out with you before you start announcing it to other people, especially if it involves taking you to your senior prom." Brandon says

Clare shrugs. "What would have been the point of doing that? You would have just said no."

"So if you knew I was going to say no, why did you tell your father I was taking you?" Brandon asks as he stares straight ahead.

"Well, it was the only way I could think of to get you to go with me." Clare replies.

Brandon smirks in disbelief. "So just like that, huh? You can just manipulate somebody's entire weekend and get what you want? You know, Clare, it just so happened that I had something really important planned for Saturday, something I had been looking forward to for weeks. And now I'm going to have to break those plans, for something I wasn't even asked if I wanted to do." Brandon says

"Aw, you'd do that for me, Brandon?" Clare says in a cute and lovey tone as she tries to nuzzle up to Brandon. "Brandon, you're so sweet."

Finally getting fed up with Clare's antics, Brandon throws his hands up in the air and backs away from her. "That's it, I can't take this anymore. You're a fruitcake, Clare. I'm out of here." Brandon says as he gets up and walks out the front door.

"Me too. I'll follow you." Clare says giddily as she follows him out the front door and around the building to the parking lot.

"So tell me something, Clare. Just how far are you planning on taking this?" Brandon asks.

"How far am I planning on taking what?" Clare asks.

"Oh come on, you know exactly what I'm talking about. I drive you to school, I take you to prom. What's next? You kidnap me and drag me to Vegas and force me to marry you at gunpoint?" Brandon asks in a sarcastic tone. Clare chuckles and shakes her head.

"No, I'm far too young to even start thinking about marriage right now. After all, I'm still in high school." Clare responds in a perky upbeat tone. "No Brandon, I don't want to marry you. I just want to have my way with you a few times. And it would be really nice you at least liked me."

Brandon shrugs. "I do like you, Clare." he responds casually. "And I like you even better when I can't see you or hear you."

"Well, we'll just have to work on that now won't we?" Clare responds. "So this Saturday, pick me up about when? 6:30?" Clare says. "Till then, my love." Clare says after kissing Brandon on the cheek, to which he closes his eyes and endures.

"Clare, just one more thing." Brandon says as Clare turns around. "In a few weeks this whole task force thing will be over and you won't be able to hold that over my head anymore. What will you do then to get your kicks?"

Clare smiles. "Well, I'm kind of hoping you will have come around by then, Brandon. But if not, I'm sure I'll think of something." Clare says as she walks off. Brandon watches her leave with a disgusted look on his face as he now knows there's no way he's getting out of this. And unfortunately he's going to have to break off his plans with Kelly, something that he knows probably won't go over very well.

* * *

><p>In the backyard of Casa Walsh, Brenda has just finished reading some lines to Dylan. He's trying to be encouraging but both he and Brenda have long looks on their faces. They both know that time is running out. Rehearsal is tomorrow and while Brenda knows every line of the play backwards and forwards, there is still something that they both feel is missing.<p>

"That was better. You're getting there." Dylan says, clearly lying, but trying to put a positive spin on things.

"No I'm not, Dylan. That was terrible." Brenda says. "Let's face it; I'm just not ready to be a leading actress yet. I should just be thankful to be Laura's understudy and call it at that."

Dylan immediately gets a sour look on his face. "That's crap, Bren, and you know it. You've never been more ready for this. Your time is now. You just don't know it yet." Dylan says.

"Dylan, we've been at this for days. I just can't do it anymore. I don't have it in me. I mean this play has been such a trial all ready, and we haven't even gotten to rehearsal yet. Look, I appreciate everything you've done these last few days, working with me and all. But if I'm not ready now, I never will be." Brenda whines. At that point Dylan stands up and begins to pace around the back yard, trying to figure out something that will help to free Brenda's mind and make her stop thinking about all the drama she's been through recently and just free her mind.

"Let me ask you something, Bren." Dylan says as he has his back towards Brenda, looking up at the sky. "When was the last time you were happy?"

"What?" asks a confused Brenda. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question. When was the last time you remember being happy? And I don't just mean in a good mood, I mean truly happy, like everything in your life was exactly where you wanted it to be." Dylan says.

"Gosh, that's not an easy question, Dylan. Let me think." says Brenda as she sits pauses for a moment. "I would have to say that the last time I was truly happy was that last trip you and I took to Baja. You know, the one that I lied to my parents about and we wound up getting caught at the border when I didn't have my passport." Brenda says.

Dylan smiles. "Yeah, that was a fun weekend. Well, most of it anyways." says Dylan.

"Yeah. Everything up until the part where we got stopped by the border patrol was absolutely perfect." Brenda says as she and Dylan smile at each other.

"So tell me. What was it about that trip that made you happy?" Dylan asks.

"Well, I didn't realize it at the time, but that was kind of like our last truly great outing before everything came crashing down. You know before Paris happened, then Kelly, and so on and so forth. I look back now, and think about where we were at that time and everything seemed so simple. And the only thing we had to worry about was getting caught. I guess sometimes you don't realize what you have until it's gone. What we thought were problems back then, they were so little and insignificant when you look at what we face today. But I look back on that weekend and sometimes wish we could just go back there and freeze time."

"Right there. Right there, Brenda." Dylan says assertively. "That is where you need to go when you do these scenes."

"What?" Brenda asks with a confused look on her face. "Dylan, I don't understand."

"You're Maggie the Cat, a woman who has been scorned and has had her fair share of problems in life. But she can remember times that were better and that's what helps get her through, that and the hope that things will be better again someday. That's part of what makes her the woman that she is. That's who you need to be, Bren. When you act out Maggie, I want you to go back. Go back to Baja in your mind. Go back to that weekend, back before the days of getting arrested, trying out for plays, and especially before I made an ass out of myself at that restaurant that caused you to break up with me for the last time. You just need to go back to that time, to that place. You think you can do that?" Dylan expresses with intense passion as he grabs Dylan's shoulders.

Brenda nods with an unsure look on her face. "I'll try."

Dylan lets go of Brenda's shoulders and backs up a few steps. "Okay, let's do this. Try that scene again, only this time, don't think about anything but that weekend in Baja. Pretend we're back there right now, and just say your lines." Dylan says as he backs up and takes a seat on a lawn chair and watches as Brenda takes a moment and closes her eyes to imagine herself back in Baja. She finally opens them and begins to rehearse her lines.

"You know, Brick, I've been so right down disgustingly poor all my life." Brenda says in a deep southern accent with pure emotion behind it. Dylan grins. "I always had to suck up to people because they had money and I was as poor as Job's Turkey. You don't know what that's like. Well I'll tell you, it's like what you would feel if you were a thousand miles away from that drink and you had to get back to it on your broken ankle, without your crutch. That's how it feels. You have to suck up to relatives because they have money and all you have is a bunch of hand me down clothes. The dress that I married you in was my grandmother's wedding gown." Brenda says as she walks toward Dylan and then stops before she gets to him. "You can be young without money. But you can't be old without it. You got to be old with money. Cause to be old without it is just too awful. That's the truth, Brick." Brenda says with intensity in her voice.

Dylan rises up out of the lawn chair and begins clapping. "Yeah, that's what I'm talking about." Dylan says with excitement as Brenda smiles uncomfortably.

"Was that good?" Brenda asks.

"Good? Brenda, that was excellent. You stepped out and truly let yourself go. You were her. You were Maggie the Cat. This is what you have to do if you want to get that part. I'm telling you, if you do this at the audition tomorrow, Laura won't know won't hit her. Man, I can't wait to see the look on Sanders face when his little protégée doesn't get the part." Dylan says with excitement expressed on his face. At that point, Jim walks out into the backyard.

"Uhm, sorry, I don't mean to interrupt." Jim says.

"Hey, it's cool. We were just about ready to take a break anyways. I'm telling you, Jim, your daughter was born to be an actress." Dylan says. Jim grins slightly and then turns to Brenda.

"Honey, you got a phone call." Jim says as he hands Brenda the large cordless phone.

"Who is it?" Brenda asks.

"It's Scott." Jim answers.

"Oh my god." Brenda replies as she covers the phone. "I've been so wrapped up in this audition; I almost completely forgot that I agreed to go with him to his senior prom on Saturday. I haven't even bought a dress yet." Brenda says with concern to Dylan who shrugs.

"Relax, you still got time." Dylan says.

"Dylan, I don't mean to be rude. But can you give me a minute?" Brenda asks.

"Sure, no problem. Actually Jim, if you have a moment, I have something kind of important I need to talk to you about." Dylan says.

Jim looks at Dylan and nods. "Sure. Why don't we go upstairs to my study?" Jim suggests to Dylan who extends his arm to signal to Jim to lead the way. Jim and Dylan walk back into the house to leave Brenda alone in the back yard to talk to Scott on the phone.

"Hello, Scott?" Brenda answers.

"Hi Brenda. I'm not disturbing anything, am I?" Scott asks.

"No not at all" Brenda answers. "I was just practicing with Dylan for the audition tomorrow."

"How's that going? Are you ready?" Scott asks.

Brenda takes a deep breath. "Yeah, I feel ready. Dylan's really been helping me out. I just hope I do well." Brenda says.

"Listen Brenda, that's part of the reason I called. I really want to come to watch you audition. But unfortunately tomorrow is my parents wedding anniversary and I've been called upon to look after Spencer and my other brothers and sisters." Scott says. "I'm really sorry."

"Oh Scott, you don't need to apologize. You've done more than enough for me already." Brenda says. "I mean you spent a lot of time helping me rehearse and you were the only friend who was truly there for me when I got arrested."

"Well, in any case, Brenda, I just wanted to wish you the best of luck. I know you'll be great." Scott says.

"Thank you." Brenda replies.

"And I wanted to make sure you're still on for going to the prom with me this Saturday, cause if you're not, I can…." Scott starts getting cut off in mid-sentence.

"Scott, I'm totally there. Trust me." Brenda says.

"Okay good. Cause I actually just made dinner reservations at that nice restaurant you really like. You know the French one?" Scott says

"Oh Scott, you shouldn't have." Brenda whines

"Well Brenda, I didn't do it so much for my prom as I'm planning on it being a celebration of you getting that part." Scott says.

Brenda smiles. "Well, that's sweet. But I think your assumption may be a bit premature. Laura's going to be awfully tough to beat." Brenda says

"Brenda, I just know you're going to get that part. I can just feel it. You've worked too long and hard on this." Scott says.

Brenda takes a deep breath as she stares out into her yard. "I sure hope you're right." she says.

* * *

><p>While Brenda talks to Scott on the phone, Dylan follows Jim upstairs to his study as Jim closes the door behind Dylan so they can talk in private.<p>

"What's on your mind, son?" Jim asks.

Dylan takes a deep breath and exhales before sitting in a chair as Jim sits in another chair across from him. "A lot actually." he answers. "I want to help Kevin start his own company."

"Kevin?" Jim asks, not knowing initially who Dylan is talking about, but then remembering. "Is that Suzanne's boyfriend?"

"Her fiancée actually." Dylan corrects Jim. "Soon to be her husband."

"Ah, I see." Jim says. "What does he want to do? Start a restaurant? Open a hardware store?" Jim asks, assuming it's something small as he knows virtually nothing about Kevin.

Dylan shakes his head. "No. Kevin's an environmental chemist. And he was working on a project that I think is not only very big, but also very important." Dylan explains as Jim looks at him funny. "He was developing organisms that can clean up pollution in the ocean. And he's onto something huge."

"You say he was working on this project? Was? As in past tense?" Jim asks.

Dylan nods. "The company he was working for didn't appreciate him and didn't want to develop his product, so he quit. And now he wants to continue his worn on his own, and I want to help him get started." Dylan explains.

"So you want to help him finance his own environmental research company?" Jim asks. "Dylan, something on that scale would cost millions of dollars. I mean, we're not talking about buying the Peach Pit here. We're talking about opening a high tech science lab and trying to get government contracts. It would literally cost almost everything you have to get this off the ground."

Dylan shrugs. "To take care of my family, it's worth it." Dylan says.

"Dylan, you got a big heart, son. But when it comes to stuff like this, you have no idea how this game is played. Just because an idea sounds good to you, you can't just run out and throw money at it and expect it to happen exactly like you want it to. You have to look into things, check them out, check out the people you're doing business with. You have to proceed with a degree of caution. I mean, you came this close to giving millions of dollars to that college professor, what was her name, Lucinda, to try fund some film she wanted to make. Didn't that teach you anything?"

Dylan nods. "It did. It taught me to know what I was investing in. I know what I'm investing in here. I've seen it." Dylan says with passion as Jim sits back with a dubious look on his face. "Jim, will you relax. I'm not planning on throwing all my money into this. Not yet anyways. I was thinking of another way."

"What did you have in mind?" Jim asks, his voice calming down just a bit.

"Well, I know you have plenty of friends in high places. And surely a guy with your reputation must know plenty of investors with a lot of money who are always looking for new adventures." Dylan says. Jim lets out a sigh of a relief as he nods.

"Okay, I see where you're going with this." Jim says. "And I must say it's quite a relief. It's good to see you starting to use your head and not throwing caution to the wind. Look, Kevin's probably a good guy and everything. But I can't get behind anything he has until I've had a chance to meet the guy and get to know more about him and this thing you say he has."

"That's exactly my point behind this entire conversation, Jim." Dylan says. "I'd like you to meet the man, talk to him, get to know him and let him tell you what he has. That's all I ask. Then if you like what he has to say, we can discuss our financial options then."

"And if I don't like it?" Jim asks with caution in his voice as he wonders just what will happen if he refuses to get behind this.

"Well, I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Just have an open mind." Dylan says calmly and cheerfully.

Jim takes a deep breath and nods. "All right. How about if I invite Kevin, Suzanne, Erica, and yourself over for dinner sometime next week?" Jim suggests.

"Next week's a little too long." Dylan says. "Kevin's out of work at the moment and we kind of need to get this thing rolling ASAP. Look, I hate to be pushy, Jim, but it is what it is."

Jim closes his eyes for a second, and then smirks. "Would tomorrow be better?" he asks.

"Tomorrow is Brenda's final audition. I'm planning on being there for morale support. I was thinking more like the day after tomorrow." Dylan says.

Jim nods. "Fine. Is seven o'clock okay?" Jim asks as Dylan nods in agreement. "Just one thing, Dylan. Be careful. Remember, I told you a long time ago when you came into all this money that you have got to be cautious of everyone. A young guy like you who's a good kid, but a bit naïve, and has a lot of money is a prime target for many scam artists."

"I know that, Jim. But this is my family we're talking about here. And with all due respect, I really wish you would stop being so judgmental. My father was a much better man than what you gave him credit for. The same goes for my family now." Dylan says as Jim just stares back at him not saying anything, but very unappreciative of the defensive tone Dylan is using.

* * *

><p>Brandon is walking on the campus of CU when he sees Kelly who has just sat down at a table in the Condor's nest with a cup of coffee. Kelly opens one of her text books and begins reading. Brandon frowns slightly as he realizes that he can't put off the inevitable any longer. He knows he has to tell her.<p>

Brandon slowly makes his way across the foyer of the student building. As he gets closer and closer to Kelly, he ponders how he's going to lead into telling her that he's going to have to cancel his date with her for Saturday night.

Just before Brandon gets to the table where she is sitting at, Kelly looks up and instantly smiles. "Hey you, I was hoping to see you sometime today." Kelly says as Brandon stops at the table and looks down at Kelly.

"Hi Kel." Brandon says in a not so enthusiastic tone.

"Have a seat." Kelly suggests as Brandon pulls out a chair and takes a seat across from her. "I wanted to tell you that I went out last night and picked out a dress for Saturday."

"Yeah, about that…." Brandon starts as Kelly cuts him off.

"Oh Brandon, I'm so excited. Our first real official date and we've only known each other for what four years now. And as it turns out the timing is perfect."

"Huh?" Brandon asks, not really sure what she's talking about.

"Well, Donna and David were chosen as senior chairmen for the entertainment committee for the Mardi Gras festival this year. And Saturday night, they're holding all night auditions for bands trying out. So I'll have the beach apartment all to myself." Kelly says. "So I was thinking, maybe once we've gone wherever it is that you're taking me, we could go back to the beach apartment and….." Kelly says getting cut off.

"Kelly!" Brandon says loudly as he holds up his hand to cut her off. "We need to talk."

"Uh oh." Kelly says, her facial expression changes instantly as her smile immediately disappears. "Whenever anybody says that, it's never good news."

Brandon sighs. "Listen Kel, I'm really sorry. But I'm going to have to cancel our plans for Saturday Night."

"Cancel? What do you mean cancel?" Kelly asks with a perturbed look on her face. "Brandon, you've been building this up for weeks. You got me all excited. I even went out and bought a new dress just for this occasion." Kelly complains.

"Yeah, I know." Brandon says as he puts his elbows on the table and folds his hands. He looks down at the table with a look of disappointment. "I'm sorry, Kelly."

"You're sorry? Brandon, You got me all psyched up, and now with just a few days left you say you have to cancel?" Kelly replies, clearly upset at the way things are going.

"Something's come up, okay? Something I had no control of." Brandon says in a disheartened tone as Kelly looks down at her hands. "Chancellor Arnold wants to meet with me to iron out some of the fine print for the task force." mutters Brandon as he hears himself blurt out the lie that he came up with to tell Kelly because he couldn't bring himself to tell her that he was really being involuntarily forced into taking Clare to her senior prom.

"And he couldn't do this any other time but Saturday night?" Kelly asks.

Brandon shakes his head. "The chancellor is a busy man, Kel. I'm not exactly in the position to make demands, especially if I'm to go to Washington."

A disappointed Kelly looks at Brandon. "Okay, well you've come this far, Brandon. Don't quit now when you're this close to getting what it is you want." Kelly says.

"Please don't be upset, Kel. This can't be helped. Believe me, I'd much rather be with you on Saturday than anywhere else in the world." Brandon says.

"I'm not upset." Kelly replies as Brandon shoots her a look to say 'You're lying.' "Okay, I'll admit, I am disappointed. But I understand."

"We'll do this some other time, Kelly. I promise." Brandon says.

Kelly throws up her hands in a disbelieving manner as if to say "Yeah right" in a sarcastic manner. "Sure, whatever. Listen, I have to go. I want to catch Brenda's audition. I'll talk to you later." Kelly says in a quick, abrupt, and cold manner as she storms off.

"I'll call you later, all right?" Brandon shouts as Kelly walks off. She completely ignores him and keeps on walking. A frustrated Brandon clinches his fist and pounds it at his side. As he watches her back get smaller and smaller, he begins to seriously have doubts as to whether this entire task force was even worth it as all it's been so far is a lot of work and it has stood in the way of a lot of other things he's wanted to do.

* * *

><p>Laura and Steve stand just outside the CU theatre. Steve is extremely confident that Laura will get the part given how well she's performed and the way Brenda nearly botched her entire audition when she and Scott did the scene at the previous audition. Laura looks out and spots Dylan and Brenda walking toward the theatre.<p>

"There she is." Laura says as she spots Brenda, then sees Dylan walking with her. "Isn't that Dylan with her? But I thought he was Kelly's friend?"

Steve smirks. "He is, but he and Brenda have a real long history together. In high school, they were practically inseparable." Steve explains

"But I thought….." Laura begins.

"Laura…" Steve interrupts as he grabs Laura's shoulders and looks her straight in the eye. "Don't worry about Brenda or Dylan, they're totally irrelevant. All you need to do is focus on your lines and remember everything we talked about. Trust me, you do as good as you have been doing, and we'll be celebrating in a few hours when this is all said and done. I promise." Steve says encouragingly with a cocky grin.

Meanwhile, Brenda and Dylan are walking up toward the theatre as they spot Steve and Laura.

"Oh god, there's Laura, and there's Steve." Brenda says in a worried tone.

"Who were you expecting, Sonny and Cher?" Dylan replies jokingly to try to ease Brenda's mind.

"Well, I was kind of hoping maybe Laura came down with the flu. Nothing serious, but enough to keep her from showing up today." Brenda says with a slight nervous giggle.

Dylan makes a clicking noise with his cheek and shakes his head once as they continue to walk towards the theatre. "No such luck, I'm afraid. But don't worry, this is going to make it all the more sweeter when you get the part." Dylan says. "Look at Sanders up there right now talking to her, standing all tall with that stupid 'cat that swallowed the canary grin' of his. I know what he's telling her. 'Don't worry, babe. You got this in the bag.'" Dylan says doing his best Steve impersonation. "I can't wait to see the look on his face after you get the part. That will show him for going against you, a loyal friend, and helping some crazy wacko who almost accused him of rape." Dylan says. Just as they reach the bottom of the stairs, they are met by Kelly who comes walking up to them from the side.

"Hey Brenda." Kelly says as Brenda, caught slightly off guard, turns to look at her.

"Kelly, what are you doing here?" Brenda asks in a surprised tone.

"I just came by to wish you good luck." Kelly says cheerfully. "And to let you know that you got at least one fan out there cheering you on." she says as she looks at Dylan. "Well, make that two, I guess."

"A little late to be mending fences, don't you think, Kel?" says a skeptical Dylan.

"Dylan." Brenda speaks up as her way of saying to let her handle this. She turns to Kelly, doesn't smile, but shoots her an approving look. "Thanks Kelly, I need all the support I can get."

Brenda and Dylan walk up the steps to meet Steve and Laura as Kelly follows them.

"Hey guys, glad to see you made it." Steve says to Brenda and Dylan.

"Yeah, sure you are." Dylan replies back to Steve in a sarcastic tone.

"So Brenda, you ready?" Steve asks.

Brenda sighs. "As ready as I'll ever be." Brenda says.

"Well, good. It's good to see that you are seeing this through to the end." Steve says. "And just remember, no matter how things turn out, there is no shame in second place. I mean, think about it, being Laura's understudy, you'll get to learn from the best." Steve says with total confidence in his tone.

"Steve." Dylan says as with a perturbed look on his face as he folds his arms.

"Yeah? What is it, Dylan?" Steve asks.

"Do everyone here a favor, will you? Shut the hell up." Dylan replies. Steve's happy and confident demeanor disappears as his face grows sour.

"What's with you, McKay? I was just joking around." Steve says.

"Yeah, well your joking around is starting to piss me off. You've been strutting around acting like Laura already has the part sewn up, trying to get inside Brenda's head and make her think she's already lost. Well, I'm getting sick of it. You know the last time I looked; Brenda's brother was your best friend."

"Hey, take a chill pill, all right. It's called friendly competition, Dylan. Jeez." Steve complains.

"No, Steve, it's called being an ass. And you're doing it quite well." Dylan says. "So let me say this one more time. Shut up, before I knock your teeth down your throat and shut you up myself."

Dylan raises an eyebrow with a no nonsense look on his face, telling Steve that he's not playing around. Brenda and Laura just stand there and watch them as Kelly keeps her distance. At that point, before anything else can ensue, Roy and Eddie make their way up the steps and walk over to Brenda and Laura.

"Good afternoon ladies. It's so good to see you here, nice and early I might add. Good practice for Randolph's rule number one." Roy says in his English accent.

"Randolph's rule number one?" Laura asks.

"Yes, you'll learn that come rehearsal time. But don't worry about that right now. Right now we have an audition to perform." Roy says as he looks at Dylan and Steve and then sees Kelly. "And it looks like we have an audience, I presume?" Roy asks as they nod. "Good. The more the merrier I always say. After all, if our two lovely leading ladies here can't perform in front of their own friends, who can they perform in front of?" Roy says with a laugh. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the theatre beckons." Roy says as he signals for everyone to follow him in. As they all walk in, Steve glances at Dylan with a confident grin on his face as Dylan just glares at him as if to say he's pushing it.

* * *

><p>Dylan, Kelly, and Steve are sitting out in the auditorium, not right next to each other but in the same general area. Roy and Eddie are directly in front of the stage as Laura and Brenda are both up on stage, each wearing a white dress that is indicative of Maggie the Cat.<p>

Both of them look nervous. Laura looks at Steve who grins and gives her a fist pump, trying to fill her full of confidence. Brenda begins wringing her hands as she gazes around the auditorium. She then looks at Dylan who gives her a soft grin and mouths one word to her. "Baja."

He is telling Brenda to go back in her mind to that weekend in Baja. Let everything else around her fade away. Pretend that nobody else is there but him and her and set her mind free. Brenda shoots him a more confident smile as Roy begins to speak.

"Okay Laura, Brenda, this is it. I'm going to ask each of you to perform one scene for me. You're both going to do the exact same scene. It is a monologue from near the end of Act 1, right when Brick begins to swing his crutch at Maggie and you're going to start with the line 'And in that way I destroyed him by telling him the truth' and you will continue until you hear me say cut. Now you won't have anyone up on stage with you to perform Brick's role, so you will have to improvise. You must improvise that Brick is there and enraged by what you are saying as he swings his crutch wildly at you. Now, this is one of the most emotional parts of the entire play, so I expect you to go all out when displaying the emotions that Maggie the Cat would be feeling at that very moment. Do you both understand?" Roy says

Both Brenda and Laura shake their heads. "Are there any questions before we begin?" Roy asks. Brenda and Laura again shake their heads no. "In that case, Laura, I would like to start with you. Brenda would you kindly step off to the side and let Laura have the entire stage please?" Roy says. Brenda moves off stage to allow Laura to do her scene.

"Okay Laura, you may begin when ready." Roy says.

Laura takes her time getting ready as she walks to the center of the stage that is set up and begins to speak very loudly at the couch.

"And in that way I destroyed him by telling him the truth about his world." Laura says loudly in a heavy southern accent nearly screaming. "The truth that he was raised in your world and he couldn't be told. And after that, Skipper was nothing at all but a receptacle for liquor and drugs. WHO SHOT COCK ROBIN? I WITH MY MERCIFUL ARROW!" Laura screams at the top of her lungs, almost being too loud to understand as her voice echoes all throughout the auditorium. Roy doesn't flinch, but Eddie covers his ears for a second as it is nearly too loud for him. Steve smiles as he feels Laura is putting on a flawless performance. Dylan and Kelly both look on. Laura lets out a scream as she backs up.

"You missed me!" Laura yells. "Brick, I'm not trying to whitewash my behavior. I'm no good. I don't know why people pretend to be good. But I'm honest, give me credit for that will you please?" Laura says as she falls back onto the bed and yelps. Roy continues to watch on with an emotionless expression.

"Born poor, raised poor, will probably die poor unless I can get us something from Big Daddy when he leaves and dies of cancer." Laura says as she jumps off the bed. "BUT BRICK SKKKKKIPPPPEEERRR IS DEEEEAAADDDD! I AM ALIVE! MAGGIE THE CAT IS ALIVE! I AAAAMMMMM ALLLLLIVVVVEEEE!" Laura bellows at the top of her lungs. Eddie once again covers his ears as Laura begins to cry. Steve grins as Dylan glances over to see Eddie covering his ears and tries to judge Roy's facial expression, but he can't see her clearly.

"Okay Laura cut." Roy says. Laura catches her breath and turns to look at Roy. "That was really good. You got the lines and the emotions down pact. Only thing is, I think you can ease off a little on the screaming. Don't you think so, Eddie?" jokes Roy with a scream

"Yes indeed." Eddie replies. "I enjoy all of the five senses I have including the sense of hearing. I'd like to keep it that way." Eddie says. A look of concern grows on Laura's face.

"Yes, work on that a little bit, Laura. Other than that, you were great." Roy says. Laura looks out to Steve who smiles and motions with his hands not to sweat it. Dylan also grins slightly as he sees this small error on Laura's part as an opening for Brenda, but he knows that she'll have to be flawless in her delivery. Brenda peeks out from the off stage area and sees Dylan who again silently says the word "Baja" to her. She smiles and then goes back behind the curtain.

"Okay, thank you, Laura." Roy says. "Brenda, you're up." Roy calls out as Brenda knows this is it. It is now or never.

* * *

><p>Brenda goes out on stage as Laura exits. She inhales deeply and then lets out a big exhale as she looks out into the audience. She spots Steve, then Kelly, then Dylan who is leaning forward intensely with his elbows on his knees and his hands folded.<p>

"Okay Brenda, same scene. You may begin whenever you're ready." Roy says.

Before Brenda starts, she and Dylan lock eyes once more as she begins to imagine she is back in Baja with him and it is that weekend again. She then looks out into the darkness of the theatre and begins to say her lines with the same raw intensity that Laura had, but in a bit more subdued manner.

"And in that way I destroyed him by telling him the truth about his world." Brenda says in a deep southern accent as she steadily moves backwards, the truth that he and his world, he was raised in his and your world and that he couldn't be told." Brenda cries out. Steve begins to look a bit more uncomfortable as he realizes that Brenda is actually performing this scene much better than he thought she would. Dylan grins as he begins to realize that Brenda is in her zone. Kelly watches on and nods in approval.

"And after that, Skipper was nothing as all but a receptacle for liquor and drugs. Who shot Cock Robin? I with my merciful arrow?" Brenda yells in an intense voice, but not a scream at the top of her lungs like Laura did. Dylan pumps his fist in approval. Brenda jumps back improvising that Brick took a swing at her with his crutch.

"You missed me." Brenda says loudly. "Brick, I'm not trying to whitewash my behavior. I'm no good. I don't know why people intend to be good. Nobody's good." Brenda says as she starts to crawl backwards on the floor. "But I'm honest. You give me credit for just that. I was born poor! Raised poor! I expect to die poor unless I can get us something from Big Daddy when he leaves or dies of cancer." Brenda says as she stands back up and once again pretends to duck a swinging crutch from Brick.

"But Brick, Skipper is dead!" Brenda screams, not at the top of her lungs but very loudly so her voice is heard throughout the auditorium. Roy is grinning and Eddie is just watching on intently. "I am alive! Maggie the cat is alive! I AM ALIVE!" Brenda screams with emotion as she puts her hand on her chest.

"Cut!" Roy yells. Brenda turns to look at him with intensity. "You've been practicing, haven't you?" Roy asks as Brenda grins. "That was fantastic."

At that point, Steve takes a deep breath. Laura pops her head out to look at him, and he shoots her a grin to hide his own insecurity. Dylan sits there nodding and grinning. Brenda looks over at him and sees him smile and instantly a feeling of calm comes over her. She knows not that there is nothing more she can do. She gave it everything she had and put on her best performance. And if it's not meant to be then so be it, but she knows she gave it her best and she can live with it.

"You both were absolutely brilliant." Roy says. "Okay, why don't we all take five to get a breath of fresh air, use the restroom, and come back in and I'll announce the results." Roy says.

At that point, both Brenda and Laura walk off stage. Laura immediately rushes over to Steve who smiles at her.

"Steve, what did that mean?" Laura asks nervously, with a slight panic in her voice. "I need to ease off on the screaming? I thought Maggie is supposed to scream? We went over this scene three times. What does he mean I need to ease off?"

"Laura, relax!" Steve says, putting on a confident front. "You did just fine."

"Steve, he said Brenda was fantastic. He didn't say that about me." Laura cries.

"Laura, you did fine, trust me." Steve repeats.

Over on the other side, Brenda goes walking over to Dylan. "Well?" Brenda asks.

"Bren, you were amazing. Simply amazing." Dylan says with excitement.

"Do you really think so, Dylan?" Brenda asks.

"Brenda, you could not have done that any better. You should have seen Randolph when you were up there. He had a smile a mile wide." Dylan says

"Did he really?" Brenda asks as her face lights up. Dylan nods. With excitement, Brenda hugs Dylan who hugs her back. At that point, Kelly goes walking over to her.

"Brenda..." Kelly says as Brenda turns to her. "You were great, that was an amazing read."

Brenda looks at Kelly, reluctant to show gratitude at first, but then finally grinning and realizing that it doesn't pay to hold a grudge. After all, Kelly did show up to lend her support when she didn't have to.

"Thanks Kelly. That means a lot. And I'm really glad you came." Brenda says.

"Yeah, I'm glad I came too." Kelly says. "So, do you think you can forgive me? Or do I still need to walk on eggshells whenever I see you coming?" Kelly asks jokingly.

Brenda pretends to think. "Yeah, I think I can forgive you. It's too big of a pain to stay mad at you for so long." Brenda says with a grin as she leans in to hug Kelly who hugs her back. Brenda continues to talk to Kelly and Dylan while Steve continues to try to convince Laura that she did just fine.

"Okay, Laura, Brenda, can you both come up here please?" Roy says while up on stage as Eddie stands next to him. "The rest of you can come up to." Roy says as he motions with his arm for everyone to come up on stage.

Everyone goes up on stage as Laura and Brenda both gather around Roy. Eddie stands behind Roy while Steve, Dylan, and Kelly stand behind Laura and Brenda.

"All right, well you two didn't make this easy on me. You're both tremendously talented and I think you both have what it takes to make fine actresses. A big part of me wishes I could star you both in this production. But since rules dictate that I must pick a leading actress, the time has come for me to make what I assure you is a very difficult decision." Roy says.

"Brenda." Roy says as he turns his attention to Brenda. "From the few times I spoke with you outside the theatre, I could tell you were very passionate about acting and your desire to be an actress is very real. There were times when you didn't seem to be totally on target, but your desire and determination to get better and constantly improve has been very apparent right from the beginning. And that's what I look for in an actress." Roy says. Brenda nods as Dylan listens intently. Roy then turns his attention to Laura.

"Laura, you impressed me from your very first audition here as you really had the part of Maggie down. When you're on your game, you're really on. And you clearly go all out every single time you perform. The only thing I would question is whether or not you could learn to bring it down just a notch at times. Not every scene needs to be heartfelt drama. You need to know when to be casual, and when to really turn it on, so to speak." Roy continues to say in his mellow British accent. Steve watches with a concerned look

"So you both have talent and you both have lots of potential. So when it came time for me to decide which one of you would play Maggie and which one of you would be the understudy, it came down to one simple factor." Roy says as he puts one foot up on a chair and leans in to talk directly to Brenda and Laura. "I had to ask myself which one of you would be easier for me to work with, which one of you would follow directions with an open mind and be willing to learn and grow into the part. And after taking all this into consideration, I have come to my decision." Roy says as everyone leans in with intensity to hear what they've been waiting for.

"Laura…" Roy says. At that point, Dylan grits his teeth and jerks his head in disappointment. Brenda slumps slightly, while Steve leans forward grinning at hearing Roy say Laura's name first. "I have decided that you will be the understudy. Brenda, allow me to be the first to congratulate you. You will be Maggie for this production."

Brenda's face lights up as she raises her arms in excitement. Dylan pumps his fist in the air. Brenda runs over to Dylan and hugs him, then hugs Kelly. Steve shakes his head in disbelief as he was certain this part was Laura's. Laura's face immediately grows intense with anger. Brenda goes over to try to shake Laura's hand.

"Laura, don't feel bad. Personally I think you deserve the part more than I do. But I just want you to know, I really have enjoyed auditioning with you. I'd really love to rehearse my lines with you sometime." Brenda says with a smile. Laura just scowls at Brenda, not extending her hand or even bringing herself to congratulate her. At that point, Roy walks over to Brenda.

"Well done, my dear." Roy says as he kisses Brenda on the cheek. She smiles.

Laura walks over to Steve who tries to console her by hugging her, but she holds out her hand to say 'don't touch me.'

"Okay, before we adjourn for today, I just have one quick announcement to make." Roy says. "This play opens in just three weeks and we have a lot of work to do between now and then. So we're going to have to get started right away. Now I had planned to start on Friday, but unfortunately I had something come up rather last minute, so we won't be able to start on Friday. And I'm afraid to make up for that, we're going to have to work all day on Saturday instead."

"Saturday?" Brenda asks, remembering that she promised to go with Scott to the prom on Saturday.

"Yes, Saturday. I do apologize for the short notice, but I assure you it is absolutely necessary. Is this going to be a problem?" Roy asks.

"Well, I did have plans for Saturday." Brenda says. "But it's okay I understand. I'll be here."

"Good Brenda, very good." Roy says. "As the leading lady, you need to be here at every rehearsal on time and ready to go. I can't afford to have you miss even one rehearsal. I realize that you are going to have to make a few sacrifices to your free time. But an actress in this position must have the highest of commitment. And I believe you do." Roy says.

"I'll be here. What time?" Brenda asks. Roy turns to Eddie.

"We start at ten in morning. We'll break around three for lunch, then be back here at five p.m. and be prepared to work till as late as ten o'clock at night." Eddie says. Brenda frowns slightly as she realizes there will be absolutely no way she'll be able to go to the prom with Scott this Saturday.

"Laura, as the understudy, I expect you to be at all the rehearsals too. Cause if anything happens to Brenda, I'll be counting on you." Roy says.

At that point, Laura begins to grin in an almost evil manner. "Yes, I understand. I'll be here, you can count on it." Laura says. Steve pats Laura on the shoulder to try to ease her pain as he has no idea what is going through her mind at that point.

"Laura, I'm sorry." Steve says in an extremely apologetic voice. "You did the best you could. It's his mistake for not picking you."

Laura turns to Steve. "You said it was my part? This was to be my time." Laura responds as she glares at him.

"You'll get your time, Laura. Trust me." Steve says.

"Oh I will get my time, Steve. I will. No matter what it takes, people will see me perform. I can promise you that." Laura says, her tone and demeanor becoming increasingly dark as she turns around and sees Brenda continuing to look happy and celebrate with Dylan and Kelly.

* * *

><p>Kevin walks into the Peach Pit to see Suzanne who is extremely busy waiting tables as it is an exceptionally busy night there.<p>

"Hey, you have a minute?" Kevin whispers.

"Not really, we're kind of busy as you noticed." Suzanne replies bluntly as she delivers food to customers.

"It's kind of important." Kevin replies. "I'll be out back."

Kevin walks out back as Suzanne signals that she will be there in a minute. After several minutes of waiting in the dark area of the parking lot, Kevin sees the rear door to the Peach Pit open and Suzanne walks out.

"Over here." Kevin says softly as Suzanne picks up the direction of his voice and comes over to him. "We may have a problem." Kevin says as he looks around to make sure no one else is listening to him

"What?" Suzanne replies in an irritated tone.

"I spoke with Dylan earlier today. We've been invited to Jim Walsh's house for dinner tomorrow night, you, me, and Erica. Apparently he wants to talk to me about bioremediation." Kevin explains. Suzanne just stands there looking at him, waiting for him to get to the point.

"Yes, and?" Suzanne asks impatiently.

"Don't you get it? It's Jim Walsh, Brenda Walsh's father." Kevin says. "Suzanne, the girl is already suspicious of you, of us. How do you think we're going to float this idea to her old man? Especially if she's there."

"Look, Brenda has her head stuck on some play at school she's trying out for. She's so into that, she doesn't care about Dylan or what goes on with us anymore." Suzanne says. "All you have to do is exactly what we planned. Besides, Jim Walsh isn't important in the grand scheme of things."

"What are you talking about?" Kevin says. "He's Dylan's financial advisor. He doesn't give me a dime without his approval."

"Look as long as you Dylan's convinced, that's all that matters. I've seen enough of him to know that he's got too much of his father in him. Nobody is going to tell him what to do. As long as Dylan's on board with this, Jim Walsh is totally irrelevant." Suzanne says.

"Yeah, well there's something else." Kevin says.

"And what is that?" Suzanne asks.

"According to Dylan, if Jim likes the idea, he's going to arrange to have financial backers, corporate sponsors with capital to invest their money." Kevin says fearfully. "Suzanne, these people will want to run background checks on us before they invest anything, make sure we'll legit. And if they do that, we can forget about this whole thing, we'll be lucky to keep our butts out of prison." Kevin says. "I don't like this. I don't like this at all."

At that point, the back door to the Peach Pit opens and Nat walks out. He looks all around the parking lot before spotting Suzanne and walking over to her and Kevin.

"There you are." Nat says sternly. "I was just wondering, Suzanne, do you still work here?"

"Sorry, I was just talking to Kevin." Suzanne says. Nat looks at Suzanne with a look of distaste as he shakes his head.

"Do you not see all the customers in there? We're short one waitress to begin with cause Nicole called in sick, and now I find you out back yacking away with your boyfriend. You know, I'd expect that from some of the others, but you're the assistant manager. My other employees see you doing it, they'll think it's okay for them to do it too. You understand?" Nat lectures

Suzanne nods. "Yes. I'm sorry, Nat. I'll be right in." Suzanne says.

"You can socialize when we aren't busy. When we got customers, they're your number one priority. I didn't let Brandon get away with it when his friends were around, and I'm not going to let you either. Capeche?" Nat says as he turns around and walks back inside.

"Look, this is getting a little too hot. Maybe we should call it off." Kevin suggests. At that point, Suzanne reaches into her pocket and grabs a kitchen knife and holds it up to Kevin in a threatening manner.

"You listen to me, and you listen good." Suzanne says in a whisper but with malice written all over her face. "I have not spent the last three months slaving away here in this slop hole, listening to that old washed up coot lecture me every day only to lose it all now because my partner in crime decided to chicken out at the 11th hour." Suzanne says. "We are going to go to dinner tommorow night, and we are going to proceed exactly on schedule. There is no other alternative now, Mr. Weaver. It's all or bust. And don't think for a minute that you can just take off and leave me here. Because I promise, if I go down, I'm not going down alone. You got that?" Suzanne says as she holds the knife up higher, closer to his face Kevin holds up his hands and backs off.

"Okay, okay. Take it easy." Kevin says. Suzanne looks around to make sure nobody's watching and puts the knife back in her pocket.

"I have to get back to work." Suzanne says. "Remember what I said. Don't even think about backing out now, Kevin. Or I can promise you, your family jewels will become my personal property." Suzanne smirks in an evil manner as she turns around and calmly walks back inside, pretending as if nothing happened.

Kevin stands there and takes a deep breath and grabs the back of his neck and rubs it to relieve some tension. There is no turning back now.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	37. Prom pain

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p>It is a festive mood at the Peach Pit as Brenda, Dylan, and Kelly have gone over there immediately following the final auditions. Kelly and Brenda are sitting at a table as Dylan has gone up to the counter to get some sodas. With an unhappy look on her face, Suzanne walks over to him with the three sodas on a tray.<p>

"There you are a cherry coke and two diet cokes." Suzanne says.

"Thanks Suzanne." Dylan says with a smile as he notices Suzanne's sour demeanor. "What's with the long face?"

Not wanting to reveal the real reason behind her bad mood, Suzanne comes up with the quickest thing she can think of. "Oh, Nat chewed me out earlier for taking too long of a break. It's no big deal." Suzanne says.

"You sure about that?" Dylan asks. "You don't look so good."

Suzanne lets out a slight smile. "I'm fine. What about you? You guys sure so seem upbeat and chipper this evening." Suzanne says.

"Yeah, well that's because Miss Brenda Walsh over there, is now officially on her way to becoming a big time actress." Dylan says loudly so that Brenda can hear. Brenda turns around, hearing Dylan's cheery voice and smiles. But her smile is short lived as she locks eyes with Suzanne who just glares in her general direction. Brenda quickly turns back around to face Kelly. Dylan turns to Suzanne with a puzzled look on his face.

"Did I miss something here?" Dylan asks with curiosity in his voice as he noticed the exchange in looks between Brenda and Suzanne.

"What do you mean?" Suzanne asks. Dylan looks at her, then looks over at Brenda who has gone back to talking to Kelly, then back at Suzanne again. "Ah forget it, I'm probably imagining things."

Suzanne shrugs. "Go celebrate with your friends, Dylan. We'll talk later." Suzanne says as she turns around and walks back to the kitchen with a concerned look on her face. Meanwhile Brenda and Kelly talk in whispers so as not to be overheard.

"So what's the deal with you and Suzanne?" Kelly whispers to Brenda.

"What do you mean?" Brenda asks.

"Oh come on. That look she shot you just now. And don't think that I don't notice that you go out of your way to avoid talking to her whenever you come here." Kelly says. Brenda shrugs and pretends to be clueless. "Is it Dylan?" Kelly asks.

"No, it isn't Dylan." Brenda answers. "I just don't like her, plain and simple. I don't like her and she doesn't like me. But she's part of Dylan's family now, and far be it for me to stand in his way of having one. But that doesn't mean I have to have anything to do with her."

"But, didn't you say that she and her boyfriend were coming over to have dinner at your house tomorrow?" Kelly asks with a confused look on her face. Brenda nods in confirmation.

"My father invited them. Apparently Dad has some business he wants to discuss with Dylan and Kevin. Which is why I fully intend not to be there." Brenda says.

"You're skipping out?" Kelly asks with curiosity as Brenda nods. "Why?"

"Kelly, no good has ever come from my interacting with Suzanne. It caused a lot of problems with Dylan and me when we were still together. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Erica. She's a cute kid. But I'm afraid as long as Suzanne is in Dylan's life, the only thing that he and I are ever going to be is good friends. But hey, I'm fine with that." Brenda whispers.

Kelly looks over at Dylan, then back at Brenda. "Yeah, but the question is, is he?" Kelly asks referring to Dylan. Before she can answer, Dylan walks back to the table they are sitting at and hands out the sodas.

"Okay, alright." Dylan says cheerfully as he picks up his soda glass and holds his up. "Here's to the most talented, and amazing, not to mention beautiful actress at California University who in just three very short weeks is going to dazzle audiences with her illustrious performance of Maggie the Cat in Roy Randolph's production of Cat on a Hot Tin Roof." Dylan says with a grin as he holds up his glass to toast Brenda.

"Here, Here." Kelly says with a smile as she toasts Brenda.

"Well, I couldn't have done it without you there encouraging me on, Dylan." Brenda says with a smile, and then turns to Kelly. "And Kelly, I know we haven't had the easiest time of it these last few weeks, but if I haven't said it already, I am really glad you came tonight." Brenda says.

"Yeah, me too." Kelly replies. "You know, it's a shame Scott couldn't come. I'm sure he would have liked to have been there to see you get the part."

At that point, Brenda holds her hand up to her forehead like she has a headache. Her smile turns into a glum look as the very mention of Scott's name serves as a reminder to her that she is faced with a dilemma. "Oh no, Scott. What am I going to do?"

"Scott? Wait, I don't get it." Dylan says. "What's wrong with Scott?"

"Don't you remember, Dylan?" Brenda says. "I told Scott I'd be his date to his senior prom on Saturday. His platonic date, but date none the les. Now with this all-day rehearsal, I'm not going to be able to go. I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Well, you can't skip out on rehearsal." Kelly says. "You heard what Randolph said. You can't miss even one."

"Yes, I know that, Kelly." Brenda replies. "I just hate canceling on Scott this late in the game."

"Bren, Scott's a good kid, I'm sure he can find another date." Dylan replies, trying to console Brenda's guilt.

"Dylan, you don't know him like I do. Scott just doesn't go up and ask girls out unless he feels comfortable talking to them. He feels comfortable talking to me because we've become such good friend. But at this stage, I don't think there's anyway that he's going to ask another girl out. So if I don't go with him, he's going to wind up sitting home alone during his senior prom night. He deserves better than that. I hate doing this to him, especially after all he's done for me." Brenda cries. Kelly frowns slightly, feeling bad. Dylan sits there sipping his soda as he ponders the situation.

"Well let's see, you can't go to the prom with him because you have to be at rehearsal. And you're certain that he's not going to ask anybody else?" Dylan asks as Brenda nods in confirmation. "Well Bren, I can only think of one other option for you, but it's kind of a long shot." Dylan says.

"What's that?" Brenda asks.

"You can set him up with a prom date." Dylan says to Brenda as she looks at him like he's crazy. "You know, find another girl for him to take to prom."

"That's crazy, Dylan. I don't know anybody for him to go to prom with, and even if I did, it's not like I can just throw any girl out there at him. Remember our senior prom last year? That was our night, well this is his night. And he needs somebody special to go with him. Not necessarily a love interest, but somebody who will make him feel good, make him feel important. Somebody with an upbeat personality, and someone who would show him a good time. And it would help if she was at least somewhat attractive. Tell me, Dylan, where am I going to find somebody like that who would agree to go with him with only 2 days left until prom?" Brenda rambles. At that point though, both she and Dylan lock eyes simultaneously, and it's as if they got the same idea in their head at the exact same time. They look at each other, and within a few seconds, they know they both have the exact same idea in their heads. Brenda just described the girl she would want to go in her place and take Scott to the prom and show him a good time. And in a second, Dylan thought of the perfect girl to go with Scott to prom, as did Brenda.

Slowly and methodically, Brenda and Dylan both turn their heads and focus their attention on Kelly. Neither one of them say a word at first, but they both look at her intently as Kelly slowly begins to notice the focus of attention has turned to her.

"What?" Kelly asks as she lets out a nervous chuckle. "What are you guys staring at?" she asks as both Brenda and Dylan slowly lean in towards her. Slowly, Kelly begins to pick up on what they're thinking "Oh no. No, no no. Brenda, don't even….." Kelly starts.

"Kelly!" Brenda speaks up loudly with while grinning. "What are you doing this Saturday night?"

"Well, I did have plans, but as of this afternoon that's all gone up in smoke. But don't get any ideas, Brenda. I'm serious!" Kelly says forcefully.

"Come on, Kel." Dylan says calmly. "Look at it this way, you'd be doing Brenda a favor, and you'd be doing a good deed all at the same time."

"Yeah, and don't forget, Scott did save your life last year. What better way to pay him back?" Brenda suggests with a grin.

Kelly scoffs uncomfortably. "Did you really have to bring that up?" she says. "Look Brenda, it's not that I have a problem with Scott. I don't. He's a good guy. It's just that…" Kelly says, stopping in mid-sentence as she tries to figure out how to say what she wants to say.

"Just that what?" Brenda asks.

"Eh," Kelly grimaces. "I just don't want to go back to prom at West Beverly. I was glad when I got out of there and the idea of going back to this year's prom and seeing Mrs. Teasley and everyone from high school gives me the willies."

"Come on, Kel. It's one night. You can manage for one night?" Dylan says. "It's not like we're asking you to go back to school there."

"Look Kelly, normally I wouldn't ask you. But Scott's one of my best friends, and he's counting on me to go with him to the prom. And I really hate the idea of ditching him. I mean he's already made dinner reservations and everything. But I know if there's anybody who could show him a good time and really give him the kind of senior prom that he deserves, it would be you. What do you say?" Brenda asks with an arm twisting grin targeted directly at Kelly.

Kelly lowers her head into her hand and shakes it. "I don't know, Brenda." Kelly replies in an unenthusiastic and dejected tone. Only a few hours ago, she couldn't wait till Saturday Night as it had the potential to be a very special night with Brandon. But now that's ancient history and instead she's looking at having to go back to prom at West Beverly, a very unattractive scenario for her.

Brenda looks at Dylan, then back at Kelly, knowing she's going to need something extra to sell this idea to her. "You know, Kelly, some of the things you did to me these last few weeks were pretty slimy and underhanded. And I'm willing to look past most of it, because I believe in my heart that's not the kind of person you really are." Brenda says.

"Come on, Brenda, I already told you I'm sorry and that I'd do anything to make it up to you." Kelly cries.

"Then prove it." Brenda says. Kelly raises her head and turns to Brenda at that point. "You do this one huge favor for me, and go with Scott to the prom, and I promise all will be forgiven and you and I will never ever bring up this entire play thing again." Brenda says with a smirk as she looks over at Dylan who smiles.

Kelly takes a deep breath and lets out a sigh. Still extremely unenthusiastic about this idea, she finally nods reluctantly and agrees to do it, leaving both Brenda and Dylan happy. Now all that remained was to break this news to Scott and see if he'd agree to go to the prom with Kelly.

* * *

><p>"I just can't believe you didn't get that part." Steve says angrily as he follows Laura into the dorm room, slamming the door behind him.<p>

"Did you hear the lame excuse Roy gave for picking Brenda?" Laura mutters. "She'd be easier to work with and would follow direction better."

"Pft." snickers Steve. "He obviously doesn't know Brenda at all. Cause if he did, he would know that following instructions is not her strong point. If he knew even half of the things I know about Brenda, he would have chosen you in a second." Steve rambles in frustration as he sits on his bed with a disgruntled look on his face. "God, what a week. First Brandon and I lose to the two worst basketball players in my fraternity, then my creative writing professor takes one look at my paper and tells me to do it over, now you get screwed out of a part that should rightfully be yours." Steve says.

At that point, Laura hops up on the bed and crawls behind Steve and begins rubbing his shoulders. "Well, maybe this will make you feel better." Laura says. Steve begins to roll his neck around.

"Ahhh, a little." Steve says as he stares blankly up at the ceiling.

"So, you say Brenda's never been very good at listening to instructions?" Laura asks as she continues to rub Steve's shoulders as he closes his eyes and gives in to the rubbing, loosening up his muscles.

"Brenda? Pft, she never listens to anybody, not even her parents." Steve says as he groans to the feel of Laura's hands massaging his shoulders. "Like this one time back in high school, her parents explicitly forbid her not to go to Mexico with her boyfriend. Well, she did anyways, and she got caught. But did they punish her? No, they wound up sending her to Paris for the summer instead." Steve says

"Sounds like a trouble maker, a spoiled troublemaker at that." Laura says quietly and seductively.

"Yeah, and her trouble usually winds up hurting others. Like our senior year, this tv show called Backstory came to our school looking to dig up some dirt on the kids at West Beverly. And Brenda was told by everyone not to breathe a word to any of the scumbags from that show. But did she listen? Oh no. She goes and blabs to some woman on the show and they wind up making up some sleazy story that they aired that was specifically targeted at certain people she called friends, one of them being me." Steve says.

"Geez, how awful. You know, Steve, you deserve better friends than somebody like that." Laura says.

"Oh yeah, but I haven't even mentioned the worst one of all. Just a month or two ago she joins some animal rights group and winds up breaking into an animal lab and getting arrested."

"No way." Laura says, faking disbelief as she smiles like she hit the jackpot upon hearing all the dirt Steve is dishing out on Brenda. "So she has a criminal record then?"

Steve shakes his head. "No, the charges against her were dropped. But still, that is one girl who clearly does not have good sound judgment. Trust me, Laura, the day is going to come that Randolph is going to realize what a huge mistake he made by giving that part to Brenda and not you." Steve says.

"It's just too bad somebody with the reputation of Randolph would let his personal biasness cloud his better judgment." Laura says.

Steve looks confused. "What do you mean?" he asks.

"I've seen Roy with Brenda plenty of times. In the lobby, having coffee. He talks to her and she laughs and flings her hair around like a whore. She never misses a chance to try to butter up to him. She's got him wrapped around her little finger and he doesn't even know it" Laura says. "And Randolph is well known for being a ladies man. If you're not the kind of girl who flirts and bats your eye lashes, then you're automatically at a disadvantage when it comes to him."

"Well, that may be his style." Steve says. "But it's really not Brenda's."

"Why not?" Laura asks. "You just said a moment ago that she doesn't listen to anybody, and that she even wound up getting arrested."

"Well yeah, she can be stubborn and difficult to deal with. But flirting and playing around with the director to get a part, that definitely doesn't sound like something Brenda would do." Steve replies.

At that point Laura stops massaging Steve's shoulders and climbs down and sits next to him on the bed. "Look, all I know is we got three weeks of rehearsals before the play. That's a long time. There's a lot of opportunities for Brenda to screw up between now and then, especially if she's as difficult to work with as you say she is. Maybe it's time that somebody helps Randolph open his eyes and see exactly what it is he's dealing with." Laura says with a devlish grin on her face. Steve looks totally confused at this point.

"Laura, what are you talking about?" Steve asks.

Laura giggles in an evil manner. "Relax, hun. You worked hard to help me get the lead part in this play, and I assure you that your efforts will not be wasted. Believe me Steve, it's not over. In fact, it's only just begun." Laura says. Steve begins to get concerned when he looks at Laura. At first he wasn't taking her seriously, but then he notices that she doesn't seem to be joking. At this point, he begins to grow suspicious.

* * *

><p>The following morning, the Walsh family is in the kitchen. Cindy is fixing Jim a quick breakfast before he has to head out to work. Brandon is sitting at the table looking glum as he is still quite upset about what happened the previous day with Kelly. At that point, a much more chipper Brenda walks into the kitchen.<p>

"Good Morning." Brenda says with enthusiasm.

Both Jim and Cindy look up at Brenda at that point.

"Ah, good morning, honey." greets Cindy

"You must have gotten in late last night, I didn't even hear you come in." replies Jim.

"Ah yeah, auditions ran a little bit later than I anticipated." Brenda says.

"Well, are you hungry? I was just making your father some breakfast. I can fix something for you as well." Cindy offers.

"Oh, no thanks. I actually have to start watching my figure." Brenda says.

"Really? Why is that?" asks Jim.

"Well, mom, dad, I have an announcement." Brenda says in an almost giddy tone as she smiles gleefully. Jim and Cindy look on intently while Brandon continues to just sit there. He is hearing what Brenda is saying, but not really focusing on it.

"Mom, Dad, Brandon, you are looking at the new Maggie the Cat." Brenda says with a giddy smile. "I got the part!" Brenda says. Cindy screams with excitement as Jim lights up with a smile. Both of them walk over to Brenda.

"Honey, that's great. I'm so proud of you." Cindy exclaims.

"That's fantastic." Jim says. "I have one kid going to Washington to meet the President, and another starring in a play. Could a father be any more proud?" Jim says. Cindy goes over and hugs Brenda and kisses her on the cheek. Jim follows with a hug and a kiss. At that point, everyone turns to Brandon who they notice is still just sitting there and hasn't reacted to the news.

"Brandon, didn't you hear?" Jim says. "Your sister got the lead performance in the play."

Brandon finally looks up from the table and nods at Brenda in an unenthusiastic manner. "Congrats Bren." Brandon says in a mellow tone. At that point, everyone turns their attention to Brandon as they all can tell that something is bothering him.

"Brandon, is everything all right?" Cindy asks.

"Yeah, everything is fine." Brandon replies. "Why you ask?"

"Well, you've hardly touched your breakfast and you've barely said two words all morning. And you're not even paying any attention to Brenda when she tells you her big news." Cindy explains.

"I'm sorry, Mom." Brandon says. "I'm happy for you, Bren. I really am. I just kind of have a lot on my mind so I'm sorry if I seem a little out of it."

Jim smiles as he makes his way over to Brandon. "Go easy on our son, Cindy. He's been working hard, putting in long hours studying and devoting his time to this task force." Jim says. "I know it's been rough son, but you are going to make us so proud in a few weeks when you go to Washington." Jim says as he pats Brandon on the back as he walks by

Brandon lets out a deep breath. "Dad." Brandon blurts out. "I really wish you'd stop making such a big deal out of this stupid task force." Brandon says in a calm, yet annoyed tone. Jim immediately turns back to Brandon with a concerned look on his face as he can tell Brandon is definitely not himself.

"Well, I'm sorry, Brandon, but it is big deal. Out of all thousands of students at California University they could have chosen for this, they chose you. And…." Jim starts, but gets interrupted in mid-sentence.

"Yeah, well I really wish they would have picked somebody else." Brandon says, raising his voice.

"Brandon, what is with you?" Jim asks.

"Look Dad, I've gotten a lot more out of this task force then I originally bargained for, and I don't mean that in a good way. I've learned a lot about campus politics that to tell you the truth, I would just assume not know. And let me tell you something, trying to do the right thing and make you guys proud of me has cost me an awful lot. I've had to give up a lot of things I want to do just to try to make everyone happy And to be quite honest, I'm getting pretty tired of it." Brandon says.

"Brandon, what are you getting at?" Jim asks as he stands there, putting his hands on his hips.

"I'm saying I don't think I want to do this task force anymore. I'm seriously thinking about dropping out." Brandon says, calming his tone just a bit.

"WHAT?" Jim and Cindy both shout simultaneously. "You're dropping out NOW? You're almost at the finish line and you want to quit just like that? You're telling me that after all these meetings, all this work you've put in, you're willing to just throw that all away because you're tired of doing it?" Jim says, his voice getting more angered and more hostile.

"Yeah dad, that's what I'm telling you." Brandon says with a sigh as he stands up and begins to walk out the back door.

"I don't believe what I'm hearing. You of all people, Brandon? Since when are you the quitting type? Things start to get a little tough and you just call it quits? This isn't like you at all." Jim says as he follows Brandon to the door.

"Dad, please, just drop it." Brandon asks.

"No, I'm not going to drop it, son. I'm not going to just sit by and do nothing and watch you make the biggest mistake you can possibly make. Brandon, if you do this, if you quit the task force, you are going to regret it for the rest of your life. And don't expect your mother and I to ever take any sympathy on you again." Jim says sternly.

"Jim." Cindy says, trying to get Jim to ease off a bit. Brandon just looks at his father and nods his head.

"Thanks for your support, dad. I won't forget it." Brandon says softly, meaning it as a knock on his father for not standing behind him.

Jim throws his hands up in the air. "I don't believe this. You know, when I was your age, I would have killed for an opportunity like this." Jim says.

"Tell you what, Dad, you want this so bad? You can have it." Brandon says as he darts out the back door, slamming it in anger behind him. Jim turns around and looks at Cindy and Brenda and shakes his head.

"I don't believe this." Jim says.

Brenda looks at her father and realizes that it's probably best is she makes her departure too as quickly as possible.

"Well hey, I'd love to stick around. But I got a lot to do today. The play will be here before you know it." Brenda says. "Oh and mom, before I forget, I won't be home for dinner tonight."

"What?" Cindy asks. "But honey, Dylan and Erica are going to be over along with…." Cindy says.

Brenda nods. "Yeah, I know. Don't worry about it, I'll talk to Dylan today and explain it to him." Brenda says, avoiding the subject of Suzanne and the fact that she doesn't want to be anywhere near her. "Well, I'll see you guys later." Brenda says as she leaves through the front door. Cindy looks at Jim who is left there shaking his head.

"Why is it?" Jim starts, pausing in mid-sentence to take a deep breath. "Why is it that we can never have everything be good all at one time. It's always one of our kids that has to have some sort of issue going on." Jim says as he stands there with a regretful look on his face as he leans up against the wall with his arms folded. "I just don't believe Brandon's going to let all his hard work go for nothing."

"Jim." Cindy says softly in an empathetic tone as she walks over to him and puts a hand on his shoulder. "You know, Brandon's always pushed himself really hard in everything he does. And he's had to make a whole lot of sacrifices along the way." Cindy explains. "Maybe now, he's starting to realize all the things he's missed out on."

Jim nods. "Well, I can see his point." he says. "I just don't get why he can't wait one more month until after the task force to decide he wants to start making up for lost time." Cindy flashes Jim a brief smile and gives him a reassuring pat on the shoulder as she goes back to making him breakfast.

* * *

><p>Brenda is walking on campus as she is on her way to a class. As she is walking, she sees somebody come running up from behind her.<p>

"Well, Well, if it isn't CU's latest star actress, soon to be a household name worldwide." Dylan greets cheerfully.

"A nice thought, although maybe a bit premature on the latter there." Brenda responds with a smile.

"Oh come on, Bren." Dylan responds. "You got the lead role in the play. You are starring in a Roy Randolph production. You know what this means?"

"Yes, it means on top of my already busy class schedule, I can add four hours of rehearsing every day to that, starting with a twelve hour day this Saturday." Brenda says.

"Yeah, but it will all be worth it in the end when you get your curtain call and you walk out on stage to a standing ovation from the audience, right?" Dylan replies.

Brenda smiles and nods. "True." she replies. "Dylan, you know, I can't thank you enough for everything. I mean, I wouldn't even be where I am right now if you hadn't stepped in and helped me."

"Hey, I just showed you what you were capable of. You're the one who made it happen, Bren. Don't forget that." Dylan says softly.

"That may be." Brenda says. "But the fact is, if it wasn't for you, it would never have happened. You really are amazing sometimes." Brenda says as she and Dylan look into each other's eyes. They can both feel a spark there, a feeling that hasn't been felt between them for a long time, since before Christmas.

"So Bren, do you think there is a chance…" Dylan starts as he intended to finish the sentence with 'of you and me getting back together' but he pauses in mid thought and thinks that this is not the best thing to lay on her right now with this whole play coming up. Meanwhile, Brenda wonders what Dylan is getting at.

"Is there a chance of what?" Brenda asks. Dylan immediately says the first thing he can think of to cover up.

"Is there a chance that you could hook me up with some tickets for opening night?" Dylan asks. "And one for Erica too, cause I know she'd love to see you perform."

Brenda snickers. "Of course. Dylan, I plan on getting tickets for you and everybody. Why would you think otherwise?" Brenda says.

"Yeah, I knew that, Bren. I just wanted to make sure." Dylan says. At that point, Dylan pulls out a small box with wrapping paper on it and hands it to Brenda.

"What's this?" Brenda asks taking the box.

"Just a little congratulations president I thought you might be interested in seeing." Dylan says. Brenda looks at the box with curiosity and begins to tear off the wrapping paper. Inside is a small white box which she opens and finds a piece of green paper. She looks at the paper and it is a flyer for the play. In big bold print at the top it says "Roy Randolph presents Cat on a Hot Tin Roof staring Brenda Walsh."

"Dylan, where did you get this?" Brenda asks.

"I was in the library this morning, and caught Roy's stage manager, you know that Eddie guy. He was running a bunch of these off. He says it was the first batch. I asked if I could have one, so he gave it to me." Dylan says as Brenda looks at it and smiles.

"I have to admit, it is pretty cool seeing my name up on a flyer of a Roy Randolph production." Brenda says.

"It's just the beginning. Wait till you read the reviews the day after opening night." Dylan says, in an encouraging voice. Brenda smiles at him. Again the feeling is felt between the two.

"Well, I better get going. Thanks again, Dylan." Brenda says.

"Okay, well, I'll see you tonight then? At dinner?" Dylan asks. The smile on Brenda's face disappears and is replaced with a more serious look.

"Oh. I'm afraid I won't be there." Brenda says. Dylan immediately looks disappointed at the news.

"Oh? Why not?" Dylan asks.

"Well, I'm meeting up with Scott at the Peach Pit later to give him the news about prom." Brenda says.

"Oh, okay then no problem." Dylan says. "Erica will be disappointed. I know she was really looking forward to seeing you."

Brenda looks at Dylan. "Just Erica?" she asks. Dylan knows exactly what she meant by that. But he doesn't answer. He just stands there looking at Brenda, feeling that feeling that he has felt before every time she looks at him with those deep brown eyes. "I got to go." Brenda whispers in a soft tone which Dylan finds to be very seductive. Brenda turns around and continues to walk off to her class as Dylan just stands there and watches her leave, wondering if things will ever be the same between him and Brenda again.

* * *

><p>Roy Randolph is ordering a cappuccino from the Condor's Nest when he is approached by Laura Kingman.<p>

"Here is your cappuccino, sir." says the lady behind the counter as she hands it to Roy with a napkin underneath.

"Thank you, much obliged." Roy responds.

"Hi Mister Randolph." Laura greets in a polite manner as she comes walking up to the counter. He quickly turns to see who it is.

"Ah, Laura" Roy responds as he grabs a couple of more napkins to wipe off the bottom of the cup. "You know, I was hoping to get a chance to talk to you in private last night, but you left in such a hurry, I never got a chance."

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry about that. I guess I was just feeling kind of….." Laura starts

"Upset? Rejected? Disappointed?" Roy cuts her off. "Are those the words you're looking for?"

Laura nods and puts on a fake shy grin. "Yeah. I just didn't react well to losing. I'm sorry." Laura says.

"Please, no need to apologize. And I don't like to think of it as losing. Just because you won't be on stage on opening night, doesn't mean you won't get your chance to perform for me and show me what you got. Believe me, Laura; I take my understudies just as serious as I do my stars." Roy says. "Please, won't you join me?" Roy offers as he motions his hand towards an empty table. Laura follows him over to it and has a seat across from him. "Listen, I'm well aware of the time you must have put into rehearsing and I just want to assure you that my selection of Brenda is in no way meant to have any negative reflection on you or your acting skills. From what I've seen, I personally feel you are a very talented actress. And believe me, this was not an easy decision for me to make."

Laura smiles and shrugs in a shy manner. "Well thanks, Mr. Randolph."

"Please, call me Roy." Roy responds. Laura chuckles slightly.

"Thanks Roy. That is very kind of you. But honestly, after I've thought about it, I'm kind of happy that you chose Brenda." Laura says. "She deserves a second chance, especially after what she's been through."

Roy looks puzzled. "What do you mean 'after what she's been through'?" he asks.

"Oh, well I probably shouldn't say anything. I don't want you to be too judgmental on her." Laura says.

"No please. I want to know what you meant by that? What has Brenda been through that you feel she deserves a second chance? Please elaborate." Roy asks assertively.

Laura sighs. "Well, I feel kind of funny telling you this, but Brenda was arrested not too long ago." Laura says.

"Arrested? Brenda? What on earth for?" asks a surprised Roy in his English accent.

"Apparently she got hooked up with a group of radical extremists and broke into a science lab on campus." Laura explains. "She spent some time in prison too. I can't even imagine what that must have been like for her."

"Are you sure you got the right girl?" Roy asks. "Brenda doesn't seem capable of such a thing."

"Oh yeah, the news was all over campus." Laura says. "Apparently she's not the most mentally stable of girls. She came from a troubled home, even ran off to Mexico with her boyfriend once. Of course what do you expect from someone whose parents just put her on a plane to Paris for the summer and think that's going to solve all her problems?"

Roy looks at Laura with a surprised and befuddled look on his face almost in disbelief about what he's hearing. "Well, like I said at the first auditions. I don't care who anybody is or what they've done before. It's about what they do up on stage for me that matters." says Roy.

Laura nods. "Oh, I agree completely." she says. "I mean, everyone who knows Brenda that I've talked to have told me that she follows directions terribly, that she doesn't listen, and is extremely difficult to work with. And apparently, she pouts if things don't go exactly her way. But I think it's great that you are willing to work with her and give her this chance. It really shows me what a kind and generous soul you have, Roy." Laura says. "As for me, I just consider myself lucky to be the understudy and grateful for the opportunity to work with you."

Roy just looks at Laura for a few seconds, his eyes are focused on her and he is taking in every word she says with an intense focus.

"Well, let me just say reinforce what I said earlier. Just because you are the understudy, doesn't mean that you won't get the opportunity. You will get your chance to rehearse in front of me, and if I like what I see, I would have no reservations what so ever about giving you a good recommendation for anything you try out for in the future." Roy says. "And besides, you never know when circumstances may thrust you into the spotlight."

Laura nods. "I understand. Believe me, I'll do my best." she says.

"Yes, Laura, I'm sure you will." Roy says, his voice clearly indicating that what Laura has just told him has him distracted and thinking about other things. "Well, I have to run. I have a lot to do before we start rehearsals. So I will see you Saturday. Good day to you." Roy says as he stands up and walks off.

Laura watches Roy walk off and grins in a malicious manner. She knows that she has managed to shake things up. The look Roy was just giving her tells her that he is beginning to question his decision of casting Brenda in the lead. One way or another, she is determined to get the part she feels she deserves.

* * *

><p>Brandon is walking on campus like a man with a renewed sense of purpose. He hears himself ask it over and over in his mind, is he really going to quit the task force and miss out on a once in a lifetime opportunity to go to Washington DC and meet the president.<p>

The truth is that he didn't want to quit the task force and that he over reacted a bit with his father that morning. He was just tired of constantly hearing his praises sung about how upstanding he is. Because the fact is that so many people don't know is that a lot of things he has done since he's been on the task force have not been that honorable or upstanding.

He knowingly entered into a sexual relationship with a professor, and used a girl he has secretly liked for years as a means to cover it up. Then he punched one of his best friends in the face out of jealousy when he jumped to conclusions. And now he's allowing the Chancellor's daughter to all but blackmail him into taking her to the prom. The truth is that he is very unhappy with how his life is at the moment and especially at the fact that Clare is using her father to control him and ruin his plans. But he decided, he is going to go to the Chancellor and explain what happened and that he never agreed to take Clare to the prom as well as what she's been doing. And if that meant that he got kicked off the task force then so be it. But he was not going to let her control him anymore. But before doing that, he had to find Kelly and explain everything. He feels really bad about not only breaking off his plans with her, but lying to her as well. It was time that he told her everything and told her that he still wants to take her out on Saturday.

As Brandon walks around the campus, he spots Kelly in a white shirt and a pair of jeans heading toward the parking lot and quickly runs over to her.

"Hey Kel, listen can I talk to you for a second?" Brandon asks.

"It's going to have to be a quick second, Brandon. I have some place I need to be and I'm already late." Kelly says.

"I want to apologize about yesterday. I know you've been looking forward to Saturday night for a long time, I have to. You've done an awful lot to help me out by going to all these task force events with me and helping to cover up the whole stupid sleazy affair I was having with Lucinda. And the fact is, Kelly, my standing with the Chancellor wouldn't be nearly as good right now if it wasn't for you. So, again, I'm sorry." Brandon says.

Kelly sighs. "Apology accepted and completely unnecessary." Kelly replies. "Brandon, you're doing what you have to do. It's not like you canceled our dinner to secretly go out with some other girl." Kelly says as Brandon gulps, knowing that that's exactly what he did. "You have a meeting with the Chancellor. I understand, and believe me, it's okay." Kelly says

Brandon shakes his head. "It's not okay, Kelly. I'm going to put my foot down and just tell Chancellor Arnold that Saturday is just not a good night for me, that I already had made plans and they are kind of important." Brandon says. "Believe me, if he's a decent person, he'll understand.

"Brandon." Kelly says in a frustrated tone.

"Kelly, don't try to talk to me out of it. My mind's already made up. No matter what happens with the chancellor, Saturday Night I'm taking you out like I had originally planned." Brandon says assertively.

"No, you're not Brandon." Kelly says raising her voice higher so Brandon gets the message. Brandon turns to look at her, wondering what she's getting at. "I'm sorry, but I've already made new plans for this Saturday." Kelly says.

"What?" Brandon asks with a confused look. "Just like that, you've moved on and made new plans with somebody else?" Brandon asks in an upset tone of voice.

"Stop being so dramatic, Brandon." Kelly replies. "A friend of mine needed a favor on Saturday, and I told her I'd do it."

"So where does that leave us exactly?" Brandon asks.

Kelly shrugs. "I don't know. But I'm sure we'll figure it out." Kelly says in an unsympathetic tone.

"So what am I supposed to do in the mean time until we do?" Brandon asks.

"My suggestion is do whatever the Chancellor wants you to do. Brandon, you've worked too long and hard on this task force to blow it all now over something as stupid as taking me out on a date." Kelly says.

"Well, I'm sorry, Kel. But I don't think it's stupid at all. In fact, I happen to think it's kind of important. I really thought we had something. And I thought you felt the same way?" Brandon says.

"Brandon." Kelly says as she sighs heavily. "We've known each other for four years now. We've been to the prom together twice. And I'll be honest, there's a lot about you I find attractive. But let's face it. If something was going to happen between us, it would have happened a long time ago. I mean, it's not like we never had that window of opportunity." Kelly explains. Brandon stands there with a very glum look on his face. Every word that Kelly has said feels like it has gutted him. Kelly looks up at him and sighs. "Brandon, don't look at me like that."

"I'm looking like this Kelly because I'm not exactly liking what I'm hearing." Brandon says.

"Well, I'm sorry. I know it's not what you want to hear, but it's just the way that it is. We'll always be friends, but I think we'd do both ourselves a favor if we both just forget about it ever being any more than that. So please, Brandon, do whatever you need to do for this task force. Because if you don't, that'll be a mistake you'll regret for the rest of your life." Kelly says. Brandon just stands there looking at her with hurt and sadness in his eyes. "Look, I have to go. I'll talk to you later." Kelly says as she walks off leaving a melancholy Brandon standing there.

* * *

><p>Scott sits at a table in the Peach Pit waiting for Brenda to arrive as he agreed to meet her there. She had called him up earlier and said that she needed to talk with him about something important. Scott assumed that it could only be about the audition as he still hadn't heard whether or not Brenda had gotten the part.<p>

The bells on the front door of the Peach Pit ring as Brenda walks in and immediately spots Scott sitting at a table and walks over and sits across from him.

"Hey Brenda. How's it going?" Scott asks.

"It's going great, Scott. Guess what?" Brenda asks with excitement. Scott takes one look at Brenda and sees her giddy smile and knows it can only mean one thing.

"Brenda, the way you are smiling right now." Scott says as he looks at Brenda who nods. "This can only mean…."

"I got the part." Brenda interrupts as she stands up and puts her arms up in the air.

"Yes. All right. Way to go, Brenda. See, I knew you could do it." Scott says as Brenda goes over and hugs him.

"So I guess Dylan's coaching really helped you out, huh?" Scott says as both he and Brenda sit back down at the table.

"Brenda smiles and nods her head in kind of a crooked way. "Yeah. It did." Brenda says. "But don't think for a moment that I've forgotten the one guy who was there to help me from the beginning, and the only guy who has really been behind me every step of the way." Brenda says as she reaches across the table and grabs Scott's wrist. "You really are my best friend, Scott" Brenda says in a sincere tone. At that moment, Nat shows up at the table.

"Hey Hey." Nat greets Brenda.

"Nat…." Brenda says with excitement as she stands up and turns to face him. "I got the part!" Brenda says with excitement.

"All right!" Nat screams out with excitement as he hugs Brenda. "I think we may have found our newest Hepburn. And you know what else? I think this calls for a couple of free chocolate milk shakes on you know who." Nat says as he points at himself with his thumbs. Nat turns around and goes back into the kitchen as Brenda turns around and sits back down with Scott.

"This is great, Brenda, truly great. I know you're going to be fantastic when that curtain goes up." Scott says. "Just be sure to let me know when the play is so I can come this time."

"Oh, I'll do even better than that, Scott." Brenda says. "I'm planning on getting you some really good seats to watch."

Scott grins. "So, Saturday night then? I'll pick you up about six? We'll go out to dinner to celebrate, and then to the prom? How does that sound?" Scott says with excitement in his voice. Immediately the look on Brenda's face becomes a little less festive.

"Uhm, that's kind of what I need to talk to you about." Brenda says in a serious tone. Immediately Scott knows that something's up. "I really hate doing this to you. But I'm afraid that I'm not going to be able to go to the prom with you on Saturday."

"What?" Scott asks.

"Roy wants to start rehearsals this Saturday. He says that we have only three weeks until opening curtain and we have a lot to do between now and then, so he's called for an all-day rehearsal on Saturday." Brenda explains. "Believe me, I want to go with you. I really do. But I'm the lead actress, and given Roy's strict attendance policy, there is absolutely no way that I can skip out on this first rehearsal." Brenda says.

Scott looks disappointed for a moment, but then flashes Brenda a comforting grin. "Hey, it's cool." Scott says.

"Are you sure?" Brenda asks, wanting to make sure that Scott is okay with it.

"Yeah, I mean. To tell you the truth, prom isn't going to be all that great this year. I mean, our school doesn't have nearly the funds it had last year when you guys were seniors. And with it being at the community center instead of the Bel Age hotel, it's going to be a major come down from last year. Honestly, Brenda, the only reason I was even planning on going is because you volunteered to go with me. And even if I wanted to, there's no girl at West Beverly I could ask this late in the game anyways. I'll be perfectly fine just to stay at home Saturday and avoid all the hassle." Scott says.

"Well actually, that's the other thing I wanted to talk to you about." Brenda says. "Scott, this is the only senior prom you're ever going to have. You really should go."

Scott shrugs. "It's not that big a deal really. And like I said, I have nobody I want to ask, or even could ask now." he replies.

"I kind of figured as much." Brenda says. "This is why I went out and found you a date for the prom."

"What?" Scott asks in a surprised but not completely happy tone. "Brenda, you really shouldn't have. I don't like the idea of taking a blind date to the prom. That makes me uncomfortable. I mean, I really should get to know the person I'm taking to the prom before I go."

"Scott, you already know her." Brenda replies. "And this isn't a blind date. You're going to get to meet her very soon." Brenda says as at that moment the bells on the front door of the Peach Pit ring again and Brenda looks over and sees Kelly walk in the front door. Kelly takes off her sunglasses and spots Brenda and Scott sitting at the table. She gulps once with an uncomfortable look on her face as she walks over to them. "In fact, here she is now." Brenda says.

Scott slowly turns in his chair to get his first look at the girl who Brenda has found to replace her as his date to the prom. "Scott Scanlon, meet your new date to the prom." Brenda announces with enthusiasm.

"Kelly?" Scott says in disbelief as he looks up at her. Kelly just grins awkwardly and lets out a few uncomfortable chuckles.

"Hi Scott. How's it going?" Kelly says as she sits down next to him at the table. Scott turns to look at Brenda.

"You got Kelly to be my prom date?" Scott asks.

"Well, after Roy announced when rehearsals were going to be, I told her about prom and how I really felt bad that I wasn't going to be able to go with you. And you should have seen her, she immediately jumped in right away and volunteered." Brenda says. Scott turns to Kelly in disbelief as he finds it extremely difficult to believe that Kelly would be so eager to go to prom with him.

"You did?" Scott asks. Kelly glances over at Brenda who shoots her a look of 'don't you dare blow this.' She then turns back to Scott.

"Yep. Sure did." Kelly replies. "I mean I just had so much fun at prom last year, I figured why not go again? After all it's a chance to go back and see some of my old teachers and old friends from high school. I can't imagine anywhere else I'd rather be." Kelly says, completely lying through her teeth, but doing everything she can to sell it.

"Well, you do know that prom isn't going to be nearly as formal and elegant as it was last year? It's at the community center this year, and the set up won't be anywhere near as nice." Scott explains.

Kelly smiles, gritting her teeth as she realizes her Saturday evening has just gotten a little bit harder for her. "No problem at all, Scott. In fact, I never liked all that fancy set up anyways. I always thought prom needed to be a bit more casual."

"And you can't go wrong with having a former spring queen and the class of 93's most beautiful winner as your date to the prom." Brenda adds with an encouraging tone as she grins at Scott who turns to Kelly, still unsure about how she's really feeling.

"I'm flattered. I mean, really, I am. But are you really sure you want to do this, Kelly?" Scott asks in a skeptical tone.

Kelly flashes Scott a fake reassuring smile. "Of course." she replies. "Scott, you saved my life, remember? If anything, I owe it to you. Besides, it'll be fun. We'll have fun." Kelly says, putting on an upbeat and chipper tone.

"So what do you say, Scott? Is it a date?" Brenda asks.

Scott takes a deep breath as he looks over and Brenda, then back at Kelly who does her best to put on a convincing look of enthusiasm. "What time shall I pick you up?" Scott finally asks Kelly after several seconds of awkward silence.

Brenda smiles as she knows she has set this up. Scott and Kelly both feign enthusiasm at this point. But deep down Scott is still skeptical of Kelly and if she really wants to go. Kelly just sits and thinks to herself "Oh the things I do to get back in Brenda's good graces." She really hates the idea of going back to West Beverly to prom. But she promised Brenda and if she were to back out now, Brenda truly would never forgive her.

* * *

><p>Dylan, Suzanne, Kevin, Erica, Cindy, and Jim are sitting around the table at Casa Walsh having dinner. Cindy has prepared chicken and potatoes. Notable by their absences are Brandon and Brenda. Brenda is busy setting up Scott to be introduced to Kelly as his new prom date. Brandon is still feeling down and out about the way the entire situation with Clare has unfolded and decided he wasn't in the mood for a sociable dinner with friends and found somewhere else to be.<p>

"Your chicken is really good, Mrs. Walsh." Erica says politely.

"Glad you like it, Erica." Cindy replies with her typical warm smile.

"Yes Erica, you see Cindy has a lot of very unique talents. And one of those is always knowing exactly what food to have for the right occasions." Dylan replies. "Cindy, my compliments." Dylan says with a grin

"Thank you, Dylan. You know you are always welcome here anytime." Cindy says.

"You know, the way Dylan talks about the two of you, it's like you're his second parents." Suzanne says. Jim and Cindy look at each other as they are both caught a little off guard by that statement.

"Wow. Well, we're honored." Cindy says.

"Yes, we've been through a lot." Jim says. "You know, not all of it has been good, but I think we've done pretty well. In anycase, Dylan's a good kid and he is like a son to us." Jim continues. "Speaking of our kids, I'm sorry Brandon and Brenda couldn't be here."

"It's all right. I talked to Bren earlier today at school. She said she had something important she had to take care of." Dylan says. "I don't know what's up with B. I saw him earlier too, but he didn't seem much in the mood for talking."

Jim frowns slightly. "Brandon's just going through a rough time right now. This task force hasn't been easy on him." Jim says.

"So Kevin, Suzanne was telling me you were in the Army Corps of engineers." Cindy says, looking to change the subject, as she takes a bite of potatoes from her fork.

Kevin nods. "Yeah, I signed up right after I graduated from college." Kevin says. "It seemed like the best place to be to continue my research on developing microorganisms to help clean up the environment."

"So you've been working on this stuff for a long time then?" Jim asks.

"Well, I'm not sure what your definition of a long time is. But I'd say twenty years is a pretty good chunk of my life I've spent on this."

"Twenty years, you say?" Jim asks as he raises his eyebrow. "All this time you've been working on building microorganisms?"

Kevin nods as he wipes his mouth. "Amongst other things. It's funny, you know, it started out I was looking to create a new invention that would make cleaning a fish tank easier." Kevin says, sparking a laugh from everyone at the table. "But the more I got into it, the more I realized that I could really be onto something here."

"So you've always been in an inventor?" Jim asks.

Kevin nods. "I'd say more a conservative gambler, Jim. I guess that's a bit of an oxymoron there. See, I've always had ideas, some of which I thought were very good. But I've never been willing to take that chance, you know? Really get out there and try to market my ideas. So what I'm about to do is really a big step for me. I just only wish I did it a lot sooner." Kevin says.

"And why is that?" Cindy asks.

"Because in that time, we've done an awful lot of damage to the bay." Dylan says.

"You know, I was reading a magazine article on that just last week that was saying that since 1970, ocean pollution has nearly tripled." Cindy says.

"Those are generous numbers, Cindy." Kevin says. "Believe me, you have the luxury of not knowing what I know. It's a lot worse than that."

"Well that's why this can be such a profitable venture." Suzanne says encouragingly.

"Yeah , if the profit is there, believe me, investors will be lining up at your feet." Jim says to Kevin.

"I know that." Kevin says. "It's getting started that I'm worried about. With Suzanne and I about to get married and with me out of work right now, I really need to save every penny I have."

"Have you considered getting something just temporary?" Jim asks. "You know, just until you can get your new business off the ground?"

Kevin doesn't respond as he looks over at Suzanne who looks up at him with a desperate look in her eyes. He wasn't quite prepared to answer this question.

"Uh, Jim, that's kind of why we're here. We're hoping that you know some people who can help Kevin get started on his business." Dylan says.

"I know, Dylan, I know." Jim replies. "I was just merely suggesting to Kevin that perhaps a small source of income to fall back on just in case things don't go as planned might not be a bad idea."

"Listen, Jim, the truth is that I've gone on with that philosophy for twenty years of always making sure I had a job before doing anything bold. And in that time, whatever lab I was working for sucked up so much of my free time that I never bothered to get out there and do what I know I needed to do. And in that time, all that's happened is the oceans have gotten more and more polluted and my ideas have just sat there and nothing's getting done. I want to change all that. Do you know where I'm coming from." Kevin explains. Suzanne looks at Kevin intently as Jim takes a deep breath and then nods as he takes another bite of his dinner.

"Yeah, I understand." Jim says in a reluctant tone.

* * *

><p>Shortly after dinner, Kevin, Jim, and Dylan have gone off to Jim's study to discuss business privately while Suzanne and Erica help Cindy clean up in the kitchen.<p>

"Look, I understand where you're coming from. And believe me, I'm on your side. I think you got something good here. I'm just telling you that it's going to take time for me to find the right investors who carry enough capital to help you get this started. And even once I got that lined up, it's still going to take time to sort through all the contingencies and get everything ironed out. These things just don't sprout up over night, it takes time." Jim explains.

"Jim, time is the one thing that Kevin doesn't have the luxury of right now." Dylan says.

"That's right. I'm sorry, Jim. But I can't just sit around and wait for answers, I need to see something moving forward otherwise I'm going to have to look elsewhere." Kevin says.

"You're welcome to do that, but they're all going to tell you the same thing. These things take time. You have to find the right investors and be able to sell your product to them. That's what this is all about. You just can't do this sort of thing in a couple of days." Jim says.

Kevin takes a deep breath. "You're right. I'm sorry, it's just that I have a lot on my mind right now. With getting married and everything, I'm just worried about where I'm going to have money coming in." Kevin says.

"Believe me, I understand." Jim says. "Listen, why don't we do this, draw up a proposal for me. You can drop it by my office or give it to Dylan and have him run it over." Jim says.

"All right. I can do that." Kevin replies.

"In the mean time, I already have a few people in mind. I can make some calls and get some feelers out there. Once I have a final draft of your proposal, I can begin really going to work on these guys and seeing what I can come up with. Does that work for you?" Jim asks Kevin.

With a skeptical look on his face, Kevin finally nods and agrees. "Alright, you got it. I'll start writing up a proposal first thing tomorrow." Kevin says as he shakes Jim's hand.

"Great, then I guess it's all settled then." Dylan says as he shakes Jim's hand as well. "Jim, trust me, you aren't going to regret this at all. Once this thing gets going, you'll be able to say that you had a hand in helping to make our oceans clean."

"Let's not get too ahead of ourselves here." Jim warns. "I'm not making any guarantees here. All I'm saying is, I'll see what I can do."

"Believe me Jim, this thing Kevin has is its own guarantee. Once everyone sees what he has, you'll have to shake off investors with a stick." Dylan says with a smile, sparking a laugh from Kevin. Jim chuckles slightly and looks at Dylan, then at Kevin. He wonders if he's doing the right thing. Kevin seems like a nice guy, but there's just something about him that he doesn't completely trust just yet. Meanwhile, as the three of them head back downstairs, Dylan is feeling very good about where things are. Kevin, on the other hand, is starting to get very nervous about having Jim involved in this. He only hopes that he will find the opening to convince Dylan that going the way of investors is not a good idea and that they should fund the project themselves.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so how about Scott, huh? He gets Brenda as a prom date one year, and Kelly the next? I believe only one other can make that claim and that would be none other than Dylan. LOL. Anyways, the Brandon/Kelly/Claire triangle is starting to unfold now with both Brandon and Kelly sucked into prom dates they don't really want to be on. How is it all going to fold out? You're just going to have to read on.**

**Now, I will say this. The ongoing Brenda/Dylan storyline is kind of going to take a back seat for the next couple of chapters as the focus will turn to the entire prom thing and Laura's continuing efforts to try to poison Roy's mind against Brenda. But don't worry, it is far from over.**

**I hope everyone who is reading is enjoying. And as usual, any and all reviews are greatly appreciated. I'm pretty excited about this chapter as well as what's coming up and the more opinions I hear the better.**


	38. A night not to remember

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, picking up where we left off. You may or may not have guessed where I was going with the Brandon/Clare & Kelly/Scott prom dates. But it should become clear by the end of this chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Suzanne pulls up in front of Dylan's house. Kevin is in the passenger seat and looking very nervous. He looks at a brown folder that he is holding in his hands and then turns to Suzanne who has a look of impatience on her face.<p>

"Well, are you going to do go talk to him or are you just going to sit out here in the car all day?" Suzanne asks in an abrasive and sarcastic tone.

"I don't know about this, Suzanne." Kevin replies. "The more I think about it, the more I don't like it."

"Oh god, not this crap again." growls Suzanne. "Look, you and I came up with this plan eight months ago. You were the one who convinced me that nothing could go wrong."

"Yeah, but that was before I met this Jim Walsh guy." Kevin replies as Suzanne rolls her eyes. "I mean, come on Suzanne, you met the guy last night. You saw what he's like. He's naturally skeptical about everything and everybody. He had a million questions about me at dinner and then afterwards he wanted to know all about my history, my education, and what I had been doing all this time with 'bioremediation'. And now that he's looking to get God only knows who involved in this, I don't know what's going to happen. And this proposal I've written here…." Kevin starts as he holds up his folder. "If any one of them who sees it has even a sliver of scientific knowledge, they're going to see right through it and then our whole plan goes up in smoke. There is no way we're going to convince Jim Walsh and whoever he has that this is a good investment."

"And how many times have I told you? We don't have to convince anybody that this is a good investment except Dylan. Jim Walsh is totally irrelevant. You convince Dylan that this thing you have will make him millions of dollars and help to clean up the bay at the same time and he'll tell Mr. Walsh to shove it." Suzanne reassures.

"Suzanne, Dylan has a long history with the guy. I mean he's his ex-girlfriend's father for crying out loud. What makes you think for a moment, that he would believe…" Kevin starts

"Because I know how he thinks. He's got too much of his father in him." Suzanne says, referring to Dylan. "If he's convinced that something will make him a lot of money, he won't want to let anyone else in on it. He'll want to keep it all in the family. Trust me, I know what I'm doing" Suzanne says.

Kevin takes a deep breath. "Well for our sake, I hope you're right." Kevin says as he hops out of the car and walks up to Dylan's front door and rings the doorbell.

A shirtless Dylan answers the door. His groggy eyes and uncombed hair indicate that he has just woken up.

"Oh, hey Kevin." greets Dylan as he yawns.

"Hey man. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Kevin says.

"Huh? Oh no worries." Dylan says as he rubs his eyes with the back of his hand. "You want to come in? The place is kind of a mess, but….."

"No that's okay." Kevin says. "I actually can't stay. I'm taking Suzanne out to breakfast."

"Breakfast?" Dylan asks.

"Yeah. I'd invite you along, but with the hours she's been working lately, it's kind of a rarity that I get to spend any time with her when Erica isn't around." Kevin explains.

"No need to explain. It's totally cool. I'd just be a third wheel anyways." Dylan says.

"Listen, do you think you could deliver this to Jim Walsh asap?" Kevin asks as he reaches out to hand Dylan the brown folder that he had been carrying. "I'd do it myself, but you know him a little better than I do and…"

"Don't say a word, it's not a problem." Dylan says as he takes the folder that Kevin hands to him. He opens it up and quickly glances at what's inside. "Is this what I think it is?"

Kevin nods. "It's the proposal he asked for." says Kevin.

"You did this all last night?" Dylan asks with a touch of surprise in his voice.

"I've had the idea drawn out on paper for weeks. It was just a matter of organizing it into something a little more presentable." Kevin says.

"Well, it looks really good." Dylan says. "I'm sure Jim will be cool with it."

"Tell me something, Dylan." Kevin says as he leans in closer to talk to Dylan. "What is he like? I mean do you really think he's the right guy to get the wheels turning with this? I mean, I hate to sound skeptical, but I got a hell of a lot riding on this deal."

"Yeah. I know, Kevin." Dylan says in a reassuring manner. "Jim's a good guy. He takes kind of a conservative approach to handling money. You know, it's hard to get rich following his philosophy but you'll always have something tucked away for a rainy day." Dylan says.

Kevin nods. "I see." he says in a skeptical tone that Dylan immediately picks up on.

"What? Is that not exactly your style?" Dylan asks.

Kevin shrugs. "I don't know, man. I mean don't get me wrong. I'm not trying to rag on your Jim here. I know he's your friend and all, and you guys got a lot of history." Kevin says as Dylan listens. "It's just that, well, I've spent my whole life living on the conservative side, especially when it came to money. And where has it gotten me? I'm a middle aged, mid-level environmental chemist with a lot of ideas, but nothing to show for it. And looking back on my life now, if I could do one thing differently, it's take a few more chances."

Dylan nods. "Okay. Okay, I see where you're coming from, man." Dylan says. "Listen, let's just give Jim a chance. I've known the guy a long time. I owe it to him to at least let him try, see what he comes up with. Nothing says we have to agree to it, but let's just give the guy a chance."

Kevin nods reluctantly. "Alright, man. Since he's a friend of yours, I'll hear him out. But I can't wait on this too long."

Dylan grins. "I know." Dylan says and pauses briefly. "Listen, don't let me hold you up. I'll be sure to get these to Jim today."

"Okay, thanks man." Kevin says as he slaps Dylan on the shoulder and leaves. Kevin walks back out to the car where Suzanne is waiting for him. Dylan waves at her as she waves back and flashes a friendly smile.

* * *

><p>Brenda, Kelly, Donna, and Andrea are having a Peach Pit sorority meeting at the diner. They are having breakfast and discussing what is going in their lives at the moment.<p>

"Oh come on, Kelly. You know you're going to have fun." Brenda says regarding Kelly going to the prom with Scott.

"Yeah, right." Kelly replies sarcastically. "Going back to West Beverly prom at the community center gymnasium? That's almost as much fun as root canal."

"Oh Kelly, don't be so negative." Donna says. "You are so lucky. I would die to go back to prom at West Beverly and see Mrs. Teasley and all my old friends again." Donna cries.

"Well then, Donna, be my guest. You go to the prom with Scott." Kelly replies in a low emotionless tone.

"Well, I would. But there are just a couple of problems with that. First of all, I don't think David would like it too much. And secondly, like I already said, we have all night auditions for this year's Mardi Gras that night." Donna explains.

"Yeah, exactly how is it that you got roped into doing that again?" Andrea asks.

"Andrea, I didn't get roped into it." Donna says while snickering slightly. "I volunteered."

"Why on earth would you volunteer for something like this?" asks Kelly.

"Can you guys keep a secret?" Donna asks quietly as everyone nods. "Well, you know David's been trying to get back into his music, right? Well, I heard it from a very reliable source that Babyface is going to be performing at the Mardi Gras this year. And by being the chairman of the entertainment committee, I'm hoping I can introduce him to David and maybe he can help David break into the music industry like he's been trying to do for so long." Donna explains.

"Wait, if Babyface is performing at the festival, what are you holding auditions for?" Brenda asks.

"We need to find a band to open for him." Donna says.

"Yeah, well unfortunately by the time the Mardi Gras gets here, I'm probably not going to be able to even get out of my house. I mean look at me. If I get any bigger I'm going to pop like a tick." Andrea says. "I can barely fit into Jesse's clothes now as it is."

"Well how about if I ask Jackie if you can borrow some of her maternity dresses?" Kelly asks.

"Do you think she'd mind?" Andrea asks.

"Of course not, I know she's not planning on wearing them anytime soon." Kelly says. At that moment, Steve walks through the front door of the Peach Pit followed by Laura. Brenda immediately spots them.

"Oh great, take a look at who just came in." Brenda says as everyone turns to look.

"Steve's still hanging around with Laura?" Kelly asks.

"I don't get it. What's the big deal?" Donna asks Brenda.

"The big deal is the other night after Roy announced that I got the part, I tried to be a good sport and tell Laura she did a good job and that I'd like to work with her and she shot me a look like she wanted to kill me right there on the spot. And ever since then, every time I see her on campus she's always glaring at me like I've done something really bad to her. I'm telling you the girl hates my guts." Brenda explains

"Well, you got the part and she didn't. I'm sure that must be hard on her to put in all that work and wind up being the understudy." Andrea says.

"Andrea, this is more than just simple disappointment about not getting the part. I mean we're talking pure hatred here." Brenda says.

"Well, I'm sure Steve will set her straight." Donna says.

"Pft, that would be a first." scoffs Kelly. At that point, Laura turns her head and spots Brenda and then immediately starts to tug on Steve's arm.

"Come on, let's go." Laura says to Steve.

"What? Why? We just got here." Steve replies, having not seen Brenda or the girls yet.

"Because, look who's here." Laura whispers to Steve as she nods her head slightly in Brenda's direction. Steve looks over and sees the four girls sitting at the booth talking amongst themselves. He then turns back to Laura.

"They come in here all the time. So what?" Steve asks, wanting to know what the big deal is.

"So, if this is Brenda's place, I really don't want to eat here." Laura whispers. Steve looks again at the girls who by now have gone back to talking amongst themselves.

"Pft." Steve snickers. "You think they own this place? I got news for you, babe. I've been coming here a lot longer than any of them have." says a cocky Steve as he gloats. "Come on, just ignore them." Steve says as he grabs Laura's hand and leads her over to a table on the other side of the restaurant.

Steve and Laura sit at the table. Steve has his back to Brenda and the girls while Laura is facing them. Laura continues to glance over at the table that Brenda is sitting at. "Oh would you look at her, she's over there right now talking about me. I just know it. She's probably got everyone convinced I'm a raging psycho." Laura complains. Steve turns around and looks at the girls again and they are still sitting there talking to each other, not looking at Laura. He turns back to Laura.

"What makes you think they're talking about you?" Steve asks.

"Because they keep looking over here at me and snickering and whispering." Laura says, telling a lie. "But whenever you turn around to look at them, they instantly look away and pretend not to see us. Plus Brenda's already been badmouthing me to everyone else who got casted in the play." Laura says as Steve turns around again then turns back to Laura.

"Do you want to switch seats so you don't have to look at them?" Steve asks.

"No. I just want to leave. Can we please go?" Laura responds.

Steve shakes his head, visibly getting irritated. "That does it." Steve says as he stands up.

"Where are you going?" Laura asks.

"I'm going to go over there and I'm going to settle this once and for all." Steve says as he turns and walks over to the booth where Brenda, Kelly, Donna, and Andrea are sitting.

"No, Steve don't. You're only going to make things worse." Laura cries out. Steve gets to the table, where the girls are talking quietly amongst themselves. He coughs loud to let his presence be known.

"Yes? Can we do something for you, Steve?" Donna asks.

"Yeah, you can." Steve replies. "You can tell me why the four of you are sitting over here talking about Laura and me behind our backs. If you have anything to say about her, I suggest you speak up now."

"What?" Kelly asks with a perplexed look on his face. "Steve, have you lost your mind?"

"Laura says you guys have been looking at her and snickering." Steve says accusingly. "She also says that you've been talking trash about her to everyone else involved in that play." Steve says directly to Brenda.

"Well Steve, I hate to be the one to break this to you, but your girlfriend's a liar." Brenda says. "First of all, we noticed you come in and that's it. And secondly, I haven't even met the rest of the cast yet, so how could I talk trash about Laura to them when I haven't even met them yet?"

"Oh right, Brenda. Like I'm supposed to believe this from the girl who tried to fool her parents into thinking she was spending the night at a friend's house but instead ran off with her boyfriend to Mexico." Steve says. "Sorry, but I believe Laura."

Kelly rolls her eyes. "Well Steve, if you can't believe some girl who nearly falsely accused you of rape, who can you believe?" Kelly jokes in a sarcastic tone, sparking a snicker from Donna and Brenda.

"Oh, you think that's funny, do you?" Steve says. "Let me tell you something, Brenda. You only got that part because you spent all week sucking up to Randolph. Laura should have be the one staring in that play and you know it" Steve says in Brenda's direction.

"Sure Steve, whatever." Brenda replies.

"You know, I'm really get sick and tired of.." Steve starts to say in an aggressive tone, raising his voice. But he gets cut off in mid-sentence.

"Steve, do you mind? We're trying to hold a sorority meeting here." Andrea says.

"What's going on here?" Nat says as he walks over to Steve, noticing that he's beginning to raise his voice and take on a more hostile tone.

"Uh, nothing, Nat. Nothing at all." Steve replies, trying to play it off.

"Then do you mind letting these girls hold their sorority meeting in peace?" Nat lectures to Steve, who begrudgingly shakes his head. At that point Laura gets up and rushes over to him.

"Steve, let's go, please. I've had enough of this place." Laura says. Looking angry and perturbed, Steve agrees and marches out the front door with Laura.

"What's with those two?" Nat asks.

"Well in her case, only her psychiatrist knows for sure." Brenda says. "As for Steve, I have no idea what his problem is."

Kelly snickers. "Steve's problem is the same problem it always is. He does all his thinking below the waist." says Kelly. Nat goes back to managing the Peach Pit while the girls continue on with their sorority meeting.

* * *

><p>Brandon sits in front of Chancellor Arnold's desk. The chancellor has called him in for a visit, presumably to talk about the task force, but Brandon has other things on his mind to talk to him about.<p>

"Brandon, thanks for coming on such short notice." says Chancellor Arnold. "I'm sorry I was so brief on the phone but something has only just now been brought to my attention and I feel you should hear it from me first."

Not really sure what the Chancellor is leading up to, Brandon stares back at him with a slightly nervous and anxious look on his face. "Okay. Is everything okay?" Brandon asks. The chancellor takes a deep breath.

"Do you remember the statement they wrote about the status of public education?" The chancellor asks as Brandon nods. "We just got word that it's going to be part of the keynote speech when the national task force convenes in Washington." The chancellor says.

"You're kidding?" Brandon asks with an ecstatic look of disbelief.

The chancellor shakes his head. "Nope. You've done CU proud, Brandon. You've worked hard on this task force and it's paying off. Please forgive me for making you rush in here on a moment's notice, but I just couldn't wait to share the good news with you."

"Well thank you, sir. I'm honored." Brandon replies.

"They're going to want you to go up to San Francisco sometime in the near future to be part of the final strategy session. I wish I could tell you exactly when it is, but I just got the news this morning." Chancellor Arnold says. Brandon gives him an understanding nod.

"I understand, sir. Not a problem. Just let me know when you find out, and I'll make arrangements." Brandon says.

"Don't worry. The good news is that it won't be tomorrow, so you'll still be able to take Clare to the prom." says the Chancellor.

Brandon chuckles for a second as the feeling of elation at the news he just received turns to discomfort with the subject of Clare and the prom coming up. "Ah yeah. I've actually been meaning to talk to you about that. You see….."

"Brandon, I already know what you're going to say. Clare told me the whole story." The Chancellor says. "You know, I really wish you would have come to me sooner to talk about this problem you're having with her."

Brandon raises an eyebrow, totally unsure about what the Chancellor meant by that. He has no idea what Clare told him. At first he wonders if Clare told him the truth about how she strong-armed him into going, but then figures that couldn't be Clare.

"My problem, sir?" Brandon asks with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah, she says you're wound up tighter than a cheap wristwatch about taking her to the prom. Says that your worried about what I might think if you don't behave just right." The chancellor says in a reaffirming voice.

Brandon digests what he just heard, realizing that the problem the chancellor was talking about wasn't the real problem and he still had no idea about the real story. "Oh yeah. Right. That problem." Brandon says with a laugh to cover up his nervousness. "Well, I'm sorry, sir. I'm just not use to taking the Chancellor's daughter to her senior prom."

"Brandon, I don't want you to think of it as taking my daughter to her prom. I want you just to think of it as two young people going out to have a good time. I want you to relax, show my daughter a good time. You know, pick her up, take her out to a nice dinner, have a few dances, and most of all just have fun. And don't worry about what I think. If it's not the perfect night, oh well." The chancellor says reaffirming his position. "I just want you to know, I trust you with my daughter, which is far more than I can say for most of the guys she brings home."

Brandon laughs. "Well thank you, sir. You have no idea how much that means to me." Brandon says with a smile, but really having a double meaning to that as a big part of him wishes the chancellor didn't trust him so much, then he might not be in this predicament.

A few minutes later, Brandon walks outside where he is met by an unexpected person who sneaks up behind him and covers his eyes.

"Guess who?" Clare asks.

Knowing immediately who it is, Brandon comes up with the first witty remark that comes to his head. "The living and breathing albatross that's determined to hang eternally from my neck?" Brandon suggests in a sarcastic tone as Clare uncovers his eyes. He turns to face her.

"You know, we really need to work on that negative attitude of yours. That's not the way I want my prom date acting when he picks me up tomorrow night." Clare says in her spunky humor as she begins to fix Brandon's collar. He tries subtly to pull away.

"I'm sorry, Clare. But maybe I'd have a much more positive attitude about this if you weren't forcing me to go to the prom with you at gunpoint, figuratively speaking of course." Brandon replies with a smirk.

"Brandon, we've been through this already. You would have said no. You didn't leave me much of a choice." Clare says.

"I suppose finding another date hadn't crossed your mind?" Brandon asks. Clare shrugs.

"Not really?" Clare replies.

"Oh and by the way, it turns out I don't need to worry about your father at all. He says he totally trusts me with you. Of course, I only found this out because apparently you told him I was so nervous about taking you to the prom and behaving in just the right way." Brandon says as Clare just looks back at him grinning. "Of if he only knew the real reason I was so uncomfortable about that."

"Oh Brandon, why must you be so difficult?" Clare says as she puts both arms around Brandon's neck. "Why can't you just let that all go, and just have a good time with me? Now, I'll let you go because I'm sure you must have a million things to do today. You know? Rent a tux? Buy a corsage? Clean out your car?" Clare suggests.

"Call the restaurant where I was supposed to be taking Kelly to and cancel the reservations I made." Brandon says, speaking loudly and clearly so Clare gets the message on just how bad she ruined his plans for the weekend.

"Ahh, so that's why you've been so grouchy all week? You had big plans with Kelly on Saturday, huh?" Clare asks as she looks away for a moment then turns back to Brandon. "She's all wrong for you, Brandon. She could never make you truly happy."

"Clare, I don't think that's for you to decide." Brandon replies.

"Well, anyways, you don't need to cancel your reservation. Just take me there instead." Clare suggests.

Brandon shakes his head. "Clare, you are really pushing your luck. You know that?" threatens Brandon.

Clare looks at Brandon and grins. "Look, just show up tomorrow night and I promise you, by the end of the night, you're going to think totally different of me." Clare says.

"Yeah, somehow I seriously doubt that." Brandon grumbles. Clares leans in and plants a wet sloppy kiss on his lips. Brandon makes a face clearly indicating he didn't enjoy it.

"You'll see." Clare says in a chipper tone. "I got to run." she says as she walks off, shaking her hips as she walks. Brandon watches her leave in disgust as he wipes his lips off with his shirt sleeve and then turns around to walk away.

* * *

><p>The entire cast of "Cat on a Hot Tin Roof" has gathered in the auditorium at 10 o'clock on Saturday Morning. They are all siting in chairs that have been arranged in a half circle up on stage. Brenda is sitting in it, and Laura has made it a point to sit as far away from her as possible. Roy is looking out at everyone as Eddie stands behind him.<p>

"Okay. Let's get started." Roy says as everyone quiets down. "First of all, I would like to congratulate every one of you who is up here on stage. Over a hundred people showed up on the first day of auditions, and it is you few here with me now who have been selected to apprise our illustrious cast. So please, give yourselves a round of applause." Roy says in an English accent. Everyone starts to clap and Brenda lets out a whoop.

"Now, what I have to say next, some of you probably aren't going to like very much. See, I have just three weeks to mold you young specimens into fully developed actors who will be expected to dazzle the audience here in this very auditorium on opening night. That's three weeks, not a very long time. Every second of every rehearsal is very important as Eddie and I here operate under one very simple motto. What's that Eddie?" Roy says.

"Not one second be wasted." Eddie says.

"You all are familiar with the saying time is money. Well the biggest way for you to waste my rehearsal time is by you not being here. It is important to follow the rehearsal schedule to the tee. And this brings us to Randolph's first law. Eddie?" Roy says.

"Never be late for rehearsal. Be here and ready to go at the call time." Eddie says.

"This means you make whatever plans you need to in order to be here on time. Absolutely no excuses will be accepted. For the next three weeks, these rehearsals are to be your number one priority in life. You do not miss a rehearsal and you are never late. Do the words zero tolerance mean anything to you?" Roy says as he glances over everyone on stage. "The very first time you are late, it may result in you losing your part. I encourage you not to test me on this. If any of you think you may have a problem abiding by this rule, there's the door." Roy says as he points to the door with the red exit sign in above it in the rear of the auditorium. After a few second, nobody leaves. Laura smirks slightly as an idea begins to run in her head

"Good. Okay, we have a long day ahead of us because we have a lot to get done in just a very short amount of time. But before we begin, I'd like to introduce out cast." Roy says as one by one he begins introducing the entire cast of the play starting with the minor characters and working his way up to the stars. "Finally, the role of Maggie the Cat….." Roy says, as Brenda raises her hand. Roy nods in Brenda's direction

"Can we refer to her by her proper name, Margaret? At least until I get to know her better." Brenda asks. Laura shakes her head and rolls her eyes as she finds Brenda's remarks to be absurd.

"Good instinct." Roy says. "Always give yourself room to grow into your character. So, the part of Margaret will be played by Brenda Walsh and understudied by Laura Kingman."

Brenda glances over at Laura for a brief moment. Laura just glares back at her with a nasty look in her eyes. Laura doesn't like anything about Brenda. She doesn't like the way she dresses, the way she talks, the way she asks questions, and most of all the fact that Brenda is playing the part she feels that she should be in.

As everyone else breaks into rehearsal and begins to get on with the activities set for today, Laura has just one thing on her mind. How can she get Brenda out of the part and her in. Randolph's first law has given her an idea.

* * *

><p>Standing in front of a mirror in her bedroom, Kelly is decked out in the beautiful white dress she just bought herself. Initially when she bought it, she had bought it for her date with Brandon. But now it is serving an entirely different purpose.<p>

As Kelly checks herself out in the mirror, Donna softly knocks and comes in.

"Oh wow." Donna says. "Kel, you look amazing."

Kelly sighs. "Yeah, I guess." she replies in an unenthusiastic tone, which Donna immediately picks up on.

"What's with you? Why are you so gloomy?" Donna asks as she walks in and closes the door.

"I'm not gloomy. I'm fine." Kelly replies, clearly lying through trying her best to put on a false front.

"Look, I know this isn't your first choice on what you want to be doing tonight, but you're getting a chance to go back to prom at West Beverly and see some old friends. You'll make Scott's night, and most importantly you're doing a huge favor for Brenda." Donna says in a pick me up voice.

"I know, Donna. You don't have to remind me. This is me atoning for all my sins I've ever committed on Brenda" Kelly says as she runs her hands through her hair.

"Well, you did manage to go out and buy a really nice dress for this occasion. I hate to admit, you look great in it." Donna says. At that point, Kelly is unable to hide her true emotions any further and blurts out the first thing that comes to her head.

"I bought this dress last week. Before I even knew I was going to this stupid prom." Kelly says.

"What?" Donna asks in a confused voice as she tries to figure out what Kelly is getting at.

"Donna, I had big plans for tonight. Big plans for something that was perhaps long overdue. But those plans fell through. And now I'm stuck going to this prom. You know what I feel like? I feel like Cinderella on the way to the ball, when suddenly my carriage breaks down. And I have to hitch a ride with somebody who winds up taking me to Chucky Cheese instead of the ball." Kelly explains.

"Wow, they must have been some plans for you to refer to it like that." Donna says as Kelly nods. "Not to be nosey, but who were they with?"

Kelly takes a deep breath. "Brandon." she answers.

"Brandon? Are you serious?" Donna asks in disbelief as Kelly nods in affirmation. "When did you start to get serious with Brandon?"

"At the retreat last month for the task force." Kelly answers. "It was like everything was finally beginning to go right with him for the very first time. And with all the task force events being over, he said he wanted to treat me to something really special. And with you and David being out all night, I actually thought maybe if things went really well I'd invite him back here and we'd…" Kelly says with a grin.

"You'd what?" Donna asks as Kelly makes eyes that indicate what she's talking about. "Oh my god, no way." Donna says.

"Yeah, well it's obviously not happening now. Brandon had to cancel because he has some meeting with the chancellor. Then Brenda asked me to take Scott to the prom. And now clearly the most excitement I'm going to have is when I walk into the community center gymnasium with Scott and Mrs. Teasley asks how I've been doing since graduation. Bleh." Kelly says as she sticks out her tongue and makes a face."

"Well Kel, if it's meant to be with you and Brandon, it will happen. And if it's not, it's not" Donna says. "In the meantime, just try to have a good time tonight for Scott's sake, and for Brenda's."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right, Donna. After all, it hasn't happened with Brandon for four years, no reason to think it will happen now." Kelly says in a depressed tone.

Meanwhile, there is a knock at the front door of the apartment, and David goes to answer. He opens the door to find Scott standing there in a black and white tuxedo and holding a clear plastic box with a corsage in it.

"Scott my man, you are looking good, ready to take your senior prom by storm." David says as he gives Scott a high five handshake. "Come on in, Kelly should be out in a few minutes." David says. "You know, I still can't believe you of all people are going to wind up taking my sister to your senior prom."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Scott says. "You remember back when we were freshmen and you had this huge crush on her?" Scott asks as David nods grinning. "If someone had told us back then that she'd eventually wind up being your step-sister, while I wound up taking her to my senior prom…" Scott says.

"I would have told them they were crazy." David says while laughing. At that point, Kelly emerges from her bedroom as Donna follows her out. "Ah here comes the prom queen now." David says in a joking, yet cheerful tone.

"David, shut up." Kelly snarls at him as she turns to look at Scott. "Hi Scott." she greets.

"Hi Kelly." Scott replies as he looks at her from head to toe and admiring how great she looks. "You, uhm, you look really beautiful." Scott says in a soft and unconfident tone.

"Thanks, you're looking pretty sharp yourself." Kelly replies politely. Scott walks over to her and takes the daisy corsage he bought out of the box.

"Here, this is for you" Scott says as Kelly holds out her wrist. Scott puts the corsage on her wrist.

"Daisies? Well, you managed to pick my favorite." Kelly says.

"Yeah, I remember they were from last year when Brandon bought you one." Scott says as Kelly sighs. Hearing Brandon's name makes her more depressed.

"Hey, let's get a picture of the two of you." Donna suggests trying to lighten the mood.

"Donna." Kelly cries out, getting aggrevated

"Oh come on, Kel, just one." David pleads as he goes to the closet to get his camera.

"You guys, I don't want to have my picture taken. Scott and I will get one taken at the prom, and that will be it. You got it!" Kelly says in an irritated tone.

"David, it's all cool. We don't need to have our picture taken." Scott says as he waves David off. "So Kelly, are you ready to go?" Scott asks Kelly.

Kelly sighs. "Yeah, I am." Kelly says, putting on her best happy face.

"Remember Kelly, David and I are going to be out all night at the auditions and won't be home until the wee hours of the morning, so don't wait up." Donna says.

"Believe me, I won't." Kelly says as she starts to follow Scott out the door.

"Tell Mrs. T we all said hi." David says.

Kelly rolls her eyes. "I'm sure she'll be just thrilled about that." Kelly says sarcastically as she and Scott exit the apartment. Donna and David just watch them leave.

"Geez, what's with her?" David asks, referring to Kelly. "With an attitude like that, I can tell right away it's going to be a long prom night for Scott."

"Eh, she just hasn't had an easy week." Donna says, keeping the secret of why Kelly is so down. Meanwhile outside, Scott and Kelly begin to walk to the car.

"You know, Kelly, you really don't have to do this if you don't want to." Scott says. "To tell you the truth, my heart's not really into prom this year anyways."

Kelly takes a deep breath. "Scott, it's fine. Believe me, I want to go." Kelly says, trying to be convincing.

"You sure about that?" Scott asks in a skeptical tone. "Because you don't seem very happy."

"I got a lot on my mind. That's all." Kelly says. "But believe me, Scott. I want to go. I promised Brenda you'd have a great senior prom and you will." Kelly says.

"Well, okay." Scott says with a shy grin on his face. "Do you like French food? I originally made dinner reservations at a place I know Brenda likes. But we can go somewhere else if you'd prefer."

"No, French food sounds great. Lead the way." Kelly says as she and Scott get in his car and head out.

* * *

><p>Dylan has dropped by Casa Walsh to deliver Kevin's proposal papers to Jim. Brenda is still at rehearsal and Brandon just left to take Clare to the prom, so Cindy answers the door. When Dylan asks to speak to Jim, she leads him to the living room where Jim is sitting watching television.<p>

"Honey, you have a visitor." Cindy says to Jim as she shows Dylan into the living room and then politely excuses herself.

"Dylan, hi." Jim says as he turns the tv off and starts to get up.

"Please Jim, keep your seat." Dylan says as he walks in and hands Jim the same brown folder that Kevin gave him.

"Is this….?" Jim starts to ask.

"Kevin's proposal." Dylan says as he sits down in a chair perpendicular to the couch that Jim is sitting on.

"Ah, I see. Well let's just have a look, shall we." Jim says as he opens the brown folder and takes out the papers that Kevin wrote and glances them over.

"Well, I got to hand it to Kevin." Jim says. "This proposal appears to be very organized and to the point. And from the looks of this, I'd say it will definitely turn a few heads."

Dylan leans forward in his chair and folds his hands. "Well, Kevin's a smart man." Dylan says.

"I never said he wasn't." Jim says as he puts the papers back in the folder. "Dylan, I'm wondering, how much do you really know about this whole bioremediation thing?"

"Enough to know that it works." Dylan answers in a calm, yet firm tone.

"And how do you know that it works? Are you a scientist?" Jim asks.

"Erica and I went down to the laboratory where Kevin used to work. He showed us his work. I gotta tell you. It's pretty amazing stuff. I'm sure he would have gladly shown it to you too, but unfortunately he doesn't work there anymore." Dylan replies.

"I see." Jim replies in a skeptical tone. "And other people with scientific knowledge have confirmed Kevin's findings?" Jim asks.

Dylan shrugs. "Ask Kevin, I have no idea." he says, beginning to sense Jim's tone has an underlying meaning. "Jim, spit it out. What are you getting at here?"

Jim leans forward and begins to speak in a softer, yet more intensified tone. "Dylan, I've talked to a few of my biggest investors about this idea." Jim says.

"Yes and?" Dylan asks.

"And they're curious. They want to know more." Jim replies.

"Well, that's great." Dylan says with a smile. "What are you waiting for, Jim? Set up a meeting. Kevin and I will meet with these guys any place, any time." Dylan says.

"Dylan, listen to me for a moment." Jim says. "The guys I'm referring to represent an awful lot of capital. And before they agree to anything, they're going to want proof that what they are investing in really works."

"Well, I believe everything they need to know should be in that proposal Kevin wrote up." Dylan says.

"Look Dylan, I think you should know that before anything significant happens with these guys, we're going to need to look into Kevin's background a little more. We're going to need to know more about him, where he came from, and where he got this whole idea." Jim says. "Now it's going well so far, but it may take some time to put all the pieces together. This is what I was trying to tell Kevin the other night. That's why I suggested to him that he should be out trying to at least get some sort of job right now so that he has a security blanket. I don't think he realizes just how long it's going to take to put this all together, and that's if it works which I can't guarantee it will" Jim explains

"Jim, you say you have some people who are interested, right?" Dylan asks.

"That's right." Jim replies.

"So set it up already. Let's get the ball rolling. Once they realize what we have here, everything else will be a piece of cake." Dylan says in a confident manner

Jim takes a deep breath as he begins to get frustrated at how little Dylan is paying attention to what he's saying. "It's not that simple. That's what I'm trying to tell you. These guys aren't going to just take Kevin's word for it that this thing he has works and is going to solve all the problems regarding ocean pollution. They're going to want proof, and even once they got their proof they're going to want contingencies built in to whatever deals we make with them. They are going to want to know that Kevin is for real." Jim explains. At that point, the look on Dylan's face grows more intense.

"They are or you are?" Dylan asks in a skeptical tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asks Jim.

"I'll tell you what it means, Jim. It's the same deal with my father all over again. Ever since I've known you, you've been looking to dig up some kind of dirt on anyone in my family just so your little theory that anyone in my bloodline is either no good or some kind of flake will hold water. The bottom line is you just don't trust anybody in my family." Dylan argues with an attitude, angering Jack.

"That is absolutely ridiculous, Dylan." Jim says, raising his voice.

"Oh please, Jim. You didn't want to let my dad manage my money. You wanted to run a background check on Suzanne before I could lend her any money, and now this. Face it Jim, you didn't like my dad and now you don't like Kevin or Suzanne." Dylan says.

"Dylan, this has nothing to do about me or the way I feel towards Kevin." Jim says. "This is basic business practice everywhere. Nobody, and I mean nobody, is going to agree to invest in a new business without checking it out first and making sure it's legit. That's how professional scam artists make a living. They pray off of people with lots of money who don't know the finer points about the way the business world works."

"So let me see if I can sort through all this crap you just spewed my way and get to the bottom line? You're saying you think Kevin is trying to scam me? Is that it?" Dylan mutters.

"No, I'm not saying that at all, Dylan." Jim says, as he starts to grow angry. "I'm simply saying that if you want me to make this work for you, then Kevin's going to need to be straight up and tell these people everything they want to know."

At that point, Dylan stands up and glares directly at Jim. "You do what you have to do." Dylan says. "Make this deal happen, Jim. That's what I'm paying you for." Dylan says gruffly as he storms out of the living room and out of Casa Walsh leaving Jim there sitting in the living room pondering Dylan's situation. He understands his feelings, but the fact is that he can't get things done with investors until he knows more about Kevin.

* * *

><p>"Scott, this place looks expensive. Are you sure you can afford it?" Kelly asks as she and Scott walk into the restaurant. A doorman in a tux opens the door for them as they walk in.<p>

"Relax Kelly, my grandmother sent me my graduation gift a little early. I more then got it covered." Scott says.

"Well, I just hate to see you blow all your graduation money on me." Kelly replies.

"Hey, I got a big family. I know I got more coming, trust me." Scott says as he and Kelly walk up to the host.

"Good evening, Meisure." The host says in a French accent.

"Uhm, hi." Scott replies. "Table for two, the reservation is under Scanlon." Scott says. The host begins looking at his book. "Ah yes. Your table will be ready momentarily. I just have to seat the couple that came in just before you." the host says as he grabs two menus and walks over to the waiting area that has been set up off to the side.

"Meisure Walsh." The host announces. "J'ur table is now ready."

"Walsh?" Kelly repeats silently to herself as she looks over to the waiting area and is completely blown away by who she sees coming out of the waiting area following the host. It is Brandon in a dark blue suit and tie followed by Clare in all black prom dress with a corsage on her wrist.

"Brandon?" Kelly calls out to him. Brandon turns and his eyes get wide as saucers when he sees Kelly standing there with Scott.

"Kel?" Brandon asks in disbelief when he sees Kelly standing there. "What are you doing here?"

"I might ask you the same question." Kelly says. "So tell me, how did your meeting with the chancellor go?" Kelly asks, referring to the lie that Brandon told her and the fact that she now knows the truth. Brandon stands there with an uncomfortable smile on his face as he cheeks begin to turn bright red. He turns to look at Clare, then sees Scott with Kelly, then looks back at her. Kelly is glaring at Brandon, practically burning a hole through him with her look. He has been caught red handed in a bold face lie and he knows he has some serious explaining to do.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so this may have been too predictable. But hopefully even if you saw it coming, it was still entertaining. It's the Brenda/Dylan/Kelly/Rick restaurant scene from season 3 all over again. LOL**

**Anyways, I greatly appreciate everyone who takes the time to write detailed reviews. Opinions and feedback are always important and I hope you will take the time to let me know what you thought about this chapter.**


	39. A wild night  part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm going to be putting the Brenda/Dylan storyline, as well as the whole thing with Roy and the play, as well as the entire Kevin/Suzanne scheme on the back burner for the next two chapters. The next two chapters are going to focus all on the prom night (or party night as you'll find out) with Clare, Brandon, Kelly, and Scott. There is an awful lot that happens with this, as it's been building up for a while now, and I have an awful lot to cover in just one night. **

**Don't worry, I'll go back to those other storylines. But for now, I'm going to be focusing pretty much entirely on the party. I did throw in a short Brenda/Dylan scene in this chapter here, mainly just to keep all the B/D readers happy. But for now, the focus is going to be the party.**

**One more thing, this chapter does contain drugs. Now, I've never used drugs, nor have ever been around the drug scene. In fact, I've been pretty active in drug awareness and helping to keep young people away from it. So I just want to make it perfectly clear that just because I have this in my story, does not mean I condone the use of it. Anyways, that's all I have to say about that.**

**Now on with the story.**

* * *

><p>"Mesiure, right this way please." the host says insistently to Brandon as he and Clare continue to stand there at the front of the restaurant, face to face with Kelly and Scott.<p>

"Kelly, look, I can explain this all right." Brandon pleads.

"Well, I'd love to hear it." Kelly replies as she folds her arms and stands there, scowling at Brandon.

"Look, I didn't really have a meeting with the chancellor tonight. I wound up taking Clare here to her senior prom instead." Brandon explains.

"Yeah, I kind of think she's figured that part out already, Brandon." Clare replies in a sarcastic manner.

"Clare, if you want to help the situation, there's one and only one thing you can do right now. And that's to shut up. All right? Just shut up." Brandon says in a quiet, but insistent tone.

"Actually Brandon, I'd kind of like to hear what she has to say." Kelly says as she glances at Clare for a moment, then turns back to Brandon. "It would be rather interesting to hear what Clare has planned for her prom night with you as her date."

Clare snickers at that point. "Believe me, Kelly, if I told you what I had planned for Brandon here, we'd have to call the paramedics because I seriously doubt you could listen to it without passing out on the spot." Clare says.

"Clare!" Brandon says raising his voice. At that point the host comes over to Brandon and drops his French accent that he had been putting on, revealing that he is not really French.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please" the host says getting their attention. "I cannot allow you to continue to make a scene like this here at the front of the restaurant. Not while I have customers waiting to be seated. Now, if you would like, I can seat the four of you at one table where you can continue this discussion, as long as you agree to do it in a quiet and civilized manner and not cause any more scenes." the host says.

At that point, Kelly looks at Scott, wondering what he's thinking. "Look, maybe we should just leave, Kelly. We can go somewhere else to eat." Scott whispers to her.

"Listen Scott, I know it's your senior prom and all, and if you'd really want to, we'll go. But to make a long story short, Brandon lied to me. See initially he and I were supposed to go out tonight. But he canceled on me saying he had a meeting with the chancellor and now I find him here with the Chancellor's daughter. I really need some answers from him, otherwise I'm going to be a miserable date for you all night because I'll be in a pretty foul mood. So do you mind?" Kelly asks.

Scott shrugs. "No. I guess not." he replies shyly.

Meanwhile, Brandon is whispering to Clare. "You just love to throw fuel on an already raging forest fire, don't you?" he asks, visibly enraged by the entire situation.

"Oh please Brandon, this is the best thing that could have happened to you." Clare whispers back. "Here you were, thinking you ditched a date with the greatest girl in the world and now you find out that she's out here frolicking around with some geek. I guess little Miss Perfect isn't so great after all."

Brandon shoots Clare a look like he'd like to punt her across the room. But before he can respond, Kelly walks up to him. "Brandon, I think you and I need to discuss a few things. Shall we all sit down?" Kelly proposes.

With a look of dismay on his face, Brandon throws his hands up in the air. "Alright fine. You want to sit down and talk? Let's talk." Brandon says as he turns to the host. "Would it be possible to change my reservation from two people to four?" he asks.

"Certainly sir." The host replies, in a tone to let it be known that he's not happy. "Right this way, please." he says as he leads Brandon, Clare, Scott, and Kelly to a private table and has them seated with Brandon and Clare on one side and Scott and Kelly on the other. "Someone will be right with you." the host says and walks away.

"Okay Brandon, let's hear it." Kelly says in a demanding voice. "You told me you had a special night planned, a big surprise you said. You get me all excited about it. Then only a few days before it's supposed to happen, you cancel, telling me that Chancellor Arnold wanted to meet with you to, what was it you said, iron out the fine points of the task force." Kelly scolds in a harsh tone.

"That's right, Kelly. That's what I told you. I lied. I was really taking Clare to the prom. I lied to you because I didn't know how to tell you the truth. I knew you would be upset by it." Brandon explains. Kelly just stares back in a state of angered shock. "I'm sorry." Brandon says in a regretful tone.

"And that's supposed to make everything okay?" Kelly says, clearly getting more and more upset. "Brandon you broke a date with me so you could go out with another girl and then you lied to me about it. And you think I'm just supposed to forgive you just like that and forget this ever happened? You're unbelievable. You know at least Dylan was up front that he didn't really like me and still had feelings for Brenda."

"Kelly, I really do like you. And no I don't expect you to forgive me. But at least hear me out." Brandon says. "Clare told her father that I was taking her to the prom. And then he came up to me and gave me his approval and his blessing and I got a nice big speech about how he trusted me with his daughter and he was glad I was taking her instead of someone else. So against my own better judgment, I canceled our date, lied to you, and wound up taking Clare to her prom to make everyone happy." Brandon says as he looks at a scowling Kelly. "Well, almost everyone."

"Uhm, excuse me, can I say something here?" Clare asks in a soft, but butting in tone.

"What?" Kelly replies gruffly.

"Well Brandon here just told you the whole truth about why it is that he's here." Clare says. "I think it's only fair that you do the same. I mean you are here with another guy, and judging by what you're both wearing, I'd say Brandon wasn't the only one here who kept his Saturday night prom plans under wrap." Clare says as she glances over at Scott, realizing she hasn't met him yet and doesn't' know who he is. "Hi, I'm Clare by the way." she says to him as she reaches across the table to shake his hand.

"Hi. I'm Scott." he replies with a shy and awkward grin as he shakes her hand.

"That's right, Kel. You know even if I did cancel our date, it sure didn't take you long to find somebody new to go out with. You said you were doing a favor for a friend." Brandon says.

"That's right, Brandon, I am." Kelly fires back. "Brenda couldn't go with Scott to his prom because she had rehearsal. So she asked me, as a favor to her, if I would go with Scott to his senior prom." Kelly explains. Brandon nods in a disbelieving manner.

"Sure, right." Brandon replies sarcastically. "You expect me to believe that? Only a week ago you and Brenda weren't even speaking to each other because she thought you were trying to steal her part in the play. Now all of a sudden she's asking you to take her place as someone else's prom date? Sorry, Kel, not buying in."

"I don't care if you believe me or not, Brandon. It's the truth." Kelly retorts.

"And what I'm telling you is the truth." Brandon says.

"Sure, Brandon. You're just taking this young and attractive looking girl, who just happens to be the chancellor's daughter, to her prom as an act of good faith? That's a good one." Kelly replies sarcastically.

"That's all that's happening, Kelly. And that's all that I was planning. After tonight, I was going to reschedule our date. But I'm just taking Clare to her prom and then taking her home. That's it." Brandon says firmly as he puts both hands down on the table.

"Uh, Brandon." Clare says as she grits her teeth and smiles in an awkward manner. He turns to look at her. "That's not exactly accurate."

Kelly turns to focus her full attention on Clare. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on. You don't really think we'd waste one of the rare nights that my father lifts curfew at some high school dance drinking punch, do you?" Clare says with a devilish grin as Brandon's face begins to immediately turn red with anger as he's realizing she's conned him again.

"Clare!" Brandon whispers loudly as he shoots her a look of extreme intensity. Kelly sees Brandon's reaction and immediately assumes he's getting mad because she's spilling even more beans about the night they had planned.

"You don't say." Kelly replies. "So what exactly will you two be doing?"

"Well, one of the guys from my school, his parents are out of town for the weekend and they own this huge house that is literally on a hill just overlooking the beach, well he's throwing this huge all night party, kind of like an all-night beach bash, since his back yard is his own private beach. They'll be music, drinks, lots of fun. It'll be much better than going to some stupid prom." Clare says as Brandon's face begins to grow redder.

"I see. Well that's all I need to know. The redness on Brandon's face tells the whole story." Kelly says.

"Kelly, I swear to God, this is as much news to me as it is to you." Brandon says as he turns to Clare, his eyes growing wider and the intense look on his face is indicating he's about ready to explode as he knows Kelly's opinion of him, which was already shot by finding out about the lie he told her, has just gotten even worse.

"Forget it, Brandon. You've already struck out in the honesty department. I'd quit while you were ahead if I were you." Kelly replies in a harshly sarcastic tone.

Clare sits there and grins, as she knows this whole turn of events has seriously damaged any chance Brandon and Kelly have of ever getting together. But she also knows that the fact that she just now told Brandon that she had planned to go to this party and not the prom is going to hurt her own chances with him. In fact once Kelly and Scott leave, Brandon is likely going to be so disgusted by the way everything has gone that he's just going to take Clare home right then and there and tell her father everything. She knows if she wants Brandon to really take her to the party, there is only one thing she can do.

"Hey, you know, I just got a really wild idea." Clare says.

"Clare, I think you've had one wild idea too many tonight." Brandon replies.

"No, hear me out." Clare replies as she turns to Kelly and Scott. "Why don't you two come to the party with Brandon and me?"

"WHAT?" Brandon says, almost shouting in total shock and dismay as this entire situation between him, Clare, and Kelly is unraveling and getting worse with each minute.

"Uhm, thanks but no thanks." Kelly replies. "We have a prom to go to."

Clare turns her attention to Scott at that point. "You go to West Beverly, right?" Clare asks.

Scott nods, looking uncomfortable as he wonders what she's getting at. "Yeah." Scott answers.

"I heard about the budget cuts and about having to have prom in the community center. That really bites." Clare says. "Word has it that this year is going to be an all-time low for attendance at prom at West Beverly. Did you know that?"

Scott shrugs. "Yeah, kind of. I mean, I really wasn't planning on going myself until Brandon's sister convinced me to go. And now he got Kelly to take her place, and…" Scott explains getting cut off.

"Well, if you two want to spend all night in an empty hot community center gymnasium drinking punch and listening to cheesy music picked out by some cheap DJ, go ahead. But that sure isn't my idea of fun." Clare says. Brandon just sits there, totally befuddled by the way everything is going.

"And how much fun are Scott and I supposed to have at a party where we don't know a single person there?" Kelly asks.

Clare shrugs. "Well you know me, and you know Brandon. And at least this way you'll see that the only thing we were planning to do tonight is have a little harmless fun. But it's up to you."

Kelly, who hates the idea of going back to the West Beverly prom, is intrigued and figures if nothing else she'll get to see just what Brandon was going to be doing tonight. "Well, it might be fun." Kelly says. "But I'm going to leave it up to my date. After all it is Scott's senior prom."

At that point everyone turns to Scott. "So how about it, Scott? You want to go to some lame high school dance in a gym or live life on the wild side and have some real fun, at least for one night?" Clare says encouragingly.

At that point, Scott looks over at Kelly who just shoots him a grin as if to say 'it's your choice.' He knows his mom will kill him if she finds out he went to some strange party instead of the prom. But he also figures that he's a senior and he's missed out on an awful lot of fun parties during his high school years because of his overbearing and strict mother. Maybe just for one night, it would be good to go out and find out how teenagers really have fun. Brandon looks at Scott intensely; he knows that if Scott says yes he's going to have no choice. He'll be stuck going to this party with Clare and having Kelly and Scott along.

"You know what, this year's prom isn't going to be that good anyways. Not after last year's prom. I say let's do it. Let's go to the party." Scott says. Brandon slumps his head at that point and curses under his breath. There went his last hope of getting out of this. Kelly nods as Clare smiles.

"Excellent. You guys can follow us in your car, that way you can leave whenever you want. Because who knows how late we'll stay." Clare says. Kelly and Scott both nod as Brandon chuckles and shakes his head in totally discontent manner. In a matter of just a few minutes, everything has totally spun out of control.

* * *

><p>Brandon, Clare, Kelly, and Scott make their way out to a huge mansion by the beach where Clare's friends are throwing a wild party. This mansion is in an extremely wealthy and secluded rural area just outside of L.A. The loud music can be heard from a mile away.<p>

As the four of them walk inside, Brandon and Scott have both taken off their jackets and ties on their tuxedos and unbuttoned the top button of their shirt to look more casual. Kelly has ditched her heels to allow for more mobile walking. As they walk in, the music is blaring and the smell of alcohol and booze is immediately prevalent. The place is crowded with high school kids, some of whom are already intoxicated as the majority are drinking. Brandon and Scott are both looking uncomfortable. Kelly looks around and scoffs at all the teenagers drinking acting crazy and stupid. Clare turns around to look at the three of them, and can immediately tell they're uncomfortable being there.

"Guys, relax. Everything going on here is perfectly legal." Clare says as she turns around and makes her way into the party.

"With the slight exception of all the underage drinking." Brandon whispers to Scott, who has a look of fear on his face at this point. Kelly walks over to Brandon.

"Well, the surprises keep on coming. You canceled our date to come out here and get drunk with a bunch of high school kids, none of which you know?" Kelly asks.

"I'm guessing you won't believe me if I told you that I knew absolutely nothing about this." Brandon asks.

Kelly shakes her head. "You're right. I wouldn't. But we're all here, so I guess we should make the most of it." Kelly says as she walks away. Scott starts to walk with her when Brandon reaches out and grabs him by the arm.

"Scott, listen, can you do me a favor?" Brandon asks. With a look on his face like he's in over his head, Scott nods.

"What is it, Brandon?" Scott asks.

"Stay close to Kelly. Keep an eye on her. Make sure nothing bad happens." Brandon says.

"Nothing bad?" Scott repeats. "Like what?"

"Well, I've been to a few parties like these. Let's just say bad things do happen at them. And since Kelly wants nothing to do to me, it's up to you to keep her out of harm's way." Brandon says.

Scott nods. "I'll do what I can." he says.

At this point, they all begin to hear the chants of "Jump, Jump, Jump" coming from another room. Brandon and Scott go over to see what all the commotion is about. There, they meet up with Kelly and Clare and everyone is gathering around a staircase. At the bottom of the staircase there is a kiddie pool which people are pouring beer into. At the top of the staircase is, an intoxicated teenager is standing there with nothing but his boxer shorts on. He takes a jump and lands in the pool as the beer goes flying to the cheers of most of the onlookers. Scott, Kelly, and Brandon quickly back up so they don't get splattered with beer. At this point, Scott leans over to whisper to Kelly.

"Maybe we should go outside?" Scott suggests. Kelly nods.

"Good idea." Kelly replies. As Kelly and Scott start to walk out, Clare comes running up to them.

"Hey, where you guys going?" Clare asks. Brandon comes walking up behind her.

"Uhm, we were just going to go outside. Get some fresh air." Scott replies.

Clare nods. "Too much intense partying in here for you?" Clare asks. Kelly and Scott just look at her. "Hey, it's cool. I'll go with you guys. I haven't seen my friend Renee yet. She must be down on the beach." Clare says. Clare leads the way out as Kelly and Scott follow, Brandon trails behind. They walk through the back yard where they pass a couple making out in a hammock, prompting awkward looks from Scott.

"Hey Brandon, think you and I might do that before the night is through?" Clare asks to him, referring to the couple in the hammock.

"Not a chance, Clare." Brandon shouts. Clare leads them to the edge of the back yard where they come to a path that leads them down to the beach. There is a large bonfire in the middle of the beach. Music is playing loud and teenagers are gathered around the fire drinking, though it is more subdued and civilized down on the beach then up in the house, at least for the moment. Clare looks around and spots one of her friends, as she comes running up to her.

"Clare!" greets the girl as she comes running up and hugs Clare. "You finally made it."

"Yeah, well we each had to stop off at our proms for our official Kodak moment." Clare says her friend spots Brandon, Kelly, and Scott.

"Who are your friends?" the girl asks.

"Oh, this is Kelly and Scott. Scott goes to West Beverly. When I told him about this party, it didn't take long for him to bail on his lame prom and come here instead." Clare says, and then puts her arm around Brandon. "And this big lug right here is Brandon."

"Ah, the infamous Brandon. Clare has told me so much about you." the friend says, as Kelly snickers and rolls her eyes, prompting a look from Brandon.

"Well, if half of it is actually true, I'd be surprised." Brandon replies.

The friend leans over and whispers to Clare. "You're right, he is a stiff. But don't worry, we'll work on him tonight." the friend whispers and then moves away to smile at Brandon, Kelly and Scott." "Well, it's nice to meet you, I'm Renee, Clare's best friend."

"Where's Peter?" Clare asks looking around. At that point they hear a huge partying yell as they look over and see a guy remove his head from an ice bucket and go running over to them. "Oh yeah, Tequilla makes me crazy!" he shouts. Kelly, Scott, and Brandon just stare at him, thinking the guy's a nut.

"Hey Peter, look who finally made it?" Renee says.

"Clare! You brought some friends with you. Cool!" Peter says, his breath reeking of alcohol. "Hey any of you guys want a beer?" asks Peter.

"Uhm, none for me, I'm driving." Scott says.

"Yeah me either." Brandon repies.

"Yeah forgive these guys. They're from Beverly Hills, you know the square district." Clare jokes as Renee and Peter snicker. At that point, Kelly gets fed up with Clare's sarcastic dry sense of hour, and the snide remarks she keeps on making and formulates an idea in her head.

"Actually, I think I'll have one" Kelly says immediately sparking a look for everybody.

"Well, maybe I was wrong. I guess they're not all square." Clare replies.

"Kelly!" Brandon says in a tone of voice indicating his strong disapproval. She turns to him.

"What Brandon?" Kelly replies in a gruff tone. "Are you going to give me a lecture on the evils of drinking? Well save your breath, I'm just going to have one beer. Besides, I don't see where it's any of your concern. You're not my mother or my brother; you're not even a friend right now, so just mind your own business." Kelly says.

Brandon shakes his head in disgust as Peter grabs a beer from the ice bucket and hands it to Kelly. "You know what, Kelly, you're right. It is none of my business. So go right ahead." Brandon replies, getting fed up with Kelly's attitude.

Kelly opens up her beer can and takes a sip, pretending to totally ignore Brandon as she hears the music play and sees a few people have started dancing on the beach. "You know what, I think I owe Scott here a dance or two. I mean, it is his prom night after all." Kelly says.

"Uhm Kelly, you don't have to….." Scott begins as Kelly grabs his wrist and begins to pull him toward where the other people are dancing.

"I know I don't have to. I want to. Come on." Kelly says as Scott follows along. He turns to look at Brandon briefly who gives him a sign. Brandon points two of his fingers, his index and middle finger at his eyes, then points at Kelly as if to say 'watch her.' Kelly pulls Scott over to the other side of the beach and begins to dance. Slowly, he begins to dance as well. This is all part of Kelly's plan. She figures if she is going to be stuck at this high school party where she doesn't know anybody, she's going to at least make it appear like she's having the time of her life. This will in turn make Brandon jealous and regret the fact that he lied to her. For Kelly, this was all about revenge. So it was time to loosen up, have a beer or two, and really make it appear like she was enjoying herself without Brandon.

Renee looks over at Kelly and Scott dancing then back to Brandon and Clare. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you and her have a little soap opera going on or something." Renee says.

Brandon just stares back not saying a word as Clare, beginning to get aggravated speaks up. "Or something is right." Clare says

"Brandon, honey, take my advice." Renee says in a loose and giddy tone. "When a hotel hangs a 'no vacancy' sign on its window, you don't sit around and pout about it. You get out and find another hotel, a better one. Like Clare here." Renee says.

"Hey!" Clare responds. "Did you just call me a hotel?"

"Oh, you know I'm only joking Clare." Renee says as she grabs Clare's hand. "Come on, I have somebody I want you to meet." Renee says as she begins running pulling Clare.

"Brandon, I'll be right baaaaaaacccckkkk!" Clare yells as she goes running with Renee.

"Hey, if you change your mind about a beer, help yourself." Peter says to Brandon as he walks off. Brandon is left alone standing on the beach, staring at Kelly as she dances with Scott. Kelly is laughing and getting into it, which Brandon wonders if she is really enjoying it or if this is her way of getting back at him.

* * *

><p>Kevin and Suzanne are sitting at the Peach Pit when Dylan walks in and spots them and walks over to them.<p>

"Hey, where's Erica?" Dylan asks as he sits down.

"Spending the night at her friend Janie's house" Suzanne replies. "It's her first ever slumber party."

"Ah, what is it about girls and slumber parties?" Dylan asks. "Guys at least have the sense to do fun things like camping." Dylan jokes.

"Save it, Dylan." Kevin says. "Girls will never understand the love that man has for the great outdoors."

"Hey, I like the great outdoors." Suzanne says. "I just don't like all the insects and mosquitos that accompany it." Suzanne replies as Dylan chuckles.

"So anyways, I just came from La Casa de Walsh, where I dropped off your proposal with Jim."

Kevin and Suzanne look at each other. "And?" Kevin asks.

"And Jim says he's talked to some investors and they're curious about what you have. They'd be interested in talking to you." Dylan says.

"Well…." Kevin says, putting on a grin. "That's great. So when do we talk to them?"

"Soon." Dylan says with a not so eager look on his face.

"Uh-oh. There's that look. I have a feeling you're leading up to something bad." Kevin says.

Dylan takes a deep breath. "Look, Jim was telling me that before any of these guys agree to anything, they're going to have to look into your background, look at your ideas for bioremediation and really judge for themselves if this is something they want to invest in." Dylan says glumly.

"Is that it?" Kevin asks with a grin. "Hey no problem."

"You mean..?" Dylan starts.

"Dylan, buddy, I was totally expecting this." Kevin says with confidence. "It's the way business works these days. I've been around long enough to know that everyone wants contingencies to cover their asses. It's all part of the game." Kevin says.

"Yeah, that's definitely how Jim Walsh works." Dylan replies.

"Look, if these people want to look into my background and my research, then more power to them." Kevin says. "I know for a fact that what I have works and is totally legit. I've devoted the last 20 years of my life to it. The thing is, I'm just a little leary about bringing so many people I don't even know in on it."

Dylan looks confused. "What are you saying?" he asks.

"Look, Dylan, if I had just five, maybe ten million dollars tucked away somewhere, I'd be financing this entire project myself. That's all it would take to get it up and running. But the fact is, I just don't have that kind of dough. And going to investors, asking them to finance this project, I just feel a little awkward about it. I don't know how much control they're going to want. And that's the thing, I really want a financer who will let me have total control. Allow me to experiment in my own way, no interference. You know what I mean?" Kevin asks. Dylan nods in affirmation as the bells on the front door ring and Brenda walks in, looking exhausted after a long day of rehearsal. She spots Dylan, but sees that he's with Kevin and Suzanne, and decides to sit at the counter instead of going to their table.

"Uhm, could you excuse me for just one second." Dylan says as he sees Brenda and gets up and walks over to the counter and sits next to her.

"Hey Bren, how'd it go today?" Dylan asks.

"Ah, long." Brenda replies. "We had two read throughs of the play, not to mention costume fittings and voice lessons. You know, I always knew theatre was a lot of work, but I never really knew how much until I got involved with this."

"Yeah, I know. But you can handle it all, right?" Dylan asks.

"The work, yes. But there is one thing that I definitely was not prepared for." Brenda says.

"What's that?" asks Dylan.

"More like who. Laura Kingman." Brenda responds.

"Laura Kingman?" Dylan asks. "The understudy? Steve's protégée?"

"I swear that girl has it in for me." Brenda says.

"Well Bren, theatre is a competitive business. You know, so many people and so few parts. There's bound to be some resentment there. I'm not saying its right, but that's how show business works. You got the select few who get their chance, but for every one of those you probably got hundreds of people who never do get the opportunity, so a little jealousy is only natural." Dylan says.

"Dylan, this goes beyond simple jealousy." Brenda says. "You should have seen her today, every time I opened my mouth or asked Roy a question; she'd give me this cold hard stare like she wanted to kill me. And then whenever I tried to talk to her, she'd respond to me in the nastiest tone. " Brenda explains. "I'm telling you, she's starting to scare me."

"Why don't you talk to Roy about it?" Dylan suggests

"Roy's a busy guy. He's got enough to worry about. I mean, I may be reading too much into it. Maybe she really is a decent person." Brenda says.

"Bren, you're talking about the very same girl who almost accused Steve of rape when he didn't do it. That right there tells me that were dealing with a girl who's not exactly playing with a full deck of cards." Dylan says. "You want me to talk to Randolph?" Dylan asks.

Brenda shakes her head. "No. Don't. That would probably only make things worse." Brenda says. "Listen, let me just play it out for now. Maybe after a few more rehearsals, things will start to get back to normal. I mean, I know Laura and I will never be the best of friends. I just wish I had some kind of reassurance that she doesn't want me dead so she can have the part." Brenda says, as Dylan nods.

"Well, just don't wait too long." Dylan says. "This kind of situation, the sooner you get a grip on it, the better off you'll be."

* * *

><p>"Rhythm is a dancer" by Snap is playing loudly on the boom box that has been set up outside on the beach. Kelly continues to dance with Scott who is slowly starting to loosen up and get more into it. She sips her beer while dancing and about every twenty seconds, she glances over at Brandon to see if he's watching them.<p>

Brandon is sitting down on a flat tree stump on the beach. He has isolated himself in a spot where there aren't many people as he doesn't feel like being sociable. As he continues to watch Kelly as she dances with Scott while smiling and laughing, he contemplates to himself just how it is he is finding himself here in this very situation. How is it did he go from having a big night planned with Kelly to winding up at a strange high school party with drinking and Kelly there not even talking to him.

As Brandon sits there and looks glum, clearly sticking out as the person at the party having the least amount of fun at this party, he suddenly feels something very cold hit the back of his neck and it sends shivers down his spine. He turns quickly to look around and finds it is Clare who took an ice cold beer can and put it on the back of his neck.

"Geez Clare, what are you doing?" Brandon shouts.

"Well, I had to do something to make sure you were still alive." Clare says.

"Ha Ha. Very funny." Brandon replies sarcastically. "So Clare, how long are you planning on holding me hostage at this stupid party?"

"You can leave anytime you want, Brandon." Clare replies.

"Actually, no I can't. You see, I made a promise to your father that I would look after you. You see, he put his trust in me. And part of that promise is making sure you get home safely. And unlike you, trust and honesty is actually important to me." Brandon says. "So I'm afraid I can't leave unless you come with me."

"Well, it looks like you're going to be here a while then. Because I am no where near ready to leave yet." Clare says. "So maybe you should stop pining after some girl who would just assume you drop off the face of the Earth." Clare says referring to Kelly. "And stand up, put a smile on your face, and start to have fun."

Brandon shakes his head with a smirk on his face. "You're unbelievable you know that. In one night, you have managed to systematically dismantle my whole life, or at least a significant part of it. And you still expect me to smile and have a good time. Only you, Clare." Brandon says.

"You know, Brandon, Kelly is not your whole life. Did you not forget that you still have this task force? You still have a lot of friends. And you still have me?" Clare says.

"For the moment, until your father finds out that I didn't take you to the prom but to an all-night drinking party. I'm sure he'll really want me representing CU on the national task force then." Brandon replies in a sarcastic and gruff tone.

Clare shakes her head. "Fine Brandon, you know I brought you here tonight because I thought that maybe, just maybe you being here would help you loosen up and have a good time. But it's clear now that all you want to do is sit here and sulk and blame me for all your problems. So you know what, just sit here." Clare shouts as she stands up and walks away. Brandon just scoffs and continues to sit there looking unhappy.

As Clare walks away, she sees Renee motioning for her to come. Clare walks over to her.

"Still haven't gotten Brandon to remove that humongous stick from his ass and loosen up, I see?" Renee says.

Clare scoffs. "No, and it's really frustrating." Clare whines.

"What is it that you see in that guy? He's such a stiff." Renee says.

"I don't know. I just like him and I know that if I could get him to just loosen up for one night and not think of me as the chancellor's daughter, he and I could actually have fun together. But he's so hung up on this whole task force, and now on Kelly. I just feel like I'm never going to get my chance with him." Clare whines looking sad and gloomy.

Renee smiles at that point. "Oh yes you are." Renee says "Believe me, I can make it all happen for you, Clare."

"What are you talking about?" Clare asks, looking confused.

At that moment, Renee holds up one finger to signal for Clare to wait a moment. She reaches into her purse and pulls out a pill container. She opens the bottle, takes out one pill, then closes the bottle and puts it back in her purse. She holds the pill up to Clare. "This right here, this is my little secret wonder drug. I swiped the bottle from my dad's private stash one night when he was out. He thinks he misplaced it."

"Drugs? Forget it, Renee. You know I'm not into that." Clare says.

"No, no, not for you. For him." Renee says referring to Brandon.

"Brandon? No way. Brandon would never do anything like that. He's the lead on my dad's task force for God sakes." Clare responds.

"He would if he didn't know about it." Renee says making naughty eyes at Clare.

"Are you saying I should slip this to him?" Clare asks. "No way, no way, he would never forgive me."

"He wouldn't know." Renee replies. "Look, this pill is amazing. A couple weeks ago, Peter came over and was in a really bad mood. He wasn't talking or even saying anything at all. So I got an idea. I asked him if he wanted a glass of water. He said sure. So I went and I put one of these in the water and let it dissolve. After he took a few sips, he began to loosen up, and by the time he finished the whole glass, all he could think about was sex."

"No way." Clare responds in a dubious manner.

"I'm telling you, Clare. I've done my research on what this little baby does. It works on people's brain to get them to loosen up. It literally takes away all a person's worries and fears and turns and turns even the biggest stiff shirt into a bundle of fun. And best of all, it brings sex to the front of the brain by increasing their craving and desire for it. I mean look, after Peter unknowingly took it, we went upstairs and did it three times. And not just quickie's etiher, I'm talking about the real McCoy." Renee says.

"You're kidding." Clare says. Renee smiles and shakes her head. Clare looks over at Brandon and considers it for a second, but winds up shaking her head. "Forget it, Renee. I can't do that to him. It's too underhanded, even for me."

"Oh come on, Clare. You want him, right?" Renee asks. "Well, this is your best shot."

Clare shakes her head. "I don't want him that way, Renee. Look just forget it, all right. I may do a lot of crazy things. But drugs isn't one of them, and I like Brandon enough that I just won't do that to him." Clare says as she walks away.

Renee grins and then grabs a can of beer from the cooler along with a plastic cup that she finds in there. She takes the pill and breaks it open into the cup, then pours the beer into the cup and mixes it slightly so the contents of the pill dissolves in it. "Maybe you won't, but I will." Renee says to herself as she takes the cup of beer with the drug in it and walks towards Brandon who is still sitting on the stump. She figures all he has to do is take it and it will finally make him give into Clare's advances.

"So, is this what you're planning to do all night? Sit here on this log?" Renee asks.

Brandon glances up at her briefly. "Maybe." he says.

"Look, Clare would kill me if I told you this, but she really likes you. I mean a lot." Renee says.

"Yeah, I know." Brandon says. "But unfortunately for her, the feeling isn't mutual. And she seems to have a hard time grasping that concept."

"Well, this is her prom night, and you are her date. So don't you think you owe it to her to at least try and have a good time."

Brandon looks up at Renee again with a nasty look in his eyes. "You don't even know me at all, so where do you get off telling me who I owe what to?" Brandon says.

"Look, I didn't come over here to fight with you." Renee says.

"Okay. Well while we're on the subject, why did you come over here?" Brandon asks.

"Because, Clare is my best friend. And she's not having a good time right now because you're not having a good time." Renee explains.

"Well, maybe she should have thought of that before she blackmailed and tricked me into coming." Brandon says.

"The point is, you're both here. And neither of you are having a good time right now. And that's not going to change until you loosen up a little. So please, just have a beer and try to relax." Renee says as she hands Brandon the beer with the pill in it.

"Thanks, but I already told you I don't drink. Not when I'm driving." Brandon says.

"One beer won't kill you." Renee says. "Anyways, just try to have a good time, that's all I ask." she says as she walks away, leaving Brandon alone with the beer. Brandon takes a look at it and starts to lift the cup to his lips. For a minute he thinks 'What the hell, when in Rome' But before he takes a sip he puts the beer down, and sets it on the stump to the side of him. He made a promise to the chancellor, and he knows that having a beer here at this party would be a severe breech of trust and could cost him his shot on the taskforce. Right then and there, Brandon makes a decision, no beer or alcohol of any kind for him tonight.

* * *

><p>There is a knock on the door of Steve's dorm room as he goes over and answers it, and much to his surprise he sees Dylan standing there.<p>

"Dylan?" Steve greets. "What brings you this way at this time on a Saturday Night?"

"Let's drop the formalities and cut right to the chase, Steve." Dylan says. "There's a little something you and I need to talk about."

"Okay?" Steve replies, not knowing what he's talking about. "It's almost midnight, is there any particular reason you want to talk about it now? Can't it wait till tomorrow."

"Look, I'll make this short and sweet." Dylan replies. "I don't know what your relationship is with Laura Kingman and frankly I don't care. Personally, after what she almost did to you I don't even know why you are giving here the time of day. But then again brains are something that has always resonated not in your head, but in your pants. Isn't that right, Sanders?" Dylan says in a calm yet serious tone.

"Hey, what exactly is your problem?" Steve replies in an aggressive tone.

"Me? I don't have a problem. But you and your girlfriend are going to be the ones who have a problem with me if the two of you don't drop this hostile and mean spirited attitude you've been taking towards Brenda. I know it was a disappointment to you and Laura that she didn't get the part. I understand. But Brenda worked hard to get where she is. She earned it. And I'll be damned if I'm going to sit idly by and watch a couple of sore losers try to get inside her head and make her feel like she didn't earn that part fair and square." Dylan replies

"Look, I don't know what kind of lies Brenda's been feeding you, but…" Steve starts.

"She didn't tell me anything, Steve. I heard what happened at the Peach Pit the other morning from Nat. That right in front of Kelly, Donna, and Andrea, you accused her of sucking up to Randolph to get the part."

"Look, I never said that." Steve replies.

"The hell you didn't, Steve." Dylan retorts. "Then at rehearsal today, Brenda says Laura keep glaring at her, giving her the evil eye and making her feel uncomfortable."

"Hey, I have no control over the way Laura looks at Brenda." Steve replies.

"Look, I'm going to say this one time, and one time only. Knock off the harsh remarks and nasty looks toward her. That goes for you and your psychopath girlfriend. Cause if you don't….." Dylan says.

"What? What if I don't? What are you going to do, Dylan? You think I'm scared of you? Well think again, cause I've handled guys much tougher than you before." Steve replies

Dylan walks toward Steve, staring at him straight in his eye. He then reaches down and picks up a football off of the floor and holds it in between both his hands and smashes it really hard, deflating the football. "That's very good for you, Steve." Dylan says. "Just remember what I said." Dylan remarks as he throws the deflated football down on Steve's bed and shoots him one last look of 'I mean it' then turns around and walks out of the dorm room.

* * *

><p>Kelly continues to dance with Scott as Brandon just sits there watching. Clare has wondered off with a few of her friends.<p>

"There you go, you're starting to get it now." Kelly says.

"Yeah, sorry you know me and dancing. It's not one of my special talents." Scott replies.

"Well at least you try, that's more than I can say for some people." Kelly says as she glances over at Brandon and spots the cup of beer that is sitting right next to him. She looks closer to make sure that it is really a beer that Brandon has

"Listen Kelly, we can stay or leave at any time you want. It makes no difference to me." Scott replies.

"Uh, wait here a second. I'll be right back." Kelly says to Scott who just shrugs.

"Uhm, sure, no problem. I could use a break anyways." Scott says. At that point, Peter comes walking up to Scott.

"Hey man, you sure you don't want a beer?" Peter asks him.

"Pft. Get serious." Scott says, as he can tell Peter is too drunk to remember that he already asked Scott that and totally forgot that he told him he doesn't drink.

Kelly slowly walks over to Brandon, as the two lock eyes before she even gets there.

"So, you having a good time?" Brandon asks as Kelly gets closer to him.

"I am." Kelly replies. "Not that it's any of your concern."

"Well, I hope that's true and you really are having a good time and you aren't just saying that to make me jealous." Brandon replies.

"Believe me, Brandon, your feelings are the least of my concerns right now." Kelly says. "So where did your little Jezebel run off to?"

"Well, if your referring to Clare, I have no idea." Brandon says. "She's not my girlfriend, so I don't keep tabs on her."

"Right Brandon." Kelly replies sarcastically. "I suppose she's the one who gave you this beer too." Kelly says as she reaches down and picks up the cup of beer that Brandon had put down to his side. "Drinking at a high school party, Brandon? How many more skeletons do you have in your closet?"

"As a matter of fact, Clare's friend Renee just left that here. But I haven't touched it. And I wasn't going to." Brandon says.

"I see. So you don't mind if I have it then?" Kelly says.

Brandon shrugs. "Knock yourself out." he replies. Kelly looks at Brandon and scoffs, not knowing what's in the beer that she is holding as she starts to take the cup up to her lips. "So much for 'just one beer' I guess?" Brandon says.

"Brandon!" Kelly shouts.

"I'm sorry, you're right. You're right." Brandon replies. "You're not my problem tonight. So if you want to get plastered, go ahead. Knock yourself out. Just a word of advice, if you're doing this to try to make me jealous…" Brandon starts

"I'm not, Brandon. I'm doing it because I want to." Kelly replies, knowing she's lying, but trying to make Brandon think otherwise.

"Fine, then I guess we have no problem then." Brandon replies as he looks at Kelly with discontent. "You know, you were right. You aren't my responsibility. If you want to sit out here and kick back beers until you get plastered, go right ahead. But just don't expect me to sit around and watch." Brandon says as he finally gets up off the stump and leaves, making his way off the beach and back up toward the house.

"Hmph. Good Riddance." Kelly says as she looks at the cup of beer and starts to hold it up to her lips. She takes a breath and lets out a sigh. "Well, bottoms up." Kelly says as she takes a couple of sips of the beer, and then downs the entire thing, totally unaware of what she's doing. With every gulp she takes she's ingesting more of the drug that Renee slipped into that drink as the chemicals enter her body.

After the beer is gone, Kelly looks at the cup. "Bleh." she says, thinking that the taste of the beer is off. She throws the cup to the ground as Scott walks over to her, totally unaware that she just had another beer.

"Hey, is everything all right?" Scott asks.

Kelly nods and grins back at him. "Sure, everything is fine." Kelly says.

"Where did Brandon…?" Scott begins to ask.

"Oh forget about Brandon. He's totally irrelevant at this point." Kelly says in an unusual upbeat and perky tone. "I came here to have a good time with you, and we are going to have a good time. Let's dance." Kelly says as she grabs Scott's hand and pulls him back out toward the middle of the beach. Scott briefly looks puzzled as he's caught off guard by the sudden perky upbeat in Kelly's behavior that has just totally come out of nowhere.

At this point, nobody is aware of what had just happened. But with each passing second, the chemicals that are now in Kelly's system are almost certainly going to affect her behavior more and more.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Your reviews are most appreciated.**


	40. A wild night part 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: We have a lot of action and drama in this chapter that focuses almost entirely on the out of control wild party that Clare, Brandon, Scott, and Kelly have gone to. I've been building to this climax for a while now. So I hope you enjoy it.**

**I just want to say that I know I've detoured away from the main Brenda/Dylan story in the last few chapters. But I really had a lot to cover with this entire party scene, and because it all happened in one night, I couldn't very easily switch back and forth to scenes with Brenda and the play or Dylan dealing with his family. In fact, I do feel bad about one thing. I try to always include the main characters in every chapter, even if it's just for a small scene. But with this chapter, I could only work in a short scene with Brenda talking to her father, and try as I may I could just not find a place for Dylan in this particular chapter. I thought about throwing in a brief conversation with him and Nat, but that wouldn't have served any purpose and would have just been more writing for me. So I left it out.**

**But I promise, we'll get back to both Dylan and Brenda next chapter. For now, enjoy the rest of the party.**

* * *

><p>With each passing second, the rowdiness and the loud noise increases as the number of teenagers who are sober and of sound mind at the party dwindles minute by minute. "Whoomp there it is" by Tag Team is playing loudly on a boom box on the beach as several intoxicated teens dance on the beach and lose their balance, falling face first into the sand. Others are so out of it that they start running through the fire that has been set up on the beach. The alcohol that isn't being drunk is being shaken up and opened and poured over the heads of others. Loud yells and screams can be heard along with hysterical laughter as the party slowly begins to lose any sense of civility.<p>

As Scott stands on the beach at night, he looks around and sees the total chaos that has developed from a bunch of drunk and rowdy teenagers acting wild and crazy. As he watches this, all he can do is question the decision he made earlier in that night when he opted to come to this wild party with a bunch of strangers from a different high school instead of going to his own senior prom with Kelly. At the time, he rationed that for once in his life he would be cool and do something wild for a change instead of being the geek who's always scared of getting in trouble. And because he decided this, both he and Kelly find themselves on a beach at night surrounded by strange teenagers, with the sober ones few and far between. The first thought that keeps running through his mind is how bad he just wants to go home. His mother would kill him if she knew where he was. But he can't leave Kelly. He made a promise to Brandon to look after her. And he's determined he won't go home until Kelly's safe back at her apartment.

Moment by moment, Kelly begins to lose her rational thought as the chemicals from the pill that Renee slipped into the beer that she drank begin to affect her brain and her whole thinking process. Before she knows it, she is feeling giddy and carefree, like nothing bothers her at all. And on top of that, the thought of sex slowly begin to fill her head, dominating her every thought. As Kelly dances with Scott, before she knows it, she begins to dance more wildly, letting loose and yelling in a playful and fanatic fashion as if she was a little kid at an amusement park. Scott begins to look uncomfortable as he starts to suspect that Kelly's wild and loose behavior is not normal. But Kelly begins to move closer to him, wrapping her hands around him as she begins to wiggle her hips and move to the beat of the music. Scott does his best to play along, but soon Kelly begins to move her hands on the front of his chest while bending at the knees and dancing lower, making the dance look almost seductive. At this point, Scott smiles out of pure discomfort, realizing that Kelly is making a scene and causing other people to look at them.

"Uh Kelly…" Scott says with an embarrassed look on his face as he looks around to see how many people are watching them dance.

"You know, Scott, it's okay for you to put your hands me." Kelly says in a loose and giddy tone, not indicative of her typical self. "I don't bite. Unless of course you ask nicely" Kelly adds as she takes her index finger and playfully touches Scott's nose. He backs up a step to try to keep her at an arm's length, but to no avail.

"Look, maybe we should sit down for a while?" Scott suggests.

"Oh come on, don't be a poop out on me now!" Kelly screams giddily as she reaches out and grabs Scott's waist and pulls him closer to her, while he half-heartedly tries to resist. "What's the matter, Scotty boy? Don't you like dancing with me?"

"Well, yeah I do, but….." Scott says with a reluctant look on his face.

"No buts." Kelly replies. "I made a promise to Brenda that I would make sure that you have a good time tonight, and I'm going to do just that. Now come on, put your hands here." Kelly says as she grabs his hand and puts it on her back side. She starts to guide his hand down to her butt, as Scott's heart begins to palpitate. He clearly knows something is up as this is not the way Kelly would act under normal circumstances. But before anything can happen there, they are both caught off guard by the sound of a familiar male voice screaming. That scream continues to get louder and louder, indicating the person is getting closer.

"HAVE NO FEAR, EVERYONE! CAPTAIN BOOZ IS HERE!" Peter screams as he comes running on the beach, and by now is so intoxicated that he has no shirt on. He is carry two extremely large super soaker squirt guns in either hand and gets into the middle of the circle and begins to spin around. "All right, who'sa it gonna be?" Peter slurs as he spins around and around until he finally stops when he's facing Kelly and Scott. "I believe we have ourselves a whiner." he says, barely making sense. Peter then belches loudly, totally making Scott appalled by his loud and obnoxious behavior. But a chemically induced Kelly just laughs. "Okay, blondie choose your gun and open your mouth." Peter says.

"Oh god, you're disgusting." Kelly says, thinking that he had some other meaning by that.

"What? What do you mean?" Peter asks. "I mean pick which squirt gun you want me to squirt you with?"

"Look, not now, okay?" Scott says politely to Peter who totally ignores him.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Peter grunts as he holds up one of his squirt guns. "This one is Tequila." Peter says as he holds up the other one. "This one is Jack." he says. "So what's it going to be? Pick your poison."

"Look, we're not interested….." Scott starts, getting cut off.

"Tequila." Kelly says excitedly as she hops up and down and claps her hands.

"Ah, great choice." Peter says as he drops one of the squirt guns. "Now just stand right there and open wide. Say ah."

"Kelly, you don't have to….." Scott says as Kelly ignores him and opens up her mouth as Peter aims the squirt gun at it.

"Ahhhhhh." Kelly lets out as she thinks she's going to be squirted in the mouth. But instead Peter lowers the squirt gun and winds up shooting the super soaker filled with Tequila across Kelly's chest and getting it all down her new dress that she just bought.

"Wet t-shirt baby!" Peter yells as Kelly screams. Angered by what he is seeing, Scott rushes over to Peter and slaps the super soaker out of his hand.

"My dress, it's ruined." Kelly cries, but not in an angry tone as the drugs she has unknowingly taken has made it impossible for her to get angry right now. Scott on the other hand is very upset by he just saw.

"Take it, and get out of here." Scott says to Peter who just begins to laugh in a drunken fit.

"Oh my god, that was the greatest." Peter says as he grabs his super soaker off the beach and slowly starts to stumble off elsewhere. Kelly turns to Scott.

"Scott, that was so sweet. I knew you wouldn't let that creep him lay a hand on me." Kelly says as she grabs him and begins to run her hands through his hair. Scott tries to calm her down.

"Kelly, he's a drunk and by the looks of things about two seconds away from passing out. If we're lucky maybe he'll fall in the fire" Scott says as Kelly laughs in hysteria.

"Well, you're still my hero anyways." Kelly replies in an upbeat tone. "Feel free to kiss me anytime."

"What?" Scott asks with a shocked look of disbelief on his face.

"Well that's what hero's do, right? Kiss the girl and then if they're lucky, they take them….." Kelly says as she moves in, Scott backs up.

"Kelly, Kelly Kelly." Scott says in a panicky tone, doing everything he can to cut her off before she goes any further with that thought. "Look, why don't we take a walk down the beach, get some fresh air and get away from all these insane people." Scott says as he grabs Kelly by the arm and leads her down the beach away from the party. She just follows him and continues to giggle and watch him. It's not that Scott is not attracted to Kelly, but he knows that she isn't herself. He thinks she's drunk, but is puzzled by how it happened. He's been with her almost the entire time since they got there and only saw her drink one beer. He didn't see her down the cup of beer that she took from Brandon, the one with the pill dissolved in it. And the weird thing is that she's speaking fine and she's walking fine, but her behavior is totally out of whack.

As Scott and Kelly walk off down the beach, Peter turns and sees them. "Ah well, I suppose a little stroll down the beach in the moonlight should cool his jets." he says to himself.

* * *

><p>Disgusted by the way the entire evening is unfolding; Brandon makes his way back up the path to the backyard of the house. He takes a look around at the people who he finds scattered on the back lawn of this property. As he looks around, he realizes just how bad this party is spinning out of control.<p>

He looks down at his feet and finds a boy and a girl, half naked and passed out on the lawn. As he looks further up, he sees a group of large guys who have congregated. They appear to be jocks. One of them is taking an empty aluminum beer can and crushing it on his head while the other guys watch on and cheer. But what really catches Brandon's eyes, is a few people who are sitting way down over on the corner of the back yard. At first he thinks they're just sitting and talking. But then he begins to smell something that is coming from their general direction. When he looks closer and takes a whiff, there is no doubt in his mind, they are smoking marijuana.

In an instant, the danger of him being at this party has increased. No longer is Brandon just at a high school party with just a group of rowdy drunk teenagers. There are now drugs at the party that he is at. And if the police were to patrol the area and check on the house, there is potential for law trouble for him, Clare, Kelly, Scott and everyone there, even if they aren't drinking or doing any drugs. This could severely damage not just his position on the national task force, but his future career as well. Suddenly he begins having flashbacks of the night that he threw a party at his house and got drunk and totaled his call. He also remembers the night that Emily Valentine slipped some Euphoria in his drink and the next morning he found his car totally trashed outside the underground club they went to. He knows no good can come of him or anybody staying at this party any longer. But it's not enough that he leaves, he has to make sure that Kelly gets out of there too.

Brandon steps up the pace and begins to power walk as fast as he can around the yard as he scans the area for Clare. When he doesn't find her, he runs inside where the chaos has turned into destruction. Several things have been broken and beer and food have been spilled all over the floor and furniture. Brandon goes to the only person who he sees standing up straight at that moment.

"Excuse me, you haven't seen Clare Arnold anywhere, have you?" Brandon asks the guy, screaming at the top of his lungs in order to be heard over the deafening music. The guy belches right in Brandon's face and walks off. Brandon rolls his eyes out of sheer annoyance. "Thank you very much." he says sarcastically with a disgusted look as the guy's breath is totally horrendous. He then looks out the window and just happens to see Clare walking with Renee in the back yard, talking and giggling. He makes his way through the mess in the house and back out to the back yard, and goes running up to Clare.

"Clare!" Brandon shouts as he goes running up to her.

"Brandon!" Clare shouts back as both she and Renee turn their attention to him. "Where'd you go? You disappeared on me." Clare says, pretty much forgetting the conversation she last had with him.

"Yeah, well now I've resurfaced." Brandon replies in a no-nonsense tone. Renee looks over Brandon carefully, wondering if the pill she slipped into his beer has begun to have any effect on him.

"So Brandon, are you feeling any better?" Renee asks.

"In a word, no." Brandon replies bluntly as Renee looks confused.

"You mean you don't feel any different than the last time I talked to you just a little while ago?" Renee asks.

With a stern look, Brandon nods. "You know, now that you mention it, I do." Brandon says as Renee grins slightly, but her grin disappears in an instant as soon as Brandon tells her what he meant by that. "I've gone from slightly agitated to incredibly pissed off. And my desire to get out of here has been upgraded from serious to right the hell now." Brandon replies. "Clare, I've had enough, we're going home right now. Not several hours from now, or thirty minutes from now, or even two minutes from now when you've finished your conversation. But right now!" Brandon says demandingly.

Clare shakes her head. "Brandon, what is with you? We've barely been here an hour." Clare says.

"Yeah, well that's one hour too many for me." Brandon says. "Clare, there is more going down at this party then I bargained for. And if I knew what this party was really going to be like, we would never have come. Three quarters of the people here are either totally wasted or stoned. That's stoned as in illegal narcotics, you know drugs."

Clare shrugs her shoulders and makes a face. "So what?" she replies.

"So what?" Brandon repeats with a look of disbelief on his face. "Let's get one thing straight. I don't do the drug scene, okay? I want no part of it. And another thing, I am done participating in your little games. We're leaving. And when we get home, I'm telling your father everything. I'm telling him all about how you follow me around, about how you lied and said that I'd take you to the prom, about how you tricked me into coming out here to this party, about the drinking, the drugs, everything. And you know what, if it gets me kicked off the task force, fine. And take it one step further, if I get thrown out of school, so be it. But I absolutely refuse to have you lead me around by the nose just because you happen to be the daughter of the Chancellor of CU." Brandon says angrily as Renee and Clare just look at him. "Now get your purse or whatever else it is that you have and lets go."

Clare rolls her eyes and plays it off. "Fine Brandon, whatever, we'll leave. As for telling my father, if you want to kill your career at CU, go right ahead. Just don't say I didn't warn you." Clare says as she starts to walk toward the house. "Renee, it's been a blast, but as you can see, my date is being a total square so looks like I'm out of here." Clare says. Brandon starts to make his way to the path that leads back down to the beach. "Excuse me, I thought we were leaving" Clare shouts.

"In a minute, I got to find Kelly." Brandon shouts back.

"Kelly? You mean the girl who wants nothing to do with you?" shouts Renee. Brandon ignores her. As he comes to the path he is met by Peter, who jumps at him from out of the darkness and screams in a drunken craze. He is holding one of his super soaker squirt guns and starts to shoot Brandon in the face with Jack Daniels.

"Ahhh, I gotcha. Open wide!" Peter shouts. Brandon grabs the end of the squirt gun and shoves it down.

"Not now, Peter." Brandon says. "Listen have you seen Kelly?"

"Kelly?" Peter slurs

"Yeah Kelly, the blonde headed girl. She was in the group that I came in with? Have you seen her?" Brandon asks impatiently.

"Well yeah, I….." Peter pauses to belch loudly. "I've seen her, but I don't think you want to. However, she did have a message for you."

"Message? What message" Brandon asks.

"Just this."

At that point Peter begins to shoot Brandon with the squirt gun again, getting his white shirt and pants soaked with Jack Daniels as he laughs hysterically. At that point, Brandon totally loses it and grabs the super soaker out of Peter's hands and throws it on the ground. Then he grabs Peter by the shirt.

"Listen pal, I'm in no mood for this crap, all right. Now either you tell me where she is, or I'm going to stick that water gun where the sun doesn't shine, capeche?" Brandon yells at Peter who holds up his hands.

"Hey, relax man." Peter replies in an out of it tone. "She's with that one guy, what's his name, Snot or something like that?" Peter slurs.

"Scott." Brandon corrects him. "Yes, where are they?"

"Oh, they went for a little walk on the moon in the beach light." Peter says, as he starts to lose his balance and fall into Brandon. "She didn't like my water gun either. I think the size must of scared her." Peter mumbles as he falls over on the ground and begins to laugh. Brandon wipes himself off the best he can, but the alcohol that Peter squirted on him has soaked into his clothes. He then takes off down the path for the beach to try to find Kelly and Scott.

* * *

><p>After a long day of rehearsal, an exhausted Brenda walks into the back kitchen door of Casa Walsh and surprisingly finds her father still up. Jim is sitting at the counter eating vanilla ice cream directly out of the container.<p>

"Dad?" Brenda greets in a surprised tone.

"Hi sweetie. How was your first day of rehearsals?" Jim asks.

"Oh my god, it was so long. I can't believe I have three more weeks of this." Brenda grunts. "You weren't waiting up for me were you?"

Jim looks at Brenda and then shakes his head. "Me?" he asks. "Oh no. I'm not waiting for you. I just got a few things on my mind."

Brenda looks at the ice cream that her father is eating. "Vanilla ice cream at this time of night? It must be some serious thinking." Brenda says.

Jim nods. "You can say that." he says. "Care to join me? I can get a bowl."

"Actually, I think I still have some rocky road left." Brenda says as she goes to the freezer and grabs a container and a spoon from the drawer. Then she goes back and sits at the kitchen counter with her father and begins to eat her Rocky Road while Jim continues to eat his vanilla. "So, what's on your mind?"

Jim sighs as he takes a bite of his ice cream. "Listen, there's something I think you ought to know about and it may sound a little strange because I can't go into detail. But I think you should know because it may indirectly affect you in the long run." Jim says.

Brenda looks confused. "Dad, what are you talking about?" she asks.

"Brenda, I don't know how much longer I'm going to be Dylan's financial advisor." Jim blurts out.

"What? Why?" Brenda asks.

"Listen, I can't go into details, because it would violate confidentiality. But lately Dylan and I haven't been seeing eye to eye on pretty much anything. In fact, we've been having some major disagreements on how his money should be handled." Jim explains. "And call it a hunch, but I feel if things continue down their present path, eventually it's quite probable that it will lead to a mutual separation."

Brenda takes a bite of her ice cream and then looks at her father. "Dad, this is between you and Dylan. Why are you telling me?" she asks.

"Well, I know you and Dylan have patched things up, sort of, and that he's been helping you out a lot with your auditioning." Jim says. "And believe me, that's totally all right with me. I have no problems with it. I just don't want any problems that Dylan may have with me to translate into any problems between you and him." Jim says.

Brenda scoffs. "Believe me, dad. Dylan and I had enough problems on our own when we were together. I'm sure he can find enough to have issues about with me if he wants to without having to use you as an excuse." Brenda says.

"I know." Jim says softly. "It just all seems so strange. I mean at Christmas time we were all talking about Dylan spending Christmas with us in Aspen. Now here we are five months later and it feels like he's almost a total stranger to us now."

"Yeah, I think his new family may have something to do with that." Brenda says in an uncomplimentary tone.

"So, you don't like them either?" Jim asks as he chuckles.

"Erica, yes. Kevin and Suzanne, no." Brenda answers.

"That makes two of us there." Jim says as he stares straight ahead taking another bite of ice cream.

"Is that what this whole financial disagreement is about?" Brenda asks. Jim turns to look at Brenda. He doesn't say anything, but Brenda can tell by the look on his face that it is. "Look, dad, a big reason Dylan and I aren't together anymore is because of Suzanne. I learned very quickly that was one fight I could never win with him. Eventually I just got tired of him always accusing me of not trusting his family, when all I was doing was trying to tell him to be careful." Brenda says.

"Well, you basically described my situation in a nutshell." Jim replies.

"Dad, take it from me. There's no way you'll ever win an argument with Dylan if it involves anyone in his new family, whether it's Erica, Suzanne, or probably even Kevin by now" Brenda says sadly. "You can only do but so much. Sooner or later you just have to let him do what he's determined to do."

Jim nods and looks at Brenda with a sad look on his face. "You still care about him, don't you?" he asks.

"Yeah, I do. I guess I always will." Brenda replies after a long pause. "And I'll admit that there are times I still find myself starting to feel things for him, especially this past week when he was helping me with my lines. And I can tell by the way he looks at me sometimes, that he still feels the same way. But I can't let myself get involved with that again. If Dylan and I got back together tomorrow, I know all we would do is pick up right where we left off, constant arguing about his family. And with this play I'm involed it, that's the last thing I need." Brenda says. "I'll always love him in some way, Dad. But at this stage of our lives, I'd say the odds of us ever getting back together are very long."

"Spoken like a true Walsh." Jim replies as he frowns slightly. "I hate to admit it. But there was a time when hearing those words come out of your mouth would have made me the happiest man in the world." Jim says. "Now that they are, I'm not so sure I'm really ready for it. Just one thing, Brenda. And this may sound strange coming from me. You can't always trust your head, sometimes you have to go with your heart."

Brenda takes one more scoop of ice cream and eats it, then puts the lid back on the container. She flashes her dad a warm and sweet smile as she leans in and kisses him on the cheek. "Goodnight Daddy." Brenda says as she puts her ice cream away and heads upstairs to her bedroom.

"Goodnight sweetie." Jim replies as he continues to sit there at the kitchen counter.

* * *

><p>Scott and Kelly have walked down the beach roughly about a half mile from where the party is going on. As they walked, Kelly began to have problems walking straight as she started to bump into Scott a lot and then at one point almost went into the ocean. It's not just the drugs, but the alcohol mixed in is now beginning to affect her equilibrium and balance.<p>

"Woah, easy there, Kelly. You don't want to fall into the ocean and get that beautiful dress all wet." Scott says as he escorts Kelly who is laughing hysterically.

"What's wrong, Scotty? You don't want me wet? You want to keep me dry?" Kelly asks as she giggles. Scott begins to blush as he can't tell if there is any sexual innuendo behind those questions.

"Look, why don't we just sit down here on the beach for a minute." Scott says as he slowly takes a seat on in the sand. A totally drug induced Kelly is draped all over him.

"Oh, you want to do it right here on the beach?" groans Kelly. "How kinky."

"Huh?" cries Scott. A priceless look of total shock immediately falls on Scott's face at that moment. It's like he's in a weird dream where nothing is making sense.

"Oh come on. I promised Brenda I'd give you a prom night that you'd never forget and what better way to do that?" Kelly says as she locks her leg with one of his and tries to unbutton the top button on Scott's tuxedo shirt. With the drugs now totally affecting any rationale she has left, she moves in and tries to kiss him on the neck. This territory is totally foreign to Scott. He's never been in this type of situation before, and certainly never with anyone on the level of Kelly. His heart begins to race faster and faster, and he begins to sweat. Deep down part of him is enjoying it, but he knows this isn't right. It isn't the time or the place, and most of all he knows that Kelly wouldn't be acting this way under normal circumstances.

"Kelly, what are you doing?" Scott asks.

"What does it look like I'm doing, silly?" Kelly replies in a giddy voice. "Oh, wait, is this your first time?"

"My first time?" Scott repeats.

"It's okay. You don't need to be ashamed of it. I'm touched actually that your first time is with me. Just sit back and enjoy the ride." Kelly says as she tries to move in again. At this point Scott scoots back in the sand.

"Listen!" Scott cries out, his uncomfort level is now off the charts. "Can't we just sit here and watch the stars or something?" Scott asks, saying the first thing he can think of, hoping Kelly will take him up on it, anything to get her to stop trying to seduce him right there on the sand.

"Look at the stars?" Kelly repeats and then shrugs. "Well, it sounds pretty boring to me, but hey if that's what gets you turned on, I suppose I can for a little while." Scott breaths out a sigh of relief. Kelly lies back down on the sand facing up toward the sky. "Well, come on, lie down here with me." she says. Scott takes a deep breath and lies back down on the sand staring up at the sky. He finds the situation he is in totally ironic. Here was a really popular girl who more or less ignored him for three years in high school. And now here he is at his senior prom, lying on the beach looking up at the stars with her there.

"You can't see stars like this unless you come out to the beach." Scott says. In a way, he's actually enjoying this. Not that Kelly is practically throwing herself at him, but that he's spending time with just her like this. Still, he knows something isn't right. As he glances over at Kelly, he catches a glimpse of her legs in the sand shining in the moonlight. He is definitely attracted to her physically, as most guys would be. But the fact that he knows this isn't herself acting like this is preventing him from truly enjoying the moment. It's like he has a battle of his own consciousness. One part of him is saying "What the hell are you doing, you idiot? You have this beautiful girl throwing herself at you. For once in your life, don't be a geek and go for it." But the good part of him is telling him that would be taking advantage of her when she's induced and he would live to regret it. It would hurt him, her, and Brenda too for that matter as she's the one who set this whole date up. And in any case, even if this was the time, this definitely isn't the place. Not with a wild teenage party happening just a half mile up the beach.

* * *

><p>Brandon hurries down onto the beach as he looks all around, but doesn't see Kelly or Scott. All he sees is a bunch of drunk teenagers lying on the beach, many of whom are passed out. As he looks around he spots more of them using drugs. But it appears there is more than just marijuana here. Immediately he suspects there could be more serious drugs involved. At the moment, all he can think of is finding Kelly and making sure she gets out of there. He knows Kelly wants nothing to do with him at this point. But he's not leaving this party until he knows that she's gone.<p>

Brandon spots out the only person on the beach he sees that appears to be sober enough and straight enough to talk and goes running over to him.

"Excuse me." Brandon asks the guy.

"Yeah?" The guy responds.

"Have you seen a girl? A blonde girl?" Brandon asks.

"Dude, look around, there are a lot of blonde girls here." the guy replies, annoyingly.

"No, this one was wearing a prom dress. She was probably with a guy wearing a tux. Do you know if they took off?" Brandon asks, his tone becoming more and more desperate.

"I saw some dude in a white tux shirt take off down the beach with a girl. But that was a while ago." The guy says.

"Do you know what way they went?" Brandon asks. The guy points the direction he saw them go.

"Thanks a lot." Brandon replies. Brandon takes off down the beach, practically jogging as he goes to try to find Kelly. As he gets further away from the party, he spots two people lying in the sand. He's too far away from them to make out who they are and decides to walk slowly by them to make it appear like he's taking a walk on the beach, just in case it isn't who he's looking for.

Meanwhile, Kelly and Scott continue to lie in the sand as Scott continues to try to thwart off Kelly's advances. Kelly rolls over on her side to face Scott as she begins to tug at his arm playfully.

"Scoootttt" Kelly moans in a seductive voice.

"Yes?" Scott replies nervously.

"You remember when you saved my life last year? You find me passed out in the parking lot and you gave me CPR?" Kelly asks as she giggles.

"Yeah." Scott replies as he gulps, looking up at the sky. "To be honest, that's not exactly a night I care to go back and relive."

"Well, I just want to know one thing." Kelly says. "Did you get turned on at all when you were giving me mouth to mouth?" Kelly asks and then bursts out laughing. "Cause it's making me hot just thinking about it."

"Well, honestly, I didn't think about it. I was more worried about keeping you alive." Scott replies.

"Oh come on, you know you liked it." Kelly says as she lets out a playful scream continuing to tug on Scott's arm. At that point, Brandon comes walking by them and as soon as he hears the scream, he knows right away that he's found Kelly.

"Well, Well, what do we have here?" Brandon says loudly, as he scares Scott who immediately sits up with a startled look on his face.

"Brandon?" Scott yells.

Kelly raises her head slightly to see Brandon standing there with his arms folded. She puts her head back down and sighs, shaking her head. "Oh great, talk about your cold showers." Kelly says out loud.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Brandon asks with a perturbed look on his face.

"Brandon, it's not what it looks like." Scott says.

"Well, we would be doing a whole lot more if you'd just leave." Kelly says in a laid back tone, like she doesn't have a care in the world. "Now would you beat it, you're spoiling the mood."

Brandon stands there and stares at Kelly with his arms folded. He can tell that something's not right. He's seen this kind of behavior before. In an instant, his mind goes back to his junior year of high school when he was at the underground club with Emily Valentine and she slipped Euphoria into his drink. He was too out of it to remember much about that night. But he got a very detailed description from both Brenda and Dylan the following day on how he was behaving. And what he's seeing right now with Kelly is very similar to that.

"Scott, you mind if I talk to you privately for a second?" Brandon asks. Before Scott can answer, Kelly speaks up.

"No, he's mine!" Kelly screams as she latches on to his arm. Brandon looks at Kelly, totally convinced that she is on something. Her behavior and her mannerisms give every indication of it.

"Look I'll only be a minute, all right." Scott says as he breaks free of Kelly's grasp and walks over to Brandon. She begins to roll around in the sand and laugh playfully. "Don't be too long. I'm horny!" she says loudly. Scott's face begins to turn red as he walks over to Brandon who escorts him closer to the beach. With both of them facing the ocean, and their backs to Kelly, the two of them begin to talk.

"You mind telling me what's going on here?" Brandon asks. "What is wrong with her?"

"Look, I don't know." Scott cries in a whiny voice. "She just started acting this way a little while ago. I took her out here because I thought it would be better than keeping her at that crazy party. But I didn't make a move on her, I swear. I just want to make sure she doesn't get in any trouble."

Brandon stands there with a skeptical look on his face. "You sure about that? You two looked pretty cozy on the beach when I walked by." Brandon says.

"Brandon, I swear. I would never take advantage of her. She's Brenda's best friend for god sakes. It wouldn't be right." Scott cries.

Brandon shakes his head. "Look, just forget about it, all right. We got bigger things to worry about." says Brandon.

"Like what?" Scott asks.

"Like the fact that this party is not only a drink fest, but it's crawling with drugs. And not just your basic pot, I saw some stuff here that looked pretty hard core." Brandon says.

"Hardcore? Like what?" Scott asks.

"I don't know, Scott. I didn't exactly stick around to find out. But I can tell you one thing. The way Kelly's acting, I get the feeling she may have gotten mixed up in all of it" Brandon says.

"Kelly? No way. She'd never take drugs." Scott says.

"Not voluntarily, no, I agree." Brandon says. "But that doesn't mean that somebody couldn't have slipped her something."

"But who would want to do that to Kelly?" Scott asks.

"Listen you've been with her the whole time since we got here, right?" Brandon asks.

"Yeah, pretty much." Scott replies nodding.

"What has she had to drink since she got here?" asks Brandon.

"Well, she had one beer. Oh and the goofball Peter squirted her with some Tequilla, but I don't think she swallowed any." Scott says. "And that's it."

Brandon shakes his head. "No, that's not it." he replies.

"What?" asks Scott.

"Clare's friend Renee gave me a cup of beer." Brandon says. "I didn't touch it, but Kelly came over and saw me with it and asked if she could have it. Like an idiot, I agreed." Brandon says.

"But why would Renee do something like that?" Scott asks. At that moment it suddenly begins to make sense to Brandon. He figures Clare must have drugged that cup of beer and gave it to Renee to give to him, which wound up being the drink that Kelly drunk that is making her act the way she's been acting.

"I think I have a pretty good hunch." Brandon says as he stares out into the ocean, then turns to Scott. "Look, you got to get Kelly out of here now. If the cops raid this party, anyone even being here could get into a lot of trouble. We're talking about getting arrested, going to jail, stuff that goes on your permanent record."

A look of total fear goes over Scott's face. "Oh my god, Brandon. My mother will kill me." Scott cries out.

"Listen Scott, take Kelly, get her out of here right now. There is a path up that way that leads to the road where you parked your car so you don't have to go back through the party. Do whatever you have to do to get her in there. Take her home and make sure she's safe before you leave. I've seen what this stuff does to people. There won't be any normal rationalizing from her until after it's worn off. Then comes the headache from hell and all the bad stuff with it." Brandon says.

"How do you know all this?" Scott asks.

"A girl I liked a few years ago slipped me some Euphoria in a drink. She did it cause she wanted things to get more physical between us. I wound up with the worst headache I've ever had and six months of car bills." Brandon says. At that point Scott begins to walk towards Kelly until he notices Brandon isn't following him

"Well, aren't you coming too?" Scott asks.

Brandon shakes his head. "No, I got something I got to handle. Just take care of, Kelly. Get her out of here." Brandon says as he goes walking off. A look of determination is in his eye as he walks with purpose. This time, Clare has stepped over the line.

Scott goes walking back to Kelly. "Well, if that little bit of unpleasantness is over, why don't you lie here in the sand and make yourself more comfy." Kelly says.

"I have a better idea. How about I take you home instead?" Scott says.

"What?" Kelly asks. "Oh come on, don't be such a party pooper. We can have fun."

Seeing that Kelly won't come easily, Scott comes up with the best idea he can think of. "Well, honestly Kelly, I'm kind of tired of the beach. All this sand is making me itch." he says. Kelly sighs.

"Oh all right." Kelly says as she starts to sit up. Scott helps her to her feet.

"Look, let's just go home, all right." Scott says.

"Okay, but on one condition." says Kelly. "You'll have to carry me inside, I don't think I can make it up the steps." she mumbles as she falls into Scott who starts to help her up the path and to the street where he parked his car so that he can take her home.

* * *

><p>Brandon has walked back up the beach and back up to the house where Clare is talking to Renee and a few of her other friends. He makes his way over to her with authority and interrupts the conversation.<p>

"Well, did you find your little princess?" Clare asks in an unhappy sarcastic tone. Brandon grabs her by the hand and starts to lead her away from her friends.

"You and I need to have a talk." Brandon says as he pulls Clare to the most private area he can find. Renee breaks away from the conversation with her friends to listen in on it.

"Oh, finally you're talking. I always did like it rough." Clare says.

"Shut up, Clare. Just shut up!" Brandon yells angrily. "You know, you've already proven to me you're crazy. But this, this goes beyond crazy. This is sick, just plain sick!" Brandon says loudly.

"Woah, slow down. Back up. What are you talking about?" Clare asks.

"Don't play dumb with me, Clare." Brandon replies assertively. "What was in that cup of beer?"

"What cup of beer?" Clare asks.

"You know perfectly well what cup of beer, the one you got Renee to give me." Brandon says.

"I didn't have Renee give you anything." Clare says.

"Oh come on, Clare. Do you think I'm stupid?" Brandon says. "Renee gives me a beer in a plastic cup. I didn't touch it, but gave it to Kelly. And in just a matter of minutes after she drinks it, she goes from angry and subdued to loose and wild. Now you're going to stand there and tell me you don't know anything about it?" Brandon asks.

"That's what I'm telling you, Brandon, I don't know anything about it." Clare says shaking her head. "So you really think I would try to slip you something in order to get you to sleep with me? God Brandon, I can't believe you would think so little of me. For your information, I've never done drugs in my life and I would never go out with a guy who does."

"Don't try to turn this around and make it about me. This is your mess, Clare. You're the one who used your father to get to me to go out with you tonight, then conned me into coming to this hellhole of a party. Let me tell you, if you thought you had any chance with me, which you never did, but if there was ever a sliver of a chance of you and I getting together, that has all been thrown out the window tonight. I am taking you home right now, and we're telling your father everything!" Brandon yells.

"No way, Brandon. I'm not going anywhere with anybody who thinks I would do something like that. I'd rather crawl home on my hands and knees then take a ride from you." Clare says in disgust.

"Fine then, I'm leaving." Brandon says. At that point, a totally drunk Peter sneaks up behind Brandon and puts his hand on his shoulder and begins to talk loudly right in Brandon's ear.

"Hey come on! Loosen up, man!" Peter says loudly. Totally enraged by everything that's happened, and in a reflex action, Brandon swings around and punches Peter in the face, knocking him to the ground. At that point several other party guests see what's going on, and two large guys go over and tackle Brandon to the ground. This draws a crowd. In the scuffle, Brandon's car keys fall out of his pocket. Renee sees this and goes over and grabs them before anybody notices.

"You trying to start trouble pal?" one of the guys says to Brandon as he and his friend have Brandon pined to the ground.

"No, as a matter of fact I was just leaving." Brandon says.

Before the scuffle goes any further, the two guys quickly hop off of Brandon as they hear sirens pulling up to the house. Just then a loud voice can be heard screaming from the house.

"IT'S THE COPS! EVERYBODY RUN!" a loud male voice screams. At that point, total chaos ensues as everyone who is still sober enough begins to run. Some run down to the beach to take off while others try to make it out to the street. Renee grabs Clare's hand at that point as they take off running in one direction.

Brandon hops up and runs to the side of the house and looks out in the street. He sees an entire squad of police calls pulling up to the house with their red and blue lights flashing. "Aw man." he says with a grimace, knowing that he waited too long to get out of there.

* * *

><p>The door to the beach apartment opens and Scott walks in with Kelly. She has her arms around his neck and is leaning up against him as he guides her. She Kelly stumbles, clearly still feeling the effects of the drugs and alcohol in her body. They were fortunate enough to get in Scott's car and leave the party scene just before the cops arrived.<p>

When they got back to the beach apartment, Kelly was too inebriated to climb up the stairs to the apartment by herself, so Scott being the guy he is and having agreed to Brandon to look out for Kelly, was going to make sure that Kelly made it safe to her apartment before he went home.

"Well, here we are. Home." Scott says as he drags Kelly in.

"Oh, I forgot. David and Donna aren't going to be home tonight." Kelly says.

"Look Kelly, believe it or not, I actually did have a good time with you tonight." Scott says to her.

"Well, the night's not over yet." Kelly says to him.

"Uhm, yes it is. I really should be getting home. I just wanted to make sure you got in okay." Scott says as he tries to let go of Kelly

"Well, I uh…." Kelly says as she tries to turn around and walk out the door, but stumbles. Scott catches her.

"Woah, where are you going?" Scott asks.

"I just want some fresh air." mumbles Kelly, her speech beginning to slur.

"Uhm, not a good idea." Scott says. "We're on the second floor. And the way you're walking around here, I could easily see you taking a nose dive off the balcony." Scott says. "Come on." he says as he begins to guide her to the bedroom.

"Scott, I want to go out." Kelly cries out.

"No, I think we've been out enough for one night, Kelly. Let's just quit while we're ahead." Scott says as he leads her over to her bed. "Now why don't you just lie down and go to sleep."

Kelly sighs as she stands there at her bed. "Okay, but can you do me one really quick favor before you go?" Kelly asks.

"What's that?" asks Scott.

"Do you mind unzipping me?" Kelly asks referring to her dress.

Scott's face begins to blush again. "Uhm, I don't think that's a good …" Scott begins to say.

"Scott, please. I can't reach the zipper and I'm not going to bed in this dress. Just unzip and I'll handle the rest." Kelly says. Scott takes a deep breath and finally figures it's best if he just does it and get it over with and call it a night. His hands start to shake a little as he reaches up and unzips the zipper in the back of Kelly's dress. Ready for it, Kelly lets the entire dress fall to the floor. Scott immediately lets go when he sees what Kelly does.

Kelly turns and sits down on the bed. She is in nothing but her bra and panties as she lies on the bed. Scott tries to look away, but temptation gets the better of him as he turns to look at her seeing her lying on the bed staring up at him.

"You like what you see, don't you?" Kelly asks.

"Look, I really should go." Scott says as he tries to back up, but his feet are frozen. His heart begins to beat faster and faster as it feels like his body totally numbs up.

"Come on. Come here." Kelly says. "Make your prom night special. Make it a night to remember." Kelly says.

At that point, Scott doesn't say a word. A million thoughts race through his head. He knew this wasn't right. He knew it wasn't really Kelly talking; it was the influence of whatever chemicals she had digested and was now running through her brain. He also knew Kelly is Brenda's best friend, and his best friend's sister. Not only that, but he promised Brandon he'd look after her. Still there it was. The end of his virginity was only a few feet away, and with the most unlikeliest of girls. He had never been this close to a female in her bra and panties in his entire life. He knew this was an opportunity that would likely never present itself to him again. But could he live with the consequences of his decision the following morning. Kelly lies there looking up at him as she waits for Scott to make his decision. Either he would start walking toward her, or he would turn around and walk out the bedroom door.

* * *

><p>Like wild animals in a forest that scatter whenever a person begins walking anywhere near them, the teenagers at the party begin making a run from the police who are raiding this wild party. Brandon sees at least a dozen cops chasing down teens who are trying to make a break for it. In some cases, they are tackling and throwing them to the ground as they hand cuff them.<p>

Renee leads Clare by the hand as they run through a large grassy field, evading police. "Come on!" she whispers to Clare.

"Renee, where are we going?" Clare cries

"We got to get out of here. If I get caught, my father's going to kill me." Renee says. "What did you say Brandon drives again?"

"A white mustang, but he's back….." Clare begins to say. At that point, Renee spots Brandon's white mustang which he parked further down the road. It is a straight shot to it, as the police haven't gotten there yet.

"Come on, hurry!" Renee says as she pulls Clare along sprinting full blast at the mustang.

"But we don't know where Brandon is." Clare says.

"Who cares?" says Renee as she pulls out the keys that she took from off the ground when Brandon was involved in the scuffle.

"You stole Brandon's keys?" Clare asks. "I don't believe it!"

"Well, I didn't exactly steal. They fell on the ground, and I never had a chance to give them back to him." Renee explains as she runs around to the drivers side door of Brandon's mustang and jumps over the top of the door. "Come on, quick, get in." she yells.

"No way!" Clare says. "My dad's already going to kill me as it is. There is no way I'm stealing Brandon's car."

Renee and Clare both look toward the house as they see the cops running and chaos insuing. "Would you rather get arrested? Come on!" Renee yells.

With only a split second to make her decision, Clare hesitates but finally hops in the passenger side of the mustang as Renee starts it and immediately makes a U-turn in the middle of the road and takes off down the road, escaping the cops grasp before any of them are able to notice.

Meanwhile, Brandon is running as fast as he can, making a beeline to where he parked his car. As he runs in that direction, he reaches into his pocket for his car keys, but a look of panic comes over his face as he doesn't feel his keys in his pocket or anywhere on him. He loos to where he parked his car, and to his very unpleasant surprise, he finds that it isn't there.

"Where's my car?" Brandon says out loud as he looks all around and doesn't see his car anywhere.

"You, hold it!" yells a police officer from behind as he goes running up to Brandon. Brandon turns around and sees a police officer sprinting at him full blast.

"Officer, you got to help me. My car's been stolen." Brandon cries out to him. But the cop doesn't listen and instead grabs Brandon and tackles him to the ground. Brandon lands face first in the grass as the police officer sits on top of him with his knee right in the middle of Brandon's back. "What's going on?" Brandon asks.

"This is a raid." The police officer says. "We received an anonymous tip that there is underage drinking and illegal narcotics on the premises." The police officer says as he grabs Brandon's hand and puts it behind his back, then grabs his other hand and puts it behind his back as well as he reaches into his pocket and grabs a pair of handcuffs and puts them on Brandon's wrists. "When will you high school kids ever learn. Prom night is to be spent at prom, not getting wasted and high."

"Look, officer, I can explain. I'm not even in high school. I go to CU." Brandon says.

"Oh a college guy? You thought you'd crash the party and find a few drunk high school girls and get lucky huh? Let me guess, Keg House?" The police officer remarks sarcastically.

"No, you don't understand. I was supposed to be taking a girl to the prom, but she tricked me into coming here." Brandon says.

"Right, sure she did." The police officer responds in a sarcastic and disbelieving tone. "Save it for the judge at your arraignment, pal. One way or another, you kids are going to learn that drugs and alcohol is not the answer."

"But I don't do drugs, and if I had known there were some here I would never have come. And I didn't touch a drink either." Brandon pleads.

"Yeah right, pal." The police officer says in a disbelieving tone. "Your clothes are soaked in alcohol. Smells like Jack Daniels."

"But that wasn't me. Some jerk sprayed me with this." Brandon says.

"Look buddy, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." The police officer says as he finally takes his knee out of Brandon's back and helps him to his feet. At that point, the look on Brandon's face is a mixture of fear, anger, and disbelief. This was the perfect end to possibly the worst night of his entire life. Kelly probably hates him and wants nothing to do with him. He's certain that when Chancellor Arnold finds out about this that he'll be kicked off the task force and won't go to Washington. At this point, he figures, he'll probably be lucky to still be going to CU next year. He has no idea if Kelly made it home okay or how she is doing. And he's on his way to jail just for being at a party he never wanted to go to in the first place.

He looks around at some of the other kids who have been handcuffed and the only one he recognizes is Peter who is totally out of it.

With nothing else to say or do, Brandon just stares straight ahead as he hears the police officer read him his rights.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say, can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney and have that attorney present during questioning. If you can not afford an attorney, one will be provided for you…"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And in classic Beverly Hills 90210 fashion, I will leave you with that cliff hanger. LOL. A little wild and crazy, I know. But this entire night has future ramifications on everyone involved in it, and that actually carries over into the start of the season 5 story as you will eventually see. SO that's why this party got so much attention from me.**

**Anyways, all reviews are welcomed and encouraged as always.**


	41. Putting the pieces together

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: All right, well I guess I left you all on the cliffhanger long enough. It's time to pick up where we left off with Brandon having just gotten arrested and the whole thing with whether or not Scott was going to go for it with Kelly in the state of mind she was in. **

**Just want to point out, I enjoyed writing the scene where Brenda wakes up and goes down stairs to find Jim in the living room yelling at Brandon. Normally on the show, it was always the other way around, especially during season 4. I figured it was time Brandon got in some hot water for a change.**

* * *

><p>Brandon sits on the floor of a crowded jail cell that they are using to hold roughly about twenty males who were arrested at the party. The females arrested are in another cell. As he sits there with his back up against the wall and his knees up with his arms wrapped around his knees, Brandon just stares straight ahead at the steel bars and dingy surroundings of the awful place that he now finds himself in. His facial expression is practically emotionless, but that only serves to mask the million thoughts he has racing through his head.<p>

What is he going to tell his parents? How is he going to explain this to the Chancellor? Did Kelly make it out okay? Did Clare? Is Kelly going to be all right? Is this going to get him kicked off the task force and cause him to miss out on his chance to go to Washington and meet the president? How is this going to damage his permanent record? And most of all, what could have happened to his car?

One by one, the police have been questioning every person at the party that got arrested. With over thirty of them, it has been a very long process that has taken the better part of the night as it is now early on Sunday morning. Inside the jail cell, Brandon looks around at the other guys who, like him, were unlucky enough to get caught. He realizes that he doesn't know a single one of them.

He does see Peter, who is suffering from a mild hangover and is just now sitting up and holding his head. Peter spots Brandon and slowly gets up and walks over to where Brandon is sitting. "Hey buddy, how's it going?" Peter says as he takes a seat on the floor next to Brandon.

"I'm not your buddy." Brandon replies in a serious monotone. "I'm not your friend, your pal, your amigo, your bro, or your compadre. I am your complete and total stranger. In fact, you were probably so wasted that you don't even remember that I'm the one who hit you in the face."

Peter rubs his jaw, looking confused. "That was you?" he asks.

Brandon nods. "Yep. That was me." Brandon answers.

Peter smiles, and then winces as smiling hurts his head. "That's okay, man. I forgive you." Peter replies back as he grimaces, holding his head.

"Well, that's awfully sweet of you." Brandon replies, being obviously sarcastic. "But, you know, it's funny; I don't recall asking for your forgiveness at any point."

"Hey, are you upset or something?" Peter asks.

"Now why would I be upset?" Brandon says in a condescendingly sarcastic tone. "I mean, my plans for the weekend got totally ruined at the last minute. My car's been stolen. There's a very good chance that I've lost my spot on the national task force, or even as a student at CU for that matter, once the chancellor hears about this. I'm sitting in jail right, all because I got blackballed into going to some stupid party that I never wanted to go to in the first place. And to top everything off, after last night I seriously doubt the girl I like is ever going to want to speak to me again. You're right, what possible reason do I have to be upset?" Brandon says in a sarcastically frustrated and angry tone.

Peter glances away for a moment, and then looks back at Brandon. "Cheer up, man. I'm sure Clare still likes you." Peter says

With a befuddled look on his face, Brandon turns to Peter. "What makes you think I give a second thought about what Clare thinks?" Brandon asks.

Peter shrugs. "That is the girl you were referring to, isn't it? The one you like?" asks Peter

Brandon shakes his head. "Clare's the one who got me into this whole mess. Her personal opinion of me is the furthest thing from my mind right now." Brandon says.

Peter looks confused. "So who is it you were talking about?" he asks. Before Brandon can answer, a police investigator calls out through the cell.

"Walsh Brandon" the investigator shouts, as he reads his name off of a sheet of paper on a clipboard. Brandon immediately takes notices and raises his hand as he gets up, eager to get away from Peter.

"Uhm, yeah, yes sir. Right here." Brandon responds.

"This way, please." The investigator orders as a jail guard opens up the cell. The squeaking of the rusty metal door sliding is an eerie sound that doesn't sit well with Brandon. As Brandon steps forward, out of the jail cell, the guard stands really close to him so that he doesn't go anywhere as he escorts Brandon down the hall way.

Brandon is led into a small, dimly lit room where two plain clothes police officers are sitting at a wooden table. The door closes behind Brandon as he waits for the two men to start talking to him.

"Mister Walsh, I'm Lieutenant Jordan, this is Staff Sergeant Bishop." the officer introduces. "Please be seated." says Staff Sergeant Jordan. Brandon sits cautiously as Staff Sergeant Bishop pulls out a tape recorder and presses the record button. "Mister Walsh, we have reviewed the results of your sobriety tests and they came out negative for any traces of alcohol or narcotics in your system."

"Yes, sir. I didn't have a drink and I didn't even know there were any drugs at this party until after I got there. And as soon as I found out, I tried to get out, but it was too late." Brandon says.

"Mister Walsh, I'll do the talking. Please speak only when spoken too." Lieutenant Jordan says sternly. Brandon nods. "What time did you arrive at the party?"

Brandon shrugs. "I don't know, I wasn't really keeping track of the time." Brandon replies. "I'm guessing shortly after 9 o'clock."

"And why were you there?" Lt. Jordan asks.

"I was supposed to be taking my date to her senior prom, but we wound up going to this party instead." Brandon says.

"I see, and who was your date?" Lt. Jordan asks.

"Clare Arnold." Brandon answers.

"Clare Arnold?" Lt. Jordan asks as he looks at Staff Sergeant Bishop as he looks through a sheet of papers and shakes his head back. "We didn't pick up any Clare Arnold last night. You aren't lying to us, are you?"

"No sir." Brandon replies.

"Mister Walsh, you aren't in high school, are you?" asks Staff Sergeant Bishop.

"No. I'm a freshman at California University." Brandon replies

"So you didn't know anybody at this party?" asks Lt. Jordan.

"No sir, just Clare." Brandon replies, purposely leaving out Kelly and Scott's names. Nobody at the party knew Kelly or Scott, so Brandon didn't want to identify them as being at the party. He figured it was best to leave their names out of it.

"Mr. Walsh, you say that you were unaware that there was going to be underage drinking and illegal drug use at this party?" Lt. Jordan asks.

"Yes sir, that's correct. In fact I wasn't even aware that we were going to this party until earlier that night." Brandon replies.

"Excuse me?" asks Lt. Jordan.

"Sir, I never had any intention of going to this party. I left my home that evening with every intention of taking Clare to her prom and then coming home. I wasn't told where we were going until after we had already left, and when I found out what was going on there, I immediately expressed my desire to leave." Brandon explains.

Lt. Jordan sits back in his chair. "Brandon, have you ever had any trouble with the law before?" he asks. Brandon looks at him for a moment, noticing that this is the first time he's referred to him as Brandon and not Mr. Walsh. He wonders if this is a trick question.

"Well, yes sir, I have." Brandon answers, after a slight hesitation. The officials sit there and look at him, waiting for him to explain. "About three years ago, in high school, I had too much to drink at a party. I took my car out and totaled it. I got arrested for driving under the influence." Brandon explains.

Lt. Jordan nods and looks briefly at Sgt. Bishop before turning to Brandon. "Well, you're honest, Brandon. That's what we were looking for." he says.

"Excuse me?" asks Brandon, looking confused.

"We took about thirty people into custody last night. We're well aware that there may have been some, like yourself, who were unfortunate enough to get caught up in the wrong place at the wrong time. The trick is separating the good kids from the ones who have a serious drug or alcohol problem. We hope by going after a few of the really bad ones, we'll set an example to the rest of them. Since you tested clean, we figured you were okay. But when we looked into your past history and saw the arrest from three years ago, we wanted to make sure. So we wanted to check you out. And I figured, if you were straight with me, than there was no need to scare you any more than you already are." Lt. Jordan explains.

"So does this mean I can leave?" Brandon asks as he pauses for a moment to digest everything the lieutenant just said to him.

"Absolutely. You're free to go." Lt. Jordan says. "But just a word of caution, I'd be a little wiser about your choice of friends, Mr. Walsh. If we catch you in here again, I assure you, you won't be getting off so easily. So my advice, stay away from high school drinking parties in the future."

"Thank you, sir. Believe me, after last night if I ever see one again, it will be too soon." Brandon says as he starts to walk out, but turns around as he gets to the door. "Oh, one more thing, about my car." Brandon inquires.

"Ah yes, well you'll have to speak to someone in the robbery division about that." Lt. Jordan says.

Looking exasperated, Brandon nods. "Okay, can you tell me where I can find someone?" Brandon asks. The officers agree to lead Brandon to the robbery division to talk to somebody there about his stolen car.

* * *

><p>With his tuxedo shirt fully unbuttoned, exposing just the white undershirt he had on underneath, Scott sits in a chair, nodding off and on. He has pulled a large chair from the living room in front of the front door completely blocking it. This is to prevent Kelly from walking out the door as several times last night she tried to get out of bed and stumble out the door. Concerned for Kelly's safety, Scott decided to stay there rather than leave Kelly all alone to possibly walk outside and take a fall off the balcony.<p>

As he sits there, trying to keep himself awake, Scott ponders many things. He knows he's going to catch a verbal lashing from his mother when he gets home for staying out all night. But he doesn't care. He promised to look after Kelly, and he is going to do just that. Still, that isn't the main thought that is running through his head at that moment. He couldn't stop thinking of seeing Kelly practically nude in her bra and panties and how amazing she looked and how wonderful she smelled. For Scott, this was by far the closest he had ever come to anything even remotely related to a sexual experience in his life.

In his head and his heart, he knew that he made the right decision by not sleeping with Kelly or taking advantage of her in anyway. In fact, he did everything he could to stay outside of her bedroom. The only time he went in there was the couple of times Kelly would stumble out of her bedroom and try to leave, in her bra and panties. Scott would have to convince her to go back to bed and lie down, which wasn't easy. And being the gentleman he is, he would avoid touching her unless he absolutely had to.

Still, even though he knows he did the right thing, he's only human, and there is still a part of him that wonders what it would have been like if he had gone ahead and gone all the way with Kelly. He wonders how it would have really felt to have made love to someone as beautiful as Kelly Taylor, someone who only a little more than a year ago wanted nothing to do with him, and somebody who was so popular in high school that she never gave him even a passing glance. He ponders this, and then answers his own question to himself. It would have most likely been an amazing experience while it laasted, but would not have been worth the consequences that would have followed afterwards. Brenda would have lost a tremendous amount of respect from him. Brandon would obviously be furious if he found out, and Kelly would hate him for the rest of her life.

This was something he wasn't prepared to risk. His relationship with Kelly had come a long way over the last year. She went from punching him out to actually wanting to become his friend, even standing up for him at times, like when Mel and Jackie were coming down on him when they thought he was responsible for losing Erin that one day. And he had seen a different side to Kelly, a more sensitive and caring person, not just some glamorous rich snob. The fact was that despite all the trouble of last night, Scott did actually enjoy spending time with Kelly. And deep down he was even beginning to develop a crush on her now. But he wasn't going to take advantage of her in the state of mind she was in.

Scott looks at the clock on the wall and sees that it is a quarter till eight. Kelly's apparently been asleep for over three hours now, and he figures that whatever chemicals she had in her system surely must be gone by now. He gets up, and moves the chair back into the living room where it originally was. He then flashed back in his mind to a year ago, the night he got drunk by himself out at the park and woke up the next day at Dylan's house. He remembers how his head was pounding and how terrible he felt when he woke up. He figures Kelly might feel the same way when she finally wakes up.

Scott goes into the refrigerator to see if there is any tomato juice. Luckily for him, he finds some towards the back and pours some into a glass. He then grabs a couple of pieces of bread off the counter and sticks them in the toaster. While the toast is heating up, Scott finds a piece of paper and a pen and writes a quick note. He folds the paper up, puts it in an envelope that he finds on the counter, and writes 'Kelly' on the envelope.

With the toast, tomato juice, and note, Scott goes and slowly opens Kelly's bedroom door to check on her one more time before he leaves. "Kelly" he calls out a couple of times. She doesn't answer or move. It is evident that she is fast asleep. Scott quietly walks over and leaves the juice, toast and note on the nightstand next to her. He then tip toes out of her room and closes the door softly behind him. He looks around to make sure he has all his things and then leaves.

Unbeknownst to Scott, as he is leaving the beach apartment to head home after a long night, David and Donna are just now pulling up in their car, having just gotten home from the all night auditions they were at.

"Oh my god, what a night." Donna says groggily. "I had no idea that so many bands were going to audition."

"Well, what did you expect?" David replies. "You had open auditions. There a lot of bands out there who would give their right arm to open for Babyface."

"Yeah, but twenty six of them?" Donna says as she yawns. "I'll tell you, I'm going right upstairs and right to bed. For me, this is one night I'll never forget."

At that point, David spots Scott coming down the stairs from the beach apartment. He blinks several times to make sure that he isn't seeing things. With a stunned look of disbelief on his face, David watches as Scott, with his tux shirt unbuttoned and untucked, he looks like he just threw his clothes on. This immediately leads him to jump to conclusions. "Well, it doesn't look like you're the only one. Look." David says as he points Scott out to Donna.

"What's he doing here?" Donna asks as the two of them watch Scott get in his car and take off. Donna turns to look at David as he is sitting there gaping. "David, this can't be what it looks like." Donna says.

Immediately visions begin to form in his head of his best friend and his step sister naked in the bedroom in the throes of passion. David covers his mouth and opens the car door slightly at that point. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"David!" Donna cries out. "Calm down, all right. I'm sure there is a perfectly rational explanation for this."

"Oh really?" David asks. "Well, I'll entertain any theories you may have, Donna." David says. Donna sits there and draws a blank, totally not saying anything. "Well?" David asks.

"Okay, I can't think of any off hand. But we know Kelly and we know Scott, and neither one of then are the type of people that would do this." Donna says.

"Donna, prom ended hours ago. Scott should have dropped Kelly off and been back at home sound asleep in his bed by now. There is no possible other reason for him still being here other than…" David pauses as he begins to realize something. As he has already concluded that Scott had sex with Kelly, he realizes that his best friend has lost his virginity before he has. "Oh god!" David cries out.

"David, calm down." Donna says. "Look, let's just go upstairs and ask Kelly about it, okay?" Donna says in a calm voice, trying to reassure David. The two then get out of the car and make their way upstairs, eager to find out exactly what happened last night.

* * *

><p>Brenda awakens to the sound of intense yelling and arguing coming from down stairs. She gets up out of her bed and puts on her robe and slowly walks downstairs to find out what is going on. As she heads downstairs, she can hear the voices of her father and her brother in the living room.<p>

"I can't believe this!" Jim shouts. "You were supposed to be taking Clare to her senior prom. What were you doing at some strange high school party where there was alcohol and drugs? Did you just completely forget about the time you totaled Mondale or when Emily Valentine slipped the Euphoria into your drink?"

"No dad, I haven't forgot about that. In fact, those incidents were very prevalent in my mind last night when all this went down." Brandon replies in an annoyed tone. Brenda peaks into the living room to see Brandon sitting down on the couch, still in the same suit that he wore out last night. Jim is pacing back and forth while Cindy is sitting off to the side with an upset look on her face.

"So how in the hell is it that you wound up at this party, where you didn't know a single soul there, and you had drugs and underage drinking going on?" Jim asks furiously.

"I already told you, it was Clare's idea to go there, not mine. I never wanted to go there in the first place." Brandon replies

"So why did you then?" Jim asks. "It was your car, you were doing the driving. What did she do, put a loaded gun to your head and force you to drive her there?"

Brandon rolls his eyes. "Look, dad, you don't know what Clare's like. She's a girl who's use to getting her own way. And she'll go to the extremist of extremes to make sure she does." Brandon explains.

"So because some spoiled rich girl, who just happens to be the chancellor's daughter, has to get her own way, you got your car stolen, you got arrested, and now you may get kicked off the task force because of it." Jim says. "I don't believe it. First Brenda with the whole animal rights thing, and now this. Why can't I have two kids with normal problems that don't involve getting in trouble with the law?"

At this point, Cindy looks over and notices Brenda standing there. Brandon and Jim both see her too. Brenda just smiles uncomfortably. "What's going on?" Brenda asks.

"What's going on is that we got woken up out of a sound sleep at 5 a.m. to find out that your brother got arrested last night for being at some high school party where there was not only underage drinking, but drugs as well. And not only that, but he let his car got stolen." Jim says.

"Look dad, I told you, this is my problem. I'll handle it." Brandon says.

"And how in the world are you planning on doing that, son? You don't even have a car right now." retorts Jim.

"I called Steve. He's coming over to pick me up and take me to Clare's. I'm going to sort this whole thing out with her father." Brandon says.

"Just like that, huh?" Jim replies in an angry tone.

"Well what would you have me do, Mr. Walsh? Tell me what your brilliant solution would be." Brandon replies, his tone growing more hostile as he's getting fed up with his father's lecture.

At that point the doorbell rings, and Brenda looks for the first excuse to get out of this conversation. "Uhm, don't worry, I'll get that." Brenda says softly as she goes to answers the door while Jim and Brandon continue to argue intensely. Brenda opens the front door and sees Steve standing there.

"Steve" Brenda says.

"Uhm, is Brandon here?" Steve asks as he hears the arguing going on between Jim and Brandon in the living room.

"Brandon, I don't care for the tone you're taking with me." Jim yells.

"Well, Dad, considering the night I just had, your approval of what tone I'm taking is not at the top of my list of concerns right now." Brandon replies.

Brenda smirks at Steve. "Uhm, you'd better wait outside. I don't really think you want to get involved in that." Brenda says.

"Yeah, I'll second that." Steve replies. Brenda starts to turn around. "Oh by the way….." Steve says speaking up to Brenda. "I really don't appreciate you sending your bodyguard over to my dorm room to make idol threats regarding my personal well being."

Brenda turns back around to look at Steve. "Steve, what are you talking about?" Brenda asks.

"I'm talking about your good buddy Dylan McKay." Steve replies.

"What about Dylan?" Brenda asks as she folds her arms.

"Oh come on, you're going to tell me that you had nothing to do with him coming over to my dorm at midnight last night and threatening me with bodily harm if I didn't call off Laura and tell her to stop being mean to you at rehearsal." Steve says.

Brenda rolls her eyes. "Yeah Steve, that's what I'm telling you. I don't know anything about it. Now if you'll excuse me, I got things to do. Brandon will be out in a few minutes." Brenda says as she starts to close the front door. Steve puts his foot in the doorway to prevent her from closing it.

"Look, I don't know about you, but I was just joking around about the whole play thing. It was all friendly competition. But you and Dylan have to go and make it personal. Well if you guys want a war, you got one." Steve says in a nasty tone.

"Steve, I know you. And there was nothing friendly about what you said to me at the Peach Pit the other day." Brenda replies. "Now I'm sorry that Laura can't handle losing, but the fact is Roy has made his decision. And I got the part of Maggie."

"Well Brenda, now that you have the part, choke on it. That goes for Dylan too." Steve says.

Brenda shakes her head in disgust. "You know Steve, you're amazing. Just when I think you can't get any more pathetic, you always manage to outdo yourself." Brenda says. "Good-bye." she replies abruptly and slams the door, leaving Steve standing there.

* * *

><p>Kelly awakens in her bedroom only to find that she has the worst headache she has ever had in her life. It's as if there are little tiny men with sledgehammers inside her head pounding at her skull. She groans loudly because of the pain. This sparks Donna and David to come into her room.<p>

"Kelly, are you all right?" Donna asks.

"Kelly massages her temples with her index and middle fingers. "No, I'm not. My head is killing me. Do you have any asprin?" Kelly asks.

"Uhm, yeah, I think there is some in the kitchen. Hold on, I'll get it." Donna says as she leaves.

"So Kel, how did prom with Scott go last night?" David asks.

"David, we didn't go to prom." Kelly answers in a groaning way.

"So, where exactly did you go then?" David asks.

"We ran into Brandon and Clare at the restaurant we went to, and Clare talked us into going to some party she knew of. Don't make me explain, David, it's a long story and my head hurts too bad to get into it right now." Kelly explains. At that point, Donna returns with a couple of aspirin and a glass of water and hands them to Kelly. Kelly takes the aspirin along with the glass of water. She puts the glass down next to the tomato juice and toast that Scott left on her nightstand.

"Oh, what's this?" Donna asks, as everyone just now notices the tomato juice and toast.

"What's what?" asks Kelly.

"This? Looks like somebody left you breakfast in bed." says Donna.

"Now who could have done that?" Kelly asks.

"I think I have a pretty good idea." David says.

"Who?" Kelly asks. David and Donna look at each other awkwardly, then turn to Kelly.

"It was probably Scott." David says.

"Scott? He left last night." Kelly says.

"Uhm, not exactly, Kel." David replies.

"What do you mean?" Kelly asks, with a concerned look.

"Well, we got in a little before eight this morning, and as we pulled up, we saw Scott coming out of this apartment."

"You're kidding." Kelly replies. "What was he doing here at….." Kelly says as all of a sudden she stops as she begins to try to put the pieces together from last night. The problem is that she can't remember much of anything because she was so stoned from the drugs she unknowingly ingested. "Oh my god…" Kelly whispers to herself. At that point, Donna notices the envelope that Scott left with the toast and tomato juice.

"Hey look, whoever left you this, left you a note as well." Donna says as she picks up the note. Kelly grabs her head.

"Ugh, Donna, would you mind reading it? My head is pounding right now." Kelly replies. Donna opens up the envelope and takes out the piece of paper, unfolds it and begins to read.

"Kelly, I'm not sure how much you will remember about last night. You were kind of out of it when I last left you. So I didn't get a chance to tell you how much fun I had with you last night, even despite the obvious complications that circumstances brought on. At first, I wasn't sure that going out with you was a good idea, but now I'm so glad I did. I can't remember when I had that much fun before. I know it wasn't the first choice of things you wanted to do, but I hope it was fun for you too. I know one thing. It's a night I'll always remember. Thanks again. Sincerely Scott." Donna reads off of the note.

Just then, Donna, David, and Kelly all look at each other as if they've seen a ghost. Unaware that what Scott met in that note is that he enjoyed just being with Kelly, all of them immediately jump to the conclusion that the note could only mean one thing. Kelly covers her mouth up with both of her hands. After several moments of awkward silence, she finally speaks.

"Oh my god." Kelly says. "I don't believe this is happening."

"Kel, what happened last night?" David asks.

"I don't know. I can barely remember." Kelly says in a panicky tone as she lowers her head.

"Well what's the last thing you do remember?" Donna asks. Kelly stares at her bed trying to conjure up any memory from last night.

"Let's see. We went to this party at a friend of Clare's house. I had a couple of beers. Then Scott brought me home, and….." Kelly pauses trying to remember. "I think I had a little too much because I had trouble walking. So he helped me into the bedroom. Then I asked him to unzip my dress because I couldn't…" Kelly says stopping in mid-sentence as she looks up at Donna and David, her face turns white as a sheep with fear. "Oh no. I got undressed and got on the bed right in front of him. And he was there and…OH MY GOD!" Kelly shrieks.

"Kelly, calm down." Donna says.

"No, I'm not going to calm down. This whole thing is like a nightmare I can't wake up from. I need to straighten this out right now." Kelly says as she starts to get out of bed but then quickly covers back up when she realizes that the only thing she has on is her bra and panties and those are partially pulled down anyways, so she is practically nude. She looks down and then looks back up as her face starts to blush. "Oh my god, I don't believe this." Kelly says.

"Look, maybe it's not that bad." Donna replies, trying to be comforting.

"Donna, how can you say that? It is that bad. In fact, this is as bad as it gets. I go to a party, have a few drinks, come home, and in a drunken state I wind up making love to Scott Scanlon, my brother's best friend since child hood. Oh my god, what have I done?" Kelly cries as she buries her head in her hands from complete embarrassment. "How am I ever going to explain this to Brenda? I promised her that I'd make sure that Scott had a memorable prom night."

David smirks at that point. "Well, I wouldn't worry about that part. I'd say you more than lived up to that end of the deal." David says. Donna smacks David on the shoulder and shoots him a look as if to say 'shut up.'

"David, shut up. This is the worst thing I've ever done." Kelly says. "How could this possibly get any worse?"

David shrugs. "Well…." David says. "Scott's a virgin, or at least he was." David says as Kelly raises her head to look at him. "Kelly, look at it this way, for the rest of his life, Scott's going to remember you fondly as the girl he lost his virginity too."

"Oh my god!" Kelly shouts as she lies in her bed and throws the pillow on top of her face as if she's hiding from the world. Donna and David just look at each other not knowing what to say as they know nothing they say will console her at this point.

* * *

><p>Brandon and Steve pull into Chancellor Arnold's estate in Steve's Corvette as Brandon has had to bum a ride off Steve. Steve pulls up to the front door and turns his car off. He then turns to look at Brenda who by now looks like he's been through a war zone given that he hasn't slept in over 24 hours.<p>

"You sure you want to do this, bro?" Steve asks.

"Steve, I have to. This whole situation with Clare has spun so far out of control that I can't handle it anymore. It's time that the chancellor learns the truth about his precious daughter." Brandon says. "Besides, if I'm going to get my car back….." Brandon starts.

"Brando, I know, man. I understand all that." Steve replies. "I meant right now. You look like hell, buddy. Maybe you should go home and get some sleep first before you talk to the chancellor." Steve suggests.

"No Steve, I want to do it right now while everything's still fresh in my mind." Brandon says. "Just wait here, all right?" he says as he opens up the passenger side door of Steve's vet and hops out. He slowly makes his way up to the front door.

Brandon rings the door bell and prepares himself for the first thing he's going to say regardless of whether it's Clare or her father that answers the door. The door opens after several moments and Chancellor Arnold stands there.

"Brandon?" Chancellor Arnold greets in a surprised tone as he looks around.

"Good Morning, Chancellor. I'm sorry to bother you on a Sunday, but there is something pretty urgent I need to talk to you about." Brandon says.

"Okay." replies the Chancellor. "Where's Clare?"

"Well sir, that's what I want to talk to you about. You see…" Brandon says pausing in mid-sentence. "You mean she's not here?" asks Brandon.

"No." the Chancellor replies. "She never came home last night. I thought she was with you."

"She was, but something happened." Brandon says.

"Oh my god." The chancellor responds in a cheerful voice. "She's not hurt, is she?"

"No. Not as far as I know." Brandon says.

"Well, please come in. Tell me what happened." The chancellor says as Brandon walks in and the chancellor closes the door. "Did something go wrong at the prom?"

"Well sir, you see, that's the thing. We didn't exactly go to the prom." Brandon explains.

"What are you talking about?" The chancellor asks. Brandon swallows with a far away look on his face as he spits out what comes next.

"I sort of got strong-armed into taking her to this party at one of her friend's house. Now I don't know if Clare did anything, but there was drinking and drugs there, and the police wound up raiding the party. And, well, I wound up getting arrested." Brandon says. The chancellor looks at Brandon with a totally befuddled look on his face, not really knowing what to make of what he just said.

"You want to run that by me again, Brandon?" the chancellor asks.

"I'm sorry, sir. I take responsibility for my part. I'm the one who drove Clare to this party, but it was her who twisted my arm to get me to go. When I found out what was really going on at this party, I tried to get her out of here, but she didn't want to leave. Then the cops came by and all hell broke loose." Brandon explains. "I wound up getting taken in."

"You what?" The chancellor asks. Brandon gulps.

"When the police raided the place, I tried to go out to my car, but it was gone. Somebody stole my car. Sir, I think it might have been Clare." Brandon says.

"Oh dear god." the chancellor cries out as he turns around. "Brandon, how could you let this happen? I trusted you with my daughter. You agreed to take her to her prom, and instead you take her to this party where there is alcohol and drugs going on? How could you?"

"That's another thing I wanted to talk to you about too, sir." Brandon says. "Clare didn't exactly ask me to take her to the prom. She came and told you I was taking her before I knew anything about it. I actually had plans with someone else for Saturday night and I wound up having to cancel those plans to take Clare out."

The Chancellor turns around to look at Brandon; his mouth is gaping as he has totally been knocked off his feet by what he's just heard. "Brandon, I….uh…. I don't know what to say."

"I know this must come as a total shock, sir. And believe me, I hate to have to be bearer of bad news. But Clare has some issues that I don't think you're fully aware of. I don't think she's a bad person. I just think she might have got mixed in with the wrong group of friends. I mean she's been following me around, she hid in my car one day, and now because of her, I got taken into the police station and I have a pretty good hunch she is the one who stole my car." Brandon says.

"Brandon, I just find it hard to believe that my Clare is capable of doing all this." the Chancellor says.

"I understand that this is hard for you to hear." Brandon says. "And it's my fault for not telling you sooner. I thought I could handle her. Obviously I couldn't."

"Where was she when you last saw her?" the Chancellor asks.

"The last time I saw her she was with her friend Renee. My bet is that's probably who she's still with now. And if you find them, there's a good chance you'll find my car as well." Brandon says.

"I see. I understand." The chancellor says. "Listen, Brandon, I hate to be rude, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I'll have a talk with Clare when I see her again. I'm sorry for all the trouble she's caused you. But I assure you, she won't cause anymore."

"Thank you, sir. And if there's anything you need, please let me know." Brandon says.

"I will." the Chancellor says as Brandon walks out the front door. The Chancellor immediately closes it behind Brandon. Brandon turns around and looks at the closed door, feeling uneasy about what just happened. He just exposed the truth about who Clare really is. He just wonders how this will affect him in the long run. He walks back to Steve's car and gets in the passenger seat.

"So how'd it go?" Steve asks.

"Just drive Steve." Brandon says as he stares straight ahead. Steve starts his car and takes off.

* * *

><p>Brenda walks up to the front door of Dylan's house and knocks on it. After a few seconds, Dylan opens up the door with a pleasantly surprised look on his face to see her.<p>

"Hey Bren." Dylan greets.

"You, Mr. McKay, have some explaining to do." Brenda says in a serious tone.

"Uh, what did I do now?" Dylan asks with a puzzled look on his face as Brenda walks in.

"I've heard from a certain reliable source that you threatened a certain somebody who we both know with physical violence unless he and a certain understudy we both know started being nicer to me." Brenda says.

"Now where did you hear a crazy thing like that?" Dylan asks in a joking manner.

"Straight from the horse's mouth himself, Steve told me." Brenda says.

"And you call that a reliable source?" Dylan asks jokingly with a smirk on his face as Brenda lets out a chuckle, revealing that she had been joking the whole time. Dylan goes over and starts pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Anyways, for once in his life Steve has managed to open his mouth and let the truth come out. Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Uhm sure." Brenda answers. "So you did threaten Steve and tell him to tell Laura to back off?"

"You're damn right I did." Dylan replies as he hands Brenda her cup of coffee then sits down on the couch with his.

"Dylan, not that I'm ungrateful, but you didn't have to do that. This is my problem, I can handle it." Brenda replies as she sits down on the couch next to him.

"I know you can, Bren. But somebody needed to put Sanders in his place." Dylan explains. "The guy's been getting on my nerves for weeks now, walking around building up Laura to be some sort of future Oscar winner, talking trash about you."

"That's just who he is." Brenda says.

"Yeah, I know." Dylan replies. "He's a jerk."

"Look, the point is that Steve's a friend of yours. I don't want you losing a friend on my behalf." Brenda says.

Dylan jeers. "Oh please. We all know Steve's definition of a friend is anybody who he can use to help him either make money, cheat on a test, or help him get some babe in the sack. Believe me, friends like that I can live without."

"Well still, both you guys are friends with Brandon. And I don't want him getting caught in the middle of anything." Brenda says. "All I want is to put whatever bad blood I have with Laura and Steve behind me. And I think I know how to do just that." Dylan raises his eyebrows as he waits for Brenda to tell him what she's getting at. "Look, the play has four showings. I'm going to see if Roy will let Laura have the part for one of those."

"Are you crazy?" Dylan asks. "You earned this part fair and square. And now you want to move over and let Laura share the spotlight with you after all she's done?"

"She hasn't done anything to me yet, Dylan." Brenda replies.

"Yet being the key word. And she hasn't exactly been friendly to you either." Dylan says.

"Yeah, I know. But I think maybe a little peace offering will help smooth things over with Laura, and Steve too for that matter. I mean Laura worked hard at these auditions too. She should get her chance up on stage." Brenda says as Dylan passes her a disapproving look. "Come on, don't look at me like that. I just want to put this whole ugly mess behind me and have everyone getting along again, you, Steve, Laura, me."

"Are you sure about this?" Dylan asks.

Brenda nods. "Yeah, I am."

Dylan takes a deep breath as he looks at Brenda and then finally shrugs and stands up. "All right. It's your gig, Bren. You do what you want to do." Dylan says. "But I'm only going to say this once. I think when all is said and done, you're going to look back and regret it."

* * *

><p>Scott lies on his bed up his room. He's been asleep for the majority of the day, recuperating from his all night out. He's also had his mind constantly on the events of last night and what he went through with Kelly. It's a thought that he can't get out of his mind.<p>

As he lies there, his sister Sue walks in. "Hey, are you planning on coming out of your room at all today?" Sue asks.

"Not really." Scott replies.

"So are you going to tell me what happened last night with Kelly?" Sue asks. "God, I still can't believe you went out with her.

"Hey, knock it off all ready." Scott says. "Kelly's a good person once you get to know her."

Sue scoffs. "If you say so" Sue says. Scott shoots Sue a look of annoyance as if to indicate 'put a cork in it.' "Come on Scotty, it's me your sister, you know the one you tell everything to. I want details."

"Uhm yeah, not this time, Sue." Scott says.

"You're hiding something, I know it." Sue says.

"Sue, do the words 'mind your own business' mean anything to you?" Scott says.

At that point, the doorbell to Scott's house rings, and seconds later, Scott hears his mother calling to him. "Scotty, David's here! Mrs. Scanlon calls out from the living room. Seconds later, David knocks on the door to Scott's room.

"David, how's it going?" Scott asks as he sits up on his bed.

"Hey Scott." David greets as he turns and notices Sue. "Hey Sue, long time no see."

"Hello David, I'm surprised you still remember how to get here." Sue says, referring to the fact that David pretty much never comes over anymore.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I've been meaning to stop by. I've just been busy lately." David says.

"Yeah, sure you have." Sue replies sarcastically. "Anyways, I'll leave you two to talk. But we're not done with our conversation, Scott."

"Read my lips, Sue, it's finished." Scott says loudly as Sue leaves the room. David closes the door as Sue leaves in order for him to talk to Scott alone.

"So how did auditions go?" Scott asks to David.

"Long, boring, so many bands to listen to in one night. Nothing I'm sure you want to hear about." David says as he tries to gear the conversation towards the reason for his entire visit. He's trying to get more details from Scott about what happened between him and Kelly last night. "Anyways, tell me about your senior prom, man. How'd it go?"

"Well, we kind of detoured from the whole prom thing." Scott says. David watches Scott closely as he hopes he can gage by Scott's action whether or not he really did lose his virginity to Kelly.

"Oh? Tell me about it." David says.

Scott shrugs. "I don't know, we wound up going to some party. Kelly had a few drinks, we took a walk on the beach, not really a whole lot to tell." Scott says.

"Not much to tell?" David asks. "Are you sure about that?"

Scott nods. "Well I got a two hour lecture from my mom this morning about staying out all night, but other than that, nope, not much." Scott says. "So how's Kelly?" Scott asks.

"Well, she hasn't been out of her room that much." David says.

"Oh, well I kind of figured as much." Scott says. "I just hope she's not too embarrassed about what happened last night." Scott says. While he's referring to Kelly getting drunk and acting crazy, David thinks he's referring to them having sex.

"Well, I don't know, Scott. She seemed pretty upset this morning." David says, as he cautiously tries to lead into this conversation to get Scott to tell him what happened. "What exactly did happen?"

Scott shakes his head. "I don't know, David. I know it's something that Kelly's probably not proud of, and talking about it kind of makes me blush too. So I should probably just leave it alone." Scott says. David nearly chokes when he hears Scott say this as he completely takes what Scott is saying to.

"So things got a little out of control last night?" David asks.

"Pft, you can say that." Scott says. "I mean she had a drink or two, we went for a walk on the beach, and one thing led to another, and before I knew it." Scott starts as he pauses. "Well, let's just say that after last night, I don't know if things between Kelly and me will ever be the same again." Scott says.

David can't believe what he is hearing. "Yeah, I bet." David replies in a soft tone, feeling a lump in his throat.

"I just hope that she is still going to want to be friends after this." Scott says. "I mean, I really do like her. But after this, I don't know if she's ever going to be able to look at me the same again."

David rolls his eyes. "Well, can you blame her, Scott?" David says.

Scott sighs. "No, I guess not." Scott says. "So what do you think? Think I ought to give her some space?"

Totally dumbfounded by everything he's heard, David just nods. "Yeah, I think a little space might be a good thing right now."

Scott nods in affirmation. "All right, I'll give her some space. But just let her know that anytime she wants to talk about what happened, I'm here." Scott says.

The talk about Kelly ends there with David having a completely different interpretation of what Scott meant when he was talking to him. While Scott was talking about Kelly getting drunk and trying to seduce him, David took everything he said as meaning that he had Kelly had sex but now he regrets it because of the way that Kelly feels.

David is nearly speechless after this as he digests the entire idea that Scott is no longer a virgin and he still is.

* * *

><p>It is late on Sunday night, and Brenda had driven over to the campus to seek out Laura Kingman. Much to the chagrin of Dylan, she wants to put all the ugliness behind her and move on. And she figures the best way to do that is to offer Laura one night up on stage getting to act out as Maggie. After all, she'd still have three other nights.<p>

Brenda goes up to Laura's dorm room and knocks on the door, which has two paper theatre masks on it. Laura opens it, dressed in a red shirt and a pair of jeans. Her look immediately turns sour when she sees Brenda standing there.

"Brenda, what are you doing here?" Laura asks.

"Hi Laura, do you have a few minutes? I just want to talk." Brenda says.

"What could you and I possibly have to talk about?" Laura asks in a condescending tone.

"Look, I don't know what happened between you and me. I know that Roy's auditions were very hard and very intense. I realize this. And I know like me, you put an awful lot of work into rehearsing. It must have really been gut wrenching to not get the part." Brenda says.

"Yeah, it was." Laura says. "But hey, what's done is done. You're the lead, and I'm the understudy. So nothing left to do but get through it."

Brenda takes a deep breath. "Actually, that's where I think you're wrong. I'm willing to make you an offer." Brenda says.

"Oh?" Laura asks as her look changes to one of curiosity.

"May I come in? Brenda asks.

"Sure." Laura replies as she stands aside and lets Brenda come into her dorm room. Laura closes the door behind her.

"Look, Steve's an old friend of mine. He's my brother's best friend actually. And I know he really likes you and I really don't want anything between you and me to affect Steve in anyways. That's why I want to end any bad feelings there are." Brenda explains.

"You said you had an offer for me?"

"I'm willing to talk to Randolph and ask him to let you play Maggie for one of the shows. We got four showings, four days in a row. There's no reason I have to play Maggie in every one of them. You work just as hard as me, and come to all the rehearsals. You deserve to have your time on stage too." Brenda says.

"Are you serious?" Laura asks.

"Yeah. If you want, I'll even talk to Roy about it tomorrow before rehearsal starts." Brenda says.

"I don't understand, Brenda. Why would you want to be nice to me? I mean I haven't exactly given you any reason to be." Laura says. "What's in it for you by doing this?"

"I'll be honest, Laura. Competing against you for this part made me get better. It made me practice harder. Now maybe we'll never be the best of friends, but I think you're a very talented actress. And I think if we work together instead of always trying to compete and outdo each other, we'd both benefit from it in the long run." Brenda says.

"Gee, Brenda, I don't know." Laura says. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Absolutely." Brenda replies. "Listen, the chance to be in a Roy Randolph production, even if it's just for one night, could be the opportunity of a lifetime. And as long as I get my chance, I don't see any reason why you shouldn't get yours. And as long as you'll stop scowling at me and acting like I'm out to get you all the time, I'm willing to step aside for one night and let you have that spotlight. So, what do you say?" Brenda asks.

Laura stands there, looking like she's contemplating it for a second. "Well, okay." Laura answers.

"Great." Brenda says.

"Gee Brenda, I feel really awful now. I mean you're willing to do this for me after I was so nasty to you." Laura says.

"Forget about it." Brenda says. "Just from here on out, no more competing, we work together, okay?"

"Hey, you got it." Laura says.

"So, just let me know when you want to read through lines, okay?" Brenda says.

"All right. Can I have your phone number? I'll give you a call this week once I know what my schedule's going to be like." Laura says.

"Okay." replies Brenda as she grabs a pen and a scrap sheet of paper from Laura's desk and writes her phone number on it. "There you go." Brenda says. "So, I'll see you tomorrow at rehearsal then?" Brenda asks as she starts to walk out.

"I'll be there." Laura says. Before she leaves Brenda pulls out a flyer that she found on campus on the way in. It's a new flyer that has Brenda's picture at the top of it.

"By the way, have you seen the new flyer for the play? It's got my picture on it. How cool is that?" Brenda says with a smile as she holds it up for Laura to see.

"Very cool." Laura replies with a smile. Brenda puts it on Laura's bed.

"See you tomorrow." Brenda says as she walks out of Laura's room, closing the door behind her. Laura waits several minutes until she's sure Brenda has left. Then goes and picks up the flyer.

Laura takes the flyer over to her desk and stares long and hard at the picture of Brenda that is at the top. She focuses entirely on the picture for several minutes, letter her feelings fester inside. She then pulls out a pair of scissors from her desk drawer and cuts the picture out. She then grabs a letter opener and walks over to her bed and holds the picture up.

"No Brenda, I'm afraid that won't do." Laura says to the picture. "That part is mine, not yours. Cause I'm the real actress here. And you're nothing but a skanky, backstabbing bitch." Laura says as she puts the picture down on her bed and raises the letter opener in a stabbing position and then with force begins to stab the eyes of Brenda's picture.

"BITCH!" Laura screams out once as she stand the picture over and over with the letter opener. Her eyes are wide and intense while her stabs are forceful. With a vengeance she stabs the picture over and over again until Brenda's face is no longer recognizable. She then crinkles it up and tosses it across the room. She then turns her attention to her desk and the paper where Brenda left her phone number. She looks at it and begins to laugh manically. She knew exactly what she was going to do.

* * *

><p>Brandon arrives on campus early on Monday morning having gotten a ride from Steve. As he walks on campus, he spots David walking up ahead of him and shouts.<p>

"Yo Silver, wait up brother." Brandon shouts as he jogs to catch up with David.

"Hey Brandon." David greets as he and Brandon do the high five finger snap. "I heard you got your car stolen this weekend, man."

"My, my, word does travel fast through the grape vine." Brandon says.

"Well you know Steve, he can't keep his mouth shut about anything." David says.

"Yeah, well believe me man, that's just one of the many things that happened to make this weekend qualify as the worst of my entire life." Brandon says.

"Yikes, that bad, huh?" David replies.

"Uhm yeah." Brandon says. "Anyways, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I want to ask you how Kelly's doing."

"Kelly?" David asks with surprise in his voice. Not really sure what Brandon is getting at, David decides it's best to be brief and non-descriptive, leaving out the obvious part. "Uhm, she's fine as far as I can tell. Why you ask?"

"Well after what happened at the party, I've been a little worried." Brandon says.

"Party, what party?" asks David.

"The party that I wound up taking Clare to when I was supposed to be taking her to the prom. Well I don't got time to go into detail, but Kelly and Scott wound up going to that same party." Brandon explains.

"Uhm yeah, I think I recall her saying something about." David says.

"Did she happen to mention anything else?" Brandon asks with curiosity.

David shakes his head. "Not that I know of." David says. "What's this all about anyways?"

"Listen, can you keep a secret?" Brandon asks. David nods. "Okay, we get to this party, and there is alcohol there, and as I found out later, drugs. And I'm almost positive Kelly got mixed up in it all."

David shakes his head. "No way. I know Kelly, she'd never do drugs of any kind. Alcohol, yeah, but not drugs." David says.

"David, I think somebody slipped her either some euphoria or ecstasy or something. I mean, I don't know because I didn't see it actually happen. But with the way she was acting when I last saw her, lets just say that all signs point to yes." Brandon explains.

"Oh my god." David says to himself as suddenly the pieces of the puzzle begin to come together. "So that explains it."

"Explains what?" Brandon asks, not knowing what David is talking about. David looks at Brandon hesitantly as he realizes he may have just let the cat out of the bag.

"Uh forget it, Brandon." David says. "I was just thinking about something."

"David, explains what?" Brandon asks in an arm twisting tone as he gets right up in David's face.

"Look Brandon, I really shouldn't say anything, all right." David says, trying to play it off as he tries to walk away.

"David!" Brandon shouts persistently as he grabs David's arm and swings him to face him.

David sighs and shakes his head. "Look, you didn't hear this from me, all right?" David says. Brandon just stares back at him, impatiently waiting for David to get to the point. "Yesterday morning, Donna and I were getting back from the all night auditions we had at the Mardi Gras."

"David, please, get to the point." Brandon says.

"Before we got out of the car, we saw Scott coming out of the beach apartment. He still had his tux on from the previous night."

"What?" Brandon says in disbelief.

"At first, we didn't believe it. But then we talked to Kelly, and later I went over to Scott's house and both of them basically confirmed the exact same thing." David says. Brandon just stares at David gritting his teeth.

"Get to the point, David. Please." Brandon says. David takes a deep breath before blurting out his next line to Brandon.

"Scott and Kelly slept together, all right. They had sex. There, I said it." David blurts out.

"I can't believe this. Are you sure?" Brandon asks in disbelief.

"I know, I hear myself say it and I still can't believe it myself." David says. "I mean in my wildest dreams I never thought Scott would lose his virginity before me and to my sister none the less. I mean just the idea of the two of them, naked in bed, it kind of…" David begins.

"Okay David, feel free to shut up at any time now." Brandon says.

David frowns. "Look man, what's done is done and there's no undoing it." David says. "Anyways, it's not like it's any of our business. It's between them, right?" David says.

Brandon just stares straight ahead, as he's totally gotten lost in another world by what he's just heard. "Yeah, you're right." Brandon says in a totally non-emotional tone.

"Well, hey, listen man, I got to run. I'm late for class." David says as he slaps Brandon on the back and runs off. Brandon is left just staring mindlessly ahead. He didn't think anything could top what happened to him this weekend. But hearing this news from David that Scott and Kelly did it was just too much for him to take. He can't believe that Scott would take advantage of Kelly when she was in that state of mind. Suddenly he begins to feel pure rage and anger, anger towards Scott, towards Clare, and just life in general.

Brandon Walsh has had all that he can take.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh boy, the misunderstandings just keep on coming, don't they? **

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter. Your comments and feedback means a lot. I hope to keep hearing from you guys. **

**We're slowly dwindling down to the end of season 4. This story's already going to go longer than PB&J, but shouldn't be too much longer. **


	42. Tension amongst friends

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I actually had finished writing it on Wednesday. But something happened. I was literally on the last couple of paragraphs, when we had a major storm and it knocked out the power here. And of course, this had to be the one time I didn't have it saved. So I had to go back and rewrite the whole chapter over again. And I'm not sure I like it as much the second time around as much as the first, but it's the best I could do.**

**Anyways, here it is. **

* * *

><p>Scott walks into a mostly empty Peach Pit diner on a Monday morning before school. He has only two weeks left before graduation, but his entire focus is on something else entirely. Ever since the night of the party, Kelly has been dominating his every thought. He finds it totally ironic, given his close friendship with Brenda, that he could develop such a big crush on Kelly so soon after the entire spat the girls had over the play auditions.<p>

For most other guys, they would have just scoffed at it and forgotten about it the next day if they had the same night at the party with Kelly that Scott had. But then again, most of them probably would have taken advantage if they had been in the same situation he was in with an intoxicated Kelly right in front of them, completely ready and willing to have sex. Scott didn't have it in him to do that. But still, the fact is that a wild night out with such a beautiful girl is not something he's ever experienced before. And the fact that everything he encountered with Kelly that night was a first for him in so many regards has lead him to develop these feelings for her.

Scott takes a long around the Peach Pit and spots the backside of Dylan sitting at a table. He and Dylan haven't exactly kept in close touch lately. But he still remembers how Dylan helped him out, so he figures he'd say hi.

"Hey Dylan." Scott says softly. Dylan turns around slowly in a cool calm manner with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Well, look what the Santa Ana winds blew in." Dylan greets in a friendly and joking manner. "How you doing, Scott? Pull up a chair."

"Thanks." Scott says as he takes a seat across from Dylan. "So, pretty cool about Brenda getting the lead in the play, huh?" Scott says, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah" Dylan replies nonchalantly. "I just wish she'd take what she earned instead of doing her thing of trying to please everyone, but hey this is a Walsh were talking about here."

"What do you mean?" Scott asks with a confused look, not knowing what Dylan is talking about.

"You mean Brenda hasn't told you?" Dylan asks. Scott shakes his head to indicate 'no'. "She's going to talk to the director about letting Laura have the lead for one of the nights."

"What?" Scott asks with surprise. "Why?"

"Ah, she's trying to smooth things over with Laura and Steve. She figures if she gives Laura a piece of the spotlight, everything will be cool." Dylan says as he stares straight ahead. "You ask me though; she's making a huge mistake. You think for one second if the roles were reversed that Laura would even give Brenda a second thought?" Dylan asks persistently.

Scott shrugs. "I can't say. I really don't know this Laura girl that well." Scott replies.

"Well let me just tell you that I know for a fact she wouldn't. And Steve would be gloating and doing everything he could to rub Brenda's nose in the fact that Laura got the part and she didn't. I'm telling you, Brenda should forget about trying to please those two and just focus on rehearsals and getting ready for the play." Dylan says.

Scott thinks for a moment. "Well, I don't exactly agree with what she's doing either." Scott says. "But, Brenda's a smart girl. I'm sure she'll do the right thing."

"Yeah, I hope you're right." Dylan replies as he looks to change the subject. "So tell me, how did your senior prom with the Kellster go?" Dylan asks.

"Huh?" Scott asks, immediately his look turns more serious and melancholy

"Dude, I know all about Brenda setting you up to go to the prom with Kelly cause she couldn't go. So tell me how did prom night go at old West Beverly?"

"Well, we didn't exactly go to prom." Scott says. "We wound up going to this party instead."

"I see." Dylan says as he raises an eyebrow. "Well, did you have fun?" he asks.

Scott sighs with a slight frown. "Actually, I did. Except for a few problems, I had a really great time with Kelly." he says.

"Really?" Dylan asks as he watches Scott's expression closely. "Cause you sure don't look like somebody who had a good time, not the way you're saying it." Dylan says as he takes a sip of his coffee. "So spill it. Why are you acting so down if you said you had a great time?"

Scott shrugs. "I don't know. I guess it's because I know that it was all just a one-time thing and it will never happen again."

"Says who?" Dylan asks.

"Well, says me." Scott replies. "I mean, Kelly only went out with me as a favor to Brenda. Face it, if Brenda hadn't asked her, there's no way she ever would have agreed to it."

Dylan looks at Scott for a moment, and begins to nod his head as if he just figured something out. "Oh, I get it, now. I see where this is going." Dylan says. "You like her, don't you?"

"Like her? No way" Scott asks, trying to play it off, but is unsuccessful as his face starts to turn red.

"Come on, Scott. Don't play dumb with me, man." Dylan replies. "You got the hots for Kelly. It's written all over your face." Scott frowns and ducks his head in embarrassment. "Hey dude, you don't have to worry, it's not like I'm going to go rush off and tell her or anything."

"Okay, fine, Dylan. I like her. But it's not like that matters." Scott says. "She's so far out of my league. I wouldn't have a chance with her even if I somehow mutated into Brad Pitt overnight."

"Not with that attitude, you won't. You're right about that." Dylan says. Scott looks at him confused.

"So what, you actually think there's a chance she might like me?" Scott asks.

Dylan shrugs. "Dude, I have no idea." he says. "But I will say this, you think she only agreed to go out with you as a favor to Brenda, right?"

"Yeah, that's right." Scott says. Dylan sits back in his chair and relaxes for a second as he searches for the right words.

"Look, I know a few things about Kelly Taylor, all right. You got to remember, I was her boyfriend for a while. And one thing I can tell you about her is that nobody forces her into anything she doesn't want to do if she's dead set against it. If she was really as turned off by you as you think she is, all of Brenda's arm twisting wouldn't have made a lick of difference. She would never have agreed to go to the prom with you at all if that were the case."

Scott looks confused. "So, you're saying there's a chance she might like me?"

"What I'm saying is that she's repulsed by you like you think she is. Now as to whether she likes you or not, only she can answer that question. And it's up to you to decide if you want to go down that road. Though I must warn you, Kel's never been one to hold back how she feels, no matter how unpleasant it is for other people to her. If you go after her and she's not interested, she won't be nearly as sympathetic and nice to you as Brenda was. And I guarantee you one thing, if you keep putting yourself down the way you were, you won't have a chance. Trust me." Dylan says as he finishes his coffee and puts his cup down on the table. "Well dude, I'd love to sit here all day and pass along my vast knowledge to you on the world of Kelly Taylor, but I got other things to do today, so if you'll excuse me." Dylan says, as Scott can't tell if he was being sarcastic or serious.

"Uhm, yeah. No problem." Scott says. "I should get going too. Only two more weeks left of senior year for me. Don't want to get in any trouble now by being late." Scott says as he starts to head for the front door with Dylan. Just as the two of them get to the front door, it opens, and they are met by Brandon and Steve who are walking in. This sparks an awkward moment as Dylan and Steve are presently not on the best of terms because of what's been going on with Brenda and Laura. And unbeknownst to Scott, Brandon is very angry at him because he thinks he took advantage of Kelly in a drug induced state.

"Brandon, how's it going?" Scott greets with a smile. Brandon completely ignores Scott as he passes him right by without even looking at him.

"Hey, D." Brandon says as he walks by Dylan and sits at the counter. Scott turns and watches Brandon walk away with a sad and concerned look on his face as he wonders why Brandon just totally ignored him. Steve sees what happens and walks by Scott.

"How's it going, Scott?" Steve greets in a quiet and discreet voice, as Scott nods and greets him back. Steve then comes face to face with Dylan.

"Why don't you do both of us a favor, don't say anything." Dylan says as he and Steve have a brief stare down.

"Eat it, McKay." Steve replies in a quiet yet hostile tone as he walks past Dylan to join Brandon at the counter. Dylan and Scott both leave as they turn to look at Steve and Brandon once more before heading out.

"Steve, I appreciate you bringing me over here, but you really don't have to stay." Brandon says.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this for the world." Steve says with enthusiasm.

"What is so entertaining about Clare bringing me my car?" Brandon asks.

"Bro, don't you get it? She called you at 11:30 p.m. last night to apologize. Don't you know what that means?" Steve asks in a giddy tone.

Brandon shrugs. "That proper phone etiquette isn't part of the required curriculum that they teach in high school these days?" Brandon jokes.

"No." Steve replies as he playfully slaps Brandon on the shoulder. "It means that this girl is graveling. She's begging to get back in your good graces again. And if you play your cards right, you may just be able to get her to do anything you want, if you know what I mean." Steve says as he grins and makes motions with his eyebrows.

"Steve, you don't know Clare like I do. Begging and graveling isn't exactly in her repertoire. And at this point, the only thing I want from her is my car back." Brandon says.

Steve shrugs. "Okay, fine. If that's what you want. But I'm telling you, you're missing out on a great opportunity." Steve replies. At that point Nat comes over to them.

"Hey, so one of you want to tell me what the deal is between the two of you and the two who just left here a minute ago?" Nat asks.

Brandon and Steve both look at Nat and try to play it off. "What do you mean?" Brandon asks.

"I'm talking about Dylan and Scott. You guys all looked like you wanted to kill each other when you walked in just as they were leaving." Nat says. "Something going on I don't know about?"

Steve shrugs. "No. Not at all." he says. At this point Brandon looks to change the subject as he doesn't want to get into talking about Scott and the problems he has with him.

"Hey Nat, you haven't seen Clare have you?" Brandon asks. At that point, the bells on the front door of the pit rings and Clare walks in. Nat sees her, but Brandon doesn't turn around so he doesn't see her.

"You mean that good looking babe who gives a massage to die for?" Nat suggests.

"Uhm, yeah, that's the one, only you forgot to leave out the part about her being a car stealing fruitcake." Brandon says.

"Yeah, well she's right behind you." Nat says with a grin as he quickly leaves, knowing that an intense situation is probably about to develop. Brandon turns around on his stool to see Clare standing there with an awkward grin on her face.

"You know, I don't know if you heard what I just said. And under normal circumstances I might be feeling a little embarrassed right about now. But frankly, Clare, after what you have put me through, I don't care if you heard me or not. And if you didn't, I will be more than happy to repeat it for you."

"No, Brandon, I heard every word you said." Clare replies in a glum and ashamed manner. Steve snickers as he sits there casually listening in on the conversation. "And I won't argue with you. I am crazy. I know it."

"Well what do you know, you and I finally agree on something." Brandon says.

"Look, I know I caused you a lot of trouble." Clare says. "But you got to believe me, I didn't slip that drug into your drink. I didn't know anything about it."

Steve raises an eyebrow as he looks over Brandon's shoulder. "Slip drugs into your drink?" Steve asks as this conversation has now got his full attention.

"Yeah, sure Clare, whatever you say." Brandon replies in a disbelieving tone.

"It wasn't me, Brandon, I swear." Clare cries.

"You know, because of that little stunt, Kelly wound up doing something she might end up regretting for the rest of her life." Brandon says with intensity.

"Oh what, did she run off on the beach and wind up having sex with that geek, what was his name again Scott?"

"Kelly had sex with Scott? No way." Steve asks with his head perked up, and his face lit up light a Christmas tree. Brandon turns around on his stool to face Steve with an annoyed look on his face, clearly wanting Steve to butt out.

"Steve." Brandon says in a calm voice, but looking annoyed.

"Yes Brandon?" Steve asks.

"Don't you have something to do right now? Like check out the juke box or something?" Brandon asks. Steve nods with a disappointed look on his face as he casually walks away, knowing that was his cue from Brandon to take a hike and let him and Clare talk. He walks over to the juke box, but still tries to sneak a peek at them and read the body language.

"Look Brandon, I know you probably never want to talk to me again. But believe or not, I care about you and our friendship. I didn't drug your drink, and I didn't steal your car either. Renee did. And when she told me about the drink, I told her that I never wanted to see her again." Clare says.

"You know what Clare; I don't care about any of that." Brandon says. "Right now, all I want to know is where's my car. You said you'd bring it today."

Clare sighs as she reaches into her jacket pocket and pulls out the keys to Brandon's mustang and hands them to him. "It's out back." she says.

"Thank you." Brandon says as he gets up and heads for the exit.

"Brandon." Clare calls out as Brandon stops to listens to her, but keeps his back to her. "If it makes you feel any better, my father has grounded me indefinitely. And you don't have to worry about getting kicked off the task force, he's keeping you on it." Clare says sincerely, hoping it makes some kind of amend. "I truly am sorry."

Brandon waits for a second, searching for the right thing to say before turning around to face Clare. "Yeah? Tell that to Kelly. See, everything that happened to me is fixable. But Kelly, that's something different. She's the one who needs to hear the apology." Brandon says, laying the guilt on thick as Clare frowns and looks down at the ground. Brandon just looks at her in disgust. "Have a nice life, Clare." Brandon says coldly before bolting out the door. Standing at the juke box, Steve sees Brandon leave and then makes his way over to Clare.

"You know, I can talk to him if you want me to." Steve suggests. "Me and Brandon we go way back."

"Could you?" Clare begs.

"Sure. If you'll make it worth my while." Steve suggests.

"What do you have in mind?" Clare asks.

"I want to know the whole story about this Scott and Kelly thing." Steve says.

"Kelly, hey, do you know where she lives?" Clare asks. "Maybe if I go to her and apologize, Brandon will see I'm serious about how sorry I am."

"As a matter of fact, I do." Steve says. "And I'll take you there myself if you tell me what happened."

Clare sighs. "All right." she says as she heads out the door, Steve follows her.

* * *

><p>At the beach apartment, David is finishing up his breakfast as Donna is standing in the living room pacing back and forth, looking impatient.<p>

"David, come on, we're going to be late." Donna cries.

"Donna, this band is the one who wanted to see me, not the other way around. Trust me, Ariel will wait if we're five minutes late." David says.

"Yeah, and just who is this Ariel again?" Donna asks.

"I told you. She's a junior rep at the station. I met her in the waiting room while you were booking Babyface. She manages this band. And when I told her I was a music major at CU, she invited me down to the recording session to jam with them." David explains. At that moment, the door to Kelly's room opens and she walks out, still in the same pajamas and robe she's been wearing for two days, as she's been in a state of depression. "So, decided to finally come out of your room, huh Kel? Keep it up and one of these days you might be ready to graduate to the next step of actually changing clothes." David jokes.

"David, if I wanted a joke, I'd turn on one of your demo tapes and listen to you brag about it." Kelly says coldly, making it very apparent she's not in the mood for socializing. Kelly walks over to the refrigerator and pours herself a glass of juice and sits down at the counter, holding her head as if she has a migraine and not making eye contact with either Donna or David the whole time.

"Hey come on, Kel. David needs all the support he can get. He's got a recording session with this band, and…." Donna says enthusiastically.

"Donna, save it for somebody who cares." Kelly replies grouchily. Donna and David look at each other, then they both turn back to Kelly.

"Kel, are you still upset about this whole sleeping with Scott thing?" David asks in an insensitive manner as Donna slaps him on the shoulder with a look on her face that says 'cut it out.'

"David, if you value your life you will shut up and walk out that door right now." Kelly says, her voice growing louder and more assertive. At that point the phone rings.

"Uhm, I'll get it." Donna says, looking to break up the tension.

"Donna, I'll be downstairs in the car." David says as he makes his exit.

"Hello?" Donna answers as she picks up the phone. "Oh Hi Bren." Donna says, sparking Kelly to look up at her. "Kelly? She's…" Donna begins but pauses when she sees Kelly shaking her head and giving Donna the signal 'no' to indicate that she doesn't want to talk to anybody right now. "She actually just left a little while ago, not sure where, she didn't say." Donna lies to Brenda over the phone and continues to listen to Brenda. "Okay, I'll let her know. See you then. Bye." Donna says as she hangs up the phone and looks at Kelly. "She just wanted to let you know that because Andrea has doctor's orders to stay off her feet, we're going to have the sorority meeting this evening at her house after rehearsal." Donna explains.

"Yeah, well count me out of that." Kelly replies.

"Oh come on, Kel, it will do you good to get out." Donna says.

"Forget it, Donna. I'm not in the mood to go out, much less go over and have a sorority meeting at pregnant Andrea's place." Kelly complains.

"What's your problem with Andrea?" Donna asks.

"I don't have a problem with Andrea." Kelly replies. "But the last thing I need is to see a pregnant friend right now. That's just another reminder of this mess I've gotten into."

Donna looks confused. "Okay, back up a second. What are you talking about here?" Donna asks.

Kelly looks up with aggravation and annoyance on her face and in her tone. "Do I have to spell it out for you? I went to a party, got drunk and wound up having sex with my step-brother's best friend right here in this apartment. And while I don't remember it, I seriously doubt he used a condom. So you know what that means? That means I could be pregnant right now. And what if I am?" Kelly says intensely.

"Kelly, don't you think you're over thinking this just a little?" Donna asks.

"No, Donna, I'm not. You know every time I did it with either Dylan, or with Steve, I was always extra careful to make sure they used protection. Because I did not want to get pregnant and be forced into making a decision I wasn't ready to make yet. But this time, I was so out of it, I can't even remember." Kelly replies. "You know what, let's just drop it. I'm talking about something that you clearly know nothing about."

At that point, Donna looks offended by what she just heard. "And what's that supposed to mean?" Donna asks.

"Forget it." Kelly replies.

"No!" Donna says, raising her voice. "I want to know what you meant. You think that just because I'm still a virgin that I can't relate to what you're going through."

"Oh, so now you're going to turn around and try to make this about you? Real nice, Donna." Kelly replies nastily.

"No, Kelly. It's not about me. It's never about me." Donna says. "Every time something goes wrong in your life, you act like that somehow gives you a free pass to treat everyone around you like garbage and say whatever you want. Well you know what, I'm tired of it. I'm trying to be your friend here, so is David, but all you want to do is push us away. Now I am sorry about what happened to you, but don't take it out on me." Donna fires back as she gets up and storms out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

Kelly rolls her eyes and scoffs, annoyed and agitated by the entire conversation.

* * *

><p>Minutes after Brenda gets off the phone with Donna, she hears a knock on her bedroom door and Brandon walks in, having just come back from the Peach Pit.<p>

"Oh hey Bran, did you get your car back from Clare?" Brenda asks.

"Yeah, I did." Brandon says very abruptly. "Listen, I was just wondering, have you talked to Kelly lately?"

Brenda shakes her head. "Not since last week, why?" Brenda asks.

"Just wondering how she's doing, that's all. I haven't talked to her in a while." Brandon says as he starts to turn around and walk out.

"Brandon." Brenda calls out as Brandon stops at the door and turns back around to face Brenda. "Is something going on? Something I should know about?"

Brandon shakes his head. "Nah Bren, nothing you need to concern yourself with." Brandon says.

"Okay." Brenda replies as she looks at Brandon suspiciously, wondering if there is more to this than meets the eye. "Well, we're supposed to be having a sorority meeting at Andrea's tonight. If you'd like, I can ask her to give you a call."

"Oh no." Brandon says. "That won't be necessary. Just let me know how she's doing if you get a chance."

"Will do." Brenda says. "Hey, that reminds me, I'm putting in for my free tickets I get for the play today. And the good news is, with me being the star, the drama department automatically gives me four tickets for a private balcony, you know the VIP suites." Brenda says with a smile and excitement in her voice.

"Hey, all right. Way to go, sis. Moving up in the world, I see." Brandon jokes.

"Yeah, the only thing is I have to leave the names of the four people to get those seats with the drama department. That means I have to make a decision on who to give those seats to. So I figure, I'll give Mom, Dad, and you three of the seats."

"Well that's very generous of you, Bren. It'll be a good experience to see a play from the expensive seats." Brandon says

"Well, I figure after rubbing elbows with the CU government elite on the task force, you'd be used to it by now." Brenda jokes, sparking a smile from her brother. "The question is who to give the last VIP seat to."

"Well, I'm sure Dylan would make good use of it." Brandon suggests.

"That was my first inclination, to go with Dylan." Brenda says. "But then I got to thinking, the play isn't for another three weeks. And after the conversation I had with Dad the other night, it seems there might be a possibility that those two may not be on the best of terms by then."

"Really?" Brandon asks with concern. "Why is that?"

"I don't know." Brenda replies. "Dad wouldn't go into detail. But I'm positive it has something to do with Dylan's money and that somehow Suzanne and Kevin are a part of it." Brenda says as Brandon nods. "Anyways, I thought about Dylan, but then I decided it would probably be smarter if I let Scott have the fourth ticket. I mean after all he devoted all that time to being my scene partner. Plus he was the only one who was really there for me when I got arrested. Dylan eventually came around, but Scott was there from the beginning." Brenda says. Immediately the good nature of Brandon disappears at the suggestion that Scott sit up in the VIP balcony booth with him.

"Uhm, Bren, I'm not sure that's a very good idea." Brandon says.

"Why not? I mean sure I'd love for Dylan to have that seat, but not if there's going to be any issues between him and Dad. I'll make sure Dylan gets tickets for himself and Erica. And Scott, well he gets along with everybody." Brenda says, getting cut off.

"Not everybody." Brandon says. At that point Brenda looks at her brother weirdly, wondering what he's getting at.

"Brandon, what are you saying?" Brenda asks.

"I'm saying I really don't want Scott sitting next to me at this play." Brandon says. "So if you don't mind, could you pick somebody else for the seat, like Steve maybe."

"Steve? Are you serious?" Brenda responds. "After everything he's done these past few weeks. I mean thanks to him, I'm already giving up one of my nights as Maggie just to smooth things over with him and Laura. There is no way he's getting that seat."

Brandon rolls his eyes. "Fine, Bren, whatever." Brandon says. "You want Scott to have that seat? Go right ahead. Just give my seat to somebody else."

"Brandon, what is your problem?" Brenda asks angrily. "Scott is the only true friend who has stuck with me no matter how bad things got. He has never done anything to hurt anybody."

"That's where your wrong, Bren." Brandon argues.

"What are you talking about?" Brenda asks.

"Well he…" Brandon says as he starts to tell the story of what he believed happened on Saturday night after Kelly drank the cup of beer that had the drugs in it, but then he decides it would probably be best if he spared Kelly her dignity. "Just forget it, okay." Brandon says.

"No Brandon, I won't forget it. I want to know exactly what Scott has done to turn you against him like this. He's one of my very best friends in the world." Brenda says.

"That's your problem, Bren. Not mine." Brandon says as he storms out of Brenda's room.

"Brandon!" Brenda hollers down the hall. When he doesn't answer, Brenda rushes out after him, but is met by Cindy at the top of the stairs.

"Oh honey, there you are." Cindy says. "Listen, I got a few errands to run in town, but I wanted to tell you before I forget, you got a call from the secretary at the drama department. Rehearsal has been changed from 1 o'clock to 4."

"To 4?" Brenda asks skeptically.

"Yeah, why is that a problem?" Cindy asks.

"No." Brenda replies. "Just we're supposed to have a sorority meeting over at Andrea's this evening. If this runs as long as it usually does, I probably won't be able to make it. I better call Andrea." Brenda says.

"So I guess we won't count on you for dinner then?" Cindy asks.

Brenda shakes her head. "Afraid not." she says. "One thing's for sure though, I'm learning now that to be an actress you need to have your schedule open 24/7." Brenda says as Cindy smiles and then heads down stairs and out the door.

Brenda then goes looking for Brandon to try to get an answer out of him as to what his ill feelings towards Scott are all about, but can't find him as apparently he's left again.

* * *

><p>There is a knock on the door to the beach apartment. Still in her pajamas and robe, Kelly goes and answers it and much to her surprise, she sees Clare standing there. Immediately Kelly's tone and expression turns sour.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Kelly asks in an unwelcoming manner.

"Your friend Steve showed me where you live." Clare explains.

"Did he now?" Kelly says in an upset manner.

"Look, can we talk?" Clare asks.

"What could you and I possibly have to talk about?" Kelly says as she turns around and walks inside. Clare walks in slightly and closes the door.

"Listen, I came here to apologize." Clare says.

"Apologize? for what?" asks Kelly.

"Well, a lot of things actually." says Clare. "First of all, Brandon was right. I did use my father to strong arm him into taking me out, and he wound up canceling the plans he had with you for me. But I want you to know he was very angry about it. And he would have much rather have been with you on Saturday night than with me."

Kelly scoffs. "Well, that's nice." she says. "But there's much more to it than that."

"So, you're saying you don't like Brandon at all?" Clare asks.

Kelly takes a deep breath. "The fact is that Brandon lied to me. The trust that I once had in him is now gone. And once trust is gone, it's very hard to have anything else." Kelly says.

"He only lied to spare hurting you." Clare explains. "Look Kelly, I spent weeks doing everything I could to try to get Brandon to like me. But it never worked and you want to know why? Because his feelings for me just aren't there, they're for you."

"Look Clare, if you came here to try to convince me to give Brandon a second chance, save your breath because it isn't happening. Now if there's nothing else, would you please leave?" Kelly asks.

"Actually Kelly, there is something else." Clare says. "I know what happened to you on Saturday and I know exactly why it happened."

"What are you talking about?" Kelly asks looking confused.

"You don't remember much about Saturday, do you?" Clare asks as Kelly nods in affirmation. "I know why that is. To make a long story short, you were drugged."

"WHAT?" Kelly screams in disbelief.

"My friend Renee wanted to help me get a chance with Brandon. So she took a cup of beer and slipped some drugs into it that she had swiped from her father. You know what Ecstasy is?" Clare asks.

"I don't believe this." Kelly says as she puts her hand up to her head and closes her eyes in frustration.

"Anyways, Renee slipped that drug into Brandon's drink, and you wound up taking it when you took Brandon's drink. Kelly, Saturday Night was a little more than you have one two many drinks. To put it bluntly, you were high as a kite." Clare says

Suddenly Kelly stands up, looks at Clare with seething rage in her eyes. "GET OUT!" Kelly screams.

"Kelly, I swear, I had nothing to do with it. I told Renee not to do anything, that I wanted no part of it. But she went ahead and did it anyways, behind my back." Clare cries.

"I don't give a damn. Get out of my apartment, now!" Kelly yells.

"Kelly, please, I'm really sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen." Clare pleads.

"Oh and that somehow is supposed to make it all better?" Kelly spews with rage. "I grew up with a mother who did stuff like this. You're sick, Clare, you know that? You and all your friends are just…." Kelly rambles as she pauses for a brief moment to collect herself. "Just get out." Kelly says in a softer and calmer, but still no less angry manner. "I never want to see you again."

Clare nods and turns and leaves with a regretful look on her face. The second she walks out and closes the door, Kelly collapses to the floor, buries her face into her hands, and begins to cry uncontrollably. She didn't think she could feel any worse than what she already did, but now not only does she think she slept with Scott, but she found out that she may have done so because she had been drugged. Having grown up with Jackie and her recurring drug use issues, Kelly detested drugs and drug use with a passion. And the fact that she unknowingly wound up taking some has caused her to totally break down.

* * *

><p>The doorbell to Dylan's house rings as he goes to answer it, dressed in a plain white t-shirt and a pair of light blue jeans. He opens the door to find Brenda standing there.<p>

"Hey Bren." Dylan greets. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at rehearsal?" he asks. Brenda shakes her head.

"They pushed rehearsal time back three hours." Brenda explains.

"Oh? Well come on in." Dylan says as he stands aside, letting Brenda walk into his house. "So what do I owe this unexpected surprise to?" Dylan asks, referring to Brenda's surprise visit to his house.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about opening night of the play." Brenda says.

"What about it?" Dylan asks as he sits down on the couch.

"Well, I'm putting in for my free tickets today. I figure I'll get one for Kelly, Donna, David, Andrea, Jesse, and Steve." Brenda says.

Dylan nods. "Sounds cool, although personally if it were me, I'd make Steve buy his own after everything he's done. But that's just me." Dylan jokes with a grin.

"Yeah, well here's the thing, because I'm the lead, they are giving me four tickets to a VIP balcony suite. And I have to leave the names of the people who get those seats. So I have to decide which four people to give those tickets to." Brenda explains. "My parents are definitely getting two, so that leaves me with two more seats, and I thought about giving one to you…." Brenda says, as Dylan interrupts her in mid-sentence.

"Ah Bren, I don't need to sit in VIP seats." Dylan says. "As long as I have a seat somewhere in that theatre, I don't care where it is. You're going to be just as great and look just as beautiful to me no matter where I'm sitting." Dylan says softly and sweetly, causing Brenda to blush slightly.

"Well thank you, Dylan. That's sweet of you to say." Brenda says as she and Dylan have a brief tender moment where they look into each other's eyes.

"So…." Dylan starts as he breaks up the moment. "Don't worry about me. Erica and I can sit down with the common folk. So you can give the two seats to Brandon and whoever." Dylan says.

"Well, I suggested to Brandon this morning that I'd give him and Scott those two extra seats, but he went off when I made that suggestion." Brenda says.

"Why?" Dylan asks looking confused.

"Apparently my brother is on the outs with Scott over something, though he wouldn't elaborate when I asked him about it." Brenda says.

"Man, how can anybody be mad at Scott? The kid is like such a goofball, but yet he tries so hard to please everyone and make people like him. I mean you can't help but love the guy. And Brandon of all people, he gets along with everyone. What could he possibly have against Scott, unless…." Dylan says as he pauses.

"Unless what?" Brenda asks.

"Well, this is just an idea. But I wonder if this has anything to do with Kelly." Dylan suggests.

"What about Kelly?" asks Brenda.

"Well Bren, I ran into your buddy Scott at the Peach Pit this morning. I talked to him for a little while. And it would appear you're reign as champion as the girl Scott has a crush on has come to an end." Dylan says.

"Are you saying you think Scott likes Kelly now?" Brenda asks.

"I don't just think it, I know it. He pretty much came out and admitted it." Dylan replies. "Though, just don't tell anyone I told you. He kind of told it to me in confidence."

"Wow, so he must have had a really good time with her on Saturday." Brenda says. "I just hope he doesn't wind up with a broken heart again, like what happened last year with me. I hated having to do what I did." Brenda says sincerely. "But what does this have to do with Brandon though?"

"Come on, Bren, think about it. Is there a certain somebody who Brandon's had an eye on for years, who he flirted with, even took to the prom twice, but was never able to quite fully seal the deal?" Dylan says.

"Well yeah, Kelly." Brenda answers as suddenly she looks at Dylan as if a light bulb has gone off over his head. "Of course, this is all starting to make perfect sense now."

"Really?" Dylan asks.

"Brandon's been spending a lot of time with Kelly recently with this whole task force thing. I guess he was finally starting to see Kelly as reachable. But now with her going out with Scott on Saturday and having a good time, that coupled with the whole thing with Clare and….now he's resenting Scott because he thinks he's stealing his chance with Kelly." Brenda concludes. "Oh my god, I can't believe my brother would be so immature about all this."

"Hey, B's a good guy, but he's never really had his head on straight when it comes to women, especially if he thinks some other guy is moving in on what he deems is rightfully his. Believe me, I know that better than anybody. Remember, Sheryl, his old girlfriend from Minnesota? He planted a right hook on my jaw when he thought I was putting the moves on her, even though she was putting the moves on me. Then there was the whole Emily Valentine saga. And just recently we had a reprieve of the whole Sheryl incident, only this time it was with the wacko feminist professor Lucinda who was only after me to fund her film. But of course he took it as I was making the move on his woman." Dylan says.

"But that was you, you're a guy who Brandon would perceive as a legitimate threat to go after a girl if he thought you were into her. Scott's not that way." Brenda explains.

Dylan shakes his head. "That doesn't matter, Bren. That's now how he's going to see it." Dylan says. He and Brenda look at each other for a moment, but are interrupted by a knock at the door. Dylan goes to answer it and sees a guy standing there, who turns out to be his neighbor.

"Hey man, what do you need?" Dylan asks.

"Yeah, could I get you to move your car, you're partially blocking my driveway." the neighbor says.

"You got to be kidding me? You're complaining about my little tiny Porsche, when you had that big massive RV parked out there for weeks." Dylan replies as he continues to argue with his neighbor. After a few minutes of arguing, Dylan finally agrees to move his car and turns to Brenda. "Hey Bren, I'll be right back. I got to take care of this."

Dylan walks out, leaving Brenda in his house alone. Seconds later the phone rings and Brenda debates whether or not she should pick it up or let Dylan's answering machine take it. She finally decides to answer it.

"Dylan McKay's residence" Brenda answers.

"Brenda?" Erica says on the other end of the phone.

"Erica?" Brenda replies.

"Where's Dylan?" Erica asks, her voice sounding much more on edge than usual.

"He just went outside for a second. Hold on, I'll go get him." Brenda says.

"No!" Erica cries in a whisper. "I can't stay on here long. They may hear me."

"Who?" Brenda asks. "Erica, what's wrong?"

"I heard Mom and Kevin talking last night when they had thought I had gone to bed." Erica says.

"Erica, what is it?" Brenda asks.

"Brenda, I heard them talking about moving to South America?" Erica says.

"What?" Brenda asks. "Are you sure you heard them right?"

"I heard them perfectly." Erica says. "They were saying that once the deal is done, they were going to need to move."

At this point, the look on Brenda's face grows more and more concerned. "Okay, Erica, just calm down, okay." Brenda says trying to be reassuring. "I will let Dylan know and we'll figure out what's going on."

"Please do, Brenda. I'm worried. I don't want to leave L.A. I don't want to leave Dylan. I like it here." Erica cries.

"I know, Erica. Just hang in there, all right. " Brenda says. At this point, Erica hangs up the phone as she hears her mother coming. "Hello?" Brenda says, as she is seeing if Erica is still there. Brenda takes a deep breath as she tries to digest everything. Just then Dylan comes back inside.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that. It's the price we pay for living in Beverly Hills; all your neighbors are so uptight about everything." Dylan remarks as he looks at Brenda and instantly knows that something isn't right. "Is everything cool?" Dylan asks.

"Uhm yeah. No actually." Brenda replies. "You just got a phone call, it was from Erica." Brenda says. The expression on Dylan's face turns serious.

"What's going on?" asks Dylan.

"She says that she overheard Suzanne and Kevin talking last night." Brenda says. "She says they were making plans to move to South America."

"What?" Dylan asks as he looks at Brenda in total disbelief. "Wait, that's impossible."

"Why is that impossible?" Brenda asks.

"Because even if they wanted to, they couldn't afford it right now. I mean Kevin is unemployed; Suzanne is working as a waitress. They are barely making enough money to make ends meet, let along move to another continent." Dylan explains. "This has to be a misunderstanding."

"That's what I thought at first too. I asked Erica if she was sure about this. She said she was positive." Brenda says. Dylan doesn't respond initially, as his demeanor grows silent and is worrisome to Brenda. "Are you okay?" she asks.

"Uh yeah, I'm fine." Dylan says. "Listen Bren, I hate to be rude, but I should go see Erica, try to clear up this misunderstanding."

"Go." Brenda replies. "That's okay, I should probably be getting to school anyways. I want to show up early for rehearsal. I need to talk to Roy."

"Still planning on asking him to let Laura have a night on stage?" Dylan asks.

Brenda takes a deep breath. "Yes." Brenda replies. "Hopefully this will end all the tension with her and Steve once and for all."

"Bren, you know what happens when you give a begging dog a piece of meat from the dinner table?" Dylan asks. Brenda looks at him. "He's not going to be satisfied with that piece. He's going to want the whole steak."

Brenda snickers. "Well, let's just hope that Laura Kingman is smarter than a canine." Brenda says as both of them get up and hurry out the door.

* * *

><p>As Brenda is walking up the theatre, she is practicing talking to Roy Randolph in her head and going over how she's going to approach him about letting Laura have the lead for a night.<p>

When she walks into the theatre, she is surprised to see that most of the cast is already there and are walking off of stage. Not knowing what is going on, she goes up to one of her fellow cast members to ask.

"Tom, are we moving into the rehearsal room?" Brenda asks.

"Duh, rehearsal's over." Tom replies in a condescendingly sarcastic tone. Brenda looks around and sees that everyone is leaving and slowly begins to realize that she's been set up. She spots Roy who is talking to Eddie privately. Laura has made her way to the audience where it is dark and she can't be seen.

"Roy, I need to talk to you." Brenda cries with desperation in his voice.

"Believe me, kid, now is not the time." Eddie says.

"No, you don't understand." Brenda cries out.

"You flaked on the first day of blocking." Eddie says.

"No, I didn't flake." Brenda cries out. "I got a call from the drama department saying that rehearsal had been pushed back three hours."

"Please Brenda, there's a time for good acting and this isn't one of them." Roy says sternly in his thick British accent.

"But I'm not acting. I swear I got a call from somebody telling me this." Brenda says.

"Brenda, if there are any changes in the rehearsal schedule, I have Eddie make all the calls himself, that way there is no confusion." Roy says.

"And I assure you, I made no such call." Eddie says.

"But I'm telling you the truth, you have to believe me." Brenda pleads, with desperation in her voice.

Roy takes a deep breath. "Okay, did you get the name of the person from the drama department who made that call? I'll go have a word with them and straighten this out." Roy says.

"No, I didn't." Brenda says. "My mother answered the phone and relayed the message to me."

"How convenient." Roy says.

"Roy, I swear I'm not making this up." Brenda cries.

"Brenda, do you remember the very first thing I said on the first day of rehearsal." Roy says in a condescending tone. Brenda gulps and looks down for a second, knowing that she's not going to be able to get out of this. She looks back up at Roy. "You remember the words 'zero tolerance'?" he says.

"Yes, I do. But ….."

"Ah Ah." Roy says cutting Brenda off. "In the world of theatre, keeping to a schedule is first and foremost the most important thing. If I can't trust my cast to abide by that schedule, then how can I trust them to perform on stage on opening night?" Roy says. "If this was a professional show on Broadway, you'd be unemployed right now. But since you are just a college student, I'm going to cut you a break."

"You mean, you'll give me a second chance?" Brenda pleads. At this point, Laura listens in intently.

"Well if you call a demotion being given a second chance, than yes." Roy says.

"Demotion?" Brenda asks.

"Yes, Brenda. As of now you are officially demoted to understudy for the role of Maggie. Your former understudy Laura Kingman, who did an outstanding job in rehearsal today, has been given the lead role." Roy says.

"WHAT?" Brenda says raising her voice.

"I strongly suggest that you don't miss any rehearsals, otherwise you will no longer be a part of this production. I give you my word on that." Roy says, his thick English accent resonating in Brenda's head like a judge passing an execution sentence. Roy turns around and begins to walk away.

"Roy, please listen to me." Brenda cries out. Roy ignores her and continues to walk away. Eddie comes up to Brenda.

"Don't push your luck, kid. Just consider yourself fortunate that he didn't drop you completely." Eddie says.

"Eddie, please, I'm telling the truth, I swear." Brenda cries. "I worked my tail off to get this part. I practiced and rehearsed for hours to get this. Please, isn't there anything you can do?"

Eddie frowns and shakes his head. "I'm sorry, dear. I'm afraid that once he's made up his mind about certain things, it's pretty much set in stone." Eddie says as he walks off, following Roy. Brenda is left standing there with a flabbergasted and completely devastated look on her face. Laura snickers to herself with an evil grin on her face as she exits the theatre.

Once out in the lobby, Laura begins to laugh. Her plan has succeeded and now she has exactly what she wanted. Brenda is no longer in her way, and she has the lead in the play. And in doing so, she has crushed Brenda's dream in the process as well.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are welcomed and greatly appreciated, and are added encouragement for me to update as soon as possible.**


	43. Dylan looking for answers

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, the hate is out on Laura for sure, judging by the reviews I got. Anyways, hang in there, that story is a long ways from over. **

**So picking up where we left off.**

* * *

><p>His black Porsche rolls into the Peach Pit parking lot, and Dylan steps out of his car and removing his shades and tucking them into his flannel shirt pocket. In a casual manner, he starts to walk toward the back door of the Peach Pit. But before he gets there, the door opens and Erica comes running out to meet him.<p>

"Dylan!" Erica yells as she goes running up to him. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Yeah, so, what's this I'm hearing about you moving to South America?" Dylan asks.

"I heard Mom and Kevin talking last night, when they thought I was asleep. I heard them saying we were moving to South America." Erica cries. "Dylan, I don't want to move. I like it here."

"No, that can't be right. This has got to be a mistake." Dylan replies.

"Go talk to them, they're inside." Erica pleads.

"Alright, calm down. I'll go talk to them. That's why I'm here, right?" Dylan replies in a subtle tone, to try to calm Erica down. An anxious Erica grabs Dylan by the arm and leads him through the back door, out to the diner where Kevin and Suzanne are sitting down.

"How's it going?" Dylan says getting their attention as Kevin and Suzanne turn to Dylan and put on smiles.

"Hey man." Kevin says as he stands up and shakes Dylan's hand. "Please sit down and join us."

"Thanks, don't mind if I do." Dylan says as Kevin steps aside to allow Dylan into the booth.

"You're just in time." Suzanne says. "We were just about to ask Erica where she wanted to go to celebrate the end of school, Disneyland or Magic Mountain."

"Well from what I understand, you might be going just a little bit further than the one hour drive to Magic Mountain as word is on the rumor mill that you guys are moving to South America?" Dylan asks in a questioning manner.

"What?" Suzanne asks, a look of puzzlement on her face covering up the fact that she is scared to death that her scheme may have been exposed.

"Did I miss the boat here?" Kevin asks in a friendly manner. "Where did you hear this?" he asks. Dylan looks over at Erica.

"I heard you guys talking last night." Erica says. Suzanne does her best to try to laugh it off.

"Oh honey, you should have just asked me." Suzanne says to Erica. "We were talking about maybe relocating for Kevin's business, but to the Southwest."

"Yeah, like San Diego or Las Vegas maybe. And the furthest we talked about going was Arizona." Kevin says, patting Erica on the shoulder in a reaffirming manner.

"But I specifically heard you say South America." Erica responds. Dylan listens on intently.

Kevin laughs. "Well, once the business gets off the ground, I'll have to do some traveling for research and to gain prospective new clients. And South America is one of the places I'd probably have to go, but for business, not to live." Kevin says with a smile.

"See, what did I tell you? We're moving." Erica says to Dylan with a sad look on his face.

"Kevin, what happened to your friend in Pasadena that you were talking to who said he might be interested in becoming your business partner?" Dylan asks with curiosity.

"Oh, well Frank and I are old friends, but we don't always see eye to eye on things. Besides, he has too many old ties to that corporate treadmill that I just escaped from." Kevin says with a slight chuckle. "No, if this thing is going to work, I really need to make a fresh start, you know, someplace new where I can set up my own shop and do things my own way."

Dylan nods. "I hear you, man. I just hate to see you guys go. I was kind of getting used to having a family around."

Erica frowns and turns to Suzanne. "Mom, I don't want to leave Dylan." Erica says.

"Neither do I, sweetie. But I'm afraid it's going to have to be. Kevin can't stay her in L.A. without a job, and I certainly can't spend the rest of my life working here as a waitress. Oops, no offense Dylan, I forget sometimes that your half owner here." Suzanne says.

"None taken." Dylan says as he turns to Erica. "Besides, they're not moving that far away. San Diego's just a few hours by car. And Arizona, there are flights leaving from LA to Phoenix every hour. Heck, I could come down and see you every month." Dylan says with enthusiasm, but is unable to bring a smile to Erica's face.

"Hey I got an idea." Suzanne says to Erica. "Why don't you and Dylan go to the beach, I mean if he doesn't mind?"

Dylan shrugs. "Sure." he says. "I can get Nat to put your mega burger in a to go box and we can go down to the beach, check out the waves. Have a talk." Dylan says. Erica continues to frown. "Come on, kid. Don't look at me like that. You may be moving away, but you're not getting rid of me. Not that easy. I promise, I'm always going to be around. You're the only little sister I got."

Erica finally lets out a slight grin and nods. "Okay." she says.

"Great." Dylan says. "Let's get a couple of boxes and go check out the surf."

Kevin stands up to make room for Dylan to get out as he and Erica pack up their food and head out the back. Kevin sits back down with Suzanne and they begin to whisper.

"Are you crazy?" Suzanne whispers furiously. "I told you not to mutter anything about South America while Erica was around."

"You said she was asleep, how was I supposed to know that she was listening in." Kevin whispers back.

"Look, never mind. Did you get the passports?" Suzanne whispers.

"I will." Kevin says. "As soon as I can figure out where to get two hundred dollars."

"Two hundred dollars? For a phony passport? That's ridiculous." Suzanne cries.

"Hey, this guy is considered one of the best, he doesn't come cheap." Kevin says.

Suzanne grumbles. "All right. Just wait here a moment." she whispers. Suzanne gets up, casually makes her way to the back as Kevin looks around. Moments later, she comes out and sits back down with Kevin. Suzanne reaches into her shirt pocket and pulls out two one-hundred dollar bills and puts them on the table with her hand and slides them over to Kevin who takes them and immediately pockets them.

"Where did you get that?" Kevin asks.

"I took it from petty cash." Suzanne whispers.

"Are you crazy?" Kevin asks. "What if that jerk you work for finds out? He'll tell Dylan and that'll be the end of it."

"Look, you just worry about getting those passports and getting this deal finished. I'll deal with Nat. Besides, he never goes into petty cash anyways. He won't even know it's gone." Suzanne says. "Now get going."

Kevin shakes his head, as he stands up and walks out the door, leaving Suzanne there.

* * *

><p>Steve comes up to greet an ecstatic and giddy Laura who comes walking out of the theatre after rehearsal with a huge smile on her face.<p>

"Hey, how'd it go?" Steve asks. Laura goes running up to Steve and jumps on him, wrapping her arms around him and planting a big kiss right on his lips.

"Baby!" Laura screams with excitement. Steve smiles, unsure of what Laura is so excited about.

"Well, with a greeting like that, how about you go back into the theatre and I come walking back up and we do it again?" Steve jokes as he flirtatiously moves his eyebrows up and down.

"You are never going to believe what happened to me today." Laura says with giddy excitement. Steve looks at her with curiosity. "I got the part!" Laura says as Steve screams and hugs her.

"AhhhhhhHH!" Steve screams happily as he picks Laura up in a hug and twirls her all around. "That's great. But how?"

"Well, I got up on stage. I started rehearsing my lines, everything went great. I was in my zone. I totally had Maggie down. And Roy said he liked my acting so much that he decided to make a change in the cast and give me the lead." Laura says.

"Laura, that's great. But what happened to Brenda?" Steve asks. At that point, Brenda comes walking out of the theatre.

"Brenda wasn't there." Brenda says. Immediately Steve and Laura's faces turn serious "She couldn't make it. You see, she got a call saying that rehearsal had been changed to three hours later. Then she showed up to find out that somebody else had been given her part." Brenda says with a cold steely stare right at Laura. "I guess it must be your lucky day, huh?"

Steve reaches out to put an arm around Laura to try to escort her away. "Come on, Laura, let's go." Steve says.

"Who made that phone call, Laura?" Brenda asks, raising her voice. Laura stops and turns to face dinner.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about." Laura says, clearly lying. "I can understand you being upset, but please don't take it out on me."

"Oh please, Laura. You're acting isn't that good." Brenda says as she scoffs. "You know what, I don't really care who made the phone call. What I want to know is whose idea was it. Was it yours, Laura?" Brenda asks as she turns to Steve. "Or was it my good buddy Steve here? Because we all know that earning things the honest way has never been the Steve Sanders motto."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Steve asks, clearly taking offense at Brenda's words.

"Oh let's see, do the words 'legacy key' mean anything to you, Steve?" Brenda says. "Face it, if there's a way to get what you want, you'll do whatever it takes. Everyone knows it, Steve. You know absolutely no shame. Although this time, what you're doing makes absolutely no sense at all." Brenda says as Steve begins to grow visibly angry.

"Brenda, let's get one thing straight. I'm your brother's friend. Not yours." Steve says.

"And I count my blessings for that." Brenda replies. "You've really bottomed out this time, Steve. I didn't think even you could sink this low, but you know what, I must admit, you surprised me."

"You know what, Brenda." Steve retaliates. "I didn't do it. And frankly, I don't care if you believe me or not, because your opinion is something that means about as much to me as a dish rag."

"Yeah, so keep on spouting your theories, Brenda. The fact is that you're not Maggie anymore. I am." Laura says with a devilish grin, practically gloating as she turns and kisses Steve on the lips. Steve puts his hand on Laura's waist. Brenda shakes her head in disgust.

"You know what; the two of you deserve each other." Brenda says. "And now that you have the part, Laura, I hope you gag on it. God, I can't believe I actually came here today to do you a favor."

"Well, if you want to do to me…." Laura starts and then looks at Steve. "Excuse me, do us a favor, there is one thing you can do, right hun?"

"Yeah, make like a banana and split." Steve says in a slick manner. Brenda shakes her head in disgust and walks off leaving a gloating Laura there to flirt with Steve.

* * *

><p>Dylan has just gotten home from having spent the afternoon at the beach with Erica. As he puts on more comfortable clothes, consisting of a white undershirt and a pair of dark sweat pants, he hears the doorbell ring and wonders who could possibly be coming to his house at this time of night.<p>

"Just a second." Dylan yells out from the bathroom as he finishes shaving, wipes his face with a towel and then casually makes his way out to the front door and opens it. He drops his gruff demeanor the instant he sees who it is that's at the front door. "Bren?" Dylan greets

"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you so late." Brenda says in a soft and glum tone. "I've just been wondering around for hours. I didn't want to go home. I didn't know where to go. And somehow I just wound up here."

In an instant, Dylan knows that something is terribly wrong by the expression on Brenda's face and the tone that she is using. "Don't apologize; you're not bothering me at all. Come in. Come in." Dylan says as he holds the door wide open and steps aside for Brenda to come in. He closes the door behind her. "So, what's going on? You want some coffee or something? A soda?" Dylan asks. Brenda shakes her head and looks at the floor, only able to pass glances into Dylan's eyes. "What's wrong?" Dylan finally asks in a sympathetic and caring tone.

"Dylan, I screwed up. I screwed up really bad." Brenda says as she begins to lose her composure.

"What do you mean?" Dylan asks.

"You remember when I came by earlier and I told you that rehearsal had been pushed back three hours?" Brenda asks. Dylan nods. "Well it wasn't."

"What?" Dylan asks.

"That call my mom got was bogus. I didn't show up for rehearsal on time and Roy took the part away from me." Brenda explains.

"WHAT?" Dylan replies, raising his voice.

"He gave the lead to Laura, I've been demoted to understudy." Brenda says.

"That's crap. He cut you from the lead because you missed one lousy rehearsal?" Dylan asks in disbelief. Brenda casually makes her way over to the sofa and sits down.

"Dylan, I broke his number one rule. Roy's a stickler when it comes to attendance. He said on the very first day that there would be zero tolerance when it came to this." Brenda says.

"But it wasn't your fault, somebody told you that the rehearsal time had been changed." Dylan says.

"I know that, Dylan." Brenda replies.

"Bren, you got to talk to Randolph. Tell him what went down." Dylan says.

"I did." Brenda replies. "He wouldn't listen to me. He just scolded me and told me about how there is no excuse for missing rehearsal." Brenda says as she begins to cry. "There's nothing more I can do."

"So that's it? You're just giving up like that?" Dylan asks as Brenda shakes her head, her eyes squinting as the tears begin to flow.

"It's just not fair, Dylan. All the rehearsing, all the hours I put in memorizing lines. And here I was, about ready to star in a play with a world famous director, a chance of a lifetime. And I blew." Brenda wails.

"That's crap, Brenda. You didn't blow anything." Dylan replies.

"Yes I did. You warned me about trusting Laura." Brenda says as she begins to ball into her hands. At that point Dylan goes over and sits down next to Brenda and puts his arms around her and gives her a comforting hug. "Why does everything good in my life have to be taken away from me, Dylan? Why?" Brenda sobs.

"Shhhhhhh, it's okay, Bren." Dylan whispers as she cries into his shoulder.

"No, it's not okay, Dylan. It's definitely not okay. Laura and Steve, they won. There's nothing else I can do." Brenda says.

"Steve's involved in this too?" Dylan asks with anger in his tone.

"I don't know." Brenda cries. "All I know is everything I've worked for, it's gone. Brandon gets arrested, gets his car stolen, and yet he's still going to Washington to meet the President. I just show up at rehearsal when I was told to and I lose my opportunity. It's just not fair, Dylan. What did I do to deserve this?" Brenda says as she slowly pulls away from Dylan and looks at him, tears streaming down her face.

Dylan reaches out and wipes away the tears with his thumb. "Nothing, Bren. You did nothing to deserve this. It's just sometimes bad things happen to good people." Dylan whispers.

Brenda begins to cry some more as Dylan pulls her in for another comforting hug. As Dylan hugs Brenda and holds her close he stares past her. Hearing Brenda's sobs is like a knife piercing right through his heart. He can live with it if somebody screws him over. But this is Brenda who had her dreams shattered because of a crazy girl with an agenda. And the possibility that Steve may have had a hand in this has enraged him even more.

* * *

><p>Brandon walks through the main quad and is surprised to see Kelly sitting alone in the Condor's Nest. He's been looking for her the past few days at the spots she's usually in at certain times and hasn't seen her. Kelly is very uncharacteristically keeping an extremely low profile as she sitting back at the corner table reading a book, and trying as hard as she can to go unnoticed.<p>

At first he figures it's probably just best if he keeps on walking. After all, if Kelly wanted to talk she'd be acting more herself. But for days, Brandon has been dying to talk to Kelly. He wants to make things right between her and him. He does a 180 and starts to walk back toward Kelly. He comes up to her table as she is still looking down and reading, not having noticed that he is there. Brandon quickly tries to think of a casual joke to make.

"Well, I guess we can take down those 'have you seen me' flyers with your picture on it." Brandon jokes. Kelly slowly looks up at Brandon and jeers.

"Are you trying to be funny?" Kelly asks in an unwelcoming tone.

"Yeah I am. And I realize that I'm not succeeding. I'm sorry, I had about 10 seconds from the time I saw you till the time I walked over here to think of a good joke. Maybe if I had more time I could have gotten a giggle." Brandon says as he chuckles slightly, trying to get a positive reaction from Kelly.

"Pft. I doubt it." Kelly says as she scoffs and goes back to reading.

"Well, anyways, it's good to see you back on campus, Kel." Brandon says. Kelly looks up once again.

"And why is it good to see me back on campus, Brandon?" Kelly says in a harsh tone. Brandon starts to reply, but Kelly cuts him off. "What did you think I had totally cracked up and lost it? Is that what you were going to say?"

"No, I was just simply implying that I missed seeing you around. That's all." Brandon says.

Kelly scoffs again and shakes her head. "Whatever, Brandon, could you please just go?" Kelly says.

"I'll go, Kelly. But first there's something I need to say." Brandon says as he leans in toward Kelly. "Look, I know what happened on Saturday night between you and Scott."

Kelly ducks her head and looks at the table in embarrassment, unable to look Brandon in the eye. "Well, as usual, my roommates can't keep their traps shut about anything." Kelly says as she shuts her book and gets up. "Look Brandon, it's none of your business, so just stay out of it." Kelly says as she puts her purse over her shoulder, and starts to walk away carrying her books in both arms, hoping Brandon won't follow her, but to no avail.

"Look Kelly, I know that if you had been in your normal rational state of mind, you never would have slept with him." Brandon says as he walks with Kelly.

"Oh really? And how do you know that?" Kelly asks.

"Come on, Kel, don't do this." Brandon says.

"Do what?" Kelly retorts. "Brandon, you claim you know what I have would have done like you know me or something. But you know nothing about me."

"How can you say that?" Brandon asks, taking offense.

"Because if you did, you would never have lied to me about Clare." Kelly says.

"Oh, so we're back to this again?" Brandon asks with a touch of sarcasm. "Look, I already told you, I got strong armed into taking Clare out on Saturday."

"I don't care, Brandon." Kelly interrupts. "That's not what this is about. See, I could have dealt with you taking Clare out if you would have just told me the truth from the start. But if you knew anything about me, you'd know that I can't stand liars. And that's what you are, Brandon. You lied to me."

"And because I did, because I was trying to spare your feelings, you're never going to forgive me. Is that right? Brandon says. Kelly doesn't reply. "By the way, Clare and I aren't even talking anymore. When I found out about what she and her friend did to the drink, I told her she and I were through. The last thing I need is another Emily Valentine tailing me around."

"Well whoop dee do, Brandon." Kelly replies harshly. "What do you want, a medal?"

"How about a little recognition that I'm trying to do the right thing here?" Brandon asks, raising his tone as he's growing impatient. Both he and Kelly stop walking and turn to look at each other. She sighs as he looks away briefly, then turns back to her. "You know, Kelly, I know that last Saturday is something that you may never be able to fully get past. But believe me, I never meant to hurt you. In fact, all I wanted from the beginning was to have a special night with just you and me. Because I realized something while we were going to all these task force events together." Brandon says, leading into something. "You and I make a good team. You're that part of me that is able to get me to relax and not be so wound up. To make it simple, I'm a better person just by being around you." Brandon says. "And I really wish you'd consider giving me a chance to prove how serious I am."

Kelly takes a deep breath, then exhales as she looks down for a moment as she looks down then looks back up at Brandon. "I'm sorry, Brandon. But we've known each other for almost five years now, and nothing's happened during that time. I think it's time we both acknowledge that nothing's ever going to happen and get on with our lives." Kelly says in a cold and insensitive tone.

"How can you say that? Don't you remember what happened at the retreat?" Brandon asks.

"Yeah, we kissed, so what?" Kelly replies.

"Is that all it was to you, just a kiss?" Brandon asks, sounding hurt and offended. "Come on, Kelly, it was more than that, and you know it."

"Brandon, just let it go." Kelly says. Brandon looks at her with desperation in his eyes. "Okay, fine, I will admit, I may have felt something for you. But it's gone. It disappeared the moment I found out that you lied to me." Kelly says. "Look, you have your thing to do, and I have mine. So do us both a favor, Brandon, move on and forget about me."

Brandon shakes his head. "Forget it, Kel. Not happening." he says.

Kelly shrugs. "Well, I guess that's your problem then." Kelly replies as she turns and walks off leaving Brandon standing there. Brandon watches her leave and wonders if she really meant what she said or if she was intentionally trying to be hurtful to get back at him.

* * *

><p>Dylan receives word that Roy Randolph was in the CU library. He immediately rushes over there to try to find him. He spots Roy with Eddie standing by a copier. Eddie is showing him new flyers that have been made for "Cat on a Hot Tin Roof" staring Laura Kingman, obviously meant to replace the old flyers that have Brenda's name and picture on them.<p>

"Ah, very nice, Eddie, that's perfect." Roy says in his English accent.

"You want to go with the standard 75 in red and 75 in blue?" Eddie asks.

Roy ponders for a moment as Dylan walks up to them from behind. "Actually, let's do 50 red, 50 blue, and 50 yellow." Roy says.

"Yellow?" Eddie replies in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, must be this west coast weather, I've found I've become partial to yellow." Roy jokes, sparking a snicker from Eddie.

"Excuse me, Mr. Randolph." Dylan speaks up from behind as both Roy and Eddie turn to look at him. Roy recognizes Dylan's face, but can't remember his name.

"I know you, you're uhm, uhm…" Roy stutters as he tries to remember Dylan's name.

"Dylan McKay." Dylan responds to Roy. "I was Kelly Taylor's scene partner in one of the auditions." Eddie whispers in Roy's ear, as a look of recognition comes over Roy's face.

"Oh yes." Roy says. "You're the fellow who kept misspeaking his lines and broke character in the middle of the scene."

Dylan rolls his eyes. "Yeah, that was me. Listen, can I talk to you for a moment?" Dylan asks as he glances at Eddie. "Privately?"

"Eddie's been my stage manager for a long time. There's pretty much nothing I know that he doesn't. Believe me, whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of him." Roy says assertively.

Eddie holds up his hand. "That's okay, I need to go run these copies off anyways. I'll see you at rehearsal, Roy." Eddie says as he wonders off leaving Dylan and Roy alone.

"Okay, ole chap, whatever you have to say, make it fast. I'm a busy man." Roy says.

"Okay, I'll get right to the point." Dylan says as he grits his teeth. "Listen, Mr. Randolph…."

"Please, call me Roy." Roy corrects Dylan. "Mr. Randolph makes me sound old."

"Okay, Roy, you have to give Brenda a second chance." Dylan says in a respectful tone. Roy snickers and then begins to chuckle and smile. "What's so funny?" Dylan asks.

"Oh nothing." Roy says as he grins. "It's just that I've been directing plays on Broadway since you were in Kindergarten. And you think you can just waltz right in here and tell me how to run my play?" Roy says in his English accent.

"Listen, Brenda didn't flake, and she didn't blow off rehearsal." Dylan says, his tone indicating he doesn't appreciate Roy's condescending demeanor. "This play is her life. She practiced for weeks, maybe months on it. She studied you, she studied the play, and she went over every line with a fine tooth comb. Her house could have had burned down, and she still would have shown up to rehearsal on time. She wasn't there because she got a call from somebody telling her that the rehearsal time had been changed. It wasn't her fault, man!" Dylan says, raising his voice, and sparking a look from a librarian.

"Like I told her, Eddie makes all the phone calls himself whenever there is a schedule change." Roy says.

"Yeah, no kidding." Dylan replies sarcastically, growing impatient. "Do you think that maybe, just maybe, there's a person out there who made a phony phone call themselves, perhaps someone who had an invested interest in seeing Brenda miss rehearsal? Like say a certain understudy who now finds herself cast in the lead role."

"Are you suggesting that Laura Kingman deliberately sabotaged Brenda so that she'd miss rehearsal?" Roy asks.

"Look, Laura Kingman has proven herself to be a total flake. Last fall, she almost accused somebody of rape, a rape that never took place. That right there is proof that you're dealing with a girl who's not playing with a full deck of cards." Dylan says.

"Well, even if that is the case, how am I supposed to know that Brenda Walsh is, as you say, playing with a full deck?" Roy asks. "Rumor has it that she got arrested for breaking into an animal lab just a few months ago."

"Where did you hear that?" Dylan asks in a suspicious manner.

"It doesn't matter." replies Roy.

"Listen dude, I go way back with Brenda. She's one of the warmest girls you could ever know. She'd do anything to help anybody. In high school, she took the time to befriend one of the most unpopular kids at West Beverly and turn him into a cool guy with lots of friends. Just the other day, she was planning on coming to you to ask if Laura could have one of her nights on stage. And then there's me, a few years ago I was going downhill fast; I had all kinds of problems. If it wasn't for Brenda Walsh, I'd probably be dead or in jail somewhere." Dylan pleads. "I'm telling you, this person has sacrificed so much to help others. And her dream is to become a big name actress. And you, Roy, are the ticket to that dream. At least that's the way she sees it. I'm begging you, man, don't take this from her!" Dylan pleads in an intense and passionate tone.

Roy pauses for a moment and nods as he digests everything Dylan just told him. "Well, your sincerity seems genuine. I respect that." Roy says, his British accent sounding thicker than usual at that point. "The problem is what's done is done. Now I sympathize with you and Brenda Walsh. But I can't very well give Laura the boot and put Brenda back in the lead role without some sort of proof that Laura actually set her up." says Roy.

"Oh come on, dude, I've given you all the proof you need. Laura's a whack job, what else do you need?" Dylan asks.

"No Dylan, what you've given me is speculation." Roy says. "Before I can do any sort of house cleaning, I need to have some kind of proof, solid evidence that Laura made that phone call and set Brenda up. If you can't provide me with that, then I'm afraid there's nothing more I can do." Roy says. "Now if there's nothing else, I believe this is conversation is finished. Is it not?"

Dylan sighs, knowing that this is a lost cause. "Yeah, I guess it is." He says.

"Well, good day to you then." Roy says in his accent as he walks off. Dylan is left standing there pondering what to do next. How is he going to get proof to Roy that Laura set Brenda up. He doesn't just think, he knows. But proving it is going to be another story.

* * *

><p>The mood at the dinner table that night at Casa Walsh is extremely dismal, almost as if somebody died. Neither Brandon nor Brenda have said a word as they chew on their chicken casserole, taking little bites at a time. Both are feeling extremely glum. Jim is working late and Cindy has tried a couple of times to make conversation, but neither take the bait. As they sit there in silence, the doorbell rings.<p>

"Brandon, can you get that? If it's for me, tell them I'm not here." Brenda says.

"What do I look like, Bren, your answering service?" Brandon replies. "You don't want to talk to anybody, tell them yourself. I'm not getting it."

"Well, I'm not getting it either." Brenda says.

Looking to settle this argument, Cindy jumps in. "Uhm, I'll get it." Cindy says as she puts down her fork and walks over to the door. She opens it up and finds Scott standing there.

"Oh hi, Scott." Cindy greets with a smile. Brandon's entire demeanor instantly becomes sourer when he hears Scott's voice from the front door.

"Scott? Are you kidding me?" Brandon says softly in a negative tone so that only Brenda can hear.

"Brandon, what is your problem?" Brenda whispers.

"Hi Mrs. Walsh, is Brenda here?" Scott asks.

"Uhm sure, just a moment." Cindy replies politely. "Brenda! You got a visitor!" Cindy yells to the kitchen from the front door.

"You might want to advise your buddy that if he likes his teeth in his mouth, he should strongly consider turning around and leaving right now." Brandon whispers. Brenda ignores him, not knowing what the problem is and goes to the front door to greet Scott.

"Hi Brenda." Scott says.

"Hi Scott." Brenda replies. "Come on in."

"Oh no, I can only stay a minute." Scott says. "I just dropped by to give you something."

At that point the phone rings and Cindy politely excuses herself to go answer it as she rushes upstairs, leaving Brenda at the front door to talk to Scott and Brandon sitting in the kitchen, eavesdropping on the conversation.

"So what's up?" Brenda asks.

"Well, my graduation is the 25th of this month." Scott says. "And while you don't' have to, I'd really love it if you came." Scott says.

Brenda smiles. "Of course, Scott. You think I'd miss seeing one of my very best friends graduate high school? I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Brandon scoffs as he listens in. "I'd miss it to watch Mr. Ed." he thinks to himself.

"Great, I have an invitation for you." Scott says as he hands Brenda an envelope. "My mom's also throwing a barbeque pool party in our backyard afterwards to celebrate. She said I can invite all my friends, and well you're number one on that list." Scott says with a smile.

Brenda takes the invitation. "Well thank you, Scott, I promise I'll be there." Brenda says.

"Listen, I was wondering, could you do me a favor." Scott asks.

Brenda shrugs. "Sure, you name it." she replies. Brandon continues to listen in.

"Could you give this invitation to Kelly?" Scott asks. "I'd give it to her myself, but I kind of feel weird going over there, especially after what happened the other night, I think she might be kind of embarrassed to see me so soon."

What Scott is referring to is the fact that Kelly got drugged and started acting crazy, even going as so far to offer to have sex with him in her irrational state of mind. But when Brandon over hears this, he thinks that Scott doesn't want to see Kelly because he took advantage of her in her drug induced state. This enrages him to the point where he can no longer sit there and keep quiet. Instead he gets up and marches out to the front door.

"Oh hey, Brandon." Scott greets with a smile. "I'm glad you're here. I was just telling Brenda here about the graduation Barbeque my mom is throwing. You're both invited actually. And I have an invitation for you." Scott says as he hands Brandon a white envelope. Brandon takes it with a not so nice look on his face as he just glares at Scott.

"Why gee, thanks, Scott." Brandon says as he glances down at the invitation Scott just gave him. "This is such a nice looking invitation, graduating from high school and all, West Beverly class of 94, you know what, this is so nice that I know the perfect place for it." Brandon says as he tears up the invitation right in front of Scott's face, then crinkles up the remains and throws them on the floor. The smile on Scott's face is gone in an instant as a shy look of insecurity comes over it. "Consider that your R.S.V.P." Brandon replies in a gruff manner.

"BRANDON!" Brenda shouts.

"What's the matter, Scott? You can take advantage of Kelly when somebody slips drugs into her drink, but you don't have the decency to go over and talk to her face to face when all is said and done."

"BRANDON!" Brenda shouts again.

"Excuse me?" Scott asks, not having the faintest clue what Brandon is talking about.

"No way." Brandon replies to Scott. "Not now, not ever."

"Brandon, stop it right now!" Brenda screams.

"Just stay out of this, Brenda. You have no idea what this creep has done." Brandon says angrily.

"Brandon, I swear I don't know what you're talking about." Scott says.

"You don't huh?" Brandon asks. "Well, why don't you go ask Kelly then? Because thanks to you, she won't even come out of her room to talk to anybody, not even her best friends. And you can just casually come over here and throw these invitations at us with a big goofy smile on your face like nothing ever happened, after you've broken her spirit." Brandon says. "You know, remember when you were a freshman and the other kids use to pick on you everyday? I was one of the ones who stood up for you. And you know what, I'm sorry I did. Because you deserved everything they gave to you." Brandon says.

"BRANDON, THAT IS ENOUGH!" Brenda screams. Scott stands there totally dumbfounded, unable to speak as what Brandon is saying is hitting him with full force. He doesn't know why he's acting this way or what he's talking about. All he knows is Brandon is talking with hate in his eyes and his voice, and this is more than Scott can deal with. He turns to look at Brenda.

"I, uhm, I should go." Scott stutters as he turns around and starts to walk away.

"Yeah, you should." Brandon says. "That is the smartest thing you can do, my friend." he says with a look of hostility on his face

Brenda closes the door as Scott walks off sadly. She turns around to face her brother. "Brandon, what the hell is the matter with you?" Brenda shouts.

"I'll tell you what's the matter with me. Your friend Scott has the nerve to show up here after what he did to Kelly the other night." Brandon says.

"Woah, back up a moment. What are you talking about?" Brenda asks.

"Oh, you mean he hasn't told you yet?" Brandon asks. "I'm sure by now he's bragged about it to every person at West Beverly."

"Brandon, get to the point." Brenda replies assertively.

"All right, you want to know what really happened on Saturday night?" Brandon asks. "Let me tell you the whole story….." says Brandon, as he tells the story of everything that happened on Saturday starting from when he and Clare ran into Scott and Kelly at the French restaurant and ending with Scott taking a drug induced Kelly back to the beach apartment and sleeping with her. "So you see, your good pal Scott, in full and complete knowledge that Kelly was intoxicated with either alcohol or drugs, still chose to go ahead and take advantage of the situation so he could lose his V card." Brandon says.

"Brandon, that is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" Brenda says angrily.

"Why Bren? Tell me, why is that the most ridiculous thing you've ever heard." Brandon says.

"Because Scott would never do such a thing. John Sears yes, Steve yes, but not Scott. He barely has the courage to say hi to a girl. Let alone jump into bed with someone who's high as a kite. He's totally incapable of it." Brenda says.

"Scott's an 18 year old guy, Brenda, with 18 year old urges and 18 year old hormones. And Kelly is an attractive female who other guys drool over. Believe me, he's totally capable of it." Brandon says.

"No he isn't." Brenda retorts.

"Oh yes he is." Brandon replies.

"No he's not, Brandon." Brenda says. "You don't know him like I do. There's no way he'd ever do such a thing. What makes you so sure anyways? Were you there?"

"I heard it from David." Brandon says.

"Oh now there's a reliable source. Eye witness account from an admitted drug addict" Brenda says sarcastically. "Let me guess, you believed every word."

"He said that he and Donna saw Scott coming out of the beach apartment the following morning with his tuxedo still on." Brandon says. "He also said that he went and talked to Scott and he confirmed it."

"I don't believe it." Brenda says.

"Face it, Bren, the perfect gentleman is just a regular scumbag." Brandon says.

"Brandon, this is one of my best friends you're talking about." Brenda says. Brandon begins to walk upstairs.

"Well, no offense Brenda, but your taste in friends sucks." Brandon retorts as he goes into his room and tries to close the door but Brenda barges right in behind him.

"Oh really?" Brenda replies. "This coming from a guy who has a best friend that would drop you off a cliff if it meant jumping in the sack with the latest babe of the month." Brenda retorts.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brandon asks.

"It means that there is a scumbag and his name does start with an S, but it's your good old buddy Steve." Brenda says.

"Don't drag Steve into this, Bren." Brandon replies.

"I'll drag Steve into whatever I want, Brandon. You know that thanks to Steve, I'm going to miss out on something I worked very hard for." Brenda says.

"What are you talking about?" Brandon asks, not having heard what happened with the play yet.

"That call that Mom got yesterday from the drama department, saying that rehearsal got pushed back three hours, it wasn't real. I missed rehearsal." Brenda says. "And guess who got the part? Laura Kingman. I walk outside after getting chewed out by Roy only to find Steve and Laura celebrating like they just won the lottery."

Brandon gulps and looks down. "Gosh Bren, I'm really sorry." Brandon says. There is a period of silence as Brenda turns to walk through the adjoining bathroom into her room. "Are you sure that Steve was involved in that?"

Brenda stops in the doorway to the bathroom and turns around to look at Brenda. "Just be careful when choosing who your friends are, Brandon. See I know Scott, and regardless of what you say, I know for a fact he would never do such a thing. Steve on the other hand, I don't have nearly as much confidence in. In fact, I have none." Brenda says as she turns around and walks through the bathroom into her room, leaving Brandon there sitting on his bed looking perplexed and confused.

* * *

><p>Steve has turned out the lights in his dorm room. He has several candles lit to omit a romantic glow. He has make out music playing softly in the background and a bottle of sparkling cider in an ice bucket next to his bed with a couple of glasses. He has planned an intimate evening with Laura as she said she would be over that night.<p>

Steve looks in the mirror, examining himself closely to make sure that every inch of himself looks as good as it can possibly look. He is wearing a red robe to look sophisticated. Underneath the robe, the only thing he has on is a pair of boxers with red hearts on them. As he looks himself over in the mirror, he hears a knock on the door. "Uhm just a minute." he calls out. He quickly grabs some cologne and sprays some on himself, concerned that he may have over done it. He then goes over to the bed, and tries to decide quickly how to lie in the sexiest way possible. He undoes his robe to expose that he has nothing but boxers on. After a few seconds he determines that he's ready. "Come in." he calls out in a deep voice.

The door opens slightly, just a crack. With the dark lighting, Steve can't make out who it is standing there, but he automatically assumes its Laura as she said she'd be by that night. "Hey beautiful, why don't you come over here and slip into something a little more comfortable?" Steve says seductively as he taps his fingers on the bed, grinning with a Cheshire cat grin.

The door than opens with authority and Steve nearly chokes when he hears the voice that answers back to him as it is not at all what he was suspecting.

"Sorry, not today, Casanova." Dylan replies in a cool, but serious and assertive manner. Steve begins coughing as he tries to get over the shock of it being Dylan and not Laura and gather his composure. "And put some clothes on for God sakes, you look ridiculous in those." Dylan says, referring to Steve's boxers. Dylan turns on the light and then walks over to the stereo and turns off the make out music.

Steve gulps. "Dylan, what are you doing here? Where's Laura?" Steve asks.

"I don't know, Steve. Keeping track of your psycho girlfriend's whereabouts isn't exactly something that's on my daily agenda." Dylan says. Steve ties up his robe to cover up his boxer shorts.

"You know, McKay, I'm getting really sick and tired of you dropping by unannounced." Steve says.

"And I'm getting sick and tired of watching good people who work hard get screwed out of something they rightfully earned." Dylan says.

"Look, can we talk about this tomorrow?" Steve asks. "Laura's going to be here any minute."

"Good, then I'll wait right here then. I need to talk to her too. Hell, I got all night." Dylan says.

"No!" Steve cries out as he sits up in bed. He wants Dylan to get out of there as fast as possible, but he doesn't know how to make that happen. "Okay, what are you getting at?" he asks, his voice sounding desperate.

"I'm talking about the way that Laura set up Brenda to miss that rehearsal yesterday." Dylan says.

Steve nods. "Been listening to the Brenda conspiracy mill I see?" Steve asks. "I'll tell you the same thing I told her. I don't know anything about it."

"Oh really?" Dylan asks. "Then how is it that Roy Randolph knew that Brenda got arrested for breaking into a research lab on campus."

Steve shrugs. "I don't know. It was big news, he probably heard it around campus somewhere." Steve suggests.

"Oh come on, Steve, that was two months ago. Roy wasn't even here then. And you and I both know that two months is an eternity in the world of college rumors. Nobody's talking about Brenda getting arrested anymore. It's old news. Somebody had to have told him about that. Now who could have possibly told Roy Randolph that Brenda was in jail? Could it be somebody who wanted to see his protégée get the lead in the play?"

Steve scoffs and shakes his head. "You are so out to lunch on this one, Dylan." Steve replies. "Now will you please get the hell out of here? Laura's going to be here any minute, and when she sees you, it's really going to kill the mood and…" Steve says as he stands up. As he does, Dylan rushes over to Steve, grabs him by the robe and shoves him up against a bookcase in his room with authority. Several books fall off the shelf onto the floor as this happens. Dylan gets right up in Steve's face.

"Don't play dumb with me, Sanders. I'm onto you, and I'm onto your little game." Dylan says.

"You better get off me." Steve warns, doing his best to sound intimidating.

"You want to go, Steve? Let's go." Dylan replies, not backing up an inch. See, I don't care what you do to me, but you start messing with Brenda, you cross that line you should never cross." Dylan says as he glares right into Steve's eyes. "I know Laura set up Brenda to miss that rehearsal. What I want to know is did you have anything to do with it." Dylan says as he looks over and sees the sparkling cider bottle soaking in the ice bucket. He grabs it with one hand and holds it up to Steve. "You're going to tell me everything I want to know right here, right now or I'm going to stick this bottle straight up your ass. You got that?" threatens Dylan with intensity in his voice and vengeance in his eyes.

Steve's tough exterior begins to crack at that point as he sees Dylan is serious. "Look man, I swear I don't know anything about it. She may have made the call, I don't know. But she didn't tell me." Steve says.

"You better not be messing with me on this one, Sanders. I'm serious" Dylan warns. "Cause I swear to God, if I do find out you had anything to do with sabotaging Brenda, I'm going to make your life hell. See, I won't rest until you get kicked out of the Keg house, your precious little corvette gets repossessed, and you never get laid again for the rest of your life. Oh yeah, Steve, I will make it my mission in life to see that everything that's important to you gets destroyed, just like everything important to Brenda got destroyed yesterday." Dylan says as he maintains himself right up in Steve's face.

"Dylan, I swear, I don't know anything." Steve says. Dylan glares at Steve for several moments, finally letting go of his robe and backing up a couple steps. He takes the bottle of sparkling cider looks at it, and pops the cork as some of it begins to bubble over onto the floor.

"Uhm, bro, I was kind of saving that for uhm…" Steve stutters as Dylan takes a chug of the sparking cider directly from the bottle, then turns to look at Steve.

"Saving it for what, Steve? For Laura?" Dylan asks as Steve nods. "Man, just once can you think about something other than your zipper." Dylan says as he shakes his head in disgust. "You know, I think you're a little too worked up right now to talk. You know what you need is a cold shower." Dylan says as he takes the bottle and pours it over Steve's head, getting him soaked. He then pours some cider on the candles Steve had lit, putting them out

"Ohhhhhhh." Steve gasps as Dylan slams the bottle down on the nightstand next to Steve's bed and then leaves. "You better watch your back, McKay." Steve threatens as Dylan leaves, slamming the door behind him. Steve is left standing there, dripping wet. The lines have been drawn, and Dylan McKay is not fooling around. He is out to get answers.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I got a little lazy in my writing in this chapter. I didn't want to write out the entire story of Brandon telling Brenda what happened at the party on Saturday night. So I just abbreviated it and left the rest up to your imagination. I figure that if you've read this far, you know what happened at the party. And you know Brandon's version of it as well. No need in reading Brandon tell the exact same thing you already know to Brenda. **

**Anyways, as always thanks to everyone for the really insightful reviews from the last chapter. Please keep them coming.**


	44. Uncovering the truth

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As you can probably tell, we're slowly coming to the end of this story. Well the end of season 4, but there is still an entire season 5 to go. Anyways with multiple storylines going on, I'm curious as to which one you are most interested in, so I've posted another poll. So if you have a moment, please go vote. The link can be found on my profile page.**

**Anyways, on with the story.**

* * *

><p>"Kelly, wait up." Brenda yells out from behind as she spots Kelly walking on campus. She can't help but notice that Kelly is uncharacteristically walking by herself and maintaining a very reclusive manner. At first, Kelly continues to walk as if she doesn't even hear Brenda. But then Brenda runs up to her and calls her name out again. "Kelly!" Brenda yells.<p>

This time, Kelly has no choice but to turn around and face Brenda. "Oh hey, Brenda, how's it going?" Kelly replies in a very cool and nonchalant manner, hiding the fact that she just wants to be left alone.

"Well, all things considered, I've been better." Brenda replies as she starts walking with Kelly. "But what about you, how are you doing?" Brenda asks. Clearly she has an objective with her direct approach on Kelly. It's not just a casual friendly conversation. Brenda is looking for answers on what happened between Kelly and Scott last Friday night. Because despite her brother's insistence, she doesn't believe that her friend Scott would take advantage of Kelly

"Eh, I'm doing all right." Kelly replies.

"You sure about that?" asks Brenda.

"Of course" Kelly answers. "Why would you think otherwise?'

"No reason, really." Brenda says as she begins to look at Kelly awkwardly, trying to figure out how to lead into this next part. "It's just that, well, I kind of heard that you weren't doing so hot these days."

Kelly takes a deep breath, realizing exactly where Brenda is going with this. "Let me guess, Brandon told you? Or was it Donna and David?" Kelly asks.

Brenda nods. "He told me his perspective of what happened last Saturday. But I want to hear is yours?"

"What is it you want to know, Brenda?" Kelly asks in an irritated tone. "Do you want to ask me if I knew I was taking some sort of strange drug? Well the answer to that question is no, okay. I didn't know. I'm not a drug addict and I don't have a drug problem."

"Kelly, I know that." Brenda replies in a consoling manner. "I know you would never do drugs, not after what you went through with your mom. What I want to know is what happened between you and Scott when you got back to the apartment."

Kelly's facial expression grows more agitated. She doesn't like the fact the fact that Brenda is interrogating her on something she only has a vague memory about. "You mean did I sleep with him? Did little Scotty lose his virginity to me?" Kelly asks in a harsh and condescending manner as she stops walking and turns to face Brenda. Brenda stands there nodding looking uncomfortable by the direction this conversation is heading. "What if I did, Brenda?"

"Kelly, I don't believe for one second that it actually happened." Brenda replies.

"Oh you don't, do you?" Kelly replies, sounding even more upset. "Brenda, it happened, okay? He brought me home, I was unable to control what I was doing or even saying. I seduced him in the bedroom, and we made love. So I made his fantasy and my worst nightmare come true in one fail swoop. And whatever the consequences are out of this, it's just something that I'll have to live with. Now, can we please just change the subject?"

"So you remember it actually happening?" Brenda asks.

Kelly scoffs as she continues walking with Brenda. "The last thing I remember is we got home and I couldn't get out of my dress. I asked him to help unzip me. And the next thing I knew, I woke up in bed the next morning with the worst headache of my life and some toast and tomato juice on my night stand along with a note from Scott thanking me for a night he says that he'll remember for the rest of his life." Kelly says in a disgruntled tone.

Brenda looks baffled. She just can't believe that Scott would take advantage of her in this situation. But everything she just heard from Kelly is pointing to this direction. "I can't believe it." Brenda says.

"Well believe it, Brenda. It happened, okay? What's done is done. And I just want to move on, which is kind of hard to do with you asking me all these questions." Kelly says.

"Kelly, have you talked to Scott since that night?" Brenda asks.

"NO!" Kelly replies, raising her tone.

"Well, you really should." says Brenda.

"Forget it, Brenda." Kelly replies. "I don't want to see him. I don't want to talk to him. I just want to forget that night ever happened. And the easiest way for me to do that is to never see him again." Kelly says. She and Brenda begin to walk on campus when Kelly spots a recently hung flyer for Cat on a Hot Tin Roof. "Hey look, a new flyer for your play." Kelly says as she begins to ready it, but is caught by surprise by what it says. "Cat on a Hot Tin Roof staring Laura Kingman?" Kelly asks as she looks at Brenda who is frowning. "Brenda, what happened? I thought you got the part."

"I did." Kelly says. "But Roy took the part away from me when I missed rehearsal."

"Oh god, Brenda, I'm so sorry." Kelly says with sincerity. "Why'd you miss rehearsal?"

"Well, Laura Kingman calling my house and telling my mother that rehearsal time had been changed might have something to do with it." Brenda answers.

"Oh my god, you're kidding?" Kelly replies as Brenda shakes her head. "Brenda, you got to tell Roy about this."

"Pft. I tried. He didn't want to listen. He was too busy lecturing me about Randolph's rule number one and his zero tolerance policy." Brenda replies. "So as punishment, I get demoted to the understudy, while Steve's latest fling gets the part."

"How awful." Kelly remarks. "So what are you going to do?"

Brenda shrugs and throws her hands up in the air. "What can I do?" she asks. "I got no choice other than to be the understudy and do my best. At least I'll be able to put on my resume that I was involved in a Roy Randolph production, even if it was just as the understudy."

"I'm sorry, Brenda. All that work you put in too. I wish there was something I could do." cries Kelly.

"You know, if only you had made that last cut instead of Laura. Then at least one of us would be the star." Brenda says.

Kelly rolls her eyes. "Yeah, well you can thank Dylan for that one." Kelly replies as she and Brenda continue to walk. Brenda looks off into the distance as her train of thought changes.

"Dylan." Brenda says silently to herself. She hates it that all of Dylan's help is going to go for nothing as she is only going to wind up being the understudy.

* * *

><p>Laura stands on stage in a dark and empty theatre. With nothing else to do, she decided to go over to the theatre and rehearse her lines. She wants to make sure that she has everything right for opening night which is now just a little more than two weeks away.<p>

As Laura practices her lines, she stares out at the empty seats and imagines to herself that it is full of people applauding her after she's put on a dazzling performance. She pictures a standing ovation in her mind as she smiles and bows to an imaginary audience.

Just then, Laura is brought back to reality when she hears the back door to the theatre open. She quickly turns to see who it is. Footsteps can be heard as she traces them on the hard wooden stage. Laura listens intently as the footsteps slowly get louder and louder.

Unbeknownst to Laura, it is Dylan who followed her to the theatre. Before he makes his way out to the stage where Laura is, Dylan pulls out a small tape recorder which he is carrying in his jacket pocket. He presses the record button, and then sticks the recorder back in his jacket pocket so that he can record everything that is said.

Laura hears the footsteps go to the edge of the curtain and the area that leads out to the stage. She turns to see who it is, but because of the dim lighting, she can only make out a dark figure.

"Roy?" Laura calls out, taking a guess that it's Roy Randolph showing up early for rehearsal.

"Don't think so." responds Dylan as he walks on stage, revealing himself.

"Dylan, what are you doing here?" Laura asks, as it takes a moment for her to recognize who it is.

"I'm just looking to get a refund on these tickets I bought." Dylan says. "See, I bought them when I thought Brenda was going to be the star in the play, but now that she's not, I see no need to blow my money on this." Dylan says. Immediately Laura scowls as she takes that as in insult, which is what Dylan intended as he hopes that he'll be able to get Laura to lose her composure and blurt it out that she set up Brenda.

"Well, you'll need to talk to the drama department. I have nothing to do with that." Laura says.

"Oh really?" Dylan asks. "I kind of thought with you being the big star of the play that you might be able to help me out here."

"Well, I'm sorry, I can't." Laura says. Dylan can sense the nervousness in her tone. "Listen, I don't mean to be rude, but I am trying to rehearse. So if you don't mind…."

Dylan smirks. "Fine." he says and acts like he's going to walk out before turning around right when he gets to the curtain. "Hey, I got just one more question." Dylan says to Laura.

"What?" Laura asks impatiently.

"Just how did Brenda lose the part anyways?" Dylan asks.

"Didn't she tell you?" asks Laura.

Dylan shakes his head. "No. She just told me that she wasn't going to be the lead in the play anymore. She didn't say why. I just want to know what happened. I mean did she have a falling out with the director or something?" Dylan asks.

Laura snickers. "Why are you so concerned about it?" Laura asks.

Dylan shrugs. "I'm not concerned about it. I'm just curious. I mean I know Bren can be hard headed about some things. But she went on and on about how great this director was. I'm just wondering what could have possibly happened to make things fall apart so quickly."

"Well, to make a long story short, she missed a rehearsal." Laura says.

"And that's it? She misses one rehearsal and she gets cut from the lead part of the play? That's a little strict, don't you think?" Dylan asks.

"It's Randolph's number one rule, he said that on the first day." replies Laura.

"Well yeah, but one rehearsal? I mean, knowing Brenda I'm sure she must have had a good reason for missing it. She could have had car trouble, a family member could have gone to the hospital, anything." Dylan says.

Laura begins to look nervous as she shrugs and tries to play it off. "I really wouldn't know."

"I mean one rehearsal and you're canned? That's just crazy. I mean if she had somebody who deliberately wanted to sabotage her, it would be really easy. All they'd have to do is trick Brenda into missing rehearsal. You know, the old sugar in the gas tank thing, or call up her house and trick her into thinking it had been changed to a later time." Dylan explains.

At that point, Laura develops a defensive look of anger on her face. Her eyes grow wide and her lips sneer as she marches over toward Dylan, her high heels clang on the stage and echo all over the auditorium.

"What exactly are you suggesting?" Laura asks.

Dylan shrugs and plays it cool. "Nothing, I'm just saying that you should be careful. Because if somebody did set Brenda up, they might set you up too."

"No, no I don't have to worry about anybody doing that to me." Laura says.

"And why is that?" asks Dylan as he listens intently hoping this is the moment he's looking for. Laura is beginning to react emotionally and he hopes that this causes her to spit it out and confess to setting up Brenda.

"Because I…." Laura instinctively begins to say, but before she can finish the sentence, she gets interrupted by the rear door of the auditorium opening and somebody walking in. It is the janitor who has come to do his daily cleaning. This causes Laura to look away and regain her composure, before turning back to Dylan. "Listen, I have to go." Laura says calmly. "They need to clean this place, so you should…"

"I'm going." Dylan says, secretly cursing the janitor for walking in at the most inopportune time as he's certain he had Laura right where he wanted her.

Dylan turns around and walks back out the theatre the way he came. Laura watches him as he leaves with suspicion on her face. She doesn't know if he was getting at something or if it was a mere coincidence, but she knows she does not like the direction that conversation was going.

When Dylan gets out back, he pounds the side of the building in frustration. "Damn it." he says out loud. That was probably his one and only shot at tripping Laura up and getting the proof he need, and thanks to the janitor walking in, he didn't get it. And Laura is probably going to be on guard from here on out whenever he is around, so he can forget about trying to trip her up again.

Dylan sighs and reaches into his pocket and turns the recorder off as he walks away disgruntled at how things turned out.

* * *

><p>Scott sits in Algebra class at West Beverly High. The teacher is talking, going over stuff that needs to be known for finals, but Scott is uncharacteristically not paying any attention. He is sitting by the window, looking outside at the bright clear late spring day in southern California that shines before him.<p>

At this time of year, it is normal for many students to have other things on their mind besides school, especially seniors like Scott who can now count the number of days left in their public school career on their fingers. But in Scott's case he can't get the thought of seeing Kelly in her bra and panties out of his head. And the fact that she was right there offering to go all the way with has stuck in his head like glue on paper.

As the teacher continues to talk, Scott begins to daydream. As he gazes out the window he imagines that he sees Kelly standing there in her underwear smiling at him and motioning for him to come join her. He smiles out the window as he continues to daydream, but is abruptly brought back to reality when the teacher calls on him to answer a question.

"Mr. Scanlon, you care to join us today?" asks the teacher as Scott doesn't hear the question. Scott quickly turns from looking out the window when he hears his name called, sparking the rest of the class to giggle and snicker at him.

"Uhm, could you repeat the question?" Scott asks. At that point the bell rings to end class.

"Boy, were you saved by the bell." replies the teacher as the rest of the class grabs their books and leave. "Remember, units eighteen through twenty two for tomorrow. Let's try to stay with us, especially you seniors. You're not out of here just yet." the teacher says looking at Scott who does his best to keep a low profile at that point.

Scott grabs his things and walks out into the hallway to get ready to leave for the door when he's greeted by an unexpected voice.

"Hi Scott." says Brenda, who comes walking up to him.

"Brenda?" Scott replies. "What are you doing here?"

Brenda walks with Scott as he goes to his locker and opens it. "I'm here to talk to you, silly." Brenda says as she looks around at the halls of West Beverly. "Wow, this place sure does bring back a lot of memories. It seems like just yesterday I was walking these halls."

"Well, I wish I could be as nostalgic as you. But unfortunately for me to be able to do that, I have to get out of here first." Scott says.

"So how much longer do you have?" asks Brenda.

"Less than two weeks." Scott replies with a smile. "But at the rate it seems like it's going, I should graduate by about the year 2025." Scott jokes, sparking a laugh from Brenda. Scott grabs the books he needs out of his locker and puts them in his backpack and closes the locker. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" he asks.

"Uhm, well can we go someplace and talk in private?" Brenda asks.

"Yeah, I actually have my lunch period next, so you want to go outside?" Scott asks. Brenda nods and the two of them go outside and find an area where there is a bench that is secluded and private as they both sit on the bench. "So what's up?" Scott asks.

"Well first of all, I want to apologize for what Brandon said to you the other night. He was way out of line." Brenda says.

"Yeah, what was with that? I mean, I've always liked Brandon. He's one of the few guys who has always been my friend even when everyone else ignored me. What could I have possibly done to make hate me so much?" Scott asks.

"He doesn't hate you, Scott." Brenda says as she reaches out to touch his arm for comfort. "It's just that…." Brenda says as she pauses taking a deep breath. Scott can tell by the way she's looking that something is wrong.

"Brenda, what is it?" Scott asks. "You can tell me."

Brenda takes another deep breath as she gets ready to tell Scott what is really going on. "Scott, there is a rumor going around you should know about. It's about you and what really happened last Saturday night with you and Kelly?"

"What do you mean?" Scott asks.

"Well, I already know that Kelly wound up getting high when she had a drink that had been spiked with a euphoric like drug." Brenda says.

"Euphoric?" asks Scott.

"Yeah, you ever hear of Euphoria?" Brenda asks. Scott shakes his head. "Brandon had a drunk spiked with it several years ago at an underground club we went to one night. So it's kind of a sensitive issue for him already."

"But what does this have to do with me, Brenda?" Scott asks. "What's this rumor you're talking about?"

"Scott, some people are saying that you took Kelly back to the beach apartment that night and you….." Brenda says, pausing briefly as she begins to blush.

"And I what?" Scott asks.

Brenda exhales. "And you, how can I put this delicately, lost your virginity to her." Brenda finally blurts out after several awkward moments.

"What?" Scott asks in disbelief. "Where'd you hear that?"

Brenda frowns. "From Brandon, and he apparently heard it from David."

Scott shakes his head. "I don't believe this. You know, you would think that somebody who says he's your friend wouldn't go and spread a rumor like this behind your back." Scott says.

"So it's not true?" Brenda asks.

"No, of course not." Scott replies. "Brenda, I knew Kelly wasn't in her right frame of mind when we left the party that night. I took her back to her apartment and…." Scott says, pausing.

"And what?" Brenda asks.

"And she came on to me. She wasn't in her right state of mind. I had to practically carry her up the stairs, then into her room. She asked me to unzip her dress, so I did, then she let it fall and got onto the bed and…" Scott says he recalls the events of that night to Brenda.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

"**Come on. Come here." Kelly whispers as she lies on the bed in a seductive manner in her bra and panties. "Make your prom night special." Scott doesn't say a word but stands there looking at Kelly as he questions what to do next. Clearly his head and his hormones are pulling him in two different directions. "Well, are you ready to go for it?"**

**Scott shakes his head. "I'm sorry, Kelly. I can't do this." he says.**

"**What's the matter, Scotty? Don't you find me sexy?" Kelly asks as she giggles slightly. Scott's heart begins to beat faster and faster as he begins to perspire.**

"**Well, yeah, I do." Scott answers. "But this isn't the way I want my first time to be. Not with you in this state of mind. Now, why don't you just get some sleep? I promise in the morning you'll be glad nothing happened."**

**Kelly just lies there and folds her arms in a frustrated manner. "Oh come on, Scott. I'm so unbelievably horny right now!" Kelly cries, raising her voice. Scott sighs.**

"**Goodnight Kelly. I had a great time tonight." Scott says as he turns around and walks out the door. Kelly scoffs and rolls over onto her side in an upset manner. As Scott walks out into the living room he makes sure he isn't leaving anything and tries to walk out the door. But as he's exiting, he feels someone come up and bump into him from behind and then trips out the door onto the deck. It's Kelly, still in her bra and panties.**

"**Kelly, what are you doing?" Scott asks nervously. "Get back inside before somebody sees you."**

"**Oh, I don't care!" Kelly moans. "If you won't do me, I'm sure I can find somebody else who will." Kelly says as she lies there on the patio laughing in hysteria. Scott gulps and looks around making sure nobody else is seeing what is going on.**

"**Come on, let's get you back inside." Scott says as he helps Kelly up off the patio floor and back into the beach apartment.**

* * *

><p>"I took her back inside and back into her bedroom, and this time she fell asleep. But I still didn't want to take any chances." Scott explains. "I was afraid she might wake up and try to run out the door again. And with nobody else there, I didn't want to just leave her all alone. So I did the only thing I knew to do. I pulled a chair up in front of the front door to block her from getting out and I sat there." Scott says.<p>

"You were there all night then?" Brenda asks. Scott nods

"I didn't plan to be. But I kept nodding off. And when I finally woke up and came to my senses it was morning all ready." Scott says.

"So what was with the breakfast you made her and the note you left thanking her for a great time? She saw that and thought….. Well, you can imagine how something like that may be misconstrued." Brenda says.

Scott frowns. "I guess now that I think about it, you're right. But the truth is, despite what happened, I had a really good time, and I wanted to thank Kelly for it, but I knew she wouldn't remember. So I wrote her the note. And I thought the breakfast might help her with any hangover she might have."

"So you were helping her?" Brenda asks. Scott nods. Brenda smiles as she knows Scott is telling the truth. She knew in her heart there was no way he would ever do something underhanded like take advantage of Kelly knowing she was in a drug induced state. But then she shakes her head. "Oh my god, I can't believe Brandon would just jump to conclusions like that."

"Brenda, why didn't he just come and ask me what happened?" Scott asks. "I mean it's kind of upsetting to hear that there's this rumor going around that I slept with Kelly and I'm the last one to know about it."

Brenda sighs. "I know, Scott. Everyone likes to assume the worst of you. Now you know how I felt when I got arrested for breaking into that animal lab. Nobody wanted to hear my side of the story. They were too busy whispering and gossiping behind my back." Brenda says. "Well everyone except you that is. You were the only one who stuck by my side."

"So everyone believes that I slept with Kelly?" Scott asks.

"Well, I don't know about Dylan. But Brandon does, and so do Donna and David apparently. And Kelly too."

"Kelly?" Scott asks.

"Yeah, she doesn't remember much about that night and given what she's been told, she's convinced that it happened." Brenda says as she looks at him with concern in her eyes. "Scott, you have to go talk to her. Tell her what really happened. She hasn't been the same since."

Scott grimaces and his knees begin to shake nervously. "Gosh, Brenda, I don't know." Scott says. "I don't know if I can do that. I mean what if Kelly hates me and slams the door in my face."

"Scott, look, I know this is hard. But she won't believe it coming from me. The only person who can convince her that nothing happened is you." Brenda says. "You got to go talk to her."

Scott frowns and looks down at the ground. He doesn't know if he can do it. Brenda looks at him with concern. She knows what he is feeling and she wonders if he'll carry through.

* * *

><p>There is a loud knock on Steve's dorm room door as he goes to answer with caution, fearing that it might be Dylan again. With the chain latched, he opens the door slightly to peak out and see who it is. He sees a worried looking Laura standing there.<p>

"Laura?" Steve asks.

"Can I come in? Please." Laura responds.

"Oh sure, sure." Steve replies as he closes the door, unlatches the chain, and opens it, letting Laura in. He closes the door behind her. He takes one look at Laura's face and sees that she is shaken by something. "Laura, what's wrong?" Steve asks.

"What's wrong?" Laura repeats. "What's wrong is your friend Dylan is now…." she starts, getting cut off in mid-sentence.

"Woah, Woah, Woah, hold on a second." interrupts Steve. "If you're referring to Dylan McKay, than he's hardly a friend of mine these days." Steve replies.

"Well, whatever he is, he's coming by the theatre and scaring the hell out of me in the process." Laura says.

"What are you talking about?" Steve asks suspiciously.

"I was in the theatre, rehearsing my lines, when suddenly he shows up out of nowhere and starts asking me about how Brenda lost her part and then started talking about how easy it would theoretically be to sabotage somebody so they'd miss rehearsal. Then he follows it all up with some bizarre warning about how I need to watch my back." Laura says.

Steve sits on his bed and leans forward with a look of malice on his face. "I don't believe this." Steve mutters.

"Sore head?" Laura asks. "What does he have to be sore about?"

"Cause he didn't get his way. His precious little Brenda goes down in flame and loses the part that he helped her get. So rather than just bite the bullet and admit that he wasted his time with Brenda, he buys into her whole conspiracy theory about you setting her up." Steve says.

"I don't believe this. Why would he do something like that?" Laura asks.

"Because he's an idiot, that's why." Steve says as he looks up at Laura and scoots to the end of the bed. "He just takes everything Brenda says as gospel, without even realizing that there are two sides to every story. And Brenda, where does she get off pointing that slimy finger of hers at anybody?"

"You know, I can't believe that Randolph is still letting her be a part of this after missing the rehearsal." Laura complains.

"Well, at least he wised up and gave you the leading part." Steve says.

"Yeah, for the moment." Laura says. "But I'm sure Brenda will come up with some scheme to get the part back. And she'll probably wind up sending that crony boyfriend of hers to do her dirty work."

Steve grits his teeth in anger. "I'll tell you. Those two have been under my skin for a long time now. In high school, they always thought they were above everyone else. It's sickening. And now that Brenda doesn't get what she wants, she's running around pointing her finger at the easiest target, you and me. And she's got Dylan coming by making idle threats. It's sick, I tell you. Just sick." Steve says angrily. Laura crawls up on the bed behind Steve and starts rubbing his shoulders

"Ohhh, you're talking so aggressive. I like it." Laura says in an evilly seductive manner as she continues to rub Steve's shoulders. "I just wish you felt that way when Brenda was around. What I wouldn't have liked to see you do then."

"What I'd like to do is take Dylan and stuff him down Brenda's throat." Steve says aggressively.

"Oh kinky. I like it, but unfortunately not a realistic option." Laura says. "Maybe we could kidnap them both and tie them up until after the play is over."

Steve assumes Laura is joking and nods. "Tempting, I have to admit." he says. "But then I'd have to have Brenda around with her whining and moaning. And Dylan with his constant cracks. No, what I'd like to do is take a cement truck, back it up to Dylan's Porsche and fill his whole car with wet cement." Steve says. "He thinks he's so cool driving that pathetic piece of junk. I'll tell you, my vet could out run that piece of trash any day of the week."

"You know, you might be on to something here." Laura says as she rubs Steve's shoulders harder staring off into the distance.

"What? Filling Dylan's car with cement?" Steve asks.

"No, not that. But you could do something with his car to make sure we shut him up forever." Laura says as Steve looks straight ahead. "Cut his breaks. Then the next time he goes joy riding, he dies a happy man."

"Hmph, Funny, real funny." Steve says, still thinking Laura is joking.

"It's perfect. It would look like a total accident. Like he got careless behind the wheel, then he'd be out of our hair, and would never bother me again." Laura says. "And the best part is, nobody could ever tie it to us."

At this point, Steve grows suspicious as he turns around to look at Laura. Her tone shows absolutely no indication that she is joking. "Laura, you're not serious are you?" Steve asks.

"They're evil, Steve. They're evil people, him and Brenda both. The sooner we're rid of them, the better off we'll be. This is my part. This is my play. And nobody is taking it away from me, you understand? NOBODY!" Laura says with authority. Steve stares up into her eyes and what he sees is frightening. Laura is talking as if she's possessed and suddenly Steve realizes that he's dealing with a crazy woman here. But he keeps his calm and continues to play along in order to appease her.

* * *

><p>"Brenda, do you know where my red shirt is?" Brandon calls out through the open bathroom door to Brenda's room.<p>

"No Brandon, I don't know where your red shirt is, and quite frankly I could care less." Brenda replies in a grouchy tone, indicating she doesn't want to be disturbed. In a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, Brandon makes his way through the bathroom to Brenda's room to see what the deal is with her attitude.

"You know, a simple no would have sufficed. You don't have to bite my head off." Brandon says as he stands in the middle of the doorway between of Brenda's room and the bathroom.

"Brandon, don't start in on me." Brenda says. "I just came from rehearsal where I had to sit and watch Laura rehearse her lines for three hours. And every time she looked over at me she grinned, as if to say 'Ha ha, I'm up here on stage and you're not.'" Brenda says. "So I'm sorry if politeness isn't at the top of my priority list right now. But I'm kind of not in the best of moods."

"You still upset about this silly play?" Brandon asks. Brenda shakes her head looking disgusted.

"Silly play?" Brenda asks, her tone growing even more aggressive than it already was. "It may be silly to you, Brandon. But this was a major opportunity for me to make a name for myself, and now because of a nasty trick by that psycho bitch, I'm going to miss out on it. God, how can you be so insensitive? What if you had gotten kicked off the task force for what happened with Clare and I said to you 'you still upset about that silly task force'?" Brenda asks.

Brandon gulps, then nods, knowing that he's been put in his place. "You made your point, Bren." he says, sounding slightly ashamed of his insensitivity. "Look, I didn't mean it like that."

"Whatever Brandon, just leave me alone." Brenda says in a softer, but still agitated tone. Brandon frowns slightly and nods as he starts to head back toward his room, but stops when Brenda calls out to him. "Oh Brandon." she says as Brandon stops in the doorway and turns back around to face his sister.

"Yes?" Brandon asks.

"Just in case you're wondering, Scott never slept with Kelly." Brenda says.

"What?" Brandon asks. "How do you know?"

"Cause he told me. In fact he told me the whole story of everything that happened that night. He never laid a hand on her." Brenda says.

"And you believe him?" Brandon asks.

"Of course, I believe him." Brenda says. "Brandon, Scott's always been truthful with me. And I have no reason to believe he'd lie about something as major as this. Besides, when I told him about this rumor that was going around, he was shocked and clearly upset by it. He's also pretty hurt by what you said to him." Brenda says, laying the guilt on thick.

With a regretful look on his face, Brandon nods. "I was pretty rough on him, huh?" Brandon says with guilt written all over his face.

"Yes, you were." Brenda affirms.

"So what exactly did happen?" Brandon asks. "And why is it that Donna and David saw Scott coming out of the beach apartment the following morning?"

"Because when he got Kelly home, she kept trying to leave. He was worried in her state she might stumble off the balcony and get hurt or even worse. He wanted to make sure that nothing happened to her. So he stayed in the living room that night, in a chair, in front of the door so she couldn't leave. And he left the following morning." Brenda says.

"So he was looking out for her?" Brandon asks.

"Yes." Brenda replies. "I think you owe somebody an apology."

"Does Kelly know that nothing happened?" asks Brandon.

Brenda shrugs. "Not yet as far as I know. I told Scott he needs to talk to her, let her know that nothing happened, but he seemed a little reluctant. He's not sure if Kelly will talk to him."

"Well, given the mood she's been in recently, I'd say Scott's instincts are perfectly justified." Brandon says as he thinks to himself for a moment. He knows that Kelly has been suffering the past few days having thought that something happened that really didn't. And his care and concern for her is urging him to go over to Kelly's and take this suffering away from her. The problem is that Kelly specifically told him she wanted him to leave her alone. But still, his doubt that Scott will actually get up the nerve to go talk to her is pushing him to do so. "Listen, can you tell Mom and Dad I won't be home for dinner tonight?" Brandon asks his sister.

"Where are you going?" Brenda asks.

"I need to talk to Kelly, let her know that nothing happened." Brandon says.

"Brandon!" Brenda calls out aggressively. "This isn't your business. This is between Kelly and Scott. Let them handle it."

"You just said yourself, Bren, that you weren't sure if Scott will go talk to her or not." Brandon says.

"Give him a chance, Brandon. I'm sure he'll do the right thing." Brenda says. "Besides, I think you need to apologize to Scott before you do anything else. I think you owe him that much."

Brandon nods. "You're right, Brenda. I was way out of line. And I will. I will apologize to him." Brandon says. "I just need to talk to Kelly first. I got to get this all straightened out."

"Brandon!" Brenda calls out once again, her tone indicating she strongly disapproves of what Brandon's about to.

"I'm sorry, Bren. It's just something I got to do." Brandon says as he turns around and exits through the bathroom back to her room. Brenda sighs and sits there on her bed looking up and contemplating the mess that everything seems to be right now.

* * *

><p>The doorbell to Dylan's house rings. "Yeah, just a minute." he yells out in an unwelcoming tone, almost as if to say 'what the hell do you want.' After his failure to get Laura to admit playing a role in tricking Brenda into missing rehearsal, Dylan is not in the mood for any visitors. With his place a mess, Dylan kicks a path to the doorway and opens the front door with authority. His mood doesn't get any better when he sees Steve standing there.<p>

"Steve? What the hell could you possibly want?" Dylan asks in a patronizing tone.

"Hey Dylan." Steve replies in a soft and unsure tone. He knew that Dylan's reaction to him wouldn't be positive.

"Don't 'hey Dylan' me. I got nothing to say to you. And I'm pretty sure you got nothing to say to me that I want to hear. So why don't you do us both a favor and go get back on your high horse and ride on out of here." Dylan snarls as he starts to slam the door in Steve's face, but Steve quickly maneuvers himself into the doorway to block Dylan from slamming it.

"Look Dylan, I know there has been some bad blood between us lately. But I come here in peace. And I got something to tell you that I'm pretty sure you're going to want to know about. So please, just give me two minutes. That's all I'm asking." Steve cries. Dylan takes a deep breath with an irritated look on his face as he finally opens up the door and turns around.

"Talk fast, Sanders. Your two minutes is running. And this better not be you bagging on Brenda, because if that's what this is about, you can get the hell out of my house right now." Dylan says condescendingly as he turns his back on Steve and walks back into his house. Steve rubs his hand to ease the pain of having it slammed in the door

"Listen bro, I didn't come here to bag on Brenda, or you. I just came here to tell you that you were right, and I was wrong." Steve says.

"Oh yeah, about what?" Dylan asks.

"About Laura. I mean you were absolutely right. I mean she is really out there. This girl, phew, I'm telling you. We're dealing with somebody who's definitely a few chips short of a full bag." Steve says.

"Gee Steve, what you made you change your mind all of a sudden? I would have thought the whole 'accusing you of rape thing' would have been your first clue." Dylan says with a touch of sarcasm in your voice.

"Look, Laura came to me today. She said that you approached her in the theatre and started asking her how Brenda lost the lead in the play. Is that true?" Steve asks.

"Yeah, it's true. So what?" Dylan replies.

"So, now that has made you numero uno on her hit list." Steve says.

"What are you talking about?" Dylan asks in a disbelieving manner.

"I'm talking about Laura. You've gotten her attention, and not in a good way. She's so certain that you're out to get her, she asked me if I would cut the breaks on your car to put you out of commission." Steve says.

"She had to be joking." Dylan says as his face sneers when he looks directly at Steve.

"That's what I thought at first, but no she was one hundred percent serious." Steve says.

"I see." Dylan says as he takes it all in. "So what did you tell her?"

"Well, I told her I'd do it." Steve says.

"What?" Dylan shouts.

"Dylan, calm down." Steve replies. "I only did it because if I didn't agree to it, she might try to hurt you herself."

"Steve, a year ago there was an article in the paper that said that the people who took out my father were going to come after me next. You think after going through all that, that I'm afraid of some flakey drama girl? Well think again." Dylan replies.

"I would be if I were you. I mean you didn't see the look on this girls face." Steve says.

"Steve, I don't care." Dylan snarls. Steve gulps with a guilty look on his face.

"Look, I'm really sorry about everything that's happened, bro. I just hope this doesn't come between us." Steve apologizes.

"Yeah, well I'm not the one you need to be apologizing too, Sanders. Brenda's the one who had her dreams smashed into pieces by that girl. She was pretty hurt by what you said to her too." Dylan says.

Steve frowns. "I know. God, Brenda, there's no way she's ever going to forgive me for this." Steve cries. "I just wish there was some way I could make it up to her."

At that point, Dylan gets an idea. Clearly he won't have any luck getting Laura to fess up, but maybe Steve might. "Maybe there is." Dylan replies.

"What are you talking about?" asks Steve.

"Look, you and I both know that Brenda didn't just skip out on that rehearsal. She was set up, and clearly the one who had the most to gain by her missing out was Laura. Now I went to Randolph and explained to him what I thought, but he says he can't do anything without some kind of proof that Laura set Brenda up." Dylan explains.

"So, what does this have to do with me?" Steve asks.

"You, Steve, are going to get that proof." Dylan says.

"And just how am I going to do that?" Steve asks.

"By getting looney Laura to fess up." Dylan says.

"What?" Steve asks in a negative manner. "Oh no, forget it."

"Steve, you want to make things right with Brenda, and with me for that matter, this is how you do it. You're the only one." Dylan replies.

"But why me?" Steve whines.

"Because Laura trusts you. She doesn't trust anybody else. You want to know what I was really doing at the theatre today? I was trying to get her to come out and tell me the truth. But I couldn't get it. You're the only one who can get that from her Steve."

"Look, I want to help Brenda, I really do." Steve says. "But if it means betraying Laura, I don't know. I mean I saw how crazy she is. I'd make an enemy out of her for life."

"Well Steve, it's either you make an enemy with her, or you make one with me. Because anyone who screws over Brenda is an enemy as far as I'm concerned." Dylan says. "The choice is yours, Sanders. You can either help me do this, or there's the door." Dylan says. "But I'm warning you, if you walk out that door, don't come back. In fact, don't sit with me if you see me at the Peach Pit. Don't say hi if you see me on campus. If you walk out, the best thing you can do is to never talk to me again." Dylan warns

With a concerned look on his face, Steve looks back at Dylan knowing that the decision he has to make isn't an easy one. He knows he was fooled by Laura and that she's crazy. He wants to make things right, but doing so may cause her to want to take out her wrath on him. Dylan stands there, folding his arms as he waits for Steve to reply to the ultimatum that he just gave him.

* * *

><p>Kelly is lying on the couch at the beach apartment studying as David is playing on his keyboard. Donna is in the kitchen fixing herself something to eat. As David plays, Kelly grows more and more impatient with the noise.<p>

"David, do you mind? I'm trying to study." Kelly grunts.

"Yeah, well I'm trying to make a demo tape for Babyface." David replies. This gets Donna's attention as she turns around.

"Explain to me why you are doing this again." Donna asks.

"Because, Donna, Ariel said that big name artists are always on the lookout for fresh new talent." David says.

Donna shrugs. "So?" she asks.

"So, when Babyface comes to play at the Mardi Gras, I might just get some one on one time with him, and when I do, I'll mention I'm a musician and if I can get him to listen to my demo, all the better." David says.

Donna grins. "That's good thinking." she says as she goes over and sits next to David and puts an arm around him and kisses him. Kelly rolls her eyes.

"Oh please." Kelly grumbles to herself. At that point, there is a knock on the door.

"Hey Kel, you mind getting that?" David asks.

"I'm studying. What's wrong with you?" retorts Kelly.

"I just got this new piece in my head and I want to play it before it leaves me." David says. Kelly shakes her head in a frustrated manner.

"Oh for crying out loud." Kelly mutters as she slams her text book shut and gets up to go answer the door. She wonders who it can be. She just hopes it isn't Brandon. That is one person she is definitely not in the mood to talk to right now.

Kelly goes and opens the door and is completely caught off guard by the person standing there at her front door. It's Scott, dressed in a pair of jeans and a dark blue flannel shirt. Her heart nearly jumps into her throat. In the back of her mind, she knew she'd probably run into him eventually at some point. She just wasn't prepared for it to be so soon.

"Hi Kelly." Scott says in a shy and unconfident manner as he grins awkwardly. Kelly just stands there looking at him with that blank look of hers as she doesn't know what to say or how to react. Should she let him in, should see tell him off, should she slam the door in his face? All these options are running through her head as she looks back at the guy she's convinced herself she slept with several nights ago.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, will Steve help Dylan get proof that Laura set up Brenda and help Brenda get the lead back? And what will Kelly say to s Scott? Those questions will be answered in the next chapter. **

**You may have also noticed that whenever David and Donna are in a scene they keep bringing up Ariel. Well you all know what happened on the show. And this is something that comes up later, but it's not something I plan to spend a whole lot of time writing about. I just wanted to point it out.**

**And thanks to all who continue to review. I'm enjoying the feedback. **


	45. Revelations

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p>"What do you want?" Kelly asks Scott after a long, drawn out, awkward silence. She didn't mean it in a hostile manner. But Scott being there has caught her completely off guard. And she didn't know how to react at the sight of him being there at her door step.<p>

Donna and David immediately turn to look at Scott. They halt their conversation and what they were doing as they can feel the awkward tension building here. This is the first time that Kelly and Scott have been face to face since that night. And both of them know it.

"I really need to talk to you." Scott says.

"Talk to me?" Kelly repeats, as she stands there at the door in her pink robe. Scott stands on his tip toes for a second to look over Kelly's shoulder. He sees David and Donna sitting in the living room. David is at his keyboard and Donna is sitting next to him. David just stares while Donna sits there and waves with an awkward look on her face.

"Yeah. I really think we need to." Scott says.

Kelly shakes her head. "I don't think it's a good idea. You should just go." Kelly grunts in a shallow monotone.

"Look Kelly….." Scott begins.

"No, you look, Scott." Kelly interrupts. "Whatever happened the other night, it wasn't me."

"I know that." Scott says.

"Now, you can choose to remember what happened in whatever way you want to. But I for one just want to move on and forget about it. And my suggestion to you is that you do the same. Cause it was all just one huge mistake that should have never happened in the first place." Kelly says.

Scott takes a deep breath as he collects his thoughts and tries to figure out just how to word what he says next just right so Kelly will listen to him. "Kelly, I'm pretty sure you don't remember what really happened on Saturday Night." Scott says. "And I'm here to fill in the blanks."

"Well don't." Kelly says. "I'd rather just leave the blanks there, thank you."

"Look Kelly. You don't know what really happened." Scott says as he glances again at Donna and David. "All you've heard is rumors, gossip, and innuendo. I came here to tell you the real story. And I'd really like to tell you in private. But if I have to, I'll say it right here." Scott says.

Kelly turns around and looks over her shoulder at David and Donna. Donna frowns slightly while David quickly tries to pretend like he's not paying attention. Disgusted by her roommates' nosiness, Kelly rolls her eyes and sighs before turning back to Scott. "All right." Kelly replies in a reluctant tone. "Just wait for me down on the beach. I'll be down in a minute." Kelly says as she turns around and walks back to her bedroom to get dressed as she glares over at Donna and David for a minute. "I thought you were working on a demo tape, David?" Kelly asks.

"I uh….. I am." David stutters.

"Oh really?" Kelly replies sarcastically. "You know, I might not be an expert on the music industry. But I kind of think Babyface might like to hear music and not the reeking sounds of persistent nosiness coming from you and Donna." Kelly scolds as she goes into her room and slams the door. David sits there, blushing slightly. Donna looks up at Scott and grins awkwardly.

"Hi Scott." Donna says as she waves politely at Scott again. She looks over at David, who is still looking down in embarrassment, and smacks him on the shoulder, indicating for him to say something to Scott. David looks up at Donna who motions with her head in Scott's direction. David puts on a smile and waves.]

"Oh hey, Scott. How's it going, buddy?" David asks.

"Well, it would be going a lot better if my so called best friend wasn't out there gabbing about my personal business to half of Beverly Hills." Scott says in an annoyed tone, causing David's smile to disappear. "You know, David, the next time you want to know the truth about something, do me a favor. Just ask, don't assume." Scott says as he looks at David and Donna who sit there looking embarrassed. Scott then turns around and leaves the beach apartment and goes downstairs to wait for Kelly on the beach.

* * *

><p>"No way, bro. That will never work." Steve says in a doubtful tone as he sits out on a lawn chair in Dylan's backyard with a soda on the table next to him. Dylan paces back and forth as the two of them talk.<p>

"Come on, Steve. It's so simple, a moron could do it. You stick a tape recorder in your pocket, and you get Laura to fess up. Bam, we have our evidence right there." Dylan retorts. "I would have gotten it myself if the damn janitor hadn't come in to clean the theatre and messed it all up."

"Dylan, Laura is a suspicious person by nature. And I guarantee you, you're little confrontation with her in the theatre has only served to escalate that suspicion. Trust me, she's going to be looking over her shoulder from now on, watching her every step." Steve says. "She won't fess up unless she totally and completely trusts somebody, and she's convinced that she's alone with that person. And I'm not so sure she totally trusts me yet."

"Gee Steve, she won't trust your typical frat boy from the Keg house who thinks with his zipper and has a history of cheating, what could she possibly be thinking?" Dylan replies sarcastically as he rolls his eyes. Steve begins to grow disgruntled with Dylan's attitude.

"Yeah, keep it up, McKay, and I'll walk out right now and Brenda can kiss that part in the play good-bye forever." Steve threatens. Dylan finally stops pacing and turns to face Steve, aggravation and annoyance is etched on his face.

"Okay, so tell me, genius, what's your brilliant idea?" Dylan asks in a frustrated tone.

"Well….." Steve starts as he picks up his soda and takes a sip and puts it back down on the table, then he stands up and walks over to Dylan. "In order for her to feel comfortable enough to drop her guard to me and confess about setting Brenda up, assuming that is indeed what happened, she's going to have to think that you're out of the picture for good. And for that to happen, you're going to have to do something that you're probably not going to like all that much." Steve says.

Dylan raises an eyebrow, wondering what Steve is getting at. "What are you talking about?" Dylan asks as he glares at Steve.

Steve walks right over to Dylan and slaps him on the shoulder and grins at him awkwardly. "Okay, just here me out on this okay….." Steve says to Dylan as he begins to quietly go over what he has in mind to get Laura to confess. As Dylan listens in, he backs away and makes a face at Steve.

"Forget it, Steve. That is nuts, man. There is no way I'm doing that." Dylan says, raising his voice.

"Dylan, Laura has to think that it's real. And this is the only thing I can think of unless you have a better idea. Now if you don't do it, you'll never get a confession out of her." Steve says. Dylan paces back and forth a couple of times again before turning to look at Steve, with suspicion and doubt on his face.

"And you're sure you can get her to fess up if I do this?" Dylan asks as he folds his arms and glares at Steve.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Steve replies, not sounding 100 percent confident. Dylan slowly walks up to Steve and practically gets nose to nose with him.

"You better be, Steve." Dylan says. "Because if I go through with this, and Brenda doesn't get the part back, you're going to wish you were never born. You got that?" Dylan says in a serious tone. Steve throws up his hands and shoots Dylan a look of confidence as if to say it's in the bag. But Dylan just glares back at him, not blinking once.

"Yeah, I got it." Steve replies.

* * *

><p>Scott stands on the beach as he waits for Kelly to him. The orange sun is beginning to set over the dark blue ocean. A gentle breeze rushes through Scott's hair as he stares out into the ocean. Eventually, Kelly comes walking up behind him, having changed into a white sweater and a pair of light blue jeans. Her long blonde hair is rustling over her face in the wind.<p>

Scott finally turns around to see her standing there. Feeling the tenseness and awkwardness of the situation, Scott looks for a way to lead into this conversation. As he begins to speak, Kelly holds up her hand.

"Scott, just hear me out, okay?" Kelly asks. Scott just stands there and nods. "Look, I don't hate you for what happened. It wasn't your fault, and it's not like you planned it out or anything. I realize this." Kelly says.

"Kelly." Scott blurts out. Kelly holds up her hand once again.

"Please, let me finish." Kelly says as she puts her hand down and looks away briefly. "What's done is done. And maybe one day, we'll both be able to look back on it and be able to accept what happened. But as for now, this is just not something I'm not prepared to handle. And you, your first time should have been something special, with a girl you have feelings for, not something that was brought on by drugs and chemicals." Kelly says.

"But Kelly, you don't understand…." Scott replies.

"Oh, but I do." Kelly says. "It doesn't matter how it happened, but it did and there's nothing either of us can do about it. That's fine. Now like I said, I don't hate you. But I think the best thing for both of us is that we go our separate ways and never see each other again." Kelly says. Scott frowns. "I mean, I need to get on with my life. And as for you, if you have developed any feelings for me as a result of all of this, then you need to get over them as soon as possible. And as far as I know, the best way for you to accomplish that is 'out of sight, out of mind.'" Kelly says.

"Kelly…" Scott says again with a sigh, getting slightly irritated that she won't listen to him.

"Look, my mind's made up on this." Kelly says. "You don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine. I took a home pregnancy test this morning. It came out negative."

"Well, of course it did, because nothing happened." Scott says.

"So there's nothing we need to do, but get on…" Kelly says stopping in mid-sentence, having just gotten everything that Scott told her. She turns and looks at him with a confused look on her face. "What?" she asks.

"Kelly, you and I never did anything." Scott says. "That's what I came over to tell you. See, Brenda told me what you thought happened. I just wanted to set the records straight, nothing happened."

"But, I….." Kelly starts as she stumbles over her words and stands there with a confused look on her face. "I mean, I took the drugs, then we went back to the beach apartment. And the last thing I remember is you helped unzip my dress, and…"

Scott nods. "You came on to me, and you came on pretty strong. In fact, you practically begged me to jump into bed with you." Scott interrupts, finishing Kelly's sentence. Kelly ducks her head in embarrassment. "But I didn't do anything." Scott finishes.

"Why?" Kelly asks as she looks at Scott intently. "I mean you had me right there, ready, willing, and able to go all the way. Did you not want to?" Scott begins to blush as he looks away. He then turns back to Kelly.

"Kelly, you're a very beautiful girl. And yes, I'll admit, there was a part of me that wanted to. But I knew if I did anything, you'd never forgive me. And I value your friendship too much to jeopardize that over something that would only be temporary and might result in you never speaking to me again." Scott says.

"You value my friendship?" Kelly asks in a confused tone. "Scott, I've been horrible to you. I mean Brenda, she's your friend. But me? I'm one of the ones who ignored you all through out high school, put you down every time I saw you, even punched you in the face once."

"Yeah, and you also the one who risked her own reputation to help set up Tony Miller in order to pay him back for everything he did to me. And it was also your idea to invite me to go with you guys to the hill last year after graduation, and you also stuck up to your mom for me the day that David and I lost Erin at the park. Do you think I forgot about all those things?" Scott says. Kelly looks at him, surprised about what's coming out of his mouth. "Okay, I'll admit you did some things in high school that I didn't appreciate. But I've moved past that, and I'd like to think you have to." Scott says as he pauses for a minute. "Haven't you?"

Kelly looks down at the ground and the sand on the beach for a moment, hearing the silence of the beach and the ocean rippling in the background, then looks back up at Scott and smiles. "Yeah, I have."

While this conversation on the beach is going on, Brandon shows up at the beach apartment, eager to talk to Kelly. He knocks on the door. David answers the door.

"Brandon?" David greets.

"Silver, how's it going, man?" Brandon replies as he low fives/finger snaps David. "Listen, is Kelly around? I know she's probably not in the mood, but I really need to talk to her."

"Yeah, uhm, I'm afraid you're going to have to take a number, Brandon." David replies.

"Huh?" asks Brandon.

"She's talking to Scott right now." David says.

"Scott's here, right now?" Brandon asks. "With Kelly?"

"Yeah." David says. "They're down on the beach."

Brandon turns around and walks to the edge of the balcony. In the distance, he sees Kelly and Scott standing on the beach talking. Unable to hear what they are saying, he does his best to read their body language. He slowly walks down stairs and makes his way over to the boardwalk for a closer look. Meanwhile, Kelly and Scott continue their conversation.

"So, if you didn't sleep with me, while were you still there the next morning?" Kelly asks Scott. "And what was with that note you left me."

"You, uhm, you tried to leave your apartment several times while you were still in your underwear. I stayed there because I wanted to make sure you didn't leave or do anything to hurt or embarrass yourself. So I stayed until the early hours of the morning. And let me tell you, I caught it from my mom too for staying out all night." Scott says as Kelly chuckles, smiling legitimately for the first time since this whole thing happened. "As for the note, I never did get a chance to tell you how much fun I had with you. So I just wanted to make sure you knew."

"You had a great time, and yet you choose not to sleep with me? Even though I was right there ready and willing?" Kelly asks in a slow and yet totally surprised tone as she wants to confirm everything that Scott has told her to be true.

Scott nods. "Sure." he replies. "I can have fun without sex being an issue." he says. Kelly at that point begins to smile and looks at Scott with almost a gleam in her eye.

"It's amazing." she says. "I've known so many guys in high school, and now in college who if they had been in the exact same situation you were in wouldn't have hesitated to jump on me." Kelly says. "I've had guys seduce me, guys try to practically rape me, and yet here you were, you had an open opportunity and you didn't go for it because you like being my friend and actually had a good time with me and sex wasn't even an issue."

Scott thinks about if for a moment and then nods his head. "That's right." he says to her.

"I can see now why Brenda likes you so much. You're really a sweet guy." Kelly says. She leans in. Scott's heart begins to beat faster and faster. He closes his eyes, thinking she may be about to kiss him, but winds up just giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. Scott opens his eyes back up and looks at Kelly who is grinning softly at him. The weight that she'd been dragging around on her shoulders all week had suddenly been lifted as she was now free of her worry. "If only there were more guys out there with the decency that you have." Kelly says as she leans in again, only this time she puts her arms around Scott's shoulders and hugs him gently, as he hugs back. Scott stands there, taking it all in. He feels good as he knows he has made Kelly feel better and that Kelly now thinks very highly of him. But what she still doesn't know is that he actually has grown to really like her. And he is taking in the sights, sounds, and smells of this moment as he knows it may not be something he may experience ever again, especially not with her.

From a distance, Brandon watches Scott and Kelly as they embrace on the beach with the orange sunset behind them. He knows that the burden has been lifted from her, but he also knows that her opinion of him probably hasn't changed all that much. The fact still remains that Brandon had lied to her, and if he hadn't done that in the first place, this whole situation might have been prevented. Brandon takes one last look at Kelly and Scott hugging on the beach, and then with a sad and dejected look on his face, turns around to get back in his white mustang and head back home.

* * *

><p>Laura is sitting on the steps of Union Hall at CU by herself, reading her play. As she sits there, she is unknowingly approached from behind by Dylan, who takes a deep breath before approaching her.<p>

"So, still don't know all your lines yet? That's funny because I can assure you that Brenda knows the whole play backwards and forwards." Dylan says, almost taunting her as he walks up behind her and leans up against a pillar. Laura turns around to look at him.

"Not that it's any of your concern, but I know all of my lines just fine, thank you very much." Laura replies, taking a defensive attitude as she turns around and starts reading her book again.

Dylan snickers. "I guess I stand corrected then." he says as he shakes his head and clicks his cheek. "I have to hand it to you, Laura. You really outsmarted everyone this time, Brenda, Randolph, everybody."

Laura keeps her back to Dylan. "I have no idea what you're talking about." she says.

"Oh come on. Sure you do." Dylan replies. "You and I both know what I'm talking about here." Dylan says in a condescending tone. At this point, Laura begins to get fed up and slams her book shut, stands up, and turns to face Dylan.

"No, I honestly don't have any idea, nor do I care. Now if you'll excuse me." Laura says as she storms by Dylan and walks back into Union Hall and over to the counter at the Condor's Nest. Dylan follows right behind her as soon as she does.

"Who made that phone call to Brenda's house? Was it you or did you get your little boy toy to do it? Mister Hartley House." Dylan says in a harassing tone. At that point, Laura gets really angry and turns around with a furious look on her face to face Dylan.

"How dare you! How dare you make the suggestion that I would stoop so low over a stupid part in a play." Laura says defensively.

"Oh, spare me the indignity act, sweetheart. I've seen your kind before. I know how people like you operate." Dylan retorts in a harsh manner. "You'll stop at nothing until you get what it is that you want. And Steve Sanders is the exact same way. In fact, the two of you are perfect for each other. The only problem is that this time you had to cheat Brenda out of something that she rightfully earned, and that's something that just doesn't sit well with me." Dylan snarls.

"You have exactly five seconds to get out of here right now before I call campus police and tell them you're harassing me." Laura says.

"Pft, you think I'm scared of a few lousy campus police officers? You clearly have no idea who you are talking to." Dylan taunts back. At that point, Steve comes walking up to Dylan from behind. Laura breathes a sigh of relief upon seeing him.

"What's going on here?" Steve asks. "Laura, is everything okay?"

"No Steve, everything is not okay." Laura replies. Dylan turns to look at Steve.

"That's right, Steve. Everything is not okay. I was just finding out from Laura here how the two of you sabotaged Brenda so that she'd miss rehearsal so your girlfriend here would get the part." Dylan says.

"What?" Steve asks in disbelief.

"That is a lie." Laura fires back. "Steve, I never said any such thing. This guy is crazy."

"Me crazy? Well sister, if that isn't that fruitcake pot calling the kettle black if I ever saw it." Dylan says.

"Don't you call me crazy! Don't you ever call me crazy again! You hear me?" Laura says, practically screaming as she starts to cause a scene right there at the condor's nest.

"Listen to you? You're wacked. Steve, I'm telling you, man. This girl is psycho." Dylan cries out. At that point Steve maneuvers himself to get in between Dylan and Laura. He looks at Laura, who is visibly shaken by Dylan's accusations. Steve then turns to Dylan.

"Why don't just get out of here, Dylan?" Steve says gruffly.

"What?" Dylan asks. "You can't be serious; you're going to side with this flakey chick over me?"

"Beat it, McKay. I'm warning you." Steve says again as he puts an arm around Laura to comfort her.

Dylan looks at them and shakes his head. "I knew it. You two are getting it on, aren't you?" Dylan asks. "It all makes perfect sense to me now, Laura. You get Steve here to do all your dirty work for you and you pay him back in your own unique fashion. I guess you do have other talents than just what's on stage." Dylan taunts. Unable to hold herself back any longer, Laura lunges forward and slaps Dylan as hard as she can right across the face. Dylan shakes it off and smiles.

"Oh, real nice." Dylan says as he tries to move toward Laura, but Steve holds out a hand to Dylan's chest to stop him.

"Don't, Dylan. I'm warning you." Steve says.

"Oh really, you're warning me?" Dylan asks. "You? Mr. Hartley House thinks he's going to warn me about anything. That's funny, Steve. REAL FUNNY!" Dylan says he pulls back his fist and tries to punch Steve, but Steve ducks and punches Dylan in the face knocking him off his feet and to the ground. When Dylan gets back up and tries to lunge at Steve again, Steve grabs a chocolate cake that is sitting out on the counter and shoves it in Dylan's face, knocking Dylan back several steps and getting cake all over him. "Oh, you're a dead man, Sanders." Dylan says, with chocolate dripping off his face as he charges at Steve again, but Steve takes him off of his feet as he trips Dylan up and then puts a knee to the back of Dylan's head to keep him down. "Get off me, man!" Dylan screams.

"You listen to me, McKay, and you listen good." Steve says in a threatening tone. "We can do this one of two ways, either we call the campus police right now and tell them you've been threatening and harassing Laura. Or I let you go, you walk away, and never bother her again. In fact, I don't want to hear from her that you were even so much as in the same room with her ever again. You got that?"

With heavy breathing and snarling, Dylan lies there on the floor for a moment with Steve's knee pressed on the back of his head and no way to get up. With an extremely pissed off look on his face, Dylan finally agrees reluctantly. "All right, all right. Just let me up." Dylan says loudly.

"Good. Now, I think you owe Laura here an apology." Steve says to Dylan.

"Fine, I'm sorry. It will never happen again" Dylan says. Steve then gets up off of Dylan and helps him to his feet.

"There, I feel a lot better about all this. Don't you?" Steve says with a grin. With chocolate still smeared across his face, Dylan just glares at the two of him. By now, everyone there in the room is staring directly at the two of them. Laura tugs at Steve as he puts his arm around her and they begin to walk off. But before they do, Steve turns to look at Dylan once more with a smirk on his face. "Oh Dylan, you better grab a couple of napkins, you got a little chocolate on your face." Steve says tauntingly, sparking a laugh from Laura. The two of them turn around and walk off arm in arm. The person behind the counter cautiously hands Dylan some napkins as he begins to wipe his face off.

* * *

><p>Brenda is sitting alone by herself at the Peach Pit looking very gloomy. Nat walks over to her table with a piece of pie on a small pate.<p>

"Here you are, dear. The specialty of the house, a piece of Laverne's honey pie." Nat says with a friendly smile as he puts the pie down in front of Brenda.

"Nat, I didn't order this." Brenda says.

Nat grins in a friendly manner. "I know." he replies. "But you look like you needed something to smile about, and this right here always does the trick for me. Don't worry, it's on the house." Nat says. Brenda puts on a slight grin.

"Thanks Nat." Brenda says as she puts a small piece of pie on her fork and takes a bite. "You know, it's funny I'm eating this, a pie named after a character I invited. My very first acting experience after I moved out here to L.A. was being Laverne right here in the Peach Pit. I really enjoyed it. It was a lot of fun."

Nat chuckles. "Well, you were very good at it. And I must say, the Peach Pit was never busier." Nat says as he and Brenda laugh together.

"Yeah, it was fun." Brenda says as she sits there reminiscing. "That was back when acting use to be fun for me. It wasn't about competing for a part or constantly looking over my shoulder to see who was going to stab me in the back. It was about me going out there and being somebody else and making others smile and laugh." Brenda says. "Then I look at where I am now, with this whole play thing, and it's like I'm so far now from where I was back then that it seems like another lifetime ago. All of a sudden, it's like it's just not fun for me anymore."

"Oh Brenda." Nat cries out sympathetically. "Are you're still bummed about this whole play?"

Brenda shrugs and then nods. "Well yeah." Brenda replies. "Every day now, I go into rehearsal and I have to sit off to the side and watch Laura perform a part that I rightfully won, and that she only got by cheating me out of it. And every day I show up, it's like I can almost feel her laughing at me, savoring every moment of knowing she got the better of me."

Nat shrugs. "Well, if it's not fun for you anymore, maybe you should quit." Nat says.

"Believe me, I've thought about it." Brenda says. "But then I start to think that I really would be letting her get the best of me if I were to do that. You know what I feel like, I feel like I've already been beaten and no matter what I can do nothing will make the difference."

"Believe me, Brenda. What you do does make a difference. I know you might not see it now, but the day will come when you'll be glad you didn't quit and that you stuck with this." Nat says. At that point, the bells on the front of the diner ring and Brandon walks in the front door. He spots Brenda and Nat in the back and walks over to them. Nat immediately notices that Brandon is not looking all that festive either

"What's this? Another downtrodden Walsh? What's with you?" Nat asks.

Brandon shrugs, trying to play it off. "Nothing." Brandon replies.

Nat looks at Brandon carefully. "You sure about that? Cause you're not looking very hot, Brando." Nat asks.

"Well thanks for the vote of confidence, Nat." Brandon jokingly replies. "No, I'm fine, believe me. I'm just tired. With finals coming up along with this trip to Washington, I'm really burning the candles at both end of the stick these days."

"Ahhh, well you've done it before. All those hours you use to work here as well as on the school paper, you always managed to make it work. Believe me, I have the upmost faith in you." Nat says as he pats Brandon on the shoulder. "Listen, I'll be right back. You kids make yourself at home." Nat says as he walks off. Brandon sits down at the table with Brenda.

"So what's the matter with you?" Brenda asks her brother.

"Nothing, Bren. I thought I just said that." Brandon replies.

"Oh come on, Bran. You may be able to fool Nat, but you can't fool me. I know when something's bothering you." Brenda says as she takes another bite of her pie. "Come on, spill it."

Reluctantly, Brandon finally starts to tell Brenda what's bothering him. "All right, well as you know, I went over to Kelly's yesterday to tell her the whole thing about what really happened last Saturday, and well Scott was already there and had already told her."

Brenda shrugs. "Yeah? So what? That's a good thing, isn't it?" Brenda asks.

"For Scott and Kelly yes. But the bottom line is Kelly's still not talking to me because of what happened with Clare." Brandon says. Brenda shakes her head.

"Brandon, if Kelly's determined to hold a grudge over this, there really isn't anything you can do. You'll just have to see how it plays out." Brenda says.

"I know, Brenda." Brandon says. "I just hate the fact that after all she did to help me out with this whole task force thing, that it has to end like this."

"Brandon, it is what it is." Brenda replies in an unsympathetic tone as Brandon looks up at her.

"You're not exactly feeling my pain, are you, sis?" Brandon asks.

"Brandon, I'm sorry I'm not here to be your shoulder to cry on, but I got enough pain of my own right now. Namely the one named Laura." Brenda says. "Oh and by the way, have you apologized to Scott yet?"

"Now that you mention it, no, I haven't." Brandon replies.

"Well, if you want to try to make things right, maybe that's where you should start." Brenda says. Brandon doesn't say anything but just sits there and nods in agreement with Brenda.

* * *

><p>Dylan takes a deep breath as he nervously walks up to the house of Roy Randolph. Very seldom does Dylan McKay ever have the appearance of being nervous about anything. But he knows this is going to be now or never for him. He knows that there is a very real possibility that Roy will take one look at him and tell him to go away and slam the door in his face. And if that happens, any slim chance Brenda may still have of getting the part back will be gone.<p>

Dylan adjust his clothes to make sure everything looks right as he goes up and knocks on Roy's door. He waits for about seven seconds for the door to open, but it seems like an eternity. Finally, the door opens and Roy stands there with his long dark hair, looking at Dylan wondering what he's doing here.

"Roy, listen, I know it's late, but…." Dylan begins getting cut off in mid-sentence.

"Before I ask how you found out where I live, let me just say that I heard about the little pie in the face scene you had with Laura at the student union today. And I'm not sure you showing up here is a good idea." Roy says in his English accent.

"Look, just listen, all right?" Dylan pleads.

"Give me one good reason why I should interrupt my tea time to listen to you." Roy says.

"Because I have the proof you wanted." Dylan says.

"Proof?" Roy repeats.

"Yes, sir. The proof of Laura setting Brenda up to miss rehearsal that you said you needed before you could do anything. Well I got that proof." Dylan says. Roy stands there staring back at Dylan, not really sure what to make of him.

"This better not be more of your conspiracy theories. Because if that's all you got, then I'm going back inside and closing the door right now." Roy says.

"No sir, it's not." Dylan says. "I have the proof you need."

Roy continues to look Dylan over, wondering if he is for real. "Okay, good sir, very well. Let me see it." Roy says.

"I need you to come with me." Dylan says.

"Come with you? Where?" Roy asks.

"Not far, I just need you to see for yourself." Dylan says.

"Well gee, I don't know. Can I really trust you?" Roy asks.

"Please, just give me this one chance, that's all I'm asking. If I'm wrong, I swear I'll never bother you again. But all I'm asking for is maybe twenty minutes of your time." Dylan says. Roy stands there, not responding back at first and continuing to look at Dylan very suspiciously.

* * *

><p>A blindfolded Laura grabs onto Steve as he leads her into the theater where he has sat up a very elegant dinner table up on stage, complete with champagne and an assortment of fancy foods for them to feast on.<p>

"Steve, come on, is the blind fold really necessary?" Laura asks with a smile

"Just a few more steps." Steve says as he leads Laura up on stage, and then removes the blind fold. Laura opens her eyes and looks down around, realizing that she is in the theatre. She looks down at the stage which has had all of it's props pushed off to the side. Laura then spots the table, the champagne and the food.

"Steve, what is all this?" Laura asks.

"One of my Keg brothers knows some people in the drama department. I was able to get him to work out a deal to let me have the whole theatre for tonight. So we are all alone." Steve says with a smile as he kisses Laura once on the lips.

"Well, that's nice, but why are you doing this?" Laura asks.

Steve shrugs. "I just want you to get used to being up on stage, that way you won't freeze up on opening night." Steve says. Laura grins.

"Believe me, after everything I've been through lately, first with Brenda, then with that crazy Dylan guy, I think I can handle opening night." Laura says.

"Well, fortunately for you, you won't have to deal with Dylan anymore. I made sure of that." Steve says with a smile. Laura grins back at him as she moves in toward him seductively.

"Indeed." Laura says to him softly as she wraps her arms around Steve and nuzzles up to him. "You know, I still say you should have taken him out."

"Laura, come on." Steve replies. "We've been through all that."

"I know." Laura says. "Still, after what he said to me. He deserves a lot more than just a chocolate cake thrown in his face."

"Well, I did give him a nice hook upside his jaw. Does that count?" Steve says. Laura looks at him and smiles as she kisses him again.

"Now, could you do the same thing to Brenda? Do something to take her out of the game. Like maybe push her down a flight of stairs or something. Of course, you'll have to make it look like an accident." Laura asks.

"Brenda?" repeats Steve as he slowly begins to talk louder. "Why Brenda? Is she still bothering you?"

"No." Laura says. "But I know she hates me, and I also know she'd do anything to get the part back."

"Laura, Brenda has no reason to come after you. I mean, she lost the part fair and square. She has nobody to blame but herself, right?" Steve asks.

Laura takes a deep breath. "Actually no." Laura replies.

Steve looks at her as he holds her in her arms. "What do you mean?" he asks.

"Well, can you keep a secret?" Laura asks. Steve nods. "Everything Brenda said was true. I really did make that phone call to her house and told her that rehearsal had been changed to three hours later."

"You did what?" Steve asks as Laura grins and nods giddily. "Why?" Steve asks.

"She didn't play fair. She sucked up to Randolph from day one to get on his good side so he'd give her the part. So all I did was fight fire with fire. I went to Roy and I exposed everything about her, told her what a difficult person she was to work with, and about how she got arrested. Everything." Laura says with a smile. "And guess what, he bought it, hook, line, and sinker. Brenda is now in Roy's permanent dog house and I have him wrapped around my itty bitty finger." Laura says with confidence, but that disappears in a millisecond when she hears an unexpected voice come out of nowhere.

"Oh do you now?" Roy asks loudly as he walks out from behind the rear curtain of the theatre. Laura's eyes practically pop out of her head with surprise when she sees him.

"Mr. Randolph?" shouts a startled Laura. "Wha…..what are you doing here?"

"It would appear, Laura, as if I'm getting an education on the inside scoop to my lead's rise to the top." Roy says.

"I, uhm, I don't know what you're talking about." Laura says.

"Please, you are not that good of an actress." Roy says. Dylan comes out from the back curtain behind Roy. Laura's expression immediately turns hostile.

"What's he doing here?" Laura asks.

"Oh he informed me of all your extracurricular activities that you've had going on for the last week. And I must say, I didn't believe him at first. But you proved him to be right. Not only did you set up Brenda Walsh to miss rehearsal, but now you're even making suggestions about inflicting bodily harm on her. What was it you suggested your friend here do? Push her down a flight of stairs and make it look like an accident?" Roy says. Laura begins to look desperate as she starts to sweat.

"I…I uh." Laura stutters.

"Please Laura, I heard every word. And right now, you will do yourself far better service by not talking and listening." Roy explains. "Now, I could contact the authorities and tell them what I heard you say and probably have you arrested in the process. But it just so happens that I have a tiny soft spot for you. So as long as you stay away from this theatre and Brenda Walsh, I shall keep my mouth shut. But as far as this production goes, you are no longer part it. So please, gather up all your personal things, and leave at once." Roy says sternly. Dylan stands behind him with his arms folded.

Knowing that there is nothing more she can do, Laura turns around and starts to walk off stage, but stops when she comes to Steve.

"Laura." Steve whispers to her. Laura looks up at him.

"You set me up, didn't you?" Laura asks. With remorse in his eyes, Steve looks down at Laura.

"I'm sorry, Laura." Steve says as he reaches out to her, but she slaps his hand away.

"Stay away from me." Laura whispers maliciously. "You kids from Beverly Hills. You're all alike."

Laura takes one last look back at the stage before she walks down the steps and runs out the back.

"Laura, wait." Steve cries out.

"Steve, let her go, man." Dylan says as Laura rushes through the exit doors. Steve turns around to look at Dylan.

"I'm sorry, bro, I can't." Steve says, still looking remorseful. Steve takes off after Laura and runs down the steps and back out the rear of the auditorium leaving Dylan and Roy up on stage.

"So your friend, he helped to orchestrate this whole thing?" Roy asks Dylan, who turns his attention back to Roy.

"Oh Steve? Yeah." Dylan replies. "That's what the whole thing at the student union was about earlier today. It was all an act, to throw Laura off suspicion and get her to fess up to Steve."

"Well, I must say, it worked like a charm." Roy says as he walks around the stage looking out at the empty theatre with his hands on his hips. "Well, I guess now there's only one matter left at hand to attend to." he says.

"Yeah, what's that?" Dylan asks.

"I have to inform Miss Walsh that the lead in the play is hers once again." Roy says as he turns to look at Dylan. "Or maybe somebody else would like to do that for me?" Roy suggests. Dylan looks at him and grins then stares out into the empty theatre.

"Tell me something, is theatre always like this?" Dylan asks. "People trying to stab each other in the back to get ahead?"

Roy nods. "Theatre is a dirty business, Dylan. With so few parts and so many actors vying for those parts, some are willing to do whatever they can to get a leg on the competition. I'm sorry Brenda had to find this out the hard way so early on. But you can tell her that if she's planning on making a career out of this, she better develop a thick skin. Cause unfortunately, this is all part of the business." Roy says. Dylan doesn't say anything back, but nods as he looks at Roy with a serious look on his face.

* * *

><p>Brandon walks up to Scott's house. He has the look of a guy who doesn't really want to be here. This isn't the first and foremost thing on his priority list to take care of. But he knows that he was in the wrong. And he owes it to Scott to fess up and apologize.<p>

Brandon rings the doorbell. And after a few moments, Scott's mom answers the door with a surprised look on her face.

"Yes, can I help you?" asks Scott's mom, not recognizing who it is.

"Hi, is Scott here?" Brandon asks.

"Uhm, yes he is. Can I ask who you are?" asks Mrs. Scanlon. "I thought I knew all of Scotty's friends, but I'm afraid I don't know you."

"Uhm, yeah, my name is Brandon, Brandon Walsh." Brandon says. "I'm Brenda's twin brother."

Mrs. Scanlon's smiles at Brandon upon hearing this. "Brenda's twin brother you say? Well, come on in." she invites. "Scotty, you have a visitor!" yells Mrs. Scanlon to Scott's room. "You know, Scott graduates here shortly and we're having a barbeque out back to celebrate. You are more than welcome to come."

"Thanks, I have a trip to Washington coming up, so I don't know if I'll be able to make it, but I'll keep that in mind." Brandon says. At this point Scott appears.

"Brandon?" Scott greets, clearly surprised to see him.

"Uhm hey, Scott, how's it going?" Brandon asks.

"It's going all right." Scott says, looking awkward as he has no idea why Brandon is there.

"Good." Brandon says. He looks over at Mrs. Scanlon and feels very awkward talking to Scott with her standing there. She just looks at him with a smile on her face. Brandon knows right then and there that Scott's mom doesn't have a clue about what's been going on with her son and Brandon recently. "Hey listen, can we go somewhere and talk?" Brandon whispers to him.

Scott nods. "Uhm, sure. Let's go out back." he replies. Scott leads Brandon out into the back yard so they can talk in private. Scott sits down at the picnic table out back and invites Brandon to sit across from him.

"So, what's on your mind, Brandon?" Scott asks.

"Listen Scott, I owe you a big apology." Brandon says. "I know you didn't do anything with Kelly. You were just looking out for her. I heard the rumors and jumped to conclusions. I was wrong. I'm sorry, man." Brandon says.

Scott frowns slightly as he looks unconfidently down at the picnic table, then back up at Brandon. "Hey, it's cool." Scott says.

Brandon shakes his head. "No Scott, it's not cool." Brandon says. "What I did was definitely not cool."

"Just one thing, Brandon." Scott says. "Why didn't you just come and ask me what happened? Why is it that you and everyone else just automatically assumed that I would leap right into bed with Kelly just because I had the opportunity?"

"Hey, I can't speak for everyone else, Scott. But as for me, I guess it was that I just wasn't thinking. And I should have asked you first. And I'm sorry." Brandon says. "Look, my sister thinks the world of you, man. And after this, I imagine Kelly probably does too. As for me, well, I'd kind of still like to be your friend, if you'll still let me."

Scott frowns slightly, then nods with a grin. "Hey, no sweat, Brandon." Scott says as he reaches out his hand across the table to shake Brandon's hand. Brandon shakes it back, then gives Scott a reaffirming smack on the shoulder.

"Hey, can I ask you something? Something personal?" Brandon asks.

Scott shrugs. "Sure." he responds.

"Do you like Kelly? I mean do you really like her?" Brandon asks and then waits intently for an answer. Scott looks at Brandon and then grins with one corner of his mouth nervously. "I'll take it from your silence that that's a yes."

Scott blushes slightly and then quickly tries to gather himself. "It doesn't really matter." he says. "I mean Kelly's beautiful, and I had a lot of fun with her the other night." Scott says. "But let's face it. She's way out of my league. And last year with Brenda taught me one thing, not to ever get my hopes up. Cause you'll only winds up getting your heart crushed."

Brandon bites his lip as he looks at Scott, knowing that what he's saying could very easily relate to him as well, especially the part about getting your hopes up. "Don't you think that's a little extreme? I mean we all have to hope for something in our lives. No matter how out of reach it seems like it, if we don't have hope, what else do we have?"

Scott contemplates it for a moment. "Look Brandon, I might not know a lot when it comes to making friends or being popular. And I certainly don't know a lot when it comes to dating. But the one thing I do know is that once a girl gets a certain picture in her head of who you are, that picture becomes stuck and it's next to impossible to try to paint another picture." Scott says. "I mean don't get me wrong. I'm glad that Kelly is friends with me now. And I appreciate the time I've had with her. But she knew me in high school for three years. And if anything was ever going to happen, it would have happened a long time ago. She's not going to wake up one morning after three years and suddenly decides she wants to be more than just friends. It just doesn't work that way. You know what I mean?" Scott says.

Brandon frowns and nods his head as he looks back at Scott. "Yeah. I think I do." Brandon says in a soft and unenthusiastic tone. What Scott has just told him has hit Brandon like a ton of bricks because he knows Scott's right. What Scott just described, is exactly the way he feels that things are between him and Kelly. If anything was to ever happen with her, it would have happened by now. And the longer he goes on holding onto false hope, the more it will just hurt himself. He knows what he has to do. It is time, once and for all, for Brandon to kill any hope he ever has of getting together with Kelly and move on. From this point forward, he is determined he will not try to pursue Kelly anymore and will start looking elsewhere.

* * *

><p>"I'll get it!" Brenda yells at as she rushes down stairs to answer the front door as Casa Walsh, moments after the doorbell rings. She opens the door and much to her delighted surprise she sees Dylan standing there looking as cool and calm as he can be. Inside he's dying to give Brenda the one piece of news he knows we'll make her happy. But he doesn't want to just rush right in and blurt it out. He figures he'll have a little fun with it first.<p>

"Hey Bren." Dylan greets casually as he leans up against the doorway.

"Dylan, what brings you here at this time of night?" Brenda asks.

"Well, I was just in the neighborhood, and I thought I'd drop in and see how my favorite actress is doing." Dylan says.

"Ugh, don't get me started." Brenda replies.

"Why?" Dylan asks. "Is all not well in the world of CU theatre?"

"If that isn't the understatement of the year." Brenda says. "Actually, you're just in time."

"Just in time for what?" Dylan asks looking confused.

Brenda nods toward the kitchen. "Ice Cream." she says with a smile. Dylan grins back as he follows Brenda into the kitchen. He takes a seat at the counter while she goes into the freezer.

"We got chocolate chip and vanilla fudge. Take your pick." Brenda says. Dylan shrugs.

"How about one scoop of each?" Dylan asks.

Brenda smiles at Dylan. "You read my mind." she says as she grabs both containers of ice cream and puts them on the counter. She then takes two bowls from the cupboard and serves two scoops of each into both bowls. After putting the ice cream back in the freezer, she grabs two spoons and puts them in each of the bowls. She then puts a bowl in front of Dylan, while she stands on the other side of the counter.

"Alright, I know about you Walshes and your ice cream. It always means there is either a serious talk or some serious thinking going on. Which is it in your case, Bren?" Dylan asks as he takes his first bite.

"Mmm." Brenda moans as she takes a large bite, that turns her mouth super cold. "Both actually." Brenda continues as she lets the ice cream settle. "Dylan, I think I'm going to quit the play."

Dylan looks up from his ice cream at Brenda when she says this, trying to decide if now's the time to let her know. But he decides to play it out a little longer. "You sure about that?" he asks.

"Dylan, I thought I could do it. But I just can't. Every day I have to go into rehearsal and watch Laura up on stage, working with Roy. It's just nauseating. It's like a constant reminder of how I had something I really wanted, but I let it get stolen away from me." Brenda says. "You know, it's funny, that morning my mom almost forget to give me that phony message about rehearsal being pushed back. The thing is so many times before she has forgotten to give me an important message. I can't help but wonder, why is it, this one time she happened to remember." Brenda says with a far off stare as she takes another bite of ice cream.

Dylan shrugs as he takes another bite. "You know, Bren, if my mom were here right now, she'd probably tell you it's all part of you're the stars lining up and your cosmic alignment coming together, or something like that, I don't know."

"Well, no offense to Iris, but she obviously wasn't counting on the Laura Kingman asteroid to come in and knock everything out of whack." Brenda jokes, sparking a laugh from Dylan. The two look at each other and smile and laugh together.

"So Bren, you sure you want to quit this play? I mean I hate to see you quit something you put so much work into." Dylan says.

"Yeah, Dylan, I think I do." Brenda replies. "I feel bad because of all the work you put in helping me, Scott too. But this just isn't fun for me anymore. I mean it would be one thing if I had legitimately lost the part to Laura. I could live with being the understudy then. But knowing that I got cheated out of what I earned, I just can't be a part of this anymore." Brenda says. "No, tommorow I'm going to walk up to Roy and thank him for the opportunity, but tell him that I am quitting." Brenda says as she looks at Dylan who puts on a disappointed face. "I'm sorry, Dylan."

"Hey, don't apologize to me. It's your play." Dylan says as he finishes his ice cream. Brenda nods as the two sit there for a few moments in silence before Dylan speaks up again. "Oh, I was on campus earlier, actually I just came from there. I picked up something that I think you might be interested in seeing." Dylan says as he reaches into his leather jacket pocket and takes out a "Cat on a Hot Tin Roof" flyer that he had folded up. He hands it to Brenda.

"What's this?" Brenda asks as she takes the flyer and unfolds it. She looks at the front and grunts when she sees the flyer and the words "staring Laura Kingman" in big bold print at the bottom. "Dylan, why did you bring me this?" Brenda asks, her face turning serious as she doesn't understand why Dylan would give this to her. "Are you trying to give me indigestion with my ice cream, Dylan? I mean why in god's name do you think I'd want to see that. If it isn't bad enough I have to watch Laura strut around on campus, now you're rubbing my face in it too?" Brenda says in a serious and assertive tone. At that point, Dylan begins to snicker and laugh. Brenda looks at him oddly. "What's so funny?" Brenda asks.

"Oh, nothing." Dylan says as he continues to snicker. Brenda glares at him, her eyes widening as she begins to lose her patience.

"Dylan!" Brenda says loudly and with authority.

"Bren, you might want to check out the other side of that thing." Dylan says as he folds his arms and looks at Brenda with a smirk on his face. Brenda slowly turns her attention back to the flyer as she turns it over and looks at the back, finding a note on it.

"It's a note." Brenda says as she looks at the bottom to see who wrote it. "It's from Roy."

"What does it say?" Dylan asks, already knowing what it says, but waiting for Brenda to read it to him. Brenda begins to read the note out loud.

"My dear, Brenda. Not even Shakespeare was immuned to making casting blunders from time to time. Fortunately for you, your friend Dylan was kind enough to show me the error of my ways. I know now that what you were telling me about Laura tricking you into missing rehearsal was true. And I assure you, she is no longer part of this production. The part of Maggie is yours. I look forward to working with you once again. See you at rehearsal tomorrow. Roy." Brenda reads as she looks up from the paper in disbelief. Dylan is just sitting there smiling at her as Brenda looks into this eyes. "This is a joke, right?" she asks.

Dylan shakes his head no, still grinning. "So this means…..?" Brenda asks.

"It means, I better have some damn good seats on opening night." Dylan says as Brenda covers her mouth and shrieks with excitement.

"I got the part back?" Brenda asks as she stands up.

"Maggie is all yours, Bren." Dylan says in a reassuring tone.

"Oh my god!" Brenda says as she leaps over and embraces Dylan, who hugs her back as tightly as he can. "Dylan, this is the best news I could possibly get, and I'll never forget who it was that made this happen." Brenda says as she pulls back and then kisses Dylan on the lips in a friendly manner. "Thank you." she says as she kisses him again. "Thank you so much."

"Hey, after all you went through to get this part, I'll be damned if I was going to let Laura steal your spotlight." Dylan says.

"But how did you get Roy to find out that Laura really did set me up?" Brenda asks.

"Well, as much as I'd like to take full credit for that, I have to hand it to ole Steve-arino on this one." Dylan says.

"Steve?" Brenda asks in disbelief.

"Yeah, apparently he found out first hand what a psycho Laura is and showed up at my door yesterday wanting to help." Dylan says. "It's a good thing too, cause I couldn't have done this without him. Basically we put on an act that involved him punching me and shoving cake in my face. That got Laura to drop her guard and fess up to Steve, and while she did that, I snuck Roy in to eavesdrop on the conversation and just like that, she's gone." Dylan says.

"So what's going to happen to Laura?" Brenda asks.

"Well, Steve got in touch with her parents after she got kicked out of the play. They're coming in tommorow to take her back home. Apparently Laura's been hospitalized for mental breakdowns before. They thought she was better, but I guess not." Dylan says.

Brenda looks down, feeling slightly bad for Laura, but then looks back at Dylan with a huge smile on her face. "You're amazing, Dylan. You really are." Brenda says. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be in this play at all."

"Hey, I just helped out a little. You're the one who did all the hard work." Dylan says with a smile. For the first time since they broke up, Brenda's feelings for Dylan are actually starting to come back and come back strong. As they stare at each other, they are both feeling the same thing. Brenda leans in slowly like she wants to kiss him passionately. Dylan closes his eyes, but doesn't get it full on the lips like he was anticipating; instead he gets a soft peck on the cheek.

Brenda then puts one arm around Dylan and hugs him tight again. He just reaches around to her back and returns the hug. On this night, they would go no further than this. While the feelings have re-emerged, neither of them want to make anything more complicated. The two of them stand there in the kitchen holding onto one another, and they are both content with that for now. Dylan is feeling good that Brenda has her part back, and Brenda is feeling good that she has such a wonderful man looking after him. Even if he isn't her boyfriend anymore, she knows she's damn lucky to still have him around.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, the whole Roy Randolph play climaxed in this chapter. It's hard to believe it's taken me 15 chapters to get through that storyline, but it was a major part and had plenty of things happen. I'd be most curious to know how you all enjoyed my version of the whole "Cat on a Hot Tin Roof" play compared to the shows. **

**Anyways, we're coming down to the end of the story. And as always, reviews are welcomed and encouraged.**


	46. Last day of school jam

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter is set up a little different from the typical chapters I write. We're entering the final stretch of this story and most of this is setting up the major storylines I have left to write out. This particular chapter does that, but by having it mostly revolve around one scene, rather than several different scenes.**

**The scene is a surprise party that Brenda, Kelly, and the rest of the gang is throwing for Scott as he finishes the last day of school on his senior year. I wanted to have everyone do something special for Scott graduating high school. See, they all had their special graduation moment both on the show, and in Peanut Butter & Jealousy. But Scott never got his moment, so he gets it here in this chapter.**

**And anyways, thank you everyone who left me such awesome and amazing reviews last chapter. Please keep it up. That's what keeps me going.**

* * *

><p>The clock on the wall ticks away second by second as it is only one minute till three o'clock. The students at West Beverly wait impatiently for the last minute to tick away. The last exam has been taken, and for Scott it is the last day of public school he will ever have in his life. A lot of people might be nostalgically sad or ecstatically celebrant on this day. But Scott is neither. He won't miss West Beverly, but while he's not ecstatic to graduate either. For him, it's just something that happens. His senior year has been pretty uneventful and for the most part forgettable. And when he walks out the doors of West Beverly for the final time as a student today, he won't be looking back.<p>

"Yo West Beverly, it is the moment you've all been waiting for. Say goodbye to another school year as we are outta here. Seeeeeeee Yaaaaaaaa." The DJ at the West Bev radio show announces as the last bell rings and hoards of exuberant high school students rush out of the class rooms and into the hallways to the sound of Alice Cooper's song 'School's Out' that is being played throughout the school.

As Scott walks through the halls of West Beverly for the final time, he glances around taking in the sights and sounds for the final time. He remembers how huge this place seemed when he first walked in four years ago as a freshman, totally lost. He remembers how he was picked on and put down and how far he's come since then. But while he was successful in shedding most of his geek image his senior year, one thing was missing, his friends. Sure, he had his acquaintances and the guys he ate lunch with, but face it, his friends had all graduated the year before, leaving him there by himself. But no more, he was finally out and was ready to rejoin his friends on the campus of California University.

As Scott goes to his locker to clean out everything that's remaining, he's approached by the one true friend he's had in school with him his senior year, especially with Brenda and everyone else gone. He is approached by his sister, Sue.

"So Scotty, how do you feel?" Sue asks.

"How do I feel about what?" Scott asks with a slight snicker.

"Oh come on, it's your last day of school, ever." Sue says. "Aren't you even the slightest bit happy that you never have to set foot in this place again ever?"

Scott shrugs. "Sue, it's my last day of school, not my last day on Earth. It's really not that big of a deal."

Sue rolls her eyes and sighs as she looks at her brother. "What can I say, you walked in here a geek, and you're walking out of here not much different." Sue says jokingly as Scott snickers and continues to clean out as his locker. At that point, Sue turns to look down the hall way and spots Kelly walking in her direction.

"What is she doing here?" Sue says out loud.

"What is who doing here?" Scott repeats as he looks from his locker to see Kelly. Immediately his demeanor goes from calm and relaxed to nervous and uptight.

"Oh my god." Scott cries in a whisper to his sister as he hides his face in his locker and begins to try to fix his hair with his hand and tuck in his shirt to make himself look as neat as possible. Sue sees her brother's reaction and rolls her eyes.

"What are you freaking out about?" Sue asks.

"Sue, I don't have anything on my face, do I?" Scott asks as he looks at his sister. She shakes her head.

"You're not still hung up on Kelly Taylor, are you?" Sue asks. Scott doesn't answer, but continues to try to groom himself as quickly and discreetly as possible before Kelly spots him. "Oh my god, Scott. Not again." Sue cries. "You've told me yourself, Kelly Taylor is out of your league. And I for one say that's a good thing. You wouldn't want someone like that for your girlfriend; she's too much of a glamour queen. Definitely not your type." Sue says.

"Yeah, and how would you know?" Scott replies back on the defensive. "How do you know what my type is, Sue?" Scott asks.

"Well, let's see. Maybe it's because I'm your sister and I probably know you better than anybody." Sue says. "Take it from me, big brother, stick with the Brenda Walshes of the world. You'll be better off. The Kelly Taylors, leave them." Sue says as she playfully pats her brother on the shoulder. Just then, Kelly shows up at Scott's locker.

"So here you are. I've been looking for you." Kelly greets to Scott. He turns around, doing his best to hide his nervousness.

"Kelly!" Scott greets, with surprise in his voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought I might take a little stroll down memory lane. It was only a year ago I was walking these halls for the last time, just like you are now." Kelly says in a chipper tone. Sue just stands there rolling her eyes and scoffing. Even though Kelly's attitude has seemingly changed for the better, Sue still remembers how bitchy she could be as well as the times she got into it with her. "Hi Sue." Kelly says, turning to her briefly. Sue puts on a clearly fake smile, which Kelly sees right through. Both of them know that Sue isn't happy that Kelly is there. Kelly turns back to Scott. "So, your last day of school, huh? You must be excited?" Kelly asks

"Oh not Scotty." Sue says, butting in. "To him this is just another day."

"Sue! Don't you have someplace else to be?" Scott whispers as he glares at his sister with an embarrassed look on his face. Kelly giggles slightly, finding the interaction between Scott and his sister to be funny. Sue shakes her head.

"Sadly, I do. As much as I'd love to stand around here and see what kind of fool my brother makes out of himself, I'm afraid I have other things to do. See, summer fun I'm afraid is elusive to some of us. Some of us have summer school to go to." Sue says.

"Maybe you wouldn't have to go if you didn't cut class so much." Scott says, sparking a snicker from Kelly, causing Sue to glare at her in a nasty way.

"Kelly, I suppose I'll run into you again sooner or later. Hopefully later, much later." Sue says as she darts past Kelly after shooting her one last dirty look. Scott blushes in embarrassment over how his sister talked to Kelly.

"Uhm, Kelly…"Scott stutters as he coughs a couple of times. "I…..uhm….I'm really sorry about Sue…" Scott says getting cut off by Kelly who holds up her hand.

"Don't worry about it." Kelly says, cutting him off. "Face it, your sister doesn't like me, and that's fine. I'll admit, the last time she saw me, I really didn't give her much to like." Kelly says. "Anyways, I didn't come here to see her."

"So why did you come here?" Scott asks.

"Well, seeing as how you've just finished your career at West Beverly, I think that calls for a little celebration. So I was wondering how you would feel about me treating you to a mega burger at the Peach Pit, on me." Kelly says cheerfully and with a smile.

Scott takes a deep breath as he is rather taken in by all of this. While he only recently began to develop a crush on Kelly, he still sees her as unreachable, which has prevented him from obsessing over her too much. But now here she was, she was at his school, seeking him out, and asking him out for a mega burger at the Peach Pit. This almost seemed too good to be true.

"Well gosh, Kelly." Scott replies. "I'd be honored. But I must say, I'm a bit surprise. What do I owe this honor too?" Scott asks. Kelly flashes him a smile.

"Just for being the sweet guy you are." Kelly says. "Now come on, let's get out of here, that is unless you want to take one last stroll through these halls for old time sake."

Scott looks at Kelly grinning and shaking his head. "That's okay. I've seen enough of these halls the last four years. It's definitely time for me to get out of here." Scott says with a grin.

"In that case….." Kelly says as she holds her arm out. "Care to escort a lady out of here?" she jokes in a friendly manner. Scott takes Kelly's arm and walks with her down the hall and out the doors of West Beverly for the final time. His high school career is officially over. The question is where is it going from here. He finds it ironic. When he showed up to West Beverly on his first day of school there four years ago, he was distracted by Kelly driving in her convertible causing him to lean up against another car and start the car alarm, making him look foolish. Now as he exits, he's walking arm in arm with her. There is one question he keeps asking though, is this real.

* * *

><p>At the Peach Pit, Brenda is there along with Brandon, Dylan, Steve, Donna, and David. The only ones who are absent are Andrea and Jesse. Andrea, now well into her pregnancy, has been ordered by her doctor to stay at home and off her feet. A cake has been set up off to the side with the words "Congratulations Scott" on it and a picture of a graduation hat, Erica is also there, along with Kevin, who just happened to be dropping by to see Suzanne who is working her shift.<p>

Nat is there as well and is just getting off the phone. Everyone is scattered conversing and talking. Nat hangs up the phone and then whistles loudly while raising his hand to get everyone's attention. "All right, everyone, listen up!" Nat yells. "I just got word, Scott and Kelly just left school and should be here in about ten minutes, so don't go anywhere." Nat says with a smile on his face sparking applause from everyone.

Brenda has organized this little surprise party for Scott to celebrate his last day of school his senior year. She realizes that for him, having to go through West Beverly this past year without anyone else there hasn't been easy on him. And in a way, she feels it's made him feel like he's not part of the gang anymore. She wanted to do this to let him know that his friends are still there for him, just like he was there for them last year when they all graduated. And Kelly had been chosen as the 'bait' to help lure Scott to the Peach Pit for his surprise party.

"Come on, guys, let's go. They're going to be here soon. Let's get the food out." Nat says to his kitchen staff as they come out with an assortment of appetizers and drinks and sets them up on the counter. At that point, Suzanne comes up and approaches Nat.

"Nat, I would be remiss as assistant manager if I didn't advise you what a horrible idea this is." Suzanne says.

"What are you talking about?" Nat says as he tries to listen to her while helping to set things up at the same time.

"This is not good business." Suzanne says. Nat stops what he's doing and turns to face her with his arms folded listening. "You close the diner to the public, and you have over 100 dollars of food here that you're giving out for free, all for just one of your customers graduating high school."

"Look, I told you before. These kids are special. And Scott, he's a good boy. He's never had a bad word to say about anybody. And furthermore, Brenda asked me if she could do this. And anytime Brenda needs a favor from me, she's got it." Nat states firmly.

"Look, I know you like this group of kids, but you're alienating the rest of your customer base by doing this." Suzanne says.

Nat glares at Suzanne, clearly looking annoyed at her persistent nagging. "You just don't get it, do you?" Nat says.

"Get what?" Suzanne asks.

"That there are some things in life that are more important than money. Like friendship, loyalty, and helping out other people. You know something, you may got the financial smarts, but you have the all the warmth and compassion of a black widow spider. And in my little world here, that doesn't fly!" Nat says assertively. "We do things around here my way, Suzanne. You got that?"

Suzanne takes a deep breath, holding herself back from blowing up. "Yeah, I got it." she replies.

"Good, now get back to work. We have a party to get ready for." Nat instructs

Suzanne rolls her eyes in disgust as she walks off back to the kitchen. At that point, Dylan walks over to Nat, only catching the body language of the tail end of the conversation. "Hey, everything all right?" Dylan asks to Nat.

"Yeah." Nat grunts as he glares at Suzanne. "I'll tell you, Dylan. Suzanne's a hard worker. But I'm getting pretty fed up with having every decision I make around here questioned." Nat says in a grouchy tone.

"Questioned?" Dylan asks, confused about what Nat's getting at.

"Yeah." Nat replies as he leans up against the counter and looks back at Suzanne briefly, then turns to Dylan. "She thinks I spent too much money on the food here and that closing the diner to have this shin dig was a bad idea." Nat explains.

"I see." replies Dylan.

"She said the same thing about Andrea's wedding reception." Nat says. "Dylan, I know she's your family and all. But I've been running this joint for a long time. And I don't' appreciate having her….." Nat starts to rant, but Dylan cuts him off by holding his hand up.

"Nat, relax man. Suzanne's just looking out for your best interest." Dylan says. "You have to remember; she lost everything and was flat broke. To her, every penny counts. It's nothing personal."

"Ehhhhh, I guess you're right." Nat grumbles.

Meanwhile, Brenda is directing David and Donna as they are working to hang up a huge banner that says "Congratulations Scott." over the counter.

"Okay, just a little to the left Steve." Brenda says. "Do you think you can get it a little higher?" Brenda asks.

David rolls his eyes as he's not enjoying being instructed by Brenda. "Aye ay, Captain Walsh." David complains in an unhappily sarcastic tone.

"David!" Donna scolds.

"Well, I'm sorry, but this banner is huge. What difference does it make if it's an inch higher or an inch lower? As long as it can be seen, who cares?" David whines in an annoyed tone.

"David, come on, this is your best friend's last day of high school. At least try to show some kind of enthusiasm." Brenda says.

* * *

><p>Suzanne goes wanders off to the kitchen to sulk in private. She is fed up of working at the Peach Pit and slaving her days away working for Nat and making low level income. With a scowl on her face, she makes sure she is all alone before blowing off some steam as she runs her hand through her hair and then curses in a loud whisper, looking as pissed off as a person can possibly be.<p>

At this point, Kevin walks in and finds her. "Hey, is everything all right?" Kevin asks quietly to Suzanne.

"No, everything is not all right." Suzanne replies. "I want to take that man and strangle him with my bare hands."

"Who?" Kevin asks.

"Nat. Who do you think?" Suzanne answers. "Every time I try to tell him that what he's doing is bad for business he rakes me over the coals about it, and gives me the 'friendship is more important than making a couple of extra bucks' lecture." Suzanne complains. "I'll tell you, the way he closes the Peach Pit and throws a party every time Brenda or one of her stupid obnoxious friends has even the slightest thing good happen to them is disgusting. It's a miracle he's managed to stay in business as long as he has."

"Just calm down, okay." Kevin whispers. "You don't want to blow your cover."

"I'm about to blow more than my cover." Suzanne says. "If he doesn't lay off, I'm going to blow my top."

"Look, if he wants to run his business into the ground, let him. What's it to you?" Kevin asks. "Just relax, if all goes as plan, in a few weeks this place will be a distant memory, right?"

Suzanne paces back and forth a couple of times before turning to Kevin. "And if it doesn't?" Suzanne asks as she gives him the death stare.

Kevin gulps as the look on his face turns serious. "Well, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." he says.

"I'm not going to cross that bridge, Kevin." Suzanne says with intensity. "I came out here for one reason and one reason only, and it sure as hell wasn't to spend the rest of my life serving greasy food to rich kids."

"Look, as soon as Dylan and I get this meeting with Jim Walsh and his team of investors, that's when I'll make my move. I got it under control, okay." Kevin says, trying to be reassuring.

Suzanne moves in closer, giving him a death stare right into his eyes the entire time. "For your sake, you'd better be right." she whispers.

As Brenda and the gang get the final decorations in place, she runs through the Peach Pit to make sure that everyone is inside for the big surprise. She glances around and sees everyone but Erica. She checks the bathroom to see if she's in there, but doesn't find her. She then goes rushing up to Dylan.

"Dylan, have you seen Erica?" Brenda asks.

"Yeah, she went out back just a few minutes ago." Dylan replies. "Why?"

"They're going to be here any minute, and I don't want Scott to see anybody out back. That might get his suspicion up." Brenda says as she heads through the kitchen and out the back door of the Peach Pit. She looks around and finds Erica, who is sitting on the ground on the asphalt with her back up against the brick wall of the Peach Pit. She has her knees tucked underneath her chin with her arms wrapped around her knees and an extremely sad look on her face.

"Erica, you'd better get inside. They'll be here any minute. You don't want to spoil the surprise." Brenda says to Erica with a smile. Erica looks up at Brenda for a moment, and then turns back to looking at the ground with the same glum look on her face. Brenda can tell right away that something is bothering her. "What's wrong?" Brenda asks.

"I don't want to lose Dylan." Erica cries.

"What are you talking about?" Brenda asks.

"When we move, I'll never see him again." Erica says.

"Are you still upset about that?" Brenda asks. "I thought that Kevin said you wouldn't be moving any further than Arizona?"

Erica looks up with a sad look on her face. "Brenda, last night I had a dream." she explains. Brenda takes a seat on the pavement next to her. "Dylan kept calling out to me, asking where I was. I could hear him, but I couldn't see him. When I shouted back, he wouldn't answer. I tried to run where I thought his voice was, but the more I ran, the further away it got, until eventually he wasn't there anymore."

"Ohhhhh." Brenda moans sympathetically to Erica's telling of her dream. After a few moment of silence, Brenda puts an arm around Erica to comfort her. "Erica, that was just a dream. It wasn't real."

"Do you think so?" Erica asks.

"Of course." Brenda responds with a smile. "Dylan loves you. You're the only sister he's got. He'll never let you just leave and never see you again. He's going to keep in touch with you wherever you are at."

"Are you sure?" Erica asks in a shaky and insecure tone.

Brenda nods. "Believe me, Erica. I happen to know that you are the single most important person to Dylan." Brenda says.

"Even more than you?" Erica asks.

Brenda frowns for a second, then smiles. "Yes, even more than me." Brenda responds. "Now what do you say we go back inside and get ready for this party?"

"Oh, all right." Erica replies, trying to seem enthusiastic. "Brenda…" Erica says as the two of them get up off the pavement.

"Yes?" Brenda asks.

"I think you and Dylan should be together again." Erica says. "Don't you?"

Brenda looks down at Erica with an awkward grin as she doesn't respond. She doesn't know how to respond. She doesn't want to agree, because that would be awkward. But on the other hand, she doesn't want to deny it either, because there is a part of her that agrees. Brenda just looks at Erica with a smile as she walks with her back inside.

* * *

><p>"Everyone, quiet they're here!" Nat shouts as he comes running out from the kitchen, having just peaked out the back door to see Kelly and Scott pull up. Within seconds, the juke box is unplugged, and the lights get turned out. Everyone gathers in front of the counter to await the arrival of Scott who is only seconds away from walking through the Peach Pit door, having been lured there by Kelly.<p>

As the bells on the door ring when it opens, Scott walks in, followed by Kelly. For a second, he's surprised to see that it is totally dark inside. But then, he is really caught off guard by what happens next.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yells as the lights go on. A startled Scott looks around and sees the big sign hanging above the counter as well, then sees everyone there and begins to laugh.

"What's this?" Scott asks. He turns to look at Kelly for a second, then back to everyone. Brenda is the first one to walk over and hug him.

"You didn't think we'd let your last day of school your senior year go by unnoticed, did you?" Brenda says as she walks up and hugs Scott who hugs back; still in a bit of a shock as he turns to look at Kelly again, then back at Brenda.

"So you guys planned this?" Scott asks. Brenda nods. He then turns to look at Kelly. "So you were in on this?"

Kelly smiles at him. "Guilty as charged." Kelly says as she goes up and hugs him. At that moment, everyone else slowly begins to walk over to him.

"But, graduation isn't for a few more days. This was just the last day of school." Scott explains.

"Exactly. And what's more important than not having to sit through another morning announcement at West Beverly, or one of Gill Meyers classes." Brandon jokes with a grin as he goes over and shakes Scott's hand. "Scott, congratulations man. Guess this means you're officially a CU Condor now." Brandon says.

"Which means that now you can join the best fraternity on the planet." Steve says with a goofy grin on his face.

"The best fraternity?" Scott asks.

Steve shoots Scott a look. "Yeah, the KEG house. Wait a minute; don't tell me you've never heard of the Kappa Epsilon Gamma. It's the fraternity everyone freshman on campus is dying to get into." Steve says with excitement. "Be nice to me, Scott. And I just might put in a good word for you with the brothers. Trust me, it's a way of life."

"Right Steve, if you enjoy daily hangovers and dressing up in drag." Dylan jokes, sparking a snicker from everyone else.

"Hey! That was for hell week and you know it." Steve retorts in a slightly more serious tone.

"Sure, whatever." Dylan says as he rolls his eyes, then goes over and shakes Scott's hand and smacks him on the shoulder. "Scott, congrats dude."

"Thanks, Dylan." Scott replies.

"So when do we eat? I'm starving." Donna says. At this point, Nat come walking up everyone.

"Okay, everyone over here. Gather around." Nat says loudly in his typically cheerful demeanor as he leads everyone over to the cake. "Where's the man of the hour?" Nat asks as he looks around to try to find Scott. "Scott, get over here." Nat urges on with a smile. Scott walks over to where Nat is standing. Nat grins and slaps Scott on the shoulder putting an arm around him. "Now that you're out of high school, and about to join the real world, I'm going to tell you the same thing I told everyone else last year. I want you to enjoy college, make some good memories. But just remember one thing, if you ever need a job, you know where to come." Nat says. Everyone else chuckles.

"Thanks Nat." Scott replies.

"Now, if you'll do the honors and cut the first piece." Nat says as he hands Scott a kitchen knife. Scott takes it and cuts the first piece. "All right." Nat says as he applauds. "Okay everyone, food is over there on the table. Drinks are on the house. Dig in." Nat says.

Everyone begins talking and grabbing food as the mood and atmosphere at the Peach Pit begins to turn festive, for the most part. Everyone is having a good time except for one person. Suzanne sits back in the corner with her arms folded, still scowling.

* * *

><p>Brandon, Brenda, Steve, Kelly, Dylan, Donna, David, and Scott have all gathered around one table. They are all eating and conversing. Erica eventually winds up joining them too.<p>

"So Bren, tomorrow's the big night, huh?" Donna says.

"Ugh, don't remind me." Brenda says in a light hearted manner. "It's twenty four hours away and already I got opening night jitters."

"Oh come on, Bren. You're going to be great." Dylan says.

"That's right, and we're all going to be there to watch a future on-screen legend be born." Kelly says.

"Hey, that reminds me. I got something for all you guys." Brenda says as she grabs her purse, reaches inside, and pulls out a white envelope. Everyone waits to see what she has. "Tickets." Brenda says as she pulls a bunch of tickets out of the white envelope. "Okay, the only thing that remains to be decided is who is sitting where. Dylan, I'm going to let you sit up in the balcony with my parents."

"Hey, what about me?" Erica asks as she goes running up to Brenda "Do I get a ticket?"

"Do you get a ticket?" Brenda asks. "Well it just so happens I have one right here for you. You're going to be sitting with Donna and David."

Erica looks disappointed. "But I want to sit with Dylan." she cries.

"Well, you see Dylan's sitting up on the private balcony with my parents and Brandon. And unfortunately there are only four seats." Brenda says. "If there were a fifth…" Brenda starts, getting interrupted.

"Bren, it's alright." Brandon says speaking up. "She can have my seat. I'll sit down with the rest of the common folk." he jokes.

"You sure you don't mind?" Brenda asks her brother.

Brandon shakes his head. "Not at all." he says.

"Well, okay then. Erica, looks like you'll get to sit in the executive suite and one of you guys get to sit with Donna and David." Brenda says as she passes out the tickets. She looks at Steve. "Steve, guess that's you."

"What? Why me?" Steve asks. "I should be up in first class. After all, I'm the one who got you your part back."

"Yeah, and you were also the one who took that crazy psycho Laura's side." Brenda says as she hands Steve who reluctantly takes it with a disgruntled look on his face. "Steve, just be happy you're getting a free ticket." Brenda says as she looks at the last three tickets she has to hand out. "And that leaves two together. And one person I'm afraid will have to sit by themselves." Brenda says as she looks at Kelly, Scott, and Brandon who are the last three left who don't have tickets.

Scott and Steve look at each other, realizing that one of them will get to sit with Kelly. "Well Kel, guess it's up to you who you want sitting with you." Dylan says.

Kelly looks at Scott, then turns her attention to Brandon who looks back at her with a sad look on his face. The fact is that Brandon and Kelly haven't spoken in the past week. Kelly expressed her desire to move on and Brandon has reluctantly agreed to it.

"It's all right." Brandon says as he turns to Scott. "Scott, you sit with her."

Scott grins with one corner of his mouth as he is excited that he'll get to sit with the girl who he's got a crush on. Kelly looks at Brandon with an emotionless expression. She knows that Brandon has given up on pursuing her, just like she wanted to. But she's starting to have doubts of her own. Is this what she really wants?

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Scott asks Brandon in an effort to be diplomatic.

Brandon shakes his head. "I'd actually kind of like to sit alone." Brandon says. He of course is lying, but puts on his best front to make it seem like that's what he wants.

* * *

><p>The party has begun to die down and Scott walks over to Brenda who has been talking to Kelly. "Brenda, listen I have to go. But I want to thank you guys for my party. Nobody's ever done anything like this for me before." Scott says.<p>

Brenda smiles and gives him a hug. "Hey anytime, that's what friends are for." she says.

"So, if I don't see you before the curtain rises tomorrow night, break a leg. I know you'll be awesome." Scott says.

"Thanks Scott. I sure hope so." Brenda replies. Scott turns to Kelly. His heart begins to beat slightly faster. He still sees feels that himself getting together with Kelly is an extreme long shot. But this whole day, first with her showing up at his school, and then finding out he gets to sit next to her at the play. All of this has allowed Scott to grasp onto that sliver of hope just a little bit more and actually begin to believe that maybe, just maybe anything's possible.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow night, Kelly." Scott says in a shy tone.

"I reckon so." Kelly replies in a friendly manner, putting on a smile.

"I'm kind of glad that you showed up on my last day of school. It made it memorable." Scott says as he grins at her and then turns around and walks out the door after he says goodbye and thanks everybody. After he leaves, Brenda turns to Kelly.

"I think he likes you." Brenda says.

"Pft, get serious." Kelly replies.

"I am serious." Brenda says. "I know the way Scott looks at a girl when he likes her. He was definitely looking at you that way just now."

"Great, so what should I do?" Kelly asks. "I mean I like Scott, I really do. But I don't want him getting false hope."

"Welcome to where I was a year ago." Brenda says jokingly.

"Brenda, come on, I'm serious." Kelly replies. "You know him so well. What should I do?"

"Look, just don't give him any reason to have false hope and everything will be fine." Brenda says. At that point, Kelly's thoughts immediately turn as she sees Brandon who appears to be about ready to leave himself as she sees him wave bye to Nat and Steve and head for the door. Kelly politely excuses herself and makes a B-line straight for Brandon to catch him before he leaves.

"So, are you planning on ignoring me for the rest of your life?" Kelly asks Brandon as she meets him right at the door.

Brandon shakes his head. "I'm not ignoring you, Kel." Brandon says.

Kelly sighs. "Brandon, come on. I'm not stupid. I see what you've been doing this whole time. Whatever side of the Peach Pit I'm on, you've always made sure to be on the other side." Kelly says.

"So you've been keeping track of me I see?" Brandon says. "Well, it just so happens that where I happen to be has nothing to do with you."

"Brandon, you know, maybe things between us didn't work out exactly as you had planned. But does that mean that we can't be friends anymore?" Kelly asks.

"What are you talking about? We're friends." Brandon replies.

"Really? Well you could have sure fooled me by the way you didn't say one word to me this whole time." Kelly says.

"Well, sorry Kel. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. But in case you didn't notice, I haven't exactly been talking to much of anybody. So at least I'm an equal opportunity ignorer." Brandon says sarcastically.

"Brandon, that's not funny." Kelly says.

"Well, it just so happens that I'm leaving for Washington in a week to give a speech to the President of the United States about the work I've been doing for the past five months. So maybe, just maybe, my mind is on other things right now." Brandon says.

Kelly nods. "I know. In case you forgot, a certain 'friend' helped you get to this point." Kelly says as she emphasizes the word friend heavily, clearly meaning it as a direct message to Brandon that he is not being a good friend to her by ignoring and not talking to her.

Brandon looks at Kelly. He doesn't want to get into this with her, but he doesn't want to say anything hurtful either. He knows what she's looking for. She's looking for something from him to show that he still cares for her, and maybe even has feelings for her. But Brandon is stubbornly determined to not show any emotion and keep his one track mind. After Lucinda, then Clare, and this whole mess with the Kelly misunderstanding, he just wants to stay clear of any kind of a love life until after his trip to Washington is over.

"Have a good time tomorrow night." Brandon says to Kelly as he opens up the door and walks out, the bells ringing as he leaves. Kelly just stands there and looks at the door. She begins to think of the old saying "be careful what you wish for, you just might get it." A few weeks ago, she was so angry at Brandon over what happened on that night at the party that the only thing she wanted from him was for him to leave her alone. Now here they are, a few weeks later and she got her wish. But she's not sure she's happy about it.

* * *

><p>The party has dispensed and almost everyone has left. The Peach Pit has opened up to the public again. Only Brenda, Dylan, Suzanne, Kevin, Erica, and Nat are left there. Everyone has gone home. As Brenda takes down the sign and puts it away, Dylan walks over to her.<p>

"Well, I would say your shin dig was a success, Bren." Dylan says to her.

"Yeah, Scott had a good time. That's what's important." Brenda replies. Dylan nods in agreement.

"So, are you ready for tomorrow night?" Dylan asks as Brenda is done packing up and stands at the counter.

"God, Dylan, I sure hope so. I just hope I don't freeze or do something really embarrassing." Brenda responds.

"You won't." Dylan responds with a smile. "And this time, no matter what happens, I promise I won't rip Roy's shirt off like I did that Pablo guy who wanted you to take your clothes off. Brenda begins to laugh. Dylan sees her reaction and starts to laugh along with her.

"You know, I know I was yelled at you at the time. But looking back, I'm kind of glad you did it." Brenda says.

"Really?" Dylan asks with surprise in his voice. "Cause that little stunt earned me about a week of the infamous Brenda Walsh silent treatment." Dylan says.

Brenda chuckles. "Yeah, but now that I've had the chance to work with a directing legend like Roy, I look back at that play and realize how horrendous it was. And quite frankly, Pablo was a joke when it came to directing plays. Maybe what you did knocked a little sense into him." Brenda says.

"You think?" Dylan asks. At that point Brenda leans over the counter as Dylan chuckles. The two then lock eyes and slowly begin to move their heads forward. Both of them are feeling the same thing, but as usual, neither one acts upon it. The moment is interrupted by Kevin who comes walking up to Dylan.

"Dylan." Kevin greets as he comes up and slaps him on the back of the shoulder. Dylan turns to look at Kevin.

"Oh hey, Kevin." Dylan replies.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Kevin says.

"Oh not at all, Brenda and I were just finishing cleaning up. Weren't we, Bren?" Dylan says. Brenda's face goes from light hearted to serious. She doesn't like Kevin at all, and doesn't like the idea of him being anywhere near her.

"Yeah." Brenda says reluctantly, just going along with it.

"Listen man, you got a second? I need to talk to you." Kevin says. Both he and Dylan turn to look at Brenda. The indication is clearly that Kevin wants to talk to Dylan privately.

Brenda sees this and nods slightly. "It's okay. I need to get home anyways and get a good night's rest. Got a big day tomorrow." Brenda says, referring to opening night of the play. "I'll call you tomorrow, Dylan." Brenda says. She grabs her purse, thanks Nat for helping her but on the party and then walks out of the Peach Pit.

"So what's on your mind, man?" Dylan asks.

"Mind if we sit?" Kevin asks. Dylan shrugs and holds out his hand towards an empty booth as the two of them go there and sit across from one another. "Listen Dylan, what's the latest from your friend Walsh? Any business meetings on the horizons?"

Dylan folds his hands together as he leans forward. He shrugs his shoulders. "Honestly Kevin, I'm not exactly sure. I haven't had the chance to talk to Jim for the last couple of weeks." Dylan says.

"You haven't talked to him?" Kevin asks as he snickers once, putting on a polite, but worried mannerism. "Dylan, listen, I'm getting married next week and I'm freaking out, man, because I don't know how I'm going to provide for my new wife and daughter." Kevin says in a whisper. "I really need an answer because I've kind of put all my eggs in one basket here. If your friend Walsh doesn't come through, I'm sort of up the creek if you know what I mean."

Dylan shakes his head. "No you're not, man. No you're not." Dylan replies. "Look, I got enough stashed away that I can cover you until this thing takes off."

"You serious?" Kevin asks.

"Of course." Dylan says. "Kevin, you're talking about my little sister here. When it comes to taking care of her, you're not on your own."

Kevin grins. "I appreciate that, man. I really do." Kevin replies. "But seriously, Dylan, you have your own life to live and the longer things go on and without me setting up my new lab, the bigger the chance we have of one of our competitors figuring out my little secret and then, bam, there go all our big profits."

Dylan sighs. "So what you're saying is?"

"I need an answer from Jim Walsh and I need it now, like this week now." Kevin says. "I know he said he can't make any guarantees, but unless I hear something from him, I'm going to have to start looking elsewhere for partners."

"Alright, man. I see what you're saying." Dylan says. "Look, I'm going to see Jim tomorrow night at the play. I'll have a talk with him. I'll tell him that your back is up against the wall and you need answers. Jim's a business man; he deals with this kind of stuff every day. I'm sure he'll understand."

Kevin nods. "I really hate to be a pushy jerk. It's just that I don't want to say anything in front of Suzanne and Erica. But I'm scared to death about what if I'm going to do if things here don't work out."

"Hey, relax." Dylan says, flashing Kevin a reassuring smile. "Everything's going to be just fine. I'll make sure of that. Trust me." Dylan says. Kevin nods at Dylan, grinning slightly. He can tell by the look in Dylan's eyes that he's totally devoted to making sure he has the money for Erica to be well taken care of. He knows he has him. The only thing obstacle left standing in his and Suzanne's way is getting Jim Walsh out of the picture.

* * *

><p>It is the following day. Brenda has shown up to the theatre super early. She's really nervous, and the last thing she wants is to hang around her house all day and listen to her parents rave about the previews in the arts and leisure section of the newspapers about the play. That will only serve to make her more nervous. She figures that by being at the theatre for hours, she will get all her nervousness out of her system now, that she'll be nice and relaxed by the time the curtain raises.<p>

She briefly walked around the theatre when she got there, taking in all the sights and the posters everywhere advertising "Cat on a Hot Tin Roof starring Brenda Walsh. Opens tonight." Brenda now finds herself back in the dressing room. She is the only one there. She has begun to slowly put her make up on as she continues to go over her acting techniques in her head, saying them out loud.

"Tip of the tongue, the teeth, the lips. Tip of the tongue, the teeth, the lips." Brenda keeps saying over and over again.

Just then Brenda is got slightly off guard as she hears the noise of someone coming into the dressing room. She turns around to see who it is. It's Roy, who is just now noticing that Brenda is there.

"And here I thought I was the only maniac who comes in four hours before curtain up." Roy says cheerfully in his British accent as he pulls up a stool and sits beside Brenda. "How are you, darling?" Roy says as he kisses Brenda on the head.

"Oh god, I'm scared. But I think I'm ready." Brenda says.

"You think you're ready?" Roy asks, putting the emphasis on the word think as if to say 'What do you mean you only think you're ready.'

"Well I know I am. I'm just really nervous, that's all. I mean everyone I know is going to be here tonight, my family, all my friends." Brenda says.

"And let me guess, you can't get the thought out of your head that you're going to freeze up or choke on one of your lines and wind up embarrassing yourself in front of everyone you know, am I right?" Roy asks. Brenda looks at him, knowing that Roy just read her exact thoughts almost to a tee.

"Yes." Brenda replies.

"Well, as you know, I've been in this business for many years. I've a lot of actors and actresses, the ones that do well and the ones that choke. And it's been my experience that fear is your friend." Roy says.

"Really? How?" Brenda asks.

"Well, fear is something that every actor has to deal with. There are no exceptions. And I won't lie, in this business there is a lot to be afraid of. Not just about screwing up on stage, but also the dirty politics that can sometimes go on behind the curtain, as I'm sure you found out from your run ins with Laura Kingman." Roy says.

"Yes, I did." Brenda replies. "But how is fear going to help me when I'm up on stage?"

"Well, as long as you're able to control your fear, it can be a powerful ally. It will remind you of everything you need to do to make sure all those terrible things you imagine could happen never come true." Roy says.

"You say as long as I control it?" Brenda asks.

"Yes, like I told you, every actor has to deal with the very same fear you are dealing with right at this very moment." Roy says. "The differences between the ones whose faces you see on the big screen, and those who you never hear about is that the successful ones have learned to control their fears. The others who didn't make it had their fears control them. Which one you will be?" Roy asks.

Brenda takes another deep breath. "Well, I know what one I want to be." Brenda says.

"Well, it's right there. Everything you want, Brenda, is right there for you to take tonight. All you have to do is go out and get it. Control your fear." Roy says as he looks over Brenda's shoulder. She has gone back to looking in the mirror.

Brenda tries to shoot Roy a reassuring smile. "I will." Brenda says, putting on a confident grin.

"I know you will." Roy says as he looks at the dresser in front of Brenda and spots a tiny box on the upper corner. "Oh what's that?" he asks.

"What's what?" replies Brenda.

"Did you get an opening night gift?" Roy asks as he points to the box. Brenda looks to see what he's talking about.

"Oh, I'm so nervous I didn't even see it there." Brenda says with a nervous chuckle as she grabs the box and looks at the velvet case. There is a card on it, but she decides to open the box first. As Brenda opens it she sees what looks like a large silver medal in a box. Roy leans over her shoulder to check it out.

"Oh my. I haven't seen one of those in years." says Roy. "That is a treasure."

"What is it?" Brenda asks, not knowing what it is.

"It's an old tradition of the theatre. It's a St. Genesius medal." Roy says as Brenda turns to look up at him. "He's considered the patron saint of actors. It's protects the wearer against a bad performance by inspiring the actor to greatness. Or so the story goes." Roy explains.

Brenda takes it out of the case and holds it in her hands. "It's beautiful." she says.

"My guess is, it came from someone quite special." Roy says. "Perhaps somebody who you would not have gotten to where you are without."

At this point, Brenda opens the card on the box and reads a very short night inside to herself. "Bren, the sky is the limit. Reach for the stars and try to catch every single one. Love, Dylan." the cards reads.

Brenda smiles and looks up at Roy. "I would say you were right." Brenda says. Roy casually walks off leaving Brenda there sitting in her theatre robe, staring at the gift that Dylan had bought her. She puts the medal on and looks at herself in the mirror. As she puts it on, it's like she can feel Dylan there with her, putting a hand on her shoulder and letting her know that everything will be okay, and there is no way she is going to fail. For this is going to be her night forever.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	47. Brenda's triumphant night at the theatre

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involves in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AM: All right, now this is what I'm talking about. This is a chapter I've been dying to write for a long time. It's all about one thing, Brenda's play. To this day, I don't feel the real show gave this as much attention as it deserved.**

**Over the course of this story, some people have questioned why I've put Brenda through the misery she's had to endure . Well the answer to that is in this chapter. In life, as with anything, the thrill of accomplishment of something meaningful is always made all the more sweeter when you've experienced the agony of heartbreak and defeat. So in this story, Brenda has broken up with Dylan, got arrested, had to deal with Kelly trying out for her part, and then on top of that nearly got screwed out of the part all together by Laura. A lot of grief, yes, I admit. But after all that, this here is what it was all about. She has fought and worked long and hard for this, and now all of this along with the people like Scott and Dylan who helped her out along the way will finally see it pay off. That is why in this story Brenda had to endure so much of what she did.**

**So without further adieu, let's go on with the story. I really hope you enjoy this particular chapter.**

* * *

><p>The curtain of the theatre is only minutes away from going up, and so many emotions and thoughts are going through Brenda's head. She can't help but have the same fears that anyone in her position would feel right now. As she sits behind the curtain, she can hear the chatter of an audience filled to capacity on the other side of it. She knows that her parents, her brother, and all her friends are out there. And if she screws up on this night, she'll be blowing her big chance at stardom in front of all of them.<p>

But she also knows that this has the potential to be her finest hour. For so long she has sat around and watched those closest to her have the kind of personal success that somehow always eluded her. She watched as Kelly became the spring dance queen and was voted West Beverly's most beautiful of the class of 93. She had seen her father honored and receive numerous awards at his job. And of course she had watched over the past few months as her own twin brother receive the honor of being selected to be on the national task force, and will get to go to Washington to meet the president. But that was for them, tonight was for her. It was then she knew what Roy had been telling her. Tonight was all about her, and it was up to her to determine how it would be remembered. She knew there was potential for bad, but also an equal amount of potential for something great. And she wasn't going to let her fears take control and prevent her from fulfilling her dream.

Dressed in full costume, Brenda walks to the curtain, where a small gap allows her to peek out into the crowd. She knows exactly where to look to find where all of her friends are sitting. First she looks off to the left and sees Steve sitting with Donna and David. She was glad Donna was there, not so much David though. As for Steve, he has always been Brandon's friend, and any friendship Brenda may have had with him had been severely tested this past month. But when it came down to it, he was there when it counted, and did play a major part in getting her the part back. In the end, it pretty much came down to the fact that the good canceled out the bad and they were where they had always been, casual friends who happened to hang out with the same group of people.

Brenda then looks over and sees Brandon sitting all by himself off in the corner. He sighs and continues to look at his watch impatiently, wondering when the show is going to get started. As a loyal brother, he is determined to be there to witness Brenda in her moment of glory. But his thoughts are mainly consumed of one thing, himself. He should be happy. In just one week he will be the one on center stage when he goes to the White House to meet the President. But there is one thing that didn't go as planned, and that's the thing that's bothering him. In between his glances at his watch, he peers across the auditorium at Kelly, who is sitting with Scott.

Brenda turns her attention to Kelly and Scott as well. Kelly is wearing a white dress and is sitting there relaxed and calm. Scott in a white shirt and tie, however, looks nervous. Brenda finds it ironic how their friendship has evolved given how only a year ago, she couldn't stand him. But now Kelly has seen Scott in the same way Brenda has, as a good guy and a good friend to have around in a tight spot.

Then she looks up at the balcony seats to the four seats that were reserved for people of her choosing. She sees Jim and Cindy sitting together whispering to each other. She's seen the pride on both of their faces when seeing Brandon accomplish the things that she has. She just hopes that after this is over, they will show the same look towards her. She glances over and sees Erica, as she is enthusiastically talking to Dylan. She finds her smile and enthusiasm cute.

Then she takes a look at Dylan. And at that point something amazing happens. As Erica is talking to him, Dylan looks right at the tiny opening in the curtain to right where Brenda's eyes are. She can't tell if he can see her or not. But looking back at him, from a good 80 feet away, she suddenly begins to feel calmer and more relaxed. It's almost as if looking into his eyes has had a tranquilizing effect on her. She reaches down and feels the medal that he gave to her as a gift around her neck. As she does so, she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Suddenly, the nerves and tension are gone and everything seems as it should.

"Okay everyone, gather around quickly, curtain goes up in three minutes." Roy says in a loud whisper to the entire cast of the play. Brenda quickly rushes over to where Roy is standing as does everyone there. "Okay, just remember, if something doesn't go exactly as it should out there, don't panic, just stay in character and play it out. And help each other. Remember, this isn't about one person trying to outshine the other; this is about you guys as a team putting on a performance for your audience. If your scene partner hesitates, help them out. But don't freeze and don't look off stage for cues, that's the worst thing you can do. Everybody got it?" Roy says as a pep talk.

Everyone nods their heads. "Okay, good. Now, places everyone quickly." Roy says in his English accent as he rushes off stage. Brenda takes her place as she waits for the curtain to rise. As she hears the muttering of people talking from the other side of the curtain, she feels energized and ready. The medal around her neck is like a security blanket over her. And having seen Dylan's eyes through the curtain, it has only reinforced her instinct that this night is going to be hers, now and forever.

Slowly the talk from the audience begins to die down. The lights in the theatre go dark, as a huge drum roll can be heard over the speakers in the auditorium. After several moments of this, a deep male voice comes over the loud speaker. "Ladies and Gentleman, California University Theatre is proud to bring to you 'Cat on a Hot Tin Roof', produced and directed by Roy Randolph, staring Brenda Walsh as Maggie the Cat, and Karl Mars as Brick." The curtain rises and there is a small clap from the audience. The waiting is over, and the moment has arrived. It is now time for Brenda to seize the moment.

* * *

><p>As act one ends, intermission begins. Everyone at the theatre has been totally mesmerized by the absolutely stunning performance that Brenda has put on so far. Clearly, Maggie the Cat is a character that she was born to play. Brandon, Kelly, Scott, Steve, Donna, and David have all gotten up from their seats and made their way out into the lobby where they are serving refreshments. From up high in the balcony Dylan looks down and sees his friends who have been sitting scattered through the auditorium get up and slowly make their way into the lobby.<p>

"Wow Mrs. Walsh, Brenda's amazing." Erica says with excitement to Cindy.

"Well thank you, Erica. And yes, I have to agree." Cindy says with pride.

"So, what did you think, Dylan?" Erica says as she turns in her chair to face Dylan.

"What do I think? I think that Maggie the Cat has never sounded better. And I also think I could use a soda right about now. Anyone else want one?" Dylan asks.

"No thanks." Jim replies.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Erica says. "I've been holding it in for almost 20 minutes because I didn't want to miss any of the play."

"Well here Erica, I'll go with you." Cindy says. "I could use a little rest break myself."

Cindy leaves with Erica to the restroom as Dylan walks downstairs to the lobby where he sees all his friends hanging out. He spots Brandon and Steve who are standing in the corner next to a newspaper stand and he casually makes his way over to them.

"Brandon, do you think your sister's ever going to forgive me for helping Laura?" Steve asks as he paces for a while then stops to look directly at Brandon.

"Steve, she got you a free ticket to this play. What more do you want?" Brandon replies.

"What more do I want?" Steve repeats. "How about a little compassion, maybe a little gratitude for helping her to get the part back" Steve cries. "You know what, on second thought forget that. I don't need compassion or gratitude. All I want is for her to stop making snide remarks and taking cheap shots at me every chance she can get. Okay, so I screwed up. I admit it. Is she going to hold this over me for the rest of my life?" Steve complains.

"Pft, don't look at me, bro." Brandon says. "This is between you and Brenda. Besides I have my own problems with scorned women right now." Brandon says as he looks over and sees Kelly and Scott waiting in line at the refreshment stand. He can't help but stare.

Scott and Kelly appear to be having a good time together, as friends. The ice has been broken and Scott is no longer as nervous as he was at the beginning of the night. Since the intermission began, he and Kelly have been chatting back and forth like two old friends, smiling and laughing.

"You know, I can't believe how far Brenda has come with her acting." Kelly says.

"Me neither. You know, it's so hard to believe that just two months ago when she started she was reading her lines with me in my backyard." Scott says as he and Kelly move to the front of the line. The person at the refreshment stand looks at them to take their order. "Two diet cokes, please." Scott tells the guy, who pours diet coke into two plastic cups with ice and puts them on the counter.

"That will be three dollars, please." The guy asks. Kelly begins to dig around in her purse.

"It's cool, Kelly. I got it." Scott says with a grin as he pulls out his wallet and lays three one dollar bills on the counter. The two then turn around and walk away from the refreshment stand while continuing to talk.

"You know, I'm so glad I didn't get the part of Maggie now looking back on everything." Kelly says.

"Really? Why's that?" Scott asks.

"Well, I've seen all the hours Brenda's put into rehearsal and having to meet the demands of the schedule. Not only that but having to deal with Laura too. Then here tonight watching her perform up on stage in front of all these people. There's no way I could have done all that." Kelly says as she takes a sip of her soda. "It's made me realize that I'm just not cut out for acting."

Scott snickers. "Well, I learned that about myself a long time ago, when I was 10 years old actually." he says to Kelly, who giggles.

"Why? What happened?" Kelly asks.

"Well, I was in third grade. It was the Christmas play. Joey Jarrell was supposed to be Santa Clause, but the day before the play he came down with the flu. So I got stuck playing Santa." Scott says, causing Kelly to start smiling.

"Awwww, I bet you were cute in your little red suit." Kelly says in a cheerful tone.

Scott shakes his head. "Not quite. See Joey was a big kid, and the suit was made to fit him, which meant it was about three sizes too big for me." Scott explains. "So I get out on stage for my first scene. I take about five steps, and it happened."

"What happened?" Kelly asks.

"My pants fell down and the entire school as well as all the parents in the audience saw me standing there in the middle of the stage with my red Santa Clause pants around my ankles in my tighty whiteys. Needless to say after that, they didn't need to apply any make up to make my cheeks red. And that was the official end of my acting career." Scott says. At that point, Kelly begins to burst out laughing from the story Scott just told her. Scott begins laughing hard as well.

Meanwhile, Brandon stands there at the newspaper stand looking at Scott and Kelly, watching them laughing together and having a good time. He gulps with a sad look on his face. He knows that Kelly is having a good time and really enjoying herself with Scott. She is discovering, much the same way Brenda did last year, how funny he is and how much fun he is to be around. Brandon knows the best thing he can do at this point is to not bother them, in fact keep as low a profile as possible so not to spoil the mood. He turns back to Steve, and by this time Dylan has made his way across the lobby floor to meet up with them.

"Hey B!" Dylan says as he comes walking up to Brandon and gives him the handshake finger snap. "Dude, your sister is awesome. Like seriously, the way she acted up on stage, she'd give Katherine Hepburn a run for her money."

"Well D, you should know. You've been working with her." Brandon says back.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Steve replies in a disgruntled and sarcastic tone, prompting Dylan to look his way.

"Oh what's the matter, Steve? Don't tell me you're still bitter about your little psychotic prodigy not getting the part?" Dylan asks.

"Believe me, Dylan. I'm completely over Laura." Steve replies.

"Then what's your problem?" asks Dylan.

"Don't mind Steve. He's just upset because Brenda's been giving him the third degree about the whole Laura fiasco." Brandon explains.

"Dylan, you got to help me out here? Can you talk to her?" Steve asks.

Dylan makes a face. "Sorry Steve, you're on your own on this one. I've been in Brenda Walsh's dog house a few too many times myself. It's not any place I'm in a hurry to get back to, much less join you in." Dylan says. At this point, the three guys are interrupted when Chancellor Arnold comes walking up to the newsstand and spots Brandon along with Dylan and Steve.

"Gentlemen, good evening." Chancellor Arnold greets.

"Chancellor" Brandon replies.

"Brandon, your sister is magnificent? She has all the makings of a fine actress." Chancellor Arnold compliments.

"Well thank you, sir. I'll be sure to pass the word along to her." Brandon replies.

"I'll tell you, between your role on the task force, this knockout performance your sister is giving, and the story that broke about Lucinda Nicholson's rise to fame and fortune, this university has gotten some mighty good publicity lately, wouldn't you say?" Chancellor Arnold says with a surprise.

Dylan and Steve look on as Brandon looks confused over the last thing Chancellor Arnold just said. "Excuse me, Chancellor Arnold" Brandon says to get the Chancellor's attention before he walks away. "What do you mean 'the rise to fame and fortune' of Lucinda Nicholson?'" Brandon asks.

"Brandon, don't you read the school newspaper?" the Chancellor asks. Brandon shakes his head. "Lucinda Nicholson, she was a feminist anthropology professor here earlier this semester."

"I know who she is. My sister was in one of her classes." Brandon replies, hiding the fact that he had an affair with her.

"Well, she's been working on this documentary about the role of women in different cultures. And while she was filming, a network executive from NBC was on assignment and caught her doing her documentary. And now, not only is NBC going to be airing this documentary once it's finished, but they've also inked a deal with her to have her do an entire television series on various female roles throughout the different parts of the world. Rumor has it that the series will be shown in prime time on Sundays, starting in the fall of 1996." explains the chancellor.

This catches all three guys off guard as they look over at the newspaper stand and see on the headline on the front page of the Condor in big bold print 'Former CU professor Nicholson multi-million dollar deal with major network.'

"Wow. Good for her." says a baffled Brandon, who is almost at a loss for words on how some woman professor who he was sleeping with just a few months earlier is now famous and a millionaire. He takes a look at the paper and sees an old faculty shot of Lucinda right there on the front page accompanying the headline and grimaces to himself.

"Very good for her. With the money she's going to make on this new series." The Chancellor says as he pauses briefly. "Well, needless to say, she'll never have to teach another class again for the rest of her life." he says as Brandon chuckles. Steve and Dylan continue to look on. "I better get back to my seat. You boys enjoy your evening." The chancellor says and walks back into the theatre.

Brandon picks up a paper off the stand and stares at the picture of Lucinda on the front. Steve peaks over his shoulder while Dylan walks up to his side.

"Hey Brandon, isn't she that feminist history babe that you were hitting it with in between the sheets for a while?" Steve says, not bother to lower his voice in the slightest. To Brandon, it sounds as if he's shouting. Brandon looks around to see if anybody of importance overheard Steve's remark. He gulps, then rolls his eyes, looking embarrassed.

"A little louder, Steve. I don't think everyone in the theatre heard you." Brandon replies in an aggravated and sarcastic tone with a slight blush on his cheeks. Steve continues to look over Brandon's shoulder with a smirk on his face.

"Man, what a fox." Steve says, looking at Lucinda's fox. "Rich, beautiful, and a great body? And to think just a few months ago you two were sharing a bed on a nightly basis." Steve says as he slaps Brandon on the shoulder. "Guess she's the big fish that got away, huh?"

Brandon scoffs. "Not hardly, Steve." Brandon replies. "You know, this may come as a surprise to you, but there is more to a woman than how big their checking account is or how hot they look. And I'll tell you what, even if I had known that Lucinda would go on to become this super huge success, I still wouldn't have stuck with her because we were like oil and water."

"Don't waste your breath, Brandon." Dylan says. "We all know that Steve's evaluation of character always did start below the waist."

"Hey, say what you want. All I know is that if it had been me in Brandon's situation, I'd be kicking myself right now for letting that one get away." Steve says.

"Steve, believe me, Dylan is well aware of what I missed out on. After all, Lucinda came to him first to ask him to invest in her film." Brandon explains.

Steve turns to Dylan. "And you refused?" Steve asks. "Dylan, do you realize with your money, that if you had invested just a simple million into her film, you'd probably be worth….." Steve pauses as he tries to figure out the math in his head. "Oh my god, we're talking Donald Trump's category here."

Dylan looks at Steve and shakes his head with disgust and annoyance on his face. "Shut up, Steve." he replies. At that point an announcement is made over the theatre.

"Ladies and Gentleman, the second act of 'Cat on a Hot Tin Roof' will begin in five minutes. Please return your seats. Thank you." says the man over the loud speaker.

"Well don't worry, I'm sure another once in a lifetime opportunity will be along soon." Steve says, half-jokingly. "I'll see you guys after the play. Adios amigos." Steve says as he leaves Brandon and Dylan alone. Both of them continue to look after the paper.

Brandon looks at the story and contemplates it for a second what might have been if he had stayed with Lucinda, but he doesn't let it get to them. "You know, rich or poor, she wasn't worth it." Brandon says. Dylan doesn't respond as he stares at the paper, contemplating his own decision not to invest in Lucinda's film. Regardless of his own personal opinion of her, if he had invested in that film, he would at the very least tripled his total fortune. It's a thought that won't escape his head. "Hey, you all right, man?" Brandon asks as he sees that Dylan is clearly distracted.

"Uhm, yeah, I'm fine." Dylan replies nonchalantly.

"Well, I got to get back to my seat. See you after the play." Brandon says as he slaps Dylan on the shoulder and walks off. Dylan continues to look at the paper and begins to read the story about how Lucinda came across this deal. The article does touch briefly about the company that wound up investing. And all Dylan can think of is how if he had only done that, then he'd have more than enough money to help Kevin start up his business. But then he starts to think that he missed out on one opportunity because he was too cautious. And if he didn't do something soon, he could very well miss out on a second opportunity if Kevin doesn't get his business going.

After looking at the paper, Dylan goes and buys it from the newspaper stand.

* * *

><p>The curtain has closed. The play has ended. And there is not one person sitting in the audience that feels that they were in anyway jipped or cheated out of their money. The entire play, particularly Brenda's performance as Maggie, has dazzled everyone in attendance. Brenda did not miss one line, as every word she said was delivered to perfection and the emotion she displayed as Maggie was so raw and pure that even the people who knew her would sometimes forget that she was Brenda Walsh and actually think of her as Maggie the Cat.<p>

The spotlight comes on the stage, and the entire cast of the play walks out to the center and stands shoulder to shoulder. The audience claps as the entire cast, including Brenda, hold hands and bow in front of the audience. Then, Brenda breaks from the hands she is holding and steps forward into the spotlight further. At this point, everyone sitting in the audience rises up out of their seats and gives her a thunderous ovation.

Brenda smiles as she looks out into the darkness. She can't see the faces of her friends, but she knows they are all there. David and Donna are standing and applauding. Steve is smiling and whistling, knowing that Brenda is far better than Laura could ever be and that he did the right thing in helping her get the part back. Kelly, for once, is not jealous, but impressed and genuinely happy for Brenda. Scott, uncharacteristically is actually yelling and cheering as Brenda bows. He's so happy for her as he knows how bad she wanted this and how hard she's been working. With a contented smile, Brandon applauds and watches as he knows his sister has moved one step closer to fulfilling her dream.

Up in the balcony seats, Jim and Cindy are two extremely proud parents. Cindy covers her mouth at one point in sheer joy. Jim applauds and grins as he watches his little girl get a bouquet of flowers from Roy, who kisses her on the cheek. He has to work hard to keep from shedding a tear. Erica is smiling and applauding, amazed at how great Brenda has been. And then there's Dylan. He's applauding silently, not smiling, but watching Brenda closely as she looks out into the audience smiling while holding her bouquet of flowers.

Dylan just reveals in this and he hopes that Brenda is saving every single solitary second as she has earned this moment. There is nothing in the world that could make him happier than what he is watching right now. Brenda is getting her well-deserved standing ovation after a memorable opening night performance.

This is the very moment Brenda had dreamt about two months ago when she decided to audition for this play. Now, after the heartache and trials of auditioning, going up against Kelly and Laura, endless rehearsing, getting the part, losing the part, and getting it pack again, it was complete. Her moment had arrived.

* * *

><p>"Brenda was so awesome." Erica says with a smile as she exits the balcony section of the auditorium with Dylan. Jim and Cindy are right behind them.<p>

"Yeah, she was so good right there at the end, I'm not even sure anyone in the audience remembered to breathe." Dylan says while grinning and carrying the newspaper that he bought in one hand.

Erica turns around and looks at Jim and Cindy. "Mr. Walsh, Mrs. Walsh, you must be very proud of Brenda."

Cindy laughs. "Oh believe me." Cindy replies as she puts her hand over her chest and laughs. "I think overwhelmed is more like it."

"Yeah, our little Brenda is never going to be the same after tonight." Jim says. Dylan slows down at that point to allow him to catch up with him and he slaps Jim on the back.

"Well, Jim, I would say your little Brenda grew up tonight, in a big way." Dylan suggests. Jim grins.

"I would be inclined to agree with you." Jim replies.

"Hey guys, can we go backstage and see Brenda?" Erica asks.

Dylan smiles. "That's where I'm headed, little lady." he says cheerfully. "Oh Jim, don't let me forget, I have something very important I need to talk to you about before you leave." Dylan says to Jim, who turns to Dylan wondering what it could be.

"Well, let's talk now." Jim suggests.

"No, you should go see your daughter first, tell her what a great job she did. Then we'll talk." Dylan says. Jim thinks for a moment, then agrees, not really knowing what Dylan's getting at. Dylan knows that Jim may not take what he has to say very well. So before he potentially puts him in a foul mood, he wants him to go talk to Brenda.

* * *

><p>"Can you believe Brenda? She's amazing, isn't she?" Kelly says to Scott as the two of them walk out of the theatre.<p>

"Amazing doesn't even describe it, Kelly." Scott replies. The two of them meet up with Donna and David who are standing outside.

"Hey guys!" Donna waves and calls them over. "Bren was fantastic, don't you think?"

"Amazing, simply amazing." Kelly says. At that point, Brandon and Steve catch up with the four of them.

"Guys, did you hear the ovation Brenda got at the end?" Steve says. "I was talking to the manager of the theatre just now and he told me he's never heard a cheer that loud here the whole time he's been manager."

"Yeah, just don't tell my sister that. She's still got three more shows to do and it may just go to her head." Brandon jokes in a cheerful manner as he laughs.

"Now Brandon, surely you aren't jealous of your twin sister, are you?" Donna says.

Brandon scoffs. "Me jealous? No way. I'm happy for her. Besides, I'll have my moment next week. This is Bren's time." Brandon says happily as he glances at everyone there until his eyes meet with Kelly's. There is a few tense and awkward moments of silence between the two before Brandon finally speaks up. "Kel, did you enjoy the play?" Brandon asks.

"As a matter of fact, I did." Kelly responds. "What about you?"

"I did." Brandon says.

"Hey guys, come on, let's go back stage." Donna encourages. Everyone looks around at each other for a second, than they all nod.

"Don't we need backstage passes or something?" David asks.

"David, this is a college play, not a Rolling Stones concert." Steve replies.

"Oh, sorry." says David.

"I think all that time with Babyface has gone to your head, Silver." Steve says as the six of them make their way to the backstage area to try to find Brenda.

After looking around backstage, Donna is the first one to spot Brenda.

"Bren!" Donna shouts as she goes rushing over toward her. Everyone else follows behind.

"Hey! I am so glad you all made it." Brenda says in a giddy and excited tone.

"Are you kidding, we wouldn't have missed this for anything." Donna says as she goes up and hugs Brenda. "You were amazing."

"Yes, truly spectacular." David adds as he pats Brenda on the shoulder. She nods and smiles at him quickly and moves on to Kelly. The fact is that Brenda and David have never been that close, and she feels the only reason he's there is because of Donna.

"Yeah, Brenda, I swear you had everyone in the audience on the edge of their seats the whole time. It was just, wow." Kelly expresses.

"Thanks Kelly, but you know, I had some good competition in auditions that kept me on top of my game." Brenda says with a grin.

"Are you kidding? There's no way I would ever have been even half as good as you were." Kelly says as she and Brenda hug.

"Hey Bren, while you're giving people, what about me?" jokes Brandon. "After all, I did give you my share of the acting talent in the family."

Brenda laughs. "Yes Brandon, I still remember the last play you acted in, it was fourth grade. What was the name of it?" Brenda says with a smile.

"Bren, you've had a great night. It would be a shame if I had to kill you." Brandon jokes, indicating to Brenda to hush. Brenda then moves over to Scott.

"Scott, what would I have done without you?" Brenda says.

Scott blushes slightly. "What do you mean, Brenda?"

"Well, you're the one who got this whole thing started." Brenda says. "Spring break, everyone went off to go skiing, but you and I stayed in town and you took me to see 'The Diary of Anne Frank.' It was after watching that play that I knew I wanted to give acting a second chance."

"That's really sweet of you, Brenda. And I'm glad I could help in some small way. But really this was all you're doing. You were great, Brenda. Just great." Scott says. Brenda goes in and hugs him and gives him a gentle kiss on the cheek. She then looks back and notices there is still one more of the gang she hasn't addressed. Steve is uncharacteristically keeping a low profile as he knows things between him and Brenda have been rocky lately. Brenda looks at Steve who smiles back uncomfortably.

"It's okay, Brenda. You don't have to say anything to me." Steve says.

"Oh, but I do, Steve." Brenda says as she walks over to him. At first she looks angry, and Steve is certain he's going to get a chewing out. "I'm glad you came." Brenda says to him.

"You are?" Steve asks.

Brenda nods. "Mhm. You were the one who made it happen, Steve. You got the part of Maggie back for me. And I never did thank you for it." Brenda says as passes him a smile. She figures this night has been so great that it's time she let go of the grudge she's been carrying against him.

"You're welcome. And I'm glad I came too. You were great." Steve says. "So does this mean you forgive me?"

Brenda jokingly makes a face as if she had to think about it. Then she smiles a warm smile and nods. "Yeah, I forgive you, Steve." Brenda says softly as she goes up and hugs Steve who hugs her back. Brenda then looks at everyone. "You know, I really couldn't have done this without all of you guys." Brenda says. At that point, Roy Randolph comes walking up behind her.

"Really? And here I was thinking I had a hand in it too?" Roy jokes with a smile in his typically charming British Accent.

"Well, you may have played a small role." Brenda jokes with Roy who looks out at all of her friends. "Roy, meet my friends, some of whom you already know. This is Kelly, David, Donna, Scott, Steve, and my brother Brandon." Brenda says as they all wave at Roy.

"Well, nice to meet you all. It looks like Brenda has a good group of friends. But I dare say, isn't there one very important fellow missing?" Roy asks.

"Oh yes. Where is Dylan anyways?" Brenda asks.

"Uhm, he should be down any minute. Last I saw Mom and Dad were talking his ear off." Brandon says.

"Well, in the meantime, there is a fellow from the Portland Rep Talent Agency who is dying to meet you." Roy says to Brenda who smiles at her friends.

"I'll see you guys later." Brenda says as Roy escorts her off to meet some big cheeses in the entertainment industry, leaving everyone there looking at each other.

"Well, if she can't ignore us, who can she ignore, right?" Brandon jokes.

"Hey, it's the showbiz life." Steve says. "When the Hartley House was at the peak of it's popularity, I practically had to make an appointment two weeks in advance just to have ten minutes with my life."

"You think Brenda's ready for that kind of life?" Donna asks.

"Well, if she isn't, I'm sure she'll find out really quick." Brandon says. "Listen guys, I'd love to hang around all night, but I got an early task force meeting with the Chancellor and Dean Trimble tomorrow so in the spirit of the theatre just let me say that 'Parting is such sweet sorrow.'" Brandon jokes.

At that point everyone begins to break up and leave. But Scott calls out before they totally disperse.

"Hey guys!" Scott says. Everyone turns around to look at him. "Don't forget, my graduation is this Saturday. I don't blame you if you don't want to go to that, but my mom is throwing a barbeque afterwards and all of you are welcomed to come." Scott says.

"Oh Scott, you know I'd love to, man." Brandon says. "But I'm leaving for Washington early the next day."

"Yeah, and I got to help my Keg brothers set up for the Mardi Gras." says Steve. Scott then turns to David.

"Oh, Scott, I would man, believe me. But Donna and I are supposed to be meeting Babyface's manager that day." David says. Scott grins and tells everyone it's okay, hiding his disappointment. "Sorry Scott." David says.

"Yeah, sorry bro. But congratulations, man." Brandon says as he slaps Scott on the shoulder. Everyone else walks off, leaving Scott there with Kelly. He turns to her. Even though he's disappointed in everyone else, it will all be forgotten if Kelly says she'll come. To him, this will be a real indicator as to whether or not there is any chance with her.

"What about you, Kelly?" Scott asks.

Kelly looks at him and frowns slightly. "Well Scott…" she says. Kelly really doesn't want to go. But as she looks at him, she can see sadness in his eyes as everyone has said no. She knows that if she says no, it would be devastating. She looks at him and grins slightly and then nods. "I'll be there." Kelly says. Scott, not expecting to hear this, slowly turns up the corners of his mouth and begins to smile.

"Seriously?" Scott asks.

Kelly nods. "Mhm." she says. "Well, I guess I'll see you then."

"Okay, see you then." Scott says as he begins to smile. He looks at her, wondering if this night is going to end with a hand shake, a hug, or even a kiss on the cheek. But much to his disappointment it ends with her waving and just saying bye with a slight smile on her face. But no matter, he's not going to let anything dampen his spirits. It's been a good night. He's seen Brenda perform in a play and Kelly's agreed to come to his graduation barbeque. All in all, he thinks it's been a pretty good night for him.

* * *

><p>The gang has all left, and only Brenda, Dylan, Jim, Cindy, and Erica are left there along with Roy, Eddie, and others who were involved in the play. There is a plate of ordure's set up on a table. Jim and Dylan have managed to separate themselves from everyone else. They are over at the ordure table where Jim has a cup of punch in his hand and Dylan is helping himself to the cheese tray.<p>

"All right Dylan, I've talked to my daughter and congratulated her on her performance. I'd kind of like to get out of here soon. So tell me, what is it that you want to talk to me about?" Jim asks.

Dylan takes a deep breath. "Jim, how's that investment deal coming along?" Dylan asks.

Jim shrugs. "I've talked to some of my top clients about it, and so far they like what they here. I just need to meet with them, draw up some paperwork on a few contingencies, and then they should be ready to meet with you and Kevin to discuss a deal." Jim explains.

"And how long is that going to take?" Dylan asks.

Jim shrugs. "I don't know. Two or three weeks maybe."

Dylan shakes his head. "Uh-uh." he mutters negatively.

Jim's face grows serious at this point. "What do you mean 'uh-uh?" he asks.

"What I mean is that's unacceptable." Dylan answers.

"Dylan!" Jim asserts.

"Jim, Kevin is about to get married here. He's been waiting and waiting to hear from you. And the whole time he's been waiting his money's going out the door, trying to pay his rent, pay for a wedding, a honeymoon, not to mention wondering how in the hell he's going to be able to provide for his new wife and kid, my sister. So you tell me, what is he supposed to do? Just sit around collecting food stamps while he waits for a bunch of millionaire hot shots to cross the T's and dot the I's? I don't think so." Dylan replies with extreme assertiveness and aggression in his tone, but keeping his volume normal.

At this point, Jim's begins to become visibly more angry and annoyed as he doesn't appreciate the tone Dylan is using. "This is why I told him he needs to be looking for other work, just something simple so he has a source of income. I know you don't understand this, Dylan. But these things take time. The investors I'm talking to, the ones who would be helping to finance Kevin's company, they want contingencies, big contingencies so that they won't lose all their money. That's how this works, Dylan. And it has to be looked over by the lawyers, accountants, and approved. They just aren't going to throw their money at Kevin and say 'Here, go do with it as you please.' It doesn't work that way. You have to do these things with a degree of caution." Jim explains passionately as he tries to reason with Dylan.

Dylan sneers his lips as he nods briefly, staring right as Jim. "Caution? You want to know where caution has gotten me, Jim?" Dylan says as he pulls out the newspaper with Lucinda's story on the cover and slams it down on the table in front of Jim. "That's where." Dylan says.

Jim picks up the newspaper and looks at the front cover, initially confused as to what Dylan's getting at. "Isn't that….?" Jim asks.

"Lucinda Nicholson, the feminist anthropology professor, the very one who asked me to invest in her documentary." Dylan says. "I turned her down because I thought the idea was too fruity, and also because I didn't trust her. I took your advice and I aired on the side of caution, and look where that got me. Lucinda went off to become a big success and signed a multi-million dollar deal. And what do I get out of it?" Dylan asks as he takes an aggressive approach with Jim.

"Dylan, that is totally irrelevant to what we're talking about it." Jim says.

"Stop it, Jim! Just stop it." Dylan cries. "This is my money, and it's my family we're talking about here. I missed out on one chance that could have made me wealthy beyond my wildest dreams. And I'll be damned if I'm just going to sit idly by and watch my family get kicked to the curb because my business manager wants to be 'cautious.'" Dylan says.

Jim sighs, looking flustered, as he knows this is going nowhere. Off to the side, Brenda is talking with Roy and a few others, but she looks over at Dylan and her father. She can't tell what they're saying, but she can read their body language and she knows the conversation they're having isn't casual, but very intense.

"All right, Dylan. Let's try it your way." Jim says. "Tell me, what is it that you want?"

"I want you to set up a meeting, Jim. You, me, Kevin, and your team of investors. I want to hear what they have to offer. And I want this meeting next Monday." Dylan says.

"Monday?" Jim repeats in total shock. "Are you crazy? That's five days from now. There is no way I can organize something so elaborate in such a short amount of time."

"Well if you can't do it, maybe I'll just have to find somebody who can." Dylan says.

"Is that a threat?" Jim asks in a surely tone. Dylan and Jim stand there eye to eye, almost in a stare down. Dylan doesn't blink, doesn't show any emotion. He continues to play the tough act.

"This isn't about you and me, Jim. This is about my family. I'm looking out for them." Dylan says. "You're my business manager. So I just have one thing to say. Make it happen."

At that point, Dylan and Jim's conversation is interrupted by Cindy calling out to her husband. "Jim, come over here. I'd like you to meet Eddie, Roy Randolph's stage manager." Cindy says. Jim smiles and nods at Cindy, then turns back to Dylan.

"We'll talk later." Jim says to Dylan as he walks off toward Cindy.

"Yeah, you bet we will." Dylan says to himself.

"Jim, Eddie's from New York." Cindy says.

"Ah, our best friends live in New York. Victor and Abby Malone, along with their daughter Valerie." Jim says.

"What part?" asks Eddie.

"Buffalo." Jim says.

"Uptown or Downtown?" Eddie jokes. At that point, Brenda politely dismisses herself to Roy and the others she was talking to and makes her way over to Dylan.

"What was that all about?" Brenda asks.

"What?" Dylan replies, wanting to know what Brenda is referring to.

"You and dad looked like you were ready to kill each other just now." Brenda says.

"Oh, pft." Dylan says, trying to play it off. "Your father was just giving me some investment advice. When I didn't want to take it, he kind of took it the wrong way." Dylan says.

"Oh? Are you thinking about investing all those millions somewhere?" Brenda asks joking, but curiously with a smile as she moves in closer to Dylan.

Dylan shrugs and makes a face. "Maybe." he replies. "But I got to find the right company first, and that's the hard part. Although judging from what I saw tonight, it might be a wise move to make an investment in Brenda Walsh theatre." Dylan jokes. "Bren, you were totally amazing."

"Thank you." Brenda says with a smile. "Of course, it's all thanks to you."

Dylan sighs. "There you go with that again. Bren, will you stop being so modest." Dylan says. "You're the one with the talent, you're the one that made it happen. So give credit where credit is due."

"All right, you're a jerk, and I thank nobody but myself. There, is that better." Brenda jokes with a smile on her face.

Dylan laughs. "Yeah, much better." he says. Brenda and Dylan begin to laugh together. At that point, Erica walks over to them.

"Dylan, can we go home now? I'm getting tired." Erica says.

Dylan makes a face. "You heard the boss. I got to get the princess here back home before she turns into a pumpkin." Dylan says cheerfully.

"Well hold on, I'll walk you guys to your car." Brenda says.

"You sure?" Dylan asks.

"Yeah, I need some fresh air. It got kind of stuffy up on stage Just let me get my coat, okay?" Brenda says.

Dylan nods as Brenda walks off to grab her coat.

* * *

><p>Moments later, a tired and sleepy Erica hops into the front seat of Dylan's Porsche. Within seconds, she has her eyes shut and appears to be sleeping in the passenger seat.<p>

"Wow, she wasn't kidding when she said she was tired." Brenda says with a smile.

"Yeah, she's had a busy day." Dylan replies as he walks around to the driver's side door. Brenda walks with him.

"Dylan, I'm so glad you were here tonight to see this. It just wouldn't have been the same if you weren't here." Brenda whispers to him, not sure if Erica is hearing this or not.

"There isn't a thing on this earth I would have missed this for." Dylan says to Brenda who smiles back at him. She pulls out the medal that he bought her.

"I never did get the chance to thank you for my gift. I guess it really worked." Brenda says. "And it's funny, because after I put it on, it was like all my fears and all my worries just went away. Maybe there was some sort of mystical power working with me tonight."

Dylan scoffs. "Come on, Brenda. It's just a medal, a hunk of silver. There's nothing mystical behind it." Dylan says.

"I wasn't talking about the medal, Dylan." Brenda says as she looks at him. He stares back at her. Both of them know exactly what she means by that. "You know, right before the curtain opened, I peeked through it, and I saw you there. And immediately I knew everything was going to be all right." Brenda says.

Dylan and Brenda don't say anything. The silence of the nighttime parking lot at CU echoes with crickets. Erica still appears to be sound asleep in the front seat of Dylan's Porsche. He's pretty sure they're alone.

Dylan leans in slightly as if he is going to kiss Brenda. He waits for her to give him some sort of sign. She stands there and eventually closes her eyes. Dylan leans in further. The breathing intensifies as Dylan slowly moves in and closes his eyes. Their lips are literally a millimeter apart from touching before Dylan opens his eyes and backs off.

"Goodnight Bren." Dylan says. He didn't want to do anything that either of them would regret, so he backed off at the last second. Brenda opens her eyes with a puzzled look at first, that turns to slight disappointment as she watches Dylan get into his Porsche.

"Right." Brenda whispers to herself. "Goodnight Dylan, thanks again for everything. I'll call you tomorrow?"

Dylan nods with a slight grin. "You bet." he replies with a reaffirming smile as he backs out of the parking space and takes off out of the campus parking lot and down the road leaving Brenda there to try to make sense out of what just happened.

As Dylan drives down the road, he looks over in his passenger seat to see Erica with her eyes still shut as she lies there in the seat. He comes to the first red light and stops his car. He looks over at Erica and smiles at her. Then he is caught off guard when she reveals that she is still awake as she opens up her eyes and looks back at him.

"You should have kissed her." Erica says.

Dylan laughs as he finds it funny that Erica was actually awake the whole time and heard what he and Brenda talked about. Dylan laughs and smiles at Erica as the light turns green.

"Yeah. I should have." Dylan responds to her as he steps on the gas. The tires on his Porsche screech, causing some smoke to come up as he takes off down the road.

**TO BE CONTINUED **

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there we go.**

**A couple of other things worth mentioning here. We hear the very first mention of Valerie in this chapter. She will be a part of the season 5 story that is the third part of my trilogy. But that's for later, right now I still have to finish season 4. **

**Also, I'm aware the Lucinda/Dylan storyline in chapters 23-26 wasn't really popular with a lot of readers, but it did have a purpose as you found out here. It helps push a lingering Dylan in one particular direction.**

**Finally, I just want to announce that I will be going on vacation in a week. I had hoped to have this story finished by then and start the season 5 story when I came back, but it doesn't look like that will be the case. I'm going to try to do some writing this weekend and post at least one more chapter before I leave, possibly two if I can. But please don't think I've abandoned this story, because I'll be back in a week. I promise. **

**And as always, I'd like to ask that you please take the time to review if you have a moment. Thanks.**


	48. Curtain Calls, Graduation, and Birthdays

**DISCLAIMER: I do now own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I know I haven't updated in several weeks. Sorry about that. As I mentioned in my last chapter I did go on vacation. And then when I got back, I found out that my computer had been infected with a virus so it had to go into the shop. So needless to say I hadn't had a whole lot of time to write. And when I finally did, I had to get back into the swing of things, so to speak.**

**I apologize if this chapter is a little rusty. It's hard to get back into the groove once you've gotten out of it. But we're almost to the end of this story. Just a few more chapters left to go.**

**Hope you enjoy. And I hope I haven't lost too many readers.**

* * *

><p>Brandon, Kelly, Donna, and Steve are sitting out at a table at the Peach Pit while the music plays. Dylan has gone to use the payphone near to the bathrooms. He had politely excused himself so he could go make this phone call. He grabs a quarter from his jacket pocket, puts it into the phone, and dials Kevin's phone number. After two rings, there is an answer.<p>

"Hello." Answers Kevin.

"Kevin, it's me." Dylan replies.

"Dylan! What's the word?" Kevin says.

"Well, I talked to Jim Walsh." Dylan says.

"Yes and?" replies Kevin.

"He told me he found some potential investors, but that he needed to draw up some paper work and that we would probably be able to meet with these guys in two or three weeks." Dylan explains.

"Two or three weeks?" Kevin repeats in a friendly, yet unhappy tone. "Dylan, buddy, I can't wait that long. I'm getting married in less than a week. And yet instead of worrying about remembering my wedding vows, I'm worried about how I'm going to pay my rent next month. I hate to be pushy, but I need an answer." Kevin says, getting cut off in mid sentence.

"Kevin, I know." Dylan interrupts. "I told him that was unacceptable and we needed a faster time frame."

"And how did he react?" Kevin asks.

"In typical Jim Wash fashion." Dylan answers. "In other words, he didn't take it very well."

"Oh man." Kevin says as he takes a deep breath. "Dylan, I am sorry, man. The last thing in the world I want to do is cause problems between you and your friends."

"Kevin, it's cool. This is family we're talking about. That ranks a little higher on the priority list than hurting Jim Walsh's feelings." Dylan says. "Besides, I've known the man a long time. And we've gone our fair share of rounds over the years. Believe me, he'll get over it."

"So, where do we go from here?" Kevin asks.

"Well, I told Jim that in no uncertain terms that we want to have a meeting with the investors on Monday. And anything else other than that is unacceptable." Dylan says.

"So you think he'll do it" Kevin asks.

"If I know Jim like I think I do, he'll get it done." Dylan says.

"And if he doesn't?" asks Kevin.

"Well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Dylan says. "But don't worry. One way or another, I'm going to see to it that you, Suzanne, and Erica are taken care off. That's a promise." Dylan says in an assertive tone.

Kevin sighs and shakes his head. "Man, you know, when Suzanne first told me about you, she described you as a patron saint, and I thought she was exaggerating. But she's right. I don't know what I'd do without you, Dylan." Kevin says.

"Hey, I'm just looking out for my family here. That's all." Dylan says. "So you let me worry about Jim Walsh. You just worry about getting married."

Kevin chuckles. "You got it." he replies.

"All right, man. I'll give you a call as soon as I know something." Dylan says as he hangs up the phone. He slowly walks back over to where everyone is sitting and takes a seat next to Brandon who is sitting across the table from Kelly and Steve.

"Hey D, everything all right, bro?" Brandon asks.

Dylan nods. "Yeah, everything's cool." Dylan replies. "Just looking into the family business."

"Oh, so you get a new family and already you got a family business?" Kelly asks. "That's awfully quick, wouldn't you say?

"Well, you know what they say, when something feels right, why wait?" Dylan replies.

"Spoken like a true entrepreneur." Brandon says with a smile as he slaps Dylan on the back.

"So Dylan, what exactly is this little business venture of yours anyways? What, are you doing opening up a surfboard shop?" Steve jokes.

"Well Steve, as they say in the Godfather, 'Never ask me about my business.'" Dylan says, doing his best Marlon Brandon impersonation, which isn't very good. It sparks a laugh from Kelly and a chuckle from Brandon. Steve just stares back at him.

"Do me a favor? Don't ever do that again." Steve says.

"Why not?" Dylan asks with a grin.

"Because, there are a few things that are so sacred that you just don't do it. And one of them is impersonating Marlon Brando if you can't do it very well." Steve says. "Take it from me, Dylan, leave the acting to Brenda."

At that point, the bells on the door of the Peach Pit ring and Brenda enters along with Nat and Roy Randolph. Nat is dressed in a nice buttoned up white shirt, tie and a sport jacket.

"Hey, speak of the devil. Look who just came in." Brandon says. Brenda immediately spots everyone sitting at the table and walks over to them, as Nat and Roy follow. Brandon looks up and sees that Nat has a big huge grin on his face.

"Hey Nat, what's with the smile? Did you win the lottery or something?" Brandon asks.

"Mmmmm, not quite. But the next best thing." Nat says. "I can now die a happy man. I have seen the definitive performance of 'Cat on a Hot Tin Roof.' by our own incomparable Brenda Walsh."

Everyone applauds.

"Thank you. Thank you." Brenda replies cheerfully with a smile.

"Good show tonight, sis?" Brandon asks.

"Yes. Even better then opening night." Brenda replies.

"Your sister has all the makings of a fine actress, assuming she gets herself some classical training." Roy says in his British accent.

"Well, in honor of our future star to be, a slice of Peach Pie is on you know who." Nat says with a smile as he points to himself with his thumbs. "I'll be right back." he says as he rushes off to the kitchen.

"You know, I kind of wish I had gone tonight too. You know, to keep Nat company." Donna says.

"Well, not that I'm pushing it. But if any of you would like to see an encore performance, tomorrow is your last chance. It's a matinée." Brenda says.

"Oh Bren, you know I'd love to go, but I got that meeting with Babyface and his manager." Donna says.

"Donna, it's cool."

"Yeah, and I got to….." Brandon says.

"Yes Brandon, I know. You got to pack for Washington. You've told me a million times already." Brenda says. Roy chuckles silently to himself as he fines the sibling exchange between Brenda and Brandon quite amusing.

"Wait, Brenda. Isn't Scott's graduation tomorrow?" asks Kelly.

"It is." Brenda replies. But the show ends at 4 and, the graduation starts at 5, then the barbeque is at 8. So I should be able to make it."

"Cutting it kind of close aren't you?" Steve says

"Yeah, I am. I'll have to leave right after the show, but I think I can just barely make it." Brenda says.

"Oh dear, you mean you aren't going to stick around for the curtain call after party I had planned?" Roy asks, sounding a bit disappointed. Brenda turns to her looking upset.

"Oh Roy, I really wish I could be there. But one of my very best friends is graduating high school. And I really don't want to miss…" Brenda says as Roy interrupts, putting his index finger up to his lips and makes a shhh sound.

"It's alright, darling. I was just rattling your cage, so to speak." Roy says. "I wouldn't want you to miss your friend's engagement. Besides, with your talent, you're going to have plenty more opportunities to go to curtain call parties. But this, you need to go to this."

Brenda looks at Roy and nods. "You're right, I do." she says.

Roy looks around at everyone else and throws his arms up in the air. "See, this right here. This is the kind of thing I love." Roy says.

"What do you mean?" asks Dylan, as everyone looks on confused.

"Well you see, in my line of work, I deal with so many actors and actresses who once they get their first taste of success, start to think about only themselves. When somebody like Brenda here, shows that she still is willing to put her friends and family first, before herself, well, those are the kind of people who I'd recommend to anyone, even go the extra mile to help see them succeed." Roy says.

"I don't get it? All because I'm skipping out on the party to go to a friend's graduation?" Brenda asks.

"Brenda, my dear, always remember this. Selfishness is a natural human sin. But selflessness is a thing of beauty to be cherished." Roy says in almost a poetic tone. As Brenda smiles, blushing slightly at the praise Roy is be stilling down upon her, Dylan just watches her and realizes yet again how truly amazing Brenda really is.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Jim and Cindy are sitting downstairs in the kitchen at Casa Walsh eating breakfast which consists of bacon and eggs. Jim is reading over the L.A. Times while Cindy chews on a piece of bacon.<p>

"Listen to this….." Jim says as he reads through the arts section of the L.A. Times.

"What's that?" Cindy asks.

"Everyone who bought a ticket to see this play in the California University theatre last night got double their money's worth. They all knew they were getting to see a true legend of the theatre direct another brilliant masterpiece, and as usual Roy Randolph did not disappoint. But the real star who stole the night was freshman student Brenda Walsh with her amazing performance as Maggie the Cat. Miss Walsh's performance literally brought the character to life and had the entire audience on the edge of their seats every time she was on stage. Write this name down, because this young lady is headed for stardom." Jim reads.

Cindy laughs in disbelief as Jim smiles with pride. "Oh my god." Cindy says. "I can't believe this. This is absolutely incredible. Jim, our daughter is catching a lot of people's eyes." Cindy says with sheer joy in her voice. Jim smiles as he folds the paper back up and puts it back on the table and continues to eat his breakfast.

"Let's just hope she doesn't let this all go to her head." Jim says. At that point, Brenda walks into the kitchen.

"Let it all go to whose head?" Brenda asks. Jim looks slightly embarrasses as he knows he's been caught.

"Oh nothing." Jim says trying to play it off. "So have you had a chance to read all your dazzling reviews in the paper?"

"You mean the part about my amazing performance in which I had the audience on the edge of the seats?" Brenda says with a smile. "No, I haven't heard of it." she says sarcastically.

"Honey, come on. This is big stuff. You're a huge star now." Cindy says.

"I hate to burst your bubble, Mom. But a few nice reviews hardly constitutes being a big star." Brenda says. "But never the less, it's nice to read."

"Well, we're all very proud of you." Cindy says as she goes over and kisses Brenda on the cheek. "How about some breakfast?"

"Oh no thanks." Brenda says. "I actually have to get going. Today's the last performance and I want to make sure I go out with a bang."

"Oh, okay." Cindy says. "Well, you'll be home in time for dinner, right?"

"I'm afraid not." Brenda says.

"What? It's Brandon's last night before leaving for Washington." Cindy says.

"Mom, I told you. I'm going to Scott's graduation after the play. Then his mom is throwing a barbeque." Brenda reminds her.

"Oh that's right." Cindy says. "Well be sure to pass along our congrats to him."

"I will." Brenda says. At that point the door bell rings.

"I wonder who that could be." Jim says.

"I don't know but I'll check, then I got to run. I'll see you guys later. Wish me luck" Brenda says as she rushes out of the kitchen and to the front door.

"Break a leg." Jim yells out to her. Brenda runs to the front door and opens it, and is surprised to find a person there holding a single rose up so his face can't be seen. Once the door opens he lowers the rose to reveal who it is.

"Good Morning, beautiful." Dylan says with a grin as he hands Brenda the rose.

"What are you doing here?" Brenda asks with a smile.

"Well, I was just in the neighborhood and was wondering if Miss Maggie might give this gentleman caller the honor of escorting her to the theatre for her final performance." Dylan says, putting on a slight southern accent as a joke.

"You're coming to the play again?" Brenda asks.

"Well, what can I say, Bren. You were so amazing the other night that you just left me clamouring for an encore." Dylan says. "So, are you going to let me drive you to the theatre or not?"

Brenda stands there in the doorway thinking for a moment, then looks up at Dylan. "Okay. But on one condition." Brenda says.

Dylan shrugs. "Hey, you name it." he says.

"As soon as the play's over, you got to come with me to Scott's graduation and his barbeque." Brenda says.

"Graduation? As in going back to West Beverly?" Dylan says as he turns up his nose.

"Dylan, come on. Don't look at me like that. Everyone else has bailed on this except for maybe Kelly, and I'm not even so sure about her knowing how flaky she is about this sort of stuff." Brenda says.

"Geez Bren, I don't know." Dylan mutters.

"Dylan come on, this is Scott we're talking about here. Please, do it for me." Brenda says in a slightly whining voice.

Dylan looks down for a second, then looks up at Brenda. "No fair doing that, Bren." Dylan jokes. "All right, for you I'll do it." Dylan says.

"Great." Brenda says with a smile. At that point Jim appears having walked out from the kitchen and spots Dylan standing in the doorway.

"OH, good morning, Dylan." Jim says to Dylan. "What brings you here?"

"Well, I just thought I'd drive our future Hollywood star here to the play. What can I say, I loved her performance so much, I just have to go back and see it again." he says.

"Oh well that's nice." Jim says as he looks over at Brenda. "Uh sweetie, you mind if I have a few words with Dylan alone?"

Brenda looks confused, but nods in agreement. "Uh sure, okay, I guess I'll wait for you out in the car." Brenda says to Dylan as she walks out. Jim walk over to Dylan.

"So what's up?" Dylan asks.

"Well, I had to pull a lot of strings, and twist a few arms. But you and Kevin got your meeting." Jim says.

"Excellent. Where and when?" Dylan responds.

"My office, this Monday, 2 o'clock. Does that work for you and Kevin?" Jim asks.

"That's fine wth me, and I think I can go ahead and speak for Kevin too on this and say it's cool." Dylan says.

"Okay, I'll see you then." Jim says as looks at Dylan, wishing Dylan would be a little more appreciative. He had to go through a lot of work to get this set up. Dylan starts to turn around and wak out, but then turns back to Jim.

"Thank you." Dylan says to him in a quiet tone. Jim takes a few steps and walks over to Dylan.

"Do me one favor, okay?" Jim asks.

"What's that?" asks Dylan.

"Dylan, I can't tell you what kind of trouble I went through to pull this off in such a short amount of time. I literally had to wake people out of bed with phone calls in the middle of the night." explains Jim.

"Jim, I'm aware of that. And I appreciate it. So does Kevin." Dylan says. Jim holds up his hand to indicate to Dylan to let him finish.

"Just listen to me, son." Jim says. "The people you are going to be meeting with are some of my wealthiest clients. And they represent an awful lot of investment capital. Whatever you do, just be professional, okay?"

Dylan grins and pats Jim on the shoulder. "Hey, no problem. Remember who you're talking to here." Dylan says in a confident voice which Jim doesn't like as he sees it as arrogance. "Listen, I got to run. Thanks again, Jim." Dylan says as he rushes off to his Porsche where Brenda is already sitting in the passenger seat. Jim just watches as Dylan gets in his car and pulls out of the driveway. He has a really bad feeling about this entire arrangement.

* * *

><p>"David, come on! We're going to be late." Donna yells out from the living room of the beach apartment.<p>

"Donna, I told you. I had to find the right shirt." David replies as he comes out wearing a nice buttoned up Calvin Klein t-shirt and his best pair of designer jeans.

"David, I already told you. You look fine. Now lets get going. We don't wat to keep Babyface and his manager waiting." Donna says.

"Ariel is with him. So everything is cool." David says.

"Ariel?" Donna replies in an angry tone. "David, Ariel is not running the Mardi Gras, I am."

"Yeah, well she offered to help. And I just thought that..." David starts.

"I don't need her help, David. I can handle it." Donna says assertively. At that point, Kelly emerges from her bedroom and walks out into the living room.

"What's going on?" Kelly asks, as she looks at Donna and David and realizes that they're arguing.

"Oh, uhm, nothing." stutters David.

"We'll see you later, okay Kel?" Donna says as she tugs on David's arm to get him to move. Donna and David walk out the door, leaving Kelly there alone by herself. Only moments after they leave, the phone rings. Kelly casually goes over to it and picks it up.

"Hello?" answers Kelly.

"Hey, it's me." Brenda says, calling from the theatre on the other end of the phone.

"Hey!" replies a surprised Kelly. "Shouldn't you be going on stage right about now?" Kelly asks.

"Twenty minutes, so I can't talk long." Brenda says. "I just wanted to make sure that you're going to be at Scott's graduation."

"I already told you I'd be there." Kelly replies.

"Okay good. I was able to get Dylan to come. So it looks like it's just going to be the three of us." Brenda says.

"Brandon's not coming?" Kelly asks.

Brenda rolls his eyes. "No. I asked him this morning, but he says he's got to pack." Brenda says.

"It takes Brandon all night to pack?" Kelly asks.

"Well, he says he wants to stop by Andrea's later tonight and say goodbye to her before he leaves." Brenda says. Kelly frowns slightly that Brandon thinks enough to say goodbye to Andrea, but not to her.

"Yeah, I'm actually going to be going over there shortly myself. I promised to drop off some of Jackie's old maternity dresses." Kelly explains.

"Well tell her I said hi." Brenda says.

"I will." replies Kelly.

"I've been meaning to get over there myself. I hear the doctor's advising her not to even get off her feet these days." Brenda says.

"Yeah, I don't know really. But I'll find out how she's doing and let you know." Kelly replies.

"Thanks. Just make sure..." Brenda starts getting interrupted.

"Yes, I know. I'll be there in time for Scott's graduation. I promise." Kelly says. Brenda smiles.

"Good. He'll be able to live without Brandon, Steve, or even David being there. But you and I are two that simply have to be there." Brenda says.

Kelly sighs. "I know. I will be." she says.

"Great. Well, I gotta go. I'll se you there." Brenda says.

"Yeah. See ya." replies Kelly as she hangs up the phone and stares longingly at the wall with disappointment. She doesn't really want to go to graduation, but she promised both Brenda and Scott she would, so she's going to. What she's really disappointed about is how Brandon is just taking off for Washington. Although she told him he needed to move on an forget about her, the ease at which he's seemingly been able to do it is bothersome to her.

* * *

><p>As the curtain close for the final time, the entire cast of Cat on a Hot Tin Roof comes to center stage. The audience stands up and claps. As the cast joins hands and takes a bow, Dylan eyes Brenda who is right in the center of the stage with a huge smile on her face. Roy goes up and hands Benda a bouquet of flowers, complimentary of her outstanding performance throughout this production as Maggie the Cat.<p>

Brenda takes the flowers from Roy and then stares out into the audience, savoring the ovation she is getting. Her eyes glance over the auditorium, but because of the dark lighting, she is unable to make out any faces. But still she knows that Dylan is out there and is clapping on. Then, she very faintly hears a yell come from the real of the auditorium.

"Way to go, Bren!"

Brenda recognizes the voice. It is Dylan. This causes her to glance back in the direction of the voice. She is happy. The production is done, and has been a success. And Brenda has sat out to do everything she intended to do.

Laer, back in the dressing room, Brenda is still in her costume as she sits infront of the mirror. Eddie walks over to her.

"Brenda, I just have to say, you weren't half bad." Eddie says. Brenda grins as Eddie walks off. At that point, Roy approaches her from the other side.

"From Eddie, that's the highest compliment you can get." Roy says in his English accent. "As for me, I didn't expect to come here and actually find an actress."

"Yeah, if only she had the proper training." Brenda says.

"Training you can get. Talent is innate." Roy says as he leans in and kisses Brenda on the forehead.

"Thanks Roy." Brenda says. At that point, Dylan walks into the room and coughs. Brenda turns around and sees him and smiles.

"Ah, it appears that your knight in shining armor has arrived." Roy says.

"Well hey, do you have to be a famous director, or can I get one too?" Dylan says jokingly referring to the kiss Roy just gave Brenda. Brenda walks over and hugs Dylan who in turn kisses her on the cheek.

"I'm so glad you came, Dylan." Brenda says.

"Me too." Dylan says.

"Actully, so am I." Roy says. "You know, I never did get the chance to properly thank you." Roy says to Dylan.

"For what? What did I do?" Dylan asks.

"Well, if it wasn't for you pointing me back on the right path, I would have casted that dreadful Laura person and never found my blooming prospect." Roy says to Dylan. "So, thank you." Roy says as he reaches out his hand to Dylan, who shakes it.

"Any time." Dylan says.

"Well, I know the day is still young and you have another social engagement to get to." Roy says referring to Scott's graduation. "So don't let me keep you. But please, call me in next couple of days before I leave. I have a proposition that you just might be interested in." Roy says to Brenda as he walks off. Both Dylan and Brenda stand there with confused looks on their faces, wondering what Roy was talking about.

"What was that all about?" Dylan asks.

"I have no idea." Brenda replies. "But I do need to get dressed because we do have some place we need to be really soon. So if you don't mind?" Brenda says.

"Oh yes, certainly. I'll be right outside." Dylan says as he leaves Brenda's room so she can get dressed.

* * *

><p>Graduating seniors at West Beverly are standing in the court-yard, having fun. Many are standing around and laughing and joking while a few others are playing touch football games, all very similar to what was going on a year ago at this time. But for the class of 94, there is one student who is not appearing as jovial as everyone else. Scott is standing off to the side next to the drinking fountain. In his blue graduation gown, he is holding his cap underneath his arm. He continues to glance over the courtyard with his eyes, but is paying close attention to the entrance way as he keeps wondering if any of his friends are going to walk in, in particular he is looking for a certain blonde haired girl named Kelly Taylor. For Scott, he sees this as a true test as to whether or not he means anything to her. For her to show up today to watch him graduate would signify to him that at least he does have some meaning to her.<p>

Scott leans over the water fountain to take another sip of water. At that point, he is approached by his mother and his sister Sue.

"Scotty, is everything all right, sweetheart?" asks his mother.

"Uhm, sure. Everything is fine, mom. Why do you ask?" Scott replies.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe, I'm just imagining it. You just seem kind of glum." Scott's mom replies. "What is it? Are you missing this place already?" she asks.

Scott puts on an awkward grin and nods. "Yeah, I guess that's it." Scott says. Mrs. Scanlon smiles while Sue rolls her eyes.

"Aw, I understand. You had some good times in this place and it's only natural to feel sad." Mrs. Scanlon says. "Listen, we're sitting over there. Oh, I can't wait to see you walk across that stage and get your diploma."

"Uhm, mom, they don't actually give us our diploma, it's just a case. We get it later, at..." Scott says as his mother interrupts.

"Shhhhh, just let me enjoy the fantasy, dear." she says as she rushes off, leaving Scott there with his sister.

"Alright big brother, spill it." Sue says.

"Spill what?" Scott asks.

"Come on. Do I have to spell it out? You have to be the unhappiest graduating senior of the class of 94 here today." Sue says. "What is it? And please don't tell me it's Kelly."

"No!" Scott reacts immediately. But Sue knows better and gives him a long hard stare right into his eyes. Knowing she's on to him, Scott ducks his head and nods. "Yeah."

"Oh god, Scott" Sue cries. "The biggest day of your life up until this point, and you're going to let it be ruined by some girl who for three years didn't even know you existed?"

"Sue, I told you. That was the past, we're through all that." Scott says.

"Maybe." Sue replies.

"Look, I just really thought she'd come." Scott says.

"And she still might, but then again she might not. But you're about to graduate high school. Are you really going to let whether or not Kelly shows up today dictate your entire mood?" Sue says. "Come on." At that point, Sue looks over and spots Brenda and Dylan entering the courtyard. "Besides, look who just showed up." Sue says as she nods over in the direction of Brenda and Dylan who are walking around. Brenda is looking around at the courtyard that she once walked through everyday. This is the first time either of them have set foot in West Beverly since graduating last year.

Scott slowly walks over to Brenda and Dylan. He is followed by Sue.

"Hey, look who it is." Brenda says cheerfully as she spots Scott in his blue graduation gown.

"Hey! I'm glad you guys made it." Scott says with a smile.

"Yeah, well Bren here kind of twisted my arm, but..." Dylan says as he gets elbowed by Brenda.

"Dylan!" Brenda says.

"I"m just kidding. Scott, you're looking good, man." Dylan says as he shakes Scott's hand.

"Thanks Dylan." Scott replies as he shakes Dylan's hand back.

"God it feels so wierd being back here." Brenda says.

"Yeah, hard to believe that it was just last year that it was us in the cap and gown, eh Bren?" Dylan says.

"Yeah, no kidding. So Scott, are you ready to graduate?" Brenda asks.

Scott shrugs with an unenthusiastic look on his face. "Yeah, I guess." he says.

"You guess?" Dylan repeats. "What do you mean you guess? Man, you should be itching to get out of here. I know I was." Dylan says.

"Yeah me too." Brenda says.

"Yeah, I am." Scott says as he puts on a smile. At that point an announcement comes on over the loud-speaker.

"Attention all graduates. Please report to the area behind the stage. The ceremonies will begin shortly." says the guy over the announcement.

Scott grins shyly. "Guess that's me." Scott says. "I'll see you guys after graduation."

Brenda grins. "Go get em, tiger." she says with a smile. Scott walks off and Brenda turns to Sue. "Sue, is he okay?" Brenda asks.

"Who Scott?" Sue says. "Yeah, he's fine. He's just Scott. He can find any dark cloud on a sunny day." Sue says as she walks off leaving Brenda and Dylan alone. After several minutes of looking around and reminiscing about their times at West Beverly, Brenda and Dylan take their seats.

* * *

><p>Carrying a whole bunch of maternity dresses, Kelly goes up and knocks on the front door of Andrea and Jesse's place.<p>

"Come in." Andrea yells from her couch. Kelly opens up the door and walks in seeing a very pregnant looking Andrea sitting on the couch.

"Hey!" Kelly says.

"Hey!" greets Andrea. "I'm sorry, I'd get up but I'm under doctor's orders to stay off my feet."

"No. It's okay. Keep your seat." Kelly says as she puts the maternity clothes on a table and takes a seat in a chair across from where Andrea is sitting. "As promised, there are some of Jackie's old maternity clothes."

"Thanks." Andrea says as she gulps, taking a drink of water from a glass she has on the table next to her. "Though I'm not sure how much longer I'm going to be needing maternity clothes."

"What do you mean?" asks Kelly.

"Jesse and I just got the news from the doctor this past week." Andrea says. "In all likelihood, I'm going to wind up having a premature child."

Kelly instantly frowns. "Oh my god, Andrea I'm so sorry." Kelly says as she looks around the apartment. "Where is Jesse anyways?"

"Down in Santa Barbara, at a future lawmakers convention." Andrea answers.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Kelly asks. "I mean with you being so far along and your baby being premature and all."

"Oh yeah." Andrea answers. "It's still going to be another two or three weeks minimum. Jesse wanted to stay, but I told him to go."

"Well, I mean what if you need something?" Kelly asks. Andrea reaches over to the coffee table and gets the cordless phone. "I got my parents, Grandma Rose, and the doctor's office all right here at my finger tips. I'll be fine." Andrea says, putting on a comforting smile. "Anyways, how have things been going with you?"

Kelly shrugs. "Okay, I guess." Kelly says.

"Well, I don't mean to doubt you. But that didn't sound very convincing." Andrea says. "You want to talk about it?"

Kelly shakes her head. "No. It's stupid stuff anyways. Certainly not as important as you and your baby." Kelly says.

"Kelly, I'm living with my pregnancy 24/7. When I'm not talking to Jesse about it, I'm answering questions to my doctor, or my parents, or one of my friends or whoever. Believe me, I welcome any talk that is about something different." Andrea says. "So tell me, what's on your mind?"

Kelly shrugs as she looks for a way to lead into this conversation. "Ugh, I don't know. I can't say that it's anything really bad. It's just frustrating." Kelly says.

"What?" Andrea asks.

"Well, I'm on my way to Scott's graduation once I leave here." Kelly says. "I mean, not that it's a bad thing. He's a nice guy and all. It's just that..." Kelly says as she pauses. "Well, Brandon's leaving for Washington tomorrow. And I guess I'm kind of feeling left out." Kelly says.

"What do you mean?" asks Andrea.

"I mean, I went to all those parties, all those task force events, even to9 that overnight retreat. So in a way, I feel like I put almost as much work into this as he did. Yet in the end, he's the one who goes to Washington to meet the president, while I'm left here going back to graduation at West Beverly and to barbeques. So it's like he's moving forward, while I'm moving backward." Kelly says

"That's not it at all." Andrea replies. "Kelly, I'm sure Brandon appreciates everything you've done for him."

Kelly frowns and reluctantly nods. "Yeah, I guess." she says.

Andrea looks at Kelly intently. "There's more to it, isn't there?" Andrea says.

Kelly takes a deep breath and looks up at Andrea after a few moments of silence. "Up until a few weeks ago, I really thought Brandon and I were finally coming together." Kelly explains. "I mean for so long we had been flirting and talking all through out high school. We went to the prom together twice, but somehow we never manged to make it as a couple. Then after I went to that retreat with him and he danced with me, I really thought..." Kelly says, getting cut off.

"Wait a minute." Andrea interrupts. "Brandon danced?" she asks. Kelly nods. "With you?"

"Yeah. There was this square dancing thing going on there, and..." Kelly says.

"Kelly, Brandon Walsh doesn't dance. It's something that's pretty much set in stone with him. Believe me, I know." Andrea says. "If you were able to get him to dance, you definently have something going with him."

Kelly shakes her head. "It doesn't matter. Things have completely fallen apart in the last few weeks. With him going to the prom with Clare, and then everything with prom night and the misunderstanding. And today we're barely even on speaking terms."

"That bad, huh?" Andrea asks.

Kelly shakes her head and then holds her hand up to her head like she has a headache. "I don't know. It's just every time I think I have the guy I want, it's like I instantly get proven how wrong he is fo me. I mean there was Dylan last year. I thought he was everything I wanted, but as soon as we got together all we did was fight. And with Brandon, well, he always seemed like such the perfect guy. But there was always something that was keeping us from getting together. I guess it's hard for me to admit it. But maybe it's time I just accept the fact that Brandon and I just don't mix. I think it's time I just move on, and forget about the Brandon Walsh fantasy and find somebody else."

Andrea frowns. "Are you sure about that, Kelly?" she asks.

"No." Kelly replies shaking her head. "But it seems to be what all the signs are pointing too."

At that point, both Kelly and Andrea are caught off guard by a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Andrea shouts. The door opens and the two of them hear a familiar voice that startles Kelly at first.

"Hey chief." Brandon says to Andrea as he walks in the door, unaware that Kelly is in there. "I just thought I'd stop in and see how you're doing before I head off to Wash..." Brandon says as he walks in the door. He stops in mid sentence when he sees Kelly standing there. "Hey Kel."

Kelly gulps at first and remains silent for several seconds as she feels the awkwardness of the moment. "Hello Brandon." Kelly says as she turns to Andrea. "Andrea, I better go."

"Kelly." Andrea says.

"Kel, you don't have to leave jus because I walk in the door." Brandon says.

"I'm not, Brandon." Kelly says. "It just so happens I have something to do."

"Yeah, it's real funny how lately you always have something to do whenever I come around." Brandon says in a sour tone.

"Guys, come on." Andrea cries out, trying to be the mediator.

"I have a graduation to go to, thank you very much." Kelly replies in a nasty tone.

"Sure you do." Brandon says.

"It's the truth, Brandon. Something you obviously know very little about." Kelly says as she grabs her purse and darts for the door, Brandon side steps to position himself to block the door..

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brandon asks.

"Nevermind. Just move please. I have to go." Kelly says.

"Brandon, Kelly, please. Don't do this." cries out Andrea, who gets ignored.

"It's still about this whole Clare thing, isn't it? How long are you planning on holding onto that grudge, Kel?" Brandon says.

"Brandon, we've been through all this. It's done. You're moving on, and so am I. Now I would appreciate it if you would step aside so I can get to Scott's graduation." Kelly says.

"Fine, Kel. You want to go, then go. I'm just tired of being made to feel like a jerk every time I see you." Brandon argues.

"Well, maybe that's because you are a jerk, Brandon." Kelly fires back. At that point, Andrea can't take anymore and stands up.

"Guys please, stop! You're friends!" Andrea shouts. "You two have always been there to help each other out. And it tears me up to see what's happening to you guys. I think you both need to just sit down, and talk this thing ou..." Andrea says, and stops in mid sentence. A look of fear and pain comes over her face as she grabs her stomach and nearly loses her balance as she sits back down on the couch. Immediately, Brandon and Kelly's attention turns to Andrea as the expression on her face is indicative that something is seriously wrong.

"Chief, you okay?" Brandon asks.

"Ohhhhh." Andrea moans in pain. "Ahhhhhhh." she winces.

"Andrea? What's wrong?" asks Kelly.

"I don't... I don't know." Andrea says. "I think my water may have just broke."

"You're kidding?" Brandon asks with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Brandon, this can't be happening!" Andrea says hysterically.

"Just relax, Andrea. Just relax. Everything's going to be fine." Brandon says in a calming voice.

"No! It's not. Jesse's in Palm Springs, and this is too soon. It's too soon!" Andrea screams. Brandon goes over and grabs Andrea's hand.

"Andrea, stay calm. You need to stay calm. We're going to get some help in here. Kelly, call 9-1-1." Brandon instructs. Without hesitation Kelly rushes over to the telephone and picks it up and dials 9-1-1.

"Hello?...Yes, we have a pregnant woman here possibly going into labor." Kelly says to the dispatcher over the phone. "We need an ambulance out here as soon as possible."

"Brandon, this can't be happening. It can't." Andrea says. Brandon continues to try to comfort her as a hysterical Andrea continues to sit there breathing heavily and perspiring as panic comes over her.

* * *

><p>Graduation has ended and the entire Scanlon family, along with Brenda and Dylan, have adjoined to their backyard where a festive barbecue has been prepared to celebrate Scott's high school graduation. There is a large cake off to the side, along with some presents. Scott's father is grilling up some burgers and hot dogs on the grill. Spencer and several of his younger siblings are playing and splashing in the pool.<p>

Many of Scott's relatives are there for the occasion. In fact, Brenda and Dylan are the only two people there who aren't related to him, making them feel a bit out of place.

Brenda and Dylan have gathered on the far side of the pool.

"So what do you think, Bren? I don't know about you, but I think our graduation last year ranks a little higher than this." Dylan says jokingly.

"Dylan, we all had each other to graduate with. Scott doesn't have anybody except his family. Give him a break." Brenda responds.

"I know, Bren. I was just trying to be funny." Dylan says.

At this point, Scott's mom walks up to Brenda and Dylan.

"Oh, I'm so glad at least some of Scotty's friends thought enough to come." Scott's mom says. "Brenda, it's so good to see you again." she says as she goes up and hugs her.

"Hey, I wouldn't have missed this for the world." Brenda responds with a smile. "And you remember Dylan, right?"

"Of course I do." says Mrs. Scanlon. "You're the guy who brought Scotty home after we had a bad night. I'm so glad you made it too. Did you get something eat? We got plenty of burgers and hot dogs. And later we're going to play croquet and have cake and ice cream." Mrs. Scanlon says in a kiddy voice. Dylan snickers and plays it off.

"That sounds like fun, ma'am. I'm looking forward to it." Dylan says, hiding his sarcasm as Brenda smiles. Mrs. Scanlon walks off, leaving Brenda and Dylan alone. "So what's next, Bren? A clown?"

"I told you Scott's mom. She's a little...well you know..."

"Fruity?" Dylan suggests. Brenda chuckles and smacks Dylan on the shoulder.

"You behave. Remember we're here for Scott." Brenda says.

"Hey, speaking of the man, where's he at?" Dylan asks, referring to Scott.

Brenda nods in Scott's directions as he spots him over near the food table with his mom, looking very unhappy as his mom coddles him. "Looks like he's enjoying his mother's flakiness almost as much as you are."

Brenda and Dylan look over at Scott looking very uncomfortable as they see his mother walk up and pinch his cheek.

"My son, the high school graduate." Mrs. Scanlon says in a giddy voice while Scott looks sad. He slowly walks off to find a part of the yard where he can keep a low profile.

"Poor guy. You would think sooner or later his mother would learn." Brenda says.

"Bren, as a guy who also has a mother who isn't exactly playing with a full deck, take it from me. They never learn." Dylan says. He watches as Scott goes over to the most secluded part of the yard and keeps the lowest profile. As Dylan watches Scott, Brenda is approached by Sue.

"Brenda!" Sue says.

"Hi Sue." Brenda says turning around.

"I'm glad you guys game. It's nice to know that Scott still has a few true friends around." Sue says.

"What do you mean?" asks Brenda.

"What do you think I mean? I'm talking about that jerk who actually has the nerve to say he's Scott's best friend. As far as I'm concerned, he's not worth the toilet paper he uses to ripe his rear end." Sue says.

As Sue talks with Brenda, Dylan slowly approaches Scott who has taken a seat on the ground.

"So what's going on, man?" Dylan says to Scott, who looks up at him.

"Oh, hey Dylan. How are you doing?" Scott says.

"Me? I'm not the issue here, man. The question is how are you doing. You just graduated high school, yet you look like you lost your best friend." Dylan says. "Talk to me, dude. What's wrong?"

Scott waves his hand. "It's okay, Dylan. I'm fine." Scott says.

Dylan shakes his head. "You're not fine." he replies.

Scott looks at Dylan and frowns, finally fessing up. "I don't know. I guess I was just really hoping Kelly would come tonight. I mean she even told me she was going to be here."

Dylan makes a face. "Oh man, is that what you're so upset about?" Dylan asks. Scott looks down at his feet and nods his head in affirmative. ""Dude, you got to take everything Kelly says and does with a grain of salt. Believe me, I know. I went out with the girl, remember. Kelly Taylor lives by only one person's schedule, her own. Now that may sound bad, but she's really not a bad person. That's just how she is."

"Dylan, you don't have to sugar coat it. I mean the truth is the truth and it's time I stopped kidding myself. A loser like me has no business even being in the same room with a girl like her." says a moping Scott as he kicks at the ground with his sneaker.

Dylan's voice grows angry at that point as he is getting upset at hearing Scott put himself down. "Man, if I hear you talk like that again I'm going to throw you in the pool over there." Dylan says. "You're not a loser. You're a good guy with a lot to offer. And Kelly would be extremely lucky to go out with a guy like you. And the sooner you realize that, the sooner the girls will start to like you. But it doesn't do me any good to tell you it, you have to believe it. You know what I'm saying?" Dylan lectures.

Scott tries to put on a smile, but is unconvincing. "Yeah, I guess so." Scott replies.

"No dude, none of this I guess so stuff. It's either you are or you aren't. You're fully capable of getting a girl like Kelly Taylor, you just got to start believing it." Dylan says assertively.

"Yeah well..." Scott says as he pauses. "I'd believe in myself a lot more if she would have come today." he says. Dylan just looks at him, realizing that Scott has a point and unsure of how to respond. Before he can, Dylan and Scott hear Scott's mom call out to them.

"Hey Scotty, come on over." yells Scott's mom from across the yard. "It's time to open your gifts."

Scott puts on a smile and nods at his mother, then sighs underneath his breath.

"Do me a favor, Dylan. Wake me up when this is over." Scott jokes to him. Dylan snickers.

"Aw come on, man." Dylan says as he pats Scott on the shoulder as the two of them hop up off the ground. "Just think of it like sitting in the dentist chair. Close your eyes and imagine your somewhere else, and before you know it, it will all be over." Dylan says.

As they start to walk back toward everyone else Scott turns to Dylan. "I just wonder where she is. She told me she was going to be here. I'd just feel a lot better if I knew it was something urgent that came up instead. I hope it wasn't just a case of it slipping her mind." Scott says.

Dylan shrugs. "Well you never know, dude. She might have had some kind of emergency pop up out of the clear blue sky." Dylan says.

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to Scott, Dylan, and Brenda who are at the barbecue, Andrea arrives at the local hospital in an ambulance on a gurney. Brandon and Kelly have gone with her and accompanied her into the emergency room where they are immediately approached by the ER doctor on staff.<p>

"What happened?" the doctor asks them.

"I don't know, we were at her house talking and all of a sudden she started to get pains in her stomach and saying that her water broke." Brandon says.

"Take her to the maternity ward, room 10." the doctor instructs as he begins to examine Andrea. He then looks up at Brandon. "Are you the father?" the doctor asks.

"What?" Brandon asks with surprise in his tone. "No sir. I'm not."

"No, my husband is in Palm Springs. He has no idea this is going on." Andrea cries out.

"Calm down, miss. Sir, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you and the young lady to wait out here." The doctor says. "Only the husband is allowed in the infirmary during birth."

"Birth? No! This can't be! It's too early!" Andrea screams as she begins to agonize.

"Ma'am. You are going to have to remain calm." The doctor says as they begin to wheel Andrea down the hall.

"Brandon, call Jesse, please! He's in Palm Springs, at the Hilton. Please!" Andrea cries out as she is wheeled through the door. Brandon and Kelly are left standing there as they watch Andrea until she is taken down the hall and they can't see her anymore. Without saying a word to Kelly, Brandon rushes off to find the nearest pay phone leaving Kelly standing there in shock. With what just happened between the Brandon argument and then Andrea going into labor, she had completely forgotten about the barbecue.

In an instant, everything had changed.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	49. Mr Walsh leaves for Washington

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, here we are. Down to the part which centers around the final episode of season 4. A lot of this is going to seem familiar, but like with everything else it does have it's differences. **

**Pay close attention to Donna's announcement in the first part of this story while they are sitting around the waiting room. Pay attention to the contest that she's talking about. Because trust me, one of the main characters of the story is going to benefit from this contest greatly. **

* * *

><p>It has been a long 24 hours for everyone, but none more than for Andrea and Jesse. For Jesse, he got interrupted right in the middle of a convention in Palm Springs by a hotel desk clerk with an urgent message that his wife had suddenly gone into labor.<p>

Without even thinking, Jesse rushed out of the hotel and got in his car and made the nearly two hour drive back to L.A., driving at nearly 80 miles per hour the whole way up the Santa Monica Freeway. It was almost midnight when he rushed into the hospital to find Andrea in labor. Andrea herself had been in panic mood nearly the entire time, and the doctors were forced to give her drugs to keep her calm and sedated. But when Jesse got there, Andrea seemed to calm down more and relaxed.

With the baby being premature, and the labor time unexpected, the doctors were forced to deliver it as a caesarian. Out in the hallway, the gang of friends has been waiting for hours to hear the news on Andrea and her baby. Brandon and Kelly have been there right from the get go. While they hadn't been on the best of terms as of late, they did manage to put their disagreements aside and work together to help get Andrea get to the hospital. Brandon even stayed in L.A. and took out a later flight in order to be there.

Steve is also there, having rushed out from helping his Keg fraternity set up at the Mardi Gras carnival in order to be there at the hospital when Andrea had her baby. David and Donna also rushed in as soon as they heard. They had just wrapped up a casual environment meeting with Babyface and his manager where, per the advice of Aerial, Babyface got to hear David play on his keyboard and asked him if he could fill in as his second keyboardist when he performs at Mardi Gras. In total surprise and amazement, David agreed much to the delight of Donna, whose joy was slightly offset by the presence of Aerial and her seemingly growing interest in Donna's boyfriend.

Also waiting there are Brenda and Dylan who got home from Scott's graduation party only to hear the news from Jim and Cindy. Having heard, they raced right over to wait in the lobby along with everyone else there. The only one not there is Scott who hasn't heard yet. While he has grown close to certain members of the gang like Brenda and Dylan, there are others like Andrea who he barely even knows and wouldn't feel comfortable around anyways. While some of the others have been there all night, Dylan did go home to shower and change into a suit and tie for his meeting that he has with Jim and the investors in the afternoon.

Dylan goes over to a coffee machine that has been set up in the lobby area and pours himself a cup. He takes a sip and then looks at his watch with an impatient look on his face. Seeing his expression, Brenda gets up out of her chair and walks over to him.

"Hey, is everything all right?" Brenda whispers to Dylan.

Dylan sighs. "Yeah, yeah. Everything's cool. It's just that I may have to leave soon if we don't hear some kind of news." he says.

"How come?" asks Brenda.

"I got a meeting with your father this afternoon." Dylan replies.

"Dylan, Andrea is having a baby. Dad knows the situation. I'm sure if you call him, he can reschedule it." Brenda says. Brenda still doesn't have much of a clue as to what is going on with Dylan, Kevin, and her father about Kevin's business. She just assumes this is a regular business meeting between Dylan and Jim in which Jim discusses the situation of Dylan's finances.

"Believe me, Bren, if I rescheduled this particular meeting, your father would kill me." Dylan says. After the trouble he made Jim go through to set up this meeting with these potential investors in such a short amount of time, he knows that the only acceptable excuse for him missing today's meeting would be if he was dead.

"Why? What is it?" Brenda asks in a confused tone. "Dylan, what's going on?"

With one hand holding his cup of coffee, Dylan holds up the other hand to Brenda. "Bren, don't worry about it, okay? Everything's cool. It's just a little investment I'm thinking of pursuing, that's all. Save your worry for Andrea and her baby. They're the ones who need it right now." Dylan says.

Brenda just stands there, not saying anything, but is worried about the way Dylan is acting. The ease at which he's brushing it off, as well as his reluctance to tell her anything about it is troubling to her. With his cup of coffee in hand, Dylan walks back over to the sitting area, along with Brenda. Everyone else is sitting in chairs that are gathered around in a square as they await the news on Andrea and her baby.

"B, you still here? Aren't Bill and Hillary expecting you for dinner in our nation's capital?" Dylan asks jokingly.

"Well you know, D, Andrea is having a baby, so I just gave ole Bill a call and told him I couldn't make it. It's just a silly task force, I figured I'd blow it off." Brandon jokes back.

"Dylan, don't pay any attention to him, he's catching a later flight out this afternoon." Brenda says. Kelly sits on the other side of the room, doing her best to completely ignore everything that is being said regarding Brandon and the task force.

"I just want to make sure everything is okay with Andrea and the baby before I go. As soon as I get the word that everything's cool, I'm out of here." Brandon says.

"You're leaving for Washington as soon as you get home from here?" David asks. Brandon nods. "No time to even rest?"

"That's the life of a politician, Silver my boy." Brandon says in a light hearted manner. "Too many places to be and not enough time to be in all those places at once." Brandon says. Kelly continues to sit there not saying anything.

"So you're not even going to have time to stop by the Mardi Gras?" Donna asks.

"Afraid not, Donna." Brandon replies.

"Well…." Donna begins with a shy sounding voice. "Before you go, would you like to enter our grand prize raffle?" Donna asks Brandon.

"Grand prize raffle?" Brandon asks with confusion on his face.

"Yeah. See all the money the carnival makes this year goes to help underprivileged kids across the state be able to go to camp this summer." Donna says. "And one of my mom's best friends is vice president of a cruise line, and she got her company to donate the grand prize for the drawing, which is…." Donna says getting cut off.

"Donna, how much is it to enter this raffle?" interrupts Brandon.

Donna grimaces for a moment with an awkward smile. "Fifty dollars." she answers.

"Fifty bucks? For a raffle? Forget it." Brandon says.

"Oh come on Brandon, every entry ensures that 4 kids get to camp this summer. And the grand prize drawing, which will be held on the last day of the carnival, is for two tickets on a three week tropical cruise in the Florida Keys this summer, first class accommodations all the way." Donna says. Almost instantly Brandon's interest perks up along with everyone else's there.

"A cruise?" Brandon asks. Donna nods. Brandon immediately pulls out his wallet.

"Hey, I'm there, count me in." Brandon says. "After the semester I've had, working my but off with running the Peach Pit and this task force, three whole weeks of lying out on a deck by a pool on a cruise in the Florida Keys sounds mighty good." Brandon says as he pulls a fifty dollar bill out of his wallet and hands it to Donna.

"Not so fast there, Walsh." Steve says. "You'll have to get by me first. Donna, sign me up for this too." Steve says as he reaches into his back pocket for his wallet.

"Sure Steve, you can sign up too. At the Mardi Gras like everyone else." Donna says.

"Hey, why does Brandon get to sign up early and I have to do it later?" Steve whines.

"Because Brandon is going to Washington and won't have time to do it at the carnival." Donna says.

Steve snickers. "That's okay. Because I'm still going to enter this raffle and I'm going to win. Why? Because it's Steve Sanders destiny to go on this cruise. That first class cabin was destined to have only one person occupying it. Me." Steve says, prompting a snicker from Dylan first followed by everyone else.

"Yeah, but who is destined to be the one going with you?" asks Kelly. Before Steve can answer, Jesse walks out from around the corner, still wearing a yellow hospital coat that they made him wear while he was in the delivery room with Andrea.

"Hey look who's here." Brandon says enthusiastically as everyone jumps out of their seats and rushes over to Jesse to hear the news.

"So, are you a dad?" asks David who shakes Jesse's hand.

"Yeah. Looks like I am." Jesse replies back with a slight laugh.

"Wow, congratulations papa." Brandon says as he shakes Jesse's hand.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" asks Brenda.

"It's a girl, a very tiny little girl." Jesse replies.

"Well, can we see her?" asks Donna.

"Uhm, not right now. Since she's a preemie, they had to take her right into ICU." says Jesse.

"How's Andrea doing?" asks Dylan.

"She's good, pretty good. She's still a little out of it though." Jesse replies.

"Can we see her?" asks Steve.

"Steve, she just had a caesarian." Kelly says in a scolding manner.

"Well, give her our love, will you?" Donna asks

"I will. And thanks for coming, you guys. It means a lot to both of us." Jesse says as he receives hugs from Brenda, Kelly, and Donna, while Dylan, Steve, and David shake his hand.

"Yeah, listen I got to run. I'll see all you guys when I get back from Washington." Brandon announces to everyone.

"Hey Brando!" Steve says. "Bring me back something cool from the White House, will ya?" Steve jokes with a cocky grin on his face as he shakes Brandon's hand

"Yeah B, knock em dead, man." says Dylan as he gives Brandon the hand shake finger snap.

"Good luck, Brandon." Donna says as she hugs him. David follows shaking his hand as they all head to the elevator to leave the hospital, along with Brenda. At this point, Kelly walks by Brandon. At first she intends to just walk by without saying anything, but as she walks by him, she stops and turns to look him in the eye.

The feeling between Kelly and Brandon at this point is very tense as they both stare at each other. While there is still a lingering feeling of bitterness between them, each is also feeling a certain amount of emptiness inside. For Kelly, she feels empty because she has decided to let go of her feelings for Brandon once and for all. But it's still hard. And for Brandon, all his hard work on the task force is getting ready to pay off with his trip to Washington, but there is still something missing. Nobody is going along to share it with him.

As the two look at other, many thoughts race through their heads, and many feelings are being felt. While there are so many things they want to say, what is said between them is very brief.

"Have a nice trip, Brandon." Kelly says.

Brandon nods back in an unemotional manner. "Thanks Kelly. For everything." He says. Kelly flashes a very brief and slight grin, then walks off. Brandon watches her with a regretful look in his eyes as she walks away and gets on the elevator and disappears from his sight.

At this point Jesse comes up to Brandon and pats him on the shoulder. "Listen Brandon, I know you got to head out to Washington. But if you have a few minutes, I know Andrea would really like to talk to you before you leave." Jesse says.

Brandon slowly turns away from looking at the elevator and faces Jesse and nods. "All right, lead the way, ace." he says.

* * *

><p>Jesse opens up the door to the private hospital room where they are keeping Andrea. Brandon slowly walks in where he lays his eyes on Andrea who is sleeping peacefully in her hospital bed, visibly exhausted after giving birth to her daughter. As Brandon walks over to her, Andrea groans slightly then turns her head and opens her eyes and sees Brandon sitting there at the foot of her bed with Jesse right behind him. She smiles.<p>

"Brandon, you stayed." Andrea says in a groggy, yet cheerful voice.

"Are you kidding? There's no way I'd miss this." Brandon says in a soft and comforting tone. Andrea takes a deep breath as she tries to wake up. "So, how you doing, chief?" Brandon asks.

"Fine. Just tired." Andrea says as she yawns. "They won't let me see my baby yet."

"Well that's just because they're sprucing her up for you." Brandon says. Andrea grins as she rests her head back against the pillow. "So how long are they going to keep you in this joint?"

"As long as they let me." Andrea says. "I'm not going home without my baby."

Brandon takes a deep breath. "Well, listen, I'd love to sit here and chat all day, but I got to get home and finish packing. I got a plane to catch." Brandon says. Andrea lifts her head up slightly and looks over at Jesse.

"Jesse, do you mind?" Andrea asks as Jesse looks at her. "Could you give me a minute with Brandon?"

Jesse nods. "Sure, I'll be right out side." Jesse says as he quietly leaves the room. Brandon wonders what this could all be about.

"So what's on your mind, chief?" Brandon asks Andrea.

"Listen Brandon. I know you and I haven't had much chance to talk as of late." Andrea says.

"Well, you've kind of had other things going on. So have I." Brandon replies with a soft and cheerful grin.

"Look, in high school, working on the Blaze, I know we didn't always see eye to eye on everything. But the truth is, I always looked up to you. And I could tell when you first started working on the paper that you had a certain quality about you that made you unique, made your special, made you a leader. Your work ethic actually made me want to do better, get better grades." Andrea says. Brandon chuckles.

"You? Make better grades?" Brandon replies. "Andrea, I don't think that's possible."

"Look Brandon, what I'm trying to say is you deserve this. Everything you've done, you've helped not only me but so many other people. And all the hard work you've done on the paper while working at the Peach Pit, and now with this task force. I just want you do me one favor." Andrea says as she reaches for Brandon's hand. He takes it. "Enjoy Washington. Enjoy the White House. Savor every second you are there. You've earned it." Andrea says as she squeezes Brandon's hand then lets go.

Brandon frowns slightly as he takes in the words that Andrea has just told him. "Thanks chief." Brandon says glumly. Andrea's smile turns into a look of concern.

"Is something wrong?" Andrea asks. Brandon takes a deep breath and tries to play it off as he shakes his head. "Brandon, come on, you can talk to me." Andrea says.

Brandon looks away for a second as he composes his thoughts and then begins to speak. "I don't know, Andrea. You know, I should be happy. I should be thrilled. I mean I'm going to Washington. I'm going to get to meet the President and shake his hand. Yet for some reason, I can't completely enjoy it. It's like there's still something missing."

"What's missing?" Andrea asks.

"Well…." Brandon says as he takes another deep breath. "Here I am about to do something historic, and I feel like I have nobody to share it with me."

"What are you talking about? Everyone back here will be watching." Andrea says.

"Sure, everyone will be watching. They'll turn on the tv, see me shaking hands with the president, smile and laugh and then go there merry way and forget all about it ten minutes later. But nobody will be there with me, to experience this by my side. I mean David and Donna got each other. Steve has the Keg house. Dylan's got his new family. Bren's got her new acting career, and all her acting buddies. You got Jesse and your baby. But who do I really have, Andrea?" Brandon asks. Andrea then realizes something and snickers out loud. "What's so funny?" Brandon asks.

"You know, you mentioned just about everyone. But there's one person's name you left out." Andrea says.

"What are you talking about?" Brandon asks.

"I didn't hear you mention Kelly's name." Andrea says. Brandon goes silent, feeling almost as if Andrea's peered into his deepest thoughts and read his mind. Brandon doesn't say anything back to her regarding Kelly, but the look on his face says it all, and Andrea can read him like a book.

Looking to change the subject quickly, Brandon stands up. "I'd better go." Brandon says.

Andrea just looks at Brandon and smiles. "Give em hell, Brandon." she says encouragingly. Brandon leans over and kisses Andrea on the cheek and says goodbye as he slowly makes his way out the door.

* * *

><p>Dylan sits in the conference room at Jim's office. His typical cool and casual demeanor is hiding the fact that he is feeling totally out of his element here. In this conference room, he has Kevin sitting to his left and around the table are a group of millionaires in business suits who have all come there today to listen to Jim go over the business deal he has pieced together.<p>

Hearing terms such as "investment capital" and "start-up funds", Dylan realizes to himself that he still has a long way to go before he gains his father's business savoy. Still, he hopes that Kevin is grasping all of this. The two of them sit there as they try to follow in the prospective manual that everyone is looking through.

As they are following and listening, Jim is standing up at a transparency projector and putting up different graphs and charts as he does what he does best, try to come up with the best deal for everyone.

"So if you'll look up here, this is on page 17, what we did was try to separate out the R and D costs from the initial start-up funds." Jim says. "This will allow for a decent first quarter profit, but still maintain a level of financial security as well. It's a nice conservative approach."

"A little too conservative if you ask me." says one of the investors.

"Well, we just want to air on the side of caution until a steady monthly profit can be sustained." Jim says. Dylan looks around the room, feeling completely lost by everything that is going on. He then turns to look at Kevin to try to gage how he's feeling. But from the looks of things it doesn't look like Kevin is any more comfortable than he is. Little does Dylan know, Kevin is doing everything he can to keep from sweating bullets. Jim and his investors make him extremely nervous. All these business men are making him worried that they might see him for what he really is, especially given that Kevin hasn't been able to carry on an intelligent business meeting.

"Well, I certainly want to thank you for putting this all together at such short notice." Kevin says to Jim. "Uhm, could anyone else here use a bathroom break?"

"I could." Dylan says, seizing the opportunity to break from the room. Both Kevin and Dylan hop up and walk out of the conference room. After walking down the hall far enough so that nobody can over hear them, Dylan goes up to Kevin who is trying to gather his composure. "Hey, you all right?" Dylan asks as he slaps Kevin on the shoulder.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Kevin replies. "Just needed a break, too much financial lingual, you know? My brain can only process but so much."

"So, I'm not the only one who didn't fully grasp everything that went on in there?" Dylan asks.

Kevin snickers. "No. To tell you the truth, a lot of it flew over my head. I mean, when it comes to bio-chemistry I can talk and talk for hours. But money talk, that stuff makes me sleep with my eyes open." Kevin says. At that point, Jim walks out of the conference room and over to Dylan and Kevin.

"Hey, everything all right?" Jim asks Kevin.

"Yeah." Kevin says. "I'm sorry, Jim. I wish I could have paid more attention in there. I really do. This is just a lot to grasp all at once. That, along with getting married tommorow, I uhm, I just kind of feel like my brain is on overload."

"Well, just relax, go to the bathroom, get a drink of water, I promise we'll iron out all the details when you get back." Jim says. Kevin smiles and walks away leaving Jim and Dylan alone. "All right, Dylan…" Jim whispers. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Dylan asks, not knowing what Jim's talking about.

"What do I mean?" Jim repeats, sounding annoyed. "Dylan, those people in that room represent an awful lot of money, an awful lot of investment capital. And I worked my tail off putting this deal together on such short notice, at your insistence I might add. And Kevin sits there, barely says two sentences the entire time, and both of you look like you're not even interested. Is he trying to make me look foolish?" Jim lectures.

"Jim, cut the guy some slack, okay? He's getting married tomorrow." Dylan replies.

"Dylan, I don't think you guys realize how much I went out on a limb here. I had to twist a lot of arms and work a lot of hours to arrange this meeting. So I would appreciate it if Kevin, as well as you, would stay awake and pay attention, okay?" Jim says.

"All right, Jim, I got it." Dylan replies back, getting fed up with Jim's pushiness. "Just give him five minutes to gather his composure. Is that too much to ask?"

Jim takes a deep breath to gather himself. "Look, I don't mean to sound pushy. But it would be a lot easier to get this deal done, if Kevin would participate." Jim says. "Just pay attention, and if you get lost, for god sakes ask questions, okay?"

"Okay, okay, I got it." Dylan says, in a tone letting Jim know he's getting fed up.

"Good." Jim replies. "I'll see you guys back in there. Tell Kevin to hurry up. These guys don't like waiting."

Jim turns around and walks back into the conference room leaving Dylan there with his thoughts. As far as he's concerned, this is just Jim Walsh being Jim Walsh. The fact of the matter is, Dylan is there to look after Kevin's interests, not Jim's. And the dangerous part about it all, he really has no idea what is going on.

* * *

><p>Suzanne walks over and serves a couple of older gentleman their breakfast at the Peach Pit. As she walks back to the cash register, she is approaches by Nat.<p>

"Suzanne, you got a minute?" Nat asks.

"Uhm sure." Suzanne replies hesitantly as she puts a pencil behind her ear and puts her notepad down and turns her full attention to Nat. "What's up?"

"I've been racking my brain trying to figure this out." Nat says as he pauses looking confused as he stares at a notebook where he keeps his records. "There's two hundred dollars missing from the petty cash drawer."

"You're kidding?" Suzanne replies, trying to be nonchalant about it.

"No, I'm not kidding." Nat replies. "According to my records, given everything I've used petty cash for, I should have a thousand dollars in there, and there's only eight hundred."

Suzanne bites her lip, trying to put on a surprised expression, doing her best not to give off any indication that it was her who took it for the fake passports. "So where is it?" Suzanne asks.

"I have no idea. That's why I'm asking you" Nat says. "There are only three people have a key to the drawer, you, me and Willie. Now I didn't take it, and I know Willie didn't take it. So who else…." Nat says.

"Woah, wait a minute." Suzanne says in a serious tone. "I never touched the petty cash drawer." Suzanne says in a defensive tone. Nat looks at her closely, thinking she's getting a little touchy.

"I never said you did." Nat replies. "But there's two hundred dollars missing and I'd like to have some kind of idea as to where it might have gone. I mean, cash just doesn't get up and fly away."

Suzanne thinks for a moment and comes up with the first thing she can think of. "Well, things were kind of hectic right after you had your heart attack. Brandon was paying your suppliers with whatever he could and…"

"He was taking money out of petty cash?" Nat asks in a surprised tone as Suzanne shrugs. "He knows better than that. What was he thinking? I pay all my suppliers with a cashier's check, that way I have a backup record on my bank statements if I lose the receipts. Brandon knows this, I told him that a million times." Nat says

"Well, maybe he forgot. It was a crazy time while you were out, Nat. He was doing whatever he could to keep this place open." Suzanne says. "We all were."

"Well, I love the kid like a son, and he was helping me out. No big deal." Nat says with a grin. Suzanne smiles and inside lets out a sigh of relief, realizing Nat has bought it. "Look, just forget about it, all right." Nat says. At that point Scott comes into the Peach Pit and takes a seat at the counter. Suzanne politely dismisses herself and walks into the back, leaving Nat to talk to Scott.

"Scotty!" Nat greets with a huge grin. "'How was graduation?"

Scott shrugs. "Hey Nat. It was all right, I guess. Got a lot of money from relatives I've never even heard of." Scott replies.

"Well hey, you can't beat that, right?" Nat replies.

Scott chuckles, but can't hide the look of sadness that is etched on his face. "Yeah, I guess." he replies in an unenthusiastic manner.

"Well hey, let me get you something eat. Mega burger?" asks Nat.

Scott nods. "Sure." he says. As Nat walks away to take care of Scott's order, the bells on the front door of the Peach Pit ring. Scott doesn't turn to look and see who it as he just assumes that it is some random stranger. But he is caught off guard when he hears a feminine voice speak to him from behind.

"Hey. I was hoping to run into you." Kelly says to Scott. Scott gulps hard as he turns around on his stool to face her.

"Kelly!?" Scott replies with surprise in his voice. "Uhm, how's it going?" Scott says, stuttering at first but gaining his composure.

"Ah, tiring." Kelly says. "I just came from the hospital."

"The hospital? Is everything okay?" Scott asks. Kelly takes a seat on the stool besides Scott.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Andrea had her baby." Kelly says. Scott gapes with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Andrea had a baby?" Scott repeats.

"Yeah, she has a really small little girl this morning. I was at her house last night when she went into labor. I went with her to the hospital and was there all night, only got a few hours of sleep in the waiting room. So I'm really tired." Kelly explains. "Anyways, I'm sorry I missed your graduation. I was actually on my way there when I stopped by Andrea's and this happened. I hope you're not mad or anything." Kelly says.

Suddenly Scott begins to perk up as the glum expression on his face disappears and he lets out a slight smile as he realizes Kelly didn't just blow off his graduation. "Oh no, I'm not mad. I understand." Scott says with a smile. At that point Nat returns from the kitchen with Scott's mega burger.

"There you go. A mega burger for the mega graduate." Nat says with a smile as he places Scott's burger down in front of him. He then turns to Kelly. "Oh hi, Kelly. What's the word?" asks Nat.

"Well, I got some big news." Kelly says as Nat listens on intently. "Andrea had her baby."

"All right!" Nat says with excitement. "Is it a boy a girl?"

"It's a girl. I haven't seen her yet. But Jesse says she's really small, being premature and all." Kelly says.

"Well, if she's anything like her mama, not only will she be all right, but she'll be talking in no time. Give her my love when you see her, will ya?" Nat says.

"I will." Kelly replies as Nat walks off. She then turns her attention back to Scott. "Oh, I meant to give you this yesterday. It isn't much, just a little graduation present." Kelly says as she reaches into her purse and pulls out a black plastic case and hands it to Scott who looks back at her with surprise.

"What is it?" Scott asks.

"Open it, silly." Kelly replies in a light hearted and bubbly tone.

Scott slowly reaches over and puts one hand on the case and slides it on the counter toward him. He picks it up with both hands and opens it. As his eyes feast down on what's inside, he sees a California University Condors watch. He looks up at Kelly and grins. "Wow, Kelly, I love it." Scott says with excitement.

"Like I said, it isn't much. But now that you're in college, one thing I can tell you is that you're going to have to pay attention to what time it is a lot more. Because unlike high school, there are no bells telling you when class is over." Kelly says jokingly. "Anyways, happy graduation."

"Thanks Kelly. This means a lot. It really does." Scott says sincerely as he gazes at Kelly who just smiles in a friendly manner. In that instance, Scott's crush on her has been reignited. But for Kelly, it was just a friendly gesture. Kelly grabs her purse and hops down off the stool.

"Anyways, I got to go. I just dropped in to tell Nat the news on Andrea. But I need to go home and take a nap. I'm beat." Kelly says.

"Oh okay." Scott says. "Thank you again for the watch."

"You're welcome." Kelly says as she starts to head out, but turns around when she gets to the door. "Listen, if you're not doing anything tomorrow night, you should come to the Mardi Gras carnival." Kelly says to him.

"Mardi Gras, what's that?" Scott asks.

"It's this carnival that the school is sponsoring. Donna and David are actually the chair people on it. There's all kinds of rides and games and food. And everyone will be there. Donna, David, Brenda, Steve. You should come." Kelly says encouragingly.

Within a second Scott nods in the affirmative. "Hey, I'll be there." Scott says.

"Great, see you then." Kelly says as she dashes out the door. Scott just sits there with a giddy grin on his face. Kelly just suggested that he should come. But the way he heard it in his own mind was that she wanted him to be there. And for him, that's almost as good as it being an actual date.

* * *

><p>As Brandon packs the last of clothes into his suitcase, he closes and latches it tightly. He then looks around his room at the same four walls he's been staring at the last four years. But suddenly it was looking different. It seemed smaller, or maybe it was that the world outside of his room seemed a lot bigger. Whatever it was, he knew that a big journey lie ahead of him.<p>

A soft knock comes from the adjoining bathroom to Brenda's room. As Brandon yells to come in, Brenda opens the door softly and enters.

"So you all packed?" Brenda asks.

"It would appear like I am." Brandon replies.

"You pick out something nice to wear when you meet the president?" Brenda asks.

"Yeah, I thought I'd wear my old Minnesota Twins jersey and my favorite pair of jeans. You know the ones, with the holes in the knees?" Brandon jokes sparking a giggle from Brenda. "I'm going to be wearing a suit and tie, same as Bill Clinton." Brandon says, in a more serious tone.

"So you ready for this? You ready for your 15 minutes of fame?" Brenda asks.

"You know, with the average person living to be in their eighties now, doesn't 15 minutes seem kind of unfairly short to be famous?" Brandon asks in a joking and good humored manner.

"Well, knowing you, I'm sure you'll find a way to stretch those 15 minutes into a good solid half hour." Brenda replies back with a smile and an equally good humored nature. Brandon laughs. At that point Jim and Cindy walk just into the doorway from the hall.

"Honey, the shuttle is here." Cindy says to Brandon, referring to the airport shuttle that Brandon called to take him to the airport.

"Thanks." Brandon replies.

"You sure you don't want us to take you to the airport?" Jim asks.

"I appreciate it, Dad. But this is kind of something I want to do entirely on my own." says Brandon.

"Well, at least let us walk you out to the shuttle." Jim says. Brandon nods as he grabs the two suitcases he packed. Brenda follows Jim and Cindy out. Brandon walks to the door, takes one last look at his room and turns out the lights. He walks downstairs where Jim, Cindy, and Brenda meet him and walk with him outside to the airport shuttle that is parked in the driveway.

"You know, when Bill Clinton was in college he shook hands with President Kennedy. Maybe this is a sign." Cindy says.

"A lot of people shake the president's hand, and most of them don't become president." Brandon replies. The shuttle driver takes Brandon's suitcases from him and puts them in the shuttle. He then turns to face Brenda.

"Just don't forget to invite me to the white house when you become President." Brenda jokes to Brandon.

"Will do, as long as you get all your Hollywood friends to contribute to my campaign after you've become a big time movie star." Brandon says back. Brenda and Brandon stand there smiling at each other.

"Well, have a good trip." Brenda says as she leans in and hugs her brother who hugs back.

"You know, if I had to have a twin sister, I'm kind of glad it turned out to be you." Brandon says to Brenda as Jim and Cindy chuckle.

"Gee, thanks." Brenda replies in a friendly sarcastic manner as she hugs Brandon again. Brandon then goes over and hugs both his mom and dad who wish him a safe and happy trip. He gets in the airport shuttle and Jim, Cindy, and Brenda all stand there waving goodbye as the shuttle backs out of the driveway and takes off down the road.

Brandon turns around and waves once more before the shuttle takes off. As he watches his family get smaller and smaller out the rear mirror, he can't help but get the feeling that something is going to be different the next time he sees them again. He doesn't know what it is, but it's a feeling he just can't seem to shake

* * *

><p>"Well, it looks like the spring Mardi Gras carnival has officially begun." announces David over the PA system. "And already we have our first lost kid."<p>

"That's right would the parents of Tabitha Hall please report to the announcers booth? You have a lovely little girl here who's looking like she's itching to have some fun." Donna announces.

"And for anyone else looking for fun, there is no shortage of it here. We have games, we have rides, we have food, and remember, all of it is going to the California Camp general fund." David says.

"And don't forget to sign up for our grand prize raffle. For only 50 bucks, you will have a chance to win our grand prize, which is a three week tropical cruise in the Florida Keys for two." Donna says. "And special thanks to Southeast Cruise Lines who generously donated this gift as part of their effort to help see to it that every kid has a chance to go to camp this summer."

"And don't forget, we have great acts up on our main stage over the next four days. And we'll go out with a bang on Sunday night with Babyface, where we will hold our grand prize drawing to find out who the lucky person is that wins our cruise." David announces.

"Well look no further, because that lucky person is standing right in front of you." Steve says as he stands in front of Donna and David with a fifty dollar bill in his hands. Steve is wearing a green KEG house t-shirt and a gladiator helmet as he is one of the KEG brothers currently on mud pit duty.

"Uhm Steve, the sign up is right over there." Donna says as she turns off the microphone, as she points Steve to the raffle sign up table which has a significantly long line.

"You mean Brandon got a free pass while I have to wait in line? How bogus is that?" Steve complains as he walks off. Just as Steve walks off, Aerial comes running up to them.

"Hey guys." Aerial says to Donna and David.

"Oh hey Aerial." David replies.

"The stage looks great, you really did an amazing job, David." Aerial says with a big grin on her face which irks Donna.

"Actually, we both worked on it." Donna says.

"Oh, okay." Aerial replies. "Well, I just stopped off to give you guys the guest list and to ask if you have any extra parking passes."

"Uhm, sure." David says. "There actually this way, here come with me." David says in a cheery tone as he walks off with Aerial. Donna watches David leave with her with a look of jealousy and anger on her face. She doesn't like Aerial's cheerful tone, or how she always seems to be coming on to David, or how she always seems to wiggle her butt when she walks.

Meanwhile, Brenda is walking around the carnival area, taking in the music and all the sights and sounds of people having fun. There are clowns juggling and people laughing and screaming as they go on the rides and play games. As Brenda soaks up the atmosphere, she is approached by a very familiar person.

"Well howdy, purdy lady. Mind if I wins you a stuffed animal over there at the bean bag toss?" Dylan jokes putting on a country accent.

"Hey!" Brenda replies as she turns to Dylan with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Well seeing as how I'm going to be looking after Erica while Kevin and Suzanne are on their honeymoon, I thought I might check this place out and see what kind of fun it has to offer. What about you?" Dylan asks.

"Well, Brandon just left for Washington. And I just kind of wanted to be anywhere but the empty house right now." Brenda says.

"So care to walk around with me and check out what kind of crazy stuff they have going on here?" Dylan asks.

"Lead the way." Brenda says with a smile as she grabs Dylan's arm and he leads her around the carnival. As they walk past the mud pit, Dylan spots a familiar face.

"Oh god, look who it is." Dylan says as he nods over at John Sears who is waiting at the Keg house mud pit and arguing with Muntz.

"Muntz, I'm not going to ask again, where the hell is Sanders? I paid my five bucks, I want him here and I want him up on that plank right now." John Sears says in an intimidating manner as he gets right up in Muntz's face.

"John, look I told you. He went to sign up for the raffle. You're just going to have to wait till he gets back." Muntz replies.

"Raffle huh? By the time I get done with him, the only trip little Stevie's going to be taking it to the ER." John says loudly. Dylan and Brenda walk on.

"Looks like he hasn't changed a bit." Brenda says.

"What can I say, Bren. Once a jerk wad…." Dylan says.

"Always a jerk wad." Brenda finishes with a smile. The two of them slowly gallivant over to the raffle table where Brenda starts reading a flyer for the cruise they are giving away as the grand prize.

"Enjoy three weeks in the tropical sun of the Florida Keys with this all expenses paid first class cruise in one of our luxury cabins, where you will be treated to beautiful sunsets as you dine on five star cuisines and enjoy nightly festivities such as dancing, karaoke, luau parties, and so much more. Daily stops will be made in local villages and towns where you will have the opportunity to see the sights and shop at many local shops." Brenda reads. "So what do you think, Dylan?"

"I think I am already there." Dylan says as he reaches into his wallet and pulls out a fifty dollar bill and gets in line.

"You're going to sign up just like that?" Brenda asks.

Dylan shrugs. "Sure, why not?"

"Well, it's fifty bucks." Brenda says.

"So what?" Dylan replies. "Bren, if I wanted advice on how not to spend my money, I would have brought your father along."

Brenda takes a deep breath. "All right, but on one condition." Brenda says. "If you win, you have to take me."

Dylan grins. "I wouldn't have it any other way. So what about you? Why don't you enter the raffle?" Dylan suggests.

"Me?" asks Brenda.

"Sure. Come on Bren, live a little. Besides, it's for a good cause." Dylan says.

Brenda sighs. "Oh all right." Brenda says.

"That's the spirit." Dylan says as Brenda reaches into her purse to pull out the money. "So are you going to take me if you win?" Dylan asks.

"Well, if Tom Cruise isn't available." Brenda jokes, prompting a look from Dylan. "Of course I'll take you, Dylan." Brenda says with a smile. The two gaze at each other, almost romantically.

A bit later on, after Brenda and Dylan have each signed up for the raffle they are walking around looking at the rides as they begin to talk some more.

"So, in the unlikely event that neither one of us wins this thing…." Dylan jokes referring to the raffle. "….what are your plans for this summer now that this whole play thing is over."

Brenda shrugs. "To tell you the truth I hadn't really thought about it." she says.

"Really?" Dylan asks.

"Yeah, I don't know. I thought about maybe taking a few summer classes, or maybe taking the summer off and just working." Brenda says.

"Come on, Bren. That's it?" Dylan asks with a hint of disappointment in his tone. "You just had a great play. You should go out, do something fun and exciting this summer."

"Uhm, like what?" Brenda asks, as she wonders what Dylan is getting at.

"Well, like hang out with me." Dylan says.

Brenda takes a deep breath. "Dylan." she says.

"Just think about it, Bren. You and me taking off for Baja for a couple weeks, spending the days surfing and the nights dancing on the beach. Or maybe taking off one weekend and heading for the grand canyon, camp out underneath the stars at night." Dylan says.

"Dylan, that all sounds very nice, but….." Brenda says.

"But what? Give me one good reason why any of that would be a bad idea?" Dylan asks.

"Dylan, I don't know. I mean, we've gone down this road before. It usually never winds up good." Brenda says.

"Just think about it for a second. We've had our bad times, yes, I'll admit. But no matter what, we always find our way back to each other." Dylan says.

"Dylan, I uhm…." Brenda stutters.

"Bren, I really believe you and I were destined for each other. I really do." Dylan says.

Brenda thinks for a moment. "Are you sure there's room for me, I mean with your new family and all?" Brenda asks. At that point Dylan stops for a moment as he thinks about how to respond to that.

"Listen, I know that was a source of tension between us before. But with Kevin now getting married to Suzanne, they won't be around nearly as much. In fact if this new business takes off, we may….." Dylan says getting cut off in mid sentence.

"What new business?" Brenda asks.

"Well, Kevin and…." Dylan starts, but stops in mid-sentence as he questions whether or not to let Brenda in on what's going on or not.

"Dylan, what's going on? Is there something you're not telling me that I should know about?" Brenda asks with concern.

Dylan thinks for a moment, then shakes his head. "Nah, everything's cool, Bren. Trust me. For the first time in my life, I have a really good feeling about my future." Dylan says. Brenda looks at him closely. The look Dylan is giving her isn't really convincing her that everything is okay. But she decides not to press the envelope right there and give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Okay Dylan, if you say everything is okay, I believe you." Brenda says.

"It is, Brenda. There's just one thing that would make it perfect." Dylan says.

"What's that?" Brenda asks.

"You." Dylan says as he smiles and gazes into her eyes. Brenda's heart begins to flutter as the look he is giving her is a look she's seen so many times before. Dylan stands there looking at her. Brenda closes her eyes at one point and leans in like she's going to kiss him, but stops at the last moment.

"Dylan." Brenda cries out softly.

"Yeah?" he asks.

"I have to go." Brenda says.

"Go? Go where?" Dylan asks.

"I'm meeting Roy Randolph on campus tonight. I guess he wants to say goodbye or something." Brenda says.

With a look of disappointment on his face, Dylan looks at Brenda. "All right, well if you have to go." Dylan says. "Just think about what I said, okay? You have the rest of your life to work your butt off, Bren. But you only have a few more summers to really make it count. Just promise me you'll think about it, all right?"

Brenda nods. "I will." she says to Dylan as she grins at him once more and then walks off slowly. Dylan watches her as she walks away amidst the crowd of people there for the Mardi Gras. Confused as ever, he wonders if he came on too strong.

* * *

><p>Brenda walks into the student union building to find Roy sitting alone at a table. She approaches him slowly and quietly.<p>

"Hey Roy." Brenda greets.

"Brenda, good of you to come." Roy responds in his British accent as Brenda takes a seat across from him.

"Well, I couldn't let you leave town without saying good-bye." Brenda says.

"Good to know." Roy says.

"So what's next on your agenda?" Brenda asks.

"I'm flying back to New York the day after tomorrow, got to begin blocking for my next play, it's a production of St. Joan." Roy says.

"Really? That soon? Not taking any time off?" Brenda asks.

"In the theatre business, Brenda, time off is a luxury the very elite can not afford. We have to take the opportunities wherever we can find them. Because we never know when the day will come that they won't be there anymore." Roy says. "I'm afraid time ticks on even the very best of us."

"I see." Brenda replies. "Well, I can't even begin to thank you enough for the opportunity you gave me with this play. It was truly an honor to work with you, Roy." Brenda says.

"Well, the window of opportunity hasn't closed just yet." Roy says.

"What do you mean?" Brenda asks.

"Brenda, what are your plans for this summer?" Roy asks.

Brenda shrugs. "I was just having this same conversation with Dylan an hour ago. I haven't made anything definite yet. Thought I might work, maybe take a summer class or two. Dylan thinks I should kick back and have fun, but I don't know. That just isn't me, you know?" Brenda says.

"The life is leisure isn't for you, I take it?" Roy asks. "You've spoken like a true go getter. And with that being said, there is this great opportunity in London. It's a summer program at the Royal Academy of Dramatic Arts that you should consider."

"Isn't it a little late? I mean haven't they had their auditions all ready?" Brenda asks.

"If you're interested. All it would take is one international phone call from me, and you'd be in." Roy says.

"Really? You'd do that just for me?" Brenda asks.

"You deserve it, Brenda. You're very talented, and with the right opportunity the sky is the limit for you. I'm offering you that opportunity right now, unless of course you want to spend the summer lying on the beach and working on your tan." Roy jokes.

"Gosh, Roy, I don't know what to say, this is all so overwhelming." Brenda says.

"Believe me, dear, I wouldn't make this offer if I didn't think you could handle it. I do have a pretty stout reputation at the academy. And everyone student I have recommended for their summer program has gone on to great things. I see no reason why you would be any different." Roy says with a grin.

Brenda smiles, but looks a bit uncomfortable. "Can I have some time to think this over?" Brenda asks.

"Eh, well, don't take too long." Roy says. "Classes start in just two weeks." he says.

Brenda sits there looking back at Roy wondering what she's going to do. This news has shocked and overwhelmed her, but also has her giddy as well. This is a major opportunity for her. Here her twin brother is on his way to meet the President of the United States for his opportunity. This though is her opportunity.

The downside to it though is what impact this will have on the people around her. Two weeks is a very short time to pack up and move to London for the summer. She'd have very little time to see her friends, much less say goodbye. There's Kelly, Donna, and Scott, but especially Dylan who now has made it clear that he has renewed hope of a future with Brenda again. While her head is telling her that getting back together with Dylan would be a huge mistake, there is something deep inside her heart that is crying out for him. But if she goes to London, that could very well throw any opportunity of that out the window.

As Brenda thanks Roy and gets up and leaves, she is left with a million different thoughts running through her head.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, unlike the actual show, somebody is going to win two tickets for a cruise here. And yes, it will be one of the main characters. But which one will it be? So many possibilities. Could Dylan win it and use the cruise as a way to convince Brenda not to go to London? Could Brandon win it and use it to try to patch things up with Kelly? Could Scott win it and use this as an opportunity to try to get closer to Kelly and let her know how he really feels? Could Steve win it and use it as a way to win back Celeste? Could Brenda win it and decide suddenly she doesn't want to go to London? Could either David win it and take Donna or maybe wind up going with Aerial. All of these are possibilities for you to ponder is we wind down this story with only a few chapters left to go.**

**A new poll has been posted on my profile page regarding this contest for the cruise, please take a moment go vote in it.**

**As always, your reviews are welcomed and encouraged. **


	50. Current Affairs

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Slowly but surely, we're coming to the end of this story. My guess is another four or five chapters at the most, but don't take my word for it. It's already been a whole lot more writing that I originally thought it would be. Wow, I can't believe this is chapter 50.**

**Anyways, we pick up right where we left off as we continue to set things up for the finish.**

* * *

><p>A tired Brandon hops out of his taxi cab on a late rainy night in Washington D.C. He nodded off and on during the flight, but once he landed, the stress of finding a cab to take him to his hotel in the middle of a down pouring rain in a strange city that he had never been in before had taken its toll on him.<p>

Using a magazine he bought at the airport as cover to keep the rain from hitting his head. Brandon rushes into the hotel as a bell boy follows him with his luggage. Wiping the rain drops off his face, a soaking wet Brandon walks over to the check in desk of the hotel where awaiting him is Chancellor Arnold, who is standing in front of the desk.

"Chancellor?" Brandon greets with surprise in his voice.

"Brandon! You made it!" The chancellor says with an excited relief in his voice. "Come in and dry off for God sakes. The last thing I need is my point man catching pneumonia just a few days before going to the White House."

"Thank you, sir. Believe me, it's good to be in doors." Brandon says in a reassuring tone as he begins to talk to the lady behind the check in counter. "Uhm yes, I'm Brandon Walsh, I'm with the National Task Force, I should have a room reserved for me."

The lady smiles back. "Yes sir, Mr. Walsh. Room 917 on the ninth floor. Elevators are down the hall, and to the left."

Brandon grins as he is surprised by the ease of the entire process. "Don't I have to sign anything?" Brandon asks as he leans against the counter. The lady looks back at him with a polite grin.

"It's already been taken off, sir." The lady replies.

"With all you have going on, Brandon, you didn't think we'd have you get bogged down in the mundane boring paper work, do you?" The chancellor says as Brandon takes his room key from the front desk, then grabs his bags and heads for the elevator.

"So I haven't missed anything?" Brandon asks.

"Not yet, but make sure you get a good night sleep tonight. We got a busy day tomorrow. Here's the itinerary." Chancellor Arnold says as he hands Brandon a piece of paper who grabs it with his one free hand and glances over it.

"Wait? We got a breakfast meeting with the National Education Committee at 7 o'clock in the morning?" Brandon asks.

"Yup." replies the chancellor.

"Who eats breakfast at 7 in the morning?" Brandon asks.

"Relax Brandon, we're on Washington time that means everything starts ten minutes later." replies Chancellor Arnold.

"Yeah, but sir. I'm still on California time, which by my watch means I'll be eating at breakfast at four in the morning." Brandon says. "I have friends back home who will just be going to bed at that time."

"Ah, get use to it Brandon." The chancellor says. "These next few days are going to be very rigorous and demanding, but in the end it will all be worth it." he encourages as the two of them arrive at the elevator. "Anyways, get some rest and I will see you bright and early in the morning."

Brandon nods and chuckles to himself about the 'bright and early' comment as he waits for the elevator to reach the lobby. As the bell rings and the door opens, Brandon walks into the elevator and pushes the button for the ninth floor. As the doors begin to close, they are sudden thrust open again as someone rushes to catch the elevator. The doors open and Brandon shakes his head and chuckles in disbelief at who he sees walk through the elevator doors and say his name.

"Brandon!" Clare says excitedly.

"Clare?" Brandon replies. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking at colleges on the east coast." Clare replies as the elevator door closes. "Or so my father thinks." she says as she twirls her chewing gum around her finger with a seductive grin on her face as she stares at Brandon.

Brandon smirks and tries to play it off. "Which floor?" asks Brandon. Clare looks over at the buttons to see which one is lit.

"Nine." Clare answers.

"What a coincidence." Brandon replies as the elevator begins moving up. "So steal any good cars lately? I'm sure if you look hard enough you can find a Jaguar parked at this hotel." Brandon says, half jokingly, but meaning it in a derogatory way.

"Oh Brandon." Clare moans. "You're about to have a very memorable stay here in our nation's capital. Let's not get things started off on the wrong foot by drudging up the past. First of all, we've been through this already. You know it wasn't me who took your car. Secondly, it's all water on the bridge."

Brandon smirks as he can tell Clare hasn't changed a bit, even after what happened. "You know, Clare, it's a funny thing about water. When you get enough of it, there's not much of a bridge left." Brandon says, meaning that fully as a rejection to any advances Clare may be making.

Clare rolls her eyes. "Three thousand miles away from home, and you still don't know how to have a good time." Clare says in a sarcastic tone. At that point the elevator reaches the ninth floor and the doors open.

"Well, I got a busy day tomorrow, so enjoy the rest of your stay in DC, Clare." Brandon says as he darts out of the elevator, hoping Clare will take the hint, but no such luck as she follows him and walks down the hall of the hotel by his side.

"You know Brandon, think about it. I bet a lot of senators, congressmen, chief justices, maybe even the president himself has stayed in this very hotel, possibly even in the very same room you're staying in." Clare says.

Brandon glances at Clare for a moment as he continues to walk to his room. "You're point being…..?" Brandon asks.

"I bet a lot of stuff nobody ever found out about went on behind these very doors we're walking past. A lot of secret affairs, so to speak." Clare says. "What do you say we add to the legacy?"

"Not happening, Clare." Brandon says. He's beginning to get annoyed at Clare's persistency, but even after all the trouble Clare has been, a certain lust in him is urging him to take the plunge. Still, Brandon's sense of decency prevails, like it always does. He then arrives at his room.

"So this is it, huh?" Clare asks, referring to Brandon's room.

"Yeah this is it." Brandon says. "Which room is yours?"

"Oh, I'm down on the fifth floor." Clare says in a chipper tone.

"Then why'd you come up here to the ninth floor?" Brandon asks as he smirks.

Clare shrugs. "Well, I'd kind of like to see the view from up here." Clare says. "Brandon, enough with the questions. You must be anxious to get out of those damp wet clothes and slip into something more comfortable. I'm sure you could use a nice hot shower and a warm soft bed. Maybe someone to scrub your back." Clare says. Brandon pulls out his hotel key and unlocks his door, opening it and walking into the doorway before turning around and looking Clare. "Maybe snuggle up with you and keep you warm tonight?"

"You know for once you're right." Brandon says

"I am?" asks a surprised Clare.

"A hot shower is exactly what I need right now." Brandon says as Clare smiles. "And I just happen to know exactly what you need as well." Brandon says.

"You do?" Clare asks. Brandon nods.

"A cold shower." Brandon replies as he walks in, blocking Clare from coming into his room. The smile on Clare's face disappears as she can tell this isn't going anywhere.

"Brandon!" Clare cries out.

"Good night, Clare." Brandon says in a quiet, but assertive manner as he closes the door in Clare's face. He lets out a brief sigh as he's just glad at that moment to have peace and quiet before he goes in to settle down and take a shower and go to bed. A disappointed Clare turns and walks back toward the elevator.

* * *

><p>At Casa Walsh, Jim is on the phone with one of his investors from the pending business deal with Kevin and Dylan. Cindy is sitting at the dining room table reading, not being able to help but overhear her husband on the phone as his voice is sounding more and more aggravated with each passing word.<p>

"No Doug, I'm sorry but I don't have an answer for you yet." Jim says as he pauses to hear the responds. "Because Kevin hasn't given me one yet." Jim says, as Cindy looks up from her book and watches Jim on the phone. "I can't call him this morning. The guy's getting married today for God sakes." Jim says as he pauses again to hear the angry reply from the person on the other end of the phone. "Look, just give me 48 hours that's all I'm asking. After that, I'll bug him 24/7, just let the guy get married. That's all I'm asking." Jim says. "Yeah, well as soon as I hear anything, you'll be the first to know. Bye." Jim says as he hangs up the phone and walks disgruntledly over to the table and sits next to Cindy.

"Jim, is everything all right?" Cindy asks.

Jim takes a deep breath and then sighs, trying to relieve some tension. "In a word, no." Jim replies. Cindy looks at him with concern. "Look, you know that Dylan is like a son to me. But that kid has caused me more stress and grief in the last three years since I took over his finances than all my other clients put together." Jim complains.

"What's he done now?" asks Cindy

"Well, he practically twists my arm off to get this deal put together so that Kevin can start up his new biochemical business. So I did what he asked. I spent all last weekend calling investors and working on the paperwork to close this deal, forfeiting my own plans I might add of catching an encore of Brenda's play. Then, we have the meeting, I make my presentation, and Kevin and Dylan sit there the entire time only half listening to what I'm saying. Then they don't even have the courtesy to sign the deal or even give me a call to let me know what's going on. I'm sorry, but this just gets to me." Jim says as he bites his lip and continues to sit there looking adjitated.

"Well, Jim, I mean Kevin is getting married today." Cindy says.

"Yes, I know. But neither he nor Dylan had any consideration for my free time last weekend. So why should I have any consideration for theirs. I mean we have a son who's on his way to Washington to meet the President, a daughter who's staring in a play, and what do I wind up doing with my entire weekend? Working 16 hour days to draw up a deal that Kevin doesn't even have the courtesy to sign. Their behavior is just plain inconsiderate." Jim complains. At that point, Brenda walks into the room, having just caught the tail end of the conversation.

"What's inconsiderate?" Brenda asks. Jim and Cindy look at each other awkwardly, as they don't want to concern Brenda with the problems of Dylan's business.

"Uhm, nothing sweetie." Jim replies, trying to totally play it off.

"So, what's on tap for today?" Cindy asks.

"Well, I thought I'd go over to the Mardi Gras." Brenda says.

"Ahhh, sounds like fun." Cindy replies.

"Yeah, but first I have something I need to talk to you guys about and it's really important." Brenda says, putting on a serious face."

"Uh oh." Jim cries. "Brenda, please, if it's anything bad can it please wait until after I've had breakfast? I don't think I can take any more stress right now."

"Dad, relax, it's nothing bad." Brenda says. Jim breathes a sigh of relief as Cindy looks on. "But it is big." she continues. "What if I were to tell you guys that I've been given a major opportunity to study this summer at one of the best acting schools in the entire world?" Brenda asks. Jim and Cindy look at her, taking in the news for a moment and then slowly starting to smile.

"Well, we would say that is great." Cindy says with a grin.

"What are we talking about here?" asks Jim.

"Roy Randolph says he can get me into a summer program at the Royal Academy of Dramatic Arts in London." Brenda says.

"London?" Cindy asks as he smile turns to a look of confusion and summer.

"Yes, and I've thought it over and I'd really like to do it." Brenda says. Jim and Cindy sit there in stunned silence for a moment. "Look guys, it's only for the summer. And the best part is I don't even have to audition, Roy says he can get me in with one phone call. It's a real honor to get to do this."

"I bet." Cindy says.

"How much money are we talking here?" Jim asks.

"For you, nothing. Just a plane ticket." Brenda says to her father. "I've been saving all the money I've been making working for you this year. I've barely spent any of it. And I'd like to spend it on this, if that's okay with you guys."

Jim and Cindy look at each other again and then turn to Brenda, still getting over the shock of it all. "Uhm, sure, it's fine with us." Cindy says.

"So when does this program start?" Jim asks. Brenda grits her teeth and looks slightly awkward at her parents.

"Two weeks." Brenda answers.

"Two week!" Jim and Cindy repeat simultaneously. "Honey, that barely gives us enough time to get ready." Cindy says.

"Mom, Dad, come on. If I don't do this now, I'll spend the rest of my life asking myself what if. And besides, this isn't nearly as short notice as what it was going to Paris a couple years ago." Brenda replies.

Jim and Cindy take deep breaths and finally give in. "Okay, Brenda. If it's what you really want to do." Cindy says.

"It is, Mom." Brenda says with reassuring confidence in her voice. "Roy has a lot of faith in me and I really don't want to let him down."

"Sweetie, we have a lot of faith in you too." Cindy says as she looks over at Jim.

"Sure do." Jim says. "I know it's been a roller coaster year for you. But when all is said and done, we're really proud of you." Jim says. Brenda looks at her parents and smiles. They didn't tell her anything she didn't already know, but it is still nice to hear.

* * *

><p>Scott walks around the Mardi Gras carnival. Having not been there before, he's getting use to the surroundings and where everything is. As he takes in all the sights and sounds, he spots David who is standing by the merry-go-round talking to Aerial. Scott approaches his old best friend slowly and notices that Aerial appears to be getting pretty friendly with him as she doesn't hold back from touching him at all when they laugh together.<p>

"Hey David." Scott yells out to him. David turns and sees Scott and stops laughing.

"Scott!" David replies, as he quickly tries to pretend that he wasn't having as much fun as he really was. "How's it going? Hey man, I'm sorry I missed your graduation." David says. Scott looks at David and at Aerial and examines them closely and can see the look of guilt that appears to be etched on David's face.

"Uh-huh." Scott replies in a slightly sarcastic tone. "Well, I can see that you had more pressing matters at hand."

David looks at Aerial and chuckles as he turns back to Scott. "Oh, Scott, this is Aerial. She works down at the music agency downtown. She's the one who helped get Babyface booked here." David says. "Aerial, this is my friend Scott."

Aerial grins casually. "It's really nice to meet you."

Scott smiles back and nods. "Likewise." he replies. "Well listen, I'll see you guys later, okay?" Scott says as he starts to walk off. As he does David rushes to catch up with him.

"Scott, wait up." David yells. Scott stops and turns around to face David as he catches up to him. "Believe me, this isn't what it looks like."

Scott smirks slightly as he looks back at David awkwardly. "It isn't what what looks like?" Scott asks.

"Well, you know, Aerial and I, we're just talking." David says.

"Fine David, you're just talking." Scott says. "What are you getting at?"

"Well, I know what it probably looks like and I just want you to believe me, that's all." David says. "You do believe me, right?"

"Well yeah….." Scott says, in an unsure voice.

"I feel a but coming on here." David replies.

"If there really was nothing going on between the two of you, I don't think you'd be over here trying so hard to convince me there wasn't." Scott says. David looks at him angrily. "Anyways, I don't think I'm the one whose trust you need to be worrying about. Only you know what's really going on here. And sooner or later, you're going to have to answer to Donna about it." Scott warns as he politely dismisses himself and walks off again. David watches Scott walk off with his hands on his hips and a guilty look on his face.

A bit later on, Scott is walking around when he spots Kelly casually walking around as well. He takes a deep breath and runs his hand through his hair to make sure it looks good, then casually walks over to her, as he tries to calm his nerves.

"Hi Kelly." Scott says to her.

"Oh, hey Scott." Kelly says. "Listen, have you seen Donna or Brenda around?"

"Uhm, I saw Donna a little while ago working the raffle. I haven't seen Brenda. Why?" Scott asks.

"Well, I'm supposed to be meeting up with them for a late lunch later. Brenda called me up this morning and says she has something really important to announce. I wonder what it could be." Kelly says.

"You think she got a part in another play?" asks Scott.

"I don't know, maybe." Kelly replies jokingly. At that point she spots Donna sitting at the raffle table. "Hey, there's Donna. Let's go say hi." Kelly says as she walks over to the table. Scott follows her.

"Donna!" Kelly greets. Donna turns to look at Kelly and Scott.

"Oh hey guys. You want to sign up for the cruise raffle?" Donna asks.

Kelly grins. "Are you kidding, I'd give me right arm to go on this cruise." Kelly says as she reaches into her purse and pulls out fifty dollars and hands it to Donna, who hands Kelly a pen and she starts to fill out the raffle form.

"Scott, what about you? Care to donate 50 dollars to the Children's camp fun and enter the raffle to win a free first class cruise to the Florida Keys?" Donna asks.

"Fifty dollars?" Scott asks with a bit of worry in his tone. Kelly turns to look at him.

"Oh come on, Scott, it's for charity." Kelly says encouragingly.

Scott shrugs. "Well, I did get some money for graduation." he says as he reaches into his back jeans pocket and pulls out his wallet. "All right." he says with a slight grin.

"Great." replies Donna, as Scott hands her two twenty dollar bills and one ten. He begins to fill out the raffle form.

"Just one thing, if you win, you got to take me." Kelly says meaning it in a completely joking manner. But Scott turns to look at her and grins as she says that. To him, he thinks that is a sign from her that she wants to go with him on the cruise.

"Kelly!" Donna cries.

"Hey, I'm just joking." Kelly says as she turns to Scott. "Maybe." she says jokingly. Scott just grins.

"Listen, have either of you guys seen David around?" Donna asks.

"Uhm, I saw him a little while ago." Scott answers as Donna looks on with curiosity. "He was over by the merry go round with that one girl, Aerial."

Frowning and looking dispirited, Donna hangs her head. "Great." she replies sarcastically.

"What's wrong?" Kelly asks.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm being paranoid." Donna says. "But every time I turn around, I see Aerial with David. She's either eating with him, laughing with him, and the way she shakes her butt when she walks. It just makes me want to throw up."

"Donna, you can't be jealous of every girl David talks to. He loves you." Kelly says, trying to be reassuring as she turns to Scott. "Right Scott?" Kelly asks. Scott feels uncomfortable at that point. While he doesn't know for sure that David's doing anything wrong, he saw the look in his eye and by the way he reacted, he felt pretty sure that David was hiding something. But he nods and puts on a fake grin.

"Right." Scott replies.

Donna sighs. "I don't know. You guys are probably right. I'm just being paranoid."

"You're not being paranoid, Donna. It's in men's nature to cheat. They're obsessed with sex." Kelly says. "Well, most of them anyways. There are a few good ones still left, like Scott here." Kelly says as Scott grins. "And believe me, David's one of the good ones."

"Yeah. You're right." Donna says. At that point Kelly spots a dangerous looking roller coaster. "Why would anyone want to go on that thing? It looks nauseating." Kelly says.

"Oh it's not that bad, Kelly." Scott says. "Actually, I've been on ones a lot worse than this."

"Really?" Kelly asks.

"Yeah. You want to give it a try?" Scott asks.

Kelly shrugs. "Well, sure. I mean I'll go if you go." Kelly says. Scott grins as he starts to walk over to the roller coaster. Kelly looks back at Donna. "Catch you later, Donna."

"Okay, don't forget. Food court in 2 hours." Donna yells. As Kelly and Scott walk off toward the roller coaster.

"You sure about this thing, Scott?" Kelly asks.

"Yeah, it will be fun." Scott replies as he hands Kelly a few tickets. "Here, your first ride is on me." he says.

Moments later Kelly is screaming her head off but having a good time. She looks and sounds like a little kid as she rides the roller coaster and holds her hands up. And just like Brenda did a year ago at Magic Mountain, Kelly appears to be literally enjoy herself and having a good time with Scott.

* * *

><p>In a hotel outside of L.A., Kevin and Suzanne have just gotten married in a private ceremony with Dylan and Erica in attendance. After the ceremony, Dylan and Erica went to the restaurant inside the hotel as Kevin and Suzanne stayed behind to think the preacher who performed the ceremony.<p>

As Kevin and Suzanne enter the restaurant, they spot Dylan and Erica sitting at a table. Suzanne then pulls Kevin aside into a quiet and dark area where they can talk privately without being seen or heard.

"Okay, this is it. It's now or never." Suzanne whispers in an extremely assertive tone.

"You think he'll go for it?" Kevin asks.

"As long as you don't blow it." Suzanne says. Kevin looks at her nervously. "Kevin, relax. We've been over this and over this. I'll get Erica away from the table, and that's when you make your move."

"I know. I know." Kevin says. "I just…" he says nervously, which begins to infuriate Suzanne who looks at him with a snarl on her face.

"Now you listen to me." Suzanne asserts in a whisper. "I did not spend the last year setting up this scam for you to go and blow it now. I'm going to get Erica away from the table, and then you're going to be your ever pleasant and charming self. And if you don't, well, I promise that you are going to have the most painful honeymoon that any guy has ever had in history."

Kevin gulps as he knows the pressure is squarely on him now. He takes a deep breath and puts on his happy face as he and Suzanne walk over to the table where Dylan and Erica are sitting. They hold hands and do everything they can to look like happy newlyweds. Dylan stands up and shakes hands with Kevin and hugs him. He then hugs Suzanne and kisses her on the cheek. The four of them sit down to have lunch.

Minutes later, Suzanne proceeds with her plan as she suggests Erica get up and come with her.

"Erica sweetie, see that ice sculpture over there?" Suzanne says. Erica nods her head. "Let's go take a look, shall we?"

Erica shrugs and then nods her head. "Oh, all right." Erica says. Suzanne and Erica both get up and walk over to the ice sculpture. As Suzanne leaves, she shoots Kevin a look, as if to say "Get it done." Kevin folds his hands and as he looks over and watches Suzanne and Erica by the ice sculpture and puts on a happy face.

"She's cute isn't she?" Kevin says to Dylan, referring to Erica. "I can't believe that's my daughter now. And that, that beautiful woman, who is her mother, is now my wife. To think just three months ago I was a care free bachelor, now I have a lovely wife and an adorable little girl for a step daughter."

"Yeah, well that little girl is also my sister. She's my family. So just make sure to take good care of her." Dylan says jokingly.

Kevin chuckles. "You know, Dylan, I know Suzanne has probably already told you this a million times, but neither of us can say it enough. We can't thank you enough for everything you've done. I mean you took Suzanne and Erica in, gave them a home, helped her get a job, and now you've been a major help in helping me get set up on a new business venture. So really, man, from the bottom of my heart, thank you."

Dylan takes a sip of water and nods nonchalantly at Kevin. "You're welcome. But hey, we're family now, all four of us, that's what we do, look out for each other." Dylan says. Kevin grins.

"So, tell me something. What do you think of this deal your friend Jim Walsh has put together for us?" Kevin asks as he turns his full attention to Dylan.

"Well, to tell you the truth, it seems kind of complicated. I mean I know Jim is just trying to make sure he has all bases covered, but limited partnerships, cross collateral rise syndication, multiple profit contingency plans. I mean I've only gotten to page 5 of the contract, and already there's so much fine print in it that I'm completely lost." Dylan says.

"Well, while you were listening to the words, I was watching people's faces. Did you see all those investors in the board room, Dylan? They were drooling. That's why all of them want to get this deal signed; they are dying to get their hands on what we got."

"Great, so it's a deal then. I'll give Jim a call tomorrow and tell him we'll be in to sign the papers." Dylan says.

Kevin shakes his head. "No, no, Dylan, man, you're missing the point." Kevin replies. "Until I sat in that room yesterday and saw the way everyone reacted, even I didn't know how huge this thing I have really is. I mean this is revolutionary." Kevin says. "And the more people we let it on this, the less money there will be for us in the end."

"Wait, so you're saying you want to cut them out, blow off Jim and his investors?" Dylan asks with uncertainty in his voice.

"Look, I know you and he have a long history together. But if we sign this deal, then they call all the shots. They have the power. And until we really make a name for ourselves, I'm not sure that's such a good idea. Let's just not rush into anything." says Kevin.

"Well, knowing Jim like I do, he's probably already steamed that we left the office yesterday without signing the deal. If we turn him down now, he's not going to take this very well." Dylan says.

Kevin takes a deep breath. "Well, since you're the one financing this thing, I'll leave it up to you. And if you want to sign on with Jim Walsh's team, fine, I'm sure that will be enough to ensure that Suzanne, Erica, and I will always have a roof over our heads. But Dylan, all I'm asking is this. Think about it. Why should they get rich over something we worked for?" Kevin says.

Dylan doesn't respond right then and there, but sits there with his hands folded, and his elbows on the table as he stares blankly across the room. The pressure is now squarely on his shoulders. Does he take the conservative route and sign the deal with Jim Walsh? Or does he take a gamble and really go out on a limb to provide the best possible for future for Kevin, Suzanne, and most of all Erica.

As Kevin and Dylan talk, Suzanne continues to watch them every few seconds, wondering what's going to come of it.

* * *

><p>The ring leaves Scott's hand and glides smoothly as it wraps around the neck of the bottle and rolls on top of it for a couple seconds before finally falling onto the neck of the bottle.<p>

"You are a winner!" says the carnival attendant. Kelly cheers out loud.

"Okay, Kelly, take your pick. What do you want, a panda or a polar bear?" Scott asks referring to the stuffed animals that are on display for people to win.

"Uhm, I'll take the Panda. He's cute." Kelly says as Scott points at the panda. The attendant takes one of the stuffed Panda's on display and hands it to Scott who gives it to Kelly. "I can't believe you got the ring on the bottle like that. It looks so hard."

"It's not that hard if you've done it enough." Scott says. "I spent most of my childhood playing games like these at amusement parks and fairs. It's all in the wrist and how you flick it." Scott says. Kelly takes the Panda and tucks it underneath an arm as the two of them begin to walk away.

"Oh, look at the time, I got to meet Brenda and Donna." Kelly says as she looks at her watch. "You want to come? Find out what Brenda's big announcement is?"

"Sure." Scott says. The two of them walk over to the food area where Brenda and Donna are already sitting at a table.

"Kelly, Scott, over here!" Brenda shouts as she spots them both. They go over and sit down at the table with them.

"It's about time you got here." Donna says to Kelly.

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry, I'm late. Scott here has been showing me some interesting things about this carnival, like the secret of the ring toss which won me Mr. Panda here." Kelly says as she holds her stuffed Panda up to show Brenda and Donna.

"Cute." Donna says with a chuckle.

"What is it about carnivals and amusement parks that brings out the best in you, Scott?" Brenda says as she stares at him with a grin on her face, remembering the time that she had with him at Magic Mountain a little over a year ago.

"I don't know. I just like them I guess." Scott says.

"You know, Scott's one of the last really true decent guys left in California. Don't you think so, Brenda?" says Kelly

"Definitely." Brenda replies with a grin as she raises her soda cop. "To Scott."

Kelly raises a cup of diet soda that she has. "To Scott." she repeats. Donna just smiles as she doesn't have a cup.

"Donna, aren't you going to eat anything?" Brenda asks.

"Sorry, I saw David eating a chili dog with Aerial a little while ago and my appetite is like completely gone." Donna replies.

"Donna, we already talked about this." Kelly says.

"I know, Kelly. I know." Donna says. "I can't help it. I just can't help but feel like she's trying to get into his pants." Donna says. Scott just looks on, feeling a bit uncomfortable by this conversation as he feels Donna has reasons to be concerned, but doesn't want to say anything to make Donna worry.

"So Brenda, what's this big announcement?" Kelly asks.

"Yeah Bren, come on, you said you weren't going to tell me until Kelly got here. Well now she's here, Scott's here. Tell us." Donna says.

Brenda grins. "All right, all right." Brenda says with a smile as she sits there, looking almost giddy. "Guess who got invited to attend the summer program at the Royal Academy of Dramatic Arts in London?" Brenda says.

Kelly and Donna's faces lite up as Scott sits there looking happy for Brenda.

"Oh my God, are you serious?" Donna asks.

Brenda nods with excitement. "Roy says he can get me in with one phone call. And the best part is, I don't even have to apply." Brenda says.

"Wow. Brenda, that's great. London? You're becoming quite the world traveler. Paris with Donna two years ago. Then traveling throughout Europe with Dylan last summer, and now London."

"Brenda, that's fantastic. I'm really happy for you." Scott says.

"Thanks Scott." Brenda says.

"And now we have an excuse to visit London." Kelly says.

"Well, don't get your passports out just yet. It's only for the summer. I'll be back before you know it." Brenda says.

"So who else knows about this?" Donna asks.

"Just my parents. You guys are the first ones I told. And I'm glad, cause really the two of you, Kelly and Donna, and you too Scott really are my best friends." Brenda says with a smile.

"Just one thing, Brenda." Kelly says. "What are you going to tell Dylan?"

Brenda's smile disappears ever so slightly as she looks at Kelly. "I don't know, Kelly. I still haven't figured that part out yet." Brenda says. "I mean, when I talked to him the other day, he did kind of indicate that he had hoped I might hang out with him this summer."

"You can't be serious." Kelly scoffs.

"What?" Brenda asks, not sure what Kelly's getting at.

"You can't honestly tell me that you would seriously consider giving up going to London and skip out on this once in a lifetime opportunity to study at the Royal Academy of Dramatic Arts so that you can hang out with Dylan McKay all summer and go surfing in Baja?" Kelly asks as she turns up her nose.

"No Kelly, that's not what I'm saying. I'm going to London for sure. I'm just a little worried about how Dylan's going to take it." Brenda says.

"Well, I wouldn't worry too much about it." Kelly says. "Believe me, he'll get over it. Besides, it's not like you two are together anymore, is it?"

Brenda frowns slightly. "Yeah, I guess." she says as she sits there trying to figure out just how she's going to break the news to Dylan.

* * *

><p>Brandon comes back up to his hotel room after a busy day. It is the middle of the afternoon and he has been at task force functions all day starting at the crack of dawn with breakfast and then meeting with different senators and education department officials.<p>

This is the first time he has had to himself all day long, and he only has that for about an hour, because he's set to have dinner with the Chancellor and Dean Trimble. As Brandon walks into his room, all he can think about is how he'd love to just lie on his bed and rest. When he walks in he looks around and kicks off his shoes, takes off his tie and unbuttons the top button of his shirt to be able to relax more. He can't fully undress because he has to go back out in a little while.

As he looks around, he spots a tray of food that apparently has been brought up by room service. He looks underneath the plate covers and sees some club sandwiches along with some appetizers. His immediate thought is that somebody on the task force ordered that for him.

"Hmph, they think of everything." Brandon thinks to himself. He walks over to his bed and sits down on it, putting his feet up. He turns on the tv, mostly for background noise as he lies there, trying to relax before dinner with his chancellor. He puts his hands on his chest and lies there looking up at the ceiling. As many thoughts race through his head, he suddenly feels something crawling up his chest. He looks down and sees a hand unbuttoning his shirt. The very first thing he comes to realize is that hand isn't his.

He begins to follow the hand with his eyes down to the arm it's connected to and even further down to the body it's attached too. As a head pops out from underneath the covers, Brandon immediately jumps up when he realizes just who it is.

"I'll say one thing for this hotel, they sure to make comfy beds." Clare says with a seductive smile.

"Clare, how'd you get in here?" Brandon asks as he looks closer at Clare and sees that she's not wearing anything.

"Oh, I have my ways." Clare replies.

"And where are your clothes?" Brandon asks.

"On the floor last time I saw them." Clare says as she rolls over onto her side.

"Clare, I'm tired. I had a long morning." Brandon starts.

"Awww, poor baby. I know just the cure for that. Full body massage." Clare says. "Now why don't you get yourself one of those sandwiches I ordered, come over here, lie down, and I'll work those kinks out." Clare suggests.

"You ordered room service?" Brandon asks.

"Yup." Clare replies. "Relax, it's all free. This is all expenses paid, remember?"

"Clare, let me ask you something. What do you think would have happened if I had walked in with your father just now?" Brandon asks.

Clare shrugs as she pulls the covers up to her chin. "Hmmm, I guess I never thought of that."

"Listen, I'm going to go into the bathroom. When I come out, I want you dressed and out of here." Brandon says.

Clare rolls her eyes. "There are a hundred guys who would try anything and everything to get me into a hotel room and out of my clothes and I'm with the one guy who wants to get me back into my clothes and out of his hotel room." she says.

"You're a riot, Clare." Brandon says as he starts to walk towards the bathroom. "Just be gone when I get out, or I'm calling security."

"Brandon!" Clare says sternly. Brandon stops before he gets to the bathroom to listen to Clare, as she sits up in bed, covering herself with a sheet. "That would be a very bad career move for you." Clare warns. "Picture this, you call hotel security, they come up here. Then you have to explain to my father how it is that his daughter wound up naked in your hotel room."

"Clare, I'm having dinner with your father in an hour." Brandon says.

"Well, the way I see it, he'll be talking to you about one of two things. Either he'll be discussing the plans for when you meet the president, or he'll be telling you to pack your bags and go home after he finds out you seduced his daughter. Now which one of those scenarios do you think has the better future for you?" Clare says.

Brandon sighs and turns around and walks over to the foot of the bed where Clare is sitting, still covering herself with a sheet. "That's it." Brandon says in a fed up tone. After everything he's been through, the rigorous schedule of the task force, the Lucinda affair, getting arrested, and having his relationship with Kelly crumble, he's finally had enough. He figures he's done his best to do the right thing, but the world doesn't seem to want to let him. "I give up." Brandon finishes.

"Good." Clare says with a seductive grin as she lets go of the bed sheet, letting it fall to the mattress, exposing her nude body fully. She then leans in and kisses Brandon, closed lips at first, but then quickly opens her mouth and tries to slide her tongue into his mouth. Brandon's slightly resistant at first, but then finally gives up and begins to kiss back.

As they break from the kiss, Clare then lies back on the bed. Brandon stares at her.

"Well?" Clare asks. "Aren't you going to go for it?"

Brandon looks at her knowing that if he gives in, there is no turning back. The trap that so many politicians who came to Washington with bright ideas have let themselves fall into is now surrounding Brandon. If he pursues this, then from here on out his whole life will be one big lie after another. And he knows it.

* * *

><p>Brenda and Donna have both gone home from the Mardi Gras. Kelly spent a little more time riding carnival rides with Scott. But now has decided the time has come for her to go home as well.<p>

She starts to walk out with Scott. The stuffed panda bear that he won for her is underneath one arm and a smile is on her face. No she doesn't have any feelings for him. But she still has had a good time tonight.

"I have to admit, I had a lot of fun tonight." Kelly says.

"Yeah, me too." Scott says.

"You know, Brenda told me about the day you and her had at Magic Mountain last year, and I can see now why she enjoyed it so much." says Kelly.

"You do?" Scott asks.

"Yeah, I do." Kelly replies. "Your kidlike enthusiasm is so refreshing. Don't ever lose it." Kelly says in a happy tone with a smile.

But just as Kelly and Scott appear to be ending a fun day, Kelly runs into a familiar face on the way out that she would just assume not see.

"Well, look what we have here." says John Sears. "Hi Kelly, how's it going?"

Kelly gulps. "It's going John. And it would be going a lot better if you would just keep on walking." replies Kelly.

John Sears looks over at Scott and smirks, seeming almost amused at his very presence. "What's this, your latest boy toy? Older guys just don't do it for you anymore, so you start going for the young ones?" John Sears taunts.

"For your information, Scott here has more dignity in his little pinky than you'll ever have as long as you live." Kelly replies back.

"Oh, how noble." John Sears says sarcastically as he turns to Scott. "Kelly, she's a hot one isn't she, kid? You get her in the sack yet?" John Sears says as he laughs maliciously. This angers Scott who marches right up to John.

"You're a real jack ass." Scott says angrily. John Sears face grows serious.

"Yeah? And what's a little dork like you going to do about it, huh?" John Sears says as he pushes Scott away. "You obviously don't know who you're talking to here. I'm a God on campus."

Kelly rolls her eyes. Scott stands his ground as John Sears continues to taunt. But before things get to out of hand, Kelly and Scott here another familiar voice come up from behind.

"John, what's going on?" says Celeste, Steve's old girlfriend. Kelly turns and is surprised by what she sees.

"Celeste?" Kelly says surprisingly.

"Kelly?" Celeste greets back.

"What are you doing here?" Kelly asks.

"She's my date." John Sears says with a taunting smile on his face.

"You're dating John now?" Kelly asks as she turns up her nose.

"What can I say, Kelly? One woman's trash is another one's golden treasure." John Sears says with a look of confidence on his face. "Anyways, I'd love to stand here and catch up on old times, but my good buddy Steve Sanders is due for another mud bath." John Sears says as he walks off arm in arm with Celeste. Kelly watches the two of them walk off and shakes her head.

"God, I can't believe she's going out with John Sears. Poor Steve." Kelly says as she frowns, then turns to Scott. "You know, that was really sweet you standing up to him like that. Thank you." Kelly says as she leans in and kisses Scott on the cheek. Scott looks confused at first, and them smiles. A feeling of giddiness comes over him.

"Hey, the guy was just being a jerk." Scott says.

"Yeah, he was. Still, it took a lot of guts for you to stand up to him." Kelly says. "Well, I'd better go."

"Okay." Scott replies. "Will you be here tomorrow?" Scott asks.

"Eh, probably not, I'm going to go see Andrea in the hospital. But I'll see you sometime, okay?" Kelly says. "Bye Scott." She says with a smile as she starts to walk off.

At that point, Scott balls up his fist and ducks his head. While the day had gone well for him, he knows that if he lets Kelly walk away right here that part of him will feel like it was a failure. He knows it's now or never. If he was ever going to take a shot at getting with her, now was the time.

"Kelly!" Scott yells out as he goes running up to her. Kelly stops and turns around to look at him. "How would you like to go out to the movies? Say Monday night? Just for fun?"

Kelly contemplates it for a second and then decides what the heck. "Sure, why not." Kelly says with a grin. Scott's face lights up like a Christmas tree. "I mean, it's the least I can do after all you've done."

"Great. How about if I meet up with you at that little Italian restaurant in the mall say around six o'clock? We can get something to eat and then grab a bite to eat?"

Kelly smiles. "Sounds Peachy." she says with a smile. "See you then."

"Okay, see ya." Scott says. He watches as Kelly walks off. Once she is out of sight, Scott begins walking off to where he parked his car. He pumps his fist too himself and with a giddy smile, he literally struts out of the carnival and into the parking lot.

He just had a great day with Kelly Taylor. They rode rides, he won her a bear, and to top it off, he impressed her when he stood up to John Sears, something he normally wouldn't do. Scott was clearly on cloud nine.

His happiness would be slightly dissipated though in a matter of moments. As he makes it to his car, he starts to fumble around in his pocket for his keys, when he looks up and spots his old best friend David, just a few cars away from where he is. David isn't alone. Aerial is with him and the two of them have them arms wrapped around each other and are engaged in some pretty heavy and intense kissing. Scott watches them carefully, but keeps his head down so he won't be spotted.

"Mmmmmm, I know what's hot and what's not, and you David Silver are clearly hot." Aerial says to him as she breaks from the kiss.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" David asks.

"Oh, I'm ready. The question is are you?" Aerial asks.

"Well, see that's the thing. I didn't exactly come prepared, you know?" David says in an anxious tone.

Aerial grins and reaches into her purse and pulls out an unopened condom. "I did." she says with a smile as she leans in and kisses David on the lips. As David runs around to the passenger side door of Aerial's car and hops in, Scott ducks down so that David doesn't see him.

Aerial's car starts and tears out of the parking lot and down the road. Scott just stands there and watches it. What he had feared earlier has now been confirmed. His best friend David is cheating on his girlfriend. And Scott is the only one who knows about it.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope to have the next chapter up before next weekend, but again, I can't guarantee that.**

**I hope some of my long time readers are still around. I haven't seen a few of you guys since I came back from vacation. If you're out there and reading, please send me a review, let me know you're still around. **


	51. Hot and steamy in DC

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A little longer than anticipated, as usual, but I did manage to get this chapter done before the weekend ended. This chapter is a little Brandon heavy, but it's one I've been looking forward to writing.**

**I always liked the whole thing with Clare and Lucinda in Washington. And the scene where both Lucinda and Clare were grabbing Brandon's leg under the table was quite hot as well as funny. I didn't recreate that scene in my story, but I think I came up with some pretty hot and juicy scenes in this chapter that I hope everyone will like.**

* * *

><p>"Clare, you really should…" Brandon starts to say as he can't take his eyes off of Clare, who is lying on his king size hotel bed fully nude.<p>

"Brandon!" Clare blurts out as she sits up and crawls over to the foot of the bed and gets nose to nose with Brandon. "I'm tired, really tired of shoulds. For once, forget about what you should do and just go with what your impulses tell you to do." Clare replies.

"My impulses?" asks Brandon.

"Yes. You are here in Washington D.C. You've been rubbing elbows with politicians all day. And just for this one moment, you are with me, and we're alone in this hotel room. I'm naked and insanely horny and like so many other political affairs that have probably gone on in this very hotel, nobody is ever going to find out." Clare says softly as she tries to seduce him. "Now, you can either walk out the door and show up early for your next boring little social outing, or you can jump on my naked body and we can have the most incredible sex you've ever had in your life. The choice is yours."

Brandon exhales as he begins to perspire. Despite all the trouble that Clare's been to him, she has managed to excite his 19 year old hormones. He smirks slightly and in typical Brandon Walsh fashion, tries to make a joke even in this intense situation.

"Sounds like a tough choice." Brandon says as he continues to look at Clare.

"Well, maybe I can help you make up your mind." Clare says as she leans in, opens her mouth and kisses Brandon passionately, sliding her tongue into his mouth. At this point, Brandon can't resist her temptations any longer. He kisses her back, and reaches around and caresses Clare's lower back as she pulls him down on top of her.

Brandon lies there on top of Clare as the heavy kissing intensifies with the sound of lips touching and heavy breathing. Clare moans slightly as Brandon starts to kiss her neck. She reaches down and begins to unbutton the top button on his shirt when they are suddenly cut off by the ringing phone on the nightstand next to the bed.

Brandon sits up and rolls off of Clare. With a look of frustration on her face as she rolls her eyes, Clare sighs deeply. "You can let that ring, you know?" Clare says. Brandon scoots over to the edge of the bed and puts his feet on the floor as he grabs the telephone.

"Hello?" Brandon answers. Clare immediately crawls over to him and begins kissing his neck from behind while Brandon's on the phone. He immediately jumps up off the bed and walks over to the furthest place away in the room that the phone will stretch to. Clare sits there on the bed, still nude, but with a disappointed look on her face. "Chancellor!" Brandon answers in a loud tone as he stares right at Clare. Instantly knowing that this isn't going to go the way she wanted, Clare rolls her eyes and lies back down on the bed again.

"Brandon, you haven't heard from Clare, have you?" asks the Chancellor over the phone.

"Clare?" Brandon asks as he stares right at her, letting her know that her father is asking about her. "I can't say that I have."

"Ugh. She was visiting Georgetown this morning. She said she'd be back in time for dinner. But she hasn't called in or anything." The Chancellor says.

"Well, knowing Clare, she probably got…" Brandon says as he pauses while looking over at Clare "tied up somewhere." Brandon says as he gulps. Clare giggles. Brandon motions for her to be quiet as he's afraid that the Chancellor will overhear Clare in his room.

"Ugh, that's just like her. Run off to see the Lincoln Memorial and leave me here waiting." the Chancellor says. "Listen, I know you've had a busy day, but I need a huge favor."

"Uh, you name it, sir." Brandon responds, trying to keep from showing any emotion.

"Senator Poole just called at the last minute. She wants to join us for dinner, and she's bringing a surprise guest with her. I'd go to meet her, but I got to try to track down Clare." the Chancellor says. "Brandon, can you go meet Senator Poole and her guest at the restaurant in the lobby while I try to locate my wild and crazy daughter?"

"Uhm, sure, be glad too." Brandon says.

"Brandon, you're a life safer. What would I do without you? You're like a saint." Chancellor Arnold says. Brandon gulps with a guilty look on his face. If only the Chancellor knew what was going on right now, he would never have called Brandon a saint.

"Well sir, I wouldn't exactly go that far. Believe me, I'm no saint." Brandon replies.

"Well, you're the closest person to one I know." says the Chancellor. "Listen, I got to find Clare. I'll see you at dinner, okay?"

"Okay, sir. See you there." Brandon says as he walks back over to the receiver and hangs up the phone.

Brandon walks away from the bed. Clare looks down at the mattress with a look of disappointment as she knows that it isn't going to happen now with Brandon. They were so close and had it not been for a phone call, they would have surely made love by now. "My father has a wonderful talent for picking the worst times to call." Clare says. Brandon doesn't respond. "So, does this mean the party's over?"

Brandon keeps his back to Clare, refusing to turn around and look at her nude again. "Clare, get your clothes on and get out of here. Your father's looking for you. And it would be in both of our best interest if when he found you, you were as far away from this room as possible."

Clare rolls her eyes. "Fine, Brandon." Clare says as she hops out of bed and begins putting her clothes back on, starting with her panties, and then strapping her bra on. "It's okay, we'll just have to hit the pause button until later tonight when we can pick up right where we left off."

"No, No, Clare, it's not happening." Brandon says. "Now look, you've had your fun. Can you please just get out of here and keep your distance."

"So what, my father calls and suddenly you turn back into Brandon the boy scout?" Clare asks.

"Look Clare, just do me this one favor, that's all I ask." Brandon says as Clare, now in her underwear, begins putting her clothes on as she listens to him. "Just leave me be until after this trip, okay? When I'm back in L.A., I'll be your friend, I'll be whatever you want. But I've worked long and hard on this task force for this, and you're kind of making it hard for me to truly enjoy it. So just keep your distance until this is over. Do you think you can do that?"

Clare shrugs her shoulders and looks at Brandon nonchalantly. "Yeah, I can do that." Clare says as she walks over to Brandon and kisses him one last time, much to his chagrin. "Maybe." she whispers to him tauntingly as she turns around and walks out the door.

"Wait a minute, Clare. What do you mean maybe?" Brandon asks.

"Well, think about it. You want to be fair and balanced right? I mean after all, isn't that part of what being a politician is all about."

"Clare, what are you getting at?" Brandon asks.

"Well, you've now seen me naked. It would only be fair if I got to see you….." Clare says as she pauses. "well, you know." Clare says as she smiles at Brandon who stands there looking befuddled. Clare then blows him a kiss, much to the chagrin of Brandon. "See you at dinner, Brandon."

Clare walks out of the room. Brandon stands there, almost frozen in his room for a couple minutes as he contemplates everything that just happened. It is still all a blur to him.

* * *

><p>Scott comes home from the Mardi Gras carnival and immediately goes up to his room and lies on his bed, starring up at the ceiling with his hands on his chest. He isn't tired or sleepy. He just has a lot of things on his mind as he relives the events of the day in his head.<p>

His time with Kelly couldn't have gone any better as he had a fun day at the carnival, and even got her to agree to go to the movies with him on Monday, something he didn't' think he'd ever be able to do. For Scott, this was a major step forward.

As happy as he is about that though, he can't really enjoy it because he's upset about what happened at the end of the night. How could David cheat on Donna like that after all she did to stand by his side? For nearly two and a half years, Donna was the kind of girlfriend to David that most any guy would love to have. But now, when given the opportunity to go off and have sex with some babe from the music industry who he barely knew, David jumped at the opportunity, with his only concern appearing to be that Donna never finds out about it.

In this instant, Scott has realized something. All his life, he held his friendship with David in high regard. But now, that has changed. It wasn't the way that David completely ditched him back in high school to hang out with the cooler crowd. Scott knew and understood that. But after the way David did drugs earlier and nearly lost Erin that one day at the mall combined with the discovery that he was now cheating on a loyal, sweet, not to mention attractive girl like Donna, has made Scott lose a ton of respect for David. And for the first time in perhaps his whole life, he suddenly is beginning to question whether or not he should keep David in his friends' column or just cut ties with him all together.

As Scott lies there on his bed, staring up at the ceiling with his thoughts racing through his head, Sue walks into his room and looks at him. She can tell that he is lost in thought, but is having a hard time gaging whether or not it's good thoughts or bad thoughts. Usually she can read her brother like a book, but on this occasion, that is clearly not the case.

"So, how'd things go?" Sue asks her brother, referring to Scott's time at the Mardi Gras.

Scott looks up from his bed, only just now realizing that his sister is there, then lies his head back down on his pillow again. "Buzz off, Sue." Scott replies as he rolls over on his side, turning his back to Sue.

"Oh, that bad, huh?" Sue asks. Scott doesn't answer. "Well Scotty, I don't want to be the one to say I told you so. You need to forget about Kelly. You are so much better than her. Stick with girls like Brenda." Sue says.

"Sue, just shut up, okay. Things went great with Kelly today. We road rides, I won her a stuffed animal." Scott replies back, sounding defensive.

"Then what are you so hissy about?" Sue replies as she stares at Scott who keeps his back to her. Sue's expression than changes as she thinks she has it all figured out. "Oh, I get it." Sue says. "She must have given you the old 'I just want to be friends' speech right at the end. Am I right?" Sue asks with curiosity.

"As a matter of fact, no." Scott replies. "In fact, we're going to the movies on Monday."

Sue stands there looking perplexed. "So let's see. You had a great time. You went on rides, won her a stuffed animal, and are going to the movies with her. Am I leaving anything out?" Sue asks as Scott shakes his head. "So what's the problem? Why are you so crabby?"

Scott sighs. "Just get out of here, Sue, will you?" Scott cries. Sue shakes her head and begins to leave. But right when she gets to the door, Scott sits up on his bed. "Sue wait." he says. Sue stops and looks at her brother. "I need to ask you something. Maybe you can help me out. Sit down, please." Scott says.

"This must be serious if you're actually asking me for advice." Sue says as she goes over to Scott's desk and sits down.

"As I was leaving the carnival, I saw something." Scott says. Sue doesn't answer as she stares at her brother with a blank look wanting him to clarify. "I saw David. He was with this girl from the music industry. He got in her car and went back to her place."

"Are you saying?" Sue asks.

Scott nods. "David is cheating on Donna." he says.

"Oh my god." reacts Sue, almost in disbelief. "That snake. How could he do this to Donna after all she's done for him."

"The questions is should I tell her?" Scott asks.

"Well, I would." Sue says.

"So I should rat on my best friend?" Scott asks.

"Your best friend?" Sue says in a derogatory manner. "Scott, have you forgotten all that David's done to you recently? This is the guy who all but totally ditched you a few years ago to hang out with the cooler crowd, punched you out and put you down when he was on drugs, not to mention he totally skipped out on your graduation. You don't owe him any loyalty. In fact, this is your chance to get back at this jerk for all the terrible things he's done to you in the past few years. So I say go to Donna and blow the lid off this guy." Sue says.

"Believe me, I've considered it. But I do that, and I pretty much destroy any chance we have of ever repairing our friendship." Scott says. "Besides, it's between David and Donna, not really any of my business."

Sue sighs. "Fine Scotty, suit yourself. But I'm telling you, I hate seeing you wasting all your time worrying about what the self-centered people of this world think about you. I mean Kelly Taylor, sure she's got the looks, but only cares about one person's interest, her own. And David, the guy would throw his own mother under a bus if it meant gaining popularity or becoming famous in the music industry." Sue says. "So you ask for my advice, here it is, forget about people like them and worry about the ones who matter, like Brenda."

"I do worry about Brenda." Scott says. "She's been an amazing friend to me. But she's going away to London this summer. And even if and when she comes back, she's going to be so busy with her acting she won't have much time to hang out with me. So I need other friends beside her. Now, I won't disagree with you on David, but I think you're wrong about Kelly. I use to think she was a stuck up snobbish rich girl too, but the more I've gotten to know her, the more I think there's a whole another side to her that you don't know about."

"Hey, whatever you say, brother." Sue says as she gets up out of her chair and starts to walk out, but then turns to look at him right when she reaches the door. "You know, I know I'm going to regret this, but I'm going to give you some advice."

"What are you talking about?" Scott asks his sister.

"It doesn't matter how nice and sweet of a guy you are. A girl like Kelly is never going to go for a guy like you….." Sue starts.

"Sue!" Scott says angrily, upset that his sister would try to bring him down like this.

"You didn't let me finish." Sue says. "She'll never go for you, unless you have something to offer her, something that she wants."

"What do you mean?" Scott asks.

"If you know something that Kelly wants really badly, and if you can somehow be the one who gives it to her, then you might have a chance. But until then, all you'll ever be is a nice guy, but just not her type. Believe me, I know girls like her at school, I know how they operate." Sue says.

Scott just looks at Sue as she leaves. Once gone, Scott sits alone in his room pondering what Sue just told him. What could he possibly have that he could offer to a girl like Kelly?

* * *

><p>Having managed to get rid of Clare, a disgruntled Brandon walks out of his hotel room and goes down the elevator to the lobby of the hotel where the Chancellor told him to meet up with Senator Poole.<p>

After the day he's had, he just wishes he could either sit up in his room and watch tv or go see the sights of Washington DC by himself, anything but having to deal with more people.

As Brandon gets to the restaurant in the hotel where he is supposed to be having dinner, he looks around the lobby for Senator Poole. After about a minute of looking around, he is unable to locate her until she comes up from behind him.

"Brandon Walsh?" Senator Poole says from behind. Brandon turns around, slightly startled and faces the senator.

"Senator Poole, hi." Brandon greets.

"Chancellor Arnold said you'd be here." Senator Poole says.

"Yes, the chancellor sends his apologies for being late. He had some personal business he had to take care of, but he will be joining us shortly." Brandon says

"Good. I hope his daughter Clare will be joining us. She's got quite the upbeat personality, wouldn't you say?" asks the Senator.

Brandon chuckles slightly as he has a hard time maintaining his composure after that remark. "Uhm yes, definitely, very upbeat." Brandon replies.

"Well, before they get here, I need to make a trip to the ladies room. But please, allow me to introduce you to my guest. You may know her already." Senator Poole says.

"Really?" asks Brandon.

"Yes, she actually use to be a professor at CU, but now she's about to become famous for a series of documentaries she's doing for PBS on the different roles of females in cultures across the globe." Senator Poole says. At that point, Brandon's face turns to a look of stunned disbelief as he sees a very familiar female figure in front of him turn around.

The curly brown hair, the soft skin, the rock hard body, and the soft green eyes that he knew all too well was standing right in front of him.

"Brandon, do you know Lucinda Nicholson?" asks Senator Poole.

"Uhm, yes. I believe I met her once before." Brandon says as he goes over and shakes Lucinda's hand. She shakes his hand and smiles back as the two act like total strangers in front of the senator.

"Great. Well, I'll be right back. I'll leave the two of you to get acquainted." The senator says, and then walks off leaving an uncomfortable Brandon with Lucinda.

"What are you doing here?" Brandon asks.

"Nice to see you too, Brandon." Lucinda says in a sarcastic manner. "I'm in town to meet with the NEA on my documentary. The senator is a big fan and invited me out to dinner. I'm a famous celebrity in case you haven't heard. My new documentary was quite the hit."

"Congratulations. Your parents must be so proud." Brandon says sarcastically.

"Oh Brandon, no need to take that hostile tone." says Lucinda. "You had to admit, we had some good times together."

Brandon nods. "I have to admit, you're right. But the key word in that sentence is had, had as in past tense." Brandon says.

Lucinda frowns slightly. "Such a pity. I guess all good things must come to an end sooner or later." Lucinda says. "All though, we're here, we're in Washington, no reason we can't have a little fun, you know for old times sake."

"Actually, there's quite a few reasons." Brandon says.

"Really? Like what?" Lucinda asks. Brandon doesn't answer, but no sooner does Lucinda ask then then Chancellor Arnold comes walking over to them along with Clare.

"Brandon, did you meet Senator Poole?" the Chancellor asks as he spots Lucinda. "Lucinda, what are you doing here?"

"It would appear, Chancellor, that she is the Senator's surprise guest for dinner this evening." Brandon says.

"Ah, and what a lovely surprise it is." The chancellor says with a cheerful grin as the Senator rejoins them. "Ah Senator, nice to see you. Shall we?" The chancellor says as the two of them walk into the restaurant, leaving Brandon there with both Clare and Lucinda feeling very awkward knowing that he has to sit at dinner with both of them.

"Ah, heh heh heh." Brandon chuckles nervously with an uncomfortable grin on his face. "Well ladies, we shouldn't keep the chancellor and senator waiting." Brandon says as he starts to walk inside. As he does, both Clare and Lucinda stare at him from behind in a seductive manner. Doing his best not to have to look at either one, Brandon wonders how he is ever going to make it through dinner knowing he has both Clare and Lucinda there with him.

* * *

><p>At the beach apartment, Kelly walks out of her bedroom after a good night sleep, dressed in her pink bath robe. She goes out to the kitchen where Donna is all ready up. Kelly begins to pour herself a bowl of cereal. She looks over and sees Donna sitting at the counter with a worried look on her face.<p>

"Good Morning." Kelly says to Donna.

"Morning." Donna replies.

"Everything all right? You seem kind of worried."

"Kelly, did you hear David come in last night?" Donna asks.

Kelly shakes her head. "Nope. Once my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light." Kelly says. "Why?"

"Well, I must have gone to bed at like 2, and I didn't hear him come in at all." Donna says.

"Well is he in his room?" Kelly asks.

Donna nods. "Yeah. He's there, but he got in really late. I mean where could he have been all that time?"

"Donna, he's a college guy, they don't exactly make it a habit of being home and in bed early." Kelly says. "Anyways, didn't we have this conversation yesterday? You can't be paranoid every time David's not with you."

Donna sighs. "Yeah, I guess your right." she says as she looks to change the subject. Kelly sits down to eat her cereal. "So are you coming to the Mardi Gras today?"

Kelly shakes her head. "No, I think after yesterday I'm pretty much Mardi Grased out." Kelly says. "I think I'm going to go visit Andrea in the hospital instead, see how she's doing."

"Awww, well tell her I said hi." Donna said.

"I will." Kelly replies. "Actually, I might not see you guys for a few days." Kelly says.

"Why not?" Donna asks.

"Well, I've been promising my mom I'd spend some time with her and Erin, so I think I might go to the beach with them tomorrow and spend the night over there. Then Scott's supposed to be taking me out to the movies on Monday." Kelly says.

"Scott again?" Donna asks. "You two seem to be getting pretty chummy these days." Donna says jokingly.

"Oh stop." Kelly says with a mouth full of cereal. "We're just friends, that's all. And that's all we're ever going to be."

"Why? Scott seems like a sweet guy." Donna asks.

"Yes. He is a sweet guy, a very sweet guy. In fact he's one of the only decent guys I know. He's just, I don't know, I don't see him as relationship material." Kelly replies.

"Well, I know he's no Dylan or Brandon, but the guy has character and decency. That's more than I can see for a lot of guys." Donna says.

"You got a point. It's just…" Kelly says as she pauses. "I don't know, we'll see."

At that point David comes out of his bedroom, fully dressed. "Donna, do you mind if we take separate cars to the carnival today?" David asks.

"David, where were you last night?" Donna asks.

"What do you mean?" asks David.

"Well, I went to bed at two, and you still weren't in yet." Donna explains.

"Oh, well I stayed late to practice up on Babyface's songs and I guess I just kind of lost track of time." answers David.

Donna stands there looking at David awkwardly, she's a bit suspicious, but still decides to give him the benefit of the doubt. "Okay. Just next time call, okay?"

David rolls his eyes, trying to play it off. "Yes, mom." he says sarcastically. "Anyways, I might head over to the studio after the festival to do a little last minute touch up, so I'll see you guys later, okay?" David says as he rushes out of the apartment, not even giving either Donna or Kelly a chance to respond. Donna turns to look at Kelly with a perplexed look on her face as Kelly just shrugs her shoulders.

* * *

><p>Dylan and Erica show up to the Mardi Gras carnival as both of them presume that Kevin and Suzanne are on their honeymoon and Dylan has agreed to look after Erica for the day. As they walk into the carnival, Erica spots a clown who tries to show Erica a trick with balloon animals. Dylan jeers, as he knows it's more than likely some crazy frat boy who is really the clown.<p>

"Hey, Hey, that's my sister. She grew out of the whole balloon animal phase 5 years ago." Dylan says to the clown who gives Dylan a nasty look and then walks off to find other carnival goers. "Okay, so what do you want to do first? We got rides. We got games. We got cotton candy." Dylan says with enthusiasm. He loves to spoil his little sister, and knows that he has the perfect opportunity to do that today.

Erica looks around and trys to decide. She spots a couple of smaller kids who are doing the ladder climb game and decides she wants to do that. "Can I give that a try?" Erica asks.

"Can you give that a try?" Dylan repeats as he begins to reach into his pocket. "Well let's see, I think I got a ticket or two or a hundred." Dylan says with a smile as he pulls out a big wad of tickets with a huge smile on his face. "Go on, we got all day and you can go on whatever you want."

"Yay!" Erica yells as Dylan hands her a hand full of tickets and Erica goes rushing off the game area. As Dylan watches Erica almost reach the top a couple of times he yells out to her.

"Almost got it." Dylan shouts.

"Dylan!" yells out an excited Brenda from behind as she comes walking up to him along with Jim and Cindy.

"Hey Bren. How's it going?" Dylan asks.

"Great. How was the wedding?" asks Brenda.

"Very nice." Dylan answers.

"It looks like Erica's having fun." Cindy says.

"Are you kidding, she's having the time of her life." Dylan says as he, Brenda, Jim and Cindy watch as Erica just barely misses getting to the top again as the ladder turns over and she rolls off laughing.

"Just one more time, Dylan." Erica yells.

"No problem, once more, twice more, twenty times more, you can go all day." Dylan says reassuringly. At this point, Jim walks over to Dylan and gently puts his hand on his arm and leads him off to the side.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Jim asks.

"Sure." Dylan replies as Jim leads him about 10 feet away so they can talk privately. Cindy and Brenda are left watching Erica.

"Look, I hate to bring up business here at the carnival. But did Kevin say anything about the meeting?" Jim asks.

Dylan shakes his head. "No, but he's probably got other things on his mind right now, Jim."

Frustration and annoyance sets in on Jim's face at this point. "Ugh, Dylan, this is not what I want to hear." Jim says.]

"Well excuse me, Jim, but the guy did just get married and is on his honeymoon right now." Dylan replies back, sounding annoyed at Jim's pushiness.

"Dylan, I had to twist a lot of arms and make a lot of phone calls to get this deal in place. I'm under a lot of pressure, not just from the partners, but from the firm as well to close this deal. It's one of the biggest ones I've ever done. Now you tell me, what am I supposed to tell the investors when they call me and ask me what the hold up is?"

"Well Jim, you tell the investors that Kevin and I will have an answer for them, just as soon as Kevin gets back from his honeymoon. Okay?" Dylan says as he pats Jim on the shoulder. Jim is doing his best to maintain his composure, but inside he is growing more and more angry over Dylan's lackadaisical attitude toward this whole deal.

Jim sighs in an aggravated manner. "All right." Jim replies cordially. "I won't say anything more about it today or this weekend. But I need an answer, Dylan. I need to know what Kevin's waiting for."

"Look, I promise, as soon as he gets back from his honeymoon, I'll get on him. Okay?" Dylan asks.

"Fine." Jim answers. At that point, both of their attention is drawn elsewhere as they see Erica has reached the top of the ladder and rang the bell. They both cheer for her as do Brenda and Cindy. Brenda at that point walks over to Jim and Dylan.

"Dad, if I bought you some popcorn, do you think you could mellow out just a tad?" Brenda asks.

"I'm mellow, honey. I'm mellow." Jim answers. But Brenda has her doubts. She could read the body language between Jim and Dylan and could tell the conversation between them was much more serious than they were letting on.

* * *

><p>Kelly walks into Andrea's hospital room where she is lying in her bed and staring mindlessly out the window. Kelly quietly walks over to her.<p>

"Andrea?" Kelly greets in a soft voice.

"Hey!" Andrea says with a smile. "Good to see you. Actually, it's good to see anybody. I'm starting to go crazy being cooped up in this room."

"Where's Jesse?' Kelly asks.

Andrea snickers. "Can you believe it? I was finally able to convince him to go home and get some sleep. He'd been here for 30 hours straight and got maybe 1 hour sleep the whole time. He was starting to drive me crazy. I just needed him to go somewhere, anywhere." Andrea says.

"So how are you holding up?" Kelly asks.

"I'm trying to be strong. But I have to tell you, it's so hard. I want to walk out of here with my baby so bad. But with all that's been happening, it seems like the path to get there is a thousand miles." Andrea says.

Kelly it's down on Andrea's bed. "I know it seems like a long ways. But believe me, you'll get there. I promise." Kelly says as she puts a hand on Andrea's shoulder for comfort. Andrea is nearly in tears as she begins to weep softly. "Listen, is there anything I can do? Wash your hair, give you a foot massage, go down to the Peach Pit and bring you back a mega burger?" Kelly jokes.

Andrea chuckles slightly and then her face turns seriously. "Could you come with me to see my baby?" she asks.

Kelly grins. "I'd be honored."

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Andrea asks. "I mean it takes a while to get through there and it's kind of intense in there."

"Hey, I don't have anything else on my agenda to do today." Kelly says. "So take your time, get ready, and spend as much time as you want down there." Kelly says. Andrea looks up at her and smiles.

"Could you hand me my robe please?" Andrea asks as she points at the robe that is hanging over in the corner. Kelly then helps Andrea get dressed and into the wheel chair they've provided for her as she wheels Andrea out to see her baby.

* * *

><p>While Dylan thinks that Kevin and Suzanne are on their honeymoon, they have actually used the day to go to the airport. Kevin is waiting in a bar lounge at the airport while Suzanne is up at the ticket agency purchasing one way flights to Brazil.<p>

After getting the tickets, Suzanne casually walks back over to the lounge where Kevin is sitting and having a drink. She sits in the chair across the table from him.

"Well?" Kevin asks. "Did you get them?"

Suzanne holds up three tickets with a grin. "Three one way tickets to Brazil." Suzanne grins. "The ticket agent didn't even ask to see my passport. Can you believe it?" Suzanne says as she orders a drink from the cocktail waitress at the lounge.

"Are you kidding me? So you stole that two hundred dollars from the Peach Pit for nothing?" Kevin asks as he chuckles.

"Speaking of that, it looks like I, I mean we may need to borrow some more money." Suzanne says.

"What are you talking about?" Kevin asks.

"Well, I checked into name changing and creating new identities." Suzanne says. "The good news is we can do that, but the bad news is that it may take up to a week for everything to fall in place."

"A week?" Kevin asks in a stressful tone. "Suzanne, we don't have a week. Once Dylan agrees and merges accounts, we're going to have to high tail it out of here, and…" Kevin whispers.

"Kevin!" Suzanne says, slightly raising her voice to get him to calm down and not make a scene. "We will leave, but when we get to Brazil, we're going to have to have some money to live off until everything false into place. And let's face it, with the lousy tips I make and that crappy salary that cheapskate Nat pays me, we wouldn't last a day. That's why we need some insurance."

"Yeah, but are you sure you want to steal from the Peach Pit again, I mean what if Nat finds out."

"Will you relax." Suzanne says. "I got it all figured out. I'll sneak into the Peach Pit that morning before anybody else gets there, take the money from the petty cash drawer. And by the time Nat figures out what happened, we'll be long gone in Brazil, where you and I will be the richest people in town." Suzanne says. "Now are you sure Dylan's going to agree not to sign the deal?"

Kevin nods as he looks down at his drink on the table. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure." Kevin says.

"Pretty sure?" Suzanne asks with doubt in her voice. "Kevin, there's no room for pretty sure here."

"Look, what do you want me to do? I mean he sounded like he was going to go along with whatever I decided, if I forced the issue anymore I might have blown our cover." Kevin says. Suzanne looks at him with a tense look on her face. "Believe me, I know what I'm doing here."

"Well, for your sake, I sure hope so." says Suzanne as she takes a sip of her drink as does Kevin.

* * *

><p>Back at the carnival, as day has turned into night, Jim and Cindy are walking around with Brenda and Dylan when Cindy spots the table for the raffle.<p>

"Hey Jim look, a raffle for a cruise." says Cindy.

"Oh go on, mom, sign up. It's only fifty bucks, and besides, you and dad would love a cruise."

"Fifty bucks to sign up for a raffle?" Jim asks with doubt in his voice.

"Dad, all the money used to sign up for the raffle is used to ensure that underprivileged kids get to go to camp this summer." Brenda says.

"Oh Jim, come on." Cindy nags.

Jim sighs. "Why not." Jim says with a smile. "Given the last two months I've had, I could use a cruise." Jim says as he and Cindy walk off toward the table. Brenda, Dylan, and Erica continue to walk towards the dunk tank where they run into David and Donna.

"Hey guys, if you ever wanted to get back at Steve for anything he's ever done to you, now is your chance." David says.

"Get back at Steve? What are you talking about?" asks Dylan.

"He's over there in the dunk tank." says Donna. Dylan, Brenda, and Erica all look over at the dunk tank where they see Steve in a red wet suit sitting on a chair above the dunk tank as a twelve year old boy tries to throw a ball at the target to knock him in.

"Well, as tempting as it might be, I think I'll have to pass." Brenda says. "I mean Steve did help get me the part back."

"Dylan, what about you?" Donna asks.

"Nah, it's cool man. If I ever want to get back at Sanders, I can think of a lot worse things to do than dunking him in water." Dylan says.

"Well, I'll give a try." Erica says with a smile.

"You will?" Donna says.

"Yeah, I mean that cute guy over there is doing it, why can't I?" Erica says. This shocks Dylan as he hears his sister refer to a boy as cute.

"Oh him?" asks Donna. "I think I know him. Would you like me to introduce you?"

"Now wait a second, here." Dylan says.

"Well, uhm okay." Erica says.

"Great." Donna says with a smile. "Come with me."

"Hey, Hey, that's my sister." Dylan shouts as Erica walks off with Donna and David.

"Dylan, relax." Brenda says. "She'll be fine. And besides, I think you owe me a ride."

"I owe you a ride? On what?" Dylan asks.

"On that." Brenda says. As she points toward the big Ferris wheel. Brenda wants to go on the Ferris Wheel with Dylan mainly because she's been looking for a way to get him alone all day. She needs to break the news to him on London and doesn't want to do it with anybody else around.

As Dylan and Brenda get on the Ferris wheel and start to go up they begin talking.

"It's kind of ironic that you and I are here, isn't it, Bren?" Dylan asks.

"What do you mean?" Brenda replies.

"Well I mean think about it? We've had a lot of ups and downs over the last few years. I mean our relationship, we get together, we break up, get back together, break up again." Dylan says.

"Yeah, it has been a bumpy ride, hasn't it?" Brenda says with a laugh as she looks out over the carnival when they get to the very top.

"Well, we had our break up a while back. You dumped me, and right fully so. I was being a jerk. But I think we've move passed that now, wouldn't you say so?" Dylan asks.

Brenda nods. "Yeah, I would." Brenda says as she looks into Dylan's eyes.

"So, I think maybe it's time for another up. Only this time, we stay on the up." Dylan says. Brenda is unresponsive. "Come on, Bren. Through everything. Both the good and the bad, we've always been there for each other. You and I, we have a love that's far more deeper than the typical relationship. I mean think about it. We're connected in a way that's beyond explanation. Come with me, Bren. Come with me this summer." Dylan says softly. He leans in slowly and closes his eyes wanting to kiss Brenda. Brenda initially reacts on impulses and leans in and kisses him back. Their lips finally touch, for the first time since they broke up.

Dylan and Brenda share about a five second kiss. For Brenda, the warmth of him nearby hasn't changed. And there is still nothing that feels quite like a kiss from Dylan. For a moment, she lets herself get swept away. But that moment quickly passes as she is quickly brought back to reality by her current situation.

"Dylan!" Brenda cries out as she breaks away from the kiss.

"What? What is it?" Dylan asks.

"We need to talk." Brenda says. At that point, the Ferris wheel begins to slow down and eventually comes to a complete stop as Brenda hops out of the chair. Dylan follows her. Brenda walks over to a wall where she stands with her back to Dylan. He approaches her cautiously.

"Bren, what is it? What are you not telling me?" Dylan asks. Brenda turns back to Dylan with a look of sadness in her eyes.

"Dylan, I'm leaving in a week." Brenda says.

"You're leaving?" Dylan asks in a confused manner.

"I'm going to London." Brenda replies. "Roy Randolph got me into a summer program at the Royal Academy of Dramatic Arts. It's a tremendous opportunity."

"I'll bet." Dylan says in an unenthusiastic tone. In an instant his hopes have gone out the window. He really thought that it wasn't a question of if, but when he and Brenda would get back together. But now, with the news that Brenda is going to London, it has become clear that her plans don't include him.

"Dylan, I'm sorry. I know you had ideas for this summer, and I might have agreed to them. But I have to do this. If I don't, I'm going to spend the rest of my life wondering what might have been." Brenda says.

"Look, you don't have to explain, all right. I get it." Dylan replies back. He can't hide the disappointment in his tone.

"Please, Dylan, just be happy for me." Brenda cries.

"I am happy for you, Bren." Dylan replies cordially.

"You don't sound like it." Brenda says.

Dylan shrugs. "I am, Brenda, I am." Dylan insists. "It's just taken me by surprise, that's all. But you deserve this break."

"Well, I never would have gotten it if it weren't for you." Brenda says. "Believe me, Dylan, I'm never going to forget the way you've stood by me." Brenda says. There is a brief period of silence before Brenda leans in to kiss Dylan. He does the same and the two share a passionate kiss for about 10 seconds before breaking.

"Look, if you'd like, maybe I could come to London with you this summer." Dylan says.

Brenda looks at Dylan and thinks about what he just said for a moment. While she is tempted to agree, her logic is telling her better.

"That's a sweet offer, Dylan. But really, this is something I want to do on my own." Brenda says. Dylan looks at Brenda sadly, feeling as if he's been gutted by her very words. Just two years ago when she went away to Paris with Donna for the summer, it had long term disastrous effects on their relationship. If Brenda goes away this summer without her, he feels deep inside that it could be the end of any hope they ever have. But still, he doesn't want to stand in the way of Brenda and her dream. Instead he just nods and agrees.

"It's cool." Dylan says in a sad tone. He spots Erica who has finished up at the dunk tank. "Listen, I need to get back to Erica."

"Dylan!" Brenda says.

"Look, I'll talk to you later, Bren. Give me a call before you leave, okay?" Dylan says as he takes off toward her. Brenda just watches him leave. She knows that he has been hurt by what she said. She didn't want to hurt him. And a big part of her really wants him to come to London with her. But still, he has his family and Erica, and she knows that it would be selfish on her part to ask Dylan go to London with her and be away from his family.

Brenda turns and goes back to find her mom and dad. She's had enough of the carnival for one evening. She's ready to go home.

* * *

><p>Brandon comes up to his room after a long day. He just wants to get into his bed and go to sleep, but is quickly distracted when he hears the shower water running in the bathroom.<p>

He slowly walks to his shower, wondering who it is that could be in there. The first thing that comes to his mind is that it's Clare. He slowly opens the door and walks into his bathroom where he sees woman's clothes on the floor. As he looks through the glass shower door, he notices that the hair on the female figure in the shower is much longer than Clare's hair.

"Uhm, excuse me? I believe you have the wrong room." Brandon says loudly.

The glass door slides open and Lucinda sticks her head out. "You sure about that?" she asks.

Brandon chuckles. "How'd you get into my room?" he asks.

"Oh, I have my ways." Lucinda says in a giddy tone. "Hey could you do me a favor? You think you could do my back?" Lucinda asks as she holds up the soap.

Brandon shakes his head. "I don't think so." he replies. "Why don't you just get dressed and leave. I'm really tired."

Lucinda shrugs and closes the door. "Can't I finish my shower first?" she asks.

"Fine, finish up and get out of here." Brandon says.

"If that's what you want." Lucinda says. "But you know, Brandon. In two days I get on a plane and I'm off to Africa to film my next documentary. You and I may never cross paths again. I really don't want to end things off on such a bad note like we did before."

"Well, I'll tell you what. Finish your shower, get dressed, and leave, and I promise I won't think anything bad of you." Brandon replies. At that point there is a knock on Brandon's hotel room door. He leaves Lucinda in the bathroom to go answer it.

"Who is it?" Brandon yells out.

"Room service." says a male voice. Brandon opens the door and finds a male hotel attendant standing there. "Look, there must be some mistake. I didn't order anything." Brandon says.

"I did." Says Clare who pops her head out from behind the door.

"Clare!" Brandon says surprisingly as he grits his teeth. In an instant, this awkward situation has turned into a hair rising panic for Brandon. Clare is at the door, and Lucinda is in the shower. He doesn't want either woman there, but he finds himself caught right in the middle. "I thought you might like some dessert." Clare says. Brandon looks at the cart and sees an assortment of sweets and deserts there. "Well, aren't you going to invite me in?" Clare asks.

Brandon stands there looking at Clare with an embarrassed and uncomfortable grin on his face. He looks back and sees that Lucinda is still in the shower. The steam is coming from the bathroom. As he turns to look back at Clare, only one thought runs through his mind. How did he get himself into this mess?

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for all the reviews from last chapter. Please take a moment to review this one if you get a chance.**


	52. Things will never be the same

**DISCLAIMER: I do now own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry for the length of time in between chapters. Real life issues have reared their ugly head and taken time away from writing. I'm really close to the end and I hope I haven't lost too many writers. **

**Anyways, lots of drama and a twist that happens in this chapter, just one of many. So I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>After several hours of seeing her baby and giving her a bath, Andrea is wheeled back to her hopsital room by Kelly. Kelly pushes Andrea's wheelchair, with her in it, into her room and to the side of her bed where she parks it.<p>

"There you are." Kelly says in a cheerful tone, trying to be hospitable.

"Thanks." Andrea replies. Kelly begins to help her back into the bed, but Andrea holds out one hand signaling for Kelly to stop. "No, don't." she replies. " I was in that bed for over 48 hours after I had my baby. Believe me, I'm in no hurry to jump back in it. It's not exactly what you call comfy."

Kelly giggles as she sits on the foot of the bed. "Suit yourself. You don't mind if I sit on it then?"

"Help yourself." Andrea replies as Kelly takes a seat on the foot of the bed. "So, we've spent the last three hours looking at my baby and talking about how adorable she is. And while I must admit, I enjoy talking about her, I need to know something that's going on in the outside world. Come on, give me some news." Andrea says.

Kelly chuckles as she shrugs. "I don't know. Not really much to say." she replies.

"Come on." Andrea nags in an upbeat tone. "Nobody's come to visit me since the day after Hannah was born. You must have something you can tell me. What's going on with everyone?"

"Well Brenda's got some exciting news." Kelly says. "She's going to London this summer."

"London?" asks Andrea.

"Yeah. Her director got into the Royal Academy of Dramatic Arts."

"Well, good for her. She deserves a break." Andrea says. "What about Dylan?"

"As far as I know, Dylan's spending a lot of time with his new family. Rumors are he and Erica's new step father may be going into business together. I don't know, that's just what I heard. I don't really talk that much to Dylan these days." Kelly explains.

"I see. Anything else?" Andrea asks.

"Well, David's got a break. He gets to perform with Babyface at the Mardi Gras tomorrow. So he's happy. Donna I'm not so sure about. There's this new girl from the music industry who's been giving David a lot of attention lately so she's a little jealous. Scott's graduated from high school. And Steve, well you know, Steve's Steve." Kelly explains.

"Well, it sounds like everything's going good for everyone." Andrea says.

"Yeah, I guess so." Kelly replies, trying to sound cheerful but can't hide her glumness.

"What about Brandon?" asks Andrea.

Kelly shrugs. "What's there to say about Brandon? He's in Washington. He's about to meet the president. He's doing the best of anybody." Kelly says.

Andrea smirks. "I'm not so sure about that." she replies.

"What do you mean?" asks a confused Kelly.

"Well, I talked to Brandon right before he left and I asked him how he felt, you know about meeting the president and all. He said he's excited, but that he feels like there's something missing." Andrea explains. Kelly sits there on the foot of the bed, staring at Andrea and wondering what she's getting at. "He told me the one thing he was missing was somebody special to go with him, to share this experience with."

Kelly tries to act disinterested. "Well, I'm sure he'll get over it when he gets to Washington." Kelly says.

Andrea stares back at Kelly. A look of concern has grown over her face. The tone of Kelly's voice is clearly not matching the words she is saying. "Kelly, talk to me. What happened between you and Brandon? Everything seemed like it was going so well with you guys."

"It was." Kelly replies as she scoffs slightly. "I mean, that weekend at the retreat was great. We went for walks, kissed once. I even got him to square dance."

"You're kidding." Andrea says in a giddy manner. "You actually got Brandon Walsh to dance?" she asks. Kelly nods her head. "Well that's more than I was ever able to get him to do. In fact, all the girls he dated in high school, I don't recall a signal one being able to get him to dance, not even Emily Valentine."

"Really?" Kelly asks. Andrea shakes her head with a smile on her face.

"Kelly, if you got Brandon to dance, believe me, that's a major step." Andrea says.

"Yeah, but that was before everything went down the drain." Kelly explains. "He canceled a date with me to take Clare to the prom, and he lied about it. And before I knew it, one thing led to another, until it led to where we are now."

"And where is that?" asks Andrea.

Kelly sighs. "Andrea, after everything that's happened, I think Brandon and I both agree that we're just better off as friends. I mean, we got a good friendship, why ruin it? And besides, he's got a great future ahead of him. I got my own things going on. There's no need to stir the pot." Kelly says.

Andrea nods at Kelly, with a look of disappointment on her face. "Okay. If that's what you want." Andrea says.

"What? You disagree?" Kelly asks.

Andrea takes a deep breath as she ponders how to word her next statement. "Kelly, listen, far be it for me to tell you what to do when it comes to how you handle your relationship with Brandon. But I can tell you one thing, if you promise me that you'll never tell Jesse." Andrea says.

"Of course." Kelly replies as she looks at Andrea intensely.

"Well, as someone who was crazy about Brandon throughout high school, one of my biggest regrets is that I never pursued a relationship with him, even when the opportunities presented itself to me." Andrea says. "I've never told anybody about this, not even Jesse. But at the end of our sophomore year, when it looked like the Walshes were moving back to Minnesota, Brandon and I were supposed to, uhm, well, I was going to give my virginity to him."

At that point, Kelly gapes as Andrea smiles and nods. "Oh my god, you're kidding." Kelly says.

Andrea shakes her head. "No."

"So what happened?" Kelly asks.

"Well, we arranged for it to happen at the Peach Pit after it had closed.t. We walked in, everyone shouted surprise and minutes later Mr. Walsh announced that they were staying in California and well, that pretty much was the end of any shot I ever had of making it with him. I mean we kissed a couple of times after that, but nothing ever came of it." Andrea says as she settles down from laughing.

"Wow. I never knew this." Kelly says. "Just imagine how differently your life would have turned out if you had gone ahead and gone all the way with him."

"You know, I think about that sometimes, even today with me being married and having a daughter. Don't get me wrong, I love Jesse with all my heart and I wouldn't trade Hannah for anything. But still, it's like there's a part of me that still wonders, what would have happened if I hadn't held back." Andrea says as she takes a deep breath. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, years from now you don't want to look back and wonder what if. I mean if you're certain Brandon isn't that one, that's fine. But I know that I'll never get that chance back. I'll never know what might have been. You still can, that is if you want to." Andrea says. Kelly doesn't see anything as she's lost in her own thoughts, digesting every word that Andrea just said to her.

At that point the conversation is interrupted by a nurse who walks into the room. "Excuse me, Andrea, I need to take your vitals now." the nurse says.

Andrea snickers. "Like I said, no privacy." she jokes to Kelly who stands up.

"Listen, would you be upset if I deserted you for a few days?" Kelly asks.

"Ahhhh. Might you be planning a visit to our nation's capital?" Andrea asks with a smile on her face. Kelly smiles and then blushes as she ducks her head for a moment and then looks at Andrea.

"Tell me something. Am I crazy?" Kelly asks as she puts on her jacket and grabs her purse.

"To be crazy about Brandon? No. To chase him to the other side of the country? Maybe. But in this case, you have to do what is right for you." Andrea says. Kelly begins to walk out of the room, but turns to Andrea.

"Listen, do me a favor. Don't breathe a word of this to anybody, okay? Not even Jesse." Kelly requests. Andrea turns around and gives her a wink as if to say that her secret is safe with her. Kelly walks out of the room and heads down the hallway towards the elevators. She knows right there that she needs to go home, pack really quickly and head for the airport before anybody notices she's gone. She already told David and Donna she might not see them for a few days, so that's not a problem. But in her excitement, she has managed to forget one very important thing, that she had agreed to go out to dinner and a movie with Scott.

* * *

><p>Totally unaware that Kelly is on her way to Washington, Brandon is faced with his own dilemma in his hotel room. He is trapped between Lucinda and Clare, both have clearly made their intentions of seducing him and getting him into bed well known.<p>

"Not a good idea, Clare. Just do both of us a favor and turn around and go right back down the elevator." Brandon says as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a five dollar bill and hands it to the room service attendant. "Sir, thank you, but if you could please take all this away I'd appreciate it."

The attendant takes the five dollars and then pushes the cart away, leaving Clare there standing at the door alone. She looks slightly disappointed, but still puts on her chipper demeanor.

"That's okay. I wasn't all that hungry anyways. In fact, I have another urge, one a lot greater than hunger, that I'm looking to satisfy." Clare says as she tries to come in, but Brandon quickly puts his foot in the door to block her entrance.

"Sorry Clare, but it just so happens I'm busy right now." Brandon says.

"Oh yeah? With what?" Clare asks. At that moment, Lucinda walks up behind Brandon. She is soaking wet from the shower she just took and she has nothing but a white hotel towel wrapped around her body.

"Brandon, you mind if I use your hair dryer?" Lucinda asks as she looks in the door way and see's Clare standing there. "Who is this?" Lucinda asks.

Clare's smile and happy demeanor turns serious. "What's going on?" Clare asks.

Brandon looks serious at first, but then as he looks at both Clare and Lucinda, he begins to laugh. While at first, he finds this to be a completely awkward and annoying situation, he slowly begins to realize that this may be the best thing that could have happened to him, if he just plays his cards right.

"Ahhh, yes. Lucinda meet Clare, Clare, this is Lucinda." Brandon says

"How do you do?" Lucinda says with a stern look on her face.

"A pleasure." Clare says. "Brandon, what is going on? Why is this woman up here in your room taking a shower?" Clare asks. Brandon sits on his bed and puts his arms behind his head as he kicks his feet up.

"Well Clare, it would appear that Lucinda had big plans for tonight." Brandon says.

"You're kidding?" Clare says in disbelief. "You blow me off for an older woman?"

"Not exactly. I said she had big plans. I didn't say I did." Brandon says.

"Look, I can see you two have a lot to talk about, so maybe I should just leave." Lucinda says.

"No, don't leave, I'll leave. Let you two have your fun." Clare argues.

"You know what, I have an even better idea. Why don't both of you leave?" Brandon says.

"What?" Clare and Lucinda say simultaneously.

"Well it's obvious that whatever mood either one of you were in has been spoiled. So I think it's best if maybe you just leave me to what I deserve, being alone." Brandon says. "In fact, maybe the two of you should go downstairs get some ice cream or something and have a little chat, because you both have an awful lot in common. In fact you can even swap stories about me. Just do me one favor, don't share them with me." Brandon says.

Clare rolls her eyes. "Whatever." she says as she turns around and walks out the door. Lucinda turns to look at Brandon.

"Listen, I'm just going to get dressed and I'll be out of your hair, okay?" Lucinda says. Brandon holds up his hand as if to say 'whatever.' After a few minutes, Lucinda walks out of the bathroom and leaves Brandon's room, leaving him to what he has been waiting for, peace and quiet. The question is though, how long is it going to last.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rings to Dylan's house. He walks out from his bedroom. Erica is still asleep on the couch after her busy day at the Mardi Gras carnival yesterday. Without waking her up, Dylan goes and answers the door to find Kevin and Suzanne there.<p>

"Hey, I wasn't expecting you guys back until this evening." Dylan says.

"Well, we didn't want to get caught up and traffic and everything."

"So, how is Palm Springs?" Dylan asks, as he has been led to believe that is where they spent their honeymoon.

"Oh, just beautiful." Suzanne says.

"Yeah, a little slice of heaven." Kevin replies.

"So how's my baby?" Suzanne asks as she walks in and sees Erica asleep on the couch.

"She's fine. She's a little tired after her big day at the Mardi Gras yesterday." Dylan explains.

"So what did you guys do?" asks Suzanne.

"Well lets see, we played some games. Erica rode on the Whirl-a-round 14 times. And you may not be ready for this, but she talked to a boy." Dylan jokes with a grin.

"A boy?" gasps Suzanne. "You're right. I wasn't expecting this until we got to the teenage years." Suzanne says jokingly. Kevin and Dylan laugh as Suzanne walks over to the couch and leans over to slowly wake up Erica. As Erica slowly opens up her eyes, she smiles as she sees her mother standing over her.

"Mom!" Erica says excitedly.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Suzanne says with a smile.

"Did you and Kevin have a good time on your honeymoon?" asks Erica.

"Not as good a time as you had from what I heard." Suzanne says. "What's this I hear about a boy?"

"Donna introduced to me to this boy at the carnival yesterday. His name is Jeremy. He's 14." Erica explains.

"Fourteen? An older man, huh?" Suzanne asks. Kevin and Dylan look on grinning. "So this Jeremy, you like him?"

Erica shrugs. "He's kind of cute."

Kevin and Dylan laugh as Suzanne looks on with a shocked expression. "Cute? Woah, when did this happen." Suzanne says as Erica hops up off of the couch. "Come on, you can tell me all about it while we go make coffee."

"So, how's married life treating you?" Dylan asks Kevin as the two are left alone in the living room.

"Oh man, I'm telling you, I couldn't be happier, getting to know I'm going to spend the rest of my life with that woman in there and that little girl." Kevin says happily with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, well enjoy it while you can. That little girl is going to be all grown up before you know it." Dylan replies.

"Hey, you don't need to tell me twice. She's already talking about boys being cute. Before I know it, she'll be asking for her own set of wheels." Kevin jokes, sparking a laugh from Dylan.

"Kevin, listen man, I hate to bring up business when you just get back from your honeymoon. But I ran into Jim Walsh yesterday." Dylan says, putting on a more serious tone.

Kevin takes a deep breath as he sits on the arm of Dylan's sofa. "Let me guess, he's kind of ticked about me skipping town without signing the deal?" asks Kevin.

Dylan fold his arms and grits his teeth as he tries to come up with a polite way to describe Jim's temperament. "Well, let's just say he wants answers and he wants them right away." Dylan says.

Kevin nods. "I see." he replies in a mellow tone. "Look Dylan, I told you, you're the one with the long history with him, you're the one who found him for me. Whatever you decide to do, I'll go with it. I mean either way we're looking at a lot of money. The question is how much money."

Dylan takes a long hard deep breath as he takes a seat. It's now or never and Kevin has thrown the ball into his court. "Well, I'm not a greedy man. And let's face it, Jim did go through an awful lot of trouble putting this deal together." Dylan says. Kevin nods while frowning at that point as Suzanne does her best to try to listen in on the conversation. Their entire scam is hinging on what Dylan says next, and the way he's leading into this it doesn't sound to promising for them, until he utters his next words.

"But with that being said, why should we cut anyone else in on the deal?" Dylan says. Kevin's face lights up with glee at that point, but only for a moment as he manages to mask his enthusiasm. "It's just not good business. I mean I want to do what's best for you, for me, and for the family, not what's best for a bunch of multi-millionaires I've never even met."

"Exactly." Kevin says with a Cheshire Cat grin on his face.

"I mean, it may be a bit of a rough start at first, but once consumers discover what it is you have, the money will come pouring in, right?" Dylan asks, looking for reassurance.

"Of course." Kevin says. "And once we get going and get our names out there, then we can look around for some additional capital. But then we'll be the one holding all the cards."

"So it's a deal then? We're partners." Dylan says as he holds out his hand.

"Looks like we are." Kevin says as he shakes Dylan's hand. The two then embrace after that. Suzanne looks over from the kitchen and can read the body language and knows what just happened. Inside she's giddy, but outside she manages to maintain her composure.

"Now there's just one thing left to do." Dylan says. "Unfortunately, it's going to be the hardest thing."

Kevin knows exactly what Dylan is getting at here. "You want me to talk to Jim?" Kevin asks.

Dylan holds up his hand and shakes his head slightly. "Nah, it's cool." Dylan replies.

"Oh come on, Dylan. It's the least I can do after all you've done for me." insists Kevin.

"Kevin, thank you, but no. This is something I got to do. I've known the man a long time. I owe it to him to be honest." Dylan says.

"You sure?" Kevin asks.

Dylan nods. "Yeah." he says. "I just hope that his reaction doesn't transcend down to Brenda." Dylan mentions. The two of them go into the kitchen to join Suzanne and Erica. And for the first time, it really hits Dylan what's happening. He knows what Jim's reaction is likely going to be. But with Brenda going to London, how is this going to affect her. Maybe the long standing relationship between Dylan and the Walsh Family has reached the end of its road.

* * *

><p>On the final day of the Mardi Gras carnival, Scott gets there early. As he walks around, he spots Donna who is over by the stage, leaning up against a metal guard rail and watching as David rehearses a few sound bites with Babyface.<p>

"Hi Donna." Scott says as he goes walking over to her. Donna stands up straight from leaning on the guard rail and turns to look at him.

"Oh hey Scott, what's up?" Donna replies.

"Not much, hey, do you know if Kelly's here?" Scott asks curiously.

"No. I don't think she's going to be here." Donna says.

"Oh." Scott moans, clearly with a look of disappointment on his face.

"I talked to her yesterday and she said she was going to spend the day with her mom and Erica." Donna explains. Unbeknownst to her, Kelly has packed up and left for Washington.

"Really?" Scott asks with an unsure tone in his voice. "Well, I hope she remembers tomorrow night."

"Oh, you mean the movies?" Donna asks. "Yeah, she remembers."

"Really?" asks Scott.

"Yeah. She mentioned yesterday that she was going out to the movies with you tomorrow night. So I don't think you have anything to worry about. She'll be there." Donna says.

Scott exhales at that moment as Donna's reassurance that Kelly will be there provides some comfort to him. The two of them both look over at the stage and see David playing on his keyboard as he practices with Babyface. As Donna smiles, Scott looks on with a great deal of discomfort.

"He's doing great, isn't he?" Donna says with a big smi9le on her face as she watches David.

"Huh?" Scott asks.

"David." Donna replies. "His music."

"Oh, uhm, yeah. He's gotten really good." Scott replies with an awkward grin. He knows the truth. And what's worse, he knows that Donna doesn't know.

"I bet nobody knows better than you just how far he's come." Donna says.

"Uhm, yeah. He's, uh, he's come a long way." Scott mutters in a quiet tone.

"You know, I've really been unfair to him." Donna says.

"What do you mean?" asks Scott.

"Well, I've been skeptical. Here I am, I've been thinking he and Aerial had something go on. But he's just been busy. Here he is, he's got a great opportunity to perform with Babyface and he's had to deal with me getting on his case just because of my suspicious mind. I mean, you've known David your whole life. You know he'd never cheat on me, right?" ]

Scott bites his lip at that moment. Here he is being confronted with a question in which he knows the answer to. But he knows the answer would devastate Donna as well as hurt his friendship with David which has seen better days. Does he lie and spare her the anguish, at least for right now? Or does he lay the cold hard truth on her?

After a couple of seconds, which seem like an eternity, Scott shakes his head. "David's really lucky to have you, Donna. I'm pretty sure he knows it." Scott says in an unemotional tone, as he does what he can to cover up his knowledge of David's action. Almost immediately, feeling of guilt come over him.

"See, that's what I think too. I know he loves me. I mean we've been together for over two years. And tonight's a big night for him, he needs to know I'm behind him." Donna says in a cheerful tone as she starts to walk towards David.

"Where are you going?" Scott asks. Donna stops and turns to talk to Scott.

"I owe David an apology." Donna says. "I think it's time he hears it." she says as she continues to walk off.

Scott stands there and watches Donna as she goes over to David and gives him a big hug. As she begins talking to him, he can't hear what is being said, but can read the body language. He can tell that Donna is pouring her heart out to David, and it is making him sick knowing what David is really up to.

* * *

><p>Brenda is up in her room folding some clothes and picking out the stuff she's going to take to London with her. As she goes over each and every item, she reminisces. She then comes across Mr. Pony, and she stops to sit down and look at him.<p>

She stares right at the stuffed pony which she has slept with every night for much of her life. As she does, she debates whether or not to take him with her. With this new journey, she knows she is leaving much of her past behind, and wonders if now might not be the right time to leave Mr. Pony behind.

At that moment, the doorbell rings, and through the closed door, she can hear the sound of her father opening the front door and greeting the person who is there. The muffled sound of Dylan's voice lets her know who it is. She assumes that he is there to see her, but when she doesn't hear the sound of him coming up the steps, her curiosity causes her to slowly walk over to the door and listen to what's going on down stairs.

"Dylan." Jim greets.

"Hey, can we talk for a minute?" Dylan asks.

"Sure. Come on in." Jim says as he stands aside to allow Dylan to come in. He then walks him over to the living room. "You want to sit down?" Jim asks.

"Uhm, I'd better not." Dylan replies in a grimacing voice, which immediately clues Jim off to the fact that he probably doesn't have good news. "Look Jim, I don't know how you're going to take what I have to say, so I'm just going to say it and get it over with."

Jim takes a deep breath as he readies himself. "Go on, I'm listening." Jim says.

"Well, Kevin and I have been discussing the situation. And we strongly considered the deal you had for us. Unfortunantly, it's just not what we're looking for right now, and we decided we'd like to go ahead and fund the projects ourselves." Dylan explains.

Jim sits down at that moment, gather what he just heard. "What do you mean 'ourselves'?" Jim asks.

"I mean Kevin and I want to start this business ourselves, Jim." Dylan reaffirms.

Jim shakes his head in disgust. "I don't believe this." Jim mutters.

"Look Jim, it's nothing personal." Dylan says. "We appreciate everything you've done for us, and we think you put together a hell of a deal. We just think we can do better on our own. Once we get up and running, we may look around for some more investors then, but as for now, we really want to go this alone."

"So you mean Kevin's brains and your money?" Jim replies.

"Like I said, Jim, it's nothing personal. I'm just looking out for my family's best interest, and mine too." Dylan says. Jim stands up and walks over to Dylan. At this point, Brenda has come out of her room and is standing at the top of the stairs, trying to listen in on the conversation.

"Nothing personal? Dylan, do you have any idea what I went through to get this deal in place? I gave up four days of my life, working around the clock, making calls, writing up the contingencies, after you had twisted my arm to get me to do this. And then you come in here on a Sunday morning with the most idiotic idea I have ever heard in my life."

"Why is it idiotic, Jim? You told me yourself what a great investment that was, it was your own writing." Dylan says.

"Yeah, that writing has contingencies built into it, just in case things don't work out the way they should." Jim says. "Dylan, you don't have the capital needed to do something like this. You don't have relationships with the bank, or layers of credit. There is no way this will work."

"Well, I guess that's a chance we'll just have to take then." Dylan says.

"I don't believe this." Jim says.

"Jim, please don't take this so personally. This is no reflection on you." Dylan replies.

"See, that's where you're wrong. It took a lot of my time and resources to assemble this team of investors and put together this deal, one of the biggest deals I had ever put together. And you pulling out of this at the last minute is a professional embarrassment. It makes me look bad, and it makes the firm look bad. Dylan, this is inexcusable." Jim replies in an angry tone. Dylan finally begins to lose his patience.

"Hey, stop right there." Dylan says. "That's my money in there. I'm the one who brought you into this deal. There are no gurantees, Jim. You know that."

Trying to do everything he can to keep from completely blowing up, Jim walks over to the other side of the room, stares out the window for a brief moment, then turns back to Dylan.

"You want to start this business yourself? Fine." Jim says. "But you're going to do it without me."

"What?" asks Dylan in a confused tone.

"You're no longer my client. As of 9 o'clock tomorrow morning you can walk into any bank and do whatever you damn well please with your money. I'm sorry Dylan, but there's no recovering from something like this." Jim says.

Dylan snickers. "Don't be sorry, Jim. I'm not." Dylan says as he glares at Jim with a sour demeanor. Jim stands there staring back at him with his arms folded, totally disgusted with what has just transpired and the smug way in which Dylan seems to be handling this.

"You can see yourself out." Jim says angrily as he turns and walks off into another room. At this point, he doesn't even want to look at Dylan.

Dylan smirks for a second as he thinks, after nearly three years of Jim looking after his money, he never thought it would end like this. He takes a look at the living room of Casa Walsh. With Brenda going to London and now Jim firing him as his client, he has pretty much totally severed all ties he has to the Walsh family. There was once a time when he was like family and he spent more time at Casa Walsh then he did at his own home. But now as he looks around one last time, he realizes this may very well be the last time he is ever standing in the Walsh living room.

Dylan turns around and walks out the front door. As he does, Brenda looks around to see if her father is near by. When she sees that he isn't, she quickly runs downstairs and chases after Dylan out the door.

"Dylan!" Brenda screams as she goes running up to him. He stops when he reaches the driver's side door of his Porsche, and turns to face her. "Dylan, wait a second."

Dylan sighs. "What is it, Bren?" he mutters.

"Look, I don't know what that was all about." Brenda says.

"That's right, you don't." Dylan says assertively. "It's between me and your father, you shouldn't get involved."

"Dylan, I'm sure whatever he said, he has your best interest in heart." Brenda cries.

"Yeah, right." Dylan mutters. "That's why he just gave me the sack and told me he was no longer my financial advisor."

"What?" Brenda says in disbelief.

"You heard me. Your dad and I have gone our separate ways. It was bound to happen sooner or later." Dylan says. "It's probably for the better."

"I don't understand. Why would he do that?" Brenda asks.

"Simple. He and I had one too many disagreements on how I should handle my money." Dylan says. Brenda frowns and looks down at her feet sadly. "Look, Bren, this has nothing to do with you and me. I want you to know that. Still, it's probably best that I keep my distance."

"From who? From my dad? From me?" Brenda cries out desperately.

"From all you Walsh people." Dylan says. Brenda turns away quickly, cupping her face into her hands. The words he just said to her cut like a knife. "Listen Bren, you're going to London. You're going to be studying at Rada. You got a great future ahead of you. The last thing you need is to be getting tied down with my problems with your father."

"So you're saying?" Brenda asks.

"I'm saying good-bye. I want you to go to London, and do what I know you can. Reach for the stars. I've held you down for too long." Dylan says.

"That's not true." Brenda says. "I would never have been in that play if it hadn't been for you." Brenda cries, a single tear rolls down her cheek. Unable to say anything, Dylan reaches out with his hand and puts a finger up to her cheek and lets the tear roll onto his finger.

"Thank you. Thanks for everything." Dylan says with sincerity in his tone. That's all he can say. He turns around and opens up the car door and gets in it. He then starts up his Porsche. Brenda slowly walks over to him.

"So what about you?" Brenda asks. "Where do you go from here?"

"Oh, you know me, Bren." Dylan says as he puts on a pair of shades. "I always manage." he says as he puts his car in reverse and backs out the driveway. As he takes off down the road, Brenda breaks down crying as she can't believe it. After everything they've been through, is it really going to end like this?

* * *

><p>Back at the Mardi Gras carnival, Scott is eating a chili dog while walking around. He spots David who is walking and laughing with Aerial. As Scott sees this, he instantly turns away and tries to walk off in another direction. He is disgusted with his old best friend and what he's doing, sneaking around and cheating on Donna.<p>

David spots Scott and runs over to him. "Scott!" David yells out. Scott tries to ignore him and keep walking. "Scott, hold up!" David yells again as he goes running up to Scott who finally has no choice but to turn around and face him.

"David." Scott replies in a very abrupt tone.

"Hey man, Donna told me she talked to you earlier today. I just want to say thanks." David says. Scott smirks with a look of distaste on his face.

"Yeah, whatever." Scott says as he quickly turns to walk off. As he does, David grabs his arm.

"Hey, hey." David cries out. Scott looks at him angrily. "Scott, what's wrong? Are you mad at me or something?" David asks.

Scott shakes his head and tries to turn around and walk away again. "Just forget it, David." he mutters. David squeezes his arm tighter.

"Scott, come on. It's me, David. If you're mad at me about something, I want to know. Come on. Is this about graduation?" David asks.

"David, just drop it, all right." Scott insists.

"Look, Scott, I'm sorry okay. I should have come, and I'm a jerk for not getting you a present but I have things going down here, big things. I was trying to get into a band. I'm playing with Babyface tonight." David says.

"I don't care, David." Scott says in an unusually aggressive manner as he jerks his arm away from David's hand. This catches David off guard as he isn't use to seeing Scott be aggressive.

"What's gotten into you, man?" David asks.

"I'll tell you what's gotten into me, David. You're right, I told Donna what a good guy you were. I stood there and lied through my teeth, and for what?" Scott argues.

"What do you mean?" David asks.

"I know what you're up to, David. I know all about you and that Aerial girl." Scott says.

"Me and Aerial?" David replies, as he scoffs and tries to play it off. "Scott, look….." David says.

"No David, you look." Scott interrupts assertively. Again, this catches David off guard. "I saw you get into her car the other night. I know you've been running around on Donna. She's never been anything but good to you, and this is how you pay her back? You know, I can understand why you ditched me in high school for the cooler crowd. But now you do this to Donna? And the thing is, I'm not upset with you. I'm upset with me. Because I lied. I lied to Donna to cover for you." Scott says.

David frowns and looks shamefully down out the ground. "I'm sorry, Scott."

Scott shakes his head in disgust. "I'm sorry too, David. I'm sorry I wasted all those years worrying about what you thought of me." Scott says. David's mouth gapes at that moment. He can't believe what Scott is saying. But what he says next, is truly the nail in the coffin. "You're slime, David." Scott says as he starts to walk off.

"Scott!" David calls out after a few moments of hesitation. Scott stops, keeping his back to David. "Are you going to tell Donna?"

Scott turns around, looking disgustingly at David. "That's all you're worried about?" Scott asks. Scott shakes his head. "No David, I'm not going to tell her. But if you have a shred of dignity left, you should." Scott says. He turns around and walks off.

David watches Scott walk off. He gulps. Their friendship has survived an awful lot, even David's drug addiction. But this is different. This is the first time Scott has ever talked down to David in such a disgusted manner. For the first time since David can remember, Scott was too ashamed of David to even want to be his friend.

At this point Aerial walks up to David and puts her hand on his shoulder. "Hey, everything all right?" Aerial asks.

David sighs. "No. It's not." David replies. "I think I may have just lost a friend." David says. Aerial turns to see who David is looking at and watches Scott disappear behind some carnival stands and scoffs.

"Who cares about him? He's a loser anyhow." Aerial responds. David doesn't respond but instead stays there and watches Scott walk off. "Besides, I know something that will make you feel all better." Aerial says in a suggestive manner.

David turns to look at her. "But, I'm supposed to meet Donna in a half hour." David says.

Aerial grins and leans in and kisses him on the cheek. "Well then, we'll just have to wait until later." Aerial says.

"Later?" David asks.

"Yeah, after the show, when you've become a bigtime star. I'll have a private limo out back. We can have our own private celebration." Aerial says.

David looks off in the direction Scott walked to and then turns to Aerial. He knows he should just end it right there, but he figures, what the hell. Scott already thinks lowly of him, and Donna doesn't know. Besides, this has the potential to be a big night for him. If Babyface is impressed with his music, it could really give his music career the shot in the arm it needs. And there's no reason he should have to spend this night feeling glum. He should enjoy it.

David looks at Aerial and grins. "Sounds like a swell idea to me." he says.

* * *

><p>Brandon wakes up in his hotel room in Washington alone. Somehow, someway he has managed to make it through the night. As he looks around the room he sighs. Somehow he made it through to the next morning, and without having to spend it with either Clare or Lucinda.<p>

But once he realizes this small victory, reality sets in. He was almost assuring going to run into either of these girls again, if not both of them. And the chances of that happening was really good. More than likely, one of them was waiting in the lobby for him, or was working on a way to trick him. Either way, he still had another day until he goes to the white house. And this was his first real day to have some time to be able to enjoy Washington and see what it has to offer.

Was he just going to spend it up in his room, avoiding these two women? That hardly seemed like the reward he deserves after all he's done for the task force.

Before he can think about it too much, there is an unexpected knock at the door. He takes a guess as to who it is and figures it more than likely has to be either Lucinda or Clare. He decides not to answer the door in hopes that whichever woman it is who is knocking will give up and go away.

After about twenty seconds, a second knock occurs, then a third knock. Brandon slowly rises from his bed and puts on a white t-shirt.

"Who is it?" he yells as he walks toward the door.

"Room service." says a male voice.

Brandon takes a deep breath and walks toward the door knowing that he didn't order any room service. He thinks to himself that he can't believe the girls would try the room service trick again. It backfired then, and it surely won't work now. The only thing he thinks to do is to squash this before it even gets started.

Not taking the chain off the door, Brandon opens it up just enough to be able to look through the crack at the hotel attendant standing there.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't order anything." Brandon says.

"Nope. I did." says Kelly, who startles Brandon as she jumps out from behind the door. Needing to blink twice to make sure she's really there, Brandon looks at her in disbelief.

Kelly has made the trip to Washington to see Brandon. And he breathes a sigh of relief, first that it isn't either Clare or Lucinda. But then he smiles. He's genuinely happy to see her.

While this moment appears to be a happy one for both of them, one thing has been over looked. Kelly has skipped town and in doing so has completely forgot that she had a dinner and movie date lined up with Scott which is supposed to happen the following night.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	53. And the winner is

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I hope I still have a few readers out there. I've had several real life situations come up over the past several weeks which has taken me away from writing. But I'm back, and I'm ready to wrap up this story.**

**I hope it's written well. The first half was written nearly a month ago, then I had my situations arise and it took me away from writing for about three weeks. When I was finally able to get back to writing, I had to go back and review what I had already written to get into the swing of things.**

**In this chapter, as the title suggests, we find out who the long awaited winner of the cruise contest, as well as continue with all the other storylines as we near the conclusion of this story.**

* * *

><p>"Will there be anything else, sir?" asks the room service attendant who has arranged a nice looking breakfast set up in Brandon's hotel room.<p>

"Uhm….no. Thank you." answers a shell shocked Brandon, still in disbelief that Kelly is there. Kelly is sitting down on the couch next to Brandon with a giddy grin on her face as the room service attendant leaves.

"So let me see if I got this straight." Brandon says. "You go to visit Andrea in the hospital, and just spontaneously out of the clear blue sky decide to go home, pack your bags, go straight to the airport without telling anybody, and jump on a plane and come to Washington to see me?"

"Well, you're almost right." Kelly says. Brandon raises his eyebrows, wondering what she's getting at. "I didn't go straight to the airport. I stopped and got a sandwich. Never did like airplane food." Kelly jokes, sparking Brandon to snicker. She begins to smile as she watches him laugh.

"You know, I'm really glad you're here." Brandon says with a smile.

"Well, I'm really glad to hear you say that." Kelly replies in a happy tone. "When I saw Lucinda and Clare both in the lobby, I wasn't sure how welcomed I would be."

"You saw Lucinda and Clare and the lobby?" Brandon asks. Kelly nods. "What did they say to you?"

Kelly shakes her head. "I saw them, but they didn't see me." Kelly says. Brandon raises his eyebrows in curiosity. "They were too busy sitting around and complaining about how straight laced you were and plotting ways that they could get to you."

"So you eavesdropped on their conversation?" Brandon asks.

Kelly nods with a playful grin. "How do you think I found out what room you were staying in?" Kelly asks with a giggle. Brandon smiles back.

"You sneaky little devil." Brandon replies in a good natured and playful tone. "So what exactly were these two very distinguished women plotting against me? Blackmail? Set up? I've only been in Washington for a few days and already I have an enemies list." Brandon jokes.

"No, nothing of that nature." Kelly says. "More like seduction."

Brandon smiles and laughs while shaking his head in amazement. "Those two just don't quit do they." he says.

"Well, you can hardly blame them." Kelly says in a flirtatious tone. "I mean, finding you irresistible is something I'm sure a lot of women can relate to."

"A lot of women?" Brandon repeats in a questioning manner. Kelly knows exactly what he is getting at with this question

Kelly shrugs with a smile. "Well, a few of them anyways." she replies. Brandon looks at her for a few moments of silence, before Kelly speaks up again. "Listen, Brandon, I know you probably got a busy day ahead of you."

Brandon nods. "Yeah, I got a busy day. I have to have breakfast with you, and then we have to go sightseeing. We got the Lincoln Memorial to visit, several monuments; we got to decide which museums to go to. You know the Smithsonian gives you a lot to choose from." Brandon says. Kelly stares at Brandon longingly. He looks back at her, looking into her eyes and smiles. "That is, unless you have other plans." Brandon says jokingly, knowing that Kelly can't possibly have any plans.

"No of course not. That is why I'm here." Kelly says as she smirks playfully. "At least one of the reasons why I'm here." Kelly says in a suggestive tone.

"Well, sounds to me like we got one amazing day ahead of us." Brandon says.

"I agree." Kelly replies to a smiling Brandon.

"I do however have one problem that I'm going to have to take care of first." says Brandon.

"Let me guess, Lucinda and Clare?" asks Kelly.

"Well, let's just say that I'm not expecting either of them to just disappear quietly in the night." Brandon replies. "I mean sooner or later I am going to have to walk out of this room, and out of this hotel. And when I do, I'm almost certain to run into those two."

Kelly nods. "True." she says as a grin slowly emerges across her face. Brandon notices this.

"What?" Brandon asks, wanting to know why Kelly is grinning.

"I have an idea." Kelly says as she stands up and reaches for Brandon's hand. "Come on. We mustn't keep your adoring fan club waiting." she says. Brandon smiles back as he thinks he knows what Kelly is getting at. The two of them get in the elevator to head downstairs where Claire and Lucinda are waiting in the lobby for the elevators to open.

"So explain to me what we're doing this again?" Clare asks.

"Simple, we're both going to seduce Brandon at the same time." Lucinda responds. "He thought turning the two of us against each other would get rid of us. And we're going to show him just how wrong he is."

"I don't know this just seems wrong." Clare says as she looks at Lucinda and then slowly begins to smile. "But so much fun."

Just as Lucinda and Clare appear to be on the same page, the doors to the elevator open and the two are greeted with the sight of Brandon standing there arm in arm with Kelly. A look of pure shock and disbelief comes over Clare and Lucinda's faces as they realize that their plan has backfired. Kelly and Brandon look back at them. Kelly smiles at them as Brandon smirks.

"Good morning, ladies." Brandon says in a confident voice to Lucinda and Clare as he and Kelly walk past them and out the front door arm in arm. With dumbfounded looks on their faces, Clare and Lucinda just stare at Brandon and Kelly as they walk out the front door.

"Well, that worked like a charm." Clare says in a sarcastic tone. "You got any more brilliant ideas?"

Lucinda shrugs and looks at Clare. "Hey, play time's over, it's time to get back to real life."

"Real life?" Clare asks.

"Yeah. I have a documentary to finish." Lucinda says as she starts to walk off. "Enjoy the rest of your stay." Lucinda says to Clare, who just rolls her eyes as if to say 'whatever.'

* * *

><p>As the music plays in the background, Scott walks around the Mardi Gras carnival where he runs into Brenda, who is looking pretty glum. After the conversation she just had with Dylan, she's wondering if it is truly over between the two of them.<p>

"Brenda!" Scott greets.

Brenda chuckles slightly. "Hi Scott." she replies in a melancholy and unenthusiastic tone. Scott immediately picks up that something is bothering her.

"Is everything all right?" Scott asks.

"Oh, yeah, everything's fine. Why you ask?" Brenda replies.

"Oh nothing. You just kind of looked a little down." Scott says, as he then shrugs. "Eh, I must have been imagining things."

Brenda shakes her head. "No you weren't." Brenda replies, as Scott looks at her intently. "You're right. I am a little down. In fact, I'm a lot down."

Scott frowns, as he looks at Brenda who is standing there with her arms folded and looking down at the ground. He knows she's really upset. "You want to talk about it?" Scott asks.

Brenda shakes her head. "No, it's okay. It's not that big a deal anyways. Besides, I don't want to bore you with my problems."

"If it's making you upset, it is a big deal. And besides, you're never bothering me." Scott says. "Come on, Brenda. You're leaving for London in a week, and I might not get a chance to listen to you talk about your problems for a long time."

"Oh don't say that, you're going to make me even sadder." Brenda moans.

Scott frowns slightly as he looks away and sees a refreshment stand that is serving soda and ice cream products, including ice cream sodas. "Well, I know what would make you feel a little better." Scott says. Brenda perks her head up. "How about an ice cream soda on me?"

"Oh Scott, you don't have to do that." Brenda replies.

"Come on, Brenda. Let me buy you one, and then you can tell me what's bothering you." offers Scott.

Brenda smiles slightly. "How can I say no to you, Scott?" she says softly. The two walk off. Several minutes later, they are walking around the carnival, each of them has a plastic cup filled with an ice cream soda, and Brenda is telling Scott what happened. "So then he just left and wished me luck. I just…..I can't believe after everything that's happened that it's just going to end like this."

"So that was all this morning?" Scott asks.

Brenda nods as she sucks on her straw for a moment. "Yeah. I thought about calling him, even going over to his house. But I don't want to make things worse."

"I see." Scott says in a reluctant tone.

"What, you think I should have gone after him?" Brenda asks.

Scott holds up one hand, as he holds his ice cream soda with the other. "Look, Brenda, I really have no business telling you what you should do here. All I know is that you're leaving in a week to go to London. And it's up to you to decide how you want to leave off with Dylan. If you're happy with the way things are now, then maybe it's best you leave it alone. But if not….."Scott says as he pauses. "Well, only you can make that choice."

Brenda nods slightly as she thinks long and hard about what he just said. At that point the two of them walk past the table where they are still selling tickets for the cruise raffle which is to be held later tonight during Babyface's performance on stage.

"Sign up right here for your chance to win a fabulous cruise for two in the Florida Keys! Only fifty dollars and everyone has an equal chance to win. All proceeds go to help a child go to camp this summer!" shouts the guy sitting at the table. Brenda and Scott both look that way as both have signed up.

"So Brenda, you signed up for the raffle?" Scott asks.

"Yeah. What about you?" Brenda replies. Scott nods his head.

"What are you going to do if you win?" asks Scott. "I mean would you give up London to go on this cruise?"

Brenda chuckles. "No way. I mean as amazing as this cruise sounds, there's no way I'm going to turn down getting a chance to study at RADA this summer. No, I'll probably wind up giving my tickets to my parents, or even Nat. It's been a rough year for him with his heart attack and all. And lord knows, he's been working the Peach Pit forever. He deserves a nice vacation." Brenda says. "So what about you?"

"Me?" asks Scott.

"Yeah, who are you going to take on the cruise with you if you win?" asks Brenda. Of course Scott knows exactly who he's planning to ask, but he tries to play it off.

"Hmmm, well, I can't take you. And if I took my sister, I'd be ready to throw her overboard after a day." Scott jokes as Brenda chuckles. "Eh, I doubt I'll win. But I'm sure if I do, I'll find somebody." Scott says.

"Like who?" Brenda asks. Schtt shrugs his shoulders. Brenda smiles at this point, as she knows where she's going with this. "Like Kelly maybe?"

"Kelly? No!" Scott responds instinctively. Brenda stares at him with a grin on his face as if to say 'Come on Scott, don't lie to me.' Scott takes a deep breath and lets out a sigh. "Okay, the thought had crossed my mind."

"Ha. I knew it." blurts out Brenda. "You do have a thing for Kelly, don't you?"

"Now what makes you think that?" Scott asks.

"The fact that you're blushing right now." Brenda says with a smile. Scott's face grows red. "Scott, it's okay. Believe me, you're not the first guy who's had a crush on Kelly Taylor. And I'm pretty sure you won't be the last either. In fact in high school it was practically a ritual among guys as an induction to manhood. You weren't truly a guy until you had some sort of fantasy about Kelly. Believe me, my brother had more than his fair share." Brenda says. "Just don't tell him that I told you."

"Yeah, well, not like it matters anyhow. I won't win, and even if I did, there's no way she'd ever go on a cruise with me." Scott says.

"How do you know if you don't ask?" Brenda says encouragingly.

"Come on, Brenda. You're her best friend. You know her about as well as anybody can. She's too into good looking guys with nice cars. She'd never go for a guy like me." Scott says.

"Look Scott, let me tell you something. You're right, Kelly can be superficial and shallow. But there's another side of her, there's a side of her that likes the quiet, sweet guys. Now you've already gotten past the hard part of breaking through her outer shell. You've earned her trust, and the rest should be easy." Brenda says. Scott looks down at the ground as he kicks at some gravel. "Look, all I'm saying is that if you win, and that's a big if, you should ask her. I'm not saying she'll say yes, and even if she does say no, I'm sure she'll be pretty flattered that you asked her anyways."

Scott nods. "All right, Brenda. But anyways, this is a silly conversation. Not like I'm going to win anyways." Scott says. At that point, Brenda spots Donna wandering through the carnival.

"Hey look, there's Donna. Donna!" Brenda yells out in her direction. Donna stops and turns to face Brenda and Scott as they go walking up to her.

"Hey Bren. Hey Scott." Donna greets. "Have either of you guys seen David around?" she asks.

"No." replies Brenda. With a guilty look Scott looks at Donna. The secret he is keeping is really bothering him, but he feels this isn't the time or place to blow the lid on David.

"Uhm, I talked to him earlier, but I have no idea where he is now." Scott says, which is the truth. Donna frowns in response.

"Great." Donna cries out sarcastically. "I wanted to see him before he went on stage, but I guess I won't get that chance."

Scott looks down at the ground silently, overridden with guilt, while Brenda speaks up in an encouraging tone. "Relax Donna. Babyface doesn't go on for a few more hours, we got time." Brenda say encouragingly as she looks over and spots a set up to have pictures taken. "Come on, let's go get our pictures taken." Brenda says.

Donna and Brenda walk off with Scott to enjoy the rest of the Mardi Gras before Babyface performs with David.

* * *

><p>Brandon and Kelly walk up the steps of the Lincoln Memorial on a beautiful spring day in Washington, D.C. As they get to the top, they walk inside to the gigantic statue of Abraham Lincoln sitting on the chair. The two of them stand there gazing at it for several moments before finally speaking up.<p>

"Well, here we are, Kel, the Lincoln Memorial." Brandon says. Kelly looks around smiling, completely content with where she is at right now. She looks over top of the Lincoln statue and begins to read the engraving. "In this temple, as in the hearts of the people for whom he saved the union, the memory of Abraham Lincoln is enshrined forever." Kelly reads.

"How do you like that, you do a small thing like save the country and end slavery and they build you a great big temple with a gigantic statue." Brandon jokes in his typical good natured humor.

"Who knows, Brandon, maybe some day, somewhere, they'll be a great big statue of you put somewhere to sit forever and ever." Kelly says.

"Okay, don't start comparing me to Lincoln." Brandon says with a smile as the two walk away from the statue back toward the steps.

"I was just saying, you might some day have a great big statue of you like this. And I mean you've had to make some difficult decisions, just like Lincoln did, like last year when you led the walkout on the school board to save Donna from being expelled." Kelly says.

"Kelly, we're talking about a high school issue here. Lincoln ran the country during the only civil war it's ever had. I hardly think that's a comparison." Brandon says.

Kelly sighs. "Well maybe you're right." she says reluctantly.

"But I appreciate the sentiment though, nice touch." Brandon says. The two of them sit down at the top of the steps to the Lincoln memorial as they look out at the Washington Monument and the reflecting pool that encompasses the area between the Lincoln Memorial and the Washington Monument. "Wow, would you look at that. This place is something else, isn't it?"

"Yeah. It sure is something. You know I have to admit, that being here with you at the Lincoln Memorial, the day before I meet the President, kind of makes me have flash backs of Mr. Smith goes to Washington."

"Really?" Kelly asks. "I would have guessed Clint Eastwood and Rene Russo in "In the line of fire." Kelly replies.

"Oh yeah, how did that scene go again? Clint is sitting at the top of the stairs, and as she's leaving, he's just begging for her to look back, and she finally does." Brandon says as he turns to look at Kelly. "I can relate. Many times in high school, I'd see you walking away and I'd wonder if you turn around and give me a look."

"Did I?" Kelly asks.

Brandon laughs. "Maybe." he says.

"So tell me, Brandon. How would Clint Eastwood handle this situation right now?" Kelly asks jovially.

"Well, I think Clint would lean in and lightly kiss the girl." Brandon says.

"No." Kelly retorts. "I think the girl would kiss him."

"Oh you do, huh?" Kelly says.

"Actually, he would do one thing first." Brandon says.

"And what might that be?" asks Kelly.

"He'd call Chancellor Arnold and ask for a guest pass for a very special lady to come to the ceremony at the White House tomorrow." Brandon says. Kelly looks at him in amazement.

"You'd do that for me?" She asks.

"Well, you did fly all the way across the country, not to mention all the help you were to me throughout the task force." Brandon says as he looks at Kelly with a deep warm smile. "Of course, it's the least I can do."

Kelly smiles. "Why are you so amazing, Brandon?" she says in a romantic way.

"It's kind of a prerequisite to get to meet the president." Brandon says jokingly. The two of them sit there on the steps of the Lincoln memorial. Kelly puts her head on Brandon's shoulder as the two stare out at the Washington Monument. The sun sets in the background behind them.

* * *

><p>Dylan has showed up at the Mardi Gras carnival. He isn't quite sure why he is there. He really isn't in a festive mood after the argument he had with Jim earlier as well as what happened with Brenda afterwards.<p>

He had convinced himself that he showed up because he wanted to see if he won the raffle for the cruise. But that's not the real reason. He has millions, so if he wanted to go on a cruise, he could very easily go out and buy a ticket himself. Deep down there is another reason he is there, a reason he isn't really ready to admit to himself yet. He knows he doesn't want things with Brenda to end the way they did. In a very short time she'll be off to London. And deep down, he knows this isn't like two years ago when she went to Paris for the summer. That was done out of need for a break. This is something different. This is Brenda starting a new journey in life, and from the looks of things, it doesn't look like there's any room for him in it.

As Dylan stands there like a statue with his arms folded, listening to the music of Babyface, he briefly spots David on the keyboard and smirks. As he does, he hear's a familiar voice come up to him from behind.

"Not bad is he?" says Steve. Dylan briefly turns to confirm it's Steve, then goes back to looking at the stage. "I use to manage that guy, you know?"

"The last time I checked, use to's don't add up to much, Steve." Dylan remarks in an unwelcoming tone, clearly indicating he's not in the mood to socialize.

"Eh, you're right. No matter, it's not important." Steve says. "What is important is what happened to John Sears earlier today. You want to hear the story?"

"Not really." Dylan replies. Steve totally ignores Dylan's reply and begins to tell the story anyways.

"Well you see, there I was over at the mud pit, when John Sears came up all cocky and everything, thinking he was going to give me another mud bath." Steve begins.

"Steve." Dylan says calmly, but clearly in an annoyed tone.

"Then I say 'okay, let's up the anty.' So we make a deal, if I won, he stays away from Celeste. If he wins, I resign from the Keg house." Steve says.

"Steve!" Dylan says again, raising his voice.

"So we get up there on the blank, he's swinging at me, I'm swinging back. We must have been up there atleast 10 minutes or so. Then, just when I thought he had me, he looked away for just a split second, and bam, I got him. He went flying into the mud. Man, it was outrageous. He came up, had mud dripping off that ugly chin of his. You should have been there." Steve says.

"Well Steve, I wasn't. And quite frankly, after listening to your story, I'm kind of glad." Dylan replies.

"But Dylan, you should have seen it man. Sears covered in mud from head to toe, Celeste comes running up into my arms" Steve says, as he of course exaggerating the story. Dylan knows it and clearly isn't in the mood.

"Steve!" Dylan says, cutting him off. "Shut up. You know what I mean?"

Finally realizing that Dylan is serious about wanting to be left alone, Steve holds up his hands and makes a face. "Okay, all right. I get the idea. I'll talk to you later, bro." Steve says as he turns around and walks away.

Meanwhile not far away from where Dylan is, Brenda, Scott, and Donna are standing watching the performance by Babyface. While Scott and Brenda stand there watching, Donna watches David at the keyboard with a look of pride and content in her eyes as the song "When can I see you again" is performed.

"David is great, isn't he?" Donna says to Brenda and Scott as she smiles at him. "I'm so proud of him." Donna says. As the song prepares to end, she turns to them. "Oh, I gotta go. Time for the big raffle. Wish me luck." Donna says.

"Well, I would. But I want to win those tickets." Brenda says. Donna smiles and goes rushing off to the stage. As the music stops playing, Brenda looks over and sees Dylan standing there by himself. She quickly turns away, struck by emotion. Scott sees her flinch and turns to her.

"What's wrong?" Scott asks.

"Look who's here." Brenda says as she nods cautiously in Dylan's direction. Scott looks over and sees Dylan, then turns back to Brenda.

"Are you going to go talk to him?" Scott asks. At that point Dylan looks around the crowd, but fails to see Brenda, who watches him carefully. She doesn't hide, but doesn't do anything to make herself noticable either.

Brenda stands there staring at him for several moments, wondering what she's going to do. But as Dylan takes a look around, he doesn't spot Brenda, and then goes back to looking up on stage. Brenda stares at him, then finally shakes her head.

"No." Brenda replies to Scott's question.

"You're not?" Scott asks. "Well, how about if I…" Scott says as he takes one step toward Dylan, Brenda reaches out and grabs his arm, stopping stops him from moving forward.

"Scott, don't." Brenda says. Scott turns to look at her seriously. He briefly turns to look at Dylan, then looks back at Brenda again, nodding slightly and honoring her wishes. Both of them turn look back up on stage as Donna is now up there as Babyface concludes his song.

"Let's give it up for, Babyface!" Donna says as she grabs the microphone and speaks to the audience there at the festival. A rousing cheer goes up. Donna turns to look at David and smiles at him. He gives her a half a grin back. She then turns back to the audience. "All right folks, it's the moment you've been waiting for. Somebody's summer is about to get a whole lot better. It is time for the big grand prize raffle drawing to find out who's going to be spending three weeks on a first class cruise in the Florida Keys this summer." Donna says with excitement as the crowd cheers.

Scott and Brenda both wish each other luck. Dylan looks over to his left and spots Brenda with Scott. He watches her closely and debates to himself whether to go over and talk to her. He takes a deep breath, and then turns back to the stage. Things were left the way they should be earlier that house. He has convinced himself that the last thing Brenda needs is baggage, especially his baggage. For him, it's best if he let bigones be bigones.

The irony is amazing. Both Brenda and Dylan know that the other is there. But neither of them knew that the other knew they were there. Neither of them are happy with the way things left off and both want to change that. But they are both too downstricken and determined not to do anything to jeopardize their own or each other's futures to go and talk to the other.

"And before we draw, I just want to thank everyone for entering this contest. Thanks to you all, and your generoisty, we have managed to raise over 40 thousand dollars for the children's camp fund."

The crowd applauds as a large gold case is wheeled out on stage in front of Donna who is standing right in front of Babyface. "Okay, we are going to have our guest of honor do the drawing. So Babyface, if you would please, reach in there and pull out my name." Donna announces sparking a laugh from the crowd.

Babyface reaches into the case and digs his hand into a huge amount of large plastic balls, all of which contains names of people who entered in the raffle. He digs his hand in deep and pulls out a ball, that doesn't look any different from any of the other balls in the case.

"All right. Let's open it up and see who the winner is." Donna says over the microphone as the entire crowd waits on in angst. The ball opens up at the middle just like a plastic easter egg filled with candy. Babyface opens it up and pulls out a small slip of paper and hands it to Donna who unfolds it and reads out the name of the winner.

"Scott Scanlon, pack your bags, because you are the winner." Donna announces. With a disbelieving look on his face, Scott looks around, and then turns to Brenda.

"Oh my god." Brenda says, sounding happy for Scott but at the same time disappointed that she didn't win. Still she pats him on the back and smiles.

"I don't believe it." Scott says.

"Come on up here, Scott." Donna says. Scott looks at Brenda once more and then manuevers his way through the crowd and up on stage. Donna greets him with a hug. Babyface then gives him a cool handshake. Scott looks out at the crowd and gives sort of a geeky smile.

He looks at Brenda first, who has quickly gotten over her disappointment that she didn't win. Instead, she is now happy for Scott, feeling that he deserves it. He then passes his eyes over the rest of the crowd before turning back to Donna who smiles and wishes him congratulations. As he does that, he briefly locks eyes with David. David immediately looks down at the keyboard, to avoid eye contact with Scott. He knows that Scott knows the truth about him, and therefore the less he has to face him the better.

Meanwhile, Dylan looks over at Brenda who is showing genuine joy and happiness that Scott has won the contest. She is now all alone and he knows that if ever there was a time to go and talk to her, now would be it. There is nobody there with her.

After staring at her for nearly a half minute, he backs up a couple of steps and then turns around and makes his way out of the crowd and out of the carnival without saying anything to her.

* * *

><p>After the show, Scott is back stage. He has met with the management of the show and signed the paperwork for the cruise tickets. He walks out of a white trailer with the two tickets in hand. He takes a long look at the first class tickets which he now holds in his hand. He smiles. The only question now is who he will use for the second ticket.<p>

But there really is no question, not in Scott's mind. He knew who that second ticket was for. With absolutely no knowledge what so ever that Kelly went to Washington to see Brandon, and the understanding that he has a movie date with her tomorrow night, he begins to prepare himself and go over in his head the exact words to say to her to ask her to go on the cruise.

Ironically, just two years earlier, he wouldn't have dare said hi to her in the hall way at West Beverly. But now here he is mustering up his courage to ask her to go on a cruise. Just a month or two ago, this is a path he wouldn't even dream of walking down. But he feels confident now in the way he and Kelly have gotten closer recently. Could it really be? Could the geeky Scott Scanlon really be about to go on a cruise with the prom queen herself, Kelly Taylor? He certainly thinks so.

After receiving his tickets, Scott wonders around the park alone for several minutes, not really paying attention to where he is or what's around him. Then suddenly he overhears a familiar voice, one he's know his life.

"I can't believe it. Are you sure he's serious?" David says out loud. Scott immediately stops as he is at the corner of a trailer. He peaks around the corner and sees David talking to Aerial.

"Of course he's serious. He asked you didn't he?" Aerial responds. Scott wonders what they are referring too.

"Babyface wants me to go on tour with him? Just like that? I mean he hardly knows me." David says.

"He likes you, David." Aerial replies positively. "He likes your looks, your musical talent, he likes you. Anyways, don't question it. Be happy."

"I am happy. I'm elated as a matter of fact." David says.

"Good." Aerial says as she reaches out grabs David's shirt and pulls him in closer. "And I know just how we can satisfy those feelings of elation." She says in a seductive voice as she moves in to try to kiss his neck. David hesitates at first as he leans back.

"Uhm, I'm not sure if I can come over tonight. I mean, I have hardly been home the last few days. Donna's going to start to get suspicious." David says.

"Who said anything about coming over?" Aerial says.

"Uhm, wha….what do you mean?" David asks.

"Well, I got one of the company limo's out in the parking lot. It's private, it's got tinted windows. What do you say we go there and have a private celebration? And then you can go home to your precious Donna later, fully satisfied." Aerial says.

"Uhm, gee, I don't know." David says as he glances around quickly to make sure nobody is around. He fails to see Scott who is around the corner.

"Come on. This is the biggest night of your life. Just answer yourself this one question. What's the right way to celebrate?" Aerial says as she leans in seductively. Unable to resist, David nods his head.

"All right, but lets make this fast, before anyone starts to suspect anything." David says. Scott looks on in disgust as he shakes his head in disbelief. Just when he thought his old friend couldn't possibly get any lower, not only is he cheating on Donna, but he's doing it right there in the parking lot in a limo with her at the carnival. Aerial grabs David's hand and the two run off to the area where the limos are parked.

At that point, Scott figures the best thing he can do is get out of there as soon as possible to avoid getting caught up in anything.

But he wasn't so lucky, just as he was coming out from the back stage area, he runs into Brenda and Donna.

"Scott, did you see David back there?" Donna asks. Scott gulps hard at that point.

"David?" Scott asks, trying to stall.

"Yeah, David. Was he back there?" Donna asks. Scott knows he could blow the lid on David right now, and knows that he probably should.

"Uhm, I don't know. I just went back there and got my tickets and….." Scott begins to stutter. But before he can finish, he is interrupted by one of the stage hands.

"Are you talking about David Silver? The guy who played on the keyboard?" The man asks.

Brenda, Donna, and Scott turn their attention to this guy. "Yeah, have you seen him?" asks Donna.

"Yeah, I saw him a little while ago with that one girl, Aerial." responds the man.

"You didn't happen to see where they went?" asks Brenda.

"My guess is they're either in the dressing room, or they went out back to one of the limos." the man replies and then walks off.

Donna sighs as she turns to Brenda with a concerned look on her face. "Bren, you don't think David left without me, do you?" Donna asks.

"Donna, of course not. Listen, I'll go check the dressing room. You check the limos. Scott, if you happen to see David, tell him we're looking for him." Brenda says.

A nervous Scott just nods. "Okay." he mutters. As Brenda goes to check the dressing room, Donna rushes off toward the limos. Scott watches her with concern. He knows the gig is up and in a matter of minutes, Donna's heart is going to be totally shattered when she finds out the truth.

As Donna gets out back, she spots two chauffeurs standing by a limo talking and drinking coffee. She goes rushing up to them.

"Can I help you?" asks one of the chauffeurs.

"Have you seen Aerial and David Silver?" Donna asks. "He played in the band."

The man thinks for a moment. "Oh yeah." He replies. "You came to the right place. He's right over there." he says, pointing to one of the limos. Donna goes rushing toward the limo and knocks on the tinted window. David and Aerial have just finished having sex and were cuddling when they both get startled by the knock on the window.

"Oh shit, it's Donna." David says. The two of them immediately start searching the floor grabbing whatever clothes they can find and try to get dressed. "What am I going to do?"

"I don't know, don't look at me." Aerial responds as she puts her bra back on and then tries to slip back into the dress she was wearing.

"David, open up!" Donna says loudly as she raps her knuckles on the limo window again. Knowing there is no way out of this, David rolls down the window just a crack so Donna can see him, but not Aerial.

"Uhm, hi." David says with a slight laughter.

"Hi. I've been looking for you. Donna says.

"Well you found me." David says, coming up with the first thing that pops into his mind. He begins to breathe harder as he starts to panic.

"Are you all right? What are you doing in there?" Donna asks.

"I'm, uhm, I'm just hanging out in the limo." David says. Donna tries to open the door, but it's locked.

"Open the door, it's locked." Donna replies. David looks down at the handle and then back up at Donna and then just nods his head. He rolls up the window, and then in panic glances over toward Aerial to see how dressed she is, completely ignoring the fact that he has on a vest with no shirt. For a second, he starts to wonder if she can slip out the other side of the door on the limo, but knows that will never work. There's nothing else he can do except hope that Donna buys into they are just talking. And the longer he waits to unlock the door, the more suspicious Donna is likely to get. Aerial does a last minute dress fix and then nods toward the door for David to unlock it.

David hits the unlock button and Donna opens the door. She smiles at him, but her smile quickly turns to a look of stunned disbelief when he looks across the seats and sees a half dressed Aerial sitting there blushing as she waves. Donna turns to look at David, and then back to Aerial.

"Oh my god." Donna mutters as she immediately puts two and two together. She then glances down at the ground and sees an open condem wrapper. She picks it up to look at it just to confirm what she already knows. David sits there with a guilty look on his face.

"Oh my god!" Donna screams again as she opens up the door and goes running out of the limo. David tries to go after her.

"Donna, wait, I can explain." David cries out.

A devastated and hurt Donna looks at David while gritting her teeth. "You don't have to explain. I understand. I understand everything!" Donna yells as she slams the limo door. David keeps it open with his foot as he rushes out after her, crying for her to wait. But it is of no use. Donna goes running off as fast as she can. And David's dirty little secret is a secret no more.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Brenda is sitting in the living room of Casa Walsh with her parents as they watch the news footage of the national task force arriving at the White House to meet with President Clinton. Donna is there watching as well as she had spent the night.<p>

Brenda had spent all night consoling and comforting a demoralized and devastated Donna who was still in a state of emotional shock upon finding out that David was a cheater. Donna cried for hours and wondered how David could give up the beautiful thing they had for sex, and thought maybe she should just give up on her own beliefs and go out and do it too. Brenda reassured her that her beliefs were right and that there are still a few good guys out there. She even let her sleep with Mr. Pony, something that she had never done, even to her very best of friends.

But for now, the entire ugly mess with David has been put on the back burner as the four of them sit in the living room watching eagerly in hopes of getting a couple glimpses of Brandon.

"Do you think we'll be able to see him?" Cindy asks.

"I don't know, honey. There are a lot of people there." Jim replies. Brenda watches closely and spots her brother in the crowd of people gathered there.

"Hey, there he is." Brenda blurts out.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it!" Cindy says. "Our son, at the white house, about to meet the President of the United States. I don't think any mother out their could be more proud than I am right now."

"Except for Stephen Spielberg's mom on oscar night." jokes Brenda, sparking a chuckle from Donna.

"Okay, maybe her." Cindy replies back with a grin. The four watch as the President enters and begins to speak to the task force gathered there. Brenda keeps glancing over at her parents and sees the pride in their eyes. And while she is happy for Brandon, a part of her can't help but feel a certain amount of jealousy. They have never looked that way at her, even on her best days. She knows that she'll probably never get this look. Brandon's always been the one to get the good marks and the looks of pride while she's been the one who's given them stress and headaches with them always having to bail her out of a jam. She wants to change that, and she knows her ticket to London is the key.

Jim and Cindy watch on with excitement. But just as they watch Brandon on tv walk across the stage to shake hands with President Clinton, the phone rings.

"Oh, now who could that possibly be calling now?" asks Jim, with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"Honey, that's why they invented answering machines." Cindy says. "Whoever it is can leave a message." Cindy explains. Jim starts to get up anyways.

"No, it might be an important call from the office." Jim says.

"Jim, our son is about to shake hands with the president! What on earth is more important than that?" Cindy says.

"Uhm, I can get it. That way you all can watch." Donna suggests.

"Do you mind, Donna?" Cindy asks. Donna smiles and politely gets up and goes over to the cordless phone on the desk and picks it up.

"Walsh residence." Donna answers. Jim, Cindy, and Brenda continue to watch the tv as Brandon is now shaking hands with the President. Jim and Cindy both have huge smiles on their faces while Brenda keeps glancing back and forth between the tv and them.

"Yes, they're here." Donna says over the phone. "Who did you say it was?" Donna asks. At that point, Cindy turns away from the tv briefly to look at Donna. Donna covers the bottom part of the phone with her hand and whispers to Cindy. "Abby Malone from Buffalo?" Donna asks, seeing if Cindy knows who it is.

"Oh, she must be watching this on tv right now. I bet she just saw Brandon. Here Donna, I'll take it." Cindy says as Donna answers the phone. Cindy gets up and walks behind the couch to allow everyone else to watch tv.

"Hi Abby, are you watching?" Cindy asks. "Doesn't he look great?" she says with pride. In a millisecond, the tone in Cindy's voice changes from pride to terror as she listens in on the phone. "No! Oh my god!" Cindy cries out. At that point, everyone turns around to look at Cindy, wondering what it could be that has taken her attention fully from Brandon at the White House.

"Well is there anything we can do? How's Valerie?" Cindy asks. "Okay, well call back, please." Cindy says. She puts the phone down with a look like she's just seen a ghost. Everyone sits there wondering what the news is.

"What is it, honey?" Jim asks.

"Jim" Cindy whispers in a shriek voice. "Victor's dead. He killed himself last night."

Jim's jaw drops as Brenda and Donna both look at each other. The mood of the entire living room has totally changed and Brandon's visit to the White House is suddenly totally off radar. In that moment, everything falls silent, and everything changes.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So we end this chapter with the foreshadowing of my season 5 story and the entrance of Valerie. But that's for another time.**

**I have roughly about 3 or 4 more chapters left in this story. And after much debated, I've decided I'm going to format these last few chapters differently than the writing I usually do.**

**For the ending of this story we really have three storylines. You have the David/Donna storyline, the whole Brandon/Kelly/Scott triangle which has been playing out for a while now, and of course Brenda/Dylan.**

**Rather than try to intertwine all these storylines into multiple chapters while keeping the timeline straight, I've decided to do the final chapters in a different way. I'm going to devote individual chapters to one storyline only. So rather than having to jump back and forth between the storylines, I'm just going to finish off one storyline with the next chapter, another storyline with the following chapter and so on and so forth.**

**So next chapter, we'll conclude the whole David cheating on Donna thing and find out what happens there. The following chapter, I'll wrap up the entire Brandon/Kelly/Scott love triangle that's been playing out for a while. Then last but not least, Brenda/Dylan and what happens there with both Dylan's money and their relationship. **

**And don't worry, it won't take me nearly as long to post chapters this time. And by separating the storylines like this, I should be able to get them posted faster.**


	54. David & Donna cliffhanger

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay. Well, if I still have any readers out there, I want to apologize for leaving you all on the hook for so long. I've had a lot going on in my personal life, and I just no longer have the time to write like I use to have. Now don't worry, I still intend to finish this story and start the season 5 story I mentioned. But I'm afraid chapters will not be as frequent as they once were. I use to post at least a chapter a week. But I'm trying to go back to grad school and get a few other things sorted out in my life and there just isn't the time there once was. So this will be an ongoing project. Hopefully though, there won't be anymore huge time gaps in-between chapters like there was with this one.**

**Anyways, so once I got back into the spirit of writing, it took me a while to remember where I was. I only have a few chapters left in this story. I'm at the cliff hanger endings now. And my plan was instead of going back and forth in between storylines to write each storyline cliff hanger out as its own chapter. I'm still going to do that and as you will see, they will intertwine somewhat.**

**So I know after all this time, you are probably waiting to see what happens with Brenda & Dylan, right? Well unfortunately you are going to have to wait a little bit longer. The first cliff hanger I'm doing is David and his whole thing with Donna. I know, I'm not a big fan of David's either. But this chapter needed to be written to set things up for season 5.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The following morning, David has woken up and has emerged from the hotel room of Babyface's sound technician with whom he was able to convince to allow him to spend the night. The events of the previous night are still very fresh in his mind.<p>

The sights and sounds from these events cause him to go from the extreme of one emotion to extreme of the other and then back and forth, over and over again. On one hand, he is elated over the success that he had last night in performing with Babyface onstage at the Mardi Gras. And that was just the beginning; the sky now appeared to be the limit as Babyface invited him to go on tour with him.

But the elation of this major break David had received is tempered by what happened after the show. The fact is that ever since he lost his virginity to Aerial, sex had been first and formost on his brain. He knew it was wrong to cheat on Donna and he didn't like himself for doing it. But after two years of Donna always giving him the stop sign, when he had someone right in front of him who was ready and willing to go all the way, he found that he just couldn't say no. And once he did it that first time, there would be no resisiting after that.

But that wasn't the only thing. He knew it was not just Donna he stood to lose. He had betrayed someone in the gang, and he knew that could very well have dire consequences. His long time best friend was not speaking to him. Brenda wasn't exactly a fan of his to beginw with, and when she heard about this, it was doubtful she'd ever want to talk to him again. The question is how many more friends were going to give him the cold shoulder. David knew this incident could very easily cause a rift between him and all his friends that he worked so hard to gain back in high school.

Still wearing the same clothes that he had on at the mardi gras carnival from the day before, David makes his way down the hall of the hotel and to the elevator. As he goes down the elevator and leaves the hotel, he slowly fumbles around in his vest pocket for his car keys. As he gets in his car and pulls out of the parking lot, he suddenly realizes that he's not exactly sure where to go.

At first he thought he'd go to the beach apartment and try to talk things out with Donna. But if Brenda and Kelly are both there, then more than likely Donna has convinced them both by now that he's the worst human being on the planet and him showing up there would be nothing short of suicide for him.

After driving a few more blocks, he starts to realize that he's hungry as he feels a rumbling in his stomach. He hadn't eaten anything since about mid day yesterday. He could sure go for something tasty at the Peach Pit right about now. But does he want to risk going there? After debating it for a few minutes, he says to himself 'why not.' After all, Donna and Brenda don't own the Peach Pit. He has just as much right to be there as anyone else.

* * *

><p>As David walks into the Peach Pit, he looks around and sees that most people have their attention fixated on the television where live coverage of the national task force meeting at the White House is concluding.<p>

David glances around. He sees Nat at one end of the counter interacting with some customers when the cook, Willie, calls him back to the kitchen. As Nat disappears into the kitchen, David begins looking around. As his eyes scan across the diner, he gulps hard when he sees who is sitting at the other end. Scott and Dylan are both sitting at a booth, and across from them is Donna.

David's first instinct is to turn around and walk right out the front door. But after a moment, he then questions why he should leave. Why should he let Donna run him out? After all, he was going to have to face her eventually. At the very least to work out the living arangements. Better off to face her sooner rather than later.

As David glances back over at the trio at the booth, Scott is the first to notice him.

"Uh oh, look who just came in." Scott says quietly to Donna and Dylan who both turn and glance over to see what he's talking about. The second Donna's eyes make contact with David she quickly turns her head with a grimmace on her face.

"Oh my god." Donna says. "What's he doing here?"

"Donna, just relax. Play it cool." Dylan says.

"Yeah, we're right here with you, Donna." Scott says.

An intense Donna turns back and looks at David, who by now is just staring in her general direction. She takes a deep breath to try to calm herself before turning back to Dylan and Scott. "No, look, you guys, this is just silly. This is between me and David. And I was going to have to face him sooner or later. So just let me deal with this, okay?"

"Are you sure?" Dylan asks.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Donna says in a quiet and melancholy tone. "But thanks anyways."

"Yeah, well, I got to run anyhow. I got an appointment at the bank." Dylan says.

"Yeah, and I need to get ready for my date with Kelly tonight." Scott says as both he and Dylan stand up and start to walk out.

"Scott!" Donna says as Scott turns to look to her. "Thanks for listening. And remember, whatever happens with Kelly tonight, keep believing in yourself. You got a lot more to offer a girl than just a cruise." Donna says. Scott grins slightly at Donna and then turns and follows Dylan out the front door.

David watches as first Dylan walks by him. "Hey Dylan. How's it going, man?" David greets with a friendly smile.

"Silver." Dylan replies in a cold and abrupt manner as he barely even acknowledges David's presence and bolts out the door. It is unclear to David if he meant to be that way because he's siding with Donna or if it was because Dylan just had other things on his mind.

Next Scott comes walking by him. The second Scott makes eye contact with David, Scott's shy grin turns into a nasty scowl. This instantly cues David in that any interaction with Scott isn't going to be good. So David just watches as his old best friend walks right past him without saying a word and goes out the front door as well.

David then turns his attention to Donna, who has her back towards him. As he approaches her slowly, he tries to plan what to say, but no matter how he plays the scene out in his mind, he keeps coming up with the same result, which is Donna telling him to take a hike. David slowly walks over to Donna's table where she has refused to turn around and look at him.

"Donna, listen. Can we talk please?" David asks.

"Talk? What could you possibly have to talk about?" Donna retorts in a scornful tone.

"Look, I know you probably aren't going to believe me, but I really am sorry." David says.

"You're sorry? What are you sorry about, David?" Donna replies. "Is it that you betrayed me and hurt me? Or is it just that you got caught? Caught having sex with another girl in the back of a limo!" Donna says, raising her tone. This prompts some of the other customers in the Peach Pit to turn and look at him.

David looks around and feels the pressure of the gawking eyes on him. He leans in and whispers to Donna. "Listen, can we go outside and talk about this?" whispers David.

Donna stands there with anger and disgust clearly in her eyes as she glares back at David for several seconds. The look in her eyes seems to transfer from sadness to anger and then back again just like that. "Fine David. We'll talk outside." Donna says in an angry whisper, her voice cracking and barely able to formulate the words.

Donna stands up and walks outside, making a B line for the door. David glances around once more to observe how many people are still watching him and Donna. Everyone appears to have returned to their own business. As David leaves, he briefly looks back toward the kitchen and notices Nat leaving through the back door with a worried and upset look on his face. Under normal circumstances, that would be something he'd pick up on. But his mind is clearly elsewhere at the moment.

David follows behind Donna out into the parking lot. Once there she turns around and faces him. The hurt and pain is still etched on her face.

"All right, whatever you have to say, just say it." Donna blurts out.

"Look Donna, I don't know what else to say. I really am sorry." David replies.

"Well David, sorry just isn't going to cut it. Not this time." Donna says.

"Come on, Donna. Everything is finally starting to fall into place for me. Babyface is taking me on tour with him over the summer. It just won't seem right if you're not there with me." David says.

"Yeah, well you should have thought of that before you hopped into the back of that limo with Aerial." Donna cries as tears start to slowly come out of her eyes.

"Listen Donna, I tried. I tried to be faithful. I tried to resist. But I had it right there in front of me. I just couldn't say no." David retors.

"Well, that's just something you'll have to live with, isn't it, David?" Donna says. "And in the mean time, I want you to pack your things and get out of the beach apartment today."

"Donna, come on!" David cries.

"I mean it, David! I want your things packed, and I want you to leave me alone." Donna says. At this point, David realizes there is nothing else he can say that will make the situation with Donna any better. He just has to accept what he has done and move on.

"Fine. I just hope one day you will be able to forgive me." David says as he turns around and starts to walk away.

"David." Donna cries out. David stops, but doesn't turn around. "Just answer me one more questions. Last night in the limo with Aerial, was that your first time?"

"Donna, I….." David starts, but gets interupted in mid sentence.

"Answer me! Yes or no? Was that your first time?" Donna repeats with authority. David gulps and then turns around to face Donna, the shame is in his eyes.

"No, it wasn't." David says softly.

"I didn't think so." Donna retorts, the tears rolling down her face. Donna turns around and storms off across the Peach Pit parking lot. David is just left standing there watching her walk away and ultimately walk out of his life.

* * *

><p>After going back to the beack apartment and grabbing as much of his clothes and furniture as he could, David gets into his car and begins driving around. At first he just takes a drive to try to clear his head after what happened with Donna.<p>

As the bright yellow sun begins to turn orange and start to sink into the Pacific Ocean, David starts to get road weary. The reality that it is really over with Donna has fully sunk in, and he's accepted it. But the ripple effect that his actions will have throughout the gang is something he hasn't fully grasped yet.

Only a few years earlier, David had worked so hard to gain acceptance as one of the gang along with Brandon and the crowd. But that was high school. Now it's college and the situation is different. Freshman year of college had not been very kind to him. The beginning of it saw him work a rigorous schedule doing the graveyard shift at the campus radio station. As the year evolved, his relationship with Donna became more strenuous as he grew more distant from his old high school friends.

Then there came the dark times. Over the course of a month he broke up with Donna, got addicted to drugs, and nearly lost his kid sister. But eventually he was able to get everything straightened out and now the long and difficult journey this year has been was finally paying off, atleast in his mind. He had lost his virginity to a hot and sexy music agent and had just been invited to go on tour with Babyface after a great night of performing with him. But yet here he was feeling bad about hurting Donna and depressed that his relationship with her was over.

After contemplating his entire situation and realizing that not only his relationship with Donna was over, but that most, if not all, of their friends would probably side with Donna, David figures it's time to change his thinking. Why should he feel bad about what happened? He's had an entire year of feeling bad and depressed. He figured he paid hid dues. So why should he feel bad anymore. He's about to become a famous musician. And not only that, but he's still got Aerial who is smoking hot and unlike Donna, she'll actually have sex with him and satisfy him in a way that Donna never would.

The time for feeling bad and self pity was over for David. After all, now he didn't have to hide his relationship with Aerial anymore. Now he could be open and honest about it. After all, he needed a place to live. So why not move in with a really hot girl who would be willing to sleep with him every night?

At that moment, David's mood picks up. He knows exactly where he wants to go and sets out for Aerial's pad. He's certain that once she hears the story that she will be more than willing to take him in and let him stay with her.

David pulls his car into the first empty parking space he sees at Aerial's apartment complex. As he gets out of the car, he looks in the cluttered backseats at the personal stuff that he threw in there. He grabs a bag which contains some clothes and a couple of personal items and throws it over his shoulder. As he picks up the bag he sees an old picture of him and Donna underneath it.

David looks at the picture and remembers when it was taken, back in high school shortly after they got together at the Christmas dance. Both of them were so young and so full of hope about their new found relationship. But that was now ancient history. David takes the picture and crinkles it up and throws it on the ground as he slams his car door and heads up the stairs to Aerial's apartment.

With each stair he climbs, his heart begins to race a little faster. The pain of losing Donna has been eradicated from his mind as he forgets the past and begins to focus on the future. He now had a girlfriend who was really hot and unlike Donna, did not shy away from sex. And now that he's with Babyface, David felt certain that only good things awaited him.

As he gets to Aerial's floor and walks toward her door, he is certain that as soon as she hears his story, she'll let him in and before the night is over, the two of them would be engaged in serious hot passionate love making.

David runs his hand through his hair and brushes his clothes off, quickly trying to groom himself to look his best. As he reaches the front door to Aerial's apartment, his heart begins to race faster and faster. Ever since he lost his virginity, David's entire train of thought revolves around sex. It was like a kid who was just introduced to his favorite toy store and now can't think about anything but going back. He doesn't love Aerial, at least not like he did Donna. But for him, it was a breath of fresh air to be able to finally have the opportunity to do all the things that Donna denied him.

David wraps his knuckles on the door several times. He takes a deep breath as he stands there and waits for the door to open. As he grows increasingly anxious, he knocks on it again and waits approximately fifteen seconds. As he is about to knock a third time, the door opens, and he sees Aerial standing there in a bath robe. Her hair is wet and it is evident that she just got out of the shower.

"David!" Aerial says with surprise in her voice as she moves out of the doorway and closes the door to her apartment most of the way, just leaving a small crack open so she doesn't lock herself out.

"Uhm, hi." David replies nonchalantly as he chuckles slightly.

"What are you doing here?" Aerial asks. David looks puzzled, wondering why Aerial isn't being more welcoming in her approach.

"Well, as you can imagine, Donna broke up with me and threw me out of the apartment." David says.

Aerial looks at him with concern and angst. "I'm sorry to hear that." she replies.

"Yeah, well, I kind of need a place to crash." David says as he tries to slide his way into the door. Aerial repositions herself to block David's entry.

"David, look, I'm sorry about what happened with Donna. But I really don't think this is a good idea." Aerial says. David looks at her, not understanding why she is acting the way she is.

"Hey, it'll just be for a few days until I find a place to stay." David replies. "Besides, I can't stop thinking about you." David says as he leans in and tries to kiss Aerial passionately. She quickly turns her head to cut him off.

"David, please. You can't." Aerial replies.

"I can't what?" David asks.

"You just can't." Aerial answers. "My place is a mess. And uhm….You just can't stay here."

"Come on, Aerial. I'm a college guy. I guarantee you that your place can't be any messier than my room." David says as he leans in seductively. "So, what do you say? How about you get back in the shower and let me soap your back." David says, trying his best to sound seductive but doing a miserable job at it.

Aerial looks at David, and at that point, he hears a male voice coming from her apartment.

"Aerial, do you have any more shampoo, I just used the last….." the voice says as it gets louder and louder until finally a young man with long brown hair appears from behind the door wearing nothing but a bath towel around his waist. "Who's this?" the man asks.

A bewildered David looks at the guy, then turns back to Aerial. "What's going on here?" David asks. His voice turns intensely serious at that point as the entire picture on Aerial begins to become clear to him.

"Who the hell is this?" the man asks.

"I'm David Silver. And just who in the hell are you?" David replies angrily.

"I'm the guy who's gonna make you swallow all your teeth if you ever talk to me like that again." the man responds. David takes a step forward, but at that point Aerial jumps in the middle and separates the two with two outstretched arms.

"Stop, please!" Aerial cries out. "Brent, please, just go back inside and wait for me on the couch, okay? I need to talk to David for a minute." she says to the guy. Brent glares at David for a moment, looking like he wants to slug him. David stands his ground. After about a ten second stare off, Brent turns around and goes back into the apartment. Aerial grabs David by the arm and ushers him outside of the apartment and down the hall to an area that was private.

"So what's the deal here? Are you screwing around on me with thie Brent guy? Just who the hell is he anyways?" David snarls.

"He's the lead guitarist in this new band I just signed this past week." Aerial answers.

"So you are screwing around on me?" David asks.

"David, we're not an item. We never were." Aerial says.

"What?" David replies in disbelief. "How can you say that after what's happened between us?"

"We had sex. So what?" Aerial retorts in a cold manner.

"So what? So it cost me my relationship with Donna." David says. "I gave it up to be with you. Doesn't that mean anything, Aerial?"

Aerial sighs. "Look David, I get paid a lot of money to see that musicians make it big. That means keeping them motivated. I had to keep you motivated so that you would do great when you performed with Babyface." she says.

"So you motivated me through sex?" David screams with a look of disbelief on his face.

Aerial shrugs. "Hey. It worked, didn't it?" she says. "And now that you've made it into the big time, I'm afraid that my services are no longer required."

"I don't believe this." David cries out angrily. "So you're saying that your feelings for me were just an act?"

"Feelings?" Aerial scoffs. "David, it was never about feelings. We had our fun, and now you're on your way to the big time. So you got double your pleasure. I don't see what you're so upset about."

"Well, maybe you don't have feelings for me. But I developed feelings for you. I mean, you're my first. And now that's something that can never be changed. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" David cried out with a bewildered look on his face.

"What it means is that you got emotionally involved. Let me give you a piece of advice, David. The music business is a dog eat dog world. You have to learn not to grow too attached too anything. You can't let a little thing like emotions and feelings stand in your way. Consider this your first real hard lesson." Aerial says coldy as David shakes his head. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have another hot prospect who I need to motivate." Aerial says as she turns around and walks back to her apartment. David just stands there and watches with a look of disgust on his face.

* * *

><p>After getting back in his car and driving off, David's mind starts to wonder again. At first he's angry. How could Ariel do this do him? But as he starts to think some more, he suddenly realizes what his brain knew all along, but his heart and his hormones were not allowing him to rationalize.<p>

It would never work with Aerial. Her personality just didn't match his. There was only one thing that attracted him to her, and that was sex. But after that, there was really nothing to it. And the fact that Donna had held out for so long was what attracted him even more. Still, he made his bed and now he'd have to lie in it.

David began to grow weary if the road. By now, he had been driving around for the majority of the day, trying to make sense of everything and figure out where to go from here. With his relationship with Donna now over and having been kicked to the curb by Aerial, he figures it's best to call it a day and get a fresh start tomorrow.

The problem is that he has no place to stay. He can't go back to the beach apartment, and he can't stay with Aerial. At that point, he figures the only option he has is to crash at his dad's penthouse apartment. After all, if anyone would understand David's problem, it would be his father.

After all, David's dad, by his own admition is a sexaholic. So he would have no room what so ever to get on David's case about cheating on his girlfriend. Especially given that he cheated multiple times, not just on Jackie, but also on David's mother as well.

David turns into the apartment complex where Mel's suite is. He parks his car, grabs a bag out of the back seats and heads inside. As he pushes the button for the elevator, he quickly runs through hid head just how he's going to break the news to his father. He figures it won't take long, then he can grab a hot shower, watch a a little tv and put this day behind him.

After taking the elevator up, David walks to his fathers door and rings the door bell. When nobody answers, he tries knocking. "Dad!" David yells out from the hallway. After no answer again, he continues to bang on the door in frustration until an older man, presumably a neighbor comes up to David from behind.

"May I help you?" the man asks. David turns around.

"Oh, uh, not really. I'm Mel Silver's son. I was just coming to see my Dad. But I guess I must have just missed him, huh?" David asks.

"Well if by just missed you mean a day, then yeah." The man replies.

"What?" David asks in confusion. "My dad left out yesterday?" he asks. The man nods in reply. "Well do you know where he went?"

"Didn't he tell you?" the man asks.

"No, he didn't tell me. Where is my dad?" David asks in a more assertive tone.

"He went to Palm Springs for the week." the man replies.

"Palm Springs?" David asks in a disbeliving tone. "For a whole week?"

"Yeah, let me tell you. If it were me who were leaving with that new dental hygenist of his, I might never come back." The man says. David rolls his eyes and grunts in frustration.

"Another dental hygienist?" he says, venting his frustration at his father's constant flings with his dental hygienists, which seems like they've been going on forever. "Great, just great." David says sarcastically.

"Is something wrong, son?" the man asks, turning his full attention to David.

"Yeah, something's wrong. What's wrong is my girlfriend kicked me out of the beach apartment and I have no place to stay. I was hoping I could crash at my dad's for a few days." David explains. "Now what am I supposed to do?"

"Well, do you have a credit card?" the man asks.

"Yeah. Why?" David asks with suspicion in his tone. "What do you know how to pick the lock with a credit card."

"No." the man replies as he shakes his head. "But there are thousands of hotels in L.A. that take credit cards. Just take your pick."

"A hotel?" David repeats.

"Hey, you asked my advice. There it is. Now if you'll excuse me, I got things to do." The man says.

The man walks off leaving David standing there with a frustrated look on his face as he stares at his father's door. That was his last known option. He goes back down the elevator and slowly walks back to his car wondering what to do next. He's down about how this whole day has gone, but figures he still gets to go on tour with Babyface. He concludes things will look better after he finds a hotel to stay at. So he backs his car out of the lot and sets off to find a hotel to stay at.

* * *

><p>As David drives around L.A., he stops at the first hotel he sees that looks halfway decent. When he goes to the check in counter to try to get a room, he's told rather coarsely that all the rooms are booked. When he asks the man behind the counter if he knows any hotels around that have any vacancies, he's told rather rudely to get lost.<p>

David walks outside with a frustrated look on his face. As he sits down on a bench to rest for a minute, he is noticed by an extremely attractive long blonde haired woman in a black shirt and a pair of tight red pants. She smiles and walks over to him as he is sitting there on the bench holding his head in his hands.

"Well, I thought he gave it to me rough, but judging by the look of things, I'd say you got me beat." The woman says.

"Huh?" David replies as he looks up to see the woman who is talking to him.

"The hotel clerk, let me guess, he didn't exactly put on that friendly customer smile." The lady says.

"Pft, that's an under statement." David says. "Of course he's just the latest in a long line of people who told me off today. My former friend, and my ex-girlfriend both let it be known that they think I'm the scum of the Earth." David says.

"With friends like that, who needs enemies, right?" the lady replies. David snickers. "Sorry. I meant that as a joke." The lady says in a soft and sensitive tone.

"I'm sorry. It's nothing you did wrong. I know you're just being friendly. I've just had a really bad day." David says.

"I know how you feel." The lady says. "Listen, I understand if you feel funny talking to a total stranger, but I happen to be a great listener. And if you feel like venting, I know of a little ice cream shop around the corner we can go to talk if you'd like." The lady suggests.

David ponders her offer for a moment, wondering why she is being so friendly. "Ehh, sure. I mean what the hell. You're the first person who has had anything nice to say to me all day." David says. The lady smiles. "I'll even treat you to a sundae."

"Really? That's nice of you." The woman replies.

"Consider it my way of saying thank you." David says.

"For what?" The lady asks why giggling.

"For showing me there are still a few understanding people left in this world." David says. The lady looks at him with a smile and then extends her hand.

"I'm Trish, by the way." The lady says, introducing herself.

"David." David replies introducing himself.

"Well David, shall we?" Trish says with a smile on her face. She grabs David by the arm and the two walk off together.

* * *

><p>David and Trish sit outside with an umbrella on it. As they eat their ice cream, David tells the entire long story, starting off with how he and Donna first got together at the Christmas play a little over two years ago. He continues on to talk about the sexual frustrations he had with Donna over the 2 years they were together. He talks briefly about his drug addiction and his rehab. He then goes on to talk about how he met Ariel, got on to tour with Babyface, and how he cheated on Donna.<p>

"So then, Donna caught us in the limo last night and that was that. Now I'm getting the cold shoulder from everybody. My old best friend Scott won't talk to me. Donna threw me out this afternoon. No doubt by now she's told the rest of the gang about it and has convinced them all that I'm worse than Hitler. Aerial's dumped me for some guy she just met. And to top it all off, I got no place to stay because my Dad ran off to Palm Springs with his latest fling." David says.

Trish eats a spoonfull of ice cream, licking the plastic pink spooin in an almost seductive manner. "That's really too bad, David." she says.

"So what do you think? You think I'm a jerk too? For cheating on Donna?" David asks.

"On the contrary, David, I think she's the one who wronged you." Trish says.

"You do?" David asks with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah, I mean, you were a good boyfriend to her for two years, right?" Trish says as David nods. "You respected her wishes and always supported her. But I mean, how long was she going to string you along. I mean, you only wanted what everyone wanted. How long were you supposed to wait for her to finally come around? Till you guys were middle aged and gray?" Trish says. David begins to smile as for the first time it seems like someone is understanding him. "David, the act of sex is one of life's greatest pleasures. And it is wrong for anyone to deny it to anyone else."

"Yeah. You know it's like your speaking right to my soul, Trish. When I finally did it, it was so amazing. It was like better than I could have even dreamed of. And now it's like I can't get it out of my head." David says. "The only bad thing is now I don't have Aerial to do it with anymore." David says as he frowns slightly.

At that point, Trish begins to smile as she leans in closer. "So, you've only done it with her? With this Aerial girl?" she asks.

"So far." David says as he nods.

"Well, you only think she's good because she's the only one you've been with." Trish explains. "You should test drive a few other cars before you determine which one's the best."

David looks up in disbelief as he starts to wonder if this conversation is headed where he thinks it's headed. "Trish, what exactly are you getting at?" David asks.

"You need a place to stay tonight, right?" Trish says. "My apartment is just a few blocks from here. And for a small fee, say about 50 bucks, I can see to it that you got a nice warm bed and some company tonight."

David begins to cough, nearly choking on his last bite of ice cream as the picture is now totally clear to him. "Oh my god. Am I hearing this right?" David asks. Trish nods. "You're a…..? You're a hooker?" David whispers. Trish giggles. "Oh my god." David says while gaping.

"Hey, don't be so surprised. It's the 90's. And a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. I have a job, but it hardly gets the bills paid. I need a little something extra to have fun with. But I don't just do it with any guy. I have to meet them first, talk with them. Make sure they are good and likeable guys. And I do like you, David. You're such a sweetie." Trish says.

"Yeah, but I mean, this kind of stuff. Is it safe?" David asks.

Trish reaches out and grabs his hand. "Relax, it's perfectly safe. I've been tested multiple times. I'm completely clean. Anyways, like I said, I do have my standards." Trish explains. David sits there with an expression of disbelief on his face, not knowing what to think of all this. "And not to brag, but I'm very good. Believe me, David, one night with me and you'll forget all about Donna and Aerial. And the best part is, I'd be available to you anytime." Trish says.

"Really? You're really that good?" David says as he starts to smile with excitement.

"Well, that's what I've been told. But don't take my word for it. Let me prove it to you." Trish says as she leans in closer with a seductive smile on her face. "You're a young boy. You need to experiment a little."

David ponders the situation for a moment. Donna would be so disgusted with him right now if he knew that he was even considering this. And he would no doubt lose whatever respect he still has left with everyone else like Kelly, Scott, etc. But on the other hand, he's done his time. After the year he had, he's now finally on top again. He's touring with Babyface. And why should he spend all his time alone and miserable. If 50 bucks is all it would take for a nice cozy warm and some hot passionate sex with a beautiful blonde, than he was in.

"You know what, you're right. I shouldn't be tied down. I should see what others have to offer. I'm in." David says.

"Great. What do you say we get out of here and head back to my place." Trish suggests.

"The sooner the better. Just lead the way." David says.

* * *

><p>Trish takes David back to an upscale apartment in a Los Angeles highrise. It's a lot more than what he expected as he was thinking it was just gonna be some small and dirty apartment in a not so nice section of town.<p>

As Trish unlocks the apartment door, David walks in and looks around at the furniture and at the view of the Los Angeles skyline. He is amazed at how nice the place looks.

"Woah." David exclaims.

"Something wrong?" Trish asks.

"Oh no, not at all." David replies. "It's just a little nicer than what I was picturing. How do you…?" David begins to ask, getting cut off in mid sentence.

"How do I afford a place like this?" Trish replies, finishing his sentence. "I told you. I'm very good at what I do. And men pay a lot of money just for me." Trish says giggling. "Would you like some champagne before we start?"

"Ohh, uhhhmmmmm… No. No, I'm fine." David says nervously. Trish smiles at him.

"David, relax. Tonight is going to be a night you will never forget, I can promise you that." Trish says as she slowly walks over to him and grabs his hand. "Come with me." she whispers to him. Trish leads David down the hall and into the bedroom. She looks at him with a smile. "Now stud, there's just one little piece of business we need to take care of before we rock each other's worlds." Trish says.

David grins as by this time his hormones are raging and his heart is pounding with excitement. "Oh right, the money." David says. He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his wallet. He takes out three twenty dollar bills and flings them down on the bed. "There you are. You can keep the extra ten bucks if you can make it really special." David says as he wiggles his eyebrows.

"Oh I think I know just the thing to do that." Trish says as she reaches out and grabs his hand again. She leans in. David closes his eyes, expecting her to start kissing him. As he puckers his lips, the next thing he knows, his arm has been twisted behind his back and he feels something cold come across his wrist. He opens his eyes quickly and sees that Trish has moved behind him and has grabbed his other hand. Before he knows what's going on, he feels the same cold come across his other wrist. It takes him a few seconds to realize that what he's feeling his handcuffs and Trish has handcuffed his hands behind his back.

Trish then moves around to his front and flashes a metal badge in David's face. "Officer Trish Zimmerman, L.A.P.D." she says to David.

Before David can respond, he hears the front door to the apartment slam open and within seconds, several police officer storm the room and take David by the arms and sit him on the bed.

"What? What's going on?" David asks. His excitement has turned to fear as he begins to sweat and his heart begins to palpatate even faster.

"David Silver, you are under arrest for soliciting prostitution." Trish says to him.

"Soliciting prostitution?" David asks as he looks around in panic. The bedroom is now filled with police officers both in uniform and in plain clothes. All of them are wearing guns and David is frozen with fear. He doesn't dare move. "You mean you're….?" David asks getting cut off in mid sentence.

"Working undercover, as part of a prostitution sting operation." Trish says to him. "Sorry buddy, but it's your tough luck. And maybe some time in the slammer will help cool you off."

"Wait, but no." David cries. "I'm supposed to be meeting up with Babyface in the morning. We're suppose to practice for the tour." he says.

"Well, maybe you should have thought of that before you decided to solicit an undercover police officer for sex." Trish says to him. David begins to breathe faster. His thoughts begin to race a million miles a minute. What is he going to tell his father? What's going to happen when everyone finds out. And if he thought Donna hated him before, what's going to happen when she hears about this? All those thoughts race through David's mind as he hears Officer Trish read him his rights.

"David Silver, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney and have that attorney present during questioning. If you can not afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. David Silver, do you understand these rights as I have just read them to you?" Trish says.

David doesn't answer, but continues to stare blankly at the wall. For a minute, he hopes it's all part of some bad dream and that he'll wake up and the past 48 hours never happened. But no such luck. This was real, and he was really being taken to jail. No doubt this is a night David will never forget.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's the David/Donna cliff hanger. Next chapter will conclude the whole Brandon-Kelly-Scott love triangle that's been developing for a good while now. As you will recall, Scott believes he has a movie date with Kelly in which he's planning to ask Kelly to go with him on the cruise that he won at the Mardi Gras. But unbeknownst to poor Scott, Kelly skipped town and headed for DC to surprise Brandon at the National Task Force convention. How will all that turn out? You'll just have to wait and see. And after that will be Brenda/Dylan. **


	55. Separating fantasy from reality

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's time now to conclude the Scott/Kelly/Brandon love triangle story. This chapter focuses mainly on them, but also sets things up for the conclusion of Brenda/Dylan, which will take place in the following chapter or two.**

**Also, this chapter involves three different "fantasy scenes", meaning it's not really happening but is part of a fantasy that someone's having. Everything that's a fantasy, I've put in italics to avoid any confusion.**

* * *

><p>Scott slowly drifts off to sleep. It takes him a while to get to sleep. Tomorrow has the potential to be the biggest day of his life. Not only will it be the day of what he believes will be his first real official date with the beautiful and hot Kelly Taylor, but that is just the beginning. It is the day he really steps out on a limb and asks her to go with him on the tropical cruise that he won at the raffle at the Mardi Gras.<p>

By now, Scott has convinced himself that his run of good luck and good things is his reward for everything he's been through. He's always believed in karma. But now, after so many years of torment from the cooler kids in school, here he was. Scott the geek was long gone. He had friends now and he was a graduate on his way to California University in the fall. Kelly had gotten to know him for the sweet and caring guy he really is and had shown him definite signs that she liked it. The fact was he knew there were guys out there that were much cooler than him. But where he had the advantage was his mannerism and politeness along with a good heart and caring nature. Kelly had seen all this on prom night and she liked it. And her recent change in attitude towards him after years of ignoring him all together in high school has made Scott have a major crush on her, his first real crush since Brenda, a year ago.

The fact was that now his dreams and imagination of the most desirable outcome was becoming dangerous. Scott was living out scenarios in his head of him and Kelly together on the cruise that even the best of real life circumstances would have a near impossible time of matching. He was allowing himself to dream big and believing that those dreams were within reach. But what he didn't know was the bigger you dream, the harder the fall back to reality

As he lays his head on the pillow in his dark room, staring up at the ceiling, Scott closes his eyes and begins to fantasize about himself on the cruise ship with Kelly by his side.

* * *

><p><strong>SCOTT'S FANTASY:<strong>

_The sun is bright and orange and is slowly setting into the bright blue ocean water. The sky is mostly orange from the sunset with a few streaks of purple from the clouds. Scott and Kelly sit next to each other on deck chairs, by the pool as they face the water. A small table sits in between them, there are a couple of glasses of champagne in between them and a gentle breeze flows through their hair._

_Kelly looks over into Scott's eyes and smiles. She is wearing a white buttoned up shirt and a pair of short denim shorts. Scott has on a white t-shirt and a casual pair of shorts. He looks back at her with a slight smirk, then begins to smile._

"_Scott, this sunset is amazing. It's absolutely beautiful. Don't you think?" Kelly asks._

"_It's perfect, Kelly." Scott replies as he turns and looks out over the boat deck and the water and sees the orange sun as it slowly sinks into the ocean. He then turns his attention back to Kelly. "It's perfect because you're here with me." Scott says. Kelly turns over on her side in order to focus her full attention on Scott. She looks at him and giggles with a playful look and an enthusiastic tone that's full of life._

"_You are so sweet." Kelly says as she reaches out and playfully touches the tip of Scott's nose and giggles. "And I got the perfect guy to share it with as well."_

"_You sure about that?" Scott asks._

"_Of course I'm sure, silly. Why would you ask?" Kelly says in a giggly and bubbly tone. Scott snickers slightly._

"_Well, I just want to make sure that you're not imagining that I'm Dylan or Brandon right now." Scott says._

"_Pft, oh please." Kelly snickers. "Dylan's idea of perfect is tinkering on his motorcycle with oil and grease all over his shirt. And as for Brandon, well, I thought I liked him once. But I learned the hard way that he's just not right for me. No. It's all you, Scott. It's only you. You're the one I want with me with me, right here, right now." _

"_I'm so happy to hear you say that, Kelly." Scott says. Kelly smiles at him and leans over her deck chair and kisses him softly on the lips. _

"_I'm happy that you're happy." she whispers to him. He stares at her for a few moments, then turns back to look out at the ocean. _

"_So? What shall we do tonight? We can eat lobsters in the moonlight on our own private balcony. We can go to the luau party they got on deck, or we can check out that dance club. What do you think?" Scott asks. Kelly lies there on the deck chair staring out at the ocean. The sun has almost disappeared into the sea._

"_Mmmmm. I think I just want to sit here and watch the sunset with you. How does that sound to you?"_

_Scott smiles at Kelly. "Sounds perfect." Scott replies. Scott and Kelly each pick up their champagne glasses and clink them together in a toast and then each take a sip. They sit there and stare as the sun sets. Scott reaches out his hand towards Kelly. She reaches out and puts her hand in his as the two watch the sunset together._

* * *

><p>Three thousand miles away in Washington, what is a fantasy and dream for Scott has now become a reality for Brandon. Unbeknownst to anyone back in L.A., with the exception of Andrea, Brandon and Kelly have gotten together after nearly four years of flirting and passing subtle hints that they like each other.<p>

Brandon wakes up early in his hotel room on the morning of the day that he is set to go to the White House to meet President Clinton. He takes a deep breath and smiles as he is still glowing from the near perfect day he had yesterday. After spending the day in Washington, seeing the sights with Kelly, the two had dinner and went back to the hotel where they made love for the very first time.

As Brandon slowly starts to wake up, he rolls over and reaches out for Kelly next to him, but to his surprise, she isn't there. He sits up and looks around for Kelly.

"Good Morning." Kelly says in a cheerful and chipper tone as she comes in from the doorway wheeling a room service cart over to the bed. She has on a white hotel bath robe. Brandon lies there on the bed, bare chested.

"What's this?" Brandon asks with a smile as he smells the aroma of the food as Kelly takes off the silver top, revealing that it's a western omelet with wheat toast.

"A little DC hospitality." Kelly answers while giggling. "Or to be more specific, my way of saying thank you."

"Oh, you mean for last night?" Brandon asks as he blushes slightly.

"Well, I think last night speaks for itself." replies a giggly Kelly as she climbs on top of Brandon who is still lying on his back on the bed. Kelly leans in and kisses Brandon on the lips. "This is a thank you for an amazing day yesterday. And for having me here."

"Well, I appreciate the gratitude." Brandon says as he lifts his head off the pillow and kisses Kelly on the lips again. "But I feel like I should be the one thanking you. I mean if it wasn't for you, I'd still be caught in the middle of two storms, Hurricane Clare and Tropical Storm Lucinda." Brandon says.

"Well, lucky for you, I showed up when I did and now the weather is bright and sunny." Kelly says as she lies her head gently on Brandon's chest and looks up at him. "I like being in your world, Brandon."

"Well, you're welcome to stay as long as you like." Brandon replies. The two then begin to kiss passionately with open mouths and tongues. After close to a minute of intense kissing, Kelly breaks away. "Mmmm, this is a tempting diversion. But you got a big day ahead of you. You'd better get ready. Which means, you better eat your breakfast." Kelly says. "I just know you'll be the most handsome guy there today. I still can't believe you are actually going to be shaking hands with the President of the United States."

Brandon sits up in bed and looks at Kelly, slipping an arm around her waist. "I want you to be there with me."

"Really?" Kelly says with a surprise.

"Yeah. I want to see you in the rose garden." Brandon replies.

"Brandon, I don't know. I mean what will I wear?" Kelly asks.

"Well, to me you'll look beautiful no matter what you got on. But I'm sure you'll think of something." Brandon says. "There is just one problem though." Brandon says as Kelly looks at him wondering what he's talking about. "Security clearance. Let me make a quick phone call." Brandon says. He reaches over for the telephone and calls the front desk. "Chancellor Arnold, please." Brandon says over the phone. He kisses Kelly quickly while waiting to be connected. "Chancellor, hi. It's Brandon. Listen sorry to bother you so early, but I got a small problem. You see, Kelly Taylor's here. Remember her?" Brandon says as he pauses. "Yeah, she didn't think she'd be able to make it at first, but things worked out and now…Yeah, do you think you could get her clearance?...That would be great. Thank you, sir." Brandon replies and then hangs up the phone. He looks at Kelly with a smile.

"You're in." Brandon says. "Unless you've been convicted of a felony. You haven't, have you?"

Kelly giggles. "No. Not yet." She says to him as she puts her arms around his neck. "Brandon, you're too good to me. You know that?" Kelly says. The two gaze into each other's eyes, getting lost in their feelings for one another.

"Actually, I don't think I'm good enough." Brandon says. He smiles at her and then with his hands reaches out and grabs the back of her head and pulls her into him and the two begin to kiss passionately again.

Back in L.A., it is morning. Scott is sitting at the breakfast table. His sister, Sue is there and his mother is cooking breakfast. They are talking, but Scott has totally shut both of them out as his imagination is having another fantasy about him and Kelly on the cruise ship.

* * *

><p><strong>SCOTT'S FANTASY:<strong>

_Scott and Kelly have just finished having a very romantic candlelit lobster dinner at a table that overlooks the ocean. The moon was full and shined on them at just the perfect angle for them to look out over the glowing water._

_After dinner, they walked around the boat, hand in hand and looked out at the stars. They talked into the early hours of the morning before finally deciding it was time to go to sleep._

_Scott escorts Kelly back to her cabin, where she stops and turns to look at him._

"_This was the perfect day, Scott. Thank you." Kelly says. "Not just for inviting me on this cruise, but for being a perfect gentlemen this whole time. I mean, so many other guys would have tried to…well, you know." Kelly says, blushing a bit._

_Scott grins in a shyly manner. "I know, Kelly. Believe me, I would never try to make you do something you didn't want to do. I hope you know that." Scott says._

"_I do." Kelly says back smiling. Scott leans in and debates kissing her on the lips, but decides to kiss her on the cheek instead._

"_Well, you have a good night. I'll see you tomorrow." Scott says softly to her and then turns around and starts to walk away. Kelly stands there for a moment with a disappointed look on her face. _

"_Scott!" Kelly calls out to him. He stops and turns back around to face her._

"_Yeah?" Scott responds. Scott slowly walks back over to her._

"_Uhm, I don't really know how to ask you this. But uhm…" Kelly begins as she stands there for a moment. "What if I were to invite you in?"_

"_Invite me in?" Scott asks, wanting confirmation that Kelly means what he thinks she means._

_Kelly takes a deep breath. "Yeah. You know, I wasn't sure about this until right now. But now I know for sure. The fact is that I've fallen for you. I've fallen hard. And well, everything's so perfect right now. And I want this. I know I do." Kelly whispers, her tone getting more seductive with each syllable. _

"_Are you sure? I mean, I know you're in your right mind this time. But are you sure you won't regret this tomorrow morning?" Scott asks._

_At this moment, Kelly grabs Scott by the shirt collar and pulls him in and starts to kiss him passionately with open mouth. Scott shakes at first as he wasn't expecting this, but soon allows himself to get into it. After a while, they break from the kiss. "Does that answer your questions?" Kelly says to him with a smile. Scott looks back at her and grins. She takes him by the hand and leads him into her cabin and closes the door. After a few seconds, the door opens up again and Kelly's hand reaches outside and hangs a "Do not disturb" sign on the outside handle._

* * *

><p>With a half eaten bowl of cereal in front of him, Scott continues to stare at the table while daydreaming about a night of intense passion on the cruise ship with Kelly. As his mother and sister continue to talk, Sue looks over at him and notices that he's totally lost in an almost trance like state and nothing that she or their mother has said in the past five minutes has registered with him.<p>

"Scott!" Sue screams. "Hello? Earth to Scotty!" Sue says as she waves a hand in front of her brother's face.

Scott finally snaps out of his fantasy and comes back to the here and now as he turns to Sue. "What?" Scott asks. Sue points to their mother who is standing over by the stove, continuing to make breakfast for the younger kids in the household.

"I said, have you heard back from the housing department yet?" Mrs. Scanlon asks.

"Oh, uhm, not yet, Mom." Scott replies, blushing slightly. "But I'm sure they'll let me know something soon. I mean freshmen orientation at CU is the second week of August, and they'll need to have the dorms filled by then. So I guess I'll just have to keep my fingers crossed that they got something open." Scott says.

"Well frankly, I don't see why you'd want to go live in those little tiny dorms anyway when you got a perfectly good room here that's only 10 minutes away from campus." Mrs. Scanlon says.

"Mom!" Scott yells out in frustration.

"I'm just saying it would be a lot cheaper if you stayed home. That's all I'm saying." Mrs. Scanlon replies.

"Why don't you just chain him up in his room so he never leaves home, mom. Then he can truly go insane like the rest of us." Sue says.

"That's enough out of you, young lady." Mrs. Scanlon scolds.

"Look, mom. Can we talk about this later, please? I kind of got other things on my mind right now?" Scott says.

"Oh? Like what?" replies Mrs. Scanlon as she flips some bacon she has cooking on the stove. Scott grits his teeth at his mother's persistent nosiness.

"I'd kind of rather not talk about it." Scott says.

"Okay fine." Mrs. Scanlon replies. "By the way, is David going with you on the cruise?"

"Uhm, not exactly, mom." Scott says.

"What do you mean not exactly? Scott, he's your oldest and bestest friend in the whole wide world." says Mrs. Scanlon.

"Not anymore, he's not." Scott says.

"Pft. And good riddance to that." Sue adds on. Scott kicks Sue underneath the table to tell her to keep quiet. Sue kicks him back in retaliation.

"What's the matter with you two? David Silver is like one of the family." Mrs. Scanlon says.

"Mom, David Silver is a lying, two-faced rat. And quite frankly, if he walked through our front door right now, I'd tell him that straight to his face, right before I planted by left foot in his family jewels." Sue says.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Mrs. Scanlon asks in disbelief.

"The guy cheated on Donna, his girlfriend." Sue explains. Scott grits his teeth and buries his head in his right hand as he's getting very uncomfortable with this conversation.

"Cheated? David? Wait, you don't mean…?" Mrs. Scanlon asks.

"Yes mom, I mean sex. David had sex with someone other than his girlfriend." Sue says in an annoyed manner. Scott hides his head down on the table as Mrs. Scanlon shrieks.

"David Silver actually did that? I don't believe it. That's just outrageous. Someone should have a talk with his father." Mrs. Scanlon rants.

"Oh mother, for God sakes, I think it's time you come out of the Victorian era. This is California. It's the nineties, and people our age have sex. Everyone in the entire western world knows this and accepts it but you." Sue says angrily.

"Well, not everyone. I know none of my children would even think about doing that sort of thing." Mrs. Scanlon says as she turns to Scott. "Isn't that right, Scotty?"

Both Sue and her mother stand there and look at Scott, each hoping he'll side with them. Scott keeps his head buried in his hands for a moment. The fact is he totally agrees with Sue on this. But he had so much on his mind with Kelly and the cruise that he wanted to do whatever he could to avoid this topic. He didn't need anything else distracting him on this important day.

At that point, Scott looks at his watch and comes up with the first excuse he can think of to get out of there.

"Oh my, would you look at the time. Listen, I'd love to stay here and referee this little debate, but I promised some friends I'd meet them at the Peach Pit. So I have to go. " Scott says. Mrs. Scanlon stands there looking surprised by her son's behavior.

"Well, aren't you going to finish your breakfast first?" Mrs. Scanlon asks.

"Oh sorry, mom. I'd love to. But I really got to go." Scott says as he bolts out the door, kissing his mother on the cheek on his way out. "I'll see you both later." Scott says as he bolts out the door and takes a deep breath and exhales before he gets in his car and heads off. He needs to clear his head before his date with Kelly.

* * *

><p>Scott walks into the Peach Pit. He looks around. The customers are scattered throughout the diner. He spots Dylan sitting alone at a corner booth. Before he starts to walk over to him, he is greeted by Nat.<p>

"Scotty. How ya doin?" Nat greets with a smile as he slaps Scott on the shoulder. "Hey, you're just in time."

"Just in time for what?" Scott asks, looking confused.

"Our boy, Brandon's going to be on television any moment." Nat says.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Scott says. "The task force thing."

"Yeah. Exciting, isn't it?" Nat says. "You know, I don't know if I'll ever have a son. But if I don't, Brandon will do just fine." Nat says. Scott grins slightly and nods his head in a shy manner. "Or you'll do too, for that matter." Nat says to Scott in a friendly manner as he pats him on the back.

"Yo Nat!" yells out Wille, the cook, from the kitchen. "The refrigerator repair man is here."

Nat nods at Willie. "Yeah, I'll be right there." Nat responds. "It's good to see you, Scott." Nat says with a grin as he heads off to fill some customer's coffee cup and then goes back to the kitchen. Scott slowly walks over to the table that Dylan is sitting at.

"Hi Dylan." Scott says shyly.

"Scott! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out buying sunscreen or something like that for your big cruise?" Dylan asks.

"Yeah, well, there is still a little matter of getting my other ticket to its rightful owner." Scott says as he slides himself into the booth next to Dylan. Dylan raises an eyebrow.

"Uh-oh. I think I know where this is going." Dylan replies.

"Listen, tell me the truth. You know Kelly Taylor probably about as well as anyone can know her. If I ask her to go on this cruise with me, am I going to wind up looking like a total geek?" Scott asks.

"Hey, you remember what I told you at your graduation party?" Dylan asks. Scott looks at him with curiosity. "If you believe in it, and in yourself, then she's more likely to believe in it. You can't be double guessing yourself, man. You got to make up your mind and just go for it. If you stutter and stumble and act all nervous like you are now because you're scared she'll say no, then your destined to get one of her infamous cold responses."

Scott sighs. "I don't know, Dylan. I keep trying to think the best. But no matter how positive I try to be, I'm still afraid of what will happen if she says no."

Dylan exhales, and then turns to look at Scott. "Then she says no. And you can go on with your life knowing that did what you could. But one thing is for sure, nothing will happen if you don't ask her."

Scott leans back in his seat and gathers his thoughts for a second. "I guess you're right. And well, even if she does agree to go with me, then I have to figure out how I'm going to fly this by my mother." Scott says. Dylan snickers.

"Why don't we just take it one step at a time." Dylan suggests. "So, when exactly are you planning on asking the Kelster on your little trip?" Dylan asks.

"Tonight." Scott says. Dylan coughs, surprised at Scott's answer. "I'm taking her out to dinner and then we're going to the movies."

"Tonight? Oh man." Dylan says, expressing concern.

"What?" Scott asks, unsure of what is causing Dylan to react this way.

"Dude, you can't go on a date with Kelly Taylor, let alone ask her on a cruise, if you look like you do now." Dylan says.

"Well, why not?" asks Scott.

"You're expecting to fail. It's written all over you by the way you're acting." Dylan says. Scott frowns and looks down at his lap. "No, no, see there. Don't do that. Dude, you need to hold your head up high, have confidence. You're a good guy, and Kelly will be the fortunate one to get to go on this cruise with you. Just keep telling yourself that over and over. Being confident starts with looking confident. Women love confidence. And with that said, here…" Dylan says as he reaches into his back pants pocket and pulls out his wallet. He opens it up, pulls out two one hundred dollar bills, and casually reaches over and hands them to Scott who has a stunned look of disbelief on his face.

"What's this?" Scott asks quietly, his mouth gaping.

"Go out. Get yourself some cool threads. If you want to feel like a million dollars, then you have to look like a million dollars." Dylan says.

Scott takes a deep breath and exhales. "Dylan, I can't take this." Scott says, referring to the money.

"Just take it, Scott. Consider it a late graduation gift." Dylan says. Scott looks at the money, still gaping in disbelief. He finally folds it up and puts the money in his pocket.

"I don't get it. I mean, why are you doing all this? Why do you care so much whether or not it goes well for me with Kelly?" Scott inquires.

"Well, for one thing, the sooner Kelly moves on and finds another guy and I become part of the past, the better off I'll be." Dylan explains. "And besides, you're a good kid, Scott. You did me a good turn once right after my dad died. You also have looked out for Bren this past year and really were her one true friend. Hell, man, if anyone deserves something like this, it's you." Dylan says.

Scott takes a moment to reflect on everything Dylan just told him. He's surprised that someone like Dylan actually thinks so highly of him that he would go to this length to try to help him out. Sure $200 may be pocket change to someone like Dylan McKay, but still, he didn't have to give him the money. Nor did he have to try to give him a pep talk. All of that has helped to increase his confidence. As for Dylan, he genuinely does think high of Scott. But his main purpose for wanting to help him is to be rid of Kelly Taylor once and for all. While his future with Brenda is still cloudy, he knows that no good will ever come from him getting back together with her. And the sooner Kelly has moved on and made him history, the better off he will be, at least in his mind. At this point, since Brenda was brought up, Scott seizes the opportunity to indulge Dylan into that topic.

"Speaking of Brenda, doesn't she leave for London at the end of this week?" Scott asks.

"Yeah. So she does." Dylan replies in a nonchalant manner.

"Man, it sure won't be the same without her around." Scott says.

"Dude, she's only going for the summer. It's not like she's leaving forever." Dylan says.

"Well, yeah. But still…" Scott says getting cut off before he can finish his sentence.

"Besides, what is it to you anyways, Scott? You're going to be sitting on a cruise ship, sipping back on a tropical drink, watching the sunset with Kelly. It's not like you'll be around here to miss her or anything." Dylan adds.

"Actually, I was thinking more about you, Dylan." Scott says. Dylan raises an eyebrow.

"Woah, hold up a minute there, slim." Dylan says. "What are you getting at here?"

"I mean what are you going to do when Brenda goes to London?" Scott asks.

"What do you mean what am I going to do? I'm going to go surfing. I'm going to make a few trips down to Baja. I'm going to do what I always do, what I would be doing even if Brenda was here." Dylan explains, getting a bit more aggressive with his tone. "Look, Bren and I got a long history. There's no denying that. But the fact is that she can't live her whole life around me, and I can't live my whole life around her. She's going off to London because that's what she should be doing. She's got a great opportunity and that's what she needs to be focusing her attention on, not me."

Scott nods as he sits there and listens to Dylan rant. "So you aren't even planning to say bye to her?" Scott asks.

Dylan sits and contemplates the questions for a moment, finally shaking his head in a negative manner. "Nah. That would probably make things even harder." Dylan says. Before the conversation can progress any further, Nat comes rushing over to their table.

"What are you guys doing?" Nat asks as he points up to the television above the counter. "You're missing Brando's big moment. Our boy's about to make us all proud." Dylan and Scott turn their attention to the tv just in time to see Brandon Walsh walk up on stage and shake hands with President Clinton. Dylan looks on casually, while Scott smiles nervously. Nat stands there with his arms folded and a huge smile on his face, almost looking like a proud father who is watching his son graduate.

"This is pretty cool, huh?" Scott says.

"Oh, I don't know. Anyone who donates a hundred thousand dollars to a presidential campaign gets to shake the president's hand." Dylan replies.

"Yeah, but the difference is our boy earned it." Nat says.

Dylan thinks for a moment and then nods his head as he takes a sip of coffee. "Yeah, you're right. I got to hand it to B. He's definitely taking full advantage of his 15 minutes of fame." Dylan says.

"Oh believe me, with Brandon it will be a lot longer than 15 minutes." Nat says. At that point, one of the waitresses accidently drops a tray of food. Dishes break, and a big mess is made all over the floor. As this happens, this distracts Nat, Dylan, and Scott who all turn their attention away from the tv just as the camera pans to the audience in the Rose Garden and shows a brief shot of Kelly Taylor. The shot lasts about 3 seconds, but nobody who knows Kelly is looking at the tv at that point, so nobody is still aware that she's in Washington.

As Nat goes back into the kitchen to grab a broom and dust pan to help clean the mess up, the front door opens and Donna walks into the Peach Pit. She spots Scott and Dylan and walks over to their table.

"Donna!" Scott greets as he stands up and lets Donna into the both.

"Hey, I'm afraid you just missed Brandon's shining moment. He just walked up on stage and shook the President's hand s few seconds ago." Dylan says.

Donna smirks and then frowns with a sad look on her face. "That's okay. I mean, I'm happy for Brandon and all. But the way I feel, I can't really focus on it. Besides, I caught the beginning of it over at the Walsh's house."

Dylan snickers and shakes his head. The thought of Jim Walsh instantly brings a negative aurora over him after the way Jim abruptly fired him as his client. "Pft. Well, maybe watching his son shake the president's hand will take some of that bitter edge off of Jimbo." Dylan says in a sarcastic tone.

"Uhm, Mr. and Mrs. Walsh weren't watching either." Donna says.

"What? What are you talking about?" asks Scott.

"Well, right at this exact moment, Brenda is driving her parents to the airport so they can catch the next flight out to Buffalo.

"Buffalo? What the hell is in Buffalo?" asks Dylan as he makes a face.

Donna takes a deep breath and exhales. "Apparently, one of Brandon & Brenda's old neighborhood friends from Minnesota. Brenda told me her name, but I forgot. I think it starts with a V. Anyways, her father committed suicide and Mr. and Mrs Walsh are heading out to Buffalo to console the girl and her mother."

"Oh my. That's terrible." Scott says, referring to the suicide.

"So let me get this straight. Your son is in Washington D.C., on national tv, shaking hands with the President of the United States as we speak. And your daughter is leaving for London in a week. And where do you go? You fly out to Buffalo for some friend that you haven't seen in years? And yet the man has the nerve to lecture me on my priorities? That Jim is a real piece of work." Dylan says as he rolls his eyes. Scott and Donna look over at him, not understanding why he's sounding so bitter.

"Well, I think they plan to come back before Brenda leaves for London. And they taped the ceremony at the White House so they could watch it later." Donna explains.

"Pft, whatever." Dylan snickers.

"Hey Donna, listen, I think I owe you an apology." Scott says.

"For what?" Donna asks. "What did you do?"

"I found out what David was doing last week. And I didn't come and tell you like I should have." Scott says. Donna looks at him. "I mean I wanted to. And looking back now I probably should have, but I…" Scott says. Donna holds up her hand at that point to stop him in sentence.

"No. It's okay, Scott. I don't blame you for anything. You were being a friend to David. Not that he deserves you for one because as far as I'm concerned, you have more integrity in your little toe than David will ever have in his whole life." Donna says.

"Woah, back up a second. What are we talking about here?" Dylan asks.

"You mean, Scott didn't tell you?" Donna asks. Dylan shakes his head. "I caught David cheating on me with that female music rep, Ariel."

"Silver cheating? No way." Dylan says.

"It's true. I caught him in the back of the limo after the Mardi Gras last night." Donna says. Donna holds it together for about 10 seconds before she starts to break down and cry. Scott and Dylan console her for several minutes until David walks in, at which point both Scott and Dylan leave the Peach Pit to go about their day as Dylan heads off to the bank to meet Kevin, and Scott goes to buy himself some new clothes for his date with Kelly.

* * *

><p>Scott stands in front of the mirror above his dresser in his bedroom. He is wearing the new clothes that he bought himself this afternoon using the money that Dylan generously gave to him. The clothes he bought consist of a silk Ralph Lauren black collared shirt and the nicest pair of brown slacks he could find with the money he had left. He may never have dressed to the high standards that Steve or Dylan have. But on this night, Scott Scanlon had definitely turned it into high gear as far as his appearance goes.<p>

As he stands in front of the mirror, making sure that every hair on his head is in place and examining his face to make sure there are no pimples, his sister Sue stands in the doorway. Sue is leaning up against the doorway, snickering as she watches a nervous Scott continue to look at himself in the mirror.

"You know, some people say if you stand there and look at yourself in the mirror long enough that your reflection eventually comes to life. Is there any truth to that?" Sue asks her brother in a witty and sarcastic tone.

Scott completely ignores Sue's question and walks over to his sister. "Sue, do I have a zit right here?" Scott asks.

Sue rolls her eyes. "I think your head is turning into one big zit. How else do you explain why you're getting all worked up over asking the shallow high maintenance queen, Kelly Taylor, on a cruise you just won?"

"Sue, just answer the question. Do I have a zit or not?" Scott asks, growing impatient with sarcastic remarks.

Sue exhales in frustrations. "No Scotty. Geez. You didn't have one when you asked me ten minutes ago. And I don't think one could have grown in that fast." Sue says. "And where did you get that shirt, anyways?" Sue asks, pausing for a moment. "On second thought, don't answer that. I'm not sure I want to know."

"Good, I won't." Scott says as he finally breaks himself away from the mirror and goes rummaging through one of his dresser drawers. "Oh man, where did I put it?"

"Where'd you put what?" Sue asks.

"You know, that cologne, that special cologne I always use." Scott says.

"Cologne for Kelly Taylor? You mean Eau de bitch?" Sue says jokingly as she begins to snicker. Scott turns to her finally.

"Hey, what exactly is your problem, Sue?" Scott asks, his tone growing more defensive.

"Relax, big brother. Don't get all hissy on me. I don't have a problem." Sue says. "It's just that you win these cruise tickets, and immediately there's no question in your mind as to who you're going to ask to go with you. The same girl who spent practically all of high school either ignoring you or turning her nose down at our entire family."

"We've been over this, that's in the past." Scott says.

"Maybe so, but did you stop and think for once that maybe, just maybe, me, your own sister might like to go on this cruise with you." Sue says. "I mean, face it, Scotty. Who's the one person in your entire life who you have always had to count on. It sure as hell wasn't Kelly Taylor." Sue says. Scott exhales, looking at his sister with an exasperated look.

"Look sis, I love you. You know I do. But can we please have this conversation some other time? I'm too nervous and worked up to get into it with you right now." Scott says. Before Sue can respond, Scott's mom comes into the room.

"Excuse me. Scotty, sweetheart, you have a visitor." says Mrs. Scanlon. Scott makes his way to the front door, wondering who it is. Much to his surprise he sees Brenda there with a sad look on her face.

"Brenda?" Scott greets with a questioning look on his face, wondering what she's doing here.

"Hi Scott. Look, I know that tonight's your big date with Kelly and you probably have a million thoughts racing through your head. But do you mind if I talk to you for a minute?" Brenda says in a soft tone of voice.

"Oh, sure, sure. You want to come out back?" Scott asks. Brenda agrees and Scott leads her out to the back yard. They move to an area on the far side of the yard where there is a small bench. Scott and Brenda sit on it. "Listen, I ran into Donna earlier today. She told me that an old family friend of yours passed away."

"Yeah. His name's Victor Malone. Brandon and I use to play with his daughter Valerie when we were kids. They were like family. But then they moved to Buffalo when we got older. And of course we wound up coming out here. But we still kept in touch." Brenda explains.

"I'm really sorry, Brenda." Scott says with sincerity in his tone.

"Look, Scott, I didn't come here to talk about that." Brenda says. She closes her eyes for a second to gather herself. Scott watches her, listening intently as he knows she's about to say something major. "I took my parents to the airport earlier today. They're on their way to Buffalo, as we speak. And Brandon's in Washington."

"Brenda, what are you getting at here?" Scott asks.

"Scott, I'm not leaving for London at the end of the week." Brenda says. Scott looks at her with a confused look on his face, as at first he believes that she's decided to back out of going to Rada all together. "I'm leaving for London tomorrow." Brenda says.

"What?" Scott yells out. Brenda holds her index finger up to her lips, signaling for him to keep it down. "But why tomorrow, Brenda? Why so soon?"

"Scott, when I went to Paris two summers ago; there was a lot of long and tearful good-byes. It got to me and made me question my decision. I don't want that this time. I'm determined to do this on my own. My brother Brandon made it to Washington today to meet the president on his own. And I want to do the same. I'm paying for this program with my own money that I earned this past year working for my father. And I want to do this on my own. With no goodbye parties and no one to see me off at the airport." Brenda explains.

"Not even Dylan?" asks Scott.

"Especially not Dylan." Brenda replies. "Look, I love Dylan. But he's the one person who could really mess up my psyche real bad if I were to see him again before I left. And the thing is, he knows it just as much as I do." Brenda says. The look of sadness is in her face and her tone is filled with insecurity, which Scott immediately picks up on.

"Brenda, are you sure about this." Scott asks.

Brenda takes a deep breath and swallows hard before shaking her head. "Yeah, I am." she replies. "It's what's best for me. The longer I stay around here, the more likely I am to go see Dylan before I leave and it will make me question this, like I questioned going to Paris two years ago. So it's just best if I leave and get out while I can.."

Scott pauses, as he is unsure of what to say. "So, uhm…does anyone else know about this? Not even your family?"

Brenda shakes her head. "Nope. You're the only one." Brenda says.

"But won't everyone be upset when they find out that you just took off without saying goodbye?" asks Scott.

Brenda sighs. "Scott, this past year has made me realize a lot of things. And one of those things is who my real friends are. And when the chips were down, there were really only two people who I could say were really truly my friends, Dylan and you. I've already said all I needed to say to Dylan. But I wanted to say bye to you before I left."

"Oh, I see." Scott says with a sad look on his face. His eyes grow week and he looks as if he's almost ready to cry. "Brenda, I'm uhm, I'm going to miss you." Scott says.

At that point, a single tear comes out of Brenda's eye and rolls down her cheek. "I'm going to miss you too, Scott. You really are…you're a great guy. And Kelly will be a damn lucky girl to be able to go on the cruise with you." Brenda says with passion and sincerity in her voice.

At this point, Scott breaks down as tears begin streaming down his face. Brenda reaches out and grabs him and pulls him in and gifts him a comforting hug. Scott hugs back as he sobs a few times. "I…I don't know what to say. I feel like I'm losing the best friend I ever had." Scott cries.

"No, Scott. No you're not. I'm only going to be gone for the summer." Brenda says.

"I know, but, it's like sometimes I believe you're the only one who I believe truly looks out for me." Scott says. Brenda cuts him off and reaches up and wipes a tear away from his face, then flashes him a warm and comforting smile as the single tear rolls off her face.

"You'll be fine. I know you will." Brenda says. Slowly she loosens her grip and lets go of Scott who looks down at the ground, trying to hide his face and the fact that he's crying uncontrollably. At that point, Brenda reaches into her purse. "Hey listen, I was wondering if you could do me a favor while I'm gone."

"What's that?" Scott asks. Brenda pulls out Mr. Pony from her purse.

"Could you take care of Mr. Pony for me?" she asks.

"Mr Pony?" Scott asks with a confused look on his face as Brenda hands over her favorite childhood stuffed animal to Scott. Brenda had told Scott the history of Mr. Pony to Scott. So he knew that this wasn't just some childish gesture. For her, this had an important symbolic meaning. "Brenda, I can't take Mr. Pony from you."

"Scott, when I was packing up this afternoon, I realized I couldn't take everything I had in my room with me. There were a few things I had to leave behind. At first I thought I was going to take him with me. But then I realized, this is my big break. I'm stepping out into the real world as an adult. And it's time for me to leave certain things from my past behind. And unfortunately, one of those things is Mr. Pony." Brenda says.

"But Brenda….." Scott pleads.

"However, I'm not leaving all my stuffed animals behind." Brenda says "The elephant that you gave me at Magic Mountain last year. I still have him, and he is coming with me to London. I didn't have the heart to leave him behind, because you gave him to me. And every time I look at him, I think of you and it makes me smile." Brenda says. "And then I thought, if you had Mr. Pony, then you'd have something to remind you of me and might make you happy. Because you'd know that no matter what happens to you, you'll always have a friend in this world who loves you and cares about you very much." Brenda says as Scott begins to get emotional as he looks down at Mr. Pony.

"Brenda, I…Thank you. Thank you for everything you've done." Scott says. Brenda leans in and embraces him in a warm hug once more.

"No Scott. Thank you. Thank you for being my dearest and truest friend this past year when I needed one the most. Through everything with Dylan, getting arrested, trying out for the play, you were always there. And I don't think I could have made it without you." Brenda says.

"Hey, you know you can always count on men, Brenda." says a tearful Scott as he holds Mr. Pony in one hand while hugging Brenda.

"I know." Brenda replies back in an equally tearful manner. The two release from the hug. "Now, I better get going. I still got a ton of packing to do. And you don't want to keep Kelly waiting." Brenda says as she wipes away a tear and gives Scott an encouraging smile. Scott walks Brenda back out to the front door where they hug one more time and she walks away.

"Hey Brenda!" Scott yells as she's halfway down the driveway. She turns around to look at him. "You want me to give you a ride to the airport tomorrow?" Scott asks.

Brenda shakes her head. "Like I said, I'm going to do this all on my own. I'll get a cab. Thanks though. I'll see you when I come back in August, okay?"

Scott waves goodbye as he stands there and watches Brenda walk away until he can see her anymore. He then turns back and goes inside as he quickly tries to gather his emotions and get ready for his date with Kelly.

* * *

><p>Scott walks into the Italian restaurant in the mall where he and Kelly agreed to meet at six o'clock in the evening. He had already phoned ahead to make a reservation. He shows up at a quarter till six, just in case Kelly was early. He walks in where the hostess greets him.<p>

"Yes sir?" asks the host.

"Yes, I have a reservation for two under Scanlon." Scott says. The hostess looks at the book on the counter.

"Oh yeah, I remember you now. You specifically asked for the room with the fireplace, right?" asks the hostess.

"Yeah, that's me." Scott says shyly.

"Special night, huh?" the hostess asks in a friendly tone.

"Well, I'm kind of hoping it will be." Scott says. "Do you know if Kelly Taylor has arrived yet? She's a blonde girl."

"Uhm, no, not yet." The hostess says. This doesn't bother Scott as he figures that he is 15 minutes early. "But if you'd like, I can go ahead and seat you?" she says.

"Uhm, sure. That would be great." Scott says.

"Great, follow me." says the hostess as she grabs two menus. Scott follows her to back to a secluded part of the restaurant where there are only a few tables. There is no one else in there at the time, which he figures is perfect. The more private, the better. "Here we are." The hostess says. Scott takes a seat and the hostess hands him a menu and puts the other menu on the plate across the table for him. "Please, enjoy your meal." she says.

Scott sits at the table and orders a coke from the waiter. The minutes pass as he sits and anxiously awaits for the arrival of Kelly. As he sits, he begins to fantasize and dream again. Both Dylan and Brenda had given him some encouraging words earlier in the day and told him to believe in himself. And Scott figures that if both of them believe he can have a successful date with Kelly, then there is no reason he shouldn't believe it either.

* * *

><p><strong>SCOTT's FANTASY:<strong>

_It is the morning after Scott had spent the night with Kelly. It was his very first time. And he wakes up totally glowing. As he turns his head and looks out the window, he sees the morning sun sparkling off the fresh blue ocean water. Everything appears to be just perfect._

_He then turns as he hears Kelly softly come into the room, carrying a tray of food. She sets the tray up in front of him. There is a flower on the tray which he takes the time to smell. Kelly then hops into bed beside of him and pulls the covers up as she snuggles up beside him._

"_Good Morning, you." Kelly says in a cheerful tone._

"_Hey." Scott greets back with a smile. She leans in and kisses him softly on the lips. _

"_How long have you been up?" Scott asks._

"_Several hours now." Kelly replies._

"_You serious?" Scott asks as he looks at her._

"_Well, it's not like I got much sleep" Kelly says. "Not that I'm complaining though." she says as she reaches her arm across his body and rests her head on his chest._

"_Me neither." Scott says. "You were truly amazing, Kelly." Scott says._

"_Well, it takes two to tango, and you weren't so bad yourself." Kelly replies back. Scott looks at the tray that she set up in front of him._

"_So what's this?" Scott asks._

"_Oh, I took the liberty of ordering you some breakfast from room service. I thought you might be hungry." Kelly says. Scott takes the lid off the train and sees a stack of pancakes underneath with some butter and maple syrup on the side._

"_Pancakes. Kelly, you shouldn't have." Scott says. "How'd you know they were my favorite?" _

"_Oh, I had a hunch." Kelly says._

"_Seems you know exactly what I like." Scott says._

"_Well, I guess that makes us soul mates then." Kelly says to him. Scott looks at her with surprise. _

"_Are you sure about that?" Scott asks._

_Kelly smiles and nods. "I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life." Kelly says as she leans in and kisses him on the forehead. "I love you, Scott. I really really love you."_

_Scott looks at Kelly and smiles as everything feels so perfect to him at that exact moment. "I love you too, Kelly. The two lie back in bed and begin to kiss passionantly._

* * *

><p>Three thousand miles away and three hours ahead of time, Brandon and Kelly lie naked in bed with their arms wrapped around each other. After a successful conclusion to the task force and a memorable day at the white house, the two continued with a romantic picnic dinner by the Potomac River. From there they did a bit more site seeing and then went back to the hotel where they had made love and were now lying in bed and just enjoying the after glow of a near perfect day. While in L.A., Scott was dreaming about a perfect day with Kelly, Brandon had actually lived it in D.C.<p>

"I can't believe I actually shook hands with the President today." Brandon says to Kelly as he lies on his back and gently strokes her blonde hair out of her eyes"

"Well, I can. And what's more, did you hear him talk about how he loved your ideas and he specifically wanted your name." Kelly replies as she lies on top of Brandon with her arms wrapped him.

"Yeah, well either he liked my ideas or he couldn't keep his eye off the young lady I was with." Brandon says.

"That may be." Kelly says. "But he just better know that he can look, as long as he doesn't touch. I'm a taken woman now." Kelly says. Brandon smiles as Kelly giggles playfully.

"You got that right." Brandon says as he playfully rolls over, putting Kelly on her back. The two then begin to kiss passionately again before releasing. Brandon then stares deeply into Kelly

"Brandon, tell me something." Kelly says. "Is today the greatest day of your life?"

"You know, a few days ago, I probably would have said no. As great as meeting the president is, it still fell short of scoring the winning goal back in the championship game of my little league hockey team in 4th grade. But now, I'd have to say it is." Brandon says.

"And what made you change your mind." Kelly says.

"Oh, I don't know. But I'd say it might have something to do with you being here and sharing it all with me." Brandon says.

Kelly giggles. "I was hoping you'd say something to that effect." Kelly says. The two begin to kiss again. "You know it's too bad we can't stay here in Washington another week, or even another month. It feels like everything back in L.A. is thousands of miles away." Kelly says.

"Well, it is." Brandon says as he rolls back over on his back Kelly turns over on her side and rests her head on Brandon's chest.

"So Brandon, what are you going to do now that the task force is over and you have all this free time?" Kelly asks.

"Well, lets see. I've been killing myself all spring. I think you and I have both earned a little leisure time. Wouldn't you say?" Brandon asks with a smile.

"Mmmm, I'd say so." Kelly says.

"Of course, first things first, we're going to give a lot of people a lot to talk about when we get back to L.A. How do you think they're going to take it?" Brandon asks.

"Well, Andrea already knows. But she's the only one and she gave me her blessing."

"Well, that's one down. Still plenty to go, though. First we gotta tell my parents, then there's Jackie, and Donna." Brandon says.

"Yeah, I don't see any problems yet. Of course then we get to Steve. I know in the back of his head he still sees me as the great love of his life. But I know how to handle Steve. Dylan, he'll probably actually be glad that I'm out of his hair forever." Kelly says.

"Well, the guy who I think it's going to be really hard to break it to is Scott." Brandon says. "He all but admitted to me that he has a major crush on you. But he couldn't get up the courage to ask you out because he was worried you'd reject him."

"Scott." Kelly says outloud softly. At that point, she starts to remember something she had completely put in the back corner of her memory and forgot all about. Kelly then sits up in bed, a look of concern comes over her face.

Brandon rolls over on his side to look at her. "Kel, what's wrong?" Brandon says. Suddenly, the look of concern turns into all out angst and sadness as Kelly just now remembers that she had agreed to go out with Scott tonight.

"Brandon, what time is it back in L.A.?" Kelly asks.

"What? Why?" Brandon asks.

"Brandon, just answer the question. What time is it back home?" Kelly asks.

"Well lets see, they're three hours behind us. And it's almost 10 here, that would make it almost 7 there." Brandon says.

"Oh my god." Kelly says as she cusps her hands over her nose and face and gasps. Brandon reaches out to try to comfort her, but Kelly moves over to the side of her bed with a shameful look of sadness on her face. She realizes now just what she's done and all the joy that she had now turns to shame. Brandon crawls over to the other side of the bed to try to look at Kelly, but she turns away, hiding her face from Brandon.

"Kelly, what is it? Come on, talk to me." Brandon says.

Kelly shakes her head at first, but Brandon reaches out and touches her on the shoulder. Finally, Kelly turns to look at Brandon. Tears are streaming out of her eyes and rolling across her cheeks as she weaps.

"Brandon, right now, right at this very second, Scott is back in L.A. at the Italian Restaurant in the mall." Kelly explains. Brandon listens intently. "He's waiting for me. He asked me out several days ago to dinner and a movie. This was before I decided to come out here. I told him I'd meet him there. It was just going to be a friends thing. But I told him I'd be there." Kelly cries. "By now, he's probably figured out I'm not coming and thinks I've stood him up. I totally forgot all about it." Kelly says.

"Oh man." Brandon says as he looks at Kelly.

"Brandon." Kelly cries. "He's going to hate me after tonight. And when word gets around that I left him sitting there, everyone is going to think I'm the worst person on Earth. They're all going to hate me, especially Brenda." Kelly says. "Brandon, what am I going to do? How am I ever going to be able to go home and look anyone in the eye now?"

Kelly continues to sob as Brandon puts an arm around here to console her. The two sit there in the hotel room in DC as all Kelly can think about is a heartbroken Scott sitting at the table at the restaurant waiting for her to arrive.

* * *

><p>Back at the restaurant, Scott continues to wait. There are three empty glasses of coke sitting on the table as Scott has continued to order drinks while waiting for Kelly. By this time, other people are sitting at the few other tables in the room and Scott continues to look at his watch, growing more and more depressed by the second.<p>

The waiter comes over to the table. "Excuse me, sir. I don't mean to be rude. But are you sure your lady friend is coming? You've been sitting here for an hour now."

"I'm sorry." Scott says. "She should be here by now. I don't know what's keeping her."

"Well, perhaps you might like to call her. There is a pay phone by the restrooms." The waiter suggests. Scott nods in agreement as he gets up and goes off to the restrooms. He spots the pay phone in between the men's and women's room and puts a quarter into it and dials the number for the beach apartment. After two rings, Donna picks up the phone.

"Hello?" Donna says.

"Donna. Hi, it's Scott. Listen, is Kelly there?" Scott asks.

"Kelly? No." Donna replies.

"Well, do you know what time she left for the restaurant? I've been waiting here for almost an hour now and still no sign of her." Scott explains.

Donna gulps. "Scott, I uhm….I haven't seen Kelly all day." Donna explains. "And I hate to be the bearer of bad news. But I kind of don't think you're going to either."

"What do you mean?" Scott asks, his eyelids begin to grow heavy and damp from emotion.

"Scott….." Donna begins as she takes a deep breath. "When, I got home I checked the answering machine. And there was a message on it from Jackie, Kelly's mom." Donna says.

"Yeah?" Scott asks, waiting for Donna to continue.

"She wanted Kelly to know that she saw her on tv this morning." Donna says.

Scott looks confused. "Donna, what are you talking about?" Scott asks.

"Jackie was watching the task force reception at the white house this morning, where Brandon was at. And when the camera panned to the audience, she apparently saw a shot of Kelly sitting in the audience." Donna explains.

"What?" Scott asks in disbelief.

"Scott, I'm so sorry." Donna says. Scott doesn't say anything at that point. "Hello? Scott are you there?" Donna asks over the phone repeatedly as she gets no answer. But he isn't there. Scott just dropped the phone and left it hanging there. Broken hearted and clearly lost in his own despair, Scott walks back to his table, having shut out the entire world around him. He sits there at the table at the restaurant and begins to stare into the burning candle that is sitting on the table.

Everything seemed so unfair. It wasn't so much that he wasn't going to get to ask Kelly on the cruise, but it was the fact that he thinks that he means so little to her that she would just run off and forget all about him. The fact is that she either forgot or she simply didn't care enough to call. Either way, Scott's dreams have been dashed once again. And unlike the previous year with Brenda, Kelly wasn't there to comfort him and say she still wanted to be friends. Scott just sits there unresponsive. Time has stopped for him as he just sits there staring into the candle. While Brandon and Kelly's dreams have come true three thousand miles away, the dreams of Scott have been crushed and swept under the rug. He figures he might as well fact the facts. He's still the same geek everyone picked on in high school. And he feels like a total moron for even allowing himself to think that someone like Kelly Taylor would want anything to do with him.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A bitter sweet chapter for me to write. The Brandon/Kelly in DC thing happens pretty much like it does on the show. Only this time, Kelly realizes before it's too late that she no showed on poor Scott. How will this affect Kelly's standing with Brenda and everyone else back home? How will it affect her new relationship with Brandon? And what will happen to poor Scott? That's all stuff that will be dealt with in the season 5 story.**

**Next up, Brenda/Dylan. And that will conclude this season 4 story. I'm not sure if I'll be able to get Brenda/Dylan done in one chapter or if it will take two. Because I got a lot to cover with it.**


	56. Exposed

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I didn't think I'd be able to finish this story in one chapter, and I was right. There's simply too much to cover. But this gets the conclusion to the Brenda/Dylan story started at least. Anyways, the reason I divided these last segments up and went with David's story first, then the Scott/Kelly/Brandon story, and now Brenda/Dylan, is that if I had done it in time sequence there would have been one scene in the Peach Pit that would have been way too long that took up an entire chapter and really wouldn't have been a lot of fun to read.**

**As you can probably tell, these last few chapters don't exactly follow a chronological sequence in time. With the Peach Pit scene, you had Dylan sitting there, then Scott comes in and talks to him, then Donna comes in, then David comes in. Dylan and Scott leave, while Donna and David argue, and while all that is going on, Nat is having his own issues. If I had written all that out as one big scene there would have been a lot of jumping around from plot point to plot point. And would have been hard to keep up with.**

**So after much debate, I decided it was better to do it this way. Rather than jumping back and forth between the different subplots, just to take care of each one individually. I hope you agree. Anyways, if you take the last two chapters and combine them with this one, you can probably see how that one scene would have been really long.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter. We're almost at the finish line.**

* * *

><p>It is early morning in L.A., so early that the sun hasn't even risen yet. The majority of Los Angeles is still nice and cozy in their beds, but not everyone. Suzanne drives her car through the streets of Beverly Hills. There is not another car on the road as it is 4:30 in the morning. She is on her way to the Peach Pit.<p>

Her position there as assistant manager has given her a set of keys to the diner as well as the cash register and petty cash drawer. Nat was reluctant to promote her to this position. But after his heart attack earlier in the year, the doctor advised him to cut his hours down. So Nat has no choice but to promote Suzanne, along with his long time chef, Willie to assistant managers so that they could have the authority to run the Peach Pit and make the important decisions when he wasn't there.

Suzanne pulls into the Peach Pit parking lot. The lot is deserted and there is not a car in sight anywhere. As she hops out and walks toward the back door leading into the kitchen, the sound of crickets can be heard, which only serves to magnify the early morning hour and how there is nobody else around.

Suzanne reaches into her pocket and pulls out her keys. She finds the key that opens the Peach Pit and uses it to unlock the back door to the diner. She takes a look around before entering, just to make sure that nobody else is near by, then enters. In the near pitch black darkness, Suzanne makes her way towards Nat's office where the petty cash drawer is. She pokes her head once into the diner, before going into the office.

Suzanne sits behind Nat's desk and pulls out the small key on her key ring that opens the desk drawer that holds the petty cash. She unlocks the drawer and rummages through it until she finds the envelope with the petty cash in it. She takes all the money out of the envelope, counts it and finds out that it is just over $2000 and empties the money into her purse. She figures that the total from the petty cash should be enough for her, Kevin, and Erica to live off in Brazil until everything falls into place with the money transfer. And while Nat would surely find out about the theft eventually, Suzanne figures that she'll be long gone in Brazil before that happens.

Suzanne closes the drawer and locks it. She quickly glances around to make sure that everything is in its place and there are no noticeable differences that Nat or anyone else would quickly pick up on. She takes one last look at the Peach Pit diner, knowing that this is the last time she will ever be inside. For her, it's been hell on Earth slaving in this diner for months while carrying out her scam to get at Dylan's money. She takes a deep breath and lets out a sigh. "So long, Nat. Enjoy your life as a nobody." she mutters to herself. During her time in L.A, she has grown to detest Nat and the Peach Pit. She hates the entire lifestyle she's been living, and most of all, she hates the fact that she had to pretend she liked it. But now, the day has come that she's been waiting for, the day she can leave this life, the Peach Pit, and Nat forever.

Suzanne walks out the back door, closing and locking it behind her. She then takes the keys to the Peach Pit off of her key ring and tosses them in the dumpster behind the diner. She then spits in the direction of the Peach Pit before getting in her car and taking off down the road.

* * *

><p>It is still morning, a little after eight o'clock, and Nat walks into the Peach Pit. It has been open for a little over an hour and the chef, Willie, has been in charge until Nat got there. Nat walks in through the back door and doesn't even have time to get settled before he is immediately confronted by Willie.<p>

"Nat." Willie says as he comes rushing to the back.

"Willie, hey!" Nat greets as he takes off his lightweight jacket and puts it down on a nearby table. "What's up?"

"Nat, we got a problem." Willie says seriously, as Nat looks up. He can tell by the tone in Willie's voice it's serious. "The freezer is on the fritz again."

Nat gives a look of exasperation. "Again? Willie, we just got it repaired two months ago." Nat says, with a sigh.

"I know." Wille says.

"Well, what's wrong with it now?" Nat asks.

"Well, I'm not a repairman. But my guess is that the motor finally died." Willie says. I opened it up this morning to get the meat out to thaw, and it felt as warm as an oven inside."

"Oh no." Nat says. "Willie, we just had a delivery yesterday. We got almost 50 pounds of beef in there." Nat says, clearly angered and frustrated by the turn of events. He rolls his eyes with a sour expression on his face. Willie just stands there looking at him, shrugging his shoulders. "All right. All right. I'll give Joe a call at that maintenance shop. He and I go way back. I'm sure if I twist his arm enough, I can get him to come over this morning." Nat says as he goes back into his office and picks up the phone. "Where's Suzanne anyways? I thought she was opening today." Nat asks as he calls out to Willie.

"Shift trade, we just did it last minute. She said she had something real important to do this morning." Willie responds. "She took my evening slot."

"Well, she just better pray I don't ring her neck when she comes in here." Nat says. "It was her idea to try that new repair company the last time this thing crapped out, you know, try to save a few pennies. And I told her, if any problems occurred, I'd hold her personally accountable. Well, let me tell you something, Willie. If any of that meat goes bad, it's coming out of her pay check." Nat says sternly as he dials the number for the repair guy.

As Nat calls the repair man, Dylan casually strolls into front door of the Peach Pit. He takes a look around and sits at the first empty booth he sees. After several minutes of sitting there, Nat finally comes from the kitchen looking disgruntled and flustered. Nat sees Dylan and without even asking, begins to pour him a cup of coffee and then walks it over to him. Dylan looks up at Nat, and can immediately tell by his demeanor that it has not been a good morning for him.

"Morning Nat." Dylan says quietly as he picks up the coffee cup and takes a sip.

"Hey Dylan." Nat replies. "How's my silent partner doing this morning?"

"Apparently a lot better than you." Dylan replies as he puts his coffee cup down. "What's wrong? The new waitress not working so well?"

"Pft. I wish. If only it were that simple." Nat replies as he takes a minute and sits down at the booth across from Dylan. "Nah, the freezer's crapped out again."

"Again?" asks Dylan. "Nat, that's the third time this year that's happened."

"Yeah, I know." Nat replies. "I think the motor's fried. I just called an old buddy of mine who runs a little appliance repair shop down on Melrose. Luckily, he's got the part and is sending someone out to fix it this morning, hopefully before any of the meat goes bad."

"And how much is this going to cost me?" Dylan asks.

"Nothing." Nat says. "He said it will only cost about five hundred dollars when you include parts and labor. I got the money in petty cash."

"Look Nat, far be it for me to tell you how to run your diner. I mean you've been doing this since I was in diapers. But when you got something that keeps breaking down, you don't keep shelling out cash to get it fixed, you go out and buy a new one." Dylan says.

"Dylan, the Peach Pit doesn't have that kind of money just lying around." Nat says.

"Yeah, but I do." Dylan replies. "I mean come on, how old is your equipment? I bet you're using the same stuff now you were in the seventies, huh? Well, I say you're about due for an upgrade. Just say the word and I'll do a total kitchen make over. New freezer, new fridge, new stove, new dishwasher." Dylan says. Nat shakes his head.

"That's a nice offer, Dylan. But I really don't think Jim Walsh will approve of you dipping into your trust fund to fix up this joint." Nat replies.

"And who says I need Jim Walsh's approval anymore?" Dylan asks. Nat's expression turns serious.

"What are you getting at, Dylan?" Nat asks.

"Let's just put it this way. Jim and I didn't see eye to eye on a few things, so we came to a mutual agreement that he would no longer be in charge of managing my money." Dylan says. Nat continues to look at him with concern. "As of this morning, the money is all mine, Nat. To do whatever I damn well please with."

"I see." Nat mutters. "Well, I'm sorry to hear….."

"Hey, don't be sorry." Dylan says. "I'm not. I'm glad. This is something that should have been done a long time ago."

Nat gulps as he looks down for a moment. Nat's done enough business with Jim to know that as long as Jim was looking after Dylan's money, he would always be in good hands. But this news concerns him, because he knows that Dylan isn't mature enough yet to manage this kind of money on his own. "And how does Brenda feel about this?" asks Nat.

Dylan shakes his head. "Nat, first of all, in case you forgot, my business really isn't Brenda's business anymore. And secondly, Brenda's got too much stuff of her own going on right now to be worried about what happens to me."

"Oh yeah, that's right." Nat replies. "She's going to London for the summer. When does she leave again?"

"End of the week." Dylan replies.

"Oh man, that soon?" Nat says. "Well, that doesn't give us much time to plan a going away party."

Dylan holds his hand up. "Nat, lets just forget the whole going away party. I think Brenda will be just fine without one." he says. Nat shoots Dylan a perplexed look.

"Why?" Nat responds. Dylan picks his head up to look at Nat, wondering what he's getting at. "What's going on with you and the Walshes anyways?"

"What are you talking about?" replies Dylan.

"Look, I know it's probably none of my business. But what is with this sudden distance you're keeping from the whole Walsh family? I don't get it. I mean, Jim, yeah I might understand. I mean, I know you two haven't always seen eye to eye. But you and Brenda have always been something special. And now she's leaving and you act like you don't even care."

Dylan shrugs. "Look, Brenda has a great opportunity here. She needs to focus on that and not on me or anyone else for that matter."

Nat shakes his head. "I don't believe what I'm hearing." he replies.

Dylan shoots Nat a puzzled look. "What?" he replies.

"Maybe you got a short memory, Dylan, but Brenda Walsh has done more good for you than anybody in your entire life. And don't try to tell me differently. I remember what you were like before the Walshes moved out here. And it was just a few years ago that you stood right here in this diner, when it looked like they were moving back to Minnesota, and you talked about how important she was to you and how she saved you from yourself. You said, and I quote, 'You Walsh people are the only family I got' And now you're just willing to let her go off to London like nothing ever happened?" Nat says.

"What can I say? Times change and people change." Dylan replies. "Besides, she's only going away for the summer. She'll be back this fall."

"How do you know that, Dylan?" Nat says. "You don't know if she'll be back in a month, a year, or ever. Look, I got a few more decades of living under my belt than you. So I know a few things that you don't. There are so many important people who made a difference in my life that left, and I never got a chance to say bye to them, or to tell them how important they were to me. And believe me, not a day goes by that I don't wish I could have just one more day with them, to let them know how I feel. And I guarantee you, if you let Brenda go off and she never comes back, not a day will go by that you won't wish you had gone and talked to her before she left."

Dylan sits there and sips his coffee. Nat grimaces slightly, as he can tell what he just said got to Dylan. "Look Dylan, I'm not trying to tell you how to handle your personal relationships. That's your business. All I'm saying is there are some people in life worth holding onto, that you don't want to let slip away, whether it's as friends or….well, you know. Brenda's one of those people. Don't let her get away." Nat says sincerely as he stands up. "Hey, mind if I turn the tv on to the news? Brandon's thing at the White House should be starting up any minute."

Dylan shrugs. "Go for it." he says in a quiet and unemotionally mellow tone as he stares straight ahead. Nat goes and turns the tv on. At that moment, Scott walks into the Peach Pit. Nat goes and greets him before heading back to the kitchen as Willie announces that the repair man is here. Nat goes back to the kitchen while Scott goes and sits down at the booth Dylan is at.

* * *

><p>"How'd it happen?" Jim asks Cindy as Donna and Brenda sit there with blank expressions on their faces. Everyone in the room has completely turned their attention away from the television and the task force reception going on at the White House. Jim has a shocked look on his face while Cindy stands there for a moment appearing lost before finally answering Jim.<p>

"I, uhm, I don't know the details. Abby said she just woke up and found Victor dead. He apparently shot himself." Cindy says.

"Oh my God." Brenda mutters. "Is Valerie okay?"

"Abby says she's a total wreck." Cindy replies. "She's apparently locked herself in her room and isn't coming out. Jim, we got to get out there." Cindy says.

"What?" Jim replies.

"We got to go to Buffalo right now. " Abby and Valerie need friends at a time like this, and we're the closest thing to family they got." Cindy cries.

"Yeah, I understand that, honey. But I mean we got Brandon about to meet the President. Brenda leaves for London in six days. This really isn't the best time." Jim explains.

"Jim…." Cindy says with serious compassion in her tone. "Deaths are never at a good time. But the VCR is recording Brandon's task force, and we'll be back in time to see Brenda off. Right now, we need to be there for Abby, and for Valerie." Cindy says. Jim takes a deep breath and then nods his head in agreement.

"I'll go pack." Jim says as he marches upstairs. At that point, Cindy walks over to Brenda who is standing over at the edge of the living room with her arms folded. Cindy tries her best to give her a reassuring look.

"Brenda, sweetie, we'll be back before you leave for London. I promise." Cindy says as she puts her hand on Brenda's shoulder.

"I know, Mom." Brenda says. She looks down at the ground sadly for a few moments before finally looking up at her mom. "Go ahead and get packed, I'll take you guys to the airport." Brenda says. Cindy sadly follows Jim upstairs leaving Donna and Brenda downstairs.

Donna, realizing that she is out of place and can't say or do anything to make the situation any better, quickly decides it's best if she leaves.

"Uhm, listen Bren, I think I'd better go." Donna says. Brenda reaches out and grabs Donna on the arm.

"Okay, Donna." she says softly. Donna grabs her purse and heads for the front door.

"I'm really sorry." Donna says as she turns around to look at Brenda, who are so lost with emotion that they barely look up to acknowledge her. "Bren, I'll call you later, okay?" Donna says as she turns around and walks out the door leaving Brenda there with her grieving thoughts.

* * *

><p>"So, you on the outs with Silver too these days?" Dylan asks Scott as the two walk toward the Peach Pit parking lot. They have just come out where after a pick me up conversation, Dylan had given Scott $200 to get some new clothes for his date with Kelly. On the way out, they ran into David Silver who Scott totally ignored and Dylan gave a brief cordial greeting too.<p>

"Yeah, well. David's been acting like a real jerk lately. The thing with cheating on Donna is just….." Scott reacts.

Dylan sighs as the two walk around the building and enter the parking lot. "Yeah, well. I'm not saying what David did is right. But the fact is, people make mistakes. Lord knows, I made one of my own a couple years ago while Brenda was in Paris. A year of bickering and squabbling made Kelly look more and more attractive. I took the bait and I must admit, I'm damn lucky it only lasted a few months. I can't even begin to imagine what it would have been like this past year if I'd been with Kelly with everything else going on in my life."

"I see." Scott says, frowning slightly.

"Oh, sorry dude. I almost forgot you have a date with her tonight. Don't want to give you any bad ideas or anything." Dylan says. "Don't get me wrong. Kel's not a bad girl. She just wasn't right for me. But who knows, maybe you'll bring out the best in her."

"Hey, it's cool." Scott replies. By this point, they have reached Dylan's Porsche and he pulls his car keys out of his pocket. "Dylan?" Scott speaks up.

"Yeah?" Dylan asks as he turns to look at him. Scott stands there for a minute without saying anything as his non-confident and unsure demeanor become evident. He shakes his head. "Forget it." Scott says.

"Scott, did you not listen to a word I said in there?" Dylan says. "If you're going on a date with Kelly Taylor, you need confidence. Meaning when you have something to say, just speak up and say it. Don't hesitate, that screams insecurity and is a total turn off to girls like Kelly. Now what is it?"

"Well, I was just going to say, I probably shouldn't say anything because it's none of my business. But I really think you should go talk to Brenda before she leaves." Scott says. Dylan sighs and turns his head, not wanting to get into this conversation again. "I talked to her yesterday and she said everything was okay. But I could tell by her tone that she's really not happy with the way things left between you and her. I just think it would do both of you good if you went and saw her before she left, that's all. I want the best for her…..and for you." Scott says in a low and unconfident tone. Dylan stands there with his hands on his hips, digesting what both Scott and Nat have told him this morning. He kind of expected such a lecture from Nat. But with Scott, he isn't normally the kind of guy who would go out on a limb like this. If he said Brenda is unhappy about things, then it must be true.

Dylan walks over to Scott, who looks down on the ground. He holds out his hand. Scott looks up at him and shakes his hand. "I appreciate that, man." Dylan says to him sincerely as he pats Scott on the shoulder. "Well listen, I got an appointment at the bank and you got to get ready for your big date with Kelly, so…"

"I understand." Scott says. "Thanks again for the money, Dylan. You definitely didn't have to."

"Hey, anything I can do to help." Dylan says. "Just remember…." Dylan starts.

"I know….I know…. Have confidence." Scott says as he starts to walk off, waving at Dylan before he goes. Dylan grins, then turns around and gets in his Porsche. He starts the engine, revs it a few times, then takes off down the road while Scott gets in his car and heads for the nearest clothes store.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the Peach Pit, while David and Donna are arguing at the table, Nat has gone back to the back where the repairman has finished fixing the freezer.<p>

"Thanks again for coming out here so quickly, Joe." Nat says to the repairman.

"No problem, Nat. You're just lucky that I happened to have one of these spare motors lying around. They don't make these types of freezers anymore. So they aren't easy to fine." the repairman replies to Nat.

"So what do I owe you?" Nat asks.

"Lets just call it an even 500 for parts and labor." the repairman says. "Sound good?"

"Not a problem, just let me go get the money out of petty cash." Nat says with a smile. "Be right back."

Nat walks away, leaving the repairman to talk to Willie. He goes back to his office and unlocks the petty cash drawer. As he opens the drawer and reaches for the envelope that says petty cash, his friendly demeanor turns serious in an instant as he feels the envelope is not as thick as it should be. When he opens it to look for the cash, he sees that it is completely empty and in an instant he yells out angrily.

"Willie!" Nat yells. Willie turns his immediate attention to Nat. He goes running into the office as Joe, the repairman follows.

"What is it, Nat?" Willie asks.

"Where the hell is the petty cash?" Nat asks.

"What are you talking about?" asks Willie with a confused look on his face as the repairman looks on.

"I mean, two days ago I counted it myself. There was over two thousand dollars in here. Now it's completely empty." Nat says. "Did you go into this drawer for anything?"

Willie puts his hands on his hips, looking offended that Nat would question him. "Come on, Nat. How long have I been working for you, now? You know I never go into petty cash without telling you."

"I know, Willie." Nat says, trying to calm his voice. "And I never thought it was you. But only three people have access to this drawer. You, me, and Suzanne. And since it wasn't either of us, I think we know who it is."

"You mean Suzanne….?" Wille starts, getting cut off in mid-sentence.

"has been stealing money from the Peach Pit. And this isn't the first time." Nat says. "Last week, I discovered 200 dollars missing from the drawer. When I asked her about it, she tried to blame it on Brandon and say that he used the money for orders while I was still in the hospital." Nat says. "Gah, I should have known she was lying."

"Nat, I can't believe this." Willie says.

"Yeah, me either." Nat says. "I gave Suzanne every benefit of the doubt I could. As a favor to Dylan, I take her in, make her assistant manager, and this is the thanks I get. This is unreal." Nat says angrily.

"So what are you going to do?" Willie asks.

"Is Dylan still here?" Nat asks.

"No, he left a few minutes ago. " Willie says. Nat immediately races out of his office and darts out the back door, he looks around the parking lot to see if Dylan's Porsche is still here, but doesn't see it and immediately concludes that he left. "Damn it." Nat mutters to himself and then turns around and walks back inside where Willie and the repairman look at him, awaiting to see what he says next. "Joe, I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut you a check." Nat says to the repairman.

"Hey, no worries, Nat." Joe says. "Look, you got other business to handle at the moment. Just drop it on by the shop when you're ready." he says. The repairman grabs his tools, hands Nat the bill, and leaves through the back door. Nat then goes back into his office, picks up the phone and immediately calls Dylan. He gets four rings and then gets his answering machine.

"This is Dylan, you know the drill." plays the answering machine, then beeps.

"Dylan, it's Nat. Do me a favor and call me as soon as you get this. I got something really important I need to talk to you about, and it's not going to be easy for you to hear. But it's extremely important. Call me." Nat says, then hangs up the phone. At that point, Willie walks into the office.

"Is there anything I can do?" Willie asks. Nat begins to look through his desk at employee records.

"Yeah, I need you to run the Pit. I'll be back shortly." Nat says. "And if Dylan calls, tell him to come down here right away."

"Where are you going?" Willie asks. Nat pulls out Suzanne's original job application and reads the address she filled out.

"I'm going to go personally deliver a pink slip to our now ex assistant manager." Nat says.

"Can't this wait till she comes in for her afternoon shift?" Willie asks.

Nat shakes his head. "No, it can't. See Willie, there are very few things in the world I won't forgive someone for. But stealing is one of those things that just puts me in a foul mood, especially when it's someone I put my trust into. I want answers." Nat says as he grabs his keys off his desk and takes off out the back door, taking Suzanne's application with him. Nat gets in his car and takes off down the road.

* * *

><p>"Jim, are you sure they got a direct flight to Buffalo?" Cindy asks as the Walshes travel down the L.A. freeway towards the airport. Brenda is driving while Jim is in the passenger seat and Cindy is in the back seat.<p>

"Honey, I called the airport. They said they had a U.S. Air flight leaving from Los Angeles to Buffalo leaving in 45 minutes." Jim says. "That will give us about 15 minutes."

"That's cutting it kind of close, don't you think?" Cindy asks.

"Well it's either that or fly all the way down to Florida for a connecting flight and then have a three hour layover at the airport." Jim explains, as Brenda turns off the freeway onto the airport exit. "Now listen, Brenda, I'm really sorry. I know the timing is really bad. But believe me, we will be back in plenty of time…"

"I know, Dad. I know." Brenda says. "You don't have to apologize for anything. You're doing the right thing." Brenda says. "Just give Valerie my love, okay?"

"Will do." Jim replies with a smile as Brenda pulls up to the airport terminal and pops the trunk open. Jim and Cindy hop it and grab their luggage, as Brenda hops out too. Jim goes over and hugs Brenda.

"Bye sweetheart. We'll see you in a few days, all right?" Jim says.

"Be safe, dad. Okay?" Brenda whispers. Cindy then comes over and hugs Brenda and kisses her on the cheek.

"Bye Mom." Brenda whispers.

"Bye honey. We'll call you tonight with the hotel we're staying at and the number there." Cindy says as she looks at Brenda. "Are you all right? You barely said two words on the way over here?"

Brenda nods. "I guess I'm just grieving. I mean, I feel so bad for Valerie. I mean this is this same girl Brandon and I grew up with and for her to have to go through all that."

"I know, it's awful, isn't it?" Cindy replies. "But don't worry. We'll take good care of her. I promise."

"Come on, we got 12 minutes." Jim calls out. Cindy makes a nervous face at Brenda.

"Gotta go. Love you." Cindy calls out as she and Jim race off.

"I love you, too." Brenda calls out as her parents disappear into the airport terminal. Brenda waves at her parents and watches them until they are no longer in sight. At this point, she gets slightly emotional. Unbeknownst to anyone else but Brenda at this point, that may be the last time she sees her parents for at least three months. The reason why she was so silent is not just because of Victor's death. But she was debating the entire ride over whether to leave for London in a week when everyone thought she was going to leave or to leave tomorrow.

She knows leaving for London and not telling anybody is rather cold. But the truth is she's felt alone and on her own so much this past year. And with Brandon now getting all the accolades, she's decided that this is her time. She wants to do this all on her own. When she left for Paris two summers ago, that was all her parents arrangement. But this, this was all her doing. And this was a major step for Brenda into adulthood. And only just now, after seeing her parents walk into the terminal, did she truly make up her mind what it is she was going to do.

"Excuse me?" Brenda says to the nearest skycap she can find.

"Yes?" The skycap answers.

"Can you tell me where the nearest British Airways desk is? I need to see somebody about having a flight pushed up to an earlier date." Brenda says. After informing Brenda that she could not leave her car parked in the unloading zone or it would be towed, the skycap then gives her instructions to the nearest British Airways customer service desk. Brenda then goes and parks her car and heads into the terminal to get her ticket to London upgraded to the earliest flight possible, which turns out to be the following day.

* * *

><p>Suzanne is carrying two hard suitcases in either hand out of her small apartment where she and Erica have been staying in L.A. for nearly six months now. She had dropped Erica off at the arcade earlier while she planned to pack up her personal things. Once Kevin and Dylan signed the deal, she didn't want to waste anytime in getting out of L.A. and out of the country as well.<p>

She leaves the apartment, walking down the stairs and to her car which is parked on the back side of the apartment. She opens up the trunk of her car and puts the two suitcases inside and slams it tightly. As she walks around to her driver's side door, she gets startled as a car pulls up right beside her. She turns to look to see who gets out of it and much to her surprise, it's Nat.

"So here you are." Nat says in a confrontational manner.

"Nat? What are you doing here?" Suzanne responds. Nat makes his way around the car to where Suzanne is standing, in between the two cars. "Look, if you're wondering why I didn't open this morning, I traded shifts with Willie. I'm coming in this afternoon to close." Suzanne says, lying through her teeth.

"Oh no, you're not." Nat says.

"What? What are you talking about?" asks Suzanne.

"What I'm talking about is you're fired. That's what I'm talking about." Nat says. "And unless you want to go to jail, you'd better give me all the money you've taken from petty cash and you'd better give it to me right now."

"What in God's name are you talking about?" Suzanne replies angrily.

"I took twenty four hundred dollars out of the bank and put it into petty cash just three days ago. I go into it to pay the repair man this morning, and it's empty. Only three people have access to petty cash. I didn't take it, and I know Willie didn't take it, so that leaves only you. Now where is it?" Nat asks.

"How dare you? How dare you show up here at my home and accuse me of stealing. I never touched the petty cash." Suzanne replies.

Nat looks at Suzanne and sees her eyes are filled with anger and hate and realizes that he's not going to get anywhere with her. "Fine, Suzanne. I've given you every opportunity under the sun to come clean. But since you still want to play games and act innocent, lets just see what the police have to say about it." Nat says. "Infact, what's Dylan going to say when he finds out his sister's mom is nothing more than a petty thief."

Suzanne shrugs. "You know what, Nat. You want to go to the police, go right ahead. You don't have an ounce of proof that I ever did anything. For six months, I've slaved away for you and that lousy diner. And I must say, you have got to be the most incompetent boss I've ever had the misprivledge of working for. A slug has more business sense than you do. And you know, when all is said and done, I'll slap you with a defamation of character suit that will drain what little money you have in the Peach Pit right down the drain. You will have nothing. I promise you that." Suzanne says, her tone becoming more and more rage filled. Nat shakes his head as he is finally realizing Suzanne's true colors.

"We'll see, Suzanne. We'll see what Dylan has to say about all this." Nat says. He turns around and walks around the back of his car to his driver side door. As he starts to open his driver's side door, something hard and cold hits him in the back of the head, knocking him to the pavement. In a matter of seconds, Nat loses consciousness.

Suzanne had grabbed a tire iron from the back of a nearby pickup and hit Nat in the back of the head with it. She couldn't take the risk of having him run to Dylan and draw any suspicion before they had gotten his money and gotten on the airplane to Brazil. Not when she spent six months setting up the scam and then another six months working in the Peach Pit. This was the day she had been waiting for and nothing was going to stand in her way.

Suzanne grits her teeth, and looks around quickly to see if anybody saw what she had just did. She wonders what to do with Nat. She spots the maintenance room and rushes to see if it's open. Luckily for her, it is. She opens the door, then walks over, picks Nat up, and with all her strength, drags him into the room, closing the door behind her. She knows when he comes to, he'll want to go right to the police, so she realizes she must find a way to subdue him. She turns on the light, which Is a lightbulb hanging from the ceiling with a pull string.

She looks around and spots a roll of duct tape. She quickly tapes Nat's wrists behind his back, then his feet. She then puts a roll of duct tape over his mouth so he can't call out for help. As Nat lies on the floor of the maintenance room, Suzanne gets up and opens the door slightly, peaking her head out the door to see if anyone is there. Seeing that nobody is there, she leaves, closing the door behind her and giving it a firm jiggle to see if it's locked. She then quickly gets in her car and heads out.

* * *

><p>At the bank, Kevin and Dylan have met down with a bank associate to discuss opening a new account and to have Dylan's money transferred to the account. The associate returns with a black folder that has some paper work inside.<p>

"Okay, if you'll both sign right here." The man says. Dylan takes the folder, briefly looks over the paperwork and signs it. Kevin looks on intently. Dylan then hands the folder over to Kevin who signs right below his name before handing it back to the bank associate. "Thank you very much." the associate says.

"That's it?" Kevin asks.

"That's it." replies the associate. "If you'll wait right here, I'll get the transfer under way." the associate says and then leaves the room. Kevin turns to look at Dylan.

"Well all right…" Kevin says to Dylan. "I guess we're partners." he says as he reaches out to shake Dylan's hand.

"Hey, this calls for more than a handshake." Dylan says as he stands up. Kevin stands up too and the two hug each other. "All right." Dylan says with a contented smile on his face.

As the two walk out of the bank, they begin to talk. "So are you going to head down to Orange County? Take a look at that property?" Dylan asks.

"No reason to slow down now." Kevin replies.

"That's true." Dylan says. "So what do you think? I'll go down with you, we'll have a look?"

"Nah, there's no need. If it looks promising, I'll give you a call and we'll meet later." Kevin replies as he holds his hand out to Dylan who shakes it.

"All right. Give Erica a kiss for me, will ya?" Dylan says as he shakes Kevin's hand as Kevin pats him on the shoulder.

"I'll do it." Kevin says.

"All right, drive safe." Dylan says as he hops in his Porsche while Kevin walks over to his car which is parked further out in the parking lot. Kevin opens up his front door and watches as Dylan leaves the parking lot in his Porsche. As Dylan pulls out onto the road, Kevin waits until he's completely out of sight before grinning in a devilish manner. He closes his car door and then walks over to another car which he recognizes as Suzanne's. He walks up to the driver's side door, where she is sitting with her window rolled down.

"Well?" Suzanne asks.

"It's done." Kevin replies with a grin. "Are we packed?"

"Yep." Suzanne says with a smile.

"Now all we have to do is deal with Erica." Kevin says.

"And I believe we have a little withdraw to make?" Suzanne asks.

Kevin grins. "A small one." he says.

"Well, make it fast." Suzanne says. "We need to get out of here asap before the heat's on us."

"What?" Kevin asks with a confused expression. "What are you talking about? I just talked to Dylan, he doesn't suspect a thing. By the time he figures out what's what, we'll be long gone."

"I'm not talking about Dylan, Kevin. I'm talking about that old foolish bastard, Nat." Suzanne says.

"Nat? Your boss at the Peach Pit? What's he got to do with anything?" Kevin asks frantically.

"Somehow he found out I was stealing from the petty cash drawer and came to the apartment. He was threatening to tell Dylan and go to the police." Suzanne explains.

"Oh great." Kevin says sarcastically, in a worried tone as he puts his head up to his forehead and takes a deep breath. "Now we'll never get out of here. By the time we pick up Ariel and make it to the airport they'll have the police out looking for us."

"Kevin, relax." Suzanne says. "Everything's under control. I knocked Nat out with a tire iron and locked him in a closet. By the time someone finds him, we'll be on the plane to Brazil."

"I don't know, Suzanne." Kevin says. "I don't like this. I don't like this at all."

Suzanne's expression turns seriously wicked at that point. "Now you listen to me. I did not dedicate the last year of my life to this scam only to have you flake out on me and ruin it all now." Suzanne says. "So here's what we're going to do. You're going to go in there and make the withdraw. Then we pick up Erica and go to the airport like a nice happy family on vacation. Just like we planned. And nobody, especially not some jack off, burger joint owner is going to stop us. Do I make myself clear?" Suzanne says with authority.

Kevin takes a deep breath, regaining his composure and then nods at Suzanne. "All right." he says.

"Good. Now, let's proceed with the plan." Suzanne says sternly. Kevin nods, then goes back over to his car, grabs his briefcase and then walks back into the bank to make the withdraw.

* * *

><p>Brenda has returned to Casa Walsh after dropping her parents off at the airport. She was able to move her flight up to tomorrow afternoon, meaning that she needed to get busy packing. She didn't plan to tell anybody about her sudden departure.<p>

As she packs her clothes, and her personal items into as few bags and suitcases as she can, she begins to reminisce about things. But she knows she can't stop and reminisce too long because she has a ton of packing to do.

She begins to feel bad because she suddenly realizes that she has nothing there to remind her of Dylan. That is when she remembered that she gave everything of Dylan's back to him, the day she broke up with him this last time.

Suddenly, her mind begins to fill with regret. She starts to regret the way things went. She looks at where she was a year ago, and begins to think of the journey she's been through this past year. With the trip to Europe with Dylan, getting back together, then splitting up again, getting back together, and splitting up. She knows it was a mess, but after sorting through it all, she begins to realize that Dylan was there for her when it counted, unlike most of her other friends. She knows that if she leaves tomorrow without telling Dylan that it may very well be the end of him and her. Because who knows where he'll be when she returns at the end of the summer. He's grown so attached to Erica and his new family. Now that her father isn't in charge of his finances anymore, and he and Brandon have grown apart, there was really nobody left in her family that would be around to look out for him, and she feels bad about that.

She then goes over, picks up the cordless phone and starts to dial her number, but before fully letting the call go through, she clicks the hang up button and puts the phone back down in the holder. She decides, she's going to be strong. She's not going to allow herself to get sucked back in. She's made up her mind and is determined to do this without letting sentimentality get in the way. After all, it was Dylan himself who told her not to think about him but to go after what she wants.

Brenda continues to pack. She then comes across Mr. Pony sitting on her bed. She sits down and takes a good long look at him. Mr Pony has slept with her nearly every night of her life since she was a little girl. She starts to put him in one of the bags to go to London, but then puts him back on the bed. She frowns slightly. She suddenly realizes that taking Mr. Pony with her to London would not be appropriate. After all, she's determined to grow up and do things on her own. And this meant leaving certain things behind, including her favorite childhood toy. But part of her own childlike sentimentality doesn't want her to leave Mr. Pony behind with nobody to take care of him. After all, Mr. Pony was special to her. If she just left him in the room, she figured Cindy might box him up or give him away to charity. She decides that it's time to give Mr. Pony to somebody who she knows will take care of him. And there is only one person who she fully trusts to look after him.

Brenda looks up on her shelf and spots the stuffed elephant that Scott won for her at Magic Mountain the year before. She throws the elephant into the bag, figuring she would like a few remembrances from home. She knows now that she must tell somebody that she is planning to leave tomorrow, somebody who she can trust with a secret. After all, Scott had been there for her every step of the way this year, through it all, even during the whole arrest when everyone else kept their distance. If anyone of her friends deserved an explanation from her directly, it's Scott.

Brenda grabs Mr. Pony and heads for the door. Remembering that Scott has a date with Kelly, she wants to go over to his house and talk to him before he leaves.

* * *

><p>Dylan walks into his house after a busy day. He is feeling good about what he has done. He figured he helped Scott gain the confidence he needs and more importantly that he's looking out for his family by helping Kevin start his new business.<p>

He looks at his surf board and briefly considers heading to the Ocean to try to catch a few evening waves, but then decides against it. Failing to notice that he has a message on his answering machine, he sprawls out on his couch, turning on the tv. He begins flipping through the channels, stopping it on a news station as he recognizes a story.

"And in local news, members of the national student task force met with President Clinton at the White House this morning. Amongst them were several students from local universities including UCLA, USC, and California University." The news anchor says. At that moment, a brief clip of Brandon is shown of him shaking hands with the President. "Later the president described his meeting with the task force committee as intuitive, eye opening, and very productive. He said that the young men and women who worked so hard should be proud of their efforts and that their family and friends should all recognize what remarkable young people they truly are."

Dylan snickers as he watches the clip. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." he mutters out loud as he turns the television off and then starts to wonder off. He walks to the kitchen, again walking right by the answering machine with its message light still flashing. As he grabs a glass of water and begins to drink, he thinks briefly about Brandon.

He then begins to relive the events of the day in his head. He thinks not about Kevin and what he did there, but he starts to think about what Nat told him, and then later Scott.

He starts to think about Brenda, and then begins to feel bad about what he last said to her. He realizes that what he said and the way he said it was kind of cold and aloof. He didn't do it on purpose. Infact, he did it because it was what he felt was the right thing to do. But then he starts to think and recall his relationship with the Walsh family.

Remember the way things use to be, he begins to compare him with the way things are now. Jim is no longer there to watch over his finances, which in some way was a relief. But this truly meant that he was on his own now. And while he and Brandon were still friends, it was pretty clear that the two friends were going in different directions. After all, Brandon just had the biggest moment in his life and is unquestionably looking at a bright college career ahead of him in whatever he chooses to do. And him, he took a few classes, but he never really got into the college scene. It just wasn't him.

Then there's Brenda. If what Nat said was true, and there is the possibility Brenda might not come back, did he really want to leave things with her the way they were left. Did he really want to come across as so cold and unfeeling? Sure, maybe it was the best thing to do from a practical stand point, but something in his gut kept telling him he couldn't leave things like this. And with him separating from the Walshes, it would be harder for him to keep in touch and know how Brenda's doing. He suddenly realizes what Nat was trying to tell him. This could really be it. He doesn't know if it is or not. But it wasn't like Brenda would always be there anymore, like she had been for the last four years.

Suddenly, Dylan realizes that he couldn't leave things like this. He needed to set things right with Brenda, once and for all. And this isn't something that he could do over the telephone. He needed to talk to her face to face. And he remembered what Donna told him, that Jim and Cindy had left for Buffalo. And he knows Brandon is in Washington. If ever there was a time to talk to Brenda alone, without any interference from the rest of her family, now was the time.

Dylan goes over and grabs his car keys, which he left on the table next to the answering machine. He grabs them and darts out the door, once again failing to notice the message light was flashing. His mind was so focused right now that he wasn't paying attention to it and consequently has not heard Nat's message yet and has no idea what is happening at this moment.

* * *

><p>Brenda has returned home after a tearful goodbye with Scott, and a few words of encouragement to him before his date with Kelly.<p>

She has finished packing all she's going to and has managed to fit everything she's taking to London in three large suitcases and a small bag. She puts these suitcases and back and the foot of the stairs so that she'll be ready for tommorow.

She looks at the time and sees that it is a quarter till ten in the evening. She figures she has just enough time to go grab a quick bite to eat and then come home and get some sleep.

She starts to go for her car keys, but before she can get to them, she hears the doorbell ring.

She wonders who it could be as she is not expecting anybody. She grabs a blanket and throws it over the suitcases, just in case it's one of her friends and they happen to see the suitcases, they won't start asking questions.

The doorbell rings again. "Just a minute!" Brenda shouts out as she makes her way over to the front door and opens it up slowly.

A stunned look comes over Brenda's face as she sees who it is standing in the doorway. With his Porsche parked in the driveway, there stands Dylan McKay with a serious look on her face.

"Dylan?" Brenda asks.

"Hi Bren." Dylan replies in his typical soft mellow tone which she once found to be so sexy. But as she stands there and looks at him, she immediately wonders why he is here. She had already convinced herself that she wasn't going to see or talk to him at all before she left. And it wasn't until just a little while ago that she came to peace with it.

But now, that entire plan has been thrown out the window. She didn't go to him, but he has come to her.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think I should be able to finish this story with the next chapter. I'm not promising I will, but I should be able to. Then after that, I'll give a brief sneak preview of the season 5 story.**

**If you have time, please take a moment to review.**


	57. No regrets

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEVERLY HILLS 90210 OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS INVOLVED IN THIS STORY**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, this is it. This is the final chapter of this story as we wrap up everything and set up for season 5.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Brenda asks as Dylan leans up against the front doorway of Casa Walsh.<p>

"I just, well I was in the neighborhood and…., well, Donna told me about what happened to your friend's father in Buffalo, and…." Dylan says as he pauses to take a breath, realizing that he's rambling. Brenda stands there looking back at him. "Can we talk?" he finally asks.

Brenda sighs and folds her arms. "What do you want to talk to me about, Dylan?" Brenda asks. "I'm very busy."

"Well….." Dylan begins. "Can I come in?"

Brenda closes her eyes and ponders for a moment. Inside of her, she is having a battle between her heart and her head. Her head is saying to get rid of him now and close the door. But her heart is saying 'let him in.'

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Dylan." Brenda says.

"Fine, then I'll say what I came to say right here." Dylan says. He takes a deep breath as he tries to figure out how to word what he wants to say just right. "I'm not very good at making long emotional speeches, you know that. So I'm just going to blurt it out. I think what you're doing, going to London to study is great and all. But Damn it, Bren, if this is the end, I don't want it to end this way."

"Dylan look, I…." Brenda starts. Dylan holds up his hand.

"Bren, please. Let me finish." Dylan says. "We're heading in opposite directions. You know it, and I know it. But nobody's ever been as good to me as you've been. And I'd like to think that I've been just as good to you. But I know I'd be lying to myself if I thought that. You don't need me to make it in life, Bren. You never did. But looking back at these last four years, I know now that I really did need you. And even after all the grief I've put you through with drinking, and Kelly, and this whole past you, you always let me back into your life. Now, your father and I have gone our separate ways. And face it, Brandon and I are losing more in more in common every day. And I just want you to know, Bren. No matter where we end up in life, I'll always be grateful for what you've done for me. That's all." Dylan says in a soft tone almost a whisper as Brenda looks up at him. "You have a safe trip, all right?" Dylan says as he turns around and starts to walk back toward his Porsche with his hands in his pockets.

"Dylan!" Brenda calls out. Dylan stops halfway down the sidewalk and turns around to look at Brenda.

"Yeah?" Dylan asks.

"I don't want it to end this way either." Brenda says as she takes a few steps outside. She and Dylan stare into each other's eyes for a moment. "Please, come inside for a while."

"Nah, I really should get back…." Dylan starts.

"Dylan, please. Just for a little while. I was about to order some Chinese. I'll order you some too. We can sit and talk things over, make it right for both of us." Brenda says sincerely as she totally lets her heart dictate what's coming out of her mouth. "Please." she asks with sincerity in her eyes.

Dylan grins, more happily this time. "How could I ever say no to you, Bren? Especially when Kung Pow Chicken is involved." Dylan jokes, sparking a smile and a slight giggle from Brenda. Dylan walks back toward Brenda, and the two of them go inside. Dylan looks over and sees the blanket that is covering the suit cases. As Brenda starts to walk into the living room, Dylan peaks under the blanket.

"Woah hooo, looks like somebody got an early jump on her packing." Dylan says. Brenda turns around and sees that Dylan has seen the suit cases.

"Well, not quite an early jump." Brenda says. Dylan looks at her with a confused expression.

"What are you talking about? You don't leave for six days." Dylan replies.

"That's not exactly accurate." Brenda says. Dylan looks at her, his expressing turning serious. "I got my ticket to London upgraded to an earlier flight. I leave tomorrow afternoon." Brenda says. Dylan just stands there and looks at Brenda, in total disbelief of what he just heard. He knew it was coming, but part of him still never truly accepted it. But here it is, hitting him smack in the face. Brenda Walsh is leaving tomorrow, and something deep down in Dylan's gut knows this could be the last time he ever sees her again.

* * *

><p>"But I don't want to leave. I want to stay with Dylan." Erica cries out as Kevin and Suzanne rush her through the airport terminal toward the flight leaving for Brazil.<p>

"Erica, sweetie, I told you. Dylan has finals. He doesn't have time to look after you." Suzanne says. A nervous Kevin continues to look over his shoulder as he wipes sweat from his forehead with his wrist. He continues to have anxiety over the fact that either somebody discovered Nat in the maintenance room or the bank called Dylan, or they'd run into somebody they know.

"But you didn't even give me a chance to say goodbye to him." Erica cries.

"Well, I said goodbye for both of us." Suzanne says.

"Mom!" Erica cries out.

"Erica!" Suzanne speaks up sternly, worried that she's causing a scene. At this point, the only thing that Kevin and Suzanne both want is to get on the airplane. They know that once the plane is in the air, they are home free. Kevin gets down on one knee to look Erica in the eye.

"Listen, Erica, I know this is hard. But it's the best thing for all of us. For you, for me, for your mom, and for Dylan. It's much cheaper to rent a laboratory in South America than it is in L.A." Kevin explains.

"But I don't want to live in Brazil." whines Erica.

"Who said anything about living?" snickers Suzanne "We're only going there for a week to look at places."

"Erica, you're going to love Brazil. It's beautiful." Kevin says.

"It's winter." Erica says.

"Well, Brazil is beautiful in the winter." Kevin says. At that point, they announce over the intercom that they will begin boarding the flight for Brazil momentarily. Suzanne takes Erica by the hand and walks her over to the gate. As they wait for the flight to start boarding, Erica gets an idea.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Erica says.

"Honey, you can go on the plane." replies Suzanne.

"No, I can't." Erica says. "I can't wait that long."

Kevin breathes heavily, keeping his anxiety under control. "Look, go ahead and take her. We still got a few minutes before they start boarding." Kevin says. Suzanne nods as she walks Erica off to the bathroom. Erica is old enough that she doesn't need to be taken to the bathroom. But Suzanne isn't letting her out of her sight. She wants to make sure that she isn't going to sneak off to a pay phone to try to call Dylan. The only threat to their scheme now would be if Dylan were to find out where they were going. And Suzanne is going to make certain that he never finds that out.

As Erica goes into the bathroom, she apologizes to her mother, telling her she couldn't wait. She goes into a stall and takes off her backpack, hanging it up on a hook.

"Is everything all right?" Suzanne asks.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Erica says. "You don't have to wait on me. I'm not a little go."

"All right, well, I'll be right outside, okay?" Suzanne says.

"Okay, Mom." Erica replies. As Suzanne leaves, Erica takes a mini note pad out of her backpack, along with a pen and begins to write a note to Dylan. On the other side of the paper, she writes Dylan's address, and asks for whoever finds this note to please deliver it to Dylan McKay at that address.

As Suzanne walks out of the bathroom, Kevin is still anxiously awaiting the boarding of the flight. Suzanne walks up to him. "Is everything all right?" Kevin asks.

"Yeah. Fine. She doesn't have a clue." Suzanne replies.

"Doesn't have a clue? What are you talking about? She was kicking and screaming the whole way down here." Kevin says.

"Kevin!" Suzanne speaks up. "I did not spend the last year of my life planning and carrying out this scam so that you could blow it now."

"Yeah, I know. " Kevin says with a sigh. "I just wish you didn't have to go and steal that petty cash from Nat. Now he knows the true story, and the second somebody finds him, you just know he's going to go tell Dylan everything."

"Kevin! All Nat knows is that I stole from the petty cash drawer. And by the time Dylan and the police find out about that, we'll be long gone. And nobody, not Nat, not Dylan, nobody knows where we're going to be." Suzanne explains. "Now just relax, and thank me for making you a very rich man." Suzanne says with a confident smile as she leans in and kisses Kevin.

In the bathroom, Erica finishes writing her note, and hangs it on the stall door with a piece of used chewing gum. She comes out, and moments later she boards the plane along with Kevin and Suzanne. As the plane rolls down the runway and takes off into the air, Kevin and Suzanne look at each other and smile, knowing that the scam is complete and they have gotten away. Erica, who is sitting by the window, looks out with a sad look on her face. She tries to spot Dylan's house as a tear rolls out of her eye. She wonders where he is and if she'll ever see him again.

* * *

><p>Back in the maintenance room, Nat has regained consciousness, though he is still very woozy. The blow to the back of the head that he received from Suzanne is causing dizziness and blurred vision. But Nat is still alert enough to know that he needs medical attention.<p>

He is spent several hours kicking at the door with his feet, hoping that someone on the outside would hear him and come open the door, but to no avail. He eventually comes to the conclusion that if he is going to get out of there, he's going to have to do it himself.

With both of his hands duct taped behind his back, Nat squirms over to the wall where he uses it to his feet. Once standing, he hops over to the door, nearly stumbling from the dizziness. But he is able to wedge the door knob in between his two hands and twist his body enough so that he opens the door a crack. Then he turns around and puts his chin in the crack in the door and nudges it open just far enough for him to fall out and onto the sidewalk.

As he lie there on the sidewalk, strugging to get loose from the duct tape, he is noticed in a matter of minutes by a married couple who is coming home and gets out of their car. They both rush over to him.

"Hey buddy, are you okay?" asks the man who runs over and then kneels next to Nat. The woman watches on, freaked out by what she is seeing. The guy rips the duct tape off of Nat's mouth. "What happened? Are you okay?" he asks again. Nat, still dizzy and feeling the effects begins to mumble.

"I….Dylan, I got to tell him…..Suzzzannneeee…I….." Nat mumbles as he tires quickly and lies his head down on the pavement.

"Just lie down and don't say anything, buddy. You're going to be all right." The man says as he looks up at his wife. "Jenny, call an ambulance." he says. The wife goes rushing off as the man continues to sit there and try to comfort Nat. "Just hang in there. You're going to be okay." he says.

Within a matter of minutes, an ambulance shows up, as the paramedics put Nat on a gurney and take him away. They immediately put an oxygen mask over his mouth and give him drugs to calm his nerves, so Nat is never able to mutter out what happened to him.

* * *

><p>Brenda and Dylan are sitting on the couch in the living room of Casa Walsh. There are containers of Chinese food scattered all over the table in front of them. They are both leaning back comfortably on the sofa. Brenda is eating some lo mein, while Dylan is trying to eat some kung pow chicken with chop sticks, but having little success at it.<p>

As Dylan struggles to get a piece of chicken in between two chop sticks, he puts it up to his mouth. But the chicken falls out of the chop sticks and lands on Dylan's shirt. He makes a face as Brenda smiles and begins to giggle. Dylan looks over and see Brenda giggling and he smiles.

"You know, with as many times as I've ordered Chinese food, you would have think that by now I would have gotten use to these things by now." Dylan says, referring to the chopsticks. Brenda chuckles.

"Oh, don't worry, Dylan." Brenda replies. "Eating with chopsticks isn't something you can learn. It's an art. Somebody have it, and some don't." Brenda says as she takes her chopsticks and picks up the piece of chicken that is still sitting on Dylan's chest with her chopsticks and puts it up to his mouth, and he eats it.

"Yes Bren, lately, the artistic talent in you is just oozing out all over in everything you do." Dylan replies with good humor as Brenda smiles at him and continues to eat her lo mein.

Brenda looks at Dylan as she continues to eat her food. Everytime she glances over at Dylan, a smile comes across her face. "I love Chinese food. That's one thing that I loved when I came out to California, the different variety of food. It wasn't nearly this good back in Minnesota." Brenda explains.

Dylan chuckles. "Well, you'd better enjoy it now. Cause you're not going to find anything this good in London." he says.

"How do you know?" Brenda asks. "You've been to London?"

Dylan nods. "My dad use to go there on business trips when I was a kid. I went with him a couple of times. So yeah, I'm well educated on British culture."

"Well, it's too bad you aren't going with me." Brenda says. "I could use somebody to show me around."

"You do realize that we never made it to London last summer." Dylan says. He takes another bite of chicken.

"Yeah." Brenda says, as she sighs heavily. "It's just one of many regrets I have about this past year."

"Yeah. I know what you mean." Dylan says as he looks away from Brenda and down at his now empty container of kung pow chicken.

"You know, when you think back to where we were one year ago at this time…" Brenda says. "You and I seemed like we had the whole world in front of us. If someone had told me that things would have worked out this way, I never would have believed them."

Dylan takes a deep breath, letting out a sigh. "Well Bren, you know what they say. Everything happens for a reason." Dylan replies.

At that point, Brenda turns and looks at Dylan. The passion is in her eyes. She realizes now something she's known all along, and that is that she loves him with all her heart. "I believe it, Dylan. I really do." she says back to him softly.

The two of them begin to look at each other with sincere passion in their eyes. They both feel the same thing. They've both missed the same thing. And they both want the same thing. Dylan leans in, gently tilting his head and closing his eyes. Brenda takes one look at him and starts to lean in as well, closing her eyes. Her heart begins to beat faster as she feels his breath getting closer and closer to her.

"Dylan…." Brenda whispers softly, her lips just inches away from his.

"Bren" Dylan whispers back.

"I…..I don't want to do anything I'm going to regret." Brenda says.

At that point, Dylan opens his eyes and leans back. Brenda, still leaning in, expecting to feel his lips, meets with surprise when she feels nothing but air. She opens her eyes and sees Dylan sitting back and looking at her. His facial expression is clearly showing disappointment.

Dylan nods as he slightly frowns. "You're right." he says softly. He stands up and looks around, then looks down at Brenda who has a look of confusion on her face. "Listen, you got a big day tomorrow, and you should probably get some sleep. So thanks for dinner, and…." Dylan begins as he stands up and starts to make his way for the front door. Brenda gets up and quickly follows him, grabbing his arm before he makes it out of the living room.

"Dylan…." Brenda says firmly as she squeezes her up. "I said, I don't want to do anything I'm going to regret. And I regret having missed so much time with you already. Not after everything you've done for me." Brenda explains as she moves in closer.

"Everything I've done for you? Bren, what have I done?" Dylan asks.

"Dylan, I wouldn't be going to London right now if it weren't for you. Laura would have gotten to be Maggie, and I would have been nothing to Roy but the understudy who missed out on rehearsal. He would have flown away and never thought twice about me. But you got me that second chance I needed." Brenda explains. Dylan takes a deep breath as he stands there with his hands on his hips.

"Look, I may have helped opened a window. But you're the one who went through it and made the most of your opportunity. You don't owe me anything." Dylan says.

"Dylan, that's where you're wrong. I owe you everything." Breda says with intensity and passion in her voice as she looks into Dylan's eyes. He looks back at her. He starts to say something, but sees that she's leaning in again, going for the kiss. This time, Dylan leans in, tilting his head the other way, and closing his eyes. Finally, their lips touch. It is a brief kiss at first, but then they open their eyes to look at each other

Finally, Brenda and Dylan give into their desires as they wrap their arms around each other and begin to kiss passionately at the bottom of the stair case. Dylan kisses Brenda with open mouth as he slides his tongue into hers. Brenda responds by flickering her tongue, touching the tip of his. Brenda begins to pull at him as he pushes her up against the wall. He grabs her face and starts to kiss her neck. She wraps his arms around him and moans slightly.

The intensity grows more passionate, as Dylan reaches down and stars to unbutton Brenda's shirt. She reaches down and helps unbutton the last two buttons and slips out of her shirt, letting it fall to the floor while continuing to kiss Dylan with open mouth. Standing there in a white bra, Brenda then begins to tug at Dylan's black t-shirt. Dylan obliges and reaches behind him and pulls his t-shirt off throwing it to the ground.

At that point, Brenda starts to laugh as Dylan picks her up and carries her upstairs in his arms. He puts her down when they reach the top and the two continue to kiss and neck as they walk to Brenda's room. They continue to kiss as they walk into Brenda's room. At this point, Brenda reaches down and pulls her skirt down and slides out of it until it falls to the floor.

Now in a pair of white bra and panties, Brenda begins to run her hands down Dylan's chest. He then lifts her up and places her gently on the bed. As Brenda lies down on her back, horizontally across the bed, Dylan climbs on top of her. He pushes all the stuffed animals on her bed off and onto the floor.

Dylan then looks down at Brenda, his arousal has shot through the roof along with Brenda's. He finally mutters the first words said since the two came upstairs. "No regrets?" Dylan asks. This is his way of being gentlemanly and asking Brenda if she really wants to do this.

"The only regret I'll have is if nothing happens." Brenda replies. "I won't be in London forever, Dylan. Please, give me something to come back to."

At this point, Dylan lies on top of Brenda and begins to kiss her passionately as she wraps both her arms and legs around him. The two then proceed to slowly and passionately make the most of Brenda's last night in Beverly Hills before leaving for London.

* * *

><p>It is early the following morning. Brenda slowly opens her eyes and the first thing she sees is the early morning light, shining through her window. For a few seconds, she enjoys this light. But then she remembers the facts, the next time she wakes up, she'll be saying the light from the other side of the world.<p>

This thought is immediately comforted when she feels the arms of Dylan wrapped around her. She lies there on her side. Dylan lies behind her as the two have been spooning for the majority of the night.

Dylan wakes up shortly after that. He lifts his head up and looks over Brenda's shoulder to see if she's awake yet. She turns her head to look at him as she reaches up and massages Dylan's arm with her hand.

"Good Morning." Dylan says with a glowing smile.

"Hi." Brenda replies in a cute tone.

"How long have you been up?" Dylan asks.

"Not long." Brenda replies. "Not that you let me get much sleep." Brenda says as she giggles slightly.

Dylan smiles. "That's all right. You got a nine hours of air flight ahead of you to catch up on sleep."

"Ohhhhh. Don't remind me." Brenda moans. "Well you sure do know how to make a girl's last night at home memorable. How many times did we…?"

"Oh you want to start counting now?" Dylan replies as he laughs. Brenda laughs too. "But I guess all good things must come to an end."

Brenda rolls over to her other side as she faces Dylan, with a look of confusion on her face. "What do you mean?" Brenda asks.

Dylan snickers. "Oh come on, Bren. You know what I'm talking about here. In 24 hours, you'll be thousands of miles away, on the other side of the ocean, and I won't be seeing you for 3 months." Dylan says.

"Well, why that long?" Brenda asks.

"Well, that's how long the summer program at Rada lasts, right?" Dylan asks.

"Yeah, but who says I can't see you until then? Or let me rephrase, who says you can't come see me?" Brenda asks. At that point Dylan sits up in bed, looks over at Brenda and shakes his head.

"You can't be suggesting what I think you're suggesting." Dylan says as he gets out of the bed and puts his boxer shorts on, then the jeans he wore yesterday.

"Dylan, think about it." Brenda replies. "We never finished our trip last year. We went to Italy, Germany, then to Paris, but we never went to London. You come to London, find a nice cheap hotel to stay at. I do the program during the day, and at night you and I can see each other, unless of course you have other plans for this summer."

"Well, see, I'm kind of helping Kevin set up his new business." Dylan says.

"Oh, I see." Brenda says as she sits up, covering her naked body with the bed sheet.

"But once he gets the property bought and starts setting up his lab, I don't think he'll need a whole lot of my input. He'll be too busy setting things up." Dylan says. Brenda's face starts to light up.

"Really?" Brenda says with enthusiasm.

"Brenda, are you sure about this? I mean you remember what we talked about before. This is your chance here. I don't want to be an obstacle that stands in your way." Dylan says.

Brenda walks over to Dylan, still covering herself with the sheet. "I'm sure, Dylan. If it's what you want." she says as she stands face to face to him.

"I do." Dylan replies as he kisses her softly on the lips. "I just got a few things I need to take care of first. I got to help Kevin get set up. Nat has a few issues going on at the Peach Pit. But as soon as I get all that taken care of, I might be able to plan a little English vacation." Dylan says as he kisses Brenda again.

"Mmmmmmm. You'd better." Brenda moans as she touches the tip of his nose with her finger. Dylan starts looking around Brenda's room.

"Just one thing though, Bren." Dylan says.

"What's that?" Brenda asks as she walks into the bathroom, still covering herself with the sheet.

"Have you seen my shirt?" Dylan asks. Brenda giggles.

"I think it's downstairs next to mine." she says. Dylan chuckles slightly as he leaves and heads down stairs to pick up his shirt, while Brenda takes a shower. Dylan then proceeds to make Brenda a nice breakfast before her flight.

* * *

><p>An airport taxi has shown up outside the Walsh house, and Brenda and Dylan are loading Brenda's bags into the taxi.<p>

"Bren, you really didn't need to call a taxi." Dylan says. "I would have been happy to take you to the airport."

"I know." Brenda replies. "But I want to do this all on my own, right from the start."

Dylan nods as he puts the last back into the van. "Well, you know that everyone's going to be kind of upset that you just skipped town without saying goodbye." Dylan says.

"Like who?" asks Brenda as she walks around the taxi, and over to where Dylan is standing.

"Well, you got, Donna, Kelly, Steve, Nat, Scott." Dylan says, naming the ones he can think of.

"I said goodbye to Scott, yesterday." Brenda says.

"Not to mention Brandon, and your parents." Dylan says.

Brenda smirks. "Believe me, they'll get over it."

"Yeah, well, still a lot of people are going to miss you around here." Dylan says.

"They'll survive." Brenda says with a smile as she wraps her arms around Dylan and leans her head up against his chest. Dylan hugs her back and rests his chin on the top of her head as she leans up against him. "Right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Dylan replies.

"I wish you could come with me, right now." Brenda says in a sad tone. Dylan then pulls back and bends over to look Brenda in the eye as he puts his hands up on her face.

"Hey, I told you. I just got to take care of a few things here. It'll only take a few days, a week at the most. Then it's off to merry old England for a jolly good time." Dylan says, putting on his best British accent.

"I hope so." Brenda says with sadness in her eyes. And while she tries to reassure herself with Dylan's words that he'll be there, she can't help but question how devoted his intentions really are. After all, he doesn't have the best record in the world for reliability. While she wants to believe he'll come, part of her can't help but imagine that she'll get to England and Dylan won't show up. After all, there was a lot now working against him. His relationship with her father was now gone. And he had his new family, and was half owner of the Peach Pit as well as the new business he was starting with Kevin. So no matter how much he assured her he'd come, she couldn't help but wonder if he was serious.

"Hey, don't worry." Dylan says as he leans in and kisses her on the forehead. "Just give me a week, and I'll be there. I promise."

Brenda shoots Dylan a reassuring smile, masking her own insecurity. "Here." she says as she reaches into her purse and pulls out a slip of paper and hands it to Dylan. He looks at it and sees an address for Rada, as well as a phone number. "That's the address to where I'll be staying in London as well as the phone number for student housing. When you get to London, give them a call and they'll tell you how to reach me."

Dylan takes the piece of paper, folds it up, and puts it in his front pocket. Brenda sees this and feels a little insecure with how careless he is treating this piece of paper as it is the only way he'll have to reach her when he gets to London. "Will do." Dylan affirms.

Brenda turns and looks at the cab driver, who gets into the cab, anxiously awaiting for Brenda to get in so he can get his fare. "Well, I guess this is it." Brenda says nervously.

"You'll do fine, Brenda. And don't worry. We'll be fine." Dylan says as he holds Brenda.

"I know." Brenda says she gives him a long embracing hug. After the hug, Dylan leans in and kisses Brenda passionately on the lips. "Mmmmm." Brenda moans. "You'd better not take too long getting out to London."

"Hey, I'll be there before you know it." Dylan says with a reassuring smile.

"Promise?" Brenda asks.

Dylan holds up two fingers, like a boy scout. "Promise." he says back to her. Brenda smiles and then leans in and kisses Dylan on the lips again. "

"Okay. So I'll see you in a week then." Brenda says as they two finally release from the embrace. Dylan goes over and opens up the back seat of the cab for Brenda who kisses him once more before getting in the taxi. "I love you." Brenda says.

"I love you too, Bren." replies Dylan. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

Brenda gets in the car and closes the door. Dylan is left standing there, he leans in and waves to her as the taxi slowly backs out of the drive way. Dylan slowly and non-chalantly walks down the driveway to the street. As the taxi starts to drive down the road, Brenda turns and looks out the back window and smiles as she waves to Dylan, who waves back with a somber smile on his face.

When the taxi finally gets out of sight of Dylan, Brenda turns around and wipes away a tear from her eye. She had promised that that she wouldn't cry in front of Dylan. She lived up to that promise. But now she couldn't help but cry. She had made a promise that she wouldn't get emotionally attached, but yet here she was. And now, she was wondering when she would see him again.

* * *

><p>Dylan gets home, still feeling emotionally somber after having spent the night with Brenda and then seeing her off to the airport. As he walks up to his front door, he is immediately stunned when he is greeted by guys dressed in suits and ties, who are there at his front door. Immediately he cautions up. His first thoughts are that this must have something to do with his father.<p>

"Hi, can I help you?" Dylan asks the two men.

"Mr. McKay, I'm Detective Cochran, this is Detective Barkley. We're with the L.A.P.D." one of the detectives says as they both flash badges at him.

"Good for you." Dylan replies in a sarcastic tone. He had never been one to play nice with guys in positions of authority and wasn't about to start now. "You mind telling me what brings you gentlemen to my house?"

"Mr. McKay, do you know Nat Bussichio?" the detective asks.

"Know him? I'm half owner of his diner. Why?" Dylan asks. The detectives look back at him with a look of concern on their faces. In an instant, Dylan knows something's wrong. "What's going on? Did something happen to Nat?"

"He was found yesterday at an apartment in Venice Beach. He was tied up and had been beaten." Detective Barkley speaks up.

"No. You're kidding me." Dylan says as he turns white as a sheep. "Well, is he all right? Where is he now?" Dylan asks. The detectives remain silent for a moment. "Well come on, one of you all talk to me, where is Nat?"

"Mr. Bussichio is in the county hospital." says Detective Barkley.

"Well, is he okay? I mean….." Dylan asks.

"He's fine. He suffered a concussion and the doctors are going to keep him in the hospital a couple of days for observation. But they expect him to make a complete recovery." continues Detective Barkley.

"Oh, thank God." Dylan says as he breathes a sigh of relief. "Look, I need to go see him. I need to go visit Nat."

"In due time, Mr. McKay." says Detective Cochran. "Right now, we would like you to come down to the station for questioning."

At that point, Dylan grows angry and gets a defensive look on his face. "Questioning?" Dylan shouts. "Oh come on, man. You can't for a minute suspect that I had something to do with this." Dylan says.

"Mr. McKay, if you'll just come with us. We will explain everything, once we get to the station." says Detective Cochran.

Dylan backs up for a second. "Oh no. I don't think so." Dylan replies. "You're going to explain this to me right here, right now. Am I a suspect? Am I under arrest for anything? Because if I am, you are obligated to read me my rights, right here and right now. You got that, Jack?" Dylan snarls.

At this point, Detective Cochran slowly takes off his shades, folds them up and puts them on the inside of his coat pocket, before shooting Dylan a serious look. "Mr. McKay, you are not under arrest for anything at this time, nor are you a suspect." says Detective Cochran. "In fact, we think we may know the identity of the person or persons who attacked Mr. Bussichio. We just need you to come down to the station and help us fill in a few of the missing pieces of the puzzle."

Dylan stares back at the detective in a non-trusting manner, calming himself down and telling himself to get a grip before he winds up doing something stupid. "All right. All right, I'll come with you guys." Dylan says. He takes a deep breath and looks around briefly before following the detectives to their dark colored town car and getting in the back seat to go to the police station

* * *

><p>At the police station, Dylan sits in a dark room. Detective Cochran is on one side, and Detective Barkley is on the other. The room is dimly lit with the majority of the light shining on Dylan. Dylan is looking visibly irritated as both detectives are writing on yellow notepads in front of them.<p>

"Look, are you going to ask me your questions or are we just going to sit here all night? Because I got things to do, and I'm kind of anxious to get to the hospital and see how Nat is…" Dylan starts, getting cut off in mid-sentence.

"Mr. McKay, just relax. The more you cooperate with us, the quicker we'll be done." says Detective Barkley.

"Look, I'll cooperate. Just give me something to cooperate with. I mean you come to my house, you just tell me Nat was beat up but won't give me any other details. You drag me downtown and make me sit in this dark room and fill out an hours worth of paperwork. Now all I want is for somebody to please tell me what in the hell is going on." Dylan says angrily.

"Mr. McKay, where were you at around 8 o'clock last night?" asks Detective Barkley.

"I was at a friend's house." Dylan says.

"And when was the last time you saw Mr. Bussichio?" Detective Barkley asks.

"Yesterday morning." Dylan answers.

"And where was this at?" asks Detective Barkley.

"It was at the Peach Pit." Dylan says.

"And can you describe his emotional state at the time you saw him." Detective Barkley asks.

"His emotional state? Come on, man. What does that have to do with anything?" Dylan asks in a flustered down.

"Mr. McKay, if you'll please just answer the question." says Detective Cochran.

"I don't know. What do I look like, Captain Kangaroo? How am I supposed to know what his emotional state was. I guess he was upset because his freezer had crapped out and he was going to have to pay for another one." Dylan says.

"And this was the last time you saw him?" asks Detective Barkley.

"YES!" Dylan shouts. "Are you going to ask me every question twice? Cause if you are, this is going to take a real long time." Dylan says. At that point, both detectives start writing down on this piece of paper. Dylan takes a deep breath to calm his flustered nerves. "Look, I'm sorry, all right. I didn't mean to yell. I just wish somebody would tell me what is going on."

The detectives look at each other at this point. As Dylan watches their body language he can tell that they haven't gotten to the real heart of the matter yet. At this point, Detective Cochran pulls a couple of mug shot photos out of a manila folder.

"Mr. McKay, can you identify the man and woman in these pictures?" the detective says as he slides the photos across the table to Dylan. Dylan looks at the pictures and then blinks a couple of times, as he doesn't believe what he sees at first. But then he looks at the pictures again, and sure enough, it is mug shots of Kevin and Suzanne.

"What is this?" Dylan asks, looking up at the detectives with a serious look on his face.

"I take it that you know these people?" Detective Cochran asks.

"Yeah, I know them. That's my family." Dylan says defensively. "That's my sister's mother, Suzanne and her husband, Kevin, who is also to be my business partner."

"Business partner?" asks Detective Barkley.

"Yeah, he and I are starting a new environmental research company. He's got a revolutionary new invention that's going to clean up the bay." Dylan says. "Why?"

The detectives both sigh. "Mr. McKay, what I'm about to tell you is going to come as quite a shock." Detective Cochran says. "But these people are not who you think they are."

"What are you getting at?" Dylan asks as he stands up with an angry look on his face. "What the hell are you guys trying to pull, huh? That's my family. Her daughter is my sister. I've been looking out for them and taking care of them for six months now. Suzanne and Erica would never hurt anybody."

"Uhmmmm, that's where you're wrong." Detective Barkley says. "Please sit down, Mr. McKay, and we will explain this to you."

Dylan takes a deep breath and sits back down in his chair, taking a few minutes before turning to the detectives. "All right, I'm listening." he says.

"This man and this woman are professional scam artists. And the FBI has been trying to track them down for years." Detective Barkley says.

"What are you talking about?" Dylan asks.

"Well, they've been traveling across the country. Usually the woman uses her daughter to try to elicit sympathy to get someone to take pity on them and take them in. They hang around just long enough to build up enough trust, then they usually wind up robbing the house they're staying at before moving onto their next city." Detective Barkley explains.

Dylan shakes his head. "No." Dylan says.

"Mr. McKay…." Detective Cochran speaks up.

"Look, she knew my father all right. She knew Jack McKay. She even had old pictures of her with my dad. Don't mess with me on this one, man!" Dylan says, again raising his voice.

"Mr. McKay, we are not denying that she had a relationship with Jack McKay." Detective Cochran speaks up. "But this woman, and this man are convicted scam artists and we have reason to believe now that you may have been her most recent target."

"Excuse me, but you brought me down here because Nat got mugged. Can you tell me just where all that ties in?" Dylan asks.

"Mr. Bussichio was found outside the apartment complex where we're pretty sure the suspects were staying. And when we questioned the head cook at the Peach Pit, he indicated that the last time he saw him was when he discovered that Ms. Steele had been stealing money out of petty cash and was going to her apartment to question her about it." Detective Barkley explains.

"So what you're saying is…?" Dylan asks.

"We have reason to believe that Suzanne Steele, and possibly her male accomplice; Kevin Weaver assaulted Mr. Bussichio yesterday. And we believe the motive for the attack is because Mr. Bussichio was likely onto their scam." Detective Cochran says.

"Their scam? What scam are you talking about here?" Dylan asks, as he slowly starts to put the pieces together in his mind.

At this point, Detective Cochran leans forward in his chair. His expression turns deadly serious. "Mr. McKay, you said that you have gone into business with Mr. Weaver?" Dylan asks.

"Yeah?" Dylan asks, awaiting the detectives to get to the point.

"Does Mr. Weaver have any access to your financial assets?" asks Detective Cochran.

"Well yeah, I just gave him power of attorney to my main financial account yesterday. This was to help him start up his company." Dylan explains. At this point, Detective Barkley throws his pen down on the table in disgust and it goes flying across the room. Dylan sees this, and looks on anxiously as Detective Barkley gets up and puts his hands on his hips as he walks away. "Look, you want to drop the suspense and just get to the bottom line here." Dylan says.

"Mr. McKay, can you give me a rough estimate of the total financial value of all your assets as of this moment?" asks Detective Cochran.

"Well, I'm not an accountant, so I don't know exactly. But I know what I have in that account is up in the 8 figures." Dylan says as he watches Detective Barkley storm out of the room in anger. Detective Cochran sits back in his chair and puts his pen down in a less aggressive manner than his counterpart, but he still has a very unhappy look on his face. "Please, just tell me. What are you guys getting at?"

"Mr. McKay, we ran a detailed background check on you earlier today. And you don't have that much asset. Infact, you practically have nothing. The only asset we found on you was your house, your car, and your half ownership in the Peach Pit." Detective Cochran says. Dylan looks at him in disbelief.

"What? That's impossible! No way!" Dylan shouts out. "I mean, I just signed created a new account and had my money…"

"I'm afraid that there was a withdraw made yesterday at the National bank." The detective explains. Dylan just sits there looking at him with a look of shock and awe. ""We feared this, and this has been confirmed. I'm afraid your so called 'family' had been setting you up for a while. The woman might have read about your father's death in the newspaper last year and she probably suspected that you might have been the sole benefactor. My guess is she had this planned out for some time to rip your off." the detective explains.

Dylan sits there just staring down at the table. Suddenly everything that had happened with Brenda the night before and this morning was no longer at the forefront of his mind. A mixture of disbelief and anger came over him. What Jim had warned him about had come true. He didn't want to believe him, but he was right. For a moment, he shuts out the world around him and remembers the lecture Jim gave him a while back about being careful with his money.

"Mr. McKay, are you still with us?" Detective Cochran asks. For a moment, Dylan snaps back to reality and focuses on the detective.

"There's got to be something we can do." Dylan asks, sounding totally helpless in his tone of voice.

"We put out an APB. But we doubt that will do any good. In all likelihood, these people skipped town right after they got your money and by now, may not be in this country anymore." the detective says.

"So what? They just get away with it?" Dylan asks.

The detective frowns. "I'm really sorry." he says somberly.

"Yeah, well, so am I." Dylan replies. As Dylan sits there, he slips back into his own little world again. His entire world has been crushed. He doesn't have Jim anymore, he doesn't have his dad, he doesn't have Brenda, and he doesn't have his money. He has nothing. And after sorting through everything, he is ultimately left with just one question. What is he going to do now?

**A/N: THIS IS THE END OF THIS STORY. IT WILL BE CONTINUED IN THE SEASON 5 STORYLINE "HURRICANE VALERIE"  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay. So we have reached the end of season 4. If you are enjoying this story, I encourage you to add me to your author subscriptions. The season 5 conclusion to this story, which will be entitled "Hurricane Valerie," will start up shortly. **

**I will come out in the next day or two with a sneak preview of Hurricane Valerie. In the meantime, I want to thank everyone who has followed this story, and especially those that have been following from the beginning of "Peanut Butter and Jealousy." I know there were some long gaps in between chapters at times. But real life can sometimes catch up with you.**

**And please, take a moment and review this story. And if any of you have any ideas or stuff you'd like to see in season 5, please feel free to e-mail me. I'd love to hear your opinions.**


	58. Sneak Preview of Hurricane Valerie

**SNEAK PREVIEW FOR SEASON 5: HURRICANE VALERIE**

So now that we've come to the end of season 4, here's a little sneak preview for what season 5 holds in store. First of all, I do want to announce that season 5 will be the last story in this trilogy that started out with Peanut Butter & Jealousy (season 3), and continued on with A fine line between love and success (season 4). There will be no season 6. There are multiple reasons I've decided to end the story after this season. First, my personal life doesn't allow me the time to write like I use to have. Secondly, season 5 was the last season that I was super into the show. When the original series originally aired, I was hooked from seasons 1 through 5. But starting in season 6, my interest began to start to dwindle. I still kept up with the show during seasons 6 and 7. But after a few episodes of season 8, a conflicting work and college schedule combined with dwindling interest in the show caused me to stop watching all together. So that's another reason. But most of all, I think every story needs to end at some point. Nothing lasts forever. And I've mapped out what I feel is a good ending for all the characters in this story.

Now with that being said, season 5 is going to be huge. And there's a long, long ways to go before we reach the end. So let's just see what's in store for our characters.

First of all, let me address one question I know a lot of you are probably asking. Yes, Brenda will be in this story. Unlike the show, she will not disappear and never be seen again. That isn't to say however that she might stay in London. After spending the summer in London, Brenda has found that she has become a favorite of the faculty at the Royal Academy of Dramatic Arts. She also has met and formed an interesting friendship with a Southern Louisiana college student named Nicole, who is clearly from a different background than she is. Nicole is Brenda's roommate, a young blonde girl in her mid 20's. While a good person, she has a very negative view towards men due to her past history. And whenever Brenda talks to her about Dylan, Nicole usually replies with "He's just a pig, like all men."

Speaking of Dylan, he starts out the story very similar to the way he did on the actual show. After finding out that his family is really con-artists who have ripped him off, he becomes depressed. And rather than deal with his problems head on, he packs his bags and heads down to Baja to escape from his problems by drowning them with booze and women. He tells nobody where he's heading, and this when he never arrives in England to make good on his promise to Brenda, this angers her at first. But eventually she becomes worried when she learns that nobody back home has seen or heard from Dylan in weeks and his mail has been piling up outside. Eventually she gets a gut feeling that something is horribly wrong. When the summer program is over, Brenda is anxious to get back to L.A. to try to find out what is going on with Dylan, and where he is. But at the last minute, both she and Nicole are offered full scholarships to Rada. While Nicole wastes no time in jumping at this opportunity, Brenda is torn between following her dream or returning home to find the man she's in love with.

Meanwhile, back in L.A., Brandon and Kelly have returned from Washington with news of their new romance. And while some welcome this news, like Andrea, Jim, and Cindy, others do not take it well. The news has already spread to several members of the gang that Kelly stood Scott up at the restaurant to run off to DC to be with Brandon. And this causes friends of both Brandon and Kelly to give them the cold shoulder for a while. Friends like Donna, who having just broken up with David, sympathizes with Scott. And Steve, who in the back of his mind, still has a thing for Kelly. Both of them do not welcome Brandon and Kelly's new romance with open arms.

But the one who takes it the hardest is Scott. Having struck out twice in the romance department, first with Brenda and now with Kelly, Scott begins to doubt himself. After winding up taking his sister Sue on the cruise with him over the summer, Scott returns home to start college, determined to forget about dating and friends and just focus on school. Kelly, while not about to leave Brandon, is overwhelmed with guilt about having forgotten all about Scott and leaving him at the restauraunt. She reaches out to him in an attempt to be his friend. At first he ignores her. But eventually she and Brandon, with help from Brenda, are able to get through to him, and Kelly and Brandon in an attempt to pick up Scott's spirit and get him back in the swing of socializing again try to play matchmaker to Scott and the newest girl who has just moved out to L.A. from Buffalo, Valerie Malone. We'll get to Valerie in a moment.

As for Brandon and Kelly, they find that their new relationship is not without it's fair share of problems. First, a busy school schedule gives them little time to spend together. Secondly, Kelly's immediate dislike for Valerie does not sit well with Brandon. Thirdly, when Kelly learns of Dylan's misfortune, she takes pity on him, which also does not go over too well with Brandon. And finally, a couple of women will surface who have eyes for Brandon. One is a face from his past. The other is someone who on the show, appeared in season 7, but in my story, she makes her way into season 5. Tracy Gaylian (Brandon's girlfriend for most of season 7 on the show) is working as an on sight reporter for the school tv station. And when Brandon runs with Josh Richland on the independent party ticket for student body vice president, Tracy does an interview with him and immediately takes a liking to him. All these things will really test the resolve of Brandon and Kelly's love.

Now, let's talk about the one who the story is named after, Valerie. Some of you have already expressed disdain for her being in this next story. Well sorry, but she's in, and if you thought she caused problems on the show, believe me you ain't seen nothing yet. As in the show, Valerie comes to L.A. to go to school at CU and to try to get away from the mess at home with her father committing suicide. And just like in the show, she puts on a good girl act for most everyone. But this only serves as a mask for who she really is.

The reality is Valarie is a malicious, scheming, and at times a pathological liar. She is into the drug scene and likes the dangerous side of life. I've already mention that Brandon and Kelly try to pair her up with Scott, who Valerie isn't attracted to but figures he may be good for something somewhere down the line. As in the show, when she learns of Dylan McKay, she does pursue him. Valerie always envied Brenda's life and figures going after her boyfriend is the quickest way to get it. And with Dylan's life a mess, his consciousness is literally locked in battle. And in a way it almost becomes a battle between good and evil over his soul, with Brenda being the good who knows the good in him, and Valerie being the bad who's always tempting him to go to the bad life. Ultimately this will build for a long time into Brenda learns what Valerie is up to, and when this happens the gloves come off in one of the biggest 90210 cat fights ever.

Valerie also gets involved with Brandon and Kelly too. Like on the show, Valerie is immediately turned off by Kelly when she sees her as a snob who is doing everything she can to poison everyone's mind against her. In retaliation, Valerie sets out on a mission to do whatever she can to breakup Brandon and Kelly. And when other issues start coming between them, Valerie is right there to do what she can to add fuel to the fire.

In short, Valerie serves as the primary antagonist for this next story and if you're a Brenda/Dylan or Brandon/Kelly fan, you will really grow to hate her.

Other minor stories involved in this story is David's attempt to get his life back together after having broken up with Donna, gotten arrested for soliciting prostitution, and being dumped by Babyface and not getting to go on tour with him once he learns of David's recent arrest. It takes David a while to get in everyone's favor again after what he did. Donna also begins a relationship with Ray Pruit, though unlike the show, Ray's not abusive like he was on the show.

Season 5 will be an intense drama. It won't be focused around just one or two people, but all the characters as the individual storylines intertwine in a way that brings everyone's lives together. Friendship, romance, betrayal, lust, jealousy, and good old fashion heart and guts are all on display in this dramatic conclusion to the trilogy.


End file.
